


Стоп! Снято!

by krolololaf



Category: Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebtity, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anal Sex, Crazy friends, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Failed Marriage, Hedonism, Heroes Under Other Names, Humor, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, dance, petting
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 229,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krolololaf/pseuds/krolololaf
Summary: К своим тридцати четырём годам Рю Каваками успел побывать на заоблачных вершинах и на глубочайшем дне. А ещё – разочароваться в отношениях с человеком, без которого не мыслил жизни. Но если судьба даёт шанс вернуться в кино, то, может, даст и шанс полюбить снова?..~~~Основной пейринг между актёрами, которые играют Виктора и Юри, но у актёра, играющего Юри, было много всего в прошлом, в том числе, и неудачный брак с актёром, играющим Джей-Джея :DБЕЗ ПРОБЛЕМ ЧИТАЕТСЯ КАК ОРИДЖ * ГЕЙСКИЙ ЛЮБОВНЫЙ ТРЕУГОЛЬНИК ИЛИ КАК УЙТИ ОТ БЫВШЕГО ЕСЛИ ОН ТИБО ЛАМБЕР *





	1. Вместо пролога. Тони Чеккарелли: «Главный герой - вообще не тот, кем кажется»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я поменяла все имена, но, несмотря на это и преднамеренный ООС, историю нельзя считать оригинальной, так как в ней постоянно присутствуют отсылки к Yuri!!! on Ice, фандомным фикам, артам и просто идеям, носящимся в воздухе.  
2\. Действие происходит в альтернативном мире Yuri!!! on Ice, т.е. более вменяемом, чем наш!  
3\. Люблю Тарантино и всратые отсылки. Всё украдено до нас (с).  
4\. В рамках пересказа сюжетов фильмов, раскрытия прошлого героев и просто размышлений о жизни и творчестве возможно упоминание сцен насилия и всякого разного, но прям жести будет мало.  
5\. Горите вместе со мной в телеграме - https://t-do.ru/ryukawakami (но проще прям в поиске в телеге вбить ryukawakami)  
6\. Горите вместе со мной в твиттере - https://twitter.com/ryukwkmi - там лежат прекрасные арты к киноау!  
7\. Мой Патреон - https://www.patreon.com/wildwriter

**Тони Чеккарелли: «Главный герой - вообще не тот, кем кажется» **

Нет нужды добавлять эпитеты к слову «режиссёр», говоря о таком человеке как Тони Чеккарелли. Каждый его фильм – событие, которого ждут поклонники кино по всему миру. С тех пор, как в середине девяностых на экраны вышел «Отрок», Тони не даёт нам расслабиться. Сейчас он вплотную занят работой над «Юри на льду», но всё же нашёл минутку для интервью нашему порталу.

**\- Тони, расскажи, на какой стадии сейчас работа?**

\- Мы закончили съёмки! Обычно я не разбиваю съёмочный процесс, но в этот раз снимали в несколько этапов: в конце марта работали в Японии, потом, в сентябре-ноябре, снимали основную часть в Америке, потом поехали в Барселону, в Петербург. Уже скоро Рождество, а мы только вернулись. Думаю, к апрелю закончим монтаж.

**\- Если говорить о теме, ты нас снова немножко удивил. **

\- Просто люди любят удивляться. Серьёзно. Ещё начиная работу над предыдущим фильмом _(«Вторая жизнь Адель», - прим. ред.)_, я говорил, что продолжу исследовать тему нетрадиционных отношений. В «Адель» для меня было важно показать, что мир женщины не вертится вокруг мужского члена. Да, больно, парни, но это так. Конечно, многие женщины любят наших младших братьев, но далеко не все и, клянусь тебе, совсем не так, как нам чаще всего кажется.

**\- Вокруг чего будет вертеться мир на этот раз?**

\- Вокруг фигурного катания. Если развивать мысль дальше - вокруг любимого дела. Вокруг, не побоюсь этого слова, призвания. Между главными героями любовь, это так, но вопрос-то не в этом. Что такое эта любовь - вот что важно. Не скрою, лет двадцать назад, я думал, что любовь - это такая сладкая пилюля, обманка, чтобы не сломаться. Я рассматривал любовь как отношения между людьми. Но вот мне уже под пятьдесят, и что же? Самые прочные, самые сильные отношения связывают меня с миром кино. Не с женщинами, не с друзьями и даже не с моими детьми. И, поверь, со мной остались именно те люди, которые всегда понимали и принимали эту связь. Вот о чём «Юри на льду».

**\- Как-то депрессивно, тебе не кажется? **

\- Ох, перестань. Так можно подумать, если никогда не любил то, чем занимаешься. Это очень весёлая история. Иногда в процессе съёмок я даже думал, что это слишком весёлая история. Потом вспоминал, что сам просил не нагнетать, - вот ребята и стараются.

**\- Актёрский состав что надо. **

\- С миру по нитке, как пошутила Нина Ривера. Знаешь, многие любят говорить, мол, с самого начала видел того-то и того-то в этой роли. Тут всё сложно получилось. Например, я сразу представил, кем будет Юмико Кояма в этом фильме, но если бы мне кто сказал в прошлом году, что одну из главных ролей у меня сыграет Капитан Арктика _(Никита Ершов, - прим. ред.)_, может, дело бы и до драки дошло _(Смеется)_.

**\- Бог мой, ты не любишь фильмы про супергероев?**

\- Да я сто тысяч раз об этом говорил! Не люблю. Я всегда снимал фильмы про самых обычных людей. Да-да, не делай такие глаза. Ребята, с которыми ты каждый день дышишь одним воздухом, порой такое в себе носят! Они сами часто не знают, что у них внутри. Такие уж люди существа. «Юри на льду» может показаться фильмом не в моём стиле. Это не так. Я продолжил свою идею и здесь. Главный герой - вообще не тот, кем кажется.

**\- Звучит как угроза.**

\- Знаю, чего вы все ждёте от старины Рю _(Рю Каваками, - прим. ред.)_. Так вот: не дождётесь. На этот раз он покажет хорошего парня.

**\- Новость так новость! И, если без шуток, это очень хорошая новость. Мы уже не ждали услышать. Конечно, летом он мелькнул в восьмом эпизоде очередного сезона «Псов», но потом никак это не прокомментировал.**

\- Да, у Рю был трудный период в жизни, и мне, как его другу, приятно видеть, что теперь всё позади. Что касается того эпизода… Шутка вполне в его духе.

**\- Ты сказал, на съемках было весело. Расскажи напоследок какую-нибудь весёлую историю. **

\- Тогда слушай историю про борщ. Борщ - это такое русское блюдо. Сами русские считают борщ супом, но больше всего это похоже на то, что у тебя в тарелке кого-то жестоко убили _(Смеётся)_. Вкусно безумно. В одном эпизоде у нас русские герои едят борщ. И вот, наступает день съёмок, приносят им борщ, актёры смотрят на него и вдруг говорят: «Вы смеётесь? Разве это борщ? Если бы такой в России принесли, никто бы даже есть не стал. Давайте-ка мы вам нормальный борщ сварим». Всякое у меня на площадке бывало, но такое - первый раз! Конечно, стало интересно. Сам-то я на кухне беспомощен как младенец. На следующий день ждём, а они, представь себе, приезжают с огромной кастрюлей. «Вот, - говорят, - настоящий русский борщ». И тут я понял, в чём разница. С тех пор вся съемочная группа любит борщ. Нас вообще постоянно кто-то подкармливал.

**\- Не жалеешь, что связался с русскими? **

\- Ни о чём в своей жизни не жалею. И другим не советую.


	2. В ролях

**В РОЛЯХ**

Юри Кацуки - Рю Каваками

Виктор Никифоров - Никита Ершов

Юрий Плисецкий - Руслан Ильясов

Челестино Чальдини - Тони Чеккарелли

Минако Окукава - Юмико Кояма

Яков Фельцман - Егор Лаврентьев

Лилия Барановская - Нина Ривера

Пхичит Чуланонт - Пхакпхум Туантонг (Сомйинг)

Кристоф Джакометти - Джонни Нельсон

Жан-Жак Леруа - Тибо Ламбер

Мила Бабичева - Ольга Гордеева

Георгий Попович - Максим Янг

Лео де ла Иглесиа - Берти Гарсиа

Микеле Криспино - Лино Чеккарелли

Сара Криспино - Мария Чеккарелли

Отабек Алтын - Азамат Садыков

Эмиль Некола - Рики Фостер

Ли Сынгыль - Джерри Уайт

Чи Хуанхонг - Алан Ли

Кенжиро Минами - Кохаку Миура

Хироко Кацуки - Хина Сато

Мари Кацуки - Луиза (Рэн) Чеккарелли

Юко Нишигори - Мико Мацуда

Такеши Нишигори - Йошито Исикава

Аксель, Лутц и Луп Нишигори - Роуз, Диана и Моника Нельсон

Изабелла Янг - Синди Калькбреннер

Анна - Алла Лаврентьева

Хисаши Мороока - Джим Кокс


	3. Глава 1. Творческий кризис (Муза Чеккарелли)

_…Растут стихи, не ведая стыда…_

_«Тайны ремесла», Анна Ахматова_

\- Сорок семь, - произнёс именинник, глядя сквозь бокал.

Тони твёрдо решил надраться белым сухим и уже достиг немалых успехов. На это указывали и плывущий взгляд, и резкая смена эмоций, и растрепавшийся хвост. Рю помнил Чеккарелли ещё жгучим брюнетом, а теперь седых волос было больше половины, но от причёски до сих пор веяло безумием конца восьмидесятых.

\- Разве это плохо?

Юмико предупреждала, что Тони привёз из Таиланда пищу для размышлений. «Пища» выглядела аппетитно. Голос звучал мелодичнее мужского, но Рю мог поклясться, что накачанные икры, обтянутые тонкими капроновыми колготками, точно не женские. Тёмно-красное коктейльное платье с высоким вырезом подчёркивало грудь Сомйинг, но не давало никаких ответов на вопрос, что же скрывается внизу.

\- Тони иногда драматизирует, когда выпьет, - Рю щёлкнул зажигалкой.

Обычно он не позволял себе больше двух сигарет в день, но сегодня пошёл на поводу у слабости. Сомйинг прищурилась как заговорщица. Рю выпустил дым. Совершенно точно это был парень. Любопытный, артистичный и очень, очень красивый. Всё ему шло. Даже вечерний макияж.

\- А ты почему не пьёшь?

\- Жду Юмико.

\- Твоя подружка?

\- Моя… крёстная фея.

В Маленьком Токио известную актрису почтительно называли не иначе как госпожой Коямой, зная о том, какие люди благосклонны к её таланту. Хотя Юмико была ровесницей Тони, господин Сугияма до сих пор высоко ценил встречи и разговоры с ней. Безусловно, винить во всём следовало соблазнительную родинку на левой щеке. И совсем немного – чудовищное чувство юмора, которое тяжело заподозрить в утончённой японке.

Много лет назад именно Юмико посоветовала Тони обратить внимание на одного конкретного мальчишку, хотя пробоваться на роль трудного подростка в «Отроке» пришло несметное множество парней. Рю было почти двенадцать. С тех пор он снялся во многих фильмах, тяжёлых и не очень, удачных и откровенно провальных, но всех его героев отличало мрачное очарование. Рю Каваками отлично играл людей с двойным дном, убийц, психопатов, отморозков, бандитов, наркоторговцев, сутенёров, плохих копов и злых колдунов. В конце концов ему это не то чтобы надоело, но просто он смертельно, нечеловечески устал и уцепился за первую попавшуюся возможность изменить свою жизнь: разрушил её. К своим тридцати четырём годам Рю успел побывать на заоблачных вершинах и на глубочайшем дне. Голливуд знал немало таких историй: здесь всегда кто-то поднимался, а кто-то падал. Рю не был исключением. Он не питал надежд, что после ряда скандалов, после разрыва нескольких выгодных контрактов, после пяти лет без съемок кто-то захочет иметь с ним дело. Что после трёх лет молчания о нём вообще кто-то вспомнит.

\- Рю?

\- Да? – он сфокусировал взгляд на Сомйинг.

\- Ты любишь говорить о фильмах, в которых снимался? – она весь вечер поигрывала бокалом, но выпила не больше трёх глотков. – Извини, я не молчунья.

\- Пожалуй, не сегодня.

\- Ты ведь не скучный парень.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Пока жила в Пае, была главой твоего фан-клуба.

\- Врать необязательно, - заметил Рю.

\- Честное слово! – она приложила руку к груди. – Мне только-только стукнуло пять, когда сестре подарили диск с «Даром зверю». Мы его, наверное, раз сто посмотрели. Потом я организовала фан-клуб. Там кроме нас с сестрой ещё состояли Пу, Майкл и Фасолина. Мои хомяки.

Он всё-таки засмеялся. Сомйинг просияла.

\- Ладно, давай о чём-нибудь поговорим.

\- Что это за место?

\- Это? – Рю огляделся. – «Фудзи».

У неприметного ресторанчика в Маленьком Токио был ещё и общий зал, но даже туда заглядывали только свои, если не считать редких случайных туристов. Юмико говорила, парни из синдиката за этим следят.

\- Тут такого типа в коридоре видела, - она понизила голос. – Бр-р!

\- У местного шеф-повара, - Рю задумался, как рассказать, чтобы потом не расхлёбывать, - хм-м… тоже есть свой фан-клуб.

\- И часто здесь бывают?

\- Почти всегда. Их… м-м… президент от местного рамена без ума.

\- Обалдеть.

\- Рю, - Тони неожиданно вернулся из страны алкогольных грёз, - может, снять трилогию? «Адель» была про лесбиянок, но к идее транссексуальности, - он сделал широкий жест в сторону Сомйинг, едва не выбив из её рук бокал, - Америка пока не готова. Что, если между этими двумя фильмами снять ещё один?

\- Про геев? – Рю поднял брови.

\- Старо как мир, знаю. Но знаешь что хуже? У меня нет идей. Совсем.

\- Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

\- Мне сорок семь, - повторил Тони.

\- Это мы уже слышали, - хихикнула Сомйинг.

\- Пусть их разлучат в юности, - прислонившись к стене, Рю закрыл глаза, - или они случайно встретятся во время семейного отдыха на пляже, или пусть один будет очень молод, а другой слишком стар, или…

Можно было нести любую чушь – порой мозги Тони начинали генерировать идеи просто из чувства противоречия.

\- Полный отстой.

В этот драматический момент сёдзи сдвинулись, и к ним вошла Юмико, на ходу снимая солнцезащитные очки. Сегодня она оделась просто: пуловер, джинсы, удобные ботинки.

\- Ты начал пить без меня?!

\- Я потерял вдохновение!

\- Потому что открываешь бутылку без своей музы! – Юмико окинула компанию пристальным взглядом. - Ваше уныние заставляет меня стареть.

\- Чеккарелли не может придумать сюжет, - Рю усмехнулся.

\- Про геев, - добавила Сомйинг.

\- Вот как? Беда-беда. Рю-чан, ты должен ему помочь.

\- Он уже отмёл все мои идеи.

\- Они депрессивные, - Тони снова взмахнул рукой, - как тысячи других историй про геев! Ты гениальный актёр, но совсем не чувствуешь, куда дует ветер.

\- Удивил.

Рю достал ещё одну сигарету.

\- Что там у тебя? – Юмико села рядом.

Он развернул чёрную пачку надписью «YoungWest».

\- Ого! Не думала, что в Калифорнии кто-то ещё курит это дерьмо.

\- Вкус детства, - Рю даже не пытался скрыть улыбку.

\- Поговори-ка мне!

\- Угощаю.

\- Каким хорошеньким мальчиком ты был, Рю, - она прикурила прямо от сигареты и тоже откинулась назад.

\- Ты, вроде, хорошо меня знала.

\- Я сказала «хорошеньким», а не «хорошим». Свой характер ты всегда демонстрировал, не стесняясь. Теперь в этом нет нужды. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, кто ты такой, - Юмико покачала головой. – Ох, сто лет «YoungWest» не курила… Так о чём вы там? Тони снова ноет?

\- Тони празднует сорок седьмой день рождения, - проворчал он, наполняя её бокал. – Рю?

\- Не хочу.

\- Не выпьешь с нами?

\- Не хочу пить вино. Мы же когда-нибудь перейдём на что-то покрепче? Вот тогда и поговорим.

\- Всего лишь сорок седьмой, Тони. Не будь размазнёй!

\- Сейчас это модно. Модно быть добреньким. Даже не простым парнем, нет. Модно быть слабым человеком без личного мнения. Беззащитным. Как будто идеи глобализации и толерантности вели нас к этому.

\- Тони, - Юмико нахмурилась.

\- Я надеялся, победит сила человеческого ума, - он покачал головой, – а мир в руках недалёких супергероев. Мы с вами просто мумии в старом склепе.

Рю уставился в потолок, выпустив несколько колец дыма. Мумии в старом склепе? Что ж, пожалуй, именно мертвецом он себя и чувствовал. Без новых ролей. Без любимого дела. Без шума и слаженной работы людей на съемочной площадке.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я всерьёз начала злиться?

\- Я хочу, чтобы с экранов кинотеатров снова смотрели люди, похожие на людей. Пусть даже добренькие и беззащитные. Но настоящие. Живые.

\- Кто тебе мешает?

\- Я думаю.

\- Так перестань! Тони, пока ты мотаешь сопли на кулак, ничего не изменится. Прояви твёрдость! Сними фильм про добрых, ранимых, самых живых на свете геев!

\- Ох, это было бы круто! - Сомйинг хлопнула в ладоши.

\- Вспомни, как встречали «Адель». Сначала тоже говорили, что будет чушь, но потом многим шовинистам пришлось заткнуться. Просто потому что им нечего сказать о внутреннем мире женщины, а тебе – есть, и ты сказал!

Тони покачал головой, но уже не грустя, а усмехаясь:

\- Как всегда права.

\- Пора выйти из склепа! – подхватила Сомйинг. – Что скажешь, Рю-чан?

\- Я, пожалуй, ещё десяток лет полежу, - подвинувшись к столу, он потушил окурок, - в темноте и забвении.

\- Ещё один, - Юмико ударила его по плечу. - Не говори глупостей.

\- Из меня плохой паладин. 

\- Только потому, что «Новый Авалон» провалился в прокате? Так это был дерьмовый фильм. Даже ты не смог бы его спасти. Лучше вспомни что-нибудь хорошее. «Белые ночи» или «Первый снег», или что ещё вы ставили в Петербурге?

\- «Там цвела сакура», - Рю против воли улыбнулся, вспомнив год в стенах театральной академии. - Это было ужасно. Лаврентьев над нами издевался.

\- Этот русский режиссёр просто умел видеть настоящий потенциал актёра, работать над развитием, а не только брать то, что уже готово.

Так всё и было. Уезжая из Лос-Анджелеса в восемнадцать, Рю чувствовал себя стариком, познавшим всё бремя актерского ремесла, а в Петербурге глотнул свежего воздуха. Дома не было времени играть в театре. Даже для танцевальной студии времени почти не оставалось. В Петербурге нашлось время для всего. Справляя девятнадцатый день рождения в череде бесконечных вечеринок между Новым годом и русским Рождеством, Рю, наконец, понял, из чего складывается настоящая молодость. Или, может, именно тогда особенно остро вспомнилось беззаботное детство, неразрывно связанное с русским кварталом и домом Нины Риверы.

\- Я думаю, - голос Сомйинг потерял последние женские нотки, - нужна история о сильном чувстве. Самом сильном чувстве на свете. Ну же, не смотрите на меня так! Я говорю о любви.

Рю усмехнулся. Юмико опустила взгляд.

\- Любви, выходящей за рамки одного человека. За рамки двух людей. Любви, рождающей новый мир!

Тони нахмурился, словно мучительно пытался что-то вспомнить.

\- Рю, - вдруг спросил он, - не ты ли однажды приносил мне пьесу про двух танцоров? Как они вдохновляли друг друга в тяжелые времена.

Рю посмотрел на Чеккарелли почти со священным ужасом. Как мог этот человек помнить о вещи, которую бегло прочитал всего один раз почти двадцать лет назад, если даже он сам забыл о её существовании, хотя когда-то она значила едва ли не больше, чем целый мир.

\- Что за пьеса? – удивилась Юмико.

\- Пьеса… Её написала для меня подруга детства. Тони забраковал. Сказал, слишком скучно.

\- Тогда у этой истории не было шансов. Если подойдёт сейчас, твоя подруга согласится переработать её с условием наших пожеланий?

\- Боюсь, что нет, - Рю покачал головой. - Она погибла. Давно уже. Так что идею можно использовать. Никто, кроме нас двоих, об этом не знал.

\- Танцоры-геи, - Тони допил своё вино. - Находят вдохновение и любовь. Подумать только. Ладно, - он мотнул головой, - насрать. Когда сможешь передать мне пьесу?

\- Хоть сегодня, если поедем ко мне.

\- Ты всех приглашаешь? - оживилась Сомйинг.

\- Да. Что нам тут делать? - Рю поднялся. - Идёмте.

Многие японцы выбирали Монтерей Парк, Торранс или Гардину, но Рю остался верен Вестсайду. Его детство прошло в Западном Голливуде, позже он купил дом в Беверли-Хиллз, хотя по-настоящему обжился там всего пару лет назад, когда вернулся из реабилитационного центра, а до того Рю можно было обнаружить где угодно, в любой точке земного шара, кроме собственного дома.

Компания устроилась в дальнем углу гостиной вокруг небольшого журнального столика. Прислуга была приходящая, поэтому в первом часу ночи они оказались предоставлены исключительно сами себе. Предложив гостям разорять бар, хозяин дома выпил для храбрости и отправился в поисковую экспедицию.

Рю спустился в подвал, где хранилась немыслимая прорва всего. За два года он так и не нашёл в себе моральных сил разобрать всё, что скопилось там за дюжину лет. К тому же, большую часть вещей сюда принесли его друзья, среди которых особенно отличились выросшие дети Чеккарелли. Рю помнил времена, когда они ревели навзрыд и учились завязывать шнурки, поэтому очень удивился, однажды застав их в этом подвале за съёмками шедевра с сомнительным названием «Порочный инстинкт». Кажется, близнецам тогда было лет по четырнадцать. С тех пор Мария стала талантливым художником-постановщиком, а в некоторых тяжёлых случаях – и декоратором, и гафером, и карой Господней в одном лице. Лино освоил профессию оператора. Младшие Чеккарелли выросли на съемочных площадках и не мыслили жизни без кино. У них было немало своих проектов, но они всегда с радостью соглашались работать с отцом, когда тот брался за новый фильм. Тони часто снимал их в эпизодических ролях. Как, впрочем, и других участников съёмочной группы, если они подходили по типажу. Сын бедного итальянского иммигранта Вито Чеккарелли привык искать возможности повсюду, используя всё, что есть.

Несколько раз споткнувшись о какие-то неопознанные пластиковые боксы самых разных размеров, Рю подумал, что Марии точно досталась вся семейная жадность, а заодно проклял тот далёкий день, когда в шутку разрешил ей иногда использовать подвал как мастерскую. Чего здесь только не было: предметы интерьера, самые безумные мелочи, готовые костюмы и только начатые, целые рулоны ткани, мешки фурнитуры и даже целые куски декораций, - реквизита точно хватило бы на пару фильмов! И это только на обозримых поверхностях.

Кульминацией его путешествия стало столкновение лоб в лоб с двумя зомби, которых Мария шантажом и обманом заполучила во время работы бутафором на съемках сериала «Последние из рода Псов». Детективная жвачка в стиле фэнтези с элементами хоррора о приключениях трёх братьев, на вкус Рю, была так себе, но конкретно эти мертвецы оказались выше всяких похвал - он чуть не обосрался, пока успел вспомнить, откуда они здесь взялись. Нынешняя супруга Вито Чеккарелли заявила, что не потерпит такую страсть в своём доме, и Мария, надираясь коктейлями, полночи рыдала у Рю на груди о том, что вложила в работу всю душу, что это несправедливо, что мачеха гениального режиссера, в конце концов, должна хотя бы иногда пытаться мыслить шире. Конечно, он сдался. И теперь поплатился за свою доброту. Фрэнк и Стенли - так нарекли парней - смотрели даже как-то сочувствующе. Рю обошёл их и обрёл то, что искал: коробку с всякими безумно нужными бумажными вещами вроде старых записных книжек, которую не распаковывал с тех пор как забрал из дома Нины.

\- Мы думали, ты умер, - хмыкнул Тони, взяв пьесу.

Полсотни сшитых вручную страниц. На титульном листе значилось:

ЮРИЙ ТАНЦУЕТ

(романтическая история в 3-х действиях)

Рю вспомнил звук ударов по тугим клавишам, похожий на грохот приближающегося поезда. Аня специально набрала текст на старой печатной машинке, чтобы это выглядело солиднее. Ане тогда было шестнадцать. Самому Рю - четырнадцать.

\- А я думал, что вернусь седым. Мария ведь, наконец, переехала? Скажи ей, чтобы забрала своих мёртвых парней, - он нахмурился. - Из-за них домработница отказывается спускаться в подвал!

\- Я, пожалуй, запишу эту фразу, - Тони достал смартфон. - Отправлю Рику. Они как раз пишут сценарий для седьмого сезона «Псов». Бедняги. Уже всему рады.

\- Так меня ещё никто не оскорблял.

Сомйинг засмеялась. Рю сел в кресло. Виски убавился на треть. Лимон остался не тронутым, зато яблоки пришлись гостям по вкусу. Юмико выхватила пьесу. Перевернув страницу, она уткнулась в список действующих лиц. Рю знал их наизусть. Помнил, из чего родился каждый образ. Аня не была великим драматургом, просто написала историю, на которую её вдохновила повседневная жизнь тех лет: занятия в танцевальной студии и бесконечное нытьё одного подростка. Только с ней он мог позволить себе быть слабым. Аня видела всё: как в одиннадцать он оплакивал мать, как в двенадцать проклинал Масаши, как в тринадцать открывал тягу к странным желаниям и как боялся внимания, обрушившегося на него после выхода «Отрока», как в четырнадцать оказался беспросветно туп, чтобы понять невероятно простую вещь…

\- Кто будет читать? - спросила Юмико.

\- Можно я? - вызвалась Сомйинг.

Никто не возражал.

\- Юри танцует.

\- Юрий, - поправил Рю. - Это русское имя.

\- Тут написано, что герой японец.

\- Мать Нины всех звала на русский манер, - пояснил он. - Я был Юрием.

\- Ты никогда не рассказывал, - удивилась Юмико.

\- Я вырос в русском квартале, это все знают.

\- Все знают, что танцевать тебя учила Нина Ривера, но никто не слышал, что у тебя было русское имя.

\- Извини, Юмико. Это… очень личное.

Она потемнела лицом, но промолчала.

\- Какие страсти, - подивился Тони. - Сомйинг, начинай.

Чтение затянулось часа на полтора. Звонкий голос оживлял историю, слушать которую без выпивки Рю просто не мог.

В балетной студии появляется новый преподаватель, и не абы кто, а гениальный танцор, лауреат всех возможных и невозможных премий, Виктор Никифоров. Его жаждут заполучить лучшие театры мира, но он, не объясняя причин, возвращается в Лос-Анджелес к своей первой наставнице, балерине Лилии Барановской, и помогает ей учить детей. Виктор обращает внимание на талантливого юношу. Юрию пятнадцать, и для него существует только балет. Он тренируется даже по ночам. Говорят, он делает это, потому что ночью в зеркале снова можно увидеть дьявольскую танцовщицу, которая согласна учить любого, чьё сердце отдано танцу. Она ещё строже Лилии, и если предашь её, сразу умрёшь. Юрий идёт на риск, мечтая однажды превзойти Виктора. Сначала Виктор смеётся над такой самонадеянностью, поддевает Юрия на занятиях, но однажды остаётся после закрытия, чтобы подсмотреть. Он сразу всё понимает. Включив свет, Виктор прогоняет тень дьявольской танцовщицы и просит Юрия не доверять призракам, потому что сам однажды жестоко ошибся: его тоже околдовала Лилит, а потом покинула, и с тех пор он не может танцевать. Виктор согласен открыть Юрию все свои секреты. Теперь они вместе занимаются по ночам. Их отношения быстро переходят в романтические, и уроки больше напоминают свидания. В очередной раз целуясь, влюблённые случайно задевают выключатель, и класс погружается во тьму. В зеркалах танцует разгневанная Лилит. Она хочет убить обоих. Виктор вступает с ней в дуэль и терпит поражение. Лилит ликует, но тут танцевать начинает Юрий. Он так хорош, что даже дьявольской танцовщице приходится отступить. Она хочет забрать Виктора с собой, но Юрий разбивает зеркало, через которое вышла Лилит. Ей приходится исчезнуть. Влюблённые утешаются в объятиях друг друга, а потом танцуют вместе. Зрители рыдают.

Закончив читать, Сомйинг вздохнула:

\- Жаль, что мне уже не пятнадцать.

Рю кивнул, отрешённо куря очередную сигарету.

\- Так вот почему ты вытряс из Гейбла всю душу, снимаясь в «Лилит», - усмехнулся Тони. – Я тогда и не вспомнил.

\- Нет. Тут Лилит скорее дань старым байкам нашей студии. А Гейбл пытался испортить настоящую, ту, которую мы все любили, когда были детьми.

\- Я всегда думала, «Чёрная луна» - комикс для взрослых, - Сомйинг потянулась.

\- Мы считали себя очень взрослыми.

\- Мне, кстати, там больше всего нравилась Астарта. Она всегда так задорно всех разводила!

\- Юрия придется делать старше, - прервала их Юмико, глядя только на Чеккарелли. - Если ты хочешь продолжить линию, начатую в «Адель», ему должно быть не меньше шестнадцати, а ещё лучше – лет девятнадцать.

\- Возможно, - он сдвинул брови.

\- Но тогда потеряется весь смысл, - возразила Сомйинг.

\- И это тоже верно, - Тони продолжал хмуриться, потом вдруг спросил. - Эта пьеса целиком плод воображения?

\- Не совсем, - Рю потёр глаза, время близилось к трём ночи, да и выпитый виски давал о себе знать. - Была похожая история: к Нине приехал один её хороший знакомый, довольно известный русский танцор, согласился дать несколько уроков в студии. В старшей группе был один мальчик… Да, было ему лет четырнадцать. Очень настырный, очень. Ходил за этим танцором как привязанный, и в итоге не придумал ничего умнее, чем попросить помочь с растяжкой. Это увидела Нина, - он улыбнулся, вспоминая её лицо и все те потрясающие обороты русской речи, которые она произнесла. - В общем, между танцором и мальчиком ничего не было. Во всяком случае, ничего такого.

\- Ничего такого, - передразнила Юмико, качая головой. - Что стало с тем танцором?

\- Ничего, вернулся в Петербург.

\- Вы больше не встречались? - спросил Тони.

\- Мы?

\- Рю! – возмутились три голоса.

\- Виделись ещё раз, - он поставил пепельницу на столик и откинулся обратно в кресло, скрестив руки на груди. - Я нашел его, когда сам туда приехал. Думал завершить начатое, а он к тому времени совсем скатился: постарел, полысел, начал много пить. Выглядел как старик. Сколько же лет ему тогда было? Под сорок, наверное. И жена у него была, оказывается. Отвратительная дама!

\- Это уже гораздо интереснее, но пока ещё не то.

\- И так лишнего рассказал. Продолжать не буду.

\- Рю-чан, это ради искусства! - воскликнула Сомйинг.

\- Я эту лапшу уже двадцать два года с ушей снимаю.

\- Нужна история, которая бы искрила! - насел Тони.

\- Пусть герои будут пиротехниками. Или пожарными.

\- Постарайся вспомнить.

Рю закатил глаза. Было бы, что вспоминать! Что может по-настоящему заискрить в калейдоскопе романов на съёмочной площадке и случайных связей? Не про Марию же рассказывать. К тому же, тот акт утешения не тянул даже на интрижку. И да, она просто воспользовалась тем, что кто-то слишком много выпил. Мария не отрицала и не сожалела. Дело решили миром.

Рю многое переосмыслил за год в центре. Потом пошёл дальше - распробовал прелесть одинокой тихой жизни. Да как-то и не тянуло в новые серьёзные отношения после того, как… Он даже выпрямился. Всё-таки странной вещью была человеческая память! И если провалы в своей Рю ещё мог объяснить тяжелой депрессией, отягощённой крепкой дружбой с наркотиками, то к друзьям возникли большие вопросы.

\- Ламбер! Тони, неужели ты забыл, как всё начиналось с Ламбером?!

\- Точно! – он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Как я мог?

\- Твоё сознание просто вытеснило этот стыд, - проворчала Юмико.

\- И совершенно зря! Ведь именно такая история нам нужна! Вспомни, сколько романов мы видели на съемочной площадке, но именно этот заставил наши шаблоны трещать.

\- Тибо подсадил Рю на кокаин! – она сжала кулаки.

\- Он меня не заставлял, - напомнил Рю.

\- И не отговаривал!

\- Мы оба были взрослыми людьми.

Но в основном, конечно, впавшими в любовную горячку идиотами. Тибо всё делал с размахом: он громко пел свои многочисленные песни под окнами трейлера, бросался целовать Рю, едва заканчивалась съемка, и зажимал в самых странных местах. Они успели потрахаться везде. Во всех позах. «Ублюдки» были чёрной комедией на грани фола, но то, что творилось за кадром, эту грань точно перешло.

Юмико поджала губы. Она терпеть не могла Ламбера. Невзлюбила с первого взгляда.

Чеккарелли подозрительно молчал.

\- Появилась идея? - догадалась Сомйинг.

\- Шутка про смену профессии не так уж плоха, - ответил он. – Юрий и Виктор, безусловно, люди искусства, но я не готов снимать про балет. Без обид, ребята. Нам нужно что-то другое. Понятное простому зрителю. Занятие, в котором будет важна и физическая красота, и духовная.

\- Спорт? – предложила Юмико.

\- Верно, - подхватила Сомйинг. – Спорт! А в том же фигурном катании очень важно быть артистичным.

\- Фигуристы? Хм-м, кажется, Мария в детстве каталась на коньках…

\- Мужчины-одиночники выглядят очень…

Голоса окончательно слились с темнотой. Рю уснул, склонив голову к плечу.

Гости, увлечённые обсуждением, заметили это далеко не сразу.

\- Пора расходиться, верно? - Сомйинг зевнула. – Тони, вызовешь такси для меня?

\- Останемся здесь. Раз хозяин пустил нас на порог, то точно не будет против.

Хозяин всхрапнул, но этим и ограничился.

\- Наверху есть пара комнат для гостей, - сказала Юмико. – Они не закрыты. Как поднимешься по лестнице, сразу налево. Там будет ванная, рядом с ней комнаты. Выбирай любую. Наверное, даже халат твоего размера найдётся.

\- А так и не скажешь, что Рю-чан любит гостей!

\- Любит или нет, - Тони развёл руками, - а никогда не отказывает. И мы привыкли этим пользоваться.

Сомйинг ушла. Условно оставшись наедине, Чеккарелли разделил остатки виски поровну, но сказать ничего не успел. У Юмико зазвонил смартфон.

\- Извините, что беспокою в такой поздний час, госпожа Кояма, - сказал виноватый голос по-японски, - но вы не возвращались домой и не предупредили…

\- Ничего страшного, Окада, я совсем позабыла. Мы остались у Рю-чана, можешь не волноваться.

\- Спасибо, госпожа Кояма! Спокойной ночи.

\- Забери меня завтра часа в два.

\- Да!

Закончив, Юмико пояснила:

\- Мой водитель. Отпустила его по личным делам и сказала, что обратно доберусь сама. Он всегда волнуется, - она улыбнулась.

\- Я уж испугался…

\- У господина Сугиямы есть множество других дел, - мягко заметила Юмико. - Не будем об этом.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Как поживает Луиза?

\- Как всегда. Ругается, что я бездельник! Но ничего, - Тони подмигнул, - сейчас как напишем сценарий, как начнём! Сразу забудем, что такое есть и спать.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Рю снова играл, но он даже не просматривает письма с предложениями.

Своего агента Рю Каваками отпустил с миром ещё пять лет назад.

\- Сделаем ему такое предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться, - Тони поднял бокал.

\- Он очень упрямый.

\- Я тоже.

Юмико медленно качнула головой из стороны в сторону. Приглушённый свет падал справа, и тени красиво лежали на её лице. Сколько ей было в этот момент? Чеккарелли снова видел перед собой ту неземную женщину, что пленила его четверть века назад. Он знал: Юмико Кояма могла оставаться неизменной и тысячи лет. Его лучшее в жизни знакомство, его вечное утешение.

\- Знаешь, эти откровения… - лицо Юмико осталось застывшей маской, жили только глаза. - Мы ведь никогда не были особенно близки, но я всегда видела в нём это. Его лучшую сторону. Сплетницы долго зубоскалили, когда его мать вернулась к Масаши… Масаши всегда был мерзавцем, но женщины его обожали. Если Акико и могла сделать другой выбор, то всё равно не сделала. Я пришла посмотреть на неё, чтобы увидеть, к чему приводит связь с бандитом, как бы высоко он ни забрался, чтобы убедить себя никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не принимать предложение господина Сугиямы. Моя карьера и так шла в гору, я могла спокойно обойтись без его помощи.

Юмико медленно закрыла глаза. Память вновь возвращала её в тёплый апрельский вечер, когда она, выйдя из такси возле дома, где жил Масаши, едва не столкнулась с двумя девчонками.

«Идём! Идём! - кричала одна другой. - Скорее! Увидишь, как этот парень танцует!».

Они скрылись за углом, и Юмико, поддавшись любопытству, пошла следом. Из колонок переносного магнитофона звучала музыка. Девчонки и несколько парней смотрели, как Рю танцует. Она сразу поняла, чей он сын. Даже в теле нескладного подростка он уже был похож на своего отца: та же плавность движений, та же богатая мимика. Юмико видела лучшее, что мог дать ребёнку такой человек как Масаши - и это было настоящее чудо.

\- Я пришла увидеть сломленную женщину, - продолжила она, - а вместо этого погибла сама. Рю танцевал. Разве удивительно, что сын танцовщицы это умеет? И всё же, я не ожидала. Господин Сугияма шутит, что у меня холодное сердце. Тогда оно забилось так, словно мне снова стало пятнадцать лет. Рю выглядел таким невинным, но я догадывалась, что его ждёт. Масаши был далеко не последним человеком в синдикате, - она чиркнула зажигалкой, и вверх устремилась струйка дыма. - Его уважали за талант разрушать всё живое. Я не могла уйти и жить с мыслью, что Рю тоже исчезнет в его руках. Я поступилась своей гордостью ради мальчишки, - теперь глаза Юмико были темны и неподвижны, - но никогда не жалела об этом. Я знаю, он этого стоил.

\- Сугияма, наверное, удивился?

Она улыбнулась.

\- Он сказал: «Не было такого дня в моей жизни, чтобы женщины о чём-то не просили, но просьбу спасти чужого мальчишку, который просто танцевал на улице, я слышу впервые». Господин Сугияма до сих пор иногда припоминает мне это.

Наступила тишина, какую редко можно ощутить рядом с другим человеком, и которую нарушало только дыхание Рю.

\- Ему стоит радоваться, что он любит женщину, которая никогда не просит плохого.

\- Уверена, господин Сугияма знает, как ему повезло.

Тони одним глотком допил виски и упал назад. Он чувствовал себя полностью разбитым. Уж если Юмико вертела парнями из синдиката, то у него, простого доверчивого итальянца, точно не было ни одного шанса.

\- Тони, - она подалась к нему, - ты глубже всех режиссёров из тех, кого я знаю, смог раскрыть тёмную сторону Рю. Он отдал тебе много своих демонов, но это не единственное, что у него есть. Он может играть ещё лучше.

\- Я знаю.

Юмико кивнула. Поднявшись, она потрясла Рю за плечо, и тот, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.

\- Ты заснул. Ложись в постель. Мы тоже заканчиваем.

Он широко зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, поднялся и, покачиваясь, ушёл из гостиной. Юмико тоже сделала шаг, но услышала вопрос:

\- А ты? Какую женщину хочешь сыграть ты?

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Да, прямо сейчас.

\- Ту, которая никогда ничего не просила у мужчин. Ни плохого, ни хорошего. Всё сама делала.

\- Будет неправдоподобно. Герою нужны слабости, понятные простым людям.

\- Простые женские слабости? Что ж, - подумав, она усмехнулась. - Тогда - мужские задницы.

Тони захохотал. Картинка уплывала влево. Всё-таки он выпил лишнего.

\- Да, - Юмико кивнула сама себе, - красивые мужские задницы. И саке.


	4. Глава 2. «Ублюдки» (Аня Фаерман)

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails_

_«Bed of Nails», Alice Cooper_

Давненько Рю не снилось ничего подобного. Он снова был с Тибо. И они снова снимались вместе - то ли в космоопере, то ли в истории про захват Земли пришельцами, то ли просто в пародии на фильмы-катастрофы. Трахались прямо в кадре! Фильм точно был художественный, а секс почему-то настоящий. Тибо в образе рядового бойца спецназа разложил героя Рю прямо на столе в футуристической лаборатории как раз тогда, когда он отметил странное поведение опасного вируса. До начала конца человеческой цивилизации оставалась буквально пара фрикций. Рю ещё пытался играть безответственного лаборанта, но как же ему было по-настоящему хорошо! Впервые за долгое время. Тибо прекрасно изучил его за годы совместной жизни и вставлял член как нужно, не изображая при этом ни брутального топа, ни чрезмерно заботливого партнёра. Их бездуховное единение только начиналось. Издав стон, Рю взмахнул рукой – и опрокинул все пробирки разом.

\- Стоп! – крикнул режиссёр. – Снято!

Рю узнал голос господина Сугиямы и в ужасе проснулся.

Сев на кровати, он несколько секунд пытался понять, в какой части своей жизни находится. Тяжёлые шторы не пропускали солнечный свет. В ванной, прилегающей к спальне, тоже было темно и тихо. Электронные часы показывали половину двенадцатого. Сильно хотелось пить, и ещё сильнее – обхватить вставший член и закончить дело, начатое во сне.

\- Тибо? – спросил Рю, не особо надеясь на ответ.

Никто не отозвался. Нет. Конечно, нет. Тибо Ламбер остался в прошлом, а он проснулся в настоящем.

Рю упал обратно на кровать.

\- Тибо, - повторил он, разглядывая потолок. – Какого хрена?

Внизу Рю застал интересную картину: гости снова сидели вокруг журнального столика, только теперь всю поверхность покрывали листы бумаги с заметками, написанными от руки. Заметки делали Юмико и Сомйинг, постоянно сверяясь со смартфонами. Растрёпанный Чеккарелли с видом старого короля восседал с ноутбуком в хозяйском кресле и яростно бил по клавишам, хотя узкие очки без оправы делали его похожим скорее на хитроумного волшебника. Словом, видеть его в третьем тысячелетии было очень странно. Прямо на бумагах стояли пять чашек с остатками кофе.

Дело пахло жареным: Тони и его музы взялись за работу всерьёз, а он считал, что сценарий нужно дописывать именно там, где гениальное решение снизошло на творца. Рю не стал обманывать себя, на ближайшие несколько недель его дом был обречён, оставалось лишь надеяться, что Чеккарелли управится до Рождества и не станет вызванивать сюда толпы знакомых экспертов.

\- Что здесь происходит? – он всё-таки задал этот риторический вопрос.

\- А, доброе утро, - отозвался Тони, не прерываясь.

\- Мы решили остаться, - Сомйинг улыбнулась без тени смущения.

\- У тебя до сих пор нет повара? - спросила Юмико.

\- Нет. Только домработница и садовник. По средам и субботам приходят с четырех до восьми.

\- Тогда я вызову Хину. Кто-то должен нам готовить.

\- Это мой дом, - напомнил Рю.

\- Ты не пожалеешь.

Хина Сато, очаровательная пухлая японка в возрасте, появилась на пороге через час двадцать. Глубоко поклонившись, она вежливо уточнила, будет ли позволено господину Миуре заехать на частную территорию, чтобы быстрее перенести продукты, а также попросила разрешения хозяйничать на кухне и заодно показать туда самый короткий путь.

\- Ну-э, да? – Рю, порядком отвыкший от такого общения, не сразу нашёл подходящие слова, тем более, на японском.

Он проводил Хину, по дороге объясняя, что лучше всего воспользоваться выходом через гараж. Это же она пересказала Миуре. Когда они вышли, чёрная «Ауди TT» как раз остановилась напротив. Из неё показался невысокий и крайне недовольный обесцвеченный парень с ярко-красной чёлкой. Одет он был на удивление неплохо. Что-то в его скривившемся лице показалось неуловимо знакомым.

\- Чей будет?

\- Сын господина Ивао Миуры, - ответила Хина.

\- Это где же он его нашёл? – Рю усмехнулся.

Второй раз Миура женился меньше десяти лет назад.

\- Кохаку сын от первой жены.

\- Вот как, - Рю посмотрел на парня уже совсем другими глазами. - Я не знал, что детей Момоко спасли.

\- Одного. Девочка умерла. 

\- Она всегда боялась, что родится девочка.

Хина позволила себе быстрый, но очень пристальный взгляд. Рю сделал вид, что не заметил. Слухи ходили разные, однако после свадьбы Момо хранила верность мужу. Хотя следовало признать, что понятия о верности у неё всегда были довольно специфические.

Застыв возле открытого багажника, Кохаку заорал:

\- Мне долго ждать?!

Хина вздрогнула, но Рю успел легонько придержать её за рукав и крикнуть в ответ:

\- Сколько потребуется, щенок!

\- Чё-о-о?! – он взвился.

\- Ослеп? Я разговариваю!

Для верности Рю сунул руки в карманы домашних штанов, начав раскачиваться с пятки на носок. В юности именно этот жест Масаши раздражал сильнее всего. Кохаку потемнел лицом, но промолчал.

\- Здороваться не учили?

\- Здарова, мать твою! Доволен?

\- Есть над чем поработать, - кивнув, Рю сменил заносчивый тон на обычный. - Давай-ка, делом займись, раз говорить не умеешь. Я слышал, что тебе велела Юмико.

Вспыхнув, Кохаку схватил первые три пакета и метнулся в дом. Только когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Хина позволила себе короткий, весёлый смешок.

\- Простите, господин Каваками, у вас с покойным господином Игараси один голос и одно лицо, но не могу припомнить, чтобы он бывал так добр.

\- Нет нужды говорить о нём как о приличном человеке, - он кивнул в сторону автомобиля. – Много там ещё?

\- Достаточно.

\- Вдвоём справимся?

\- Вполне.

Кохаку вылетел навстречу, когда они подходили к двери. Его лицо вытянулось от изумления.

\- Можешь стартовать, крутой парень, - хмыкнул Рю, - только ворота закрой.

\- Спасибо, господин Миура, - Хина тоже не упустила случая поддеть его.

\- П-пожалуйста, - пробормотал он.

Кажется, парень начал что-то подозревать. Он поспешил к автомобилю, втянув голову в плечи. Кохаку не оглянулся, но Рю мог поспорить, что он покраснел до самых ушей. Точь-в-точь как Момо, хотя многие в Маленьком Токио считали, что она не знала стыда.

На кухне закипела работа. Через полчаса в доме появились близнецы. Они всегда безошибочно угадывали, когда нужно приехать. Лино сразу же слился с местностью. Марии этот номер не удался: Тони устроил ей допрос с пристрастием, и она выложила всё, что знала о фигурном катании, а когда закончила, сказала, что в четверг как раз собирается в Чикаго - поболеть за подопечную своей подруги на американском этапе Гран-при.

\- Твоя подруга тренер? – Тони подобрался, почувствовав добычу.

\- Моя подруга – охрененный тренер, - поправила Мария.

\- Хм-м…

\- Мы поедем в Чикаго? - догадалась Сомйинг.

\- Мы - поедем, - подтвердил Тони.

\- У меня съемки, - Юмико покачала головой.

Взгляды устремились на Рю.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Я не люблю спортивные соревнования.

\- Разве ты чем-то занят? – подал голос Лино. - Когда ты последний раз выбирался в Чикаго? Хватит сидеть в Лос-Анджелесе!

«Спаси меня от этих гиен!» - звучало между фраз.

\- Это моё дело, - Рю не хотел ни спорить, ни поддаваться.

\- А чем это так вкусно пахнет? - вдруг спросила Мария.

\- Подозреваю, нашим обедом, - ответила Юмико. - Хина готовит для нас свой фирменный кацудон. Вы такого точно никогда не пробовали.

Рю не мог припомнить, когда последний раз ел за обеденным столом в гостиной. Возможно, никогда. Обычно он готовил только для себя и не уходил дальше кухни. Хина не могла позволить, чтобы госпожа Кояма и её друзья испытывали какие-то неудобства или отвлекались на посторонние запахи.

\- Ух, - Лино оценил собравшуюся компанию, - прямо как дома по праздникам!

\- С той лишь разницей, что мы не дома, - подмигнула Мария. - Слушай, Рю, отличный ведь стол, да?

\- Зачем он тебе, кстати? – удивился Тони. – Давно хотел спросить.

\- Не знаю. Мария делала здесь последний ремонт.

\- Большой дом без большого стола? - изумилась она. - Ни в коем случае! Даже если Рю не захочет снова попытать счастье в семейной жизни, посмотрите, сколько у него друзей. Мы все сейчас сидим за этим столом! Как тебе не стыдно спрашивать, папа?

\- Посмотрите-ка, - проворчал Тони. - Я не знал, что ты здесь хозяйничала.

\- Было немного свободного времени, - Мария легкомысленно взмахнула рукой, - решила навести порядок. Вспомнила, сколько в этом доме моего барахла. А потом как-то и до ремонта дошло.

\- Странно, что ты переехала в Долину, а не сюда, - фыркнул брат.

Мария закатила глаза. Близнецы любили пустые перепалки, и сейчас всех спасло только появление Хины с кацудоном. Главные спорщики тут же молча уткнулись в тарелки. Остальные их поддержали.

Рю не очень-то хотел есть, но краем глаза отметил, как раздуваются ноздри гостей. Наверняка, блюдо потрясающе пахло. Он чувствовал только слабый аромат. Увлечение кокаином не прошло бесследно. Обоняние притупилось быстро, тогда Рю и начал курить вместе с Тибо, хотя до того терпеть не мог запах сигарет.

Тибо. Снова Тибо.

Он через силу отправил в рот первый кусочек кацудона. Приятный вкус не помог отвлечься от дурацких мыслей о прошлом и о чувстве, которое по трезвому размышлению едва ли могло сойти за любовь, но которое подхватило как гигантская волна, долго несло, а потом просто выплюнуло его как измождённого ныряльщика на берег. Последний раз Рю видел Тибо в Чикаго, около трёх лет назад, когда поднял вопрос о расставании. Он не упомянул о намерении отправиться в реабилитационный центр, говорил про другое: про отношения, зашедшие в тупик. Рю тогда чувствовал, что упёрся в огромную стену, которую не мог и не хотел преодолеть.

В центре он был избавлен от необходимости оправдываться, отвечать на письма и звонки, а потом нужда в этом отпала. Тибо никак не давал о себе знать. Может, обижался, может, навсегда вычеркнул его из жизни, может, просто ждал. Рю вдруг подумал, что пришла пора узнать правду, попросить прощения, в конце концов. В последние годы совместной жизни они оба вели себя отвратительно: просто разрушали друг друга, пытаясь доказать, кто круче, кто любит больше и ненавидит сильнее. Как это было глупо.

Не осилив даже половины кацудона, Рю извинился и ушёл к себе.

Судя по официальному сайту и личным страницам в соцсетях, жизнь Тибо Ламбера претерпела мало изменений, даже причёска осталась та же. Рю отметил новые татуировки, но ни на одной из фотографий не смог толком их рассмотреть. Неожиданностью стало, что за всё это время он не выпустил ни одного нового альбома и сократил количество концертов до минимума. В бегло просмотренном интервью такое затишье объяснялось переездом в Виннипег и открытием там собственной вокально-театральной студии. Рю невольно улыбнулся. Тибо мечтал ставить мюзиклы и всегда отдавал предпочтение предложениям из театра. Его фильмография была невелика: эксперименты малоизвестных канадских режиссёров, безумный французский артхаус и стоящие особняком «Ублюдки» Чеккарелли. Талант Тибо заметила Луиза. Она тоже любила мюзиклы. И заведовала у брата подбором актёров.

Рю решил отправить электронное письмо. Дело не было таким срочным, чтобы писать сообщение и тем более звонить. Ждало ведь три года. Пусть прочитает, когда появится время проверить почту. Сказать по правде, он не слишком-то надеялся на ответ.

Мигающий курсор на пустом белом поле гипнотизировал. Так и тянуло набрать ставшее в личной переписке классикой «здарова, ублюдок», но времена, когда оба считали это смешным, навсегда прошли. Мысли устремились к фильму, который свёл их друг с другом, и Рю тут же мотнул головой, велев себе сосредоточиться на настоящем.

«Привет, Тибо, - написал он. - Извини, что так долго молчал. Открытка, которую ты спрятал в ящике с дилдо, достигла адресата. Между нами: отличное решение. Подозреваю, Юмико не стала там искать, а вот всё остальное, если ты что-то ещё оставлял, выкинула. Не нашёл даже наших общих фотографий, хотя помню, что их было много. Думаю, она даже зашла в мою почту и удалила все твои письма, если ты писал. Юмико очень злилась, но я этого не разделяю. Мы оба были хороши, и я виноват перед тобой не меньше. Может, моей вины даже побольше. Возвращаясь к открытке: ты сказал, что будешь ждать этого письма. Вот мне хватило сил его написать. Не знаю, что ты теперь думаешь о депрессии: о депрессии вообще и о моей конкретно. Мне было нелегко, но я справился. Сейчас чувствую себя нормально. Больше не случается дней, когда не могу встать с кровати. У меня теперь много свободного времени. Трачу его по-разному. Даже научился готовить, представляешь? Надеюсь, у тебя тоже всё хорошо. Рю».

Не перечитывая, он отправил письмо и тут же закрыл ноутбук. Подумав, открыл снова, решив, что нужно продолжить просмотр киноклассики тридцатых годов. У него пока не было смелости вернуться в кино, но терять ещё больше времени не хотелось. Он перечитывал учебники по сценическому мастерству, брался за мемуары известных актёров, осваивал классику, на которую в плотном рабочем графике его прошлой жизни редко оставались силы. Даже в лучшие годы Рю не считал себя гением - осознавал свой талант, но полагал, что одного этого недостаточно. Его обвиняли в однотипности. В двадцать семь он сам так думал, и тогда это задевало. Теперь, переосмыслив прошлые работы, он пришёл к выводу, что всё далеко не так. Герои не повторялись. Их объединяла только сфера деятельности – зло, – но каждый творил зло по-разному.

Звонок раздался ближе к концу культового детектива «Сицилийский убийца». Рю не поверил глазам, но всё-таки ответил:

\- Да?

\- Рю, - судя по голосу и фоновым звукам, Тибо бежал где-то в лесу, - это точно ты написал?

\- Не похоже?

\- Мне кто-то отвечал с твоего адреса. Тогда ещё. Просто убедиться хотел.

\- Сейчас я написал.

\- Можешь говорить?

\- Это ты бежишь.

\- Уже не бегу, - он выдохнул. - Я просто… не уверен, что смогу что-то подходящее написать. Извини. Правда. Я не знаю, как реагировать. Думал, забыл уже всё, а прочитал - и снова накрыло.

Он надолго замолчал.

\- Может, сначала обдумаешь и потом позвонишь?

\- Рю! Я заебался об этом думать! Столько всего сказать тебе хотел. Чёрт! Столько речей мысленно произнёс. Как древнеримский, мать его, оратор! А теперь ни одного слова нет. Ни одного сраного слова!

\- Тибо. Успокойся.

\- Ты… Я…

\- Остановись и глубоко вдохни, - Рю нахмурился. - Давай сменим тему, пока не поздно. Поговорим о погоде, да?

\- Погода дерьмовая. Снег выпал. Потом растаял. В Калифорнии точно получше будет.

\- Да. Но всё равно холодно.

\- Знаю твоё холодно. Градусов семьдесят?

\- Шестьдесят восемь.

\- Разговоры о погоде, - Тибо вздохнул. - Ладно. Как дела, ты написал. Какие планы на выходные?

\- Думаю, как спастись. Итальянцы хотят, чтобы я поехал с ними в Чикаго.

\- Спрячься.

\- Где? Они захватили мой дом.

\- Тогда проще поехать в Чикаго, - рассудил Тибо. - Разве там плохо?

\- Фигурное катание для меня тёмный лес.

\- Погоди, Скейт Америка? Вы едете?

\- Они едут.

\- Я тоже буду в Чикаго. У меня два концерта. И на этап Гран-при пойду – болеть за Софи.

\- Софи участвует во взрослом Гран-при?!

\- Прикинь. Ей шестнадцать вообще-то.

\- Охренеть.

Рю не нашёл, что ещё ответить. Как быстро летело время.

\- Встретиться – плохая идея, да? – спросил Тибо.

\- Очень.

\- Рю. Я тоже не готов. Но давай попробуем. Это необходимо.

Тибо говорил дело. К тому же, им обоим пришлось бы сильно постараться, чтобы сделать ещё хуже то, что уже было испорчено.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Рю. - До встречи в Чикаго.

К середине недели гостиная выглядела как штаб-квартира ИСУ. Рю понятия не имел, как она выглядит на самом деле, но в своих кошмарах видел её именно такой: несколько сильно увлекшихся фигурным катанием людей, обложившись множеством бумажек, ведут ожесточённые споры, сыпля непонятными терминами и постоянно что-то подсчитывая. Больше всех бушевала Сомйинг, проявив неожиданно глубокие познания в тонкостях ремесла даже для друга, точнее, подруги профессионального фигуриста. Специально для Рю она повторила свою душещипательную историю: у неё был приятель, который очень круто катался на тренировках, но на серьезных соревнованиях из-за страшного волнения всегда падал и ни разу не поднялся выше пятнадцатого места. «Он мог бы стать героем всего Таиланда!» - воскликнула Сомйинг в конце, отчаянно и неправдоподобно заломив руки. Рю не поверил, но от комментариев воздержался, ведь Тони питал к историям чужих провалов необъяснимую слабость.

Огромная плазменная панель в кои-то веки работала, но запускали там исключительно ролики с Ютуба: записи выступлений фигуристов всех времён и народов, некоторые в ужаснейшем качестве. В свободное от споров время, то есть, в основном по ночам, Чеккарелли писал сценарий. Это были блаженные часы, когда Рю мог выйти в гостиную, не оказавшись при этом в гуще холивара о том, где проходит граница разумного, и почему не нужно включать в сюжет успешный четверной аксель.

Поездка в Чикаго виделась уже вполне безобидным мероприятием.

Город ветров встретил погодой, прохладной даже для середины ноября, которая успела испортиться ещё сильнее, пока они добирались до отеля. Рю поёжился, когда вышел из такси. Ледяной порыв мгновенно пробрал до костей.

\- Ух! – воскликнула Сомйинг. – Прямо как тогда…

Она замолчала, глядя огромными глазами на свою ладонь, куда приземлилась одинокая снежинка.

\- Ты бывала здесь?

\- Очень давно.

Итальянцы громко переговаривались, выгружаясь из второй машины. Мария до сих пор негодовала, что рейс задержали на два часа. Тони удивлялся тому, в какую дыру их занесло.

\- Я предупреждал, - напомнил Рю.

В глубине души он надеялся, что дурная слава «Red Palace» отпугнёт друзей в сторону отелей в районе Великолепной Мили с номерами с видом на озеро Мичиган, но они неожиданно выразили желание своими глазами увидеть место, в котором неизменно останавливался Рю, когда приезжал в Чикаго вместе с Тибо. Их не напугали даже этажи для курящих, плохой сервис и клопы, на которых жаловались все, кому не лень. В реальности «Red Palace» был не таким уж скверным местом. Обыватель мог почувствовать себя некомфортно, но любой человек с маргинальной жилкой навсегда очаровывался шестиэтажным зданием в стиле модерн, завораживающим снаружи и таким же таинственным внутри – с преобладавшими в интерьерах изящными, изогнутыми линиями, непривычно лёгкими на вид лестницами и старым лифтом, остановить который между этажами не составляло никакого труда. Тибо обожал этот отель и, конечно, подружился с хозяйкой ещё в самый первый приезд. Рю тоже сохранил с Мирандой тёплые отношения.

\- Здесь точно не водятся привидения? – спросила Мария уже внутри, разглядывая холл.

\- Даже если водятся, от тебя разбегутся, - ответил Лино.

\- Ещё не поздно взять два разных номера, - заметила Сомйинг.

\- Нет уж, страдать так страдать! Верно? - Тони хлопнул по стойке администратора и подмигнул флегматичной девушке за ней. – Добрый вечер.

Рю молча пристроился позади всех.

Оставшись один в отдельном номере Рю даже слегка растерялся – такая его окружила тишина. Он несколько минут вслушивался в неё, прежде чем опомнился и пошёл в душ. Вечер предстоял непростой, и времени оставалось немного. Рю надеялся отоспаться завтра, а потом, пока будут идти соревнования, погулять по городу и сходить, наконец, в Чикагский институт искусства.

По уже сложившейся традиции Тибо организовал акустический концерт в любимом клубе в двух кварталах от отеля. Вчера «Эребус и Террор» выступил в полном составе на большой площадке. Судя по фотографиям, весьма успешно. Раньше Рю не упускал возможности послушать их вживую, если не был занят на съёмках, но на этот раз решил, что пока не готов увидеться с приятелями Тибо. Хватит и одной встречи.

Шагая никем не узнанный по вечерним улицам Чикаго, Рю вспоминал, как мог бесконечно слушать низкий, немного хриплый голос, поющий о простых и вечных вещах. На сцене Тибо никогда не переигрывал, не изображал философа и даже не стремился звучать «по-французски». Вёл себя даже проще, чем в жизни. На акустических концертах особенно сильно было заметно, что в каждом поклоннике он видит старого приятеля, разделившего с ним не один ночной разговор.

Знакомый тупик с тяжёлой дверью и мрачноватым граффити вместо обычной вывески нисколько не изменился. С хозяином клуба «Без короны» Тибо тоже давно дружил – чуть ли не с тех времён, когда учился в школе. Перед входом курили и болтали люди самых разных возрастов. Рю опустил капюшон пониже, а шарф натянул до самых глаз. Глупо было надеяться, что его здесь не узнают, но всё-таки хотелось отсрочить эту минуту. Обычно он заходил через чёрный ход и бросал вещи в небольшой гримёрке. Иногда они с Тибо ещё успевали потрахаться там до концерта. Сегодня пришлось сдать куртку в гардероб.

Рю ловил на себе косые взгляды, но никто так и не решился окликнуть или остановить, чтобы убедиться, что глаза не обманывают. В самом конце длинной барной стойки, где было достаточно темно и откуда открывался хороший вид на сцену, стояла знакомая табличка резерва. Усмехнувшись, он сел на стул, прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза.

Облегчение – вот что это было за чувство. Сегодня всё закончится. В любом смысле.

\- Не верил, что ты придёшь.

\- Привет, Стив, - Рю пожал руку хозяину клуба, который сегодня, как и всегда в вечера выступлений Тибо, вспоминал свою барменскую молодость.

\- Как обычно?

\- Да, пожалуй.

\- Совсем ничего о тебе не слышно.

\- И к лучшему.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, кстати, - Стив красиво толкнул по стойке бокал с двойным виски и переключился на других жаждущих выпивки.

Рю кивнул. После реабилитации пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вернуть себе хорошую форму и прежнюю гибкость. Он не занимался танцами почти пять лет, а за два года перед расставанием, полностью проведённых в Монреале, забросил самые элементарные вещи вроде похода в зал или пробежки, почти никак за собой не следил, даже новую одежду не покупал. Он стал противен сам себе.

Приглушённый красный свет и ощутимый холод наталкивали на мысли о потустороннем мире. Зрители не спешили садиться, чтобы не замёрзнуть, ходили туда-сюда, говорили о чём-то, изредка смеялись. Несмотря на общую мрачность заведения, атмосфера царила почти семейная. На акустику всегда приходили самые преданные поклонники. Здесь Тибо исполнял много странных песен и болтал, не стесняясь раскрывать подробности личной жизни, пересказывать пошлые анекдоты и в который раз шутить про встречу в лесу двух канадских лосей. 

Прошло минут сорок. В зале то и дело лениво хлопали и посвистывали, но когда Тибо вышел с гитарой, взревели так оглушительно, что Рю зажмурился. Это было так похоже на прошлое: пара старых хитов, приветствие, небольшая речь, ещё пять или шесть песен, веселая история из жизни, что-нибудь новенькое и перерыв. Тибо пообещал вернуться минут через десять. Только уходя со сцены он, наконец, посмотрел в сторону Рю, и тот поднял бокал в знак приветствия, получив неловкую улыбку в ответ.

Второе отделение началось с весёлой песенки про лося и незадачливых посетителей заповедника, но после Тибо признался:

\- Знаете, совсем не хочется сегодня шутить, но лоси - это святое.

\- Выпей! – крикнул кто-то.

\- Хотите, чтобы я напился и звонил бывшим, серьёзно?

Зрители засмеялись. На сцену тут же передали бокал с пивом.

\- Ужасные вы люди, - Тибо притворно вздохнул. – Ваше здоровье! – сделал большой глоток. – Вот, начало положено, а теперь давайте покроемся мхом.

Он запел тоскливую балладу про гангстера и копа, которые без конца завидовали друг другу. Потом исполнил мрачно-ироничную «Заводь», где утопленник жаловался на безмозглых подростков, баламутящих воду, хватал девчонок за ноги, надеясь найти себе подружку, но в итоге утянул на дно очкарика-шахматиста и окончательно приуныл. После настал черёд одной из тех песен, в которых, вроде бы, ничего такого не происходило, но после хотелось застрелиться. В «Проводах друга» мальчик хоронил щенка, подавившегося костью, и даже сам Тибо считал такие истории ударом ниже пояса. Помнится, когда эту песню услышала Софи, то рыдала не меньше часа. 

\- Думаю, вы уже готовы, - он усмехнулся, переведя дух. - Я точно готов. Хочу спеть ещё одну вещь, не самую приятную. Давно написал, но никогда не думал, что смогу исполнить. Такое, знаете, и личное, и, страшно подумать, общечеловеческое. Синди иногда спрашивает: Тибо, давай начистоту, ты когда-нибудь по-настоящему любил? Ну, Бог мой, разве я похож на такого человека? Но один раз было, да. В начальной школе.

В зале снова засмеялись.

\- А то, что сейчас будет, - он облизнул губы, - ублюдки поймут. «Останься со мной». И… не повторяйте в домашних условиях.

Рю подобрался. Тибо закрыл глаза, нахмурился и начал:

Тебе двадцать семь, я учу тебя жить:

Эй, сучка, давай, раздевайся, ложись!

Я ствол расчехлю и нажму на курок,

Ты знала, что похоть - прекрасный порок?

Ублюдок, ублюдок, ублюдок, мудак,

Кричи не кричи, но иначе никак,

Зачем ты тащилась за мной до конца?

Спасти? Не смеши-ка, тупая овца!

А мне двадцать три, я как есть сукин сын,

Обдолбанный, конченый, вечно один,

На все литры крови ни капли стыда.

Поспорим, из ран твоих хлынет вода?

Ублюдок, ублюдок, ублюдок, не смей!

Вот это вот новость: я режу людей.

Возьми-ка ещё раз за щеку, вот так,

Признайся, тебя возбуждает маньяк.

Ублюдки и сучки - извечный союз,

Поэты желают возвышенных муз,

Но я не такой, я - последняя мразь,

Свинья, жемчуга утоптавшая в грязь!

Где трахались мы, хор святых не поёт,

Там мухи жужжат и смеётся койот.

Как много дерьма! Я тону с головой!

Давай-ка и ты: будь моей! Будь со мной!

Ублюдок! Ублюдок!

Останься со мной!

\- Тибо сегодня в ударе, - заметил Стив. - Давненько такого не было.

\- Плесни-ка мне ещё, - пробормотал Рю, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигарет. – Я скоро вернусь.

Он по старой привычке вышел через чёрный ход и там привалился к холодной стене. Его натурально трясло! Только затянувшись несколько раз, Рю смог успокоиться. Давно, ещё в самом начале отношений, Тибо поспорил, что напишет самую стрёмную песню о любви, на какую только способен. Тогда они просто посмеялись над текстом, порассуждали о недоступной их пониманию притягательности отношений, построенных на страхе и насилии, но сейчас те же самые слова в исполнении Тибо обрели совсем другой смысл - глубокий и жуткий. Или, может, он просто дорос, наконец, до своей собственной песни?

Рю оказался не готов. Как вообще можно было подготовиться к чему-то подобному?! Тибо резал по самому больному – чужому и своему - и знал это. Настоящий, мать его, поэт. Пусть даже для одного-единственного ублюдка на земле. Вспомнились все ссоры последних лет, доходящие до драк. Кипящая ненависть и глухое отчаяние. Вот что лежало на одной чаше весов. Что ложилось на другую? Совместная работа, вдохновение, влечение тел? Это можно было найти в других людях - и заплатить в разы меньше. Рю видел достойные примеры, понимал умом, что если люди созданы друг для друга, они становятся лучше. Как стала лучше Нина-тогда-ещё-Фаерман, встретив режиссёра Мигеля Риверу. Как становился лучше Антонио Чеккарелли, работая с Юмико Коямой. Они не позволяли друг другу упасть, строили крепость камень за камнем, а не разрушали фундамент.

Рю смотрел наверх, прямо в низкое небо, из которого, медленно кружась, падали редкие снежинки. Как же он ошибся. И как же много потерял.

Рю вернулся, когда окончательно замёрз. Вторая порция виски оказалась весьма кстати. Тибо ещё пел, но он не помнил этих песен и даже не пытался вслушаться в слова. Стив натирал бокалы за стойкой. Рю старался не думать, сколько нытья ему пришлось выслушать здесь от старого друга за последние три года. Теперь стало очевидно, что Тибо ничего не забыл и даже на что-то ещё надеялся.

Клуб порядком опустел, когда рядом раздалось знакомое:

\- Эй, Стив, плесни водки!

Тибо прилагал невероятные усилия, чтобы не смотреть на Рю. Их разделял один барный стул.

\- «Red Palace»?

\- Да, - Тибо опрокинул в себя шот, знаком показал повторить и только после этого повернулся: - А ты?

\- Тоже.

Отчаянный серый взгляд. Сведённые брови. Выразительное лицо. Растрёпанные тёмные волосы, бритые виски. Тибо мало изменился с последней встречи – разве что слегка заматерел, как все белые после тридцати, но ему это только шло. Он был в майке. Рю, наконец, разглядел новые татуировки: на правом плече, над именем Софи, появилась ледяная корона, а левое предплечье обвил сердитый восточный дракон, чёрный, с бордовым брюхом и белыми костяными наростами.

\- Нравится?

\- Нет.

\- Это ты.

\- Софи что-то выиграла? - он кивнул на корону.

\- Что-то - выиграла, - Тибо неожиданно улыбнулся, - но не то, что хотела. В этом году наконец-то во взрослой группе соревнуется, много сильных соперниц. Она обязательно выиграет, - он поднял правую руку. - Я решил: здесь будущее, а здесь, - повертел левой, - прошлое.

Рю честно попытался совладать с бровями, но они неумолимо ползли вверх.

\- Синди тоже меня обсмеяла, - он скрестил руки на груди, глядя теперь с немалой долей самоиронии. - Спросила, какой временной отрезок, в таком случае, нужно колоть на жопе.

\- Что-нибудь вечное? Космос, вселенский разум?

\- Я вас познакомлю. Чувство юмора вам один и тот же ублюдок раздавал.

\- Тогда за ублюдков?

Тибо кивнул. Они выпили каждый своё.

\- По стейку, как обычно?

Теперь кивнул Рю.

\- Тогда идём, пока стейк-бар не закрылся.

Попрощавшись со Стивом и остальными ребятами из клуба, Тибо взял с них клятву, что завтра они обязательно напьются все вместе.

На улице снег шёл теперь уже по-настоящему. Было почти ничего не видать. Тибо остановился, чтобы дать несколько автографов и покурить.

\- Синди - твоя подружка? – спросил Рю уже по дороге.

Повинуясь старой привычке, он нёс одну из двух гитар.

\- Не знаю. Наверное, нет. Мы не трахались. Она администратор в моей студии. На ней всё держится. Не хочу это испортить.

\- Крепко ты влип.

\- По самые яйца. А у тебя как? Есть кто-нибудь?

\- Нет. Как-то пока не тянет.

\- Решил стать монахом?

\- Вроде того.

Тибо даже остановился, посмотрев одновременно и с ужасом, и с изумлением.

\- Только не говори, что поверил! У меня есть дилдо. Есть руки. Я самодостаточный человек.

\- Ты хотел сказать, онанист?

\- С кем, говоришь, ты трахаешься, пока хранишь верность Синди?

\- У меня в Виннипеге есть небольшой фан-клуб.

\- Так вот как это теперь в Канаде называют. 

\- Стой, мы пришли.

Вывеска едва угадывалась на другой стороне улицы.

Ожидая, когда принесут стейки, Рю разглядывал немногочисленных поздних посетителей. Тибо пялился в смартфон. Никто не хотел начинать разговор на пустой желудок, а больше ничего в голову не приходило. Так бывало и раньше, но тогда молчание вовсе не казалось утомительным, наоборот, Рю наслаждался им. Первые годы, потому что думал, что оба понимают друг друга без слов, а после - просто потому, что редко выпадало такое счастье как заткнувшийся Тибо.

Рю попытался вспомнить, сколько лет прошло с первой встречи, и вдруг понял, что в феврале будет все десять, почти семь из которых они провели вместе.

\- Извините, кхм...

Повернулись оба. К ним подошла другая официантка, не та, что принимала заказ.

\- Правда, извините, что отвлекаю, но… можно автограф?

Девушка смотрела точно на салфетницу между ними.

\- Мой? - уточнил Тибо. - Или его?

\- Оба. Твой - для моей подруги, - она сглотнула, только чуть-чуть повернувшись в сторону Рю, - и его… для... меня. Если это вас обоих не затруднит, конечно!

\- Стейка всё равно пока нет, - Тибо заметно повеселел.

\- Ещё буквально восемь минут!

Рю мог поспорить, что у неё есть итальянские корни. Манера говорить, мимика, какие-то едва уловимые черты.

\- Зови сюда свою подругу. И дай ручку или маркер, у нас с собой ничего нет.

Это было не так уж плохо. Во всяком случае, могло их ненадолго занять.

\- Моя подруга взяла сегодня выходной, - официантка хихикнула, протягивая ручку и рабочий блокнот, - чтобы пойти на концерт Тибо Ламбера, но я точно знаю, что ей никогда не хватит смелости к нему подойти. Ты был здесь пару раз в её смены, а она так и не решилась.

\- Как её зовут?

\- Джессика, - она указала на свой бейдж. - Можешь не верить, но я сама тут не работаю, просто вышла подменить, взяла её форму.

Он хмыкнул, но к делу отнёсся серьёзно: написал не меньше трёх предложений, обращённых к таинственной скромной Джессике, потом открыл следующую страницу и подвинул блокнот. Рю взял ручку и понял, что сто лет не давал автографов.

\- Давай, Некромант, сделай это: лицо попроще и порадуй девушку, - Тибо подпёр щеку рукой. – Как тебя зовут, Джессика?

\- Анна.

И хотя это имя носили тысячи женщин, Рю вздрогнул. Ручка снова замерла над чистым листом. Официантка из стейк-бара ни капли не походила на Аню Фаерман, но вот он посмотрел снова и увидел тот же самый взгляд: взгляд влюбленной девчонки. Аня ничего не скрывала весь последний год, однако в четырнадцать Рю в упор не замечал её чувств. После он убеждал себя, что это не так уж бросалось в глаза, оправдывался тем, что если двое очень близки с самого детства, то бывает тяжело понять, где заканчивается привычная откровенность и начинается нечто иное. Рю видел в Ане и друга, и сестру, и порой даже ворчливую мамочку - особенно, когда ей стукнуло тринадцать и она вдруг осознала себя невероятно взрослой, а он ещё выглядел как мальчишка.

Тибо пнул его под столом.

\- Анна? - переспросил Рю, пытаясь сгладить неловкость. - Красивое имя.

\- Спасибо.

\- Хочешь, я вас сфотографирую? - предложил Тибо.

\- Ох, а можно?

Рю кивнул. Анна поспешила за смартфоном.

\- Да что с тобой? – удивился Тибо, глядя ей вслед.

Рю не ответил. Снова посмотрев на пустой лист, он написал: «С наилучшими пожеланиями для Анны. Смелые девушки самые лучшие. Каваками Рю». Размашистая подпись заняла остаток страницы.

После совместной фотографии как раз подоспели стейки.

Уже накинув куртку, Рю снова поймал взгляд Анны, которая убирала столик рядом с ними.

\- Всего доброго, – она улыбнулась. – Ждём вас снова!

\- Там снег идёт. Очень скользко, - сказал Рю. - Будь осторожнее на дороге.

До отеля шли пешком.

Рю воскрешал в памяти далёкий образ. Взбалмошная и громкая, плоская как доска, Аня всегда дружила только с мальчишками и презирала домашних девочек. Чей голос было слышно за две улицы? Кто собирал компанию для пряток или игры в казаки-разбойники? Кто прыгал через заборы и висел вниз головой на турниках и деревьях? Кто знал тайный путь на крыши и в подвалы, кто исследовал жуткие пустыри и свалки, кто первый мчал на велосипеде до пляжей Санта-Моники втайне от старших? Аня. Далеко не каждый мальчишка мог угнаться за ней.

Ей всё прощали. В нужный момент она умела ангельски улыбнуться или удивленно похлопать огромными голубыми глазами, накручивая на палец белокурый локон, или озвучить мысль, с которой могли поспорить далеко не все взрослые. В студии Аня тоже была вечной головной болью, но и танцевала лучше всех. Дома переживали, что она вырастет слишком высокой, однако рост ей не помешал. Её точно ждало большое будущее. Рю клялся, что проведет Аню на все кинопремьеры и перезнакомит со всеми актерами, а она взамен бралась обеспечить его контрамарками на все танцевальные шоу мира.

Повзрослев, Рю узнал простую и грустную вещь: любые пути расходятся, - но тогда казалось, что им начертано быть вместе до конца времён. Да и как он мог думать иначе, если их даже мыли в одной ванне, пока Ане не стукнуло пять. Матери, устав в студии, экономили время и силы. Варвара ещё экономила воду. Купание всегда превращалось в шоу. Иногда Аня играла сирену и, взяв расчёску, пела в неё как в микрофон тоненьким, якобы соблазнительным голоском, обмазавшись хлопьями белой пены, иногда превращалась в злую русалку и, нырнув вниз, хватала Рю за ноги, а он орал на весь дом и плакал. Особенно его пугали волосы, плывущие по воде. Они казались совсем не теми прекрасными волосами, к которым было так приятно прикасаться в другое время.

Даже когда переехали, Рю чаще ночевал у Нины, чем в квартире, которую снимала мать. Детская комната постепенно стала комнатой двух подростков, но одно осталось неизменно: Ане на ночь всегда заплетали косы. Когда Варвару первый раз разбил инсульт, почётная обязанность перешла к Рю. Случилось это просто: перед сном растрёпанная как самая настоящая русская кикимора Аня вручила ему щётку и голосом, не терпящим возражений, приказала: «Чеши!». Она ненавидела расчёсываться сама ещё и потому, что страшно боялась сломать антикварную вещь. В её руках гибли любые расчёски. Не раз ему приходилось вынимать намертво запутавшиеся гребни.

Рю и теперь считал, что волосы Ани были лучшим, к чему он прикасался в своей жизни. Сорок дюймов густых и тонких, почти шёлковых волос цвета льна. В тринадцать он мог сколько угодно дрочить на изображения святого Себастьяна, но в глубине души не сомневался, что однажды станет велик настолько, что возьмёт в жёны заносчивую мисс Фаерман, воротящую нос от всех парней, которые за ней ухаживали. Он решил: никто и никогда не посмеет расплетать её кос.

Всё это кончилось в один день - вскоре после того, как случилась та глупая история с танцором, и Аня, переживавшая всё вместе с Рю, написала пьесу, чтобы хоть как-то его утешить. Он вернулся после месяца съёмок в Нью-Йорке и увидел её с короткой стрижкой. Даже не каре! Осталась только чёлка. Рю не мог вымолвить ни слова, смотрел во все глаза, не в силах поверить, но Аня поняла всё иначе. «Здорово, да? - спросила она, обняв. - Тебе нравится? Я теперь совсем мальчишка!». Аня была выше. Она склонилась, глупо хихикнув, но Рю оттолкнул её раньше, чем понял, что упустил свой первый поцелуй. Как же они тогда поругались! Аня плакала и кричала, он тоже кричал и плакал. Они обзывали друг друга и точно бы подрались, если бы она не выбежала вон из пустого танцевального класса. Рю трясло от злости. Как он хотел сделать что-нибудь ужасное: убить себя или удушить Аню её же отрезанными волосами!

Было полное ощущение, что всё пропало.

Которое оказалось правдой.

\- Рю?

Откуда звал этот голос?

\- Рю-у-у! - Тибо тряхнул за плечо. - Ты где? В другой галактике?

\- Извини, - он попытался осмотреться.

Они стояли на каком-то перекрёстке. Падал снег.

А в тот вечер лило как из ведра.

Рю с трудом понимал, что из этого сейчас реальнее, и если первое, как же так вышло, что он здесь оказался, почему навсегда не остался там, в прошлом, почему не побежал вслед за Аней.

\- Это из-за Анны?

\- Аня… - Рю не мог вдохнуть, глаза наполнились слезами.

\- Да кто она такая, мать твою, и почему я о ней ничего не знаю?!

Кто такая Аня Фаерман? Дура! Дура! Дура! Полюбившая такого же дурака.

\- Она… её сбила машина.

Говорили, Аня выскочила на улицу и побежала через дорогу. Водитель клялся, что не видел. Он пытался затормозить, но было очень скользко. Тогда Рю не плакал, потому что не мог поверить в произошедшее, а сейчас слёзы лились, потому что он до сих пор был зол - как Аня посмела так с ним поступить? Она ведь была старше! Взрослее. Умнее. Рю всегда верил ей! Аня! Предательница! И он – он сам оказался не лучше, хотел, чтобы она принадлежала только ему вместе со своими потрясающими волосами, со своим дурным характером, со своей бесконечной силой духа и запасом безумных идей. Рю до сих пор помнил, как яростно желал ей чего-нибудь плохого, по-настоящему ужасного, сравнимого с той болью, которую чувствовал внутри.

Он снова был одиноким подростком, беспомощным и беззащитным перед огромным чувством вины, однако два с половиной года встреч с Линдой не прошли даром. В своём деле она заслуженно считалась одной из лучших. Пока один Рю страдал, другой, взрослый и многое повидавший, признавал, что глупо как перекладывать всю вину на девчонку, житейского ума и опыта у которой было не сильно больше, чем у него тогда, так и думать, что человек может управлять непредвиденными обстоятельствами, погодой или чужой судьбой. Аня пыталась добиться взаимности как могла. Он, как мог, пытался показать ей, что сам хочет сделать первый шаг. У обоих вышло одинаково плохо. Рю прекрасно это понимал, но впервые за все эти годы по-настоящему хотел простить и её, и себя. 

\- Аня – моя первая любовь.

Тибо смутился. 

\- Ты никогда не рассказывал.

\- Как о таком расскажешь?

\- Давай, я поймаю такси.

\- И мы проедем метров семьсот? - Рю, наконец, понял, где они стоят. - Идём, - он вытер слёзы. - Это прошлое. Уже двадцать лет как. Пора забыть.

Помолчав, Тибо заметил:

\- А ты, и правда, изменился.

\- Пришлось.

Тибо вздохнул, посмотрев в сторону. Рю поправил чехол на плече:

\- Знаешь, когда долго живёшь с кем-то под одной крышей и, тем более, растёшь, то привыкаешь. Это не про Аню. Она не уставала меня удивлять. Если бы только у нас был ещё хотя бы год или два, и мы успели бы немного вырасти, поумнеть… Аня точно бы успела. Уверен, она бы со мной справилась. Сделала бы меня хорошим человеком. Сам я так себе справляюсь.

\- Не представляю тебя с женщиной.

\- Я сам уже не представляю - ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной. Вообще об этом не думаю.

\- А о чём думаешь?

\- О том, что купить, что приготовить, кого не забыть поздравить, о смысле искусства в жизни человека...

Тибо остановился. Снег лежал на его волосах, на его одежде.

\- Я скучный стал, правда?

\- Нет, Рю, - он сглотнул. - Правда, нет. Ты стал лучше.

\- И ты станешь, - Рю посмотрел ему в глаза. - Даже без меня, Тибо.

Уже в холле отеля, по пути к лифту Тибо спросил:

\- Ты надолго в Чикаго?

\- До конца соревнований.

\- Я тоже. Итальянцы за кого приехали болеть?

\- За всех. Чеккарелли собирает впечатления.

\- Про фигурное катание? - брови Тибо поползли вверх, а голос, наоборот, упал до шёпота. - Серьёзно? Что он собрался снимать?!

\- Откуда я знаю?

\- Рю, пожалуйста!

\- Давай не здесь. Можно у меня, я один. Жаль, какой-то мудак занял наш любимый номер.

Двери лифта открылись. Внутри Тибо, гнусно усмехнувшись, нажал кнопку «4».

\- Можно было догадаться, как его зовут, - признал Рю.

\- Я там тоже совсем один.

\- Плохая идея.

\- Рю. Просить не буду, но предложить-то могу?

\- Бездушно потрахаться?

\- Расстаться с огоньком, - поправил Тибо.

\- Мы уже расстались.

\- В тот раз было без огонька.

\- Ладно, уговорил.

Тибо схватил Рю за воротник куртки, едва закрылась дверь номера, не включив свет, не позволив даже опустить на пол чехол с гитарой. Они целовались как в лучшие времена, пока не запнулись обо что-то и чуть не полетели на пол.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Рю, пытаясь освободиться из крепких объятий. - Дай мне положить гитару! И снять куртку!

Тибо нехотя отступил. Лампы, вспыхнувшие на старой люстре, осветили привычный бардак, который он наводил в любом помещении, где оставался дольше пяти минут. Чехол нашёл приют на относительно безопасной поверхности комода.

\- Ты готовился? - спросил Рю, вешая куртку. - У меня всё в номере, с собой только два презерватива.

\- М-ну-э… - Тибо почесал затылок, глядя по сторонам. - Где-то точно было.

\- Учти, - Рю снял шарф и следом стянул тёплый свитер, оставшись в одной футболке и джинсах, - в последнее время я не пихал в себя ничего толще двух пальцев, и тебе без всего не позволю.

\- А как же дилдо?

\- Настроения не было. Тяжело расслабиться, когда в доме филиал ада. Эй, погоди-ка, ты покраснел?

\- Я отвык от твоего бесстыдства, - признался Тибо, тоже снимая верхнюю одежду.

\- Ах, ну да, католики так не делают.

\- Я не отказался бы посмотреть.

\- Лучше поисками займись.

Пока Тибо, чертыхаясь, перебирал завалы, Рю валялся на кровати.

\- Расскажи про фильм.

\- Я пока толком ничего не знаю. Герои будут фигуристами и, наверное, геями, если Тони не передумает.

\- Слышал, он хотел снять ещё что-то в духе «Адель». Ты в деле?

\- Я сочувствующий.

\- Есть! - Тибо упал рядом, бросив Рю на живот тюбик и россыпь презервативов.

\- Ваниль? Ты издеваешься?

\- Был вариант «Яблоко с корицей». Думаешь, зря не взял? Но ведь ещё далеко до Рождества.

\- Ублюдок, - Рю засмеялся, хлопнув его по плечу.

Тибо навис над ним. Привычный и близкий. Как будто не было всего того, что их разлучило.

\- Я так боялся этой встречи, - сказал он. - Не знал, кого увижу. Ты нигде не появлялся. Ты ужасно выглядел, когда сбежал. Это твоё письмо… Столько я всего придумать успел. Столько плохого. Прости меня, Рю. Я даже представить не мог, что ты не сломался. Я в тебя совсем не верил.

\- Тибо, не нужно сейчас…

\- Дай закончить. Ты стал сильнее этого дерьма. Ты потрясно выглядишь. Ты… Ты такой, каким я тебя уже давным-давно не видел! Ты написал, мы оба виноваты. Я знаю: знаю свою вину! Хотя всякое думал, пока не понял, что сам тебя потерял. Всё катится к чертям, если ничего не делать. Думаешь, я не видел, как крепко ты подсел на наркоту? Бог мой, да что за дерьмо у меня было в голове, если я правда считал, что это только твоя проблема?

\- Тибо, - Рю приподнялся. - Остановись.

\- Это была наша проблема. Наша!

\- Не так я представлял любовную прелюдию.

\- Просто выслушай. Я ведь выслушал тебя тогда.

\- Ладно. Чем ты мог мне помочь?

\- Может, и ничем, если мыслить философскими категориями, - Тибо упрямо мотнул головой. - Но я мог этому не способствовать! Тогда, в начале. Думаешь, раз за разом предлагать своему парню кокаин - нормальный поступок? Да это мудацкий поступок! Вот что я понял. А что было потом, лёд этот… Вспомнить страшно, как тебя ломало, а я просто смотрел! Смотрел и грел своё эго, думая, что совершаю подвиг, оставаясь с тобой. Рю. Ты был прав, когда сказал, что нужно расстаться.

\- Утром мы расстанемся. Обещаю.

\- Чёрт, - он упал лицом вниз, закрыв голову руками. – Чёрт! Опять ты это со мной делаешь! Невыносимо это, мать твою! Слышишь?!

\- Тибо. Прекрати, - Рю повернулся на бок и положил ладонь на трясущуюся спину. - Ну, перестань. Переключись. Дыши глубже.

\- Мне так твоего смеха не хватало.

\- Тогда посмеёмся сейчас.

\- Твоей счастливой улыбки, - Тибо приподнялся на локтях, утерев глаза. - Я все фильмы с тобой пересмотрел. Даже сраный «Путь девяти»!

\- Ты явно был не в себе.

\- Как так вышло, что ни в одном фильме ты не улыбаешься как счастливый человек?

Вопрос был спорный, но Рю хотел трахаться, а не спорить сейчас.

\- Все мои герои были несчастными людьми, - ответил он.

\- Надеюсь, в новом фильме Чеккарелли…

\- Я не собираюсь там сниматься.

\- Кого ты обманываешь?

\- Это исключено.

\- Рю, - Тибо коснулся его губ большим пальцем, - ты слишком много болтаешь.

\- А ты прекрасно знаешь, как меня заткнуть.

Рю стянул футболку, пока Тибо расстёгивал на нём ремень. Если подумать, последний раз он полностью раздевался, чтобы потрахаться, в этом самом номере почти три года назад. Депрессия осталась в прошлом, а вот нежелание лишний раз соприкасаться с кем-то голым телом до сих пор не ушло до конца, хотя именно прикосновения всегда заводили сильнее всего: прикосновения пальцев и губ, прикосновение кожи к коже. Может, кого-то возбуждали тайны, скрытые покрывалами, или силуэты в полупрозрачных тканях, но Рю не был таким человеком. Он любил только то, что точно видел и что ярко ощущал. Джинсы полетели на пол, оставив его обнажённым перед Тибо, который впопыхах стаскивал свои штаны.

\- О Боже, - пробормотал он, прижимая Рю к кровати и целуя, - Боже мой, как в сраном сне!

Рю оплетал его ногами и руками, тёрся, заводясь всё сильнее, снова вдыхал резкий запах пота и почти неразличимый – одеколона. Сколько раз они кувыркались в этом номере, и он точно так же лежал, между делом разглядывая безумного вида люстру и причудливые извивы линий на потолке. Миранда говорила, интерьер здесь не менялся. Рю любил представлять, сколько ещё людей видели эту же картину, отдаваясь любовникам, и что испытывали в моменты близости.

Тибо снова присосался к губам, и все мысли сосредоточились вокруг его языка, настойчивого и неутомимого. Наверное, со стороны выглядело отвратительно. Рю застонал, подумав об этом. Да. Да! Он дотянулся до задницы Тибо, царапнул ягодицы, вынуждая прижаться ещё крепче, так, что члены стиснуло между животами.

\- Уже? – удивился Тибо, оставив в покое его рот.

\- Умираю, как хочу Ламбера-младшего. 

\- Чёрт…

Тибо зажмурился. Красные пятна на щеках и шее проступили ярче. Рю кусал губы, чтобы не засмеяться. Смущать его пошлыми фразами в постели всегда было весело.

\- Всего целиком, - он поёрзал, - о-ох, да, прямо в мой тесный…

\- Р-р-рю!

\- Да?

\- Рот занять не хочешь?

\- Ночь длинная, - Рю нащупал тюбик где-то под лопаткой, – ещё успею. Сейчас хочу его в задницу. Организуешь встречу?

Тибо сел на колени. Перевернувшись, Рю глянул уже через плечо, но говорить ничего не стал, только шире развёл ноги.

Его давно не растягивали чужие пальцы. Напрягшись в первое мгновение, он тут же расслабился. Тибо протолкнул их дальше. Медленное движение обратно и снова резкое – вперед. Кожа покрылась мурашками.

\- А-ах-а-а… да! Ещё!

Тибо продолжал, и с каждым новым движением Рю хотел всё больше.

\- Сейчас, - прозвучало возле уха. – Сейчас, подожди.

Сколько раз Тибо вставлял ему в этой позе – и всё равно он вскрикнул от удовольствия. Член входил всё глубже. Это приятно отличалось от занятий с дилдо. Тибо не спешил.

\- Ты потрясный, Рю, - он поцеловал висок. - Лучше всех, кого я трахал.

\- Давай, сделай так, чтобы я тоже забыл всех остальных.

Тибо прижался грудью к спине и до боли стиснул запястья.

\- Рыбка, - выдохнул он, не скрывая обожания. - Моя Рыбка!

\- Мой ублюдок...

У них бывали ночи и погорячее, но для последней - вышло неплохо. Уже под утро, исчерпав запас сил и подходящих идей, Рю принял душ, после чего вернулся, чтобы просто посидеть среди смятой постели, глядя в широкое окно, погасив свет и наслаждаясь усталостью. Он любил такие моменты: одно уже закончилось, а другое ещё толком не началось.

Тибо лежал, закрыв глаза предплечьем, на котором скалился дракон.

\- Почему именно это?

\- А?

\- Татуировка.

\- Хотел оставить в памяти то, с чего всё начиналось, а не чем закончилось. Когда смотрю на него, сразу вспоминаю съёмки «Ублюдков».

\- Похоже.

\- Жаль, ты тогда отказался от дракона, хотя тигр в цветах сакуры тоже получился ничего.

Рю улыбнулся, вспоминая, как ругался Йошито, в который раз переделывая эскиз временной татуировки. В душе он явно был художником-пейзажистом, потому что постоянно добавлял на фон то заросли бамбука, то склоны гор, то бурные водопады. Тони настаивал, что на переднем плане нужен неистовый дракон, Юмико считала, лучше изобразить эпичный сюжет вроде битвы орла и кобры. Сам Рю хотел, чтобы все трое пошли куда-нибудь подальше, но так как сценарий предполагал эпизоды с обнажением, то пришлось смириться – какой же якудза без татуировки, тем более, в чёрной комедии?

Весь фильм герой Рю и герой Тибо со своей бандой не могли поделить семь килограммов кокаина и ушлую блондинку, из-за чего постоянно попадали в невероятно тупые и странные ситуации. Они бесконечно стреляли друг в друга, взяли на душу много грехов и в конце, по закону жанра, остались ни с чем, так как красотка оказалась агентом ФБР под прикрытием. Тибо не уставал смеяться над эпилогом, где этих двух неудачников ещё и посадили в одну камеру.

\- Ты не передумал?

\- Тибо, перестань.

\- Я хочу знать точно, чтобы спросить кое-что.

\- Мы разошлись три года назад.

\- Тогда, может, наконец, разведёмся?

\- Мы до сих пор замужем?! - опешил Рю.

\- Ну… да, - Тибо сел, он был удивлён не меньше. - Тогда я подумал, что не нужно торопиться, что всё, может, наладится ещё, а потом… Да мне и не горело. И сейчас не горит.

\- Я был уверен, что мы развелись, - пробормотал Рю, прижав ладонь к губам, потом нахмурился. - И ты молчал?

\- Что я должен был сказать?!

\- Не знаю, намекнуть как-то!

\- Да почему ты вообще решил, что мы развелись?

\- Думал, это логично, раз мы не общаемся столько времени и никто не называет тебя моим мужем! Блядь. Стыдно-то как!

\- Отсутствие воспоминаний, видимо, тебя не смутило, - пробормотал Тибо.

\- У меня с этим проблемы, - Рю потёр висок. - Я, правда, много чего не помню из наших последних двух лет. Извини. Мне нужно будет приехать в Канаду?

\- Не обязательно. Нужно только твоё согласие. Но если приедешь, буду рад. Познакомлю с Синди.

\- Если не появится срочных дел, - Рю перебрался к краю и опустил ноги на пол.

\- Всё?

\- Хочу немного поспать.

\- Приходи сегодня болеть за Софи.

\- У меня даже билета нет.

\- У меня есть второй. В час буду ждать в холле. Десять минут. Или позвони, если задержишься.

Рю кивнул. Он оделся, подхватил тёплые вещи и вышел из номера, беззвучно закрыв дверь.

Тибо долго смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит в его жизни и почему, но пришёл к выводу, что это бесполезно. Переведя взгляд на татуировку, с которой скалился дракон, теперь казавшийся не только мудрым, но и ехидным, он тяжело вздохнул и грустно резюмировал:

\- Вот дерьмо.


	5. Глава 3. Скейт Америка: короткая программа (Исповедь тренера)

_Женщина с колыбели_

_Чей-нибудь смертный грех._

_«В гибельном фолианте…», Марина Цветаева_

Рю безнадёжно проспал время встречи. Он открыл глаза только в третьем часу, и это было худшее пробуждение за последние полтора года. Болела задница, ныла спина, а в душу как будто нагадили. В мыслях царила та же серость, что за окном, выходящим во внутренний двор отеля. С кровати Рю видел верхний этаж соседнего здания и низкие, тяжёлые облака. Почему он вообще решил, что после стольких лет любви и ненависти сможет потрахаться с Тибо, как с каким-нибудь незнакомцем? Тибо значил так много, словно был в каждой клетке его тела, был его дыханием, был частью той темноты, что видел Рю, когда опускал веки.

Хотелось сдохнуть.

Он потянулся за смартфоном. Семь пропущенных звонков, последний – несколько минут назад. Больше дюжины сообщений. Рю открыл мессенджер.

Мой ублюдок: Извини, проспал.

Мой ублюдок: Ты, видно, тоже?

Мой ублюдок: Если хочешь пойти, ещё не поздно.

Мой ублюдок: Женский блок вечером :))

Мой ублюдок: Рююююююю!

Мой ублюдок: Ответь!

Мой ублюдок: Почему ты не берёшь трубку?

Мой ублюдок: Уже два часа, эй!

Мой ублюдок: С тобой точно всё в порядке?!

Мой ублюдок: Не заставляй звонить Миранде и спрашивать, в каком ты номере :-\

Мой ублюдок: Я, мать твою, волнуюсь!!!

Мой ублюдок: ЭТО НЕ СМЕШНО

Мой ублюдок: Неужели так сложно просто ответить?!

Мой ублюдок: D-: D-: D-:

Рю увидел, что Тибо набирает следующее сообщение.

МДРНМР22: остановись

МДРНМР22: всё в порядке

МДРНМР22: я только проснулся

МДРНМР22: ещё не ушёл?

Мой ублюдок: Собираюсь. Подождать?

МДРНМР22: минут сорок

МДРНМР22: и без завтрака никуда не пойду

Мой ублюдок: Я тоже ещё не ел :) Вместе сходим.

Мой ублюдок: Встретимся внизу.

Рю спустился в холл даже раньше.

\- Привет!

Тибо появился внезапно, выскочил откуда-то справа и, обняв, прижался губами к щеке. Рю его оттолкнул.

\- Не нужно этого!

\- Ладно-ладно, Рыбка, только не злись, - он улыбнулся то ли иронично, то ли снисходительно. - Завтракаем-то как обычно или тоже новые правила?

\- Тибо, я тебе больше не Рыбка.

\- И ночью притворялся?

Рю медленно досчитал до восьми, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

\- Клянусь, - сказал он, глядя точно в глаза Тибо, - больше ты этого не получишь. Никогда.

\- Рю, давай без…

\- Даже если будет выбор: выстрелить себе в башку или дать Тибо Ламберу…

\- …без вот этого!

\- Догадайся, что я выберу!

\- Да неужели? - Тибо закатил глаза.

Рю направился к выходу, бросив:

\- Мы завтракаем как обычно.

\- Аллилуйя!

На улице, кажется, стало ещё холоднее, чем вчера. Уже метров через тридцать Рю понял, что, увлёкшись мысленным убийством пока даже не бывшего мужа, зря не застегнул куртку, а ещё через сто пожалел о шапке, которую поленился достать из чемодана. До мексиканского ресторанчика, в котором они часто перекусывали, было всего ничего, но он успел замёрзнуть.

\- Твоё кольцо мне вернули, кстати, - сказал Тибо, открывая дверь. – Горничная нашла.

Рю шмыгнул внутрь, ничего не сказав. До сегодняшнего утра он был уверен, что больше не носит кольцо, потому что развёлся. За три года здесь ничего не изменилось. Возле кассы, как всегда, толпились люди, но в небольшом зале задерживались единицы. За порядком следил всё тот же меланхоличный латинос. Рю невольно кивнул ему и получил медленный кивок в ответ.

\- Займи место, - Тибо подтолкнул в сторону столика возле окна, - я сделаю заказ. Ты только меня разлюбил? Или буррито тоже?

\- Кофе не забудь, - буркнул Рю.

Он сел спиной к большей части зала и, скрестив руки на груди, уставился на соседнее здание, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Особенно – о том, при каких обстоятельствах расстался с кольцом. Не мог же просто выкинуть?

Или мог?

Тибо пришёл через несколько минут.

\- Только не смейся, я снова забыл, с острым перцем или без. Взял разные.

\- С перцем, – ответил Рю, продолжая смотреть в окно.

\- Всё-таки с перцем. Чёрт. Может, махнёмся?

\- Если расскажешь, как я остался без кольца.

\- Чего не знаю, того не знаю, - Тибо усмехнулся. - Наверное, выкинул или потерял, раз нашли где-то в коридоре. Думаю, и вернули только из-за имени. Не так много Тибо здесь останавливается.

Рю кивнул, воскрешая в памяти витые буквы на внутренней стороне. Ювелира позабавило, что размер обручальных колец совпадает, и он предложил сделать гравировку, чтобы как-то их различать. На свадьбе от волнения, конечно, всё перепутали, а после решили, что это достаточно пошлая романтика, чтобы оставить, как есть.

\- Я забираю с перцем, да?

\- Бери, - Рю пожал плечами.

\- Чем ты опять недоволен?

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Конечно, - Тибо вгрызся в буррито, невнятно пробормотав, - а я – Король-Солнце.

\- Я, правда, не понимаю, зачем задавать вопрос, если ответ не важен.

\- Тебя что спрашивай, что не спрашивай – итог один: сначала ты делаешь вид, что это пустяк, а потом я снова виноват.

\- Тибо, - Рю подвинул к себе вторую тарелку, - сколько раз я должен был ответить, что хочу буррито с острым перцем?

\- Просто у тебя такие запутанные отношения с перцем!

\- Я не люблю только варёный и жареный, а этот маринованный.

\- Маринованный? Серьёзно? Но маринованный перец – гадость, а тут так вкусно… – Тибо с недоверием заглянул внутрь лепёшки. – Я думал, они его как-то варят.

\- Нет. Они его маринуют. Варёный перец мягкий, а этот хрустит на зубах. И у него вкус маринада.

\- Какой ты всё-таки зануда.

\- И тебе приятного аппетита.

Путь до арены, где проходил этап Гран-при, оказался неблизким. Рю успел заскучать, пока такси несло их по вечерним улицам. Вялая переписка с Сомйинг, которая сбежала сразу после мужских выступлений, чтобы посмотреть город при свете дня, тоже навевала тоску. Может, потому что предложение погулять вместе поступило слишком поздно, когда он уже согласился поехать вместе с Тибо. С другой стороны, Рю сделал это по доброй воле: ему, правда, стало интересно, как теперь катается Софи. Последний раз он видел её в Монреале, когда поздравлял с тринадцатым днём рождения. Уже тогда она делала большие успехи и собиралась осенью принять участие в каких-то важных юниорских соревнованиях. Следующей весной Софи исполнялось семнадцать, а Рю за всё это время даже ни разу не подумал узнать, как её дела, и поздравить с победами, которых, вероятно, было немало.

\- Пойдёшь к Софи? – спросил Рю, когда они прошли контроль.

До женских выступлений оставалось ещё немало времени.

\- После соревнований. Её лучше не отвлекать перед прокатом. И ей достаточно знать, что я здесь, болею на трибунах, - Тибо вдруг отвёл взгляд. - Я предлагал Жюльетт поехать вместе, хотя бы на произвольную, и даже этот Райан её был за, но она… просто не захотела. Сказала, Софи это не нужно. Представляешь?

\- С трудом. Но это в духе твоей семьи.

\- Я переехал, потому что не смог остаться в Монреале рядом с моими кобрами.

\- Понимаю. Почему Виннипег, а не Тулуза?

\- На Тулузу не было сил. И я уже однажды всё там бросил.

Ещё до съёмок в «Ублюдках» Тибо пытался стать своим во Франции, выбрав город, где вырос его отец. Днями с переменным успехом постигал театральное искусство, вечерами пел на улицах и в барах, по ночам, как любой студент, искал приключения. Всё это он оставил, когда на его предложение руки и сердца Рю ответил согласием, а до этого у обоих был безумный год и бесконечные перелёты через Атлантику. Вчера вспоминалось плохое, а теперь откуда-то из темноты полезло хорошее, и это убивало даже сильнее.

\- Пойдём на трибуны? – предложил Рю.

\- Там сейчас танцы на льду, - Тибо скривился. – Не люблю их.

\- Их-то почему?

По рассказам Эммы, её непутёвый сын в детстве потерпел фиаско только в парном и одиночном фигурном катании. В девять он сбежал в хоккей, где пару лет блистал в качестве крайнего левого нападающего, морально уничтожая противников неиссякаемым энтузиазмом, но потом сильно увлёкся музыкой и ушёл из команды.

\- Скучно. Посмотрим лучше, что здесь есть.

Рю был далёк от фигурного катания, как от любого другого олимпийского вида спорта, но обожал разглядывать интерьеры и людей и подмечать, как разные люди ведут себя в разных интерьерах. Природное любопытство или привычка, выработанная за почти двадцать лет актёрской карьеры, он уже и сам не знал. Здесь нашлось даже кое-что интереснее привычной американской публики - болеть за своих спортсменов приехало немало иностранцев, которые говорили на самых разных языках: радовались, переживали, обсуждали выступления. Прикрыв глаза, Рю слушал. Мимо прошли канадцы, французы, толпа китайцев, итальянцы и, кажется, арабы. Где-то спорили с британским акцентом. Две кореянки заверещали, увидев кого-то в конце коридора. Оттуда же донеслась на удивление чистая и правильная японская речь. Возле трёх подруг, обсуждающих по-русски некую Татьяну Иванову, Рю невольно замедлил шаг, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз говорил на языке, знакомом с детства. Выходило, что очень давно: звонил как-то раз Нине, ещё во время лечения. Песни, фильмы, книги – всё это было совсем не то. Одна из девушек повернулась, и на её лице за секунду отразились смутное узнавание, удивление, сомнение, снова узнавание, недоверие напополам с изумлением и, наконец, вселенский ужас.

Рю улыбнулся. Он с самого начала ловил чужие взгляды: кто-то просто отвечал любопытством на любопытство, кто-то явно с кем-то путал, а кто-то точно так же узнавал - с налётом потрясения. Пару раз даже попросили автограф.

\- Рю? – позвал Тибо.

\- Всё в порядке, - он нагнал. - Заслушался. Кто такая Татьяна Иванова? Русская фигуристка?

\- Да, главная соперница. На этапе в Японии она увела золото из-под носа у нашей Принцессы. Софи была в бешенстве. И вот они снова встретились, а ведь даже не Финал. Ещё и Вирджиния Смит здесь, - Тибо указал на группу с американскими флагами. – Она из Чикаго, кстати. Так что тут многие за неё болеют.

\- Никогда не думал, что у фигурного катания столько фанатов, - признался Рю, - а тут всё серьёзно: и борьба, и давление, и столько эмоций у всех.

\- Тоже чувствуешь? – Тибо просиял. – У меня мурашки по коже, ух! Как на концерте.

\- Или на громкой премьере.

\- Большой спорт тоже тот ещё наркотик.

По дороге к своему месту Рю фантазировал, как всё это видится спортсменам. Для простого зрителя, каким он был сейчас, происходящее казалось очень ярким, почти ирреальным, в самом деле, не уступающим грандиозностью главным мероприятиям Голливуда. Огромные трибуны замыкали каток в кольцо, идеально гладкий лёд влажно блестел, отражая свет, и всеми людьми вокруг владело одно на всех большое чувство – что-то вроде радостного предвкушения, ожидание чуда.

\- Софи во второй группе, - сказал Тибо.

Зрители встречали аплодисментами всех участниц, но первые фигуристки не впечатлили Рю. Кому-то не шёл костюм, кто-то не попадал в музыку, кто-то слишком нервничал и терялся на фоне огромного катка. Все мысли о необъективности из-за непонимания происходящего отошли на задний план, когда на лёд выпорхнула юная японка. Кику Кимура только сделала первое движение, а люди уже замерли, оборвав свои разговоры. Рю не знал, хороша она как фигуристка или плоха, но её попадание в музыку приближалось к идеалу.

\- Здорово откатала, - заметил Тибо после оваций, - жаль, программа слабовата.

\- Всё-таки разбираешься?

\- Чего-то не забыть, как ни старайся.

Фигурное катание между ними было запретной темой, за исключением тех случаев, когда их настигала Софи, не признававшая никаких запретных тем. 

\- Десять… пятнадцать… - продолжил Тибо, глядя на лёд, по которому сновали дети, собирая игрушки и букеты, - да какое там! Все двадцать лет смотреть не мог - в дрожь бросало, пока не понял кое-что. Нас с Жужу через силу заставляли, а Софи не такая. Её не заставишь. Она просто любит кататься. Как Алекс любил. Теперь, когда смотрю, вспоминаю не своё ужасное детство, а представляю её прекрасное будущее, - он грустно улыбнулся. – Даже понимать начинаю, почему для мамы это всегда было так важно.

Рю очнулся, уже обнимая Тибо, и тот в ответ прижался лбом к виску. Рука как-то сама собой взъерошила его волосы, а после разомкнуть объятия стало уже невозможно. В танцевальной студии Рю терпеть не мог дни, когда все занятия вела мать, ведь это значило, что будет много балета и никакого покоя, придётся стоять у ненавистной перекладины рядом с Аней, выкладываясь на все сто, а ещё работать громоотводом для всей группы и краснеть от злости, не смея огрызнуться в ответ на едкие, в основном японские замечания. Примерно он представлял, через что пришлось пройти Жюльетт и Тибо. Их мать, Эмма Идо, в своё время была выдающейся фигуристкой: многократная победительница канадских чемпионатов, двукратная чемпионка мира, серебряный призёр Олимпийских игр и участница неисчислимого множества других соревнований. Железная женщина. Рю очень хорошо помнил первую встречу с ней. Эмма смотрела так, словно хотела сжечь его взглядом, а прах развеять по ветру. Да, не очень-то ей поначалу понравился выбор Тибо.

Началась вторая разминка. Они так и сидели, обнявшись, не отводя взглядов от тоненькой фигурки Софи. Рю всё никак не мог поверить, что это, правда, она. В памяти смеялась пухленькая девчонка, а здесь, в настоящем, перед глазами мелькала подтянутая красавица с грозным, не лишённым надменности лицом. Она двигалась легко и уверенно, и в каждом жесте угадывалась невероятная внутренняя сила.

\- Настоящая богиня, - пошутил он.

\- Ага, - хохотнул в ответ Тибо, - Артемида.

\- Ей подходит. Помнишь, как она устраивала засады под лестницей?

\- Такое забудешь!

После разминки на льду осталась только американка. Зрители на трибунах ликовали. Она подъехала к бортику, чтобы выслушать последние напутствия. На экранах это показали крупным планом, и время как будто остановилось. Рю завис, разглядывая тёмно-рыжие волосы её наставницы - цвет был такой насыщенный, что местами уходил в бордовый, и выглядел при этом натуральным. Уже потом он отметил и осунувшееся красивое лицо, и сосредоточенный тёмно-голубой взгляд под бровями вразлёт, тоже рыжими.

Размышляя, почему эта женщина кажется такой знакомой, Рю пропустил начало проката и опомнился только, когда всей кожей ощутил напряжённое молчание зала. Звучала бодрая музыка, но лица окружающих напоминали застывшие маски. Даже Тибо нахмурился, поджав губы. Рю посмотрел на лёд, и там Вирджиния Смит упала с прыжка. Потом поднялась - и упала снова. Она продолжила выступление, но больше всего это напоминало агонию. Было ещё несколько падений, во время которых зрители не смели даже ахнуть. Эти три минуты тянулись целый час. Её проводили потрясённым молчанием. Лишь когда она рухнула на скамейку в уголке слёз и поцелуев и застыла, не поднимая головы, послышались первые робкие хлопки, а после как будто обрушилась лавина. Зрители аплодировали, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать Вирджинию! Тренер сидела с непроницаемым лицом. Не дрогнула, даже когда объявили оценки. 

Следующие фигуристки катались нервно. Ситуацию немного выправила Софи – хотя она запнулась в самом начале программы и не вытянула один прыжок в середине, всё же под конец азарт богини-охотницы взял верх. Зрители выдохнули. После выступления ей кричали и аплодировали даже сильнее, чем Кимуре, которая пока лидировала. Исступлённое «АААААААА!!!» в исполнении Тибо неслось над трибунами поверх тысячи голосов. Он прыгал, обнимаясь с каким-то незнакомым канадцем. По результатам Софи оказалась второй, но выхода ждали ещё две фигуристки. Они-то и подвинули её на четвёртое место: француженка Натали Бастьен и та самая Татьяна Иванова, которая лишь на сотые доли балла отстала от японки.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Тибо, - впереди произвольная, там Софи отыграется. Разрыв всего ничего! Ты ведь придёшь посмотреть?

\- Если у тебя есть ещё билет, - Рю улыбнулся.

Трибуны стремительно пустели, и они потянулись к ближайшему выходу вместе с другими людьми.

\- Я и на гала-выступления два брал.

\- Значит, решено.

\- А как насчёт посиделок со Стивом и ребятами?

\- Без меня.

\- Рю.

\- Не хочу, правда.

\- Но к Софи-то зайдём сейчас?

Рю чуть не ляпнул «да», но вдруг подумал кое о чём.

\- Она знает, что я тоже здесь?

\- Нет, конечно. Я никому не говорил.

\- Тогда давай так: сегодня ты тоже молчишь, а завтра вместе поздравим её с победой. Сам говорил, что лучше не отвлекать.

\- Да, резонно, - признал Тибо. - Значит, до завтра?

\- Во сколько встретимся?

\- В час.

\- После попойки у Стива? Ты оптимист.

\- Я не собираюсь нажираться! И потом, я хотел посмотреть произвольные мужчин.

Рю сделал вид, что поверил. На том и простились.

Рю пробирался к выходу, пытаясь найти среди своих контактов номер хотя бы одной чикагской компании такси. Усугублял ситуацию тот факт, что если идея для имени не пришла сразу, в этой графе мог оказаться весьма пугающий набор согласных букв. Что-то он называл под кайфом, но всё же большую часть породил в здравом уме и какая-то логика прослеживалась. Палец завис над «ТКЛСКЗКЧКГ», и пока Рю раздумывал, означает это «Та клёвая сучка из Чикаго» или всё-таки «Такси люкс заказ Чикаго», рядом раздалась знакомая итальянская брань.

Тони стоял буквально в двух шагах, прижав смартфон к уху плечом, и, активно жестикулируя обеими руками, доказывал далёкому собеседнику, что тот, мягко говоря, не прав. Близнецы топтались рядом. Рю махнул им, пробираясь сквозь людской поток.

\- Откуда ты взялся? – изумилась Мария. 

\- Тибо меня вытащил.

\- Тибо тоже здесь?

\- Вы помирились? – Лино переглянулся с сестрой.

Лица у обоих вытянулись от удивления.

\- Нам нужно было поговорить. Хотим расстаться друзьями, вроде того. Почему вы не сказали, что я до сих пор замужем?!

Теперь близнецы потрясённо заморгали.

\- Эм-м, - Мария первая нашла слова, - а что, были какие-то сомнения на этот счёт?

\- Я думал, что давно развёлся!

Сложились они тоже вместе, и смеялись так, что Тони грозно шикнул на них. Отскочив на пару ярдов, он продолжил спор, заткнув свободное ухо пальцем.

\- Ох, Господи, - Мария утирала слёзы, - но почему?

\- Может, потому что вы все говорили о нас с Тибо в прошедшем времени? - Рю специально напустил больше мрачности, для полноты картины скрестив руки на груди.

\- Мы думали, ты не хочешь это вспоминать, - Лино пошёл на мировую. – Серьёзно, ты никогда сам эти разговоры не начинал.

\- И ничего не спрашивал! Только раздражался.

Кажется, за день на соседних креслах близнецы синхронизировались окончательно, потому что одновременно сделали самые честные на свете лица. Рю прекрасно знал, как они это умеют: и детьми, и подростками Лино и Мария Чеккарелли, абсолютно разные по характерам, начинали вести себя одинаково, стоило им провести бок о бок пару часов. Теперь изменилось разве что их отношение к этому. Они больше не злились и не бросались в драку, обвиняя друг друга в передразнивании. Может, потому что проводили вместе не так уж много времени.

\- Ого! – Тони закончил ругаться и вернулся. – Каваками, решил всё-таки дать фигурному катанию шанс?

\- Я здесь случайно оказался.

\- Как и все мы - на этой грешной земле.

\- Кого-то ждём? – уточнил Рю.

\- Нет, - ответила Мария. - Оля будет позже, можем идти.

\- Оля?

\- Моя подруга. Ну, тренер. Помнишь, я про неё говорила? Поужинаем, поговорим о фигурном катании. Ты ведь с нами?

Встретившись с молящим взглядом Лино, Рю запнулся с отказом, и Тони мастерски поймал эти полсекунды. Хлопнув по плечу, он задорно воскликнул:

\- Поехали! Будет весело! К тому же, нам не помешает человек, который знает русский.

\- Оля отлично говорит по-английски! – возмутилась Мария.

\- Вдруг она захочет сказать что-то по-русски?

\- Не обращай внимания, - Лино схватил Рю под руку и потащил к выходу, - они сегодня весь день об этом спорят.

\- О чём?!

\- О русских. Точнее, о том, так ли уж загадочна русская душа.

Небольшой итальянский ресторанчик оказался местом без претензий, но достаточно уютным, чтобы скоротать вечерок в дружеской компании. Близнецы ожесточенно спорили, какие пиццы выбрать. Тони ворчал, проматывая бесконечные селфи Сомйинг в инстаграме. Судя по достопримечательностям на фоне, она успела обойти не меньше половины Чикаго.

\- Наконец-то! – воскликнул Тони.

Закончив с просмотром ленты, он выложил несколько своих фотографий, коротко рассказав под ними о первых впечатлениях от Скейт Америки.

\- Чувствуешь, как социальные сети манят тебя, а?

\- Что? – спохватился Рю. – Извини, случайно залип, - подумав, он ответил. - Не знаю. Пытаюсь понять, что люди находят в инстаграме.

\- И как успехи?

Убрав смартфон, Тони сосредоточил всё внимание на собеседнике.

\- Уже нет такого отвращения, как раньше. Тибо много моих фотографий выкладывал без разрешения, - Рю опустил взгляд. – Конечно, на него сильно давили мои фанаты, которые хотели знать о происходящем хоть что-то. Он не такой уж сильный человек в этом смысле.

\- Как и в любом другом смысле, - Тони отмахнулся.

\- Я так не думаю.

\- Всё гадал, что за таинственные дела были у тебя вчера вечером. Слышал, Тибо переехал в какую-то глушь. Неужели примчался оттуда только ради встречи?

\- Он приехал болеть за племянницу.

\- Она фигуристка?

Рю кивнул.

\- И выступала сегодня?

\- Софи Миллер и есть наша Софи. 

\- И ты молчал?!

\- Ты не спрашивал, - Рю улыбнулся, вспоминая ответ Марии.

\- Это несерьёзно! - Тони всплеснул руками. - Сейчас важно всё, что связано с фигурным катанием: любая мелочь, любая история.

\- Да что я могу рассказать?

\- Что можешь, всё рассказывай. 

\- Софи всегда много тренировалась, - припомнил Рю, - но обычно, когда мы приезжали, ей было интереснее общаться на другие темы. Тибо всё детство занимался фигурным катанием, но его всегда от этого тошнило. Его сестра… У Жюльетт тоже всё сложно. Она выступала с Алексом Миллером. Вы, может, даже смотрели их прокаты – довольно известная канадская пара. После того, как Алекс погиб, Жужу оставила спорт. Леди Капулетти… О, вот уж кто любил вспоминать о своих подвигах! Только это всегда случалось под конец семейных праздников, и мы с Тибо к тому моменту обычно успевали не только накидаться вином, но и кокаином всё заполировать, так что я почти ничего не помню из её баек.

\- Леди Капулетти, - Лино всхлипнул от смеха, закрыв лицо рукой. – Простите, я снова вспомнил, как Тибо бредил, истекая кровью.

\- Посмотрела бы я на твою реакцию, если бы тебе ногу прострелили, - хмыкнула Мария, не отрывая испытывающего взгляда от меню.

\- Опять вы вспомнили худший день моей жизни, - нахмурился Тони.

\- Твоей? - возмутился Рю.

\- У меня на площадке чуть не умер актёр!

\- Я, между прочим, в него стрелял!

\- Будь здесь Юмико, сказала бы своё коронное: жаль, не в башку.

\- Мария! - Рю и Тони воскликнули одновременно.

\- Молчу-молчу, - она перевернула страницу.

Разойдясь по свету, история этого несчастного случая успела обрасти самыми невероятными подробностями и теперь воспринималась скорее как байка со съёмок «Ублюдков», но в день, когда это произошло, не до смеха было всем. Одну из сцен в Маленьком Токио преследовал злой рок. В конце концов, её снимали в самый последний момент. Естественно, в жутком аврале. Там не досмотрели, здесь не проверили – и вот Рю уже держал в руках револьвер, не подозревая, что в стволе застряла заглушка. Она влетела Тибо в бедро не хуже настоящей пули!

Холодок по спине пробежал даже сейчас. Тони тогда настаивал, чтобы Рю целился выше, но его перемкнуло. Едва ли не полчаса он спорил, доказывая, что никто не будет стрелять в пах или в живот, если хочет просто припугнуть. Тони всё понимал, но отстаивал зрелищность и заткнулся, только когда Рю в сердцах крикнул: «Мать твою, я помню, как это делали братки!». Он был очень злой в этой сцене, потому что перед глазами стояло ненавистное прошлое. Те несколько месяцев, проведённые рядом с Масаши, когда Юмико ещё не замолвила своё словечко господину Сугияме. Много увидел Рю из того, что хотел бы никогда не знать. Его так накрыло при виде настоящей крови, что опомнился он только в машине скорой помощи. В одну руку медбрат колол успокоительное, а вторую гладил Тибо, читая предсмертный монолог Ромео. Изредка он косился на свою рану и нездорово хихикал. Кажется, тогда же и рассказал, что в жизни его матери было две огромных любви: фигурное катание и Шекспир в постановках Андре Ламбера. С этого всё и началось.

\- Говоришь, мать Тибо тоже фигуристка? – спросил Тони.

\- Ты сейчас серьёзно? – Рю моргнул.

\- Я помню, что он сын крутого театрального режиссёра. Имя из головы вылетело, извини. Думал, и мать - актриса.

\- Нет. Его мать - Эмма Идо.

На лице Тони сменилось не меньше пяти выражений праведного гнева. Он снова взмахнул руками, но так и не подобрал слов, чтобы высказать всё своё возмущение. Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, он уточнил:

\- Тибо пойдёт смотреть произвольные?

\- Да, мы собирались.

\- Я хочу с ним переговорить.

\- Можем завтра все вместе поехать на арену. Живем-то в одном отеле.

\- Да, было бы здо… Погоди-ка, - Тони понизил голос, - ты поэтому не захотел взять с кем-нибудь из нас двухместный номер? Чтобы тайно бегать по ночам на свидания?

\- С каких пор ты мой папочка?

\- Со времен «Отрока», разве нет?

\- Даже если тебе нравится так думать, ты максимум мой духовный отец.

\- А так хотелось стать бездуховным…

\- Ты уже стал им, когда снял «Снег»! – Рю невольно сжал кулаки.

Драму про семью наркоманов Чеккарелли задумал как раз тогда, когда брак с Тибо скатился в ад. Никто не нашёл бы в фильме ни одного прямого указания. Герои – муж и жена – ничем не напоминали их двоих, но были ситуации с деталями, о которых знали лишь единицы, и болезненные чувства, в которых Рю тогда варился больше двух лет. После предпоказа он единственный раз в жизни подрался с Тони. И хотя именно такой взгляд со стороны вынудил начать борьбу с самим собой и вылезти из болота, Рю до сих пор приходил в бешенство, вспоминая о «Снеге». Единственная вещь, что оказалась хуже инстаграма Тибо!

\- Видели такое? - Тони повернулся к близнецам.

\- Кажется, начинаю узнавать этого парня, - подтвердил Лино.

\- Дурак! - воскликнула Мария. - Это же наш злой дядюшка Рю! Как мы скучали!

\- Пиццу уже выбрали, племяннички?

\- Целых три. Так что сегодня за праздник?

\- Ваш отец раскрыл преступление века: этой ночью я трахался со своим мужем!

\- Закончатся идеи для фильмов, стану детективом, - Тони поиграл бровями.

Мария засмеялась, закрыв лицо рукой.

\- А у меня ещё спрашивают, почему я такой вырос, - проворчал Лино.

Сделав заказ, Мария спросила:

\- Вы с Тибо сегодня всё смотрели?

\- Только женские выступления.

\- Ох, так ты не видел того корейца!

\- О, нет, - Лино натянул капюшон толстовки до уровня носа, - я не могу снова это слушать.

\- Папа! В твоем фильме обязательно должен быть кореец!

\- В моем фильме я никому ничего не должен.

\- Рю, - Мария вцепилась в последнюю жертву, - ты обязан завтра посмотреть на корейца! Он прекрасен! Спасибо Господу за азиатов!

\- У тебя с ними что-то было?

Рю мог поспорить, что Тони спросил это просто из любви тыкать пальцем в небо, но Мария на мгновение потемнела лицом, а когда взяла себя в руки, шутливый тон её не спас:

\- Что? Нет! Но обязательно будет!

\- Перестань, - Тони поморщился. - Или запишись на курсы хорошего вранья.

\- Я не…

\- Все Чеккарелли без ума от японцев, это правда.

\- Особенно от одного, - гоготнул Лино.

Натянув капюшон до уровня губ, он сполз по спинке кресла, окончательно сливаясь с местностью. Мария подпрыгнула как ужаленная.

\- Давайте просто закроем эту тему, - предложил Рю.

Разглядывая своих детей, Тони выдержал драматическую паузу.

\- Отлично, детективом я точно не пропаду, - сказал он, наконец, - но вы могли просто дослушать меня, не продолжая вечер ненужных откровений.

\- К чему ты клонишь?!

\- К тому, что я начал говорить о том, какую роль в жизни каждого из нас сыграла Нобуко, светлая ей память, но даже если взять не такой возвышенный пример и тот факт, что ты всё-таки веришь в христианского Бога, - Тони прищурился, глядя на Марию. - Представь, на одной чаше весов лежит твоя интрижка, а на другой – «Его фетиш». Как думаешь, что перевесит?

\- Это было один раз!

\- Тем более! Всего один! Зачем опускаться до вранья из-за такой мелочи? Мария Чеккарелли, ты меня расстраиваешь.

\- Я… У вас мужской сговор! Это нечестно, в конце концов!

Она посмотрела на Лино, который по-прежнему не отсвечивал, перевела взгляд дальше… Какие это были глаза! Рю вспомнил вечер, когда впервые понял, что много всего пропустил. Например, как Мария из упрямой девчонки, которую он всегда разворачивал двумя-тремя фразами, превратилась в женщину, легко пускающую в ход все средства обольщения от хитрого ума до томного и печального взгляда.

«Пропустим по стаканчику? Конечно, мне уже можно!»

«Я оставлю у тебя в подвале парочку зомби? Они совсем не страшные».

«Рю-у-у, мне так одиноко!»

«О Господи, да, да, почему мои парни так не делали, ещё, пожалуйста, сильнее…»

\- Нечестно? – удивился Тони. – Я просто подсказываю, как и кому врать не нужно. 

\- Тони! - перебил Рю. - Тебе сорок семь лет! И ты сам до сих пор врешь не лучше.

\- Что ты там говорил? Что из тебя плохой паладин?

\- Просто не могу слушать, как читает мораль человек, снявший «Его фетиш».

Теперь Тони пристально посмотрел на Рю. Мария побледнела. Кажется, она всерьёз испугалась, что вот-вот разразится буря.

\- «Его фетиш» - жемчужина моей мысли, - сказал Тони, разом понизив градус накала страстей.

\- О да, - Рю демонстративно отодвинулся.

\- Зачем вы вообще вспомнили этот фильм за столом? – вздохнул Лино.

\- Всё началось с того, что я поблагодарила Господа за азиатов, - упавшим голосом ответила Мария. 

\- Кажется, Господь тебя услышал.

Полсекунды они ещё сидели слегка потрясённые, а потом захохотали как две гиены. С Лино даже капюшон слетел. Тони принял вид отвергнутого гения. Глядя на рекламный баннер напротив столика, он изрек:

\- За азиатов нужно благодарить эволюцию. Боюсь, Господь создал только фильмы про супергероев, иначе ничем не объяснить их популярность и тот факт, что они вообще прошли естественный отбор.

С баннера смотрел мужчина, одетый в светло-голубой обтягивающий костюм. Неестественно бирюзовые глаза ярко горели на бледном лице, а приглаженные волосы были высветлены до серебристой белизны. В руках он сжимал нечто вроде ледяной алебарды с невообразимым ажурным топором на конце. Слева за его спиной стояла рыжая красавица с лихим прищуром, справа – три симпатичных тюленя. «Лига Севера: Битва во льдах» значилось ниже.

\- Капитан Арктика, - Тони указал на него пальцем. - Чем он может удивить людей?

\- Ему подчинились кольчатые нерпы, - ответил Лино, тоже созерцая баннер.

\- Да ладно?! - встрепенулась Мария. – Это в новом фильме или ещё в «Западном пределе»? Чёрт, я так и не посмотрела до сих пор…

\- «Предел» заканчивается намёком на это, а основная часть уже в «Битве».

\- Тогда не спойлери.

\- Нерпы? – Тони поднял брови.

\- Они сильные телепаты, - очень серьёзно кивнула Мария.

Сколько времени прошло, а Рю вдруг снова ощутил дурноту.

\- Хотите сказать, - спросил он, - копьё Силлы использует Капитан Арктика, а не Ворон?

\- В фильмах – да, - кивнул Лино. – Фанаты комиксов удивились, мягко говоря, да и сами сценаристы были недовольны, ведь им пришлось переписывать основную линию, но на этом настояли продюсеры и верхушка «Mirror Group». Вроде как, рейтинг у Арктики выше, чем у Ворона, и фанаты его больше любят.

\- Конечно, - Мария закатила глаза, – сначала сами слили Ворона, а теперь, оказывается, причина в том, что героя не любят фанаты. Они даже актёра нормального найти не могут на эту роль!

\- Уайт неплохо сыграл в «Истоках», и что? Кто-то обратил внимание? Если бы его не начали поливать с момента утверждения на роль, сыграл бы ещё лучше! Могу понять, почему он к «Полярной звезде» даже приближаться не стал. А вот Петерсона зря позвали, он реально всё слил. Потом пришёл ещё один, уже не вспомню имя…

\- И я. Но в «Отступнике» Ворон тоже был никакой.

\- Точно…

\- Другое дело Джонни Нельсон в роли Ника Картера!

\- Да, Картер получился огненный, хотя в комиксах был зануда похлеще Арктики.

\- И Дельма бомбическая.

\- Сюзанна Бейл всегда бомбическая, - Лино повернулся. – Вот, вы двое подтвердите, что она… э-э-э, что-то не так?

\- Да всё просто отлично, - Тони пожал плечами. – Прикидываю вот, спалит вас Рю огнём своей ненависти, и мне пора надевать траур, или пощадит как умственно неполноценных.

Близнецы испуганно округлили глаза и тут же заговорили наперебой:

\- Чёрт!

\- Рю!

\- Мы не хотели!

\- Извини!

\- Мы только…

\- «Mirror Group» козлы!

\- Да-да, это все знают!

\- Всё в порядке, я сам спросил, - Рю раскрыл меню. - Наверное, мне нужно что-то выпить.

Он смотрел на страницу с перечнем крепкого алкоголя, но буквы никак не складывались в слова. Пять лет назад Рю пообещал себе, что не посмотрит ни одного фильма про Лигу Севера. «Mirror Group» только набирала мощь, но уже тогда разрыв двух контрактов серьёзно ударил по его карману и ещё серьёзнее – по моральному состоянию, которое и так оставляло желать лучшего. Работа была единственным, что заставляло Рю держаться на плаву. Это теперь он понимал, что руководство компании пошло на крайние меры, чтобы обезопасить себя, и отчего-то не подумало, что в Голливуде ещё остались актёры, чья раздутая гордость, финансовое положение и отсутствие здравого смысла позволяют скандалить с размахом, в лучших традициях историй, где по итогам в дерьме остаются все участники. Тогда мир схлопнулся до безумной обиды и чёрной ненависти, Рю не задумывался о смысле этой борьбы, просто бесился, предчувствуя кончину, и напоследок хотел укусить врага посильнее. Он был гибнущим монстром. Рю нанял лучших юристов - и понеслось. Судя по счетам, они сражались за его доброе имя ещё года полтора после того, как он уехал в Монреаль, где потерял счёт времени.

Принесли пиццы. Рю заказал двойной виски и подцепил ближайший кусок.

Всё закончилось предсказуемо. «Mirror Group» нашла козла отпущения среди своих сотрудников и принесла официальные извинения. Жадная до зрелищ публика разошлась. Жизнь Голливуда вернулась в прежнее русло. Где-то в далёкой Канаде закончился как личность один чересчур самонадеянный человек. Не было никакой вины ни у фильмов, ни у героев, ни, тем более, у актёров и других работников кино, которые продолжали сотрудничать с «Mirror Group». Если кому и следовало теперь извиняться, так это ему самому – перед Джерри Уайтом. За своих фанатов, которые видели Вороном только одного актёра и не дали даже крошечного шанса другому, не менее талантливому.

Может, и к лучшему было, что «Полярную звезду» пересняли почти целиком. Рю немало отдал бы за то, чтобы уничтожить все копии «Нового Авалона», который всё-таки вышел в прокат. Дерьмовый фильм, как сказала Юмико. Далеко не единственный дерьмовый фильм, в котором он снимался. Разница между тем же «Фотографом» или триллером «На пределе» заключалась в том, что здесь Рю ещё и дерьмово играл. Все это видели. Да он и сам в глубине души это тогда понимал. Ему нужно было лечиться, а не агонизировать на съемочной площадке.

Принесли виски. Тони, не говоря ни слова, похлопал по плечу.

\- Перестаньте так скорбно молчать, - нахмурился Рю.

Лино что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, воюя с куском пиццы.

\- Я вот подумала, - Мария снова уставилась на баннер, - папа, он ведь русский. Ты говорил сегодня, что хочешь, чтобы в твоем фильме русского играл русский. Вот отличный пример: Капитан Арктика – русский, которого играет русский актёр. Как же его зовут? Ник… Ник… Николай?

\- Никита, - подсказал Лино. - Никита Ершов.

\- Точно!

\- Он, между прочим, в Лос-Анджелесе живёт, и у него контракт с «Mirror Group» ещё на один фильм. «Месть Северной Колдуньи» будут летом снимать.

\- Откуда такая осведомлённость? - удивился Тони. – Обычно ты ни одной сплетни не знаешь.

\- Доброе утро, папуля! Баннер видишь? А первый ассистент оператора знаешь кто? Лино Чеккарелли! Слышал про такого парня?

Рю засмеялся в голос - лицо Тони было бесценно.

\- О нет, Лино! – воскликнула Мария. - Сейчас ты примешь смерть от рук отца! Мой бедный брат!

\- Кхм, - Тони кашлянул, – неловко получилось, да… Что же, думаю, один плюс у этого фильма точно есть: операторская работа.

\- Никита классный актер, - возразил Лино. – Ты просто не видел его на площадке, не знаешь, как он умеет работать. Капитан Арктика всех обошёл только благодаря ему. 

\- Вношу ясность: моя основная претензия была к идее фильмов, которой нет.

\- Ты их даже не смотрел.

Тони уже открыл рот, но тут Мария подпрыгнула в кресле, замахав руками:

\- Оля! Мы здесь!

Рю сразу её узнал – к столику пробиралась тренер Вирджинии Смит. Прямо на ходу Оля расстегнула короткую дутую куртку и, стянув шапку, небрежно поправила волосы. Мелькнул выбритый висок.

\- Добрый вечер, - сказала она.

Услышав русский акцент, Рю невольно улыбнулся. Оля повесила верхнюю одежду на крючок, оставшись в простом тёмном свитере и толстых лосинах, подчеркивающих красоту идеальных мышц. Она заняла кресло между Тони и Марией, оказавшись точно напротив Рю. Поймав серьёзный взгляд, он понял, где видел её. На постере в комнате Софи. Женщина с огненными волосами, скользящая по льду в образе надменной, безжалостной Великой королевы из кельтских мифов. Ольга Гордеева. Русская чемпионка. Были и другие постеры с ней, но Рю всегда цеплялся взглядом за этот.

\- Приятно со всеми познакомиться. Оля. Сегодня ужасный день, но если тут ещё есть желающие послушать мои байки про фигурку, то я расскажу.

\- Сначала поужинаем, - сказала Мария. - Будешь пиццу?

\- Я почти всё ем, ты же знаешь, - она улыбнулась. - Знакомь меня со своими великими родственниками.

\- Ох, ну что, великие родственники, готовы? Вот мой великий отец Антонио Чеккарелли. Он ест рыбные консервы прямо из банки и терпеть не может фильмы про супергероев. Это мой великий брат Лино. Он привирает, что родился первый, если я не слышу, и в новых компаниях его никто никогда не замечает. А это Рю. Рю Каваками.

\- Вау, - Оля склонила голову, - тоже простой смертный?

\- Как видишь. Он так и не научился есть пиццу.

Рю опустил взгляд. На правом рукаве блестело тёмное томатное пятно. Вздохнув, он попытался убрать его салфеткой, но только ещё больше размазал. Посмотрев на это, Оля грустно усмехнулась:

\- А я… просто неудачник. Ни на что не годный тренер.

\- Мне казалось, о твоей работе с Вирджинией отзывались очень хорошо.

\- Теперь уже в прошедшем времени. Все видели, что сегодня было. Кто-то падает от волнения, кто-то из-за травм, а кто-то… Я, правда, не ожидала, что Джинни такое выкинет. До сих пор поверить не могу.

Она тяжело вздохнула и подняла взгляд на подошедшего официанта.

\- У вас есть водка? Томатный сок?

\- Да. Есть и коктейли на странице…

\- Нет-нет, - перебила Оля. - Будьте так добры, принесите отдельно стакан холодного томатного сока и отдельно порцию водки.

Когда официант ушёл, она спросила:

\- Что вам рассказать?

\- Мы будем рады любой истории, - заверил Тони. - Я только начал работу над сценарием. Главные герои более-менее ясны, но пока они как будто в невесомости. Хочу, чтобы вокруг них были другие люди: родственники, друзья, соперники. Хочу понять, в каком мире живут те, кто достигает вершин в фигурном катании, как наш мир вообще выглядит для фигуристов.

Оля задумалась.

\- Сложно, - сказала она. - Сложно понять, что рассказывать. Вот идёт мой спаситель и сейчас я, может быть, что-то придумаю.

Официант поставил рядом с ней стакан и шот. Поблагодарив его, Оля влила водку в сок, подвинула специи и начала яростно солить и перчить. Заметив, что всё внимание окружающих сосредоточено на этом процессе, она спросила:

\- Хотите узнать, как я облажалась?

\- Если это не сделает хуже, - Тони приготовился слушать.

\- Тяжело сделать хуже, - Оля размешала специи, попробовала коктейль и кивнула сама себе. – Тут нужна предыстория. Главная проблема с Джинни в том, что она ненавидит спорт как идею. Не важно, был бы это бег или плавание, или биатлон, или волейбол. Всё закончилось бы именно так. Фигурное катание - придурь её мамаши, которая сама никогда толком не занималась, но решила, что дочь обязана стать звездой. Отцу всё равно, он в бизнесе. Начав тренировать Джинни три года назад, я пыталась несколько раз поднять вопрос, так ли ей нужна спортивная карьера. Это адский труд. Зачем заставлять ребёнка, если ему совсем не интересен результат? Меня, кажется, сочли ненормальной: как так, деньги платят, а я тут с ними непонятно о чём толкую, о каких-то желаниях, личных амбициях. Что дома, что здесь, да во всём мире, наверное, есть такие больные родители, которые уверены, что будущее их драгоценных чад можно сложить только из своих нереализованных надежд и кучи денег. Но если человека от чего-то тошнит, он никогда не добьётся успеха. Ни-ког-да!

Оля перевела дух и, презирая трубочку, сделала несколько больших глотков. Все трое Чеккарелли смотрели на неё не отрываясь.

\- Джинни - отличный пример. У отца есть деньги, у матери есть придурь, у неё самой есть все физические данные для фигурного катания, но нет никакого желания этим заниматься. Она не горит. Даже не поджигается. Как ей побеждать? Я сделала почти невероятное: дотянула её до уровня международных соревнований. Знаете, как пришлось девчонку прессовать? Она у меня рыдала. Я потом дома тоже рыдала. Мы не для себя работали – для миссис Смит, чтобы она могла хвастаться!

Оля вздохнула, обвела слушателей печальным взглядом, отпила ещё.

\- В мире, наверняка, есть тысячи детей, которые мечтают о занятиях с тренером, но не имеют средств, а мне приходилось силком заставлять Джинни тупо тренироваться, делать элементарные для спортсмена вещи! Я вложила в неё столько сил! Хотела довести это дело до конца! Всё работало: в прошлом сезоне она выступала неплохо. Я надеялась, в этой серии Гран-при выйдем в Финал, но тут на горизонте воссияла мамаша!

Оля стукнула по столу, и все вздрогнули.

\- Прикиньте, пришла на тренировку и закатила истерику! Визжала как ненормальная! Я слишком жестоко обращаюсь с её ангелочком, посмотрите-ка! Я! Не она! Это из-за меня, оказывается, Джинни стала хуже учиться! Я кричу на неё на тренировках, я составляю график, при котором ей некогда делать уроки и общаться с друзьями! Ольга Гордеева – мировое зло!

Разве что искры не летели от неё в этот момент. Она выдохнула через нос, разом допила коктейль и, покачав головой, пробормотала по-русски:

\- Господи, где только делают таких тупых дур… Ой!

Оля прижала ладонь к губам:

\- Я хотя бы по-английски до этого говорила?

\- Да, да, да! - наперебой закричали Чеккарелли.

\- Ничего, что я так много болтаю?

\- Нет, нет, нет! – отозвались они единым хором.

Оля мотнула головой. Может, итальянцы сбили её с толку, может, водка дала нужный эффект.

\- Чем закончился конфликт с матерью Джинни? - подсказал Рю.

\- Страшным кошмаром любого тренера: она поставила условие, что будет присутствовать на тренировках.

\- И ты согласилась? – не поверил Тони.

\- Пришлось, - Оля тяжело вздохнула. - Стоило, конечно, сказать, чтобы она катилась к чертям со своими условиями, если хочет сотрудничать дальше, но я ещё на что-то надеялась. На её здравый смысл или что-то в таком роде. И это случилось накануне поездки на Кубок Китая. Не могла же я бросить Джинни посреди Гран-при! Сказала, что доведу до Финала, а там посмотрим. В Китае она бронзу взяла, шансы были неплохие, но сегодня всё закончилось, - Оля закусила губу. - Да кого я обманываю, всё закончилось в тот момент, когда я уступила её мамаше! - в глазах блеснули слёзы, она отвернулась и крикнула официанту. - Эй, парень! Повтори-ка, с двойной водкой!

Повернувшись обратно к столу, Оля просто подвела итог:

\- Вот такая вот история. Бесценный, мать его, опыт.

В ресторанчике засиделись до закрытия. Сначала Оля добросовестно делилась впечатлениями от коротких программ и рассказывала о времени, когда соревновалась сама, но ближе к полуночи разговор ушёл от фигурного катания уже довольно далеко и сворачивал на самые неожиданные темы. Она то и дело громко смеялась вместе с Марией, которая тоже налегла на коктейли. Лино предпочел пиво. Рю медленно потягивал виски, не планируя сильно пьянеть. Он находился под глубоким впечатлением от Ольги Гордеевой – настолько глубоким, что даже подумывал, не заговорить ли по-русски. Тони волей случая сохранял трезвость. Когда дело дошло до заказа выпивки, он неосмотрительно достал смартфон, чтобы сделать пару заметок для сценария, и потерял связь с внешним миром.

На улице, пока Рю отвернулся, чтобы поймать такси, Мария и Оля перебежали через дорогу.

\- Куда вы? – крикнул Лино.

\- Тут ещё открыто! – они отчаянно жестикулировали, намекая, что вечер можно продолжить.

\- Поехали в отель! Мария!

\- Э-э-эй!

\- Парни! Идите к нам!

\- Лино!

\- Рю!

\- Мы лучше, чем отель!

Тяжело было с этим поспорить.

\- Какие вы скучные! – крикнула напоследок Мария. - Ну, как хотите!

Помахав на прощание, они скрылись за дверью бара.

\- А отца не позвала, – проворчал Тони, не поднимая глаз от смартфона. – Вот и заводи после этого детей. 

Рю почти уснул, когда в дверь начали ломиться со страшной силой. Пьяный Тибо уже успел написать несколько не поддающихся расшифровке сообщений, и мелькнула мысль, что он всё-таки позвонил Миранде и узнал расположение номера, но смущала тишина – никто не пел и даже не ругался. Накинув халат, Рю пошёл открывать.

На пороге покачивалась Мария.

\- Рю, - сказала она заплетающимся языком. - Пожалуйста. Я не хочу видеть сейчас никаких других Чеккарелли. Можно переночевать у тебя?

\- Здесь всего одна кровать.

\- Я не против, - Мария хихикнула.

\- Я - против.

\- Ну, попытаться стоило… Ладно, не буду приставать, честно! Я могу спать на полу! Даже на полу в ванной! Всё, что угодно, только не бубнеж отца!

\- Мария…

\- Всё, что угодно, – она упала на колени прямо в коридоре и воздела руки в молитвенном жесте, - о, Злой Господин из Края, где Заходит Солнце!

\- Восходит.

\- Я про Калифорнию вообще-то!

\- Твой номер напротив.

\- Пожа-а-алуйста!

Медленно досчитав до пяти, Рю шагнул в сторону. Мария попыталась подняться, неловко покачнулась, взвизгнула, тут же зажала себе рот, осмотрелась по сторонам, после чего очень осторожно поползла в номер на четвереньках. Клатч волочился по полу и, каждый раз запинаясь об него коленями, она давилась смехом, но держалась. Засмеялась в голос, только когда Рю закрыл дверь.

\- Оля в таком же состоянии?

\- Разве по ней поймёшь? - Мария легла на бок и прижалась к полу щекой. - Она меня до лифта довела, потом к себе поехала.

\- Вставай.

\- Зачем? Я тут посплю.

\- Мария. Ложись на кровать. Пожалуйста.

\- А ты?

\- Лягу рядом, - Рю заставил её подняться. - Пойдешь в душ?

\- Утром.

Сняв верхнюю одежду, он помог Марии добраться до кровати. Качая головой, стянул ботинки. Пока она пыталась выпутаться из двух или трех кофт, переставил поближе графин с водой и стакан, достал аспирин. К тому моменту, как Рю закончил, Мария вступила в борьбу с джинсами, но вскоре сдалась и упала на спину, раскинув руки.

\- Рю-у-у, помоги мне!

Ловко стянув с неё джинсы, он собрал с пола остальную одежду, положил в кресло и уже после подумал, что не испытывает той злости, какая обычно охватывала его, если приходилось почти трезвым укладывать одного канадского лося. Может, Тибо просто пил гораздо чаще или больше походил в этом состоянии на мать Рю, когда та подолгу бывала пьяна? Мария забралась под одеяло. Повозившись, бросила в сторону кресла лифчик. Он приземлился точно под ноги Рю.

\- Упс! – она хрюкнула, натянув одеяло до ушей. - Недолёт.

\- Зачем ты так напилась?

\- Просто немного не рассчитала!

\- Немного.

Тонкие чашечки, нежно-сиреневое кружево – отличное бельё. Положив лифчик к остальной одежде, Рю выключил свет и, скинув халат, лёг с другой стороны. Жаль, одеяло было одно.

\- Спасибо, что пустил. Ты снова мой спаситель. 

\- Спи уже.

\- Всё ещё злишься за тот раз?

\- У меня глаза закрываются.

\- Извини, что разбудила.

Рю не ответил. Она трагически вздохнула, накрывшись с головой. Через полминуты он различил тихие всхлипы и мысленно попрощался со сном.

\- Мария?

\- Я… очень плохая, да? Отец прав?

\- Нет. Не прав. Посмотри на меня.

Рю увидел огромные глаза, полные слёз, и забыл, что хотел сказать. Мария подобралась ближе. Руки сами обняли её. Она прижалась мокрой щекой к его груди.

\- Знаешь, мы в баре говорили с Олей о всяком... Почему женщины такие жестокие? Откуда это берут? Почему делают больно даже тем, кого любят?

\- Мужчины тоже делают.

\- Взять, к примеру, Кристину, - Мария не слушала. – Всегда говорит, что любит нас, а почему тогда оставила? Почему не забрала в Нью-Йорк? У неё намечалось много работы, и она понимала, что не сможет воспитывать нас одна? Наняла бы няню! Нобуко настояла, чтобы мы остались в Калифорнии? Да просто Нобуко знала, что мы с Лино ей не нужны! Я говорила с Кристиной об этом, выслушала все её отговорки: и про бесконечную занятость, и про ужасы изнанки театральной жизни, от которых она хотела нас уберечь. Всё это дерьмовая ложь. Есть актрисы, которым времени хватает и на карьеру, и на детей. Просто Кристина ужасная мать.

\- Так и есть.

Но на сцене и в закулисных интригах ей не было равных. Детям Чеккарелли крупно повезло, что нашлась женщина, которая сцепилась за них с Кристиной и одержала победу.

\- Не хотела, чтобы мы выросли в театре, - Мария всхлипнула. – Так мы выросли на съемочной площадке! Чем лучше-то? Помнишь, она приехала, когда отец снимал «Ублюдков»? Увидела меня, сказала, что я выгляжу, как Бог знает что. Да что она вообще обо мне знала? Чем помогла? Даже вы с Тибо, когда сосались обдолбанные, доставили мне больше приятных минут!

\- Послушай, - Рю погладил её по голове, - не требуй от неё слишком многого. Кристина сделала главное: дала тебе жизнь. Я не оправдываю её ужасный характер, но прошлого всё равно не изменишь. Даже без матери ты выросла потрясающим человеком. У тебя есть любимое дело. Есть ум и чувство юмора. Ты красивая женщина, в конце концов!

\- Прости, веду себя, как дура, - она снова всхлипнула. - Я так сегодня испугалась, что из-за меня, из-за того, что я стала совсем как Кристина, вы с отцом можете поссориться.

\- Мы столько ссорились, - Рю всё-таки зевнул, - пережили бы ещё один раз.

\- Мне так стыдно, что я тебя как будто заставила. И тогда, и сегодня.

\- Всё ведь обсудили. Было и было. Сегодня… Мария, пойми, я бы всё равно вступился за тебя. Даже если бы тогда ничего не случилось. Никто не должен считать твоих любовников. Никогда.

Мария надолго замолчала. Он почти заснул, когда она пошевелилась, подняв голову.

\- Не знаю, как назвать это. То, что к тебе испытываю.

\- Никак не называй.

\- Почему с чувствами всегда так сложно?

Рю улыбнулся, вспомнив подходящий ответ:

\- Потому что чувства это не прямая из пункта А в пункт Б, а лист момидзи.

\- Сам придумал?

\- Нет, моя подруга из Маленького Токио. Старая история.

\- Никогда не спрашивала, - дыхание Марии согрело ухо. – Ты, правда, не знаешь, кто был твоим отцом?

\- Один ублюдок.

\- Я имею в виду, как он жил, чем занимался.

\- Чем занимался? - Рю прижался щекой к её щеке. - Всех подробностей не знаю, он много грязной работы для синдиката делал: долги выбивал, запугивал, кого нужно, людей похищал, пытал их… ну, знаешь, чем придётся.

\- Да ты прикалываешься, - Мария стукнула по плечу и откатилась в сторону. – Я серьёзно спросила!

\- Ладно, он разносил тофу. Мать не вышла за него, чтобы не работать в магазине. Ненавидела тофу.

\- Снова врёшь.

\- Просто терпеть не могла.

\- Ох, ладно, - Мария зевнула. – Что-то я отрубаюсь.

\- Неужели?

Она не ответила.

Рю повернулся на другой бок, думая, как был бы рад, обмани его мать хотя бы раз. Он съел бы любую ложь: разносчик тофу, почтальон, рок-звезда, героически погибший полярный лётчик или пожарный, - но Акико Каваками совершенно не умела врать и так боялась своего прошлого, что не могла спать одна. У Фаерманов ей помогали успокоиться Нина или Варвара. На съёмной квартире жертвой стал Рю: каждую ночь ложился с ней на узкой кровати и, укрытый душным одеялом, выслушивал мрачные фантазии о грядущем. Даже в детстве это казалось странным. Он любил мать, но та не давала ему ни минуты покоя! Обычно молчаливая при свете, в темноте она как будто становилась другим человеком – всё говорила и говорила. Иногда ей мерещилось, что по чёрной лестнице крадётся Масаши, чтобы убить их или разлучить навсегда. Когда в такие ночи мать всё-таки засыпала, Рю до самого утра не мог сомкнуть глаз. Сторожил каждый шорох. Был наготове, чтобы дать отпор. Запрещал себе бояться. Воодушевлялся, представляя, как набьёт Масаши морду и с позором прогонит прочь.

Сон улетучился без следа. Взрослый Рю лежал, глядя в темноту, и снова видел себя мальчишкой. Ему только-только стукнуло одиннадцать, когда мать решила вернуться в Маленький Токио. Он прекрасно помнил день, когда впервые встретился с человеком, от которого произошёл. Язык не поворачивался назвать его отцом. Масаши Игараси был из тех людей, которых, раз увидев, уже не забудешь. Какая-то нечеловеческая грация угадывалась в каждом движении. Лицо, даже подпорченное разгульной жизнью, оставалось чётким в своих очертаниях, словно его раз и навсегда вырезали из камня. Заносчивый, вальяжный, со злым и насмешливым прищуром чёрных глаз, он вызывал отторжение на клеточном уровне. Рю захотел убить его сразу, как только увидел - как только он первый раз качнулся с пятки на носок, сунув руки в карманы чёрных шёлковых штанов, и гаденько ухмыльнулся, глядя на незваных гостей как на мусор под ногами.

Масаши не пустил их дальше порога, и тогда мать упала ему в ноги и стала умолять. Это было унизительно, но всю дорогу она заклинала вести себя прилично, и Рю держался. Разглядывал татуировки Масаши, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от ненависти. Его руки обвивали самые разные гады – синие, красные, зелёные. С плеча, как истинный хозяин всех чешуйчатых тварей, скалился чёрный дракон. Мать всё рыдала, клялась, что Рю сын своего отца и что она готова сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы получить прощение.

«Ты уже ни на что не годная старая сука, Акико», - оборвал Масаши.

А ведь ей было едва за тридцать! Потом он крикнул, чуть повернув голову:

«Эй, Момо, иди-ка сюда!»

К ним вышла молоденькая голубоглазая японка в шёлковом халате на голое тело. Она курила тонкую сигарету и тоже смотрела свысока.

«Как думаешь, - спросил Масаши, - мой щенок?»

«Похож, - она хихикнула. - Взгляд точь-в-точь твой».

«Сейчас проверку устроим. Тест. Как у тебя в школе, да?»

«Обосраться как смешно», - Момо закатила глаза.

Он хлопнул её пониже спины. Она скривилась, но промолчала.

«Эй, щенок, - Масаши прищурился, - смотрю, ты весь уже извёлся от вежливости. Я тут сказал, что твоя мать - старая сука. Есть что ответить?»

Ух, как Рю хотел ответить! И на улице, и в школе в драку он всегда лез без вопросов и часто выходил победителем, поколачивая сверстников, которые сильно зарывались, думая, что над мальчишкой, который танцует, можно просто так посмеяться. Мысль, что здесь его точно размажут по стенке, отключила последние тормоза. Зарычав, Рю бросился на Масаши – и, конечно, огрёб. Успел только наступить ему на босую ногу да раз заехать по челюсти, а потом отлетел обратно к двери. Мать зарыдала громче. Момо оглушительно захохотала. Сам Масаши с чувством выругался, поджав ушибленные пальцы.

«Ладно, - сказал он, потерев подбородок, - хоть что-то ты хорошо сделала, Акико. Можешь со своим щенком здесь остаться. Как, говоришь, его зовут? Рю?»

«Да, господин Игараси, да».

«Чем бабы только думают, когда детей называют! Так и быть, пристрою к делу нашего _рю_, - он погладил драконью морду на плече. - Будешь хорошо себя вести, да, Рю?»

«Да, господин Игараси, да, - повторила мать. - Рю будет очень хорошо себя вести».

Тогда, корчась на полу от боли, Рю узнал какую-то новую грань ненависти и ещё много лет испытывал дикий гнев и тяжёлый стыд, вспоминая этот день. Столько хороших людей делали для матери добро просто так, но в трудный час она пришла не к ним, а к отморозку и убийце, который вселял ей ужас. Наверное, именно тогда Рю по-настоящему разочаровался. Она никогда не была святой, но это унижение стало последней каплей.

Рю повернулся на спину. Сколько мать всё-таки пила в последние годы. И как всё равно танцевала! Нина говорила, она всегда мечтала о балете, занималась с самого детства, даже в Америку переехала ради этого, разругавшись со всеми родственниками, а потом… Мать никому не рассказывала, как познакомилась с Масаши, что было между ними, и почему она всё-таки решила от него сбежать. Потом настали времена преподавания в студии и танцев в кабаре. Не так уж плохо всё складывалось, но что-то неудержимо влекло её на дно. В кабаре на роман с зелёным змеем закрывали глаза, пока могли, а потом вежливо попросили взять перерыв.

Без сцены мать быстро сломалась. В их съёмной квартире стали появляться подозрительные личности, она курила с ними травку и поощряла вечеринки, где могла танцевать, а когда валилась с ног, то подолгу сидела в углу и смотрела, как сменяются стадии пьяного веселья. Нина до последнего разрешала ей вести занятия в студии, но, в конце концов, и там начались жалобы, уже от родителей. Все разговоры о том, что нужно взяться за ум, подумать о сыне и о самой себе лились мимо её ушей. Мать сдалась. Разочаровалась в жизни настолько, что искала лишь смерти и отправилась туда, где смогла её найти. Она бросилась с крыши через несколько месяцев жизни рядом с Масаши.

Масаши тоже недолго прожил – погиб через пару лет во время очередного грязного дела. Осталась только Момо. Единственная, с кем Рю мог быть до конца откровенным после смерти Ани. Первая и последняя настоящая сообщница в Маленьком Токио. Целая жизнь, от которой тоже ничего не осталось. Тогда Рю не смог решить, была ли это любовь или просто странная игра в нарушение всех правил, но внезапное замужество Момо расценил как предательство. Он делился с ней самым личным, делал за неё английский, слушал её бесконечные женские откровения, а ей приспичило выскочить за Ивао Миуру, владельца магазинов тофу! Рю не мог представить, чтобы тот подыгрывал, когда она, ужаленная вдохновением, вдруг томно закатывала глаза и кричала: «Скорее! Скорее возьми меня за руку, добрый старец, и слушай о последних днях бедной Момо Накагавы, безвременно почившей в бесконечно давние времена!». Актриса из неё была ужасная, но фантазия не знала границ. Он, как зачарованный, слушал отрывки из несуществующего дневника никогда не жившей знатной госпожи. Между ними это называлось «Брошенное на ветер и не записанное никем».

В Петербурге, получив открытку с листом момидзи, плывущим по воде, Рю уже знал, что Момоко Миуры больше нет, но эти простые и жуткие слова явно писала не Королева Тофу, а совсем другая женщина. Та, что порой проступала в чертах Момо Накагавы и говорила её губами. Могла ли она умереть?

\- Это едва ли.

Рю закрыл глаза. Тогда, бесцельно бродя по заметённым первым снегом линиям Васильевского острова и вспоминая все рассказанные ею истории, он впервые подумал, что не нужно искать во всём происходящем какую-то логику и переживать из-за её отсутствия. Просто этот мир был странным. Потому что многие тысячи лет его создавали самые обычные странные люди. Такие, как Момо или его родители.


	6. Глава 4. Скейт Америка: произвольная программа (Капитан Арктика и Лилит)

_Друг дорогой, что ты сделал с собой?_

_Был худой, молодой, ел сердца._

_«_ _Компромис_ _с»_ _, Би-2_

Рю проснулся под звон будильника, и, выключая его одной рукой, уронил смартфон. Ребро корпуса ударило точно в переносицу. Ненавистная мелодия продолжала звучать. Огромным усилием воли он не запустил смартфон в стену напротив, а просто поднял с лица и закончил то, что начал.

\- Уже подъем? - пробормотала Мария.

В полусне она обняла Рю, отдавливая без того затёкшее плечо. Обнажённая грудь прижалась к его рёбрам. От соприкосновения с твёрдыми сосками по коже побежали мурашки, и он тут же представил, как опрокидывает Марию на спину и… Вот дерьмо!

\- Уже – подъем!

Оттолкнув её, Рю встал с кровати.

\- Му-у-у, - Мария перевернулась на спину.

Одной рукой она закрылась от утреннего света, а второй шарила вокруг себя, безуспешно пытаясь подцепить край одеяла. Мария Чеккарелли была прекрасна. Сильная, молодая женщина. Она манила, как оазис в пустыне. Рю зря пренебрегал личной жизнью так долго и зря напомнил себе, как приятно бывает просто потрахаться.

\- Я в душ! - рыкнул он, подхватив с пола халат.

В ванной Рю закрылся изнутри, чего не делал почти никогда. Сдвинув створки душевой кабины, он включил воду. Ледяная волна окатила с ног до головы, но это не помогло. Злость и возбуждение по-прежнему раздирали изнутри. Ругнувшись, Рю опёрся на стену. Дрочить, когда за дверью ждала такая горячая штучка - отлично начинался день! 

Он вышел из ванной удовлетворенный физически, но душа алкала страшной мести.

\- Мария, - строго сказал Рю, застав её всё в той же позе раненой нимфы, - вставай.

\- Можно я умру?

\- Не в моей постели.

Мария перекатилась на живот. Делая волнообразные движения телом, она добралась до края кровати.

\- Как же пло-о-охо.

\- Выпей аспирин, прими душ.

\- Уы-ы.

\- Не заставляй меня делать страшные вещи.

Когда Мария, поныв ещё, всё-таки поплелась в ванную, Рю сел на кровать и позвонил Тибо. Успехом увенчалась только пятая попытка.

\- Да? - отозвался хриплый голос.

\- Просыпайся.

\- Катись к чёртям, Рю! Я всю ночь пил.

\- Ты хотел посмотреть произвольные программы мужчин. В час мы договорились встретиться в холле.

\- У тебя вообще есть сердце?

\- Я перезвоню через десять минут. Потом ещё через пять. Потом я приду к тебе в номер. Я знаю, где ты живёшь.

\- Твою мать, в задницу свои угрозы засунь! Сраный ты якудза! Ты вообще идти туда не хотел! Вчера я...

Мстительно хмыкнув, Рю завершил вызов. Полегчало. Он засёк время и растянулся на кровати.

Через десять минут Тибо ответил уже со второго раза.

\- Фу фо?! Фтал я, фтал! Фуфы фифю!

Гневную речь сопровождал звук льющейся воды.

\- Я хотел убедиться.

Тибо сплюнул.

\- Убедился? Всё, отвали! Встретимся в час.

Мария вышла из ванной в одном полотенце.

\- Ох, зачем я вчера так напилась, - она тоже села на кровать. - Ты не видел мой смартфон?

\- Ночью ты его не доставала.

\- Позвони мне, а? Не хочу искать. Сил нет.

Рю позвонил. Шли гудки, но в номере не раздалось ни звука.

\- Ты включала беззвучный режим?

\- Думаешь, я помню?

На том конце неожиданно сняли трубку. Женский голос томно произнёс:

\- Привет, горячий дядюшка из Беверли-Хиллз.

\- Что?!

\- Извини, плейбой, - голос стал нормальным, и в нём мелькнул русский акцент, - ты здесь так записан.

\- Оля? Это ты?

\- О, - она удивилась, - мы знакомы?

\- Это Рю. Мы вместе ужинали вчера.

\- Боже мой, извини, не узнала твой голос! Совсем по-другому звучит. Если ты тоже ищешь Марию, то понятия не имею, где она. У меня только смартфон. Она в такси выронила, я уже на полпути домой заметила. И отец её звонил… Так неловко! Не знаю, как она могла потеряться, до лифта ведь её довела!

\- Всё в порядке. Мария нашлась. Она просто… перепутала двери. Ввалилась ко мне в номер. Уснула прямо на полу.

\- Ха-хах, - Оля облегчённо рассмеялась, - да, это вполне в её духе! Спасибо, что позвонил. Я волновалась. Скажите, как доберётесь до арены, верну ей самое дорогое.

\- Звучит двусмысленно.

\- Если бы не сбежал вчера, ещё и не такое услышал бы.

\- Намекаешь, я растерял квалификацию?

\- Нет. Просто сегодня звёзды всем обещают облом: и простым смертным, и богам.

\- Намёк понял.

\- Без обид, ладно? Я на тренировке с восьми утра, а похмелье до сих пор. И ещё нужно пережить очень, очень дерьмовый день.

\- Ты справишься, Великая королева.

После секунды молчания Оля, явно смущённая, проворчала:

\- Ладно, считай, что моё сердце оттаяло.

Они распрощались. Едва Рю закончил, Мария гневно воскликнула:

\- Уснула прямо на полу?!

\- Горячий дядюшка, - он поднялся, - из Беверли-Хиллз.

\- Это правда!

\- Нет.

\- Да ты только что флиртовал с моей лучшей подругой! Думаешь, я не заметила?!

\- Мария, видишь кресло? Там твоя одежда. Прикрой срам и отправляйся к себе, пока Чеккарелли не поднял на уши весь Чикаго.

\- Может, напишешь ему?

\- Нет.

Она показала язык.

МДРНМР22: твоя дочь у меня

Безбожник: Однажды это должно было произойти…

Безбожник: Сколько?

МДРНМР22: у тебя нет таких денег

МДРНМР22: чтобы я её не возвращал

Безбожник: А ты знаток.

МДРНМР22: давно в этом варюсь

Безбожник: Тогда нет смысла торговаться.

Безбожник: Возвращай.

МДРНМР22: если оплатишь доставку

МДРНМР22: могу по частям

МДРНМР22: мвахахахахаах

Безбожник: Ладно, шутник, это было то, о чём я ничего не хочу знать?

МДРНМР22: нет

МДРНМР22: просто она напилась и не хотела

МДРНМР22: чтобы ты её отчитывал

МДРНМР22: тони

Безбожник: Сейчас будет мораль?

МДРНМР22: не будет никакой морали

МДРНМР22: но просто подумай

МДРНМР22: твоя дочь готова спать где угодно

МДРНМР22: на полу в ванной

МДРНМР22: у человека вроде меня

МДРНМР22: с дурным характером

МДРНМР22: и тёмным прошлым

Безбожник: Возражаю.

Безбожник: У человека, которого знает с детства и который всегда (я подчёркиваю, всегда!) вступается за неё, что бы она ни натворила.

Безбожник: Но даже если отбросить тот факт, что ты позволяешь ей вить из тебя верёвки, и просто представить себя в похожей ситуации…

Безбожник: Я бы тоже предпочёл пол в твоей ванной.

МДРНМР22: только попробуй

Безбожник: Я живу у тебя, пока пишу сценарий, смирись.

МДРНМР22: да

МДРНМР22: но спать в моей ванной???

Безбожник: А если вдохновение?

МДРНМР22: нет

МДРНМР22: моя ванная только для меня

МДРНМР22: спи в ванной для гостей

Безбожник: Как скажешь, хозяин.

Безбожник: Сегодня едем все вместе? Тибо будет? Он встать-то сможет?

МДРНМР22: да

МДРНМР22: вчера он это неосмотрительно пообещал

МДРНМР22: встречаемся в час

МДРНМР22: погоди-ка

МДРНМР22: откуда ты знаешь, что он всю ночь бухал?

Безбожник: Детективы всё знают -)

МДРНМР22: тони

Безбожник: Будем спускаться, расскажу.

Пока обувались, Рю незаметно написал о минутной готовности, так что столкновение в коридоре выглядело случайным стечением обстоятельств. Для полноты картины Тони сделал вид, что разучился владеть бровями, а Сомйинг прижала руку к губам, издав понимающий смешок.

\- Папа! - начала Мария.

\- Просто молчи, - предупредил он и устремил взгляд, полный негодования, на Рю.

\- Что? Ты ведь не любишь, когда твоя дочь приходит домой пьяная, вот она и ночует, где попало.

\- Ладно вам, - Сомйинг блестяще включилась в игру, - главное, что Мария нашлась! Теперь найти бы Лино.

\- Он пропал?!

\- Ночью, когда мы выяснили, что тебя довезли до отеля, Лино ушёл на поиски. И не вернулся.

Мария округлила глаза. Она поверила - поверила этому прекрасному голосу с идеальными паузами! Сомйинг засмеялась.

\- Да вы все… 

\- Ладно, - сказал Тони, - хватит душераздирающих драм для этого утра.

\- Где мой брат?!

\- Твой брат, - её отец намеренно избегал конструкции «мой сын», - решил поискать свою сестру в баре отеля, но, увы, нашёл там только Тибо Ламбера. Во всяком случае, из бессвязной речи Лино я понял именно это. Идёмте, мы договорились встретиться в холле в час.

Тони поманил всех за собой в сторону лифта.

\- Погодите, мой брат ночевал у Тибо?!

\- Он взрослый человек. Где хочет, там и ночует, да?

Мария побагровела. Ответ явно вертелся у неё на языке, но она сдержалась. Приехал лифт. В тесной кабине Рю ещё острее почувствовал эту невидимую борьбу негодования одной стороны со злорадством другой. Несколько долгих секунд все горели – и все молчали, ожидая развязки. Лифт замер этажом ниже. Когда двери открылись, явив два глубоко несчастных похмельных лица, Мария едва не зашипела. 

\- М-мать, - Лино отшатнулся, - я лучше пешком!

Поморщившись, Тибо без слов втолкнул его в кабину.

\- Мы не влезем!

\- Влезем! Эй, вы, змеиное гнездо, подвиньтесь! Рю!

\- Змеиное гнездо?!

\- Я, по-твоему, самый толстый?!

\- Самый гнусный! Эго своё подвинь!

Когда двери закрылись, Тибо пробормотал:

\- Худшее утро моей жизни.

\- Разве? - удивился Рю.

Кнопку «Стоп» на приборной панели он нашёл на ощупь. Лифт остановился, вздрогнув так, что качнуло всех. Два голоса – мужской и женский – разразились проклятьями за шестерых. Сомйинг оглушительно захохотала.

\- Да тише вы! - Лино сжал виски. – Зачем так шуметь?!

\- Рю!!! - Мария только повысила голос.

\- Рю? Почему чуть что, сразу Рю?

\- Потому что, мать твою! - Тибо бешено сверкал глазами, он терпеть не мог замкнутых пространств.

\- Запусти лифт!

\- Кто каждый раз нажимает эту сраную красную кнопку? Я, что ли? Мать твою, тебе в январе тридцать пять лет будет, тридцать пять! По-твоему, это смешно?!

\- Мы здесь умрём! Задохнёмся от выхлопов!

\- Даже знаю от чьих, - вбросил Лино.

\- Р-р-р! – Мария схватила его за капюшон куртки.

\- Рю! А ну-ка, подвинься!

\- Я тут отлично стою.

\- Отлипай от панели, мать твою, я кому сказал! Да что ты за человек-то такой?!

\- Хватит раскачивать лифт, придурки!

\- Кто бы говорил!

\- А-а-а-а-а!!!

Легко протиснувшись мимо близнецов, Сомйинг скользнула Рю за спину, заставив невольно сделать полшага вперёд и почти упасть на Тибо.

\- Оп! Вот как делать нужно!

Все замолчали. Лифт дёрнулся снова и в полной тишине поехал вниз. Три с половиной этажа Рю смотрел в пол, чтобы не видеть так близко лица, знакомого до мельчайших деталей. Тибо тянул как магнит.

\- Перекусим? – спросил Тони уже на улице.

Получив согласие большинства, он взял курс на ближайшую забегаловку, где, в самом деле, готовили отличные бургеры. Сомйинг шла рядом с ним, весело подпрыгивая через каждые два шага. Близнецы тащились следом, всё ещё дуясь друг на друга. Тибо дышал им в спину. Одновременно он листал инстаграм, из-за чего пару раз наступил Лино на пятку и получил в ответ зловещее шипение Марии. Рю держался позади всех.

Сегодня было гораздо теплее. Установилась редкая безветренная погода. Рю попытался вспомнить, что видел во сне. Кажется, снова до хрипоты спорил с Момо, а после крепко обнимал, едва сдерживая злые слёзы, потому что знал точно – она не услышала. Зачем он привязался к ней? Зачем всё прощал? Тогда её жестокие насмешки над собой и всем миром казались изюминкой. Теперь Рю не находил в этом ничего, кроме отчаяния. Бедная, бедная Момо! Она не боялась чужой ненависти, потому что сама ненавидела себя сильнее всех.

Завтрак прошёл спокойно во многом благодаря Тони, который резво проглотил свой бургер и тут же взял ещё жующего Тибо в оборот. Он завалил его вопросами, а когда тот запросил пощады в связи с тяжёлым похмельем, Тони взял с него обещание раскрыть все позорные тайны детства в приватном телефонном разговоре.

\- Чёртов Чеккарелли! – сказал Тибо уже в такси. – Как ты с ним общаешься дольше пяти минут?!

\- Я и с тобой как-то семь лет прожил.

\- Вот не надо сейчас начинать!

Рю отвернулся к окну. Итальянцы и Сомйинг поехали в первой машине. Впереди предстоял долгий день в компании Тибо. Сегодня это радовало ещё меньше, чем вчера.

\- Какие планы на вечер?

\- Не вижу смысла строить планы, - ответил Рю, не меняя позы.

\- Эй, философ, можно просто ответить на вопрос?

\- Хотел побыть один.

\- И для этого приехал в Чикаго с друзьями? Серьёзно? Пойдём лучше в кино, Рю!

\- Ты пообещал Софи?

\- Ничего я не обещал! То есть… - Тибо тяжело вздохнул. - Она хочет, чтобы мы все вместе сходили в кино сегодня. Я ей не говорил, сама узнала, что ты здесь. Кто-то в Сети похвастался вчерашними автографами, наверное.

\- Какой фильм?

\- Какой хочешь, тот и посмотрим. Мне всё равно. В прокате один шлак, как обычно.

\- Софи тоже так считает?

\- Ей особо некогда…

Рю повернулся. Не только голос, но и лицо Тибо выражали крайнюю степень отчаяния. Он точно знал, какой фильм выбрала Софи. Софи просто не могла не озвучить свой выбор, а значит, дело было в том, что Рю это не понравится. Осталось только применить детективный метод Тони Чеккарелли, чтобы найти ответ.

\- «Лига Севера»?

Тибо глянул с бесконечной печалью:

\- Она без ума от этого дерьмища. 

Зрителей собралось ещё больше, чем вчера. Они больше шумели, больше возбуждённо жестикулировали и обсуждали шансы спортсменов на победу. Рю заметил на себе гораздо больше любопытных взглядов. Пока пробирались к местам на трибуне, не поленился заглянуть на главную страницу «City of Lilim». Он привычно зажмурился при виде неизменного чудовищного дизайна в черно-красных тонах и только потом сфокусировал взгляд на последнем сообщении от администрации, опубликованном три часа назад.

«Народ, понимаю ваши чувства, но вы тоже имейте в виду: Геката тут чёртову дюжину лет, Гекату так просто не проймёшь (хотя от количества ваших сообщений я порядком охренела, давненько такого не было, подумала даже, не случилось ли где восстание мертвецов, ха-ха-ха). То, что они встретились, ещё ничего не значит. СОХРАНЯЙТЕ СПОКОЙСТВИЕ. P.S. И перестаньте присылать мне дерьмовые фотки с противоположных трибун в стотысячекратном увеличении, сделанные вашими дрожащими ручонками! Я не опубликую ни одного изображения, где наш мальчик похож на фоторобот моей прабабушки! Вместо того чтобы собирать подписи под петицией о смене админа, лучше оторвите задницы от кресел, найдите Рю и запилите всем на зависть селфи!».

\- Бог мой, - Тибо сунул нос к экрану, - Геката ещё жива!

\- Почему она должна была умереть? Ей не больше, чем тебе.

\- Она ещё держит бар?

\- Не знаю, я там лет шесть не был, - Рю убрал смартфон в карман.

Он не отвечал Гекате с тех пор, как перестал сниматься. Сначала она много писала. Не как фанат. Как старый приятель. Потом замолчала. Рю иногда находил в почте её последнее письмо, перечитывал и не мог ответить, не мог даже мысленно сказать ей самые простые слова вроде «спасибо» и «прости».

\- Может, правда, запилим селфи?

\- Нет.

\- Рю, всего одно фото!

\- У меня нет настроения плодить пустые слухи.

Тибо отвернулся.

\- Пустые слухи, - пробормотал он, хмурясь.

О, это лицо! В самом деле, разве было так трудно уступить, Каваками? В океане дерьма слухом больше, слухом меньше. Ничего не изменится. Если бы хотел покоя, не поехал бы в Чикаго. Если бы хотел погулять по городу, не пошёл бы на концерт Тибо Ламбера. Если бы хотел поставить жирную точку, не кувыркался бы с ним всю ночь. Если бы хотел только поддержать Софи, купил бы билет сам и в другом секторе. В действиях не было никакой логики. Об этом говорил голос Тибо. К счастью, пока только в голове, если чужие голоса в голове вообще могли выступать показателем счастья.

Рю посмотрел на лёд. Лёд рассекали спортсмены, приглашённые на разминку. Шесть симпатичных парней с потрясающими задницами. Никакого обмана, просто годы тренировок. Мысли соскользнули на занятия танцами, и он испытал облегчение, хотя тема тоже была не самой приятной. Весь последний год Рю откладывал разговор с Ниной о возвращении в студию. Первые месяцы ещё получалось обмануть себя необходимостью вернуться в форму, потом стало предельно ясно: это страх. И вместе с тем он желал возвращения всем сердцем, потому что танцевать по-настоящему в компании только своего отражения просто не мог.

Мужские выступления оказались эффектнее женских, хотя, на вкус Рю, многим парням не хватало пластики. Прыжки впечатляли. Кореец, покоривший Марию, выдал нечто невероятное буквально в нескольких метрах от них. Четверной лутц, сказал Тибо. Рю подумал, что давным-давно не слышал в его голосе такого уважения. Зрители на трибунах ликовали. На лёд летели мягкие игрушки и запакованные букеты. По итогам кореец оказался вторым, уступив американцу Марку Грею, явно не понаслышке знакомому с балетом. Марк понравился Рю больше всех. Было в его движениях что-то особенное, как и в его единении с музыкой. Что-то, что всегда выделяло талантливого танцора среди других.

Когда объявили длинный перерыв на подготовку льда, Тибо предложил не толкаться в толпе, а подождать начала следующих выступлений и уже тогда пойти покурить.

\- Потом можно в бар заглянуть, - добавил он. – Тут недалеко, вроде, есть какой-то.

\- Я не хочу пить перед встречей с ней.

\- Не пей, но мне сейчас необходимо восстановить душевное равновесие.

\- Алкоголь в таких делах плохой помощник.

\- Ага, как же, - буркнул Тибо.

По катку вдоль трибуны медленно проехал ресурфейсер, оставляя за собой широкий влажный след. Играла ненавязчивая музыка, в остальном было тихо. Мало кто остался сидеть на своих местах, да и те тут же уткнулись в гаджеты.

\- Как прошло у Стива?

\- Как обычно. Про тебя много спрашивали: как ты сейчас, где, чем занимаешься. Как будто я, мать их, знаток твоей жизни! Как будто поговорить больше не о чем!

\- Ты поэтому в баре догонялся?

\- Тебе-то какое дело?

\- Так и не смог понять, что ты ночью писал.

\- А я не могу понять, что ты хочешь услышать? Что мне всё равно? Так мне никогда не было всё равно!

Рю думал, что вполне владеет собой. Ровно до этого момента. Он подскочил, сжимая в карманах кулаки.

\- Тогда где ты был три года?!

Тибо поднялся тоже.

\- Если так хочешь меня обвинить, то подумай сначала, где был сам и почему молчал.

Залитый лёд блестел так ярко – до слёз в глазах.

\- Рю, - Тибо пустил в ход вкрадчивый шепот, - ты сам сказал, мы оба виноваты в том, что случилось. Мне не всё равно. И тебе не всё равно. Не нужно доказывать обратное. Мы должны подумать, как…

\- Мы должны развестись!

\- Это…

\- …не обсуждается!

\- Да, мать твою, просто послушай меня! Эй! Куда ты?!

\- Не важно! Прогуляюсь! Не ходи за мной!

Тибо нагнал уже возле выхода, сунул в руки билет.

\- Возьми, придурок! Как обратно попадёшь? Девчонки начинают в семь.

Рю нарезал круги по парку через дорогу. Редкие деревья обрамляли широкие заваленные снегом газоны вокруг небольшого озера. Под тяжёлым серым небом выглядело всё это невероятно уныло. Зачем он снова поддался соблазну, зачем поверил в раскаяние Тибо в самый первый вечер? Разве не знал его столько лет? Разве забыл, что этот человек умеет, не задумываясь, бить по самому больному? Конечно, ему никогда не было всё равно! Ни когда Рю выматывался на съёмках, ни когда уже в Монреале неделями лежал, не находя сил подняться, ни когда лез на стены от наркотической ломки, ни когда, наконец, сбежал из этого ада! Тибо тоже страдал. И почему-то считал, что утешать нужно его, а не того, кому плохо.

Рю остановился, глядя на недвижную воду. Чёрное пятно в центре белой воронки. Вот куда привело то, что он когда-то всерьёз считал любовью. Очень хотелось сейчас телепортироваться в Лос-Анджелес и сделать вид, что всего этого просто не было. Даже Линда не смогла вытянуть все подробности этих последних лет, а уж она умела распутывать клубки человеческих душ. Рю рассказал ей многое, в том числе про Масаши и вытекающие из этого определённые связи с преступным миром. В общих чертах, не называя имён, но признание было не из лёгких. Детство, юность, драматические отношения с женщинами, попытки найти мужчин, огромная слава, фантастические сплетни, преследования папарацци, давление со стороны фанатов, фиаско в профессии... Тибо Ламбер и брак с ним остался, пожалуй, единственной большой проблемой, которую они не обсудили толком в череде бесчисленных встреч. Два раза в неделю первое время в реабилитационном центре, потом раз в неделю, потом, уже за его пределами, встречались раз в две недели. Рю старался, и, в конце концов, Линда согласилась, что он может попробовать вернуться к жизни без антидепрессантов. Это было в апреле. В июле она сама предложила прекратить встречи. Сказала, пока больше не видит в этом нужды.

Линда здорово помогла в борьбе с призраками, но с живыми людьми Рю хотел разобраться сам. Вздохнув, он повернул к спортивному комплексу.

Перекусив и попутно раздав десяток автографов, Рю отправился на трибуну. Место Тибо пустовало. Не пришёл он и после танцевальных пар, и после перерыва, и даже когда на лёд вышла первая группа женщин.

МДРНМР22: где тебя носит?

Мой ублюдок: Тебе-то что?

МДРНМР22: мне вообще насрать

МДРНМР22: в отличие от Софи

Мой ублюдок: Не думал о ней всё это время, вот и сейчас не начинай.

МДРНМР22: ты в том баре?

Мой ублюдок: Расслабься, иду уже.

Тибо объявился через пару минут.

\- Оп! – он рухнул на своё место. – Удачное приземление. Как дела, Злая Рыбка?

\- Перестань так меня называть.

\- Как же мне тебя называть? Может, вернуться к истокам нашего знакомства? Или ты предпочитаешь времена пораньше? Дай-ка вспомнить, как это прозвище звучало… - Тибо щёлкнул пальцами. – Точно! Голливудский Инкуб!

Рю смотрел и гадал, сколько он выпил.

\- Вот это взгляд! Тебе разве не нравилось?

Нравилось. В исполнении тех, кто знал, о чём говорил. Зря Тибо затронул тему. В похотливых тварях он понимал чуть меньше, чем ничего.

\- Позавчера ты знатно зажёг.

Знатно зажигал Рю дюжину лет назад, когда солировал на закрытых вечеринках в вип-зоне «Шальных Яиц». Не было ещё Тибо и кокаина - были только завсегдатаи культового гей-клуба и секс из любви к искусству. Наверное, у Сэма и теперь висел тот огромный постер, где он в образе Лилит из одноимённого фильма рвал зубами чулок на ноге, отведённой за ухо, и приглашал пройти туда, где можно всё. Только чулок на нём и был. Не считая яркого макияжа танцовщицы «Чёрной луны». Давно Рю не вспоминал Голливудского Инкуба. Славные это были времена. Позавчера едва тянуло на их бледную тень.

\- Как называется эта стадия? Игнор?

\- Нет. Мой пьяный бывший…

\- Знаешь, что? - Тибо вспыхнул.

\- …и, к сожалению, пока действующий муж.

\- Вот без этого вот, пожалуйста!

\- Просто постарайся хоть немного протрезветь до встречи с Софи.

Тибо от души залепил по плечу и отвернулся, оскорблённо фыркнув.

Софи выскользнула на лёд, приветствуя зрителей. Трибуны ответили аплодисментами и громкими криками. Тут и там болельщики развернули канадские флаги. В секторе напротив подняли длинное полотно с её именем, окружённым сердцами.

\- СО-ФИ! – скандировали там. – СО-ФИ!

В нежно-голубом платье с поблескивающими стразами она казалась хрупкой снежинкой в бескрайней ледяной пустыне. На экранах крупным планом показали её красивое испуганное лицо с огромными карими глазами. Рю попытался представить, что Софи чувствует, находясь там совсем одна. Перед судьями и под взглядами тысяч людей. Может, похожий ужас он ощутил, когда легендарный Брюс Роджерс открыл заветный конверт и назвал имя очередного обладателя «Артура» за лучшую мужскую роль. Этого актёра звали Рю Каваками, ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, а в «Даре зверю» было и того меньше. Хорошо, что накануне Мигель Ривера всеми правдами и неправдами заставил вызубрить благодарственную речь, иначе он не смог бы выдавить ни слова.

\- Софи! – крикнул Рю. – Вперёд!

«Ты там не одна, Принцесса!»

Пронзительная мелодия раскрывала нечто неуловимое, высокое, подчёркивала быстротечность юности и всего, что есть на земле. Зрители смотрели на Софи, затаив дыхание, в каком-то лирическом анабиозе. Рю вздрагивал вместе со всеми каждый раз, когда в завершении прыжков лезвия ударяли об лёд.

Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами, стоило ей закончить. Можно было не сомневаться – на этот раз она всё сделала, как нужно. Оценки судей это подтвердили. Софи значительно обошла своих уже выступивших соперниц. Сквозь рёв множества голосов Рю едва различил бормотание Тибо.

\- Обалдеть… Её лучший прокат. Неужели и теперь не выиграет?

После Софи выступали ещё три фигуристки, и по сумме баллов первой стала Татьяна Иванова. Принцесса снова выиграла серебро. Бронзу забрала Натали Бастьен.

\- Кимура только четвёртая, - сказал Рю, продвигаясь к выходу. – Получается, в финал она не пройдёт?

\- Софи что-то об этом говорила, я забыл. Кажется, ей нужно было золото или серебро, чтобы пройти.

\- Жаль. Хорошая девочка.

\- Лучше готовься утешать Принцессу, - фыркнул Тибо.

Как ни странно, то, что он ещё пьян, было почти незаметно.

\- Она ведь победила.

\- Побеждает тот, кто стоит посередине. Я подумал, давай-ка разделимся. Ты останешься и вызовешь такси, а я пока схожу за ней.

На свой страх и риск Рю нажал значок вызова напротив контакта «ТКЛСКЗКЧКГ». Как ни странно, его действительно поприветствовала служба заказа такси. Достойный «Лексус ЛС» подали быстро, а вот подождать Тибо и Софи пришлось изрядно. Рю успел поболтать с водителем, оставить автограф «для любимой матушки» и прочитать пару глав из биографии Адама Батлера. При всей любви к его творчеству жизнеописание легенды глэм-рока вызывало только желание прилепить к лицу пару десятков рук. Он пытался осилить это уже несколько месяцев, потому что открывал только в моменты незапланированного ожидания, при условии, что не было других идей для чтения, и после каждого абзаца уповал, что никому и никогда не придёт в голову идея нажиться на биографии некоего Рю Каваками.

Наконец, задняя дверь открылась, и в салон заглянул Тибо.

\- Давай, - он сделал шаг назад, - ныряй.

В салон, глядя прямо перед собой, села Софи. На самый край сидения.

\- Ну, ты серьёзно, что ли? А мне куда?

\- В багажник! – ощерилась она, но подвинулась.

Потом ей пришлось подвинуться ещё.

\- Толстяк Тибо!

\- Поговори мне, мисс Дикие Кудри!

\- Не дыши на меня!

\- А ты веди себя прилично!

И один, и другая пыхали гневом. Это сильно напоминало ссоры Тибо и Жужу. Софи стала похожа на мать и голосом, и лицом. Отцовские остались только кудри. Сейчас волосы были собраны в строгий, прилизанный пучок, но Рю видел её последние фото – обычно они торчали во все стороны львиной гривой, как в детстве.

\- Можем ехать. Они по дороге доругаются.

\- Рю!!! – воскликнули два голоса.

\- Что? – удивился он. - У нас, правда, мало времени, если мы хотим успеть на десятичасовой сеанс.

Молчали до самого кинотеатра. Тибо задремал. Рю ждал каких-нибудь слов Софи, но та решила играть в гляделки. Он не хотел первый начинать разговор в такси, чтобы не нервировать её ещё больше. Софи, как все в этой семье, прятала смущение за агрессией, и чем сильнее смущалась, тем ярче искрила.

\- Поужинать уже не успеем, да? – спросила она.

\- Уже без пятнадцати, - Тибо взял курс на кассы. – Ещё билеты нужно…

Софи даже остановилась. Открыла было рот, но тут же закрыла. Рю услышал вздох и задал риторический вопрос:

\- Ты не купил билеты?

\- Без паники! Сейчас всё будет.

\- Пойдём, - не глядя на Тибо, Софи схватила Рю за руку. – Купишь мне мороженое. Большую порцию. Нет, две! Я объемся и умру!

\- Тренер запретила тебе… А, к чёрту.

Тибо махнул рукой и поспешил к кассам.

Чудовищных размеров рожок с тремя шариками ванильного мороженого и ещё одним – шоколадного, обсыпанный смесью топингов, политый густым карамельным сиропом, примирил Софи с реальностью, в которой Тибо Ламбер был не только обожаемым дядей, но и крайне необязательным человеком. Рю ковырял апельсиновый сорбет из небольшого стаканчика.

\- Думала, другой фильм придётся смотреть.

\- Тибо сказал, ты ждала этот.

\- Вот гад! Сказала же, посмотрю любой, какой ты выберешь!

\- Я даже не знаю, что сейчас в прокате. Выбрал тот, который ты хотела. Почему мороженое нельзя, кстати?

\- А, - она отмахнулась точь-в-точь как Тибо, - спортивная диета, чтобы лёд подо мной не трещал. Но сегодня можно. У меня драма.

\- Из-за серебра?

\- Из-за золота. У Ивановой. И в Японии так было. Знаешь, как обидно?!

\- Могу представить.

Софи посмотрела в упор.

\- Почему ты приехал? Послание моё получил?

\- Послание?

\- Понятно, - она кивнула сама себе. – Тибо вытащил?

\- В каком-то смысле. Так получилось. Мои друзья сюда ехали, звали меня. Я сомневался. Потом узнал, что Тибо тоже едет – за тебя болеть. Что за послание?

\- Да так, - Софи посмотрела в сторону.

\- Говори, раз начала.

\- Я показательный сделала. Правда, в Японии так себе получилось. Сейчас.

Она разблокировала смартфон, открыла приложение Ютуба. Пока искала, подтаявшее мороженое стекло по рожку ей на руку. Тихо ругнувшись, Софи слизнула сливочный след, одновременно добавляя звук и разворачивая экран, где уже шло видео. В этом номере её внешний вид резко отличался от тех невинных образов, которые Рю наблюдал два дня подряд. И яркий макияж, и чёрный плащ из лакированной кожи плохо сочетались со страдальческим выражением на ангельском личике. Он догадался, кого пытается изобразить Софи, лишь после того, как заиграла музыка. «Время начать шабаш!». Довольно известный саундтрек из «Лилит». Хореография, адаптированная для выступления на льду, была не так уж плоха, но лицо…

\- О, - Тибо склонился над ними, - смотрите, это же личинка Лилит!

\- Сам ты личинка! – Софи подпрыгнула, едва не выронив рожок.

Рю не стал бы насмехаться, но мысленно согласился с Тибо. Не из ханжества. Просто это несчастное дитя натурально захотелось умыть, укутать в одеяло и напоить тёплым молоком.

\- Лучше бы вышла с другим номером, который сначала готовили.

\- Он скучный!

Рю шикнул на обоих, выхватив смартфон, чтобы Софи его не трясла. Вернул, когда выступление закончилось. В целом, это было ужасно, но несколько моментов, где она забывала, что нужно страдать и просто летела с музыкой, оказались неожиданно хороши.

\- Не нравится, да?

\- Как тебе разрешили посмотреть этот фильм?

\- Да стала бы я спрашивать! И мне уже есть шестнадцать, эй!

\- Не хочу прерывать, - снова влез Тибо, - но уже десять. Я что, зря последние билеты урвал?

Места достались самые труднодоступные, наверху, у дальнего края, зато все три рядом. В зале уже погасили лампы, и сразу после ярко освещенного холла пробирались практически на ощупь, раз двадцать извинившись перед добросовестными зрителями за оттоптанные ноги. Софи села ближе к центру, Тибо шмыгнул в угол. Рю услышал, как он отхлебнул. Всё-таки пронёс! Пока Рю размышлял, поворчать или присоединиться, Софи потянула за рукав.

\- Я пыталась копировать тебя, - сказала она совсем тихо, вздохнула. - Наверное, дело в том, что у девчонки так не получится.

Рю усмехнулся.

\- В любой девчонке больше Лилит, чем во мне. Кто с хореографией помог?

\- Никто. Наш хореограф такое не любит. Да и тренер не особо счастлива. Просто это было очень важно.

\- И ты готова поговорить об ошибках?

\- Если будешь серьёзно ругать, а не как Тибо. Обсудим после фильма?

\- Идёт.

Рю неплохо помнил комиксы о «Лиге Севера». Готовясь к роли Ворона, он прочитал всё, что смог найти, и даже в каком-то смысле зафанател. Особенно ему нравились ранние выпуски, когда Эллен и Джон Тыгйок, сестра и брат, ещё рисовали «только для своих» и никак не сдерживали полёт фантазии: смешивали реальность с мифами коренных народов, говорили простыми словами о насущных проблемах вроде загрязнения природы и вечных темах – дружбе, одиночестве, смысле жизни. В родном штате, Аляске, комикс был невероятно популярен. Потом, чтобы расширить аудиторию, добавили новые линии. К чести создателей, не менее безумные. Рю обожал эпизод, в котором столкнулись проснувшийся древний бог Ворон и гениальный учёный Майкл Томпсон. Пока оба пытались собрать ошмётки порванных шаблонов, открылись пространственно-временные врата и выплюнули к ним третьего, Ника Картера, киборга из будущего, большого искателя приключений. Да, неизменной эта сцена должна была войти в «Полярную звезду»…

Теперь Рю страдал – как страдал бы любой старый фанат с предвзятым отношением к экранизации. Страдания начались с первых же минут, потому что «Битву во льдах» открывал флешбек в прошлое Капитана Арктики, которое сильно изменилось трудами сценаристов «Mirror Group». Так отважный исследователь Ледовитого океана, простой русский капитан Андрей Грушницкий, человек настолько одержимый своим делом и идеей новых географических открытий, что не всегда даже вспоминавший про свою семью, вдруг оказался молодым петербургским франтом. Нельзя было исключать, что дизайнеры ориентировались на заявленный в комиксах возраст и как-то упустили из виду, что триста лет назад тридцатилетние капитаны, выбившиеся из низов, выглядели немного иначе. Следующим ударом стала невеста Людмила, в оригинале – скромная, заботливая жена, с которой Андрей дюжину лет как обвенчался, успевшая родить ему троих детей. Её играла Кейт Дэвис! Рю ничуть не жалел о парочке горячих встреч с этой молодой хищницей в укромных местах реабилитационного центра, но она была последней актрисой, которую он мог представить в роли спутницы Капитана. Даже рядом с этим русским актёром Кейт смотрелась очень странно, потому что, в отличие от неё, он выглядел как человек заявленной эпохи.

Софи тоненько запищала, когда на экране Андрей целомудренно обнял Людмилу и жарко пообещал вернуться. От прощания веяло если уж не давними временами, то старыми фильмами. В голливудских блокбастерах так не прощались, но зрители откликнулись на драму. Они-то знали, что он никогда не вернётся. Это было даже как-то… жестоко. Забыв о нестыковках, Рю подался вперёд, будто мог таким образом приблизиться к происходящему. Лино сказал правду. Никита Ершов классно играл. 

Дальше всё более-менее совпадало с комиксами: корабль затёрли льды, люди страдали от холода и, ожидая весенней оттепели, пытались выжить всеми правдами и неправдами. Однажды к борту подошёл огромный белый медведь. Андрей чувствовал, что не стоит трогать зверя, но сделал выбор в пользу умирающей от голода команды и выстрелил ему в глаз. Так он убил сына Северной Колдуньи. Месть оказалась страшна: медведи-оборотни, которых вёл Нанук, растерзали людей, а сама Умкэнэ разрушила корабль и заточила Андрея в глыбу льда. Там он, прекрасно сохранившись, провёл около двухсот пятидесяти лет, пока его не нашли советские учёные, увлечённые созданием суперчеловека. После ряда чудовищных экспериментов Андрей пришёл в себя. Он чувствовал вину за смерть своей команды и страдал от мыслей, что Людмила давно умерла, поэтому решил, что помогать учёным в деле освоения Арктики не так уж плохо, однако в этот момент на лабораторию напали прислужники Умкэнэ. Ему удалось сбежать.

Понимая, что преследования так и будут продолжаться, он стал жить, сторонясь людей. Пару десятков лет спустя его, заросшего и одичавшего, нашёл отряд Лиги Севера, оказавшийся в верховьях Енисея. Красота девственной природы резко контрастировала с мрачным типом, разрывавшим на берегу гигантского осетра. На этом моменте Тибо сломался окончательно и громко ударил рукой по лицу.

\- Даже «Ледяной ужас» был лучше, - простонал он.

Сюрреалистический депрессивный бред старого канадского приятеля Тибо про поиски экспедиции Франклина задумывался как фильм на редкого любителя, а то, что получилось в итоге, они так ни разу и не смогли досмотреть до конца.

\- Напомни-ка, почему потратить медовый месяц на съёмки в этом дерьме показалось нам отличной идеей?

\- Потому что мы были молоды?

Или потому что кое-кому старый приятель из тёмного прошлого прислал в подарок кокаин, какого было не найти на улицах и в клубах.

Рю посмотрел на экран.

Флешбек закончился. Капитан Арктика обнаружил себя в главном логовище кольчатых нерп-телепатов. Над супергероем склонялась Дельма О’Брайен, а по правую руку лежало копьё Силлы.

\- Что там у тебя? Коньяк?

\- Ром. Это ведь фильм про Капитана, - Тибо протянул бутылку, грустно добавив. - Йо-хо-хо.

Впереди кто-то подавился попкорном. Рю не очень любил ром, но не отказался, потому что выпить было нужно. В голову лез вчерашний разговор про слив Ворона, а это не сулило ничего хорошего. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, он закрыл глаза и велел себе вспомнить о чём-нибудь хорошем. Да хоть о той же «Лилит». Рю любил этот фильм. И не только потому, что роль принесла ему второго «Артура».

«Лилит» брала начало из популярной в конце восьмидесятых серии комиксов про клуб «Чёрная луна». В небольшом калифорнийском городке его открыл некий мистер С., при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся заскучавшим Люцифером. Место быстро обрело дурную славу. Туда стекались конченые люди, убийцы, извращенцы со всех сторон, и хотя не все доживали до рассвета, раз за разом публика покупалась на девиз: «Здесь можно всё». Все сотрудники клуба либо числились демонами с самого начала, либо стали ими по ходу сюжета, потому что работка была не самая человеческая - отправлять грешные души прямиком в Ад.

Голливуд запасся попкорном, когда старый шовинист Филипп Гейбл решил снять фильм про «настоящую женщину» и протянул свои ручонки к арке про Джи-Лилит. В оригинале она, конечно, была женщиной. Очень талантливой и очень несчастной. Джи с детства занималась танцами, любила их так сильно, что забывала себя. Её талант заметил Мэттью Браун, танцевальный гуру местного разлива. Боясь, что Джи обойдёт его или, что ещё хуже, уедет и добьётся успеха в большом городе, он окружил её своей якобы любовью и уговорил с ним обручиться. Пенелопа, лучшая подруга, страшно завидовала: она давно пыталась охмурить Мэттью и таким образом добиться, чтобы он ставил ей лучшие номера. Узнав, что Джи хочет стать донором крови, Пенелопа подговорила своего кузена Люка подтасовать результаты анализов, и распустила слухи, что девушка ВИЧ-инфицирована. Получив подтверждение, Мэттью тут же разорвал помолвку, с позором выгнал Джи из своей труппы и позаботился, чтобы она больше нигде не могла танцевать. Он назвал это платой за обман. Тогда Джи подалась в «Чёрную луну», однако на собеседовании мистер С. заявил, что она слишком целомудренна, чтобы заключить контракт с дьяволом. Ей ничего не оставалось, как пустить в ход свой талант и начать танцевать. Такая дерзость пришлась ему по вкусу, он согласился взять Джи «на испытательный срок». Теперь по ночам Джи соблазняла посетителей танцами в образе страстной Лилит, а под утро убивала каждого, кто заказывал приватный танец. Однажды в «Чёрную луну» пришёл Люк. Испугавшись смерти, он открыл правду о предательстве и рассказал, что скоро состоится свадьба Мэттью и Пенелопы. В первую брачную ночь Лилит пришла и убила обоих. После этого мистер С. благословил её тёмным словом, щедро одарил любовью и навсегда оставил танцевать в «Чёрной луне».

Рю хорошо помнил лето, когда в танцевальной студии на этой истории помешалась вся старшая группа. Ему было восемь. Он всерьёз верил байкам, что если остаться в студии после закрытия, то в полночь из зеркала выйдет Лилит и либо убьёт тебя, либо научит танцевать лучше всех живых и мёртвых. Аня верила тоже. Иногда, взяв запасные ключи, они сбегали ночью, чтобы найти в студии следы дьявольской танцовщицы: сидели в танцевальном классе, не зажигая свет, и пялились в жуткие зеркала. Рю улыбнулся, вспоминая выпуск с главой «Брачная ночь Лилит», который ещё лет десять жил в ответвлении вентиляционной шахты общего туалета. В той части, где Люцифер одаривал Лилит любовью в пяти разных позах, картинки были что надо!

С самого начала Гейбл шокировал поклонников «Чёрной луны» решением избавиться от мистики и сосредоточиться на танцах и насилии. Так обаятельный, не лишённый тёмного благородства господин С. стал самым обычным ублюдком, а его клуб - скучным притоном, где после приватных танцев Лилит больше не убивала людей, а против воли ублажала хозяина. По сюжету сценария её жертвами становились лишь четыре человека: Люк, Пенелопа, Мэттью и главный злодей, господин С..

Вторым печальным эпизодом стали поиски актрисы на главную роль. Весь Голливуд, затаив дыхание, ждал, когда же Гейбл либо признает поражение, либо найдёт ту самую «настоящую женщину», которая тут же познает ненависть всех отвергнутых актрис. Особую пикантность ситуации добавляли истории про кастинг. Гейбл начинал оскорблять претендентку на роль, стоило ей войти, и не затыкался, пока она не уходила. Сам он говорил, что ищет нужную реакцию. У актрис было другое мнение, которое они не стеснялись озвучивать в самых крепких выражениях, - особенно когда список не подошедших реакций растянулся на пару сотен пунктов. Они вели тайный реестр.

Всё это Рю узнал на съёмочной площадке нового фильма Чеккарелли «Быстрее, малыш», где оказался почти сразу после возвращения из Петербурга. Там же Сюзанна Бейл, которую он сейчас видел на экране в роли Дельмы, только двадцатилетняя, и Лиза Джонсон хохмили, что скоро в Голливуде не останется ни одной актрисы и Лилит придётся искать среди мужчин. Рю идею оценил. К тому же, подружки пообещали три бутылки коллекционного шампанского, если он хотя бы просто дойдёт на кастинг.

Гейбл, и правда, сразу заорал - только не оскорбления, а призывы выметаться вон. Хореографы Дэнни Кук и Кайли Ричардсон сохраняли невозмутимость. Рю стянул футболку, остался в одних лосинах и обуви для танцев.

«Ты говоришь, проблема в моей невинности, - он произнёс слова Джи, которые звучали здесь не раз, - но внутри я порочнее всех шлюх Калифорнии. Смотри только на меня, смотри внимательнее и увидишь… Лилит».

Эмоции, отразившиеся на лице Гейбла, были бесценны. Жаль, что никто не заснял, как он брызжет слюной от гнева и как с изумлением узнаёт цитату из старого комикса, будто никогда не слышал раньше, а потом бледнеет от самого настоящего ужаса, видя танец. Он ушёл, хлопнув дверью. И перезвонил через два дня. Нашёл свою «настоящую женщину»! Рю смеялся до сих пор, хотя прошло все пятнадцать лет.

В сценарий не вносили правки. Рю Каваками играл женскую роль. Единственное, на чём он настоял – убрать у Джи-Лилит все лишние слова. Она непростительно много болтала для героя, убившего в себе человека ради танца. Осталось фраз, наверное, двадцать? Все номера, даже сложнейшие элементы на пилоне, Рю исполнил сам, чем гордился. Не столько собой, сколько тем, что в его исполнении Лилит осталась цельной, без чужих рук и ног. Вспоминал ли он при этом свою несчастную мать? Пожалуй, нет. Но много лет спустя, пересматривая фильм, узнавал её почти в каждом жесте.

Всё это было очень странно. Всё, с этим связанное. С самого начала до самого конца. Кинокритики заранее нарекли день премьеры днём фантастического провала, а «Лилит» взлетела так, как многим и не снилось. О Гейбле заговорили как о гении, которого не разглядели раньше, хотя он просто был ужасным режиссером. Одним из худших, с которым когда-либо работал Рю. Он тиранил всех, особенно - исполнителя главной роли. По его мнению, тот играл «не так» примерно в ста случаях из ста. Когда надоедало это слушать, Рю просто орал в ответ дурным голосом. Гейбл обижался и мог не выходить на площадку полдня, день, два. Это было прекрасное время: Холли надевала кепку, садилась в режиссёрское кресло и орала как сирена. «Олень! Купите оленя!», «Печень трески! Всего два доллара десять центов!» или «Свободная касса! Проходим! Проходим!». Так, в самом деле, было легче работать. Когда Гейбла не было, казалось, что он незримо здесь, а когда он возвращался, первое время никто не вслушивался в его вопли. По слухам, всё остальное, включая монтаж, делалось примерно так же. Неудивительно, что «Лилит» считали тонущим кораблём. Шедевр родился скорее вопреки желаниям режиссёра, чем наоборот. Просто потому что горела вся съемочная группа. Когда Гейбла стали носить на руках, всем пришлось с этим смириться.

Какими странными путями культовые вещи порой приходили в жизнь! Рю не верил в мистику, но теперь не мог представить мир без «Лилит». Как будто кто-то непременно должен был тогда изречь истину – показать, где и как рождается демон мести, - словно раньше люди её не знали. Почему этот фильм снял не Тони? Он любил такие истории. Мысль мелькнула только сейчас. Рю тихо усмехнулся сам себе. Он, наконец, понял, почему Чеккарелли тогда был вне себя от злости.

Тем временем Капитан Арктика вместе с нерпами отважно сражался с прислужниками Умкэнэ, орудуя древним артефактом. Рю так и не понял, пропустил какую-то важную часть «Битвы во льдах» или нет, но не стал отвлекать Софи, которая смотрела на экран, открыв рот. Тибо похрапывал, откинув голову назад. Рю пихнул его локтем.

\- А? – он очнулся. - Наконец-то всё? - на экране ажурное острие алебарды разрубило пополам самого огромного и жуткого ледяного великана. - Софи, а это что за парни?

Она цокнула языком.

\- Сложно ответить?

\- Спи дальше!

\- Надерут они задницу твоему Капитану.

На месте злодея, увидев такую задницу, Рю точно не прошёл бы мимо.

\- Да он уже всех их победил!

\- Ха!

И точно, в последний момент один самый неказистый и тщедушный ледяной великан выглянул из-за тороса. В его руке образовалась ярко-голубая сфера, а ничего не подозревающий Капитан Арктика повернулся спиной.

\- Да ты по жизни победитель!

\- Тибо, - Рю заржал в кулак.

\- Он же его сейчас убьёт, - прошептала Софи, прижав руки к лицу.

\- И что мы будем смотреть ещё сорок минут? Как его хоронят с почестями?

\- Тибо! – воскликнула она.

Спереди тоже сделали замечание. Арктика всё же что-то заподозрил и увернулся - сфера всего лишь выбила копьё из его руки. Великан бросился в атаку. Они сошлись врукопашную. Рю зевнул, стараясь не слишком широко открывать рот. Поёрзав, Тибо снова приложился к рому. Бутылка была небольшая, но и плескалось уже на самом дне.

\- Извини, не могу смотреть это трезвый.

\- Смотри на красивую картинку, - Рю тоже отхлебнул.

\- Капитан не в моём вкусе.

\- Да? А я бы сходил с ним на свидание.

\- Р-р-р! Заткнитесь оба!

Из кинотеатра вышли в час ночи. Фильм закончился на депрессивной ноте: дух, заключённый в копье, соблазнил Капитана Арктику нанести Умкэнэ последний, смертельный удар. Сцена после титров только усилила предчувствие провала. Пока победители обсуждали, как утром войдут в замок Северной Колдуньи, она вернулась туда в виде бесплотного духа и обвинила медведей-оборотней в тупости и трусости. По её приказу они открыли Ледяной Склеп, чтобы достать госпоже новое тело, и зрители увидели прозрачную глыбу с Людмилой внутри.

Рю всё гадал, какие вещества принимали сценаристы. Софи удручённо молчала.

\- Такси, такси… - Тибо осмотрелся.

\- Рю обещал рассказать про Лилит, - встрепенулась она. – Прогуляемся чуть-чуть?

\- Время не детское, Принцесса. Что я тренеру скажу?

\- Придумай что-нибудь, остряк!

\- После разговоров таким тоном?

\- Ладно тебе, - сказал Рю. – Что изменится, если она вернётся на двадцать минут позже?

Софи прогнала Тибо вперёд, чтобы не подслушивал, а сама теперь шла и снова молчала.

\- Устала? – догадался Рю.

\- Не знаю. Такое состояние, как будто меня вывернули наизнанку, а потом обратно.

\- Ты умеешь слова подбирать.

\- Прикалываешься?

\- Я серьёзен.

\- Да ты улыбаешься!

\- И что? Только поэтому не могу быть серьёзным?

Её губы, вроде бы, растянулись в улыбке, но вдруг задрожали. Софи шумно втянула носом воздух, закрыла ладонями лицо и отвернулась. Рю даже не сразу понял, что она плачет. 

\- Софи, - он коснулся плеча, - я что-то не то сказал?

\- Нет, просто…

Дальше ничего нельзя было разобрать. Она давилась слезами. Тибо метнулся было к ним, но Рю показал кулак и жестами велел ему отойти подальше.

\- Я так скучала по тебе, - Софи кое-как справилась. - Спрашивала, как ты, где, почему вдруг ушёл - и никто не хотел объяснить мне, что случилось! Даже Тибо!

Рю обнял её.

\- Я был не в себе немного.

\- Знаю, прочитала потом, - она кивнула и тут же вскинулась. - Разве я о многом просила? Всего лишь хотела отправить открытку! Как ты всегда отправлял! Даже если… Даже если вы больше не хотели быть вместе, я ничего не забыла! Как мы ездили кататься на лыжах и смотрели фильмы на рождественских каникулах… Я… поэтому я решила такой номер сделать. Не потому что люблю зло или танцы для взрослых, а потому что было очень, очень…

\- Ну-ну, - Рю погладил по голове. - Успокойся.

\- Я так рада, что ты совсем как раньше. Каким тебя запомнила. Что ты вернулся, а не как… как…

Софи снова зарыдала, но он успел различить в её всхлипах слово «папа» и похолодел. Алекса Миллера Рю знал только по фотографиям, редким сухим похвалам Эммы и сумбурным откровениям Жужу, всегда внезапным. Хороший был человек. Так глупо умер: вступился за незнакомую девчонку на тёмной улице и получил три ножевых.

\- Тише, тише. Всё теперь хорошо. Дыши глубже.

Понемногу Софи успокоилась. Высморкалась в бумажный платочек.

\- Ты обещал меня поругать, - напомнила она.

\- Скорее дать совет. Даже парочку, пожалуй.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Во-первых, сожги тени, которыми ты нарисовала те жуткие смоки айс.

\- Они клёвые были!

\- Это не обсуждается.

Софи надула губы.

\- Во-вторых, следуй за музыкой.

\- А в-третьих?

\- Парочка – это два совета.

\- Всего два?!

\- Да.

\- Там же всё плохо, - она вздохнула.

\- Не всё. Просто главное. И мне понравилось, как ты двигалась, когда забывала, что нужно страдать. Эта музыка для веселья, не отягощённого моралью.

\- Бабушка бы не одобрила, - Софи прищурилась.

Явно она всё поняла.

\- О, твоя бабушка, - Рю похлопал по плечу, - просто леди Капулетти думает, что уже слишком стара, чтобы летать на шабаши.

В номере Рю упал на кровать и раскинул руки. Шёл третий час ночи. Какие там были планы? Отдохнуть от итальянцев? Выспаться? Сходить в музей? Теперь план остался один. Выжить! Полежав, он собрал силы для похода в душ.

Вернувшись, Рю первый раз за всю поездку открыл ноутбук. Пока смывал усталость, вернулся мыслями к началу «Битвы во льдах» и столкнулся с проблемой. В памяти навеки отпечатались отдельные детали вроде задницы, обтянутой супергеройскими штанами, покрытых инеем волос, неестественно-голубых глаз или мимики, характерной именно для Капитана Арктики, но Рю совершенно не мог представить, как выглядит настоящее лицо Никиты Ершова. Стало ещё интереснее, что это за человек.

Официальной информации нашлось не много. В этом смысле американский фан-клуб не сильно отстал от российского. Никите было двадцать девять полных лет, он отмечал день рождения десятого октября и оказался не так высок, как это виделось в фильме. К своему росту стоило добавить всего-то три дюйма. Перед мысленным взором возник Тибо, но Рю тут же его прогнал. О личной жизни Никита не распространялся. В этой графе фигурировали только родители и младшая сестра, которые жили в Твери, где он родился, вырос и окончил самую обычную школу, после чего уехал учиться в Петербург.

Рю хмыкнул. Почему-то он даже не сомневался, что в театральной академии Никита попал под крыло Егора Лаврентьева. Ещё студентом Ершов начал играть в театре и кино. После выпуска усердно работал и там, и там на протяжении трёх лет, пока не получил роль во франшизе про «Лигу Севера». Четыре с половиной года назад переехал в Лос-Анджелес. Сначала, по возможности, приезжал в Петербург для участия в театральных постановках, потом перестал. Фильмография насчитывала около дюжины российских кинолент, все пятилетней давности и больше. Дальше шли американские работы. Кроме четырех частей «Лиги Севера», Никита успел сняться ещё в пяти фильмах. Рю проверил - эпизодические роли с русскими героями во всех, кроме пятого, и этот пятый заставил брови поползти вверх. Вышедший на экраны в этом году «Клуб Калем» Винсента Мура, достойная второстепенная роль. Оба сайта сообщали, что недавно закончились съёмки романтической комедии Джона Адамса «Давай помолчим». В проектах на будущее пока значилась только завершающая часть «Лиги Севера».

С последних фотографий в архиве смотрел приятный мужчина со светлой кожей и тонкими чертами лица. Глаза были то совсем голубые, то почти серые. Косая чёлка. Вежливая улыбка. Спортивная фигура. Неудивительно, что Никита так понравился Софи. Он выглядел как ремейк диснеевского принца, разве что не пел.

Вай-фай в отеле работал всё так же дерьмово. Рю убедился в этом, пока занимался поисками. Всё-таки он поставил на загрузку «Клуб Калем». Премьера состоялась ещё в мае, и фильм уже был доступен для просмотра в Сети.

В дверь поскреблись.

Стоило ли удивляться?

\- Не спится.

Тони стоял в халате поверх домашней одежды.

\- Три часа ночи, Чеккарелли! – Рю всё же попытался воспротивиться судьбе. – Что ты надеешься здесь найти?

\- Разговор о любви.

\- Номерок Ламбера подсказать?

\- Да брось! – взмахнув руками, Тони вошёл в номер и захлопнул дверь. – Ты сам знаешь, он скучный.

\- Вообще-то я фильм хотел посмотреть.

\- Чтобы заглушить ужас от «Лиги Севера»?

\- Снято неплохо, - Рю пожал плечами. - Читал про Никиту Ершова. Ты знал, что он у Мура играл? Вот решил «Клуб Калем» заценить.

\- Неожиданно, - Тони моргнул и сказал, почти не фальшивя. – Давно собирался выпить за старика Лавкрафта.

С балкона открывался потрясающий вид на мусорные баки и унылую боковую стену соседнего дома. На уровне второго этажа слабо светил фонарь, ещё больше сгущая мрак в переулке.

\- Вы всегда останавливались в этой дыре?

\- Да, - Рю прикрыл глаза, выпуская дым. – В новых отелях почти везде курить нельзя, и там нет этого чувства… Ну, знаешь, как будто в ванной кто-то вышиб себе мозги. Тибо такие истории любит.

\- А ты?

\- Прекрасно ведь знаешь ответ.

\- Я беспокоюсь вовсе не потому, что считаю себя чьим-то па...

\- Всё кончено.

\- Лино сказал…

\- Даже знать не хочу, что сказал ему пьяный Тибо! Избавь меня от этого. Есть любовь, нет любви – не важно. После того, что было в Монреале…

\- Я знаю, что там было. Поэтому удивился. 

\- Просто захотел потрахаться, - Рю докурил. – Как-то забылось, что Тибо и «просто» находятся на разных полюсах.

Фильм прогрузился на две трети, они решили подождать ещё. Рю уступил Тони кресло, а сам сел на коврик возле кровати.

\- Итак, тема нашей полуночной беседы – любовь?

\- Да. Всё думаю об этом Юрии, который танцует. Сначала не воспринимал всерьёз, посмеивался даже, а теперь чем больше думаю о том, как показать любовь, тем меньше хочется смеяться. Что-то такое знала твоя Аня.

Аня. Свет фонарей на полу танцевального класса и гибкая тень в тёмных зеркалах. Рю уже не помнил, с чего это началось. Они искали острых ощущений, как в детстве, или вспомнили, как когда-то матери репетировали свои номера после закрытия? Почему выбор пал на «Вдохновение и Страсть», который Нина никогда не исполняла без Акико? Они знали движения наизусть. Начали с ролей, доставшихся по наследству. Потом Вдохновением стал Рю, Аня же взялась за Страсть. Освоив это, пошли дальше - бросали вызов друг другу, меняясь ролями прямо в танце. В конце всё смешалось настолько, что пришлось признать – это что-то совсем другое, новое. Они думали отрепетировать свой номер к Рождеству, сразу после того, как Рю вернётся со съёмок.

Сколько всего он, оказывается, забыл.

\- Она была удивительной.

Варвара говорила, Бог её поцеловал. Рю откинул голову назад, на кровать, смотрел в потолок и не знал, что сказать ещё, как выразить это словами. Может, получилось бы станцевать.

\- Я догадывался, что любовь – сложная тема. Тем более, для старого патологоанатома вроде меня. Человеческое зло конкретно. Вот оно, можно положить и рассматривать. А любовь?

Рю посмотрел на него.

Кто это спросил? Какой Чеккарелли жёг взглядом пустую ладонь? Безбожник? Гений от мира кино вытащил на свет столько дерьма из людских душ, что оно могло бы ровным слоем покрыть всю поверхность мирового океана. Человек, проживший половину жизни? Время не щадило его, покрывая морщинами, оставляя под глазами глубокие тени, забирая цвет у волос, ведь в поисках ответов он и сам себя никогда не щадил. Или, может, это был старый друг? Тони горел идеей, как в день первой встречи.

\- Как вода… Нет, как воздух! Есть повсюду и нигде её не найдёшь, если приглядишься, – он сложил пальцы, словно держал там мотылька. - Есть здесь хоть немного любви? Кто знает, если я не могу решить?

\- Я тем более не помогу.

\- Вот скажи, по-твоему, этот Юрий из пьесы любит Виктора?

\- Да.

\- Отлично. А теперь сосредоточься и вспомни сюжет.

\- Сюжет? – Рю сел, помяв затёкшую шею. – Там разве был сюжет?

\- Представь себе! Понимаю, твоей Ане тоже было всё равно, что там происходит. Она схватила первое, что вспомнила, лишь бы там герой А встретил героя Б, но сюжет-то неплохой! Просто не для романтической линии.

Рю снова уставился в потолок. Он никогда об этом не думал.

\- Юрий юн, талантлив, одержим мыслями о борьбе. У Виктора творческий кризис, может, даже депрессия. Один неопытен, а у второго этого опыта больше, чем нужно для душевного спокойствия. Оба ставят на первое место танец и не заинтересованы в близких отношениях.

\- К чему ты клонишь?

\- По логике их характеров в первых двух действиях, по логике этой истории, когда придёт Лилит – они оба уйдут за ней.

\- Нет!

\- Юрий ищет способ стать первым и остаётся там, где видели Лилит. Виктор ищет Лилит и возвращается туда, где первый раз её встретил.

\- Нет, Тони!

Рю не знал, как ещё возразить. Может, так там всё и было. Но всё было совсем не так!

\- Либо между вторым и третьим действием прилетают инопланетяне и вместо одного Юрия оставляют другого. А что? Отличная версия! Виктор похож на человека, который на такую мелочь даже внимания не обратил бы.

\- Прямо вижу, как ты снимаешь фильм про инопланетян.

\- Ладно, скорее всего, их изначально было двое. Юрием больше, Юрием меньше - Виктор всё равно плохо их различал. Чем люди вообще отличаются? Возрастом или ростом? Разрезом глаз? Цветом кожи? Это мелочи, с Олимпа не видать. Может, Виктор и себя не узнал бы, если вдруг встретил бы на улице.

\- Так, всё, - Рю развернул ноутбук. – Мы смотрим фильм!

\- В баре осталось, что выпить?

\- Не заглядывал.

\- Решил стать святым? – Тони поднялся. - Смотреть Мура на трезвую голову - половину удовольствия потерять. 

\- Просто не было времени.

\- Ого! – он открыл бар. - Тебя здесь любят.

\- Здесь про меня столько знают, что другой испугался бы возвращаться.

Тони кивнул. Взял два бокала и бутылку виски, вернулся в кресло. Наполнил оба.

\- Что ты не поделил с Муром, кстати? - Рю взял бокал.

\- Это личное. Не люблю умников.

\- Он сложный человек. Так и не смог привыкнуть, пока снимался в «Истерике», но без него кино многое потеряло бы.

\- Без любого из нас кино что-то теряет.

\- Вчера ты хаял фильмы про супергероев.

\- Я и на похоронах Гейбла спляшу, не переживай.

\- За кино? – улыбнулся Рю.

\- За кино.

Винсент Мур был из тех режиссёров, которые всегда оправдывают ожидания: в центре сюжета «Клуба Калем» оказались ночные прогулки Лавкрафта по Нью-Йорку в компании единомышленников, философские беседы о творчестве и совсем немного - мрачные фантазии, которые порождала реальность середины двадцатых годов. Никита Ершов играл Джорджа Кирка, близкого друга писателя. В кадре он занимался двумя вещами: влипал с главным героем в неожиданные истории и писал длинные письма, в которых обещал некой Люсиль жениться, едва развернётся как книготорговец, - и делал это с мастерством, заслуживающим уважения.

Каким неподвижным, оказывается, было лицо Капитана Арктики! Рю снова очаровался мимикой. Никита притягивал даже здесь, в фильме, где гримеры явно постарались подчеркнуть все недостатки его внешности. Волосы, зачесанные назад, открывали высокий лоб. Светлые брови сливались с ним, отчего лоб казался ещё больше. Тонкий нос и торчащие уши окончательно превратили лицо в жуткий белый треугольник, на котором таинственно мерцали водянисто-голубые глаза. Рю читал Лавкрафта очень давно, но мог поклясться, что таким и видел истинный плод любви вдовушки из Иннсмута и её Глубоководного хахаля!

Тони тоже был очарован. Так они и просидели до самого конца фильма, изредка перебрасываясь замечаниями и наполняя бокалы. Когда пошли титры, Рю сказал:

\- Уже хочешь этого русского парня?

\- Пожалуй, - Тони погладил подбородок. – Как раз думал недавно: хорошо смотрится, когда один герой красавчик, а второй красив без красоты. А ведь можно пойти дальше! Пусть этот второй и будет Виктором, плейбоем номер один!

\- Я всегда представлял таким героем Юрия.

\- Их там точно двое было, иначе о каком Юрии ты говоришь?

\- Когда мы с Аней обсуждали это, я просил сделать Юрия добрым и послушным мальчиком, просто очень увлечённым. Не похожим на меня. Чтобы люди к нему тянулись, как к щеночку, радовались, говорили, смотрите, какой хороший, - Рю вздохнул. – Так она и послушала. 

Он закрыл ноутбук, убрал на тумбочку, положив смартфон сверху. Было уже около шести. Тони всё не двигался и молчал, хмуря брови.

\- Я ложусь.

\- А?

\- Чеккарелли, иди спать в свою ванную!

Уже в дверях Рю вспомнил о вопросе, который мучил всю неделю.

\- Тони, Сомйинг - это вообще что?

Он глубоко задумался и выдал гениальный ответ:

\- Это сложно.

Рю не удержался, поднял бровь.

\- Рассказ о моей поездке в Таиланд займёт пару вечеров!

\- А ты кратко, самую суть.

\- Я встретил Сомйинг и понял, что в Голливуде давненько не случалось ничего по-настоящему интересного. Может даже, с тех самых пор как Ариша сняла «Учителя танцев».

\- Сколько лет прошло!

\- А я о чём?

Полыхнуло тогда знатно. Сначала сестра Ариши издала книгу, во многом автобиографичную. Критики моментально окрестили роман самым скандальным бестселлером нового тысячелетия. Страсти едва утихли, как младшая Кларк объявила о намерении снять по мотивам фильм. Рю пробовал читать, но сломался на пятой или шестой откровенной сцене. Сценарий был гораздо лучше. Он так ярко увидел главного злодея – тот вызывал отторжение на клеточном уровне! Может, поэтому Арише и удалось уговорить Рю на эту роль, хотя после «Лилит» он пообещал себе больше не соединять насилие и танец. Генри Хьюз. Гениальный хореограф, любитель портить девушек помладше. Его третий «Артур».

\- Тони, не смотри на меня так.

\- Тебе понравилась Сомйинг? – он милостиво ушёл от скользкой темы. – Так познакомьтесь, наконец, поближе. У нас просто общие интересы. Я хочу работать с ней, она – со мной. Ничего личного.

\- Спокойной ночи!

Рю слышал, как просыпается «Red Palace», и всё думал о прошлом. Наверное, не стоило браться за «Учителя танцев». Точно-точно. Сыграл бы кто-нибудь этого педофила. Сколько талантов в Голливуде! Нужно было взять перерыв, всё взвесить, завязать с наркотой и разойтись с Тибо. Ещё после той ссоры разойтись. Не прощать его в этом отеле, а сказать, чтобы катился на все четыре стороны. Ради Тибо Рю отказался от имени Голливудского Инкуба. Мотаясь в Монреаль между съёмками, растерял почти все старые связи в Лос-Анджелесе. Потом не осталось сил даже на танцы. Он наполнял такие огромные колодцы, а эти отношения наполнить не мог, как ни старался. Теперь они виделись огромной чёрной бездной. Рю стоял на краю и всё смотрел, смотрел, смотрел…

Так и уснул.


	7. Глава 5. Чикаго, прощай! (Русская вставка)

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_«Hallelujah», Leonard Cohen_

Оля не могла объяснить себе, зачем пришла в такую рань. Зачем вообще сюда пришла. Джинни не участвовала в показательных выступлениях. Джинни не прошла в Финал. Вчера Оля завела разговор о расторжении контракта - в связи с бесполезностью дальнейшего сотрудничества. Миссис Смит, поджав губы, попросила не пороть горячку и отложить вопрос. К чёрту. К чёрту! Сейчас она потренируется, выпустит пар - и всё пройдёт. Конечно, всё пройдёт. Будь сильной, мать твою, Ольга Гордеева! В жизни бывали провалы и похуже! Пережила ведь? Пережила. И теперь раскисать нечего.

Выйдя из пустой раздевалки, Оля вдохнула холодный воздух и невольно улыбнулась, окинув взглядом пустые трибуны. И в родном городе, и уже потом, в Москве, на тренировку она бежала в первых рядах. Не всегда ей этого хотелось, просто знала – так нужно. Нужно опережать и нужно стараться. Даже когда всё валится из рук.

Шурх. Шурх.

Призрачная надежда побыть наедине с мыслями растаяла, как дым, но, увидев канадскую девчонку, Оля выдохнула. Не свои. Перетирать поражение с русскими спортсменами и, тем более, тренерами она не собиралась. Дважды чемпионка мира и трижды - Европы, Ольга Гордеева ненавидела смакование неудач. Наелась этого дерьма на всю жизнь. Финал Гран-при она выиграла только раз, а два серебра считала тогда чем-то недостойным внимания, хотя именно эти медали достались ей в такой ожесточённой борьбе, которую вспоминали до сих пор. Была у неё и «позорная» олимпийская бронза. В девятнадцать Оля думала, что лучше умрёт, чем пропустит Олимпиаду из-за травмы. Всерьёз целилась на победу. Подумать только. Она усмехнулась сама себе, выходя на лёд. Это был последний сезон в большом спорте, но бросить фигурное катание оказалось выше её сил. Макс всё звал к своим знакомым в ледовое шоу в Лос-Анджелесе, а Оля всё пыталась ухватиться за возможность хотя бы видеть, как становятся лучшими.

«Неудачница!» - уколол внутренний голос.

И она растянулась на льду, запнувшись на ровном месте.

\- Ну, заебись, Гордеева, лучший выход!

Через несколько секунд над ней нависла Софи Миллер.

\- Всё в порядке?

\- В полном. Решила вздремнуть. Дома-то не спится.

Миллер неловко крякнула. Она так и стояла, не зная, то ли протянуть руку, то ли вернуться к прерванной тренировке. Оля села, присмотрелась к ней ещё. Чутьё подсказывало, что девчонка сегодня не спала. Не понравились ей и пустые, потухшие глаза.

\- Где твой тренер? – Оля поднялась, отряхиваясь.

\- Э-э-э…

\- Это самодеятельность?

\- Нет! Нет. Мой тренер в курсе. Всё в порядке. Я часто тренируюсь одна, когда… когда мне нужно.

Оля ничего не сказала, только кивнула. Джинни бы такое рвение, но нет, каждый раз начинался с нытья. Миллер вернулась к своей показательной – Оля узнала движения. Интересная тема, и тем грустнее было видеть, что девчонка осталась с ней один на один и пока тема побеждала. В Японии это выглядело просто смешно. Сейчас то мелькало что-то дьявольское, то надолго пропадало снова. Это… раздражало. Она ведь, в самом деле, могла!

\- Эй, Миллер, - Оля подъехала ближе, - что пытаешься показать?

\- Личинку Лилит, - та передёрнула плечами.

\- Личинку?

\- Так мой дядя говорит.

\- Да он остряк!

\- Типа того.

\- Давай-ка, сделай перерыв. А ещё лучше – прогуляйся и поспи хотя бы пару часов.

Миллер тяжело вздохнула. Оля уже мысленно расширила посыл до пяти предложений, как услышала:

\- Тоже думаешь, безнадёжно?

\- В смысле?

\- Все мои говорят, я зря это затеяла. Тренер, семья, хореограф… Только один человек меня поддержал, но он от фигурного катания очень далёк.

\- Боже мой! – воскликнула Оля. – Немедленно прекрати! Пока будешь слушать тех, кто в тебя не верит, никогда не победишь! Кто на льду, в конце концов, ты или они?

\- Не похоже на слова тренера, - губы Миллер расплылись в дурацкой улыбке, - но так похоже на… тебя.

\- Так, - теперь Оля нахмурилась. - Брысь отсюда! Чтобы раньше двух тебя здесь не видела.

Хихикнув, личинка Лилит упорхнула прочь.

Софи растянулась на диване, глядя в потолок. Ночью сон не шёл, а теперь глаза закрывались от усталости. Эйфория от разговора с Ольгой Гордеевой выветрилась, пока она возвращалась в отель. Идти было недалеко, но Софи успела надумать всякого, вплоть до того, что её просто пожалели или вообще прогнали, чтобы не позорилась. Ей так и не удалось ни расслабиться, ни сосредоточиться рядом с кумиром всей жизни. Ольга выглядела раздражённой. Да что там, это раздражение затопило весь каток! Софи старалась лишний раз не смотреть, а взгляд упрямо цеплялся за яркое пятно рыжих волос. Вот кому не нужно было искать в себе ведьму! Рю сказал, в любой девчонке есть Лилит. Глядя на себя, Софи видела обратное. Вчера она приврала, что равнодушна к откровенным танцам, просто понимала в глубине души – это для других.

За стеной почти синхронно всхрапнули Патриция и Даниэль. Как хорошо, что они так шумно спали! На соревнованиях, если два номера оказывались слишком дорогим удовольствием, всегда старались, чтобы у Софи была отдельная комната. Ночь прошла за пересмотром провального выступления в Японии и любимого момента фильма. Как двигались танцовщицы «Чёрной луны» вокруг роковой Лилит! Полуголые порочные женщины завораживали Софи. Её тянуло туда, она хотела стать одной из них. Может, не хитрой Астартой, развратной Эйшет, коварной Барбело или вечно недовольной всеми Махлой, но хотя бы разрушительной Прозерпиной. (В комиксах Прозерпина только начинала свой путь демона и учиняла разрушения, сталкиваясь с мебелью или разбивая посуду). Когда устали глаза, Софи включила трек и слушала на повторе, представляя, как извивается вместе с танцовщицами. Уж представлять-то никто не мог ей запретить!

Бабушка и мама высушили все мозги, отговаривая от выступления. Райан, никогда не смотревший «Лилит», переживал, что она будет выглядеть вызывающе. Патрицию, выросшую в строгой набожной семье, тема сексуальности раздражала в принципе. «Можно побеждать, не опускаясь до этого!» - твердила тренер. Даниэль не отрицал мастерство танцоров как хореограф, но испытывал необъяснимую ненависть к мужчинам в стрипах. Предал даже Тибо! Всё, что хоть как-то касалось Рю, превращало его из обычной гиены в гиену старую и циничную. Софи осталась совсем одна.

А ведь всё, правда, началось с идеи послания! Она скучала порой до слёз, и новые глупые сплетни только ещё больше расстраивали. Неудачи в карьере, наркотики, депрессия – Софи ничего об этом не знала, пока полтора года назад не упала в бесконечные треды на форуме фан-клуба «City of Lilim» - пожалуй, единственного места во всём Интернете, где можно было найти достаточно подробностей о личной жизни Рю Каваками и при этом не утонуть в океане нелепых домыслов. Она знала совсем другого человека. Не в том смысле, что он обманывал, как порой делал Тибо. Второй любимый дядя чудесным образом не касался скользких тем. Софи думала, у него нет проблем. Ни разу он не показал, что ему нужна помощь. Может, это она настолько ушла в фигурное катание, что ничего не замечала? Но тут тоже не складывалось: беды других членов семьи от неё не ускользали. Бабушка, мама, Тибо – у них вечно что-то шло не так. Один Рю улыбался и рассказывал смешные истории.

Каким весёлым и сумасбродным он казался ей в детстве! Они познакомились, когда Софи исполнилось восемь. Рю приехал с Тибо во время пасхальных каникул. Она отлично помнила ажиотаж вокруг новости, что дядя, наконец, вернётся в Монреаль, и не один, а со своим женихом. Взрослые часто об этом спорили. Бабушка ворчала, что не пустит обоих на порог, а мама уговаривала дать им хотя бы один шанс. Софи предвкушала знакомство. Для себя она твёрдо решила, что жених – это хорошо. Где жених, там и свадьба. А свадьба – это весело!

Рю покорил Софи. С ним просто невозможно было заскучать: терпел ли он поражение, делая сэндвич, разминался ли по утрам, язвительно отвечая на шутки Тибо, падал ли в сугроб, зацепившись одной лыжей за другую, рассказывал ли мимоходом о принципах работы актёра, - всё вызывало улыбку. Мир знал одного Рю Каваками, рокового, тёмного, сексуального, но для неё он навсегда остался человеком, с которым она могла поговорить, как с приятелем, и посмеяться. Сколько раз за эти годы Софи вспоминала день первой встречи, своё удивление. Думала, Тибо привезёт француза, а это оказался японец! Она рассматривала его, забыв даже про смущение, пока бабушка не сделала замечание. Рю улыбнулся. «Да что тут такого? - сказал он. – Я тоже люблю рассматривать людей».

Воспоминания, вспыхивая под веками, мешались с фантазиями. Софи проваливалась в сон. Кое-как открыв глаза, она потянулась к смартфону, чтобы поставить будильник. Пальцы не слушались, всё время попадали не туда. Открылся список контактов. «Бабуля», «Великая королева», «Иисус», «Лилит», «Мистер С.»… Или это уже снилось? Нет, она точно должна была спросить, просто забыла. Софи сосредоточилась – главное, не промахнуться и не отправить сообщение бабушке. Беспокоить Иисуса тоже не стоило.

Личинка: Сегодня я буду танцевать

Личинка: *?

Дверь медленно открылась, и Софи вздрогнула, узнав стильные чёрные стрипы на прозрачной платформе, в глубине которой застыли алые искры. Ноги выше щиколоток скрывал запахнутый плащ из лакированной кожи.

Цок. Цок. Нет. Нет!

Лилит остановилась посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди. Софи смотрела на чёрные перчатки и боялась поднять взгляд выше. Это был не Рю.

\- Привет, - низкий женский голос с хрипотцой.

Лилит распахнула плащ. Софи отвернулась, но перед глазами так и стояли тёмные круги сосков на большой груди, оплетённой кожаными ремнями. Раскатисто смеясь, Лилит подошла к дивану.

\- Не нужно бояться, Софи, - горячее дыхание возле уха.

«Боже! Что будет, если сюда кто-нибудь войдёт?»

\- Время начать шабаш!

Она села сверху. Её бёдра обжигали даже сквозь одежду. Её голые бёдра! Софи закрыла лицо руками. Было время умереть от стыда!

\- Посмотри на меня.

Сглотнув, она приоткрыла глаз.

Лилит сверкнула улыбкой матери.

Софи завизжала – от визга и проснулась, подскочив на диване. В ушах ещё стоял дьявольский смех.

\- Софи? - Патриция выглянула из комнаты. - Всё в порядке?

\- Да, - выдохнула она. - Да. Кошмар приснился. Как будто завалила все прыжки, ха-ха-ха-ха!

Софи метнулась в ванную, не дожидаясь ответа. Умылась раз десять, но её всё равно трясло. Не от страха. Она посмотрела на отражение. Лицо! Это лицо, а вовсе не лицо матери, улыбалось ей во сне! Софи зажмурилась, а потом вдруг рассмеялась.

Точь-в-точь как Лилит.

Из номеров выселились до полудня. Мария, ответственная за бронирование, как выяснилось, предпочла сэкономить: зачем оплачивать ещё сутки, если до вечера можно оставить вещи в камере хранения отеля? Тони всё равно хотел ещё раз встретиться с Олей перед отлетом, и жадина-дочь составила ему компанию. Лино и Сомйинг красиво слились на прогулку по Великолепной Миле. Рю до последнего не знал, что выбрать из вариантов, не предусматривавших жестокое убийство. Два с половиной часа сна не добавили ему доброты. Он немного отвёл душу, съездив за подарком для Миранды, которой не было в городе. Многие считали хозяйку «Red Palace» несносной сучкой, но она просто всегда знала, чего хотела, и порадовать её не составляло труда: лучший кофе, дорогой шоколад, парочка тёплых фраз. Золото, а не человек!

Рю подписал открытку прямо на стойке и передал подарочный пакет администратору. Тибо всё не было. Он прочитал сообщение, но не ответил. Рю сам не горел желанием снова провести день практически наедине, но в последний момент убедил себя, что нужно хотя бы попытаться проститься по-человечески. Но нет – так нет, Тибо имел на это право, а Рю мог купить входной билет по дороге.

Тибо поймал уже возле такси.

\- Ты бы ещё позже написал!

\- Вчера ты не обрадовался, когда я тебя разбудил.

Машина тронулась с места.

\- Я встал и поехал, хотя это было тяжело.

Не дождавшись ответа, Тибо спросил:

\- Уже сегодня улетаете?

\- Да. После показательных заедем за вещами и потом сразу в аэропорт.

\- Вот как. Я думал, вечером ещё успеем посидеть, поболтать.

Тибо точно собирался впопыхах. Слегка небритый, приятно помятый, как будто даже толком не проснувшийся. Всем своим видом он манил обратно в тёплую постель. В ту самую, где было так хорошо две ночи назад. Тело настойчиво требовало повторения. Что твои чувства, говорил голос внутри, ты забудешь их, едва Тибо тебя обнимет. Рю отвернулся к окну. Нет. Нельзя. Если хотел всё закончить, не стоило идти на поводу у желания.

\- Мы могли бы попытаться… – Тибо сглотнул.

\- Не могли бы.

\- Почему?

Сколько всего было между ними за неполный десяток лет. Всё - от мыслей о вечном союзе до падения в чёрную дыру взаимной ненависти, от невозможности дышать друг без друга до бегства Рю в порыве спастись любой ценой.

\- Ты знаешь, почему.

Тибо отвёл взгляд. Конечно, он знал.

Больше не говорили.

До начала церемонии награждения оставалось минут сорок. Рю и Тибо отправились на поиски кофе и нашли в придачу к нему обоих Чеккарелли и Ольгу Гордееву. Компания расположилась на диванчиках возле огромного окна. Похоже, они только начали разговор.

\- Я посовещался с Марией и хочу предложить сотрудничество, - сказал Тони.

\- Э-э-э, - ответила Оля.

\- Разве она не сказала, что мне нужен хороший консультант?

\- Да, но…

\- Ответственный человек, готовый помогать не только с теорией, но и с практикой, с постановкой программ, с тренировками. Я подумал, тебя это может увлечь.

\- Я просто…

Оля всё косила взглядом на Тибо, который, морщась, заливал в себя местный эспрессо. Рю вчера уже свёл это сомнительное знакомство и сегодня остановил выбор на воде без газа.

\- Работы будет много, не переживай! Придется на время переехать в Лос-Анджелес, но разве это проблема? Мария поможет найти хорошее жильё.

\- Да, да! – подтвердила Мария.

Она тщательно избегала недоброго взгляда Рю. Зато Оля перестала вертеть головой, словно ища аварийный выход, и сказала:

\- Потребуется хореограф.

\- Я в этом мало понимаю, - признался Тони. – Мария что-то такое говорила. Если нужен хореограф, найдём. Или зови кого-то из знакомых, если устроит гонорар. Сама понимаешь, мне важен результат.

Сумму Тони тоже озвучил достойную. В Голливуде платили и больше, но, судя по лицу Оли, это всё равно оказалось выгоднее того, что она имела сейчас.

\- Когда приступать?

\- Говоришь, планировала расстаться со своей подопечной в декабре?

\- Боюсь, это произойдет даже раньше, но я хотела взять небольшой перерыв. Недели две или три… Да, как раз декабрь и будет.

\- Приезжай к нам в Калифорнию, - Тони хлопнул себя по коленке. – Отдохнешь! А там уже приступим к работе. В этом году от тебя потребуются только консультации.

\- Ох…

Оля коснулась ладонями вспыхнувших щёк, и Рю впервые подумал, что она лишь немного старше Марии.

\- Это слишком хорошее предложение…

\- О, нет, папа, заткни уши и не переживай! Можешь мне поверить, дело в шляпе. Ночью я её до конца уговорю.

\- Ты разве не с нами? – удивился Тони.

\- Вот ещё! Я свободна до четверга. Прилечу в среду.

Рю заслушался и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда ему закрыли глаза. Остальные засмеялись, но шутник хранил молчание. Рю ощупал маленькие ладони и тонкие запястья, стянутые резинками спортивной куртки.

\- Софи?

Хихикнув, она перемахнула прямо через спинку дивана и втиснулась между Рю и Тибо. Яркий макияж делал её почти неузнаваемой. На этот раз смоки айс рисовал кто-то явно знающий толк.

\- Да что вы оба так смотрите? Просто мимо шла!

\- Тебе не пора готовиться к награждению? – спросил Тибо.

\- Я на минутку! Очень важное дело, - Софи достала из кармана маркер и листок бумаги, сложенный вдвое, подбросила на колени Рю, кашлянула, рассматривая что-то на потолке. - Утянула тут случайно на дно одну хорошую девочку. Распишешься?

Тибо засмеялся. Она показала язык.

\- У хорошей девочки есть имя?

\- Кику.

\- Кику Кимура? Ничего себе. В следующий раз только в обмен на её автограф.

\- Гы-гы, - сказала Софи.

Рю склонился над столом. Занёс руку, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз писал по-японски. В юности он часто морально убивал Юмико и учителей своими шедеврами, но опозориться перед хорошенькой девушкой было бы по-настоящему неловко. «Кику! Большого личного счастья и новых спортивных побед! То, что мы видели в Чикаго, было прекрасно. Каваками Рю». Он сложил лист так, чтобы надпись на английском осталась внутри, и отдал Софи. Она засопела, но, не разворачивая, убрала в карман.

\- Там любовное признание?

\- И мой номер.

\- Ей семнадцать!

\- Всего-то годик подождать.

\- Эй! – Софи стукнула по плечу. – Так нечестно! Даже у меня твоего номера нет!

\- Жизнь несправедлива.

\- Ни твиттера, ни инстаграма, ни других социальных сетей… Как ты выживаешь? Пещерные люди – и те друг другу картинки оставляли!

\- Ладно, записывай.

Они обменялись номерами. Рю чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Тибо.

\- Теперь точно пора, - Софи кивнула. – Ещё увидимся?

\- Мы сразу уезжаем.

\- Жаль, но ничего. Главное не пропустишь! - она прильнула, как делала в детстве, собираясь просить что-то важное. - Селфи на память?

\- Я не очень хорошо…

\- Да брось, - Софи тут же взмахнула рукой со смартфоном, неуловимым движением включая камеру, - ты отлично выглядишь! Уж лучше, чем Тибо.

\- Что?! - возмутился тот.

\- Так, внимание! Улыбочку!

Два лица застыли на экране. Софи сделала ещё несколько фото, шепнула прощание и, помахав остальным, стремительно удалилась.

\- Всё интереснее и интереснее, - Оля скрестила руки на груди.

\- Софи моя племянница, - сказал Тибо. - Ну, и немного его тоже.

\- Немного, - передразнил Рю, поднимаясь. - Пойдем, скоро начало. Тони, напиши, куда подходить после выступлений. Оля, приятно было познакомиться, - он пожал ей руку. - До встречи в Лос-Анджелесе.

\- А со мной не хочешь попрощаться?!

\- Извини, - Рю похлопал Марию по плечу, - впопыхах убрал пушку в чемодан.

На трибуне он прочитал новое сообщение и посмотрел присланные фотографии.

Принцесса (Софи): Какую выложить?

МДРНМР22: это обязательно?

Принцесса (Софи): Пожалуйста ;_____;

МДРНМР22: любую, кроме пятой

Принцесса (Софи): Ооо, тогда шестую

Принцесса (Софи): Мы там как два карпа XD

МДРНМР22: х)

Принцесса (Софи): :-***

Принцесса (Софи): Смотри на меня сегодня. Покажу, что видела во сне XD

МДРНМР22: всё получится

МДРНМР22: :-*

В ответ пришло три дюжины сердечек.

\- Ох и влетит кому-то, - пробормотал Тибо.

\- А? – Рю отвлёкся от выступления американской пары.

Тибо повернул экран смартфона. В инстаграме уже стремительно набирало лайки селфи номер шесть.

sophiemiller гуру благословил личинку! трепещите! Х’DD сегодня взойдёт #чернаялуна #лилит :ЗЗЗ #софимиллер #рюкаваками #моясемья #скейтамерика #гранпри #карпы #бульбуль #мыненорм

Рю хмыкнул. Лица на фотографии получились в хорошем смысле безумные.

\- У неё странный юмор, - сказал Тибо.

\- Разве? 

\- Жужу запретила давать ей твой номер.

\- Так мы сами разобрались, без посредника.

\- Я так и скажу, если спросит.

\- Говори.

\- Не пиши Софи.

\- Тибо, она любит нас одинаково.

Он запыхтел, недовольный разоблачением, но больше ничего не сказал.

Софи встретили аплодисментами. Она приветствовала зрителей в ответ. Свет погас снова. Даже лёд погрузился во тьму. Единственный луч подсвечивал фигуру Софи, затянутую в чёрный плащ. Заиграл саундтрек. Парочка соблазнительных движений, и плащ полетел прочь – она осталась в коротком чёрном платье и перчатках. Рю подался вперёд. Софи изменилась: исчезла прежняя неуместная грусть. Теперь в ней точно угадывалась горячая штучка из «Чёрной луны». Может, не Лилит. Может, другая – та, что больше отвечала её характеру. Софи летела вместе с музыкой. Этот мир, этот лёд принадлежал только ей. Зрители на трибунах ликовали.

Едва музыка стихла, они взревели ещё громче. Широко улыбаясь, Софи приняла их восторг, посылая воздушные поцелуи во все стороны.

\- Потрясающая, - сказал Рю.

Встав, Тибо издал победный вопль, от которого зазвенело в ушах.

МДРНМР22: гуру доволен

Она ответила, едва покинула уголок слёз и поцелуев.

Принцесса (Софи): Эй! У тебя ведь инстаграма нет!

МДРНМР22: но есть шпионы

Принцесса (Софи): Еееее :З

Тони прислал сообщение, когда финальный номер был в самом разгаре. Рю хотел досмотреть, но время поджимало.

\- Я пойду.

\- Уже? - Тибо повернулся.

\- Да, такси ждёт.

\- Рю.

Снова было темно. Он поймал молящий взгляд – и пропустил удар. Тибо схватил за плечи, прижался губами к губам. Рю не оттолкнул, но отвечать на поцелуй не стал. Замер, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы устоять на краю. Воспоминания таяли, как утренний туман. Неужели Рю и теперь готов был всё забыть за один намёк на призрачную нежность? Ту ссору после массового взлома аккаунтов и слива запредельного количества «горяченького» старья в Сеть? Постоянные подозрения в неверности? И прочее, прочее, прочее?

Устав ждать ответа, Тибо отодвинулся, тяжело вздохнув.

\- Это ничего не значит, - Рю старался на него не смотреть.

\- И поэтому ты рыдаешь?

Он не рыдал, но щёки щипало от сорвавшихся слёз. Хорошо, что было темно.

\- Рю…

\- Хватит. Если не хочешь заниматься разводом, просто скажи. Займётся мой адвокат.

Тибо упрямо молчал, пока Рю не поднялся.

\- Не напрягайся, - сказал он тогда. – Я займусь.

Чеккарелли захватили первое такси. Рю в попутчики досталась Сомйинг. Как будто вечер и без того не выдался достаточно паршивым! Где-то там, за спиной, остался чудовищный человек по имени Тибо Ламбер. Физически. В мыслях царил сумбур. Рю не понимал, как смог всё это забыть, и радовался, что не вспомнил раньше. Может, и теперь было рановато окунаться в этот омут, не обвязавшись верёвкой.

\- Даже не верится, что наконец-то возвращаемся, - сказала Сомйинг.

\- Я думал, тебе понравилось в Чикаго.

\- Очень.

Это прозвучало так грустно, что Рю даже повернулся. За все дни знакомства она ни разу не теряла хорошего настроения, но сейчас весёлая маска треснула и обнажила что-то похожее на искренние чувства. Сомйинг смотрела прямо перед собой. На губах не было даже тени улыбки.

\- Правда, что Тони уговорил Ольгу Гордееву сотрудничать?

\- Она не сопротивлялась. Вы знакомы?

\- Что? Нет, нет. Конечно, нет. Но мой друг был от неё без ума, - сегодня она врала без огонька. - Всю комнату плакатами обклеил. Говорил, Ольга - богиня фигурного катания. Жаль, что с ней такое случилось.

Сомйинг замолчала, словно уснула.

\- Такое?

\- Она серьёзно травмировалась перед Олимпиадой. Всё равно поехала.

\- И что потом?

\- Что бывает потом? Ничего. До свидания, большой спорт, - она мотнула головой. – Извини. Я исправлюсь сейчас.

Сначала вернулась профессиональная улыбка, за ней – игривый взгляд и ласковые женские нотки в голосе. Как же фальшиво они звучали!

\- Знала, что Миллер твоя фанатка, но Мария сказала, она твоя племянница?

\- Если Мария сказала это, то и всё остальное тоже. У неё длиннющий язык.

\- Ты тоже болтун, Рю-чан.

\- Тебе показалось.

\- Я такие вещи сразу вижу, - Сомйинг склонила голову ему на плечо. - Что случилось?

\- Не хочу изливать душу лжецу.

\- Все люди врут. Это нормально.

\- Давай ты просто помолчишь?

\- Расставаться тяжело, да? Ничего, всегда можно утешиться чем-нибудь.

Рю поймал руку, скользящую по бедру, и убрал.

\- Ты не похож на парня, который утешается словами.

\- А ты не похож на утешительный приз.

Сомйинг молчала долго - Рю успел отвлечься на вечерние огни за окном, - и тем больнее ударил тихий, бесцветный голос:

\- Ладно. Ты выиграл. Я давно не знаю, но что похож.

Мария вызвалась проводить. После аэропорта у неё в планах было моральное падение в компании Оли, пообещавшей сбежать с банкета как можно раньше. Пока же она сидела в кофейне вместе со всеми и откровенно зевала. Лино уткнулся в экран смартфона. Тони листал рекламный журнал. Сомйинг гипнотизировала высокий потолок. Рю мысленно обзывал себя последним идиотом. Он уже извинился перед ней и даже получил в ответ нечто вроде прощения, но... Но! С чего ему ударило в голову говорить все эти гадости: лжец, утешительный приз? Да как это вообще его касалось? Что он о ней знал? Обман, утешение – это было только её дело. Если Рю ни в том, ни в другом не нуждался, мог бы сказать нормальными человеческими словами! Столкновение с Тибо отшибло ему даже те немногие мозги, что успели появиться за три года.

\- Вы хуже зомби, - сказала Мария.

\- В этом есть и положительный момент, - заметил Тони, вернув журнал на место, - но, судя по вашим взглядам, мне не стоит продолжать эту шутку.

\- Есть Бог на небесах, - пробормотал Лино, не отрываясь от экрана.

\- И ты уверовал?

\- Близок как никогда.

Тони сверлил сына взглядом полминуты, не меньше. Лино успешно делал вид, что увлечён чтением слишком сильно, чтобы замечать такие мелочи. Это было неплохо и грозило стать ещё лучше, но тут объявили о начале регистрации на рейс.

Уже возле стойки Мария, хохотнув, показала Рю новое селфи в инстаграме Софи. На этот раз Принцесса широко улыбалась, обнимаясь с Олей.

sophiemiller сколько бокалов шампанского отделяют #софимиллер от падения в бездну фангёрлинга? ХDD спасибо тебе @olalaqueen #скейтамерика #гранпри #банкет #чикагогородвстреч #сбыласьмечта #олялягордеева #гдемоитринадцать

\- Оляля? - удивился Рю. 

\- Её все так называют, - Мария смахнула невидимую слезу. – О-о-о, когда она переедет, я сопьюсь!

\- Оптимистичный прогноз, - Лино подвинул их, чтобы поставить на ленту свой чемодан.

\- Не ссы, братец, я не ты – никаких измен в Чикаго!

\- Лучше оцени, какую собрали пару.

\- Даже знать не хочу, как выглядит ваш роял-флеш, - проворчал Тони.

Сомйинг хихикнула впервые за всё это время.

\- Может, - она стрельнула подведёнными глазками из стороны в сторону, - нам, правда, сыграть в покер?

Рю начал понимать, почему Чеккарелли не смог оставить её в Таиланде.

В самолёте они с Тони заняли соседние места в бизнес-классе, а Сомйинг и Лино отправились дальше, в эконом. Последние полтора часа прошли в непростой борьбе за лучшую худшую шутку. Все четверо старались на славу, так что теперь от смеха болели скулы.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что дома все едем ко мне?

\- Мы так быстро тебе надоели?

\- Сто тысяч лет назад, - Рю достал из кармана завибрировавший смартфон. - Если да, оставляю за старшего. У меня на неделе много дел: тренировки, парикмахер, мануальщик из Китая возвращается, Юмико на какой-то показ звала, что-то ещё… Будто сговорились!

\- Я справлюсь, босс, - Тони отозвался голосом старого бандита.

Пихнув его локтем, Рю прочитал сообщение.

Мой ублюдок: Люблю тебя. Всё равно люблю. Прости.

\- И что ему ответить? - он смотрел на экран, словно первый раз видел.

Было больно. Очень. Как всегда.

\- Что ответить мудаку?

МДРНМР22: Я тоже тебя любил.

\- Ты не лучше, - признал Тони.

Рю перевёл смартфон в режим полёта, убрал наверх тёплую куртку и, только сев обратно, спросил:

\- Неужели это Чеккарелли хочет показать людям, назвав любовью?

\- Нет. Точно нет.

Тони не лгал. Кивнув, Рю уставился в иллюминатор. Хорошее настроение лопнуло как мыльный пузырь.

\- Не хочу, - он зажмурился. - Не хочу к нему возвращаться.

\- Не вернёшься, - Тони похлопал по плечу. - Зачем тебе Ламбер? Найдёшь нормального парня! Нормального ненормального парня. Чудеса случаются. Загадай на Рождество.

Рю несколько раз быстро сморгнул, борясь со слезами. Одного раза для сегодняшнего дня было больше, чем достаточно. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Безбожнику Тони.

\- Ты ведь не веруешь.

\- Да. Но Санта-Клаус - существует.

\- Тебе сорок семь, - напомнил Рю.

\- В душе я мальчишка, - тот развёл руками.

\- И что ты загадал в прошлом году?

\- Снова найти вдохновение, конечно. И ведь нашёл! Так что не нужно недооценивать Санту.

Подготовка к взлёту шла своим чередом: объявление от командира экипажа, инструктаж, медленное движение самолёта вдоль огней аэропорта. Падал снег. К полуночи обещали метель. Рю смотрел в иллюминатор, думая о письме Санта-Клаусу. Всё было лучше, чем думать о Тибо.

«Дорогой Санта, здравствуй! Я никогда тебе не писал, потому что мама не любила праздники, а в доме Нины нас всегда поздравлял твой русский коллега, дед по имени Мороз. Надеюсь, ты не в обиде и всё равно прочитаешь моё письмо. В этом году я был хорошим мальчиком: гораздо чаще выходил из дома, постоянно следил за собой, много занимался танцами и спортом. Даже к стоматологу сходил! Я снова почувствовал себя живым и даже немного счастливым. Человек всего может добиться сам, но порой хочется немного волшебства. Дорогой Санта, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы в следующем году я встретил свою счастливую любовь. Пусть это будет мужчина: выше меня, европейского типа, симпатичный, весёлый, не старый и не злой, - с которым мы найдём общий язык и не заскучаем в постели. Такая вот просьба, дорогой Санта. Заранее спасибо! Мальчик Рю, тридцать четыре года, Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния».

Едва он мысленно закончил письмо, как самолёт, резко ускорившись, оторвался от земли. Они взлетели. Чикаго остался внизу.

Как три года назад.

Тибо закрыл дверь в номер и привалился к ней спиной. Силы оставили его. Он не смог даже протянуть руку, чтобы включить свет. Да и зачем? Тибо не хотел видеть этот пустой номер. Вообще ничего не хотел. Он сполз на пол, снова достал из кармана смартфон.

Моя Рыбка: Я тоже тебя любил.

Любил. Как же! Все на свете люди так любят: сначала обольщая, а после щёлкая по носу, когда ты уже расслабился и решил, что всё в порядке. Напрасно Тибо раз за разом пытался его удержать. Рю только забавлялся, а как надоедало, упархивал на очередные съёмки, какие-то невероятно важные мероприятия и прочая, прочая. С кем он там сводил знакомства, чем занимался – это всё было только его личное дело, посмотрите-ка. Ради него Тибо уехал из Тулузы! Вернулся в родное змеиное гнездо, живущее по законам театральной драмы! Всё это ничего не значило. Рю обижался, что Тибо тошнит от Лос-Анджелеса, а как могло не тошнить от места, где человек значит даже меньше, чем в доме родителей? Его поливали, когда он был парнем великолепнейшего Рю Каваками и окончательно затолкали ниже уровня дна после свадьбы. В Монреале ещё оставалась надежда играть на равных, а там…

Проклятая тишина в тёмном номере давила на уши. Точь-в-точь, как три года назад, когда Тибо вернулся от Стива и нашёл здесь только её, несколько одиннадцатидюймовых прядей жёстких чёрных волос, отрезанных в страшном бешенстве, судя по брошенному рядом швейцарскому ножу, и обручальное кольцо. Он тогда испугался, что найдёт что-нибудь ещё. Труп под окнами, например. К этому всё шло. После всего того дерьма, что вылилось во время судебных тяжб с «Mirror Group», у Рю не было шанса на спасение. Приличный человек точно умер бы – а ушлый гадёныш просто сбежал: подгадал момент и вырвался, будто всё время до того его держали в клетке!

Да что он был за человек?!

Шмыгнув носом – насморк, это просто насморк! – Тибо положил смартфон обратно в карман. Как же так? Как так-то? Руки ещё помнили угловатые линии тела, кожа как будто ощущала тепло кожи, перед глазами стояло красивое лицо с манящей улыбкой и ухоженными бровями - Тибо знал его до мельчайших деталей. Любил до последней родинки! Любил! По-настоящему! Только думал, что оставил в прошлом. А Рю просто развлёкся напоследок. Трахнул и сбежал навстречу новому дню. Как будто их больше ничего не связывало. Не смог простить, посмотрите-ка. Сколько Тибо ему прощал! Даже теперь обратно принял, хотя не стоило. Нет-нет, точно нет.

Почему Рю обиделся на этот раз? Из-за перца в буррито? Из-за попойки у Стива? Из-за правды, что сам здорово облажался? Тибо подбросило от злости. Три года! Три! Чем он занимался всё это время? Безвылазно сидел дома, как в Монреале, и пялился в одну точку? Если завязал с наркотиками, что делал ещё? Мазался кремами? Щипал брови? Не мог заставить себя написать пару строчек собственному мужу? Ах, да, он же решил, что разведён! Конечно! Тибо от души врезал ногой по первому, что увидел. С комода, грохоча, посыпалась мелочь. Чёртов Каваками! Почему сил выбраться из такого дерьмища ему хватило, а на Тибо Ламбера вдруг резко не осталось? Ублюдок. Бесчувственный, бесчестный, бессовестный ублюдок!

Куртка полетела на пол, шарф отправился следом. Ругнувшись, Тибо рухнул на колени, чтобы достать из карманов бумажник и пачку сигарет. Этот пустой трёп на вечеринке у Стива его добил. Рю так хорошо выглядит, Рю снова шутит, Рю приехал поболеть за племянницу, ах-ах, какой молодец, скоро и в фильмах, наверное, сниматься начнёт? Да что они все вообще о нём знали – о том, какой он, когда не притворяется миленьким? И почему никто не спросил: Тибо, ты как вообще, ты в порядке после встречи со своим монстром… ой, кхе-хе-хе, то есть, бывшим?

Стянув свитер, Тибо швырнул его в темноту, обвёл пустой номер плывущим взглядом, показал кому-то невидимому неприличный жест и вышел вон.

Перепрыгивая через огромные лужи, Руслан предвкушал свистопляску с пропуском. Только две улицы назад он вспомнил, что оставил паспорт на столе, когда покупал утром билеты до Казани и обратно. Лаврентьев позвонил уже днём, посреди репетиции, и попросил сбежать пораньше, заскочить для небольшого личного разговора. Время ещё позволяло метнуться до дома, но ноябрьская слякоть и мелкая морось не располагали к лишним телодвижениям. Как назло, именно сегодня Егор Владимирович был не в академии и даже не в учебном театре, где Руслану не нужно было лишний раз представляться, а разбирался с какими-то делами в студии своей жены.

В петербургской тусовке Аллу недолюбливали, как, впрочем, и большую часть лаврентьевских учеников того выпуска. Почти все они разъехались по другим городам или шокировали местных старожилов иначе. Например, виртуозно устроив личную жизнь. Аллу тогда обвиняли и в недостатке таланта, и в отсутствии стыда, и во многих других вещах. Егор Владимирович в пику всем при любом удобном случае восхвалял красоту и острый ум любимой женщины. Годы шли. Теперь сплетники отмечали, что из пяти его жён Алла пока держалась дольше и достойнее всех. Не взлетала до заоблачных высот, но и не падала – светила ровным светом. Уже несколько лет она держала свою студию, где вела как нормальные занятия для детей, так и какие-то безумные курсы актёрского мастерства для людей с достатком чуть выше среднего, уверенных, что можно стать королём сцены за несколько часов.

На Литейном проспекте Руслан нырнул в одну из неприметных дверей и почти сразу упёрся лбом в огромную стойку, протянувшуюся через всю парадную. Далеко справа виднелся узкий проход с неудобным турникетом. По своим личным убеждениям Руслан был скорее буддистом, но здесь выдержка всегда изменяла ему. Он ненавидел эту стойку, перед которой каждый раз приходилось вставать на цыпочки, чтобы просто обратиться к администратору. Да, он не вырос баскетболистом, но тут чувствовал себя настоящим карликом!

Сверху, словно богиня-мать с небес, на него воззрилась очередная хмурая женщина средних лет.

\- Здравствуйте, - кашлянул Руслан, готовясь к худшему.

Она применила технику рентгеновского взгляда.

\- К Алле Сергеевне?

\- Э-э-э… да!

Женщина сощурилась.

\- Опаздываешь, - строго сказала она. - Занятие уже началось.

Отлично! Теперь его понизили до школьника. Это была абсолютная победа. Но сама идея оказалась не так уж плоха.

\- Репетитор задержал, - он выпучил глаза и тут же испуганно заморгал.

Богиня-мать смягчилась:

\- Ладно, проходи.

Пока она не передумала, Руслан шмыгнул через турникет и побежал вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступени.

В студии были знакомые лица. Не отрываясь от телефонного разговора, Женя привычно кивнула из-за стойки нормальной высоты. Уговаривала очередных родителей серьёзнее отнестись к талантам детей. Руслан остановился возле зеркала. После ветра, постоянно срывавшего капюшон, на голове творилось непонятно что. Оставив куртку на вешалке, он стянул резинку и кое-как причесался пятернёй. Отражение впечатляло: глаза лихорадочно блестели, словно их обладатель жаждал крови, обветренная рожа была вся красная, - неудивительно, что его приняли за подростка.

\- Кофе хочешь? - спросила Женя, положив трубку.

\- Давай.

\- У Лаврентьева пока какой-то мужик сидит, - она соскочила с крутящегося стула в сторону кофемашины. - Из комитета по культуре.

Раздалось характерное жужжание.

\- Что ему нужно?

\- Чёрт знает. Кажется, насчёт «Таксидермиста».

\- Это даже не смешно.

\- Угу, - поставив перед Русланом чашку, Женя шёпотом спросила. - А что, правда, в фильме прямо в кадре кожу с ребёнка сдирают?

Тяжело вздохнув, он облокотился на стойку.

\- Вот подумай: премьера на следующей неделе, даже предпоказ только в среду! Откуда люди это узнают? Из ноосферы? Прямая связь с космосом? И самое главное: где мозги тех, кто начинает истерику, даже не разобравшись, откуда информация?

\- Ты многого хочешь, - Женя сделала кофе и себе.

\- Одна из жертв - девушка, ей по сценарию семнадцать лет. Таня Арсян играет. Кто скажет, что это ребёнок, тот в глаза долбится, ты уж прости.

Женя захохотала, едва не выронив чашку.

\- И не будет там никакого сдирания кожи, - Руслан потянулся за сахаром. – Что за бред? Снимали, как делается надрез, снимали отдельно окровавленные инструменты, кожу отдельно снимали. Уверен, всё будет выглядеть… не знаю, как ванильная версия для тех, кто в теме.

\- Скажешь тоже! - Женя села обратно.

\- Это история про серийного маньяка, алё! - он воздел руки к потолку. – Маньяка! Серийного! Он за четыре года двадцать три человека убил в Хабаровске, с каждого кожу снял. Двадцать три пропавших подростка! А настоящее расследование начали, когда этот мудак вместо очередного беспризорника утащил к себе в подвал дочку депутата. Вот от чего у общества должен быть шок, а вовсе не от художественного фильма!

\- Ты же знаешь, я с тобой полностью согласна.

\- Извини, - размешав сахар, Руслан отхлебнул кофе, - просто из каждой дыры слышу эту чушь. Даже в соцсети не захожу с четверга.

Одна из дверей открылась, и оттуда вышли два человека. На фоне квадратного и невозмутимого Егора Владимировича сотрудник комитета выглядел просто жалко, но липкий взгляд, которым он одарил Руслана, сразу развеял все иллюзии по поводу незначительности персоны.

\- До свидания, Максим Иванович.

Таким тоном обычно посылали далеко и надолго.

\- До среды, - поправил Максим Иванович.

Он вышел, не прощаясь.

\- Тьфу! - Лаврентьев сделал вид, что плюнул в след. - Тоже, прости Господи, мой ученик. Здравствуй, Руслан.

Он поздоровался в ответ.

\- Женечка, и мне бы кофейку. А ты проходи, проходи! Не мозоль глаза.

Большой стол скрылся под бумагами. Часть перекочевала в одно из кресел. Руслан присмотрелся – кажется, какая-то пьеса вперемешку со счетами за коммунальные услуги. Он подвинул от стены свободный стул. Егор Владимирович, протиснувшись мимо коробок с реквизитом, поставил свою чашку поверх завала и сел напротив.

\- Сейчас, минутку только передохну.

Руслан улыбнулся. В этом бардаке грозное лицо Лаврентьева с крупным носом и нахмуренными бровями выглядело скорее комично. Лет ему было за семьдесят, но энергии хватало, чтобы укрощать целые курсы студентов театральной академии, не говоря уже о чиновниках. Вот и сейчас он скорее злился, чем всерьёз устал. А кое-кому другому минуткой воспользоваться стоило.

Руслан съехал вниз по спинке стула. Неделя выдалась суматошная. К воскресенью он чувствовал себя так, словно умер ещё позавчера. К счастью, понедельник давно был помечен как выходной, а на вторник не планировалось ничего, кроме подготовки к предпоказу.

\- Сколько странных претензий я слышал, и всё равно каждый раз что-то новое, - Лаврентьев усмехнулся, покачав головой. - А почему, говорит, Егор Владимирович, у вас маньяка играет симпатичный парень, можно сказать, кумир молодёжи? Не боитесь, что это поспособствует популяризации насилия?

\- Э-э-э…

\- Да, я тоже не сразу нашёлся с ответом!

\- Можно всем симпатичным парням выкалывать левый глаз, - предложил Руслан, - ну, чтобы они могли реализоваться в неоднозначных ролях. Хотя логичнее будет блюстителям морали глаза с задницы пересадить на лицо.

\- Да, примерно об этом мы спорили почти час.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Что мне сочувствовать, - он махнул рукой. – Я своё отстрадал. Сам-то как, последняя надежда русского кино?

\- Кто? Я?

\- Не я же! – порывшись в верхнем ящике, Лаврентьев кинул на стол номер «Санкт-Петербургской правды» и неожиданно хитро прищурился. - Тут написано: Руслан Ильясов.

\- Вы бы ещё «Светскую жизнь» мне подсунули.

\- Ну, этого добра не завезли.

Руслан нехотя взял газету, ужаснувшись своей не самой удачной фотографии, растянутой почти на всю полосу. Заголовок состоял из его имени, фамилии и того сомнительного звания, что озвучил Лаврентьев.

\- Была у нас надежда, - пробормотал Руслан, - и где она? В Калифорнии кости греет, в ус не дует.

\- Неужели решил остаться там?

\- Нужно быть дураком, чтобы теперь вернуться в Россию.

\- Верно, - согласился Лаврентьев, - но мы-то с тобой знаем, что Никита не очень умный.

\- И это факт.

Руслан, наконец, отыскал нужный разворот, но обнаружил там лишь какие-то невнятные сплетни о своей личной жизни да парочку неправдоподобных историй со съемок «Таксидермиста». Он закрыл газету, сложил вчетверо и вернул Егору Владимировичу.

\- Так что решил Никита?

\- Я не спрашивал. Сам молчит. Вы, что ли, не знаете? Как решит, так и сделает, а у нас потом руки к лицам прирастут.

Лаврентьев издал многозначительное «хе». Уж если кто-то в мире знал Никиту как облупленного, так это он. Остальные, в основном, бились в истерике, когда некто, кого скрывал в себе Ершов, вдруг подобно древнему сфинксу поднимал веки, окидывал туманным взором бренное бытие, рвал его как жалкую газетёнку и вновь надолго погружался в сон. Уходил в сказочно богатый внутренний мир, откуда был недосягаем для простых смертных, вынужденных теперь как-то существовать с треснувшими шаблонами. Руслан видел это своими глазами. К счастью, всего раза два или три. Он прожил с Никитой бок о бок два с половиной года и с удовольствием жил бы дальше, если бы тот не уехал в Лос-Анджелес. Всё-таки большую часть времени Ершов проводил в облике самого обычного человека. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур благодушного для такой фантастической твари.

\- Руслан?

\- А? – он опомнился.

\- Я спросил, как поживают его коты?

\- Кошки.

\- Как поживают его кошки? – исправился Лаврентьев.

\- Отлично поживают. Ещё толще стали.

\- То есть, пару недель без еды протянут?

\- В смысле? - Руслан моргнул, мысленно отчитав себя за несвоевременные фантазии о внутреннем облике людей. - Думаете, нас всё-таки арестуют на пятнадцать суток?

\- Тьфу на тебя! Где летаешь? Как Никиту увидел, ей-богу! Пятнадцать суток… Ты собрался устроить перформанс на предпоказе или что? Откуда такие мысли?

\- Почитал комментарии в Интернете.

\- Бросай это дело, - Лаврентьев погрозил пальцем. - Комментарии… О чем я говорил? Да, о поездке. Не планируй ничего на вторую половину февраля. Поедем в Лос-Анджелес. Я, Аллочка, ты. Отдохнём, согреемся, порадуем своим обществом Никиту, сходим на парочку мероприятий…

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Каких ещё мероприятий?

\- Связанных с миром кино.

\- Я не люблю загадки, - Руслан нахмурился.

\- А я не люблю, когда мой американский друг Джеффри бросает все дела и мчится в далёкий Санкт-Петербург, чтобы увидеть «тот самый фильм, о котором болтают даже в Голливуде». Это обычно плохо заканчивается.

Руслан переваривал информацию непростительно долго, а потом шёпотом спросил:

\- Думаете, «Таксидермиста» номинируют?

\- Вероятность велика.

\- Может, лучше возьмёте с собой Арсян или Климентьева?

\- Нет, Руслан. Едешь ты. Это не обсуждается. Так что подумай, как быть с кошками.

\- Что тут думать – на эчпочмаки пущу.

\- И не жалко?

\- А что делать? Видно, пришёл их час.

Лаврентьев только покачал головой, чему-то усмехаясь.

\- Уже настучали на меня? – догадался Руслан. – Камышов? Мамыховская?

\- Настучали, а чего ты хотел? Да я не об этом. Подумал вдруг: как люди, бывает, разом и похожи, и не похожи друг на друга. Но коли сам вспомнил про жалобы… Как так вышло? Ты же умный парень, Руслан! Зачем сцепился со старой ведьмой?

\- Долгая история.

\- Тогда поехали к нам, поужинаем все вместе, - Лаврентьев посмотрел на часы. - Аллочка уже заканчивает.

Мысленно Руслан застонал. Он-то надеялся через пару часов оказаться в кровати!

Руслан перешагнул порог родного дома уже после полуночи, слегка опьянённый вином и почти полностью морально уничтоженный рассказами Аллы об индивидах, которые ходят к ней на блиц-курсы. Как же он устал за эти несколько дней! Не столько от общения с людьми, сколько от вопиющей глупости, которая подстерегала на каждом шагу. Огромная трёшка в центре Васильевского острова встретила темнотой и тишиной. Не включая свет, Руслан разулся, снял верхнюю одежду, обул тапочки и только тогда понял, что что-то не так.

Кошки! Кошки не выбежали встречать.

Руслан щёлкнул выключателем – в длинном коридоре вспыхнули три бра из шести. Дальняя дверь в гостиную была приоткрыта. Гнусные усатые морды вновь совершили диверсию! Вся остальная квартира принадлежала им, но они упорно ломились в запретную комнату. В огромную гостиную Никита ещё на заре соседства с Русланом отправил в изгнание мебель предыдущей хозяйки, которую та грозилась забрать, как только подвернётся случай. С тех пор прошло почти семь лет. Ершов, пока жил здесь, время от времени звонил третьей жене Лаврентьева и напоминал о позабытых сокровищах. Руслан предпочитал просто лишний раз туда не заглядывать. Последние четыре года в гостиной, в основном, бывала домработница, а он наведывался лишь в тех случаях, когда выгонял оттуда кошек. Если прекрасный одуванчик Алевтина только покрывала поверхности ровным слоем белой шерсти, то Лу, как истинный шайтан, терзала когтями всё, что видела, а в завершении злодеяний гадила точно в центр огромной кровати с балдахином, прямо на светлое покрывало, расшитое огромными золотистыми лилиями.

В общем-то, Руслан её понимал. Он тоже терпеть не мог Мамыховскую. Лу от неё как-то раз досталось дверью – той самой, что была приоткрыта. Бывшая жена Лаврентьева взбесилась из-за второй кошки, хотя квартира уже пару лет как перешла в собственность Ершовых и это Мамыховская не имела никакого права здесь находиться, а тем более, врываться без предупреждения. Руслан тогда опешил, потому что никогда до этого не видел, чтобы воспитанная женщина, в возрасте, заслуженная актриса театра, так кричала, и не знал, как её остановить, что сказать. Руслан вырос в очень культурной семье. Зато Ершов не растерялся. Выскочив из ванной в наспех запахнутом халате, он разразился такой высокохудожественной бранью, что Мамыховская невольно отступила. Она отступала до самой входной двери, через весь этот длиннющий коридор, а Никита всё крыл её и крыл. За несколько минут он выдал столько мата, сколько Руслан не произнёс за семнадцать лет своей жизни. Вообще-то до этого дня оскорблять старших было для него неприемлемым, но после он поставил вопрос иначе: «Приемлемо ли терпеть, когда обижают беззащитное существо?». Лу быстро оправилась, но отчаянный кошачий визг ещё долго стоял у Руслана в ушах. Замки поменяли.

Огромная люстра ослепительно вспыхнула всеми своими лампами, и на светлых обоях и тяжёлых тёмно-коричневых шторах заплясали золотые искры. Огромной кровати противостоял гигантский монструозный шкаф, от пола до потолка, из дерева того же цвета. Вдоль стен стояли три софы, несколько кресел и десяток стульев. В центре гостиной раскинулся огромный ковёр. Вся мебель и по-отдельности выглядела излишне богато и вычурно, но оказавшись в пределах пусть очень большой, но всё же одной комнаты соединилась в поистине чудовищный интерьер. Говорят, впервые это увидев, Алла сложилась там, где стояла. Она же нарекла гостиную будуаром шальной императрицы и до сих пор иногда, заглядывая в гости, падала на кровать и томным голосом призывала в свои объятия графа Орлова. Правда, уже без огонька, потому что Никита больше не кричал в ответ, что граф уехал в Гатчину, а он, лакей Петька, искусству любви не обучен, или другую чушь.

Аля спала в одном из кресел. Заметив Руслана, она нехотя встала и потянулась всем пушистым телом, лениво зевая. Лу возлежала на кровати. На этот раз обошлось без зловонных куч.

\- Кошки, - строго сказал Руслан, - что за дела?

Спрыгнув на пол, Аля поспешила к двери. Потершись о ноги, выскользнула в коридор. Лу и не думала шевелиться, сверля его нездешним жёлто-зелёным взглядом.

\- Так, - он сделал ещё шаг. – Луковица!

\- Мя-я-я!

Своё имя Лу получила за порочную страсть к репчатому луку. Каждый раз она проявляла чудеса хитрости, похищая головку, долго играла с ней, а когда разгрызала, столь же долго обиженно плевалась.

\- Кошкам сюда нельзя!

Руслан взял её на руки, потискал, гнусно хохоча, и, яростно извивающуюся, вынес из гостиной.

На кухне царило запустение. Усатые морды поглощали вечернюю порцию еды, а Руслан сидел на табуретке и залипал на чайный пакетик в прозрачной чашке. Студентом он думал, что Никита просто унывает, когда сидит так по вечерам, а теперь задавался вопросом, как у того хватало сил каждое утро, до репетиций в театре, вытаскивать себя из постели и заставлять идти в спортзал. Руслан переложил пакетик на блюдце. Всё-таки он очень скучал, хотя семь лет назад мысль о соседстве с парнем вроде Ершова заставила его булки крепко сжаться. Если бы не та история, пожалуй, не состоялось бы даже обычного знакомства.

Руслан тогда был большим дураком и, что ещё хуже, почти не разбирался в людях. В самом начале обучения связался в общежитии с плохой компанией, вляпался из-за них. Дело замяли, но пришлось думать, где, как и на какие средства жить. Родители могли бы помочь, однако Руслан не хотел посвящать их в малоприятные детали. Полный печальных дум, он слонялся по учебному театру, пока в фойе не вписался плечом в такого же задумчивого типа, в котором узнал Никиту Ершова, легендарно известного даже на фоне прочих героев фантастических сплетен внутри студенческой тусовки. Злые языки призывали не покупаться на приятную внешность. Дальше версии разнились: одни рисовали его аморальным типом, к которому лучше не поворачиваться спиной, другие описывали как мастера слива и динамо восьмидесятого уровня. Тогда в ходу была свежая история про бывшую девушку. Бедняжка надеялась, что на день рождения Ершов подарит ей кольцо, а он вместо этого велел выметаться и поскорее. Да, не очень-то Руслан хотел разговаривать с человеком, выгнавшим свою пассию в промозглый ноябрь, но Никита решил иначе.

«Это не ты тот парень, который наркоту в общаге толкал?»

Руслан тогда едва удержался, чтобы не послать его вслух.

«Слушай, - Никита понизил голос и, подхватив под руку, потащил в тёмный коридор, - я всё прекрасно понимаю: тебя подставили. Всем известно, кто там наркобарон. Но тут есть дело специально для тебя».

Это настолько отдавало дешёвым сериалом, что Руслан всё-таки озвучил волшебный посыл. Никита только хмыкнул.

«Ладно, если с юмором туго, скажу без шуток: я уезжаю на съёмки в Новосибирск. На три месяца. Мне нужен человек, который присмотрит за кошкой. Не хочу её на передержку отдавать. Алла сказала, ты любишь кошек и тебя выперли из общаги. Улавливаешь связь?».

Вот с чего всё началось, а вовсе не с голубой стрелы Амура, пронзившей оба сердца, как гласили городские легенды. Сколько лет прошло, а некоторые до сих пор верили в этот роман! Руслан ещё мог понять фанатов, которых заводила сама идея, но людей из повседневного круга общения понять даже не пытался.

Чай остыл. Кошки ушли по своим делам. Где-то в коридоре Лу снова драла дверь. Руслан прикинул, сколько сейчас времени в Лос-Анджелесе.

Мой (личный): Пс, разговор есть

Ответ пришёл через несколько минут.

Граф-вампир: я пока занят

Граф-вампир: часа три подождёшь?

Руслан зевнул, прикидывая. Можно было полежать в ванне, разобрать почту, ответить сестре…

Мой (личный): Да

Граф-вампир: маякну, как освобожусь

После выхода из ванной с разбором почты не сложилось. Руслан понадеялся быстро прокрутить ленту избранного, но зацепился взглядом за один пост – и его засосало. На стене группы, посвящённой творчеству Рю Каваками, в кои-то веки появилось что-то вменяемое: селфи из инстаграма племянницы, канадской фигуристки Софи Миллер. Руслан прошёл по ссылке и убедился, что фото выложено несколько часов назад.

Уже много времени Рю нигде не мелькал, не давал интервью и вообще вёл довольно замкнутую жизнь. Даже самые преданные фанаты отчаялись дождаться его возвращения в кино. Тем не менее, раз в несколько месяцев в Сети стабильно появлялась очередная безумная дичь вроде того, что Каваками снова подсел на наркоту, беспросветно бухает, поправился на сорок килограммов, скоропостижно умер от СПИДа или возвращён инопланетянам в обмен на Святой Грааль. Пару лет назад Рунет взорвала байка о независимом фанатском расследовании, которое открыло страшную правду: наркозависимость была фейком. Рю завершил карьеру, потому что получил крайне выгодное предложение от арабского шейха и теперь танцует для него где-то в эмиратах. Шутники даже выкладывали фотографии и видеозаписи, на которых, конечно, ничего невозможно было разобрать, кроме плохо различимых восклицаний с упоминанием Аллаха и подозрительно знакомого, то есть, татарского мата. Руслан тогда так смеялся, что упал с дивана, но ведь нашлись люди, которые поверили!

На селфи Рю и Софи косились друг на друга, смешно и совершенно одинаково выпучив карие глаза, отчего стали похожи как кровные родственники. Каваками выглядел просто отлично. Гораздо лучше, чем пять-шесть лет назад. Он снова коротко стригся и улыбался как счастливый человек. Под фото участники группы уже рыдали котятами, рассыпали радугу, яростно спорили, вернулся ли Рю к своему супругу, поливали Ламбера грязью, оттирали Ламбера губкой и гадали, как скоро выйдет какой-нибудь новый фильм. На трёхсотом комментарии Руслан приказал себе остановиться.

Он был поклонником Каваками с тех пор, как сестра оставила его наедине с «Даром зверю». То есть, лет с пяти. Ещё до школы ему удалось втайне от взрослых посмотреть такие фильмы как «Шпана», «Отрок», «Замри!» и «Смертельный квикстеп». Потом вышел уже ставший легендой «Путь девяти», где Рю играл злого колдуна-самурая. Вечная история в стиле фэнтези, соединившая в себе японский колорит и голливудскую зрелищность, пришлась по вкусу новому поколению. Было в ней и что-то от уходящего прошлого, и что-то от едва наметившегося будущего, и что-то сиюминутное, иначе бы она не увлекла столько людей. Руслан прекрасно помнил, как всех пёрло, и как сам носился по двору с палкой наперевес, представляя, что в руках заколдованная катана, и орал как потерпевший, атакуя железные столбы, вместо которых видел идейных сторонников Добра и Света.

Рю много снимался и почти в каждом новом фильме открывал зрителю не только разные виды человеческого зла, но и, как бы банально это ни звучало, своё сердце, новые грани огромного таланта. С годами он рос как актёр. Может, именно это постоянное движение вперёд, его харизма и смелость, граничащая с дерзостью, подвигли Руслана выбрать ту же профессию и поступить в театральную академию, в стенах которой кумир провёл целый год. Он был по-настоящему расстроен, когда Рю исчез. Как будто растаял в воздухе. Казалось, этот человек - настоящая скала, выдающаяся даже на фоне вершин Голливуда, и вот от него ничего не осталось. Руслан даже подумывал бросить учёбу, но Ершов вовремя наябедничал Лаврентьеву, и тот взялся за нового любимчика всерьёз. Стало не до глупых идей.

Он никогда не скрывал, что без ума от творчества Каваками. Алла, посмеиваясь, даже подарила ему копии записей постановок, в которых тот принимал участие: «Белые ночи», «Там цвела сакура», «Первый снег». «Первый снег» до сих пор ставили в студенческом театре. Руслан тоже играл в этой романтической новелле, как и Никита с Аллой. Была это лёгкая, пронзительная вещь: история любви простого человека и заколдованной девушки, которая появляется лишь раз в году, когда выпадает первый снег, и исчезает, стоит снегу растаять. День, пара часов, несколько минут - вот всё, что есть у главных героев. Дважды им везёт, и первый снег не тает, лежит до самой весны. Один раз герою девятнадцать, он окружён множеством друзей, а второй раз он уже одинокий старик, и странная возлюбленная - единственная, кто провожает его в последний путь. Он знакомится с ней ещё мальчишкой, потерявшись посреди неожиданно сильного первого снегопада. Эту историю герой рассказывает своим друзьям-студентам на очередных вечерних посиделках в самой первой сцене. Всего четыре акта: ему девятнадцать, под тридцать, под пятьдесят и, наконец, он умирает, а его любовь всё так же неуловима, недостижима, непостижима и молода. Руслану лучше всего давалось начало истории - шумная и весёлая жизнь среди друзей. Рю на той записи виртуозно играл во втором акте, сначала обвиняя и отталкивая возлюбленную, а после в слезах сбегая к ней от своей жены. Никита умирал так, что рыдала даже Алла. И ни у одного толком не получалось рассказать повзрослевшим детям, в чём был смысл ухода из семьи, хотя Лаврентьев много раз объяснял, что «Первый снег» - история о призвании, о Мечте, о Душе, устремлённой ввысь, о том, что ничто не может встать между человеком и Богом-Вдохновением.

Пока Руслан рефлексировал о высоком, в группе успели выложить три поста с гифками из «Лилит». Он только бросил взгляд – и уже разделил боль всех, кто в комментариях кричал о противозаконности такой сексуальности, о крови из носа и о бесславной кончине через сгорание дотла. Пересматривая фильм, ещё можно было избежать позора, сосредоточившись на действии, но гифки били точно ниже пояса. Откинувшись на спину, Руслан мысленно попросил Всевышнего отвернуться. Он утешал себя только тем, что Лилит - женский образ, о чём Рю не уставал повторять, и что за двадцать три года жизни он ни разу не встретил мужчину, которого бы всерьёз захотел.

Руслан дрочил, закрыв лицо свободной рукой. Снова и снова он прерывал приват, чтобы сжать Лилит в объятиях, покусывал хорошенькое ушко и гладил крепкий зад, обтянутый чёрной кожей трусов и чудовищными колготками в сетку. Это была какая-то блядская магия. В десять лет, впервые увидев фильм, он об этом не думал, но позже познал глубины дна, знакомые всем фанатам Рю. Дно не ограничивалось сексом. Во время съёмок «Таксидермиста» Руслан много раз обращался мыслями к фильмам «Под маской» и «Его фетиш», где Каваками играл конченых ублюдков и достоверно изображал одержимость болезненной идеей. Лаврентьев не возражал против своеобразных отсылок, даже согласился, что в самом стиле игры у обоих есть что-то общее и не зазорно будет немного это подчеркнуть. Руслану такое сравнение льстило. Даже слишком. Даже…

Он застонал громко и низко, на всю квартиру, заставив кошек всполошиться и пару раз вопросительно мяукнуть в ответ.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Руслан, утирая пот с висков, - какой же ёбаный стыд.

После быстрого душа, он вернулся в комнату со странной мыслью: в «Лилит» Рю было двадцать лет. Всего двадцать. При этом Лаврентьев, который всегда видел людей насквозь, отзывался о нём как о деликатном и простодушном человеке, хотя и очень эмоциональном. Этот же вывод можно было сделать из немногочисленных, но всегда запоминающихся интервью. Как? Откуда он брал Лилит и всех остальных своих безумных героев? Зачем гению вообще понадобились какие-то наркотики?

Граф-вампир: ещё не спишь?

Руслан включил видеосвязь.

\- Уснёшь тут! - сообщил он довольной загорелой роже на залитой солнцем кровати.

\- Бурная ночь?

\- Угу. Тройничок. Я, Левая и Правая.

Никита засмеялся.

\- Я тоже на ёбаном дне, - сообщил он, понизив голос. - С этой премьерой даже в зал сходить некогда, про клуб уже молчу. У вас как? Морально готовы?

\- Издеваешься?

\- Даже здесь об этом говорят. Необычно для нашего фильма.

\- Да уж.

\- Счастлив, что сыграл маньяка?

\- Это сарказм? - Руслан подобрался.

\- О, да всё, и правда, плохо, - Никита сел, теперь на фоне была светло-голубая стена. - Я без шуток спрашиваю: доволен ролью? Ты ведь давно что-то такое хотел.

Руслан даже растерялся. Кажется, в последнее время он разучился общаться с нормальными людьми – с теми, кому не нужно объяснять разницу между ролью мечты и нездоровыми фантазиями. «Таксидермист» как будто был красной тряпкой для неадекватной реакции. Весь последний месяц Руслан утешался, что в той же Америке тот же «Его фетиш» вызвал у обывателей столько негатива, сколько России пока не снилось.

\- Руслан?

\- Да, - он мотнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. - Да, это было очень круто.

На звук второго голоса пришли кошки. Обе запрыгнули на диван. Аля остановилась в полуметре от Руслана. Лу подошла ближе, с подозрением понюхала смартфон, начала тереться об экран. Никита снова засмеялся.

\- Да неужели ещё не забыла?

\- Просто проверяет, не еда ли ты.

\- Это больше похоже на правду. Аля тоже там?

Руслан повернул смартфон.

\- Аля, - елейно пропел Ершов, - Аля-Аля-Аля!

Кошка пришла в возбуждение: завертелась на месте, замурчала, начав когтить покрывало. Он точно вышел в этот мир из сказочного леса! Иначе бы усатые морды так его не любили. Руслан удивлялся, что они вообще его помнили. Последний раз Никита приезжал летом прошлого года.

\- Что за разговор, кстати?

Руслан развернул камеру к себе.

\- Какие планы на вторую половину февраля?

\- Боже мой! Неужели ты, наконец, метнёшься к своему папочке, а не в Японию?!

\- Папочка, мне повторить вопрос или как?

\- Нет у меня никаких планов. Как раз из Италии вернусь. Съемки только в начале мая. Отдохнуть хотел. А ты что задумал?

\- Лаврентьев собирается в Лос-Анджелес. Меня тоже заставляет ехать.

\- Посмотрите-ка, заставляют его! Говоришь так, будто он тебя на дачу везёт в картофельное рабство.

\- В феврале? Ты в Калифорнии совсем утратил связь с российской реальностью.

\- Я тебя в следующий раз с собой в Тверь возьму, - пригрозил Никита. - Там такой сеанс связи с реальностью устроят, что вперёд меня из страны убежишь.

Теперь засмеялся Руслан. В последний приезд Ершову, в самом деле, пришлось все три недели батрачить в огороде, заменяя отца, который неудачно потянул ногу. Родители не заставляли, сам вызвался. Ленка тут же заступила на пост главного папарацци. Сториз в её инстаграме сделали тот июнь всем друзьям и фанатам Никиты. Лет ей тогда было тринадцать или четырнадцать. Она точно ещё училась в средних классах.

\- Смешно тебе?

\- Капитан Арктика против редиски!!!

\- Блядь, - Никита закрыл рукой мгновенно покрасневшее лицо, он плакал от смеха. – Ненавижу вас!

Руслан несколько раз ездил в гости к Ершовым и понимал, почему они не хотят переезжать. В Твери у них сложилась отличная жизнь: дом в частном секторе с большим участком и баней, своя мастерская. Алексей Ершов виртуозно работал с деревом, супруга ему помогала. Руслан был изрядно удивлен, когда узнал, что у Никиты руки тоже растут из правильного места. Хотя выглядел он совершенно иначе. Особенно теперь.

\- На что опять залип?

\- Скучаю по волосам на твоей груди.

\- Ногу показать? Тоже как шелк. Тут свои правила, мой милый цыганский мальчик!

Никита тряхнул серебристой чёлкой. Под калифорнийским солнцем его светло-русые волосы выгорали до льняного оттенка. Остальное делал оттеночный шампунь.

\- В кого ты превратился!

\- В метросексуальное чудовище, - признал он. - Точно приедешь в феврале?

\- Если доживу.

\- Куда ты денешься.

Руслан хотел ответить, но вместо этого зевнул.

\- Совсем засыпаешь?

\- Ну, так. Если есть, что рассказать, послушаю с удовольствием.

Никита набрал воздуха в грудь.

\- Боже мой, как здорово, когда кто-то русский звонит! Мне кажется иногда, я совсем забываю язык. Тут недавно…

Он не был болтуном, но говорить умел. Руслан слушал его, подперев щеку кулаком, и одновременно как будто плыл в лодке по тихому озеру. Сам не заметил, как уснул.


	8. Глава 6. Семейные связи (Только секс)

_Back from the edge_

_Back from the dead_

_Back from the tears that were too easily shed_

_Back to the start_

_Back to my heart_

_Back to the boy who would reach for the stars_

_«Back From the Edge», James Arthur_

Суматошная неделя закончилась. В первый же спокойный день хлынул дождь. Ветра не было, вода лилась с неба почти в полной тишине. Рю слушал стук капель и смотрел в потолок. Тони то сосредоточенно бил по клавиатуре ноутбука, входя в диссонанс со звуками природы, то снова надолго погружался в раздумья. Временами он безутешно вздыхал – все музы покинули его, не только Юмико и Сомйинг. С утра Рю успел размяться и уделить три часа танцам, потом приготовил нечто вроде обеда, почитал, поболтал с домработницей и садовником об ужасной погоде, снова почитал, проводил прислугу и теперь отлеживал бока на диване в гостиной.

Рю старался лишний раз не думать о Тибо и всё равно, стоило подвиснуть без дела, вспоминал в мельчайших подробностях поездку в Чикаго, а там мысли тянулись дальше, к почти стёршимся из памяти двум годам в Монреале. Белые пятна охватывали недели и месяцы, события не складывались в последовательность, наваливались как один огромный ком, походили скорее на странный калейдоскоп, в котором все стёкла серые. Рю никак не мог взять в толк, что начинать заново там, где не осталось ничего живого. Неужели Тибо забыл ванную, запертую на ключ, или дверь в спальню, снятую с петель? В войне за пространство небольшой квартиры и в бытовой мести они оба дошли до абсурда. Ярче всего Рю помнил вспоротый матрас на огромной кровати. Какое облегчение он испытывал, выдирая из огромных дыр начинку! Так! Так тебе! Получай! Несколько раз досталось от выскочивших пружин, но это только подогрело ярость. Если приглядеться, ещё можно было различить шрамы, пересекавшие на ладонях естественные линии.

\- Увлёкся хиромантией?

\- Пытаюсь понять, что такого в прошлом, почему людей так туда тянет.

\- Всё никак не забудешь встречу с Ямаситой?

\- Слышу ревность и сарказм.

Закрытый показ «Дерева жизни», на котором пришлось пережить не только нескончаемые два с половиной часа фильма, но и близкое знакомство с гением японского артхауса, оставил у Рю смешанные чувства. Местами было забавно, местами грустно, местами странно, местами хотелось, подобно главному герою картины, прийти в мир формой деревянистого растения, состоящего из корня, ствола и кроны.

\- Я не поехал, потому что занят, - Тони гипнотизировал экран, а экран отражался в стёклах очков. – Хотя после рассказов Юмико уже жалею об этом.

\- Она всё преувеличивает.

\- Разве?

\- Ямасита был не против флирта.

\- Юмико считает иначе. 

\- Вот как? Наверное, я снова упустил некий важный культурный подтекст. Подумал, знаешь, когда один мужчина лезет другому в штаны, это тяжело интерпретировать по-другому.

Тони гоготнул. Рю сел, подавив зевок.

\- Может, перекусим? – спросил он. – Могу сделать омлет или пасту с грибами.

\- Расслабься, я позвонил Хине. Наш ужин уже в пути.

\- Я-а-асно.

Глупость, но его задело. Конечно, днём лук немного пригорел, однако Тони не жаловался – смёл не глядя, ещё и добавки попросил. 

\- Тебе не нравится, как она готовит, или что?

\- Ты мог бы обсудить «наш ужин» со мной.

Тони отвлёкся от созерцания экрана:

\- Похоже, пришла пора серьёзного разговора?

\- Если не понравилась моя стряпня…

\- Понравилась. Это меня и шокировало. Старый брюзга внутри сказал, Тони, во что превратилась твоя жизнь? Безвылазно торчишь в доме гей-легенды, сочиняешь историю романтической любви двух парней, третью неделю игнорируешь всех любовниц. Рю Каваками напоминает тебе, что нужно есть и спать, вытаскивает на прогулки, разминает шею, приносит кофе, чай, смузи…

\- Да всё равно мимо хожу!

\- …подкладывает любимое печенье и фрукты, готовит вкуснейший обед…

Рю нашёл это скорее глупым, чем смешным. Он делал Тони приятное без задней мысли – просто радовался, что дома гостит друг.

У ворот шумно затормозили.

\- Заткни старого брюзгу, - Рю поднялся. – Не нравится он мне.

Тони весело оскалился. Отчётливо стукнула калитка. Через несколько секунд открылась входная дверь.

\- Есть дома кто?

Рю узнал голос. На этот раз Кохаку говорил по-английски.

\- Мы в гостиной.

\- Я тут оставлю, можно? Мокро, не хочу топтать. 

Рю вышел в коридор. Нетерпеливо дрыгая левой, Кохаку держал два огромных пакета и ждал. Момо тоже всегда выжидала, если не знала точно, по зубам ей добыча или нет. Как они были похожи! И каким старым ощутил себя Рю, подумав, что знал Кохаку ещё брыкающимся в её животе. Юмико тогда выговаривала за продолжение дружбы, не понимая, зачем давать поводы для разных слухов. Что она знала? Что знали все эти люди, без толку треплющие языком? Будь ребёнок от Рю, родился бы не позже июля, а близнецов ждали только к середине октября.

Кохаку громко вздохнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Это всё наш ужин?

\- До утра не пропадёт, но горячее лучше сразу есть – вкуснее. 

\- Понял. Вечер предстоит непростой. Ты курьер или благодетель?

\- От десятки не откажусь.

Рю открыл верхний ящик комода, где хранил деньги на чай.

\- Держи двадцатку, меньше нет. Да поставь ты всё на пол!

Расставшись с ношей, Кохаку сунул чаевые в карман и страшным голосом предупредил:

\- Осторожнее с правым. Там суп. И сраный тофу.

Пока Рю смотрел на пакет, всерьёз решая, стоит ли к нему прикасаться, Кохаку шмыгнул за дверь.

\- Хо-хо, - Тони совал нос во все боксы и довольно потирал руки. – Сейчас заживём!

\- Дать вилку?

\- Я дик, но не настолько.

\- Как хочешь, - Рю взял вилку только для себя.

В прошлый раз он не стал расстраивать Хину – ел тем, что дали. Палочки ему не нравились. Они напоминали о разногласиях с Юмико и довольно глупом противостоянии с господином Сугиямой в вопросе употребления еды, но что ещё хуже – о съёмках фильма «Путь девяти», к концу которых Рю проклял тот факт, что вообще имеет какое-то отношение к японскому народу. За полгода в чужой стране он подружился с коллегами, но остальное... Может, будь Рю совершеннолетним, запомнилось бы другое, а не только раздражение на неусыпную бдительность со стороны старших и чувство оторванности от жизни, от других людей.

Отодвинув тофу подальше, он вонзил вилку в кацудон. Тони чему-то ухмылялся. 

\- Стоило предложить тебе тарелку?

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я вовсе не о том. Всё пытаюсь представить эту сцену с Ямаситой.

\- Сцена как сцена: тёмный кинозал, у зрителей максимально серьёзные лица, я пытаюсь не уснуть, Ямасита помогает, - Рю откусил от сочной котлеты в панировке. – Не знаю, на что он надеялся, начав виться вокруг Юмико. Думал, мне будет интересно смотреть, как он играет на два фронта?

\- Может, впечатления собирал? – Тони подвинул тофу к себе. – Это в его духе.

\- Была и такая мысль, но от неё ещё гаже стало, если хочешь знать.

По дороге на показ Юмико успела высказать негодование по поводу встречи с Тибо, а на обратном пути разразился самый настоящий скандал. Наговорили друг другу всякого. Юмико злилась на Рю за привычку доходить в откровенности до неприличия. Рю упрекал Юмико во вмешательстве в личную жизнь. Как завести новые отношения, если по пятам неусыпно следует ревнивая лиса? Специально так сказал. Только сравнение с лисой и могло её задеть.

Зелёный горошек всё никак не накалывался на вилку. Рю долго катал его туда-сюда, пока не поддел вместе с куском риса. Вины Юмико в нынешнем одиночестве не было никакой: до последнего времени он сам не хотел думать о новых отношениях, не хотел думать даже о приятном мимолётном знакомстве. После ухода от Тибо Рю несколько раз трахался с женщинами, больше по воле случая, чем по желанию, но мужчин избегал. Подкатывали редко, всё-таки он почти никуда не выбирался, однако злость на собственную нерешительность росла. Иногда Рю находил в длинном списке контактов имя Сэма, долго смотрел на экран, а позвонить не мог.

\- Жаль, - сказал Тони.

\- А? – Рю вынырнул из мыслей.

\- Надеялся на парочку консультаций, так сказать, по старой дружбе.

\- После того, как обозвал меня «гей-легендой»?

\- Не обязательно сегодня, если ты не в духе.

Рю отложил вилку. На этот раз он одолел две трети кацудона. Доел бы весь, но при мысли, что Тони давно сидит в засаде, аппетит пропал совсем.

\- Сегодня, завтра, какая разница, если ты не отстанешь?

\- Так уж вышло, что история немного твоя. Вот и присматриваюсь.

Тони руками развёл. Потом ловко отправил в рот кусок тофу. Рю отвёл взгляд – точно так же Чеккарелли проглатывал огромные куски чужих жизней и не давился, а делал из них свои истории. Обычно это восхищало, но сейчас Рю захлестнуло бессильной завистью. Он больше так не мог. Не мог никого проглотить – мог только стать добычей.

\- Рю? – в голосе Тони мелькнуло беспокойство. – Что-то случилось?

\- Вокруг тысячи геев! Любой из них утолит твоё любопытство! Или звякни Сэму, вот уж кто помнит легендарные времена!

\- Внесу ясность: слова старого брюзги – самоирония. Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову насмехаться над тобой. 

\- Да знаю я! – воскликнул Рю. – Не в твоей шутке дело! А в моей… моей… - он всплеснул руками. – Вот в этом вот! Ты же видишь, меня кроет! Зачем лезешь? Мне и так тошно!

\- Тебе нельзя молчать.

\- А тебе можно бесить меня, да?!

Стул опрокинулся на пол. Следом полетела задетая вилка. Рю поморщился от грохота и звона, и от собственного крика, ещё стоявшего в ушах. Тони не дрогнул. Он был сама невозмутимость. Смотрел так, словно они не ругались на кухне, а работали на съёмочной площадке. Рю отвернулся. Поднял стул. Взял с пола вилку, положил в раковину. Присел снова, чтобы вытереть жирный след. Тони так и сидел, не сводя взгляда.

\- Перестань.

Злость ушла вместе с криком. На её месте осталась пустота. Рю выбросил салфетку, сполоснул руки и насухо вытер полотенцем. Поворачиваться он не спешил.

\- Тебе неприятно? – спросил Тони.

\- Без камеры всё равно не то.

\- Тут не поспоришь.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать?

\- Всё.

\- Всего не вспомню, - Рю вернулся за стол.

Тони отодвинул в сторону тофу и остальное, достал смартфон.

\- Убери.

\- Для заметок.

\- Сделаешь по памяти. Я сегодня много говорить не буду.

Тони скривился, но выполнил просьбу, затем демонстративно положил руки на стол и сцепил в замок. Это вселяло небольшую надежду, что он не успел включить диктофон. Прошли времена, когда за словами Рю охотились толпы людей, а неприязнь к интервью осталась.

\- Раз время ограничено, расскажи, как всё началось.

\- С русского танцора и началось. Он – первый, в кого я влюбился.

\- То есть, - Тони подался вперёд, - до этого с тобой не происходило ничего странного?

\- Странного? – удивился Рю. – Для меня это было скорее нормальным.

\- Ты не испугался, когда захотел мужчину?

\- Нет. И я тогда не думал, что «хочу мужчину». Просто меня тянуло к нему как магнитом. Про такое говорят: любовь с первого взгляда. Думал, он станет моим Дионисом.

\- Отсюда подробнее. Что за Дионис?

\- Дионис… - Рю улыбнулся, вспоминая старые фантазии. – Я представлял, что дружу с Дионисом. Не как с другими парнями, - он помолчал, склонив голову к плечу, собрался с мыслями. – Мы как-то рассуждали с Аней, нужно ли верить в высшие силы, и если да, какого бога выбрать. У нас была книга, про разные мифологии, что-то вроде энциклопедии. Мне больше всех понравился Дионис. Мы с ним славно проводили время: веселились, танцевали, бегали по кипарисовым рощам, в шутку прятались от вакханок и сатиров, нагишом купались в озере. Всё начиналось… м-м-м, наверное, подойдёт слово «невинно»?

Тони кивнул.

\- Я часто думал об этом озере и как Дионис хорош без одежды. Иногда, когда он засыпал на траве прямо так, я прикасался к нему. Трогал всё. Он был на ощупь как мрамор, гладкий, как будто присыпанный мелом. И такой тёплый. Это смущало. Однажды Дионис проснулся не вовремя. Я бросился бежать, но он догнал и...

…Дыхание возле уха, крепкие объятия, низкий, приятный смех – Рю кое-как нашёл силы сфокусировать взгляд. Невозмутимость Тони трещала по швам.

\- Извини, - Рю потёр шею в том месте, где Дионис оставлял божественные древнегреческие засосы, - что-то я увлёкся.

\- Русский танцор был похож на него?

\- Будешь смеяться, нет. Абсолютно. Дионис бедокурил, но без злобы. Веня… - Рю прикусил язык. – Блядь!

Он расслабился и забыл, что нельзя называть имена.

\- Всё между нами, - заверил Тони.

\- Аня пожалела меня – далеко ушла от оригинала: десяток лет ему убавила, красоты дорисовала, мистику приплела. В том, что он не мог больше танцевать, не было ничего фантастического. Ноги предали – вот и всё. Как его это злило! Он ведь ничего больше не умел. Ходил как постаревший принц, которого вышвырнуло из сказки и помотало. Уже тогда был потерянный, циничный и злой, а я ничего не замечал, никаких недостатков, - Рю покачал головой. – Злился на Аню, когда она шутила про его залысины.

Тони снова чему-то усмехнулся.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, – на сегодня хватит. Я должен смириться с мыслью, сколько всего не знал.

Рю остановился на пороге спальни. С тех пор как Мария представила ему плоды своих трудов, сюда не входили другие люди, кроме домработницы. Никто не мог оценить новый гардероб, замаскированный под стену с парой старых афиш, и не изумлялся при виде зеркала, которое осталось ещё от прежних владельцев. Оно тянулось вдоль всей стены слева от входа, начиналось от пола и заканчивалось выше человеческого роста.

Что только творилось в голове у человека, придумавшего этот триптих! Рю назвал его «Сказочный сад». Крайние секции, шириной около двух футов каждая, почти полностью скрывал витраж. Слева в свете полной луны цвели кусты роз – синие, зелёные, чёрные. Под ними прятались весёлые нетопыри и степенные змеи. Справа в солнечный день среди белых, красных и жёлтых роз гуляли благообразные люди, мужчины и женщины. Витраж заходил и на центральную часть, где наверху и внизу два параллельных мира сливались облаками и свивались корнями. Обе крайние секции сдвигались на главную. За левой был обычный шкаф-стеллаж, за правой – вход в старый гардероб.

Незадолго до возвращения в Беверли-Хиллз Рю попросил Марию переделать его в ванную. Бюджет и фантазию не ограничивал. Мария так увлеклась, что обновила почти весь дом. Как всё выглядело до ремонта? Рю плохо помнил. Он редко бывал в других комнатах, кроме спальни. Зеркало отразило тёмную фигуру, застывшую в раздумьях. За спиной в сумерках белела покрывалом низкая двуспальная кровать. Старая была шире, настоящий траходром, на котором легко умещались пять человек, а эту точно делали для семейного гнездышка – даже третьего не положишь, максимум, собаку в ногах. Сходства с гнездом добавляли два плавных бортика со стеллажами, протянувшиеся вдоль стен. Первое время Рю бился о них руками. Тем не менее, решение Марии ему понравилось - появилось место, чтобы свободно разминаться и танцевать возле зеркала, и просто ходить по комнате. Он оглянулся. Кровать напомнила об одиночестве. Рю представлял в ней разных парней, но о Дионисе не думал. Прошли времена, когда тот, смеясь, нес его, прижимая к груди, в кипарисовую рощу и там, на берегу тёплого озера, обучал всем премудростям любви.

Рю включил свет, вернулся к зеркалу и вгляделся в хмурого японца в чёрной одежде. Мог бы он заинтересовать Диониса теперь? Футболка полетела прочь, следом за ней штаны. Рю любил своё тело. Оно не было идеальным, но подводило редко. Скорее уж, наоборот, он его подводил: когда подписывал контракты на пару лет вперёд и забывался в работе, а между съёмками тренировался до беспамятства вместо настоящего отдыха, когда скакал из постели в постель, когда добавил к этому наркотики и сигареты. Всё, кроме курения, осталось в прошлом. Рю снова выглядел хорошо. Не как в лучшие годы, но в «Яйцах» точно нашёл бы приятную компанию. Он сделал несколько плавных движений. Отражение недурно повторило. Воскрешать Голливудского Инкуба не стоило – его похоронили с почестями, да и зачем трахать то, что восстало из земли? Идей насчёт нового амплуа пока не было. Рю любил баламутить окружающих, сколько себя помнил. Потом это плавно перешло в привычку соблазнять.

Он провёл по груди, повернулся вокруг себя, нагнулся, гладя ноги, и выпрямился. Так давным-давно один юноша плескался в озере. Рю закружился на месте, запрокинув руки. Где же ты, Дионис? Столько лет он не исполнял свой танец-зов, а всё-таки помнил до последнего движения. Местами было откровенно плохо и в исполнении взрослого мужчины уже просто смешно, а где-то даже слишком хорошо для хореографии от озабоченного подростка. Может, только теперь Рю смог выразить ту тоску, то первое желание чувственной встречи. Он бросил нетерпеливый взгляд, и отражение ответило тем же. Поторопись, Ликующий! Разве не видишь, как поднимается тёмная волна?

Рю продолжал танец, повторяя движения снова и снова, уже забыв про зеркало и распаляясь всё сильнее. Где-то далеко, исступлённо крича, вакханки били в бубны. Они были всё ближе! Удары, удары, удары! Хоровод, не оставляющий на траве следов. Рю упал на кровать, как на ковёр из жёстких стеблей и полевых цветов, и стонал, представляя себя в крепких объятиях Диониса, гладя чувствительные места и вставший член. Скорее! Скорее! Он дотянулся до полки с полупрозрачным боксом – и от нетерпения опрокинул его. Дрожа от смеха, нашарил среди рассыпавшихся игрушек лубрикант. Уже раздразнив себя пальцами, Рю выбрал приятеля на ощупь.

Рю дрочил и орудовал матово-зелёным членом с мастерством одинокого человека.

\- Да, - говорил он Дионису, - да, ещё, ещё!

Всё смешалось окончательно – и лопнуло, как лопаются все фантазии, когда выходит срок. После Рю ещё долго лежал, закрывшись предплечьем от яркого света. До смерти не хватало самого обычного тепла объятий. Уже не спасал даже горячий душ.

Вернувшись из ванной, он долго смотрел на экран смартфона, где гас и снова вспыхивал контакт Сэма. Хозяин «Яиц» в любое время принял бы своего любимчика и хорошего приятеля с распростёртыми объятиями, вопрос был лишь в том, сколько среди завсегдатаев клуба осталось старичков, готов ли Рю поддержать пустой трёп о прошлых подвигах, крепких задницах нынешних звёзд танцпола и грандиозных планах на будущее?

Нет.

Если пришло время куда-то вернуться, стоило проявить смелость – начать с другого места. Смахнув контакт Сэма, он набрал в строке поиска имя и написал, сменив раскладку.

МДРНМР22: Привет! Это Рю. Когда можно к вам заехать?

Ответ пришёл сразу.

Нина Ривера: По вторникам и средам я дома. В другие дни лучше уточни накануне.

Рю сверился с календарём. Была суббота.

МДРНМР22: Тогда во вторник?

Нина Ривера: Ждём. Очень соскучились.

МДРНМР22: Я тоже.

Вторник выдался холодный. Погода снова подвела. Рю закинул на заднее сиденье «Рэнглера» спортивную сумку и вернулся покурить под навес. Он решил доехать до студии сегодня, после встречи с Ниной. Впереди маячил День благодарения – Рю хотел провернуть это дело до праздника, раз уж начал. Чиркнув пару раз зажигалкой, он затянулся. Выдохнул. Дым унесло ветром. Мокрый холод лез под одежду. Единственным ярким пятном в поле зрения был красный джип. В который раз Рю подумал, каким унынием порой веет от разрекламированного великолепного вида с холмов!

В хорошую погоду Красавчик тоже радовал глаз. Под солнцем он как будто светился изнутри, становясь совсем алым. Рю не хотел ничего яркого, но увидел – и пропал. Он купил джип меньше года назад, взамен старого, чёрного, который после всех подвигов давно просился на покой. Новый выбор Робби безжалостно высмеял, дав ему это, как он считал, ироничное прозвище. Порой братец выражал приязнь оригинальным образом. Как будто всерьёз боялся, что можно изменить настоящей любви и выбрать скучное купе или модный спорткар. Дюжину лет назад Рю из простого любопытства отправился со старшим сыном Нины и его первыми взрослыми приятелями покорять Рубикон Трэйл. С тех пор они оба были потеряны для ровных дорог.

За пределами Беверли-Хиллз дождь утих. В Пасифик Пэлисейдс, когда Рю остановился, чтобы купить розы для Варвары, о непогоде напоминали только мокрый асфальт да влажная листва. Нина далеко не сразу согласилась переехать сюда и стать женой Мигеля Риверы. Их роман длился лет десять, не меньше. На свет успели появиться двое сыновей. Было дело в упрямстве Нины или в том, что Мигель тогда много работал в Европе, или в страхе обоих снова потерпеть поражение в любви, Рю не знал. Они никогда это не обсуждали – во всяком случае, при детях. Аня со временем стала считать Мигеля частью семьи. Роберто и Карлос всегда знали, кто их отец, а когда переживали, что он живёт отдельно, Нина спокойно и рассудительно объясняла, почему людям не обязательно проводить бок о бок всё время. Переезд состоялся вскоре после смерти Ани.

Внешне дом с видом на океан мало чем отличался от других роскошных вилл, стоявших друг от друга на почтительном расстоянии, но внутри царила непередаваемая атмосфера простоты и творческого безумия – то, в чём всегда сходились Нина и Мигель, гиганты духа, неиссякаемые источники новых идей. Рядом с ними Рю понимал, сколь малую роль играет данный природой талант и как важно постоянно двигаться дальше, развиваться, искать и создавать что-то новое. После реабилитации сама мысль о такой сложной работе была невыносимой, но теперь он даже заскучал о жизни, к которой привык с детства.

Нина вышла встречать сама. На террасе стояла всё такая же подтянутая, стройная женщина с гордым профилем и волосами, собранными в пучок. Её яркая, диковатая красота несильно поблекла за пять прошедших лет. Нина куталась в русский платок с безумными цветами, очень красивый и очень большой. Хмурила брови, но смотрела ласково.

Рю остановился у первой ступени. Как он мог не появляться здесь так долго?

\- Не стой столбом, - сказала она по-русски. – Заходи.

\- Мальчики, - так Нина называла мужа и сыновей, - будут к вечеру. Если дождёшься, поужинаем все вместе.

Время едва перевалило за полдень. Рю покачал головой.

Она не стала останавливаться в гостиной и прошла дальше, в комнату, где обычно принимала близких друзей. Едва сели, служанка принесла чай. Сервиз из прошлого, который здесь видели только свои. Рю улыбнулся знакомым с детства алым и синим цветам на белом заварнике. Они же украшали чашки, но там были какого-то одного цвета. В старом доме все любили с алыми, пили только из них. В конце концов, такая чашка осталась одна. За неё всегда шла нешуточная борьба. Рю увидел заветные цветы, вновь доставшиеся не ему, и только тогда понял, как сильно боялся, что здесь его не примут обратно, не простят. Всё это время он виделся только с Робби.

Стоило служанке выйти, как Нина, щурясь от смеха, поменяла чашки местами.

\- Зачем ты так!..

Она была единственным человеком, способным за секунду выбить землю у Рю из-под ног.

\- Я теперь больше синие люблю.

Сказала правду или обманула, чтобы успокоить? Рю провёл пальцем по шершавому ободку любимой чашки – блеснула золотая линия по внутреннему краю, потом приподнял за ручку. В центре блюдца тоже алел цветок.

Наливая чай, Нина покачала головой:

\- Точь-в-точь как мама проверяешь.

\- Я не… Как она?

По словам Робби, Варвара совсем сдала в последние годы.

\- Обрадовалась. Почаёвничаем и поднимемся. Мама теперь вместе со всеми только ужинает. 

\- Вот как.

Раньше ни один общий разговор не обходился без Варвары. Она всегда привечала гостей, была настоящей хозяйкой дома.

\- Поговорим? Или есть какое-то дело?

Всего на секунду взгляд Нины стал холоднее. Это значило лишь, что вопрос серьёзный, что для неё ответ очень важен, но Рю вздрогнул, едва не опрокинув чашку. Он крепче сжал ручку, приказывая себе собраться, напоминая, что перед ним не Тибо, у которого такое приглашение к разговору равнялось началу скандала.

\- Дело, - Рю сбился на английский, исправился и сказал, с трудом подбирал слова. – Есть дело. Поговорить тоже можно. Но я…

Что-то раздражающе стучало. Он опустил взгляд – это дрожала чашка, ударяясь о блюдце. Палец, просунутый в ручку, как будто стал деревянным. Плеснуло горячим.

\- Боже мой! Принести льда?

\- Всё в порядке! - Рю удержался, не опрокинул.

\- Ты обжёгся.

\- Почти не попало.

Кое-как он разогнул палец и убрал руку, стараясь ничего не задеть.

\- Извини, - сказала Нина. – Мне стоило подождать, пока ты сам начнёшь.

\- Это ты меня извини. Нервы подводят. 

\- Ты и раньше сильно волновался. 

\- Но не так!

\- Рассказывай. Никогда не забуду, как Акико колола тебя булавкой.

Рю поёжился. Всегда было так неожиданно и так больно.

\- Это, вроде, помогало?

\- Ты сам мог собраться. 

\- Наверное.

\- Наверное? Да нет, дружочек, я точно помню. И танцевал лучше, когда не злился.

\- Дело как раз про студию, - Рю сменил неприятную тему.

\- Хочешь вернуться?

\- Если возможно.

\- Сам знаешь, я не откажу.

\- Но?

\- Теперь с лентяями вроде тебя занимается Шун, а с ней легко не сойтись характером.

\- Шун? – Рю такой не знал. – Кто она?

\- Увидишь, - Нина пригубила чай, пряча улыбку.

\- Расскажи хотя бы в двух словах!

\- В двух? Балерина. Китаянка.

\- О. И часто Шун бывает в студии?

\- С утра до вечера. Обычно всю неделю, кроме воскресенья.

\- У вас, смотрю, всё серьёзно.

\- Как ни странно.

Рю так и не знал, было ли между Ниной и его матерью что-то большее, чем духовная близость. Особого значения это не имело. Любовницы или просто подруги, увлечённые танцем, они обожали друг друга, пока на горизонте всерьёз не замаячил Мигель Ривера.

Собравшись с духом, Рю взялся за чашку ещё раз. Пока нёс ко рту, алые цветы ещё дрожали, но после первого глотка горячего чёрного чая пришло облегчение.

\- Посмотрю сегодня на твою Шун.

\- Поэтому не хочешь остаться?

\- Да. Как говорит Робби, нужно ковать железо, пока не…

\- Умоляю, воздержись от цитирования Роберто за столом!

«…пока не зассал».

\- Он опять что-то натворил?

\- Хаос – его естественное состояние, - Нина положила себе печенье, отломила кусочек. – Просто он не в духе с тех пор, как расстался с Камиллой.

Это случилось в октябре. Последний раз Робби клялся, что уже забыл её. Рю в ответ вежливо кивал, а под утро утирал его пьяные сопли, хлопал по плечу, как полагается старшему брату, и советовал бежать как можно дальше от человека, с которым нет иных точек соприкосновения, кроме секса и скандалов. 

\- Я так понял, они не очень подходили друг другу?

\- Молодых такие мелочи не волнуют.

Нина наполнила свою чашку заново и осторожно спросила:

\- Робби говорил, ты пока живёшь один?

\- Да, если не считать вынужденного соседства с Тони.

\- Так это правда! - Нина засмеялась.

\- Боюсь представить, что люди говорят.

\- Если отбросить бредни, говорят, он заинтересовался фигурным катанием.

\- Да. Пишет сценарий у меня в гостиной. Вот я и ищу, где скрыться.

Нина засмеялась снова, покачала головой.

\- Чеккарелли всегда был к тебе неравнодушен.

\- Не ко мне. К историям, в которые я влипаю, - проворчал Рю. – Кстати, об этом. Ты знала, что Аня тогда написала пьесу?

\- Помню, вы что-то сочиняли вместе, но результата не видела.

\- Результат был. Тони решил взять его за основу.

\- О нет, - Нина сделала жест, словно отодвинула что-то, - ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. Вы с ней это затеяли, значит, теперь только тебе решать, как быть.

\- Я не мог не сказать.

\- Понимаю. И ты получил ответ.

Рю кивнул. Помедлив, Нина спросила:

\- Значит, скоро вернёшься к работе?

\- Я просто сочувствующая сторона.

\- Жаль.

\- Извини, Нина. Не могу пока всерьёз думать о кино. После «Учителя танцев»…

Рю замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. После «Учителя танцев» он хотел не только новую спину – хотел содрать кожу, родиться заново, желательно, так, чтобы никогда себя не помнить. Это было почти так же плохо, как «Его фетиш». И если Тони просто любил копаться в дерьме, шокируя окружающих, то Ариша хотела упаковать дерьмо в красивую обёртку. Закрывшись в трейлере, они до хрипоты спорили о зле и гениальности, детально обсуждали каждую сцену и заканчивали метамфетамином.

Увидев, что Нина ещё ждёт продолжения, Рю мотнул головой:

\- Нет, ничего.

\- В «Учителе танцев» была ненависть, которой не хватило книге.

\- Всё-таки прочитала?

\- Где смогла. Местами очень фальшиво. Жестокость, беспринципность, домогательства – всё утонуло в розовых соплях, а я не этого ждала.

\- Да, книга так себе.

\- Ещё чашечку?

\- Хватит для начала. Пойдём к Варваре.

Пока поднимались, Нина предупредила, что Варвара почти ослепла на один глаз, но не согласилась на операцию и не терпела обсуждений своего решения. Расстраивала её и подступающая глухота. Они вошли в небольшую комнату. Горел верхний свет и лампа на небольшом столе, над которым низко склонилась седая старуха в тяжёлых толстых очках. Сжав букет, Рю с трудом сделал ещё шаг. Это ли была та Варвара, которую он знал? Вся она как будто сморщилась и потеряла цвет.

\- Мама? – громко позвала Нина.

\- А? Ниночка? Я думала, снова Дже… Джу… Тьфу! Думала, снова она.

Варвара говорила громко. Отложив ручку, она тяжело повернулась в кресле.

\- Привела тебе гостя.

\- Так пусть не стоит там, проходит!

Нина взглядом указала на длинную софу возле стены и спросила у матери:

\- Пересядешь?

\- Пока так, - она махнула рукой. – Не дописала ещё.

На столе лежало несколько листов бумаги, исписанных крупным почерком. Рю оставил розы рядом, ближе к краю, и, склонившись, поцеловал морщинистую щеку Варвары, пробормотав приветствие. Она схватила за руку, не дала распрямиться, отчаянно вглядываясь в лицо. Сквозь стёкла очков некогда тёмно-голубые глаза казались ещё грустнее и бесцветнее. Рю был к ней так близко, что различил запах старого тела.

\- Юра! И правда, ты! Уже не ждала тебя, чертёнок.

\- Извини, что пропустил юбилей.

\- Да когда это было! - она рассмеялась, похлопав по плечу. – Ниночка сказала, ты лечился тогда?

\- Мама!

\- Было дело.

Варвара отпустила, и он сел на софу.

\- А ты иди, иди! Нечего подслушивать! Скажи Жене, чтобы занялась цветами.

\- Её зовут Джун.

\- Что-что, говоришь? Плохо слышно.

\- Говорю, уже ушла! - Нина закрыла за собой дверь.

Секунду или две Варвара смотрела дочери вслед, а потом ещё раз повернулась, одёргивая завернувшийся лиловый кардиган. Теперь, когда оторопь прошла, Рю заметил, что одежда, как всегда, подобрана со вкусом. Варвара сняла очки и потёрла глаза сухой, жилистой рукой.

\- Ужас что! Разбила бы, так надоели, да ничего без них не вижу.

\- Кому пишешь?

\- Егору. Хочу, чтобы до Нового года дошло. Фильм он снял новый, видел уже?

\- Нет. Давно вышел?

\- На той неделе.

\- Вот это скорость! – Рю удивился вполне искренне.

\- Молодым всё бы ждать, - Варвара снова махнула рукой, - а нам, старикам, ждать некогда. Сегодня не посмотришь, а завтра, может, глаз не откроешь. Кто знает, есть на том свете кино или нет? – она задумалась. – Жаль будет, если нет.

Рю молчал, не зная, что ответить. В жизнь после смерти он не верил. Ни ад, ни рай, ни иное посмертие его не возбуждали, и всё-таки было что-то в словах Варвары, отчего на сердце стало тяжело. Успокоившись, он спросил:

\- О чём фильм?

\- О чём? Как раз думала, о чём. Тяжёлое кино. И похоже, и не похоже на Егора. Посмотри обязательно.

Рю кивнул.

\- Сбила меня Нина, - Варвара нахмурилась. – Не дала спросить про здоровье.

\- Здоровье пока есть.

\- Пока! – передразнила она. – Поговори мне! Это я в земле одной ногой, а ты молодой ещё. Не трать ты здоровье на всякую дрянь!

\- Уже не трачу. И ты, давай-ка, в землю не собирайся.

\- Что-что, говоришь?

\- Что-что! - Рю повысил голос. - Говорю, рано в землю собираться, откуда такие мысли?

\- А! – она улыбнулась. – Ну, хоть кого-то в этом доме слышно! Только куда опять торопишься? Что за «т»? И… шепелявость? Ты мне это брось! Никогда её не было.

Рю подпёр щёку кулаком. Варвара отчитывала, как в детстве. В русском квартале все свято верили, что она – чистокровная еврейка, всю жизнь преподававшая русский язык. Он тоже так думал, пока однажды, ещё ребёнком, не нашёл случайно среди старых журналов диплом некоей мадам Емельяновой, окончившей институт театрального искусства в Москве. Рю тогда решил, что Варвара – советская шпионка и рыдал по ночам, представляя, что её раскроют и арестуют, и некому будет печь по утрам блинчики и читать перед сном жуткие русские сказки. Выпытав причину слёз, взрослые тоже рыдали – только от смеха.

Вошла Джун, забрала букет. Вернула его уже в большой вазе, которую по указанию Варвары поставила в смежную с комнатой спальню. После этого поговорили ещё, повспоминали. Вроде бы, не касались ничего по-настоящему грустного, а осадок остался. Рю уехал около трех, пообедав с Ниной и прогулявшись с ней по саду.

\- Приезжай в четверг, - сказала она напоследок. – Поужинаем всей семьёй.

Рю сделал крюк и завернул в Санта-Монику. Там моросило. Людей в такую погоду было немного. Никем неузнанный, он прогулялся по пляжу детства, постоял под знаменитым пирсом, где заканчивалась овеянная легендами Мать Дорог. Почти две с половиной тысячи миль дорожного полотна, соединившие Чикаго и Лос-Анджелес.

Дождь усиливался. С пирса исчезли даже рыбаки. Ветер пробирал до костей. Дойдя до самого конца, Рю опёрся на металлические поручни – впереди был только океан. Всё менялось, а океан оставался прежним. Глядя в дождливую даль, Рю вспоминал Варвару и думал о неотвратимости смерти и о кратком миге человеческой жизни. Раньше это пугало, теперь осталось только сожаление, что всего не успеть, как ни старайся. Теряешь время или расходуешь с пользой – итог будет один. Рю совершенно не хотел умирать - ни в пятнадцать, ни теперь, за полтора месяца до тридцать пятого дня рождения, - но сегодня открыл новый страх: как быстро можно стать старым и беспомощным, не способным уже не то что танцевать, но даже просто ходить своими ногами.

Здесь он дал обещание ничего больше не откладывать на завтрашний день.

Студия, которая теперь занимала все три этажа, сверкала не только свежим фасадом, но и новым ремонтом. Когда Рю брал перерыв, Нина ещё бодалась с последними собственниками помещений, не желавшими уступать свою недвижимость просто так. Справа от входа за стеклянной перегородкой ютилась кофейня, слева – магазин «Всё для танцев». Рю прошел к пустующей стойке администратора через просторный холл. Стены украшали афиши и фотографии с выступлений. Над стойкой, кроме наград, грамот и благодарственных писем, гостей встречали улыбки преподавателей и знаменитых выпускников.

Всё-таки администратор никуда не делся – дремал, развалившись в кресле и закинув ноги на стол. Ноги, нужно отдать должное, ещё не потеряли красоты, хотя Шон Казаков, а это был именно он, давным-давно оставил мечты о карьере в балете и сделал танцы приятным, но не обязательным хобби. Рю знал его со времён, когда в студии зародилась байка про Лилит-из-зеркала. Пару лет они даже проучились в одном классе, к несчастью бедных учителей.

\- Кхм!

Шон нехотя открыл правый глаз – и тут же подпрыгнул. Кресло отъехало. Он рухнул на пол, сверкнув пятками.

\- Срань Господня! – заорал он.

\- Ты там жив?

\- Жив, блядь! Каваками, ты в курсе, что нельзя так пугать людей?!

\- А спать на рабочем месте?

\- Даже посылать тебя не буду, – Шон поднялся.

Пожали руки.

\- Я думал, у тебя давно своё дело.

\- А как же! Но решил, знаешь, подзаработать. Старость-то не за горами, - Шон, как и следовало негодяю, разом оскалился и прищурился. – Ладно, не делай такую рожу: я с Джорджем поспорил. Сам виноват. Теперь сидеть тут до семи. Какими судьбами?

\- Решил вернуться.

\- Как блудный сын?

\- Есть варианты?

Шон сверкнул глазами.

\- Нам как раз нужен преподаватель сальсы, пока Мэрилин на больничном, - он понизил голос. – Группа осталась всего одна, но какая! М-м-м, закачаешься: восемьдесят плюс.

\- Боюсь, эти дамы слишком хороши для меня.

\- Там и кавалеры есть, эй, найдёшь, за кем приударить! Тебе нравились парни постарше, разве нет?

Рю едва сдерживал смех. Казаков был и остался шутом.

\- Что с Мэрилин?

\- Ветрянка.

\- Да ладно?

\- Сами в шоке. Так что, войдёшь в положение, возьмешь старичков под крыло?

\- Какую, говоришь, скидку на годовой абонемент ты готов сделать?

\- Процентов пять.

\- Это несерьёзно.

\- Да там всего шесть или семь занятий!

\- Шун здесь? – Рю огляделся по сторонам.

\- У неё перерыв, только ушла обедать. Каваками! – Шон схватил за руку. – Ради нашей детской дружбы!

\- Я бы всё-таки посмотрел, что ты должен будешь сделать, если не найдёшь преподавателя сальсы. На кону твоя честь?

\- С ума сошёл? Все личные качества и грязные секреты давно проданы. Осталось только мастерство.

Так вот оно что! Рю захохотал.

\- Дай мне договор, - сказал он сквозь смех. – Да не этот, Казаков! Я куплю абонемент.

\- Десять процентов.

\- Ищи дураков в другом месте.

\- Пятнадцать, Каваками! Нет, подожди, двадцать пять!

\- Даже слушать не хочу. Работай, лентяй!

Будто бы смертельно оскорбившись, Шон отвернулся к ноутбуку и, постучав по клавишам, буркнул:

\- Новый договор не нужен, старый ещё числится в базе как замороженный. Заполни, - он протянул одинокий лист с коротким заявлением, - и актуальный номер укажи.

\- Кстати, почему Джордж решил с тобой поспорить?

\- Хватит отвлекать от работы! Пиши, оплачивай и вали в раздевалку! Как раз успеешь разогреться к возвращению Шун.

Хорошо зная обоих, Рю догадывался, что Казаков выдал фразу в духе «да любой дурак найдёт преподавателя сальсы за три часа», а Джордж не смог стерпеть подобной глупости.

\- Занимаемся в старом зале?

\- Как всегда. 

Как только дела студии пошли в гору, раздевалки перенесли на первый этаж, и это были уже не те две каморки, в которых до и после занятий борьба шла за каждый квадратный дюйм свободного места. Всюду царил простор, но время от времени Рю вспоминал, с чего всё начиналось. Особенно раздражали очереди в крошечные душевые. Некоторые ребята, глядя на них, досадливо махали рукой и терпели до дома. Рю, если мог, задерживался в танцевальном зале, но часто приходилось толкаться вместе со всеми.

Былое вспомнилось не просто так – напротив, никуда не торопясь, уже пару минут как сверкал задом симпатичный парень. Время от времени бросая взгляд на ягодицы профессионального танцора, Рю размышлял, эксгибиционизм это, нарциссизм или всё-таки пикап, и если последнее, сколько лет соблазнителю. Остановился на двадцати. Для подростка парень держался слишком уверенно, а мужчины постарше действовали быстрее. С такой шикарной задницей ему хватило бы трёх секунд. Всё остальное тоже было хорошо: светло-рыжие волосы, яркие на голове и почти неразличимые на теле, длинные ноги и руки, красивая спина с россыпями веснушек на лопатках и плечах. Рю облизал бы его целиком.

Наконец, на нём появилось что-то из одежды.

\- Новенький? – повернувшись, он явил самое обычное лицо.

\- Занимался здесь раньше.

\- В детстве?

\- В прошлой жизни.

\- Извини, - он гоготнул, поправляя трико. – Хотел пошутить. По тебе сразу видно, что танцуешь. Меня Мартин зовут.

\- Юрий, - Рю пожал протянутую руку.

\- Юри-и? Я правильно повторил?

\- Да, вроде того.

В детстве его звали и так, и так, да и сам он представлялся то одним именем, то другим, не видя между ними разницы. Потом, с приходом славы, пришлось следить за языком, чтобы избегать лишних вопросов. Рю не ответил бы, почему назвался Юрием теперь – просто легло на язык.

\- Ты занимался в другой студии или брал перерыв? – Марти натянул футболку.

\- Были проблемы со здоровьем. Пять лет не танцевал. Гадаю вот, не отправит ли ваша Шун в подготовительную группу.

\- Эта может. Меня тоже чуть не отправила! – он метнул взгляд на часы. – Она будет минут через двадцать.

Рю встал, закинув ремень спортивной сумки на плечо.

\- Ты уже видел студию после ремонта?

Марти облизнул губы. Он смотрел во все глаза, нетерпеливо, как молодой хищник при виде добычи. Не так давно Рю кидался вилками, а сегодня чувство было сродни ностальгии по мясному желе, отвратительному в детстве и смешному теперь.

\- Нет.

\- Провести экскурсию? - Марти подошёл вплотную.

Он оказался всего на голову выше. Соблазнительный шёпот в его исполнении наталкивал на мысли, что, может, парню всё-таки нет двадцати. Или что он учился флиртовать по сериалам про старшеклассников. Рю напомнил себе об обещании ничего не откладывать, поймал нужную волну и, пытаясь не смеяться, нежно глянул на Марти снизу вверх:

\- После ремонта так много поменяли?

\- Вот и увидишь!

\- Там у нас женские раздевалки, а там – чудеснейшая кофейня и магазинчик всякого танцевального добра, обязательно загляни, сейчас скидки на трико…

Марти заливался соловьём. Рю уже услышал байку про волшебные свойства старого фикуса и потрогал восхитительный диван для лежания. Увлечённый повествованием экскурсовод протащил своего единственного слушателя мимо стойки администратора. Шон беззвучно спросил: «Какого хуя?». В ответ Рю подмигнул, приложив палец к губам, и, уже отвернувшись, услышал звук удара ладони о лицо. Марти остановился посреди холла.

\- На стенах можно увидеть лучших из лучших! Несомненно, все гении танцевального мира меркнут перед ними!

\- Звучит как насмешка.

\- Разве?

\- Яда многовато.

\- Где мы, а где небожители? – он сменил иронию на безразличие. – Попасть в число любимчиков не легче, чем на «Аллею славы».

Мысленно Рю повторил последний жест Шона. Угораздило же!

\- И как понимать этот взгляд? – Марти понизил голос, склоняясь к уху. – Осуждаешь меня? Или я не узнал обладателя Звезды?

\- Теперь даже хвастаться неловко.

\- Точно-точно, - он изобразил напряжённую работу мысли, - не зря мне показалось, что лицо знакомое. Дай-ка вспомню… Ах, нет, никак! Кофе в качестве извинений? Или, может, чай?

\- В автомате закончилась вода с лимоном. Если достанешь что-то вроде неё, буду благодарен.

\- Ого, - Марти озадачился. - Попробую узнать.

\- Я возле стойки подожду.

\- Договорились.

\- У меня нет слов, - сказал Шон.

Рю прижал ладони к ноющим скулам. По ощущениям, лицо должно было вот-вот треснуть. Он давно так долго не сдерживал смех.

\- Ох, это беспощадно! Не знаешь, сколько ему лет?

\- У меня нет слов – часть вторая. Возвращение легенды!

\- Не может быть, чтобы ты не знал.

\- Я тебе не справочная!

\- Лет двадцать?

\- А если семнадцать?

\- Если семнадцать, придётся уйти, роняя слёзы. Так сколько ему лет?

\- Не согласился выручить друга, когда был так нужен, а теперь бежишь, просишь помощи!

\- Расскажешь про Марти – проведу вместо тебя одно занятие.

\- Это история, достойная, как минимум, пяти!

\- Ладно, сам спрошу.

\- Ему двадцать два, - Шон понизил голос до едва различимого шёпота. – Птичка гордая, занесло из Нью-Йорка. Отец – крупный бизнесмен, спонсор одной небезызвестной балетной труппы. Хотел, чтобы сынуля блистал только там. Они повздорили года полтора назад, с тех пор не разговаривают. Марти… то ещё чудо. На прошлое Рождество его к нам прибило. Танцевал средне. Все данные есть, как ни странно, но лентяй ещё похуже нас с тобой. Шун весь год с него не слезала, подтянула неслабо. Теперь делаем ставки, когда наш гений обратно упорхнёт.

\- Думаешь, разобьёт мне сердце?

\- Ещё и денег в долг попросит.

Сквозь стеклянные стены кофейни было видно, как Марти с самым милым видом болтает с хорошенькой бариста.

\- Даже интересно стало, что про меня расскажешь. Сколько ещё занятий сальсы нужно толкнуть? Четыре?

\- Выберу самые сочные факты: позорнейшие страницы биографии Рю Каваками.

\- В моей биографии это любая страница.

\- Да. Но Марти-то об этом не знает. Расскажу ему, как ты мылся в женском душе.

\- Компромат века, учитывая, что наш душ тогда сломался.

\- В женском, - с нажимом повторил Шон, - душе.

\- Просто вы с Дэном сидели потные и завидовали.

\- Когда Аня врезала тебе полотенцем по морде?

\- Так вам тоже досталось, - напомнил Рю. 

\- Да, не стоило кричать, что смотреть там не на что, - Шон подпёр щеку кулаком. – Хорошие были времена.

Марти вышел с большим прозрачным стаканом из пластика и направился к стойке.

\- Держи, - внутри плавали дольки лимона и подтаявшие льдинки. – Джейн предлагала добавить мяты, но я не рискнул.

Из пузатой крышки торчала трубочка. Рю попробовал.

\- То, что нужно. Спасибо.

\- Как твои дела, Марти? – ласково спросил Шон.

Звучало и выглядело как приглашение в замок ужаса.

\- Ты всё равно не похож на Джорджа.

\- Он просил напомнить об оплате жилья.

\- До этого ещё неделя.

\- Половина которой – выходные в честь Дня благодарения, если ты забыл.

\- Чёрт, - Марти изменился в лице. – Я думал дать несколько индивидуальных занятий…

\- У старика Шона есть золотое предложение для тебя.

\- Нет!

\- Ты даже не знаешь, от чего отказываешься!

\- Никакой сальсы!

\- Меня достала сальса, потому что я шестнадцать лет женат на Мэрилин, а у тебя какие проблемы?

\- Просто. Отстань.

\- Или, - Шон, кривляясь, исполнил основные шаги, - страстный танец в компании мадам Санчес тебе не по зубам?

Рю потягивал воду с лимоном. Зря он так долго откладывал возвращение. В студии всегда было весело.

\- Я не собираюсь вести занятия за копейки!

\- Все замены оплачиваются одинаково!

Рю глянул на часы. Обеденный перерыв Шун заканчивался.

\- С вами безумно интересно, парни…

Шон и Марти повернулись, оба недобро сверкая глазами.

\- …но я всё-таки пойду.

\- Юри-и!

\- Юрий? – изумился Шон.

\- Увидимся наверху, - Рю поспешил к лестнице.

\- Подожди!

\- Мартин Эриксон! А ну, стой! Мы не закончили разговор об аренде жилья. Волшебные единороги могут жить на холмах – в отличие от тебя!

В старом зале было тихо – только в дальнем углу разминались две девушки. Угловатая худая блондинка с короткими волосами, больше похожая на парня, и сочная брюнетка с загаром приятного карамельного оттенка. Обе повернулись к двери.

\- Извините, если помешал. Здесь занятие?

Блондинка изумлённо распахнула глаза и как-то разом съёжилась до девочки-подростка. Брюнетка, напротив, потянулась – вальяжно, как бы демонстрируя, кто тут главный.

\- Разве не похоже?

\- Кара! – шепнула вторая. – Перестань! – легко подпрыгнув, она встала и отряхнула серые лосины. – Привет! Не слушай её. Общее занятие начнётся в половину. Сейчас время для разминки. Мы просто первые пришли.

Рю кивнул. Помявшись с ноги на ногу, девушка добавила:

\- Меня Лиз зовут. А это – Кара.

Кара демонстративно перекатилась на живот. Лиз, даже не оглядываясь, дёрнула ногой, ударив точно по ягодице. Кара поймала её за пятку.

\- Мы из основного состава, - продолжила Лиз, балансируя на одной ноге, - но по вторникам остаёмся со старичками. Нина разрешила.

\- Я почти ревную, - бросила Кара, не оборачиваясь.

Только тут Рю узнал её. В памяти Кара осталась сложным подростком, одарённой от природы танцовщицей и героиней нескольких драк. Теперь ей, наверное, было лет двадцать?

\- Приятно познакомиться, - он подошёл к девушкам, пожал руку Лиз. – Рю.

\- Знаю! - выпалила она. – То есть… Кхм. Извини. Э-э-э…

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Да. Конечно. Нет, - Лиз отдёрнула руку и закрыла лицо.

\- Это полный провал, - резюмировала Кара.

Она всё ещё держала подругу за пятку.

\- Куда уж ей до мастера, да, Сирена?

Когда они первый раз столкнулись в коридорах студии десяток лет назад, Кара издала визг, после которого к ней навеки пристало это прозвище.

\- Сирена? – удивилась Лиз. – Так ты не врала про знакомство?

\- Р-р-р!

Кара вскинулась, сверкая глазами, но сказать ничего не успела. В зал вошли.

\- Обалдеть!

\- Чёрт! Это же, и правда, он!

\- Сраный Казаков! Как я могла заключить с ним пари?!

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Рю оглянулся. Все четыре голоса он узнал.

Времени хватило на всё: и поболтать со старыми приятелями, и завести новые знакомства, и размяться, и выслушать недовольство Кары.

\- Ты, - пыхтела она под хихиканье подруги, - худший эпизод моей жизни! Зачем только я посмотрела «Чуму в Вест-Сайде»! И «Мотель», и «Ублюдков», и сраного, мать твою, «Учителя танцев»! Ночами сидела на сраном форуме твоего сраного сайта!

\- Ещё скажи, что тебе не нравилось, - вставила Лиз.

\- И ты, предательница!

\- Мы познакомились в теме холивара про уикенд в Малибу с Джерри Уайтом, - Лиз снова хихикнула. – Это было что-то! Геката забанила нас на две недели!

\- И удалила! Удалила сообщения! Все три сотни! А мы отстаивали твоё доброе имя!

Рю даже представлять не хотел, в какой ярости была Геката. Тогда они ещё общались, и слабый отголосок её негодования настиг его за барной стойкой в «Чаше».

\- В историях от папарацци нет добрых имён, - сказал он.

\- А в головах пятнадцатилетних девчонок нет мозгов, да?

\- В головах многих людей нет мозгов. В пятнадцать это нормально, после двадцати – уже проблема, но у тебя с мозгами всегда было всё в порядке.

\- Ладно, - Кара выдохнула, - раз в интеллекте мне не отказали, слушай. То, что было катастрофой для тебя, было катастрофой и для нас. В шестнадцать я просила у Иисуса не крутые шмотки и не тачку, и даже не здоровья родным – я просила, чтобы ты вернулся.

\- Кара! – одёрнула Лиз.

\- Извини, - она посмотрела в пол. - Это не упрёк. Я давно переболела. И всё равно, на прошлой неделе включила «Плохого парня», а потом обмазывалась соплями всю ночь, вспоминала, как ты у нас занятия вёл, когда позволяло время.

Кара замолчала. Лиз смотрела в сторону. Рю медленно разжал кулаки – на ладонях отпечатались полумесяцы ногтей. Он ничего не ответил. Просто не знал, какие тут подобрать слова. Всё это время Рю старался не думать, что на свете вообще остались люди, которые его ждут.

Шун и Марти вошли одновременно. Рю поймал два взгляда – по-хорошему заинтересованный и гневный.

\- Итак, - круглое азиатское личико идеально дополнила хитрая улыбка, - мне стало известно, что мистер Казаков шантажом и обманом заставил половину из вас вести уроки сальсы вместо Мэрилин. Чтобы студия не опозорилась, уделим этому пару занятий. Согласны?

Со всех сторон закричали:

\- Да!

\- О нет!

\- Ха-ха-ха!

\- Тогда прошу всех, у кого вдруг нет с собой подходящей обуви, - группа дружно засмеялась, - разорить склад и вернуться через пятнадцать минут. Джордж уже ждёт. Рю, останешься?

\- Куда ему деваться! – крикнула Кара, опережая с ответом, чем вызвала новый взрыв смеха, в котором утонуло: – Я возьму ему пару!

\- Скорее, скорее! – подзадорил кто-то. – Бежим! Не то останутся одни испанские сапоги!

Все засуетились, громко переговариваясь, бросились к выходу, создав в дверном проёме нездоровую толкучку. Шун стояла, прищурив правый глаз. Издалека она казалась девчонкой: невысокий рост, худоба, гладкая кожа, - но взгляд её выдавал. Когда все вышли, Рю приблизился к ней. Шун первая протянула руку. Они поздоровались и там же сели на пол.

\- Нина написала, ты хочешь вернуться?

\- Если не прогонишь.

\- Прогнать человека, который здесь родился? Я самонадеянна, но не настолько.

\- Просто моя мать была чокнутая.

И им обоим сказочно повезло, что в доме напротив студии жил крайне бдительный и бодрый старик Гартман, который десяток лет как прекратил врачебную практику, но так и остался верен своему делу.

\- Чокнутая или нет, это не важно.

\- Что важно?

\- Что мне придётся смириться с ещё одним гением, воображающим, что знает о танце больше, чем старая балерина.

Улыбка не менялась, словно её приклеили раз и навсегда. Рю мог бы догадаться, что из всех на свете женщин, сломанных балетом, Нина пригрела на груди самую несносную.

\- Или я не права? – Шун наклонилась вперёд.

\- Если хочешь знать, - Рю, следуя игре, откинулся назад, упёршись ладонями в пол, - ещё до школы балет отвратил меня двумя вещами: скукой и невозможной жестокостью.

\- То есть, ты был не только небольшого ума, но и размазнёй, к тому же?

\- Если переводить на ваш бесчеловечный язык, то да, вроде того.

Шун опять прищурила глаз.

\- Кем же ты хотел стать в детстве?

\- Хореографом. Как Нина. Так что, будешь смотреть на мой позор?

\- Буду. Едва ли ты сможешь переплюнуть Марти.

Сальса добавила вечеру нотку безумия. Было весело и шумно. Даже Марти, которого Шун поставила своим партнёром, к середине занятия перестал строить тоскливые рожи и халтурить. Закончили после закрытия, в половине одиннадцатого, и ещё долго смеялись в раздевалках.

Марти торчал в душе дольше всех – парни уже ушли, а он только высунул нос.

\- Ты бы всё-таки поторопился, не то останемся здесь ночевать.

\- Никого не задерживаю!

Старательно глядя в другую сторону, Марти дошёл до своего шкафчика, где начал ожесточённо тереть голову полотенцем.

\- На что обиделся?

\- А ты как думаешь?! – он развернулся. - Обманул меня! Выдумал имя!

\- Разве?

\- Смеялся надо мной вместе с Шоном! Как будто все обязаны знать тебя в лицо!

Рю встал со скамьи. Выяснять отношения с парнем на одну ночь – это было слишком.

\- Теперь сбежишь?

\- За этим и сидел здесь целый час.

\- Тогда что?

\- М-м-м, вызов на дуэль?

\- … - Марти сжал кулаки. 

\- Ладно, - Рю поднял ладони вверх. – Извини, если тебя, правда, задело. Я думал, мы флиртуем.

\- А я думал, ты уже достаточно потешил эго!

\- Одевайся, Аполлон.

\- Без тебя знаю!

Он бросил полотенце и схватил джинсы, натянул поверх голого тела. Трусы полетели в сумку вслед за остальными вещами. Марти влез в белую футболку с чёрным принтом – балерина исполняла фуэте на бургере.

«Странно, что она не проваливается», - подумал Рю, а вслух сказал:

\- Поедем к тебе или в мотель?

\- У меня нет лишних денег, - Марти захлопнул шкафчик. – И если ты сейчас пошутишь, что делаешь это бесплатно…

\- Значит, к тебе?

\- Почему не к тебе, интересно? - он приблизился.

\- Я ведь предложил, поехали в мотель. 

\- Мой ответ: отвали.

\- Значит, нет? - Рю поймал его взгляд и уже не отпускал.

Он коснулся плеча Марти, провёл пальцами по шее, склоняя к себе. Поцеловал. Получив слабый ответ, взял за руку, переплёл пальцы. Марти замер, как будто уснул с открытыми глазами. Подхватив свою сумку, Рю потянул его к выходу из раздевалки – он пожевал губами, но так и не возразил.

Рю вернулся домой в четвёртом часу. В гостиной горел только ночник. Тони сидел в той же позе мрачного гения, что и утром: всклоченные волосы, обкусанные ногти, помятый халат. Пустых чашек вокруг прибавилось. Рю облокотился на спинку кресла, вглядываясь в каждую деталь. Он хотел запомнить всё - отчего-то это казалось невероятно важным.

\- Рю? Далеко плывёшь?

\- В прекрасную страну секса без обязательств.

Рю опустил голову, разминая шею. Почти восемь с половиной лет, со времён мальчишника в «Яйцах», у него был только один мужчина – Тибо. И вот это тоже осталось в прошлом.

\- Гм. Звучит как угроза.

\- Да не с тобой! С парнем, который сверкал голой задницей, пока я не ослеп.

\- Как-то примитивно, тебе не кажется? – Тони закрыл ноутбук, снял очки.

\- Может быть, - Рю зевнул, - но потрахались отлично. Я хотел сказать, - он зевнул снова, - по поводу тех сцен, что превращают тебя в безумца, о-о-о, да что такое, - третий зевок чуть не вывихнул челюсть. – Зачем усложнять? Секс – это просто.

\- Для всех ли?

Безбожник сомневался. От понимания физической близости он был сейчас очень далёк, а всё потому, что привык работать с тем, к чему лучше лишний раз не прикасаться. Такое недоразумение следовало исправить.

\- Тони!

Рю прыгнул к нему, раскрыв объятья, - и будто ударился о камень, но такая мелочь не могла его остановить. Он умел брать вершины, врываться в крепости, ломать замки, проползать в щели и делать множество других странных вещей, которыми люди называли вторжение в личное пространство.

\- Расслабься!

\- Не знаю, что ты принял, но…

\- Это собственное производство, - он потёрся щекой об отворот халата. – Ох, да расслабься же, Чеккарелли, я про эндорфины!

\- Не припомню тебя таким.

\- Так ты со мной и не трахался.

Тони выдал ещё одно «гм».

\- Говорю тебе, отомри, - понизив голос, Рю провёл ладонью по его руке. – Почувствуй это. Прикосновение не убьёт.

Интерес победил – Тони обнял в ответ. Гранитная глыба исчезла, осталось только человеческое тело. Рю слушал ровное дыхание, грелся в тепле и почти различал запахи: кофе, жареная рыба, ужасный гель для душа.

\- Как тебе?

\- Странно.

\- Рассказать про мои приключения?

\- Давай завтра.

Тони ерошил пальцами волосы, водил ладонями по плечам, гладил спину. Он был мастером не хуже Сэма. Рю закрыл глаза. Вначале Тибо совсем не умел обниматься. Рю учил его, и Тибо учился, и было то, чему они учились вместе, друг у друга, пытаясь найти свой идеал близости. Бархатная тёмная даль тянула всё сильнее. Там обнимались два счастливых человека. О, эти прекрасные времена сразу после свадьбы…

\- Рю.

\- А?

\- Просыпайся.

\- Ещё минутку, - пробормотал он.

Тони усадил его ровно.

\- Прекрати наносить смертельные удары по моей гетеросексуальности.

\- Грош ей цена, если так.

Рю встряхнулся. Он сидел в гостиной. Сквозь окна лился мутный утренний свет. Тони поднялся, сунул в карман футляр с очками и взял под мышку ноутбук.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе приятных снов. Гетеросексуальных.

Показав кулак, Тони ушёл. Было так лень подниматься по лестнице, что Рю просто перебрался на диван. Он обмотался декоративной накидкой, состоявшей в основном из дырок, отвернулся к спинке и мгновенно уснул.

Рю выплыл из темноты навстречу простоватой японской речи. Тёплые нотки в женском голосе как будто гладили по сердцу, проскальзывал даже говор, всегда раздражавший Юмико. Как давно мама не говорила так ласково и так долго! Рю улыбнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, где она была, если зашла поцеловать уже глубокой ночью: задержалась в студии или танцевала в кабаре? Рассказ касался Японии, какого-то небольшого городка и старой гостиницы на горячих источниках, которую держали семнадцать поколений семьи Огава. Будто бы в юности мама много работала там, помогая своей матери и на кухне, и в уборке, и в размещении постояльцев.

\- Хи-хи-хи, - тихо смеялась она, - скажу вам по большому секрету, на какие только уловки я ни шла, чтобы поскорее выйти замуж и уехать оттуда!

Ему тоже было смешно, пока он не вспомнил, что всё это ложь. Мать родилась в Нагасаки и не работала ни дня своей юности, уделяя всё свободное время балету. Семья Каваками владела небольшим бизнесом – от деда фирма перешла к отцу Акико. Её мать занималась домашним хозяйством. Была младшая сестра, Фумико. Единственный брат утонул ещё ребёнком. Отец надеялся передать дело будущему зятю и совершенно не обрадовался, когда двадцатилетняя Акико собрала вещи и уехала за океан. Рю не помнил, чтобы она пыталась помириться с родными. Несколько раз приходили письма от Фумико, но Акико мелко рвала их, не вскрывая конвертов. Новогодние открытки постигала та же участь. Уцелело две или три – те, что пришли уже после переезда в съемную квартиру. На обратный адрес Нина отправила телеграмму о самоубийстве, но никто не приехал и не позвонил.

Самоубийство…

В темноте ярко вспыхнуло лицо матери, лежащей в гробу. Голова сильно пострадала при падении, и вместо настоящих волос был парик с длинной чёлкой, скрывшей лоб и виски. Уродливый шрам спускался на щёку, повторяя линию скулы. Все черты заострились, кожа посерела, губы без яркой помады потерялись на мёртвом лице. Печальное это было зрелище. Рю хотел отвернуться, но не мог.

От этого и проснулся.

Он лежал в гостиной. Рядом, сидя в креслах, вели беседу Тони и Хина Сато. Её голос Рю слышал во сне. Он попытался встать, но запутался в накидке. Барахтался на диване, как рыба, попавшая в сеть! Гости рассмеялись.

\- Хорошо ли вам спалось, господин Каваками? – спросила Хина.

\- Отвратительно.

\- Какое сожаление!

Тони помог освободиться. Рю сел, потирая лицо. Умершая мать, горячие источники, бурная ночь – всё это никак не вязалось между собой. Он решил, что проще будет спросить:

\- Я что-то пропустил?

\- Госпожа Сато привезла завтрак и согласилась скрасить моё одиночество приятным разговором.

Тони забавно говорил по-японски.

\- Надеюсь, вы не сердитесь?

\- Как сердиться на того, кто так вкусно готовит? – помедлив, Рю всё-таки сказал. – Я сквозь сон слышал рассказ о каком-то городе.

\- Хасецу, - ответила Хина, грустно улыбаясь. – Оттуда меня увёз господин Сато. Давно это было.

Рю завтракал на кухне, просматривая новости и сообщения, накопившиеся за сутки. Лино и Сомйинг слали фотографии солнечного утра, Мария делилась последними сплетнями, а Роберто в крепких выражениях порицал побег с семейного ужина и грозился страшными карами, если Рю не приедет завтра к восьми. Было кое-что ещё.

…758: Привет, это Шун! Казаков сказал, номер актуальный, решила написать, раз ты теперь снова с нами. Ребята иногда собираются без меня, а по расписанию до конца года занятия по вторникам, четвергам и субботам. На сайте тоже можно посмотреть, но там у вас неочевидное название «ГРУППА С.»

Рю добавил номер Шун.

МДРНМР22: привет! страшно спросить расшифровку

МДРНМР22: старпёры?

Шун: Лол

Шун: Возможно

Шун: Они не признались, что это значит

МДРНМР22: спасибо

МДРНМР22: следующее занятие в субботу или уже во вторник?

Шун: Вторник

Шун: Что касается субботы, у нас будет вечеринка. Приходи, если хочешь.

МДРНМР22: тема?

Шун: Нуар

МДРНМР22: …

Шун: Вопросы не ко мне!

Шун: В пятницу сделаю рассылку с явками и паролями

Перерывая подвал в поисках подходящей шляпы, Рю вернулся мыслями к увиденному сну, а там и дальше, к чёрной весне, которую старался лишний раз не вспоминать даже теперь. Жизнь в доме Масаши была невыносимой. Каждый день он выдумывал какое-нибудь идиотское правило, несоблюдение которого каралось побоями и чтением криминальной морали. Ему нравилось измываться над Акико так, чтобы видел Рю, и наоборот. Они вдвоём ютились в маленькой комнатке, спали на футонах. Делать уроки приходилось на полу. Каким-то чудом Рю выпросил разрешения ходить в свою школу, но после уроков задерживаться не мог. Друзья, студия и дом Фаерманов были под запретом. Масаши установил комендантский час, и в те дни, когда не забывал об этом, запирал комнату на ключ в десять вечера. Утром их спасала Момо.

Имелась у «господина Игараси» и ещё одна интересная черта – он любил работать дома. За четыре месяца Рю увидел самых разных людей. Даже когда смотреть было нельзя, через тонкие стены доносились их голоса: одни оправдывались, другие унижались, третьи слёзно молили. Некоторые замолкали навсегда. Мало кому доставало духу дерзить. Одного смельчака Масаши пытал весь день, и человек, вначале державшийся стойко, под конец отрёкся от всего и, как заведённый, повторял: «Помилуйте! Помилуйте! Помилуйте!». Второй выдержал пытки, и тогда ему дали кинжал для самоубийства. Масаши поднял среди ночи, велел смотреть. Рю потом блевал до утра. Ещё долго его колотило при мысли, что весь этот ужас происходит в двух шагах от улиц, по которым ходят беззаботные люди, что так легко попасть в мир, где закон бессилен и нет никакой управы на монстра вроде Масаши. 

Всё кончилось четырнадцатого мая. Накануне снова приходила Юмико. В первый раз Рю её не застал. По словам Момо, она хотела дождаться Масаши, но в итоге уехала, едва увидев состояние Акико. Особого впечатления не произвела. Японка как японка. Второй раз запомнился всем. На предложение по-хорошему отпустить Рю, Масаши предсказуемо рассмеялся и предложил занять рот чем-нибудь интереснее сучьих просьб, а ещё лучше – задрать юбку, чтобы получить щенка естественным путём. Юмико ему ответила. Приличных слов в её речи было немного, а общий смысл сводился к тому, что кого-то ждут большие неприятности. Потом она ушла, и все, кто остался, пожалели, что родились на свет. Сначала он воспитывал Момо – та кричала, пока не охрипла, - потом пришёл к ним в комнату. Бил обоих, не заботясь о том, что останутся следы, хлестал ремнём, орал от бессильной злобы. Рю дал себе слово, что если доживёт до утра, если сможет встать, то уйдёт и уже не вернётся сюда по доброй воле, а если Масаши найдёт его... Может, не так уж и плохо лежать в чёрном пакете?

Стоя перед зеркалом за спинами зомби, Рю долго вертел в руках шляпу, похожую на ту, что носил детектив в «Сицилийском убийце». Всему на свете был предел – отчаянию тоже. Тем утром у него болело всё. Он плакал, натягивая одежду, и шёпотом, чтобы не было слышно сквозь стены, обвинял мать, которая привела его сюда, клялся, что никогда не забудет и не простит. Она молчала. Молчала, тоже плакала и собирала в школьную сумку помятые тетради и учебники с выдранными страницами. Вот как они расстались. Вот какими запомнили друг друга перед вечной разлукой. Только Линде он решился об этом рассказать.

Рю отвернулся от зеркала и увидел вскрытую коробку, из которой не так давно достал пьесу. Нацепив шляпу, он присел, чтобы найти пухлый конверт со старыми открытками, который точно там видел. Если новогодние поздравления от Фумико не потерялись, то могли быть только в нём. Ему повезло. На двух потускневших карточках с видами Нагасаки надписи хорошо читались до сих пор, хотя минуло четверть века. Он сфотографировал адрес.

Кроме шляпы Рю разжился подтяжками, кобурой и двумя пушками, одна из которых оказалась пистолетом-зажигалкой. Сложив добычу на кровать, он набрал номер Юмико. Она взяла трубку не сразу.

\- Привет, есть минутка?

\- Даже две. Слушаю.

\- Хотел уточнить насчёт завтра. Ты собираешься отмечать День благодарения?

Юмико едва различимо хмыкнула. На фоне мужские голоса говорили по-японски.

\- Под каким предлогом будешь сбегать?

\- В восемь я ужинаю у Риверы, но если вдруг хочешь отметить, можем встретиться днём, пообедать где-нибудь.

Она молчала.

\- Думаю, ещё не поздно забронировать столик. Хочешь, заглянем в «Сказочную паэлью»? Алло? Ты меня слышишь?

\- Да, слышу.

\- За Ямаситу извиняться не буду.

\- Он тут ни при чём.

\- Тогда не знаю. Ты до сих пор злишься из-за лисы, или что?

\- Просто не ждала уже…

Она задержала дыхание, как всегда, когда пыталась совладать с чувствами. Рю вздохнул. Ему и без того было стыдно за глупую ссору, свидетелем которой снова стал несчастный Такаши Окада, бессменный личный водитель Юмико.

\- Извини.

\- Не нужно извиняться. Ты всё правильно сказал, я влезла, куда не нужно. Завтра в «Паэлье», часа в четыре?

\- Да, идеально.

\- Я сама позвоню Лоренцо, давно мы с ним не болтали. До завтра, Рю-чан.

\- Пока.

Рю никогда не называл её матерью, хотя, наверное, стоило. Варвара и Нина были родными, потому что он знал и любил их с детства, но той весной именно Юмико спасла его от гибели. Вырвала мальчика из пасти чудовища, а что получила взамен? Коротая дни в реабилитационном центре, Рю часто думал, почему в жизни перевесило плохое, почему, видев столько зла и саморазрушения, он не заметил, как оказался на том же пути. Ответ не утешал, но всё-таки это был ответ. Рю делал всё как Акико: ненавидел свои слабости, сгорал на работе, боялся прошлого... Хотел перемен, ничего в себе не меняя.

Он надеялся, что больше не повторит этих ошибок.

В четверг, перед выездом из дома, Рю сел на кровать, решая сложный вопрос: звонить ли Тибо? Найти искренние слова не получалось, да и праздник был из тех, что они ни разу толком не отметили вместе. Другое дело Рождество! А на День благодарения просто болтали по видеосвязи, потом Рю звонил в дом Эммы, чтобы там не обижались. «Змеиное гнездо», как называл это место Тибо, до сих пор вспоминалось с улыбкой. Эмма Идо в умеренных дозах даже бодрила, Жюльетт на поверку оказалась обладателем весьма оригинального чувства юмора, Софи… Просто Рю её очень любил и жалел, что в этой семье она растёт сама по себе.

Да, позвонить в Монреаль стоило.

Трубку не брали – включился автоответчик.

\- Привет всем, - сказал Рю, - давно я вам не звонил, надеюсь, вы в порядке. Тибо тут недавно напомнил, что мы пока ещё одна семья, как ни странно. Звоню просто поздравить с праздником, поблагодарить за всё хорошее, что у нас с ва…

Послышался треск.

\- Ты с ума сошёл! – прошипела в трубку Жюльетт. – Если мама узнает, что вы ещё не развелись, Тибо конец!

\- М-м-м…

\- Чёрт, - пробормотала она. – Извини. Привет. Я… Мне пришлось выскочить из душа, чтобы остановить катастрофу.

\- Вот это слух у тебя.

\- При чём тут мой слух?! - Жюльетт снова перешла на шипение. – Тибо сказал маме, что развод был. Соврал, чтобы она тогда отстала.

\- Вот как.

\- Да, как обычно всё. Не обижайся, но сообщение я удалю. Передам на словах, что ты нас поздравлял, идёт?

Рю молчал, разглаживая свободной рукой покрывало на кровати. Почему он вообще надеялся стать своим в этой семье? Эмма злилась, когда ловила домашних на вранье, и приходила в настоящее бешенство, когда слышала правду. 

\- Рю?

\- Да. Конечно. Без проблем.

\- Слушай, - Жюльетт вздохнула, - понимаю, ты хотел, как лучше. Но не в этот раз. Тибо и так ждёт немало вопросов про Чикаго.

\- Он в Монреале?

\- Пишет новый альбом. Даже не позвонил. От Бетховена узнали. Он в твиттере написал.

\- Бедный Бетховен. Наверное, и не думал, что грянет буря.

\- Не то слово, - она усмехнулась.

\- Ладно, возвращайся в душ.

\- Давай, пока. Спасибо, что позвонил.

В гостиной тоже набирала обороты семейная сцена. Близнецы явились за своим блудным отцом ещё час назад. Поболтав с ними, Рю ушёл собирать сумку. Что-то подсказывало, что сегодня из дома Риверы его не отпустят и хорошо, если сделают это завтра. Сборы затянулись. Он думал, все Чеккарелли уже уехали, но…

\- Папа! – кричала Мария, угрожающе нависнув над креслом, в котором Тони лихорадочно печатал. – Остановись! Нам пора!

\- Мария! Уйди, я занят! Вечером приеду!

Лино стоял, прислонившись к стене, и жевал батончик, ожидая развязки. Рю встал рядом.

\- Да ты не заметишь, как наступит вечер!

\- Я поставил будильник.

\- Будильник! Меня не обманешь! Ты снова на всё забьёшь!

\- Возражаю, - он отмахнулся. – Это касается только свиданий.

\- И насчёт свиданий! Почему твои любовницы вообще звонят нам с Лино, чтобы узнать, где ты?!

\- Может, вы тоже им нравитесь...

\- Твои! Любовницы! - Мария потрясла руками перед его лицом. – Звонят! Рассказывают ужасные вещи!

\- Лино! – крикнул Тони, глядя на экран и не переставая бить по клавишам. – Тебе тоже звонят мои любовницы?

\- Ага.

\- И ты их слушаешь? Как Мария?

\- Нет, - батончик кончился, Лино убрал обёртку в карман. - Говорю, что ты переехал к Каваками и кидаю в чёрный список.

\- Гм. Неплохо.

Мария открыла и закрыла рот. Повторила это. Потом она открыла рот в третий раз и закричала по-итальянски:

\- Так вот кто распускает грязные слухи!

\- Я говорю правду, - Лино оттолкнулся от стены. – Вот Рю. Вот его дом. Вот мой отец – торчит тут уже третью неделю. Мы едем к дедушке или нет?

Захлопнув ноутбук, Тони положил его на столик и поднялся.

\- На выход!

Близнецы окинули его одинаково скептическими взглядами.

\- Что теперь не так?

\- Мы не против, - сказала Мария, - но ты точно хочешь ехать в пижаме?

В «Сказочной паэлье» Юмико, смеясь, пересказала последние новости и сплетни из мира кино. Рю улыбался тоже – время шло, а в Голливуде не менялось ничего, кроме имён. Ужин в доме Нины запомнился непривычным после стольких лет чувством семейного уюта. Варвара, Нина и Мигель устраивали словестные пикировки, Роберто хохмил на грани фола, Карлос пытался убедить свою девушку, что это не спланировано заранее и так проходит любой вечер в семье Ривера. Элен улыбалась, но верила с трудом. Она была здесь первый раз.

Шун собрала вечеринку у себя. Она снимала лофт недалеко от танцевальной студии. Рю приехал уже в разгар веселья. Гости болтали, образовав небольшие группки, и прохаживались туда-сюда, кто-то танцевал, кто-то играл в покер за столом, застеленным зелёной тканью. Звучала музыка в стиле джаз.

\- Привет-привет! – у входа встречали Кара и Лиз.

На Каре было коктейльное платье и боа. Лиз щеголяла в костюме-тройке. Кара целовала гостей, наскоро объясняя, что где находится. Лиз собирала дань. Рю отдал ей бутылочку амонтильядо и фунт твёрдого сыра, но этого оказалось мало.

\- Я влюбилась в твою шляпу.

\- Ограбила, теперь хочешь раздеть?

\- Будь джентльменом, сними её!

Шляпа осталась у Лиз. Рю прошёл к импровизированной барной стойке, где висело объявление:

УСЛУГА САМ СЕБЕ БАРМЕН

НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ МЕШАТЬ КОКТЕЙЛИ

КРИЧИ И ПЕЙ ВОДКУ

На двух столах стояло всё необходимое. Соблазн был велик, но всё же Рю начал с «Мартини», рассудив, что покричать и выпить с Шоном ещё успеет. Пока же Казаков, судя по его отчаянной брани, терпел сокрушительное поражение в покере. Прерывать такой спектакль Рю счёл кощунством.

Переходя от разговора к разговору, он потягивал коктейль и всё выискивал рыжую макушку. Рю добрался до дальнего угла, где в кресле неистово целовались парочка. Джон и Луиза когда-то терпеть друг друга не могли, а теперь были уже несколько лет женаты. Портсигар сам собой оказался в руках. Рю огляделся в поисках выхода на балкон – и увидел в открытом окне Марти. Его волосы золотились в лучах заката. Он сидел на парапете, отделявшем небольшую площадку от остальной крыши. Всё его внимание приковал смартфон.

Выглянув, Рю убедился, что окно – единственная возможность туда попасть.

\- Скучаешь?

\- Привет, - отозвался Марти. – Всё гадал, позвали тебя или нет.

\- Как видишь.

Рю сел рядом, поставил коктейль на парапет и прикурил от пушки-зажигалки. Марти хмыкнул. Рю выпустил дым, прислушиваясь к звукам подступающей ночи – внизу шумел бульвар Сансет.

\- Хороший вечер, правда?

\- Дерьмовый.

\- Джордж не одолжил денег?

\- В этом больше нужды нет, - убрав смартфон, Марти посмотрел в сторону заката. - Мама звонила, сказала, отец согласился на семейные переговоры. Она хочет, чтобы мы помирились до Рождества. Поеду в Нью-Йорк. Может, и не вернусь.

Рю ответил рыжему затылку:

\- Плакать не буду.

\- Да при чём здесь это?! – Марти развернулся. - Там у меня будет место в труппе! Своя квартира! - он мрачнел с каждой фразой. – Не придётся больше давать уроки неповоротливым коровам! Подрабатывать официантом! Жить в клоповнике! Вернусь в сказку!

\- Оливку?

\- Из твоего коктейля? Спасибо, обойдусь!

\- Если хочешь, могу её облизать.

\- Лучше сигарету дай.

\- Курение убивает.

\- Ебал я твою заботу!

Рю поднял брови. Марти тяжело вздохнул.

\- Извини. У меня настроение – лететь головой вниз с этой сраной крыши.

Рю протянул портсигар. Марти закурил. Красивые пальцы дрожали. Он жмурился, делая быстрые затяжки. Потушив свою сигарету, Рю допил коктейль. Отправил в рот оливку. Она приятно кислила, одновременно отдавая вермутом и джином.

\- Пойду за добавкой. Что-нибудь принести?

\- Умножь своё на два.

\- Я буду виски с хересом.

\- Да насрать.

Когда Рю вернулся, Марти уже сидел с видом гения, чья участь тяжела. Было удивительно, как человек, не похожий на Тибо и не знакомый с ним, мог сложить такое же выражение лица.

\- Держи.

\- Я шестнадцатого улетаю, - Марти взял бокал. – Договорился с Джорджем, что оплачу только половину месяца.

\- Он святой.

\- Не перевелись ещё люди с добрым сердцем. 

\- Выходит, у тебя останется на парочку ночей в мотеле?

\- Чёрт! Тебя волнует хоть что-то, кроме секса?

\- Нет, - Рю улыбнулся. – Только секс. 

Уголки губ Марти опустились, брови сошлись.

\- Что это? Великий ум счёл шутку слишком плоской?

\- Может, я мечтал о большой любви?

\- Ещё три недели впереди, успею надоесть.

\- Да ты мне ещё в первый вечер надоел!

\- Тем более.

Марти закатил глаза. Рю посмотрел в темнеющее небо. Дул приятный ветерок. Шумел бульвар. Кто-то смеялся возле открытого окна, заглушая джаз. Волшебная начиналась ночь.

Он вдохнул полной грудью.

Было легко.


	9. Глава 7. «Шлюха Люцифера» (Тайны Сомйинг)

_Соловьи на кипарисах и над озером луна,_

_Камень черный, камень белый, много выпил я вина._

_ «Пьяный дервиш», Николай Гумилёв_

Назвав клоповником квартиру, которую снимал напополам с Джорджем, Марти сильно преувеличил. Это была самая обычная холостяцкая нора. В проходной комнате царил бардак, но лишь потому, что кто-то поленился собрать разбросанные вещи и смахнуть в мусорный пакет боксы с остатками еды. Рю курил, высунувшись в окно, и гадал, насколько картина отличается у соседа. Джордж взял отпуск: свалил к друзьям в Сан-Франциско до самого отъезда Марти, а комнату закрыл на ключ.

С верхнего этажа открывался вид на скучную улицу, вымершую в такой ранний час. Рю прислушался к звукам в ванной - вода ещё шумела. Усталость после вечера в студии и пары горячих заходов брала своё: глаза слипались. Какое это было свидание? Четвёртое? Он выдохнул дым, подняв взгляд на светлеющее небо. Тибо, даже ненавистный, тянул как магнит, а тут…

Рю закрыл глаза. Зря он заглянул в твиттер Бетховена. Школьный приятель Ламбера и бессменный ударник «Эребуса и Террора» сообщал две новости. Хорошая заключалась в том, что в феврале выйдет новый альбом, плохая доносила до сведения фанатов, что альбом будет последним, а тур в его поддержку – прощальным. Уже неделю Рю слушал любимые песни с «Невозвращённых» и трек за треком проглатывал «Некрополис» и «Погружение», впадая в гипнотический транс. Раздавленный страстью, ненавидящий, отчаявшийся, обезумевший, скатившийся на самое дно – всё это был его Тибо. Рю затянулся последний раз. Может, зря он тогда рванул к нему в Тулузу. Жил бы себе Ламбер-младший дальше, вспоминая съемки у Чеккарелли как приятный сон. Наверняка, поставил бы уже парочку успешных мюзиклов.

Щёлкнул замок. Марти вышел в халате.

\- Ого. Думал, ты спишь.

\- Разве ты спать приглашал? - Рю вернулся в постель. 

Они тёрлись друг об друга, глухие стоны мешались с рычанием.

\- Мой Бог! Давай!

Перекатившись на спину, Марти развел колени. Рю нащупал у изголовья россыпь презервативов, выбрал наугад и, вскрыв упаковку, лизнул на пробу. На языке снова остался тошнотворный привкус.

\- Они все сливочные, что ли?

\- О чём ты?

\- Гондоны.

\- А, да. Кажется, да. Взял две пачки по акции. Не нравится?

\- Сам попробуй – на вкус как малиновая блевотина!

Марти булькнул.

\- Получше клубничной будет, но в рот брать не рискну, извини.

Рю начал дрочить, но член обмяк.

\- Ладно тебе. Никогда не тошнило во время минета?

Марти, чертыхнувшись, оттолкнул его руку.

\- Иди на хер!

\- Я собирался!

\- Молча!

Включив ночник, Рю перебрал все презервативы, какие нашел вокруг злющего Марти. Кроме уже опробованных «Клубничного латте» и «Малины со сливками», нашлись «Молочная слива», «Банановый йогурт» и «Пломбир».

\- Вот дерьмо. Других точно нет?

\- Точно!

\- Не помню, остались ли в машине, - Рю повертел в руках тюбик смазки без вкусовых добавок. – Могу и так отсосать. Ты, вроде, ничем не болеешь?

Марти отвернулся, зашипев сквозь зубы. Красным стало не только лицо – пятна проступили на шее, на груди. В глазах блеснуло. Это было совсем не то раздражение, какое демонстрировал Тибо в ответ на будто бы неуместные в постели фразы. Тот злился только на словах – член всегда его выдавал. Марти обиделся по-настоящему.

Рю потянулся к нему, но услышал грозное:

\- Не приближайся!

\- Извини, я лишнего сказал.

\- В задницу себе извинения засунь!

\- Извинения не так приятно.

Марти фыркнул.

\- Попробуем ещё раз?

\- Нет. Будем спать.

Марти отодвинулся к самому краю, обняв подушку. Рю лег рядом. Он уже задремал, когда услышал:

\- Зря это всё было.

\- М-м-м? Могу уехать, если найдёшь мне кофе.

\- Я не о том.

Рю обнял со спины. Марти тяжело вздохнул:

\- Дома ничего моего не было – поэтому я свалил. Здесь тоже ничего моего нет. Всё зря.

Острое плечо врезалось в скулу, но Рю не двигался. Утренняя серость заполняла комнату, делая очертания всех предметов размытыми. В самом худшем из смыслов Марти был прав – ничего в мире не принадлежало человеку, а если давалось в руки, то не навсегда.

\- Молчишь.

\- Тебе ведь не нравится, когда болтаю.

\- Не нравится, - отозвался Марти, - но молчишь ты ещё хуже.

Рю закрыл глаза. Он впитывал тепло всем телом, представляя себя верблюдом в оазисе. Кто знает, сколько ещё брести по пустыне до следующей остановки? И зачем думать, что, может, погибнешь в пути?

\- Вот, опять, - Марти повернулся. – О чём подумал? Много чести разговаривать со мной, так, что ли?

\- Нет, - Рю закинул ногу на его бедро, как это могла бы сделать утомлённая Шахерезада. – Я подумал, все люди – странники на пути, у которого нет начала и конца.

\- Да ладно?

\- Кто ничем не владеет, - он потёрся пахом о пах, – ничего не теряет.

\- Охренительно, блядь! - Марти уложил на лопатки. – Лучше бы молчал!

Не было девяти, когда Рю открыл глаза. Что-то прогрохотало в конце улицы. Звук напомнил о квартире, которую снимала мать. Там прямо под окнами тормозил мусоровоз. Марти спал, уткнувшись в подушку. Солнечный луч золотил веснушки на лопатках. Было жаль оставлять такую красоту без внимания и жаль будить спящего принца – легли поздно, успев опробовать «Сливу» и «Пломбир».

Рю полежал ещё, запоминая образ, бесшумно встал, быстро собрался и ушёл.

Проплывали мимо места, знакомые с детства: Фонтейн-авеню, бульвар Санта-Моника, бульвар Сансет, пересекающие их улицы поменьше. Рю колесил без цели, попивая кофе и слушая на повторе «Шлюху Люцифера». Он думал о переменах – о тех, что замечает глаз, и о других, которые никому не видны. Пытался вспомнить, каким был Тибо десять лет назад. Так ли отличался от Марти? Может, тот Рю, верни его, увлёкся бы и теперь, а этот, нынешний, просто утратил способность влюбляться до затмения ума?

Трек начался заново. Отголосок тёмного веселья, раскрытого в предыдущей сцене, разбился о восклицания жителей Некрополиса, отвлечённых от вакханалии появлением Лилит. Некромант тоже увидел её – и тоже обрадовался. На свой лад.

Жители Некрополиса:

Луна! Восходит луна!

Госпожа почтила нас своим присутствием!

Некромант:

Сколько душ погубит демоницы взгляд?

Тяжесть спелых вишен, жертвенность ягнят -

Смотрит, как святая, но душа черна.

Предала Адама блудная жена,

Удрала из Рая к дьяволу на член -

Так открылся людям сладкий вкус измен.

Жители Некрополиса:

Славься, славься, наша Госпожа!

Даруй нам утешение во Тьме!

Некромант:

Госпожой зовёте проклятую мать,

Что вам без корысти шлюха может дать?

У неё в утробе зреет только зло,

И в груди не сердце - битое стекло.

Изощренной лаской к жизни не вернешь,

Не утешит похоть, не спасёт вас ложь.

Жители Некрополиса:

Безумец! Что он несёт?

Некромант:

Движется как в танце, манит словно сон...

Некромант несчастный чарами пленён,

Ждёт любви, а ей бы только жрать сердца!

Никогда не вспомнит моего лица.

Эй, Царица Оргий! Королева Шлюх!

Чернь поёт осанну, услаждай свой слух!

Жители Некрополиса:

Славься, славься, наша Госпожа!

Некромант:

Молчит! Опять молчит.

Не взглянет на меня.

Люцифер:

Славься, славься, наша Госпожа!

Даруй нам искушение во Тьме!

Некромант:

Люцифер смеётся, шлюху обласкав!

Люцифер:

Да кому же плохо от её забав?

Ха-ха-ха!

Всё было хорошо: ритм, музыка, драма главного героя и хор голосов мёртвых, - кроме одного. До сих пор Рю жалел, что не дал Тибо в морду тем теперь уже далёким февральским утром, когда вернулся из Лос-Анджелеса с третьим «Артуром» и застал любимого муженька в безобразном состоянии. Сколько дней Тибо пил? И сколько копил эту ненависть? И зачем двумя годами раньше клялся, что больше не поставит в вину «тёмного» прошлого? Рю не стыдился того, что было. Убивало другое: отрицая это на словах, на деле Тибо встал на одну сторону с любителями рассуждать о чужом моральном облике. Когда он успел стать ханжой? Почему охотнее верил сплетням?

Вопросы сыпались как орехи из порванного мешка. Наконец, на очередном перекрёстке, Рю нашёл силы нажать «Стоп», но в голове песня ещё звучала.

Дома ждал сюрприз. В коридоре возле комода стоял большой красный чемодан, а из гостиной доносился женский смех.

\- Тони, у нас гости? – крикнул Рю.

\- Заходи, заходи! – донеслось в ответ.

\- Спасибо, что разрешил зайти в мой собственный дом!

\- О Боже! – только теперь он узнал голос Оли. – Так это…

Она снова рассмеялась. Рю заглянул в гостиную. Не было никакого настроения принимать гостей, но вот Ольга Гордеева одарила его сконфуженной улыбкой – и он оттаял.

\- Привет! – она поднялась с дивана, протягивая руку для пожатия. – Извини. Мария так уверенно сюда привезла, даже сомнений не возникло, что в чужой дом!

Рю завис, не зная, как сказать, что для Марии этот дом не чужой, но вовсе не в том смысле, в каком можно подумать. Ситуацию спас Тони.

\- Она тут частая гостья, как и все мы.

\- Чтобы не порождать ещё больше неловкости, спрошу снова: я здесь брошу якорь на пару ночей? Если нет…

\- Без проблем.

\- Квартира, которая мне понравилась, послезавтра освободится.

\- Тогда имеет смысл поднять вещи в комнату.

\- Веди, хозяин!

\- А там что? – спросила Оля возле лестницы.

\- Ванная, туалет.

\- Нет, дальше.

\- А, - Рю сморгнул, глянув в полутёмный коридор, который заканчивался аркой, - да так, ещё одна комната. Что-то вроде Зала Славы.

\- И можно зайти?

\- Там даже двери нет.

\- Я мигом!

Рю не успел ответить, как Оля шмыгнула к арке, держась стены, почти сливаясь с тенью. Как любопытная девчонка – туда, куда нельзя. Он улыбнулся, а на душе стало тоскливо, что встреча снова случилась в неподходящий момент, когда сил не было ни на флирт, ни на любой другой разговор.

Она вернулась через пару минут.

\- Впечатляет.

\- Всё никак руки не дойдут открыть музей.

Оля прыснула. Вместе подхватили чемодан, пошли по лестнице.

\- Знаю, как бесит эта фраза, но я тебя совсем другим представляла.

Рю кивнул. Они поднялись на второй этаж, остановились в коридоре.

\- Думала раньше, никогда такой херни не скажу.

\- Что-то изменилось?

\- Изменилось, - Оля забрала чемодан. – У Тиамат… у Марии язык без костей. Сдала тебя с потрохами в Чикаго. Хорошее говорила. Много хорошего. Я из любопытства слушала, только потом поняла: зря. Могли бы весело время провести, а теперь – только обнять и плакать.

Отшили так отшили!

\- Извини, - она усмехнулась сама себе, - должна была сказать. В какую дверь с позором удалиться?

\- Вон та, правая, в конце коридора. Только учти, балкон с улицы видно. Если не хочешь фантастических заголовков, дышать воздухом советую внизу, на террасе, или возле бассейна.

Подремать после душа не вышло. Стоило Рю закрыть глаза, как, судя по вибрации смартфона, написать решили все, кого он знал.

СМНГ: привет! Тони пропал со всех радаров, предложение насчёт фгп ещё в силе, не знаешь?

Шут: СРОЧНАЯ РАССЫЛКА ГОРЯЩИЕ УРОКИ САЛЬСЫ 17, 21, 24, 28 ДЕКАБРЯ

Мария (Тиамат): забыла сказать Оля приехала она побудет у тебя я в огне дедлайна в квартире апокалипсис Мимито прилип к клею пришлось отрезать ааааа зацени

Мария (Тиамат): [фото]

Мария (Тиамат): ＼(≧▽≦)／

Померанский шпиц сверкал неровно обкромсанной шерстью на всём правом боку.

Голозадый принц: этот уход по-английски как понимать?

ШальныеЯйца: Ваш VIP-статус будет автоматически продлён через 3 день (дней). Для отключения услуги свяжитесь с оператором. Пофлиртуем! ;-)

Рю зевнул. Сон манил обратно. Смартфон завибрировал снова.

Мой ублюдок: Не заюудь аожелать удачи софи любимвй дядющка

\- Твою мать...

Чтобы немного отсрочить неизбежное, Рю начал отвечать в порядке очереди.

МДРНМР22: фгп?

СМНГ: финал гран-при

СМНГ: завтра старт, он собирался трансляции смотреть

МДРНМР22: раз собирался, пусть смотрит

МДРНМР22: приезжай

СМНГ: ты так быстро спросил? (✧ω✧)

МДРНМР22: нет

МДРНМР22: но женщин я бы тоже посмотрел

МДРНМР22: там софи

СМНГ: она красотка

СМНГ: тайскую еду любишь?

МДРНМР22: положусь на твой вкус

СМНГ: йеп

СМНГ: выезжаю

Рю прикинулся мёртвым для Шона и отправил дочке Чеккарелли несколько смайликов, отражающих ситуацию. Ежегодный взнос в «Яйцах» был не такой уж большой суммой, чтобы отказываться от возможности появиться там в любой момент и просто поддержать дело Сэма. От списка постоянных расходов мысли потянулись дальше – к финансовому положению. Из-за своих бесславных подвигов Рю, как поговаривали, сильно обеднел. Из десятки самых богатых актёров Голливуда перешёл в двадцатку. Тонкая грань отделяла его от переезда в палатку на Венис Бич.

МДРНМР22: рано встал

МДРНМР22: решил не будить

МДРНМР22: ты так сладко спал

Голозадый принц: только поэтому? -_-

МДРНМР22: да

Голозадый принц: я немного планы поменял

Голозадый принц: заскочу к другу в Филли 

Голозадый принц: свалю отсюда в понедельник

Голозадый принц: сегодня в студии последний день

Голозадый принц: ещё увидимся?

МДРНМР22: едва ли, если так

МДРНМР22: я до конца недели занят

Марти несколько раз начинал писать, но сообщение не отправил. Делать было нечего, Рю перешёл к чату с Тибо.

МДРНМР22: без сарказма никак?

Высветился входящий вызов. Рю сбросил звонок. Говорить с выпившим Тибо он хотел ещё меньше, чем писать ему.

Мой ублюдок: Занят?

МДРНМР22: ограничимся перепиской

Мой ублюдок: Щае бись!

Мой ублюдок: В чнм полбдема?

МДРНМР22: опять пьёшь

Мой ублюдок: Охренел??

Мой ублюдок: Быстпо беги трубки!

МДРНМР22: напиши что нужно

Мой ублюдок: Удельный бля мужу 2 иуты суперщвезда

МДРНМР22: на хер иди

Смартфон дрожал в руках. Дежа вю. Рю сбросил ещё три звонка.

Мой ублюдок: ебана мать слрдеа тебе?

Мой ублюдок: не могупсать

МДРНМР22: аудио

Мой ублюдок: Ты получаешь?

МДРНМР22: куда деваться

Мой ублюдок: Рыбка!

Мой ублюдок: Подалст, возьми трубуц

МДРНМР22: нет

Мой ублюдок: Стотыщачеорвек :’(

Тибо записывал сообщение, а Рю всё смотрел на экран. Сколько они общались в Сети! Сразу после знакомства и потом, когда заключили брак. Далеко не всегда получалось быть вместе. Признания в любви, ссоры в пух и прах, горячие разговоры, будничный трёп…

Аудиосообщение загрузилось. Рю бросил смартфон на кровать и закрыл глаза. Тибо растягивал гласные, как всегда, когда хмелел.

>>Мы тут новый альбом с ребятами заканчиваем – первый вечер, как выбрались оттянуться, так что даже обижаться не буду на это твоё «опять пьёшь». Нашёлся мне праведник! Я просто поболтать хотел, это разве преступление? Спросить, как твои дела, туда-сюда. Хорошо, наверное, раз говорить со мной больше не хочешь.

После секундной заминки включилось второе аудиосообщение. Рю приоткрыл глаз. Тибо записывал ещё. 

>>Зачем на День благодарения звонил? Эмма слышала, вынесла весь мозг потом, даже оправдаться было нечем. Мог бы меня набрать сначала, спросить, что говорить, а что нет. Я тебя никогда так не подставлял, не звонил твоим!

>>Тебе всегда на других насрать, лишь бы хорошую мину состроить. В этом не изменился ничуть.

Судя по звукам, Тибо глотнул из бокала. Слушая безысходное, знакомое до боли молчание, Рю мысленно напомнил себе, какой сейчас год.

Ещё одна пауза – и снова этот голос.

>>Чем ты занят? Развлекаешься? Видел, в Лос-Анджелесе хорошая погода. В Монреале – снова дерьмище. В квартире был один раз, к змеиному гнезду заглянул, а так из студии нос не высовываю. Воспоминания кругом: то о детстве, то о нас с тобой. Полный пиздец! Тут гуляли, там, на мосту, целовались среди ночи, а вон булочная с ужасными пирогами, которые ты обожал… Матерь Божья, сраные пироги с капустой! Неужели даже их забыл?

Рю бросил взгляд на зеркало. В отражении какой-то человек лежал на кровати.

>>Только плохое помнишь, а хорошее всё забыл. Какого чёрта, Рю? По-твоему, я плохого не помню? Промолчал тогда в такси. Зря промолчал. Все твои думают, наверное, я силком тебя в Монреале держал. Монстром этаким был. Не вспоминает никто, куда ты скатился тогда. Да это была не жизнь – полная жопа! Я с тобой человеческий облик потерял. Ты мне шагу сделать не давал… Ты… Чёрт! Да ничего хорошего от тебя не прилетало, одни проблемы! Думаешь, много радости смотреть, как в углу тухнет мешок с костями?! А я смотрел, возился с тобой!

Рю подбросило. Катился бы ты к своему чёрту, Тибо Ламбер! Смотреть ему было противно! А трахаться – не противно? Пялил мешок с костями из чувства долга?! Прошлое выпрыгнуло из темноты как чудовище в душном кошмаре. Одна рука тянула за волосы, другая толкала член в зад. Рю тонул щекой в подушке. Он не сопротивлялся. Тибо не был груб, просто не осталось ни боли, ни радости.

«Вспомни-ка, Рыбка, – шептал голос возле уха, – трахаться ты любишь».

Рю укусил палец – до слёз. Боялся ответить наваждению. Его тянуло в это дерьмо. Тянул знакомый до каждого звука голос. Тянули жуткие в своей простоте и откровенности песни с «Погружения», которых до прошлой недели он почти не помнил, а теперь не мог забыть.

…Поёт так чудно

На жерновах зерно.

Тебе мой урок -

Закрою дверь на замок.

Я закрою дверь на замок!

Чрок!

Чрок!

Чрок!

Дрожишь на руках.

Желание? Страх?

Где он - твой предел?

Ответ в темноте.

Я всё узнаю в темноте!

Сраная «Дверь на замок»! Рю взял смартфон, чтобы послать Тибо, но увидел новые сообщения.

Мой ублюдок: Посление не вклюжчк

Мой ублюдок: Рб?

Мой ублюдок: Твррлслушал чодти?

Мой ублюдок: …

Мой ублюдок: Боя ,ятжразу удалил((((((((((((((

МДРНМР22: тухлый мешок с костями значит

Мой ублюдок: Таил всеьвло не так :-/

Мой ублюдок: И мог ьымоставит запртую!

МДРНМР22: снова жопой слушаю и обижаюсь а как же знаки препинания не ставлю только чтобы ты злился

Мой ублюдок: ><

МДРНМР22: шлюха люцифера песня про любовь

Тибо начал набирать ответ, но сдался.

>> Ты мне, блядь, не рассказывай, про что мои песни!

МДРНМР22: а ты мне не рассказывай что я помнить должен а что забыть

>>Ублюдок ты, конечно, Рыбка, да что с тебя взять, всегда такой был. Я не ругаться хотел, просто голос твой услышать, но ты всегда как знаешь, чего меня лишить. Думаешь, звоню тебе, потому что нажрался? Обосрись. Нога ноет, вот и… Снилось сегодня опять, как ты стреляешь. Кругом шум, гам, паника. Сирена воет. А я лежу и думаю: да лучше так сдохнуть, сейчас. Ничего, из того, что будет, не узнать.

>> Как мне погано после Чикаго, кто бы знал…

Рю почти коснулся значка микрофона, но отвлекли новые сообщения от Марти.

Голозадый принц: жаль

Голозадый принц: но и так неплохо

Голозадый принц: простимся приятелями, типа того?

МДРНМР22: что нам делить

Голозадый принц: извини за гондоны

Голозадый принц: я лизнул сегодня один

Голозадый принц: час плевался

МДРНМР22: лол

МДРНМР22: и ты извини если где сказал лишнего

Голозадый принц: забей

Голозадый принц: я смирился, что ЛА не для меня

Голозадый принц: тут все ебанутые

Голозадый принц: а я просто танцор

МДРНМР22: очень клёвый танцор

Голозадый принц: лол

Голозадый принц: твоя правда

МДРНМР22: удачи в НЙ

Переслушав два последних аудиосообщения, Рю записал ответ для Тибо:

\- Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Зря мы переспали в Чикаго, да. Мне тоже было плохо потом.

Тибо снова позвонил. Рю снова сбросил звонок.

>> Твою мать, сраная жизнь! Почему ты просто трубку не можешь взять? Сломаешься? Или нравится, когда унижаюсь?

МДРНМР22: да хватит уже

>> Не поётся без тебя, веришь, нет?

МДРНМР22: верю

>> Пока бухал в Чикаго, всё думал про «Останься со мной». Набросал пару песен в том же духе, потом билет поменял, рванул в Монреаль, нашёл черновики… Даже не помнил толком, что писал после того, как ты свалил. Сопли, в основном, но от некоторых текстов прямо пробрало – такое дерьмо ты из меня тогда вытащил. Допилил те, что вписывались в сюжет про маньяка. Остальное на хер сжёг. Скажешь что-нибудь, нет?

МДРНМР22: скажу

МДРНМР22: когда послушаю

>> Даже отговаривать не будешь?

МДРНМР22: а смысл?

>> Тоже верно. Знаешь, я плохо помню, что тогда было. Кажется, правда, представлял, что прилечу в ЛА и убью любого, с кем ты сойдёшься, когда из центра выйдешь. Как-нибудь тупо и жестоко. Кровищи чтобы побольше.

>> Ты там блюёшь уже? Фантазии про тебя рассказывать?

МДРНМР22: пусть будет сюрприз

>> Блядь, ты прикалываешься?! Думаешь, мне тогда было смешно?

МДРНМР22: думаю тебе пора спать

>> У нас ещё день.

МДРНМР22: кто виноват что ты уже в говно

>> Алло, весельчак! Ты понимаешь вообще, что творилось? Я хотел изрезать тебе лицо, хотел колено прострелить! На полном серьёзе! Сука, до чего ты меня довёл?!

МДРНМР22: хочешь без шуток?

МДРНМР22: чтобы я с этим обратился куда следует?

Мой ублюдок: Ты озунл?

МДРНМР22: перевожу

МДРНМР22: удали все угрозы когда протрезвеешь, придурок

МДРНМР22: конец связи

>> Никто не знает, что каждое сраное слово в этих песнях правда…

Бросив смартфон подальше, Рю закрыл лицо руками. Слова о жестокой расправе меркли на фоне мысли, что в далёком Монреале надирается в баре один несчастный ублюдок. Его Тибо.

В гостиной громко говорили Тони и Оля, но Рю не стал слушать, сразу свернул на кухню. Он поставил чашку на подставку, нажал заветную кнопку – кофемашина зажужжала. Звук был глубокий и как будто густой. Затягивал не хуже тёмных мыслей. Слушать и слушать бы, пока не разучишься думать всякое дерьмо.

Хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Рю? Тони? – крикнул весёлый голос. – Я здесь! А еды пока нет! Представьте себе, сегодня они закрыты до шести! Доставку закажу!

Рю вышел в коридор. Сегодня Сомйинг отказалась от женственных нарядов в пользу свитшота до середины бедра и узких штанов. Ткань плотно облегала красивые ноги. Очень красивые ноги. Он всё забывал спросить, где Сомйинг их взяла. Рю посмотрел на лицо – макияж в стиле нюд сделал его каким-то новым.

\- Так лучше или нет?

Она склонила голову к плечу. Качнулись волосы, собранные в высокий хвост.

\- Непривычно.

\- Случилось что-то?

\- Вспомнилось. Выпьешь кофе со мной?

\- Ого! Свидание?

\- Говорю сразу: папочка из меня так себе.

Рю оглушило волной громкого мальчишеского смеха.

\- О-о-о, - простонала Сомйинг, схватившись за бок, - погоди-погоди называться па-а-апочкой… сейчас… ха-ха-ха, - в свободной руке появился смартфон, - пришлю си-и-иськи, тогда поговорим!

\- Что здесь происходит?

Тони шагнул из гостиной. Из-за его спины выглянула Оля – и Рю увидел сразу два испуганных лица.

\- Пхакпхум?!

\- Оля?! Нет! Это не я!

Прижав ладони к лицу, Сомйинг бросилась к лестнице на второй этаж. Оля дёрнулась следом, но Тони преградил путь рукой.

\- Вы знакомы?

Она медлила с ответом, хмуря брови. Наверху хлопнула дверь.

\- Это ведь, правда, Пхакпхум? Пхакпхум Туантонг?

\- Мы знаем её… эээ… его как Сомйинг, - ответил Рю.

Оля зажмурилась.

\- Но по документам он Пхакпхум, - подтвердил Тони. – И тем интереснее, кем же в итоге окажется «простой тайский мальчуган». Не смотри на меня, Рю, это цитата.

\- А я-то думал, стиль детектива Чеккарелли!

\- Так, - Оля подняла ладони, - объясните мне, что всё-таки происходит. Если вы оба не знаете, кто такой Пхакпхум, что он здесь забыл?

Вопрос был интересный. Рю посмотрел на Тони. Безбожник даже бровью не повёл.

\- Вдохновляет нас.

\- И очень плохо врёт…

\- Тоже сложил два и два?

\- Выходит, тот друг-фигурист, про которого мы слушали, и есть Пхакпхум?

\- Оля?

\- Старая история. Его спортивная карьера… не сложилась. Юниором он большие надежды подавал, а потом что-то пошло не так, не смог удержаться. Хороший был парень. Такой смех – один раз услышишь, уже не забудешь.

Оля замолчала. В наступившей тишине повисло что-то слишком тяжёлое. Что-то, что Рю разбирал по камешку последние три года.

\- Посмотрю, не нужна ли ему помощь.

Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, он уловил удивлённый Олин шёпот:

\- Мне показалось, или у него, правда, сиськи?!

Дверь в общую ванную на втором этаже была приоткрыта. Рю прислушался. Тихо. Но стоило войти, как из душевой кабинки крикнули:

\- Оставьте меня!

Рю сел на стул для мытья.

\- Уходи!

\- Я подожду.

\- Чего ждать собрался?

\- Обещанных сисек.

В кабинке фыркнули, потом завозились, раздеваясь. Рю повернулся к окну с горизонтальными жалюзи. Он почти не бывал здесь – только когда находило настроение полежать в ванне, разглядывая верхушки кипарисов у дальней ограды, зеленеющие на фоне ярко-голубого неба.

\- Лови.

Завибрировал смартфон.

Сомйинг: [фото]

Рю не имел ничего против имплантатов в груди. Хорошая пластика радовала глаз, но если глаз начинал дёргаться…

\- Даже тут не повезло, прикинь.

\- Выглядят так, будто ты их в «чёрную пятницу» купила.

\- Да, вроде того.

Рю закрыл фотографию.

\- Это можно исправить, - сказал он. – Сделать красиво. И всё остальное тоже решаемо. Если всегда чувствовала себя девчонкой, запертой в мужском теле…

\- Ни… никогда.

\- Сомйинг?!

\- Никогда! – крик, полный отчаяния, вылетел из душевой кабинки. – Никогда я себя девчонкой не чувствовал!

За столиком сидели два парня, оба приятные и спортивные. Голубоглазый брюнет потягивал смузи, время от времени посылая невербальные сигналы официанткам. Второй, по виду мексиканец, увлечённо топил кубики льда в коле и хмурил густые брови, если трубочка соскальзывала в последний момент, или бормотал ругательства, когда газировка выплёскивалась из стакана. И одного, и другого Оля знала уже чёртову уйму лет. Они ушли из большого спорта почти друг за другом. Макс психанул, когда партнёрша по танцам на льду и бывшая жена, Тина Робертс, решила выступать в паре с новым мужем. Берти слишком увлекся постановкой хореографии для других – идей у него всегда было больше, чем сил.

\- Гордеева! – крикнул Макс, заметив её. - Что ты, чёрт возьми, опять устроила?

\- А что я устроила?

Берти без слов пожал руку. Оля села на свободный стул.

\- Новости почитай.

\- Новости читают бездельники.

\- Ты сказала, отдыхать приехала, - подловил Берти.

\- Уже нет.

Парни переглянулись. Махнув официантке, Оля губами обозначила буквы: К, О, Ф, Е – и развела руки в стороны, намекая на самую большую порцию.

\- Так, – сказал Макс, – чего мы не знаем?

\- Ничего вы не знаете, - она откинулась на спинку. – Я решила завязать с работой тренера.

Их лица вытянулись.

\- Буду покорять Голливуд.

Бровь Макса дёрнулась вверх. Берти хлопнул ладонью по лицу. Оба засмеялись в голос. Веселясь сама, Оля подалась вперёд:

\- Зря ржёте.

\- В каком жанре блеснёшь? – Макс утирал слёзы. – Мелодрамы? Ужасы? Супергеройское кино?

Берти рухнул на стол.

\- Спортивная драма.

Оля сделала одухотворённое лицо, чем только усугубила ситуацию – на что и рассчитывала. 

\- Хватит! - взмолился Берти. – Пожалуйста!

\- Ы-ы-ы, - выдал Макс.

\- Ладно, восстанавливайте дыхание, сейчас будет серьёзный вопрос.

\- Да ла-а-адно?

\- Мармеладно! Какие планы на весну-лето, кроме шоу? На следующий сезон?

Веселья поубавилось.

\- Я думал дальше сотрудничать с тобой и с Джинни. Может, помочь Берти, если он одумается.

\- Берти? – удивилась Оля.

\- Хочу снова на год отложить, - ответил он. – Ещё опыта набраться. Всё-таки такая большая задумка, а организатор из меня...

Оля уже открыла рот, чтобы отчитать Берти хорошо поставленным тренерским голосом, но Макс опередил – задал вопрос, уводящий разговор от опасной темы.

\- У тебя есть предложение?

\- Мне нужен хореограф. В один очень интересный проект. Возможно даже, мне нужны два хореографа и ещё парочка Оль.

Берти и Макс подвинули стулья ближе. Глаза у обоих загорелись. Дело, можно сказать, было в шляпе.

\- Вы сплетни любите, слышали, наверное, что Чеккарелли собрался про фигурку снимать. Планы у него космические. Хочет, чтобы как в жизни – у каждого спортсмена свой характер, свои сильные и слабые стороны, свои программы, даже если в фильм по десять секунд из них войдёт.

Берти сдвинул брови, оценив масштаб работ. Макс уловил другую мысль:

\- Ты, выходит, уже говорила с ним, сделала какие-то выводы?

\- Да. Тони не любит, когда добро просто так пропадает.

\- Думаешь, - Берти понизил голос до шёпота заговорщика, - можем толкнуть ему наши задумки, а потом забрать часть для шоу?

\- Это было бы слишком круто, – вздохнул Макс.

Оля посмотрела на старых приятелей как на младшую группу, у которой иногда вела занятия в Чикаго.

\- Убогие разумом, берите выше: сделаем шоу по мотивам фильма!

\- «Сделаем»?

\- Так ты с нами?

\- Обещать не обещаю, но, чем смогу, помогу.

Шёл только второй час дня, а в гостиной уже было весело. Оля комментировала трансляцию. Сидя на полу среди трёх растерзанных пицц, близнецы спорили, заслуженно спортивная пара из Германии заняла первое место или нет. Тони наблюдал. Рю лежал на диване и смотрел в потолок, размышляя, пора ли принимать какие-то меры относительно Пхакхума. С момента откровений, которые до сих пор толком не уложились в голове, прошло два дня. Всё это время он хандрил, а Рю думал, как же человек должен страдать и как ненавидеть своё тело, чтобы так над ним издеваться.

Первая участница женских коротких программ сделала прыжок. Кажется, девушка была из России.

\- Эх! – воскликнула Оля, сжав кулаки. – Сонька! Чуть-чуть бы ещё!..

\- Разве было плохо? – спросил Рю.

\- Она лучше может.

Во время танцев на льду Оля скучала, пары не принимала близко к сердцу, но теперь неотрывно следила за происходящим на экране. Вся была там.

\- Что чувствуешь, когда смотришь? – спросил Тони.

Близнецы как раз замолкли, и в тишине ответ прозвучал как откровение:

\- Каждый их шаг.

Оля смутилась. Тут же буркнула:

\- Да что вы, в самом деле?

\- Кстати, ты так и не сказала, за кого болеешь, - Мария подхватила очередной кусок пиццы. – За своих?

\- Свои, чужие… Я за мастерство болею, за мысль, не за страну. Соня в этом сезоне совсем неровно идёт, а Иванова только прыгает хорошо, остальное так себе, - она помолчала, глядя как ожидает оценок в уголке слёз и поцелуев София Емчук, и вдруг глянула в сторону Рю. – Вспомнила, как девчонки хохмили на банкете, что в Финале будет две Софии. Иванова подначивала. Я не удержалась, шепнула ей на ушко: дорожки бы так тренировала, как языком мелешь, а то будет две Софии на пьедестале – и ни одной Татьяны.

\- Как-то это не по-тренерски, тебе не кажется? – Рю улыбнулся.

\- Так и пиздеть за спиной не по-спортсменски.

На лёд вышла китаянка, но в гостиной все взгляды приковала к себе Ольга Гордеева, небрежно тряхнувшая головой.

\- У Миллер все шансы есть нашу звезду уделать. Не в этом сезоне, так в следующем.

\- Думаешь? – усомнилась Мария. – По мне, так она слабовата.

\- Слабовата, да, - Оля кивнула, приложив палец к губам. – Тяжело быть сильной, когда думаешь, что близкие тебя не слышат.

Накануне Рю написал Софи, пожелал победы – звонить не рискнул, а теперь подумал, может, зря. Во Франции было, кому её поддержать, но он понятия не имел, как она сейчас относится к деду и его родне, приняла сторону Эммы, или, вслед за матерью и Тибо, мечется между двух огней.

На втором этаже что-то прошуршало. Все посмотрели в потолок.

\- Это… Пхакпхум? – спросила Мария.

\- Нет, Ия Фо! - гоготнул Лино.

Она отвесила брату подзатыльник.

\- Так и сидит в комнате? – Оля нахмурилась. – Может, мне извиниться?

\- Разве ты виновата? – удивился Тони.

Она вздохнула.

\- Его, правда, не трогать бы пока, - заметил Рю.

\- Я в шоке до сих пор, - Мария снова потянулась к пицце. – Думала, он просто весёлый транс.

\- Сразу видно, у кого не было проблем с самоидентификацией, - проворчал Лино.

\- Ой-ой, посмотрите-ка, ты, наверное, за двоих страдал, мрачный гений!

\- Что ты знаешь о моих страданиях, женщина?

Близнецы сидели точно перед диваном, в футе друг от друга. Извернувшись, Рю зажал рты обоим. Безотказно работало даже двадцать лет спустя.

\- Идеально, - сказал Тони.

Оля, давясь смехом, подняла большой палец вверх.

\- Уму-у-у! – Мария сверкнула глазами.

\- Му-му, - ответил Рю. – Будем сидеть так до конца или всё-таки заткнётесь и дадите посмотреть?

Софи выступила плохо. Чем-то это напомнило провал Вирджинии Смит, но если та сдалась в самом начале, то здесь борьба шла до конца. Было почти физически больно смотреть, как Софи старается из последних сил – и всё равно не может собраться, словно не владеет собой. Близнецы молчали. Оля сидела с каменным лицом. Тони впитывал чужую драму как губка.

Не дожидаясь объявления баллов, Рю написал сообщение.

МДРНМР22: всё равно ты лучшая

Ответа он не ждал, но получил его раньше, чем закончилась трансляция.

Принцесса (Софи): Завтра не смотри

МДРНМР22: буду смотреть

МДРНМР22: мы тут все болеем за тебя

Принцесса (Софи): Я хуже всех

МДРНМР22: завтра будешь лучше

МДРНМР22: оля сказала, у тебя все шансы на победу есть

Принцесса (Софи): Врёшь

Рю незаметно сфотографировал, как Оля мрачно жуёт пиццу.

МДРНМР22: [фото]

Принцесса (Софи): ВЫ ВМЕСТЕ?! О___О’

МДРНМР22: в каком-то смысле ))

Принцесса (Софи): Это не ответ Т___Т

МДРНМР22: у нас есть общие друзья

МДРНМР22: оля приехала к ним в гости

МДРНМР22: решили все вместе трансляции смотреть

Принцесса (Софи): И она так сказала? Правда?

МДРНМР22: да

Принцесса (Софи): Спасибо ;_____________;

Принцесса (Софи): Раз уж написал, можно спросить кое-что?

МДРНМР22: давай

Принцесса (Софи): Про развод на этот раз правда или нет?

Рю мысленно досчитал до семи. Замечательно. Принцессу подкосили семейные разборки. Он не хотел расстраивать её ещё больше, но и уйти от ответа уже не мог.

Принцесса (Софи): Я думала, вы помирились в Чикаго

МДРНМР22: иногда примирения недостаточно

МДРНМР22: мы разводимся, да

Принцесса (Софи): Отстой ((

МДРНМР22: мне очень жаль

Принцесса (Софи): Мы, выходит, виделись в последний раз?

Рю смотрел на экран, пока не включилась блокировка, потом положил смартфон на лицо и задал вопрос в пространство:

\- У кого-нибудь есть пушка под рукой?

\- Собрался взять грех на душу? – обрадовался Тони.

\- И не один.

За бассейном склон холма уходил вверх, отчего кипарисы казались ещё выше. Они тоже остались от предыдущих владельцев. Можно сказать, перевесили все минусы, включая дурную славу Милоша Муна и Меган Браун, известной миру под именем Ии Фо. У них, кажется, была своя секта. «По следам Смерти» или что-то вроде того. Садовник до сих пор находил в земле пластины с таинственными надписями и кости животных, по поводу чего страшно бранился. Рю смотрел на проблему позитивнее – радовался, что не убивали людей. Учитывая, что Меган нашли в бассейне, а Милош до сих пор коротал дни в психиатрической клинике...

Глядя с террасы на тени от кипарисов, Рю курил, размышляя, сколько заблудших душ бродило бы по этим холмам, существуй призраки на самом деле, потом вернул пепельницу на столик и записал аудиосообщение для Софи.

\- Слушай, давай начистоту. Всё думаю о последнем, что ты выдала. Я не могу тебе запретить воображать всякие ужасы и перенимать нравы пока ещё нашей общей семьи, но просто посоветовать хочу, как, наверное, человек человеку – думай о себе. Это самое главное для тебя: ты, твоя спортивная карьера. С чего ты взяла, что мы виделись последний раз? Из-за развода? Ты обиделась, или в чём дело? Я не понимаю.

Рю перевёл дух. Он заводился снова, а это было совсем не нужно.

\- В любом случае, постарайся завтра. Ты столько сил вложила, чтобы дойти до Финала. Соберись, Принцесса!

Софи не ответила, но её новый личный рекорд в произвольной программе и бронза, которую она целовала, чуть не плача, сказали больше любых слов.

Рю проснулся под утро, даже не сразу поняв, что его разбудило. Точно ничего не болело. Точно никого не было в комнате, иначе бы он подпрыгнул, как ужаленный. Рю прислушался к звукам, в которых выделялся приглушённый стенами храп Тони, и уловил далёкий плач. Плакали на улице. Рю метнулся к окну.

В серости уходящей ночи он различил на краю бассейна силуэт: кто-то сидел, обняв колени. Светлая одежда расплывалась, длинные чёрные волосы закрывали лицо. Выглядело как начало японского фильма ужасов. Или детектива с бюджетом чуть выше среднего. Отдельным спецэффектом шла едва различимая на бледном небе круглая гаснущая луна. Рю ущипнул себя. Он точно не спал. И точно был в той части жизни, где уже завязал с наркотой. Осторожный шаг от окна, ещё парочка – Рю вернулся к кровати.

\- Что ж, - пробормотал он, шаря по чёрному постельному белью в поисках чёрных штанов, - надеюсь, это Пхакпхум, а не ёбаная Ия Фо!

\- Фигурка была для меня смыслом жизни.

Уже рассвело. Пхакпхум говорил. Рю слушал.

\- Катался, сколько себя помнил. Мама говорила, я случайно увидел соревнования по телевизору. С тех пор родителям не было покоя. Они столько делали для меня, а я… На тренировках всё получалось, но накануне прокатов охватывала такая паника – не мог ни есть, ни спать. Катался ужасно. Падал, плакал каждый раз. Это не сразу началось. После травмы. Мне было шестнадцать. В юниорах задержался поэтому, потом…

Он надолго замолчал. Оля через знакомых нашла несколько записей его программ. Рю не мог оценить мастерство фигуриста, но артистичность, пластика, единение с музыкой – в этом Пхакпхум тогда многого достиг для подростка.

\- Я слабак просто – поэтому всё так, - он дёрнул головой. – Как будто себе не принадлежал. Как будто моё тело было мне чужим. Когда сиськи сделал, легче стало. Смотрел в зеркало и видел: это не я. Девчонка какая-то. Придумал имя ей, историю.

\- С тех пор не катаешься?

\- Находит иногда, тренируюсь. Но с сиськами неудобно. И болят, если прыгать, - морщась, он потёр грудь через тонкую футболку. – В последний раз, думал, отвалятся.

Рю припомнил фото, от которого задёргался глаз.

\- И давно болят?

Пхакпхум хрюкнул от смеха.

\- Ох, видел бы ты своё лицо!

\- Кого моим лицом удивишь. Покажи-ка лучше вживую своих красавиц.

\- Зачем?

\- Страсть как сиськи помять захотелось.

\- Это денег стоит.

\- Сбегать за наличкой?

Пхакпхум дёрнулся прочь. Рю прыгнул следом, поймал. Секунду они боролись на краю бассейна – и полетели в воду. Там, где неглубоко. Нащупав ногами дно, Рю выпрямился. Противник ещё барахтался. Рю снова схватил его, с силой дёрнул край футболки вверх. Пхакпхум вскрикнул и замер. Борьба закончилась. Рю встал перед ним, чтобы лучше рассмотреть асимметрию, покоробившую на фото. Это было слишком даже для дешёвой пластики. Пхакпхум шмыгнул носом, но не двинулся – только скривился, когда он надавил пальцем на левую грудь.

\- Твою мать…

Вмятина никуда не делась.

\- Доволен, сыщик?

\- Ты едешь к пластическому хирургу, - сказал Рю. – Сегодня же.

Тони вдохновился не на шутку. Что открыло ему новые горизонты? Может, прошедший Финал Гран-при, может, разговоры с Олей, а может, и лопнувший силиконовый имплантат. Рю не вдавался в детали. Принял как факт.

Пхакпхум держался молодцом. Вынужденное безделье после операции его тяготило, и Рю каждый день заезжал к нему в съёмную квартиру. Болтали. Рю поделился парочкой историй из своей депрессии, рассказал, как тоже ненавидел собственное тело, как шаг за шагом ушёл от этих мыслей, но больше слушал – про детство, про фигурное катание, про любовь к фотографии. После провала в первом взрослом сезоне Пхакпхум оставил спорт и пытался учиться, но не смог. Вернуться в родной город не хватило духу - остался в Паттайе. Зазывал туристов на эротические шоу. Иногда танцевал. Иногда не только. Тогда и сделал операцию.

Рю изучил все детали скромного жилья. Ничего лишнего, если не считать угол возле окна. Там, загадочно зияя раскрытыми пастями, вокруг напольного зеркала стояли шесть огромных косметичек, выполненных в виде цветных монстров. Внутри лежало много разного добра, но ещё больше – валялось вокруг. Оно притягивало как магнит. Пхапкхум не возражал. Его это даже веселило. В обмен на несколько фото, он позволил хозяйничать в том углу, пошутив про настоящие сокровища дракона.

\- Есть какая-то сраная магия в косметичках, - признал Рю.

Это была последняя. Первые пять он перебрал в предыдущие дни.

\- Разве? – Пхакпхум сел, свесив ноги с кровати. – Думал, ты просто любишь копаться.

\- Люблю. Но косметички – отдельный фетиш. У мамы был такой увесистый чемоданчик: всё для выступлений, - Рю улыбнулся, припоминая твёрдую на ощупь лакированную кожу. – Она приходила в бешенство, если видела, что его кто-то трогал.

\- Я сначала только на работу красился, потом понял – это как ещё один барьер, маска. Так и втянулся. Теперь непривычно. Сижу перед тобой как голый.

\- Оденься?

Посмеялись. Пхакпхум устроился перед зеркалом, тоже на полу, смерил взглядом отражение.

\- Теперь даже скучаю без них.

\- Захочешь – новые сделаешь.

\- Всё равно несколько месяцев ждать.

Пхакпхум занялся делом. Рю извлёк из недр палетку теней от люксового бренда, зелёную тушь и три помады, ещё в упаковке. Он прочитал названия: «Ультрамариновая месть», «Ниндзя-апельсин», «Тринадцать ножевых».

\- Крутой цвет, - Пхакпхум глянул на последнюю. – Тебе пойдёт. Возьми.

\- Подарок?

\- Пусть будет подарок. Я… Спасибо, правда. После Чикаго злился, что ты всё впечатление от поездки испортил, а на днях подумал: не нужно было лезть. Знал же, тебя не проведёшь. Ещё в «Фудзи» понял, - он усмехнулся сам себе и вдруг сказал. – Тони, когда мы познакомились, был в говно. Всю ночь за стойкой пил, никого к себе не подпускал. Я уже домой собирался, даже Ма рассчитала, сел через два стула воды попить, тут слышу, как он кричит бармену: «Знаешь? Знаешь, откуда этот трек? Все вы только и делаете, что дрочите на Лилит!».

\- Ох, Тони!..

Смеясь, Рю вскрыл обёртку. Снял крышку. Пхакпхум не ошибся, цвет был что нужно: насыщенно-красный, но не скучный, свежий, бьющий по глазам. Последний раз Рю ярко красился для себя во время съёмок «Лилит», когда не выходил из женского образа круглые сутки, шокируя творческим экспериментом знакомых и вызывая бурную радость папарацци.

\- Я не выдержал, спросил, чем плох этот фильм, кроме того, что его снял не Тони Чеккарелли.

Рю подвинулся к зеркалу. В детстве он обожал смотреть, как из бесцветной тонкой линии губы матери превращаются в чарующий красный овал. Лилит делала это так же. Рю просто за ней повторил.

\- Неплохо, - он оценил результат. – Чеккарелли улетел в стратосферу или сразу за пояс астероидов?

\- О, тут у нас начался серьёзный разговор! Тони заявил, что мало кто понимает твой талант, что ты – гений, обличающий зло.

\- Страшно представить, сколько он выпил.

\- А я сказал: жаль, что Рю мало где играл положительных героев, - Пхакпхум повернулся, сияя подведёнными глазами. – Он показал, как и что ненавидеть, но разве гений может только разрушать? Кругом столько дерьма, и, может, было бы неплохо увидеть, наконец, как и что любить, к чему стремиться?

\- Вау.

\- Да, - он самодовольно прищурился, - тут я Безбожника уел.

От Пхакпхума Рю поехал в студию, где Нина толсто намекнула, что неплохо бы заглянуть в Пасифик Пэлисейдс на ужин, если не сегодня, так завтра. Он дал обещание и уже по дороге в раздевалку вспомнил страшное – что так и не посмотрел «Таксидермиста».

МДРНМР22: есть планы на вечер

МДРНМР22: ?

Мария (Тиамат): спасибо что уточнил думала приказ лол

МДРНМР22: да или нет

Мария (Тиамат): тусим с Олей

Мария (Тиамат): открыты для неприличных предложенийヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

МДРНМР22: возьму билеты в кино

Мария (Тиамат): МЕСТА ДЛЯ ПОЦЕЛУЕВ

МДРНМР22: хорошо, вам места для поцелуев

Мария (Тиамат): (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

Оля и Мария влетели в кинотеатр в последний момент.

\- Русский фильм?! – воскликнула первая.

\- Субтитры?! - простонала вторая. - Не-е-ет, почему ты не сказал?!

С чтением у неё были сложные отношения.

\- Сядешь посередине, - сказал Рю. – Будем тебе с двух сторон переводить.

\- Переводить! Знаю я вас! Будете гиенить, что всё не так!

\- Ого, - удивилась Оля, - ты до сих пор не забросил русский?

\- Говорят, моё первое слово русское было. Это у нас семейная байка.

Она зажмурилась, потрясла головой:

\- Чёрт, у меня как будто пошла озвучка!

Рю улыбнулся. В Петербурге он хорошо говорил, а теперь слова давались не сразу, застревали во рту.

\- Твоя тайна раскрыта.

\- Каюсь, грешна! - Оля, смеясь, подняла ладони вверх. – Рю Каваками – мой первый краш.

\- Эй, имейте совесть! – воскликнула Мария по-итальянски. – Я всё ещё здесь!

Рю видел не все фильмы Лаврентьева, но хорошо помнил старого учителя и удивился выбору темы. Егор был романтиком, насилие в его работах ограничивалось ужасами войны и наказаниями для заключённых. И вот он взялся за историю о серийном убийце. Неожиданный сюжет легко сплетался с узнаваемым стилем. Повествование сводило Дениса, перенимавшего секреты ремесла у мрачного таксидермиста, и Алину, которой пришлось перейти в элитную школу, после того как отец получил место в региональном парламенте. Пока шли вступительные титры, Рю посмотрел, где находится Хабаровск. Скользя пальцем по бесконечной карте, зацепился взглядом за Якутск. Ругнулся. Написал капсом напоминание, что нужно отправить открытку.

…Новые правила «дружбы» среди будущей золотой молодежи местного разлива, назойливый телохранитель, попытки при любой удобной возможности сбежать к знакомой простой жизни – ногти до боли впились в ладонь, и только тогда Рю приказал себе остановиться, смотреть фильм, а не вспоминать прошлое. В старой компании приятели Алины обсуждали маньяка, который похищает подростков. Недавно пропал ещё один, парень из цыганской семьи, но никто из взрослых не обратился в полицию, решили, что сбежал. Те, кто дружил с ним, считали иначе. Последний раз его видели недалеко от старого пустыря с полуразрушенными зданиями, но поиски своими силами вокруг развалин ничего не принесли, а соваться внутрь не стали из-за бездомных.

Обвинив приятелей в трусости, Алина отправилась туда одна. Поиски быстро отошли на второй план, главную героиню увлек параллельный мир заброшенного места: тишина, аварийные дома, растения, проросшие сквозь бетон, граффити, стоянки бездомных. Несколько сцен из быта местных жителей она подсмотрела сквозь трещину в стене. Когда Алине зажали рот, вздрогнул весь зал. Это был Денис. Решил напугать. В качестве извинений предложил экскурсию. Достопримечательности, лучшие виды с верхних этажей, история места, байки из жизни ученика таксидермиста – дурацкое знакомство быстро переросло в нечто большее. Алина улыбалась всё искреннее.

Актёр, игравший Дениса, был хорош. Приятное лицо располагало, а застывший взгляд отталкивал. Тихий голос успокаивал, а напряжённое тело не давало зрителям расслабиться. Он прятал руки, стыдясь дерматита, сутулился, становясь ещё меньше, ещё жальче – и даже сквозь всё это давал разглядеть выверенный стиль хищника. Рю вспомнил своих расчётливых убийц из триллера «Под маской» и детектива «Случай на Сансет стрип».

Алина описала внешность пропавшего друга. Денис ответил, что знает, где он. Парень сбежал не от хорошей жизни, просил не выдавать, но для своих…

Хлопнула дверь в мрачный подвал.

\- Ох! - выдохнула Мария. – Спорю на двадцать баксов, этот парень твой фанат!

Кольнуло, но Рю промолчал.

Последние минуты фильма отец, полиция и весь Хабаровск пытались найти Алину, убеждали друг друга, что она жива, а Денис медленно, методично, шаг за шагом превращал её в произведение искусства. Безумная надежда заранее проиграла жуткой реальности. Когда арестовать Таксидермиста приехала полиция, никто в зале не выдохнул с облегчением. Егор поставил другую точку. Зрители остались один на один с комнатой, полной человеческих чучел.

После сеанса молчали. Мария предложила заехать в бар.

\- О чём я думала, когда согласилась пойти с тобой в кино, - вздохнула она, опрокинув два шота и подвинув к себе лонг дринк.

\- Отличный фильм, - заметил Рю.

\- Я надеялась, девчонка не умрет, - сказала Оля, - а он её чик-чик - и всё…

\- Это ведь на реальных событиях, разве нет?

\- Да. Стрёмная была история. Все охренели, когда его коллекция нашлась. На фотографиях, кстати, Таксидермист – реально симпатичный тип. Некоторые так и не поверили, что он настоящий преступник.

\- Только не нужно сейчас маньяков обсуждать! – воскликнула Мария.

Оля замолчала. Рю смотрел, как на её бокале вспыхивают и гаснут блики от гирлянд. Год подходил к концу. Очередной сраный год.

Нельзя было об этом думать.

\- Актёр… - он помедлил, вспоминая имя, - Ильясов Руслан популярен у вас?

\- Возможно. Я редко смотрю русские фильмы с тех пор, как переехала.

Рю снова прибег к помощи Интернета.

\- Надо же, двадцать три года. Думал, больше. Хорошо играет.

\- А мне показалось, ему лет семнадцать, - призналась Оля. - Он выглядел даже младше этой Алины.

\- Наверное, с детства снимается? - Мария потянулась к экрану, но, увидев кириллицу, скисла. - Что пишут?

Рю пробежал глазами небольшую статью. Руслан родился в Казани в семье известного пианиста Ильясова Рамиля и не менее известной балерины Раджабовой Лейсан. С детства будущий актёр занимался музыкой, балетом, восточными единоборствами, но, в конце концов, отдал предпочтение театральной студии. Учился в Петербурге. Ещё один. Хорошим наставником был Лаврентьев.

\- Трудности перевода?

\- Задумался.

\- Врёшь, - Мария подпёрла щёку кулаком.

Её нога задела ногу Рю.

\- Тебе больше не наливать?

\- Пш-ш-ш!

Посмеиваясь, Оля уткнулась в смартфон и сказала почти сразу:

\- Пишут, «Таксидермист» - его первая серьёзная работа в кино. О, а вот цитата из интервью: «Меня много сравнивают с Вячеславом Митиным. Это льстит, но я брал пример не только с наших мастеров. Вдохновлялся так же работами Брюса Роджерса и Рю Каваками».

\- Всё-таки угадала! - воскликнула Мария. - Он твой поклонник! Подумать только, для кого-то ты в одном ряду с Великим Брюсом!.. Что чувствуешь?

Что он чувствовал? Что говорят про человека, который уже умер.

\- Рю?

\- Это… забавно.

\- Тебе нужно вернуться в кино! - Мария хлопнула по столу точь-в-точь как Тони.

\- Или нет.

\- Рю!

\- Зачем, если я уже история?

\- Это был комплимент!

\- Ребята, остыньте, - оборвала их Оля. – Давайте сменим тему. У кого какие планы на Рождество?

Вопрос немного рассеял тучу.

\- В семье Чеккарелли только один вариант: безумное семейное застолье! Рю, отец уже приглашал тебя?

\- Нет.

\- Но ты приглашен!

\- Приятно узнать заранее.

\- Да что с тобой сегодня? – Мария снова задела ногой, но теперь больше ударила. – Будет весело! И… К слову, Оля, что ты делаешь на Рождество?

\- Видимо, иду к вам?

Они засмеялись.

\- Надеюсь, к тому времени отец закончит сценарий. Знать бы планы на следующий год!

\- В среду он сказал, конец близок. Уточнял кое-какие детали соревнований.

\- Жду не дождусь, когда начнется подготовка! Теперь-то ему не отвертеться, не сможет больше сказать, что мне не хватит опыта для такой большой работы! Ух! - Мария зажмурилась и вдруг запищала, как в детстве. – Уж я развернусь!

\- Так ты ещё не говорила с ним?

\- Всё схвачено, Королева, не переживай!

Они болтали, а Рю вспоминал, сколько раз погружался в подготовку к новой роли как ныряльщик – в знакомую и непредсказуемую глубину. С Тони Чеккарелли или без него. Даже представить не мог, что перестанет играть раньше, чем умрёт.

Ему иногда снился тот последний дубль на съёмках «Полярной звезды».

Дерьмо.

Дерьмо!

\- Рю? – спросила Оля.

\- Я, пожалуй, поеду.

\- Тебе плохо? – забеспокоилась Мария.

\- Всё в порядке. Устал немного.

\- И в номинации «Самое неправдоподобное враньё»…

\- Мария! – рыкнул Рю. – Хватит!

В доме было темно. Не включая свет, Рю прошёл мимо пустой гостиной и свернул в коридор, ведущий к Залу Славы. Его встретила комната без мебели. На стенах в два ряда висели афиши. Каждая в тонкой рамке под стеклом. Напоминания о целых жизнях, случившихся не здесь. На полках застыли статуэтки кинопремий, по большей части золотые. Рю тоже встал, не шевелясь. Среди них и было его место, а не рядом с людьми, которым он больше ничего не мог предложить.

В кармане завибрировал смартфон.

Безбожник: Слышал, ты приехал.

Безбожник: Разогреешь суп?

Улыбка далась через боль. 

МДРНМР22: наверх не понесу

Безбожник: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

Чеккарелли сидел на балконе. Оставив поднос на столике, Рю устроился на перилах. Луна только пошла на убыль – там, куда падал её свет, было видно как днём. За оградой, по владениям Люка Бэрри прогуливался охранник. Старый рокер любил простор, размеры его участка впечатляли. По сравнению с ним, Рю ютился на плевке, но когда-то тоже приходилось нанимать людей для охраны. Теперь хватало пары камер и того, что соседские парни приглядывали за общей дорогой. 

\- Тони.

\- Да?

\- Остынет.

\- Гм. Спасибо.

Он всосал суп секунд за сорок.

\- Ты хотя бы обедал?

\- Не помню.

\- Здорово, что так горит.

\- Да, - Тони вонзил зубы в сэндвич. – М-м-м, индейка!

\- С горчицей, паприкой и салатом.

\- Давай, бей по больному!

\- Ты про свою гетеросексуальность?

Тони сделал вид, что слишком увлечён пережёвыванием еды. Посмеиваясь, Рю закурил. Краем глаза он заметил, что охранник остановился и, внушительно уперев руки в бока, теперь смотрел точно на балкон. Белый парень с квадратным лицом и телом бодибилдера. Не самый приятный типаж, но шансы на успех тоже были ничтожно малы.

\- Луна сегодня чумовая, правда? – крикнул Рю.

\- Опасно сидите, сэр!

\- Держусь пяткой. Всё под контролем.

\- Приятно слышать.

\- Может, по чашечке кон панна?

Тони, судя по звукам, подавился. Охранник хохотнул – слишком нервно для парня таких размеров.

\- Извините, сэр. Работа!

\- Работа – святое. Спокойной ночи тогда!

\- И вам, сэр!

Послав воздушный поцелуй, Рю различил приглушённое «ох, ебать».

\- Большие планы на ночь? – спросил Тони, когда он докурил.

\- Увы, придётся дрочить.

\- А голозадый принц?

\- В понедельник свалил.

\- Значит, ты свободен?

\- Ещё один вопрос, и я решу, что тут замешан личный интерес. 

\- А как же! – Тони сверкнул очками. – Нужно добавить немного гейского флирта.

\- Всего-то?

\- Для разминки. Двигай стул.


	10. Глава 8. «Юри на льду» (Счастливого Рождества!)

_Я должен начать все с начала,_

_Я видел луну у причала._

_Она уплывала туда,_

_Где теряет свой серп._

_Но вскоре она возместит свой ущерб,_

_Когда батарейки заменят._

_ «Эта музыка будет вечной», Наутилус Помпилиус_

Это случилось двадцать первого декабря, около четырёх утра. Рю боролся с бессонницей проверенным способом, когда в спальню ворвался Тони с криком: «Да! Да! Я закончил!».

\- Гм, - он замер на полпути к кровати. 

Рю как никогда ощутил задницей размеры любимого дилдо. 

\- Чеккарелли, мать твою!

\- Ты мне нужен! Прямо сейчас! 

\- А хуй тебе не нужен?!

\- Как знать, как знать!

\- !!!

Нездорово хохоча, Тони увернулся от нескольких игрушек, схваченных из открытого бокса, но когда Рю потянулся к той, которую использовал, выставил сценарий как щит и закричал:

\- Так-так, полегче, парень! Признаю, погорячился!

\- То-то же, трепездон!

Вынув дилдо, Рю ушёл в ванную. Раздвижная дверь хлопнула с такой силой, что отъехала обратно.

\- Ты в курсе, что я тебя обожаю? – донеслось из комнаты.

Тони оправдывало только невменяемое состояние человека, дописавшего сценарий. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Рю кинул игрушку в раковину. Член ещё стоял, задница тоже требовала продолжения, но надежда заснуть после дрочки теперь улетучилась без следа.

Когда Рю вернулся, Тони смотрел в окно, насвистывая мотив неприлично известной рождественской песни. 

\- Ты ещё здесь?

\- Где же мне быть?

\- Мог бы на хер пойти, к примеру.

\- Слышу мастера тонких намёков, - он повернулся.

Максимально тяжело вздохнув, Рю собрал с пола всё, что побросал в Тони, и потянулся к домашней одежде.

\- Каваками.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Извини, что помешал.

\- Проехали.

\- Ты должен первый прочитать.

\- Не Луиза?

Тони разрешал критику только ей.

\- Она – сразу после тебя.

Рю колебался недолго.

\- Ладно, давай сюда.

\- Отлично выглядишь, кстати, - Тони протянул своё творение. – Без одежды, я хотел сказать.

Как давно Рю последний раз держал в руках сценарий фильма, который ещё не снят! Не торопясь открывать, он гладил наспех прошитый переплёт. На титульном листе одни буквы пропечатались ярче других.

ЮРИ НА ЛЬДУ

Тони Чеккарелли и Рю Каваками

(по мотивам пьесы Анны Фаерман и Рю Каваками)

\- Зря моё имя поставил.

\- Куда от правды денешься?

\- Убрал бы всё-таки.

\- Нет, - Тони скрестил руки на груди. – Авторство не обсуждается.

\- Аня это написала. Я просто рядом сидел!

\- Если тошнит от имени, укажу псевдоним.

Они собирались в гостиную, но Рю начал читать, стоя возле кофемашины, а когда очнулся, то обнаружил себя за кухонным столом в окружении двух пустых чашек и проглотившим уже примерно половину сценария. Тони сидел через стул. Умилялся, но смотрел цепко. Ловил каждую эмоцию. Не как режиссёр.

\- Сделай мне сэндвич, - буркнул Рю.

\- Уверен, что твоя кухня к такому готова?

\- Нет, но твои герои постоянно жрут!

\- Оля сказала, нет такого спортсмена, который не хочет есть.

\- Сэндвич. А лучше – два.

Когда Рю перевернул последнюю страницу, время близилось к семи. Жаль, часы на стене не могли подсказать, утра или вечера. Хотя какое это теперь имело значение? Он был потерян для реального мира. Мысли бешено вращались вокруг финальной сцены, где влюблённые дураки, обнявшись, стояли на петербургском мосту. Тони прописал её без слов, но Рю своими ушами слышал все глупые обещания, которые давали друг другу двое после долгой разлуки – и хотел сдохнуть.

\- Твоё лицо бесценно.

Уж это он мог представить! Разгладив завернувшуюся страницу, Рю подпихнул сценарий в сторону Тони. Тот вопросительно поднял брови. Ждал слов.

\- Это… хорошо. Да, хорошо.

Если кто-то в здравом уме посмел бы назвать хорошими истории о любви. Все они заканчивались там, где звучали обещания никогда не расставаться.

\- Уверен, это будет необычный фильм. И чей-то прекрасный дебют.

Лос-Анджелес, Тулуза, Монреаль, Чикаго – сколько осталось позади этих сраных прощаний и встреч! Сколько слов о любви.

«Остановись. Не думай».

Тони не мог знать. Сценарий был всего лишь скелетом мира, в который предстояло вдохнуть жизнь – и вовсе не такому убогому человеку, каким стал Рю Каваками. Воображение рисовало несуществующие детали зря.

\- Юри – идеальная роль для молодого актёра.

Для того, кто ещё верит, что у любви есть шанс.

\- Рю!

\- Что я сказал не так?

Тони расплывался. Моргнув, Рю вытер щёки.

\- Дерьмо, - он шмыгнул носом. – Извини. Всё в порядке.

\- Чем бездарно врать, лучше скажи, что тебя задело.

\- Зачем так грустно?

\- Грустно?! – схватив сценарий, Тони нацепил очки. – Где?

\- Я про финал.

\- Финал Гран-при?

\- Нет. Конец. Сцена на мосту.

Тони открыл последнюю страницу.

\- По-моему, налицо проблемы с восприятием. Это счастливый финал!

Рю подвинул к себе тарелку с забытыми сэндвичами. Они были кривоваты, но не так страшны, как любила расписывать Мария.

\- Согласен, у меня специфический взгляд на плохое и хорошее, но здесь-то что не так? Герои счастливы.

\- Это пока.

\- Ах, вот ты о чём, - Тони снял очки. - Не обольщайся, здесь не про тебя. Во всяком случае, не про тебя и Тибо. Может, про тебя и Аню. 

\- Она умерла.

\- Все мы когда-нибудь умрём. Разве это значит, что наши истории несчастливые?

Рю откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл глаза. Умел Тони всё перевернуть. Ведь правда: счастье всегда ходило с Аней рука об руку. Ей везло, а если случались плохие дни, она только ещё отчаяннее боролась за успех. Девушка-солнце. Рю вспомнил только теперь - у неё были веснушки. Бледные, не как у Марти, но тоже по всему телу.

\- Рю?

\- Спасибо, - он открыл глаза и взялся, наконец, за сэндвич. – Извини ещё раз.

\- Проехали, как ты говоришь.

\- Сценарий крутой. Как будто та история и не та. Как будто ты и не ты написал. Не знаю, что сейчас любят, но я всегда чего-то такого ждал. Не от кино. От жизни. Зря, наверное.

Еда теряла вкус. Рю мотнул головой. Велел себе думать о солнце.

\- Будешь звать Ершова? – спросил он.

\- Если это реально, да. Посмотреть на него точно стоит. Поговорю с Луизой. Как раз собираюсь поехать часам к десяти.

\- Передавай привет. Интересно, кого она посоветует на роль Юри…

\- В смысле?!

\- Я что-то пропустил?

\- Пропустил. Пока пять лет не снимался.

\- Извини, правда, не знаю, кто сейчас в Голливуде может подойти.

\- Нет таких извинений, - Тони поднялся. – Я ухожу!

\- Совсем или до вечера?

\- Разве ты ещё не устал от меня?

\- Нет. Было здорово. Давно мы столько не общались.

Тони открыл рот и закрыл. Сел обратно. Вздохнул.

\- Извини, – Рю отвернулся. – Не понял, что шутка.

\- Раз у нас утро слёз и откровений… Я боялся, ты не простишь мне «Снег».

Речь шла не о фильме. За свои фильмы Тони ни перед кем не извинялся.

\- Мы с Юмико тогда не знали, что делать, как тебе помочь. Она занялась поиском центра. Я сел за сценарий. Чтобы с ума не сойти. Не думать круглые сутки, зачем послушал Луизу и согласился на Ламбера, почему не отложил съёмки «Ублюдков», пока ты не поправишься.

\- Без работы ещё хуже было.

Врачи тогда не смогли придумать ничего лучше идеи творческого отпуска, чем ещё больше разозлили Рю. Анализы ничего не проясняли – не было ни страшной болезни, про которую пели сплетники, ни самой обычной. Просто пропали сон и аппетит, а температура тела не опускалась ниже тридцати семи. Он провалялся дома весь январь – и ненавидел себя за целый месяц бездарно потраченного времени.

\- Рю?

\- Я злился из-за «Снега», да. Это больно было. Я-то думал, выбрал неплохой вариант. Думал, всё выглядит иначе. А я дерьмо выбрал. И стал похож на дерьмо.

Помолчали.

\- Я ведь уже приглашал тебя на рождественский ужин?

\- Нет, - Рю улыбнулся.

\- Но ты приглашен!

\- Знаю. Мария сказала.

\- Отлично.

Тони поднялся снова. Сценарий остался на столе.

\- Не заберешь?

\- Этот пусть будет у тебя.

\- Тогда подпиши, что первый экземпляр.

\- Собрался продать его за бешеные деньги, когда состаришься?

\- Часть верну твоим внукам, - Рю зевнул. - Не переживай.

Мелодия вырвала из глубин сна. Рю мазнул пальцем по экрану не глядя.

\- Алло? – спросил голос Тибо. – Алло-о-о?

Рю тихо ругнулся. Тысячу раз говорил себе выключать звук перед сном – и тысячу раз забывал.

\- Тебя не слышно!

\- Привет.

\- Спал, что ли?

\- Прикинь.

\- Бурная ночь?

\- А как же, - Рю зевнул. - Три оргии, каждая по десять человек.

\- Так.

\- Пригласили в качестве специального члена… жюри.

\- Рю.

\- Оценивал технику и артистичность.

\- Оставь потрясающий юмор для своих дружков!

\- Звонишь зачем?

\- Зачем, - передразнил Тибо. – У нас одно дело осталось. На днях документы у тебя будут. Если провернём всё до Нового года, развод уже в январе дадут.

\- Так быстро? Отлично.

\- Приедешь?

Планы на начало года путались в голове.

\- М-м-м, сложно. Не помню, что кому обещал. Скинь сообщение, чтобы я не забыл, когда проснусь.

\- Уже писал. Думал, не отвечаешь из-за того раза.

Рю промолчал. Образ тухлого мешка с костями иногда всплывал в памяти, да. 

\- Слышу, что ещё злишься. Извини, правда. Мы в сумасшедшем темпе работали, почти не спали – вот и развезло после пары пинт.

У Тибо Ламбера были оправдания на любой случай.

\- Записали?

\- Да, уже вернулись в Виннипег. Синди тоже помогала.

\- Когда релиз?

\- В феврале.

\- Круто.

Снова повисла пауза.

\- Приезжай! – выпалил Тибо.

\- Я прочитаю сообщения и отвечу. Пока.

\- Пока. Не затягивай.

Рю ещё долго лежал, прижав смартфон к уху. Сначала шли гудки, потом наступила тишина. В доме тоже было тихо. На кровать, пробравшись сквозь щель в шторах, падал одинокий солнечный луч. Сон растаял без следа.

Рю открыл непрочитанные сообщения.

Мой ублюдок: Привет. Документы о разводе на пути в ЛА. Чем быстрее дашь ответ, тем лучше. Если успеем в этом году, к концу января уже будешь свободен.

Мой ублюдок: Что делаешь в январе? Приедешь в Виннипег? После десятого числа Синди хочет устроить экстрим-тур по диким местам. Тут, правда, очень красиво. Тебе понравится. Студию посмотришь заодно. Недельки на две развлечений точно хватит, или даже оставайся до дня рождения. Будем только рады.

Мой ублюдок: Рю?

Мой ублюдок: Извини за тот разговор.

Мой ублюдок: Ответь, мать твою, это важно!

Рю сверился с органайзером. Планов на январь было удручающе мало: только парикмахер в конце месяца и пара косметических процедур в начале. Он прибавил танцевальную студию, но ненадолго её могли заменить самостоятельные тренировки. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что дела найдутся, но фантазия уже рисовала обещанные дикие места. Рю давно никуда не выбирался. И ещё дольше не видел настоящей зимы.

МДРНМР22: могу приехать восьмого утром

МДРНМР22: или десятого уже

МДРНМР22: у вас там есть приличные отели?

МДРНМР22: или снять апартаменты?

Мой ублюдок: Лучше восьмого. У Синди ещё две гостевые комнаты.

МДРНМР22: жить у твоей подружки? )

Мой ублюдок: Она не моя подружка. Я сам у неё живу. Мы всё обсудили, Синди не против.

Мой ублюдок: Можешь снять эту комнату, если тебе так будет спокойнее.

Мой ублюдок: До какого останешься?

МДРНМР22: думаю

Рю спустился вниз. Без Тони гостиная была пустой. Полтора месяца пролетели быстрее, чем казалось в начале ноября. Сценарий по-прежнему лежал на кухонном столе, только на титульном листе появилась размашистая роспись. Выше неё маленькие кривые буквы соединялись в слова: «Моему другу и соавтору, закиданный хуями и залитый слезами, ПЕРВЫЙ ЭКЗЕМПЛЯР». Погладив надпись, Рю открыл последнюю страницу. Возле слова «Конец» Тони дописал «СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ» и трижды подчеркнул.

Трёхнедельное соседство с Тибо попахивало не только самоубийством. Рю хотел увидеть его трезвым взглядом. Убедиться, что они совсем разные люди. Поменять билеты он мог в любой момент.

МДРНМР22: улечу 29го

Рю перечитал сценарий ещё два раза. Чеккарелли не солгал – история была другая. В ней два одиноких человека встретились, чтобы помочь друг другу покорить новую вершину. Сделать то, чего Рю Каваками и Тибо Ламбер не смогли.

Он снова уснул поздно утром и проснулся во второй половине дня – от грохота в гостиной. Домработница так не шумела. Спустившись, Рю обнаружил там близнецов. Лино проверял гирлянды, а гремела Мария, пока доставала огромную искусственную ель. Повсюду стояли открытые коробки с рождественским барахлом.

\- Как это понимать?

\- Решили помочь тебе украсить дом, - отозвался Лино.

\- Я не просил!

\- Мы заехали оставить подарки, - сказала Мария, - а у тебя снова даже ёлки нет!

\- Так было задумано!

Близнецы переглянулись. Вздохнув, Лино подвинул к себе ящик с надписью «Гирлянды». Мария прислонила ель к дивану.

\- Нам всё убрать обратно в подвал?

Рю не мог смотреть на эти погрустневшие лица. К тому же, он сам приучил их хозяйничать здесь на Рождество. Не было ни времени, ни сил украшать всё в одиночку. Сначала оплатой, кроме весёлого времяпровождения, были деньги на карманные расходы, потом, когда появился Тибо, - возможность устроить вечеринку в пустующем доме.

\- Делайте, что хотите, - пробормотал Рю.

Уже в спину ему донеслось:

\- Ты не поможешь?

\- У меня студия через час!

Когда он уезжал, Лино прилаживал к двери рождественский венок.

Последнее в уходящем году занятие не обошлось без столкновения характеров. Рю услышал спор ещё из коридора.

\- Обещания нужно выполнять! – наседал Шон.

\- Лиз не обещала тебе сочельник! – бушевала Кара.

\- Она обещала, что проведёт занятие вместо Марти!

\- И ты этим воспользовался!

Рю открыл дверь в старый зал. Лиз тоже стояла там. На её лице было выражение полнейшего отчаяния.

\- Неужели снова сальса?

Шон запыхтел. Лиз что-то тихо сказала.

\- Да нет же! – Кару словно ужалили. – Ты не обязана! Это косяк Шона!

\- Боже мой! Да что за проблемы? – закричал тот. – Всего полтора часа! С четырёх до половины шестого! Вы развалитесь, если порадуете старушек перед Рождеством?

\- Я уже триста раз сказала, что в единственные выходные перед Новым годом мы будем радовать только себя! Старушки твои пусть что-нибудь придумают! Или отдувайся сам! Марти! Нашёл, кому поверить!

\- Нашёл! Ему не слабо было поработать в выходной!

\- Да потому что Марти…

Их крики отдавались в ушах и где-то глубже, там, где Рю любой ценой хотел тишины.

\- Так! – он повысил голос, заглушая обоих. – Я проведу это занятие, если вы заткнётесь!

\- Что-о-о? – закричала Кара. – Ещё-о-о один?!

\- Замётано! Каваками, ты настоящий друг!

Рю ушёл в дальний угол. Разминаясь, он ещё бесился. Ему не сложно было провести занятие, тем более, девяностотрёхлетняя мадам Санчес оказалась огненной партнёршей. Шон мог уладить проблему одним звонком! Не устраивая сцен! И кому? Танцорам из основного состава, которым в декабре всегда хватало работы!

Из глубин гнева его вернул голос Лиз.

\- Кхм, - она топталась неподалёку, не решаясь подойти. – Огромное спасибо, но это было необязательно.

\- Всё равно ничем не занят.

\- У всех есть планы на сочельник, разве нет?

Рю смотрел на тонкие ноги в серых лосинах.

\- Я больше не отмечаю Рождество.

Сияние над своим домом он увидел издалека. Гирляндами украсили ограду и фасад, а что творилось на террасе и в саду, нетрудно было представить. Близнецы уже уехали. Не заглядывая в гостиную, Рю поднялся наверх.

Уснуть не получалось – мешала иллюминация. Мягкие переливы света качали его на волнах памяти, унося к безмятежным ночам в монреальской квартире. Тибо обожал Рождество. Вешал украшения сразу после Дня благодарения. Отсчитывал дни. Ждал праздника как чуда. Рю всегда приезжал в декабре и тоже проникался этим настроением. Они редко ругались перед Рождеством. Потом отмечали Новый год, один день рождения, второй… Жизнь напоминала сказку.

Уткнувшись лбом в подушку, Рю стиснул зубы.

Он не помнил два последних Рождества в Монреале. В реабилитационном центре его не трогали, праздник прошёл мимо. Первый декабрь в Беверли-Хиллз – тоже. Рю только вернулся, и близнецы постеснялись лезть с этим вопросом, а в том году уговорили. Всё делали сами. Увидев все эти гирлянды, венки, подарки под елью и сраную омелу, он чуть не сорвался. Потом было много разговоров с Линдой. Говорили о христианской традиции, о модном явлении вне религии, о золотой жиле для сферы торговли и прочем. В каком-то смысле помогло. Там, за оградой, праздник даже радовал – но у себя дома Рю его не хотел.

Нащупав маску для сна, он нацепил её и зажмурился покрепче, мысленно повторяя все пункты, почему Рождество существует не для того, чтобы причинить боль одному конкретному человеку. Так и уснул.

Утром пришло равнодушие. Рю выглянул в окно, оценил масштабы бедствия и впервые подумал: насрать. Монреаль, Тибо, улётный секс под рождественской ёлкой – всё осталось в прошлом, в отличие от друзей и близких, которые искренне любили этот праздник и ждали с не меньшим нетерпением, чем почти уже бывший муж.

Рю вызвал курьера на вторую половину дня и спустился в гостиную, чтобы, наконец, сесть за новогодние открытки. Занятие успело увлечь и утомить. Записная книжка, существующая специально для этого, хранила под полторы сотни адресов – почти все из былой жизни. Было несколько новых. Он брал открытки, в большинстве своём купленные пять лет назад, и писал по два-три предложения. Где-то на семидесятой Рю очнулся, услышав покашливание. Перед ним стоял Люк Берри собственной персоной. Годы не забрали его харизму. Он даже одевался как полвека назад.

\- Привет, сосед! - старый рокер расплылся в улыбке, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. – Зову, стучу, а ты не слышишь.

\- Извини, - поднявшись, Рю пожал жилистую руку.

\- Упражняешься перед грандиозным возвращением?

\- Решил возобновить традицию.

\- И нам с Самантой есть?

\- А как же!

Рю нашёл среди уже подписанных открытку с видом сельского кладбища.

\- Обалдеть! Моей старушке понравится. Могу забрать?

\- Да.

\- Я тоже с подарком, - он протянул конверт.

\- Положить под ёлку или сразу можно?

\- Как хочешь.

Рю не любил ждать. Вскрыв конверт, он прочитал поздравление от семейной четы Берри и только потом воскликнул, увидев пригласительный:

\- Ебать мою жизнь! Вы всё-таки решили собраться?!

\- Это Тёрнера идея. Видно, бабло снова закончилось. С извинениями пришёл, кому бы они были нужны. Сказал, прикинь: можешь нассать мне в гроб, только соглашайся! Сраный ублюдок! Знал, чем подкупить.

Рю засмеялся. Берри ограничился ухмылкой.

\- Ради такого стоило жить! Плеснуть чего-нибудь, раз уж зашёл?

\- Я обещал, что ненадолго. Заглядывай сам, если будет настроение. Саманта тебя любит.

Они поболтали ещё, и Берри засобирался. Спросил напоследок:

\- Я обратно через забор, лады? Ненавижу по улице ходить.

Рю не смог отказать. Даже проводил. Берри неуклюже подтянулся, закинул ногу на невысокую ограду, покряхтел, но благополучно миновал препятствие. Приземлившись с другой стороны, поднял руку, прощаясь, и двинулся к далёкому особняку. Ушёл, как и подобало легендарному гитаристу легендарной рок-группы.

Открыток через двадцать его снова отвлекли.

\- Рю! – закричал Пхакпхум, хлопнув входной дверью. – Ты дома? Я на минутку! Если занят, то ладно! Оставлю подарок под ёлкой! Очень тороплюсь! Мария прислала фото, такая крутая ёлка, не убирай её, пока я не… - на этом моменте он заглянул в гостиную и хохотнул, прикрывшись свёртком ярко-голубого цвета: - Ой!

\- Заходи. Если подождёшь ещё две минуты, принесу подарок.

\- Только две. Я вот-вот начну опаздывать в аэропорт.

\- Держи открытку.

Рю прошёл на кухню. Оставив свёрток, Пхакпхум потянулся следом.

\- Ого!

\- Только перенести из гаража успел. Думал вечером всё упаковать.

Пока же подарки занимали почти всю поверхность огромного стола. Рю выудил сертификаты.

\- С наступающим! Решил, что не помешает обновить гардероб.

\- Ого! – Пхакпхум оценил стопку. – Не зря я распрощался с сиськами!

\- Куда летишь?

\- К родителям, пока всё равно не могу тренироваться. Я давно там не был. Порадую их, что не зря рванул за Безбожником.

\- Тони уже предложил роль?

\- Утром уладили формальности.

\- Поздравляю!

Рю обнял Пхакпхума даже раньше, чем подумал, что, может, стоило ограничиться пожатием руки. Тот замер, но ещё через мгновение стиснул руками в ответ.

\- Даже не спросишь, какую?

\- Для тебя одну писали. Покажешь лучшего фигуриста Таиланда.

\- И не только!

Отстранившись, Пхакпхум подмигнул. Потом он глянул на экран смартфона, охнул и бросился к двери.

\- Пока! Счастливого Рождества!

Рю почти закончил, когда приехала Юмико. Судя по виду, она тоже собиралась в путешествие. Вместе с ней вошёл Окада. Он внёс огромный красный мешок, поздоровался, оставил его и удалился.

\- Что это?

\- Двадцать пятого узнаешь, - свой подарок Юмико положила под ёлку сама, окинула взглядом открытки. – Приятно, что хотя бы одну японскую традицию ты не забыл.

Рю потянулся к ним, но она воскликнула:

\- Ну, уж нет! Не раньше Нового года!

\- Ты будешь в Лос-Анджелесе?

\- После третьего числа.

\- В Осаку?

\- Нет. К семье загляну в апреле. На этот раз настоящий отдых.

За стёклами солнцезащитных очков не было видно её глаз, но что-то мелькнуло в голосе. Красивая рука, пойманная тонкими золотыми браслетами, нежно огладила голое плечо.

\- Вот как? В приятной компании? И ни слова?

\- Ох уж эта детская ревность.

\- Надеюсь, он хотя бы младше меня?

\- На восемь лет.

\- От сердца отлегло!

\- Не паясничай, - приблизившись, Юмико оставила на щеке невесомый поцелуй.

Рю придержал её за талию, тихо спросил:

\- Как это сама-знаешь-кто отпустил тебя на Новый год?

\- Хватка у Сугиямы уже не та, - ответила она ещё тише. – Уважил бы ты старого тигра, пока не поздно.

\- Открытку ему подпишу, так и быть.

Юмико глянула поверх очков, но промолчала об этом. Сказала другое:

\- Мне пора. Счастливого Рождества, Рю-чан. Увидимся в новом году. Отдохни как следует. Будет много работы.

После её ухода Рю не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы придумать слова для оставшихся открыток. Особенно долго сидел над последней – той, что хотел отправить в Нагасаки. Не представлял, что можно сказать столько времени спустя. Там, за океаном, ждал ли ещё кто-нибудь ответ?

Сомнения прервал курьер.

Рю отдал ему сто сорок одну открытку, после чего извинился, прислонил к стене сто сорок вторую и написал: «Фумико! Она не читала писем, а я не знал, что в них было. Остались только Софукудзи и Окулярный мост. Много воды утекло, но память снова и снова возвращает меня к истоку. Выходит, ещё не поздно? Рю, сын Акико».

Он отдал открытку курьеру.

\- Теперь точно всё.

В сочельник подарки начались с самого утра - служба доставки привезла срочную посылку из Канады. Рю созвонился со своим юристом. Встречу назначили сразу после праздника. На сальсу он отправился в прекрасном настроении.

Группа была небольшая: кроме мадам Санчес на занятия ходили ещё шесть жизнерадостных женщин, которым перевалило за восемьдесят, и два «молодых» кавалера семидесяти шести и семидесяти двух лет. Как и в первый раз, когда Рю вёл замену, они пришли в полном составе, улыбались, шутили провальные шутки и рассказывали истории из своих долгих жизней. Это… успокаивало. Глядя на них, Рю видел не годы, а опыт, и обещал себе, что тоже будет счастлив – до последнего дня.

Когда пришёл черёд поздравлений, он вручил небольшие подарки от себя и от Мэрилин, а в ответ принял четыре пирога, дорожную подушку в виде кактуса и праздничный набор шоколада. После этого случилась заминка. Старушки долго о чём-то совещались. Наконец, вперёд вышла мадам Санчес со свёртком, перетянутым розовой лентой.

\- Мы ждали Лиз, готовили подарок для неё, но я убедила девочек, что ты тоже оценишь, - она понизила голос: - Раньше полуночи не открывай, - и тут же воскликнула: - Счастливого Рождества!

Оставшись в старом зале один, Рю сел на пол. Слушал тишину, глядя в зеркала. Сколько они помнили людей, сколько танцев! Теперь забрали себе ещё один день. Он вспомнил хитрые улыбки старушек – и не удержался, надорвал подарочную упаковку.

От хохота сотряслись стены.

\- Ну, мадам Санчес!..

Рю вынул коробку целиком. И производитель, и материал, и характеристики, указанные на ней, говорили, что вибратор выбирал знаток.

К Чеккарелли он приехал заранее, чтобы до ужина успеть поздороваться и переброситься парочкой фраз со всеми членами большой семьи. Парковаться пришлось на улице – перед домом места уже не было. Свет горел во всех окнах. Всюду мерцали огни гирлянд. То ли из распахнутой двери, то ли из невидимых колонок в декабрьский вечер лились рождественские хиты.

Первыми на пути Рю возникли близнецы. Они нахваливали Оле праздничную лазанью, которую до сих пор своими руками готовила их двоюродная бабушка Виолетта. Эта неутомимая женщина с большой теплотой относилась ко всем детям и внукам Вито, не имея своих. Франческа, перед тем как посвятить жизнь служению Богу, оставила главе семейства Лучиано и Тони, а покойная Нобуко – свою дочь от первого брака Рен, которую все знали как Луизу. Нынешняя супруга, Жанетт, родила ему Паолу и Миранду. Вместе с детьми Тони и семьёй Лучиано, которая неизменно приезжала в полном составе, рождественский вечер напоминал нечто вроде локального конца света. Чеккарелли беспрестанно смеялись, ругались и утешались в объятиях друг друга. Рю мог только принять правила этого безумного дома.

Уже в десятом часу он, наконец, добрался до Луизы. Она молча схватила за руку и вытащила на веранду, где они смогли закурить.

\- Сто лет тебя не видела!

\- Всего лишь с прошлого Рождества.

\- И разница впечатляет, - Луиза выдохнула дым. - На человека стал похож.

Мягкие черты лица, доставшиеся ей от матери, контрастировали с нечитаемыми тёмными глазами. В мире кино с Луизой Чеккарелли предпочитали дружить. Чтобы не получить в ответ разгромный комментарий или судебный иск.

\- Я старался. Что за образ?

Кораллового цвета платье, колье, массивные серьги, перстень на безымянном пальце, вычурный мундштук, повязка на волосах.

\- Сучка из шестидесятых.

\- Засчитано.

\- Решил податься в авторы мелодрам? - она прищурилась. - Можешь не отмазываться. Прочитала ваш шедевр. Актёры вытянут. Но Плисецкий... Не представляю, где такого парня искать. Тони чокнутый. Обосрись, а до марта ему найди!

\- До марта?

\- Упёрся как баран, что нужна сакура. Скучал по родине предков?

Рю поперхнулся дымом и кое-как выдавил:

\- Я точно пас.

\- Поздно, малыш. Мы все в одной лодке… Хм-м, или на одной радуге? Неважно. Поедем в Японию. Посмотрим город, онсен этот. Перетёрла с близнецами – интерьер рёкана воссоздать не проблема, но сцены в воде лучше снимать на месте.

\- Нет, Луиза!

\- Смирись, ты в деле. И, к слову, на какую сумму рассчитывать? О, эти глаза! Дыши ровнее, миллионов семь-десять, больше не прошу. Максимум, двенадцать.

\- Я… - Рю опешил. – Ты за этим меня сюда привела? Принарядилась, смотрите-ка!

\- Если выгорит, все неплохо заработаем.

\- Больше восьми не дам!

\- Восемь, - глаза Луизы сверкнули. - Плюс Ершову на гонорар. Супергерои – дорогое удовольствие.

\- Мать твою, предложи ему проценты!

\- Уже. Всё равно Гендлерман требует часть гонораром – в два раза больше, чем мы готовы предложить. И это ещё в три раза меньше, чем он хотел изначально. Устала с ним сраться.

Лев Гендлерман слыл одним из самых неприятных агентов Голливуда. Рю знал его немного с другой стороны – как безнадёжного воздыхателя Варвары. В этом амплуа он тоже был ужасен. Одна шляпа чего стоила! В детстве Аня придумала про неё страшную историю, которой довела Рю до слёз.

\- Улыбаешься? Как вам с Тони вообще пришло в голову позвать Ершова? Двое суток со старым евреем! Не так я представляла подготовку к Рождеству!

\- Уверен, это была великая битва, - он ярко представил, как за число нулей сошлись две великих жадности – за число его нулей. – Сколько?

\- Два миллиона. И девять процентов. На этом мы остановились.

\- Всего девять?

\- У нас две главные роли, если ты забыл.

\- Но суперзвезда-то одна.

\- Вот это сарказм.

\- При чём здесь сарказм?

\- Раз уж ты заговорил о бедных гениях… Думаю предложить Ламберу роль Кристофа.

\- Предлагай ему, что хочешь.

\- Чего хочу, он мне точно не даст, - она притворно вздохнула. – Который час? Нам не пора за стол?

Рю досталось место между Тони и Лино. Точно напротив сидела Кларисса, жена Лучиано. Между собой близнецы называли её «мадам Эксперт». Лет тридцать назад она снялась в парочке сериалов и с тех пор «познала Голливуд», но, по счастью, оставила его ради крепкой семьи. Кларисса одарила Рю пристальным взглядом. Как бы намекала, что ознакомилась со всеми последними сплетнями и готова защищать нравственность до победного конца.

\- Ты занят пятого числа? - шепнул Тони.

\- Нет, вроде бы.

\- Тогда подъезжай к часу в «Драконы». Этот засранец…

\- Какой из всех?

\- Который Капитан Арктика! Оказывается, у него есть пунктик насчет обнаженки. Хочет обсудить.

\- Пунктик! - встрял Лино. - Ему тяжело стоять перед камерой в чём мать родила, вот и всё.

\- Если Гендлерман потребует доплату…

\- Он там будет? Нет! Ник приедет один. Он просто хочет поговорить.

\- Так, защитник!

\- Я работал с ним, - уперся Лино. - И ещё, в отличие от тебя, знаю, сколько «FLAME» предлагали ему за эротическую фотосессию в ноябре.

\- Он отказался? – не поверил Рю.

\- Да, и очень переживал, что прослывёт ханжой или человеком, жадным до наживы.

\- Погодите, - сказал Тони, - то есть простые смертные ещё не видели его голой задницы?

\- Представь себе!

\- Дивно. Но прекрасно. Прекрасно! Хочу крупный план, - он развёл руки в стороны. – Во-о-от такой! Чтобы точно разглядели.

Просиявшее лицо Безбожника отвлекло от неприятного удивления – как популярный актер мог в здравом уме отказаться от возможности попасть на обложку культового журнала?

Или Рю просто завидовал?

\- В час, говоришь? - он достал смартфон, чтобы сделать пометку.

\- Лучше заранее. Будет ему сюрприз, - Тони тут же пригрозил Лино: - А ты не вздумай проспойлерить!

\- Сюрпризы у тебя не для слабых духом.

\- Разве это сюрприз? – удивился Рю. – Я вот в гости зашёл… на десять миллионов!

Лино гоготнул.

\- Десять? – переспросил Тони.

\- Вместе с гонораром Ершову.

\- Отлично! Да! Я знал, что Санта не подведёт! – он стиснул Рю и расцеловал, не давая увернуться. – Кто, если не ты! – Тони подскочил, хватая ближайшее шампанское. – Семья, у меня для вас плохие новости!

\- Вперёд старших! – Кларисса поджала губы.

Хлопнуло. Тони, по своему старому суеверию, сунул пробку в карман. Вторую бутылку открыла Луиза.

\- Скорее, наполняем бокалы, ну! – воскликнул он. - Папа? Тётушка? Брат? Остальная кодла?

Никто не отказывался. Щурясь от смеха, все ждали слов Тони. Рю смотрел то на людей вокруг, то на пузырьки.

\- Не то чтобы никто не догадывался, куда дует ветер, но, да, впереди много работы. Я снова забуду, кто вы, как выглядят ваши лица, и пропущу все семейные праздники. Не благодарите! В следующем году одну половину Чеккарелли ждёт спокойная жизнь, а другую – кино!

Хорошее настроение не отпускало Рю всю обратную дорогу. Мелькнула даже мысль рвануть на рождественскую вечеринку в «Яйцах», но потом Красавчик остановился перед безмолвным домом, и стало ясно – нет, не нужно. Там раскроет чёрную пасть прошлое, а эта ночь была для будущего.

Рю плеснул себе виски с хересом и вышел в сад. В этом году близнецы ограничились тем, что разбросали в траву светящиеся шары. Получилось сказочно. Он поднялся к кипарисам, сел на низенькую скамейку, прислушался. Откуда-то издалека ветер доносил музыку, но мелодию было не разобрать.

Десять миллионов. Рю покачал головой. Не худшее вложение, но стоило намекнуть Тони, что за такой сюрприз неплохо бы извиниться. Предложением небольшой роли, например. Он посмеялся – то ли над шуткой, то ли над собой.

\- На кого ты стал похож.

Маленькие шары просто светились, а большие – медленно меняли цвета. Фиолетовый, синий, зелёный, жёлтый, оранжевый, красный... Отступали воспоминания, уходили мысли, сознание полнилось приятной темнотой.

Рю всё смотрел, коротая лучшую за последние годы рождественскую ночь.

Распрощавшись с таксистом, Никита нырнул в переулок. Возле главного входа в «Шальные Яйца» сегодня было слишком много любопытных глаз. Здесь тоже тусовались люди, но он поправил солнцезащитные очки, глубже натянул капюшон толстовки, ссутулился – и проскользнул незамеченным.

Знакомый охранник кивнул, открывая дверь.

\- Давненько тебя не было.

\- Привет, Рон! Видишь, исправляюсь.

Маленькие разговоры долго отбрасывали Никиту в тверское прошлое, но за неполные пять лет он перестал оглядываться назад.

\- На вечеринку?

\- Да, говорят, будет весело.

\- Космическое путешествие.

\- Бог мой, я и не знал!

До вип-зоны отсюда было рукой подать. Где-то далеко грохотала музыка, чуть поближе смеялись парни, зависнув возле спуска в туалет – не менее известного, чем прозрачная лестница главного входа. Левую стену сплошь украшали эрегированные члены с мошонками, правую – раскрытые вульвы. Знали об этом все. Кроме Никиты Ершова, первый раз заглянувшего в «Яйца» три года назад, с его пьяной привычкой приваливаться ко всем вертикальным поверхностям во время долгого пути. Тогда он позорно вскрикнул, чем развеселил случайных свидетелей. Напугала не пизда под щекой, а бархатистость сраного силикона. Никита и теперь вздрагивал, на обратном пути задевая плечом какой-нибудь особо выдающийся член.

В приглушённом свете тонированная стеклянная дверь сливалась со стеной. Закрытый этаж оставался недостижимой мечтой для многих постоянных гостей. Никита приложил большой палец к сканеру. В январе Сэм польстил своим приглашением до глубины души. Все вхожие туда знали, что в зоне для простых смертных бывает даже веселее, а там – тихая заводь для своих. Хочешь – смотри по четвергам эротические шоу, потягивая коктейли, хочешь – кури травку или нюхай кокаин, или под настроение перепихнись со старым приятелем, не выходя за пределы клуба. Или выйди на сцену и покажи, какой демон живёт в твоей душе. Выступали тоже только свои, талантов среди них было немало.

За дверью ждала лестница. Никита поднялся на два пролёта, скользя взглядом по стенам с плакатами. Знаменитые геи Голливуда и местные звёзды. Сэм фотографировал сам. Снимал для души. Странные образы. Что-то задевало, что-то наталкивало на мысли. За всем этим Никита видел больше чем стареющего сатира. Сэм принадлежал Эросу не только телом, но и душой. Говорил о страсти со свободой, доступной избранным. Никита завидовал.

Фойе превратилось в союз космического борделя и капитанского мостика из фантастических фильмов прошлого века. Три больших плаката с работами Сэма заменили виды космоса, на остальных красовались парни в прозрачных скафандрах. Диваны укрыли серебристо-серыми накидками. В небольшом гардеробе организовали пульт управления, за которым дежурил развратного вида адъютант в рыжем парике. Золотистый аксельбант приладили прямо к блестящей майке, плотно облегающей торс. По левому плечу вился футуристического вида браслет. Кожа переливалась перламутром. На уровне гипнотически прекрасных азиатских глаз лицо пересекала яркая алая полоса.

\- А вот и ты, наш Капитан!

\- Алан?

Никита узнал голос. Подойдя ближе, оценил коротенькие шорты с поясом под стать браслету.

\- Привет-привет! Что высматриваешь?

\- Гадаю, во что ты обут.

\- Оп! - Алан продемонстрировал не только ногу в лакированных красных ботфортах, но и нечеловеческую, по меркам Никиты, растяжку. - Угадал?

\- Почти.

\- Где пропадал? Мы думали, в декабре у тебя график посвободнее будет.

\- Я тоже думал.

Все мероприятия, которые Никита не мог пропустить, и дела, отложенные в связи с выходом «Битвы во льдах», закончились только к Рождеству. Он предвкушал несколько дней безделья. Мечтал о них с сентября. Даже дал себе слово не фантазировать о разговоре с Тони Чеккарелли, неизбежной обнажёнке, и в какое бешенство придёт Гендлерман, когда узнает о несанкционированной встрече. Лев был ужасным агентом, но проститься с ним без лишних проблем светило не раньше следующего декабря.

\- Ник?

\- Извини, залип. Это что у тебя? – он указал на тонкий голубой браслет с номером «8». – «Ленивый флирт»?

\- Неужели, наконец, созрел?

Никита протянул руку. Забавная была игра: кто хотел испытать великую силу Случая, мог на входе взять такую штуку. Развлекались по четвергам и перед большими вечеринками вроде этой. Пары объявляли до начала представления. Провести приятную ночь или поболтать – двое решали сами. Чаще просто трахались, но поговаривали, кто-то так нашёл свою любовь. Никита обходил «Ленивый флирт» стороной, пока считал, что подцепить парня на ночь сил хватит всегда. Сегодня их не осталось. Алан застегнул на его запястье тонкий голубой браслет с номером «32».

\- С почином, супергерой!

\- Нарисуешь мне такие же дикие глаза?

\- Сейчас вернётся Берни - хоть всего тебя разрисует.

Внутри, если не считать рождественских украшений, антураж почти не поменялся, а скромные декорации на небольшой сцене всегда зависели от темы вечера. Никита приметил несколько новых плакатов. Людей было больше, чем обычно. На каждом диванчике кто-то сидел. Всюду болтали и смеялись.

Никита повернул к бару. За стойкой, виртуозно не сталкиваясь, колдовали над коктейлями Эрик и Мэт. Пожав руки обоим, он заказал «Текилу санрайз». К нему повернулся парень, до этого лежавший лбом на смартфоне с открытым мессенджером. Лицо тоже пересекала широкая полоса краски – серебристая.

\- Ник?!

Никита присмотрелся.

\- Джерри?

Они обнялись.

\- Вот это встреча, - Джерри улыбнулся, сразу преображаясь.

Он был красивым парнем, даже если вычесть тот факт, что Никите просто нравились азиаты, но без улыбки очарование терялось: на первый план выходили хмурость и холодность. На съёмках «Истоков» и после, пересекаясь у Нельсонов, Никита видел совсем другого человека. Доброго, ранимого. Поэта, может быть. Никак не рокового плейбоя, каким Джерри Уайта рисовали популярные журналы.

\- Не знал, что Сэм посвятил тебя в рыцари, - он пьяно хихикнул. - О! Да ты уже вовсю флиртуешь! Я ни разу не решился.

\- Случайный секс – удел одиноких ковбоев.

\- А верность – удел ссыкунов вроде меня, - допив своё, Джерри крикнул: - Мэт! Повтори!

\- Поругались? – догадался Никита.

\- Уже помирились. Тут он где-то. Жалею, что упрашивал Сэма пустить его сюда на один вечер. У вас, русских, кажется, есть смешная фраза для таких случаев? Что-то про путешествие со своим чайником.

\- Самоваром.

\- Оно! Прийти на рождественскую вечеринку к Сэму со своим парнем. Блестящий ход, Джерри Уайт! Ох, - он вздохнул, подперев лоб кулаком, - как меня затрахало это дерьмо! Столько времени – и ради чего? Ещё Лара недавно звонила, ты прикинь? Говорит, Джерри, войди в наше печальное положение: Дилон вскрылся. Нет, я вместе со всеми глубоко скорблю, все дела, но так ей и ответил: знаешь, Лара, если ты ещё раз позвонишь по поводу сраного Ворона, я тоже вскроюсь и укажу в предсмертной записке, что во всем виноват шантаж со стороны «Mirror Group»!

Посмеиваясь, Эрик отдал «Текилу». Никита тоже улыбнулся – Лару Аддисон так просто было не напугать.

\- С Вороном снова жопа, - сказал он. – Нельзя так шутить, но Дилон мог бы покончить с собой после промо-тура, а не во время.

\- Разве это не увеличило сборы? – удивился Мэт, протягивая Джерри коктейль.

\- Это увеличило только количество седых волос у горничной, которая его нашла.

Дерьмовая была история. В Интернете её обсасывали до сих пор, хотя прошло больше месяца.

\- Зря я болтать об этом начал, - Джерри покачал головой. – Хорошее что-нибудь расскажи.

Нельсоны в один голос утверждали, что напивался он редко, но метко, и тогда либо впадал в глухую тоску, либо безудержно веселился, либо чередовал эти состояния. Трезвый Джерри всегда был вежлив, ни на что не жаловался и не ругал своего парня. Никита долго думал, там счастливая любовь, поэтому задушил свой краш в зачатке ещё четыре года назад. Теперь не осталось ничего, кроме грусти, в чём-то даже приятной.

\- Молчишь? – Джерри подался навстречу. – Жалко я выгляжу, да?

\- Нет. Самовар твой идёт.

Он тихо ругнулся.

\- Весёлый разговор? - Уильям обнял Джерри со спины. - Малыш, может, хватит коктейлей?

\- У меня был тяжёлый день.

\- А завтра будет тяжёлое утро.

Уильям, вроде, шептал на ухо Джерри, а смотрел точно на Никиту. Никита не отказался поиграть в гляделки. Ничего комичнее этой ревности он представить не мог. Конец поединку положил Джерри.

\- Хватит устраивать цирк, - он отпихнул Уильяма локтем. – Ник, сядешь с нами? Скоро начало.

\- Спасибо, но я свою пару подожду. 

\- Тогда счастливого Рождества?

\- Счастливого Рождества.

Была всему виной магия праздничной ночи или Алан сам подсуетился, но номера «8» и «32» встали в одну пару. Никита направился к дивану, где он сидел в компании Сэма.

\- Мой Капитан!

\- Никак не вспомню, откуда это.

Алан надул губы. Сэм засмеялся.

\- Боюсь, твой Капитан ещё не родился, когда вышел «Галактический патруль».

\- Это же классика!

\- Извини, только ремейк смотрел.

\- Фу-у-у!

\- Не простишь меня?

\- Я над этим подумаю.

Алан указал пальцем на щёку. Никита поцеловал его, потом пожал руку Сэму.

\- Составишь мне компанию, пока несносный мальчишка танцует?

\- Не откажусь.

\- У меня ещё целых пять минут!

Дождавшись, пока Никита сядет, Алан плюхнулся к нему на колени и томно вздохнул. Он переигрывал ровно настолько, чтобы это было смешно. И Сэм посмеивался.

\- Всю жизнь так: пригреешь симпатичного парня на груди, а он...

Сэм давно разменял пятый десяток и, в отличие от многих, выглядел на свой возраст. Мимические морщины покрывали его сухое, вытянутое лицо с хитрыми глазами, тонким носом и большим ртом. Было в нём что-то от старых рок-звёзд. Говорили, в молодости он даже где-то играл, но потом нашёл другое призвание. Обласканный самим Адамом Батлером, который частенько зависал здесь, будучи старым приятелем предыдущего владельца «Яиц», Сэм тоже проводил много времени в клубе и постепенно оттёр всех прочих претендентов на роль наследника.

\- Разве ты ревнивый? – спросил Никита.

\- Ревность оставь глупцам, - Сэм посмотрел на стену. – Все мы рождены для бесконечной любви.

Этого плаката Никита ещё не видел. На белом полотне, головой к зрителю, заломив руки, распластался обнажённый мужчина – только лицо скрывала чёрная вуаль. Каждая линия совершенного тела говорила о нежности и об отчаянии.

\- Сегодня, - вспыхнул Алан уже без притворства, - я станцую лучше!

\- Он будет счастлив, если кто-то станцует лучше.

\- Лучше кого Алан собрался танцевать? – спросил Никита, когда тот ушёл.

\- Лучше, хуже – сравнивать можно только тех, кто на одной сцене. Его нужно раззадорить, вот я и болтаю. Хотя… - Сэм усмехнулся. – Да, не отказался бы увидеть их вместе: Инкуба и нашу Дюймовочку, но едва ли этому бывать.

\- Инкуб?

\- О, нет, дружище, это не лучшая история для рождественской ночи. Извини.

\- Никаких проблем, - заверил Никита.

Зная прозвище, он мог найти другого рассказчика. Если Инкуб украшал стену вип-зоны, про него здесь наверняка ходили байки.

Космическое путешествие началось задорно: дюжина сексуальных андроидов, среди которых был Алан, сопроводила зрителей в Туманность Андромеды, где им предстояло узнать нравы и обычаи самых разных инопланетян. Номера сменяли друг друга: танцы, музыка, стенд-апы, песни, чтение стихотворений и дефиле, – Никита удивлялся снова и снова, насколько другими могут быть люди, известные большому миру в совершенно иных амплуа. В конце землянам предложили крепкую дружбу, плавно перетекшую в оргию вселенских масштабов.

Алан старался. Уже без парика, он исступлённо танцевал в одной набедренной повязке, босой, и перламутровая кожа сияла в свете софитов. На вкус Никиты, в обычной жизни парень был слишком расчётлив. Но такого – инопланетного дикаря – он хотел. Это желание росло с каждым экстатическим движением сильного маленького тела, и когда музыка оборвалась, Никита выдохнул с облегчением.

Ироничный голос ведущего проник в голову далеко не с первых слов.

\- …поздравить нашего дорогого, ненаглядного, всеми горячо любимого...

Зрители начали смеяться – некоторые взахлёб. Говорили явно для тех, кто отмечал здесь не первое Рождество.

\- ...фантастически ловко скрывающего свой возраст...

Сэм тоже хрюкнул.

\- ...несравненного Короля Феба!

\- Да идите вы на хер! – закричали откуда-то слева.

\- Так вот где этот ублюдок, - Сэм поднялся. - Извини, Ник, отвешу ему дружеский подзатыльник.

Он двинулся в сторону, откуда раздался крик.

\- Давай же, Джасти, выйди к нам! - подзуживал ведущий. - Получи подарок на юбилей! Думал, мы не узнаем? Мы всё про тебя знаем – как истинные слуги!

\- Джасти! Джасти! - закричали возле сцены.

\- Фе-е-еб! - донеслось из бара.

\- Пятьдесят! - сдал именинника Сэм, и засмеялись уже все.

\- Выходи! Выходи!

На сцену поднялся высокий худой мужчина. Никита его узнал. Джастин Белл, сыгравший главную роль в «Ночи Короля». Фильм вышел лет десять назад, но с тех пор харизматичный метис с красивым породистым лицом почти не постарел. Никита пересекался с ним в клубе пару раз – видел в компании парней, больше похожих на подростков.

\- Я надеялся, к Рождеству вы уже забудете.

Рядом упал Алан, всё ещё в костюме дикаря.

\- Плевать на этого старикана, - шепнул он. - Пойдём, номер тридцать два, у нас всего двадцать минут.

Потрахались быстро, но Никита давно так не улетал. Каждую секунду его подстегивала мысль, что под ним извивается и стонет существо с перламутровой кожей.

\- Отпад, - шепнул Алан после. - Ребята не говорили, что ты такой горячий.

\- Люблю инопланетян.

\- Лол, - он чмокнул Никиту. - Ладно, супергерой, пора мне дальше развлекать гостей.

Он наскоро привёл себя в порядок, стараясь не размазать грим ещё больше.

\- Не знал, что ты так круто танцуешь.

\- Выбора не было, - Алан натянул свою повязку. – Балетная школа, все дела. Стипендию в одиннадцать выиграл, пришлось тянуть. Где только не танцевал, пока в ледовое шоу не взяли. С детства фигурное катание больше любил, но нас у матери четверо, а я старший – куда уж там. Катался на роликах, когда время было. Слышал, Чеккарелли фильм будет снимать?

\- Слышал, - Никита тоже встал с широкой софы.

\- Схожу на кастинг в январе. Уже половина шоу туда смотрит. Но мне-то точно повезёт. Говорят, Безбожник любит азиатов.

Очарование космического путешествия растаяло, и перед ним снова был ушлый Алан Ли, появившийся в клубе полгода назад и мгновенно вычисливший, как угодить Сэму.

\- Ты останешься?

\- Домой пока рано, - ответил Никита.

\- Тогда покувыркаемся ещё!

Когда Никита вернулся в бар, рождественская вечеринка уже перешла в следующую стадию: на сцене появился диджейский пульт, а диваны подвинули, освободив место для танцев. Яростнее мерцали гирлянды, крутился диско-шар, и звучала музыка, уводящая мысли куда-то в космос.

\- Ещё «Текилу санрайз»? - спросил Эрик.

\- Сделай что-нибудь убойное.

Никита хотел как можно скорее миновать точку экзистенциальной грусти после секса ради секса.

\- Минутку!

\- Вы ведь всех тут знаете, парни?

\- На кого запал? – хмыкнул Мэт.

Гостей поубавилось, и оба бармена были рады поболтать.

\- У меня другой интерес. Сэм вспомнил сегодня к слову, да так и не рассказал. Инкуб – это кто?

Никите не показалось – Мэт дёрнул уголком рта, как всегда, когда тема ему не нравилась. Эрик пришёл на помощь:

\- Имён не называем, извини.

\- Мне не нужно имя. Нужна история. Что он за персонаж?

Бармены переглянулись.

\- Инкуб - это Инкуб, - сказал Мэт. – Давно его здесь не было, но если вдруг появится, ни с кем не спутаешь.

\- Тут каждый первый – уникальная личность.

\- Не спутаешь, - с нажимом повторил он.

\- Ладно тебе, - Эрик поставил на стойку бокал, в котором прозрачное, сливаясь с зелёным, переходило в голубой. – Капитан так долго плавал, расскажи ему сказку!

Никита сделал глоток. Было и крепко, и горько, и как будто даже сладко.

\- Недурно. Как называется?

\- «Русская Принцесса».

Он поперхнулся. Серьёзное лицо Эрика трещало по швам.

\- Теперь вы мне точно должны компенсацию!

\- Мэ-э-эт?

Строго глянув на обоих, Мэт заговорил своим голосом из подкастов «Тёмные истории»:

\- Так уж и быть, неразумные искатели неизведанного, сегодня я расскажу вам легенду о далёком озере Лин в стране Сумеречных скал, где с незапамятных времён жил подлунный народ…

После истории, полной демонизма, содомии и тоски, Никита в компании второй «Русской Принцессы» перебрался на диван рядом с плакатом. Он разглядывал Инкуба, уже не стесняясь. Отблески от диско-шара, скользя по стенам, подсвечивали ступни и колени, бёдра и ведущую к члену дорожку волос, подтянутый живот и очертания рёбер под кожей, плечи и локти, и ладони с гибкими пальцами. Наверняка, прекрасным было и лицо - потому Инкуб прятал его от глупых смертных.

…Никита уже сделал шаг к далёкому озеру Лин, как над диваном навис Алан и, не слушая возражений, увлёк танцевать.

На этот раз Рю выключил звук, поэтому на двадцать восемь пропущенных отвечал уже после душа и позднего завтрака. Потом разобрал поздравительные сообщения. Он почти дошёл до распаковки подарков, когда позвонила Хина Сато.

\- Господин Каваками? С Рождеством! Извините, что беспокою. Хотела узнать, будете ли вы дома, передам небольшой подарок.

\- До вечера – точно, - ответил Рю.

\- Скажу Кохаку, чтобы поторопился.

Что-то в голосе Хины намекало, что дело не только в подарке. В прошлый раз она обмолвилась, что вторая жена Миуры не питает к пасынку особой любви. Отец с появлением других детей тоже охладел. Забылась Момо и вся любовь к ней.

\- Да, буду ждать.

Разговор закончился, но Рю всё стоял посреди гостиной, пытаясь вспомнить. Это было что-то важное. Связанное с этой комнатой, с Момо, с Кохаку. Наконец, его озарило: открытка! Он точно привёз её из Петербурга.

Рю спустился в подвал.

«Не решилась позвонить, - написанное было всё таким же ярко-чёрным. - Наверняка, знаешь уже: меня больше нет. Я не существую и ничего не чувствую. Думаю, это прекрасно. Запомни ту Момо, которую знал только ты. Только она достойна памяти. P.S. Зря ты подсуетился в июле, когда дети ещё казались ужасными личинками, убивающими меня изнутри. Теперь я их люблю. Пусть родятся у другой матери, которую не станут презирать».

Рю перечитал несколько раз. Что за ад творился в её голове! Как больно она делала тем, кого любила. Стоило ли Кохаку об этом знать? Хотел бы он сам знать, что думала его мать перед тем, как сделала шаг навстречу смерти?

Подарок оказался порцией ещё горячего кацудона и рождественским тортом.

\- Зайдёшь? – спросил Рю.

\- Зачем?

\- Будет жаль, если торт никто не попробует.

\- Госпожа Сато сама делала! – вспыхнул Кохаку. – Он вкусный!

\- Верю. Поэтому предлагаю. Ненавижу взбитые сливки.

Они прошли на кухню. Рю сделал два кофе. Кохаку пыхтел от негодования, пока не отрезал огромный кусок, с которым расправился в два счёта.

\- Ты не знаешь, чего лишаешься, - сказал он, облизнув ложку.

\- Бери ещё.

\- Это подкуп?

\- Интересная теория. Продолжай.

Он посопел, но всё-таки сказал:

\- Моя мать и ты… Вы много времени проводили вместе. Ходили слухи.

\- Ивао Миура – твой отец. Можешь не сомневаться.

\- Чем докажешь?

\- Момо ему не изменяла.

\- Тогда зачем вы встречались?!

\- У неё не было других друзей.

Вздохнув, Кохаку отрезал второй кусок. Съел немного. Ещё раз вздохнул.

\- Для отца она – запретная тема, а от остальных я ничего хорошего не слышал. 

Рю задумался. Далеко не всё он мог рассказать подростку.

\- Момо не была плохой. Мало кто может представить, что она пережила, оказавшись в руках ублюдка.

Кохаку вскинулся.

\- Я про Игараси.

\- Говорят, он хорошо с ней обращался.

\- Обращался… Обращаются с вещами, с животными.

\- Я не говорил, что она вещь! – Кохаку подпрыгнул. – Никто меня не слушает!

Он бросился прочь, но Рю успел крикнуть:

\- Стой!

\- Что тебе ещё?

\- Один вопрос. Почему решил, что Миура не твой отец?

\- Да посмотри на меня! – развернувшись, он взмахнул руками. – Разве я похож на сына торговца тофу?!

\- Не очень. Ты похож на сына Момо.

Кохаку ушёл. Убрав торт в холодильник – в компанию к пирогам, Рю сделал фото и отправил в два чата. Вчера после ужина близнецы вместе с Олей отправились покорять Сансет-стрип.

МДРНМР22: если вас не убило похмелье, у меня плохие новости

Лино прислал в ответ плачущий смайлик. Марию хватило на большее.

Мария (Тиамат): что ты наделал Оля катается по полу плачет кричит какое-то rus’matushka что такое вдруг заразно＼(º □ º l|l)/

МДРНМР22: всё в порядке

МДРНМР22: это ностальгия )))

МДРНМР22: заглянете?

Мария (Тиамат): часа через три

Взяв кацудон, Рю устроился возле ёлки – рядом с огромным красным мешком. К нему прилагались две открытки. Большая была запечатана. На той, что поменьше, Рю прочитал: «С уважением и бесконечной любовью, фан-клуб «City of Lilim». С Рождеством!». Присвистнув, он поскорее разорвал чёрный конверт. Гипнотическая лунная дорожка в океане на лицевой стороне и знакомый почерк – на оборотной.

«Привет, Рю! Разведка донесла, ты повздорил с Рождеством? Это полный отстой. Если правда, в мешок можешь не заглядывать. Там поздравления за последние пять лет. Я просила больше не присылать, но даже в этом декабре штук триста собрала. Досыпала ещё орехов в шоколаде. Всё как ты любил. Счастливого Рождества! Геката».

Золотой шнурок развязался легко. На пол хлынули открытки вперемешку с конфетами в прозрачной упаковке. Рю вспомнил, сколько поздравлений присылали ему каждый год. Геката не ленилась пересылать их в Монреаль, а до того, в далёкой прошлой жизни, он заваливался к ней после рождественских вечеринок в «Яйцах», завтракал, так же открывал огромный мешок и читал, читал, читал…

Перед тем, как начать, Рю взял смартфон и отправил Гекате письмо, которое давно задолжал.


	11. Глава 9. Безотказная душа (Побег от тайяки)

_Променял керосин на скипидар,_

_Если знаешь, где кусать меня в плечо, -_

_Это сладкий божий дар._

_Учти! - Учту! - Невозможного хочу!_

_«Метель», Мумий Тролль_

До конца месяца дожди шли почти без перерыва. Не считая встречи с юристом, Рю не выходил из дома. Документы отправились обратно в Канаду, а он валялся под ёлкой, ел конфеты и читал поздравления. Открытки закончились только вечером тридцатого декабря. Собрав их обратно в мешок, Рю думал, что ответить.

МДРНМР22: привет

МДРНМР22: сложно что-то не пошлое сказать

Геката: скажи пошлое

МДРНМР22: лады

МДРНМР22: «Спасибо за поздравления, ребята. Геката снова целый мешок собрала, всё прочитал. Снова смеялся над вашими байками из жизни. Открытки из того декабря очень тяжело было читать. Столько слов поддержки, а я ничего не слышал, думал, никого со мной нет, на моей стороне, думал, я один в темноте. Теперь это позади. Спасибо вам за понимание и любовь! Простите, если разочаровал. С прошедшим Рождеством и с наступающим Новым годом! Рю. P.S. Пожалуйста, перестаньте называть в мою честь детей! ОФИГЕВАЮ КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ Х)) ограничьтесь питомцами D-:»

МДРНМР22: это опубликуй, пожалуйста

МДРНМР22: ошибки исправь если есть

МДРНМР22: Геката?

Геката: ;____________________________________________;

Геката: здравствуйте, мне 32 и я реву в супермаркете

МДРНМР22: …

Геката: какой пидарас ты всё-таки

Геката: обожаю :heart::heart::heart:

Геката: всё будет

Геката: утром выложу

Поболтали ещё. Рю перебрался на кухню – упаковать последние подарки. Уже после полуночи он собрал вещи. Роберто толсто намекал, что тридцать первого в доме Риверы его ждут с самого утра и не отпустят раньше второго числа.

К полудню распогодилось. Прогноз тоже радовал – можно было не возиться с крышей. Рю нацепил куртку. Подарки заняли весь небольшой багажник, сумка и чехол с костюмом отправились на заднее сидение.

\- Что ж, Красавчик, кажется, ничего не забыли?

Поездка прошла без приключений, только в Пасифик Пэлисейдс, на повороте к дому, поднял руку в жесте автостопщика подозрительный тип в красном спортивном костюме, взлохмаченный и небритый. Он щурился на солнце, отчего смуглое лицо окончательно превращалось в криминальную рожу. Посмеиваясь, Рю притормозил.

\- Здорово, брат! – просипел Робби.

\- Как тебя из дома выпустили?

\- Сбежал.

Обнялись.

\- И не стыдно?

\- Да я, считай, выздоровел! Жара нет, насморка нет, даже горло почти не болит. Голос появился!

Рю тронулся с места.

\- Стой-стой-стой! Давай-ка через Королевский проезд.

\- Завтра.

\- Нужно в этом году, - упёрся Робби.

\- Страшно представить, что там. У вас, слышал, ураган был.

\- Не было никакого урагана! Так, свалило парочку деревьев, провода кое-где сорвало. Всё в порядке – я сверху посмотрел, пока спускался. Воды не много.

Рю пожевал губу. Накануне Нового года он меньше всего на свете хотел отмывать джип от грязи, но искушение опробовать Красавчика в деле тоже было велико.

\- Ладно. И это вовсе не потому, что ты сидишь тут с жалобной рожей!

Королевским проездом Робби именовал овраг, огибавший холм с владениями семьи Ривера. У подножия он шёл параллельно улице, затем вилял вправо, снова влево и ещё через четверть мили поднимался вверх, постепенно сходя на нет. Путь для сильных духом заканчивался в шаге от парковки.

Рю свернул с дороги прямо в недружелюбные кусты шиповника. Примяв их к земле, он тут же затормозил. Внизу журчала целая небольшая река.

\- Воды не много, говоришь?

\- Гм, - ответил Робби.

В сухую погоду выехать из оврага не составляло труда, но за пять дождливых дней знакомые склоны точно превратились в грязевые горки.

\- Сдать назад? Или поебёмся, раз начали?

\- Пизды тогда от матери получим оба, - вздохнув, Робби удобнее схватился за ручку. – Тут левее возьми, не нравится мне тот бугорок…

Сорок минут спустя Красавчик остановился на парковке. Теперь ему больше подошло бы имя Грязевичок. Дебильно посмеиваясь, Рю и Робби открыли двери – и захохотали в голос, потому что из салона полилась грязная вода. Дважды их окатило так, что часть ручья они привезли с собой. Брезентовый верх не растянули сразу, а после первой лужи смысла в этом уже не было. Спрыгнув на асфальт, Рю оценил масштаб бедствия: грязь из-под колёс залепила кузов до самых окон.

\- Спросила бы, в своём ли вы уме, - вздохнула Нина, - но вижу: ума обоим не завезли.

Вместе с Мигелем она как раз встречала Карлоса и Элен, которые подъехали минутой раньше.

\- Это должно остаться в веках, - Карлос достал из кармана смартфон.

Элен едва сдерживала смех. Мигель качал головой. Рю и Робби обнялись, встав перед джипом.

\- Улыбочки!

\- Черти в аду – и те, наверное, чище! Роберто! Хочешь осложнение? Немедленно под горячий душ – и в кровать!

\- Сы-ы-ыр! – оскалился он, подняв большой палец вверх.

Рю остался отмывать джип. Подарки в багажнике не пострадали. За вещи он не переживал – и чехол, и сумка не пропускали влаги. Нина вернулась через несколько минут, но ограничилась тем, что заставила снять мокрые кроссовки.

\- Извини, - сказал Рю, обувая шлёпанцы. – Не думали, что будет настолько плохо.

\- Небеса упадут на землю, когда вы оба начнёте думать! - она тут же смягчилась: - Хотя бы маму порадовали. Услышала из окна ваш хохот – сразу бодрее стала.

\- Тоже болеет?

\- Нет, слава Богу. Захандрила.

\- Но вечером спустится? Или уговаривать?

\- Уговаривать не нужно, – Нина улыбнулась. – Приходи на террасу, когда закончишь. Мы минут через сорок хотим перекусить и сыграть в карты.

Карточных игр в семье Ривера знали немало, но больше всего любили покер и привезённого из России дурака. Раньше, когда Рю вырывался в гости, играли и тремя парами, и каждый за себя. На этот раз место Варвары заняла Элен.

\- Ох! – вздохнула она в конце очередного кона, отбив всё, что ей подкинули. – Не думала, что это так беспощадно.

\- Зато как сладка победа, - ответил Робби.

\- Выиграл бы сначала, - поддел Карлос.

Братья остались вдвоём.

\- Я и говорю.

Он друг за другом кинул на стол даму треф, короля той же масти и своё главное сокровище – козырную шестёрку. Карлос закатил глаза.

\- Давайте всё-таки в покер!

За столом собрались ближе к десяти. Рю снова сел между Варварой и Роберто. Карлос спросил у Элен:

\- Поближе к маме на этот раз?

Она смутилась. На День благодарения ей досталось место между братьями, точно напротив Мигеля. Варвара потом отчитала Карлоса с глазу на глаз. Рю тоже заметил, что Элен было неуютно. Робби рассказывал, впервые за полтора года она поддалась на уговоры познакомиться с семьёй – боялась не понравиться «звёздным» родителям. До того девушка три года держала оборону, отказываясь вступать в любые романтические отношения. Говорила, не для того с таким трудом вырвалась из провинциальной глуши и поступила в университет. Всё, чем довольствовался это время Карлос Ривера, - болтовня за ланчем, дружеская приязнь и несказанное «нет». Остальных парней Элен отшивала ещё на подлёте.

\- Идём, - Нина ласково подтолкнула её к стулу рядом со своим. – Не нужно стесняться. Соседство с Роберто – тяжёлое испытание для любого человека.

\- Вовсе нет…

\- Нина согласилась родить второго сына, лишь бы не сидеть с ним рядом! - выдал Мигель.

\- Чёрт! – воскликнул Карлос сквозь общий смех. – Хотите сказать, эта проблема решается только рождением детей?!

\- Радуйся! - Рю тоже не мог смолчать. – У тебя есть шанс! Мне с братцем не расстаться до скончания веков!

Он ещё помнил времена, когда с русскими салатами соседствовала традиционная фаршированная индейка, но с появлением Мигеля она стала частью другого, горячо любимого Риверой блюда. «В разобранном виде», как шутила Аня. В первый же год фахитас одержал сокрушительную победу, навсегда заняв центральное место на праздничном столе. Несколько лет спустя пятилетний Робби впервые завернул в тортилью «Оливье».

«Не осталось никаких культурных границ», - шепнула Аня.

«Только бескультурные», - ляпнул Рю.

Над шуткой хихикали до утра.

Теперь, снова оказавшись за знакомым столом, он услышал, как младший шепчет на ухо Элен семейные байки, и вдруг подумал – почти ничего из этого Карлос не застал или был ещё слишком мал, чтобы помнить.

\- Говнюк, - тихо буркнул Робби.

\- А?

\- Зуб даю, - он ещё понизил голос, - вперёд меня женится.

\- У вас соревнование, что ли?

\- Нет. Но сам подумай: один брат девчонку с родителями знакомит, второй вот-вот разведётся...

\- Достижение века.

\- А я… - Робби не слушал. – Жизнь проходит мимо!

\- Перестань пугать девчонок, - повернулся Карлос, - и они начнут воспринимать тебя всерьёз.

\- Да зачем мне девчонка, которую пугает Королевский проезд?! Ты фишку не сечёшь: это челлендж! Как ещё узнать принцессу, если не подложить горошину?

Рю представил.

\- Боюсь, если там под сиденье горошину положить, принцесса твоя без жо…

\- Юра!

Окрик Нины и хохот Робби заглушили конец фразы.

Варвара много молчала. Не раз и не два Рю поворачивался к ней, говорил, а она пропускала мимо ушей. Не из-за глухоты – из-за каких-то своих мыслей. Иногда спохватывалась, качала головой: «Ох, прости, Юра, ты что-то сказал?». В четверть первого засобиралась наверх. И Мигель, и Нина уже хотели помочь, но Варвара их остановила:

\- Сегодня Юрочка проводит, да?

\- Мама!

\- Ну-ну, - она предупреждающе подняла ладонь, - есть словечко только для него.

Впервые за многие годы Рю оказался в спальне Варвары. Он не смог припомнить, когда заглядывал сюда последний раз, но ничего не изменилось. Это всё так же была комната актрисы. Справа от входа на стене в круглой рамке висела чёрно-белая фотография с портретом женщины сказочной красоты. У Нины были её брови и волосы. У Ани – её нос и улыбка.

Варвара села на кровать, похлопала по покрывалу рядом с собой. Рю покорился жесту из детства.

\- Устала, - сказала она.

\- Извини, мы с Робби снова хохотали как дурные. 

\- Бог с тобой! Сто лет не слышала, как вы смеётесь по-настоящему. В ноябре скромничали.

\- Шампанского не было – вот весь секрет, - Рю подпёр щёку кулаком. – От него язык в три раза длиннее.

\- Твоя правда.

\- Что за словечко?

\- Словечко…

Она замолчала, глядя на тумбочку, где в рамках стояли три фотографии. На первой, ещё московской, Варвара сидела рядом с мужем, Евгением Фаерманом, а тот держал на руках Нину, совсем малышку. Вторая запечатлела последний Новый год, который отметили все вместе: Акико ревниво обнимала Нину, Мигель качал Карлоса, Рю и Аня с хитрыми лицами ставили рожки Робби, уже задравшему голову и приоткрывшему рот для возмущённого крика. На третьей, смеясь, обнимались два влюблённых подростка. Аня сияла ярче солнца, а счастливый парень рядом – неужели был он сам?

\- Никогда не видел этого фото.

\- После переезда, на Новый год, Роберт фотоаппарат открыл – плёнку вставить, а там, оказывается, ещё Анечкина была. Напечатал, что не засветилось, - она взяла рамку в руки. – Хорошо вы тут получились, правда?

\- Да, очень.

\- Какие были голубки, - Варвара вздохнула. – Про словечко мы начали. Егор ответить успел – вчера письмо пришло. Говорит, приедет в феврале.

\- Сам? К нам, в Лос-Анджелес? Как здорово! Увидитесь, наконец! Да и я… Думал недавно: вот бы с ним теперь, на здоровую голову, поговорить!

\- Мне бы твою радость, Юра.

\- О чём ты?

Она отмахнулась.

\- Говори, раз начала.

\- Не поймёт никто. Не хочу с ним видеться.

\- Как же так?

\- Не хочу, - Варвара сильнее сжала рамку, - чтобы старухой запомнил.

\- Он тоже не помолодел!

\- Не уговаривай, Юра. Ты упрямый, а я упрямее. Не соглашусь. А приедет – из комнаты не выйду.

Рю вздохнул.

\- Скажи ему, что не от обиды, - она погладила стекло. – Что наоборот. Он поймёт. Всегда лучше всех меня понимал. Скажешь?

\- Куда деваться?

\- Злишься. Был бы на его месте, не простил бы?

\- Не простил!

Варвара кивнула сама себе. Что-то невысказанное осталось между ними, но Рю не представлял, как спросить, куда направить разговор – только повторял в мыслях: не простил, не простил бы. Он вздрогнул, когда Варвара тихо стукнула рамкой, ставя её на место.

\- Обидчивый ты.

\- Натура такая.

\- Твой-то иначе думал?

\- Мой? – Рю понял не сразу. – Тибо? Да ну его… куда подальше!

Варвара посмеялась, качая головой.

\- Ниночка переживает, что ты один, - сказала она. – Я тоже, чего греха таить. Не такой ты человек, Юра, чтобы отшельником жить. Тебе люди нужны. Не стала внизу говорить, с глазу на глаз желаю: пусть в этом году вокруг будут люди, много-много людей…

Варвара обняла – прижала к себе, как в детстве. Лоб коснулся лба. Рю зажмурился. И голос, этот голос тоже был оттуда!

\- …и все хорошие, все добрые, все твои друзья.

В гостиной сидели только Мигель и Нина.

\- Молодёжь в саду, – сказал Ривера.

\- Я тоже не откажусь воздухом подышать.

\- Воздухом? – поддела Нина, поднявшись. – Не дымите долго. Пожелаю маме спокойной ночи и вернусь.

Она поднялась к Варваре. Мигель и Рю прошли на веранду. С террасы открывался отличный вид на океан, а здесь к дому вплотную подступал сад. Всё дышало влагой. Сев на холодную подушку в плетёном кресле, Рю поёжился.

\- Плед?

\- Лучше огоньку дай.

Оба закурили.

\- Ты не говорил, что трудишься с Безбожником.

\- В страшном сне представить не мог, что попаду в соавторы сценария.

Мигель посмеялся.

\- Клянусь тебе, как другу помогал! С Аней так же было. Она писала. Я вместе с ней только бредил.

\- Это и называется сотворчеством, - Ривера прищурился. – Удивил всех Безбожник, удивил: теперь люди совсем не знают, чего ждать.

\- Поживут – увидят.

Далеко в саду хохотал Робби. Элен смеялась чуть тише. Карлоса было почти не слышно. От отца младший сын унаследовал цепкий ум, упорство в достижении целей, красноречие по делу и прилежность в одежде. Всё, что старший счёл слишком скучным, как любили шутить в семье. Роберто и Карлос казались разными полюсами, но – всё же полюсами одной планеты. Оба почти во всём напоминали Мигеля Риверу.

\- Интересная мысль?

\- В памяти, - Рю выдохнул дым, глядя на чёткие очертания деревьев в темноте, - жизнь – череда отдельных кадров, а когда сидишь вот так – как будто непрерывная картинка. Как будто всё связано.

\- То есть, историческая драма уже перестала быть ругательством?

\- Нет, - он поднял ладони вверх, - никаких таких разговоров, пока я пьян.

\- Просто делюсь, - Мигель сделал вид, что отступил. – В Каире разговорились с Коулманом. Здесь-то встретиться времени нет. Большую работу затевает. Поднимал семейные архивы, увлёкся. Не знаешь, наверное. Его дед, Маэда, политическим заключённым был, жена чуть ли не дюжину лет ждала, надежды не теряла, а фоном беды простого народа, войны, разруха… На десять фильмов хватит.

Рю слушал, прикрыв глаза. Он ненавидел исторические драмы. Не было на свете ничего скучнее. Только раз Танака уговорил его на роль второго плана в блокбастере о Калифорнийской золотой лихорадке, но и там хорошего не вышло – Рю упал с лошади на тренировке, сломал руку. Снимали без него. Следом вспомнились полтора тоскливых месяца в Монреале. Тибо тогда доводил до ума «Некрополис» с ребятами из группы, жил в студии – появился в квартире раза три или четыре. Жужу и Софи заходили через день, веселили как могли. Рю тогда наловчился выигрывать в «Дженгу», орудуя только левой. Коротая ночи в одиночестве, он всё думал, почему так: когда-то для двоих не был преградой Атлантический океан, а теперь непреодолимым расстоянием стали несколько кварталов.

\- Не слушаешь, – пожурил Мигель.

\- Извини.

\- Коулман хочет настоящую ненависть к прошлому. Сказал, нужен редкий зверь: взрослый мужчина, японец и человек, равнодушный к традициям и великому наследию. Я сразу подумал о тебе. Как раз постарше выглядеть стал.

Рю вздохнул.

\- Съёмки ещё не скоро. Хорошо, если через год-полтора.

\- Тогда и поговорим, да?

Окурок остался в пепельнице. Рука тянулась к пачке в кармане, но Рю себя остановил. Мигель тоже докурил. Возвращаться не спешили. Прислушавшись к далёким голосам, Ривера сказал:

\- Завидую иногда Безбожнику, знаешь ли.

\- Вот это поворот!

\- Говорят, есть у него ключ от всех дверей.

По хитрому лицу было не понять, завидует Ривера наличию артефакта или лёгкости, с которой рождаются сплетни вокруг подлеца Чеккарелли.

\- Версия – супер. Объясняет, как я оказался в «Его фетише». Нет, правда, - Рю повернулся, – вот ты, вроде бы, нормальный человек, а вот уже е…

\- Боюсь, тут дело не в ключе, - Нина остановилась за креслом Мигеля.

\- В чём же тогда? – он глянул на супругу.

\- В том, что Юрочка наш – безотказная душа. О, этот взгляд! Скажешь, нет? Почти уговорила маму на ужин, написала уже Егору Владимировичу, согласовала всё, а ты!.. – зелёные глаза вспыхнули. – Как хочешь, так выкручивайся!

\- Нина! – воскликнул Рю.

\- Ничего отменять не буду. Спустится к нему – не рассыплется.

Нина и Мигель ушли после двух. В три отвалились Карлос и Элен. Робби тоже клевал носом, но решил держаться до утра. Сидели в гостиной, залипая на ёлку в огнях гирлянд и потягивая выдохшееся шампанское. Джун закончила уборку, оставив им только блюдо с закусками, и тоже отправилась спать.

\- Всё забываю спросить, день рождения отмечать будешь?

\- А нужно? - Рю отправил в рот очередную оливку.

\- Хрен знает. Думал, может, сгоняем куда-нибудь, если с погодой повезёт.

\- Давай. Девчонок звать?

\- Мир несправедлив.

\- Это почему?

\- Зачем тебе девчонки? Зато, уверен, номеров подходящих штук двадцать найдётся, не меньше. А я? Даже позвонить некому! Со всеми разругался.

\- И где несправедливость? – удивился Рю. – Спрашиваю же: звать девчонок? Или собрался вечно страдать?

\- Бывшие – это дерьмо.

\- Да-а-а.

Они надолго замолчали. Рю почти задремал в глубоком мягком кресле.

\- А знаешь, - вдруг сказал Робби, - если поедем – зови.

\- Замётано. Может, спать?

\- Так и быть, слабак, расходимся.

Было десять минут пятого.

…Аня раскачивалась на табуретке, отталкиваясь от пола правой ногой. Левую, не занятую в процессе, она согнула в колене и обняла. В свободной руке был смартфон Рю. Заходящее солнце било по стёклам и подсвечивало её распущенные волосы. Они чуть-чуть не касались пола.

\- Сегодня две заплети, - сказала Аня, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Рю взял со стола старую щётку – подарок Варвары. _Как давно он не держал её в руках, где она теперь?_ В серебре застыла богиня, выходящая из моря. Рю провёл щёткой по ладони. Ворсинки приятно щекотали кожу.

\- Уснул, что ли?

\- Закрывай инстаграм.

\- Вот ещё!

\- Даже разрешения не спросила.

\- Ой, подумаешь! - Аня бросила смартфон на стол. - Сам тогда рассказывай, что нового, жадина!

Рю разделил волосы на две половины и начал с левой.

\- Ну?

\- Нечего рассказывать, - расчесав спутанные кончики, он поднялся выше. – Тони сценарий дописал. С Тибо разводимся. Новый год вот…

«…с твоими встретил», - осталось на языке. Рю до боли сжал ручку щётки. Мягкие локоны выскользнули из ладони. _Сон! Сраный сон! Всё неправда! Нет больше Ани!_ Он медленно выдохнул. _Как же нет? Вот она, вот! _Снова взялся за дело. _Нет её. Мёртвая!_ Рю расчёсывал волосы и плакал молча.

Аня тоже сидела тихо. Она как будто была всё дальше. Маленькая комната в старом доме растянулась на тысячи событий и десятки лет. Рю рванулся сквозь них – и солнце погасло. Он остался один в тёмном прошлом. Широкая полоса лунного света делила пространство на две части. На столе вспыхнул забытый смартфон. Звонил «НКГДАНТВЧАЙНЗВНК». Вибрация сводила с ума. Рю выдержал секунд пять.

\- Алло! Алло-о?

\- Кто говорит? – спросили сквозь помехи.

Он замешкался, не зная, какое имя назвать.

«Дурак, - бился далёкий Анин голосок. – Дурак!»

Не было ни скрипа двери, ни звука шагов – Рю почувствовал всем собой: вот-вот упадут на плечи тяжёлые лапы.

\- Кто говорит? – прогремело из динамика.

\- Юрий, - он сглотнул. – Каваками.

На том конце бросили трубку, но вместо гудков в ухо ударил вой сирены.

Рю открыл глаза. Снова светило солнце, но сирена не унималась. Секунда. Другая. Наконец, всё стихло. Он выдохнул.

\- Проснулся.

На этаже хлопнула дверь. В коридоре зашумели. Слов было не разобрать, но точно спорили Карлос и Нина.

\- Останься дома!

Раза два или три за всю жизнь она кричала с таким отчаянием. Рю подскочил как ужаленный. Он не помнил, как запрыгнул в штаны. Футболку натянул уже в коридоре. Возле лестницы с одинаково потерянными лицами стояли Карлос и Элен.

\- Нина! – внизу закричала Джун. – Плащ!

\- Господи Боже! Давай!

Снова хлопнула дверь – входная. Ещё через пару секунд включилась сирена. Судя по звуку, машина скорой помощи тронулась прямо от крыльца.

\- Что случилось?!

Карлос очнулся.

\- Бабушка. Вышла на террасу – и тут…

\- Снова приступ? Или что?

Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мы не видели, - ответила Элен. – Гуляли после обеда. Услышали скорую – прибежали. Уже не до разговоров было.

Ругнувшись про себя, Рю похлопал по карманам. Всё осталось в комнате. План действий нарисовался простой: вернуться, взять смартфон, бумажник, ключи от машины, по дороге на парковку узнать подробности у Мигеля и…

\- Подожди, - Карлос беспомощно схватил за руку, чего не делал лет с восьми. – Отец и Роб уже поехали следом. Останься хоть ты.

Робби позвонил только в пять. Спросил без предисловий:

\- Младший рядом?

\- Да, все в гостиной сидим.

\- Выйди куда-нибудь. Быстро.

\- Робби? – Рю поднялся.

Карлос и Элен подскочили. Он знаком велел им сесть. Нехотя, но они вернулись обратно на диван. Рю двинулся к большому окну.

\- Ушёл?

\- Говори.

Вместо ответа Робби молчал. На улице снова накрапывал дождь. Рю прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда.

\- Не могу. Прости, брат. Нет у нас больше бабушки.

Пока Элен утешала Карлоса, Рю собрал прислугу и ещё раз озвучил печальную новость. Он не знал, что решит Нина, пройдут ли похороны по русскому обычаю, как того всегда хотела Варвара, или будет иначе, но праздничные украшения следовало убрать. За дело взялись все: садовник и теперь уже бывшая сиделка работали снаружи, горничная с кухаркой – внутри дома.

\- Мы в гостиной, - сказал Рю. – Элен, Карлос, на вас ёлка. Я займусь остальным.

Всё было лучше, чем сидеть без дела. Он начал сматывать гирлянды. Элен села разбирать подарки. Карлос принёс коробки от ёлочных игрушек и небольшую стремянку. Лестница громко стукнула, раскрываясь. Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Думал, до Рождества простоит.

\- До Рождества? – переспросила Элен, подняв голову.

\- Бабушка православное Рождество всегда любила.

\- Она же иудейка.

\- Да, - Карлос встал на стремянку. – Но с тех пор, как дедушка умер, говорят, ни одного еврейского праздника не отметила.

Рю тихо усмехнулся. Им с Аней она рассказывала, как ещё в России крестилась втайне от жениха и всех родственников. От истории захватывало дух: герои противостояли злодеям, интриги порождали личные драмы, всё висело на волоске... Была даже настоящая погоня на чёрной «Волге»! Два неугомонных ребёнка следили за сюжетом с открытыми ртами, боясь вдохнуть и совершенно забыв, что нужно крушить дом. Иудейка или христианка, верная жена или расчётливая авантюристка – она бралась за любую роль, какую подбрасывала судьба. Рю всё боялся спросить, почему Варвара не попытала счастья в Голливуде, а теперь подумал: гораздо хуже никогда не узнать ответ.

Дом погрузился в траур. Первым же вечером в общих комнатах занавесили все зеркала. Стол в гостиной подвинули к стене, чтобы освободить место для гроба. Варвару привезли второго числа. С тех пор у изголовья покойной не гасла свеча и рядом всегда сидели люди. Днём было легче: многие из тех, кто не попадал на похороны, прощались заранее. Кто совсем не мог приехать, присылали цветы. Старые друзья, их семьи, бывшие ученики, выпускники танцевальной студии, соседи, просто знакомые – казалось, в доме побывал весь Западный Голливуд! На этом фоне тихие ночи тянулись бесконечно. Одну в гостиной провела Нина, вторую взял на себя Рю.

Когда умерла Аня, слежка за гробом казалась диким и дурным суеверием, но теперь в этом даже виделся смысл. Может, далёкий от истинного, но глубоко личный. Рю мог спокойно посидеть в молчании, повспоминать своё, подумать. И тогда, и теперь – как Нине хватало сил принимать бесконечные соболезнования? Он плохо помнил похороны Акико. Осталась одна яркая картинка: незнакомая женщина в гробу, - а всё остальное замылилось, стёрлось. Наверное, с матерью тоже приходили прощаться. Нина арендовала небольшой зал при крематории на всё утро. Варвара привезла Рю уже в самом конце, когда чужие люди ушли. Аня тогда была рядом, держала за руку.

Аня…

Он вспомнил сон. События поблекли, но чувства остались. Рю не жалел, что снял трубку и назвал имя. Качнулось пламя свечи. Он вздрогнул, уловив боковым зрением длинную тень.

\- Не спится, - Робби сел рядом. – Придумали мёртвых в дом заносить!

\- Не на улице ведь оставлять.

\- Какая им разница уже?!

\- Никакой. Что одну дверь выломать, что три…

\- Бл… Блин! – он понизил голос до шёпота. – Неужели вам с мамой не жутко? Сидеть здесь всю ночь, смотреть…

\- Правду сказать? От другого мне жутко: закопают завтра – и больше не увижу её никогда.

Робби отвернулся. Он плакал. Рю, как ни старался, заплакать не мог.

Утром Рю впервые в новом году доехал к себе домой. Сумку с вещами и подарки, про которые не вспомнил бы, не положи их Элен в машину ещё первого числа, бросил посреди спальни. В ту же кучу отправилась одежда. Варвара не любила небрежность – для прощания стоило привести себя в полный порядок. Он принял душ, сбрил безобразную щетину, тщательно уложил волосы. Вместо костюма, сшитого для разного рода траурных мероприятий и тоже весьма стильного, надел другой – для особых случаев вроде громких премьер.

По дороге на кладбище снова пошёл дождь. Нина не переносила благовоний и не стала приглашать священника домой – отпевали возле могилы. Над головой Варвары поставили зонт. Людей собралось много. Все смотрели, как высокий бородатый мужчина в чёрном одеянии ходил у гроба, читая молитвы. Громкий низкий голос усыплял мысли. Мерно раскачивалось дымящее кадило. Рю стоял позади Нины и думал, какая же унылая часть жизни похороны.

С холма потянуло ветром. До уха донеслось:

\- …гли по-людски всё сделать?

Рю оглянулся. Позади, возле могилы Ани, кривил губы Лев Гендлерман. Он жаловался соседу: чёрный костюм, нечитаемое выражение на лице, холодный серый взгляд под серебристой чёлкой. Никита Ершов покосился на Гендлермана как на свой позор, потом заметил чужое внимание – и снова застыл. Будь здесь надгробия со статуями, сошёл бы за одно из них. Ещё секунду Рю смотрел, а потом опустил зонт так, чтобы не видеть вообще никого.

Гендлерман с Ершовым приехали на поминки в Пасифик Пэлисейдс. И если второй мгновенно затерялся среди множества людей, то первый охотно мозолил глаза, а если ненадолго исчезал из поля зрения, то напоминал о своём присутствии рокочущим голосом. Стоя у входа в гостиную, Рю слышал разговор из другого конца коридора. Гендлерман рассуждал о шансах номинантов получить на днях «Золотой гранат» и о грядущем «Артуре».

\- Хуже клеща, - пробормотал Робби, встав рядом.

\- Куда галстук дел, красавец? – Рю тоже говорил тихо.

\- Ещё на кладбище снял. Батюшка этот, мать его, своим кадилом вечность перед нами махал. Думал, там же лягу.

Робби снова походил на себя.

\- Этот ещё, - он кивнул в сторону говорящих, - Человек-Шляпа, схватил отца под руку и давай заливать. Всё про пидора своего. Никакой совести нет.

\- Ты как будто Гендлермана не знаешь.

\- Спорю, не вспомнил бы про бабушку, если бы не…

\- Бу-бу-бу-бу-бу, - передразнил Карлос, выглянув из гостиной. – О чём шепчетесь, мафия? Если так тянет болтать, с гостями лучше говорите! Мама с Элен одни отдуваются.

\- А ты на что?

\- Роб, - брат посерьёзнел, – без шуток, почему наших тётушек утешает Капитан Арктика? Ты с ними хотя бы поздоровался? Что-то я не видел!

\- Нравоучительная чакра открылась?

\- Иди, джентльмена включай. Быстро.

Карлос снова исчез в гостиной. Робби поворчал, но всё-таки пошёл. Рю остался в коридоре. Когда Гендлерман замолкал, за большим поминальным столом среди других голосов можно было расслышать один негромкий, с приятным акцентом, объясняющий двум старшим сёстрам Мигеля обычаи, доставшиеся русским от предков-славян. Странная это была встреча. Он думал изучить Никиту Ершова за столом переговоров в «Золотых Драконах». Жизнь снова посмеялась над планами.

Рю поднялся в комнату Варвары, сел на кровать. Все личные вещи уже убрали, остались только фотографии. Что она чувствовала, когда смотрела на них? Принимала прошлое или сожалела до самого конца?

Рядом беззвучно опустилась Нина.

\- Извини, - сказал он, не поворачиваясь. – Не могу сейчас с чужими сидеть.

\- Бог с тобой. Сама неделю не выйду, как всех проводим. Ехал бы, если тяжело.

\- Не обидишься?

\- Не выдумывай, - Нина похлопала по плечу, прижала точь-в-точь как Варвара. – Спасибо, что был рядом. Напиши, как доберёшься.

Выйдя через чёрный ход, Рю удивился густым сумеркам. От гор до горизонта низко висели тёмные тучи. Всё вокруг застыло, скованное мёртвой тишиной. Он на ходу достал смартфон, чтобы проверить, не было ли серьёзных штормовых предупреждений. Может, остаток вечера стоило потратить на закрывание ставней. Страницы в браузере не грузились. Ругнувшись, Рю поднялся на веранду. Пока смартфон и вайфай решали, нужны ли друг другу, он закурил, присев в плетёное кресло.

Хлопнула дверь.

\- Теперь могу говорить, - сказали по-русски. – Извини, что так поздно, то есть, у вас-то ещё рано…

Рю узнал голос.

\- Что? А, да, связь пропадает. Обещали, ураган мимо пройдёт, но… Ох, ебать, вот это тучки набежали! – Никита тихо рассмеялся. – Фото не передаст. Приедешь – сам посмотришь. Размечтался! Говорил же, в мае или в сентябре. Ну, какой пляж? С тем же успехом можешь поехать в Сестрорецк. Нет, не в феврале. Хотя, ты знаешь, в феврале там тоже красиво. Первые секунд пять.

Рю сдвинул брови. Название было знакомое. Может, всплывало в байках, которые без устали травили петербургские друзья. Он много где так и не побывал. Первые полтора месяца ещё следовал культурной программе, а потом втёрся в доверие к студентам Лаврентьева и открыл прелести иного досуга: хандрил с Сашей Веретиным, получившим прозвище Македонский вовсе не за своё имя, покорял с Кириллом Думскую улицу, притворялся младшим братом Монгола, который вообще-то был якутом, чтобы ходить с ним на стихийные ночные подработки, - много безумных приключений вместил тот один-единственный год. О них здесь почти никто ничего не знал. Варвара подарила ему эту поездку в Россию на восемнадцатый день рождения – насела на Гендлермана и не слезала, пока тот не уладил вопрос с Лаврентьевым. Без неё ничего не получилось бы.

-…лю и вижу, как съебу от него. Чуть от стыда сегодня не умер. Решат теперь, что я покрасоваться приехал. Пиздец! Мне в уши лил: ах, Барбара, Барбара! Я подумал, ладно, Ершов, не будь говном, пожалей старика, у каждого есть что-то святое, с чем прощаться тяжело, - он сделал паузу и вдруг закричал: - Хуй там плавал! Мудила! Обложил бедного Риверу неебаться тонкими намёками! Блядь! Я… Да хули ты там ржёшь?!

Хохот далёкого русского собеседника Рю слышал даже со своего места – и сам сдерживался из последних сил. Сраный везунчик Тони: урвал бесценное сокровище за два жалких миллиона!

\- Ладно, дыши ровнее, уже закончил. Нужно было в кого-то поорать. Да, свалю сейчас. Вызову такси, как договорим. Давай-давай, удачного дня. Ха-ха! Предсказание из будущего? Вот спасибо!

Рю повернулся, опершись на подлокотник. Никита стоял возле перил. Всё ещё посмеиваясь, скользил пальцем по экрану смартфона.

\- Далеко живёшь?

Вздрогнув, он поднял голову и слеповато сощурился.

\- Извини, если помешал, - сказал по-английски. – Не заметил тебя. 

\- Я уезжаю сейчас. Могу подбросить.

\- Спасибо, не… Погоди-ка, я что… Ты всё слышал?!

\- Не то чтобы был выбор, - отставив пепельницу, Рю поднялся.

\- В смысле, я ведь… Чёрт, даже не помню, на каком языке говорил…

\- Расслабься. Так уж вышло: знаю русский. Говорю, правда, не так хорошо, как понимаю. 

\- Извини ещё раз.

\- Никаких проблем.

Рю остановился, не дойдя три шага. Никита снова сузил глаза.

\- Кажется, виделись сегодня? На кладбище ты перед нами стоял, да?

Вроде бы, спрашивал серьёзно.

\- Было дело.

\- Ни хрена по такой темноте не вижу, - он вздохнул. - Мне в Санта-Монику. Если по пути…

\- По пути. В дом вернёшься?

\- Нет. Всё с собой.

\- Отлично, - Рю протянул руку.

\- Эм-м?

\- Срежем до парковки через сад.

Лицо Никиты отразило некую трансформацию сознания. Он справился за долю секунды. Подыграл:

\- Думаешь, отстану и потеряюсь на тайных тропах?

\- Нет там никаких троп: ни тайных, ни явных. Но, да, не хотелось бы.

Сжав тёплую ладонь, Рю шагнул к лестнице. Путь вокруг дома был не сильно длиннее, но там из окон падал свет, а всё внутри желало темноты. Он сбежал по ступеням, увлекая Никиту за собой, и сразу свернул с дорожки. Лицо остудил влажный воздух. Ночь звала, заглушая мысли о потерях.

Рю оглянулся уже на парковке: растрёпанная чёлка, пятна румянца на бледных щеках, сияющие глаза с огромными чёрными зрачками…

Никита облизнул губы.

Внутри беззвучно взорвался фейерверк.

Дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья лениво щелкнула, но не закрылась.

\- Сильнее.

\- Привычка.

\- Этот парень не развалится.

\- Цвет чумовой. Всё гадал, чья, - Никита хлопнул как следует. – Думал, Риверы. Который Роберто.

\- Тётушки его с потрохами сдали?

\- Жаловались, что никак не женят. Понимаю, почему он от них полдня бегал.

Рю вставил ключ, но поворачивать не спешил. Думал, как быть. Продолжение вечера отпадало. Не только из-за траура. Свидание предполагало знакомство. Во всяком случае, свидание с Никитой. Пусть и не в привычном формате, им предстояла совместная работа в одном фильме, а Рю не любил, когда недоразумения мешали съемкам. Сегодня он не хотел называть имя. Хотел снова взяться за руки и бежать, бежать, бежать в глубину тёмного сада.

\- Сейчас, подожди минутку. Соберусь.

\- Понимаю, - Никита кивнул. – Ты, наверное, из её учеников?

\- Друг семьи. Только не нужно ничего, пожалуйста. Не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Тогда давай тему.

Рю завёл двигатель. На разговоры не тянуло. Голосом Роберто ночь шепнула по-настоящему плохую идею.

\- Любишь кататься?

\- Вопрос с подвохом?

\- Я серьёзно, - Рю ослабил галстук. – Если нет, поедем как нормальные.

\- Люблю.

\- Уверен?

\- И здесь какая-то дорога для избранных? – удивился Никита и тут же ответил сам: - А, понял, нет там никакой дороги, - он пристегнулся. – Отлично! – крепко схватился за ручку подлокотника. – Я готов.

Рю стянул галстук, кинул назад. Расстегнул пуговицу на пиджаке и две верхних на рубашке. Для полного счастья не хватало только чиркнуть молнией на брюках. В замкнутом пространстве Никита стал симпатичнее раз в сто.

«Не сегодня, приятель».

Тронувшись с места, он повернул в сторону Королевского проезда.

В прошлый раз они с Робби приметили пару мест для выезда на дорогу – теперь доверия не вызвало ни одно. Десяток лет назад Рю гонял здесь с закрытыми глазами, но с тех пор рельеф сильно поменялся. Днём за хохотом и с подсказками впечатление сгладилось. Ночью напрягал каждый камень, лежавший не так, каждая незнакомая яма. Наличие ценного груза тоже играло роль. Никита пару раз приложился головой, однако, судя по редким блаженным смешкам, остался доволен.

Выехали уже возле главной улицы, где от оврага осталось одно название.

\- Куда тебе в Санта-Монике?

Никита озвучил адрес. Несколько минут молчали – укладывали впечатления. Тучи так и висели над побережьем, но Рю смотрел на них без прежней неприязни. Его попустило. Ушло всё. Даже недавнее вожделение. Остался только личный интерес. Рю поглядывал на Никиту. Тот тоже время от времени смотрел.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он, наконец.

\- Так сразу? Боюсь, к серьёзным шагам я пока не готов.

\- Чёрт, - Никита рассмеялся. – Значит, не кажется, что лицо знакомое. Не могу вспомнить, где видел. Извини.

\- Не важно. Считай, что пропускаю вопрос.

\- То есть, можно следующий задать?

\- Да.

\- А лимит какой?

\- Четыре. Так что, давай, сосредоточься для последнего рывка.

Никита замолчал, но взгляд уже не отводил. От этого приятно покалывало в позвоночнике. Жаль, ехать оставалось всего ничего.

\- Оставишь номерок?

Лучше было не придумать. Рю улыбнулся.

\- Записывай.

Выхватив из кармана смартфон, Никита мгновенно открыл новый контакт. Вбил названные цифры.

\- Без имени никак, - он кивнул на пустую строку.

\- Положусь на твой вкус.

\- Не могу выбрать: «чокнутый водила красный джип» или «симпатичный азиат ничего серьёзного».

\- Смотря куда видео загружать.

Гоготнув, Никита записал по-русски «Мой провальный флирт» и сразу позвонил.

\- Можешь тут притормозить, - он указал на вывеску с корейской надписью. - Всё равно ужин у них заказать хотел. Поздороваюсь заодно.

Припарковавшись, Рю открыл пропущенные вызовы.

\- Я могу хвастаться, что Капитан Арктика звонил?

На секунду лицо Никиты застыло.

\- Кто тебе запретит, - он фыркнул уже без огонька.

Рю устыдился.

\- Или, скажем, парень из клуба Калем?

\- Без разницы.

\- Не простишь?

\- Может, и прощу. Если пригласишь куда-нибудь.

Никита открыл дверь – собрался уйти красиво, но ремень безопасности вернул его обратно в салон.

\- Блядь!

Рю прикрыл рот кулаком, беззвучно смеясь.

\- Лох – это судьба, - вздохнул Никита, отстёгиваясь.

\- Со всеми случается.

\- Ага. Только с некоторыми – постоянно.

Он спрыгнул на тротуар. Оказался сразу так далеко, что Рю, упёршись ладонью в соседнее сидение, потянулся следом.

\- Мать моя! – воскликнул Никита. - Вот это нас забрызгало!

\- А ты думал?

\- Тут дальше мойка есть. За индийским рестораном.

\- Спасибо, заеду.

\- Тебе спасибо, что подвёз.

Подходящие случаю слова закончились, а они всё смотрели друг на друга.

\- Рукопожатие? – предложил Рю.

Никита смотрел на протянутую ладонь долго, секунды три, потом моргнул и рассмеялся:

\- Нет, Носферату, больше не поведусь!

\- Какой вампир в здравом уме поселится в Калифорнии?

\- Так ты отбитый.

Крыть было нечем.

\- Завтра, - сказал Рю.

\- После заката?

\- Созвонимся.

Хлопнула дверь.

Красавчик уже вклинился в поток машин, а Никита всё смотрел вслед. Не будь завтрашней встречи, Рю остался бы – под любым предлогом.

Никита проспал.

Всю ночь он не сомкнул глаз, пытаясь вспомнить, где видел азиата своей мечты. Обложка журнала? Телешоу? Кинофестиваль? Фильм? Сериал? Клип? Порно? Точно картинка – и настолько давняя, что мысли увели чуть ли не в детство. Может, сын известного отца или чей-то брат? Генетика генетикой, но вряд ли ему было больше тридцати, хотя… В памяти всплывало удивительное владение движениями и спокойствие – вроде спокойствия океана. К чему бурлить попусту, пугая людей на пляже, если можно смести весь город волной цунами? Идентификацию усложняло и то, что Никита так его толком и не разглядел. Узнал бы по голосу или грации, но внешность тонула в темноте. Даже в салоне джипа было слишком темно для человека, который без очков и линз воспринимал внешний мир как набор размытых форм и цветных пятен. К тому же, большую часть пути Никита видел профиль.

Он уснул только в пятом часу, твёрдо решив позвонить после встречи с Чеккарелли, и теперь, в четверть первого, метался по ванной, пытаясь одновременно чистить зубы, бриться, сушить волосы, надевать линзы и читать твиттер. Чем-то из этого точно стоило пренебречь, но Никита был слишком взвинчен, чтобы решать сложные задачи.

В половину такси уже мчалось в сторону Маленького Токио.

Чеккарелли ждал у входа в ресторан. Был это высокий мужчина с ухмылкой негодяя, выдающимся носом, косматыми густыми бровями и буйной наполовину седой шевелюрой. Поднявшийся ветер трепал волосы в небрежно собранном хвосте. На этом сходство с постаревшим мачо заканчивалось. Задрав голову, Чеккарелли тихо бормотал. Может, как таксист несколько минут назад, тоже гадал, скоро ли начнётся буря, а может, поминал недобрым словом опаздывающих. Серая футболка, протёртые джинсы, разношенные кроссовки – о достатке говорили только солнцезащитные очки от именитого бренда и массивный платиновый браслет.

Заметив Никиту, Чеккарелли крикнул:

\- Привет!

В отличие от Винсента Мура, этот культовый режиссёр даже выглядел похожим на человека. Пожали руки.

\- Привет. Надеюсь, не сильно опоздал?

\- Нет. Это я пораньше вышел. Люблю, знаешь, когда первый разговор с глазу на глаз. Не ожидал, что супергерои ездят на такси.

Лино предупреждал: отец говорит, что думает. Отвечать тоже следовало честно.

\- Дома свою тачку оставил. Без пары коктейлей мне этот разговор не начать.

\- Не ссы, - Чеккарелли похлопал по плечу. – Разденем чётко.

Он взялся за позолоченную ручку, с которой скалился азиатский дракон. Небольшая табличка справа от двери гласила, что десять лет назад здесь снимали несколько сцен из «Ублюдков».

\- Ого, - сказал Никита.

\- Да, - ответил Чеккарелли уже внутри. – Но «Драконы» и до того бед не знали. Место хлебное, а потом – лучшие гёдза на Западном побережье. Без шуток, Ник. Уж на что моя мачеха вкусно их готовила, а здесь не хуже. Над пельменями «Ублюдков» придумал!

Они свернули к отдельным кабинетам, устроенным вдали от общих залов. Чеккарелли охотно травил байку, как ради съёмок хозяин закрыл ресторан на целых три дня и разрешил устроить настоящий погром – понёс убытки во имя искусства, которые, конечно же, тысячекратно окупились после выхода фильма. Никита кивал, не переставая улыбаться. Будь это дружеская встреча, он бы даже искренне посмеялся, но чем дальше оставались обитаемые места, тем сильнее трясло.

Страшная тайна заключалась в том, что Никита Ершов видел всего один фильм знаменитого Безбожника. «Быстрее, малыш!» стал тяжёлым испытанием. Теперь он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме бесконечного чувства стыда, но неокрепший ум пятнадцатилетнего парня из Твери раз и навсегда решил, что Тони Чеккарелли – сраный извращенец, к шедеврам которого лучше не приближаться. Пришла пора с этим убеждением поспорить. В конце концов, в те годы ебля в зад тоже казалась чем-то ужасным. То ли дело воображаемые тентакли! Странное было время.

Чеккарелли уже взялся за ручку двери, когда сказал:

\- Совсем забыл, пока трепался. Ты ведь не против, если мы поболтаем втроём? Я, ты и старина Рю.

\- Старина Рю?

\- Рю, - повторил он. - Каваками.

Ноги резко пустили корни в пол.

\- О, да не смущайся! Рю – отличный парень, просто выглядит иногда как упырь.

«Лучше бы там сидел упырь!»

К секс-символу нулевых Никита испытывал сложную гамму чувств, в основном - негативных, и не всегда знал, с чего начать. С отвращения к «Лилит»? С эпатажа, шумиха вокруг которого когда-то доводила до трясучки? С откровений захмелевшего Егора Владимировича, сожалевшего, что лучший из живущих ныне Ромео никогда не сыграет эту роль в театре? С того, что любой его жест порождал тьму холиваров? Или с того, как он поднасрал «Лиге Севера»? Рю Каваками оставил след на всём! По нему сходил с ума даже абсолютно гетеросексуальный Руслан.

Возможно, Земля просто была слишком мала, чтобы цивилизованный человек мог разминуться с личностью таких масштабов, и Никите стоило с этим смириться. Желательно, в ближайшие секунды две. А ещё лучше – потратить драгоценное время на то, чтобы придумать, как не показаться круглым дураком, рассказывая о страхе перед обнажением ради искусства режиссёру, снявшему фильм с тридцатью четырьмя сценами мастурбации, и актёру, чья интимная жизнь, включая видео петтинга с тремя партнёрами, стала достоянием всего Интернета. Неудивительно, что «старина Рю» пошёл по пизде! Никита после такого умер бы – и всё. Никто не отговорил бы. Ни мама, ни друзья, ни Лаврентьев. Именно события Чёрного Валентина стали точкой, после которой ненависть поутихла. Никита перестал исходить ядом. Может, повзрослел. Но фильмы, кроме двух или трёх, которые видел ещё подростком, игнорировал и теперь.

«Три «Артура»! – шепнул гадкий голосок. – Пять «Золотых гранатов»! Награда за лучшую мужскую роль сам-знаешь-где! Истории кино насрать, что он появлялся на красной дорожке под кайфом, дрался с папарацци и заставил попотеть «Mirror Group». Он мог отсосать хоть каждому встречному парню, Ершов! Его запомнят небожителем, а тебя – актёром одной роли, - даже если станешь святым».

\- Заходи, - Чеккарелли не без усилия втолкнул Никиту в кабинет.

Внутри, в лучших традициях приватных комнат, было интимно: тёмная обивка на трёх секциях большого дивана, приглушённый свет из фонарей в бумажных абажурах. На стенах поблескивали золотом силуэты драконов. На низком квадратном столе стоял чайный сервиз. В правом углу, надвинув капюшон толстовки до самых бровей и сунув руки в карманы, сливался с тенями мрачный тип. То ли дремал, то ли пристально следил – за стильными солнцезащитными очками было не разобрать. Лицо не двигалось. Ровная линия тонких губ, азиатские скулы – вспомнился «Путь девяти». Сколько лет прошло! И сколько теперь было Каваками? Сорок? Уже, наверное, больше? К своему стыду, Никита не знал.

Каваками кивнул и тем подтвердил, что не спит, но протягивать руку не стал. Чеккарелли сел рядом, сдвинул очки на макушку. Никита устроился напротив, ближе к двери.

\- Раз все в сборе, можем начинать? Или подождём, пока Ник закажет коктейль?

Каваками без слов хлопнул по кнопке на стене, подхватил с дивана коктейльную карту, швырнул на стол и снова спрятал руки в карманы. Чутьё подсказывало, сцена – чистой воды провокация. Мур тоже испытывал его нервы не раз и не два, но Безбожник продвинулся дальше: доверил грязную работу человеку, от которого по коже натурально шёл холодок. Тело словно оцепенело. Когда внезапно открылась дверь, он дёрнулся так, что официантка напугалась не меньше.

\- «Текилу Санрайз»! – выпалил Никита.

Она исчезла быстрее, чем появилась.

Встряска привела в чувства.

\- Кхм, - он кашлянул, - расскажете пока про обнажёнку? Будет постельная сцена или что? Гендлерман так плевался – я ничего не понял.

Показалось, или Каваками улыбнулся? Трудно было представить, что такой тип это умеет, но уголок губ точно дёрнулся вверх.

\- Сцен будет несколько, - ответил Чеккарелли. – Постельная – тоже. Степень откровенности пока под вопросом, но всё в рамках художественного фильма. Секс для героев не главное. Если говорить о Викторе, он выше заблуждений о целомудрии и грехе. Он спортсмен. Тело – его инструмент. Хочу максимально это показать.

«Беги, Ершов! Беги, пока не поздно!»

\- Вижу, ты в ужасе?

\- Д-да.

\- Это хорошо.

Каваками нервировал всё больше. Рябь в углу экрана. Помехи на радио. В маленьком кабинете он как будто медленно заполнял собой всё пространство, хотя не двигался, не говорил – да даже лицо было почти не разглядеть. Может, и не осталось у него никакого лица. Никита не мог вспомнить.

Когда принесли коктейль, он всосал сразу половину.

\- Зайду с другой стороны, - Чеккарелли смотрел хитро. – Если в истории, скажем, про пианиста зацензурят все сцены с фортепиано, что ты подумаешь?

\- Если исключить постмодернизм? Что они там все еба… кхм, лишились ума.

\- Так и здесь. Изо дня в день год за годом человек тренируется по несколько часов, чтобы выполнять сложнейшие элементы фигурного катания. Разве он сможет победить, если будет считать тело своим врагом?

То ли подействовала «Текила», то ли Никита начал улавливать мысль.

\- То есть, история не про геев?

\- Нет, - Чеккарелли усмехнулся. – История другая: когда спортсмен ставит новый мировой рекорд, все обнимаются и плачут, а не рассуждают, кто кого ебал в жопу.

\- Мощно.

\- Больная тема, согласись?

\- Не без того, - Никита сделал ещё два глотка. – Второго актёра нашли уже?

\- Это важно?

Он медлил с ответом. Можно было соврать, притвориться супергероем, но…

Каваками почесал нос. На жалкую секунду, но жуткий образ сбился – мелькнуло что-то простое, человеческое. Выходит, всё это время он играл? Никита залип на большую ладонь с длинными пальцами. Могла ли она быть такой же горячей, как рука, утянувшая накануне в тёмный сад?

\- На самом деле… - он откинулся на мягкую спинку. – Да, важно. То есть, понятно, буду любить, кого придётся, но…

\- Но?

Спросил один, а потянулись оба. Чеккарелли просто качнулся вперёд. Движение Каваками было другим – медленным и тягучим, как смола. Слишком знакомым для первой встречи. Руслан говорил, он профессиональный танцор. Может, вчера Никита тоже встретил танцора?

\- Хочу заранее знать, что за человек. Могу согласие о неразглашении подписать, если нужно. Я должен… смириться. Да, смириться.

Чеккарелли покивал, всем видом выражая уважение. Принял ответ.

\- Скрывать не буду, - сказал он. – Имя известное.

\- И молчал! – Каваками цокнул, повернувшись в профиль. – Кто?

Никита похолодел. Нет. Всякое дерьмо случалось с ним в жизни, но уж такого-то точно быть не могло!

\- Ты.

Чеккарелли улыбнулся как человек, знающий, что вот-вот получит пиздюлей, но не жалеющий об этом. Каваками снял очки. Никита его узнал. В мыслях остался только мат.

\- Не смешно, Тони.

\- Я не шучу.

\- И когда ты собирался сказать эту охуенную новость? - он медленно поднялся.

\- К празднику берег. Ну-ну, дыши ровнее, старина.

\- Я. Больше. Не. Снимаюсь.

\- Рю…

\- Это не обсуждается, мать твою!

От крика дрогнули стены. Никита подобрался. Каваками выглядел грозно. Как человек, взбешённый предательством. Вот теперь он не играл. Улыбка исчезла с лица Чеккарелли.

\- Послушай…

\- Ебал я твоё «послушай»!

Секунда – и Каваками прыгнул, наступив на стол. Звякнула задетая чашка. Дверь, открытая пинком, грохнула о стену.

\- Урод! – прогремело уже в коридоре. – Сукин сын!

\- Мда, - Чеккарелли поднялся. – Неловко.

Он закрыл дверь.

\- Двигайся.

Как во сне, Никита сделал, что просили. Угол Каваками теперь казался неприятно пустым. В кабинете даже как будто стало светлее. Чеккарелли сел рядом, закрыв путь к отступлению.

\- Красиво ушёл, подлец, - вздохнул он. – Как такого не снимать?

\- Возвращать не будешь?

\- Смеёшься? Теперь только ждать, когда прогорит.

В кабинет заглянул мужчина в дорогом костюме.

\- Всё в порядке?

\- В полном, Пит. Извини за шум. Творческие разногласия. Скажи-ка в баре, чтобы плеснули вина. Тебе повторить коктейль, Ник?

\- С двойной текилой.

\- Сейчас всё сделаем, - Пит исчез.

\- Он, правда, не знал? – спросил Никита.

\- Правда, - Чеккарелли скрестил руки на груди. – Я намекал как мог, но этот… мистер Я-Завязал-С-Кино вбил себе в голову, что роль для другого! Пока сценарий писали, не до разговоров было. Потом Рождество, Новый год… Думал, заеду второго, прижму к стенке, а тут у Нины Риверы мать умерла. Слышал, может? Варвара Фаерман.

Никита кивнул. Он не хотел говорить о вчерашней встрече. Не нашёл бы слов. Его как будто оторвало от земли и выбросило в космос.

\- Рю ей как родной был, и она ему – вторая мать.

\- Дерьмо какое.

\- Не бери в голову, - Чеккарелли похлопал по бедру. – Теперь знаешь, кто твой Кацуки Юри. Смиряйся на здоровье.

Просидели до четырёх. В четыре смартфон Тони – после задушевной беседы громкая фамилия отошла далеко на задний план – выдал напоминание о следующей встрече, назначенной на половину пятого. К выходу шли вместе.

В общих залах было шумно.

\- Матерь Божья… - пробормотал Никита, глянув на большие окна.

На улице лило сплошной стеной. Иногда дождь сносило ветром, и потоки воды с грохотом хлестали по стёклам. В фойе толпились люди. Среди них направо и налево извинялся высокий парень приятной азиатской наружности: говорил, что мест, к сожалению, нет.

\- Вот и обещанный шторм, - констатировал Тони. – Надеюсь, мы с Керри закончим раньше, чем Даунтаун зальёт к херам. А ты планировал прогулку?

\- Смену локации. Хотели с приятелем посидеть. Теперь, пожалуй, здесь останемся.

\- Эй, Маргарет, - Тони обратился к девушке за стойкой администратора. – Нику нужен столик на двоих.

\- Минутку, - она уставилась в терминал, кивнула сама себе и шепнула в гарнитуру. – Рик? Ты далеко? Проводи господина Ершова за сорок седьмой. Да, да. Быстрее!

\- О, сорок седьмой… – Тони максимально плохо подмигнул. - Заебись местечко!

На всякий случай Никита сделал вид, что понял.

На прощание пожали друг другу руки – уже не только из вежливости.

\- Увидимся одиннадцатого?

\- Непременно.

Джонни застрял в пробке в двух кварталах от «Драконов», но выйти из автомобиля отказался. Никита не возражал. Четверть часа одиночества были очень кстати. Стоило выдохнуть. Не каждый день случались такие встречи. Ещё полмесяца назад он мог только мечтать, что пропустит стаканчик-другой с культовым режиссером, обсуждая главную роль в его фильме. Когда Никита уехал в Америку, половина российской кинотусовки сокрушалась, что голливудская франшиза загубит его талант, другая половина вздохнула с облегчением – по той же причине. Дома с его именем связывали будущее, а здесь… Он больше не смеялся над шуткой про иное воспитание. Пришлось всё начинать заново. С нуля. Первые года два днём и ночью Никита повторял как мантру, что просьба и предложение – понятия без двойного дна. Всё, чем владел актёр, следовало продавать: талант, лицо, тело, слова, фотографии, гражданскую позицию, взлёты, падения, сплетни…

Он не представлял, как вернётся в родное болото. Пару лет назад ещё мог бы. Теперь точка невозврата была пройдена. Не раз Никита говорил друзьям, что после финала «Лиги Севера» зарыдает от счастья, но в глубине души клубился ужас. Кем он станет? Вечным Капитаном Арктикой? Героем сначала второсортных, а потом третьесортных шоу? Надеяться на помощь Гендлермана не стоило. Да, старый чёрт помог вытащить счастливый билет – и плату требовал в лучших традициях жанра. Будь Никита наивнее, ему уже выели бы всю душу. Демарш с Муром агент поминал до сих пор, хотя остался в чистом выигрыше: и не работал, и проценты получил. Жаль, Чеккарелли не предложил сниматься за пресловутую тысячу в день!

Тони не стал скрывать: при поиске Виктора актёрский талант шёл не первым пунктом, - но тут же заметил, что «Клуб Калем» и «Не дай мне уйти» его приятно удивили. Посмеявшись, рассказал, как племянница заставила Каваками посмотреть «Битву во льдах», а тот в отместку усадил Безбожника за интеллектуальную нудятину старого алкоголика.

Каваками.

Никита скрестил руки на груди. Как после всех чудовищных любовных провалов он вообще мог хоть на секунду поверить, что наконец-то встретил нормального парня? В списке самых невероятных вещей, которые никогда не случатся с Никитой Ершовым, этот пункт обходил даже длинный ряд золотых статуэток престижнейших кинопремий мира и вечную жизнь. Он вспомнил большую тёплую ладонь и как будто снова почувствовал её прикосновение. Случалось, его поражали с первого взгляда, но чтобы так? Никита пожал тысячи рук. Что особенного было в этой? Неужели Каваками флиртовал только ради злой шутки? Внутренний мир разделился: на одной половине иронизировал и обесценивал повидавший всё без года тридцатилетний циник, а на другой – корчился, получив очередной удар, влюбчивый дурак. Никита смотрел на обоих, и от обоих тошнило.

\- Ого! – голос Джонни донёсся откуда-то издалека. – Вот это, я понимаю, Капитан, поднял планку пафоса – так поднял!

Он моргнул. Джонни Нельсон действительно нависал над ним – подмокший, но счастливый. В фильмах их герои были приятелями, в жизни сложилась настоящая дружба. Никита сразу заподозрил, чем всё кончится, когда в первый день съёмок, открыв дверь в гримёрку, услышал возглас: «Но-но, позвольте, я женился на кореянке до того, как это стало мейнстримом!». Теперь он часто заезжал к Нельсонам, всякий раз поражаясь, как родители тройняшек могут оставаться в своём уме – даже с учётом наличия няни.

\- Что, прости?

Никита встал. Пожали руки, обнялись.

\- Заебись местечко! – Джонни рухнул в кресло, лихо прихлопнув по подлокотникам, и, не уловив ответной реакции, скорчил гримасу «публика в шоке». – Ни-и-ик, только не говори, что «Ублюдков» не смотрел.

\- Не друзья мы больше?

\- Дилемма, - он хлопнул ладонью по щеке. – Отчитать тебя или пожалеть?

\- Добей, чтобы не мучился.

К ним, на ходу раскрывая меню, порхнул Рик. Он предложил помощь в выборе, но оба отказались. Никита имел представление о японской кухне, выходящее за рамки разрекламированных блюд. Если разговоров о Каваками он ещё мог избежать, то кулинарного творчества Руслана – нет. Слишком уж было вкусно. Ему покорялось всё: карри, рамен, гёдза, онигири, - не говоря уже о родных борщах и эчпочмаках. Студентом Никита тоже часто готовил, потом времени на это не осталось. Он решил не думать: заказал лучшие на Западном побережье японские пельмени и ещё один коктейль. Джонни отдал предпочтение лапше с овощами и чаю.

\- Никживи! – прозвучало как хештег. – И колись, по какому поводу экзотика?

\- Скоро стану парнем, который бросил всё и в Японию свалил.

\- То неожиданное предложение? Ты принял его?

\- На словах договорились. Встречался с режиссёром.

\- О, снова свидание втайне от строгого отца?

\- Пиздец, - Никита подпёр щёку кулаком. – Как до декабря дожить?

\- Не отвлекайся. Хотя, нет, подожди! Это был Джефри Джонс? Или Майкл Келли? Нет? Точно нет. Женщина? Ариша Кларк? Не женщина? Араб, может быть? Нет, не араб… Точно! Как я сразу не понял? Камал Мукерджи! Умыкнёт в Болливуд!

\- Индийский фильм про Японию? Серьёзно?

\- Ты въедешь в древний Киото верхом на танцующем медведе – и запоёшь!

Никита не удержался: сложив ладони лодочкой, сделал парочку круговых движений плечами.

\- Харе Кришна харакири? Так, что ли?

Откинувшись на спинку, Джонни захохотал. До соседних столиков было далеко, но всё же несколько гостей раздражённо оглянулись. Принесли напитки.

\- Хм-м, - немного успокоившись, он продолжил, - кто ещё делился планами? О, слона-то не заметил! Безбожник собирается фильм снимать, слышал?

\- Угу, - попробовав коктейль, Никита понял, что текила снова двойная. – На главную роль позвал.

\- Мощно! Фильм про геев, ты в курсе?

\- Увы.

\- Говорят, - Джонни всё ещё веселился, - на съёмочной площадке он настоящий зверь! Хуже Мура. Доводит актёров до слёз.

\- До слёз меня доводят сюжетные повороты Постыдной Истории, всё остальное – пыль.

Автором эвфемизма значился Боб Нагуя, исполнитель роли Кавака, но подхватили выражение почти все, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к работе над «Лигой Севера».

\- Так. Капитан, какая это «Текила»?

\- Двойная.

\- По счёту.

\- Шестая или пятая. Но где-то посередине был ещё сраный пуэр, так что дели пополам.

\- То есть, - Джонни понизил голос до шёпота, - ты, правда, встречался здесь с Чеккарелли? Обсудить главную роль?

\- Их там две, но – да. Сказал, его всё устраивает. И по графику съёмок с «Лигой» не пересекается. Так что…

\- Мать твою, да почему ты говоришь об этом с лицом потерпевшего?! Почему твой твиттер не залит слезами счастья? Я двадцать минут назад проверял!

\- Залью, когда уладим формальности. Между прочим, ты первый, кому я рассказываю.

\- Ладно, ладно, - он отступил. – Понимаю. Я тоже охренел бы.

\- Его сестра позвонила Гендлерману перед Рождеством.

\- Луиза? Сама?

\- Прикинь. Ему, конечно, не гениальный актёр нужен был, а спортивный русский парень…

\- Иисус! Да какая разница?

\- Придётся голым расхаживать…

Пятая ли «Текила», шестая, двойная, обычная – весь день любимый коктейль пился как вода. Тони спрашивал о причинах страха, и Никита честно ответил, что дело не в скромности и не в скрытых одеждой изъянах, но продолжить не смог. Личное. Это было личное. Безбожник догадался сам. «Понимаю, - сказал он. – Стрёмная история». Никита дал слово, что справится. Тони отстал.

\- И что? Ты в прекрасной физической форме. И внизу у тебя всё отлично, никакой дублёр не нужен. Когда ещё позвенишь бубенцами ради искусства?

Из бокала донёсся чудовищно громкий звук. Никита выпустил трубочку изо рта, и последние капли растеклись по дну.

\- Давай-ка, спрошу вторую чашку. Попробуешь отличный улун!

\- Хочет мою задницу крупным планом снять!

\- Ник, просто послушай. Сам знаешь, мы с Лоло сторонники мысли, что в кино нужно знать меру. Но если бы Чеккарелли захотел мою голую задницу снять, я закричал бы: «Конечно! Конечно, Тони, снимай скорее! Хоть тысячу дублей, хоть панорамную съёмку сделай, вот так: вжух! Или замедли всё, как будто метеорит летит к земле, - Джонни медленно обвёл руками огромный невидимый полукруг, - вжу-у-у-ух!».

Никита зажмурился. Зачем он представил?

\- Придёт время, станешь ему благодарен, потому что твоя настоящая задница состарится, а экранная будет вечно молода. Кстати, всё хочу спросить, какова она: жизнь на пороге тридцати?

\- Нельсон, завязывай с этими шутками, ты всего-то на пару лет младше!

\- Хочу соломку подстелить, вот и всё.

Принесли еду и вторую чашку. Никита сделал глоток. Со вкусом улуна пришли воспоминания о Петербурге: о болтовне с Русланом на тёмной кухне и о другой квартире, куда однажды привёл его Саша Веретин. Саша тоже был учеником Лаврентьева – в театре сразу же взял под крыло, как младшего брата, а там пошёл дальше, познакомил, как потом шутили, с нормальными художниками. Людмила Выпь, Евгений Ким, Зарина Алимбаева… Объединённые любовью к Азии, они вместе работали в своей студии, вместе проводили вечера дома у Людмилы и, так уж повелось после одного случая, дружили с актёрами из театральной академии. Ким обожал рассказывать байку про Македонского, царя Азии, а главный герой не уставал смеяться, закрыв лицо. Хорошей они были парой. Наверное, жили бы вместе до сих пор, если бы тогда Сашу успели спасти. Мысли о похоронах в январе вернули к вчерашним событиям – и Никита почти с суеверным ужасом вспомнил: Рю Каваками тоже фигурировал в знаменитой байке. Вместе с Александром Быччаевым, ныне руководителем якутского молодёжного театра, они были той самой Азией, которой столь недолго владел новоявленный великий завоеватель. Пробежали с ним на руках метров тридцать, прежде чем растянулись на площади.

\- Вижу, улун не помогает.

\- Я в полной пизде, - Никита отхлебнул ещё. – Как сыграть гея, не спалившись?

\- Хо-хо! В чём я уверен, так это в твоём покерфейсе, – Джонни ловко подцепил и отправил в рот гёдза. – Кстати, кого придётся лобзать?

\- Японца.

\- Спасибо! Кто это будет?

\- Голливудский актёр.

\- Предлагаешь угадывать?

\- У тебя хорошо получается.

\- Джеймс Ямагути? Нет, он на такое не подпишется. Рэн Мори? Рэн отвратный, хотя и красавчик. Кто-то ещё есть, чёрт, забыл имя…

\- Ты с ним хорошо знаком.

\- Я?

\- Судя по твоим рассказам.

Джонни изобразил было перезагрузку Ника Картера, но сбился на середине и округлил глаза.

\- Серьёзно? Он будет играть?

\- Похоже на то. Чеккарелли нам обоим сюрприз устроил. Мне сказал, встреча будет с глазу на глаз, а ему…

\- Погоди-ка, Рю сегодня тоже был здесь? Боже мой! И как он?

\- Мрачный тип.

\- Я не про это! Самочувствие его как?

\- Он не докладывал. Думаю, теперь не очень. Не понравилась ему новость, что вторая роль для него. Заорал, что не будет сниматься, и был таков.

\- Я умоляю, - Джонни закатил глаза, - это же Рю: поорёт – и перестанет.

Никита взял палочки. Гёдза остыли, но вкус еды сегодня имел ещё меньше значения, чем градус алкоголя. Джонни покачал головой.

\- Сраный ты сукин сын, если всё так.

\- Да, - он глянул на окна, за которыми ещё лило, - буду играть у Чеккарелли, в паре с Каваками. Здравствуйте, ночные кошмары.

\- Скажи ещё, что откажешься.

\- Я дурной, но не настолько.

\- Наконец-то слышу речь здорового человека. Может, теперь расскажешь подробности?

\- Какие?

\- Интимные, конечно же.

Джонни подмигнул ещё хуже, чем Тони. Нельсон умел быть абсолютно отвратительным. За это Никита его и любил.

Из «Драконов» пришлось уйти в половине седьмого. Электростанция накрылась ещё раньше, но какое-то время ресторан спасал запасной генератор. Снаружи царила ночь – светились только редкие вывески да фары автомобилей. Ливень не думал утихать. Дорога скрылась под водой. Даже на тротуаре кое-где доходило до щиколоток. Одни люди ещё на что-то надеялись и ждали под навесами, другие уже шлёпали по лужам не глядя.

\- Нужно было яхту брать, - сказал Джонни.

\- Да, это ты маху дал.

\- Подбросить до дома?

\- Спасибо, гондольера поищу.

\- Может, дать зонт?

\- Прикалываешься? Тут телепорт нужен, а не зонт.

\- Твоя правда, - согласился Джонни. – Но я переживаю: ты только вылечился от простуды!

\- Забей.

\- Что ж, Джонни Нельсон, ты пытался. Хорошего вечера, Капитан! - он похлопал по плечу. – Пришли хотя бы смайлик, как доберёшься.

Глядя, как уплывает знакомый спорткар, Никита вспомнил о красном джипе. Недолго длилось счастье. Он натянул капюшон толстовки и пошёл дальше по улице. В Маленьком Токио он не был почти нигде, а в апокалиптическом антураже – вовсе видел впервые. Дождь бил по лицу, хлюпала в кроссовках вода, но на душе стало как будто даже легче. Совпали два параллельных мира: внутренний и внешний. Что-то подобное случилось вчера, когда…

На другой стороне улицы взгляд выцепил фигуру. Просто этот человек шёл не замечая ничего вокруг – словно танцевал, но не под ливнем, а под свою музыку. Терять было нечего. Никита набрал номер. Каваками на ходу достал смартфон и замер, не сделав очередной шаг. Долгие три секунды он просто смотрел, а потом резко мазнул пальцем.

\- Слушаю, что скажешь, - донеслось из динамика.

Голос выдал усталость.

\- Лавка сувениров, закусочная, о, девушка в красной куртке прошла…

\- В другой раз!

\- Подожди! Один вопрос. Серьёзный.

Каваками вздохнул.

\- Где ты, сталкер?

\- На другой стороне. Рядом с…

Оглянувшись, Никита вскрикнул – его едва не сбила огромная жёлтая рыба. Молча сунув мокрый флаер с огромной надписью «3=2», она двинулась дальше по улице, пугая редких прохожих.

\- Господи, срань-то какая!

В ухо хрюкнули.

\- Это тайяки. Печенье. Оно не опасно.

\- Думаешь, нормально, что печенье ходит по улице?

\- Это твой серьёзный вопрос?

\- Нет. Не телефонный разговор. Сейчас…

\- Стой, мать твою!

\- Я только…

\- Сделай милость: поставь ногу обратно на тротуар. Супер! Теперь повернись налево и пройди до перехода. Некуда торопиться.

\- Вдруг ты сбежишь?

\- С того света точно не догонишь.

Каваками сбросил звонок, кивнул головой в нужную сторону и тоже пошёл. Никита решил не рассуждать, какой смысл в пешеходном переходе, скрытом двадцатью сантиметрами воды. В сказочной стране следовало слушать местных жителей, а не здравый смысл. 

\- Вопрос?

Они встали у стены, где лужа едва скрывала тротуар. У Никиты было гораздо больше одного вопроса – и все он забыл, когда встретился с глубоким взглядом тёмно-карих глаз. Солнцезащитные очки, зацепленные на футболке, поблёскивали из-под распахнутой толстовки. Мокрый капюшон плотно прилегал к голове. Капли дождя катились по лбу, пока не встречали преграду в виде роскошных бровей. Никита всегда завидовал людям с бровями. Вообще всем людям, чьё лицо видно на лице.

\- Ник, мне, правда, хуёво.

\- Почему не хочешь сниматься?

\- В этом фильме?

\- Мне показалось, ты имел в виду, что не хочешь сниматься вообще.

\- Да кому это нужно? – он опасно качнулся, но устоял. – Сниматься… Давай, признайся честно, сколько фильмов со мной видел?

\- Два.

\- Два…

\- Нет, три! Три и ещё одну шестую.

\- Охуенно, - Каваками кивнул.

Он был пьян.

\- Я просто…

\- Врать мне не нужно!

Никита поморщился от крика.

\- Не жизнь, а дерьмо.

Там, где Каваками обозначил место перехода, шагал, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, человек-тайяки. Почему он не шёл домой? Это была погоня? Никита ещё комкал флаер.

\- Может, по рыбке?

\- Не произноси при мне это слово.

\- Да, стрёмная херня, - он продолжал смотреть. – Выглядит как гигантский гриб или, не знаю, разбухший хлеб. Кажется, тронешь – и палец провалится. Потечёт тухлая вода, как во вторых «Неупокоенных».

\- Это что сейчас в моде? – Каваками глянул с холодным прищуром.

\- В смысле? Их ещё в восьмидесятых сняли.

\- Чем душу отвёл, спрашиваю?

\- Текилой.

\- Кроме текилы, - он схватил за грудки. – Не притворяйся!

\- А, вот ты о чём… - вместо того, чтобы расцепить его кулаки, Никита зачем-то накрыл их ладонями. – Это своя дурь. В смысле, врождённая.

Каваками моргнул раз, другой – и резко шагнул назад. Сунул руки в карманы. Наваждение ушло. Перед Никитой стоял продрогший, несчастный человек.

\- Давно мокнешь?

\- Когда вышел, уже лило.

\- И не смыло?

\- Дерьмо не тонет. Но что-то я, правда, замёрз. Трезвею ещё. Это вообще не круто. Зайдём куда-нибудь?

\- Всё закрыто.

\- Разве? – Каваками огляделся, словно первый раз увидел мир вокруг. – Да, похоже на то… Любишь рамен?

\- Если он не ходит по улицам.

\- Нет, нет, с этим всё в порядке. Смирно ждёт своей участи. В тарелке. Очень воспитанный.

\- Тогда я в деле.

\- Даже не спросишь, куда пойдём?

\- Да зачем? Уже понял вчера: у тебя всегда маршруты интересные.

Ощущение сказочности происходящего вернулось, стоило Никите увидеть вывеску с мигающими иероглифами. Откуда взялось электричество в этом тупике? Два поворота назад, в обитаемых местах, было темно.

\- Что тут написано?

\- «Фудзи».

\- Там… опасно?

\- Откуда такие мысли?

\- Зубы заныли.

\- Хорошие зубы, - Каваками уважительно кивнул. - Всегда их слушайся.

Лестница вела вниз. Внутри было светло. Вошедших окутал затхлый тёплый воздух с запахом чего-то варёного, рыбного и острого. Никита оценил испарину на узеньких окнах под самым потолком, хлипкие столики по углам неприветливого зала и, в противовес этому, высокую стойку с тяжёлыми барными стульями. В левом дальнем углу заседала шумная компания седых стариков – ёкаи, не иначе. Бармен глянул на вошедших, коротко кивнул и снова занялся делами.

\- Сядем здесь, - Каваками указал на закуток между стеной и стойкой. – Давай, давай в угол!

Шкаф сильно выдавался в бар, закрывая почти весь обзор, но из зала Никиту тоже было не видать. Проводник спрятал его с четвёртой стороны. Хитро. Он бросил на стойку очки и всё, что отыскал в карманах: смартфон, помятую пачку сигарет, зажигалку, кошелёк, связку ключей. Мокрая толстовка отправилась на соседний стул. Каваками остался в просторной майке. Извинившись, стянул кроссовки и крикнул:

\- Сато!

Вот, собственно, и всё, что Никита понял из его диалога с барменом. Нет, суть была ясна. Они поздоровались. Сато выказал почтение и забрал мокрую обувь. Каваками несколько раз поблагодарил, от чего-то отказался, на что-то согласился, потрепался о чём-то отвлечённом, потом задал важный вопрос. Бармен уставился на Никиту немигающим чёрным взглядом, кивнул, в ответ на парочку негромких фраз ответил утвердительно, исчез из поля зрения Никиты вместе с кроссовками и тоже крикнул несколько слов – видимо, в окно на кухню. Пока Сато отвернулся, Каваками перегнулся через стойку и ловко кинул в мусорный бак свои носки.

Никита глянул вниз – оценил босые ступни. Не хуже рук.

\- Субтитры будут?

\- Всё в порядке.

Возвращаясь на место, Каваками подхватил из бара пепельницу. Сунув в рот сигарету, чиркнул зажигалкой.

\- Здесь можно курить?

\- Да, - он подпихнул пачку, - бери, если хочешь.

\- Я бросил недавно.

\- Круто. А я всё никак.

\- Что за место? Похоже на притон.

\- Сказал же: всё в порядке, - Каваками прищурился, выпустив несколько колец дыма. - Фан-клуб Лапши сегодня рано уехал.

\- Фан-клуб Лапши?

\- Ага. Любят рамен.

У него были родинки: одна за мочкой уха, почти на линии роста волос, а вторая – в месте, где шея переходит в плечо.

\- И цветные татуировки?

Никита поплыл от мысли, каков он на вкус. 

\- Допиздеться тут – легче легкого, - ответил голос с непривычно мягким американским акцентом и потрясающим попаданием в тон.

\- А врал, что плохо разговариваешь.

\- Не так хорошо, как понимаю, - Каваками вернулся на английский. - Вот как я сказал.

Сато принёс две огромные миски. Только глотнув горячего, Никита понял, как замёрз. Бульон, лапша – да все ингредиенты были выше всяких похвал. В тело как будто возвращалась жизнь.

\- Боже, я точно в сказке!

После рамена Сато поставил на стойку бутылку виски.

Они говорили и говорили. Никита перестал замечать, как бармен наполняет бокалы. Не заметил, и когда в голос Рю – после третьего тоста в голове звенело только это короткое имя – снова вернулся приятный акцент. Как Никита мог не знать? Драконам ведомы все языки. Он слушал, жалея лишь о том, что наутро не вспомнит отдельных слов. Останутся только темы. Творчество. Лос-Анжелес. Петербург. Байки. Разочарования. Руки Рю тоже говорили: рассказывали какие-то свои истории. Не нужно было им мешать, но один раз Никита не удержался – поймал правую за пальцы. На ладони, поперёк линии жизни, белели тонкие шрамы. Обычно он не придавал такому значения, но эти выглядели жутко.

\- Отстой, да? – Рю отнял руку. – Не вышло до конца свести.

\- Откуда такое?

\- Как там говорят? – его повело в сторону, он упёрся локтем в стойку, а лбом – в кулак. – Св… вс… Минутку. Совместно нажитое имущество супругов, вот. Не забивай голову, Ник. Сато, пс-с, принеси нам ещё одну.

\- Пожалуйста, господин Каваками, - бармен сделал несчастное лицо, - хотя бы английский!

Они поспорили на японском, и Сато поставил на стойку вторую бутылку виски. Этот эпизод Никита запомнил очень хорошо, а дальше начались провалы.

Точно ещё раз ели рамен.

У Рю закончились сигареты – бармен открыл новую пачку.

Мысли сосредоточились вокруг двух родинок. Никита видел, как прижимается к ним, как вдыхает умопомрачительный запах кожи: смесь пота и туалетной воды. Он был уверен, что всё происходит в голове, пока не взвыл – кулак по лбу прилетел самый настоящий.

\- Охренел? – Рю сверкнул глазами. – В руках себя держи, придурок!

Они стояли перед раковиной посреди роскошного сортира.

\- Извини, - сказал Никита.

\- Пиздец! - склонившись, Рю плеснул водой в лицо. - Чем я думал, когда потащился с тобой сюда!

Было обидно.

Потом отдельными вспышками шли три эпизода: поиск такси, попытки уложить безвольное тело Рю на диван и решающий бой с заправленной кроватью.

Проснувшись, Никита чётко понял: победила кровать. Он лежал поверх смятого, но так и не снятого покрывала – под искусной имитацией шкуры белого медведя. Дарили давно, ещё на первый день рождения в Лос-Анджелесе. С тех пор она занимала в спальне почётное место ковра. Никита перекатился на спину – стены качнулись вместе с ним. Кажется, он был ещё пьян. И точно потерял где-то одну линзу. Смартфон нашёлся на полу. Время близилось к часу дня. Светилось последнее сообщение от Джонни, целиком состоящее из ржущих смайликов. Никита открыл переписку – и хлопнул себя по лицу. В четыре двадцать пять он отправил другу гифку с танцующими грибами.

Киборг Джонни: Понял, у тебя всё хорошо )

Ник (L.A.): щапщ

Киборг Джонни: Грибы, верните Капитану его сокровище!

Ник (L.A.): девственлсть ге вернкшь

Киборг Джонни: XD XD XD XD XD

На диване в гостиной лежало тело. Из-под колючего шерстяного пледа с одной стороны торчала черноволосая макушка, с другой – грязная ступня. Толстовка досушивалась на стуле, остальная одежда валялась на полу: майка, штаны, трусы. Соблазн приподнять покров был велик, но шишка на лбу болела сильнее.

Стоя под душем, Никита пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что его отшили. Получалось плохо. Вечер после прощания с Джонни виделся как странный сон – отдельными фрагментами, где бредовые события происходили на фоне ещё большего безумия. Никита очень надеялся, что даже если болтал лишнего, никто этого не вспомнит. Когда он вернулся, Рю разглядывал узор на потолке: белые извивы на светло-голубом фоне.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Хорошо тебе, если доброе. В ванную пустишь?

\- Сейчас полотенце дам.

\- А халат найдётся? - Рю медленно сел. - Ненавижу одежду натягивать на мокрое тело.

\- Может быть великоват.

\- Ужасная трагедия, - Рю поднялся навстречу. – Я-то думал, все парни в Голливуде хранят халат моего размера.

Никита смотрел не отрываясь. Он видел достаточно голых мужчин, просто этого – узнал. Перед ним стоял Инкуб. Помятый, с торчащими во все стороны волосами, с вскочившим на щеке прыщом, но... Выходит, не померещились приветы из сказочной страны?

\- Больше не меньше, - закинув халат на плечо, Рю отнял полотенце. – Проведёшь инструктаж?

Он иронично щурился, но дышать старался в сторону.

\- Там интуитивно понятно, - Никита кашлянул. - Гель для душа, шампунь, крем увлажняющий – бери, что нужно. В ящике «Для гостей» всякая одноразовая херня.

\- Супер.

Ягодицы сверкнули так, что он едва не ослеп. Вопрос вспомнился с трудом. Рю уже выходил из гостиной.

\- Кофе варить на тебя?

\- Кофе? – он оглянулся.

\- Соберу что-нибудь на завтрак.

\- Завтрак, кофе - это хорошо, да, - Рю потёр шею возле родинки. – Но лучше две таблетки аспирина, и вот тогда точно делай со мной, что хочешь.

Отшил – и насмехался. Как Никита мог забыть? Если они и встретились в сказке, то в той, где утром, чтобы сохранить флёр, уходили не завтракая и не прощаясь. Он молча поднял большой палец вверх.

Никита ковырял глазунью с кусочками пепперони и каким-то сыром – название вылетело из головы. Кофе почти остыл. На столе ждали своего часа два стакана воды и четыре таблетки аспирина. Можно было, приняв драматическую позу, размышлять о жизни, от которой тошнило, но с большой долей вероятности его просто настигала расплата в виде похмелья. Две бутылки виски! Удивительно, как он вообще мог сегодня ходить.

Открылась дверь в ванную, по коридору прошлёпали босые ноги.

\- Ник?

\- Сюда иди.

Рю заглянул на кухню. Халат был ему велик, но выглядело это даже мило – в отличие от зеленоватого цвета лица.

\- Ты как?

\- Как человек, жалеющий, что родился, - Рю рухнул на табуретку.

Дрожащими руками он вскрыл упаковки. Аспирин зашипел в стакане.

\- Может, простой воды для начала?

\- Спасибо. Уже в ванной хлебнул.

\- Это ты зря.

\- Зря – это я вчера примерно всё, - он прислонился к стене, дёрнув ворот халата. – Тони, блядь, Чеккарелли! Не мог по-человечески сказать? Нет, пусть Рю распидорасит от Даунтауна до Венис Бич! 

Посмеиваясь, Никита занялся своим стаканом.

\- Выпью за компанию.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рю закрыл глаза. Стало тихо – только в гостиной вибрировал смартфон.

\- Это твой. Звонил уже раз двадцать.

\- А времени сколько?

Никита посмотрел на часы на стене.

\- Час сорок.

\- Пусть на хер идут. Я в два десять родился.

Аспирин растворился. Рю взял стакан.

\- Ого, и сколько стукнет?

\- К твоим услугам весь Интернет.

Он начал пить. Больше ради шутки Никита вбил в поисковую строку его имя, а секунду спустя стало совсем не смешно.

\- Сколько-сколько?! Тридцать пять?! Всего-о-о?

Рю булькнул в ответ.

\- Матерь Божья! Я думал, тебе за сорок!

Выдав фонтан, именинник стукнул стаканом по столу и закричал:

\- Да в смысле, за сорок?!

Никита был раздавлен: выходит, Каваками всё успел до тридцати? Жизнеописание он пролистнул не глядя. Благотворительность, награды, критика, фильмография… Список работ никак не кончался.

\- Пиздец, - сказал Никита сам себе и повторил: - Пиздец.

\- Я беру в заложники твой аспирин, - Рю подвинул полный стакан к себе. - Отвечай, откуда такие мысли?

Он посмотрел на Каваками, не зная, чего внутри больше: ужаса, восхищения? Ещё вчера днём бесился, а теперь впервые в жизни подумал – сколько ебашил этот человек! Слово «работал» было тут неуместным.

\- Никита! Что за взгляд?

\- Думал, нужно больше времени, чтобы столько всего успеть.

\- А, ты об этом… Так я рано начал.

Рю дёрнул плечами и тут же поморщился.

\- Может, полежишь?

\- Если ещё не гонишь.

\- С чего бы?

\- Мало ли, чего я не помню? - он снова закрыл глаза. – Что было после второй бутылки? Почему мы здесь? Где моя обувь? Другие всякие вопросы.

Никита улыбнулся – воспоминание отражало вчерашний вечер.

\- Твои кроссовки остались в «Фудзи». Я только возле такси заметил, что босиком по лужам шлёпаешь. Сказал: «Давай вернёмся». А ты закричал на всю улицу: «В пизду! Дурная примета!». Затолкал в машину. Назвал мой адрес – и уснул.

\- М-м-м, - Рю пожевал губу. – Да, знаешь, знакомый стиль. Где здесь можно покурить?

На крыше уже подсохло. Видно, дождь закончился утром. Серые тучи, теперь совсем лёгкие, ещё висели над городом, но дальше на западе, над океаном, мелькало голубое небо. Никита разложил два шезлонга.

\- Спасибо, - Рю прилёг и закурил, поставив пепельницу на грудь.

Выглядел он лучше, чем за столом.

\- Отпускает?

\- На воздухе легче.

Никита тоже выпил свой аспирин. Знал бы какое-нибудь средство от влюблённости – принял бы следом. Чем дольше он смотрел на Рю, тем глубже падал.

\- Хорошо у тебя. Снимаешь?

\- Купил по знакомству. Здесь на втором этаже художественная студия, а внизу магазинчик, тоже для художников, и гараж. Раньше тут Мария Андерсон жила. Может, слышал?

\- Знакомое имя. Она, кажется, теперь в Нью-Йорке пишет?

\- Да, студию друзьям-художникам оставила. Магазин – тоже. Квартиру не хотела продавать человеку, который от живописи далёк. Общая подруга уговорила, - Никита улыбнулся, вспоминая осаду в исполнении Шарлотты Нельсон. – Дал слово, что не стану жаловаться на запах краски, выгонять натурщиц и требовать перекрасить чёрную лестницу.

Рю слушал внимательно, но когда рассказ закончился, говорить ничего не стал. Докурив, поставил пепельницу под шезлонг. Лег обратно. Прикрыл глаза. Никита даже решил, что он задремал, но стоило двинуться, чтобы тоже лечь, как Рю моргнул и спросил без предисловий:

\- Я тебя точно не обидел вчера?

«Обидел! Ещё как!»

Никита заткнул гадкий голосок. «Нет» стало понятием без двойного дна задолго до Лос-Анджелеса. Полез без спросу – получил по лбу. Всё было честно.

\- Точно.

\- А с Тони как поговорили? Всё хорошо?

\- Как ни странно. Можно тоже спросить?

\- Про Юри? Нет, нельзя, - Рю скрестил руки на груди. - Я надеялся, Тони найдёт молодого актёра, а его снова поманили зомби.

Никита гоготнул.

\- Зачем же так плохо о себе?

\- М-м-м, - он улыбнулся первый раз за утро, – да ты не знаешь, с кем связался, - и пояснил: – Когда в одном предложении встречаются Тони и зомби, всегда видно, смотрел человек «Его фетиш» или нет.

\- Слышал, жёсткий фильм.

\- За обедом не проглотишь.

\- Спойлеров не будет? – уточнил Никита.

\- Не сегодня. Мне и так херово.

\- А когда?

\- Когда? - Рю согнул колено, и пола халата съехала, обнажив правую ногу до бедра. – Когда… Я завтра в ночь улетаю в Канаду до конца января. Вернусь – можем встретиться.

\- Мы с друзьями в Италию уже уедем. Вернёмся только в середине февраля.

\- Торопиться некуда.

Он повернул голову, подставляя лицо ветерку. Никита пытался уложить в голове, что увидит его, в лучшем случае, через полтора месяца, а в худшем – больше никогда, если тот откажется от роли. Вся жизнь состояла из обломов. Вот к чему следовало привыкнуть, а вовсе не к идиллической картине перед глазами. Рю смотрел в небо из-под полуприкрытых век и грустно улыбался. Большой палец на ноге отбивал ритм. Никита знал, чем займётся в тоскливом январе между тренировками и попытками не сойти с ума от ужаса перед предстоящей работой: посмотрит фильмы, в которых играл Каваками. Все. Сколько бы их ни было. Заодно восполнит пробел с творчеством Безбожника.

Заиграла мелодия звонка. Никита достал из кармана смартфон. На экране высветился незнакомый номер.

\- М-м-м, да?

\- Господин Ершов? - спросил женский голос.

\- Да, слушаю.

\- Извините. Вас беспокоит Кояма Юмико. Я звоню по поводу Рю. Он всё утро не отвечает на звонки. Сато сказал, вы ушли вместе.

Никита ответил, с большим трудом сохраняя серьёзность:

\- Всё в порядке. Рю остался у меня.

Повернувшись, тот беззвучно спросил: «Какого хрена?».

\- Он до сих пор спит?

\- Кто это? Юмико?

Никита успел только кивнуть – Рю выхватил смартфон:

\- Что это значит?!

Из динамика донеслась раздражённая японская речь. Рю хмурился всё сильнее, потом огрызнулся:

\- Это моё дело, ясно? Когда хочу, тогда и отвечаю на звонки! Нет, Тони пусть идёт в задницу! Да, так ему и скажи. Что значит…

Вскочив с шезлонга, он начал расхаживать туда-сюда, сверкая глазами и возмущаясь уже по-японски. Закончил минут через пять. Возвращая смартфон, Рю сказал что-то – как выплюнул.

\- Не знаю, о чём ты, но да, это возмутительно. 

\- Что? А, извини, - он потер лицо. – Иногда её заносит. Одно радует: Тони первый получил пиздюлей.

Юмико Кояма не выглядела как женщина, способная раздавать пиздюли, но, в конце концов, что Никита о ней знал?

\- Придётся ехать. Они там собрались, чтобы поздравить меня, оказывается. Спасибо, сказали хотя бы сейчас!

\- Наверное, хотели устроить сюрприз? - Никита поднялся.

\- Ебал я такие сюрпризы. Думал, чемодан заранее соберу, и что? В сраной Канаде, блядь, сраная ведь зима, а я даже не помню, где тёплые вещи! Здесь ли они вообще или новые придётся брать… – Рю потёр висок. – Ох, нет, не для похмельной головы задачка.

В гостиной он окинул взглядом свою немногочисленную одежду. Тронул ногой трусы. Поёжился.

\- Мокрые ещё.

Рю полез в узкие штаны без них. Никита прислонился к стене, решая, стоит ли навсегда забыть этот вид или дрочить на воспоминания до конца дней.

\- Жопой ты думал, Каваками, - он кое-как застегнул ширинку, - когда их надевал.

\- Отличные штаны.

\- Угу, - Рю обнюхал майку, скорчил рожу, но натянул. – Для свидания.

\- Собирался на свидание?

\- Прикинь, - звякнула молния на толстовке. – Познакомился на днях с клёвым парнем, - он ходил вокруг дивана, собирая в карманы знакомый набор: смартфон, кошелёк, ключи, сигареты, зажигалку. – Всё при нём, даже чувство юмора! Не верил счастью.

Зря Никита думал, что достиг дна. С каждым новым словом он проваливался всё глубже. Рю поднял трусы и тоже сунул в карман.

\- И вот вчера…

\- Может, кеды подогнать? – перебил Никита.

Рю посмотрел на свои босые ноги.

\- Не откажусь. Спасибо.

Пока Каваками молча обувался, Никита смотрел на задницу, обтянутую штанами, и бесился от злости к неизвестному мудаку. Почему в знакомствах всегда везло другим? Кому-то – свидания, а кому-то… Снова заныла шишка на лбу.

Рю шагнул к двери в прихожей.

\- Стой-стой, – опомнился Никита, – это парадная лестница! Студия, магазин. Бывают люди. Лучше через чёрную. Я там обычно хожу. 

Натянув кроссовки, он провёл Рю к двери в конце коридора.

\- Ничего себе. Думал, тут гардероб.

Никита хмыкнул. У него в запасе тоже была парочка интересных маршрутов.

Спускались медленно. Задвинув солнцезащитные очки на макушку, Рю вертел головой, разглядывая разрисованные стены и потолок. Три этажа – один огромный парад монстров. Какие-то оставляли Каваками равнодушным, иные брали за сердце. Всё отражалось на честном лице. Он остановился перед Фосфоресцирующим Упырём.

\- Не приснилось.

\- Стрёмный парень, - Никита встал рядом. – Иногда тут луна в окно светит – и тогда пиздец жутко поворачиваться спиной.

\- И как справляешься? Говоришь, что просто рисунки?

\- Это не работает. У фантазий своя сила – доводами разума не победить. Другая фантазия нужна. Та, которая за тебя.

Никита повернулся. Пролётом ниже, на полпути к первому этажу, идущих встречал косматый азиатский дракон. Всех цветов была его чешуя. Он лежал, свернувшись кольцами и поджав древние лапы. Будто бы дремал, но жёлтые глаза под полуприкрытыми веками видели всё: прошлое, настоящее, будущее и даже то, чему случиться не суждено.

\- Вот защитник. Вспоминаю – и спокойно хожу.

\- А узнал откуда?

\- Здесь когда-то девушка умерла. Много её работ. Оставила после себя «Путеводитель по чёрной лестнице». Стихи.

\- Вот как.

Они спустились к дракону. Рю подошёл близко – посмотрел так и эдак, тронул лихо закрученный ус, потёр чешую. Никита отвёл взгляд. Даже нарисованному чудовищу досталось больше любви!

\- Что за парень? – он спросил злее, чем рассчитывал.

\- Только с одним на днях знакомился.

Рю сидел на корточках, прижавшись щекой к морде дракона. Улыбался. Никита, наконец, сложил два и два.

\- Бля… Это я, что ли?

Каваками молча поднял большой палец вверх. Никита подошёл к стене, тоже прислонился – только спиной – и медленно съехал на пол.

\- А дрался зачем?

\- Помнишь всё-таки.

\- Или разонравился?

\- Никита, мы были в раменной, где не любят радугу!

\- Только поэтому?

Рю сел рядом, прижался плечом.

\- Ещё одно есть: ненавижу пьяный секс. На всю жизнь наелся этого дерьма. Извини, если сильно ударил. Накрыло.

Никита повернулся. Огромные карие глаза смотрели и грустно, и нежно, и зовуще. Слушая рассказ о далёком озере Лин, он думал, Мэт преувеличивает очарование Инкуба, но бармен не лгал.

\- Поцелуй меня, – сказал Рю.

Сосались, пока хватало дыхания, а когда приходила пора снова вдохнуть, Никита сильнее прижимал бёдра Рю к своим. Члены тёрлись друг о друга сквозь ткань штанов. Это продолжалось, пока на первом этаже не грохотнула дверь.

\- Чёрт! – ругнулся женский голос.

Прошуршали шаги. Пискнул замок. Вторая дверь хлопнула тише.

\- Из магазина, - шепнул Никита. – Курить вышли. Может, вернёмся?

\- Разве забыл? Дурная примета.

\- Как тебя отпустить?

\- Поцелуй ещё разок, - Рю облизнулся. – И отпускай.

Никита припал губами к родинке. Жертва издала тихое «А-а!», сильнее открывая шею. Горячая волна, скатившись по позвоночнику, ударила точно в цель. Зубы царапнули по коже. Никита сгорал от счастья и умирал от стыда. Кончил как школьник! Рю дрожал, уткнувшись в плечо. Не сразу дошло, что это смех. Никита отодвинулся, чтобы увидеть бесстыжее лицо – и очаровался снова.

\- Носферату, пусти! - пискнул тоненький голосок.

Засмеялись оба, а когда перестали, ещё долго сидели обнявшись. Улыбались друг другу как дураки. Наконец, Рю освободился. Встал, отряхивая штаны.

\- Пора.

\- Теперь до февраля?

\- Выходит, так. Провожать завтра – так себе идея. Пиши или звони.

\- Обязательно.

\- Я люблю трепаться.

\- Понял. Счастливо добраться.

\- Пока, - Рю нацепил очки.

Он ушёл, а Никита всё сидел, прислонившись к стене. Где-то далеко здравый смысл кричал: «Ершов, ты в жопе!» - но прямо сейчас это были пустые слова. 


	12. Глава 10. Дикая Охотница (На связи Тверь)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) в части Рю упоминается нон-кон!  
2) цитаты из "Ромео и Джульетты" даны в переводе Щепкиной-Куперник.

_Сердце твое двулико:_

_Сверху оно набито_

_Мягкой травой,_

_А снизу каменное, каменное дно._

_«Чёрная луна», Агата Кристи_

Тони Чеккарелли сделал одолжение и свалил сразу после короткой поздравительной речи. Близнецы просидели до вечера, фонтанируя рабочими идеями. Рю слушал их, лёжа на диване с холодным полотенцем на голове. Юмико читала сценарий. Судя по хитрой улыбке, Минако Окукава пришлась ей по душе. Никто из гостей тактично не поднимал вопрос о главной роли – не спрашивали даже о планах на этот год. Только Юмико, уже собираясь, уточнила, видел ли Рю приглашение на «Золотой гранат».

\- Да, - ответил он. – Настроения нет.

\- И сколько ещё это продлится?

\- Не знаю.

\- Съёмки в марте.

\- Снимайте.

\- Рю!

\- Закрытая тема, - он отвернулся к спинке дивана. – И Безбожнику скажи, чтобы больше сюда не приходил.

Юмико села рядом.

\- Тони погорячился.

Рю смотрел прямо перед собой. Погорячился. Как же!

\- Выставил придурком перед незнакомым человеком. Как будто мало было у меня стыда.

\- Как ты заговорил, Рю-чан, – она погладила по плечу. – Уже не думала, что доживу. Хочешь хорошее впечатление произвести? Удивительный, наверное, человек Никита Ершов.

\- Смейся молча.

Юмико склонилась к уху:

\- Кацуки Юри – хорошая роль. У тебя такой ещё не было.

Рю глубоко вдохнул. Он хотел под одеяло. Закрыться от всего мира, как в детстве. Чтобы никто не видел, никто не трогал, никто никуда не тянул.

\- Подумай об этом.

Юмико ушла. Закрылась входная дверь. За оградой тронулась с места машина, а потом всё стихло. Рю встал с дивана, кое-как поднялся в спальню. Во всём теле была слабость. До сих пор мутило. Горела шея. Он подошёл к зеркалу. Вокруг родинки ярко проступал огромный синяк. Рю не любил следы, но этот тронул с нежностью. Не привиделось. Он открыл аптечку, повертел в руках мазь – и бросил обратно. Уже засыпая, подумал: как хорошо не знать будущего. Представлять что-то приятное. Жизнь без предательства со стороны близких. Без потерь. Без физической боли. Без помутнения ума, в котором подарок – даже зудящий засос.

Рю шёл по красной дорожке, ослеплённый вспышками и оглушённый криками. Под ноги бросили синюю розу. Он нагнулся подобрать – и полетел, получив под зад! Каблук дорогих начищенных ботинок шаркнул по цветку.

\- Извини, - повернулся Джасти. – Не ушибся?

При виде его рожи зачесались кулаки.

\- Игнорируй, Рю, - шепнул один голос.

\- Прошлое, Рю, - уже другой. – Не вороши.

Приятели встали с обеих сторон. Он не видел лиц, смотрел только на Джастина Белла. Потом опустил взгляд на цветок: переломленный стебель, помятые лепестки. Мир качнулся от ненависти к обиде, к невыносимой боли. Рю подобрал розу. Вставил в петлицу. Поднял голову. Осталось самое тяжёлое – широко, счастливо улыбнуться.

Он проснулся со сведёнными скулами. Минуту лежал, не понимая, откуда это вылезло, а потом накрыл голову подушкой. Было пять утра.

Рю собрал чемодан ещё до полудня. Потратил час сорок на вылазку за пуховиком – и на этом дела кончились. Он позвонил Нине, извинился, что не попадёт на поминки послезавтра. Она пожелала удачной поездки. Помолчала.

\- Спрашивай.

\- Будешь сегодня?

\- Передумал.

\- Жаль. Мигель собирался вас с Коулманом познакомить.

\- Может, в следующий раз.

\- Как скажешь.

Простились.

День после обеда тянулся тысячу лет. Рю слонялся по дому, не зная, чем заняться. Любая мысль сводилась к тому, что он мог бы – мог бы! – собраться с силами и поехать. Хотел ведь. Даже авиабилеты брал с расчётом, чтобы застать всю официальную часть. Позавчера утром ещё представлял, как это будет, а потом… Несколько раз он открывал пустой чат с контактом «Парень из клуба Калем», но ничего не писал. Никита не появлялся в сети с утра.

В начале восьмого Рю включил прямую трансляцию с красной дорожки. Задорный голос Джима Кокса немедленно сообщил, что наряд Кейт Дэвис от Армана Ли не подкачал: в меру элегантно, в меру сексуально.

«В меру скучно».

Облокотившись на спинку кресла, Рю разглядывал людей, многих из которых знал лично. Кто-то состарился, кто-то вырос, кто-то будто бы не изменился. Сколько раз он сам проходил там под пристальным вниманием комментаторов! Через пару минут на красной дорожке появился Джонни Нельсон с супругой, а вместе с ними – Никита. Джим пошутил, что русского супергероя, может быть, последний раз видят в гордом одиночестве – уж теперь-то он точно найдёт достойную партию в Голливуде, потом сжалился над несведущими телезрителями и пояснил: Ершов претендовал на «Золотой гранат» за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана. Рю выключил в ту же секунду. Не знал, что хуже: вчерашняя попытка уйти красиво или до одури скучный стильный костюм. Наверное, второе всё-таки побеждало. Но на что он рассчитывал, когда просил не провожать? Ни один популярный актёр в здравом уме не сорвался бы с афтерпати ради парня, с которым раз обжимался на лестнице!

Рю приехал в аэропорт за полтора часа до начала регистрации. Бесцельно слонялся от одного магазина к другому в главном здании, рассматривая людей. В вип-зоны не тянуло. Он избегал их даже во времена, когда был популярен. Устав бродить, Рю перебрался в терминал, из которого предстоял вылет, и сел в небольшом кафе, отделённом стеклянными стенами.

Внутри было пусто. То ли посетителей отпугивали цены, то ли две жуткие рыбы на стене. Взяв содовую, он морально приготовился к биографии Адама Батлера, но в последний момент решил узнать, с кем соседствует. Пробежав взглядом обширную статью о семействе скумбриевых, Рю включил предложенный сорокаминутный фильм о жизни тихоокеанского голубого тунца.

Подводная драма была в самом разгаре, когда в кафе ворвался Тони Чеккарелли – так хорошо одетый и причёсанный, что казался продолжением красивого видеоряда. Жажда убийства удивительно шла его лицу. Он крикнул прямо от входа, вскинув обе руки.

\- Что, прости? – поставив фильм на паузу, Рю снял наушники.

Тони навис над столом.

\- Какого, мать твою, хера?!

\- Не понимаю, о чём речь.

\- Какого, мать твою, хера ты летишь в Канаду!

\- Ого. Сцена ревности?

Тони сжал кулаки и тяжело выдохнул через нос. Несколько секунд он боролся с гневом, потом сказал:

\- Ты не должен видеться с Ламбером.

\- А ты – лезть в мои личные дела. Мы поругались, если забыл!

\- Ладно. Если извинюсь, останешься?

\- Да в смысле?! - Рю подскочил. – С хуя ты решил, что можешь торговаться? Блядь! После того, что ты мне в «Драконах» устроил, я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего в ближайшие лет сто!

\- Всё время забываю, какой ты громкий.

Не дав опомниться, Чеккарелли толкнул его обратно на диван. Ругнулся, получив локтем в плечо. Зажал у стены.

\- Ты нужен мне здесь, - прорычал он. – На съёмках.

\- Не буду играть!

\- Будешь.

\- Нет! Пусти! Не трогай!

Тони уступил полдюйма. Ровно столько, чтобы Рю смог вдохнуть – но не ударить.

\- Слушай, - рычание сменилось шёпотом, - без тебя фильма не будет.

\- Ник вытянет.

\- Да. Но ты меня знаешь. Сказал – сделаю.

\- Глупости! – Рю воззвал к жадности. – Сценарий готов. Часть контрактов… Финансирование… Кастинги… Всех на уши поднял!

\- Мне – насрать, - отрезал Тони. – ЭН. А. ЭС…

Рю уставился в стену.

\- …ЭР. А…

\- Заткнись! Я понял!

\- Понял? Хорошо.

\- Лишь бы довести, - он шмыгнул носом. – Урод.

Тони похлопал по плечу.

\- Так мы договорились?

\- Нет.

\- Рю.

Он повернулся. Тони переборщил с нарушением личных границ. Его лицо, его тело - всё было слишком близко. Воздух пронизывал запах духов, которым Чеккарелли ни разу не изменил. Даже двадцать лет спустя Рю сомневался: пикантный аромат или ужасающая вонь? Вспомнились кинофестивали – все сразу. Везде вместе. И работа – сколько они работали бок о бок, сколько спорили, сколько решений нашли!

\- Не мучай, - Рю отвёл взгляд. – Я, правда, не могу.

Тони молчал.

\- И отодвинься! Скоро регистрация закончится, нужно сдать багаж.

\- Когда вернёшься?

\- Двадцать девятого. Может, раньше, если дружба не задастся. Тони!

\- Пообещай.

\- Что вернусь?!

\- Что сыграешь.

\- Да что играть? Что играть-то? Не видишь? Я пуст! Как... Не знаю, как банка с трещиной. Ничего нет внутри.

Тони цокнул.

\- Это и нужно!

\- Бессилие?!

\- Для начала.

Тони взялся за старое. Снова просил самое больное.

\- Разве оно настолько дорого, что не расстаться?

Рю молчал.

\- Хватит тухнуть. Ты хочешь играть. 

\- Но Юри…

\- Что Юри? Слишком просто?

\- Нет.

\- Слишком сложно?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда чего боишься? Что мне ещё сделать?

Рю не знал. Лесть, обожание, уговоры – всё это имело дурной привкус даже в прошлом, а теперь – вовсе стало пустым. Но было в словах Тони что-то ещё. Нечто огромное. Жуткое. Сраная любовь, которую он искал и, очевидно, нашёл, раз теперь разбрасывал во всех направлениях, никому не давая спастись.

\- Ладно, - ответил Рю. – Твоя взяла.

\- Обещаешь?

Безбожник протянул руку.

\- Даю слово.

Сильная ладонь стиснула до боли. Они снова были связаны. Тем, что для обоих значило даже больше, чем подписи в контрактах.

Уже прощаясь, Тони вспомнил.

\- Кстати, - он сунул руку в карман. – Держи. Ник просил передать, если успею.

Рю взял брелок в виде большого ключа. По весу – из лёгкого материала вроде дерева. На обеих сторонах был пейзаж со знаменитой надписью. Буквы и очертания холмов чуть выступали.

\- Это вручную, что ли?

\- Обалдеть, да? Родители ему прислали, когда Мура осаждал. Ключ от Голливуда.

\- И вот так отдал?

\- Хотел приложить манускрипт, но я торопился.

\- Зря, - Рю спрятал подарок. – Опасно владеть артефактом, о котором ничего не знаешь.

\- Опасно. Но интересно. Прикинь, Гранат нашего супергероя отдали Риду. Слабаки.

В самолёте Рю взял смартфон, чтобы досмотреть фильм, но отвлёкся. Лино прислал селфи с Нельсонами, Пхакпхум – очередные фото из Пая. Тибо тоже писал.

Мой ублюдок: Напомни, во сколько встречать?

Мой ублюдок: Уже вылетел?

Мой ублюдок: Ответь хотя бы из Торонто!

МДРНМР22: к часу нормально будет

МДРНМР22: или возьму такси

МДРНМР22: вылет через 20 мин

Мой ублюдок: Встречу. Счастливого полёта!

Были ещё сообщения.

Парень из клуба Калем: наверное, улетел уже?

Парень из клуба Калем: Тони успел?

Парень из клуба Калем: извини, если нельзя было говорить

МДРНМР22: можно

МДРНМР22: получил ключ

МДРНМР22: жаль без пояснений

Парень из клуба Калем: отдал тому кто знает, где здесь двери )

МДРНМР22: из-за граната?

Парень из клуба Калем: не только

Парень из клуба Калем: но да

Парень из клуба Калем: грустно обманываться

Парень из клуба Калем: думаешь, есть вещи, которые приближают, а они не приближают

Парень из клуба Калем: извини

Парень из клуба Калем: знаю, номинация уже победа для парня вроде меня

Заблокировав экран, Рю посмотрел в иллюминатор. Была своя правда в словах Никиты – и в том, что многие ориентиры оказывались миражами, и в том, что доводы разума не могли утешить, когда в дело вступали чувства.

МДРНМР22: номинация любому идёт в плюс

МДРНМР22: не прибедняйся

МДРНМР22: ты крутой актёр

МДРНМР22: спасибо за подарок

МДРНМР22: очень красивый

МДРНМР22: тони сказал, твои родители сами сделали?

Парень из клуба Калем: да

Парень из клуба Калем: у них это и работа, и для души тоже

Парень из клуба Калем: гораздо тоньше вещи есть

Парень из клуба Калем: тут средненькая

Парень из клуба Калем: торопились

МДРНМР22: покажешь другие?

Парень из клуба Калем: [ссылка]

Парень из клуба Калем: страничка их мастерской, если интересно

МДРНМР22: интересно

МДРНМР22: всё интересно

Парень из клуба Калем: только там на русском 

МДРНМР22: :-//

Парень из клуба Калем: а

Парень из клуба Калем: бля

Парень из клуба Калем: извини х))

Парень из клуба Калем: привычка

Парень из клуба Калем: и спасибо, к слову, что поговорил со мной

МДРНМР22: ?

Парень из клуба Калем: я давно ни с кем всю ночь не болтал

Парень из клуба Калем: по-русски

Парень из клуба Калем: жаль мы так нажрались

Парень из клуба Калем: столько разговоров, а я ничего почти не помню (

МДРНМР22: моё счастье

МДРНМР22: пригласил на свидание

МДРНМР22: :facepalm:

Парень из клуба Калем: эй

Парень из клуба Калем: это лучшее свидание в моей жизни XD

МДРНМР22: какое же худшее

Парень из клуба Калем: почти любое

МДРНМР22: не ответ

Парень из клуба Калем: долго набирать

МДРНМР22: аудио

МДРНМР22: только быстро

МДРНМР22: посадка заканчивается

Парень из клуба Калем: на что ты меня толкаешь

Парень из клуба Калем: но я выпил уже достаточно шампанского

Парень из клуба Калем: так что ладно

Никита уложился в пару минут. Рю надел наушники. В записи голос звучал немного иначе.

>> Извини, если будет эхо или шумно, особо не спрячешься. И я по-русски, да. Многовато длинных ушей. Значит, история про ужасные свидания. Однажды мы снимали сериал на Кавказе. Не знаю, можно ли объяснить, что такое Кавказ, но если кратко: очень, о-очень колоритный регион. И там на меня запал местный… м-м-м, криминальный авторитет? В общем, уважаемый бандит. Ребята просили с ним не ссориться. И вот, представь: лето, сраное это море, безумные съёмки, жара выше тридцати… Блядь, сколько же это по Фаренгейту? Ох, не важно. Пекло адское. Это днём. А вечером – парни на джипах, горы, шашлык, коньяк, чача, блатные песни, романсы. Романсы особенно тяжело шли. Девочек жалко было. Голоса хорошие, но исполнение просто жесть. Сколько-то ночей я выдержал, а потом… НАЖРАЛСЯ КАК СВИНЬЯ, УСТРОИЛ СЦЕНУ, ПРОГНАЛ ДЕВОК, ТРЯС АРСЕНА ЗА ГРУДКИ, ПРОСИЛ ЦЫГАН, ДАЛ МАСТЕР-КЛАСС КАК ПРАВИЛЬНО «ТРОЙКУ» ПЕТЬ! Кхм. Это по рассказам очевидцев, конечно. Сам-то я не помню. Но было стыдненько.

Рю хохотал, зажав рот.

МДРНМР22: реальная история?!

Парень из клуба Калем: бля да полжизни отдал бы чтобы нет

Парень из клуба Калем: он же нашёл потом цыган!!

Парень из клуба Калем: пришлось с ними петь -_-

Парень из клуба Калем: но цыгане, кстати, были заебись

Бортпроводники уже просили пассажиров перевести гаджеты в режим полёта. Всё ещё трясясь от смеха, Рю быстро набрал зацепивший вопрос.

МДРНМР22: хорошо поёшь?

Парень из клуба Калем: когда выпью?

Парень из клуба Калем: лучше всех

Парень из клуба Калем: только репертуар взрывает мозг XD

МДРНМР22: я серьёзно

Парень из клуба Калем: скажем так, петь умею

МДРНМР22: но не любишь

МДРНМР22: почему?

Парень из клуба Калем: семь лет в школьном ансамбле потому что

Парень из клуба Калем: ёбаная Калинушка

Парень из клуба Калем: до сих пор вьетнамские флешбеки х)

МДРНМР22: а я бы послушал

Парень из клуба Калем: напьюсь спою XD

МДРНМР22: считай пообещал

МДРНМР22: извини

МДРНМР22: отключаюсь до торонто

Парень из клуба Калем: счастливого полёта

МДРНМР22: :-*

Рю убрал смартфон. Не хотелось ни читать, ни слушать музыку, ни досматривать фильм про тихоокеанского голубого тунца. Хотелось обнять Никиту. Снова прижаться, как на чёрной лестнице.

Никита.

Рю шевелил губами, пробуя имя, и вспоминал взгляд из-под серебристой челки. В пасмурный день глаза были серыми, а на крыше в Санта-Монике – почти бирюзовыми. Будущее обещало много общей работы и улётный роман.

Торонто встретил метелью. Сесть успели, но вылет в Виннипег уже задержали.

Рю выпил море кофе и сто тысяч раз перечитал новые сообщения. Отправитель был оффлайн. Здесь утро наступило давно, но в Лос-Анджелесе – только начиналось.

Он снова отмотал чат наверх.

Парень из клуба Калем: вау

Парень из клуба Калем: целуешь как тогда? )

Парень из клуба Калем: да, хотел бы я поцеловать тебя сейчас

Парень из клуба Калем: говоришь, всё интересно?

Парень из клуба Калем: не знаю, что рассказать

Парень из клуба Калем: скучная у меня жизнь

Парень из клуба Калем: лучше спроси или тему задай, или расскажи что-нибудь, а я подхвачу

Парень из клуба Калем: до сих пор стыдно, что не узнал тебя :(

Парень из клуба Калем: пиздец

Парень из клуба Калем: а ещё был уверен, что Рю Каваками отпечатался на сетчатке у всех, кто жил в нулевые

Парень из клуба Калем: :facepalm:

Парень из клуба Калем: конечно, было темно

Парень из клуба Калем: и я был слеп

Парень из клуба Калем: (в прямом смысле)

Парень из клуба Калем: но вот так встретишь человека, с которого бомбился столько лет

Парень из клуба Калем: И ПРОЩАЙ НЕНАВИСТЬ XD

Парень из клуба Калем: кхм

Парень из клуба Калем: извини

Парень из клуба Калем: странный юмор

Парень из клуба Калем: наверное, нужно рассказать, почему такое отношение

Парень из клуба Калем: голосовое запишу

Парень из клуба Калем: <сообщение удалено>

Парень из клуба Калем: <сообщение удалено>

Парень из клуба Калем: <сообщение удалено>

Парень из клуба Калем: <сообщение удалено>

Парень из клуба Калем: <сообщение удалено>

Парень из клуба Калем: это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал ://

Парень из клуба Калем: извини

Парень из клуба Калем: там не было ничего, кроме невнятного мычания

Парень из клуба Калем: если кратко про хейт, я боялся себя, думал, нельзя такое показывать, и бесило, что есть человек, который не боится

Парень из клуба Калем: тут выходит, не человек плохой

Парень из клуба Калем: просто кто-то трус

Парень из клуба Калем: но тогда казалось, что я прав, а Рю Каваками творит какие-то дикие вещи

Парень из клуба Калем: типа, зачем только родился мужиком

Парень из клуба Калем: пишу и вижу этого малолетнего моралиста :facepalm:

Парень из клуба Калем: знал бы, кем стану XD XD XD

Парень из клуба Калем: ладно

Парень из клуба Калем: ложусь спать

Парень из клуба Калем: надеюсь, моя история повеселит тебя с утра

Парень из клуба Калем: я раздавлен нашим знакомством, если честно

Парень из клуба Калем: но это скорее хорошо

Рождались сумбурные мысли, но ни одна не подходила для ответа. Никита говорил так, будто между ними лежала уйма лет - Рю даже перепроверил, чтобы убедиться: неполных шесть. С другой стороны, разница не ощущалась теперь, когда оба состоялись как личности и успели добиться успехов на выбранном пути, а если представить, что один уже прославился, а другой ещё был подростком без определённого будущего из небольшого города...

Рю открыл поисковик, чтобы уточнить размеры Твери, и очнулся сорок минут спустя – посреди статьи про «Чёрную смерть». Женский голос по громкой связи пробился сквозь тошнотворные описания форм чумы и повторил, что вылет по-прежнему откладывается.

МДРНМР22: в торонто метель

МДРНМР22: задерживают

Мой ублюдок: Видел (

МДРНМР22: напишу как будут новости

Мой ублюдок: Поболтаем?

МДРНМР22: не хочу

Мой ублюдок: Закончишь ломаться, звони.

Во время задержки рейсов разговоры спасали не раз. Рю мог болтать с Тибо часами. Рассказывал всё, что видел, что почувствовал. Это успокаивало, даже когда на том конце просто слушали. За стёклами огромных окон аэропорта было белым-бело, только кое-где угадывались очертания самолётов. По терминалу слонялись люди – сонные, грустные, злые, спокойные и даже счастливые несмотря ни на что. Два с половиной часа перелёта отделяли Рю от Виннипега, который он никогда не видел, и пять – от Лос-Анджелеса, где прошла большая часть жизни. В одном городе ждал Тибо, в другом – видел сны Никита. Чудилась в этом странная симметрия. Или стоило притормозить с заказом очередной чашки кофе. Желудок отозвался на мысль неприятным жжением, напоминив, что принял на своём веку достаточно дерьма.

Рю снова открыл чат.

\- Привет, - говорил тихо. – И доброе утро? Надеюсь, оно доброе у тебя. У меня не очень. Застрял в Торонто. Метель. Спасибо за честность. Меня озадачила твоя неприязнь в «Драконах», но теперь понятно. Не совсем понял только, что именно пугало в прошлом. Если это важно сейчас, лучше спроси. Скрывать не буду. Что-то из убеждений я переосмыслил, от чего-то отказался, а в чем-то только сильнее уверился.

Отправив сообщение, Рю собрался с мыслями, чтобы записать следующее.

\- Что касается вопросов... Не люблю интервью, но попробовать можно. Что в голову придёт, спрошу. Четыре вещи. Первая: что любишь из еды? Вторая: у тебя есть кто-то сейчас? Я про отношения, конечно. Третья: страшная тайна – любая. И четвертая: расскажи про семью.

Рю убрал смартфон в карман. Скрестил руки на груди. Уставился в потолок. В потолке отражалась кофейня: столики, посетители, стойка с витринами, персонал в одинаковых фартуках. Все места давно заняли, и теперь вокруг было настоящее царство ожидания.

«Невыносимо».

Рю представил несколько вариантов написания этого слова, мысленно произнёс нараспев, по слогам, на французский манер, на японский, потом на манер всех языков, звучание которых смог припомнить, затем начал представлять, как мог бы сказать его каждый человек в кофейне – и только когда закончились люди, выхватил смартфон.

\- Извини, - шепнул он, - не сочти маньяком, но я сойду с ума, если не поговорю с кем-то сейчас. Можешь не отвечать. Да можешь даже не слушать, просто…

Никита появился в сети через два часа.

Парень из клуба Калем: О_О

Парень из клуба Калем: дай угадаю

Парень из клуба Калем: всё ещё в торонто?

МДРНМР22: да

Высветился звонок.

\- Задержали рейс?

Следом сладко зевнули. Рю представил Никиту под одеялом. В своих руках. Тепло, кожа к коже, сонная нежность… Что-то такое мелькнуло в последнее утро с Марти, но так, чтобы по-настоящему, чтобы почувствовать это от начала до конца – такого не было уже давно. Гораздо дольше, чем жилось без Тибо.

\- Рю? Это меня не слышно или тебя?

\- Слышно, - он сглотнул. – Извини. Тут очень скучно.

\- Догадываюсь, - Никита снова зевнул. – Сколько из тридцати двух сообщений нужно послушать прямо сейчас? Все не успею.

Рю закрыл лицо рукой.

\- Нисколько не нужно. Я… там ничего такого, просто мысли. Первые два послушай, когда будет время. Они по теме. Спасибо, что позвонил. Приятно тебя услышать.

\- Торопишься?

\- Что? Нет. Уже смирился, что останусь тут зимовать.

Посмеявшись, Никита сказал:

\- Тогда я умоюсь, найду гарнитуру – и поболтаем, идёт?

Он перезвонил через двенадцать минут.

\- Вот теперь весь твой.

\- Такое начало мне нравится, - Рю развернул кресло к стене, чтобы не светить довольным лицом на всю кофейню.

\- Только извини, буду жевать и собираться.

\- Далеко отправишься?

\- Близко. В зал. Бассейн, дорожка. Голову проветрю, а то последние дни... Ох, были непростые.

\- Я тоже тренируюсь, чтобы мозг расслабить. Танцую.

Никита хмыкнул, стукнув чашкой.

\- Как это понимать?

\- Не помню, досмотрел ли «Лилит» до того момента, где ты танцуешь… На изнасиловании выключил. Больше не включал.

\- О, - удивление вырвалось само.

\- Тяжёлый фильм. Для подростка.

\- Для любого человека, способного к сочувствию жертве. Я не только там танцую. Не только в фильмах. Если интересно, записи из студии Нины найду. Или сам поищи выступления Инкуба в «Шальных Яйцах». Они… весёлые.

\- То, что тогда слили в Сеть? – Никита спросил осторожно.

\- Да.

\- Это как-то… не очень хорошо.

Рю слабо верил, что на земле остались люди, не посмотревшие _того_ видео, но даже если Никита врал из вежливости, было скорее приятно, чем нет.

\- Танцы я разрешил смотреть. Хорошие номера. Остальное… сделка с совестью, да.

Рю замолчал. Никита молчал тоже, потом отхлебнул.

\- Кофе?

\- Ага. Будешь?

\- Если выпью ещё чашку, точно умру. Пятый час тут сижу.

Снова стало тихо.

\- Ты жуёшь? Или не стоило такую тему начинать?

\- Не знаю. Извини. Можно ещё минутку? Плохо соображаю с утра.

\- Можно, - Рю улыбнулся.

Доносились отдельные звуки, намекающие на завтрак, но Никита молчал.

\- Найди лучше записи из студии, - сказал он, наконец. – Начну с них.

\- Хорошо.

\- И я послушал два сообщения, пока чистил зубы. На вопросы отвечу, а что касается неприязни... Только не смейся. Мне было пятнадцать или шестнадцать, не помню уже, и тогда я думал, что одеваться женщиной – тупое шутовство для развлечения толпы. Вспоминал ночью: даже каминг-аут такого не вызвал. Там я просто язвил, что даже не сомневался.

Рю было двадцать три, когда в Сеть впервые попали несколько фотографий из «Яиц». Ничего откровенного, но вилять и отшучиваться, что зашёл случайно и обжимался с парнями ради смеха, показалось бредом. Он тогда появлялся в клубе чаще, чем дома.

\- Рю?

\- А? Извини. Вспомнил, как всё было.

\- Ты ради какой-то цели это делал?

\- Женские шмотки?

\- Да.

\- Официальная версия: творческий эксперимент. И эпатаж, куда без него.

\- Выходит, было что-то ещё?

\- Если не смотрел фильм, не знаю, поймешь ли, - Рю тронул губы: порой казалось, на них ещё горит красная помада. - Я влез в роль сильнее меня. Лилит была чёрной волной до небес, а Рю Каваками - маленьким мальчиком на берегу. Она прошла насквозь. Я счастлив, что хотя бы немного остался собой.

\- Думаешь, все актёры мутанты?

\- Мне ближе идея перерождения.

\- И когда думаешь возродиться?

\- Я же сказал, - он закрыл улыбку пальцами, словно её могли увидеть, - нельзя спрашивать про Юри.

\- Чёрт, почти!

Рю засмеялся вместе с ним.

Они говорили, пока Никита не вышел из квартиры.

\- Всё, отключаюсь. Не люблю на улице болтать.

\- Скинешь фото из зала?

\- Серьёзно?

\- Даже без трусов не прошу!

\- Без трусов – точно нет, - он спускался по лестнице. - Никаких голых фото.

\- Ладно, согласен на фото в одежде.

\- Только в обмен на селфи.

\- Ненавижу селфи.

\- Так и быть, приспущу боксёры.

\- Я не торгуюсь.

\- Пожалуйста. Очень хочу увидеть тебя.

\- Включил бы видео.

\- Не подумал. Да и траффик – сам говорил, вайфай так себе.

\- Ладно. Пришлю. Пока.

Рю долго пытался сделать лицо, похожее на человеческое, но не преуспел. На селфи то вылезал непропорционально огромный нос, то взгляд косил как у хамелеона, то лицо казалось совсем помятым, то волосы – слишком жирными. Отдельным пунктом шла щетина. Накануне он решил, что не хочет бриться только ради утренней встречи с почти бывшим мужем. Снимков через тридцать пришло смирение.

МДРНМР22: живи с этим

МДРНМР22: [фото]

Парень из клуба Калем: :fire:

Парень из клуба Калем: я почти дошёл

Парень из клуба Калем: забыл спросить

Парень из клуба Калем: тебя совсем нет в инстаграме?

МДРНМР22: нет

Парень из клуба Калем: жаль

Объявили посадку. Рю открыл новые сообщения уже возле стойки рядом с выходом.

Парень из клуба Калем: лови

Парень из клуба Калем: [фото]

Время остановилось, а потом скакнуло во все стороны сразу. Из зеркала подмигивал парень, как будто вышедший из мифов о Древней Греции. Рю не мог оторвать взгляд от красивого тела с лёгким загаром. Наличие или отсутствие боксеров уже ничего не решало.

МДРНМР22: знаю чем займусь когда взлетим

Парень из клуба Калем: XD

МДРНМР22: то есть ты не против? )

Парень из клуба Калем: святое дело вздрочнуть на борту

Парень из клуба Калем: [GIF]

На гифке Капитан Арктика играл бровями. Это было плохо. Очень плохо. Рю заржал, напугав несколько человек, тоже идущих по рукаву.

МДРНМР22: :lol:

МДРНМР22: откуда такая красота

Парень из клуба Калем: допы какие-то

Парень из клуба Калем: ленка в фандоме ЛС сидит

Парень из клуба Калем: вечно шлёт всякий трэш

Парень из клуба Калем: но бывает годно

МДРНМР22: ленка это?

Парень из клуба Калем: Елена

Парень из клуба Калем: сестра

Парень из клуба Калем: ей 15

МДРНМР22: смеюсь

От бизнес-класса было одно название. Рю упал в своё кресло.

МДРНМР22: трахался когда-нибудь в небе?

Парень из клуба Калем: ммм серьёзный разговор? ))

МДРНМР22: допустим

Парень из клуба Калем: ладненько

Парень из клуба Калем: не трахался

Парень из клуба Калем: только дрочил

Парень из клуба Калем: интересные ощущения

Парень из клуба Калем: когда кончаешь

МДРНМР22: полегче

МДРНМР22: не то улечу вперёд самолёта

Парень из клуба Калем: уже сдаёшься?

МДРНМР22: нет

МДРНМР22: погоди

МДРНМР22: пс

МДРНМР22: есть минутка?

Геката: предчувствую недоброе

МДРНМР22: нужен голожопый архив

Геката: а луну с неба не нужно?!

МДРНМР22: дай ссылку

Геката: нет никакого голожопого архива

МДРНМР22: пожалуйста

Геката: это легенда

МДРНМР22: ОЧЕНЬ НАДО

Геката: тебе-то зачем?

МДРНМР22: догадайся :lol:

Геката: рю

МДРНМР22: хочу отправить фото

Геката: ни на что не намекаю

Геката: но

Геката: 2 шага

Геката: снимаешь штаны

Геката: делаешь фото

Геката: в чём проблема?

МДРНМР22: я в самолете не смогу снять штаны пока не взлетим

МДРНМР22: потом придется ждать приземления чтобы отправить

Геката: у вас там битва голых жоп, что ли?

Геката: счет на минуты?

Геката: или парнишку везде забанили?

МДРНМР22: ты меня не любишь

Геката: а слезы где?

МДРНМР22: :'(

Геката: мало

МДРНМР22: :''''''''(((

МДРНМР22: хватит?

МДРНМР22: нужны два фотосета flame

МДРНМР22: без цензуры

МДРНМР22: отвечу на любой вопрос

Геката: ...

Геката: что ты за человек

Геката: два вопроса

МДРНМР22: развожусь с ламбером

МДРНМР22: возвращаюсь в кино

МДРНМР22: всё между нами!!

МДРНМР22: нуууууу

МДРНМР22: быстрее геката посадка заканчивается

Геката: вообще-то хотела спросить, куда ты намылился и кто адресат

Геката: но

Геката: КЬЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ

Геката: [16 фото]

Геката: [19 фото]

Геката: и бонус для хороших мальчиков

Геката: [фото]

МДРНМР22: а это у вас откуда??

Геката: хехе

Геката: секрет ^^

МДРНМР22: пиздец

Геката: счастливого полёта :-*

МДРНМР22: [фото]

Парень из клуба Калем: блядь

МДРНМР22: [фото]

МДРНМР22: [фото]

Парень из клуба Калем: остановись

МДРНМР22: [фото]

Парень из клуба Калем: что ж

МДРНМР22: [фото]

МДРНМР22: [фото]

Парень из клуба Калем: бассейн будет кстати

МДРНМР22: [фото]

МДРНМР22: и вот это

МДРНМР22: [фото]

МДРНМР22: счастливого плавания капитан

Парень из клуба Калем: ТАК НЕЧЕСТНО XD XD XD

МДРНМР22: :-*

Трясясь от смеха, Рю отвернулся к иллюминатору. Он представил, как Арктика кричит последнюю фразу, и вдруг вспомнил, почему они оказались вместе в туалете «Фудзи». Было соревнование. Никита выиграл в длине. Рю обошёл в меткости. Он зажмурился, но перед глазами только ярче вспыхнули две скрещенные над писсуаром струи.

В Виннипеге новых сообщений от Никиты не появилось. Он говорил, что зависнет в зале часа на три-четыре, пока есть возможность.

МДРНМР22: получил багаж

Мой ублюдок: Жду около выхода.

Оказавшись в зале для встречающих, Рю осмотрелся. Слева мерцала большая вывеска «Хот-доги и Пончики». Он не пообедал в Торонто, бортовое меню в начале полёта тоже не впечатлило, но теперь...

\- Попался!

Тибо стиснул в объятиях раньше, чем Рю успел возразить. Пальцы взъерошили волосы. Обветренные губы коснулись виска. Нос уловил запах знакомого бальзама после бритья. Мир поплыл. Какое это было время? Какой год? Рю сжался до точки. Одной рукой он держал ручку чемодана, а вторую сунул в карман и стиснул смартфон.

\- Идём?

\- Подожди, схвачу что-нибудь. Умираю, есть хочу.

\- Опять не обедал?

\- Не успел.

\- За пять часов?

\- Две минуты, правда!

\- А я о чём?

Рю шагнул в сторону хот-догов, но Тибо не пустил.

\- Идём. Сэндвич тебе взял. И чай. Что скажешь?

Он улыбался. Щурились серые глаза под густыми бровями.

\- С-спасибо, - кое-как выдавил Рю.

Снаружи было темно и холодно. В самолёте Рю пропустил мимо ушей информацию о погоде – оказался не готов даже морально. Пуховик хорошо держал тепло, но джинсы и ботинки задубели через десяток шагов.

\- Далеко до парковки?

\- Не очень. Замёрз?

\- Ага. Думал, здесь куплю подштанники.

\- Может, в твоих вещах найдутся. Что-то тёплое точно было.

\- Моих вещах? – удивился Рю.

\- Я попросил Жужу прислать.

\- А мне почему не отправил?

\- Думал, напишешь, если понадобятся, - Тибо смотрел перед собой. - Я все упаковал, когда уехал. Ничего в квартире не осталось. Своё сюда перевёз. Твоё... просто сложил, чтобы не валялось. Там немного было. Коробок шесть.

\- Спасибо.

Рю ничего не забирал. Даже из номера в «Red Palace». Просто надел тогда пальто и уехал в аэропорт. Он плохо помнил путь до Лос-Анджелеса. Кажется, летел с пересадкой. Кажется, потом сразу поехал в реабилитационный центр. Единственное, что прочно врезалось в память – залитый солнцем маленький парк, открытый для посетителей. Рю курил на скамейке, разглядывая вывеску «Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Лейк!». Витые буквы над тяжёлой дверью старого особняка. Точь-в-точь как на сайте. Юмико скидывала много ссылок, но всё казалось слишком… пресным. Запомнилось только это приветствие, словно вырезанное из трейлера к фильму ужасов. Рю успел увидеть несколько первых сцен. Даже поделился ими с симпатичным блаженным старичком, осевшим на другом краю скамейки, прежде чем тот представился доктором Симмонсом и предложил зайти.

\- Где летаешь опять?

\- А? Да так.

\- Устал?

\- Смертельно.

\- Скоро будем дома, - Тибо снова улыбнулся. – Примешь душ, отдохнешь.

На парковке ждал пикап – симпатичный «Додж Рам». Кузов под жёсткой крышкой, поделённый перемычкой на две части, выдал серьёзного и обстоятельного владельца: всё лежало на своих местах. Пристроили чемодан, быстро покурили.

\- Чей? - спросил Рю уже в салоне.

\- Синди. У неё занятия вечером, разрешила взять. Сэндвич где-то здесь, - Тибо хлопнул по подлокотнику. – Чай вот, в термокружке.

Увидев, как он тянется к ключу зажигания, Рю воскликнул:

\- Погоди-погоди! Сейчас я поем!

\- Просто выедем с парковки.

\- Не хочу нагнетать, - откинув крышку подлокотника, Рю схватил и порвал бумажный пакет, - но когда ты последний раз просто выезжал с парковки, - он вгрызся в сэндвич и закончил уже с набитым ртом, - мы потеряли твой седан.

\- Роковая случайность!

\- Разве спорю?

Рю плохо помнил подробности - был тогда под кайфом. Тибо откинулся на спинку водительского кресла, потёр лицо:

\- Ладно. Не торопись.

Рю заглотил остатки сэндвича. По вкусу, с курицей. Точно были соус карри и салат. Глоток чая – отличного тёплого чая, - и он кивнул:

\- Едем.

\- Понравилось?

\- Всё супер. Спасибо.

На этот раз выехали без проблем, но Тибо напрягался от любой неожиданности. Как всегда. Он ненавидел сидеть за рулём. Штурман из него тоже был так себе. Робби не уставал шутить, что Тибо Ламбер бесполезен даже в качестве балласта. Рю осаживал братца, а теперь подумал, может, правда, стоило хотя бы раз поехать куда-нибудь своим ходом вдвоём. Не как автостопом в Амстердам. В нормальное путешествие.

\- Когда экстрим-тур?

\- В конце недели.

\- А до того?

\- Развлечения на твой вкус. Город посмотри или маршруты для туристов. Я только по утрам могу. Днем и вечером – в студии.

\- Заглянул бы к вам.

\- Хвастаться пока нечем.

\- Помнится, ты приглашал.

\- Да, но из-за записи альбома делали перерыв. Потом рождественские каникулы были. Собрались в начале недели, а чувство, будто ничего не начинали.

\- Я приду не оценки ставить.

\- Завтра поговорим, идёт?

Тибо остановился возле двухэтажного частного дома – одного из многих на самой обычной улице. Свет из соседских окон падал на заснеженные газоны. Было тихо-тихо и безлюдно.

\- Здесь всегда так?

\- Воскресенье, - Тибо вытащил чемодан, закрыл кузов. – Время позднее.

\- Восемь вечера?

\- Люди к рабочей неделе готовятся.

Разувшись сразу за дверью, Рю сунул ноги в предложенные тапочки и пошёл на второй этаж следом за Тибо. Лестница поскрипывала под ногами. На стенах висели фотографии: на одних - виды природы, на других – бородатый мужчина на фоне этих видов, только на последнем снимке он обнимал худенькую девочку лет десяти.

\- Отец Синди? – догадался Рю.

\- Да.

\- Исследователь?

\- Нет, обычный егерь. Умер шесть лет назад. Рак желудка.

Тибо показал комнату. Невысокий потолок, два окна, выходящие на улицу, скромный интерьер – на сайте аренды жилья выглядело веселее. Или винить следовало плохой свет? Рю глянул на люстру с тусклыми лампочками, оценил остальное: узкая кровать, небольшой шкаф, старое кресло, торшер, ростовое зеркало. На стене рядом с дверью висело распятие. На заправленной кровати лежали два полотенца, постельное бельё и махровый халат.

\- Вау, - бордовый цвет не померещился. – Сильно.

\- Синди нашла самый тёплый. Тут сквозняки. Может продуть, пока идёшь из ванной.

Тибо всё ещё стоял в дверях. Словами говорил одно, а взглядом – совсем другое.

\- Далеко идти?

Рю начал снимать плёнку с чемодана.

\- На втором этаже душевая кабинка сломалась на днях, так что мыться только внизу. Я покажу. Может, нож?

\- Если под рукой.

Тибо похлопал по джинсам, достал из кармана швейцарский армейский нож. Уже вскрыв плёнку и сложив лезвие, Рю заметил знакомые царапины на рукояти.

\- Ого. Думал, его в аэропорту тогда отобрали.

\- Он остался в номере.

\- Славная вещица, - Рю протянул обратно. – Здорово, что не пропала.

\- Не заберёшь?

\- Я новый купил. Зачем мне два? И потом, ты ведь им пользуешься.

Рю взял только самое необходимое, но Тибо всё равно хмыкнул, когда он переложил чёрный замшевый мешок и раскрыл большой несессер.

\- Некоторые не меняются.

\- А должны?

Рю достал шампунь, лосьон для тела, зубную пасту, щётку. Всё остальное могло подождать. Он завернул добычу в полотенце и наконец-то стянул колючий свитер. Стало легче. Разминая шею, Рю повернулся к Тибо.

\- Что в мешке? – взгляд потяжелел. – Очередной хер?

\- Таможенный контроль?

\- Уже спросить нельзя?

\- Я провёл в дороге больше двадцати часов!

\- Ладно, не злись, - он отступил. – Просто в Монреале полкоробки этого дерьма собрал. Идём.

Горячий душ помог расслабиться, но после навалилась усталость. Рю вечность возвращался в комнату и только чудом нашёл силы заправить постель. Растянувшись под одеялом, он застонал. Наконец-то! Каким простым было счастье!

Парень из клуба Калем: напиши, как доберёшься

Парень из клуба Калем: фото просто смерть

Парень из клуба Калем: какой ты всё-таки красивый

Парень из клуба Калем: в 15 этого не понять

Парень из клуба Калем: надеюсь, всё в порядке?

Парень из клуба Калем: я прослушал сообщения на дорожке

Парень из клуба Калем: все 30

Парень из клуба Калем: два раза XD

Парень из клуба Калем: отвечу-ка пока на вопросы

>>Итак, еда. Я не очень привередливый, почти всё ем. Даже по кухням предпочтений нет. Но если говорить о еде как о слабости – шаверма. Может, слышал? Её чаще называют «шаурма», но в Питере свои причуды. Это скорее уличная еда. Во всяком случае, лучшую шаверму делают в самых подозрительных местах. Это поджаренная курятина со свежими овощами. Всё поливают соусом и заворачивают в лаваш. Лаваш – такая лепёшка, очень тонкая. Блин, пока рассказывал, жрать ещё больше захотел! Что там было дальше? Да, про отношения. Честно говоря, заржал, когда услышал. Даже не вспомню, когда последний раз с кем-то встречался. В смысле, нормально, а не на одну ночь. Так что ответ: нет. Дальше. Страшная тайна, вроде? Боже мой, да какая тайна? Не знаю. Рассказал уже одну, но это тупость скорее, а не тайна. Про зубы тоже известная тема. Страшная тайна, страшная тайна… Вот! У Чеккарелли один фильм только видел. Там, где все дрочат. Это меня убило. В Твери ещё. Друг дал кассету, сказал: клёвая порнуха, посмотри. Угу, блядь! Одни неловкие моменты. Хм-м, пересмотреть, что ли? Может, сейчас посмеюсь. Извини, отвлёкся. Что там осталось? Семья? Вроде бы, рассказывал уже: папа, мама, Ленка. Все в Твери живут. Родственников больше, но близкими людьми их не назовёшь. Разве что… Ха-хах, точно! Но она скорее подруга. На Ютубе её знают как Армянскую сестру. Старая история, лучше кину ссылку.

Парень из клуба Калем: [ссылка]

Парень из клуба Калем: с 08:19

МДРНМР22: извини только смог ответить

МДРНМР22: добрался

МДРНМР22: всё хорошо

МДРНМР22: сообщение ещё переслушаю

МДРНМР22: плохо соображаю сейчас

МДРНМР22: видео тоже посмотрю

Парень из клуба Калем: уже ложишься?

Парень из клуба Калем: сколько там времени?

МДРНМР22: глаза закрываются

МДРНМР22: мало +2 от ЛА

Парень из клуба Калем: тогда прощаемся до завтра?

МДРНМР22: похоже на то

МДРНМР22: пришли что-нибудь с утра

Парень из клуба Калем: например?

Пальцы не попадали по буквам. Рю поднёс смартфон ко рту.

\- Что угодно: сообщение, фото, видео, смешную картинку, - он зевнул. – Чтобы был повод улыбнуться.

Парень из клуба Калем: тогда в обмен на улыбку )

МДРНМР22: хочешь собрать коллекцию самых жутких селфи?

Парень из клуба Калем: нет

Парень из клуба Калем: нравится твоё лицо

Парень из клуба Калем: клянчу, да?

МДРНМР22: вроде того

МДРНМР22: но бартер так бартер ))

МДРНМР22: договорились

Смартфон вибрировал ещё несколько раз, но Рю уже провалился в сон.

Рю видел настоящую Тьму. Без начала и конца. Тепло человеческого тела. Мягкость замши. Тьма окутывала нежным коконом, отрезая от мира, где творилось столько лишнего. Он знал её с тех пор, как впервые упал в обморок. Тринадцать. Японский. Учитель не отпустил с урока. Рю стоял у доски, чертил ненавистные кандзи – и тут повело. Провалился в омут, едва стукнул мелом по доске. Поставил точку. Он ненавидел круглые точки, полные пустоты. Все тетради были исчирканы замечаниями учителя – такого же упертого дурака! Во Тьме Рю снова понял, как глуп их спор. Во Тьме не нужно было спорить. Не нужно было ничего доказывать. Она вмещала всё. Все жизни и все смерти. Все удовольствия. Одно из них уже настигло: к спине прижимались, гладили бока, прикосновения спускались в пах, затылок щекотало горячее дыхание... Повернув голову, он поймал поцелуй. На языке остался привкус зубной пасты и едва различимый – лакрицы. Тибо обожал чудовищные леденцы, но как целовался! Рю застонал ему в рот.

Подушка исчезла из-под головы. Глаза распахнулись. Было темно, но уже по-другому. Над ним, притираясь между ног, навис мужчина.

\- Как я скучал, - шепнул любимый голос. - Давай по-быстрому. И тихо.

Тибо прижался губами к шее. Лизнул родинки. Рю повернул голову, качаясь на волнах. На стену падал луч – светил фонарь в доме напротив. Но откуда напротив окна в спальне взялся дом? Там росли кипарисы. И Тибо? Неужели бросил все дела и прилетел? Неужели всё-таки?.. Рю сморгнул слёзы. В пятне света покачивалась тонкая тень от ветки – она то скрывала голову Иисуса на распятии, то опускалась ниже, открывая мученическое лицо.

Распятие.

Виннипег.

Ах ты, ублюдок!

Рю со всей злости стукнул Тибо по плечам.

\- Слезь с меня!

\- Ого? Сопротивление?

\- Мать твою, что ты здесь забыл?!

\- Рассказать?

Тибо потянулся к уху, но Рю отпихнул.

\- Полегче, Рыбка!

\- Слезь и закрой дверь с той стороны.

\- Ты же хочешь, мать твою!

\- И что? Я сказал: больше не получишь!

\- Отлично! Будешь теперь, как баба, из вредности не давать?

\- Ты свалишь, или мне кричать?

\- Кричать? Что ты кричать собрался?

\- Ещё скажи, что не пом…

Рот зажала рука. Пальцы до боли стиснули скулы. Рю дернулся – Тибо в ответ только сильнее придавил к матрасу.

\- Ты, что ли, помнишь? – злой шёпот раздался у самого уха. – Ничего ты не помнишь. Придумал всё.

Раз – вдох. Два – выдох. Ровно дыши, щенок, кому сказал! Голос, который отрезвлял всегда. Тибо был сильнее, но пользоваться этим не умел.

\- Никто тебя не трогал.

Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, различали почти всё. Цвет не отвлекал, остались чёткие силуэты. Уши улавливали малейший звук. Кожей он чувствовал неровности сбитой простыни, лёгкий сквозняк и липкий пот там, где соприкасались тела.

\- Что смотришь? - пробормотал Тибо. – Любого доведёшь.

Хватка ослабла. Извернувшись, Рю ударил пяткой. Ламбер улетел.

\- Твою мать! – прохрипел уже с пола. – Ты больной?!

\- Ты, блядь, здоровый!

Тибо закашлялся. Рю встал.

\- Поднимайся.

\- Дышать… не могу…

\- И проваливай!

Тибо перекатился на спину.

\- Ебать, - он раскинул руки. – Чуть не сдох.

\- Долго собрался загорать?

\- Тема «Шутки про отпуск»? - Тибо медленно сел. – Отлично. Встречный вопрос: что за крокодил?

\- Какой ещё крокодил?!

\- Какой? Который, мать твою, оставил этот засос размером с Калифорнию!

Вздохнув, Рю распахнул дверь и сказал:

\- Пошёл вон.

Рю лежал, глядя в потолок. Ждал, когда наступит утро. Дома нашёл бы, чем заняться, а здесь не знал, что гостям можно по ночам, чего нельзя. В описании на сайте про это не было ни слова. Он повернулся на бок. Вспыхнувший экран показал время: без четверти пять. Оставалось уповать лишь на то, что Синди - ранняя пташка. О чём Рю думал, когда согласился приехать? Если в Чикаго не дошло, после угроз мог бы догадаться: Тибо насрать на примирение, на дружбу, на чужие чувства. Ему нужна только его Рыбка.

Ногу ещё тянуло. Не стоило так. А если бы попал не туда, если бы неудачное падение? Он уже видел заголовки: «Шок! Встреча супругов закончилась убийством. Рю Каваками… читать дальше >>« или «Смертельный удар левой. Актёр-наркоман свернул шею собственному мужу. Подробности >>«. Следом вспомнилось недоразумение в «Фудзи». А ведь там тоже со всей дури врезал! Даже не подумал со слов начать. Повел себя как чокнутый придурок. Как будто Никита был виноват в его прошлом.

Никита.

Рю открыл фотографию из зала. Дважды переслушал последнее аудиосообщение. Прошёл по ссылке. Видео с названием «РЕВНОСТЬ: ЗА И ПРОТИВ//ОТКУДА ВЗЯЛАСЬ АРМЯНСКАЯ СЕСТРА» включилось с момента, где яркая брюнетка с крупными чертами лица произнесла:

\- Меня многие спрашивают: «Ануш, откуда такой ник?». Я всё думала, рассказывать или нет. Всё-таки довольно личная история. И в большей степени не моя…

Она преобразилась за секунду: была просто красивой женщиной, а стала красивой безжалостной насмешницей. Вроде Гекаты. Улыбнувшись, Рю включил видео сначала, чтобы послушать о ревности. Научные факты, стереотипы, личное мнение – обо всём Ануш говорила с приятной иронией, присущей людям с острым умом, но добрым сердцем. Восемь минут пролетели незаметно. Снова прозвучало уже слышанное, а потом она выдала «бомбическую» историю о встрече в Петербурге, посреди которой в кофейню ворвалась девушка друга.

\- Мстительница! - Ануш вскинула руки. - Фурия! Оскорблённая душа! Закричала! Ах ты! Кобель! <Цензура>! <Цензура>! <Цензура> с <цензура> <цензура>! Я тебе <цензура> <цензура> сейчас <цензура>! Н-на-ка кофе в лицо!

На семисекундной вставке в неё плеснули водой. Ошалело моргнув, Ануш развела ладони над головой в жесте глубочайшего изумления. Слева появилась надпись: «Какого <цензура>? Женщина, ты чо? О_О’».

\- Так всё и было! Да, - она похлопала пальцами по губам. – Скажу правду: я растерялась. Не знала, что сказать. Как её остановить. Не каждый день меня капучем поливают. Но, - растерянность сменилась воодушевлением, - мой друг нашёлся! Встал и тихо-тихо сказал, почти ласково. Дура, - Ануш изобразила Никиту один-в-один, - ты что несёшь? Это. Моя. Армянская. СЕСТРА! – она смахнула слёзы смеха. – Вот с тех пор я – Армянская сестра, а у друга – нет девушки. И самое-то главное, приготовьтесь: родство у нас не только духовное. Обычное тоже есть. Но о том, чем хороши и чем плохи кровные узы, разберёмся в следующий раз. Пока же: подписываемся, лайкаем и делимся в комментариях своими фа-а-а-антастическими историями!

МДРНМР22: посмотрел

МДРНМР22: лол

МДРНМР22: армянская сестра :fire:

МДРНМР22: выходит женщины тоже нравятся?

МДРНМР22: что за тема с зубами?

Видео было семилетней давности, но Армянская сестра не оставила Ютуб и теперь. Рю посмотрел парочку последних выпусков. Ануш всё так же радела за уход от вредных стереотипов. Если Никита поставил дружескую приязнь к такому человеку выше семейной, выходит, тоже выступал за широту взглядов?

За дверью раздалось шарканье. Кто-то прошёл через весь коридор. Щёлкнула дверь. Несколько секунд спустя приглушённо зашумела вода. Часы показывали без четверти шесть. Подождав минут пять, Рю спустился в ванную на первом этаже - побриться и согреться под душем.

Когда он вышел, звуки доносились уже из кухни. Там, рядом с кофеваркой, сонно покачивалась женщина в голубом махровом халате поверх ночной сорочки. С одной стороны волосы помялись сильнее, выдавая любительницу спать на правом боку. Она повернулась на звук шагов. Приоткрыла один глаз.

\- Привет, - сказал Рю. - Синди?

\- Да. Привет.

\- Извини, вчера не познакомились.

\- Не страшно. Я поздно вернулась всё равно. Будешь завтракать?

\- Не откажусь.

\- Садись, - она достала вторую кружку. - Сейчас кофе будет.

Когда Рю забронировал комнату через сайт, чтобы не возникло неловкостей с оплатой, переписка свелась к десятку вежливых сообщений. Он не узнал о мадам Калькбреннер больше, чем нашёл на страничке студии и в информации о хозяйке дома. С немногочисленных фотографий смотрела милая брюнетка с тёмно-голубыми глазами – бледная, худая, но всё равно красивая. Синди была ровесницей Тибо, родилась в Виннипеге, здесь же окончила школу, отучилась в колледже и несколько лет давала частные уроки игры на фортепиано. На досуге ходила в походы сама и устраивала экстрим-туры другим. Два года назад вместе с Ламбером открыла вокально-театральную студию. Нигде Рю не нашел ответа, как и при каких обстоятельствах случилось знакомство.

\- В комнате не слишком холодно? Можно поставить обогреватель.

\- Было бы здорово. Под утро замерз немного. С непривычки, наверное.

Синди кивнула, наливая кофе в кружки.

\- Надеюсь, ты для поездки взял вещи потеплее?

\- Проведешь инспекцию?

\- Ради твоего же блага, - она поставила кружки на стол. - К концу недели обещают морозы. Если в тех ботинках поедешь, что в прихожей, останешься без ног.

\- Посмотрю, что пришло из Монреаля.

Кивнув, Синди достала из шкафа большую тяжёлую сковороду.

\- Что на завтрак?

\- Глазунья с беконом и тосты.

\- Круто.

Пока грелась сковорода, Синди поставила на стол бутыль молока, арахисовую пасту, соус карри и кетчуп, потом вернулась к плите. Минуту спустя по кухне поплыл запах жареного бекона. Она разбила яйца и занялась тостами. Рю ловил каждое движение. Синди не волновалась, не торопилась – готовила, как привыкла.

На втором этаже зазвонил будильник. Чудовищный стандартный звук. Только это могло поднять Тибо.

\- Он отдал ключи?

\- Ключи?

\- Вот растяпа, - пробормотала она.

Выстрелили тосты. Сложив их на тарелку, Синди поставила следующие и вышла в коридор. Вернулась быстро, отдала связку с тремя ключами.

\- Тот, что поменьше, от комнаты. Остальные от входной двери. Обычно закрываем только нижний. Длинный.

\- Спасибо, - Рю сунул их в карман.

Будильник всё звонил.

\- Ему куда-то нужно с утра?

\- Без понятия, - Синди поставила на стол тарелки и сковороду на подставке. - Его занятия в студии после трёх. Но если встанет, успеет съесть горячий завтрак.

\- Оставляешь ему завтрак?

\- Каюсь, грешна.

Рю поймал весёлый взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. Собрав вторую порцию тостов, Синди села напротив.

\- Ешь, пока не остыло.

Большой треугольник глазуньи с беконом, тосты с соусом карри, горчащий кофе из дешёвой кофеварки – последний раз он так завтракал лет семь назад, когда просидел у Гекаты до утра. Было вкусно. И тогда, и теперь. Синди ела быстро. Будильник затих, но после заминки включился снова.

\- У тебя случайно нет коврика для занятий?

\- Всё в студии. Могу привезти вечером. Или приходи туда. Танцевальный класс обычно свободен по утрам. Мы его в аренду сдаем в это время, но желающих мало.

\- Ого. И кому звонить насчёт аренды?

\- Мне.

Они посмеялись.

\- Сегодня свободно?

\- С двенадцати до двух.

\- Беру. Расскажешь, как добраться?

\- На страничке есть схема и мой телефон, если заблудишься.

Рю кивнул. Будильник не замолкал.

\- Так, - Синди посмотрела наверх. - Моё терпение кончилось.

Она снова вышла, поднялась до середины лестницы и крикнула:

\- Лось! Или вставай, или выключи, или я за себя не отвечаю!

Никакой реакции.

\- Ло-о-ось!!! Я иду!!!

Скрипнули ступени – наверху всё стихло. Синди вернулась на кухню.

\- Мне бы так спать, - пробормотала она.

До этого утра Рю знал только двух людей, которым Тибо разрешал звать себя школьным прозвищем. Бетховен делал это на правах лучшего друга и одноклассника. Софи бессовестно за ним повторяла. Рю, наверное, мог бы тоже, но ещё до свадьбы решил, что не нужно мешать одно с другим.

\- Если не сложно, напомни ему, что сегодня понедельник.

\- Можешь даже озвучить список того, что точно никак нельзя забыть или перенести.

Синди хмыкнула, но всё же сказала:

\- Он должен позвонить сантехнику. И занятия сегодня с трёх, а не с четырёх.

\- Два пункта. Я запомнил. 

Доев, она ушла. Рю полил ещё один тост соусом карри и положил сверху остатки глазуньи. Он ещё жевал, когда Синди заглянула на кухню уже собранная.

\- Я поехала.

\- Так рано начинаешь?

\- Только сегодня. До студии ещё дельце есть. 

\- Не успеешь показать, где вещи из Монреаля?

\- Дуй за мной.

Коробки стояли прямо за дверью в гараж.

\- Тибо сказал, там ничего не могло от холода пострадать.

\- Посмотрим. Он мастер собирать вещи.

Синди засмеялась. Всё ещё улыбаясь, села в свой пикап. Завела мотор. Роллет пополз вверх. Помахав на прощание, она выехала. Роллет медленно встал на место, и только тогда Рю повернулся к вещам.

Коробок оказалось семь. Неприятно тяжёлыми были лишь две. Он решил поднять всё в комнату, чтобы не торчать в холодном гараже.

\- Стал ранней пташкой? – Тибо перегородил лестницу.

\- Выспался. Отойди.

\- А злимся чего?

Он качнулся вперёд, но, схватившись за перила, устоял. Наверняка, накатил сразу, как только был изгнан ночью, и выпил немало, раз до сих пор вело. Рю поборол искушение надеть коробку Ламберу на голову.

\- Я вопрос задал, мать твою!

\- Ненавижу, когда ты бухой.

\- Кто? Я?

Рю протиснулся слева.

\- Р-р-рыбка!

\- Проспись!

Когда он спускался за следующей коробкой, Тибо уже нёс наверх самую тяжёлую.

\- Не трогай мои вещи.

\- Я помогаю!

\- Без тебя справлюсь.

\- Спину новую купил?

Рю решил не тратить силы на бесполезный спор. Перетаскали быстро. Заставленная вещами, комната уменьшилась раза в два.

\- Пфу-у-ух, - Тибо рухнул в кресло.

\- Уходи.

\- Дай отдышаться!

Не ответив, Рю вскрыл ближайшую коробку. Дохнуло залежавшейся обувью. Он перебрал содержимое: дюжина пар ботинок и кроссовок, не меньше. Все помятые, грязные. Что-то сразу просилось на помойку, но что-то, наверное, можно было отмыть и сдать? В трех следующих лежала повседневная одежда – без сортировки, в таком же ужасном состоянии. Рю не стал глубоко копать, только подумал, что нужно спросить у Синди, где поблизости принимают вещи. Пятая коробка удивила наличием подписи. «ЗИМА/БТ/К+К/ПС!/ПР». Его почерк. Внутри всё было упаковано: тёплые ботинки отдельно, комбинезон и куртка в чехле, термобельё, шапка, перчатки и шерстяной пояс в прозрачных пакетах. Рю задумался. Неужели за те два года ему ни разу не понадобилось зимнее? Он повернулся. Тибо смотрел. Неотрывно. Жадно. Рю вдруг подумал: как бы драться не пришлось. Стало тошно.

\- Отдышался?

Тибо подскочил, как ужаленный.

\- Посидеть уже нельзя?!

\- Я сказал: уходи.

Рю перебрался к шестой коробке.

\- Нос теперь воротишь? Записался в праведники, смотрите-ка!

Внутри перемешалась всякая мелочь: аксессуары, гаджеты, сувениры, открытки. Поверх лежала фоторамка. За треснувшим стеклом – счастливые лица. Хороший снимок, но смотреть было тяжело. Высыпав содержимое коробки, Рю начал складывать обратно всё, с чем решил расстаться. Рамка отправилась первой. Следом он собрал другие фотографии. На каждой – вместе. На каждой – влюблены.

\- Хорошие, - сказал Рю. - Но я выброшу. Извини.

\- Даже рвать не станешь?

\- Теперь-то какой смысл?

Тибо вздохнул.

\- Дай, тоже гляну.

Он взял всю стопку. Рю вернулся к вещам. Браслеты, цепочки, подвески – сколько было этого дерьма! И ведь носил, нравилось. Как нравилось Тибо. За три прошедших года Рю ни разу не надел ничего подобного. Солнцезащитные очки, сильно пострадавшие от жизни, тоже отправились в коробку. Все семь пар. Даже оправа от Викки Мо. Он смотрел на неё долго, не веря, что пришла пора проститься. Сколько фотовспышек отразили чёрные стёкла! Теперь правое шаталось, а левое треснуло. Одна дужка пропала.

«Прощайте».

Прочее Рю побросал почти не глядя. Оставил только открытки – ещё тогда выбрал для памяти самые зацепившие, - и перьевую ручку, подарок Тони. Как она вообще оказалась в Монреале?

Очередь дошла до последней коробки.

\- Ого! - Рю поддел кружевное бельё. - Не отрицаю, трусы мои, но игрушки – общие, разве нет?

\- Мне они не нужны.

\- Мог бы выкинуть.

\- Решил, ты расстроишься.

\- Я и теперь не рад, - он достал два слипшихся дилдо. - Кто так хранит?

\- Даже не сомневался, - проворчал Тибо, не поднимая взгляд от фотографий. – Только о хуях переживаешь.

\- То есть, имел место хитрый план? - эту коробку Рю тоже перевернул. - Гадал, на чём не выдержу? Я-то надеялся, просто побросал, как было.

\- Ищешь повод поругаться?

\- Сколько раз сказать, чтобы ты ушёл?

Бросив фотографии в коробку с обувью, Тибо поднялся.

\- Дверь там.

\- Завали.

Он стоял, покачиваясь, сунув руки в карманы толстовки. Смотрел вокруг, но словно ничего не видел. Рю кинул в коробку испорченные дилдо. Помял в руках анальные бусы и выбросил тоже. Облепленные пылью члены и два почивших вибратора, пробки, кольца, сломанный стек, другие игрушки – почти на всём следы лубриканта. Подтёкшие тюбики тоже нашлись. Он пожалел, что начал перебирать. Взял бы сразу только сбрую – дорогая, приятная вещь. Дарил Сэм. Один фотосет, больше Рю не надевал. Даже не распаковывал в Монреале. Тибо не оценил.

Остался чёрный замшевый мешок – копия того, что лежал в чемодане. Внутри был гелевый дилдо: полупрозрачный, бирюзовый, с ярко-голубыми искрами внутри. В Амстердаме Рю влюбился в него с первого взгляда и окончательно пропал, когда взял в руки.

\- Блядь, - Тибо навис со спины, - вот что точно зря не выбросил!

\- Поздно.

\- Ещё скажи, скучал!

\- Давненько мы не виделись.

Закрыв глаза, он провёл головкой по ладони – и подпрыгнул от грохота. Тибо пнул коробку номер шесть. Его лицо горело. Глаза остекленели. Рю вздрогнул. Было. Точно было. Он не придумал. Не смог бы придумать такой пустой, жуткий взгляд. Придумать то, что случилось после. Всякие глюки видел, но они помнились, как размытые сны, а это…

Тибо сделал шаг.

\- Только попробуй, - предупредил Рю.

\- Страшно?

\- Только тронь, Ламбер. Больше молчать не буду.

\- Ах, молчать ты не будешь? Сначала ведешь себя, как сучка, а потом другие виноваты?!

\- То есть, я виноват, что ты меня отхлестал этим хуем, а потом сунул в жопу?!

\- Откуда достал, туда и сунул!

Рю открыл рот, но сказать не смог. Выходит, Тибо врал, что не помнит?

\- Думаешь, ты святой? Думаешь, мне вспомнить нечего? Как ты бросался, а? Как тигр! Вся шея в шрамах! Руки! Глянь-ка! Вот она, твоя любовь!

Тибо орал, но звуки как будто застревали в ушах. Выходит, обманывал, когда клялся, что Рю всё придумал? Обманывал, когда умолял поверить? Когда прижимал к себе, шепча нежности? Рыбка. Глупая маленькая Рыбка. Выпросил Тибо Ламбер прощение. У мешка с костями. Рю сжал дилдо. Как он хотел ударить. Бить. Пока не выйдет вся ненависть. Пока не…

\- …го так смотреть! Мать твою, да кто дал тебе эти глаза! Обиженный! Никто не знает, какая ты тварь! Ебешься с каждым встречным, а потом я виноват, что тронул! Никто тебя не трогал! Не было ничего!

Тибо был красный от крика.

\- Вон, - сказал Рю.

\- Только это слово и знаешь!

\- Пошёл! Отсюда! Вон!

\- С кем на этот раз, а? Как только жопа не треснет!

Бросив дилдо, Рю вытолкал Тибо в коридор.

\- На что я надеялся! Как был блядищей, так и остался!

С грохотом хлопнула дверь.

\- Полегче, псих! Это не твой дом!

Рука дрожала, но он справился – воткнул ключ в замок, два раза повернул.

\- Я не понял, - раздалось с той стороны, - ты охренел?!

Ручка дернулась, но Тибо остался ни с чем.

\- Открой! Мне! Дверь!

\- Что ж, - Рю сделал шаг назад, запнулся о коробки, но устоял. – Поздравляю, Каваками. Сорвал ёбаный куш.

Устав ломиться, Тибо несколько минут пыхтел, пытаясь вскрыть замок. Не вышло. Начал было извиняться, но, не получив ответа, снова пришёл в ярость. Постучал кулаками. Поплакал. Ушёл. Через минуту хлопнула входная дверь. Рю глянул в окно. Показав дому средний палец, Тибо двинулся вниз по улице.

Шёл только десятый час.

Рю сел на пол среди коробок.

Парень из клуба Калем: доброе утро )

Парень из клуба Калем: нет, женщины точно не моё D:

Парень из клуба Калем: а с зубами тема простая

Парень из клуба Калем: тони уже поржал

Парень из клуба Калем: если кратко, я в детстве играл в хоккей, очень любил

Парень из клуба Калем: и однажды шайба прилетела в табло

Парень из клуба Калем: сломала три передних зуба

Парень из клуба Калем: коренные

Парень из клуба Калем: только выросли

Парень из клуба Калем: + сотряс в подарок

Парень из клуба Калем: не знаю, какой леший дёрнул шлем прям в коробке снять

Парень из клуба Калем: дурным я был всегда XD

Парень из клуба Калем: когда встал вопрос о калинушке

Парень из клуба Калем: мама вздохнула с облегчением

Парень из клуба Калем: такая вот история

Парень из клуба Калем: хмм

Парень из клуба Калем: понял, что не представляю, что может тебя повеселить

Парень из клуба Калем: поэтому сегодня читерство

Парень из клуба Калем: [фото]

Никита отражался в том же зеркале, но трусы были не такие будничные как накануне. Прекрасное тело. Хитринка в голубых глазах.

МДРНМР22: красивый :inlove:

МДРНМР22: а про зубы так и не скажешь

Парень из клуба Калем: это теперь

Парень из клуба Калем: раньше ужас что было

Парень из клуба Калем: но первую норм роль в кино мне именно зубы принесли

Парень из клуба Калем: Петренко не хотел спасателем брать

Парень из клуба Калем: типа симпатичный слишком

Парень из клуба Калем: я тогда гыгыкнул как гопарь

Парень из клуба Калем: и он такой

Парень из клуба Калем: бля ершов

Парень из клуба Калем: ладно

Парень из клуба Калем: но только если улыбнёшься в кадре на миллион XD

МДРНМР22: лол

МДРНМР22: боюсь тут дело не в зубах

Парень из клуба Калем: XD

МДРНМР22: что за фильм

Парень из клуба Калем: Высотка

Парень из клуба Калем: и раз уж про улыбки

Парень из клуба Калем: я жду))

Рю бросил смартфон на кровать. На это не было сил. Он окинул взглядом комнату, чтобы найти хоть какую-то идею. Коробки. Распятие. Кресло. Зеркало.

Зеркало.

Послать ответное фото в полный рост? Не вымучивать безмятежную улыбку? Стало легче. Рю поднял с пола трусы. Справа чёрное кружево лопнуло, но если встать другим боком...

МДРНМР22: придумал кое-что получше

МДРНМР: [фото]

Парень из клуба Калем: БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ОТКРОЮ ТВОИ СООБЩЕНИЯ ЗА РУЛЁМ

МДРНМР22: :oops:

МДРНМР22: извини

МДРНМР22: не подумал

МДРНМР22: предупреждать в следующий раз?

Парень из клуба Калем: спокойно

Парень из клуба Калем: это восторг XD

Парень из клуба Калем: я снова сгорел

Парень из клуба Калем: сейчас сделал?

МДРНМР22: 10 минут назад

Парень из клуба Калем: :weepcat:

МДРНМР22: мы можем продолжить

Парень из клуба Калем: это вопрос или предложение?

МДРНМР22: первое

Парень из клуба Калем: да

Парень из клуба Калем: тут ремонт дороги всё равно (

МДРНМР22: далеко едешь?

Парень из клуба Калем: съёмки

МДРНМР22: начнёшь?

Парень из клуба Калем: начнёшь?

Парень из клуба Калем: XD

МДРНМР22: я первый успел

Парень из клуба Калем: блин

Парень из клуба Калем: сто лет этого всерьёз не делал

МДРНМР22: холодно

Парень из клуба Калем: вдруг будет пошло

Парень из клуба Калем: в смысле уныло

МДРНМР22: ХОЛОДНО

Парень из клуба Калем: ноги очень красивые

Парень из клуба Калем: у тебя

МДРНМР22: лол

Парень из клуба Калем: эти бёдра

Парень из клуба Калем: вспоминаю, какой ты сильный

МДРНМР22: теплее

Парень из клуба Калем: как сидишь сверху

Парень из клуба Калем: сжимаешь меня

Парень из клуба Калем: боже

МДРНМР22: расстегни ширинку

Парень из клуба Калем: не здесь

МДРНМР22: хотя бы погладь

Парень из клуба Калем: блядь

Парень из клуба Калем: нет

Парень из клуба Калем: я посреди города

МДРНМР22: представь

МДРНМР22: это я сижу рядом

МДРНМР22: вожу по головке

МДРНМР22: медленно

МДРНМР22: языком

Пальцы дрожали. Кружевные трусы стали тесны. Повернувшись на бок, он спустил их до середины бедра. Ответ всё не приходил – Рю засомневался, слать ли дикпик. Он выдавил лубрикант на пальцы левой и представил вместо своей руки руку Никиты.

В чате появилось аудиосообщение.

>> Чёрт! Ничего нет хуже пробок! Даже кончаются, когда не нужно. Не могу больше печатать.

МДРНМР22: звонок?

Увидев входящий, Рю включил громкую связь.

\- Издеваешься? - спросил Никита. – А за дорогой как следить?

\- Торопишься?

\- Не очень.

\- Припаркуйся, - пальцы вошли глубже. – М-мх!

\- Ты уже начал, что ли?

\- На низком старте, - Рю облизнул губы. – Мало времени.

\- Но минутку подождёшь?

\- Минутку? Да.

\- Сейчас куда-нибудь приткнусь.

\- Приткнись… в меня.

\- О, - он издал смешок, - это с удовольствием. Будешь моей парковкой?

\- Да-а-а.

\- Боже, прекрати так придыхать!

\- Та-а-ак?

Никита издал звук, похожий на грустное бульканье.

\- Некуда?

\- Угу. Расскажи пока, что делаешь.

\- Лежу на кровати. Трахаю себя. Пальцами.

\- У тебя только пальцы?

\- Есть кое-что ещё, - Рю полил лубрикантом дилдо. – Парнишка под цвет твоих глаз. Бирюзовый. С синим. Очень красивый.

Никита гоготнул.

\- Припарковался?

\- Почти.

Рю слушал фоновые звуки, закрыв глаза. Пытался расслабиться, но головка никак не входила. Он хотел скорее. Хотел, чтобы это был настоящий член. Чтобы Никита снова обнимал до хруста и стонал в рот.

\- Теперь всё.

\- Можем дрочить вместе?

\- М-м-м, не уверен.

\- Просто сунь руку в штаны.

\- Чёрт…

\- Уже гладишь его?

\- Да, - Никита выдохнул. – Да, глажу.

\- Достань его.

\- С ума сошёл? Тут люди ходят!

\- Я хочу, - дилдо, наконец, скользнул глубже. – А-ах!

\- Бля…

\- Никита!

\- Он уже в тебе?

\- Да, – Рю направил, как нужно. – Да-а-а! Скажи, что твой.

\- М-м-м…

\- Пожа-а-а… Пожалуйста!

\- Мой. Точно мой. Трахает, как ты хочешь. А я обнимаю тебя. Да. Дышу в шею.

Границы стёрлись. Он одинаково сильно чувствовал движение дилдо в заднице, уколы кружева, жар солнечного луча на коже, линии скудного интерьера и вожделение в голосе из динамика. Никита ещё держался, но Рю стонал в голос, всё увеличивая темп. Слова закончились, остались только звуки. Дойдя до края, он схватился за член. Бесконечные последние мгновения дрочки. Наконец, брызнула сперма. Рю распластался, принимая удовольствие. Такое короткое. Желанное каждый раз. Как только он выжил в те два года, когда перестал радовать даже секс?..

\- Рю-у-у? Ты жив?

\- Да.

\- А я, кажется, умер, - Никита засмеялся. - Пиздец, снова в штаны!

\- Вау. Даже так?

\- Скажешь, не этого хотел?

Взгляд наткнулся на вскрытые коробки. Между ним и весёлым голосом лежали не только тысячи миль. Рю был не в сказке, а в Канаде. Снова запер дверь, чтобы хоть недолго, но точно не видеть Тибо Ламбера. 

\- Э-эй, куда пропал?

\- Приятно знать, что ещё могу нравиться так сильно.

Зачем он сказал это вслух? Как будто схлынула тёплая пенная волна, и обнажилось дно: камни, острые раковины, водоросли, морской мусор. На том конце замолчали. Стало холодно. Рю упёрся лбом в матрас, чтобы не видеть ничего, кроме белой простыни. Нельзя – никогда нельзя было открывать рот в постели не для дела! Для жалоб на жизнь существовало множество других мест.

\- Извини. Мне не стоило… Я… - каждое слово весило как скала. – Я очень рад, что ты позвонил. Давай… прервёмся ненадолго?

\- Рю?

\- Приведу себя в порядок. Напишу. Пока.

Мазнув по экрану дрожащим пальцем, Рю убедился, что звонок завершён – и закричал. Больно. Больно! Он задыхался от ненависти. К прошлому себе. К Тибо. К тому, каким стал. Рю хотел провалиться – куда-нибудь, где мог отомстить. Не матрасу, как в Монреале. Где мог задушить Тибо. Где мог выдавить глаза Джастину Беллу. Где мог размазать по стенке Масаши каждый раз, когда тот прикасался к матери или к несчастной Момо. Рю взял бы на душу много грехов. Сделал бы что угодно страшное, лишь бы освободиться – но оставалось лишь безобразно рыдать, напоминая: прошлого не изменишь. Масаши умер. Джасти вёл унылую жизнь постаревшего плейбоя. Тибо…

Смартфон выдал мелодичный звук: напомнил, что до выхода из дома осталось полчаса.

\- Хватит, Каваками. Займись чем-нибудь. Прямо сейчас.

Он прибрался на кровати. Заправил постель. Быстро умылся в ванной на втором этаже. Собрался в студию.

Новые сообщения Рю открыл, уже спускаясь по лестнице.

Парень из клуба Калем: ку?

Парень из клуба Калем: двадцать минут прошло

Парень из клуба Калем: я волнуюсь

Парень из клуба Калем: ладно, не знаю ведь, сколько тебе нужно времени

Парень из клуба Калем: просто немного не понял, что случилось

Парень из клуба Калем: в конце разговора

МДРНМР22: извини

МДРНМР22: можешь говорить сейчас?

Парень из клуба Калем: уже нет

Парень из клуба Калем: только просматривать сообщения в перерывах

МДРНМР22: запишу тогда

Парень из клуба Калем: что-то серьёзное?

МДРНМР22: сам решишь

МДРНМР22: для меня да

МДРНМР22: жизнь одна всё-таки

МДРНМР22: заново не переживёшь

МДРНМР22: я трубку бросил чтобы не выливать на тебя

МДРНМР22: ты ни при чём

МДРНМР22: горячо поболтали

МДРНМР22: спасибо

Глянув в зеркало около входной двери, Рю вдруг подумал: какое дело Никите до чужого прошлого? Наверняка, ему хватало своего.

МДРНМР22: это не обязательно если что

МДРНМР22: если не хочешь грузиться

Парень из клуба Калем: выкладывай раз начал

МДРНМР22: я не кокетничаю

Парень из клуба Калем: а я не из вежливости

Парень из клуба Калем: всё, отключаюсь

Парень из клуба Калем: жду

Маршрут на карте разочаровал: следуйте прямо, прямо, ещё немного прямо, потом поверните направо и снова прямо, пока не упрётесь в конечную цель. Запасной вариант предлагал срезать через парк. Рю выбрал второе. Шёл, на ходу прикидывая, как и что сказать, но каждый новый вариант, многословнее предыдущего, заканчивался тягостным молчанием в одной и той же точке: на мысли, что Никита решит бежать, пока не поздно. В мире было столько приятных глазу, удобных, новых зданий – зачем ему дом с привидениями? Заниматься экзорцизмом? Это весело, пока далеко.

Рю остановился у поворота в парк. Ясное зимнее утро не вязалось с тяжёлыми мыслями. Или, может, это он не вязался с ослепительным светом солнца, с колючим воздухом, с домами и деревьями, утопавшими в снегу. Может, это ему следовало остановить череду мрачных метафор и сказать как есть? Он дёрнул шарф с носа, открывая губы.

\- Привет. Я тут по улице иду. Очень тихо. Утро такое… зимнее. Так давно столько снега не видел. Всё белое. Ты, наверное, можешь представить. Я прочитал, в Твери у вас настоящие зимы, не как в Петербурге. Всё выдумываю, как покрасивее сказать. Про то, чем накрыло. Не выходит ничего. Нет в этом ничего красивого. Дерьмо одно. Он… Тибо пришёл ночью, начал лезть. Я сначала думал, сон, отвечал, а потом проснулся. Прогнал его, конечно. Он обиделся. Приревновал ещё из-за засоса. Накатил. К утру был уже хорошенький. Поругались после завтрака. Он проговорился, что помнит… один эпизод. Назовём это так. Врал мне, прикинь? Убедил, что я выдумал. Урод, - Рю остановился, перевёл дыхание. – Не знаю, насколько ты далёк от сплетен. Когда бомбануло с «Mirror Group», я уехал в Канаду. Два года тух. Депрессия. Наркота. Может, и хорошо, что почти ничего не помню. Тибо тогда тоже был красавчик. Прошлое всплывает иногда. И тяжело врать, что всё хорошо. Сегодня пиздец как накрыло. Спасибо, что развлёк. Правда, легче стало. Но в целом, чувство, будто он об меня ноги вытер. Да. Это я хотел сказать.

Ещё секунду палец дрожал на кнопке записи, а потом сообщение ушло.

Рю пришёл на полчаса раньше. Синди была чем-то озадачена: хмурила брови, глядя в экран ноутбука.

\- Танцевальный зал справа. Твой до двух.

Расценки на аренду и занятия лежали здесь же, на стойке.

\- Скромно живёте.

\- И не жалуемся, - буркнула Синди. – Ламбер проснулся? Не могу дозвониться.

\- Ушёл куда-то.

Рю расплатился. Сунулся было в дверь с надписью «Мальчики», но услышал:

\- Оставь вещи в комнате преподавателей. В мужской раздевалке и так не развернуться.

Времени было немного, но он подумал, что к лучшему. Выкладываться на полную после перерыва в занятиях не стоило. Даже если тело соскучилось по движению. Даже если движение успокаивало мысли. В последние дни декабря он ещё тренировался дома, но начало года выбило из колеи. После разминки потянуло на старое. Рю вспомнил партию Вдохновения и парочку вещиц, придуманных Ниной специально для заносчивых парней. Чтобы жизнь не казалась им мёдом. Роли, сложные не только технически, но и эмоционально. Подростком он ненавидел искать в себе нежность, сострадание и прочую «чушь», полагая, что это удел девчонок и слабаков. Теперь танцевалось легко.

Рю не сразу заметил Синди, а потом ещё долго смотрел на часы, которые показывали четверть пятого. Судя по замершей секундной стрелке, всегда.

\- Время?

\- А? - она вздрогнула. – О! Есть ещё. Извини. Танцуй. Не буду отвлекать.

\- Тибо ответил?

Синди уже открыла дверь, но развернулась снова – без очарованного взгляда.

\- Нет! И если он там, где я думаю… Р-р-р! Только всё успокоилось после Монреаля!

\- Много там пил?

\- Нет. Два дня. Зато как! Я… Я в бешенстве! – она сжала кулаки. – Что ты опять ему сказал?!

\- Слушай, - Рю поднял смартфон, выключил музыку – было без двадцати два, но настроение для танцев пропало, – не будем ругаться из-за Тибо.

Синди глубоко вдохнула. Выдохнула. Сморгнула слёзы.

\- Ладно. Извини. Я не так начала. Скажи, пожалуйста, что между вами сегодня произошло?

Только раз дрогнул голос. На словах «между вами». Золотая женщина стояла перед Рю.

\- Что произошло? – он почесал затылок, подбирая приличные слова. – Не поделили право на мою личную жизнь.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле, Тибо Ламбер считает, что может в ней что-то решать.

Синди моргнула.

\- Разве вы не собирались мириться?

Она понизила голос до шёпота, и Рю побоялся, что ослышался.

\- Мириться?! С чего бы?

\- Зачем же ты тогда приехал?!

\- Кроме экстрим-тура? Любопытство. Хотел студию посмотреть. Узнать, кто такая Синди Калькбреннер. А ты зачем на порог пустила? Не похоже на акт милосердия.

\- Тоже любопытство. Что за человек такой, которого забыть нельзя.

Рю прищурился. Синди развела руками. Помолчали.

\- Нужно что-то решать, - сказала она. - Я могу поехать к Мику в гараж, если они ещё там, или по ближайшим барам поискать, устроить разнос, но…

\- Но?

\- Занятие через час. Не хочу отменять. «Экспедиция» подождёт, а вот номера на праздник нужно репетировать. Месяц остался. И оставлять Тибо пить до вечера тоже плохая идея.

Рю думал недолго.

\- Сколько нужно времени?

\- Часа два. Полтора, если повезёт.

\- Тогда я начну занятие, а ты вернёшься, как сможешь, идёт?

\- Их семнадцать.

\- Но они ведь знают, что делать?

\- Дети от десяти до тринадцати.

\- Тоже люди. Хотя, согласен, совершенно гнусный народ.

\- Ладно, - она кивнула сама себе. – Даже Лось смог. Только умоляю, прикрой засос!

Синди дала короткую инструкцию и примерный список номеров с именами исполнителей. На обратной стороне листа были записаны уклонисты, которым Тибо грозился дать отрывок из «Ромео и Джульетты», если они не родят других идей. В конце она протянула малярную ленту. Рю вздохнул, но оторвал кусок и прилепил на шею.

\- Придумай что-нибудь достойное

\- Укус вампира. Заклеил, чтобы кровь не хлестала.

\- Неплохо.

\- А что за праздник?

Синди посмотрела странно. Взгляд то ли намекал, что шутка плоха, то ли сочувствовал.

\- Правда, не знаю. Что-то местное? День города?

\- Догадывалась, что вы с Лосём похожи, но чтобы слово в слово? В феврале Валентинов день.

\- О.

\- Держись! - она накинула пуховик. – Дикая Охотница вышла на тропу войны. Одна нога здесь, а другая…

\- Уже даёт Ламберу под зад, надеюсь?

\- В точку.

Хлопнула дверь. Синди ушла. Рю улыбнулся. Дикая Охотница? Эту героиню он знал. Так вот о ком вздыхал Бетховен, ни разу не назвав по имени. Душа школьного музыкального клуба. Третий кит их первой рок-группы. Девчонка, навсегда очаровавшая двух двенадцатилетних мальчишек рассказами о пропавшей экспедиции Франклина.

Парень из клуба Калем: послушал

Парень из клуба Калем: сочувствую (

Парень из клуба Калем: я могу чем-то помочь?

Парень из клуба Калем: и Тибо – это Тибо Ламбер?

Парень из клуба Калем: твой муж?

Парень из клуба Калем: не знал, что ты к нему поехал

Парень из клуба Калем: может не самый приятный вопрос

Парень из клуба Калем: вы ещё вместе?

Рю перечитал несколько раз. Неужели не сказал? Могло случиться и так. Но разве из сообщения не было ясно, что всё кончено? Он переслушал запись. Переслушал ещё раз. Собрался уже включить снова, но остановил себя – никто не нашёл бы в этом рассказе завершённой истории. Уставший голос говорил о процессе: встречи, недопонимание, ссоры. За этим могло следовать только примирение. Всегда следовало.

МДРНМР22: ты помогаешь

МДРНМР22: что касается тибо

МДРНМР22: мы расстались три года назад

МДРНМР22: даже больше уже

МДРНМР22: по моей версии

МДРНМР22: но формально ещё супруги

МДРНМР22: это важно?

Парень из клуба Калем: в таком ключе нет

Парень из клуба Калем: он охренел тогда среди ночи приходить

МДРНМР22: да

МДРНМР22: я ему тоже так сказал

МДРНМР22: пришлось врезать ещё чтобы точно дошло

МДРНМР22: но теперь всё в порядке

МДРНМР22: синди ключ от комнаты дала

МДРНМР22: он не станет в её доме дверь ломать

Парень из клуба Калем: уверен?

МДРНМР22: иначе их роман кончится не начавшись

Парень из клуба Калем: весело там у вас XD

МДРНМР22: не без того

МДРНМР22: как работается?

Парень из клуба Калем: вспоминаю про парнишку под цвет глаз

Парень из клуба Калем: и сразу гораздо веселее

Парень из клуба Калем: как ты это придумал вообще XD XD XD

МДРНМР22: старался

МДРНМР22: ))

Парень из клуба Калем: вспомнишь работу вот и она =//

МДРНМР22: не отвлекаю

МДРНМР22: :-*

Парень из клуба Калем: :hug:

Рю свернул чат. До трёх оставался целый час. Дети приходили раньше, но ещё можно было немного потанцевать.

Насколько тяжёлым был торг Льва и Луизы, настолько же легко одиннадцатого января уладили формальности. Уже в час дня в кабинете Чеккарелли на киностудии, которой он владел вместе с Тедом Рамиресом и Терри Россом, Никита подписал контракт. Не верилось до последнего, но вот Тони пожал руку и предложил пропустить по стаканчику в «Сказочной паэлье».

\- Дивное местечко, - добавил он.

\- Знаю. Бывал.

Нельсоны любили там ужинать. На вкус Никиты четырёхлетней давности, небольшой уютный ресторанчик в Малибу идеально подходил для романтических встреч, а одинокому человеку было тяжело отделаться там от чувства ущербности. Может, сыграло роль неудачное свидание. Джерри пригласил сам, но все два часа пялился в смартфон, выясняя отношения со своим парнем.

Поехали на спорткаре Никиты. Уже в салоне Тони передал закрытую папку.

\- Не хотел при всех. Интимное дело всё-таки.

Внутри был сценарий.

\- Я думал, ближе к съёмкам... Ого! Целиком? – Никита пролистал, чтобы убедиться. – Сто лет целого сценария не видел.

\- Сюжет простоват. Будет, где развернуться.

Взгляд зацепился за имя соавтора.

\- Не знал, что Рю тоже руку приложил.

\- По его версии, это была задница. Вот такая.

Тони сложил пальцы сердечком. Никита засмеялся – больше от того, насколько Безбожник не выглядел человеком, способным на подобный жест. Но Рю мог бы. Точно мог. Убрав сценарий, Никита стартовал.

\- Он согласился?

\- Разве не сказал? Вы же общаетесь.

\- Запретил спрашивать.

\- Дал слово. Но это – в обмен на выпуск канадских новостей.

\- Там, вроде, всё спокойно. Рю втёрся в доверие к детям в студии. Очаровал подружку своего мужа, или кто она там? Не очень понял. Говорит, Ламбер не рад.

\- Он никогда не рад. Такой уж человек.

\- Слышу некоторую досаду.

Тони скривился, но ответил:

\- Пообещал ему работу в обмен на страшные семейные тайны. Те, что про фигурное катание. Мать, сестра, племянница – выдающиеся спортсменки у него.

\- Ничего себе. Круто!

\- Да. Думал, нельзя же настолько ничего про близких не понимать, ну?

\- Тут ведь как. 

Они выехали за пределы киностудии. Никита взял курс на Малибу.

\- Знаю, - Тони махнул рукой. – Сглупил. Как будто Ламбера не видел. Такого самовлюблённого болвана ещё поискать! Рю про его семью в итоге всё и рассказал, а ему теперь канадца подавай. Роль в типаж? Нет, зачем? Патриотические чувства взыграли! Гадаю, что будет дальше. Он уверует в Бога? Издаст автобиографию «От содомии к покаянию»? Смешно тебе?

Никита, правда, смеялся.

\- Зря в ноябре пожадничал. Нужно было деньгами отдать.

Из «Паэльи» вышли в три. Тони взял такси. Никита сел в машину, но трогаться с места не спешил, решая, куда махнуть. На всякий случай он освобождал весь день, и теперь дел не было. Разве что – взорвать твиттер. Луиза разрешила «проболтаться» сегодня. От публикации удерживала небольшая моральная дилемма. Обычно Никита сообщал такие новости сначала своим. Он не позвонил сразу, а теперь московское время давно перевалило за полночь. В Твери уже точно спали. Нужно было дождаться, когда там наступит утро, но тёмная сторона так живо расписывала мировую славу, истерики фанатов и бесконечные мемы с кричащими птицами!

Ник (L.A.): ещё не спишь?

Эчпочмейкер: В ванне лежу

Ник (L.A.): малыш

Ник (L.A.): хочу тебя

Ник (L.A.): прямо сейчас

Эчпочмейкер: XDDD

Эчпочмейкер: ЕРШОВ

Эчпочмейкер: СУКА

Эчпочмейкер: КОГДА УЖЕ ИССЯКНЕТ ЭТОТ РОДНИК

Ник (L.A.): никогда пока жива наша порочная страсть

Эчпочмейкер: ИДИ НА ХЕР XD

Эчпочмейкер: Я ЧУТЬ НОВЫЙ СМАРТФОН НЕ УТОПИЛ

Ник (L.A.): как ты горяч сегодня

Ник (L.A.): аррр

Эчпочмейкер: ЗВОНИ БЛЯДЬ ПОКА Я ТУТ ОТ СМЕХА НЕ СДОХ

Сначала в наушниках раздался хохот, потом на экране появился Руслан.

\- Зачем ломишься в ванную? Где пожар?

\- Глубоко внутри.

\- Влюбился, что ли?

\- Ага. Зря ты пять лет ждал.

\- Слава Аллаху! Я уж боялся, дождусь! - откинувшись на бортик знакомой ванны, Руслан снова захохотал, потом резко повернул голову и крикнул: - Аля! Брысь!

\- Опять дверь дерёт?

\- Дерёт... Уже куски отгрызает! Видел бы, какая теперь дыра. У-уф, пизда с усами! – он потёр лицо свободной рукой. – Извини, ругаюсь. Тяжёлая репетиция была. Ты с хорошими новостями, надеюсь?

\- Вроде того. Контракт с Чеккарелли сегодня подписа…

\- Че… Че-че-чего-о-о?!

Никита дёрнулся вместе с изображением – сжал смартфон, хотя руки предали не его. После секунды мельтешения картинка выровнялась. На экране застыл высокий потолок.

\- Блядь! Ершов! Хоть предупреждай!

Никита засмеялся.

\- Ржёт ещё!

\- Теперь будешь сверху кричать?

\- Подожди. Сейчас.

Руслан чем-то загремел. Подняв смартфон, установил его на плавучем подносе. Скрестил руки на груди.

\- Вот теперь – рассказывай. Как так вышло?

\- Чеккарелли разве не говорил, что русских актёров будет звать?

\- Говорил. Но я не думал, что ты сунешься.

\- Предложение было с его стороны.

\- То есть, - Руслан прищурился, - фильмы так и не смотрел?

\- Я близок как никогда!

\- Воу-воу! Нарушишь обет?

Никита закатил глаза, но друг продолжил глумиться:

\- Или глянешь только те, где Каваками нет?

\- Каваками твой тоже будет.

\- А? – Руслан встрепенулся. – Где?

\- В новом фильме. Держи колени крепче, а то поднос опрокинешь.

\- Бля! - он подпрыгнул. - Да только попробуй теперь сказать, что пошутил!

\- Точно пока не знаю, но Чеккарелли сказал, дело в шляпе.

\- Обалдеть…

\- Так что фильмы с Каваками тоже смотреть буду.

\- Руки не сотри.

\- Печальный опыт?

\- Так. Без грязных инсинуаций, пожалуйста. И мы отвлеклись. Чеккарелли предложил тебе роль.

\- Да.

\- Какую?

\- Главную.

\- Тебе? – Руслан с подозрением прищурился. – Не Каваками?

\- Ему тоже. Но я тебе не говорил.

\- Так. Две главные роли. В драме про геев и фигурное катание. Ершов. Каваками. Та-а-а-а-ак…

\- Пакетик?

\- Тут не пакетик, тут трансфер до Марса нужен, потому что я, блядь, знать не хочу, что начнётся на планете!

Никита засмеялся. Это был нервный смех. Выждав, Руслан сказал:

\- Не думал, что согласишься играть гея.

\- Тщеславие.

\- Другим лапшу вешай.

\- Сам не думал, - Никита взъерошил чёлку. – Подробности при встрече, но если кратко – будто, правда, этот камень есть. Перед которым нужно выбрать, а саммари у всех дорог так себе. Вот я решил: сверну туда, где работа интереснее.

\- Ангелы поют на небесах.

Прозвучало без насмешки. Лицо тоже было серьёзным.

\- Боюсь только, назад уже не вернуться.

\- В Россию? – Руслан поднял бровь.

\- На землю.

\- А, - он отмахнулся, - нашёл, о чём переживать. Не для таких, как вы, эта земля.

\- Как мы?

\- Каваками – человек без дна. Всегда им был. Вряд ли изменился. Не знакомились ещё? Когда съёмки?

\- В марте. Потом осенью. В марте в Японию поедем на три недели.

\- Так ты, пидарас, ещё и Ханами застанешь?

\- Куда без этого?

\- Учти, тебя спасает только расстояние в половину земного шара.

\- Гы-гы.

\- Но я приеду в феврале – и задушу.

Никита всё же заключил сделку с совестью: опубликовал твит. Потом вернулся в «Паэлью», взял три куска лазаньи и бутылочку красного сухого вина.

Двинул домой, в Санта-Монику. Наслаждаться победой.

Стоило пройти мимо дракона на чёрной лестнице, как повеяло тоской. Вчера общались мало. Сегодня утром обменялись селфи, и Рю больше не писал. Никита остановился. Открыл фото. Отражение в зеркале танцевального класса. В понедельник слова о том, что Тибо Ламбер остался в прошлом, успокоили. К среде сомнения вернулись. Если расстались давно, почему ещё не развелись? Если не были друзьями, зачем встречались?

Ник (L.A.): подписал контракт

Никита поднялся на три ступени.

Мой провальный флирт: поздравляю

Мой провальный флирт: как отметишь?

Ник (L.A.): взял лазанью и винишко

Ник (L.A.): наверное, отрока посмотрю

Мой провальный флирт: почему этот фильм?

Ник (L.A.): в фильмографиях лучше идти снизу вверх

Мой провальный флирт: это не из-за той сцены возле перехода?

Ник (L.A.): ??

Мой провальный флирт: ты сказал про три с половиной фильма

Мой провальный флирт: я психанул

Ник (L.A.): а

Мой провальный флирт: так вот

Мой провальный флирт: извини

Мой провальный флирт: мне правда очень стыдно

Мой провальный флирт: хотя любопытно

Мой провальный флирт: что ты видел кроме лилит

Ник (L.A.): другие фильмы зашли

Ник (L.A.): не уверен, что вспомню названия

Ник (L.A.): это ж было тьму лет назад

Ник (L.A.): я в средней школе ещё учился

Мой провальный флирт: никита

Мой провальный флирт: уже достаточно больно

Ник (L.A.): XD

Ник (L.A.): Путь девяти

Мой провальный флирт: :weep:

Ник (L.A.): мне замолчать?

Мой провальный флирт: нет

Ник (L.A.): потом фильм где мёртвую шлюху в дупле нашли

Ник (L.A.): что-то вроде детектива

Ник (L.A.): и ужастик, где рука лезла из сортира

Мой провальный флирт: я точно там играл?

Ник (L.A.): не веришь мне? XD

Мой провальный флирт: по описаниям похоже на срань из девяностых

Мой провальный флирт: тут не поспоришь

Ник (L.A.): ну вот

Ник (L.A.): думал подскажешь XD XD XD

Ник (L.A.): про дупло задорный был фильм

Ник (L.A.): я бы вне очереди пересмотрел )

Мой провальный флирт: вспомни что-нибудь ещё оттуда

Ник (L.A.): погоня в лесу

Мой провальный флирт: постарайся

Ник (L.A.): остеопат

Мой провальный флирт: ты прикалываешься

Ник (L.A.): индейцы

Ник (L.A.): там были индейцы

Ник (L.A.): добрый (нет) индеец-остеопат

Ник (L.A.): и подозрительный индеец-сыч

Ник (L.A.): бля

Ник (L.A.): не молодой ли джастин белл его играл?

Мой провальный флирт: :fire:

Мой провальный флирт: это Замри

Мой провальный флирт: не было там никакой шлюхи в дупле!!

Мой провальный флирт: у жены героя джасти намечался роман с шерифом

Мой провальный флирт: думали мотив убийства ревность

Мой провальный флирт: ЖЕНУ НАШЛИ В ПЕЩЕРЕ

Ник (L.A.): извини XD XD XD

Ник (L.A.): был уверен, что в дупле

Мой провальный флирт: :facepalm:

Ник (L.A.): сильно занят сейчас?

Мой провальный флирт: минут 20 есть

Мой провальный флирт: как раз вышел дух перевести

Мой провальный флирт: поболтаем?

Мой провальный флирт: ты дома?

Подняв взгляд от экрана, Никита обнаружил, что всё ещё стоит на лестнице. Чертыхнувшись, он помчался наверх, на бегу сообщив о двухминутной готовности.

\- Привет.

Фоном кричали дети, но через секунду щёлкнул замок и гомон стих.

\- Боже мой, сколько их там?

\- Семеро. Синди сказала, не пустит в зал, пока не определятся с номером на Валентинов день. Решают.

Судя по голосу, Рю улыбался. Никита вспомнил его улыбку и поплыл.

\- А у тебя, слышу, чайки кричат?

\- А? - моргнув, он прислушался. – Да, они. Не замечаю уже. Мусорные баки внизу. Каждый день концерт. Как из Питера не уезжал. Там тоже под моими окнами помойка была.

Рю рассмеялся.

\- А этаж тоже третий?

\- И этаж третий, и улица четвёртая. Только там «линия» называлась.

\- Четвёртая линия?! На Васильевском острове?

\- Д-да.

\- Обалдеть! У Кирилла бабушка жила на пятой. Когда уезжала загород… - он хохотнул. – Ох, что там творилось! Не против, если пожую?

Повисла пауза.

\- Никита?

\- Да. Извини. Ешь, конечно.

\- Я целый год в Петербурге жил.

\- Знаю.

\- Тогда почему улетел? – Рю уже жевал.

\- Заслушался. Приятный голос у тебя.

\- Ещё тридцать сообщений записать?

\- Если настроение будет.

Никита сел на диван, достал из папки сценарий.

\- А тема?

\- Не знаю. О чём ты любишь говорить?

\- О том, что вижу. Но тут пока вариантов немного. Дети интересные, а так… Утром танцую. Вечером – кухня, комната. Тибо обижается до сих пор. В студии ещё говорит, а дома – бойкот. Ужинаем и сразу расходимся спать. Сегодня уснуть не мог, пялился на стену. Там тень от ветки качается. Прямо где распятие. Мне этот Иисус уже как родной, - Рю фыркнул. – Рассказал ему охуительных историй.

\- Веришь в Бога? – Никита удивился.

\- Нет. Но Ламбер – католик. Считай, ябедничаю.

\- Хитро.

\- Такая вот интересная жизнь. Скорее бы в лес.

\- Долго ещё?

\- Завтра с утра. Как же хорошо поесть! Расскажи тоже что-нибудь.

\- Сценарий в руках держу. Много твоего?

\- Где-то больше, где-то меньше. Читал уже?

\- Нет. Собираюсь.

\- Виктор... Мне не очень нравится, каким его сделал Тони. Виктор теперь похож на человека, да. И это, наверное, правильно. Но просто держи в уме, что в пьесе он был добрым принцем.

Дотянувшись до карандаша на журнальном столике, Никита сделал пометку на обратной стороне титульного листа.

\- Красивый, яркий, благородный, - продолжал Рю, а он быстро записывал. - Тони думает, Виктор поддался искушению, но это неправда. Виктора вело сердце. Не как в мелодрамах, а сердце как вдохновение. Понятно, нет?

\- Я обдумаю, когда прочитаю, идёт?

Никита услышал вздох.

\- Рю?

\- Извини. Молчу. Сколько людей, столько Викторов, в конце концов.

\- Больше мнений, больше идей, да?

\- Тоже верно. Но всё равно нехорошо вышло. Влез со своим мнением вперед твоего. Не спросил даже, нужно ли.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Точно?

\- Абсо...

\- Подожди минутку, - шепнул Рю.

Хлопнула дверь.

\- Неужели не придумали?

\- Придумали! – рыкнул мужской голос. - Купидон подстрелил шестерых злодеев, и теперь они все влюблены друг в друга!

Рю захохотал.

\- По-твоему, смешно?!

\- Идея отличная. Только шутки детские придумать.

\- Нет. Это дерьмище на коленке. Где распечатки?

\- Серьезно? Бал у Капулетти?

\- Пусть знают, чего могли избежать.

Бумага зашуршала совсем близко.

\- Но, дядя, это срам, - трагически шепнул Рю.

\- Воздержись от ебаных цитат! И зад подними! Сидишь на шедевре, мать её, драматургии!

\- Так приняли твой грех мои уста?

\- Блядь, да что ты за человек?!

\- Зовут его Ромео, он Монтекки.

\- Даже сраного Шекспира опошлишь!

\- Синьора, ваша матушка вас просит.

Мужской голос ругнулся напоследок, и снова хлопнула дверь.

\- Ты ещё здесь?

\- И если он женат, - сказал Никита, - то мне могила будет брачным ложем.

Даже нездоровый хохот Рю звучал как музыка.

\- Лаврентьев говорил, ты не любишь «Ромео и Джульетту».

\- Терпеть не могу. Но тут повсюду распечатки сцены с балом. Уже столько раз прочёл, что теперь до смерти не забуду. 

\- Это был Ламбер?

\- Ламбер. И, к сожалению, не Андре. Так что я побегу, ребят нужно спасать.

\- Удачи.

\- Целую, - Рю снова хохотнул. – Ох, Никита! Насмешил!

Рука сильнее сжала смартфон.

\- Случайно… вырвалось.

\- Уж думал, никто не подыграет. Спасибо тебе. Всё, пока.

В ухо, оборвав нежное прощание, ударили гудки. Шутка без доли шутки. Никита не хотел показаться дикарём, ревнующим из-за флирта. Или, что ещё хуже, дураком, влезшим в семейный юмор. Он откинулся на спинку дивана. Закрыл глаза.

Рю.

В мыслях снова был только Рю. Рю с поцелуями. Рю с фотографий. Рю, кричавший от страсти. Рю. Никита представлял его каждый вечер. Каждое утро. И днём, случалось, тоже представлял. «Не говори с Ламбером. Вернись. Будь только моим», - шептал он Инкубу, а тот смотрел в ответ честными глазами, не понимая человеческой жадности. Влажный рот открылся не для глупых обещаний. Никита крепче зажмурился. Ничто из внешнего мира не могло отвлечь его от мягких губ, обхвативших член. Говорили, зубки подлунного народа опасней ладогарской стали, и тем острее наслаждение, что познает избранный. Ещё тогда, слушая Мэта, Никита подумал: Инкуб ему отсасывал. Пафос мрачного рассказчика хромал, но тоска по фантастическим минетам звучала самая искренняя. Рю был с ним. Был с каждым, кто видел горячие фото.

\- О Боже, - выдохнул Никита, стягивая джинсы вместе с бельём.

Декоративная подушка ещё хранила едва уловимый запах крепких сигарет. Под закрытыми веками снова вспыхнуло видение: член погружался в рот. Каждое движение упругого языка отзывалось внутри позвоночника. Упершись ладонями в диван, Инкуб то втягивал щёки и подавался назад, то снова ухал вперёд, заглатывая так глубоко, как мог. Никита стонал. Никита молил. Никита обещал ему всё, что только может пообещать сладострастному чудовищу одинокий ксенофил.

\- Рю. Рю… Рю!

Он звал – и огромные чёрные зрачки, окаймлённые тёмно-карим, забрали его душу.

Об «Отроке» Никита знал ровно два факта: после выхода фильма имя Чеккарелли приобрело вес не только среди голливудских режиссёров, и это была отправная точка блестящей карьеры Рю Каваками. В Европе высоко ценили его серьёзные роли, до России доходило больше жанровых вещей, в Голливуде на него молились. До самого конца. Никита приехал в Америку в разгар скандала с «Mirror Group» и застал немало сожалений о закате легенды. Дифирамбы в адрес Каваками раздражали, но слушать, как его хоронят заживо, оказалось ещё гаже. Тогда Никита молчал. Кем он был, чтобы говорить? Да и что мог сказать? На смену одним богам всегда приходили другие. Люди любили то, что им предлагали любить. Слава имела мало личного – так он считал. Разве Каваками сделал себя сам? Агент, друзья, враги, фанаты повторяли его имя днём и ночью – вот весь секрет. Талант ничего не решал. Никита ел лазанью, удивляясь, как в одном человеке могло умещаться столько зависти и говна.

«И не стыдно тебе, Ершов?»

Теперь, пожалуй, было стыдно. Он слукавил, когда сказал, что лучше идти снизу вверх. Это выглядело как желание увидеть развитие актёрской игры. На самом деле, желание было одно: чтобы не раздавило чужим гением. Начинать с последних сильных работ вроде «Учителя танцев» или «Истерики» Никита просто не рискнул. Отложил даже «Добро пожаловать в Цитадель Зла», хотя поглядывал на фильм с тех пор, как стало известно, что последнюю часть «Лиги Севера» снимет Том Райли, мастер страшных сказок. Мысль немедленно свернула к «Ночи короля», Джастину Беллу, а от него – к «Замри!». Он поборол искушение включить то, что уже видел, и стукнул пальцем по клавише пробела.

«Отрок» начинался легко. В ясный осенний день Акеми Кобаяси, которую играла молодая Юмико Кояма, следила за погрузкой вещей, то вздыхая, то умоляя мрачного бугая быть осторожнее с хрупким. Тот ворчал, что баба, которой делают большую скидку, могла бы заткнуться. Из окна на втором этаже кто-то наблюдал за ними, подглядывая в щель между шторами. Проводив фургон, Акеми села за руль своего автомобиля и несколько раз посигналила.

\- Рику! – крикнула она, выглянув. - Мы опаздываем!

На прошедшем «Гранате» Кояма подошла сама и пожала руку, поздравляя. Немного поговорили о предстоящих съёмках. В жизни она выглядела степенной, холодной, а в кино поражала богатством мимики. «Отрок» не стал исключением. До того, как открылась задняя дверь и в салон впихнули коробку, она успела показать раздражение, усталость от чужого вредного характера, горькую привязанность и чувство вины. Вперёд на пассажирское сидение плюхнулся подросток. Нескладный худой мальчишка, лохматый, с детскими щёчками. В мешковатой куртке он казался ещё меньше, чем был. Таких клюют одноклассники и бьют парни покрупнее, обзывая слабаками.

\- Что там?

\- Самое хрупкое, - очень серьезный голос.

\- Ты обещал, что выкинешь всё лишнее!

\- Я выкинул, - он пристегнул ремень. - Поехали. Ты опаздывала.

Никита малодушно остановил фильм. «Отрок» получил славу «шокирующей истории о домашнем насилии». Жанр колебался между драмой и триллером. Остряки иногда называли Безбожника режиссёром, чьи работы лучше смотреть с закрытыми глазами. Сейчас Никита соглашался с ними без всяких шуток. Он не хотел видеть чужую боль, а в том, что будет больно, не сомневался.

Новый город, новая школа, новые люди, новый дом, новый отчим – Рику ничего этого не хотел. Акеми же в красках рисовала жизнь, в которой решатся все проблемы. Эрик встретил праздником, а дальше начались чёрные будни бок о бок с человеком, считающим себя вправе ломать всё, что кажется неправильным. Узнав о бедах Рику, он начал делать из пасынка «настоящего мужчину». Арсенал морального и физического насилия был большой. Рику терпел, пока однажды не нашёл дневник. Ходили разговоры, что пару лет назад, потеряв ребёнка, жена Эрика повредилась рассудком и зверски убила старшую дочь, после чего покончила с собой. Откровения Кэролин рисовали картину, в которой с ума сошли люди, готовые закрыть глаза на соседство с маньяком. Рику показал дневник Акеми, уговаривая сбежать, но та не поверила. Эрик обо всём узнал.

К этому моменту Никита успел съесть полтора куска лазаньи – и пожалел, что вообще начал. Думал, хуже не станет, но последние сорок минут растянулись на сорок веков, состоящих из непрерывной жестокости психопата, отчаяния двух жертв и лицемерия окружающих. Рику хотел сбежать, но попытка провалилась. Его вернули домой. Встречал Эрик.

\- Где мама? – вопрос прозвучал, когда они остались одни.

\- Ты её больше не увидишь.

Отчим потащил Рику в подвал. Никита снова ударил по пробелу. От крика звенело в ушах. «Убийца!» - визжал двенадцатилетний Рю, заливаясь слезами. Пробирало до костей. Никита просидел минуту или две, прежде чем нашёл силы продолжить. Осталось немного. В подвале Рику вырвался, опрокинул стеллаж. Пока Эрик, ругаясь, выбирался из-под обломков, отрок выхватил из горы вещей клюшку для гольфа – и ударил. Он бил, бил, бил… Шок. Изумление. Эйфория. Усталость. Понимание. Ужас. За тридцать семь секунд, что длилась сцена, Никита успел испытать всё. Как в тумане, он следил за таким же потерянным главным героем. Не выпуская клюшку из рук, Рику вернулся в дом, снял трубку телефона и вызвал полицию.

Доиграла музыка, кончились титры, застыл чёрный экран, а Никита сидел и смотрел перед собой. Как умерла Акеми? Умерла ли? Что станет с бедным Рику? Почему это выпало на его долю? Сможет ли он когда-нибудь оправиться? Навсегда возненавидит насилие или станет новым Эриком? И стоило ли удивляться, что Рю Каваками получил первый «Артур» в шестнадцать? Говорили, этот человек никогда не останавливался, шёл в своих ролях только дальше и дальше. Наверное, он, правда, был гением. Впервые Никита подумал об этом без зависти, просто как о факте. Море солёное. Огонь жжётся. Рю Каваками гений. Хотел вспомнить его улыбку, но увидел другое. Шрамы на ладони. Как же он сказал? Совместное имущество? Селфхарм или?.. Не мог ведь Рю поехать к человеку, который?.. А слова о ненависти к сексу по пьяни? А эта история про ночной визит?

Никита велел себе остановиться и не выдумывать о том, чего не знал.

Ник (L.A.): Отрока посмотрел

Рю не появлялся в сети. До сих пор был занят? В Виннипеге шёл уже десятый час вечера. Никита доел лазанью. Вспомнил, что не открыл вино. Выпил кофе. Постоял на крыше. Впечатления от фильма оформились. Он хотел поделиться ими раньше, чем снова заглянет в твиттер или начнёт отвечать на поздравления от друзей и знакомых. Подождав ещё, Никита записал несколько аудиосообщений.

Ответ пришёл, когда он, в восьмой раз увидев всё те же вопросы, задумался, этично ли отвечать в личной переписке методом копирования. 

Мой провальный флирт: ого

Мой провальный флирт: не ждал что так сильно отзовётся

Мой провальный флирт: спасибо, никита

Мой провальный флирт: ты чувствительный человек

Ник (L.A.): извини, если слишком эмоционально

Мой провальный флирт: разве сказал что плохо

Мой провальный флирт: наоборот

Мой провальный флирт: только не думай что я гений от природы всё-таки

Мой провальный флирт: это всегда так преподносят будто мальчик с улицы зашёл и сразу отрока сыграл

Мой провальный флирт: бред

Мой провальный флирт: в кино первая роль да

Мой провальный флирт: но я среди творчества рос

Мой провальный флирт: в доме актрисы

Мой провальный флирт: и в студии болтался сколько себя помню

Мой провальный флирт: у мамы с ниной тема была что танец без души это фу

Мой провальный флирт: драли беспощадно

Мой провальный флирт: я случайно попал в кино на самом деле

Мой провальный флирт: теперь тяжело представить

Мой провальный флирт: но тогда злился

Мой провальный флирт: что юмико потащила на кастинг

Мой провальный флирт: думал нужно мне это кино

Мой провальный флирт: я тогда хореографом хотел стать

Мой провальный флирт: жаль не сложилось

Ник (L.A.): почему, если не секрет?

Мой провальный флирт: да какой секрет

Мой провальный флирт: времени не было

Мой провальный флирт: а про сцену с клюшкой

Мой провальный флирт: я пересматривал года полтора назад

Мой провальный флирт: теперь жутковато а тогда так не казалось

Мой провальный флирт: кричать было стремно а бить

Мой провальный флирт: нет

Мой провальный флирт: был человек которого я на месте муляжа представлял

Мой провальный флирт: стыдно признаться бил с удовольствием

Ник (L.A.): ого

Ник (L.A.): школьные приятели?

Мой провальный флирт: нет

Мой провальный флирт: расскажу если пообещаешь что только между нами

Мой провальный флирт: и аудио

Мой провальный флирт: а то устал

Мой провальный флирт: как тут дети говорят

Мой провальный флирт: ме :-//

Мой провальный флирт: очень смешно

Ник (L.A.): эээ

Мой провальный флирт: это значит?

Ник (L.A.): да

Ник (L.A.): обещаю

>> Плохая идея, знаю, но раз уж ты был в «Фудзи»... Ох, зачем только попёрлись туда! Ладно. К делу. Человек, которого я представлял, это Масаши. Ублюдок, который меня заделал. Никогда не назову его отцом – другим тоже не советую. Масаши… состоял в фан-клубе Лапши. Весь был в цветных татуировках. Он умер давно, есть на свете справедливость, но успел жизни поучить, успел. Моё счастье, что недолго. Говорю всегда, что отца не знаю. Будто бы мама не сказала, чей я сын. Каваками – фамилия её семьи. Только с родственниками в Японии связь потеряна. Юмико пыталась поговорить, когда оформляла опеку. Дед психанул. Сказал, нет у него такой дочери – Акико – и внука никакого тоже нет.

Никита смотрел на экран, не зная, какие слова подобрать. Драма целой семьи уместилась в сорок четыре секунды.

\- Я… - он тоже записал сообщение. – Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось такое пережить. Это ужасно.

Мой провальный флирт: согласен дерьмо ещё то

Ник (L.A.): созвонимся?

Мой провальный флирт: извини

Мой провальный флирт: очень устал

Мой провальный флирт: пытаюсь спать

Мой провальный флирт: синди обещала ранний подъем

Мой провальный флирт: давай голосовыми?

Ник (L.A.): так ты не уснёшь )

Мой провальный флирт: я люблю под разговоры засыпать

Мой провальный флирт: если тебя это не обидит конечно

Ник (L.A.): нисколько

Ник (L.A.): тема?

Мой провальный флирт: как ты понял про парней

Ник (L.A.): вариант только один?

Мой провальный флирт: было что-то плохое?

Ник (L.A.): нет

Мой провальный флирт: давай первый начну

Рю тут же записал аудиосообщение.

>> В старом доме – в Западном Голливуде – у нас были альбомы фотографий с танцорами и с античными статуями. И журналы ещё: актёры, рок-звёзды, модели. Много красивых мужчин. Мы с… подругой детства любили их рассматривать. У неё градация была простая: к этому прижалась бы, а этот – фу-у-у! Однажды я понял, что тоже хочу прижаться. Чтобы _он_ обнял меня. Крепче, чем друг. Да, как-то так.

Всё внутри сжалось, а потом кровь будто прилила разом ко всем местам. Стало жарко. Никита тронул щёку. Она была горячей.

Ник (L.A.): …

Мой провальный флирт: как понимать?

Ник (L.A.): заставляешь меня краснеть

Мой провальный флирт: рассказывай

Повернувшись в сторону океана, Никита сделал селфи. Частично красноты добавило солнце, уходящее за горизонт, но лихорадочные пятна пробивались даже сквозь отблески заката. Рю записал короткое аудиосообщение, в котором хохотал. Следом пришло ещё одно.

>> Извини! Думал, это оборот речи!

Ник (L.A.): НЕТ

Ник (L.A.): реально краснею XD

Ник (L.A.): друзья любят подсунуть какой-нибудь ад и потом гоготать

Мой провальный флирт: тяжело их обвинить ))

Ник (L.A.): злодеи :(

Мой провальный флирт: расскажешь или отстать?

\- Ладно, - Никита сглотнул, - но только для тебя. Был один парень в Твери, мы почти друг друга не знали. Он иногда приезжал к своей бабушке – дом напротив нашего. Местные ребята его не любили: чужак, все дела. Я тоже не подходил, хотя тянуло. Однажды мы встретились в магазине, зашли одновременно, а оттуда идти далековато, если своим ходом, минут пятнадцать. Сначала хотел притвориться, что не вижу, лол, не сильно соврал бы, но потом решился, первый сказал: «Привет». Познакомились, болтали всю дорогу. Оказалось, одну музыку любим – весь вечер слушали диски. Да какое! До утра сидели, - он закрыл глаза, вспоминая старый диван на веранде, тёплую летнюю темень, блэк-метал на минимальной громкости и голос, рассказывающий об удивительных поисках города из снов. – Утром и уехал. Оставил мне три тома Лавкрафта. Больше не виделись. Номерами обменялись – и ни разу друг другу не написали. Он в Москву свалил. Учиться, вроде бы. Не знаю, что с ним стало.

Никита отпустил значок микрофона и поднял взгляд на темнеющее небо. Казалось, всё случилось вчера, а не полжизни назад. Как он очутился на этом берегу, так далеко от той ночи?..

Мой провальный флирт: вау

Мой провальный флирт: и в тот раз ничего не было?

Ник (L.A.): нет!!

Ник (L.A.): я думал он мой бро ХD

Мой провальный флирт: долго грустил?

Ник (L.A.): вспоминал иногда

Ник (L.A.): прижимая лавкрафта к сердцу ХD

Мой провальный флирт: лол

Мой провальный флирт: а первый поцелуй?

Ник (L.A.): бля

Ник (L.A.): нет

Ник (L.A.): пожалуйста

Ник (L.A.): ХD ХD ХD

Мой провальный флирт: ты не оставил себе выбора :evil:

Ник (L.A.): уйди ХD

Мой провальный флирт: в обмен на фото

Ник (L.A.): какое?

Мой провальный флирт: допустим такое

Мой провальный флирт: [фото]

Ник (L.A.): УГОВОРИЛ

Ник (L.A.): но учти

Ник (L.A.): снова байка

Ник (L.A.): знаю эту историю только с чужих слов

Ник (L.A.): итак

Ник (L.A.): первый рок-фестиваль

Ник (L.A.): мои пятнадцать

Ник (L.A.): родители отпустили на день-ночь-день

Ник (L.A.): поехал с приятелями из Москвы

Ник (L.A.): естественно в первый вечер хлебнул того, этого

Ник (L.A.): + пивасик сверху

Ник (L.A.): не знаю в какой космос меня унесло

Ник (L.A.): ребята рассказывали

Ник (L.A.): среди ночи я вломился в лагерь с криком

Ник (L.A.): ЙААААДРЕВНИИИЙБООХХХ

Ник (L.A.): прыгнул через костёр

Ник (L.A.): впилился в незнакомого бородача

Ник (L.A.): (мужик реально не наш, подошёл сигаретку стрельнуть за минуту до)

Ник (L.A.): ЗАСОСАЛ

Ник (L.A.): и убежал обратно в темноту

Ник (L.A.): инфернально хохоча

Мой провальный флирт: НИКИТА

Ник (L.A.): что ХD

Мой провальный флирт: где ты прячешь этого человека??

Ник (L.A.): слава богу глубоко

Мой провальный флирт: о нём должны слагать легенды!1

Ник (L.A.): смеешься? ХD

Мой провальный флирт: мне кажется на весь дом :lol::lol::lol:

Ник (L.A.): ХD ХD ХD

Сгустились сумерки, поднялся ветер – на крыше стало зябко. Никита спустился в квартиру. Взял толстовку, но передумал возвращаться. Вместо этого сварил ещё кофе.

Мой провальный флирт: ох вроде успокоился

Мой провальный флирт: спасибо

Мой провальный флирт: теперь точно увижу хорошие сны

Снова вспомнились шрамы на ладони.

Ник (L.A.): а были плохие?

Мой провальный флирт: не бери в голову

Ник (L.A.): поцелуешь на прощание?

Мой провальный флирт: КАК ДРЕВНИЙ БОГ

Он выплюнул кофе обратно в чашку.

Ник (L.A.): ХD ХD ХD

Мой провальный флирт: может не к месту среди смеха

Мой провальный флирт: но так хочу тебя обнять

Ник (L.A.): и я тебя

Мой провальный флирт: мало что помню из той ночи

Мой провальный флирт: но кажется мы тоже так смеялись?

Ник (L.A.): да

Ник (L.A.): что-то такое было

Мой провальный флирт: ты клёвый

Мой провальный флирт: спасибо

Ник (L.A.): спи сладко

Мой провальный флирт: :-*

Никита представил, как Рю сонно улыбается, накрывшись одеялом. Оказаться бы рядом, поцеловать эту улыбку! Его несло. Не желание, как днём. Что-то другое. Глупая, беспощадная нежность. Она окутывала, словно летняя ночь. Заполняла лёгкие. Проникала под кожу.

Рю.

Никита положил смартфон подальше. Вздохнув, уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Что с ним снова творилось. Каждый раз он влюблялся, как дурак. И падал, падал, падал – чтобы разбиться.

Никита едва не опрокинул стул, когда смартфон, часто вибрируя, поехал по столу. Это был не звонок. Кто-то настойчиво слал сообщения одно за другим. Он потёр лицо, пытаясь вернуться в реальный мир. Получалось плохо. Никита подхватил смартфон уже у края, разблокировал экран…

В глаза ударил неудержимый капс.

Ленка (коза): НИИИИИИК

Ленка (коза): НИКИТААААААА

Ленка (коза): ТЫ ЧО СПИИИШЬ

Ленка (коза): ОТВЕЕЕЕЕТЬ

Ленка (коза): НИКИИИИТОООС

Ленка (коза): АААААААААААА

Ленка (коза): ААААААААААААААААААААА

Как наяву он видел, что Ленка кричит в Твери, а слышно её здесь, в Санта-Монике.

Ленка (коза): ЭТО ПРАВДА ШТОЛЕ

Ленка (коза): НЕРПОЧАТ В ОГНЕ

Ленка (коза): ВЕСЬ ТВИ ЗАВАЛЕН

Ленка (коза): МОЯ ЛЕНТА

Ленка (коза): ПИСОС

Ленка (коза): ВОТ И ЛОЖИСЬ СПАТЬ ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО

Ленка (коза): ТЫ СПЕЦ ЧОЛЬ НОЧЬЮ ЭТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ

Ленка (коза): МОГ БЫ МНЕ СКАЗАТЬ

Ленка (коза): ЕЩЕ БРАТ НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ

Ленка (коза): ЭЭЭЭЭЭЙ

Ленка (коза): ХАРЭ ИГНОРИТЬ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ленка (коза): НИКИТОС

Ленка (коза): НУ ВСЁЕЕООО

Ленка (коза): У ТЕБЯ БЫЛ ШАНС

На этом личные сообщения закончились – Ленка ушла кричать в семейный чат.

Ленка (коза): МАААААААМ

Ленка (коза): МААМАААААА

Ленка (коза): ПАААААП

Ленка (коза): ВЫ ТАКОЕ ВИДЕЛИ

Ленка (коза): ОН НИЧО НАМ НЕ СКАЗАЛ

Мама: Лена, что случилось?

Папа: люба ты зачем не спишь в такую рань

Папа: ленка чего ты орешь как потерпевшая

Ленка (коза): КАК МОЛЧАТЬ

Ленка (коза): КОГДА ТУТ

Ленка (коза): ТАКИЕ НОВОСТИ

Мама: А ты где, муж?

Папа: я работаю жена

Мама: Уже или ещё?

Ленка (коза): АЛЕ

Ленка (коза): ВЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШИТЕ

Папа: хватит орать говори

Ленка (коза): ПОМНИТЕ

Ленка (коза): ТЕТЯ МАША

Ленка (коза): ГОВНИЛА

Ленка (коза): ПРО ТОТ ФИЛЬМ

Ленка (коза): ГДЕ ВСЕ СПОРТСМЕНЫ

Ленка (коза): ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ

Ленка (коза): ТАМ БУДЕТ

Ленка (коза): ИГРАТЬ НИКИТА

Ленка (коза): РУССКОГО ГЕЯ

Ленка (коза): АААААААААААААА

Мама: Что за фильм? Тетя Маша столько всего ругает, я не слушала.

Папа: разве это новость

Ленка (коза): В СМЫСЛЕ???

Папа: никита как будто русских геев не играл

Ленка (коза): ЭЭЭЭЭЙЙЙЙ

Ленка (коза): КАПИТАН АРКТИКА

Ленка (коза): НЕ ГЕЙ

Папа: конечно

Ленка (коза): ПАПА

Ленка (коза): НЕТ

Ленка (коза): НИКИТОС!!!!!!!

Ленка (коза): ГДЕ ТЕБЯ НОСИТ????????????

Ленка (коза): СКАЖИ ЧТО ЭТО

Ленка (коза): НЕЕЕЕ ТАААААК

Папа: ты можешь писать как человек одним сообщением хватит отвлекать

Ленка (коза): МААААААМ

Мама: Погодите, но у Капитана Арктики была невеста.

Папа: она умерла в петровскую эпоху

Папа: и посмотри на его костюм

Мама: Вспомни, что ты носил в 83-м.

Папа: я был самый модный

Мама: Ты был самый ужасный парень из всех, что я видела.

Папа: люба

Мама: Чудовищнейший.

Папа: нет

Мама: Я найду фото.

Ленка (коза): ЭЙ

Ленка (коза): ВЫ ЧО

Ленка (коза): ЭЙ ЭЙ ЭЙ

Ленка (коза): ЛЮДМИЛА

Ленка (коза): НЕ УМЕРЛА

Ленка (коза): ОНА В ПЛЕНУ

Ленка (коза): У СЕВЕРНОЙ КОЛДУНЬИ

Папа: сколько раз просил без спойлеров

Мама: Это было в фильме.

Папа: не было

Ленка (коза): БЫЛО

Мама: Это было после титров.

Папа: так нечестно

Ленка (коза): АРКТИКА НЕ ГЕЙ

Ленка (коза): А ВОТ ВИКТОР НИКИФОРОВ

Ленка (коза): ОООООООО

Ленка (коза): НИКИТОС

Ленка (коза): ВИЖУ

Ленка (коза): ТЫ ОНЛАЙН

Папа: привет никита

Мама: Никита, что происходит?

Ник (L.A.): я подписал контракт на новую роль и опубликовал новость в твиттере

Папа: а почему не сказал

Ник (L.A.): это было пять часов назад! Вы спали

Ленка (коза): Я НЕ СПАЛА

Мама: И я.

Папа: я тоже постоянно просыпался

Ник (L.A.): ладно, я не стал писать вам после одиннадцати вечера

Ник (L.A.): да, мой герой гей. Это все вопросы?

Ленка (коза): НО КРУУУУТО ЖЕЕЕЕЕЕ

Папа: ленка ты ничего не забыла?

Ленка (коза): ???

Папа: в школу собраться там

Ленка (коза): ЕЩЁ НЕТ СЕМИ

Папа: я тебя сегодня не везу ку-ку

Ленка (коза): БЛИИИИИИН

Ленка (коза): БЛИИИИИИИИИИИН

Ленка (коза): Я ЗАБЫЛА

Ленка (коза): ПАААП

Ленка (коза): ПАААААААП

Ленка (коза): ОТВЕЗИИИИИИ

Папа: хватит ныть завтракай собирайся на остановку дуй

Ленка (коза): ТЫ ТИРАН

Папа: да

Папа: писистрат

Ленка (коза): О_О’

Папа: почитай

Папа: в автобусе

Мама: Никита, не слушай их. Что за роль? Большая?

Ник (L.A.): давайте созвонимся

Папа: давайте через час как раз закончу

Ник (L.A.): жду

Никита не удержался, написал Ленке.

Ник (L.A.): ну ты коза

Потом он прочёл, кто такой Писистрат.

Ленка (коза): бебебе

Ленка (коза): тебе ответить было сложно???

Ник (L.A.): это тебе было сложно пятнадцать минут потерпеть

Ленка (коза): нуууууу

Ленка (коза): никитос

Ленка (коза): нуууууууууууууууууууууууууууу

Ленка (коза): не злиииись

Ник (L.A.): от количества гласных добрее не стану

Ленка (коза): да харэээ

Ленка (коза): Т_____________Т

Ленка (коза): я перевозбудилась

Ленка (коза): мне галька пишет

Ленка (коза): валька пишет

Ленка (коза): маринка кричит

Ленка (коза): весь нерпочат на измене 

Ленка (коза): а чо где куда бежать как жить кто я где я

Ленка (коза): А ТЫ МОЛЧИШЬ

Ник (L.A.): на автобус-то успела?

Ленка (коза): как сестра супергероя

Ленка (коза): в последний момент :D

Ленка (коза): шучу

Ленка (коза): позвонила гальке

Ленка (коза): её ж мамин хахаль иногда подвозит

Ленка (коза): сегодня повезло

Ленка (коза): заехали за мной тоже

Ленка (коза): оооо

Ленка (коза): никитос

Ленка (коза): тут вопрос

Ленка (коза): это будут сопли

Ленка (коза): или

Ленка (коза): мы сгорим?

Ник (L.A.): точно не сопли

Ленка (коза): говорят чеккарелли упорот капец

Ленка (коза): хотим устроить киномарафон

Ленка (коза): у маринки

Ленка (коза): когда её предки свалят

Ник (L.A.): когда вы успели договориться?

Ник (L.A.): вы вообще спите?

Ленка (коза): спать

Ленка (коза): АПАСНО

Ленка (коза): хахаха

Ленка (коза): в нерпочате щас

Ленка (коза): валька накидала кучу гифок

Ленка (коза): с горячим японцем

Ленка (коза): из ублюдков

Ленка (коза): он

Ленка (коза): АРРРРРРРРРРРРРР

Ленка (коза): зацени

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Ленка (коза): [GIF]

Никита зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, гифок стало в пять раз больше. Парочку Ленка удалила раньше, чем они загрузились.

Ленка (коза): УПС

Ленка (коза): ТЫ НЕ ВИДЕЛ

Ник (L.A.): к счастью

Ленка (коза): лол

Ленка (коза): галька начала

Ленка (коза): писать фанфик

Ленка (коза): про виктора никифорова

Ленка (коза): КРИЧУ

Ник (L.A.): что она там пишет, не известно же ничего Х)

Ленка (коза): известно!

Ленка (коза): имя

Ник (L.A.): :facepalm:

Ленка (коза): ладно

Ленка (коза): пойду обмажусь воплями

Ленка (коза): пока едем

Ленка (коза): на алгебре не почитаешь

Ленка (коза): А ВСЁ ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ

Ник (L.A.): алгебру до сих пор Светлана Павловна ведёт? XD

Ленка (коза): прикинь

Ник (L.A.): отстой XD

Ленка (коза): НЕ ПОМОГАЕШЬ

Ник (L.A.): а должен? :trollface:

Ленка (коза): =___=

Ленка (коза): ето не настоящий ты пишешь

Ник (L.A.): ага

Ник (L.A.): это dark!никитос

Ник (L.A.): из фанфиков

Ленка (коза): Я НЕ ЧИТАЮ РПС!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ник (L.A.): нос ещё не пробил лобовое стекло?

Ленка (коза): *про тебя :D

Ленка (коза): но теперь придётся :horror:

Ленка (коза): ссылки кидать?

Ник (L.A.): только попробуй

Ленка (коза): да шучу

Ленка (коза): хахахаха

Ленка (коза): когда съёмки?

Ник (L.A.): весной и осенью

Ленка (коза): а летом ЛС…

Ленка (коза): в этом году снова не приедешь?

Никита ничего не обещал, не стал повторять ошибок, но даже теперь рука не поднималась набрать одно короткое «нет».

Ленка (коза): жаль

Ленка (коза): но круто

Ленка (коза): что такое предложение

Ленка (коза): в следующий раз точно дадут Гранат!

Ник (L.A.): постараюсь, чтобы так и было )

Ник (L.A.): спасибо )

Ленка (коза): :* :* :*

Родители позвонили ближе к полуночи. Картинка удивила. Они сидели в гостиной. Отец – на стуле, запахнув старую медвежью шубу. Мама – в кресле, завернувшись в голубой плед, из которого выглядывала только голова в тёплом платке и руки в расшитых варежках. На обеденном столе стояли готовые матрёшки. Комплектов пять. Герои из «Лиги Севера». Ни одного повтора. Никита переводил взгляд с родителей на куклы и обратно, не в силах оторваться от этого сказочного безумия.

\- Нас слышно?

\- И видно…

Они засмеялись.

\- Что это?

\- Не заказ, - успокоил отец. – Пересматривали под Новый год, подумали с Любой, что нужно как-то выразить впечатления. Опять же, молодежи понравится. Выложим в инстаграме.

\- Может, не нужно?

\- Как не нужно? Соберём кучу лайков!

Рука потянулась к лицу, но Никита сделал вид, что чешет бровь.

\- Надеюсь, что-то интересное закажут, а не скуку смертную, как в ноябре. Русская зима! Рождественские мотивы! - отец скривился. – Спасибо, что не сто сорок одинаковых Матрён для монгольской делегации!

\- Двадцать восемь, Лёша.

\- Умножь на пять! Я помню каждую!

\- Я тоже, - мама зевнула. – Ну их. И русскую зиму эту. Ушло – хорошо. Отвели же душу после?

\- Отвели.

\- Никита, сколько в «Лиге Севера» героев, оказывается! Но Белёк лучше всех получился. Хорошенький такой. Видно его?

\- Видно, - взгляд нашёл самую маленькую нерпу. – Так ваши костюмы всё-таки часть презентации?..

Они засмеялись снова.

\- Если бы!

\- Котёл полетел.

\- Летом же меняли? – удивился Никита.

\- Меняли, - кивнул отец. – Будем разбираться. Мастера ждём.

\- Сильно холодно?

\- Минус двадцать два, - мама потёрла варежкой нос.

\- Бр-р!

Отец усмехнулся.

\- Что?

\- Что за фильм будет такой, раз даже тетю Машу проняло?

\- Она приезжала? Говорила гадости опять?

\- Про тебя ничего нового. За Ленку теперь взялась. Довела до слёз девчонку. Пересказывать не будем.

\- Да, незачем это повторять, - согласилась мама. – Я чуть снова за метлу не схватилась.

Никита улыбнулся. Сам он тогда не видел, не было сил встать и подойти к окну, - только слышал, как внизу кричали две женщины. Одна билась в истерике, предрекая ужасы, достойные последнего дня. Вторая материлась, приказывая убраться раз и навсегда. Отец говорил, до метлы действительно дошло.

\- Видел бы, как Люба глянула! – он засмеялся. – Ух! Тётя Маша сразу сдулась. Так что оборону держим.

\- Трудно, но ничего, – мама похлопала его по плечу, – Лёша обещал выкопать ров.

\- Пустим туда крокодилов. А лучше – наймём десяток рептилоидов.

\- Точно! Помнишь, как в «Галактическом патруле»?

\- Да, хороший был фильм. Так, фильм…

\- Фильм…

Родители переглянулись и вместе воскликнули:

\- Никита, фильм! Рассказывай же!

Он медлил. Не знал, с чего начать. Смотрел на два родных лица – и мысли рождались совсем не о том. Как родители были похожи между собой! Не только внешностью. Чем-то ещё, чего Никита не замечал в детстве.

\- Что тут расскажешь, - он, наконец, ответил. – Непростое решение. То рад, то начинаю думать всякую чушь. Но больше рад. Всё-таки Тони Чеккарелли режиссёр.

\- Люба уже проспойлерила.

\- Просто открыла твиттер! Никита, продолжай, пожалуйста.

\- История о спорте. Фигурное катание. И о том, каких можно достичь высот, если узнать себя, если не бояться того, что внутри. Чужие слова пока повторяю. Сценарий ещё не читал. Но должно быть очень круто. Без тупых шуток. Без вопросов, хорошо или плохо быть геем.

Никита сжимал и разжимал пальцы. Смотрел на руки. Не мог поднять взгляд, даже зная, что найдёт только поддержку. Правда открылась давно, безобразным образом – родители всё равно остались на его стороне. Не вздыхали с облегчением, когда он пытался встречаться с девушкой. Не качали головой, когда решил не начинать никаких отношений. Сначала Никита думал, молчат из вежливости, как часто делал он сам, пока не понял: они умели принимать реальность и не лезть, куда не нужно.

\- Боюсь, не получится приехать в этом году.

\- Тьфу! – воскликнул отец.

\- Не получится, и ладно, - судя по голосу, мама улыбалась. – Мы ведь тоже никак к тебе не соберёмся. Главное, не скучай сильно.

\- Стараюсь, - Никита посмотрел на экран. 

\- О, - прислушавшись, отец повернул голову в сторону двери, - кажется, приехал мастер. Вы болтайте, а я пойду. Пока, Никита! Не переживай без дела. Тем более, если работа нравится.

\- Спасибо.

Он ушёл. Мама пересела на его место. Поправила сползший плед. В варежках получилось не сразу – край выскальзывал.

\- У тебя всё в порядке?

Никита вздрогнул – так неожиданно и строго это прозвучало.

\- А? Да. Да, всё хорошо.

\- Точно? - она посмотрела особенным взглядом, который пробирал до костей.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Выглядишь усталым.

\- Устал немного, да.

Мама прикусила нижнюю губу, как делала всегда, сдерживая нездоровый смех.

\- Рассказать историю в лучших традициях тёти Маши?

\- Что случилось?!

\- Ничего страшного. Сон видела под Рождество. Будто ты пришёл в венке. Знаешь, вроде свадебного. Из роз. И розы – синие-синие. Настоящие. Живые. Такая красота! Так понравился мне этот венок.

\- Если понравился, зачем переживать?

\- Во сне расстроилась, что, может, мы чего-то важного не сказали, раз ты решил жениться не по любви, а чтобы люди меньше болтали. Утром вспомнила – расстроилась ещё больше. Подумала: здравствуй, маразм. Смеяться, плакать ли? Даже Лёше выложила.

\- А папа что?

\- Не знаешь его разве? Ужасно пошутил. Сказал, может, это _другая_ свадьба. 

\- В смысле, гейская?

\- Кто о чём. Ершовы! Никита, соберись. Твой отец. Пошутил.

\- А! Понял. Похороны, - он хохотнул. – Чем дело кончилось? Не ругались?

\- Нет. Поговорили о символическом значении венка. Может, правда, хороший сон. К лучшему, к победам.

Никита покивал. Решил тоже поделиться странным:

\- Раз уж начали. Ушёл ключик.

\- Хорошо ушёл?

\- Хорошо. Дракону подарил.

\- Чтобы люди боялись?

\- Что?! – опешил Никита.

\- Извини, - мама снова прикусила губу. – Просто очень давно живу с твоим отцом. Верю, что по доброте отдал. Всё в порядке. Ещё что-нибудь пришлём.

\- Спасибо.

\- Поздно уже у вас? Будешь спать?

\- Сначала сценарий почитаю.

\- Тоже хорошо.

Простившись с мамой, Никита несколько минут сидел, глядя на сдвинутые шторы. Всё думал, кого должны бояться люди: дракона, дурака, обоих? Наконец, он убрал ноутбук под кровать. Взял сценарий и чистый блокнот для заметок. Сунул за ухо карандаш.

ЮРИ НА ЛЬДУ

Тони Чеккарелли и Рю Каваками

(по мотивам пьесы Анны Фаерман и Рю Каваками)

Никита обвёл пальцем название, коснулся имени, что повторялось дважды, и остановил взгляд на другом, которое казалось знакомым. Анна Фаерман. Он закрыл глаза – и вспомнил: надгробие. Шестнадцать лет между датами. «Покойся с миром, наш светлый ангел». Из бормотания Льва Никита понял, что стоит над могилой старшей дочери Нины, а теперь прикинул, что Анна и Рю были почти ровесниками. Не эту ли подругу детства он сегодня вспомнил? Стоило ли спрашивать подробности? Никита подчеркнул имя, но делать пометку не стал. Узнает, если придётся к слову. Он перевернул титульный лист и увидел замечания о Викторе. Улыбнулся. Рю говорил с таким жаром! Никита велел себе забыть это, забыть себя, забыть всё, что только могло отвлечь от первого – беспристрастного – чтения. Обычно он представлял, что сидит один на берегу океана, в мире, где ничего больше нет, но теперь пришёл другой образ: нетронутый лёд катка, окружённого пустыми трибунами. Как давно это было. Как ему нравилось на всей скорости носиться на коньках…

С тех пор не катался ни разу.

Никита зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним была первая сцена.


	13. Глава 11. К озеру Бут и обратно (Спасатели Лонг-Холлоу)

_И никто не остановит, некому нас мирить._

_И мой путь от меня к тебе непроходимый лабиринт._

_Я несу тебе свое больное сердце, - слышишь? На, бери!_

_Я жду звонка, слышишь? Набери._

_ «Мастер и Маргарита», Баста ft. Юна_

\- Парни, подъём! - Синди прошла по коридору, постучала в обе двери. – Просыпаемся! Завтрак через сорок минут!

Сорок минут? Какого чёрта было начинать побудку так рано?!

\- Я заняла ванную наверху! – даже приглушенный расстоянием, высокий голос вонзался в мозг. – Просьба не ломиться!

Тибо открыл глаза. Сраное говно! Чёртов Каваками подгадил и здесь: во вторник позвонил сантехнику, а тот, как назло, оказался свободен. Приехал через двадцать минут. К обеду всё починил. Следом накрыли мысли о студии, где муженёк тоже тянул одеяло на себя. Как всегда. Запудрил детям мозги пошлой историей встречи с вампиром! Девчонки пропали сразу. Много ли им было нужно? Тибо в который раз проклял моду на азиатов.

В соседней комнате скрипнул пол.

\- Доброе утречко! - за тонкой стеной сладко зевнули. – Как спалось, Хесусито? Вижу, что не очень. А я видел тунца. Во-о-от такого, прикинь? Плыл вместе с ним в океане. Глубоко-глубоко. Вроде человеком был, а вроде и рыбой тоже. Странно. Не забыть бы досмотреть тот фильм! Я рассказывал? Случайно наткнулся, когда…

Тибо натянул одеяло на голову. Тунца он видел, блядь! В океане, блядь, плавал! Всем бы так спать. А имя? Имя! Разговаривал с Сыном Божьим как с соседом-латиносом! Тибо зажмурился. Ему снова снилось дерьмо. Как тогда. Днём смеялся над собой, а ночью проваливался в ад. Как началось с понедельника – так и продолжалось. Всегда в монреальской квартире. Всегда в темноте. Иногда в спальне. Иногда в ванной. Кто-то ходил. Плакал. Вздыхал, касаясь длинными волосами. Не Рю. Кошмары ведь начались, когда он свалил. _Это было то, что от него осталось._

Стоило закрыть глаза, трясина потянула обратно. Тибо рванулся к утру в Виннипеге, но только глубже ухнул. Хотел подняться с дивана в гостиной – и услышал шаги. Ходили совсем близко. Вдоль панорамного окна. Высокая спинка скрывала Тибо от _этого_. Он замер, напрягая уши, как вдруг по голым бёдрам мазнули волосы.

Яйца лизнул холодный язык.

Тибо обложил матом торшер, который едва не опрокинул, выскакивая из кровати. Метнулся в уже свободную ванную. Умылся ледяной водой. Прочитал молитву. Сунулся под холодный душ. Выскочил, стуча зубами. В очередной раз пожелал сраному Каваками катиться к чертям. Собрался побриться, но липкий ужас всё не отпускал. _Их было больше одного_. Как он сразу не вспомнил? Один плакал. Другой бродил. Третий… Бр-р-р, третий всё время лез. Довели до ручки! Только переезд от них спас. Тибо глянул в зеркало. Он не верил в сраных призраков, пока не прожил почти полгода бок о бок с этой хуйнёй. Как только дорожку нашли? Неужели приехали в сраных коробках?

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Тибо.

Он посмотрел на бритву в дрожащей руке – и поставил обратно в стакан.

На кухне Синди готовила завтрак. Даже не повернулась. На столе стояла кружка с отпитым кофе и лежал смартфон в потёртом чехле. Неужели жуткий модник до сих пор ходил со старым? Тибо рухнул на отодвинутый стул.

\- Каваками где?

\- А, - Синди между делом откусила бекон, - покурить вышел только что.

Тибо глотнул из кружки ровно в тот момент, когда она повернулась.

\- Лось. Что за номер? Немедленно поставь.

\- Может, выплюнуть ещё?

\- Если хотел кофе, мог просто попросить! И пересядь. Разве не видишь, место уже занято.

\- Что ещё в этом доме занято?!

\- Мужчины, - пробормотала Синди, наливая из кофеварки. – Держи. Доброе утро. Ты меня слышал?

Пришлось пересесть. Она вернулась к плите. Тибо прислушался – тихо. Он взял со стола смартфон. Ввёл пароль. Мимо. Ещё один. Нет. Третий. Бинго! На заставке стояла фотография – граффити с азиатским драконом. На главный экран влезла только половина хитрожопой морды и полтора кольца. Тибо фыркнул: врал ещё, что не любит этого, а теперь, смотрите-ка, ЛГБТ-версия! Фанаты постарались? Но какая же двуличная душонка! Всегда он знал: только одного человека обожает Рю Каваками – себя. Чешуйчатый родич с татуировки ехидно оскалился.

«Ничего, - хлебнув кофе, Тибо открыл мессенджер, - сейчас узнаем, кто твой крокодил».

С утра Каваками написал дюжине человек. Последним был контакт «СМНГ». От переписки сводило зубы. Муженёк, как всегда, игнорировал знаки препинания. СМНГ заваливал чат дурацкими эмодзи. Тибо пролистал наверх. Так-так! Крокодил благодарил за подарки. Спрашивал, нравится ли новая стрижка. Выше шли шесть селфи в разных шмотках. Лицо было очень знакомое, но воспоминание ускользало. Перейдя в галерею чата, он начал листать изображения в обратном порядке. Селфи – уже с длинными волосами, селфи, селфи – срань Господня! – с чудовищным макияжем, фотографии азиатского города, снова селфи, мемы про членодевок… Тибо начал что-то подозревать. Палец застыл над видео. «Подружки шлют привеет :ЗЗ», - значилось в подписи. Хлопнула задняя дверь. Дёрнувшись, он задел треугольник старта.

\- ПРИВЕ-Е-ЕТ, РЮ-У-У!!! – басом заорали на всю кухню семь азиаток, задирая юбки.

\- Тибо Ламбер!!!

Он поднял кровоточащие глаза. Синди стояла со сковородой наперевес.

\- Я считаю до трёх.

\- Всё не так!!!

\- Раз!

\- Погоду хотел…

\- Два-а-а!

\- …посмотреть!

\- Тр-р-р…

\- Пожалей завтрак. Ты старалась, готовила. 

Плюхнувшись на свой стул, Каваками выхватил смартфон из рук. Тибо не сопротивлялся. Перед ним ещё качались из стороны в сторону семь елдаков.

\- Он к тебе в переписку залез!

\- Удивила. Надеюсь, хотя бы не успел разослать дикпики всем контактам, а то бывало неловко.

Сковорода стукнула по подставке. Синди молча разложила завтрак, раздала тарелки и приборы. Села напротив. Каваками проверил мессенджер.

\- Надо же, - удивился. – Ни одного! Взрослеешь? Или хватку потерял?

Тибо смотрел на него, не понимая, как полюбил человека, у которого не было ничего святого: ни совести, ни стыда, ни даже мужской гордости.

\- О этот взгляд, - Каваками густо полил тост соусом карри. – Ешь, пожалуйста. Нам ещё гараж откапывать. Видел, сколько за ночь намело?

\- Нам?!

\- Могу один, если дело не королевское.

Синди гоготнула в кружку.

\- В жопу иди, - Тибо поддел ненавистную глазунью.

Снег раскидали быстро. Каваками сопел, но лопатой орудовал неплохо для селебрити. Может, даже чересчур старательно.

\- К чему этот цирк? - Тибо закурил, опершись на черенок.

Муженёк глянул, но промолчал.

\- Чужая жизнь покоя не даёт?

\- Тебе-то? Я заметил.

Каваками отряхнул лопату от снега.

\- Не уходи от темы, шутник: хватит подкатывать яйца к Синди!

\- Почему это?

Тибо поперхнулся дымом. Вот ведь гад! Даже не подумал отмазаться!

\- Потому что, блядь!

\- Я просто немного не улавливаю, в этом случае кого к кому ты ревнуешь?

Прищуренные глаза вспыхнули как два тёмных факела. Губы растянулись в выгнутую линию. Скулы застыли. До чего же ехидное лицо! Смеялся. Смеялся, как чёртов дракон!

\- Я не шучу, мать твою!

\- Так и мне всерьёз интересно.

\- Ты уедешь, а ей с этим жить.

Каваками захохотал на всю улицу. Ублюдок. Ни о чём никогда не думал, кроме своих хотелок. Тибо затянулся.

\- Это не смешно.

\- И ведь не поспоришь, - он снял перчатку, утёр выступившие слёзы. - Я уеду. А ей с _этим_ жить.

Да что за человек! Всё переворачивал с ног на голову! Тибо сплюнул в снег.

\- Считай, предупрежден.

\- Все готовы? - спросила Синди уже в салоне. - Сегодня доедем до Уоллеса, там переночуем. По дороге заглянем на Хилсайд Бич, оттуда хорошо видно озеро. Можем ещё на мост завернуть.

\- Там и летом-то смотреть не на что, - Тибо зевнул.

Полночи он пялился в потолок, боясь закрыть глаза, а теперь клонило в сон.

\- Рю? - Синди оглянулась.

\- Я здесь нигде не был.

Тибо отвернулся к окну. Даже тут подмазывался! Через дом Литл-старший подметал веранду. Синди завела мотор. Пикап тронулся с места. Какое-то время ехали молча, потом она хмыкнула:

\- Надо же, ничего не гремит.

\- Там столько барахла, - ответил Тибо, - еле влезло.

\- Надеюсь, ты не выложил ничего ненужного? - донеслось с заднего сидения.

\- Так!

Он повернулся, но не увидел ничего нового: Каваками сидел с лицом честного человека. Смотрел как ягнёнок. Огромные карие глаза гипнотизировали любого, кто имел неосторожность в них взглянуть. Это была сраная магия. Нечестная игра. Каждый раз Тибо оставался в дураках. Блестящие от бальзама губы открылись. Ах, если бы они открывались только для приятных вещей!

\- Если был список, - сказал Каваками, разом теряя очарование, - лучше пробежаться, пока мы не уехали далеко.

\- Я сложил всё, что Синди собрала!

\- Просто для общего спокойствия.

\- Для успокоения твоей паранойи, ты хотел сказать?

\- Парни! Хватит.

\- Однажды, - он прищурился, - когда мы первый раз поехали на горнолыжный курорт…

Тибо закатил глаза.

\- …Ламбер выложил из нашего чемодана бокс-аптечку… 

\- Сколько можно это вспоминать! Та аптечка была размером с дом!

\- Да, потому что в ней были, - Каваками начал загибать пальцы, - необходимый набор лекарств, солнцезащитные средства, всё, что Жужу собрала для Софи…

Слушать это кудахтанье было невозможно.

\- Я уже молчу про мой увлажняющий крем!

Тибо скривился. С крема бы и начал! Но нет – лишь бы покрасоваться. Смотрите, какой заботливый, какой предусмотрительный. Если эта аптечка была так нужна, мог бы сказать заранее. Тибо никогда не понимал, зачем везти столько барахла туда, где есть цивилизация.

\- …бешеные деньги и не факт, что обойдется без аллергии.

\- Это было всего один раз!

\- Потому что все остальные разы...

\- Вы меня слышали? – Синди повысила голос. – Если хотите поругаться, я приторможу, а мой пикап – мирная территория!

\- Слышал? Нечего тут!

\- Лось.

\- Молчу-молчу, - Тибо поднял ладони вверх.

Покачав головой, Синди свернула на пятьдесят девятую. Впереди их ждали семьдесят унылых миль до Хилсайд Бич. Он украдкой глянул назад. Каваками уже кому-то строчил. Крокодилу, не иначе. Тибо схватил смартфон.

Мой номер: На откровения пробило?

Моя Рыбка: сказал как есть

Мой номер: Про тебя ей рассказать, как есть?

Моя Рыбка: лол

Моя Рыбка: а ты ещё нет

Моя Рыбка: думал она уже слышать про меня не может

Мой номер: Пиши дальше своей членодевке!

Моя Рыбка: есть такое слово

Моя Рыбка: ебобо

Мой номер: Пиздец :facepalm:

Мой номер: Меня чуть не стошнило.

Моя Рыбка: Е Б О Б О

Мой номер: Родственную душу там нашёл или что?

Моя Рыбка: ЩПРМПА

Мой номер: ??

Моя Рыбка: всё-таки читаешь

\- Парни, - Синди вздохнула, - вы серьёзно? Мне что, как в самолёте, попросить всех перевести гаджеты в режим полёта?

\- Он первый начал, - пискнул Каваками.

Синди хрюкнула в кулак. Сунув смартфон в карман, Тибо отвернулся к боковому стеклу. Бесило! Как же бесило, что они сразу спелись! Сколько бы Синди не изображала беспристрастную сторону, Каваками ей нравился. Его заискивания перед детьми, его тупые шутки, его поверхностность – всё находило отклик. Простой парень, как же. Много дел наворотил, потом раскаялся. Избитый сюжет работал снова и снова. А правда была в том, что никто не знал, что он за человек. Человек ли он вообще. Громоздкие опоры линии электропередач окончательно ушли в белую даль справа от дороги. Газоны, здания, парковки, деревья мелькали перед глазами и в снегу выглядели одинаково уныло. Только одна радость раньше была зимой – приезжал Рю. Не этот кусачий гад, каждую минуту делающий вид, что прошлого больше нет. Его Рыбка. Уставший от бесконечных съёмок, любящий, нежный, с приятным голосом и музыкальным смехом. В такие моменты Тибо прощал ему даже попсовый взгляд на мир и равнодушие к глубоким переживаниям. Мог смотреть на Рю по несколько минут, отмечая, как художник, каждую линию. Мог долго расчёсывать пальцами длинные волосы, действительно чёрные, и жёсткие, и гладкие, и как будто упругие. Мог водить пальцами по лицу, а мог гладить всего. Мог придумать что угодно. Рю позволял всё. Был мягче глины. Был тёмной водой – вязкой жидкостью, способной принять любую форму.

«Тибо... Тибо!»

Кто-то плакал в ванной. Тихо-тихо, горько-горько. Он замер возле запертой двери.

«Дай ключ, Тибо».

Холодные руки обняли со спины, стиснули до невозможности дышать.

«Ключ, ключ, ключключключ, КЛЮЧ ОТДАЙ МНЕ КЛЮЧ!!!»

\- Остановка «Хилсайд Бич»!

Он подскочил от тычка в плечо. По глазам ударил отражённый от сугробов солнечный свет. Тибо снова зажмурился. Хлопнули две двери. Снаружи донеслись приглушённые голоса. Раздался стук в лобовое стекло. Тибо кое-как открыл левый глаз.

\- Идёшь? – крикнул Рю. – Озеро!

На нём была его одежда для зимних поездок. На рукаве сверкнула светоотражающая полоска. Он улыбался. Как много лет назад. На секунду Тибо даже поверил, что видел страшный сон, что ничего на самом деле не случилось и от любимого мужа его отделяют лишь несколько шагов, но яркий дневной свет не дал обмануться дольше. Рю выглядел удивительно хорошо для своих лет – японец, мать его – и, наверняка, как все в Голливуде, не брезговал молодиться, но что-то изменилось в самом лице. Оно стало другим. Никто больше не подумал бы крикнуть: «Эй, кто ты там!». Это было лицо красивого, ухоженного… мужика.

\- Догоняй!

Они исчезли из виду – ушли к берегу. Тибо остался сидеть. По обе стороны от пикапа, за сугробами, в беспорядке торчали голые деревца. Покачивались от ветра. Он не хотел мёрзнуть, не хотел догонять, не хотел в который раз слушать байки Синди. Да зачем им вообще Тибо Ламбер? Был бы нужен – подождали бы. Рука нащупала за пазухой фляжку. Три глотка коньяка немного примирили с дерьмовой реальностью. Мысли свернули к поездке, о которой вспомнил Каваками. Горнолыжный курорт. Это ведь было ещё до Чёрного Валентина, до всего дерьма. Счастливые времена! Даже Софи не смогла до конца испортить те полторы недели. Без неё оторвались бы на славу, а так вышло почти по-семейному скучно. Тибо взял смартфон, открыл глубоко запрятанную папку. Много, очень много всего. Мир не знал и десятой части секретного архива. Только его Рю. Настоящий. Глотнув ещё коньяка, Тибо открыл фотографии из того января.

Ламбер храпел, откинув голову. Хорошее настроение, пойманное на прогулке, разом ушло. Синди потянулась с водительского места, принюхалась.

\- Да когда только успел!

\- Много ли времени нужно?

\- Надеюсь, до Уоллеса проспится, - она пристегнула Ламбера.

Тронулись с места. Пока выезжали обратно на дорогу, Рю отправил Никите несколько фотографий.

Парень из клуба Калем: ого

МДРНМР22: капитан арктика одобряет?

Парень из клуба Калем: завидует )

МДРНМР22: тебя здесь очень не хватает

Парень из клуба Калем: тогда представляй, что я рядом

Рю улыбнулся, тронув шнурок с подарком. После отдыха в отеле на берегу Уоллеса, предстояла самая интересная часть маршрута: двадцать три мили своим ходом до хижины на озере Бут и ночевка в палатке. Смартфон в этой авантюре был лишним, а вот напоминание о Никите...

МДРНМР22: да

МДРНМР22: это согреет в лесу

Парень из клуба Калем: чокнутый ты всё-таки XD

МДРНМР22: не поехал бы со мной?

Парень из клуба Калем: обижаешь

Сеть то появлялась, давая возможность продолжить трёп, то пропадала снова, и тогда Рю смотрел на зимнюю дорогу. Деревья обступали её с обеих сторон, но иногда слева мелькало занесенное снегом озеро. Тибо храпел. Время от времени Синди стукала его по плечу, и он ненадолго замолкал.

Рю подумал обо всём на холодную голову. Тибо тогда _действительно_ приревновал его к игрушке. Надругался. Вынудил поверить в ложь. Не важно, испугался ли сам себя или того, что иначе прощения не добыть. До встречи в Чикаго Рю думал, что забыл монреальское дерьмо. Теперь оно лезло из каждой щели. По-хорошему, стоило просто переждать, но как же тяжело было оглядываться, каждый раз зная, что увидишь только мрак. Даже после ссоры из-за уикенда в Малибу случилась пара светлых моментов, а потом… Глядя в белую даль, Рю хотел только одного: больше так не обмануться. Не осталось на это ни времени, ни сил. Слишком много их ушло на отношения с Тибо. И ещё больше – на то, чтобы теперь хотя бы иногда чувствовать себя живым человеком, а не осколком. Рю снова нащупал ключ и стиснул в кулаке.

На триста четвертой было пусто. Раза два или три разминулись со встречными - сосредоточенные водители, пустые салоны. Синди молчала. Вероятно, не только из-за злости на Ламбера. Дорога была не из лёгких. Поземку, которая преследовала до Хилсайд Бич, сменила дымка. Она бездвижно висела в воздухе. Рю не мог отделаться от чувства, что смотрит сквозь тюль. Уже осталось далеко позади очередное крошечное поселение, когда появился этот звук. Как будто летел вертолёт. Только громкость не менялась.

\- Тоже слышишь? - спросила Синди.

\- Да. Притормози-ка.

Через минуту они без радости смотрели на спущенное колесо.

\- Может, получится подкачать или, на худой конец, жгутом заткнуть, - сказала Синди, - а вернёмся в город, заеду в свой автосервис.

\- Дерьмово, что заднее. Если жгутом, снимать придётся.

\- А всё так неплохо начиналось…

\- Ладно тебе. Доставай насос.

Вещи под крышкой кузова были свалены без какого-либо порядка.

\- Твою же мать…

Рю первый раз услышал, как Синди ругается.

\- Знакомый стиль. Придётся выкладывать всё?

\- Если Лось передвинул его, то да, - она начала раскопки.

Насос нашли быстро, но номер с подкачкой не прошёл. Синди пустилась на поиски домкрата.

\- Да где же он!

Она перерыла вещи в кузове дважды и собралась уже сделать это в третий раз, как хлопнула дверь. Тибо застыл, где вышел. С той стороны, где они стояли, был виден только верх куртки и бритый затылок.

\- Ламбер, где домкрат?

\- Поссать-то можно?

\- Мог бы подальше отойти, - буркнула Синди.

Закончив, Тибо встал с другой стороны кузова. Посмотрел как будто даже с вызовом: помятое лицо, один глаз прищурен сильнее.

\- Что спросила?

\- Где домкрат? Ты вещи собирал.

\- Среди них не было домкрата. Почему, чуть что, сразу я? Он разве не сломался осенью?

\- И я купила новый!

Тибо сделал кислую рожу.

\- Я его не видел. 

\- Ламбер, ты не мог его не видеть. Он стоял вот здесь. Новый гидравлический домкрат! - Синди повторила руками силуэт бутылки. - Такой!

Лицо Тибо окаменело, но тут же стало ещё кислее. «Что ты мне объясняешь», - говорило оно. Неопытный зритель мог даже поверить. Только не Рю. Мысленно он попрощался с домкратом.

\- Не было его там!

\- Тибо Ламбер... - Синди глубоко вдохнула.

\- Врёт, - подсказал Рю.

\- Тебя вообще не…

\- Хватит держать нас за дураков! – оборвала она. – Говори, где домкрат? Ты его выложил, или что?

Тибо втянул воздух через нос.

\- Боже мой! Но зачем? Как в голову-то только пришло?! Единственный раз доверила тебе...

Её голос звенел. Даже не упрек - обида, изумление. Тибо весь напрягся, снова сверкнула в глазах что-то дикое. Дёрнулась небритая щека.

\- Знаете, что?! Идите-ка в жопу!

Развернувшись, он зашагал прочь. Пять секунд, десять... Фигура всё удалялась.

\- Лось! – крикнула Синди. – Ты серьёзно?!

Ответом был средний палец. Тибо просто отвёл руку назад, даже не обернулся.

\- Я за тобой не побегу!

Рю привалился к кузову спиной, вытащил из пачки сигарету.

\- Просто за… замечательно!

Она встала рядом, тоже опершись на пикап, но больше ничего не сказала. Всё время, что Рю курил, висела тишина. Не тяжелая, скорее – зимняя: пустая дорога, снег, тонкие голые деревья вперемешку с хвойными. Заканчивался короткий день.

\- Что за история с домкратом?

\- У меня был старый хайджек. От отца ещё достался. Знаю, у всех вещей есть срок, но было неприятно, что через Ламбера ушёл. Как будто... - Синди вздохнула. - Глупости это всё. Если закончил, давай думать, как быть. У меня тут даже старый телефон не ловит.

\- Что думать тогда, нужно искать ближайшее место, где ловит.

Под её испытывающим взглядом Рю потушил окурок и убрал в пакетик «Береги природу». Синди выдала им с Тибо ещё в городе.

\- Или следом за нашим красавцем топать. Что мы там проезжали?

\- Маниготаган, восемь миль.

\- Ме-е-е.

Рю произнёс это как дети в студии: совсем сдувшись в конце. Синди вздохнула.

\- Ладно тебе. Не смертельно.

\- Может, помягче нужно было, - сказала она невпопад.

Рю не сразу понял, что про ссору. Ламбер давно скрылся из виду.

\- Думаю, мили на три его хватит.

\- А дальше?

Ответить он не успел. Ухо уловило звук. Синди тоже подобралась:

\- По встречной.

Из-за поворота показался старенький пикап. Поравнявшись, притормозил. Опустилось стекло. За рулём сидел мужчина с худым лицом, наполовину седой. Дурацкий рождественский свитер под распахнутой чёрной курткой. Вконец засаленные рукава, на левом – большая заплатка. Всё укладывалось в образ скучного холостяка под пятьдесят, пока Рю не поймал его взгляд – яркий, зелёный, необычайно живой.

\- Вижу, у вас проблема, молодые люди.

\- Колесо пробили, - сказала Синди.

\- Беда-беда! К сожалению, очень тороплюсь, но могу подбросить вас до старика Пеллью, хотя...

Он цокнул, словно столкнулся со сложной дилеммой. Легонько оттолкнув Синди плечом, Рю тоже склонился к открытому окну. Почти влез в салон.

\- Хотя-а?

Моргнув, мужчина ответил:

\- Старик добрый человек, но на ночь глядя заломит круглую сумму. Переживаю. Большие деньги для него всегда большая беда. Всё на виски спускает.

Голос говорил одно, и вместе с этим – совсем другое. Гей-радар зашкаливал. Внутри разливалось тепло. Переписка перепиской, но Рю так соскучился по живому флирту.

\- Нам не обязательно нужен мастер, - он улыбнулся. – Любой, кто сможет одолжить домкрат, если уж там негде его купить.

\- Одолжить могу я, - улыбка вернулась в ответ. - Если не поленитесь завезти к нам в Лонг-Холлоу. Это за Маниготаганом. Миль двадцать. Может, указатель видели.

Рю ничего такого не помнил.

\- Далековато, - сказала Синди, - но что поделать.

\- Можно на обратном пути.

\- Это в воскресенье будет.

\- Пусть в воскресенье.

Мужчина вышел, открыл кузов. Отдал Рю домкрат - сорокавосьмидюймовый хайджек.

\- Ух! Спасибочки.

\- Не за что, - сжав плечо, он посмотрел точно в глаза. – Удачи. И до воскресенья.

\- Странный мужик, - сказала Синди, когда пикап скрылся из виду. - Даже не представился.

\- Главное, свидание назначил.

\- Пи-и-ипец! Отдать домкрат! Незнакомцу!

\- Это, - Рю пошевелил пальцами у лица, изображая экстаз, - магия.

\- Фу! - Синди хлопнула по плечу. - Перестань! Что ты за дурак?!

Её глаза смеялись. Как во время прогулки на Хилсайд Бич.

Управились минут за сорок. Доехали до Маниготагана, но Тибо не нашли. Уже темнело.

\- Вряд ли он мог уйти дальше, - Рю теперь сидел на его месте. - Может, здесь кого поймал или наш чудак его подвез, докуда смог.

Синди кивала, всё сильнее хмурясь.

\- Ладно. Чёрт с ним! Сам ушёл. Едем к Уоллесу?

\- А потом к хижине идём, как планировали.

Она ещё колебалась.

\- Могу подменить тебя, если устала, - сказал Рю.

\- Уж как-нибудь осилю эти полсотни миль!

Синди повернула к Уоллесу. Пару миль проехали в тишине, потом она сказала:

\- Извини. Тяжело это.

\- А, брось. Ламбер не тот человек, с которым легко.

\- Я про помощь, - в темноте усталый голос звучал тихо, но твердо. - Тяжело принимать помощь от мужчин. Умом понимаю, что ты не такой, а поделать ничего не могу. В лесу, в дороге... - Синди вздохнула. - Есть у меня один поклонник. Егерь, отцу на смену пришёл. Помогал много, пока я не поняла, куда ветер дует. До сих пор ждёт, когда за ум возьмусь: стану его жёнушкой.

Рю слушал.

\- Но я не только поэтому Лося ещё не выгнала. Он... хороший, правда. Лучше многих. С ним хотя бы поговорить можно.

Настала очередь Рю вздыхать. Когда-то он сам так думал. Какими странными теперь казались эти мысли. Поговорить... Говорят с тем, кто слушает собеседников, а Тибо Ламберу на это было насрать.

\- Извини, если неприятная тема.

Рю ответил:

\- Есть люди хуже Тибо, да. Есть лучше. Много разных людей на свете. Он не единственный. Раньше я иначе считал. Думал, любовью можно любые щели заткнуть. Как будто это пакля какая-то.

\- Надо же. Как не про тебя столько выслушала.

\- Время прошло. Я изменился.

\- Нет. Лось точно с другим каким-то человеком жил.

До Уоллеса молчали.

Добрались поздно. Озера за отелем было уже не разглядеть. Бросив вещи в номере, Синди вернулась в холл – поболтать с хозяевами, своими давними приятелями, а Рю умылся и сразу лёг. Сеть, вроде, ловила, но Интернет не работал. Вайфай потребовал пароль. Встать не было сил. Глаза закрывались, но вместо грёз о Никите мозг подкидывал ужасные картины: Тибо сбит машиной, замерз в сугробе, растерзан бродячими псами... Рю игнорировал. Он почти уснул, когда пришла Синди.

Послушав, как она перебирает вещи в темноте, сказал:

\- Включи ночник.

\- О, думала, спишь. Спасибо.

Щелкнула кнопка. Комнату залил тусклый жёлтый свет. Синди достала домашнюю одежду, ушла в ванную. Вернулась быстро.

\- Лучше встать пораньше. Пока позавтракаем, пока вещи переложим. Я ведь на троих всё разделила. До десяти нужно выйти.

\- Поставлю будильник на полвосьмого?

\- Да, хорошо. Я пораньше встану, приму душ.

Она уже легла и выключила свет, когда Рю услышал:

\- Позвонила всё-таки. Недоступен. Дома тоже никто трубку не берет.

\- Ничего с ним не случится.

\- Тебе, правда, всё равно?

Он промолчал.

\- Извини. Глупость сказала. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, - отозвался Рю.

Вышли вовремя. Единственное, что омрачило утро – отвалившийся вайфай. Рю ругал себя, что не спросил пароль накануне. Без веселого трепа, без возможности отправить селфи он вдруг понял, как Никита далеко. Написал короткое СМС-сообщение и получил ответ с пожеланием хорошего похода. Рю уже собрался отключить смартфон до возвращения, как пришло ещё одно. От Тибо. Оно целиком уместилось в превью. «Пусть Синди перезвонит». Секунда. Ещё. Рю не стал открывать. Нажал на кнопку. Убрал смартфон к вещам, которые оставались в номере.

\- Готов? - спросила Синди.

\- Да, - он улыбнулся. - К озеру Бут!

Инструктаж, как правильно ходить на снегоступах, не занял много времени. Гораздо дольше Синди хохотала, когда Рю, едва они перешли замерзшее озеро, улетел в первый же сугроб. Потом стало легче. Тело запомнило, как точно делать не нужно. Через полчаса Рю уже не отставал от Синди и мог не только пыхтеть, глядя под ноги, но и смотреть по сторонам. Вокруг был нетронутый зимний лес, залитый ярким солнечным светом. Красивый, как в сказке. То и дело Рю думал: как жаль, этого не видит Никита. Что сказал бы? Что почувствовал бы здесь? Дух захватывало от мысли, как далеко от океана может забраться человек. Рю пытался представить, каково это – провести всю жизнь в глубине континента. Видеть только землю. Всерьёз думать, что мир состоит из одной земли.

Синди, было видно, провела здесь немало людей. Знала, где прибавить шаг, где идти медленнее, где сделать привал. Говорили мало, во время передышек, и больше о том, что видели вокруг. Синди травила байки. Смеялась сама. В глазах, почти синих в этом свете, отражалось нечто, чему Рю не находил названия. Может, суть Дикой Охотницы. Он всё-таки спросил, почему такое имя.

\- А, - Синди улыбнулась. - Это я себе придумала, ещё до переезда в Монреаль. В школе часто ведь спрашивают, кем хочешь стать, какое хобби. Мне больше всего нравилось, когда отец на охоту брал. Миссис Джонс сказала, что плохой ответ. Не женское занятие – охота, только голову забиваю ерундой. Воспитанная девочка должна за домом следить, а не по лесу бегать, как дикарка. Вот тогда появилась Дикая Охотница. Я всё представляла, как она стреляет в нашу миссис. Представляла, что она всегда на стороне таких девчонок, как я. Всегда за меня. Даже если я разбила окно мячом или ударила мальчика в ответ, если одежду испачкала или колготки порвала, когда лезла через забор, или сожгла завтрак.

\- Сильно, - согласился Рю.

\- Мы всегда подругами были. Очень я её любила. Когда переехала с мамой, не думала, что сюда вернусь. Взяла имя поэтому. Вроде как, чтобы мы всегда были вместе.

До озера Бут добрались уже к вечеру. Постояли на берегу, глядя как уходит солнце и небо меняет цвет.

\- Смотри-ка, - сказала Синди, - лиса.

Она указала на цепочку следов почти под ногами.

\- Не расстроится, что мы тут натоптали?

\- Кто её знает, лисью душу, - Синди повернула к «хижине».

Это был невысокий навес с тремя стенами. Внутрь намело снега. Утоптав его, поставили палатку. Разложили коврики, расправили спальники. Синди установила горелку, занялась ужином. Рю смотрел то на синее газовое пламя, то – сквозь приоткрытый вход – на лес. Тишина и темнота немного щекотали нервы, но в остальном было хорошо. Он даже не так сильно устал.

\- У тебя много маршрутов?

\- Четыре.

\- Этот самый лёгкий?

\- Нет, лёгкий – без ночевки. Просто прогулка по лесу. Утром выходим, вечером обратно. Тут средний. Ещё второй такой есть, на пять миль длиннее, - Синди вывалила из пакета в котелок готовую кашу. – Теперь думаю, и его бы осилили, но Лось сказал, у тебя спина больная, не рискнула поэтому.

\- Сейчас всё в порядке.

Боли начались на съёмках «Учителя танцев». Там Рю терпел. Даже какое-то время помучился после и повёлся на уговоры Ламбера оставить студию. Потом вмешалась Нина. Вернуться не уговаривала, но процесс лечения контролировала строго. Рю подумал вдруг: она ведь почти вытянула его из трясины той весной. Если бы только Танака не подсунул этот сраный «Авалон»!..

\- Всё равно, - сказала Синди. – Незнакомый человек, из другого климатического пояса, совсем ничего не знала про тебя, насколько это нужно.

\- Понимаю.

\- Если честно, очень переживала. Что, может, всё не так пойдёт. Из-за тебя.

Она добавила в кашу мясо из консервной банки.

\- Не ошиблась, как видишь.

\- Нет, - Синди покачала головой, - из-за тебя мы сюда всё-таки дошли. Другой человек подвёл. Может, и не буду плакать, если его на обочине найдут.

Задумавшись, она облизнула ложку. Смущенно крякнула. Вытерла салфеткой и продолжила мешать. Рю смотрел. Всё не мог понять: Синди точно нравилась Ламберу, чего он ждал? Боялся подкатить? Она не выглядела ни скромницей, ни ханжой. Взрослая, симпатичная женщина. Самодостаточная. С чувством юмора.

\- Да, - сказал Рю, - хорошо тебе: хочешь – плачь, хочешь – нет. А мне ведь придётся как мужа его хоронить. Купить обещанное местечко на Нотр-Дам-де-Нэж. Утешать змеиное гнездо. Речь в церкви толкнуть без мата. Ужас.

Синди поперхнулась.

\- Ты обещал ему место на кладбище?

\- Чего только не пообещаешь Ламберу, лишь бы не плакал.

После ужина выпили горячий чай и легли. По совету Синди сложив верхнюю одежду под спальник, Рю забрался внутрь в одном термобелье. Затянул огромный капюшон. Поерзал, разгоняя по телу кровь. Сытый, согретый, уставший, он чувствовал себя гусеницей, которая засыпает, чтобы открыть глаза в прекрасном будущем. Наверное, это было бы не так уж плохо. Ему уже снилось, как он выпрыгивает из снега прямо в небо, в бесконечный экстаз полёта, к чему-то лучшему, чем полная боли и разочарований жизнь на земле, как рядом вздрогнула Синди. Несколько минут Рю вслушивался в ровное дыхание, сжимая ключ на груди и в который раз сожалея, что прямо сейчас может рассказать Никите об увиденном только в мыслях, а потом задремал снова, но уже без снов.

Второй раз он открыл глаза, когда светало. Синди приложила палец к губам и указала на вход. Она легонько оттянула ткань, чтобы в щель для воздуха могли заглянуть двое. Прижавшись плечом к её плечу, Рю увидел: в нескольких футах от навеса, возле деревьев, стоял лось. Огромный, чёрный, горбатый, с тяжелой мордой. От его вида захватывало дух. Он не двигался, лишь изредка дергал ухом на безрогой голове.

\- Обалдеть...

\- Ламбер такую встречу пропустил, - Синди хихикнула. - Вот дурак.

Лось стоял ещё долго - минуту или две - потом будто бы вздохнул и ушёл своей дорогой вдоль озера Бут. Они вернулись в спальные мешки, но уснуть после такого было тяжело.

\- Можем пораньше сняться, - сказала Синди, - вернуться другой дорогой.

То ли из-за лишних пяти миль, то ли из-за усталости накануне Рю под конец еле переставлял ноги. В отеле он вырубился, пока ждал свою очередь в ванную. Проснулся только утром. Несколько секунд безуспешно искал смартфон, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу. Вечером даже не достал из сумки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы включить!

Вайфай так и не появился. Система сообщила, что доступны только экстренные вызовы.

\- Бесполезно, - вздохнул Рю.

Он пошёл в душ, а когда вернулся, Синди уже собирала вещи.

\- Поедем, раз уж ты подскочил? 

Она была бледнее обычного. Лицо выдавало ночь, проведенную без сна.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да-да, в абсолютном!

Рю не поверил. Может, Ламбер постарался: прислал какую-нибудь гадость?

\- Кстати, посмотри-ка, что пришло.

Синди прочитала сообщение.

\- Если в пятницу писал, теперь что звони, что не звони. И рано ещё, завезём домкрат – там наберу.

Пока складывали вещи в кузов, она то и дело морщилась. Рю быстро надоело делать вид, что всё хорошо.

\- Так, - он подошёл вплотную, - колись, Охотница, что за хворь?

Сказано было с шуткой, но Синди смутилась по-настоящему.

\- Знобит? Или болит что-то? У меня большая аптечка.

Схватившись за поясницу, Синди стала нежно-розовой и зелёной одновременно.

\- Зачем так… смешить?! Б-большая аптечка у него! Ха-ха-хахой-ёй!.. – она скривилась от боли. – В следующей жизни стану мужиком!

\- То есть, всё-таки месячные?

\- Катись к чёрту!

\- Просто успокой меня, что не нужно мчаться в больницу.

\- Не нужно, - проворчала Синди.

Они закинули в кузов последнее. Рю оглянулся – солнце ещё не поднялось над лесом, но было уже очень светло. Длинные тени от деревьев лежали на снегу замёрзшего озера. Задержаться бы здесь на пару деньков!

\- Чего ждёшь? Садись.

\- Только после того, как примешь обезбол. 

\- Это когда доедем, - Синди покачала головой. - От него голова не варит.

\- А боль, хочешь сказать, бодрит?

Она тяжело вздохнула.

\- Давай так: я схожу поссать, а ты пока подумай.

\- Боже мой! Можно без лишней информации?! Иди, пожалуйста, и поскорее!

Когда Рю вернулся, Синди сидела на пассажирском сидении. Он занял место водителя.

\- Достойно.

\- Всё равно вся поездка кувырком, - она кинула в рот таблетку и запила водой.

\- Принимать помощь - тоже искусство.

\- Это чьи слова?

\- Доктора Симмонса. Директор центра, где я лечился.

Рю поерзал в кресле, пристегнулся, попробовал руль – настраивать под себя почти не пришлось. Пикап тронулся с места. После Красавчика было непривычно. И снег – Рю сто лет не ездил по снегу.

Когда вырулили на дорогу, Синди осторожно спросила:

\- Лось говорил, ты там целый год пробыл?

\- Да.

\- Тяжело было?

\- С чего бы? Там хорошо: тишина, огромный парк, терапия, процедуры, персонал очень вежливый. Действительно по-доброму относятся ко всем.

Первое время это выбивало землю из-под ног. Доводило до слёз. Может, тогда и пришло желание перечеркнуть прошлое. Просто чтобы жить и отвечать на хорошее – хорошим, а не оплакивать старые обиды.

Синди сказала не сразу, долго подбирала слова:

\- Я скорее про… привычки. Пришлось же, получается, отказаться от привычного образа жизни: соблюдать правила, никуда не выходить, не видеться ни с кем.

\- Это тоже Лось сказал? – удивился Рю.

\- Вопрос с подвохом?

\- Занятно, если так.

\- Это неправда или что?

\- Это... интересная интерпретация.

На триста четвёртой снова было пусто. Светило солнце. Блестел снег. Рю никому особо не рассказывал про год, проведённый в центре. Никто и не спрашивал: считали – дело личное, почти интимное. Только Робби всё вытянул – вот так же, в дороге, слово за слово. Братец рулил, а Рю смотрел на океан справа и говорил. Ничего не утаивая. Впервые за много лет. Встречи с Линдой отучили от лишней рефлексии. Поездки с Робби вернули веру в близость с людьми.

\- От привычного образа жизни, - сказал Рю, - стоило отказаться уже только потому, что он меня убивал. В этом смысле в центре стало гораздо легче. И встречи не были под запретом. Я сначала ни с кем не виделся, да, но это была моя проблема. В Монреале переклинило. Боялся. Поэтому таким затворником там стал. Мысль о выходе из дома, о встрече, о разговоре до истерики могла довести, - Рю опомнился. - Я к тому, что Тибо знал, как это со мной бывает. Через пару месяцев легче стало. Не часто, но встречался со своими: Юмико, Тони, братец.

Он замолчал. Линда всегда передавала, кто хотел увидеться, и вместе решали, нужно ли. Составляли ответ, если Рю чувствовал, что не готов. Нине даже смог позвонить. Она поняла. Снова всё поняла. Тибо приехал один раз. Через месяц или полтора после расставания в Чикаго. Пытался взять «Сайлент Лейк» штурмом. Линда не вдавалась в подробности, но легко можно было представить. Больше не объявлялся. Ни звонков, ни писем.

\- Очков не найдется? – Рю быстро сморгнул. – Белое режет по глазам.

\- Слева. Синий футляр. Дай, протру стекла. Давно не доставала.

Он передал.

\- У тебя разве есть брат? - спросила Синди. - Ты сказал: братец.

\- Даже два. Сыновья Нины. Они мне как родные. Но братцем я только Робби называю. Это старший. Роберто Ривера.

\- Слышала про него.

Она протянула солнцезащитные очки. Рю нацепил. Синди засмеялась. Он глянул в зеркало: тонкая оправа, фиолетовый отблеск на стеклах.

\- Ух! Сильно!

\- Ха-ха-ха, прямо «Полицейский из Сан-Франциско»! Видел?

\- Обижаешь!

Комедия из восьмидесятых. Филипп Ли в главной роли. Аня пересматривала раз сто. Посигналив, Рю ворчливо крикнул:

\- С дороги, чёртовы чайки!

Синди хохотала до слёз.

После Маниготагана всматривались в каждый поворот – и лишь поэтому не проскочили. «Указателем» был кусок фанеры, прибитый к столбу у самых ёлок, с намалёванной от руки надписью:

ЛОНГ-ХОЛЛОУ

идейная община

(прямо до ворот, и храни вас Господь)

p.s. примем и окажем любую посильную помощь

Плохо расчищенная дорога уводила в лес.

\- Лонг-Холлоу, Лонг-Холлоу… - Синди нахмурилась. – Да как я сразу не поняла!

\- Знаешь, что за ребята?

\- Слышала немного от Джуди. В округе их сектантами считают, но она говорит – просто чудики. Подвезла сюда раз странную парочку. Они особо не болтали. Восхищались только неким мистером Брауном.

Рю припомнил хозяина домкрата. На гуру тот не тянул. Они вернулись в салон. За ёлками дорога уходила вправо, а полмили спустя – упиралась в покосившиеся деревянные ворота, от которых в обе стороны расходилось невысокое ограждение, такое же ветхое. Дальше лес расступался, образуя поляну шириной в четверть мили. Справа от ворот вдоль деревьев тянулся барак. Далеко впереди зеленел фасад высокого амбара. Взрослых не было видно, только одинокий ребёнок в шубе под леопарда волок через заснеженный двор ростовой манекен-тренажёр, одетый в розовый спортивный костюм.

Рю подошёл к воротам.

\- Эй! Прошу прощения! Можно тут с кем-нибудь поговорить?

Ребёнок бросил ношу и, развернувшись, сварливо крикнул в ответ:

\- Надобно чего?

Рю моргнул. Это был карлик.

\- Мистер, ты оглох? Я не собираюсь лишний раз пиздовать через сугробы!

\- Один ваш человек одолжил нам домкрат. Заехали вернуть.

Воздев руки, карлик закричал:

\- Говно! Почему снова мне встречать сраных гостей?!

Он засеменил навстречу. Путь давался ему нелегко. Хлопнула дверь. Синди вышла. Достала из кузова домкрат. Встала рядом.

\- А где все, если не секрет?

\- Где-где, - судя по голосу, встречающий немного оттаял, - в том самом месте, где твой рыцарь давно не бывал!

Рю гоготнул.

\- Слово на букву «п»? – Синди еле сдерживала смех.

\- Госпожа! – дёрнув широкую створку, карлик оттащил её вправо. – Слово на букву «п» - это я. Персиваль. Можно просто Перси. А рыцарь ваш не был в храме. Могли бы догадаться, - он вытер нос рукавом. – Загоняйте пикап, провожу. Мистерия вот-вот начнётся.

Перси шагал к амбару, подцепив свою ношу за ногу. Манекен оставлял борозду в снегу. Розовый костюм был ему мал. Какой-то шутник нарисовал на пустом лице два грустных египетских глаза, и распахнутый рот казался частью гримасы страдания. Рю и Синди медленно шли следом.

Внутри их встретило… арт-пространство. Два ряда низеньких скамеек вели к квадрату, отмеченному на полу белой краской. В его пределах стоял стол, накрытый красным шерстяным пледом с бахромой. Дальше, за квадратом, стояли ширмы. Такие же тянулись справа и слева, отделяя место от остального амбара. На каждой – рисунок: вечные сюжеты, странные звери, абстракции. С центральной ширмы к зрителям обращался космический разум. Рю решил, это именно он. На тёмно-синем фоне с точками-звёздами парило Лицо в венке из планет Солнечной системы. Было видно, сердце художника вдохновили изображения Будды, но руку вела любовь к пьянице Джеку. В глазницах и во рту сиял огонь. От ушей разлетались кометы.

\- Госпожа, можете расположиться здесь, - Перси указал Синди на последний ряд скамеек. – Строгих правил нет, но гостям лучше воздержаться от участия в мистерии.

\- Благодарю, - она села.

Людей было немного, около дюжины. Все в невзрачных зимних вещах, но с колоритными лицами. Бездомные? Чудаки? Или идейные, как сообщал указатель? Хозяина домкрата среди них не нашлось.

\- Мистер, тебе особое приглашение нужно?

\- Ай, блин!

Рю дёрнулся – так больно карлик ущипнул за задницу даже сквозь тёплые штаны.

\- Полегче, приятель! У меня всё-таки домкрат.

\- Жопу, говорю, приземли, пока не спёрли.

Перси прошёл вперёд и взгромоздился на скамью в первом ряду. Сосед помог устроить рядом манекен. Рю сел к Синди. Она так сильно сдерживала смех, что в глазах выступили слёзы. Он осмотрелся ещё раз. Высоко над головами пересекались тяжёлые балки. Сквозь верхние окна в амбар лился солнечный свет. Кружились пылинки. Неизвестно, какого рыцаря имел в виду их проводник, но Рю тоже давным-давно не был в храме. Последний раз – условно – на съёмках «Шафера». Он вспомнил декорации, которые, на его вкус, ничем не отличались от настоящей церкви, а там мысли потянулись дальше: к ворчанию Танаки, что так можно навсегда застрять в дурных комедиях.

После «Шести дюймов» и экранизации «Дресс-кода», которая вышла в прокат под убогим названием «Меня возбуждают только девушки», после добротного, но скучноватого «Сияния зла» и провала «На пределе» в Голливуде стали поговаривать, будто все свои лучшие роли Каваками уже сыграл. Ничто на свете не раздражало старого агента так, как эти пустые сплетни. Он утроил усилия. Рю всегда много работал, но в те несколько лет просто забыл, что такое еда за столом и сон в своей постели. Ночи в «Яйцах» стали единственной отдушиной. Маленькая параллельная жизнь, втиснутая в безумный график съёмок, и творчество, не связанное никакими контрактами. У Рю Каваками не было времени на глупости. Инкуб мог позволить себе всё: откровенные танцы, провальные выходки, три серии ситкома подряд под барной стойкой в смены Мэта…

Скрипнула входная дверь. От неё к белому квадрату прошли двое. Один в малахае и оранжевой куртке. Лицо второго закрывала широкая маска для сна, а с плеч, стянутых рождественским свитером не по размеру, струился плащ из нескольких слоёв рыболовной сети. Запнувшись, мужчина пробормотал голосом Тибо Ламбера:

\- Мистер Браун, помедленнее, не видно же ни ху… ни чер… ничего!

Ответа Рю не расслышал. Синди тяжело вздохнула.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она сама себе. – Хорошо, что обезбол ещё не скоро отпустит.

Усадив Ламбера рядом с Перси, мистер Браун встал на белый квадрат и начал речь. Рю узнал его только по голосу. В этой одежде он больше не походил на скучного холостяка. Скорее уж – на безумную лису, вдруг ставшую человеком. Лет в тринадцать, начитавшись историй про эротические похождения девиц-кицунэ, Рю всё гадал, где же их мужчины, а теперь подумал: забавно, если все переехали в Канаду.

\- Друзья мои, - сказал мистер Браун, - сегодня прекрасный день: Перси сменил гнев на милость и разрешил господину Осирису участвовать в наших практических занятиях.

\- Но только попробуйте лапать его, где не нужно! – крикнул карлик. – Я буду следить! В оба глаза!

Впереди засмеялись.

\- С каждым днём, - продолжил мистер Браун, - мы всё ближе к воплощению нашей идеи, нашей общей мечты в жизнь. Вчера мисс Джоанна провела лекции, а сегодня согласилась остаться до вечера и проследить, чтобы господин Осирис точно выжил. М-м-м, но это чуть позже. Начнём с небольшого, так сказать, перформанса. В образе благородного Рыцаря наш гость прочитает балладу. Для господина Осириса. И для нас с вами, конечно же.

\- И пройдёт испытание! – вставил Перси.

\- Это тоже, - мистер Браун кивнул. – Что ж, господин Рыцарь, ты готов?

Большая грузная женщина скрылась за ширмой с космическим разумом и вернулась оттуда с подносом. Мистер Браун подвёл к ней Тибо. Направил его руку так, чтобы он точно не промахнулся.

\- Просто взять?

\- Да, сделай выбор.

Рю оценил акустику. Оба говорили, не повышая голоса, но было хорошо слышно даже на последнем ряду скамеек. Тибо опустил руку на поднос – и тут же дёрнулся назад, заорав:

\- Срань Господня, что за дерьмо?!

\- Всего лишь соус, - утешил мистер Браун.

\- Карри, - объявила женщина, - и немного томатного с хреном.

\- Благодарю, мисс Джоанна.

\- Где салфетки?! – Тибо тряс рукой. – Боже мой! Ненавижу сраный карри!

Мистер Браун протянул бумажный платок. Мисс Джоанна унесла поднос обратно за ширму.

\- Сраный карри, - повторила Синди.

Рю повернулся к ней. На бледном лице была обида.

\- Что скажешь, Перси? – спросил мистер Браун.

\- Карри – дерьмо, - отозвался карлик. – Но господин Осирис считает, все соусы вкусны к месту и тошнотворны, если переборщить. Что касается ненависти, он говорит, через ненависть человек тоже приходит к истине.

\- Так-то, приятель, - мистер Браун похлопал Тибо по плечу. – Господин Осирис знает жизнь. А теперь можно и балладу.

Он сел к Перси, снял малахай. Мисс Джоанна тоже вернулась на своё место.

Тибо остался один. Откашлялся. Замешательство ушло, уступая место сосредоточенности. Он дождался полной тишины. Рю подобрался. Тибо читал редко: ужасно нервничал, если между ним и слушателями не было музыки, - но если уж решался, то отдавался выбранному образу без остатка.

\- Господа и дамы, - маска для сна по-прежнему скрывала лицо, зрителям остались только движения губ, - позвольте рассказать историю одного рыцаря. Рыцарь… согрешил. Мудрые наставники говорили: истинная благодать любить только Господа. Только Ему известна безоговорочная, бескорыстная, чистая любовь. Всё иное – небезопасно. Всё иное – просто… соблазн. Искушения духа. Искушения плоти. Иллюзии, преследуя которые, человек становится игрушкой в руках Дьявола.

Окончив пролог, он замолчал, а когда заговорил снова, был уже не здесь.

Осенняя ночь бездвижна,

И холод её смертелен.

Сквозь чащу он вечность едет,

Для Господа он потерян.

Лицо его под забралом –

Взгляни: пустота и мука!

«Что, рыцарь, с тобой случилось?» -

Не слышно в ответ ни звука.

Забыто святое слово,

Забыты былые клятвы,

Ничто в этом мире бренном

Его не вернёт обратно.

Спешил он однажды в замок,

Свернул не на ту дорогу –

Вела она до поляны,

На праздник противный Богу.

Горели костры зелёным,

Сливались в экстазе диком

Удары в тугие бубны,

Свирель, барабаны, скрипки.

Копытами черти били,

Костей сотрясая груды,

Кричали нагие ведьмы,

Танцуя во власти блуда.

Над ними Она парила,

Смеялась из-под вуали –

Вовек ни земля, ни небо

Такой красоты не знали.

Луна Ей была короной,

Одеждой – ветра и тени,

Один только раз взглянула –

И он преклонил колени.

«Молю, Королева Ночи,

Прими мои плоть и душу,

Забуду я жизнь земную,

Все клятвы свои нарушу!»

Она протянула руки,

И вместе они взлетели –

Сминал он губами губы

И телом вжимался в тело.

Всё дальше была поляна,

Всё ближе сияли звёзды,

И кто-то окликнул, вроде,

Да только окликнул поздно –

Разжала луна объятья,

Застыв навсегда в зените:

«Служи госпоже беспутной,

Влачись в её адской свите!»

…Осенняя ночь бездвижна,

И холод её смертелен.

Сквозь чащу он вечность едет,

Для Господа он потерян.

Забыто святое слово,

Забыты былые клятвы,

Ничто в этом мире бренном

Его не вернёт обратно.

Рю курил, лёжа в сугробе недалеко от амбара. Едва слушатели подскочили, аплодируя балладе, он метнулся на улицу. В первый момент яркий свет ослепил – после страсти, с которой Рыцарь говорил о вечной ночи, встретить снаружи день было… странно. Теперь глаза привыкли.

Сраный, мать его, Тибо Ламбер! Каждый раз он это делал!

Шмыгнув носом, Рю достал из кармана смартфон – скорее по привычке, чем всерьёз на что-то надеясь. Сеть была. Никита много не писал. После ответа на последнее, что обсуждали про Виктора, он прислал три пожелания с добрым утром, два свежих мема, смешное видео с котом и всего одно сообщение.

Парень из клуба Калем: вернись из колдовских лесов ау-ау :(

МДРНМР22: извини

МДРНМР22: только прочитал

Парень из клуба Калем: ура

Парень из клуба Калем: ты жив ))

МДРНМР22: можно позвонить?

Парень из клуба Калем: плохая идея XD

Парень из клуба Калем: я у стоматолога сейчас

Парень из клуба Калем: анестезию сделали

Парень из клуба Калем: вот жду

Парень из клуба Калем: но если хочешь послушать апщпща

МДРНМР22: сексуально наверное звучит )

Парень из клуба Калем: а уж как выглядит XD XD XD

МДРНМР22: селфи?

Парень из клуба Калем: пришлю

Парень из клуба Калем: когда вернёшь должок

Подошёл Перси.

\- Мистерия началась. Не могу на это смотреть.

МДРНМР22: не успел ещё сегодня

Парень из клуба Калем: три

МДРНМР22: три??

Парень из клуба Калем: пятница, суббота и воскресенье

МДРНМР22: ты не промах

\- Бедный господин Осирис! – закричал он.

Рю махнул рукой с сигаретой, отгоняя карлика прочь.

Парень из клуба Калем: а то -)

Парень из клуба Калем: как в канаде дела? всё в порядке, надеюсь?

Скорчив рожу, Перси схватил Рю за ногу и потащил. Не так споро, как своего друга, но облюбованный сугроб был всё дальше.

МДРНМР22: да

МДРНМР22: ты знаешь ник

МДРНМР22: выглядит немного странно

МДРНМР22: но отражает

МДРНМР22: МАКСИМАЛЬНО

Парень из клуба Калем: ЗАИНТРИГОВАЛ

МДРНМР22: в двух словах не расскажу

МДРНМР22: давай когда созвонимся

Парень из клуба Калем: ладненько

Парень из клуба Калем: о мы тут начинаем

Парень из клуба Калем: пока

\- Выеби заблудших разумом, беспутная госпожа!

Убрав смартфон в карман, Рю тоже крикнул:

\- Флиртуешь, как уебан!

Он дёрнул ногой, но Перси держал крепко. Они приближались к бараку.

\- Ладно, - Рю затянулся. – Господина Осириса так зовут, потому что у него нет члена?

Развернувшись, карлик страшно закричал. Он бросился на Рю. Сигарета улетела в снег. Они боролись, пока запал Перси не иссяк. Тяжело дыша, он откатился в сторону. Шуба распахнулась.

\- Жопа! Последнюю пуговицу оторвал!

Рю сел.

\- Как теперь жить!

\- Врать меньше. На месте твоя пуговица. Даже две.

Тряхнув его, Рю соединил полы шубы и застегнул. Перси засопел. Рю проверил свои карманы – смартфон был на месте.

\- Кому строчил?

\- Парню.

\- Он знает, что ты инкуб?

\- Нет больше никакого инкуба!

\- Господин Осирис говорит, отрицающий свою природу – преступник.

Рю вздохнул.

\- И ещё говорит, нет на свете такой силы, которая вразумит долбоёба.

\- А он, смотрю, и правда, мудрец.

Перси тоже сел. Тронул за плечо.

\- Луна не виновата.

Синди вышла из амбара без домкрата и без Ламбера.

\- Ничего не спрашивай, - сказала она. – Поехали.

Возле пикапа их догнал мистер Браун.

\- Мадам Калькбреннер, уверяю, здесь ему ничего не угрожает! Он сам решил остаться. Я никого не держу.

\- А я никого не обвиняю, - Синди выдавила улыбку. – Мы можем, наконец, проститься? До свидания!

\- До сви…

Она села в салон, громко хлопнув дверью. Мистер Браун тяжело вздохнул. При свете солнца его куртка как будто светилась изнутри.

\- Ты лиса?

Мистер Браун смерил его взглядом человека, привыкшего к людскому слабоумию.

\- Я из Калифорнии, - сказал Рю. – У нас там всякое бывает.

\- Нет, не лиса. Волонтёр. Мы с мисс Джоанной помогаем людям, которым больше неку…

\- Я уеду без тебя! – закричала Синди, приоткрыв дверь.

\- Две минуты! – Рю снова повернулся к мистеру Брауну и понизил голос. – Ей нужно выдохнуть. Мы вернёмся. И неловко спрашивать, но шапка просто улёт, можно сделать в ней парочку селфи?..

Синди молчала до перекрёстка с одиннадцатой – там попросила свернуть на парковку и надолго скрылась в магазинчике автозаправочной станции. Время близилось к двум часам. Никита уже вернулся домой и даже проржался. Три селфи в малахае стали для него серьёзным ударом. От смеха перешёл к докладу о просмотренных фильмах. Рю забавляло, с каким усердием он взялся за дело. Накануне Никита прощёлкал «Шпану», заценил «Дар зверю», а теперь включил фоном «Балетный класс».

Парень из клуба Калем: бляяя

Парень из клуба Калем: не могу без слёз

Парень из клуба Калем: после вчерашних попыток в растяжку

МДРНМР22: всё-таки начал?

Парень из клуба Калем: куда деваться

МДРНМР22: у кого

Парень из клуба Калем: Шелли Флорес

МДРНМР22: жестоко

Парень из клуба Калем: вы знакомы?

МДРНМР22: вместе работали в учителе танцев

МДРНМР22: что сказала

Парень из клуба Калем: что я бревно :’(

МДРНМР22: :D

Парень из клуба Калем: так

Парень из клуба Калем: так блядь

Парень из клуба Калем: О_О

Парень из клуба Калем: СКАЖИ ЧТО ЭТОТ ВЕРТИКАЛЬНЫЙ ШПАГАТ ПРОСТО НАРИСОВАЛИ

МДРНМР22: лол

МДРНМР22: нет

МДРНМР22: но мне было 14

Парень из клуба Калем: ты человек вообще?

МДРНМР22: хотя сейчас тоже могу )

Парень из клуба Калем: …

Парень из клуба Калем: ………….

Парень из клуба Калем: …………………………………

МДРНМР22: дай угадаю

МДРНМР22: это точки восхищения

Парень из клуба Калем: только хотел сказать что стар для этого дерьма

МДРНМР22: D-:

Парень из клуба Калем: покажешь?

МДРНМР22: не подмазывайся теперь :-//

Парень из клуба Калем: позязя :З

Рю больше минуты смотрел на загадочное «позязя», прежде чем вспомнил.

МДРНМР22: записи из студии!!

МДРНМР22: я ведь не прислал ссылки

Парень из клуба Калем: нет )

МДРНМР22: сейчас поищу

Парень из клуба Калем: ага

Парень из клуба Калем: досмотрю пока фильмец

МДРНМР22: позязя это что

Парень из клуба Калем: это сестра так пожалуйста говорит когда что-то просит

МДРНМР22: лол

МДРНМР22: засчитано

Рю выбрал несколько видеозаписей из тех, что Нина выложила на сайте танцевальной студии в разделе лучших номеров, а потом, уже для себя, начал пересматривать всё подряд. Оторвался от экрана только когда Синди села в салон.

\- Пообедаем?

Она принесла сэндвичи и кофе.

\- С удовольствием!

\- Извини.

\- За что? – опешил Рю.

\- Повела себя как дура.

\- Поругались?

\- Не с ним. К нему даже подходить не стала. Пусть живёт, где хочет.

Синди вгрызлась в сэндвич. Рю тоже начал жевать.

\- Вот ведь… двуличная скотина! – отвернувшись к окну, она заплакала. - Я люблю карри. Правда, люблю! Думала, ему тоже нравится, раз хвалит!

Рю погладил её по плечу.

\- Так перед мистером Брауном стыдно. Наговорила гадостей хорошему человеку. Он ведь нам помог. И всем этим людям тоже помогает. Полезным вещам их учит.

\- Ты про мистерию?

Высморкавшись в салфетку, Синди улыбнулась.

\- Карлик чудной. Какая мистерия? Обычная первая помощь. Мисс Джоанна, оказывается, медсестра.

\- Вернёмся?

\- Давай завтра. Всё равно занятий нет. Сегодня колесо нужно сделать, вещи разобрать, - она вздохнула. – Не хочу его видеть сейчас.

В автосервисе управились быстро. Вещи тоже разложили по местам минут за сорок. Рю сверился с часами:

\- Ещё успеем в магазин.

\- Это не обязательно.

\- Ты, вроде, говорила, вы каждые выходные закупаетесь?

Синди вздохнула.

\- Мне, правда, неловко тебя гонять.

\- Должны же мы как-то развлекаться! Целый вечер впереди.

Толкнув тележку в автоматически распахнувшиеся дверцы, Рю вспомнил, что последний раз ездил за покупками ещё с Аней. Она подходила к делу со всей серьёзностью шестнадцатилетней девчонки, только получившей тачку в подарок и намеренной доказать свою самостоятельность. Славный это был август. Славные поездки. Аня бросалась из одного конца супермаркета в другой, то и дело сверялась со списком, который утвердила Варвара. Иногда, хватаясь за сердце, вдруг кричала: «Хлеб! Мы забыли хлеб! Поворачивай!» - или: «О нет! Весь бекон по акции разобрали! Это конец!». Рю тогда делал вид, что вот-вот умрёт от невыносимого бремени взрослой жизни.

\- Что-то смешное?

\- А? – он опомнился.

\- Ты улыбаешься.

Синди сложила в тележку три упаковки перетёртых томатов и банку белой фасоли в соусе.

\- Сто лет в магазине не был. Службами доставки пользуюсь.

\- А я люблю вот так бродить. Специально приезжаю, когда поменьше людей: утром или под закрытие.

\- Да, что-то в этом есть.

Синди двинулась дальше. Шла медленно, будто гуляла, но при этом точно следовала маршруту: ни разу не ошиблась, не сказала, что нужно вернуться. Рю представил тысячи покупок, которые она сделала здесь за многие годы. Одно и то же – из раза в раз.

\- Почему не уехала?

\- Когда отец умер? Не знаю. Была мысль про Монреаль, но сначала денег решила подкопить, потом учеников не хотела бросать, потом… привыкла, наверное. А что?

Они стояли посреди отдела с молочными продуктами.

\- Ты не похожа на человека, который довольствуется малым.

Синди прыснула.

\- Ладно. Признаю: подкатывать умеешь. Как насчёт пиццы?

\- Хватит! – она каталась по дивану. – Умру сейчас!

\- Да самое сочное ещё впереди!

\- Пожалуйста! Замолчи! Иначе я никогда не смогу смотреть на Лося без смеха!

\- А ты ещё не?..

\- Ха-ха-хах! Ой!

Она едва не уронила коробку с пиццей, но успела поймать. Ещё две стояли на столике – рядом с ноутбуком. Выбор комедий по аннотациям быстро перешел в обмен байками, а там дело дошло до пересказа всего, что случилось по дороге в Амстердам.

\- Ох, - схватив рекламный журнал, Синди начала обмахиваться, - догадывалась, что твоя версия будет веселее, но чтобы так?

К ночи, после пива её попустило. Рю тоже немного отошёл от баллады о губительном обаянии Лилит. Он открыл ещё одну банку. Синди отобрала. Счастливо жмурясь, сделала глоток.

\- Если честно, - сказала она, - тогда была немного в шоке, что Лось не побоялся так далеко зайти. Даже, знаешь, не злилась, хотя он моя первая любовь. Да какое там, - мотнула головой. – Наш музыкальный клуб – вот первая любовь. Думала когда-то, навсегда вместе, втроём: я, он, Бетховен. И «Невозвращённые» мне понравились. Да, вышло не так, как виделось в тринадцать, но тоже здорово. Эта страсть… - Синди взмахнула свободной рукой. – Он как будто тонул в ней! Бросил её на весы против смерти. Как настоящий искатель! Я трусишкой его считала, а тут подумала: вау, вот это да, Тибо Ламбер, выше головы прыгнул.

Рю кивнул. Так и было. Прыгнул выше головы – и рухнул глубже дна.

\- Можно спросить?

\- Валяй.

\- Почему ты ушёл? Тогда, в Чикаго.

Рю открыл следующее пиво. На этот раз себе.

\- Психанул. Мы ругались перед этим.

\- А потом? После центра?

\- Не мог думать о нём. Как отрезало. 

\- Да, понимаю. Когда отца не стало, я тоже отгородилась. От прошлого, в смысле. Недавно только начала вспоминать, что было: хорошее, плохое.

Рю подвинул ноутбук.

\- Комедию? Или сделаем вид, что давно женаты и можем, не скрываясь, рыдать над мелодрамами?

Синди пнула пяткой.

\- Ого, всё-таки второе?

\- Зайди в раздел новинок, что предлагают?

\- Смотри-ка, «Битву во льдах» уже залили.

\- Не-е-ет, - простонала она.

\- Не любишь «Лигу Севера»? – Рю улыбнулся. – Как так?

\- Раскрою тайну: в детстве хотела замуж за Капитана Арктику. Представляла, как мы вместе спасаем природу. Говорят, в фильмах с ним сделали чёрт знает что.

\- Арктика как раз неплох. Красивый русский парень с честным волевым лицом и задницей мечты. В супергеройских штанах.

\- Не-е-ет! Зачем ты это говоришь?!

\- Безумному дню – безумный вечер, - Рю зашёл на страничку «Истоков». – Давай, Охотница, соглашайся!

\- Беспутной госпоже меня не одолеть!

\- Ладно, тайна в ответ на тайну: давно хочу глянуть, как Джерри Ворона сыграл, но как-то ссу. Вьетнамские флешбеки, уязвлённое самолюбие, неуместный сарказм – вот это всё.

\- Да что за напасть, - она закатила глаза. – Включай!

По хронологии внутренних событий первой шла «Полярная звезда», но многие фанаты, включая Лино, советовали смотреть фильмы в порядке выхода на экран. Из-за судебных проволочек и пересъёмок зрители увидели её на полтора года позже, уже после «Истоков». «Истоки», оправдывая название, начинались с рассказа о прошлом главного героя. Тихим зимним вечером шаман-эскимос втолковывал внуку древние знания. Кавак зевал, пялясь в смартфон и негодуя, куда пропал Интернет. Семейную идиллию разрушил медведь-оборотень. Отважный, но дряхлый старик и парень, не веривший в мистику, – оба стали лёгкой добычей, однако в последний момент в жилище влетела птица, эффектно превратившись в Ворона. Рю прыснул. Чёрное, маска, перья, обтягивающие штаны – всё это шло молодому сексуальному корейцу, но как же бросалось в глаза, что он изо всех сил старается быть другим человеком! Бедный малыш Джерри. Им всегда двигали самые добрые чувства, и совершенно точно он не заслужил всего того дерьма, которым его не стеснялись поливать. Рю закрыл глаза. Всё гадал, что почувствует, когда всё-таки решится посмотреть, и ни разу не подумал самое очевидное: что снова захочет обнять, как в тот злосчастный уикенд в Малибу, как всегда, когда Джерри нуждался в поддержке.

Старый шаман погиб. Кавак спасся, но сбежал. Уехал в город, поступил в колледж, стал жить «как все», даже забыл своё имя, представляясь Кевином. Так прошло несколько лет, пока однажды его не стали мучить сны про большую беду. Ворон звал. Погибший дед звал. Звала давно пропавшая мать. Не выдержав кошмаров, Кавак вернулся, чтобы посоветоваться с дядей, занявшим место шамана, и предупредить остальную семью, но опоздал – прислужники Умкэнэ уже напали на деревню. Пока главный герой переживал шок и прощался со всем, что любил, на помощь пришла «Лига Севера». Ворон и Капитан Арктика разогнали медведей. На этом моменте Синди взвыла, а Рю почти заплакал от смеха: и Джерри, и Никита были здесь так плохи, что даже хороши. В чувства немного привёл эпизод, где Ник Картер и Майкл Томпсон помогли раненым.

Кавак не успел потребовать объяснений, откуда «Лига Севера» узнала о случившемся – Дельма стукнула его по затылку и унесла в ночь. Он очнулся на базе, где тут же попал в лапы идейного основателя, миллиардера Джеймса Томпсона. Джеймс собрал команду, чтобы противостоять вновь набирающей силу Северной Колдунье. Его брат и гениальный учёный Майкл Томпсон, киборг из будущего Ник Картер, древний бог Ворон, страдающий амнезией Капитан Арктика, обаятельная шелки Дельма О’Брайен – у каждого было, что предъявить Умкэнэ.

«Подумай», - сказал Джеймс.

Остаток фильма прошёл в стычках с прислужниками Северной Колдуньи. «Лига» побеждала, но Кавак сомневался до последнего. Особенно сильно веру в душевное здоровье собравшихся героев подкосил Капитан Арктика, которого увела девушка-мухомор. Нажав на пробел, Синди закричала, что прощает создателям всё. Рю был согласен. Лицо Капитана, когда он вернулся, сломало их ещё минут на пять.

«Истоки» закончились разговором с Вороном. Кавак узнал, что в тот вечер много лет назад оборотень напал по приказу Умкэнэ. Грозная Северная Колдунья тоже боялась, ведь однажды было предсказано: на Аляске родится человек, связанный с миром духов сильнее неё.

«Это ты, Кавак, - сказал Ворон. – Битва не закончится, пока один из вас не умрёт».

Напряжённая мелодия оборвалась. Вспыхнул чёрный экран. Под саундтрек, четыре года назад звучавший отовсюду, побежали титры.

\- Годно, - Рю кивнул сам себе.

Местами Джерри выглядел смешно, а местами – вдруг попадал в десятку. Может, он не дотянул до бога, но точно был одновременно и человеком, и птицей. Хмурым Воронёнком, не сильно обогнавшим Кавака, которому пытался донести древние знания. А вот Боб Нагуя оказался хорош. Тогда наверху ещё сомневались, брать ли его на главную роль. По съёмочной площадке гуляли слухи, что Боб – редкостный говнюк.

\- Да, - Синди зевнула, - думала, всё гораздо хуже.

\- Неужели расходимся?

\- А ты хочешь все пять посмотреть?

\- Люблю плохие идеи.

Фанаты ошиблись. На вкус Рю, после драйва и безумия «Истоков» смотреть «Полярную звезду» было всё равно что жевать мочалку. Идея братьев Томпсонов исследовать подозрительную аномалию за Северным полярным кругом. Неудачная интрижка Джеймса с единственной в экспедиции женщиной - Дельмой О’Брайен. Нападение медведей-оборотней завершало невыносимо скучную половину фильма и открывало калейдоскоп встреч и погонь, за которыми сюжет отошёл на дальний план. Перед глазами хаотично мелькали заснеженные равнины в бесконечной ночи, Ледяной храм и замок Северной Колдуньи. Вот Нанук, преследуя Джеймса, случайно пробудил Ворона, вот из открывшихся пространственно-временных врат выпал Ник Картер, вот все охренели от происходящего, вот Майкл оказался в плену, а вот его уже спасла Дельма, которую он считал погибшей…

Эрик Петерсон неплохо смотрелся в перьях, но проигрывал по всем остальным фронтам. Его Ворон был психопатом, потерявшим великий артефакт и в припадке злости разрушившим Ледяной храм. Это никак не вязалось с тем, что помнил Рю. Вроде, те же сцены, те же слова, а смысл будто вывернули наизнанку. Расчётливый поступок, смешавший планы врага, выглядел как несусветная глупость.

«Полярную звезду» вытянули злодеи. Леденящая до жути, одержимая страстью Умкэнэ. Бесконечно любящий, идущий ради неё на сделки с совестью брат Нанук. Другие медведи-оборотни, с тоской вспоминавшие дни, когда были людьми. Во время передышки у нерп Дельма рассказала Майклу: много веков назад одна шаманка, возжелав бессмертия для себя и своей семьи, призвала в тело каждого соплеменника злого духа. С тех пор её род проклят, и все они носят медвежьи шкуры большую часть жизни. Только она да брат могут долго оставаться в человеческом облике. Умкэнэ во власти древнего искусителя. Тысячи лет назад Силла заточил его в своем копье, чтобы тот не докучал людям, но что-то пошло не так. Теперь через Северную Колдунью дух намерен поработить человеческий мир, а после перейти к завоеванию всех прочих миров. Для этого и нужна Полярная звезда. Не точка на небе – артефакт из Ледяного храма. Пока храм разрушен, есть время на борьбу.

Последние минуты фильма прошли мимо Рю. Вроде бы, так и задумывалось: герои проиграли, потому что каждый тянул одеяло на себя, - но всё как будто было не так. Или, может, даже столько лет спустя он смотрел предвзято, не мог простить.

\- Я покурю. 

\- Потом продолжим? - спросила Синди.

Время шло к полуночи.

\- Пиццы ещё много.

Дымя в беседке, Рю повторял себе: ничего не поделаешь. В Чикаго Лино сказал правду: Джерри рискнул всем, чтобы вытянуть Ворона, и надорвался. Петерсон не стал даже пытаться, просто слил. На актёров, которых звали после него, уже никто не рассчитывал. Что в «Mirror Group» хорошо умели, так это держать нос по ветру: раз божество село в лужу, значит, его место займёт тот, на ком можно выехать.

Рю разблокировал экран. В начале вечера Никита написал, что едет оттянуться с приятелями. Наверное, хорошо проводил время, раз новых сообщений не было. Да Рю и не рискнул бы теперь спросить в лоб: что ты сделал, Ник Ершов, как перетянул одеяло на себя? В одиночку такое не провернуть. В командную работу с Гендлерманом верилось с трудом. Лев умел выгрызать, но стратег был никакой. Значит, Никита нашёл союзников. Нашёл, что им предложить. Рю сосредоточился, собирая в один образ всё, что успел понять. Не складывалось. Он тонул в воспоминаниях: мимика, тепло рук, интонации, смех…

Грёзы разбила жуткая мысль – они могли встретиться ещё тогда. Никита увидел бы всё своими глазами. Все эти безобразные эпизоды на съемочной площадке. Рю потушил окурок. Дрожащими пальцами сунул в рот вторую сигарету. С четвертого раза смог прикурить от зажигалки. Больше мечтай, Каваками, что кто-то чего-то про тебя не знает. Дурные легенды передаются из уст в уста, от одного к другому, пока не попадут к тому, чьим вниманием дорожишь. Теперь перед глазами стояло другое: холодный, полный неприязни взгляд. В «Драконах» Никита ждал встречи с чудовищем. Да кто тебе вообще сказал такую глупость, Каваками, что ты стал человеком.

_Чёрное пятно! Плохое! Плохое! Уходи!_

Мать не била. Боялась. Могла разве что плеснуть в лицо. Даже в Маленьком Токио, когда опустилась совсем. Если наказывала в своём уме, просто ставила в угол. Если была пьяна, вдобавок орала дурным голосом. Масаши всегда приходил смотреть. Говорил, это лучше, чем шоу.

Рю сделал последнюю затяжку. Откуда только каждый раз лезло это дерьмо. И почему людям так нравилось смаковать чужую боль?..

МДРНМР22: будешь смеяться

МДРНМР22: смотрим лигу севера

Синди читала с экрана смартфона. Сев рядом, Рю увидел: статья про Ворона.

\- Не знала, что его разные актёры играют.

\- Говорят, никто не задерживается.

\- Странно это.

\- Плохой шум – тоже шум.

\- Думаешь, специально?

\- Я не думаю об этом. Правда.

Включив «Отступника», Рю откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Извини, - сказала Синди.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Давай, плед принесу?

Рю нажал на паузу. В гостиной действительно было прохладно.

«Отступник» подходил к концу. Обнимая Синди под большим красным пледом, Рю больше думал, чем смотрел. Нануку, которого в замке Умкэнэ боялись и уважали, пришлось выбрать между верностью семье и желанием снова стать человеком. Старшая сестра учила его ненависти, раз за разом показывала, насколько люди глупые и бесполезные существа, а он всё равно сомневался, всё равно тянулся к обычной жизни. Ставки в игре росли, росло напряжение между противниками – и вот, в тяжёлый для «Лиги Севера» момент, Нанук пришёл на помощь. Умкэнэ лишь посмеялась, предложила одуматься. Сказала: в такой компании ты никогда не станешь своим. Он всё равно остался верен своему решению. Рю приятно удивился – не ожидал, что в кино для подростков толкнут мысль о трезвом взгляде младшего на свою семью. Может, Принцесса полюбила «Лигу Севера» не за одни обтягивающие штаны Капитана Арктики.

\- О-о-о, - зевая, Синди выбралась из объятий, - чуть не уснула!

\- Скучно?

\- Пригрелась. Хороший фильм, - она потянулась, - и мишка хороший. Как, наверное, здорово с ним обниматься!

Рю улыбнулся.

Джасти Грин порвал все шаблоны в первый же съёмочный день. О нём никто толком ничего не знал. Парень из Нью-Йорка. Модель. Мощный, огромный от природы. Рост – семь футов. Рю натурально напрягся, когда в перерыве Джасти навис над ним, протягивая свои лапищи. «Извини, - сказал он неожиданно высоким и страшно смущённым голосом, - не подпишешь для племянницы открытку? Она без ума от Некроманта из Цитадели Зла. Только без чёрного юмора, ладно? Боюсь, не поймёт. Ей всего шесть». Джасти стал всеобщим любимцем уже к обеду. А к вечеру родилась традиция «обними медведя – и всё пройдёт».

\- Хочешь кофе?

\- Мне лучше простой воды. 

\- Ага, - Синди снова зевнула. - Найди пока «Западный предел».

Она ушла на кухню. Рю проверил входящие.

Парень из клуба Калем: вот это поворот!

Парень из клуба Калем: далеко зашли?

МДРНМР22: до предела ))

Парень из клуба Калем: и ещё живы? XD

МДРНМР22: задница Капитана дала нам сил

Парень из клуба Калем: XD XD XD

МДРНМР22: если без шуток

МДРНМР22: круто

МДРНМР22: местами очень

МДРНМР22: но спецэффекты тяжело без большого экрана оценить

Парень из клуба Калем: :shy:

МДРНМР22: :kiss:

Парень из клуба Калем: :inlove:

МДРНМР22: у тебя ведь есть эта гифка

Парень из клуба Калем: какая гифка? ))

МДРНМР22: с тем лицом

МДРНМР22: после грибничка

Парень из клуба Калем: блядь

Парень из клуба Калем: грибничок

Парень из клуба Калем: кричу

МДРНМР22: никита

МДРНМР22: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА

Парень из клуба Калем: нет её у меня

МДРНМР22: как так

Парень из клуба Калем: зачем мне гифка

Парень из клуба Калем: у меня и так каждый раз такое лицо

Парень из клуба Калем: сука вся жизнь никиты ершова в одном эпизоде

Парень из клуба Калем: XD XD XD

Парень из клуба Калем: щас побьют так я ржу

МДРНМР22: отвлекаю?

Парень из клуба Калем: не

Парень из клуба Калем: но ребята спят почти

Парень из клуба Калем: тяжёлый завтра день

Парень из клуба Калем: а послезавтра ещё хуже

МДРНМР22: ?

Парень из клуба Калем: наша любимая ЛС

Парень из клуба Калем: сначала съёмки для промо

Парень из клуба Калем: автозамена убеждает что для прона

Парень из клуба Калем: ахахаха

Парень из клуба Калем: уговорила

МДРНМР22: ни разу правильно не прочитал

МДРНМР22: :facepalm:

Парень из клуба Калем: XD

МДРНМР22: а послезавтра что?

Парень из клуба Калем: узнаем что за жесть нас ждёт

Парень из клуба Калем: по сюжету

МДРНМР22: сначала съёмки потом презентация?

Парень из клуба Калем: наоборот нельзя

Парень из клуба Калем: иначе боб выдаст лицом все спойлеры XD

Для глубокой ночи «Западный предел» был скучноват. Синди уснула, но Рю одним глазом ещё смотрел на экран, в самом деле, слишком маленький, чтобы оценить мощь спецэффектов. Вернулись мысли о Вороне. В этом фильме его играл Джош Ли, известный по боевикам из девяностых, где действие непременно происходило в китайском квартале. Неисправимый алкоголик, давно разменявший пятый десяток, выглядел просто отлично, и – стоило это признать – нисколько не растерял харизмы уличного бойца. Странный получился Ворон, но после невзрачного Энтони Смита в «Отступнике» и на фоне малахольного Дилона Грея в уже виденной «Битве во льдах», даже чем-то цеплял. Готовясь к роли, Рю вертел образ древнего бога по-разному: представлял и мудрецом, и трикстером, и филантропом – но ни разу не подумал о бесстрашном воине. Зря. Ярость, неприятная в исполнении Петерсона, здесь соединилась с самообладанием и отлично вписалась в общую картину. Может, виновата была ностальгия. Рю любил старые боевики.

Или просто Ворону шла олдовость.

До которой Каваками не додумался сам.

Проваливаясь в сон, он ещё видел, как по копью Силлы стекает чёрная кровь, но не запомнил, хороша ли была смерть, дрогнули ли сердца зрителей или, смеясь, они, как Тибо в Чикаго, бросили циничную фразу, что ещё не время. Мысль не отпускала. В ледяном лабиринте Рю метался от одного тороса к другому, пока не нашёл. Ворон был здесь. Бездвижное тело уже замело. Опустившись рядом, Рю обнял его за плечи, отряхнул от снега бледное лицо, так похожее на своё. Заострившийся нос, тонкие губы, соболиные брови, остекленевшие карие глаза, иней на ресницах – точь-в-точь сраный «Путь девяти», а уж там заставили умирать на славу.

Нет.

Нет!

Рю тряс Ворона, орал:

\- Нечестно! Вернись! Покажи ещё раз!

Было физически больно, что он всё пропустил.

Уже сменился сон, превратившись в какую-то неразличимую муть, а Рю всё прижимался щекой к холодной щеке. Всё плакал, повторяя: «Я был лучше! Играл лучше!». Он утешился, только сам оказавшись в чьих-то тёплых объятиях.

«Никита», - подумал Рю.

И проснулся.

Часы на стене показывали половину десятого. Под боком сопела Синди. Плед сполз на колени. На столе, справа от чёрного экрана раскрытого ноутбука, стояла распахнутая картонная коробка, куда сложили остатки трёх пицц. Все куски уже порядком подсохли.

Рю нащупал под собой смартфон.

Парень из клуба Калем: утро

Парень из клуба Калем: что-нибудь хорошее

Парень из клуба Калем: тут полседьмого

Парень из клуба Калем: я открыл глаза и лежу

Парень из клуба Калем: и хочу лежать ещё сильнее

Парень из клуба Калем: но сейчас придумаю

Парень из клуба Калем: о

Парень из клуба Калем: [изображение]

Никита прислал вертикальный стрип.

Первый кадр. Капитан Арктика идёт к мухомору.

Второй кадр. Под красной шляпкой – парень.

Мухомор 1: Тебя не смущает, что мы оба мужчины?

Капитан Арктика: Меня не смущает даже то, что ты гриб.

Третий кадр. Утро. Два мухомора. Реверс сцены, где Ник Картер подтрунивает над вернувшимся Капитаном.

Мухомор 2: Как всё прошло?

Мухомор 1: Ох, не спрашивай.

Мухомор 2: Говорят, у Капитана триста лет не было секса.

Мухомор 1: И он ксенофил.

Четвёртый кадр. Между грибами драматическая пауза.

Пятый кадр. Мухомор 1 окончательно смущён.

Мухомор 2: Бля. Нам пизда.

Рю зажмурился от смеха, а когда, успокоившись, открыл глаза, селфи получилось с первого раза. 

«Западный предел» добили за завтраком.

\- Готов ещё раз увидеть «Битву во льдах»?

\- Почему нет?

\- Отлично! 

Теперь, зная предысторию, смотреть было проще. Почему так повернул сюжет, почему герои сделали тот или иной выбор, почему копьё Силлы оказалось у Капитана Арктики – все эти вопросы отпали. Ворон мелькал только в воспоминаниях, будто, в самом деле, умер совсем. Вспомнился сон. За слабость и обиду Рю себя не винил, но самонадеянность, с которой говорил о том, чего не знал, удручала. Разве он видел, как сыграл Ворона, чтобы так говорить? Фантазии фанатов рисовали нечто невероятное, но с тем же успехом «Полярная звезда» с Каваками могла повторить судьбу «Нового Авалона». Всё несбывшееся следовало оставить в прошлом.

От мёртвого Ворона мысли потянулись дальше, к объятию Никиты, и Рю впервые за всё время в Виннипеге подумал, зачем вообще сюда поехал.

Пришло сообщение.

Принцесса (Софи): ты в Канаде и молчишь?!!

Принцесса (Софи): Т_______Т

Рю вздохнул. Была мысль сгонять в Монреаль, но будоражить Софи разговорами об этом раньше времени он не хотел. В Чикаго им повезло, а здесь не было никакой уверенности, что Жужу разрешит встречу с глазу на глаз, что леди Капулетти вообще пустит на порог.

Принцесса (Софи): дядюшка Рю

Принцесса (Софи): я требую объяснений -_-

МДРНМР22: привет

МДРНМР22: не рискнул отвлекать

Принцесса (Софи): врёшь

Принцесса (Софи): это всё из-за мамы, да?

Принцесса (Софи): из-за того, что она тогда твоё поздравление удалила?

Принцесса (Софи): я слышала из комнаты

Принцесса (Софи): не обязательно ей говорить

Принцесса (Софи): можем сами встретиться

Принцесса (Софи): если приедешь

Рю представил заголовки.

МДРНМР22: принцесса

МДРНМР22: без паники

МДРНМР22: я обо всём договорюсь

МДРНМР22: только приду в себя после экстрим-тура в канадские леса

МДРНМР22: у тебя бывают выходные?

Принцесса (Софи): по воскресеньям

Принцесса (Софи): обещаешь?

МДРНМР22: да

Принцесса (Софи): :-***

Досмотрев заключительные сцены «Битвы во льдах», Синди тяжело вздохнула:

\- Так и думала, что хорошим не кончится. Теперь ещё продолжения два года ждать.

Помолчали.

\- Будем собираться в Лонг-Холлоу? – спросил Рю.

Синди вздохнула снова.

\- Что такое?

\- Лучше покажу.

Она протянула свой смартфон.

\- Последнее сообщение. Но можешь все сегодняшние читать.

\- Даже так?

\- Я снова в бешенстве.

Рабочий: Мы сегодня приедем.

Лосяра: Сегодня уже не нужно.

Рабочий: Как это понимать? Ты не собираешься возвращаться?

Лосяра: Даже если останусь здесь, вам-то что?

Рабочий: Что ты там будешь делать? Подашься в волонтёры? Организуешь маргинал-театр? Завтра занятия в студии, если забыл.

Лосяра: Интересно как. Я просил ответить в четверг вечером. Сегодня утро понедельника. Стоит ли обсуждать срочные дела?

Рабочий: Я прочитала сообщение только вчера утром.

Лосяра: Неудивительно.

Рабочий: Хватит паясничать. Зассал говорить напрямую, а теперь обвиняешь в том, что ответ запоздал.

Лосяра: Тебе там Каваками суфлирует?

Рабочий: При чём тут он?

Лосяра: Знакомый слог.

Рабочий: Не уходи от темы. Сколько ещё ты будешь там сидеть?

Лосяра: Сколько нужно.

Рабочий: Тибо Ламбер, моё терпение на пределе.

Лосяра: Я всё видел. Вы просто сбежали. Тебя не виню. Глупо вышло с этим карри. Знаю, ты его очень любишь. Прости. Но Каваками – ублюдок. Не вернусь, пока он здесь.

Рабочий: Ты нормальный? Сам пригласил Рю, а теперь такое говоришь?

Лосяра: Ты не понимаешь.

Рабочий: Куда уж мне.

Лосяра: Пусть вернётся и просит прощения. Там посмотрим.

Лосяра: Конец связи.

Рю долго смотрел на погасший экран. Не хотел признаваться, но от диалога пробрало. Сколько раз он так же пытался вытянуть из Тибо честный ответ?

\- Поехали, - Рю встал.

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Предлагаешь собирать вещи?

\- Вовсе нет! Но за что тебе просить прощения?!

\- Не буду я ничего просить. Просто заберём его оттуда.

\- Нет уж! – Синди скрестила руки на груди. – Пусть там кукует, раз так хочет. Посмотрю, как в город доберётся!

Рю вздохнул. Сел обратно на стул.

\- Давай хотя бы мистера Брауна поблагодарим? Спросим, какая помощь нужна. Угостим чем-нибудь. Пристроим мои вещи, в конце концов. Я видел, там двое или трое такого же размера есть.

\- А потом Тибо Ламбер как бы случайно уедет с нами и сделает вид, что ничего не было, - проворчала она.

\- Скорее всего.

Мистер Браун был не виноват, что помог и одной стороне, и другой, но Рю не хотел впутывать сюда всех обитателей Лонг-Холлоу.

\- Ладно, куда деваться, - Синди хлопнула по коленям. – Разве сама его не знаю? Если вернётся своим ходом, только выше нос задерёт. Ничего за двадцать лет не поменялось!

Когда доехали, уже стемнело. В бараке, ближе к воротам, в трёх маленьких окнах горел свет. Едва хлопнули двери пикапа, с той стороны крикнул Перси:

\- Кого там черти принесли?!

\- Спроси лучше, кого они унесут!

Синди пихнула локтем, но промолчала. Карлик ждал в дверях, плохо скрывая ликование. Там же стоял мистер Браун.

\- Добрый вечер! – сказал Рю.

\- Добрый, добрый. Не ждал, что так быстро вернётесь.

\- Посильную помощь привезли.

\- И я должна извиниться! – выпалила Синди.

\- Не на пороге, - он улыбнулся. – Проходите в наш скромный дом. Мы уже поужинали, но что-нибудь придумаем.

В большой комнате, служившей и кухней, и гостиной, и учебным классом, коротали вечер почти все, кто здесь жил. Читали, играли в настольные игры, вязали, спорили, дремали.

\- А где наш господин Рыцарь? – спросила Синди.

\- Уснул, наконец. Не обижайтесь, - мистер Браун понизил голос. – Он от своих кошмаров совсем плох. Говорит, уже неделя пошла: только закроет глаза – призраки тут как тут.

\- Какие ещё призраки?

\- Говорит, его.

\- Мои?! – опешил Рю. – Да он столько не пил!

\- Не нужно кричать, - мистер Браун тронул плечо. – Боюсь, тут виноват не только алкоголь. Тибо – большой фантазёр и фаталист. Его баллада… Она как крик о помощи. Рыцарь _на самом деле_ сломлен тёмным колдовством, - он вздохнул. – Я успокоил, как мог, но вы бы всё-таки уговорили его обратиться к психотерапевту.

В крошечной комнате, освещённой ночником на батарейках, едва помещалась кровать. Слева от неё в дальний угол втиснулся стул. Тибо лежал в своей зимней одежде, укрывшись курткой. Спал. По дороге мистер Браун признался, что не чужд лисиной хитрости: ухватился за возможность заманить в Лонг-Холлоу человека, так похожего на Рю Каваками, чтобы Перси смягчился и отпустил господина Осириса на практические занятия. Давно выдумывал какой-нибудь план, а тут такой случай. Только подобрав Тибо Ламбера, понял: даже не случай – настоящая Божья помощь. Так и сказал. Рю усмехнулся. Задернув шерстяной плед, служивший дверью, он остался, где стоял. Проходить было некуда. Опереться на стены из фанеры тоже не рискнул.

\- Ламбер, - позвал тихо.

Ответа не было.

\- Ламбе-е-ер, - тронул за пятку.

Он открыл глаза – и заорал так, что Рю отпрыгнул.

\- Ламбер, мать твою!

\- Прочь! – Тибо выставил перед собой распятие. – Прочь от меня!

Всё-таки мистер Браун был прав: и в оценке состояния, и в совете не пускать проблему на самотёк. Рю медленно досчитал до пяти. Сказал, подняв ладони:

\- Тибо, ты не спишь.

\- Блядь, - он растянулся на кровати, издав стон облегчения. – Сука, как же напугал! Синди, что ли, не могла прийти? Обязательно совать мне эту рожу…

\- Синди не хочет тебя видеть. Осталась в гостиной.

\- Отлично без меня время провели, да?

\- А как же: ебались весь уикенд.

Тибо дёрнул ногой, но не попал.

\- Вставай. Поедем домой.

\- Отъебись.

\- Мистер Браун сказал, ты плохо спишь?

\- Тебе-то что?

\- Попробуй снотворное подоб…

\- Снотворное?! – Тибо подскочил. – Думаешь, таблеточку можно съесть – и всё?! Я у тебя совета не просил!

\- Думаю, - Рю тоже повысил голос, - оставайся-ка ты тут дальше охуевать! Добирайся до Виннипега на своих двух! Ублюдок! Проебал домкрат – и свалил! Бросил нас со сломанной машиной на зимней дороге!

Подействовало.

\- Перестань, - Тибо поморщился. – Зачем устраивать здесь бабские разборки?

\- Я всё сказал.

Будь здесь дверь, хлопнул бы дверью. Может, мистер Браун не врал и насчёт тёмного колдовства. Оказавшись с Тибо один на один в такой маленькой комнате, Рю понял: вот оно. Ломает все границы. Подчиняет любые сердца.

В коридоре он встряхнулся.

Жуть.

В гостиной шумели. Синди помогала разбирать привезённые продукты. Перси рылся в коробках с вещами, крича, что вероломные модники не оставили господину Осирису «ничего, достойного мужа». Две женщины, игнорируя это, уже натягивали на манекен красный кашемировый свитер и танцевальные трико.

\- Успешно? – спросила Синди.

Ответ явился в гостиную сам.

На улице Тибо долго прощался с мистером Брауном. Перси уже довёл Рю и Синди до пикапа, и теперь все трое наблюдали их объятия. Словесный поток сюда не долетал.

\- Да сколько можно, - Синди закатила глаза, – не наговорились за столько дней?

\- Рыцарь с него не слезал.

Она потемнела лицом, а Перси захохотал.

\- С меня хватит!

Синди села на место водителя, снова громко хлопнув дверью.

\- Нам, выходит, тоже пора прощаться?

\- Выходит, так. Будешь в Калифорнии – заходи в гости.

\- И это всё? – Перси упёр руки в бока. – Ты охренел? Ради чего я зубы чистил?!

\- Господин Осирис будет ревновать, разве нет?

\- Ты всё неправильно понял! Он мой друг!

\- Ах да, у него же…

Взревев, Перси дёрнул разом за оба ботинка, и Рю улетел в сугроб.

Только услышав рёв гудка, он нашёл силы спихнуть карлика и вытереть зудящие губы. По глазам ударил свет фар. Перси не солгал. Тяжело было решить, что сильнее пришибло к земле: мастерство поцелуя или привкус сраного эвкалипта.

Они вылезли из сугроба. Помогли друг другу отряхнуться.

\- Обещай отпускать господина Осириса.

\- Заговор! Так и знал!

Наклонившись, Рю шепнул в оттопыренное ухо:

\- Никакого заговора. Только свободная любовь.

\- Ладно уж, инкуб. Обещаю. Бывай.

Садясь в пикап, Рю послал воздушный поцелуй. Перси поднял в знак прощания ладонь.

Стоило выехать на триста четвёртую, как Тибо сказал в воздух:

\- Вот это съездили в дикие места. Я, блядь, охуеваю.

Синди ударила по тормозам.

\- Ты? Ты охуеваешь?!

\- Мой муж сосался с карликом! У всех на глазах!

\- Лось, - громко и чётко произнесла Синди, - я куплю страпон и выебу тебя в жопу.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу ехали молча.

Дома сразу разошлись спать, но утром, оказавшись с Тибо и Синди за одним столом, Рю понял, как обоим тяжело это молчание. Что-то зрело: объяснение или скандал. Быстро проглотив глазунью, он поднялся:

\- Потренируюсь-ка до занятий.

\- Да.

\- Нет!

Они сказали одновременно. Тут же, тоже вместе, воскликнули:

\- Это и моя студия тоже!

\- Ламбер! – нахмурилась Синди.

Он повернулся.

\- Каваками, я запрещаю тебе там появляться. Точка.

Рю даже не смог разозлиться по-настоящему.

\- Что ж, точка так точка. Подумаю, чем заняться. Хорошего всем дня!

Синди уехала сразу. Тибо ещё побродил по дому, подёргал запертую дверь, но в половине первого тоже ушёл. Рю досмотрел фильм про тихоокеанского голубого тунца. Прочитал несколько страниц биографии Адама Батлера. Начал даже изучать достопримечательности Виннипега, но потом сдался и открыл сайт поиска авиабилетов. Ближайших прямых рейсов до Монреаля было два: один через полтора часа, второй – следующим утром. Рю поборол искушение сорваться прямо сейчас.

\- Что скажешь, Хесусито? – он повернулся к стене с распятием. – Раз есть время, стоит посмотреть своими глазами на памятник Винни-Пуху?

Путь привёл в зоопарк. Рю прельстился описаниями Пальмового дома и проторчал там не меньше часа, блуждая среди тропических цветов, пока не услышал оглушительный детский рёв. Мальчишка, заливаясь слезами, требовал вернуть его в Черчилл. Полминуты спустя стало ясно: речь шла не о мировой столице полярных медведей, а всего лишь о соседнем павильоне. Рю отправился туда и вспомнил о начальной цели только за двадцать минут до закрытия, делая двадцатое селфи на фоне белого медвежонка. Времени хватило только на покупку сувениров. Дома он был в половине шестого и ещё успел упаковать дюжину Винни-Пухов в коробку с тёплыми вещами и отправить всё в Лос-Анджелес.

Синди и Тибо вернулись в десятом часу. Рю как раз искал в Монреале апартаменты – достаточно приятные, чтобы зависнуть на несколько дней. В коридоре раздался грохот.

\- Что за?!..

\- Осторожнее, Ламбер! - крикнул Рю.

\- Нахуй здесь чемодан?

\- Спустил, чтобы ночью не греметь.

\- Ночью? – Синди заглянула на кухню. – Ты уезжаешь? – её лицо погрустнело. – Рю…

\- Всё в порядке. Спасибо за гостеприимство.

Она открыла было рот, но Рю опередил.

\- Я похозяйничал немного, – он встал, убирая смартфон в карман. – Приготовил ужин.

Просто коротал время. Ничего фантастического: паста с мясным соусом. До болоньезе бабушки Виолетты было далеко, но Тони даже не плевался.

\- Ужин? – проворчал Тибо, судя по звукам, он стягивал ботинки. – Страшно представить, что получилось!

Синди принюхалась.

\- Пахнет вкусно. Не знаю, как другие, а я – смертельно проголодалась!

Синди ела с удовольствием. Тибо всё смотрел на тальятелле – как на клубок змей.

\- Ждёшь, когда расползутся? – спросил Рю.

\- Не удивлюсь.

\- Лось, - шепнула Синди.

Отодвинув тарелку, он поднялся.

\- Спасибо, но что-то аппетита нет. Лягу спать пораньше.

Когда шаги стихли наверху, Синди вздохнула:

\- Идиот. Не обижайся. Очень вкусно, правда.

\- Знаю, - ответил Рю, приподняв тарелку. – Тоже ем, как видишь.

\- Во сколько рейс? Я могу…

\- Не нужно. Всё в порядке, правда. Мы отлично время провели. Я вызову такси.

После ужина Рю перебрался в гостиную. Синди ушла спать в одиннадцать. Ближе к полуночи спустился Тибо. Ничего не говоря, сел на другую половину дивана. Рю пытался сосредоточиться на фотографиях с видами комнат, но такое соседство и драматическая тишина нервировали всё сильнее.

\- Зачем пришёл?

\- Не спится. Всегда здесь сижу, когда бессонница.

\- М-м, - ответил Рю.

Он снова уставился в экран, но понял: безнадёжно. Ехать в аэропорт следовало прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь четырёх утра. Рю позвонил по номеру, который оставила Синди. Заказал машину на половину первого.

\- Кто он? – спросил Тибо.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.

\- Думаешь, не вижу, как ты ему постоянно отвечаешь?

\- Ламбер, я вызвал такси, а до этого смотрел комнаты.

\- За идиота держишь? – он усмехнулся. – Как всегда. Вытри ноги о старика Тибо, он всё стерпит, всё простит.

Рю глянул на часы. Прошла всего минута из оставшихся двадцати семи.

\- Так и будешь молчать?

\- Да.

\- Да?! – вспыхнул Тибо. – Уже нельзя просто ответить на вопрос? Обманывал ещё, что никуда не тянет! А я поверил. Дурак! Как будто тебя не знал.

Нельзя было отвечать, нельзя было заводиться, но от этого тона натурально трясло. Какое Ламбер имел право так говорить? Почему что-то требовал? Устроил сцену на кухне – а теперь пришёл тянуть душу без свидетелей. Рю накрывала волна. Он терял себя. Снова. Как будто другой человек сказал вместо него:

\- Нужно было придумать историю в твоём духе, да? Оправдать ожидания? Например: да какие проблемы, ебусь каждую ночь с новым мужиком! Или: встречаюсь сразу с тремя, никак не могу выбрать.

\- Нет нужды хохмить!

\- Нет нужды изображать оскорблённого мужа! – Рю потерял последние тормоза. – Сколько, мать твою, можно в это играть?

\- Играть? Думаешь, я играю? Шуточки шучу? Я люблю тебя, долбоёб!

Они подскочили вместе. Сжав кулаки, Рю закричал:

\- От долбоёба слышу! Любит он меня! Охуеть, какая новость! А я-то думал, делает всё, чтобы я скорее сдо…

Руки Тибо схватили воздух, но Рю не рассчитал движение – врезался коленом в угол журнального столика. В глазах помутнело. Сквозь боль он услышал такой же отчаянный крик:

\- Сколько можно выдумывать? Разве я желал тебе зла? Всё делал, что ты просил! Всё тебе давал! Разве ты плеснул в меня мало дерьма? Мало гадостей сказал? Думаешь, я не обижался?

Тибо тряс за плечи, а Рю никак не мог понять: зачем. Не мог пошевелиться. Его оглушило, размазало. Он глянул по сторонам. Как всё было далеко!

\- Рю! Очнись! Мы оба… Оба! Рыбка!

Тибо разжал руки – и тут же стиснул уже всего, повалил обратно на диван.

\- Рыбонька моя, - зашептал голос, - все ночи, когда мы были не вместе, когда снова и снова я думал, что тебя недостоин, что однажды ты уедешь в свой сраный Лос-Анджелес и не вернёшься, потому что… потому что… найдёшь себе… на съёмках или ещё где-то…

Душные стальные объятия. Надрывный шёпот. Как в детстве. Как будто Рю снова оказался с матерью под одним тяжёлым одеялом, без воздуха, без надежды на просвет. Хуже было только одно: когда она, вконец доведённая фантазиями, начинала рыдать, и…

Мокрый от слёз нос Тибо коснулся уха.

Рю заорал от омерзения.

\- Хватит! – он вырвался из объятий. – Я не изменял тебе! Никогда! Ни разу! За все эти сраные годы со дня свадьбы! Если приспичило, упрекни меня в том, в чём я действительно был виноват! Что я был наркоманом или что постоянно думал о работе, или…

Из несчастных глаз напротив катились слёзы. Рю сбился. Пробормотал:

\- Не смей говорить, что я тебя не любил.

\- Любил, - Тибо взял за руку. - Конечно, любил. Это я зря сомневался.

Он медленно поднёс пальцы к своим губам, поцеловал. Рю смотрел, не зная, как отсюда исчезнуть. Не зная даже, приятно это до дрожи или до дрожи противно. Он закрыл глаза. Семь лет. Семь сраных лет Рю падал в бездну и всё ждал, когда же достигнет дна, от которого сможет оттолкнуться или уж об которое точно разобьётся насмерть – и больше не будет страдать, не будет каждый раз метаться от нежности к ненависти.

\- Рю. Посмотри на меня.

Теперь Тибо прижимал его ладонь к щеке. Так они просили друг у друга прощения, если не хватало слов. Повторишь жест – значит, ссора позади. Значит, всё как раньше. 

Как раньше.

Словно во сне Рю открыл рот и сказал три волшебных слова:

\- Пойду я, пожалуй.

Он обулся за секунду. Сунул руки в пуховик. Хлопнул по карманам, проверяя, на месте ли смартфон. Схватил за ручку чемодан. Он успел даже дёрнуть входную дверь на себя, когда Тибо, переварив услышанное, выпрыгнул из гостиной.

\- Думаешь, от этого можно сбежать?!

Пьяный, трезвый, ненавидящий, любящий – в любом из своих состояний он знал, куда бить. Рю застыл, словно пронзённый.

\- Валяй! Беги! – не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы представить искажённое ненавистью лицо. – Обольщай тупоголовых, пока ещё можешь! Развлекайся! Только обратно не ползи, когда развалишься! Никто в твоём сраном Голливуде не полюбит тебя так, как я! Никто! Никому ты будешь не нужен!

Рю выскочил на улицу. Хлопнула дверь.

\- Двести баксов не забудь!!!

Крик Тибо остался внутри.

Дерьмо.

Дерьмо!

В начале улицы показалось такси. Рю вытер щёки и поспешил к дороге.

В аэропорту, как всегда, одни люди ещё отчаянно куда-то спешили, а другие не торопились уже никуда. Рю снова был со вторыми. Долгая предстояла ночь. Он занял просиженный диван в круглосуточной забегаловке. На этом хорошее закончилось. Ещё трясло. Как будто какая-то часть навсегда осталась там, с Тибо, в его объятиях, в бесконечной череде мрачных фантазий и постыдных воспоминаний. Сраные двести баксов! Два года распоряжался чужой кредиткой, а это всё равно припомнил. Рю лёг лицом в стол. Точно: срок у карты вышел как раз перед поездкой. В Чикаго Ламбер, матерясь, тратил уже свои деньги. Рю из них взял пару сотен. Украл, да. Он очень надеялся, что призраки, о которых говорил мистер Браун, вернут Тибо Ламберу должок – в какой-нибудь особенно жестокой форме.

Никита не писал с тех пор, как в ответ на селфи с медвежонком, прислал видео: в знакомой гостиной Джасти Грин рыдал над шкурой белого медведя. «Мой бедный племяш!» - кричал он. На фоне хохотали. После презентации «Лига Севера» почти в полном составе отправилась в Санта-Монику. Рю не хотел мешать. Но думать о сказанном на дорожку не хотел ещё больше. Продержался минут двадцать.

Трубку долго не брали, а потом раздался женский хохот.

\- Да ты серьёзно? – закричал один голос.

\- Йо-о-о-о! - горестно вступил ещё один.

\- А? Что? – Никита говорил с тяжёлым придыханием. – Сью, какого ху-у-у-хуху, добрый вечер, алло?

Сью продолжала хохотать.

\- Я сейчас сдохну, - глухо простонал третий мужской голос. – Пожалуйста, дальше!

\- Сью-у-у-у, хватит ржать, - снова первый. – Работай!

\- Алло-о?

\- Мои яйца, - пискнул второй, - сейчас треснут!!!

Все голоса слились в один огромный вопль. Что-то рухнуло.

\- А-а-а-а-а-а!!!

\- Аха-ха-ха-ха!!!

\- БОБ!!!

\- Не-е-ет!

\- Господь! Умираю!

\- Джонни, слезь с меня!

\- Пидарасы, куда упал смартфон?!

\- Медведь! Медведь, ты как?!

\- На меня рухнули три еблана! Сраный твистер! О-о-о, моё всё-о-о!

\- Капитан, из-за тебя!

\- Сью, кто ему звонил?

\- Не знаю, кто-то в шапке. Вроде, парень. Лица почти не видно.

На одном селфи Рю, в самом деле, надвинул малахай так низко, что мех щекотал кончик носа.

\- Серьёзно?! Загадочный русский парень Ника существует?!

\- А-а-а-а! Аха-ха-ха-ха!

\- СУКА, Я ДУМАЛ ЭТО МЕМ!

\- Боб, дыши, это мем!

\- А ЭТОТ ХЕР В ШАПКЕ ТОГДА КТО?!

\- НИ-И-ИК? – вопросил хор голосов.

\- Бля-я-ядь, как я вас ненавижу, - Никита задыхался от смеха.

\- Боюсь, даже если это реально загадочный русский парень Ника, господа, то уже _бывший_, - Рю, наконец, узнал голос Джонни Нельсона. – Звонок ещё идёт.

\- Что-о-о?!!

На том конце снова закричали, но с каждой секундой звук был всё дальше.

\- Алло? Рю? Это ты?

\- Да, - он улыбнулся. – Привет.

\- Бли-и-ин, извини, я не… Это Сью, она… Мы…

\- Слышал, вы играли в твистер?

\- Да, - Никита пьяно засмеялся. – Мы тут уже всё.

\- Поставил мою фотку?

\- Нельзя было? Там только губы видно! Извини. Убрать?

\- Нет, - Рю провёл пальцем по краю стола. – Мне приятно. Не ожидал просто.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Случилось?

\- Голос расстроенный.

\- Ну, так. Неважно. Скажи что-нибудь хорошее. Прямо сейчас.

\- Снова твой Ламбер? Что он сделал?

\- Ничего такого, правда.

\- Рю!

\- Никита, хотя бы ты не кричи.

\- Ладно, - он сглотнул. - Хорошее из какой области ты хочешь услышать?

\- Не знаю. Просто нужно отвлечься.

\- А мне – знать, от чего тебя отвлечь.

\- Ник!

\- Что? Я не телепат. И, к тому же, уже плохо соображаю.

Рю не хотел говорить, но молчать тоже не мог.

\- У тебя бывало такое чувство, что ты как будто… околдован?

Никита издал стон, полный отчаяния.

\- Только не это. Блин. Дерьмо. И спойлерить нельзя. А-а-а-а! - он закричал. – Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Ты попал по свежей ране.

\- Капитан Арктика? – догадался Рю.

\- Полный пиздец, - ладонь звучно ударила по лицу. – Я больше не могу-у. Пиздец! Пизде-е-ец! Так, - он глубоко вдохнул, - спокойно. Ты спросил о чувстве. Чувство – да, чувство было. Когда знаешь, как всё правильно сделать, а делаешь как будто наоборот. И продолжаешь, даже если больно.

Никита замолчал. Рю слушал тишину. Так всё и было.

\- Похоже?

\- Один-в-один.

Никита начал без предисловий:

\- Сразу знал, что дело гиблое. Видел: он не по нашей теме. Даже не был уверен, что он вообще представляет, как это между парнями бывает. Но, Боже, как я его хотел! Если мы оказывались ближе, чем на два метра, просто крышу уносило. Был в ничто. Хуже, чем сейчас. Я… плохо с ним поступил.

Пробрало до костей.

\- Он думал, мы друзья, а я… Я ведь не был его другом, понимаешь? Просто ходил за ним, как на верёвочке. Как игуана из анекдота. Целые лекции выслушивал про архитектуру. Нравился его голос. Как его губы двигались. Я представлял… Да что я только не представлял. Такие… мягонькие. Хо-о-ох!

Фантазия о чьих-то мягоньких губах уносила его всё дальше. От этого Рю очнулся. Зло цокнул.

\- Сделал-то что? Что за плохой поступок?

\- А? Сказал же: обманул. Играл в эту дружбу.

Встряхнуть бы его хорошенько, чтобы высыпалась дурь! Обманул! Какая драма! И ведь как голосом сыграл – Рю успел вообразить целый триллер с пытками и принуждением.

\- Два года это тянулось, - закончил Никита.

\- А потом?

\- Да что потом – доучился и уехал обратно в свою Бурятию.

\- Бурятия? Это где?

\- Далеко. На границе с Монголией. Какая разница теперь, - он сглотнул. – Рю.

\- Да?

\- Ты такой горячий в этой блядской шапке.

Рю зажал рот, чтобы не расхохотаться в микрофон.

\- Не слушай этих гиен, нет у меня никакого русского парня.

\- Ник, - он всё-таки булькнул, - ты в говно.

\- И, надеюсь, никогда не вспомню, какую хуйню нёс.

\- Всё в пределах нормы.

\- А если скажу, что заехал бы твоему Ламберу в морду?

\- Это я и сам могу. Не помогает. Ему любая реакция в радость.

\- Ты в комнате сейчас? Закрылся?

\- Нет. В аэропорту уже. В Монреаль лечу. Обещал племяннице выходные. А до этого полежу где-нибудь в тихом месте. Выдохну. Ты когда в Италию?

\- Двадцать четвёртого. В ночь. Двадцать третьего, считай.

Рю кивнул сам себе. Спешить в Лос-Анджелес сразу после выходных не имело смысла.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, - возвращайся к друзьям.

\- Они меня растерзают!

\- Придумай что-нибудь достойное. Про хера в шапке.

Никита заржал. Помолчали.

\- Соглашайся, - сказал он, - играть Юри.

Ближе к трём пришло несколько голосовых. В первых говорил Джонни Нельсон.

>> Уважаемый неизвестный Хер В Шапке, от лица всей «Лиги Севера» приношу самые искренние извинения за недавний конфуз. Не знаю, как обстоят дела в степях твоей родины… Т-с-с! Тихо! Тихо, черти! …но, надеюсь, Капитан смог внятно объяснить, что такое твистер. А теперь он будет петь. Знай, я пытался остановить его, но он настроен решите…

>> Кхм, сорвалось. Значит, какая-то русская песня. Поёт пьяный Ник Ершов!

Включилось третье сообщение. Откашлявшись, Никита запел – неожиданно трезвым и хорошим голосом. Это была история об утрате, о том, что прямо сейчас утекает из рук – душераздирающая, как все русские романсы, которые порой вспоминала Варвара. Он всё пел и пел, а Рю всё слушал и слушал.

>> Браво, Капитан! Мать твою, это реально было круто! Не представлял, что на вашем змеином языке вообще можно петь! Вы все это слышали? Он почти не шипел! 

Фоном кричали и аплодировали. Сообщение оборвалось, а в следующем по ушам ударил шёпот Никиты.

>> Надеюсь, это то, чего ты хотел.

Не хотел. Совершенно точно, Рю этого не хотел. Не был готов после Тибо открыть душу незнакомому парню, но…

Вернувшись к песне, он прослушал трижды.

\- Спасибо, - наконец, слова нашлись. - Никита, я… Я, правда, очень тронут. Ты зря не любишь петь. Это прекрасно.

Ответ пришёл не сразу. Было похоже на запись из-под стола. Что-то булькало и стучало на фоне.

>> Завтра я умру от стыда. Прости. Пиздец как таращит. Зря, наверное, про бурята рассказал. Прости. Это давно, ещё в Питере, было. Счастливого пути. Целую тебя. Прости ещё раз.

МДРНМР22: даже если была тысяча этих бурятов

МДРНМР22: не важно

МДРНМР22: спасибо, никита

Парень из клуба Калем: этрл конксно мння утнгрло

Парень из клуба Калем: утешарь

Парень из клуба Калем: УТЕШИЛР

Парень из клуба Калем: ……….

Парень из клуба Калем: ебпный тачпад

Парень из клуба Калем: почему так слржно

Парень из клуба Калем: нооооор суреогерои не сдабтся»««««’!»««

Парень из клуба Калем: бояччч

Парень из клуба Калем: лусше так

Никита прислал гифку. Ту самую. С лицом Капитана Арктики при виде девушки-мухомора. Откинувшись назад, Рю захохотал.


	14. Глава 12. Госпожа Хурма («Откуда вернусь не я»)

_D'autres que nous_

_Y passeront leurs nuits d'hiver_

_Au coin du feu doux_

_D'autres que nous_

_Feront l'amour sous ces fenêtres_

_D'autres que nous_

_Vivront de longues nuits de fêtes_

_D'autres que nous_

_Feront la guerre ou bien peut-être_

_S'aimeront ils pour toujours? _

_«D'autres que nous», Ycare & Axelle Red_

Оля лежала на скамейке, пялясь в высокий потолок над катком. Делала вид, что отдыхает. По льду шуршали две пары лезвий. Иногда Макс не к месту ёрничал. Берти игнорировал. Работа, за которую взялись сразу после Нового года, не ладилась. Задумок у троих было достаточно, но доводить до ума то, что варилось годами, оказалось делом не из лёгких. Отдельным пунктом шла музыка. Луиза сказала не затягивать, чтобы поскорее уладить формальности с авторами и правообладателями. На счастье Чеккарелли, Максим Янг мог найти танец почти во всём, а Берти Гарсиа вдохновлялся лишь двумя вещами: Богом забытым старьём вроде саундреков к «Королю-фигуристу» и творчеством никому не известных молодых композиторов.

\- Воу-воу! – крикнул Макс. – Ина Бауэр! Это было достаточно гейски!

\- А мне нравится! Берти, не слушай его! Очень круто!

\- Ты почему ещё здесь?!

\- Мне разрешили! Я без пяти минут участник фильма!

\- Ты без пяти минут нарушитель, проникший на закрытую тренировку! Кыш отсюда!

\- Размечтался! Сам вали! Всё равно ничего не делаешь, только другим мешаешь!

Оля повернула голову. Маленький настырный китаец стоял там же, где двадцать минут назад. Берти сказал, он из их ледового шоу. Макс ядовито добавил, что Алан Ли так долго и яростно осаждал директора, что тот счёл меньшим злом пристроить парня в массовку.

\- Никто в здравом уме не возьмёт тебя даже в дублеры!

\- Всё на мази, я буду звездой! И ты, - Алан повис на бортике, - обосрешься, но поставишь мне хореографию!

Он показал язык.

\- Ну ты попал!

Макс устремился к источнику шума. Берти замер в центре катка, глядя с интересом, но сцену убийства остановил звонок. Алан выхватил из кармана смартфон.

\- Алло?! Луиза?! Да, да, это я! Слушаю!

Оля села. Глянула на часы. Луиза даже припозднилась со звонком. Мария ещё утром напела, что на кастинге всех впечатлил один вздорный громкий азиат. Артистичный парень из ледового шоу Мика Аллена. Чуть ли не второй Рю, если говорить о пластике.

\- Да! - закричал Алан. - ДАААААААА!!!

\- Ёбаный Господь! – на лице Макса отразился ужас. – Я столько не грешил!

Берти согнулся от смеха.

\- Ого! Весело у вас.

Оля оглянулась. Мария стояла, наполовину просунувшись в приоткрытую дверь, и вид имела хитрющий.

\- Ничего, что я без приглашения? Можно?

Оля кивнула. Мария плюхнулась рядом.

\- Ехала мимо.

\- Ага.

Мария хихикнула.

\- Папа доволен, что вы так усердно трудитесь. Порадуете чем-нибудь сегодня?

\- Если Берти бросит ло…

Оля не договорила – Алан закончил звонок, подпрыгнул и заорал, размахивая руками:

\- Да! Да! Да! Папочка Сэм будет счастлив!

\- Мария, - Макс остановился напротив них, - пожалуйста, скажи, что это блеф.

\- Увы, - она развела руками. - И я вам второ...

\- Берти! – голос Алана снова заглушил всё. - Отдай мне её! «Инферно»! Бам! Бам! – он изобразил пальцами стрельбу из пистолета. – Лучшая история об азиатском квартале!!!

\- Хватит! - простонал Берти, рухнув на колени. - Я сейчас умру!

\- А короткая – с тебя, красавчик!

Макс со всей злости ударил по бортику. Доехал до выхода, распахнул дверцу, отряхнул лезвия и, рыча себе под нос, нацепил блокаторы.

\- Далеко собрался? – спросила Оля.

\- На перерыв!

Он ушёл, хлопнув дверью.

\- О-о-о, - Мария прижала ладони к груди, - гейские страсти уже кипят!

\- Гейские страсти и Макс далеки друг от друга как небо и земля.

\- Думаешь, в этом проблема?

\- Что тут думать? Это видно. Поэтому психует. Ещё и сбивает Берти весь настрой. Не знаю, что делать уже.

Оля подтянула к себе коньки. До конца аренды оставалось полтора часа, а значит, нужно было работать – пусть даже через силу. Мария погладила по плечу. Оля отодвинулась. Только сочувствия ей и не хватало для полного падения на дно! Но Мария Чеккарелли так просто не сдавалась – тут же сгребла в объятия и пропищала:

\- Оляляляляля!

\- Ты начала что-то говорить про второго?

\- Привезла вам звезду Таиланда. Наконец-то папа понял, что нужно больше горячих азиатов! А ещё смеялся надо мной. Прикинь, - она перешла на шёпот, - решил Джерри Уайта позвать.

\- Боже мой! Да ладно?

\- Если он согласится, мы утонем в огне.

\- А что насчёт вас с братом?

Оля выбралась из захвата, чтобы завязать шнурки. Мария вздохнула.

\- Лино козлит. Говорит, скучно играть брата и сестру, но я с него не слезу!

Кто-то тихо рассмеялся прямо у них за спинами. Оля и Мария подпрыгнули. Сзади стоял… Пхакпхум.

\- Напугал! Я как раз представляла тебя!

\- Мы знакомы.

Неловкая улыбка. Взгляд в сторону. Олю отбросило на десяток лет назад. В последний юниорский год. Мало кто мог удивить самонадеянную Ольгу Гордееву, но на этого парня она смотрела не отрываясь – была в нём, в его движении на льду какая-то непостижимая магия.

\- Привет, - кивнула Оля, потом крикнула Алану. - Эй, парень, дуй сюда! Чеккарелли вас на роли утвердил – это хорошо. Теперь мы тоже посмотрим, на что вы способны. Когда будете готовы?

\- У меня всё с собой!

\- У меня тоже, - сказал Пхакпхум.

Макс вернулся через полчаса. Заметив на льду прибавление, молча покривился. Берти, которого Оля всё же прижала к бортику, по-прежнему мялся и бормотал, что ещё не готов показать хореографию для произвольной Юри, что сроки не горят, что идея сыровата – и прочую ерунду. Ткнув пальцем в сторону Макса, он выдал последний сокрушительный аргумент:

\- У него тоже ничего!

\- Я в творческой депрессии!

\- Это запрос на пиздюли? - уточнила Оля.

\- Вовсе нет, - Макс приблизился. – Но у Берти, как ни крути, задача легче!

\- Чего-о-о?! Махнуться хочешь? Так это запросто! Давай-ка, удиви Рю Каваками! А я посмеюсь!

\- А давай-ка! Придумай что-то огненно-пидорское для Капитана Арктики!

Оля схватилась за голову.

\- Ребята, - Мария облокотилась на бортик, - не хочу вмешиваться в рабочий процесс, но вы, мне кажется, кое-что упускаете.

Все трое повернулись к ней.

\- Нужно отталкиваться от героев, а не от людей. Ваши спортсмены – Юри и Виктор. Рю и Ник здесь ни при чём.

Берти задумался над сказанным. Макс тут же возразил:

\- Нельзя полностью выкинуть их из головы! Никто не может стать на сто процентов другим человеком. Я успел поймать Ершова перед отъездом – минут двадцать поболтали о Викторе – и потом не поленился почитать интервью, посмотреть парочку ток-шоу. Он абсолютно нормальный человек! Что в нём гейского, кроме причёски?

\- О-о, - потянул Берти.

Он сочувствующе похлопал Макса по плечу.

\- Да, - сказала Оля, - геи ведь очень плохо маскируются под _нормальных_ _людей_, а уж если видят твою жопу...

\- Я с вами серьёзно, между прочим!

Тут уж никто не смог удержаться от смеха.

\- Обсуждаете что-то весёлое? – Алан вклинился между Берти и Максом.

Пхакпхум остановился с другой стороны.

\- Решаем, похож ли Ник Ершов на гея, - сказала Мария.

\- А есть сомнения?

\- В жизни сомнения есть всегда, но в кино для них слишком мало времени, - она повернула смартфон и показала присутствующим пустое поле новой заметки. – Давайте-ка запишу, что нужно добавить в образ Ника, чтобы он выглядел однозначно гейским.

\- Ему ничего не поможет, - проворчал Макс. - Он скучен как диснеевский принц.

\- Сразу видно, кто натурал, - Алан пихнул локтем.

\- Не приближайся!

\- Мальчики! – Мария приложила палец к губам. – Вы тут не одни. Кто дальше? Оля?

\- Ник Ершов слишком правильный. Нужно больше греха.

\- Неплохо.

\- Соглашусь, - сказал Берти, - у Ника скучный образ, но если смотреть в целом, думаю, в нём скрыт большой потенциал. Я бы сказал, он как огромный дремлющий океан...

\- Гейства? - упавшим голосом закончил Макс.

Над катком разнёсся дружный хохот.

\- Погодите, - простонала Мария, - я должна записать!

\- А ты что скажешь, Пхакпхум? - спросила Оля, утирая слезы.

\- Я не видел Ника Ершова вблизи, чтобы сказать наверняка. Он плохо запоминается, если говорить о внешности.

\- Но? - уловила Мария.

\- Слышал, он неплохо флиртует с парнями.

Оля при всём желании не могла представить, что Ник Ершов может с кем-то флиртовать. Она тоже видела парочку ток-шоу с его участием. Он вообще не выглядел, как человек, заинтересованный в сексе.

\- Откуда информация? – Макс скрестил руки на груди. 

\- Рю сказал? – догадалась Мария.

\- Неловко сплетничать.

\- Да брось! - она отмахнулась. - Жаль, ты не видел, с каким засосом он вернулся в день рождения.

\- Думаешь, подарочек от Ершова? - удивилась Оля.

\- Пф-ф, а от кого? Они всю ночь вместе пили, а потом поехали к нему.

Присутствующие обменялись понимающими взглядами. Не поддался только Макс.

\- Это не показатель. Если гейство измерять готовностью засосать Рю Каваками, на Земле не останется натуралов.

Оля подняла бровь. Это было что-то новенькое.

\- А знаешь, резонно, - согласился Берти. - Эротические образы Рю очень разные, и он сам как-то говорил, что не видит смысла определять себя как мужчину или женщину. 

\- Рю, Рю, Рю, - проворчал Алан, - Мы обсуждали Ника! И если хотите знать моё мнение, он горяч не меньше. Просто не любит это показывать.

\- Смотрю, к нам попал знаток!

\- Смотрю, - он прижался к Максу, - кому-то не терпится услышать, как Ник жарил меня в рождественскую ночь?..

Рю успел построить немало планов на ближайшие дни. Прикинул, с кем из старых приятелей можно увидеться в Монреале. Даже купил пальто, чтобы не рассекать по знакомым улочкам в пуховике. Но стоило переступить порог апартаментов с видом на Сент-Луис Сквер, как силы разом покинули его. Списал на тяжелую ночь. Всю среду проспал. Ни в четверг, ни в пятницу желания выйти на улицу или как-то дать знать о себе не появилось. Уже наступило утро субботы, а он так и лежал на огромной кровати, включив фоном канал со старыми комедиями. Французская озвучка добавляла им безумия. Было время, Рю неплохо понимал повседневную речь на слух, мог поддержать какой-нибудь простой разговор, а теперь забыл почти всё.

Мысли снова и снова возвращались к Тибо. Злые насмешки, жесткость, одержимость мистическими идеями – как, когда это началось? Почему стало частью натуры? Неужели Рю, в самом деле, его к этому подтолкнул? Не сказал каких-то важных слов? Недоглядел? Вполне могло быть. Он приезжал в Монреаль между съемками – выдохнуть, покувыркаться с любимым мужем, повеселиться. Не решать проблемы. Даже ссоры, которых на расстоянии случалось немало, во время встреч забывались как-то сами собой. Словами задевали друг друга, да. Так с самого начала повелось. Никто не хотел уступать. Вспоминались неприятные подколки – все разом. Рю накрывал голову подушкой. Не помогало. Сколько же Тибо врал, что любит? Зачем он верил?..

Иногда, с большим трудом, Рю заставлял себя думать о Никите. Легчало, но потом мысли сворачивали на опасную дорожку: надолго ли это. С чего он так самонадеянно решил, что дело дойдет до романа? Может, после встречи запала хватит на десяток свиданий или того меньше, как случилось с Марти. Может, Никита посмотрит на то, что от него осталось, трезвым взглядом и только посмеётся? Переступит, как переступил через Ворона. Рю говорил себе: остановись. Открывал чат и перечитывал диалоги, включал аудиосообщения, смотрел фото. После того разговора в аэропорту общались мало. На Никиту навалились дела. Рю не находил сил писать ему сам.

В дерьмо скатывались даже мысли о предстоящей работе. Чем больше он думал о сценарии, тем яснее понимал – то, что в пьесе было лишь слабым отголоском, под рукой Безбожника обрело настоящий звук. Закрывая глаза, Рю вслушивался, и слезы лились сами собой. Как давно эта тема жила с ним? С тех пор, как Аня села за печатную машинку? Когда Веня первый раз вошёл в танцевальный класс? Или, может, в тот далёкий день, когда Дионис подхватил на руки и прошептал, что больше не нужно делать это украдкой, что всё в этом мире принадлежит Рю, что весь этот мир только для того и существует, чтобы любить и танцевать, танцевать и любить… Как же он был жалок, если не мог уже ни того, ни другого! Рю не знал, куда себя деть. Не понимал, зачем снова приехал в Монреаль. Зачем вообще повелся и рванул в Канаду. Зачем пообещал Софи воскресенье. У него не было сил даже просто встать с кровати.

Пришло сообщение. Для привета из Лос-Анджелеса было рановато.

Дикая Охотница: Привет.

Дикая Охотница: Надеюсь, ты без проблем добрался до Монреаля и всё в порядке.

Дикая Охотница: Я пишу не только из-за Ламбера!

Дикая Охотница: Хотя он уже достал воплями, что ты умер, не без того :facepalm:

МДРНМР22: привет

МДРНМР22: всё в порядке

МДРНМР22: извини не подумал тебе написать

МДРНМР22: добавил ламбера в чс

МДРНМР22: перед самолётом ещё

Дикая Охотница: Долго продержался!

Дикая Охотница: :cool:

Дикая Охотница: Не сочти за насмешку или что-то такое, но спасибо, что приехал.

Дикая Охотница: Лучшее знакомство за последние годы, не считая детей.

Рю улыбнулся. Синди напомнила о хорошем – о том, что уже никто не мог испортить. Несколько занятий в студии. Поход к озеру Бут. Весёлый вечер за пиццей и просмотром фильмов. Всё это тоже было.

МДРНМР22: спасибо

МДРНМР22: ты клёвая

МДРНМР22: хорошо время без ламбера провели

МДРНМР22: правда

МДРНМР22: если это возможно

МДРНМР22: извинись перед ребятами

МДРНМР22: что я вот так пропал

Дикая Охотница: Уже. Сказала, что тебя позвали дела. Потом пришлю видео с номером.

МДРНМР22: всё-таки купидон и злодеи?

МДРНМР22: круто ))

МДРНМР22: как же ламбер согласился

Дикая Охотница: Ламбера никто не спрашивал, он наказан :evil:

Дикая Охотница: Но ты ничего не хочешь об этом знать.

МДРНМР22: XD

В дверь дома леди Капулетти Рю постучал во втором часу. Утром набрал несколько раз номер, но услышал только голос автоответчика. Никто не перезвонил. И теперь было тихо. Он постучал ещё раз и ещё. Наконец, с той стороны раздались звуки.

Открыла Жужу. Вежливая улыбка на милом лице, собранные в хвост волосы, неизменная клетчатая рубашка поверх домашней футболки. Только вместо джинсов, которые не уставала ругать Эмма, на этот раз были легинсы.

\- Хм, - Рю оценил округлившийся живот. - Нежданчик.

\- Ещё один! - вспыхнула она. - Очень даже жданчик!

\- Ламбер ничего про это не говорил.

\- Потому что твой Ламбер!..

\- Извини, - Рю прошел в дом. - Глупость сморозил. Правда, не ожидал.

Жужу закрыла дверь.

\- Сколько откладывать-то? – шепнула она. - Я не молодею! Никому, кроме Райана, не говорила, пока могла. Ты бы видел, что тут творилось в День благодарения. С тех пор Ламберу даже не пишу.

\- Жюльетт! - донеслось из гостиной. - Кто там? Это он?!

\- Да, леди Капулетти! – крикнул Рю.

\- Опять?!

Он засмеялся. Жужу приставила к своей голове указательный палец на манер пистолета.

\- Всё плохо? – одними губами уточнил Рю.

Она кивнула.

\- Как только наглости хватает! Что один, что другой! – стук трости приближался. – Жюльетт! Разве я не сказала, что не желаю видеть обоих?!

Эмма вышла в коридор. Постарела. Сильно постарела. Но себе не изменила: причёска, макияж, одежда – всё как для светского приёма. Рю не мог припомнить, чтобы видел её в домашнем, а Тибо ни разу не дал внятного ответа, почему так заведено. 

\- Надо же! Выглядишь как человек.

\- Твои комплименты всегда на высоте.

Эмма скривилась.

\- Рассказывай, - потребовала она, - зачем пожаловал.

\- Заехал в Монреаль. Подумал, будет невежливо даже не зайти.

\- Невежливо. Много ты в вежливости понимаешь?

\- Побольше некоторых.

\- Поговори мне, бессовестный!

Голос дрожал, словно Эмма собиралась разрыдаться. Рю стало жаль её. Пропало всё желание ёрничать в ответ, а как ещё ответить ей на прямое оскорбление, не спуская, он не представлял. Спасла Жужу.

\- Софи сказала, ты был в Виннипеге?

\- Да, заглянул.

\- И как там поживает блудный сын?

Стукнув тростью по полу, Эмма крикнула:

\- Не смей называть этого человека моим сыном!

Жужу скривилась точь-в-точь как она.

\- Думаешь, я шучу?!

А вот это уже было похоже на прежнюю леди Капулетти: дико сверкали глаза, раздувались ноздри, дёргалась от злости щека. Как же Тибо стал похож на свой худший кошмар!

\- Мама, - Жужу погладила живот, - можем мы хоть раз поговорить без сцен?

\- Без сцен? Кто здесь устраивает сцены?!

\- Тибо Ламбер больше мне не сын. Андре Ламбер больше мне не муж. Сколько можно? Я устала это слушать!

\- Понятно. Бунт! - Эмма снова повернулась к Рю. – А ты… Ты! Это ты его испортил! Всё из-за тебя!

\- Мама! - Жужу повысила голос. – Хватит!

Она по-настоящему разозлилась. Очень редко Рю видел её такой. Обычно с Эммой ругался Тибо, а Жужу выступала молчаливым свидетелем их ссор.

\- Чудно! Дожила! В своём доме уже слова не скажи.

\- Уеду – говори, что хочешь.

\- Бросаешь меня! Как они! Все вы – одна порода предателей!

Жужу промолчала, всем видом показывая, что много чести что-то на это отвечать. Рю взял с вешалки плечики, повесил пальто, начал разуваться.

\- Я тебя не приглашала!

\- Я! Его! Пригласила! Не хочешь! Видеть! Сиди! У себя!

Жужу взрывалась редко, и Рю мог поклясться, что даже в те несколько раз не слышал в её голосе столько силы и ярости. Эмма вся как будто съёжилась.

\- И буду сидеть! Не дозовёшься! – она глянула на Рю глазами, полными слёз. - Спасибо, что заглянул, женишок. Оставляю с гостеприимной хозяйкой.

Когда в конце коридора хлопнула дверь её спальни, Жужу взмахнула руками:

\- Браво! Отличный выход! Не правда ли, друг Ромео?

\- Ты зажгла.

\- Гормоны творят чудеса, - она потёрла спину. – Ох, старость не радость. Извини. Только вернулась сама, не успела ответить, что не нужно сюда приходить. Посидели бы где-нибудь. Но раз дошёл, давай поворкуем.

\- Почему же, почему мой сын вышел замуж за мужика? Ах, Матерь Божья! Да может, потому что с тех пор, как ему стукнуло девять, ты кричала, что ни одна его шлюха не переступит этот порог?!

Сидели на кухне. Жужу не замолкала. Обычно ей требовалось время, чтобы пуститься в откровения, но теперь она говорила так легко, словно всю жизнь прожила болтушкой.

\- Разве Тибо был виноват, что отец ей изменял? Разве я была виновата? Если так любила, уехала бы во Францию, жила с ним, как нормальная жена, а не вот это всё… Ну-ну, милый, - Жужу погладила живот, - уже почти не злюсь. Ужасно он не любит, когда ругаются.

\- Мальчик будет?

\- В начале февраля узнаем, если повезёт. Уже в Торонто. Теперь точно с концами туда. Райан в четверг возвращается из командировки, поможет вещи собрать.

\- Здорово, что всё у вас сложилось, - Рю улыбнулся.

\- Не без тебя, - Жужу взяла за руку. – Спасибо, друг Ромео. Нужно вас как-нибудь познакомить, а то только рассказываю одному про другого и наоборот.

\- Успеется. А как Софи? С тобой или здесь?

\- Сложно, - она вздохнула. – Этот сезон точно в Монреале. Не хочу оставлять её одну с мамой, но что делать? Тренер, хореограф – все здесь. С шести лет вели. Так-то есть на примете и в Торонто люди, и в Детройте. Я ещё не все знакомства растеряла, только… боюсь испортить, понимаешь? Этот раж. Она одержима победами. Как Алекс. Боже мой! - Жужу вдруг всхлипнула. – Как стыдно, что Софи видела ту ссору. Слышала, что они друг другу наговорили! Мама, Тибо…

\- Тише-тише, - Рю подвинул к ней салфетки. – Не вспоминай. Могу представить.

\- Чокнутая семейка, - Жужу высморкалась свободной рукой. - Ни минуты покоя. Ты надолго в Монреале? Завтра ещё будешь здесь?

\- Да. Завтра – да.

\- Друг Ромео, - она сильнее сжала пальцы, - дружочек, если не сильно занят, погуляй с Софи? Уже не знаю, как заставить её куда-то выйти в выходной.

\- Без проблем.

\- Только, пожалуйста, - хватка стала стальной, - никаких ужасных селфи.

Встреча оставила тяжелый осадок. Тибо, Эмма, Жужу – все они как будто разошлись по разным мирам. Чем-то напомнило ту осень, когда между матерью и Ниной пролегла чёрная полоса. Тогда и переехали на съёмную квартиру. Ужасное было место. Пустое, безликое, с плохим светом. Последний этаж. Вонючая узкая лестница. Лифт никогда не работал. А вечеринки?..

Воспоминания сыпались и сыпались, сменяли друг друга как фотокадры. Рю бежал от них – так резво, что сам не заметил, как проделал немаленький путь до дома, где снял апартаменты. Уже поднявшись к себе, он увидел сообщение от Никиты.

Парень из клуба Калем: созвонимся сегодня?

МДРНМР22: да

МДРНМР22: сейчас?

Парень из клуба Калем: как у тебя будет время

Парень из клуба Калем: внезапно свободен весь день

Парень из клуба Калем: это плюс

МДРНМР22: а минус

Парень из клуба Калем: завтра и в понедельник снова пропаду ((

Парень из клуба Калем: когда освободишься?

МДРНМР22: уже

МДРНМР22: подожди разденусь только

Парень из клуба Калем: воу воу

МДРНМР22: лол

МДРНМР22: я про пальто

Парень из клуба Калем: облом

МДРНМР22: ладно уговорил

МДРНМР22: остальное тоже сниму

Бросив на кровать черный замшевый мешок, Рю понял, что последний раз дрочил в туалете самолета где-то между Виннипегом и Монреалем. С тех пор пошли уже четвертые сутки. Точно следовало валить отсюда как можно скорее. Он оплатил аренду до утра среды, но обратный билет ещё не брал. Вторник? Вечер понедельника?

\- Привет, - сказал Никита усталым голосом. - Как Монреаль?

Рю залез под одеяло. Свернулся, чтобы не так сильно мерзнуть в холодной постели.

\- Привет. Стоит на месте, как ни странно.

\- А должен исчезнуть? Хорошо ты там развлекаешься!

Просто шутка. И сказана была легко. Но Рю вдруг ощутил внутри пустоту.

\- Безудержно. Сегодня вот на улицу вышел.

\- Приболел?

\- Нет. Не знаю. Настроения не было.

\- Я-то думал, молчишь, потому что говорить некогда, а ты там хандришь, оказывается.

\- Всё в порядке, правда, - Рю подвинул к себе подушки, одну положил под голову, вторую обнял. – Не хотел тебя от дел отвлекать.

\- Фальшивенько.

\- Извини.

\- Если пообещаешь больше не врать так плохо.

\- Ладно. Честный ответ. Был в своём богатом внутреннем мире. Такое себе. Снаружи повеселее будет. Засчитано?

\- Вполне.

Помолчав, Никита спросил:

\- Я, правда, рассказал тебе про бурятский краш?..

\- Бурятский краш? Даже название есть? Ничего себе!

\- Бли-и-ин! Не-е-ет! Это... Я... Название мой друг придумал. Он был свидетелем, так сказать. Рю, я... Не знаю, как за это извиниться.

\- Зачем извиняться?

\- Честно говоря, боюсь представить, что наговорил.

\- Про мягонькие губки было неплохо.

\- Бля-я-ядь… - Никита звучно ударил ладонью по лицу. – А-а-а-а-а-а!!!

Рю кусал губы, еле сдерживая смех.

\- Любишь, когда парни берут в рот?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тут умер от стыда?

\- Что стыдного в минете?

Под одеялом стало теплее. Рю вытянулся.

\- В минете – ничего, - с чувством ответил Никита.

\- Как думаешь, губки Юри такие же мягонькие?

\- Юри? – он насторожился. – Почему ты вспомнил про Юри?

До этого обсуждали только Виктора: Никита делился идеями, Рю слушал.

\- Не помнишь, как уговаривал?

Ответом стала тишина.

\- Ник? 

\- Я уговаривал тебя играть Юри?..

\- Было дело.

Никита тяжело вздохнул:

\- Ладно, что ещё тупого я сделал?

\- Я сказал, что ты сделал что-то тупое?

Снова молчание. Сраное молчание в трубку! Кто бы посчитал, сколько он выслушал этого молчания от Тибо. Разве Рю спросил с претензией? Почему нельзя было просто пофлиртовать?

\- Ты один сейчас? – спросил Никита.

\- Нет, созвал на оргию пятнадцать человек!

\- Давай видео, если один.

Рю не очень-то хотел продолжать разговор.

\- Пожалуйста.

Он включил светильник и прислонил смартфон к подушке. Изображение появилось почти сразу. Никита тоже лежал на кровати.

\- Ого! У вас там уже так темно?

\- Вечер. Зима, - Рю приподнялся над второй подушкой. – Что за тема с тупыми поступками?

Никита отвёл взгляд. Вздохнул.

\- Мне очень стыдно, правда. Я не должен был всего этого говорить.

Это лицо! Увидев честное раскаяние, Рю смягчился.

\- А я не должен был звонить, не спросив.

\- Точно без обид?

\- Какие обиды? Спасибо, что трубку взял. Поговорил.

\- Что-то плохое там случилось, да?

Может, стоило поделиться болью, но Рю смотрел на Никиту – и не хотел вешать на него такой груз. Что изменилось бы? Подробности были лишними.

\- Ничего нового. Устроил сцену на прощание.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Так что хорошо даже, что напомнил про работу.

\- Значит, «да»?

\- А ты настырный, - Рю подпёр щёку кулаком.

\- Люблю определённость.

\- Кто ещё теперь что-то достойное предложит? Конечно, я согласился, Ник.

\- Говоришь так, словно не рад.

\- Чему радоваться? Совсем не вижу себя в этой роли.

\- А я бы посмотрел, как ты играешь девственника.

Рю улыбнулся. Ему бы эти мысли!

\- Любишь нетронутые котлетки?

Никита на секунду зажмурился.

\- Это, - сказал он, - очень плохо было сейчас.

\- Разве?

\- Даже не знаю, что хуже: сравнивать людей с едой или всерьёз представлять, как кто-то успел трахнуть котлету в твоей тарелке.

\- В тарелке?

\- Да. Вот, допустим, в кафе. Принесли заказ. А ты смотришь и думаешь, - Никита прищурился, - хм-м-м, это _нетронутая_ котлетка или кто-то уже потёрся об неё елдаком?..

…когда оба проржались, Рю вспомнил:

\- Экстрим-тур! Я ведь обещал рассказ!

На часах был полдень. Рю попросил таксиста подождать. Дверь снова открыла Жужу. Пока шли к лестнице, она несколько раз повторила про селфи.

\- Софи ещё ребёнок, не понимает, какие могут быть последствия!

\- Ребёнок? Давай-ка без душных фраз. Она подросток. Вспомни, чем сама занималась в шестнадцать.

\- Я не выкладывала это в инстаграме, - прошипела Жужу. – А хештеги? Ты видел, какие хештеги она ставит?

\- Такие же, как все её сверстницы?

\- Это не смешно.

\- Она скоро?

\- Собирается. Поторопи сам. Не хочу подниматься.

Рю постучал в дверь с табличкой «ЗАНЯТО».

\- Софи?

\- Заходи!

Комната изменилась. Другой стол, шторы на несколько тонов темнее, вместо персонального компьютера – ноутбук, вместо любимого пледа с феями-воительницами – покрывало с тигровым принтом. Ничего розового, никаких календарей с котятами. Замок на стене окончательно скрылся под слоем постеров. К знаменитым фигуристам прибавились несколько K-pop групп и актеры из «Лиги Севера». Особое место занимал Никита Ершов. Рю насчитал постеров девять.

\- Я почти!

Софи сидела на полу возле ростового зеркала. Буйные кудри, плотные лосины кофейного цвета, длинный горчичный кардиган – выглядело винтажно. Вокруг неё валялась косметика. Софи сосредоточенно красила тушью левый глаз. Справа ресницы уже напоминали опахало.

\- Не торопись. Такси подождёт, - Рю снова повернулся к стене с постерами. - Можно сфотографировать?

\- Будешь прикалываться надо мной?

\- Нет, хочу поделиться идеей с одной знакомой.

\- Что нового в идее залепить всё плакатами?

\- Не всегда нужна новая идея. Можно?

\- Лол. Да.

МДРНМР22: зацени

МДРНМР22: [фото]

Мария (Тиамат): матерь божья догадывалась что ты запал но чтобы так не грусти горячий дядюшка разведка донесла Ник настоящая принцесса надо красть (^ω~)

МДРНМР22: мария чеккарелли

Мария (Тиамат): поздно

Мария (Тиамат): шип-шип (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

МДРНМР22: :facepalm:

Мария (Тиамат): за идею тоже спасибо градус нужный когда обратно

МДРНМР22: через пару дней

Мария (Тиамат): скоро но нет не могу терпеть смотри смотри что ребята придумали та самая пп юри ааааа моё сердечко 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

Мария (Тиамат): [видео]

МДРНМР22: спасибо

МДРНМР22: позже гляну

Рю повернулся к Софи. Она уже снимала с вешалки короткое чёрное пальто.

\- Это ещё что?

\- Я не замёрзну, правда!

Рю не хотел ругать её вкусы, но пальто было ужасным. Она всё поняла. Вздохнула.

\- Ещё твоё есть, но его не разрешают носить.

\- Моё?

\- Оранжево-красное. Лось выкинуть хотел, но я спрятала, а он потом не вспомнил.

Софи снова полезла в шкаф и, в самом деле, достала оттуда пальто от сестёр Хьюз. Яркий цвет ударил по глазам. Старенькая коллекция. «Фениксы». Рю подошёл, чтобы убедиться: оно было в отличном состоянии.

\- Накинь-ка.

Софи исполнила тут же. Повернулась к зеркалу, широко улыбаясь.

\- Так люблю его! Великовато, да, но сейчас ведь все так ходят?

Рю всё смотрел на отражение. Ей шёл этот цвет. Она не терялась в огне. Была ярче.

\- Почему носить нельзя?

\- Бабуля говорит, я в нём как хурма.

\- Значит, буду гулять с хурмой.

\- Да! – Софи подпрыгнула. – Ура!

\- И есть помада повеселее?..

Софи уходила с осторожностью секретного агента на задании. Ни звука. Когда Рю случайно наступил на место, где раньше лестница не скрипела, а теперь издала предательское «вжу», Софи оглянулась, сделала страшные глаза и приложила палец к губам. Обулись в полной тишине. Только распахнув входную дверь, она крикнула:

\- Ма-а-ам, мы ушли!

\- Уже? - удивилась Жужу из глубины дома.

\- Пока!

\- Софи! Стой! Ты надела пуховик? Тёплую шапку? Там ветер!

\- Всё-всё надела! - Софи поправила на волосах вязаную повязку. - Пока-пока!

Рю беззвучно смеялся. 

\- Валим. Быстро.

Она вытолкала его на улицу, захлопнула дверь и припустила к такси.

Жужу беспокоилась по делу: ветер мог выдуть душу из любого. К вечеру обещали затишье, но пока Рю уговорил Софи отложить прогулку по Мон-Руаялю до темноты. Отправились в Подземный город. В теории общая длина тоннелей составляла миль двадцать, на практике же это был бесконечный лабиринт переходов и галерей. Магазины, рестораны, кинотеатры, офисы, отели - целый отдельный мир. Увидев на спуске рекламу очередной постановки «Графа-вампира», Рю подумал о Никите. Разговор затянулся часов на пять. Успели поболтать обо всём на свете, подрочить и снова поболтать. Никита сказал, что обожает «Графа-вампира». Рю видел один раз, ещё мальчишкой, ничего толком не помнил. Здесь, в Монреале, были просмотрены почти все известные мюзиклы, но именно этот Тибо идейно не любил. Ворчал каждый раз, что свет не видывал более пошлой истории.

\- О чём задумался?

\- Подземелье, аренда жилья, бутики, ошалевшие туристы – идеальное место для вампира.

Софи захохотала. Звук её смеха тоже был частью этого места. Сколько они бродили здесь когда-то! Она убрала перчатки и повязку в сумку. Расстегнула пальто. Поправила волосы, глядя на отражение в витрине. Чего Рю точно никогда не представлял, гуляя с ней здесь, – что однажды рядом вместо смешной девчонки окажется красотка в модном пальто и будет смотреть ровно тем же счастливым взглядом.

\- Присмотрим что-нибудь тебе?

\- Нет. Не нужно покупок. Давай есть!

\- Голодная?

\- Специально не завтракала, - похвасталась она, но тут же вздохнула. – Хотя весы не обманешь.

\- Пир богов! - Софи воздела руки над столом. - Мы умрём счастливыми!!!

Рю окинул взглядом их обед. Большая порция креветок, овощной салат, горчица, апельсиновый сок, кофе, содовая – всё было лишь несерьёзным приложением к двум огромным путинам: классика и нечто ещё страшнее с беконом, салями и мясной стружкой. Блестела подливка. Таял сыр. Рю сглотнул слюну. Как же он любил сраный картофель фри! Софи ткнула во все тарелки, собрав на вилке внушительный ком, который разом отправила в рот.

\- Омномном!

Не прекращая жевать, она пожелала приятного аппетита на французском, английском, японском, корейском и даже почти угадала с русским вариантом. Рю в долгу не остался, добавив итальянский, испанский и тайский. Потом каждый, как было заведено, блеснул познаниями в благодарностях.

\- Я поем как обычно?

\- Конечно! Ещё спрашивает!

\- Люди меняются. Мало ли.

В самый первый раз он полез в тарелку руками, не подумав, что к картошке фри нужны столовые приборы. Потом делал это, чтобы снова увидеть то особенное лицо Тибо, когда его картина мира давала трещину. Потом просто привык. Горячий картофель словно таял во рту, сыр и подливка сладко кислили. Рю закрыл глаза. Да, таким и был вкус поездок в Монреаль: много не съешь, но первый кусок...

\- Ужасно это, разве нет?

Он посмотрел на Софи. Исчезла улыбка, и стало видно, как сильно она измотана.

\- Всё... уходит.

\- Но ведь в будущем тоже не пустота.

Софи вздохнула. Перевела тему:

\- Как там Лосяра?

\- Неплохо.

\- Ты видел Синди?

\- Конечно. Я с ними жил. У неё есть две комнаты под аренду.

\- Жил с ними? И не ревновал?

\- Ревновал? – удивился Рю. – Они даже не встречаются.

\- Разве???

\- У них есть интерес друг к другу, это видно, но Тибо... не знаю, чего ждёт.

\- Если они не встречаются, - Софи уже не слушала, - зачем же тогда он её на День благодарения привёл?

\- Да? Не знал.

\- Бабуля поэтому разозлилась. Точнее, не так. Сначала она разозлилась, что вы встретились в Чикаго. Потом – что Тибо в Монреале и не сказал. Потом – что соврал про развод. А потом уже были День благодарения и Синди. Ой, что дома творилось... Ой-ой-ой! Вот с тех пор он молчит. Никого ни с чем не поздравил. Даже мне не пишет

Софи вздохнула, поковыряла вилкой в креветках и вдруг выпалила:

\- Спасибо, что приехал!

Рю рассказал про экстрим-тур. Без лишних подробностей. В виде чистой байки. Софи снова смеялась. Ещё больше её развеселило селфи в малахае. Про «Лигу Севера» поверила не сразу. Устроила шуточный допрос на знание фильмов. К тому моменту они уже дообедали и двинулись дальше. Шли куда глаза глядят.

\- Капитан Арктика такой клё-о-овый! - верещала Софи, повиснув на плече.

\- Герой, - поддел Рю, - или актёр?

\- Ни-и-ик Ершо-о-ов! Почему он уже такой ста-а-арый?

\- Старый?!

\- Ему двадцать девять! – она была безутешна. – Жестокая, несправедливая жизнь!

\- Разве ты не рада, что он сыграет фигуриста?

\- Рада! Но поныть-то можно?

\- Можно.

\- Я просто шучу. Конечно, нам не быть вместе, не только потому что он старик. Ник – одинокий волк. Сказал в одном интервью, его отношения мало интересуют. Может, врал. Я ведь тоже вру, когда отвечаю журналистам. Чтобы меньше вопросов задавали. Чтобы дома не ругали, что болтаю лишнего.

Рю снова уплывал куда-то к Никите. Когда Софи стиснула плечо, он вздрогнул.

\- Тони Чеккарелли твой друг. И в Чикаго вы были вместе. Ты тоже в деле?

\- В деле? – вспомнились десять миллионов. – Да-а, можно и так сказать.

\- Будешь сниматься? – она подпрыгнула. – Правда?!

\- Софи.

\- Я никому-никому-никому не скажу!

\- Да.

Она издала вопль, на который оглянулись несколько человек.

Наверх поднялись уже в сумерках. Стало теплее, и они без спешки дошли от метро до парка. Холм, густо поросший деревьями, казался чёрной волной, которая становилась всё выше и выше. Полоса снега у подножия только усиливала это чувство.

\- Ух, - сказала Софи, - как давно не была здесь ночью!

\- На кладбище не пойдём.

Она выпятила губу.

\- Что там делать зимой?

\- Но до озера-то догуляем?

\- Если ноги не отвалятся.

\- Не отвалятся! Рю! Давай в этот раз покатаемся на коньках!

\- У тебя же выходной.

\- От тренировок. Раз будешь фигуристом, - она задрала нос, - я должна проконтролировать!

\- Разве сказал, что буду фигуристом?

\- Не-е-ет! – Софи потащила его вверх по расчищенной тропинке. – Дядюшка Рю! Не разбивай мне сердце!

После похода к озеру Бут час на извилистых дорожках зимнего парка пролетел как миг. Остановились только на смотровой площадке. Всегда поднимались туда, если бродили здесь. Уже стемнело, и город внизу стал морем огней. Рю застыл у парапета. Софи привалилась плечом. С реки немного тянуло. Людей было немного, но те, что дошли, фотографировались и смеялись. Как всегда.

\- Непривычно всё-таки только вдвоём гулять, - сказала Софи.

\- Да.

\- Мама к Райану насовсем уедет. У Лося – Синди. А у тебя есть кто-нибудь?

\- Познакомился недавно с парнем. Не знаю, что из этого выйдет.

\- Встречаетесь?

Рю пожал плечами.

\- Не объяснились ещё? Он не знает, что нравится тебе?

\- Знает.

\- А ты ему нравишься? Или он тупит, как Лось?

Рю улыбнулся. Софи насела всерьёз.

\- Что это значит? – она упёрла руки в бока, в самом деле, став похожей на хурму. – Что за косплей «Моны Лизы»?

\- Я ему тоже нравлюсь, но объяснения… Встретимся в Лос-Анджелесе – видно будет. Пока просто болтаем.

Софи прищурилась.

\- Фотку-то покажешь?

\- Нет.

Рю хотел сделать строгое лицо, но дурацкая улыбка опередила.

\- Смеёшься? Всё ты придумал!

\- Всё правда.

\- Ни одному слову больше не поверю! Не может быть, чтобы без фотографий!

\- Переживаю за твой покой.

\- Думаешь, сразу влюблюсь и мы подерёмся?

\- Он красавчик.

\- Всё ещё похоже на блеф. Фотку! Иначе я лишусь покоя от любопытства.

\- Что это? Шантаж? Госпожа Хурма!

\- Ах! – Софи прижала тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. – Невыносимо!

Она огляделась. Быстро сделала три шага. И упала в обморок в сугроб.

\- Надолго?

\- Пока цветы не прорастут сквозь мой хладный труп!

\- Я тогда погуляю до весны.

Софи надула губы. Рю присел на парапет, подождал. Она выбралась из сугроба минуты через три. Притёрлась слева, положила голову на плечо.

\- Покажи-и-и.

\- Тайна в обмен на тайну.

Софи вздохнула.

\- Ему всё равно девчонки не нужны.

\- Он по мальчикам?

\- Хуже. По золотым медалям в фигурке. Чон Ханыль. Ты видел его в Чикаго.

Рю вспомнил и четверной лутц, и восторженные вопли Марии. Было похоже на правду, а слово следовало держать. Сняв перчатку, он разблокировал смартфон. Софи честно смотрела в сторону. Рю нашёл последнее селфи Никиты из зала.

\- Ты моего тоже видела.

Она глянула на экран.

Этот крик точно услышали во всех уголках парка.

Остаток дороги Софи молчала, изредка хихикая. Только под конец страшным шёпотом призналась:

\- Догадывалась, что он гей.

\- Это только между нами.

\- Я – могила!

Вокруг озера горели фонари. Притягивала взгляд мерцающая подсветка на павильоне. Деревья над скамейками тоже украшала иллюминация: мягкий оранжевый свет мешался с розовым.

\- Красиво, - сказал Рю.

\- Покатаемся, да?

Отступать было некуда.

Рю взял напрокат две пары коньков. Софи переобулась быстро. Проследила, чтобы он тоже всё сделал правильно. Потом ушла сдавать вещи – и пропала. Рю написал Никите без расчёта на быстрый ответ. Тем приятнее оказался небольшой трёп.

МДРНМР22: забыл спросить

МДРНМР22: что за мем

МДРНМР22: про русского парня

Парень из клуба Калем: бляяя

Парень из клуба Калем: :facepalm:

Парень из клуба Калем: но это-то как??

МДРНМР22: фоновые крики )

Парень из клуба Калем: ладно

Парень из клуба Калем: сейчас

>> Это наш локальный юмор. В «Лиге Севера». Ребята не дураки, быстро всё пронзили и постарались... как сказать-то? Вот: создать комфортную атмосферу, чтобы я, значит, не стеснялся рассказывать про личное, когда это к месту. Реально думали, что сразу тут парня заведу. Гм, как звучит-то странно: парня завести. Как питомца, что ли?.. Бля, нет, Ершов, остановись! Так вот, мем. Потом эти гиены решили, что мой парень остался в России. Это ещё на съемках «Истоков» было. Фантазировали, какой он, наверное, крутой, раз ему даже голливудские пикаперы не соперники. Такое выдавали – я ржал как проклятый! Сам, конечно, масла тоже подливал, когда травил байки про Цыганского мальчика. Это тоже мем, только наш с другом. Мы на самом деле вместе жили. Я его к себе пустил. Он и сейчас у меня в Питере живет. Как ты мог догадаться, он не цыганский и давно не мальчик... Ох, долгая история. В общем, мы бро, но когда я про него рассказываю, никто не верит, что ничего не было. Вроде как, зачем пускать к себе незнакомого парня. Заводить с ним общих кошек. Хвалить его стряпню. Странные люди! Почему нет? Он, правда, вкусно готовит. Кстати, приедет в феврале. Ух, как возьму его в кухонное рабство! А будет отпираться, скажу: как так, не хочешь, чтобы Рю Каваками отведал твоего борща? Он ведь твой фанат. Не сможет устоять! Мва-ха-ха-ха-ха!.. Бля, куда меня опять унесло? Извини, я не норм.

Парень из клуба Калем: переслушал

Парень из клуба Калем: ебать я злой гений XD

Парень из клуба Калем: извини

Парень из клуба Калем: у меня странный юмор

МДРНМР22: хватит извиняться )

МДРНМР22: мне нравится

МДРНМР22: общие кошки это серьёзно

МДРНМР22: я почти ревную

Парень из клуба Калем: D-:

МДРНМР22: шучу

МДРНМР22: а почему не встречались

МДРНМР22: если не секрет

Парень из клуба Калем: мы не во вкусе друг друга

Парень из клуба Калем: к тому же, он гетеро

МДРНМР22: внезапно

Парень из клуба Калем: да я тоже сначала смеялся

Парень из клуба Калем: а теперь думаю его гетеросексуальность можно поместить в палату мер и весов

Парень из клуба Калем: он реально дрочит на твоё актерское мастерство

МДРНМР22: удивительный человек

Парень из клуба Калем: это сарказм? ))

МДРНМР22: 50/50

МДРНМР22: сложно

Парень из клуба Калем: он тоже актёр

МДРНМР22: познакомишь?

Парень из клуба Калем: конечно

Парень из клуба Калем: не знаю как ты а я-то борщ люблю

Парень из клуба Калем: :D

\- Извини, - сказала Софи. – Мадам в гардеробе меня узнала. Столько хороших слов наговорила, так неловко.

\- Неловко? – Рю убрал смартфон. – Почему?

\- Я могла Иванову обойти, если бы короткую не завалила.

\- Ещё обойдёшь.

\- Хорошо бы. Она просто монстр какой-то! – Софи протянула руку. – Погнали?

Рю встал. Вопреки ожиданиям, никуда не улетел. Что ж! Стойку смирно на резиновом покрытии он освоил. Шаги тоже дались легко. Потом был спуск к озеру. Лезвия тонули в снегу, но Рю всё равно крепко держался за перила. Софи уже выскочила на лёд.

\- Тёрка-тёрочка! – кричала она, прокатываясь туда-сюда. – Ды-ды-ды-ды!

Закончились перила. Закончился даже снег. Впереди блестел лёд. Рю застыл. Если не считать инцидента в Петербурге, который помнился смутно в силу выпитой тогда водки, последний и единственный раз он был на катке лет в девять.

\- Не бойся!

\- Это было очень давно.

\- Ладно тебе, - Софи подскочила, схватила за руку. – Давай!

Рю последний раз осмотрелся. Людей было немного. Одни катались сами по себе, другие держались вместе. Смеялись. Восклицали. Он сделал шаг. Левая нога поехала, а правая осталась в снегу. Рю дёрнул ею, но только сильнее скользнул вперед. Зубец зацепился за выбоину во льду.

\- Ох, блядь!

Он рухнул. Софи повисла на спине, захохотав прямо в ухо.

\- Рю-у-у! Ты что творишь? Ушибся?

\- Жить буду.

Она помогла подняться. Отряхнула. Встала рядом. Сказала, всё ещё смеясь:

\- Прямо как твои приключения на лыжах! Значит, начнём с азов. Стой ровно. Колени расслабь. Про зубцы забудь. Тебе нужны только лезвия.

Полчаса спустя лёд уже не казался такой враждебной средой. Рю больше не падал, не считая полёта в сугроб на берегу, когда, незаметно разогнавшись, обнаружил, что не представляет, где тут жать на тормоз.

Софи предложила перерыв. Они добрались до скамеек.

\- Хочешь, сгоняю за чаем?

\- Не нужно. Лучше закончим пораньше и поужинаем где-нибудь.

\- Да!

Рю вспомнил, что Мария прислала видео. Софи тоже потянулась к экрану.

\- Ого! Это Берти Гарсиа? Ой-ой, а там кто проехал? Максим Янг?

Подтверждая её догадки, за кадром Оля крикнула по-русски: «Макс, блядь! Свали в пизду! Записываем! Берти! Давай!».

\- Гы-гы, как она ругается смешно! Берти очень крутой. И Максим тоже. Здорово, если они оба ей помогают.

Мексиканец с густыми бровями приблизился. «Вариант для произвольной программы Юри, - сказал он и вдруг смущённо улыбнулся. – На самом деле, давняя задумка. «Душа моей любви». Глупое название. Ладно, это неважно».

Берти вернулся в центр катка. Музыки не было, но Рю слышал её в каждом движении. Нежный, чувственный танец. Всё внутри отзывалось ему. Он видел себя тенью, скользящей следом. Сколько дней прошло в оцепенении? Вчерашний разговор с Никитой сделал большое дело, но окончательно колдовские оковы упали только теперь.

\- Красиво как, - прошептала Софи, когда видео закончилось. - Даже жаль, что для кино. Не знаешь, какие прыжки будут?

\- Нет. Тоже вижу первый раз. Но главный герой… У него есть эгоистичная мечта. Хочет прыгнуть четвёрной флип.

\- Эгоистичная? Почему?

\- Он сначала больше перед своим парнем красуется.

\- Всё равно ты зря так говоришь. Я тоже раньше многое делала не для развития. Из злости. Хотела, чтобы бабуля увидела, что я не хуже.

Рю обнял Софи.

\- Думаю, не так уж важно, с чего каждый начал, - сказала она, глядя перед собой. - Если стал лучше, если стал сильнее – это победа.

Покатавшись ещё полчаса, медленно пошли обратно в город. Софи взахлёб рассказывала про Гран-при. Как вначале всех стеснялась, а потом подружилась с Кику. Как во Франции рискнула – и первый раз вживую пообщалась с дедом. Как утроила усилия после Финала. Как теперь всё равно боялась предстоящего Чемпионата четырёх континентов.

\- Зато в Корею поеду! – закричала она уже возле выхода из парка. - Увижу Чонджу! Это родной город Ханыля! О-о-о, косметики себе накуплю! Поем настоящей корейской еды-ы-ы!

\- Кстати, об ужине…

\- Я знаю, куда мы пойдём!

\- Сейчас выложить или подождать, пока ты улетишь?

Софи спросила, не поднимая взгляда от меню. Рю рассматривал интерьер большого зала «Сеула». Тоже много зеркал. Но ни одно не затмило то огромное – в фойе. Там Софи уговорила на селфи в полный рост. Она взяла образ Госпожи Хурмы. Он был Мрачным Типом. Чёрное пальто не оставило выбора. Как и боялась Жужу, получилось плохо. Очень плохо.

\- Сейчас. Вместе отобьемся. Скинешь?

\- Будешь хвастаться Нику?

\- Это просьба?

\- Фу-у-у! Скину. Но это – только для тебя!

\- И для всего инстаграма.

Софи показала язык. Отбросила меню. Схватила смартфон. Секунду спустя Рю пришло сообщение. Она быстро набрала что-то ещё и развернула экраном. Селфи уже набирало лайки.

sophiemiller #живиапасно или #госпожахурма вышла в свет с #плохойпарень воу-воу #софимиллер #рюкаваками #мыненорм #ресторансеул #монреаль #выходной #моясемья

\- Плохой парень?

Софи захихикала, приложив ладонь к губам.

\- Принцесса.

\- Исправить на «любимого дядюшку»?

Рю закрыл лицо рукой.

Уже в такси она спросила:

\- Ты, получается, много общаешься с Ником? Нет чувства, что он… странный?

\- Странный? В каком смысле?

Она показала пост в инстаграме Никиты, сделанный полтора года назад.

nick_ershov @johnnynelson не пощадил никого #вызовпринят знакомьтесь, мои #восемнадцать XD #питер #дворцоваяплощадь #нищеброды #подайтенашаверму

Прямо на брусчатке сидел парень: светлые волосы до плеч, чёрная футболка с сатанинским козлом, драные джинсы, кеды. Повернувшись в сторону фотографа, он подслеповато щурился и вместе с тем весело скалился. Уже тогда у него была неплохая фигура, но улыбка… Говоря про ужас, Никита не врал.

\- Сколько смотрю на это, столько и думаю: какой же СТРАННЫЙ.

\- Может, немного. Искал себя, наверное. Какой спрос? Восемнадцать лет всего.

\- Когда уже мне будет, - Софи шмякнулась ему на колени. – Не хочу-у-у домой. Вот бы этот вечер не кончался.

Рю погладил по волосам. Он тоже не отказался бы отсрочить расставание. Ехал и ехал бы в тёмном такси. Как раньше. С Принцессой, засыпающей на коленях под песни Тибо.

\- О мечта, ангел мой, дверь наверх отвори, - прошептала Софи по-французски. – Улетай, и с небес никогда не…

Она шмыгнула носом. Рю закрыл глаза. Той осенью в Тулузе у Тибо были только пара черновиков, несколько мелодий и идея для большой работы. Он даже не знал, на каком из двух родных языков хочет написать тексты «Крестового прихода». Уже потом выбрал английский. Но «Откуда вернусь не я» родилась на французском, в той самой квартирке на мансарде, между жарким сексом и бесконечными признаниями. Софи, конечно, ничего об этом не знала. Никто об этом ничего не знал. Кроме двух на свете людей: Рю и Тибо.

\- Ты когда улетаешь?

\- На днях.

\- Отстой.

\- Готовься к чемпионату. Сосредоточься на этом.

\- Мы ведь увидимся ещё?

\- Увидимся, конечно.

Рю усадил её ровно. Софи тут же обняла.

\- Пообещай.

Он поймал взгляд таксиста в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Покатаете нас часок?

\- Как скажете. С перекуром?

Рю медленно досчитал до восьми.

\- Нет. Без перекура. 

Жужу стояла, скрестив руки. Притопывала ногой. Рю закрыл дверь.

\- Что не так? – удивился он. – До десяти ещё три минуты.

\- Она гуляла весь день без шапки!

\- Подземный город, ресторан – зачем там шапка?

\- Мы зашли в «Сеул»!

\- Я видела, - припечатала Жужу.

\- Ох, так устала, - Софи привалилась к Рю, стягивая ботинки.

\- Тебе всего шестнадцать! - он шутливо её отпихнул.

\- Душой я стара как тысячелетняя хурма!

\- Софи, - одернула Жужу. - Умывайся и спать. У тебя двадцать минут.

Обняв на прощание, она поплелась наверх. Проскрипела лестница. Хлопнула дверь.

\- Разве я не просила? Никаких селфи!

\- Нормальное селфи.

\- А помада?

\- Ей идёт этот цвет.

\- Про пальто вообще молчу.

\- С ним-то что не так? Отличное пальто! Всё гадал, куда делось. Забрал бы, да Принцессе оно лучше, чем мне.

\- Ладно, - Жужу подняла ладони вверх. – Уже нет смысла спорить. Спасибо, что столько времени ей уделил. Давно не слышала, как она шутит. Зайдёшь?

\- Поздно уже. И такси ждёт. Давай прощаться.

\- Прощай, друг Ромео, - она грустно улыбнулась. – Будешь в Торонто, заходи.

Рю вернулся в такси.

\- Сент-Луис Сквер.

Ехать было недалеко, но нескольких долгих минут он смотрел на ночной Монреаль и повсюду видел одиночество. Ныли ноги. На душу снова лёг камень.

Уже рассчитав по карте, таксист сказал:

\- Извини, приятель, не за тех вас принял. Неужели дочка?

\- Доброй ночи, - ответил Рю.

Как во сне он поднялся на второй этаж, погремел ключами, открывая дверь, вошёл в апартаменты, скинул пальто, разулся и прямо в прихожей, сев на пуфик, выбрал обратный билет. К счастью, прямой вечерний рейс до Лос-Анджелеса никуда не делся. Рю даже успел отхватить последний билет в бизнес-класс.

Осталось продержаться каких-то двадцать часов.

Рю долго не мог закрыть глаза, спал плохо и встал поздно. Кое-как собрался. Уже перед выходом вспомнил про селфи. В итоге отправил кислую помятую рожу. В аэропорт ехали целую вечность. И потом, уже внутри, он попал в какую-то тревожную атмосферу. То и дело казалось, что люди _смотрят_. Даже сотрудница, принимавшая багаж, как будто _что-то знала_. Давненько не случалось этого дерьма, но Рю списал на усталость.

Магазины не помогли расслабиться. Он снова то и дело проваливался в прошлое, где его узнавали. Хорошо, если молча. Рю не видел ничего плохого в просьбе автографа или фотографии на память, но после Чёрного Валентина стало тяжело.

\- Добрый вечер, помочь вам с выбором?

Заученная фраза. Молодой женский голос. Рю мог только гадать, сколько простоял перед витриной с селфи-палками.

\- Да, хочу подобрать какую-нибудь такую штуку.

Приблизившись к выходу на посадку и увидев перед стойкой для бизнес-класса очередь из семи игроков «Монреаль Канадиенс», Рю до конца всё понял про сегодняшний день. Он пристроился в хвосте. Прямо перед ним стоял капитан Билли Адамс, чуть дальше – Джек Ричардсон, один из вратарей. Хотя последние годы Рю вытеснял всё, что касалось Тибо, время от времени некая неведомая сила заставляла его смотреть хоккей.

«Хабс» шумно общались, но голос Джека гремел громче всех:

\- Не люблю земляков ругать, но так скажу: не по-мужски это.

\- А в жопу ебаться по-мужски, - проворчал собеседник.

Рю точно видел это квадратное, диковатое лицо, но вспомнить имя никак не мог.

\- Вы опять? – хохотнули впереди. – Смотрю, вас прямо за живое задел их развод!

\- Уже решили, кто первый к Каваками подкатит?

\- Зачем мелочиться? Подвалят сразу оба! Ха-ха-ха-ха! Сейчас Боря через русскую мафию пробьёт адресок, зря, что ли, в Лос-Анджелес летим?

Билли Адамс тяжело вздохнул. Его широкая спина скрывала хохмачей.

\- Сейчас Боря через русскую мафию отправит вас куда-нибудь на хуй!

\- Ян, признавайся, кого больше хочешь: Каваками или Ламбера?

\- Знаете что? Ебитесь в жопы сами!

\- Ого-о-о, у кого-то анальная фиксация?

\- Джек, ты должен открыть малышу Яну правду: не все геи ебутся в жопы.

\- Точно-точно. Не припомню, чтобы Каваками говорил, что любит ебаться в жопу.

\- Стю, проказник, так ты за ним следил?

\- Покайся! Ещё не поздно вызвать вместо девочек мальчиков!

«Хабс» снова заржали. От этого хохота Рю и очнулся. Достал из кармана смартфон. Проверил почту. Действительно, утром пришло уведомление, что брак расторгнут, а соответствующее свидетельство будет готово через месяц. Подумал: как забавно, посторонние люди узнали о разводе раньше него. Вариантов было немного. Он пошёл по соцсетям теперь уже бывшего мужа.

Инстаграм.

Снова сраный инстаграм.

\- Вот мы ржём, а по чесноку: кто бы отказался с ним зависнуть?

\- Джо, просто отодвинься от меня.

\- На золотистом пляже необитаемого острова, под тенью пальм, мартини со льдом в одной руке и Рю Каваками – в другой.

\- Блядь…

\- Джо меня сломал.

\- И меня.

\- Я говорил, шутки про пидоров до добра не доведут.

\- А то! Слышите? Это трещит наше пробитое дно!

\- Пиздец, а я зачем об этом думаю теперь…

\- Бобби! Бобби, живи!

\- Вы все – грёбаные извращенцы!

\- Малыш Ян, повернись к нам попкой!

\- Лапы свои убрали!

\- Хо-хо-хо! Оп! Жамкайте, я его держу!

\- А-а-а-а-а!!!

Рю поднял взгляд ровно в ту секунду, когда парень с диковатым лицом, отпрыгивая от других «хабс», влетел плечом ему в скулу.

\- Так! – прикрикнул Билли. – Хорош!

Капитан был сверхчеловеком – за одну секунду успел не только дёрнуть Рю на себя, но и поймать в полёте его смартфон. Парню повезло меньше. Смачно приземлившись на правое колено, он скорчил рожу. Рю, наконец, вспомнил это лицо. Ян Вествуд, нападающий, приобретение последнего сезона. На льду – просто чокнутый.

\- Ебать мою жизнь! - громко шепнул кто-то из застывших «хабс». – Стю, твой мальчишник точно благословил Господь.

Капитан заставил извиниться каждого.

Оставшееся время до посадки прошло в неловком молчании, а потом «хабс» очень резво друг за другом нырнули в рукав. Билли дождался Рю.

\- Ты точно в порядке?

\- Проехали.

\- Как всё-таки наш еблан тебе заехал! - он подхватил под руку и потащил к самолёту. - Нужно поскорее холодное приложить, сейчас организую.

Билли озадачил этим одну из бортпроводниц. Рю занял своё место возле прохода. В соседи достался Ян. Парень сидел с очень сложным лицом, одновременно бледным и красным. Судя по выражениям остальных «хабс», они ждали этого момента с тех пор, как расселись.

\- Привет, - сказал Рю.

Кто-то тихо взвыл, но тут же заткнулся.

\- П-привет, - выдавил Ян. - Д-добрый вечер.

Он отвернулся к иллюминатору и сделал вид, что поглощён жизнью лётного поля. Бортпроводница принесла охлаждающий пакет. Рю приложил его к левой щеке. Хотел поблагодарить Билли, но мимо потянулись пассажиры эконом-класса. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза. Вдохнул через нос. Дерьмо. Как Ламберу хватило мозгов написать о разводе? Да ещё в таких выражениях. Рю не вчитывался, но нутром понял, что всё плохо. Очень плохо. Так плохо, что в Лос-Анджелесе могли зашевелиться всякие стервятники.

После взлёта градус неловкости спал. «Хабс» снова пустились в разговоры. Фантазировали, как провести несколько дней в Калифорнии, не считая мальчишника и свадьбы Стю. Только Ян молчал, глядя в иллюминатор.

Пришёл черед аперитива.

\- Водка, - сказал Рю.

После неё стало легче. Почему они с Никитой сели пить сраный виски? Сато мог налить отличной водки, и в то утро обоих не мучило бы такое жуткое похмелье. Может, Рю даже достиг бы просветления и передумал лететь в Канаду. Остался бы с Никитой.

Никита.

Всё-таки стоило спросить, будет ли у него время и настроение для короткой встречи, но Рю не рискнул. Сказал себе: больше никаких сраных аэропортов. Хватит. Он давно выполнил норму по прощаниям в слезах. Лос-Анджелес, Тулуза, Монреаль, Чикаго – успел порыдать везде. И ради чего? Чтобы слушать, как незнакомые люди гадают, любят ли они с Тибо Ламбером ебаться в жопы?

\- Тебе плохо?

Билли сидел через проход. Рю мотнул головой. Его несло. С одного шота. Смывало волной куда-то в бездну. Он отказался от обеда. Попросил повторить.

\- Двойную, если можно.

Бортпроводница вежливо кивнула и вернулась с бокалом, полным на четверть.

\- Закусил бы всё-таки, - пробормотал Ян.

\- Из твоей тарелки?

Парень открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Рю окинул взглядом бизнес-класс. «Хабс» не сводили глаз с его водки.

\- Танцевать не буду, не надейтесь, - он кивнул жениху. – Стю, счастья тебе в семейной жизни! Пусть в вашей супружеской постели окажутся только те, кого вы сами туда пригласите.

Рю сделал это быстро. Всегда пил так, как научили в Петербурге. Кирилл говорил, лучшие не закусывают. Македонский молил выдать хотя бы огурчик. Монгол смотрел с осуждением, но очередь не пропускал. Какое же тогда было января? Третье? Он вернул бортпроводнице бокал. Ткнулся носом в кулак. Не думать о горечи. Ловить тепло. Это уже Ким говорил. В июне. Тоже Македонскому. И целовал – под улюлюканье девчонок.

\- А ты силён, - сказал Ян.

\- Да, - повернувшись, Рю снял маслину прямо с его вилки. – А тебя, слышал, заводит ебля в жопу?

Потом «хабс» много раз поздравляли Стю. Ян дулся молча. Бросал испепеляющие взгляды. Было даже весело. Из прекрасного состояния опьянения Рю легко перешёл в такое же прекрасное состояние дрёмы и уже сквозь сон почувствовал, как кто-то укрыл пледом. Он открыл глаза ближе к концу перелёта. В тёплых объятиях. Обнимая в ответ и закинув обе ноги на крепкие бёдра. Ян только притворялся спящим. Рука, скрытая под пледом, гладила Рю. В голове шумело. У обоих стояло.

\- Сколько тебе? 

Рю коснулся носом алого уха.

\- Двадцать, - выдохнул Ян, - один. 

\- Моя рука к твоим услугам.

\- Иисус, - он сглотнул. - Пожалуйста.

Рю облизнул ладонь и сунул ему в джинсы. Приготовился дрочить почти всухую, но едва приласкал член и обвел пальцем головку, как Ян кончил. Тихо взвыв, он тут же оттолкнул руку. Подорвался в туалет. На приглашение было не похоже. Рю опустил взгляд, потёр друг о друга пальцы, забрызганные спермой. С каким удовольствием он сунул бы их в рот, будь уверен, что не подцепит никакого дерьма. Сосал бы и дрочил до звёзд перед глазами. 

Ян проторчал в туалете минут пятнадцать. Рю успел устать от ожидания, добыть салфетку, выпить воды, ещё воды, растерять пыл и, наконец, нестерпимо захотеть ссать. Он метнулся туда, едва открылась дверь. Справив нужду, глянул в зеркало: волосы дыбом, помятое лицо, мешки под глазами. Было четкое ощущение утра после разгульной ночи, но в Лос-Анджелесе, к которому приближался самолёт, шёл только десятый час всё того же вечера.

\- Не ебаться соблазнитель.

Рю умылся, сполоснул рот, как смог пригладил отросшие волосы. Снова вгляделся в отражение. Надавил на левую скулу – ещё ныла, провёл пальцами под глазами – мешки никуда не делись, тронул губы – вот уж где никогда не было намёков на припухлость.

_Тухлый мешок с костями! Обольщай тупоголовых, пока ещё можешь! _

Он посмотрел в раковину.

_Никто в твоём сраном Голливуде не полюбит тебя, никому ты будешь не нужен!_

В разговоре, когда дело дошло до дрочки, Никита попросил выключить видео. Сказал, хватит голоса. Рю удивился, но спорить не стал, а теперь подумал: всё верно, у кого нормально встанет на такую потасканную рожу. Он достал смартфон, сделал пометку: записаться к Джереми. Если уж помог с монреальскими шрамами, то тут тем более не подведёт. Джереми Рэм был славен тем, что по-настоящему знал толк в азиатских лицах.

Час до посадки прошёл нормально. Ян делал вид, что они не знакомы. Остальные болтали. Рю тоже завел разговор. С Билли. О тонкостях барбекю.

Дом был всё ближе.

И тем больнее по глазам ударили вспышки фотоаппаратов, когда разъехались автоматические двери в зал прилёта. Рю зажмурился, остолбенев от мысли, что _забыл надеть солнцезащитные очки_. Размяк. Даже поленился вызвать такси, пока ждал багаж. Болтал вместо этого со Стю. Рассказал, где в Малибу лучше всего похмелиться.

В гвалте папарацци Рю различил только два имени: своё и Тибо.

\- Без комментариев!!!

Он приоткрыл слезящийся глаз – и, убедившись, что к выходу тащит Билли Адамс, тут же зажмурился снова.

Никита близко-близко поднёс к лицу смартфон. Часы показывали одиннадцатый час вечера. Солнце за окном намекало на некоторую нестыковку. Он открыл настройки, поставил галочку напротив синхронизации с часовым поясом и тут же переместился в утро следующего дня.

Неаполь.

Никита проснулся в Италии. В своём отдельном номере, куда заселился накануне. Вчера он простился с Нельсонами до момента, когда все смогут встать с кроватей. В компании неугомонных тройняшек шестнадцатичасовой перелёт с пересадкой в Лондоне стал для взрослых испытанием не хуже противостояния «Лиги Севера» с силами зла.

Киборг Джонни: КЭП

Киборг Джонни: КАПИТАН

Киборг Джонни: ТЫ РЕАЛЬНО УСНУЛ??

Киборг Джонни: ДА КАК ТЫ СМОГ

Киборг Джонни: ОРУ КАК ПРОКЛЯТЫЙ

Киборг Джонни: ЛОЛО ВЫГОНИТ СЕЙЧАС

Киборг Джонни: [^^будни инстаграма^^ Тибо Ламбер опубликовал личные фото экс-супруга! (горяченькое) >>]

Киборг Джонни: [Тибо Ламбер назвал брак с Рю Каваками ошибкой >>]

Киборг Джонни: [Рю Каваками и Тибо Ламбер расстались из-за измен>>]

Киборг Джонни: [Обзор от Lili666: канадские пиздострадания против калифорнийского блуда, или #рокзвездадевушки Снова На Высоте>>]

Киборг Джонни: [Рю Каваками на свой лад прокомментировал развод с Тибо Ламбером (ЭТО БОМБА) >>]

Киборг Джонни: [ПЕЧЁТ: РЮ КАВАКАМИ ОТПРАВИЛСЯ НА МАЛЬЧИШНИК ФОРВАРДА «МОНРЕАЛЬ КАНАДИЕНС» ПРЯМО ИЗ АЭРОПОРТА //ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЕ ФОТО//>>]

Киборг Джонни: [Домохозяйки Беверли-Хиллз: ТОП-10 лучших расставаний с бывшим мужем>>]

Киборг Джонни: [ГОЛЛИВУДСКИЙ ИНКУБ ПОКОРЯЕТ НОВЫЕ ВЕРШИНЫ>>]

Киборг Джонни: БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ XD

Может, не догони их во время пересадки волна этого мракобесия, Никита даже получил бы удовольствие от перелёта. Теперь его могла порадовать разве что возможность закрыть глаза и проснуться в лучшем мире. Смех Джонни был истерикой. Под конец даже всегда невозмутимая Шарлотта велела ему отключиться от вай-фая и заняться детьми. В Хитроу он покорился, но после отбоя, видно, снова нырнул в пучину.

Никита свернул чат, не открыв ни одной ссылки. Хватило ещё вчера. Джонни накидал штук двадцать. Выдержки хватило на две. Пройдя по первой, Никита увидел фотографии знакомого зала прилёта: Рю действительно спешил к выходу в окружении «хабс», а после – прыгал к ним в микроавтобус. Вторая привела в блог, где автор, исходя сарказмом, разматывал историю «самого громкого гейского романа третьего тысячелетия» в обратном порядке. Отношения напоказ, штрафы за еблю в общественных местах, выходки под кайфом, пьяные откровения Ламбера – дерьма вылил много. В конце он ударился в мораль, вспомнив про крах карьеры, расторгнутые контракты и скандал с «Mirror Group», но быстро надорвался и начал перечислять, с кем Рю трахался, пока был свободен, и закончил пост фантазиями на тему «эротического террора», в ожидании которого замер весь Голливуд. Никита не знал, зачем дочитал до конца. Зачем в состоянии полной потери всех координат открыл всплывшую ссылку и даже какое-то время смотрел фотографии, слитые в Чёрный Валентин.

Было физически плохо. Почти как тогда, в девятнадцать. Как будто под прицелом оказался не другой человек, а он сам. Снова. Зажмурившись, Никита приказал себе не вспоминать. Он не мог изменить прошлого. И, как ни старался, не мог понять настоящего. Зачем Каваками сделал это? Из мести за пост в инстаграме? От мысли, что Рю был в одно время в одном аэропорту с Никитой и предпочёл молча уехать с хоккейной командой, снова затошнило. Ни звонков, ни письменных объяснений. Он даже не появлялся онлайн.

«А ты на что надеялся? Слухи не рождаются из пустоты. Может, он завязал с наркотой, но кто сказал, что с выходками тоже покончено? Скандал – его второе имя. Аморальный. Не признающий правил. Смеющийся над дураками, которые собирают себя по кирпичику. Рядом с ним ты всегда будешь таким же посмешищем, как этот несчастный Ламбер».

Не было сил заткнуть гадкий голос. Не было сил даже встать. Никита повернулся на бок. В тринадцать он думал, что к двадцати станет умудрённым годами мужем. Возможно, с бородой. Отец тогда отрастил невероятную бороду – потом, слава Богу, сбрил. О том, как выглядит внутренняя жизнь людей под тридцать, Никита представления не имел. Всё после двадцати пяти казалось глубокой старостью, лишённой любых волнений. И вот теперь он лежал как куль и снова страдал из-за мужика! Сраная жизнь! Да он готов был разрыдаться! Неужели нельзя было написать? Хотя бы одно ёбаное слово!

«Всё потому, Ершов, что ты стрёмный. Обломись! Любовь – для нормальных».

Киборг Джонни: Доброе утро, ранняя пташка!

Ник (L.A.): иди в задницу

Киборг Джонни: Это по твоей части :D

Киборг Джонни: Выходи, раз всё равно не спишь

Киборг Джонни: [фото]

Два сдвинутых столика ломились под множеством тарелок.

Киборг Джонни: Мы на террасе

Киборг Джонни: КАПИТАН, СПАСАЙ!

Где-то рядом продолжалась жизнь. Нужно было только к ней выйти.

Никита скатился с кровати и прошлёпал в ванную.

Звукоизоляция в номере была на высоте – стоило открыть балконную дверь, как со смежной для двух номеров террасы донеслись вопли тройняшек. Когда Никита вышел, Роуз как раз стрельнула с ложки кашей и попала сразу в обеих сестёр. Диана завизжала от восторга. Моника – от обиды.

\- Девочки, - сказал Джонни, - вы не соблюдаете уговор.

Теперь заголосили все три. Шарлотта, отложив приборы, помогла Монике вытереть лицо. Диана справилась сама.

\- Привет всем, - Никита взял у стены складной стул.

Нельсоны пожелали доброго утра на пять голосов. Он сел рядом с Джонни и тут же попал под шквал предложений: кофе, сок, молоко, выпечка, омлет, джем, мюсли, картошка фри… Роуз под шумок сунула свою кашу.

\- Я всё видел, дорогуша, - заметил Джонни.

Вздохнув, она забрала тарелку обратно.

\- Вы заказали всё, что было в отеле?

\- Нет, - сказала Шарлотта, - просто кто-то взял пять разных завтраков, не спросив, что в них входит. Теперь до вечера можно пировать.

\- Мы разве торопимся? – Джонни развёл руками. – Прекрасное, тихое место! Вид на внутренний дворик. Даже солнце припекать не будет.

Никита взял кофе. Вштырило от одного запаха. Он сделал глоток. Что ж, может, и его собственная жизнь была не такой уж бесполезной тратой времени.

\- Я говорил тебе, - шепнул Джонни, - Капитан даже не поморщится.

\- Вижу, - круглое азиатское личико Шарлотты отразило констатацию неутешительного факта.

С похожим выражением она вела в своём бодипозитивном видеоблоге рубрику «Реальная жесть».

\- Что не так?

\- У нормальных людей глаза от этого кофе вылезают из орбит.

\- Это вы привыкли пить бурду!

Никита подвинул омлет и вывалил сверху две порции джема. Тройняшки разинули рты.

\- А так… так можно было?!

Они переводили взгляд с его тарелки на свои, почти пустые. На лице Шарлотты отразился крах всех надежд. Джонни погрозил из-под стола кулаком.

\- О, - сощурившись, Никита склонился к омлету, - думал, соус… Сладкий чили! Вот же слепой растяпа… - тяжело вздохнул и будто бы с отвращением размазал абрикосовый джем. – Беда! Придётся есть.

Джонни порозовел. Шарлотта зажмурилась. Тройняшки смотрели не отрываясь. Под их взглядами он отправил в рот первый кусок.

\- Как? Как это?! Есть можно?

\- Ник!!!

\- Плюй в салфетку!

Нежнейший омлет под любимым абрикосовым джемом – Боже, как это было вкусно! Никита представил Рю, как минимум, с четырьмя «хабс», прежде чем смог изобразить достаточно честное страдание.

\- Ужасно, - выдохнул он. – Просто… фантастическая гадость!

\- Бе-е-е! – сказала Роуз.

Моника сморщилась. Проняло даже Диану, которая безошибочно чуяла, когда взрослые темнят. Шарлотта подскочила.

\- Вернусь! – пискнула она, прыгая в номер и наглухо закрывая дверь.

Наверное, хохотала там во весь голос. Пока тройняшки недоумённо оглядывались, Никита проглотил почти весь омлет. Джонни взял смартфон. Тут же пришло сообщение.

Киборг Джонни: УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ XD XD XD

Киборг Джонни: ТОЛЬКО ДЕВОЧКИ УЙДУТ

Ник (L.A.): без нас?

Киборг Джонни: Лоло взяла экскурсию с аниматором

Киборг Джонни: Начало в десять, четыре часа

Киборг Джонни: А вечером сбежит на встречу

Ник (L.A.): хитро

Шарлотта вернулась. Завтрак закончился без приключений. Потом Нельсоны ушли переодевать тройняшек к прогулке, а Никита отодвинул стул в тень и, глядя на крошечный внутренний дворик, честно попытался насладиться итальянским утром. В фонтанчике била вода. Рядом цвел в кадке розовый куст. Умывалась белая кошка. Никита вспомнил Алю. Потом – Руслана. Потом – скорую встречу и хитрый план по разводу на борщ, а там снова соскользнул в бездну мыслей о Рю.

Из номера Нельсонов вышел официант, выкатил сервировочную тележку, убрал посуду, отодвинул к стене столы и стулья, ушёл. Никита следил вполглаза, всё думая, почему снова оказался в какой-то пизде. Он смеялся, слушая рассказ о поцелуе с карликом – кто бы отказался, в конце концов, от такого экспириенса? – но хоккеисты… Хоккеисты задели за живое. В памяти всплыли «эксклюзивные» кадры из аэропорта и другие фото тоже. Нужно же было увидеть их столько лет спустя!

Голый Рю выходит из бассейна.

Голый Рю обливается йогуртом.

Голый Рю хвастается пушистым заячьим хвостиком.

Голый Рю сосётся с чёрным парнем.

Голый Рю бесстыдно раздвигает ноги.

Голый Рю в ковбойской шляпе сидит верхом на гигантском пипидастре.

Но по-настоящему выбила землю из-под ног та, где он всё-таки был одет. На ней молодой Мэт в короне из хуёв натирал знакомую стойку, а Рю тянулся к нему с поцелуем, стоя на барном стуле раком. Потрясающая задница, обтянутая блестящей темно-зеленой лайкрой с бирюзовыми пайетками. Синие перья на плечах. Стёртые в кровь босые ступни. Фотограф поймал момент. Просто. Трогательно. И отчего-то больно до слёз. Работа Сэма. Наверняка.

Никита не хотел гадать, что было между Мэтом и Рю. Стал думать другое: что за костюм, выступал ли в нём Инкуб? Видеозаписи из студии Нины Риверы раз и навсегда отбили желание шутить про соблазнение танцем. Подросток или уже взрослый мужчина, Рю был как будто продолжением музыки. Может, это чувство Тони и вкладывал в слова Виктора. Виктор... Если пару дней назад Никита просто смутно понимал поступки своего героя, то теперь перестал понимать их совсем. Зачем Виктор заставил Юри достать изнутри _это_? Отдал любящее сердце на растерзание многотысячной толпе.

\- Ни-и-ик?

Нельсоны сидели на небольшой софе справа от входа в номер. Изнутри доносилась подозрительная тишина. Никита подвинул к ним свой стул.

\- Фред позвонил, - сказала Шарлотта. – Отвлечёт их минут на двадцать. О-о-о, почему мы решили, что справимся в начале такой большой поездки без него?

\- Ладно тебе, он прилетит послезавтра вечером! Осталось продержаться каких-то… пятьдесят пять часов, - Джонни скис. – О-о-ох, да, плюсую, почему мы решили, что справимся без Фреда?

Они обнялись и тихо взвыли.

Фред был няней тройняшек. Полтора года назад Нельсоны сделали выбор в его пользу просто из расчёта, что человеку таких габаритов хватит сил и ловкости для прогулок с тремя неугомонными девчонками, но оказалось, у него настоящий талант к общению с детьми. Незнакомые люди упорно принимали Фреда за телохранителя Шарлотты. Впечатлял он не хуже Медведя.

С внушающих трепет парней мысль свернула обратно к хоккеистам.

«Признай, Ершов, на фоне «хабс» ты сосёшь».

\- Ник? С тобой всё в порядке? 

\- А? Да, да. Задумался.

Нельсоны переглянулись.

\- Рассказывай, Капитан, - потребовал Джонни. – Что за моральная дилемма? О, нет-нет, даже не думай отпираться, мы не раз видели это лицо.

Никита был не в том состоянии, чтобы гениально соврать друзьям.

\- Честно говоря, всё ещё под впечатлением от этих ссылок.

\- Джонни! Ты обещал больше ничего не рассылать!

\- Я и не рассылал. Это были последние. Как раз перед обещанием. Не думал, что Капитан воспримет всё всерьез, - он посмотрел как доктор, ставящий диагноз. – Это же просто… адище!

\- Именно! Зачем увеличивать _адищу_ количество просмотров?!

\- Поверить не могу, - продолжил Никита, - что какой-то пост о разводе смог поднять такую волну.

\- Какой-то? – переспросил Джонни. – Ты вообще читал, что Ламбер выдал?

\- Нет. И не собираюсь!

\- Тогда будь добр, не рассуждай о том, чего не знаешь.

Никиту задело.

\- Парни, - тут же встряла Шарлотта, - сбавьте-ка обороты. Понимаю вас обоих. Я тоже не пошла бы читать, но, к сожалению, Джерри принёс мне это, не спрашивая. И тут соглашусь уже с Джонни: ужасный пост. Ужасный сам по себе. Ужасный тем, как ударил по Рю. Он только более-менее пришёл в себя, стал появляться на людях, а тут такое.

\- И ведь кто-то сдал, каким рейсом он возвращается!

\- Здорово, что эти хоккеисты ему так помогли.

\- Да, молодцы ребята. Вступились сразу, - Джонни пожевал губу. – Один он и сорваться мог.

\- Видел уже, в твитере репостят, кажется, их капитана?

\- Нет. Что там?

\- Он такой милый, - Шарлотта улыбнулась. – Извинился за шумиху перед фанатами хоккея и успокоил фанатов Рю. Сказал, с ним всё хорошо, подвезли его до дома, простились друзьями. Это так… по-канадски, - она сжала руку Джонни. – Вот бы Рю встретил какого-нибудь такого парня. Нормального.

Нельсоны вместе вздохнули.

\- А у тебя что? Почему так задело? 

Почему это так задело Никиту Ершова? Потому что, наверное, он так и остался мудаком, способным думать только о себе, чужих злодеяниях и ужасе разоблачения. Ни разу за почти сутки ему даже близко не пришло в голову, что всё могло быть не так, как в жёлтых заголовках. Что Рю, как любой известный человек, мог попасть в засаду. Что _случайные попутчики_ могли просто по-человечески ему помочь. Нельсоны ждали ответа. Глядя на их участливые лица, Никита хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Он не заслуживал таких добрых друзей. Как не заслуживал прекрасных карих глаз на сосредоточенном лице каждое утро.

\- Ник? – позвала Шарлотта.

Ещё не поздно было выдавить жалкую полуправду.

\- Вы уж извините, - сказал Никита, - но я снова о работе.

\- Боишься, что забрызгает? – Джонни поднял брови.

Шарлотта шлёпнула его по плечу. Никита сжал кулаки. Чёртов Джонни Нельсон! Только прикидывался простаком, а сам видел людей насквозь.

«Соберись, Ершов».

Нужно было уйти от опасной темы. Но говорить честно. Работа. Работа спасала всегда.

\- Виктор, - сказал Никита, - не видит разницы между публичным и личным. Выставляет себя посмешищем. Не заботится о репутации своего партнёра. При этом, вроде как, не злодей. Но я не представляю, как без отвращения такого человека сыграть. Боже мой, да зачем вообще мешать работу и личную жизнь?!

\- Погоди-погоди, - Шарлотта подняла ладони. – Давай не всё в кучу. Вываливать личную жизнь на публику – одно. Служебные романы – второе. Что вызывает больше вопросов?

\- С первым-то всё понятно, - Никита скрестил руки на груди. – Если не прицельно кормишь толпу, то ты просто придурок.

\- Значит, второе?

Он кивнул. Джонни закатил глаза.

\- Да какая разница, где знакомиться?

\- Не обращай внимания, - Шарлотта взяла в руки смартфон, - это Нельсону аукается личный грешок. Но раз есть две противоположные точки зрения, можем составить список плюсов и минусов для служебных романов. Чтобы Ник мог подумать, отталкиваясь не только от личных убеждений. Как на это смотрите?

\- Я уделаю Капитана.

\- Без бахвальства, Джонни Нельсон.

\- Даже если так, - развёл руками Никита, - тем лучше.

Джонни скорчил рожу. Шарлотта, даже если и уловила лицемерную нотку, никак не дала об этом знать. Она подняла большой палец вверх, поддерживая обоих и не уступая никому.

\- Начинай, Ник.

\- Личные отношения отвлекают от работы, - сказал он. - Качество может пострадать.

\- На работе больше шансов встретить человека, обладающего схожим взглядом на мир, - тут же ответил Джонни. - Не придётся объяснять, почему то, что делаешь вне дома, так важно.

Шарлотта быстро набирала.

\- Сплетни. Коллеги обсуждают ваши отношения.

\- Экономия времени. Не нужно ходить на свидания, чтобы просто увидеться.

\- Ты постоянно в поле зрения своего партнёра. Дома и на работе.

\- Разве это плохо?

\- Джонни, - проворчала Шарлотта, - только тезисы.

\- Ладно. Хорошая проверка на совместимость: двое лучше узнают друг друга, сталкиваясь в разных ситуациях.

\- Рабочие успехи могут влиять на отношения: зависть, конкуренция.

\- Во время перерыва можно хорошо провести время.

\- Эй, - возмутился Никита, - это мой первый пункт!

\- Но-но! Ты говорил про рабочее время, а я про законный отдых.

\- Засчитано, - подтвердила Шарлотта.

Чем тщательнее Никита искал негативные стороны, тем менее весомыми они казались. Понемногу отпускало.

\- Если партнёр лентяй, придётся вкалывать за двоих.

\- Вместе можно придумать что-то такое, что никогда не придёт в голову людям, если они просто коллеги.

\- Слишком размыто, - заметила Шарлотта. – Но я, вроде, понимаю: любимый может вдохновлять сильнее, чем другие люди? Ты об этом?

\- Да, - кивнул Джонни. – Именно! Хорошо ведь, когда муза там, где работаешь?

Мир сделал оборот.

\- Муза?! – воскликнул Никита. – Боже мой, никогда не думал, что связь с музой тоже разновидность служебного романа, а ведь да!..

Во всяком случае, стало предельно ясно: сами по себе интрижки на работе имеют мало отношения к этому страху. Дело было в отношении Виктора к Юри. Никита потёр лицо. Пожалуй, разбирать плюсы и минусы бытия музой он не рискнул бы в ближайшие лет сто.

\- Капитан, твой ход.

\- Нет. Сдаюсь. Ты меня уделал.

\- Да как так? - Джонни надул губы. – Хочешь сказать, мы не будем вонзаться за старину Рю?

Рядом изумлённо охнули. Нельсоны и Никита разом повернулись к открытой двери. Диана и Моника дружно пихнули Роуз, но та лишь оттолкнула их в стороны.

\- Старина, - спросила она тоном частного сыщика, прижавшего злодея к стенке, - это как древность? Как будто в древности события? Как ты сказал, папа? _Вонзаться в старину Рю_?

Джонни ударил ладонью по лбу. Никита еле сдержал крик.

\- О, нет-нет-нет, - Шарлотта метнулась к тройняшкам, – папа вовсе не это имел в виду! Он сказал: «за старину». Старина – это старый друг. Вы уже договорили с Фредом? Значит, выдвигаемся вниз.

\- Па-а-ап, на тебя сел комар?

\- А что у Ника с лицом?

\- Что смешного?!

\- К выходу! К выходу!

Шарлотта развернула Диану и Монику лицом в номер, подтолкнула бедром Роуз. Они уже ушли, когда Джонни, закатив глаза, шёпотом пропел:

\- «Хабс» в старину всей командой вонзились с разбегу!

\- С-с-сука, Нельсон! – прошипел Никита.

Подскочив, он схватил декоративную подушку, но подлец даже не защищался. Припав к софе, Джонни беззвучно плакал от смеха.

\- Отец семейства! – донеслось из номера. – Нужна твоя помощь!

\- Так точно, мэм!

Извернувшись, Нельсон хлопнул Никиту по заднице и сбежал.

Сообщения пришли в десять пятнадцать.

Киборг Джонни: Проводил девочек.

Киборг Джонни: Жду в баре.

Когда Никита спустился, он уже был во всеоружии: занял тёмный угол и потягивал «Голубую лагуну». Рядом стояли две «Текилы Санрайз».

\- Надеюсь, обе мне?

\- Зависит от чистосердечности твоих признаний.

Никита подвинул к себе один коктейль.

\- Капита-а-ан? – голос Джонни стал елейным. – Неужели боишься, что окажешься в его вкусе и не сможешь устоять?

Никита усмехнулся, не поднимая глаз. Втянул треть коктейля. Соврать теперь значило бы пойти против дружбы. Сегодня было уже достаточно поводов для вечного стыда.

\- Боюсь, стану его прошлым, - ответил Никита. – Очень, очень быстро.

Джонни помолчал, взвешивая опасения.

\- Да, - сказал он, наконец, - вероятность велика.

Из открытого окна потянуло. Никита поёжился, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Мать твою, Ник, только не говори, что всерьёз запал!

\- Ну…

\- Вы виделись один раз!

Никита погладил пальцем запотевший бокал.

\- Тем вечером, в Маленьком Токио, когда ты уехал, мы столкнулись на улице. Он был пьян. Я тоже. Зашли в стрёмную раменную, нажрались там виски, а потом… Ох!

\- Вы круто потрахались, и теперь ты не знаешь, как быть?

\- Нельсон, ты слушал? Мы нажрались! Две бутылки выпили почти. Какой секс? Всю ночь пропиздели по-русски. Утром чуть не сдохли от похмелья. Он на следующий день в Канаду уезжал. Договорились встретиться, когда я из Италии вернусь.

\- Срань Господня! – Джонни подпёр щёку кулаком. – Но хоть поцеловались на прощание?

\- Иди в жопу, - Никита улыбнулся, глядя в бокал.

\- От сердца отлегло!

\- Собираю коллекцию его утренних селфи.

\- А он?

\- Моих ужасных пьяных песен.

\- Погоди-ка, Хер в Шапке…

\- Да.

Никита нашёл селфи, где лицо и малахай было видно целиком. Рю широко улыбался, повернувшись в три четверти, и теребил мех на конце хвоста. Звал в юрту. Снова и снова Никита представлял, как лежит на шкурах голый. Рю садился сверху – тоже голый, если не считать малахая, - и когда склонялся для поцелуя, длинный лисий хвост падал через плечо и щекотал грудь.

\- Кэп, - сказал Джонни, - всё пропало.

\- Да.

Третью неделю Никита горел на дне адской бездны и не мог решить, хорошо это или плохо.

\- Спорю на что угодно, ты станешь не его прошлым, а его будущим.

\- Смейся, железяка.

\- Ты не понял, - он приблизился, понизив голос. – Рю тащится от странных парней. А ты в этом уделаешь даже Ламбера.

\- Разве Ламбер странный?

\- Ты слышал его песни?

\- Только «Некрополис». Годный альбом, но не скажу, что странный.

Никита не стал уточнять, что много лет гонял его, не удосужившись получить хоть какие-то знания о группе «Эребус и Террор». Музыка зашла. История тоже. Исполнение – немного не дотягивало. Пел Ламбер хорошо, но чего-то не хватало: то ли огня, то ли безумия.

\- То есть, по-твоему, нормальная история?

\- Женщина, Искусительница, сбила с пути истинно великий мужской ум. Что тут странного? – он пожал плечами. – Как говорит моя армянская сестричка, центральный сюжет патриархального мира.

\- Я скорее про двойное дно.

\- А что за дно?

\- Говорят, Ламбер и Рю страшно поссорились после Чёрного Валентина.

\- Хочешь сказать, жопа Ламбера горела так сильно, что он записал целый альбом?

\- Помнится, даже не отрицал, что Шлюха Люцифера – это Лилит.

\- Охуенно.

Никита втянул ещё треть коктейля.

\- Как пара они всегда были на виду, и Рю неплохо это использовал для них обоих, пока не… Да что теперь об этом говорить? - Джонни вздохнул, перемешивая лёд. – Клип их очень приятный настрой задал, да.

\- Клип?

Никита что-то такое припоминал, но теперь мог с точностью сказать только одно: что тогда приложил все усилия, чтобы не смотреть.

\- «Откуда вернусь не я». Неужели не видел?

\- Сейчас исправим, - допив «Текилу», он разблокировал экран смартфона.

\- Уверен, что момент подходящий? Рю там с Ламбером.

\- Рю уехал с хоккейной командой!

Джонни закатил глаза.

\- Конечно! Нужно было, чтобы папарацци засняли, как вы прощаетесь в аэропорту!

\- Дай мне пострадать, - проворчал Никита, забивая название в поиск на Ютубе.

Полная версия длилась одиннадцать минут. Он нажал на старт. Джонни переметнулся на его сторону стола.

\- Тоже гляну. Люблю шутки Рю.

\- Шутки Рю? Это какой-то мем?

\- Это хуже, мой дорогой Капитан, - Джонни похлопал по плечу. – Гораздо хуже!

По шоссе, рассекавшему пейзаж пустыни Мохаве, ехал розовый кабриолет. На лобовом стекле и широком капоте поверх слоя грязи кое-где присохло птичье дерьмо. За рулём сидел спортивный парень в простых шмотках и оранжевых солнцезащитных очках. Жевал зубочистку. Никита не сразу понял: это и есть Тибо Ламбер. Даже если вычесть, что теперь всплыли далеко не лучшие фото, клип снимали девять лет назад. Кабриолет свернул с шоссе за стелой с огромной стрелкой «МОТЕЛЬ», под которой болталась ветхая доска.

КОМФОРТНЫЕ НОМЕРА

СКИДКИ. УСЛУГИ ЗА СЧЁТ ЗАВЕДЕНИЯ

!!!найдём попутчика в Вегас!!!

Никита прыснул, потому что дальше было лицо Ламбера, увидевшего местных шлюх. Он даже очки снял. Колоритные дамы никуда не делись, наоборот, пришли в рабочее возбуждение – каждая в своём образе.

\- Это всё? – Ламбер повернулся к сутенёру.

Старый метис оскалился:

\- Ещё автослесарь есть, но с ним сам договаривайся.

Джонни всхлипнул, а Ламбер уже перенёсся к распахнутым воротам гаража, где стоял с выражением человека, познавшего полную бессмысленность бытия, и смотрел на ноги в заляпанном синем комбинезоне, торчащие из-под джипа.

\- Кто припёрся там? Чё нада?

\- Этот тип говорит, можешь сгонять со мной в Вегас.

\- Скока дашь?

\- Десятка в час.

Ноги дёрнулись – автослесарь вылез и встал, подтвердив худшие догадки.

\- А чё мало так?

Рю вытер нос, только сильнее размазав грязь по лицу. Джонни заплакал. Никита не знал, что хуже: чёрный масляный след на щеке, некогда белая майка, разводной ключ в руке или комбинезон, приспущенный ровно до начала дорожки волос, - всё было плохо. Очень плохо. Максимально. Как плохое порно, заводящее снова и снова. Судя по виду, главный герой тоже пережил этот краш.

\- Двадцать.

Рю задрал майку, чтобы вытереть лицо.

\- Тридцать, - прошептал Ламбер. – Нет… Тридцать пять…

\- Могу помыть твою засратую тачку, ковбой, и себя заодно.

\- Ладно, сорок!

\- За полтос сможешь посмотреть.

Рю вульгарно подмигнул. Ламбера спас только свист шлюх за спиной. Опомнившись, он схватил новообретённого попутчика за грудки и всучил две двадцатки.

\- Не затягивай. Хочу свалить отсюда поскорее.

Рю ушёл, но в воображении Ламбера разделся до трусов и вместе со шлюхами помыл кабриолет. Сутенёр помогал. Взрывающая мозг танцевальная вставка – под музыку, которой Никита не запомнил.

В следующей сцене Ламбер и Рю уже мчали на сверкающей машине в сторону Лас-Вегаса. Закат светил им в спины. Ветер трепал волосы. На Рю были джинсы, новая майка и чёрная косуха.

\- А ты ничего так.

\- Двести баксов.

\- Что-о-о?!

\- За счет заведения могу только от***ать, когда вернёмся.

\- Иди-ка ты на…

Конец фразы заглушила музыка, но было видно, что Рю снова назвал цену и захохотал, когда Ламбер попытался ему наподдать. Они флиртовали.

От мирской суеты, от любви, от тревог

Уведёт меня путь до рассвета.

Полчаса – и шагну через этот порог,

Растворюсь, не услышав ответа.

О, мечта,

Ангел мой,

Дверь наверх отвори!

Улетай,

И с небес

Никогда не смотри.

Несвятая земля,

Города и моря,

И чужие сердца,

И не я, и не я,

Отовсюду не я,

Возвращаюсь оттуда не я.

Приятная рок-баллада будто качала на волнах, и как во сне Никита следил за ночными приключениями в Лас-Вегасе, где тоже не обошлось без танцев. Кем был герой Тибо Ламбера? Дерзким шулером? Гениальным дураком? С каждым новым выигрышем лицо Рю бледнело всё сильнее. В конце концов, Ламбер сорвал большой куш. Они запрыгнули в кабриолет и двинули в сторону мотеля.

Песня оборвалась.

\- Отпад! – хохотал Рю уже на парковке. – Как мы их! Эй-эй, эт чё за взгляд?

\- Услуги. За счет заведения.

Чиркнула молния. Состроив рожу, Рю склонился к ширинке, но тут Ламбер дёрнул его наверх и засосал. Что-то надломилось в Никите. Он не ревновал. Просто подумал вдруг: как естественно выглядит всё в этой истории. Как если бы все, кто работал над клипом, ни разу не усомнились, что герои созданы друг для друга, что у них есть право на этот поцелуй в первых лучах рассвета в ебучем розовом кабриолете на открытой парковке посреди ровной как коровья лепёшка пустыни! Зависть. Это была жгучая, злая зависть.

\- Тупая романтика, - Рю облизнул губы, - ещё сто баксов сверху.

\- Сколько тебе дать, чтобы ты заткнулся?!

Смеясь, они потянулись друг к другу снова.

Вернулась музыка. В номере мотеля в утренних сумерках сплелись два силуэта.

Ни на час, ни на день, ни на тысячу лет –

Навсегда, ведь я прыгаю в омут.

Ламбер провёл двумя сотнями баксов по плечу Рю, но тот, грустно улыбаясь, покачал головой.

\- Уходи. Парни из Вегаса всегда забирают свои деньги обратно.

Впрыгнув в штаны, Ламбер выглянул в окно. Во дворе мотеля остановились два чёрных джипа.

\- Не в этот раз.

На стенах номера заплясали отблески полицейских мигалок.

Если кто-то вернётся и скажет: «Привет», -

Знай, что дверь открываешь другому.

О, мечта,

Ангел мой,

Дверь наверх отвори!

Улетай,

И с небес

Никогда не смотри.

Несвятая земля,

Города и моря,

И чужие сердца,

И не я, и не я,

Отовсюду не я,

Возвращаюсь оттуда не я.

Когда всех бандитов, сутенера, шлюх и злющего Рю посадили в машины, шериф подошёл к Ламберу и пожал руку:

\- Отличная работа, сержант.

В последних сценах тихо играла музыка – как далёкое эхо. Полицейский участок жил своей обычной жизнью. Ламбер, уже в форме, шёл по нему с лицом лица, принимая улыбки и поздравления от коллег.

\- Тебя там ждут, - шепнула одна дама.

Он открыл дверь. Рю, в отличном костюме, сидел закинув ноги на стол. Никита заржал, потому что, весело прищурившись, тот прятал улыбку за раскрытым удостоверением агента ФБР.

Всплыла надпись о продолжении, которое последует, и побежали титры.

\- Должен сказать, - Джонни вернулся на своё место, - клип хорош и теперь. Что скажешь, Капитан?

Никита подвинул к себе вторую «Текилу». Сделано было потрясающе: и задумано, и снято, и сыграно. Может, увидь он что-то такое лет в тринадцать, не стал бы удивляться своим желаниям. Не думал бы, что все люди, равнодушные к гетеросексуальным отношениям, должны умереть в одиночестве.

\- Рю выглядит счастливым, - сказал Никита.

\- Да, никто не думал, что всё так закончится.

\- Этот пост про развод, правда, отстойный был?

\- Почему был? Он и сейчас есть. Припади, если нужно.

\- Кинь ссылку.

\- Извини, уже пообещал. Найди Ламбера в инстаграме. Имя, потом фамилия.

Никита открыл приложение. Набрал первые буквы, но поиск не выдал ничего, похожего на правду.

\- После «ти» - «ай»?

\- «Эйч».

Он вздохнул.

\- «Ти», «эйч», «ай», «би»…

\- Но в конце-то, надеюсь, «оу»?

\- Размечтался. В его имени нет буквы «оу». Вбивай дальше: «эй», «ю», «ти», «эл»…

\- Ты прикалываешься?! – Никита вспылил, но в ту же секунду увидел подтверждённый аккаунт thibautlambert. – Же-е-есть.

\- Это говорит мне человек, использующий для письма русский алфавит.

\- Нормальный алфавит.

\- Ж-ж-ж! – воздев руки, Джонни закачался из стороны в сторону. – Я – маньяк-эксгибиционист, нападающий из кустов! 

\- Изыди, - сказал Никита.

Ему стало не до смеха.

Первая же публикация сверху. Несколько фотографий. Сначала – обложка альбома: разбитый розовый кадиллак, влетевший в дерево Иисуса, логотип группы, название «Ненависть и секс». Дальше был Рю. В разные годы, но с одинаково неловкой улыбкой человека, вдруг попавшего в кадр. На каждой следующей фотографии волосы всё длиннее, а глаза всё печальнее. Никита даже не сразу понял, что почти везде он раздет, насколько позволял формат инстаграма.

thibautlambert Так совпало, что сегодня, в день, когда в @officialerebusterror мы представили обложку нового альбома, мне сообщили так же, что наш брак с Рю официально расторгнут. Нет смысла скрывать, какие чувства одолевали меня во время записи, о чём я думал. Все мы совершаем ошибки. Порой приходится дорого за такие ошибки платить. Бесконечно прощать может только Господь, а нам, людям, сил не хватает. Разные взгляды на мир, сложные характеры, вредные привычки, измены, обиды – всё это было всегда, но пока мы несли друг друга над бездной, было не так уж важно. Не могу поверить, что земное перевесило, что с этого дня каждый сам по себе. Надеюсь, в другой жизни, в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, где все родственные души всегда счастливы, с нами ничего такого не случилось и там мы по-прежнему любим друг друга.

В комментариях творился ад. Никита осилил только первые, где одни люди кричали, что все скриншоты сделаны, вторые умоляли Тибо Ламбера признаться, что аккаунт просто взломан, а третьи строили стены из фейспалмов.

\- Это точно не фейк?

\- Если фейк может родиться человеком и прожить три десятка лет, - Джонни развёл руками.

Больше по привычке Никита вернулся в режим превью и пролистнул вниз. В последнее время Ламбер делал не так много публикаций – почти сразу замелькали фотографии Рю. Три года назад. Четыре года назад. Они всё не кончались. Никита не заметил, как начал открывать каждую. Осунувшийся, с безжизненным выражением лица Рю казался мертвецом. Растрёпанные длинные волосы. Позы человека, который хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Подписи в духе нездорового позитива делали только хуже – кто мог в это поверить? На очередном портрете, с которого в душу глянули огромные несчастные глаза, Никита свернул приложение и заказал ещё одну «Текилу».

\- Не налегай.

\- Извини, - Никита вздохнул, – без третьей никак. Зачем публиковать такие фото? 

Вопрос был риторический, но Джонни, пожевав губу, ответил:

\- Когда Рю уехал в Монреаль и перестал из дома выходить, фанаты сильно давили на Ламбера. Думаю, он поэтому выкладывал. Отчитывался.

\- Пиздец, - Никита запустил руку в волосы.

Обдало холодом. Джонни был прав: не стоило много пить. По-хорошему, вообще не стоило пить после таких историй.

\- Точно-то никто не знает, близкие Рю не такие люди, чтобы об этом болтать, но есть серьёзное предположение, что всё довольно жёстко стало под конец. Что не просто так Безбожник снял «Снег». Смотрел уже?

\- Нет, не дошел. Там про кокаин?

\- Скорее, про другую зависимость, - Джонни щёлкнул пальцами. - Как бы так сказать? Что супруги иногда сливаются в одно чудовище – и дети с мистикой тут ни при чём.

К возвращению девочек Никита протрезвел, а к полднику успел десяток раз безуспешно набрать номер Рю. На смену обиде пришла паранойя. «Хабс» довезли его до дома, но что он делал дальше, никто в твиттере не знал. Вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Вдруг ему нужна была помощь? Вечерняя прогулка в окрестностях отеля отвлекла – всё-таки пришлось потратить достаточно сил, чтобы помочь кое-кому не растерять на неаполитанских улочках дочерей. Тройняшки не сговариваясь бежали в разные стороны. Их влёк стандартный набор: тёмные подворотни, лавки торговцев, злачные места, мусорные горы… Отдельной болью шли уличные артисты и бродячие животные. Опыт бытия старшим братом пришёлся очень кстати, хотя до этого дня Никита надеялся, что никому, кроме Ленки, он больше никогда не будет объяснять, почему не нужно приближаться к огромному, но такому несчастному на вид пасюку.

\- А ты неплох, - заметил Джонни на обратном пути. – Точно не хочешь завести парочку орущих ребятишек?

\- Люблю тебя, Нельсон, но давай останемся друзьями!

Остаток пути Никита убегал. С вопящей Дианой на шее. Погоня настигла, когда он притормозил, чтобы не столкнуться в дверях отеля с Шарлоттой и её подозрительно знакомой приятельницей.

\- Ануш?!

\- Попался! – крикнула Моника.

\- Кия-я-я!!! – завопила Роуз.

Никита пошатнулся под их напором, а когда ссадил Диану, та вероломно переметнулась на сторону сестёр.

\- Так-то! Всё верно, девочки! – Джонни прибежал последним. – Лоло, смотри, все живы! Я никого не потерял!

\- Полюбуйся, - Шарлотта снова повернулась к Ануш, - моя _идеальная_ семья! Люди не представляют, о чём говорят!

\- И этот тоже?

\- К счастью, нет! Одного супергероя мне достаточно!

Оставив Никиту, тройняшки бросились к новой цели.

\- Армянская сестра, приве-е-ет, как поездка?

\- Привет, Армянская сестра, а видео будет?

\- Привет-привет, Армянская сестра, а когда, когда-а-а?

\- Всему своё время, - она склонилась к ним. – Познакомимся-ка сначала. 

Тройняшки по очереди назвали свои имена. Ануш пожала руку каждой и сказала, что рада встрече. Джонни вклинился четвёртым. Она засмеялась.

\- Может, всё-таки останешься на ужин? - спросила Шарлотта.

\- Нет. Устала очень, извини.

\- Без проблем! Мы сами ещё не до конца в себя пришли после перелёта. До завтра?

\- Да, спишемся.

Ануш, наконец, посмотрела на Никиту.

\- Что, племянничек, проводишь свою старую тётушку?

Отель давно остался позади, а Никита всё посмеивался над шуткой, которую они шутили столько лет, сколько друг друга знали. «Старая» тётушка была на два года младше своего племянничка.

В варианте Армянской сестры семейная история начиналась примерно так: жил на свете один мужчина, который ненавидел женщин, и в наказание за это Бог послал ему четырёх дочерей. Дальше тоже хохмила, но с таким смехом – сквозь слёзы. Яне посчастливилось родиться четвёртой дочерью. Геннадию Кравчуку тогда уже перевалило за пятьдесят, и хватку он подрастерял. Маме Никиты повезло меньше. Была второй. Ещё от первой жены. Много дерьма вытерпела, пока росла, пока училась в университете, пока встречалась с «подходящим по статусу» кавалером... Когда Алексей Ершов уже не в шутку предложил ей сбежать из Москвы, уехала с ним на ближайшем поезде.

Никита познакомился с Геннадием Кравчуком незадолго до шестнадцатого дня рождения, а настоящую историю знакомства своих родителей узнал уже студентом. Он не питал к деду светлых чувств. Никаких. Никогда. Прошло больше дюжины лет, но Никита всё так же чётко помнил тот душный летний вечер. Они сидели за большим столом в гостиной: мама, жена Рузана – не сильно её старше, он, Карина и Яна – тоже подростки, - а Геннадий Кравчук стоял во главе стола, сжимая спинку кресла, и орал, как ненормальный. Оказывается, дурные, неблагодарные бабы сломали ему жизнь.

Никита пообещал себе больше там не появляться. Только иногда, наезжая по выходным в Москву – в последнем классе родители отпускали уже без вопросов, доходил по Тверскому бульвару до нужного дома, смотрел на окна третьего этажа и малодушно желал дедуле мучительной смерти. Там же его однажды окликнула Яна. Предложила бродить по городу вместе. С одним условием: звать, как все друзья, на армянский манер. С тех пор они прошли тысячи улиц. Рассуждали об устройстве мира и смысле жизни людей или молчали, как сейчас. 

Никита огляделся. Темнело. Неизвестная улица вела вверх. Он понятия не имел, куда их занесло. Закрытые окна и двери. Ни одного человека, никаких громких разговоров – о бурной дневной жизни напоминала только одежда на бельевых верёвках, натянутых между домами.

\- Прочитал, в помещениях здесь ничего не высушить.

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Ануш тоже задрала голову.

\- Да?

\- Влажность высокая. Только на ветру.

\- Что ж, - заключила она, - видно, моим трусам тоже придётся увидеть Неаполь.

\- И умереть?

\- Жалею всё-таки, что ты не бываешь на семейных праздниках. Вместе мы бы точно довели Кравчука до инфаркта.

\- Можем видео ему записать.

Ануш фыркнула.

\- Почему не сказала, что приедешь?

\- Я говорила. Когда поздравляла с новой ролью. Так и думала, что не дочитал.

Не могло такого быть! Никита схватил смартфон, открыл переписку, пробежал глазами её огромное сообщение от одиннадцатого января – в конце она действительно спрашивала о Неаполе.

\- Бля-я-я... Я... не... Извини!

\- Извиняю, - Ануш махнула рукой. – Лоло мне всё слила, поэтому не стала ещё раз дёргать.

\- У вас большие планы?

\- Не очень. На самом деле, больше хотели увидеться – столько лет заочно знакомы. Пока не придумали, что можно вместе записать. Вроде бы, направление одно, но всё равно очень разные аудитории. А вот с тобой поболтала бы. Без шуток. Скажем, в формате мокпана?

\- Помню, ты смеялась над мокпанами.

\- Я была не права.

Никита остановился.

\- Так.

\- В двух домах от меня делают пиздатую «Маргариту».

\- И что?

\- Нельзя приехать в Неаполь и не попробовать пиццу, эй!

\- Это какой-то хитрый план?

\- Да брось! - Ануш сделала самое честное на свете лицо. – Просто посидим, пожуём, поболтаем… об итальянцах.

\- Ах, об итальянцах, - до Никиты, наконец, дошло. – А не рассказать ли тебе, что бывает с хитрыми старыми тётушками?

Он протянул руки, намереваясь слегка её придушить, но она припустила вверх по улице – резво даже для своих двадцати семи.

\- Оп! Оп! – зазвенел весёлый голос в густых сумерках. – Сначала догони, молодчик!

Ануш настраивала камеру, ворча на ужасный свет. В коробке дышали жаром две «Маргариты». Из открытой балконной двери тянуло сыростью. Прижав к уху смартфон, Никита смотрел, как трепещут на сквозняке лёгкие жёлтые занавески.

Наконец, трубку взяли.

\- Привет, Ник! - крикнул Тони. - Неужто из самой Италии?

\- Привет, да. В Неаполе сейчас.

\- Как старик Везувий? Не шалит?

\- Пока хорошо себя ведёт.

\- Не расслабляйся, за ним глаз да глаз нужен.

\- Всё под контролем: поочерёдно с Нельсоном вахту несём.

\- Хе-хе, - крякнул Тони. – Ладно, говори, что за дело.

\- Вопросик возник.

\- Это я понял!

\- Хотим записать мокпан. Это…

\- Знаю-знаю, - перебил он. – Мария их обожает. Если хочешь похвастаться, моё разрешение не нужно.

\- И всё же хочу уточнить, насколько можно углубиться в тему. Без спойлеров, само собой.

\- Аудитория?

Услышав деловой тон, Никита улыбнулся.

\- Русскоязычная. Тысяч семьсот.

Тони присвистнул. Помолчал.

\- То есть, - уточнил он, - ты всерьёз хочешь вместе с пиццей скормить соотечественникам мысль, что пора пересмотреть отношение к любви?

\- Да. Вроде того. Их ведь тоже нужно правильно заинтриговать.

\- А взамен что же хочешь?

\- Это просто… дружеский жест.

\- А-а, понял. Широкая душа. Знакомый случай. Думал, уникальный, но раз нет, то отвечу так: ты своих русских получше меня знаешь. Не ум, так чутьё подскажет, чего и сколько сказать.

Никита удержал тяжёлый вздох. У «Mirror Group» был миллиард указаний на счёт разглашения информации о «Лиге Севера». Но абсолютная свобода оказалась не лучше.

\- Ещё что-то?

\- Нет. Разве только… - Никита сглотнул. - Не знаешь, как там Рю? Номер недоступен.

\- Каваками, - Тони крикнул в сторону, - какого хера ты Нику не отвечаешь?

\- Он рядом?

\- Держи.

Зашуршало.

\- Слушаю, что скажешь.

Никита обрадовался даже недовольному голосу Рю.

\- Привет. Ты как?

\- А? - тот удивился.

Сильнее сжав смартфон, Никита сказал по-русски:

\- Я говорю, как ты? Более-менее?

Рю вздохнул.

\- Врать не буду, такого дерьма не ждал. Давай, со своего перезвоню? Минут через пять?

\- Я не у себя, будем мокпан записывать сейчас.

\- О, забавно. С Нельсонами?

\- Нет. С Армянской сестрой. Хотим немного про фильм поболтать.

\- Ни слова про моё участие!

\- Не переживай. Будем только про моё участие говорить.

Повисло молчание.

\- Рю?

\- Извини, - он снова вздохнул. - Конечно, я тут ни при чём.

\- Нет-нет, важное уточнение. Мало ли, о чём речь зайдет.

\- Имя не под запретом – только про роль не нужно. Пусть стервятники давятся прошлым.

\- Понял.

Рю опять замолчал.

\- Хочешь пиццу? – Никита погладил пальцем тёплый угол коробки.

\- Из Италии?

\- Из Италии не получится. Но на Шестой тоже неплохо делают «Маргариту».

Он зло усмехнулся:

\- Пришлёшь пиццу парню, которого выебали все, кому не лень?

Никита сжал переносицу. Треснуть бы по лбу! Он вспомнил, где слышал этот тон. В залитом ливнем Маленьком Токио. Продрогший, разбитый, едва стоящий на ногах, Рю всё равно скалил зубы. Может даже, те самые зубы, которые были опасней ладогарской стали. В сказке об Инкубе оставалось пугающе мало вымысла. 

\- Типа, конец разговора?

\- Если не любишь «Маргариту», выбери другую.

Рю вздохнул в третий раз. И в третий раз замолчал.

\- Или скажи, что я могу сделать, чтобы тебе стало легче.

\- Даже поцелуешь?

\- Поце… Боже мой, конечно, поцелую! Хоть тысячу раз!

\- Я буду считать.

\- Напугал.

Рю издал странный звук. Вроде смеха сквозь сопли.

\- Прости, - он сглотнул. – Скину адрес сейчас.

\- Давай, буду ждать.

\- Селфи позже пришлю.

\- Принято.

\- Удачной записи. Тоже поцелую тебя тысячу раз. Пока.

\- Пока.

Завершив звонок, Никита упал на коробку. Побился лбом. Картон захрустел, но выдержал удары.

\- «Поцелую хоть тысячу раз»? Вот это поворот!

\- Ты ничего не слышала.

\- Ершов!

\- Что? - он приподнял голову.

Ануш не владела своим лицом.

\- Рю запретил тебе обсуждать пост Ламбера?

\- Нет. Своё участие в фильме. А этот высер, так уж и быть, прокомментирую, если удачно ввернёшь.


	15. Допы. Дискография Тибо Ламбера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Касательно дат. Я не указываю в тексте конкретные даты, чтобы не возникало ненужных привязок к событиям реальной истории. Действие происходит в альтернативном мире, там всё могло быть по-другому. Здесь и в фильмографиях Рю и Никиты, которые выложу по ходу, я указываю даты, чтобы лучше ориентироваться внутри жизней героев.
> 
> Действие первой главы киноау - 06 ноября 2016 года.  
Тибо Ламбер родился 24 января 1985 года.

**2001 – Экспедиция – «Эребус и Террор»**

**Обложка**

Нет

**Об альбоме**

Сложно назвать это полноценным альбомом. Бетховен, узнав, что Тибо собирается после школы уехать во Францию, поймал его за шкирку и заставил записать несколько песен из существующего только в их воображении мюзикла «Пропавшая экспедиция», чтобы осталось хоть что-то на память от первой рок-группы.

**Трек-лист**

Эребус и Террор

Полярная ночь

Ужас во Тьме

Люди сходят с ума

Рассвета не будет

Плоть

Демон из консервной банки

Письмо любимой

Не подходи!

Эпилог (Не для хроник)

**2003 - Тибо Ламбер – «Тибальт ещё жив»**

**Обложка**

Сцена дуэли из «Ромео и Джульетты». Меркуцио лежит мёртвый, Тибальт и Ромео дерутся на шпагах.

**Об альбоме**

Сольный акустический альбом, куда вошли лучшие песни Тибо, написанные в школе, но не подошедшие для «Экспедиции». Часть текстов – на французском языке.

**Трек-лист**

Дикая охота

Леди холмов

Письмо любимой

Гангстер и коп

Медведь

Тибальт ещё жив

Верона не спит

Проводы друга

Первая ночь

Привет, детка

Калгари? Это где?

Песня про лося

Егерь не рад

**2005 – Тибо Ламбер – «Флибустьер»**

**Обложка**

Пиратский флаг

**Об альбоме**

Сольный акустический альбом, куда вошли песни о морских приключениях, в большинстве своём написанные уже во Франции. Большая часть текстов – на французском языке.

**Трек-лист**

Эпоха географических закрытий

Вечер в сентябре

Флибустьер

Тулуза

Оргазм Колумба

Культурный обмен

Дружище ром

Аборигены

Последний Одиссей

Старый волк

Титаник на дне

За кулисами

Пой, пройдоха!

Пропащая экспедиция

**2007 – Тибо Ламбер – «Крестовый приход»**

**Обложка**

Рыцарь под кайфом

**Об альбоме**

Вернувшись во Францию после съёмок «Ублюдков», Тибо не мог признаться себе, что размазан как романом с Рю, так и культурным шоком, поэтому его фантазия породила историю.

**Сюжет **

Главный герой рассуждает о странном мире, в котором живёт («Утраченные символы»). На закате он видит прекрасную незнакомку и пытается флиртовать, но девушка смеётся и не говорит о себе ничего, кроме имени («Эммануэль де Жаме»). Следуя за ней, главный герой приходит в подозрительное место, где тусуются мрачные фрики. Они называют себя новыми рыцарями и принимают наркоту - «сон» («Рыцари XXI»). Рыцари оказывают уважение Эммануэль и не слишком рады появлению главного героя. Ситуация накаляется, но выходит рыжая женщина, вся в коже, пирсинге и татуировках. Это правая рука некого гроссмейстера («Приор Жанна Д’Нарк»). Жанна потешается над героем, но он понимает, что она всего лишь хочет ему помочь по просьбе Эммануэль. Добиться такой девушки может только настоящий рыцарь, и Жанна предлагает главному герою пойти к ней в оруженосцы. Он соглашается («Неофит»). Происходит состязание, но никто из рыцарей снова не может победить Жанну («Большой Турнир»). Гроссмейстер рад победе Жанны, но огорчён, что его прекрасная дочь снова осталась без мужчины. Он объявляет, что Эммануэль достанется тому рыцарю, который отважнее всех проявит себя в грядущем столкновении с сарацинами («Гроссмейстер Ордена Сна»). Жанна напоминает гроссмейстеру о посвящении. Неофитов много, каждый должен выпить из Чаши Сна. Главный герой понимает, что оказался в ловушке и нужно бежать, но Эммануэль бросает ему платок, и он, не в силах уйти, становится одним из новых рыцарей («Аколлада»). Мир, открытый «сном», увлекает главного героя. Он вспоминает жизнь до прихода в Орден и считает её пустой («Во сне»). Битва с сарацинами – война, в которой нет и не может быть победителей. Главный герой – просто глупец, пешка в чужой игре («Крестовый приход»). В финале он мысленно прощается с Эммануэль де Жаме («Откуда вернусь не я»).

**Трек-лист**

Утраченные символы

Эммануэль де Жаме

Рыцари XXI

Приор Жанна Д’Нарк

Неофит

Большой Турнир

Гроссмейстер Ордена Сна

Аколлада

Во сне

Крестовый приход

Откуда вернусь не я

**2008 - Эребус и Террор – «Невозвращённые»**

**Обложка**

Скелет за штурвалом корабля

**Об альбоме**

Когда Тибо вернулся в Монреаль, Бетховен и Рю тут же спелись и развели бурную деятельность по созданию рок-группы. Обоим было ясно, что на французских пиздостраданиях Ламбера в Америке далеко не уедешь. Бетховен извлёк из небытия «Эребус и Террор», и оба сошлись на том, что для записи на коленке вышло очень даже неплохо, а уж если выбрать самые сильные песни, переосмыслить, перезаписать… Так и появился на свет первый студийный альбом группы.

**Трек-лист**

Полярная ночь

Ужас во Тьме

Плоть

Письмо любимой

Не для хроник

Пропавшая экспедиция (Эребус и Террор)

Эпоха географических закрытий

Последний патрон

Через океан

Откуда вернусь не я

**2009 – Тибо Ламбер – Большая рыбалка**

**Обложка**

В постели усатый мужчина обнимает огромную рыбу

**Об альбоме**

Сольный акустический альбом, куда вошли песни, вдохновленные семейной жизнью с Рю. Тибо не планировал записывать эту наркоманию, но после Чёрного Валентина таким образом извинился за ссору.

**Трек-лист**

Гудзонов залив

Ты танцуешь

Утро после вечеринки

В Калифорнии печет

Дыра в ноге

Некий японец

Ублюдочный блюз

Мой парень - содомит

Всю ночь

Злая рыбка Чихоко

Он упал в сугроб

Заводь

Исповедь несвятому отцу

Мансарда

Рыцарь и дракон

**2011 - Эребус и Террор – «Некрополис»**

**Обложка **

Город мёртвых

**Об альбоме**

Второй студийный альбом группы «Эребус и Террор», высоко оценённый критиками и слушателями, несмотря на довольно прямые отсылки к жизни и творчеству Рю. Часть фанатов Каваками осудила «Некрополис» и не удовлетворилась даже его комментарием, что не нужно ассоциировать исполнителя с главным героем.

**Сюжет**

Главный герой, Некромант, получает конверт от таинственного господина, с которым уже много лет ведёт переписку. Внутри – приглашение в Некрополис. Это легендарное место, где живут мёртвые и куда мечтает попасть каждый некромант («Врата открываются в полночь»). По дороге главный герой вспоминает, как много сил отдал выбранному пути и как долго изобретал идеальную смерть («Мастер Смерти»). Внутри города всё не так, как представлял себе Некромант: архитектура напоминает города людей, а мёртвые ведут самую обычную жизнь («Некрополис»). Они увлечены мелочными делами и разборками, и даже их дети такие же несносные, как в мире живых («Малыш-зомби»). Некромант приближается к центру города, где в самом разгаре карнавал в честь плотских забав («Ночь Распутного Валентина»). Поприветствовать гуляк выходит Лилит. Много лет назад она околдовала Некроманта, а после посмеялась над его чувствами, за что он проклинает её до сих пор («Шлюха Люцифера»). Нелицеприятный монолог злит суккубов, но в последний момент они слышат приказ остановиться («Исчадия»). Люцифер открывает Некроманту правду: если при жизни человек грешил с огоньком, то у него есть все шансы весело провести вечность после смерти в Некрополисе, а не в Аду. Он послал приглашение, оценив одержимость главного героя великим злодеянием, однако теперь разочарован его неприязнью к Лилит, но всё же даёт сказать последнее слово («Милость Беспощадного»). Достав шкатулку, Некромант выпускает Чёрную Смерть. Чума мгновенно разносится по городу и убивает всех, но мёртвые быстро приходят в себя. Они смеются над шуткой. Люцифер впечатлён. У него большие планы на чуму («Чума в шкатулке»). Над телом Некроманта он говорит, что блаженным здесь не место, разве что одному – для потехи. Жители города встречают решение с восторгом. Прерванный праздник продолжается. Мёртвый Некромант встаёт. Отныне он обречён веселиться вместе со всеми («Вечный карнавал»). В балладе-бонусе главный герой признаётся, что всегда ненавидел некромантию. Он мечтал разрушить Некрополис, чтобы освободить его жителей и спасти Лилит, но стал лишь очередной игрушкой в руках Люцифера («Нигде и никогда («Прощание Некроманта)»).

**Трек-лист**

Врата открываются в полночь

Мастер Смерти

Некрополис

Малыш-зомби

Ночь Распутного Валентина

Шлюха Люцифера

Исчадия

Милость Беспощадного

Чума в шкатулке

Вечный карнавал

Нигде и никогда (Прощание Некроманта)

**2013 - Эребус и Террор – «Погружение»**

**Обложка**

В темноте за манящим огоньком угадывается раскрытая пасть рыбы-удильщика

**Об альбоме**

Третий студийный альбом группы «Эребус и Террор», на который Тибо «вдохновили» депрессия Рю и собственный алкоголизм. Чёткого сюжета нет, но слушателей не покидает чувство, что всё происходит в одном замкнутом и довольно жутком пространстве.

**Трек-лист**

Intro

Дыши

Вечная полночь

Глубоко

Позвонки

Твоя кожа

Кайф

Инстинкты

Дверь на замок

Outro

**2017 - Эребус и Террор – «Ненависть и секс»**

**Обложка**

Разбитый розовый кадиллак, влетевший в дерево Иисуса

**Об альбоме**

Четвёртый и последний студийный альбом группы «Эребус и Террор», в который вошли песни, написанные весной 2014-го (после расставания с Рю) и в ноябре 2016-го (после встречи в Чикаго), а так же сочинённая на заре знакомства с бывшим мужем «Останься со мной».

**Сюжет**

Чёткого сюжета, как в «Крестовом приходе» или «Некрополисе» нет. Песни альбома объединяет тема сексуального насилия. Тем не менее, если подключить фантазию, можно увидеть историю: на трассе молодой мужчина снимает на ночь проститутку, но вместо мотеля отвозит её в заброшенное место, где насилует и жестоко пытает, а затем снимает скальп. Только после этого он убивает жертву. Она не первая в его списке. Так герой мстит случайным женщинам за своё разбитое сердце.

**Трек-лист**

На трассе (Intro)

Грязный разговор

Правило №3

Футон в углу

Ненависть и секс

Твой ублюдок

Кричи!

11 дюймов твоих волос

Только моя

Наш счастливый конец (Outro)

Останься со мной


	16. Глава 13. Наброски (Поцелуй со вкусом кимчи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, нужно ли предупреждать об этом, но описание блевоты, наверное, может кого-то сквикнуть... Так вот, блевота тут есть. Ну, в самом деле, это же глава про свидание ^^'

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

_«Like a prayer», Madonna_

Никита растянулся на полу в гостиной. До этого вечера он не представлял, что может так соскучиться по квартире в Санта-Монике. Здесь не было ни детей, ни итальянцев! При всей любви к Нельсонам и старушке Европе, к концу почти трёхнедельного путешествия усталость взяла верх.

Мой провальный флирт: добрался

Мой провальный флирт: ?

Ник (L.A.): дааааа

К февралю страсти вокруг развода улеглись. Ещё недельку опоздавшие пытались запрыгнуть в уходящий поезд, но больше ворчали, что даже напоследок Тибо Ламбер не постеснялся выехать на имени теперь уже бывшего мужа. На смену историям о фантастическом блядстве пришли обличительные комментарии в адрес папарацци и прочих любителей лёгкой славы. Ещё в Неаполе Ануш ретвитнула некую Гекату. «Мудаков не спасти, но всем нормальным людям предлагаю вспомнить #чтоделалрю». В прикреплённой видеозаписи молодой Рю Каваками сжимал в руках статуэтку с позолоченным королём-рыцарем и рассказывал, чего успел наслушаться и насмотреться, пока «ненадолго стал женщиной». В меру серьёзности, в меру грустной иронии, в меру неприятной правды. Только когда зрители в зале отозвались аплодисментами, Никита понял, что было не так. Да и было ли? Вечернее платье. Туфли. Макияж. Украшения. Всё смотрелось на Каваками как родное. Он не выглядел смешным или чокнутым. Он выглядел… достойно. Так мог бы обращаться к людям посланец из далекого прекрасного будущего, где стёршиеся границы породили не предрекаемый хаос, а новое человечество. Никита ещё долго читал твиты по хештегу, смотрел другие речи, отрывки из интервью и записи танцевальных номеров. Неравнодушные благодарили – за смелость, за искренность, за идеи. Даже выступления Инкуба они рассматривали как ещё одну грань огромного таланта. Чувственный. Сильный. Нежный. Опасный. Живой. Всё это был Рю. Человек без дна, как сказал Руслан.

«Если теперь в нём осталась хоть четверть от прошлого, Ершов, тебе пизда».

Голос старался зря.

Мой провальный флирт: завтра всё в силе

Ник (L.A.): как скажешь

Мой провальный флирт: извини

Мой провальный флирт: это был вопрос

Мой провальный флирт: если нужно отдыхай

Ник (L.A.): всё нормально

Мой провальный флирт: до завтра тогда

Мой провальный флирт: ложусь спать

Ник (L.A.): хороших снов

После того разговора в Неаполе Рю ещё несколько дней неохотно выходил на связь. Никита исправно слал утренние сообщения, но получал в ответ только односложные благодарности. Потом всё резко вернулось на свои места: селфи, чаты, шутки, длинные аудиосообщения. Снова говорили обо всём. Кроме случившегося. Умом Никита понимал, что всё, наверняка, не так уж хорошо, но осудить за обман не мог. Он с трудом представлял, как после брака с человеком вроде Ламбера и всех плясок стервятников Рю вообще что-то про себя рассказывал. Делился фотографиями. Улыбался. Никита не решился дать ссылку на мокпан. Ануш и её подписчики были в восторге. Российские фанаты тоже приняли болтовню хорошо. Он и сам думал, что получилось неплохо, но всё-таки жалел, что резко отозвался о том посте. Как ни крути, хайпанул вместе со всеми.

Эчпочмейкер: Сели

Ник (L.A.): я уже дома

Эчпочмейкер: Отлично

Эчпочмейкер: Сейчас отправлю Лаврентьевых в отель

Эчпочмейкер: И сразу к тебе

Эчпочмейкер: Пожрать закажи

Ник (L.A.): пожрать заказать?

Ник (L.A.): бля

Эчпочмейкер: Бля

Эчпочмейкер: СУКА

Ник (L.A.): ссука

Ник (L.A.): нееет

Эчпочмейкер: ОПЯТЬ

Ник (L.A.): перестань

Эчпочмейкер: ОСТАНОВИСЬ

Ник (L.A.): (((((

Эчпочмейкер: ((((

Давясь смехом, Никита подождал, пока Руслан наберёт сообщение.

Эчпочмейкер: Блядь ладно когда мы вместе жили но теперь-то как это говно работает

Эчпочмейкер: Пошути мне ещё про соулмейтов

Ник (L.A.): всё потому что мы соулмейты

Ник (L.A.): …………………….

Эчпочмейкер: :despair:

Эчпочмейкер: Ершов

Эчпочмейкер: просто закажи пожрать

Доставка еды опередила минут на десять. Никита только донёс пакеты до кухни, как снова раздался звонок. Всё хорошо было в этой квартире – кроме отсутствия домофона. Предыдущая владелица не установила его идейно: все свои входили через студию, открытую для работы почти в любое время суток. Три с половиной года назад Никита принял это как данность. К нему сюда редко кто-то заглядывал, а сбегать вниз, чтобы встретить курьера, не составляло труда. Теперь он всё чаще задавался вопросом, как совместить личное удобство с неписаными правилами этого места.

Ильясов бросил чемодан прямо посреди тротуара и, отбежав к пересекающей улицу авеню, делал селфи. Оранжевый свет заходящего солнца бил ему в спину.

– Обалдеть! Я не представлял, что это так близко к океану! Ты реально гондон!

– А ты думал, шуточки были про счастливую старость?

– Смотри, Ершов, я ведь соглашусь! Тогда уж вовек не отделаешься!

– Боюсь-боюсь! – Никита поднял чемодан. – Домой айда!

Руслан вприпрыжку поскакал навстречу. Обнял с разбегу. Едва не уронил.

– Скорее! Бро-поцелуй!!!

– Иди на хер, Ильясов!

– Без предварительных ласк не пойду!

Никита взял его шею в захват. Как же здесь не хватало этих тупых шуток! Ребята из «Лиги» старались, но дотягивали редко.

– Нужно срочно запилить что-то двусмысленное, – сообщил Руслан.

Изловчившись, он укусил Никиту за бок. Затрещину тоже получил самую настоящую. Потом они всё же дошли до двери чёрного входа. Поднимались долго – Руслан зависал возле каждого рисунка.

– Неужели, правда, сколько ступеней – столько и сказок?

– Давай, не сегодня?

– Извини. Конечно, успеется ещё. Колбасит!

– Тяжелый перелёт?

– Нормальный. Но столько времени сидеть – убийство. Поспал ещё. У нас ведь ночь была, – он потёр шею. – На восток как-то иначе: просто выпадаешь из самолёта никакой.

– Мы точно в одну сторону летели?

Посмеялись.

– Если нужно, прогуляйся после ужина, – Никита открыл дверь в квартиру. – Погода хорошая сегодня. Только ключи возьми. Я скоро отвалюсь.

Не успел он закончить, как снова раздался звонок.

– Да бли-и-ин! Кого ещё принесло?

Скинув кроссовки перед гостиной, Никита метнулся к окну, которое выходило в проулок между домами. Внизу стояли две женщины в полицейской форме.

– М-м-м, добрый вечер?

Они задрали головы. Сержант Бейли чуть приподняла фуражку в знак приветствия. Сверкнули солнцезащитные очки. Вторую – совсем молодую мулатку – Никита видел впервые.

– Добрый вечер! – крикнула она. – Извините, сэр, поступила жалоба.

– О. Минутку!

Отойдя от окна, Никита скорчил рожу. Никто доподлинно не знал, с чего начался конфликт Марии Андерсон с Амандой Флорес, но последняя не упускала случая нажаловаться в полицию на соседей. Может, просто не любила художников. Впрочем, судя по количеству обращений, Никита Ершов понравился ей ещё меньше. Обувшись, он спустился третий раз. Внизу снова обменялись приветствиями. Потом сержант Бейли нежно подпихнула напарницу.

– Офицер Лопес! – отрапортовала та, подпрыгнув. – Поступила жалоба, что в доме насильно удерживают несовершеннолетнего!

– Э-э-э?

Сержант Бейли кашлянула.

– Подросток, – сказала она чарующим грудным голосом. – Белый мальчик, худой, светлые волосы, рост – примерно пять с половиной футов. Одет в джинсы и серую толстовку.

Ещё секунду Никита соображал, о каком белом мальчике идёт речь. Офицер Лопес снова задрала голову и выдала изумлённый возглас. Сержант Бейли тоже посмотрела наверх.

– Хм, похож.

Никита вздохнул.

– Пройдёте в дом или _мальчик_ может спуститься?

Офицер Лопес повернулась к сержанту Бейли. Та нахмурилась.

– Не лучшая шутка, Ник.

– Извини. Наверное, мадам Флорес не так поняла наши громкие русские приветствия. Мы с другом давно не виделись. Он приехал в гости, – Никита глянул на торчащую из окна шкодливую рожу. – Ильясов, спустись-ка с паспортом!

– Бля-я-я, – отозвался он, исчезая из виду.

Убедившись, что мальчику двадцать три полных года, полицейские извинились за беспокойство, пожелали приятного отдыха в Санта-Монике и прогулочным шагом удалились в сторону бульвара Уилшир.

– Ох, мадам Флорес, – пробормотал Никита, глядя в глухую стену соседнего дома.

Руслан похлопал по плечу.

– Угадаешь, что спросила Мамыховская?

– Избавь меня!

– Руслан Рамилевич, – вцепившись в локоть, Ильясов затряс руку и зашептал, точь-в-точь как третья жена Лаврентьева, – признайтесь же, признайтесь, покидаете нас ради своего, хо-хо-хо, голубка?

Никита проснулся разбитым. Минуту или две он пытался различить за окном итальянскую речь, потом хлопнул себя по лбу. Вчера припозднились. Уплетая лазанью, Руслан рассказывал безумные истории из жизни петербургской театральной тусовки. За пять лет почти ничего не изменилось. Никита слушал и уже плохо представлял, как когда-то сам варился в этом. Часа в три Ильясов сжалился – прогнал спать, а сам, наверное, просидел до утра.

Время перевалило за полдень. Зевнув, Никита записал сообщение.

– Поздний утренний выпуск. Хорошая новость: я проснулся. Приду в себя, м-м-м, часа через полтора. Приеду после двух, идёт?

Мой провальный флирт: доброе утро, спящая красавица

Мой провальный флирт: жду не дождусь

Мой провальный флирт: [фото]

Рю прислал селфи на фоне бассейна.

Ник (L.A.): решил искупаться?

Мой провальный флирт: нет

Мой провальный флирт: там утонула летучая дрянь

Мой провальный флирт: выловил

Мой провальный флирт: выглядит омерзительно

Ник (L.A.): покажешь?

Мой провальный флирт: так вот почему ты собираешь мои селфи

Ник (L.A.): ну эй

Мой провальный флирт: [фото]

Увидев мокрого дохлого нетопыря в глубине сачка, Никита до конца проснулся.

Ник (L.A.): ух бля

Мой провальный флирт: а ты думал

Мой провальный флирт: на своей тачке приедешь?

Ник (L.A.): нет

Ник (L.A.): такси возьму

Мой провальный флирт: калитка открыта будет

Мой провальный флирт: сразу заходи

Мой провальный флирт: не надо там куковать

Мой провальный флирт: договорились?

Ник (L.A.): лады

Время близилось к двум, а Никита всё жевал лазанью и цедил остывший кофе. Душ, бритьё, выбор одежды, ленты соцсетей – всё осталось позади. Руслан крепко спал, не давая других поводов отсрочить выход из дома.

Без пяти два усилием воли Никита закончил с завтраком.

Ещё раз почистил зубы.

Внимательно изучил брови.

Пропустил сквозь пальцы отросшую чёлку.

Отражение напряжённо смотрело в ответ.

В январе всё случилось легко. Может, потому что Никита уже ничего такого не ждал. Не загадывал. Не представлял – стыдно представить сколько раз. А теперь? Они ведь собрались _не просто встретиться_. Ничего такого не обсуждали, но зачем ещё двум увлечённым друг другом людям видеться наедине? И разве Никита этого не хотел? Разве, надрачивая на том конце разговора, того же не хотел Рю?

Рю.

Рю Каваками.

«Неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, что сможешь его чем-то удивить? Ты даже на нормальном свидании-то ни разу не был, неудачник!»

Отражение зло смеялось.

А вот Никите стало не до смеха. На нормальном свидании – с человеком, который ему действительно нравился и тоже воспринимал происходящее за часть любовной игры, – побывать так и не довелось. Встречи с бывшей и единственной на его счету девушкой вызывали только бесконечное чувство стыда и желание смять жизнь как неудачный набросок. Флирт ради случайного секса Никита в расчёт не брал. Да, ребята так находили себе парней, но ему никогда не везло. Может, он отталкивал удачу сам, когда видел в партнёрах на одну ночь только добычу. Может, просто с ним что-то было не так. Все привлекательные люди казались интересными только до первого секса, а потом Никита про них даже не вспоминал. Он не хотел так же разочароваться в Рю. Не хотел, чтобы так же разочаровался в нём Рю.

«Давай, Ершов, слейся, как ты любишь! Сбеги, прячься до конца своих дней! Умри в одиночестве, чтобы никто никогда не узнал, что внутри у тебя только пустота».

Никита умылся.

Высморкался.

Снова уставился в зеркало.

Сколько лет прошло, а пластиночка играла всё та же.

Он достал из кармана смартфон и вызвал такси.

Доехали с ветерком. Узкая улица долго вела между круто уходящим вниз склоном, поросшим деревьями, и высоким глухим забором, а потом вдруг закончилась у кованой ограды. Со стороны обрыва ограду густо оплетала лоза, но в той небольшой части, что смотрела на улицу, узор ещё читался. В секциях, разделённых каменными столбами, вились причудливые спирали. На воротах они сходились, и было даже не разобрать, где границы створок.

Проводив взглядом такси, Никита, несмотря на обещание, ещё долго стоял возле калитки. Его очаровала гипнотическая спираль. Справившись с трепетом, он коснулся её. Провёл пальцами по металлу. Солнце нагрело. Но всё же не покидало чувство, что это живое тепло. Метрах в четырёх за оградой возвышался дом – скорее в средиземноморском стиле, но между этажами его опоясывало выступающее кольцо, придавая фасаду футуристический вид. Спереди и слева оно создавало навес, а справа вдруг резко уходило вниз, до самой земли, и тут же возвращалось наверх, где продолжало круг. По этому скату тоже вился виноград, переползая на высокий соседский забор. Что творится на заднем дворе, с улицы было никак не разглядеть. Справа белая стена дома – с двумя огромными арочными окнами до земли на первом этаже – выступала вперёд, на газон с постриженными кустами. Дверь и ещё одно окно поменьше как будто отодвигались от незваных гостей.

Никита прижался щекой к тёплой ограде.

– Решил начать предварительные ласки издалека?

Сколько Рю таился за каменным столбом?! Как смог так подкрасться? Когда?

– П-привет.

– Проходи, – он открыл калитку внутрь.

Никита прошёл. Снова замер, теперь столкнувшись с его взглядом. Сколько времени он провёл, разглядывая на селфи огромные карие глаза в обрамлении густых длинных ресниц и ровные чёрные брови вразлет! Запоминал выразительное азиатское лицо. После двух десятков просмотренных фильмов Никита мог сказать: Рю изменился, выглядел теперь гораздо старше, но это никак не отменяло того, что в любом возрасте он был красавцем.

– Ник, здесь всё как на ладони.

– Извини. Залип.

Закрыв калитку на засов, Рю подтолкнул в сторону дома. За дверью сразу начинался длинный коридор. Бежевые стены. У входа – ростовое зеркало и узкий комод из тёмного дерева. Дальше – две арки в комнаты. Коридор упирался в дверь под лестницей на второй этаж и там заворачивал вправо. Снаружи дом казался гораздо меньше.

– Никита?

Он повернулся – и опять залип, на этот раз на улыбку.

– Что-то не так?

Рю скрестил руки на груди. Никита только теперь заметил его одежду: чёрная футболка, чёрные штаны. Даже в этом он смотрелся очень круто. Горячо. Как положено инкубу.

– Снова залип? Или что? – Рю повернулся к зеркалу. – Ещё заметно? – нахмурившись, он тронул нижнюю губу. – Вроде, неплохо получилось…

Никита моргнул.

– Сделал коррекцию?

– Да.

– О.

Рю посмотрел на Никиту, ожидая продолжения, но тот не представлял, что уместно говорить в таких случаях. Нахваливать новые губы? Но старые были не хуже. Даже не сильно отличались. Может, стали чуть-чуть пухлее. С другой стороны, чем-то же не устроили своего обладателя…

– Проходи, – сказал Рю. – Направо. Нет-нет, обувь снимать не нужно!

На пороге гостиной Никита снова встал как вкопанный – откуда внутри взялось такое огромное пространство? Пять углов. Возле двух арочных окон – большой овальный обеденный стол в окружении дюжины стульев. Дальше, на скошенной стене – плазменная панель. Тоже немаленькая. В дальнем углу – огромное кресло. Рядом – полукруглый диван с низкой спинкой и два кресла поменьше. Обивка, вроде, одинаковая, но сама мебель – точно от разных гарнитуров.

На журнальном столике то и дело взлетали от сквозняка страницы сценария. Третье арочное окно – напротив входа – было открыто. Никита посмотрел направо, вспоминая вид с улицы, потом снова прямо. Зажмурился. Там, где он представлял узкую дорожку вдоль глухой стены в полтора человеческих роста, оказалась большая терраса, а дальше, за невысоким забором, раскинулся огромный соседский участок. 

Рю тронул за плечо.

– Что-нибудь выпить?

– Нет-нет!

– Садись куда-нибудь или возьми мешок. Я скоро вернусь.

– Мешок?

– Да, – Рю указал в ближний левый угол, где притаились три кресла-мешка жизнерадостных цветов. – Близнецы их привезли. Сказали, заберут. Полгода уже прошло.

Он вышел. Судя по звукам, поднялся по лестнице. Потом всё стихло. Никита ещё раз окинул взглядом гостиную. Обошёл всю, убеждаясь в реальности её размеров. Принюхался – немного пахло табаком. Выглянул в открытое окно – огромная терраса заворачивала за угол дома. Никита вернулся к дивану. Сел. Откинулся на спинку. Подумал. Конечно, всему виной была привычка мыслить простыми формами. Как в Санта-Монике. Холмы с крутыми склонами, наверняка, диктовали свои правила. Он взял смартфон, открыл приложение с картами – участок напоминал трапецию, в узкой части которой значился квадрат дома. Режим спутника показал крышу с тёмной черепицей, блеск окаймляющего кольца, полукруг террасы, примыкающий к нему на заднем дворе круг бассейна, круглую крышу беседки, извилистые дорожки, все маломальские кусты и длиннющие тени от стройного ряда деревьев.

К тому моменту, как Рю вернулся, Никита уже убедился, что выше по склону растут кипарисы, и теперь переваривал этот факт, уставившись в стену напротив дивана. Между окнами висела картина: на разбитых ступенях роняло слёзы волосатое чудище, вроде йети, прижимая к груди калифорнийский мак.

Рю сел рядом.

– Нравится?

– Грубовато, но сильно. Чья?

– Роберто Риверы.

– Ого, он пишет?

– Иногда.

– Это голос его патриотизма или, правда, «Аленький цветочек»?

– Робби не комментирует свои работы. Я зову её «Мой портрет».

– Твой?..

Никита повернулся. Рю сидел, положив руки на колени.

– Да, – он опустил взгляд. – Чувствую с ним некое родство. Забыл спросить, сколько у нас времени?

– В восемь Лаврентьев ждёт на ужин, так что до семи, до половины восьмого.

– Егор уже здесь?

– Да, вчера прилетел.

– Он один?

– С женой, – Никиту вдруг осенило, как убить двух зайцев. – А поехали-ка тоже, если не занят!

– Разве это будет уместно?

– Они всё равно начнут спрашивать о фильме. Так что даже лучше, если ты расскажешь. Я могу что-то упустить. Да и Лаврентьев, уверен, обрадуется встрече.

Рю покивал.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Поеду, раз приглашаешь. Зачем откладывать? Я хотел с ним поговорить.

Никита только смотрел, а уже как будто накатил. Всё повторялось. Как с Дымбрылом. Даже хуже. Тогда хотя бы отрезвляла мысль о выдуманной дружбе, которую никак нельзя предать.

Рю пригладил волосы на затылке.

– Сильно топорщатся, да?

Никита сосредоточился. Кажется, в январе волосы действительно были короче.

– Тони выбрал для Юри ужасную стрижку. Сказал, до Японии обрасти.

– Осталось-то!

– Волосы быстро растут.

– И губы ради этого?

– Нет. Это... личное решение.

– Извини, если глупости спрашиваю.

– Всё в порядке. Я давно хотел. Мне они никогда не нравились, но для героев хорошо подходили. Считается ведь, у злых людей тонкие губы.

Он улыбнулся – той неловкой, едва обозначенной улыбкой, которой был переполнен инстаграм Тибо Ламбера. Нежный, поплывший взгляд очаровал не хуже спиралей на ограде. Поёрзав, Рю приоткрыл рот, и оттуда вырвался вздох, отбивший последние тормоза. Никита очнулся, уже гладя прекрасное лицо.

– Больно было? – он тронул губы.

– Неприятно. Это инъекция. Не люблю иголки.

– Целовать уже можно?

Рю легко, музыкально рассмеялся. Дыхание согрело пальцы. Он прижался всем телом, одна рука опустилась Никите на задницу, вторая легла на ширинку.

– Да, – его глаза позвали наяву, – уже можно целовать.

Никита едва не застонал, провалившись языком в горячий рот. Как там было хорошо! Ещё бы не открытое окно. Чем дольше они сосались, тем острее Никита чувствовал необъятный простор за спиной. В голову, сбивая весь настрой, лезли мысли о папарацци.

– Может, прикроем?

Рю моргнул.

– Далеко видно. Дует ещё.

– А, – он нехотя отодвинулся. – Конечно, если мёрзнешь. Бояться нечего. Там свои. С тех пор как Берри тому парню в жопу выстрелил, никто не рискует дальше забора соваться.

Байку Никита слышал, и новость о вспыльчивом старикане с огнестрелом порадовала его не сильно больше вероятности попасть под прицел объективов. Он закрыл створку окна, но спокойнее не стало. Рю засосал уже без огонька, а где-то на задворках сознания всё сильнее шевелилась странная мысль.

_Кто ещё мог их здесь застукать?_

В таком огромном доме наверняка был не один вход и даже не два.

_За всеми дверьми не уследишь._

Обдало холодом, словно всё провалилось в петербургский март с его промозглым ветром, превращавшим жалкие минус два по Цельсию в ёбаный ледяной ад. Как же Никита мёрз той зимой! Олег растирал, приговаривая, что искусство требует жертв, и улыбался – всегда улыбался, словно не происходило ровным счетом ничего удивительного.

«Чему удивляться? Все художники так делают».

Хлопнула дверь, и Никита оттолкнул прошлое с такой силой, что Рю едва не улетел с дивана. Из коридора донеслось:

– Каваками, почему опять трубку не берешь?!

Голос Тони.

– Твою мать, – взвился Рю, – да откуда ты взялся?!

– Неужели опять дрочишь? В гостиной? На столе, надеюсь?

Рю бросился на голос. Застыл в арке. Точно посередине. Ощерился.

– Ого! Одет? Что же это тогда?

– Какого! Хера! Ты! Здесь! Забыл!

– Мария просила забрать кое-что. Всё равно ехал мимо.

Судя по звукам, Тони приближался. Никита вскочил, лихорадочно ища, где скрыться. Ещё оставалось время шмыгнуть в окно! Он снова глянул на Рю и только тогда подумал: а зачем? Разве Каваками был чьим-то неверным мужем? Да он вообще уже не был ничьим мужем! Никита заставил себя сесть. Взял со столика сценарий. Открыл случайную страницу.

Разговор на берегу.

Отлично.

Замечательно.

Хорошая сцена.

«Кстати, что вы о ней думаете, Никита Ершов?»

Он затрясся, еле сдерживая смех. Снова посмотрел на окно. Как накрыло! А ведь думал, давно разобрался с этой историей.

– Гм!

Никита повернулся. Тони пытался пролезть в гостиную мимо Рю. Сунулся вправо, влево, но везде потерпел неудачу. Наконец, он просто сдвинул его и шагнул к дивану. Рю схватил за плечо.

– Тебе в подвал!

– Вот же прицепился! Дай поздороваться! Привет, Ник! Думал, ты ещё в Италии.

– Привет-привет. Вчера вернулся.

Никита встал, подошёл. Пожали руки.

– Вчера? И уже здесь?

– Мать твою! – Рю влез между ними, отодвинув Тони. – До съёмок пять недель! Конечно, он здесь!

Никита развёл руками, глядя поверх черноволосой макушки. Такая защита выглядела уже абсурдно, но посмеяться он не смог. Может, в глубине души ему даже было приятно. И совершенно точно, Никита многое бы отдал, чтобы тогда, давным-давно, один человек не спрятал голову в песок.

Тони, глядя на Рю, веселился за двоих.

– Неужели репетируете?

– Да уж не ебёмся!

– Извините, ребята, если помешал. Но раз так удачно совпало, что встреча рабочая и я тоже здесь, может, поболтаем… – он сверился с часами, – скажем, до пяти? Всё равно хотел вас в конце недели собрать.

Рю повернулся с видом игрока, забившего в свои ворота. Вот теперь стоило больших усилий не заржать в голос! Никита кашлянул в кулак.

– Я не против, – сказал он. – Чем раньше обсудим, тем лучше.

– Отлично!

Тони сел на диван – точно туда, где они сосались минуту назад.

– Каваками, сделаешь кофе?

Рю молча вышел.

– Я, кажется, занял твоё место?

– Ничего, упаду в кресло.

Угловое выглядело самым удобным – но и самым засиженным. Точно было хозяйским. Никита не рискнул. Сел напротив Тони.

Где-то недалеко зашумела кофемашина.

– Не обращай внимания на наши склоки. Мы сто лет друг друга знаем.

– Хорошо.

– Не устаёшь удивлять меня, Ник, – Тони прищурился.

– Соскучился по работе.

– Ты и в Италии не бездельничал. Сам назначил встречу? Или Каваками так не терпелось?

– М-м-м…

– Он тот ещё тип, – в ход пошёл шёпот заговорщика. – Не заметишь, как обовьёт. Не нужно во всём ему потакать.

Никита потёр лицо. К такой прямолинейности он не был готов.

Вернулся Рю. Поставил чашку на стол. Сел в большое кресло – точнее, лег. Поперёк. Ногами в сторону окна. Уставился в потолок.

– Итак, – Тони хлебнул кофе, – на чём я вас прервал?

Рю закатил глаза, но этим и ограничился.

– Мы только начали обсуждение, – сказал Никита.

– И с чего же начали?

– С первых шагов.

Тони крякнул от смеха.

– Здорово, что герои не сразу прыгают в постель, и...

Рю глянул так, что Никита забыл, к чему это начал – но зато вдруг придумал продолжение гораздо лучше.

– ...это не преподносится как некая мораль. Скорее, как идея, что секс не всегда сразу нужен – не из-за каких-то запретов или норм, а по личным ощущениям. Просто вопрос комфорта. Мне кажется, очень… современно. Героев влечёт друг к другу, но они способны контролировать желания. Каждый уважает чувства партнёра.

– Неплохо, – согласился Тони. – Но не кажется, что пресновато? Где же страсть? Где Эрос?

– Я думаю, Эрос – игра. Не принуждение.

– А есть ли выбор у того, кого искушают?

– Боже мой, – Никита засмеялся, – но ты сам говорил, что Виктор выше заблуждений о целомудрии и грехе. Значит, для него в сексуальном желании нет ничего сверхъестественного. Он поддаётся, потому что тоже хочет этого! Не обманывает себя. Только так.

Слово за слово, и вскоре Никите уже казалось, что они собрались здесь исключительно ради обсуждения. За три недели в Италии накопилось много мыслей, но не меньше возникло на лету. Пришлось всё записывать. Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он заметил, что говорит только с Тони, а Рю так и смотрит в потолок?..

Никита открыл рот, чтобы спросить о Юри, и в этот момент позвонил Руслан.

– Извините. Отвечу и вернусь.

Он вышел в коридор. Напротив гостиной была кухня, но оттуда, наверняка, услышали бы каждое слово. Никита свернул за угол, прислонился к стене.

– Привет, проснулся уже?

– Не знаю, – пробормотали в ответ. – Вроде встал, а глаза открыть не могу. Надеялся на твой ко-о-офе.

Руслан зевнул, и Никита зевнул тоже.

– Извини, дела позвали. Можешь сам сварить – видел же, где что. Чувствуй себя как дома. Да тебе ли объяснять?

– То есть, встретимся уже в «Сите»?

– Боже мой, Лаврентьев позвал нас в «Сито»? Я-то надеялся на тихие посиделки.

– Размечтался! «Таксидермиста» на «Артур» номинировали, на минуточку.

Никита вздохнул. Разве это был повод ужинать в «Сите»? Не верилось и в то, что Егор Владимирович хочет пустить пыль Аллочке в глаза. Всё же они уже семь лет как поженились. И она на такое никогда не велась.

– Ладно, «Сито» так «Сито». Ключи в прихожей оставил. Обычно только нижний закрываю. Внизу просто захлопни. С остальным, думаю, разберешься?

– Ага.

– Сколько времени, кстати?

– Почти пять.

– Чёрт, – по всему выходило, побыть наедине с Рю уже не получится. – А знаешь, приезжай-ка к нам, если быстро соберешься.

– В чём подвох? 

– Да брось! Зачем дома скучать? Познакомлю с голливудскими друзьями.

– Ершов.

– У нас весело.

За стеной вступили в перепалку два голоса, но слов было не разобрать.

– Сказал бы, что врать нужно лучше, – проворчал Руслан, – но жопа чует приключения. Скинь адрес.

Войдя в гостиную, Никита понял, что духовная нить разговора навсегда потеряна. Тони требовал больше волос в паху. Стильная дорожка его не устраивала, он видел там райские кущи и совсем не замечал, что собеседник уже в шаге от убийства. Скрутив сценарий в трубочку, Рю хлопнул им по столу и закричал:

– Никаких! Кущ! Вокруг! Моих! Яиц!

Повисла драматическая пауза.

Оба повернулись к Никите.

– Сделаю-ка себе кофе! – нашёлся Тони.

Он подорвался на кухню. Сбежал. Оставил наедине с разъяренным драконом. Рю ещё полыхал. Ноздри раздувались. Глаза блестели. На скулах выступил румянец. Никита не рискнул плюхнуться в своё кресло. Сел на край дивана. Рю посмотрел на это, но промолчал. Глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Вдохнул... Его злость уходила быстро. Красивое лицо не двигалось, но глаза блестели всё сильнее. Никита не сразу понял, что это слёзы.

Рю нагнулся, достал с нижней полки столика коробку салфеток. Высморкался.

– Извини, – сказал он. – Нас иногда заносит. Тони не всех доводит. Только старых друзей.

Румянец сменился благородной зеленью.

– Точно всё нормально?

– Нормально ли в наше время ругаться из-за лобковых волос? – он снова лёг поперёк кресла. – Не знаю, не знаю.

– Может, открыть окно?

– Тебе же дуло.

Неужели обиделся? Из-за чего?! Сам же ляпнул про репетицию!

– Если не трудно, Ник, принеси воды.

Кухня оказалась самой обычной: стильный гарнитур, как положено, прижимался к стенам, стол стоял по центру. Поднос с кувшином и стаканами был на столе. Тони смотрел в окно, безуспешно кому-то названивая.

Когда Никита вошёл, кофемашина как раз закончила изрыгать тёмную струю.

– Что за дети, – проворчал Чеккарелли, глянув на экран. – Опять сбросила!

Никита налил воды.

– Как он там?

– Не очень.

– Я скоро.

Тони взял чашку и, заняв исходную позицию, позвонил снова.

– Спасибо.

Рю выпил залпом весь стакан.

– Уже пять, – сказал Никита. – Не против, если мой друг сюда заедет и потом все вместе двинем на ужин?

Тони и Никита снова сцепились языками. Смотреть на это было невозможно. Умом Рю понимал: нет ничего удивительного, что желанная роль в крутом фильме возбуждает сильнее перепихона, – но в душе царил мрак. Может, потому что сам, сколько ни старался, не мог настроиться на работу, а может, потому что видел, как Никита разговаривает и движется, когда собеседник ему приятен. Непринужденный тон, расслабленные позы, обворожительная улыбка. Он смотрел на Тони, не отрываясь. Время от времени копировал его жесты. Из всех форм лести Никита освоил самую сложную: обволакивал жертву нежно и аккуратно. Будь у него нормальный агент, голливудские продюсеры уже дрались бы за возможность заключить контракт с таким талантливым, красивым и благоразумным актером без вредных привычек. За пять лет он не вляпался ни в один скандал, хотя точно не был святым. _Закатай губу, Каваками, всё, что ты можешь ему предложить, у него есть и без тебя._

Снова и снова Рю натыкался взглядом на картину Робби, которую обычно не замечал. В сказке судьба была к чудищу добра: даже если бы купеческая дочка не вернулась, он просто умер бы через три дня. Впервые в жизни Безбожник решил снять фильм о чём-то хорошем – и всё равно Рю чувствовал только боль. Как всегда. Как будто одна невидимая рука резала его на части, а другая – поливала живительной водой. Исцелялись только раны. Память о пережитом не уходила. 

Рю поерзал в кресле. Лёжа затекала спина. Сидя сильнее ощущалась пробка. Заднице делалось скорее приятно, но голову наполняла злость за проваленное свидание. Рю хотел трахаться. Трахаться! Не рассуждать о сраной любви! Он почти уговорил себя встать и дойти до ванной, чтобы расстаться с игрушкой, как по дому разнёсся звонок.

– Это твой друг?

– Похоже на то, – Никита взял в руки смартфон. – Да, писал, что выехал. Откроешь?

– Открой сам.

– Пожалуйста, – голубые глаза сверкнули. – Хочу увидеть его лицо.

Рю сел. Цели посмотреть все фильмы с Никитой он не ставил, из российского кино успел заценить только «Высотку» и какую-то безумно скучную историческую драму про восстание, которую немного разбавили лихие всадники в малахаях. Спасатель. Верный офицер. Никита хорошо играл. Но это было так же пресно, как моменты, когда Капитан Арктика в его исполнении вдруг становился Капитаном Арктикой из комиксов. Эпизоды, где приходилось хитрить, и мутноватый Джордж Кирк из «Клуба Калем» смотрелись в разы лучше. Абсолютно точно, Никите следовало играть негодяев. Хитроумных, жестоких людей без сердца. Природа лепила его для таких ролей.

Позвонили ещё раз. Рю пошёл открывать. Когда он повернулся у входной двери, Никита уже выглядывал из гостиной. Лицо сияло.

– И что это?

– Сделал гадость – сердцу радость, – ответил он.

Рю распахнул дверь – и вздрогнул. На пороге, уже занеся руку для стука, стоял... да, пожалуй, мальчик. Не факт, что цыганский, но шутка обрела глубину. Невысокий. Худой. Длинные светлые волосы. И на первый взгляд, и на второй друг Никиты выглядел подростком.

– Привет.

– П-привет. Т-там открыто б-было.

Бледное лицо пошло красными пятнами. Зеленый взгляд, устремленный вглубь дома, загорелся жаждой убийства. Только теперь Рю узнал в этом парне Таксидермиста. Вспомнил имя: Ильясов Руслан.

– Заходи.

Никита успел подобраться к двери.

– Как тебе новые знакомства? – пропел он.

– Ты покойник, Ершов.

Рю даже не понял, какое движение наметил Никита. Просто дёрнулся – и Руслан тут же ударил под дых. Никита увернулся, одной рукой схватил его поперёк груди, а второй зафиксировал шею. Ещё секунду Руслан трепыхался, потом замер, свирепо сопя.

– Весьма опасны львы, – весело сообщил Никита.

Руслан от души топнул, но по ноге не попал.

Рю скрестил руки на груди. Кашлянул. Оба посмотрели на него.

– Почему ты не сказал, что твой друг – Руслан Ильясов?

– А нужно было?

– Что ж, сюрприз неплохой.

Никита отпустил Руслана и увернулся от затрещины. Вот же тип! Рю протянул гостю руку.

– Приятно познакомиться. Видел твою работу в «Таксидермисте». Впечатляет.

– Спасибо.

Усмехнулся Руслан неловко, но руку пожал крепко и глаз не отвёл. Человек с характером. Что там говорил Никита? Жили вместе? Завели общих кошек?

– Куда вы провалились? – крикнул Тони из гостиной. – Ник, иди-ка сюда! Скажу, пока вспомнил.

– Иду-иду, – Никита пошёл на зов.

– Уже что, почти шесть? Твою мать! Каваками! Дозвонись Марии, найди, что ей нужно!

– Твою мать?!

– Твою мать, пожалуйста!

Рю покачал головой. Посмотрел на Руслана.

– Составишь компанию?

– Я?!

– Здесь больше нет никого.

– Блин, – он зажмурился. – Извини. Я, правда, не был готов. Лучше по-русски или по-английски говорить?

– Хоть по-японски.

Рю только сделал шаг к двери в подвал, как в спину донеслось вежливое, но слишком уж самодовольное:

– Слышал, ты этого не любишь.

Он повернулся. Руслан сиял не хуже Никиты. И звучал очень даже неплохо. Это было интересно.

– Ещё есть варианты?

– Татарский.

– Татарский, – повторил Рю. – Татарского у меня ещё не было. Беру!

Мария оба раз сбросила звонок.

МДРНМР22: где

Мария (Тиамат): я занята!!!

МДРНМР22: напиши где

МДРНМР22: иначе останешься без отца

Мария (Тиамат): пфф

МДРНМР22: и без работы

Мария (Тиамат): (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

Мария (Тиамат): зиккурат о зле зомби бокс в боксе тьма жрец говно не бери надо сундук там засос

Мария (Тиамат): *матрос

Мария (Тиамат): *НАБРОСКИ

Лестница подарила заднице новых приятных ощущений. Рю не отказался бы спуститься сюда с Никитой – осквернить парочку зиккуратов. Включив внизу общий свет, он в который раз обозрел залежи в подвале.

– Ого! А что мы ищем?

– Шумерские свитки. Но это не точно.

Руслан поднял брови. Рю показал сообщение.

– Кажется, мой английский не так хорош…

– Не только твой.

Руслан фыркнул. Перечитал.

– Звучит, и правда, как загадка. Ершова бы сюда. Он такое любит.

– Кстати, что за фраза была про львов? Какая-то цитата?

– Из сборника «Искромётные шутки лучших друзей». Моё имя значит «лев».

– М-м-м, – протянул Рю.

Как он любил шутки про значение имён!

Возле зомби пластиковые боксы действительно были составлены в зиккурат. Двигая их в поисках нужного, болтали вполне непринуждённо. Руслан оказался из тех людей, которые не прочь почесать языком между делом. Говорили о «Таксидермисте»: как проходили съёмки, как приняли фильм в России. Рю немного утолил любопытство.

– Хм-м, может, это?

Руслан повернул один из нижних боксов – в две трети своего роста. Внутри, на самом дне, лежал ещё один. На его боку угадывалась надпись «ТЁМНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ МУСОРКА».

– Похоже.

– Почему сразу «говно»? – пробормотал Руслан, снимая крышку. – Нормальный сериал. Жаль, закры… Оу!

– Думаю, это всё же было про содержимое бокса.

На самом верху лежал поношенный чёрный бомбер с леопардовыми вставками. 

– Отпад, – Руслан приподнял его словно реликвию. – Как с помойки!

– Рядом с Фрэнки есть зеркало.

– И сфотографироваться можно?

– Забирай совсем, если нравится.

Пока Руслан вертелся возле зомби, Рю добрался до сундука. Внутри лежали скетчбуки. Он полистал. Рука Марии. Комнаты подростков, мистические локации, образы героев… «Тёмного жреца» хвалили за антураж, но в остальном он не оправдал ожиданий. Сериал закрыли после первого сезона. Поставив сундук со скетчбуками в сторону, Рю начал складывать остальные вещи обратно и надолго завис, взяв в руки ритуальную чашу, доверху забитую очками. У всех героев были проблемы со зрением, или что? За секунду перед ним предстали сотни зловещих жрецов. Блики на стёклах не давали разглядеть глаз. Оттого все жрецы казались одинаковыми. Рю зажмурился, прогоняя нелепую фантазию, но какая-то смутная мысль засела, зашевелилась внутри.

Вернулся Руслан. Бомбер нараспашку, взлохмаченные волосы, дурная улыбка…

– Что за образ?

– Так, пустое, – он махнул рукой. – Не хватило чего-то такого в школе. Я хорошим мальчиком был. Не ругался даже.

Рю плохо представлял, как это возможно. В средних классах он уже матерился на четырёх языках – только так и выживал. Ещё срывал уроки. Но это реже, когда совсем доводили.

– Сможешь небольшую услугу оказать?

– А? – удивился Руслан.

– У Тони затык. Вообразил себе какого-то уникального русского хулигана – и не верит нам с Луизой, что все подростки примерно одинаковы. Сможешь сейчас что-то такое показать? Пока он не уехал.

– Да, вполне. Бэкграунд? В двух словах хотя бы.

Рю поставил чашу. Задумался, перебирая очки.

– Ему пятнадцать, и он честолюбив. У него нет друзей, семья далеко, а его человек-идеал… как говно себя повёл, да. Спорт – единственное место, где Юрий может доказать, что заслуживает внимания и любви больше, чем некоторые… – нацепив случайные очки, Рю приблизился вплотную и страшным шёпотом, который обожала Софи, закончил, – неудачники.

Руслан хохотнул.

– Ужасно.

– Да, для школьника я староват.

– Нет! Очки! – он рассмеялся. – Извини, неожиданно было.

– В самом деле, плохо?

– Оправа модная, но я как в дораму попал!

– Извините-простите! – Рю залепетал по-японски. – Кто вы? Как я здесь оказался?

Руслан захохотал на весь подвал.

Зеркало отразило японца. Большие квадратные очки в синей оправе делали его вид немного комичным. И закрывали часть лица, создавая барьер. Рю разлохматил отросшую чёлку – лоб тоже исчез. Осталось стереть жадную улыбку, но с этим никогда не было проблем.

Он поправил очки.

Очки. Конечно же, очки! И как только сразу не догадался?

Рю снова изобразил растерянность, так насмешившую Руслана.

Отражение замерло, испуганно глядя в ответ.

«Привет, Юри».

– Это будет тот парень, в которого влюбится герой Никиты?

Рю моргнул. Наваждение исчезло.

– Да. Пожалуй, да.

Руслан встал рядом.

– Выглядит как олух.

– Олух он и есть.

Теперь они отражались в зеркале вместе.

– Фото на память? – хмыкнул Рю.

– Сколько угодно-на! – скрестив руки на груди, Руслан вскинул подбородок.

– Прошу! – Рю поставил сундук на столик.

Тони и Никита не отреагировали, пялясь на Руслана. Тот стоял ссутулившись, сунув руки в карманы. Рю ему кивнул. Шаркнув по полу, Руслан крикнул по-русски:

– Ш-шумерские с-свитки-на! Из ёбаной, бля, древности! Подотрись, Виктор Никифоров!

Он оттопырил средний палец.

– Пизде-ец, – сказал Никита и тут же неловко кашлянул.

Лицо Чеккарелли было бесценно. Он смотрел на Руслана, словно не веря, что тот настоящий.

– Как тебе такой Юра Плисецкий?

– Лучшее, что я видел за эти недели, – Тони поднялся с дивана. – Нужно переговорить с Луизой, – протянул руку. – Рад знакомству. Тони Чеккарелли.

– Р-руслан, – тот неловко пожал руку в ответ. – Ильясов. 

– Точно-точно! «Таксидермист»! Сейчас мне уже пора бежать, но давай-ка обменяемся контактами и созвонимся, скажем, завтра?

Тони протянул визитку.

– Э-э-э.

На помощь пришёл Никита.

– Боюсь, у него ещё джетлаг, и он был настолько не в себе, что приблизился к Голливуду без визиток, но не переживай, Тони, сейчас я скину номер!

Он выхватил смартфон, и почти сразу в кармане Чеккарелли раздался звук нового сообщения.

– Опасный ты тип, Ник Ершов!

– Увы, – тот развел руками, – всего лишь простой парень из Твери, который крутится, как может.

Тони оскалился в улыбке. Спелись. Спелись, пока Рю хлопал ушами!

– А ты, – Тони перевёл взгляд на него, – все равно ещё слишком приметный. Но идея хороша, – он подхватил сундук. – Время на исходе! Я отбываю, дети мои!

И был таков.

Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Руслан спросил, комкая визитку:

– Я что-то не понял, он серьёзно?

Оставив гостей, Рю поднялся в спальню, чтобы принять душ и собраться к ужину. Он положил очки и смартфон на одну из полок возле кровати. Подошёл к зеркалу. Скинул одежду. Повернулся задом. Провёл пальцами по большому голубому кристаллу. Чуть потянул пробку наружу и снова надавил. Ниже поясницы приятно заныло. Рю обхватил член.

Ещё не поздно было написать Никите: пусть поднимется, чтобы... м-м-м…

Смартфон вздрогнул от вибрации вместе с деревянной полкой и самим Рю.

Безбожник: Пока помню.

Безбожник: Раз уж всё равно окучиваешь Ника, узнай, что за стрёмная история.

МДРНМР22: какая ещё стремная история

Безбожник: Я так понял, он из-за неё не снимается голый.

МДРНМР22: копать не буду

Безбожник: Да не нужны подробности! Просто сделай так, чтобы это не было проблемой.

МДРНМР22: я волшебник что ли

МДРНМР22: проживаю травмы наложением рук

МДРНМР22: или хуй прикладываю

МДРНМР22: к скорбящей душе

МДРНМР22: ты как это представляешь

Безбожник: Спасибо, теперь только так и представляю.

Безбожник: Нашёл же как-то Плисецкого. И с Ником тоже решение найдешь.

Безбожник: Детективы не сдаются! :D

Тяжело вздохнув, Рю бросил смартфон на кровать и достал из бокса дилдо на присоске.

Руслан сидел на диване – ровно на том месте, где три часа назад обломалось свидание. Никита всё вспоминал это и чем больше думал о случившемся, тем острее чувствовал вину. Вместо того чтобы предложить Тони встретиться в другой раз, он ухватился за возможность слиться! Как теперь было оправдаться? И стал бы Рю вообще слушать его жалкий лепет? Что ему стоило, в конце концов, найти парня без тонкой душевной организации? Почему, чёрт возьми, Никита просто не мог прыгнуть в постель? О какой чести всё время пёкся? Какого здорового человека вообще могла удивить его сексуальная ориентация?

Окончательно утонув в кресле, он вздохнул. Руслан как будто очнулся.

– Что-то я задумался.

– О вечном?

– Вроде того. Сколько слышал историй, а всё равно, оказывается, не верил, что он настолько простой человек. И ведь Лаврентьев об этом говорил! Удивительно.

– Простой? – Никита приподнялся.

Даже в самый первый вечер, когда флирт ещё ничего не значил, за Рю была тайна. Как если бы он стоял в тени огромной скалы.

– Да. Без короны, – Руслан понизил голос, словно их могли подслушать. – Ершов, ты – пидор.

Никита хмыкнул. Лицо Ильясова на пороге этого дома он собирался запомнить навечно.

– Выходит, Ануш не просто так ввернула про пост Ламбера?

– Было заметно?

– Нет. Я решил, её задело, а ты вроде как солидарен, хотя и подумал, что для твоей солидарности слишком… искренне.

– Вот спасибо! 

– Ершов, – Руслан приложил руку к сердцу, – не начинай.

Никита осмотрелся. Кинуть в него было нечем.

– Но я рад, что ты _действительно_ изменил мнение.

– Боже мой! – Никита закатил глаза. – Да хватит уже!

– Страшная тайна?

– Никакая не тайна! Я рассказал. Он... нормально отнёсся.

– Святой человек. Можно посмотреть?

Руслан указал на сценарий.

– Если унесешь спойлеры в могилу.

– Лол, – он расправил изрядно помятый титульный лист. – А что за история с хуями?

Никита только теперь заметил надпись.

– Не спрашивал.

Руслан начал читать. Растрепанные волосы, мешковатый бомбер... Вовсе не таким Никита представлял Юру Плисецкого – и зря. Мысленно он скрещивал пальцы, чтобы предложение Тони ушло дальше шутки между делом. Следом вспомнился Рю в очках. Смотрелось... ужасно. Теперь громоздкие оправы вошли в моду, но Никита раз и навсегда расстался с ними в день, когда открыл для себя контактные линзы. Очки «на всякий случай» были и сейчас, но такие: максимально незаметные на лице. В последний раз, когда они понадобились, он их просто забыл. Может, по вечной рассеяности, а может, по старой ненависти, теперь уже хорошо забытой, но ещё живущей где-то в темноте. В том месте, откуда так некстати выпрыгнуло воспоминание о художественной мастерской Олега Шинько.

Дерьмо.

Дерьмо и ёбаный стыд!

Так мог вляпаться только Никита Ершов. Истинный победитель по жизни.

Безрадостные мысли текли и текли. Он не понял, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Руслан хрюкнул, перевернув очередную страницу.

– Забавно, что Рю видит своего героя лопушком.

– Лопушком?!

– Как ещё это назвать? Он когда показал, я чуть от смеха не сдох.

Никита подпрыгнул. Вот, значит, как?! Значит, два часа сидел в своём кресле, молчал как рыба, дулся, а потом показал Юри первому встречному татарину!

– Всё-таки прав Лаврентьев, – Руслан вернулся к чтению. – Бог нам посылает гениев, которых мы не заслужили, – он перевернул ещё страницу, сказал между делом. – Послушал я новый альбом Ламбера, пока летели.

– Уже вышел?

– Да, по предзаказу можно было раньше скачать.

– И как?

– Сложно. Люблю истории про психопатов – в этом он вырос, кстати. Но после высера про развод не могу абстрагироваться от, скажем так, лишних ассоциаций. В общем, всё впечатление от хорошей вещи испортил. Гондон.

– Да, – согласился Никита, – понимаю.

– Тоже заценил?

– Нет. Я про «Некрополис».

– О, – Руслан покивал. – Да. Так что ты всё правильно в мокпане сказал.

– В мокпане? С Армянской сестрой? Он уже вышел?

Они повернулись вместе. Рю прошел в гостиную, на ходу поправляя запонки.

– Извините, ребята, долго торчал в душе. Ещё не опаздываем?

– Н-нет, – ответил Никита.

Его самооценка упала ниже уровня глубочайшего дна. А ведь ничего фантастического не было в этом костюме-двойке, кроме того, что Рю смотрелся в нём как голливудский плейбой. Отсутствие галстука, легкая небрежность в прическе, стильные туфли, расслабленные движения – казалось, он родился в этом образе. 

– Отлично, – Рю остановился рядом с диваном и посмотрел сначала на Руслана, потом на Никиту. – Так мокпан уже можно посмотреть? Или ты прислал ссылку, а я забыл?

– Нужно было прислать?

– Гм, не вспомню сейчас, спрашивал или нет.

Краем глаза Никита заметил, что Руслан держит лицо из последних сил.

– Вызвать такси?

– Зачем? Поедем на Красавчике. На выход?

В коридоре, остановившись возле зеркала, он спросил:

– Где ужинаем?

– «Сито».

– О, там паста пиздатая.

Рю снова всмотрелся в губы, остался недоволен и взял с комода неприметный тюбик.

– Не думал, честно говоря, что жена Лаврентьева любит такие места, – выдавив немного прозрачного геля, Рю распределил его по губам мизинцем. – Там довольно... просто?

Никита залип.

– Она простая женщина, – сказал Руслан.

– Разве? Мне казалось, ей нравится поддерживать статус.

– Э-э-э...

Никита еле смог оторваться от созерцания блестящих губ.

– О какой жене Лаврентьева ты говоришь?

– Екатерина... Отчества не вспомню, извини. Маленькая такая женщина. Очень... эмоциональная.

Никита переглянулся с Русланом.

– Мамыховская?

– Наверное. Екатерину Вторую маленькой не назовешь.

– Он женился снова? – удивился Рю.

– Конечно.

– Два раза с тех пор.

– Это же Лаврентьев!

– Аллочка – моя ровесница, – сказал Никита. – Учились вместе.

Рю пожевал нижнюю губу:

– Это, выходит, пятая уже?

– Пятая, да. Н-но-о, – не удержался Никита, – на этот раз нормальная!

Руслан пихнул в бок.

– Чтобы мне в его годы так жить! – Рю вздохнул и тут же нехорошо прищурился. – Зря вырядился, выходит? И вы молчали? Никита!

– Что?

– Я это запомню.

Прекрасные карие глаза смеялись. Как в тот раз на черной лестнице. Может, Рю и не злился так сильно? Может, у Никиты ещё оставался шанс?..

Он открыл рот, и оттуда вылетело:

– Ещё не поздно раздеться.

Следом вылетел Руслан – из дома, оглашая окрестности конским ржанием.

Рю похлопал по плечу. Вышел следом.

– Что ж, – Никита повернулся к отражению. – Не в этот раз.

Лаврентьев выбрал столик на террасе. К вечеру потеплело, но Никита не находил особой радости в виде на пересечение бульвара Уилшир с Беверли Драйв, и само место ему не нравилось тоже. «Сито» любили голливудские знаменитости – по этой причине в любое время здесь было не протолкнуться от туристов и зевак. Руслана, напротив, увлекла оживлённая атмосфера. Лицо Рю осталось непроницаемым. Даже когда, поприветствовав Егора Владимировича и Аллочку, он задвинул солнцезащитные очки на макушку, окружающим досталась самая обычная американская вежливость.

Поначалу общение не клеилось, но стоило речи зайти о «Таксидермисте», как общую неловкость словно смело волной. Говорили много. Говорили громко. Лаврентьев иначе не умел. Аллочка ему подыгрывала. Руслан вставлял остроумные замечания. Рю хватал всё. Ему понравился фильм. Понравилась игра Руслана. Понравилась смелость, с которой русские взялись за не отболевшую для общества тему. Это было видно. Он восклицал. Жестикулировал. Его лицо менялось каждую минуту, отражая миллион эмоций. Они с Лаврентьевым будто сошлись в битве за главную роль за этим столом – и получали удовольствие от того, что оба непобедимы. Никита уже не представлял, о чём пришлось бы говорить, не пригласи он Каваками. И, вроде бы, стоило порадоваться, что ужин проходит весело, что Лаврентьевы искренне рады нежданной встрече, что Руслан польщён до глубины души, что про Никиту все забыли, и он отлично проводил время: ел устриц, потягивал белое вино, любовался подступавшей ночью…

«А твои роли так его не возбуждают! Даром, что оба фильма – номинанты на «Артур». Не в актёрской игре заслуга».

От этой поганой зависти внутри сжимался тяжёлый ком.

Когда Аллочка провела босой ногой по голени, Никита чуть не выронил бокал.

– Что-то ты приуныл, лакей Петька, – шепнула она.

Глаза вспыхнули. Издевалась. Как можно только старой подруге.

– За встречу? – предложила Аллочка.

Соприкоснувшись, бокалы издали тихое «дзинь».

– Как тебе Город Ангелов?

– Начало неплохое, – она стрельнула взглядом в сторону Рю и лицом изобразила оргазм. – Взяли ночную экскурсию сегодня. Всё равно сбили весь режим. Поедешь?

– Я ещё от итальянских экскурсий не отошёл.

Аллочка оставила в покое. Никита вернулся к устрицам. Из шести он одолел только половину и не сказать, что был счастлив. Под соком лимона четвёртый моллюск слабо трепыхнулся. Как люди вообще это ели? Зачем он повёлся на рекомендации официанта? Поборов отвращение, Никита отделил тельце вилкой и поднёс раковину ко рту. Холодный комок скользнул в желудок. Бр-р-р! Не спасало даже вино.

Разговор ушёл от «Таксидермиста», и остальные тоже вспомнили о еде. Лаврентьев с грозным видом терзал стейк. Аллочка нахваливала форель. Руслан и Рю сражались с пастами. Пару раз Никита поймал странный взгляд последнего – тот смотрел на блюдо с подтаявшим льдом.

– Устрицу?

– Извини, – он кашлянул. – Не ем устриц.

– Да? Почему?

– Старая история. И не к месту будет сейчас.

– О, – Лаврентьев рассмеялся. – Слышал однажды, как Ривера её рассказывал.

– Я теперь умру от любопытства, – сказала Аллочка.

Руслан навострил уши.

– Я не брезгливый, – заверил Никита.

– Не в этом дело. С устрицами всё было в порядке. Но если так просите, – Рю неловко улыбнулся. – Однажды, ещё в начале романа с Ниной, Мигель решил хорошее впечатление произвести, пригласил в ресторан всю семью: её, Варвару, Аню. Меня тоже взяли. Видно, мама не могла в тот вечер со мной остаться, а мне было года, может, четыре. Мигель очень любит устриц. Конечно, заказал. И вот их принесли: на огромном блюде, на всех, всё как нужно. Официант при нас раковины открывал. Может, сам бы я не понял, но Аня возьми и шепни, что устрицы живые. Я тут же начал рыдать! Всё там слезами залил, представляя, как им страшно перед смертью! Говорят, успокоился, только когда Мигель сказал унести блюдо и пообещал, что всех устриц выпустят обратно в океан. Так что да, впечатление на Нину произвёл.

Рю смеялся над старой байкой. Смеялись вместе с ним Лаврентьевы. Смеялся Руслан. Только Никите стало не до смеха.

– Никого не осуждаю. Говорят, это действительно вкусно.

Из упрямства он съел две последние, но чем дольше цедил вино, глядя на закат, тем яснее понимал, что сделал это зря. Добавить к разговору снова было нечего – речь зашла о Варваре Фаерман.

– Так мы и не увиделись, – впервые за вечер Лаврентьев выглядел на свои семьдесят пять. – Старые дураки. Расскажешь, как на кладбище могилу найти?

– Проще вместе доехать. Когда у вас время есть?

– Завтра хотел, во второй половине дня.

– Да, я свободен.

Они обменялись номерами. Официант принёс десерт, а там Лаврентьевы засобирались на ночную экскурсию. Аллочка насела на Руслана – и тот сдался, словно только этого и ждал.

– Есть планы на ночь?

Из планов на ночь было только желание телепортироваться домой и там умереть: всем нутром Никита ощущал, как тирамису укутывает склизкие тела мёртвых устриц, дрейфующих в белом вине. Он ограничился тем, что пожал плечами.

Лифт всё не ехал. За спиной возмущалась этому факту большая шумная семья.

– Можем тоже рвануть куда-нибудь.

Никита закрыл глаза.

Хотелось кричать.

Вся жизнь была чередой невыносимо тупых провалов.

– Ник?

– Если подбросишь до дома, не откажусь.

– Твоего или моего?

Рю легонько задел плечом – и Никита отшатнулся, как ошпаренный.

На парковку спускались молча. Шли до джипа – тоже. Уже в салоне, сверившись с картой, Рю сказал:

– На бульварах ещё не протолкнуться. Повиляем немного?

Никита кивнул. Закрыв глаза, он прислонился виском к прохладному стеклу. Как же было душно! Снаружи оказалось не лучше. К духоте добавился застывший у земли тёплый воздух с примесью выхлопных газов и шум вечерних улиц. Проехали метров семьсот, а Никита уже пожалел, что не сбежал под любым удобным предлогом. Рю выбирал свободные улочки – почти не стояли. Под высокими колёсами джипа асфальт сливался в одну чёрную ленту, и Никиту как будто качало на волнах – вместе со всем содержимым желудка.

– Извини, что так вышло днём. Я представить не мог, что Тони останется! Не сообразил, что ещё соврать ему. Ляпнул про репетицию. Спасибо, что подыграл.

– Угу.

Никита уставился в открытую часть крыши. На фоне тёмного неба пролетали фонари. Он не представлял, сколько ещё осталось до Санта-Моники, и не разевал рот, боясь раньше времени спеть парочку громких серенад.

– Я включу музыку? – спросил Рю.

– Угу.

Песня началась с середины. Никита узнал «Чуму в шкатулке». Рю быстро нажал несколько кнопок – заиграло что-то из классики хард-рока. Джип свернул на очередную узкую улочку и подпрыгнул. В желудке всё перевернулось.

– Останови!

– Здесь? С ума сошёл?!

Тьму между высокими заборами частных домов разгонял только свет фар. По правой стороне часто стояли огромные мусорные баки. Ни души.

– Давай простимся хотя бы там, где тебя точно не убьют!

Никита булькнул, зажимая рот. Рю дал по тормозам. Джип качнуло. Раньше, чем они остановились, Никита распахнул дверь и успел только наклониться. Рвота разлетелась по асфальту. На языке осталась омерзительная смесь вкусов тирамису, устриц и сухого белого вина с ярким кислым оттенком. Носоглотка горела. Никита вдохнул – и согнулся снова. Вторая волна принесла облегчение. Телу. Судорожно сжимая ручку двери, он мечтал провалиться под землю. Желательно, с плодами своих трудов.

– Жив?

– Б-блядь…

– Держи, – Рю подпихнул на колени пластиковую бутылку. – Сполосни рот, только не пей, она давно тут валяется.

– Брось меня здесь.

– Кто не блевал на улице, тот не жил.

– Пожалуйста!

– Давай, Ник, – Рю погладил по спине. – И двинем дальше.

Выехав на большую улицу – кажется, это был бульвар Пико, – Рю притормозил возле первого открытого магазина и купил воду без газа.

– Пей.

Тяжело вздохнув, Никита достал бутылку из пакета. Открыл. Он не хотел пить. Ещё мутило. А это значило, вскоре придётся снова блевать.

– Ты мог просто сказать, что плохо?

– Извини.

– Я-то думал, обиделся!

– На что? Это я неудачник.

– С каждым может случиться, – сказал Рю. – Из-за устриц, да? Вроде, выглядели неплохо. Хотя официант их так нахваливал… Зря ты отказался, чтобы раковины при тебе вскрыли.

Никита вспомнил острый запах рвоты и её неприглядный вид. Следом привиделось, как в месиве пульсирует скользкое тельце устрицы. Чуть не плача, он хлебнул из бутылки, смывая гадкую горечь обратно в желудок. 

– Молчу-молчу! – опомнился Рю. – Держись, скоро доедем. Пакетик далеко не убирай. Тут пару миль тяжело будет притормозить.

Никита редко обращался к высшим силам. Строго говоря, он в них не верил. Но до самой Санта-Моники повторял как мантру: «Боже, только не в пакетик!». Доехали быстро – только это и спасло от позора. Едва Рю припарковался возле дома, Никита выскочил из джипа и припустил к чёрному входу. Когда хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь, он был уже между вторым и третьим этажом. Остановился только в туалете, где тут же расстался с последними частями ужина. Смыл. Потом, прислонившись лбом к холодному ободку, долго слушал, как в бачок набирается вода.

Когда шум стих, в дверь поскреблись.

– Никита? Ты как?

– Жить буду.

На марш-бросок ушли последние силы. Он не мог оторваться от унитаза.

– Если совсем плохо, могу вызвать врача на дом. Свой человек. Никаких лишних вопросов.

– Не нужно.

Никита почти уговорил себя встать.

– Скажи хотя бы, где аптечка? В ней есть энтеросорбенты?

Рю подёргал ручку. Дверь приоткрылась. Он заглянул.

– Если нет, я сейчас привезу.

– Господи! Просто дай мне умереть!

Нахмурившись, Рю открыл дверь шире.

– На кухне! Ближний верхний шкафчик к окну!

Он ушёл.

Никита добрался до ванной. Высморкался. Сполоснул рот. Умылся. Кинул в корзину для белья мокрую от пота футболку. Двинулся в сторону спальни.

На пороге гостиной стояли туфли. На диване лежал пиджак. В кухне горел свет. Зачем Рю делал это? Никита разрывался между стыдом и благодарностью. В спальне он упал на кровать. Ни расправить её, ни снять джинсы сил уже не было. Выключатель бра – и тот нащупал кое-как.

Рю пришёл через минуту. Сел рядом. Протянул стакан с белесой суспензией.

– Давай, выпей.

Никита проглотил безвкусную гадость. Рю вытащил из-под него покрывало, отодвинул одеяло, поправил подушку.

– Раздеть тебя?

– Я неебабелен сегодня, детка.

Рю хрюкнул от смеха. Стащил джинсы – вместе с трусами. Пока снимал носки, Никита завернулся в одеяло как в кокон. Рю снова сел рядом. Потрогал лоб.

– Жара, вроде, нет. Ещё тошнит?

Никита вздохнул. Он не хотел об этом думать. Суспензия внутри только улеглась.

– Очень я настырный, да? Извини, – снова, как днём, он сел, положив ладони на колени. – Привычка.

Никита смотрел, как блестит запонка. Читалось в этой позе что-то простое. Подкупающее. Не стал бы так сидеть корыстный человек.

– Если тебе лучше одному сейчас побыть, я уеду. Только честно отвечай.

Как он мог ответить честно? Любое недомогание лишало воли, и хуже было только одно: лежать в одиночестве и думать всякую чушь. Откуда только взялось! Может, осталось после той весны. Когда вернулся в Тверь и провалялся почти месяц.

– Никита?

– Мне и так перед тобой неловко.

– Понятно, – Рю поднялся. – Не уеду. Только лягу, а то сидеть устал.

Он обошел кровать, растянулся на другой половине. Никита теперь его не видел. Но шевелиться было лень.

– Откуда привычка?

– А?

– Ты сказал, привычка у тебя стоять над душой.

– А-а. Да. Из детства это. Мама, Нина – очень болеть не любили, всегда на ногах. Варвара их сильно ругала, если ловила. Стояла над душой, как ты говоришь. Иначе было никак. Нас, детей, тоже лечила строго: одно выпей, другое съешь, режим постельный соблюдай. Я в детстве злился. А потом сам таким стал.

– Как Варвара?

– Знаешь, – он посмеялся, – совместил в себе обе крайности. Можно спросить кое-что?

– Да.

– Ты тогда ответил, что давно не встречаешься ни с кем. Это твой стиль?

– Мой стиль? – не понял Никита.

– Правило жизни, вроде того. Когда принципиально против отношений.

– М-м-м...

– Просто спрашиваю.

Никите резко разонравился этот разговор. Во всём мире никто и никогда ничего не спрашивал просто так, если в деле был замешан личный интерес.

– Всегда любопытно, – продолжил Рю отстраненно, – что привело к разочарованию.

– По-твоему, это всегда разочарование?

– Хотел бы я проснуться в мире, где человека каждую минуту не толкают в пучину романтических отношений. Да, Ник, я убеждён, что почти каждый успевает жестоко разочароваться в этом раньше, чем поймет, что за тема такая, зачем вообще нужна.

Снова накатила слабость. Никита остановил взгляд на пустом стакане. Ясно-понятно. Загнал в угол, чтобы прочитать печальную проповедь. Как будто и без того не было херово!

– Так что?

– Что?

– Ты не ответил.

– Не отвечаю для статистики.

– Хотелось бы понимать, в каком формате будет наше общение.

В каком формате?! Никита сжал кулаки под одеялом.

– Не обязательно прямо сейчас говорить, – Рю коснулся спины, и он дернул плечами, стряхивая руку. – Я подумал, глупо выйдет, если это помешает работе.

Отлично! И работу сюда!

– Ты клёвый парень, и мы здорово общались весь месяц, но...

Никита закрыл глаза. Мог бы сразу догадаться, куда ветер дует! Раскатал губу. Дурак!

– ...если тебя интересует только секс, лучше сразу скажи.

– Что?

Никите, правда, показалось, что уши услышали не то, что прозвучало.

– Не обязательно делать вид, что я тебе сильно нравлюсь, – голос Рю совсем утратил эмоции. – Это лишнее.

Никиту подбросило. В полёте он и перевернулся на другой бок. В желудке булькнуло, но не опасно. Рю бесстрастно смотрел в потолок. От правого глаза до уха блестела тонкая полоса. Влажные ресницы слиплись.

– Ты... ты охренел?! Кто сказал, что ты мне не нравишься?!

– Твои невербальные сигналы.

– А словами спросить нельзя было?!

– Я спросил. И ты промолчал.

– Ты мне нравишься! – разозлился Никита. – Боже мой! Стал бы я писать тебе каждый день, если бы ты мне не нравился?!

– Парни так делают.

– Я так не делаю!

– Извини, неп…

Рю протянул руку, и Никита оттолкнул её. Знал эту ручку: только тронет, и поминай как звали! Несколько долгих секунд он смотрел в честные, влажно блестящие глаза – испытание тоже было не из лёгких. Потом Никита икнул. Замер. Нет, к белому другу не тянуло. Он снова глянул на Рю, но напряжение уже ушло. Опершись на локти, Никита задержал дыхание. Вроде, помогло.

– Я не встречался ни с кем, потому что... да, разочаровался в этом. Когда переехал, дал себе что-то вроде обещания больше не влипать, сосредоточиться на работе. Если нет никого – не о чем страдать. А если появится – что ж, пусть появится сначала. Я достаточно полно ответил?

– Да, Ник. Достаточно. Извини. Я… Ты очень мудрое решение принял. Не влипать, – Рю с уважением покивал. – Взять передышку. Это круто. Мне бы так – лет десять назад. Может, и жизнь не пошла бы по пизде.

Он снова уставился в потолок, сложив руки на груди.

– Сам додумался?

– Да.

– Потрясающе.

Рю произнёс это «потрясающе», словно в своём воображении припечатал кого-то к стене. Не смеялся над Никитой. Точно нет.

– Такой ты рассудительный.

– Это был единичный проблеск.

– Значит, – Рю повернул голову, – всё-таки есть небольшой шанс, что захочешь со мной встречаться?

Никита снова икнул. От вспыхнувшей ярости, не иначе. Зачем было так шутить?! Он зажмурился. Икнул ещё раз.

– Бля-я...

– Принести воды?

Никита покачал головой. Снова задержал дыхание. Когда вдохнул, Рю спросил:

– Ещё плохо?

– Нормально. Перенервничал, вот и всё. Бывает у меня.

– Из-за того, что Тони так вломился?

Никита вспомнил, как Рю едва не улетел с дивана.

– Это тоже, ха-хах, неловко было бы... Все эти разговоры об отношениях героев... Я увлёкся, а мог бы… Ты ведь не для этого…

– Дело в сексе, да?

Рю подвинулся ближе. Никита замер.

– Необязательно сразу прыгать в постель.

Вернул слова. Совсем иначе они прозвучали в этой спальне, залитой приглушённым оранжевым светом, где тёмные тени лежали на стенах, на потолке, на лице напротив.

– Если нужно время…

– Я говорил это про Юри! 

– Думаю, страх опытных людей просто другой.

Рю смотрел с бесконечным участием. Он точно не охотился за чужими тайнами – и точно знал их немало. Никита мог понять тех, кто делился с ним чем-то глубоко личным. Накатывало спокойствие. Как тёплая волна на вечернем берегу. Он открыл рот. И оглушительно икнул.

– Всё-таки принесу воды.

Рю ушёл на кухню. Вернулся.

– У тебя только фильтр-кувшин?

– Ага.

– Придётся тогда немного подождать. Я пока схожу до машины – за сигаретами.

– Ключи возьми.

Рю кивнул. Сделал шаг назад – и исчез, словно канул во тьму гостиной. Никита услышал, как на кухне включился и выключился кран. Потом шаркнули туфли. Звякнули ключи. Хлопнула входная дверь. Стало тихо. Так тихо, словно остановилось время. Он падал в эту тишину всё глубже, желая услышать хоть что-то. Так и уснул.

Никита открыл глаза в шестом часу. На тумбочке рядом со стаканом воды стоял большой стеклянный кувшин, на две трети полный. Почему-то без цветов. Потом он вспомнил, что нормальные люди ставят цветы в вазы, а кувшины используют по прямому назначению.

Рю в спальне не было.

В чате светилось новое аудиосообщение.

>> Привет! Я уехал. Надеюсь, ночью мы с Русланом тебя не разбудили. Когда ты уснул, я лёг в гостиной, чтобы не мешать. Тоже уже дремал, и тут услышал, как он крадётся. Не знаю, что на меня нашло… Кхы-хы-хы… Но приятно, что ты тоже любишь нападать на людей из темноты – удалось напугать его дважды за один раз! Выпили чаю потом, поболтали. Пришлось сказать, что тебе было плохо. Притворился на всякий случай добрым старичком. Ты, к тому же, так и не ответил, хочешь ли встречаться. Ни в коем случае не тороплю. Скорее даже, извини, что поднял эту тему, когда тебе было так плохо. Не очень вежливо с моей стороны. Но когда придёшь в себя, пожалуйста, дай какой-нибудь ответ. Что касается секса: я люблю трахаться, да, но не одержим этим. Для меня заняться сексом с человеком – как вместе пообедать или как-то иначе время провести. Некоторые считают, такое отношение убивает саму идею секса. А я считаю, херовая идея – ставить секс выше личности. К чему начал-то всё это: мне нравится с тобой общаться. И нам не обязательно трахаться с первой секунды. Если нужно время, можем вообще эту тему не поднимать, или ограничиться поцелуями, или начать постепенно, или ещё как-то решить вопрос. Я, в общем, открыт для предложений. И с добрым утром, наверное. Надеюсь, тебе лучше.

Никита прослушал сообщение ещё два раза. Выходит, Рю не шутил? Предлагал это всерьёз? Верилось с трудом.

Ник (L.A.): доброе утро

Ник (L.A.): мне лучше, спасибо

Ник (L.A.): орнул с истории, жаль крепко спал

Ник (L.A.): что касается остального, даже завидно, какой ты просветленный

Ник (L.A.): можешь рот открыть и сказать

Мой провальный флирт: 2,5 года терапии

Ник (L.A.): меня спасёт только реинкарнация

Мой провальный флирт: тебя ли

Ник (L.A.): ебать ты философ

Мой провальный флирт: не лучшая тема для шести утра да

Ник (L.A.): чего не спишь

Мой провальный флирт: только доехал

Ник (L.A.): извини за вчера

Мой провальный флирт: никита

Ник (L.A.): мне правда стыдно

Ник (L.A.): спасибо что записал это сообщение

Ник (L.A.): тяжело такие вещи обсуждать

Ник (L.A.): плохой опыт

Ник (L.A.): мой ответ да

Ник (L.A.): давай встречаться

Ник (L.A.): что касается секса

Ник (L.A.): мы можем с глазу на глаз это обсудить?

Ник (L.A.): где-нибудь куда никто не ворвется

Мой провальный флирт: могу заехать ближе к ночи

Мой провальный флирт: припаркуемся в труднодоступном месте

Ник (L.A.): идёт

Второй раз Никита проснулся около полудня. Услышал, как пискнула микроволновка. Он выпил ещё воды, нашёл домашние штаны и поплёлся в душ. Когда добрался до кухни, Руслан уже пил кофе. На столе стояло блюдо с огромным чак-чаком. Треть уже кто-то съёл.

– Ого!

– Подарок от мамы.

Никита сел на стул.

– Хочешь сказать, из Питера вёз?

– Вообще-то, – Руслан отщипнул кусочек и кинул в рот, – она его в Казани сделала и привезла.

– Круто. Нужно ей тоже подарок передать.

Он писал, что мама присмотрит за кошками. Заодно отдохнёт, погуляет по Петербургу, встретится со старыми друзьями. В общем, хорошо проведёт время. Глядя на кружку Руслана, Никита прикидывал, стоит ли после вчерашнего сразу заливать в себя кофе.

– Угу.

– Далеко собрался?

– Покорять Голливуд.

– Тони позвонил уже?

– Да, встретимся в два.

– Нужна группа поддержки?

– Ты, вроде, плохо себя чувствовал?

– Рю преувеличил.

– Да, тоже сказал ему, что ты в любой непонятной ситуации блюёшь. Хо-хо, этот взгляд! Не нужно было раскрывать такие интимные подробности?

– Я тебя больше не люблю, – проворчал Никита.

– Ага, – хитро лыбясь, Руслан подпёр щёку кулаком. – Это мы уже слышали. А в кого влюбился, так и не знаем.

Ловушка захлопнулась.

– Ершов.

– Иди на хер.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что нет.

Чрезмерно тяжело вздохнув, Никита встал, чтобы заварить чай. В спину донеслось:

– Я думал, хуже бурятского краша уже ничего не будет.

– Я тоже.

– Он знает? Или ты пока изображаешь гетеросексуальную принцессу?

– Руслан, – Никита повернулся с пустым френч-прессом. – В тот раз мы были на Кавказе. И ваше счастье, что я вытерпел эти шесть недель безудержной платонической любви!

– Извини, – он развёл руками, – ты вчера с такой рожей в ресторане сидел, вот я и решил.

– Тони обломал нам свидание.

– Лол. А сегодня встретитесь?

– Да, собирались вечером.

– Надо же, Рю отмечает этот праздник?

– Какой праздник? – Никита схватил смартфон, уставился на число и только тогда соотнёс четырнадцатое февраля с Днём святого Валентина. – Бля.

Рю кое-как разлепил глаза во втором часу и долго смотрел на очки Юри. До съемок оставалось пять недель. Всего пять. А он не имел даже малейшего представления о своём герое. Следовало сосредоточиться на работе. Не вспоминать каждую секунду спящего Никиту. Кто мог обидеть его? Что за стрёмная была история? Рю заранее хотел размазать злодея. Ещё он хотел обнять голого Никиту и не отпускать, пока оба не устанут трахаться. Уже давно желание так не ударяло в пах при одном взгляде на человека. Со времён первого минета Ламберу. Рю отсосал ему ещё в больничной палате. Решил немного развлечь – и пропал. Хотел его везде. Мог думать только об этом.

Рю в который раз нашёл и перечитал пост о разводе. Мог бы, наверное, даже не искать. Всё равно уже выучил до буквы. Ненужная откровенность. Лицемерные признания. Христианский Бог. Параллельные вселенные. Всё было плохо. Рю пролистал фотографии. Ни одной общей. Ни одного лица Тибо Ламбера. Как будто их брак целиком состоял из голого Рю Каваками и песен о нём. Было тошно.

Позвонил Лаврентьев, а следом за ним – курьер из службы доставки. Уже через двадцать минут привезли пакет. Внутри был новый альбом. Диск с автографом: «Бывшему мужу от бывшего мужа. Тибо Ламбер». Рю прочитал трек-лист. Слушать не стал. Хватило названий. Возможно, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

После кладбища, в седьмом часу, он завернул в студию. Настроения не было, но сидеть дома уже смертельно надоело, да и перерыв слишком затянулся. Переступив порог, Рю подумал, что пора возобновить привычку каждый день сверяться с календарем. Потолок холла пересекали бесчисленные гирлянды из красных сердец. Над стойкой администратора раскинулась надпись: «С Днём святого Валентина!».

– Добрый ве… – Джордж поднял взгляд от ноутбука. – О, приветик!

– Привет. У старперов сегодня есть занятие?

– По расписанию – да, но кто не успел назначить свиданий, пошёл на концерт, – он передал ключ. – Зал твой.

– Во сколько закрываемся?

– Как обычно. Марципан?

– Извини, не брал ничего, но если в кофейне продают...

– Боже мой! – Джордж хлопнул по стойке конфетой в красной фольге. – Просто возьми! И уйди с глаз моих!

По дороге в раздевалку, кинув подарок в рот, Рю вдруг понял, как давно не ел марципан. Лакомство не из любимых, только четырнадцатого февраля про него и вспоминал. Потом вовсе забыл. Тибо не любил этот праздник даже до Чёрного Валентина, а уж после… Они не подписывали друг другу открыток, не делали приятных сюрпризов, не устраивали свиданий. Никогда. Вычеркнули день влюблённых из календаря. Глупое было решение: игнорирование давалось Рю не легче.

Открывая зал, он всё думал, в какое неловкое положение поставил Никиту, по глупости назначив встречу сегодня, и почти уговорил себя всё отменить. Нашёл десяток причин. Но едва занес палец над виртуальной клавиатурой, как написала Синди. Прислала видео с номером. Рю посмотрел. Смеялся до слёз. Потом вспомнил о мокпане. Пропал ещё на полчаса. Двадцать четыре минуты Армянская сестра и Ник Ершов ели пиццу, непринуждённо обсуждая щекотливую тему выхода романтической любви на новый уровень, и дважды Рю возвращался к месту, где они упоминали пост о разводе.

Армянская сестра. Как считаешь, у ЛГБТ-пар есть преимущества в отношениях?

Ник Ершов. Не знаю.

Армянская сестра (тычет локтем в бок). Ладно тебе, пофантазируй!

Ник Ершов. Правда, не знаю. Некоторые считают, если партнёры одного пола, то в отношениях сразу равноправие. Мне так не кажется.

Армянская сестра. А как кажется?

Ник Ершов. Думаю, это от конкретных людей зависит, от их личных убеждений. Согласись, мало кто строит отношения с нуля. Обычно всё-таки есть какой-то шаблон в голове. И, скорее всего, он в голову попал раньше, чем человек понял свою сексуальную ориентацию или засомневался, мальчик он или девочка.

Армянская сестра (кивает). Да, слышала такие истории: знакомятся люди одного пола, общаются – всё хорошо, а только начинают встречаться – и как будто подменили! Сразу кто-то должен стать Мужчиной, а кто-то Женщиной.

Ник Ершов. Это и в гетеросексуальных парах выглядит странно. Когда, вроде, нормально общались, как две личности, а потом началось: ты добытчик, я наседка, настоящая любовь только такая, а всё остальное от Лукавого, пятьдесят поколений моих предков так делали – и мы так будем. (Сверкает глазами.) А можно мне обратно человека, с которым я познакомился? Или где тут стоп-кран? Выпрыгну из горящей электрички!

Армянская сестра (смеётся). Электрички?!

Ник Ершов. Конечно! (Сдувает чёлку с лица.) Сколько, ты думаешь, людей в отношениях влюблённой пары? Двое? Щ-щас! Там не протолкнуться! Как в метро в час пик! (Загибает пальцы.) Вы, ваш партнёр, две ваших семьи, ваши друзья, друзья друзей, соседи, коллеги, а если вы известный человек – ещё и весь Интернет.

Армянская сестра. Ты забыл упомянуть подписчиков «Светской жизни».

Ник Ершов (в сердцах). Б… Бы-ы-ып!

Армянская сестра (смеётся).

Ник Ершов (смеётся). Ниже пояса бьёшь! Ладно, даже если у вас нет фанатов, всё равно десятки знатоков идеальных отношений в любую секунду готовы подсунуть вам совет. (Берёт предпоследний кусок пиццы). А советуют что? Может, другими словами, но суть такая: обман, измены, месть. Как на войне: убей или умри. (Жуёт.) Кстати, о смерти. Популярная тема, что если влюблённые умерли – это счастливый финал. Лучшее просто!

Армянская сестра (берёт последний кусок пиццы). А как тебе идея родственных душ?

Ник Ершов. Надеюсь, ты про то, когда люди на одной волне?

Армянская сестра (жуёт). Нет. Про то, когда люди рождены друг для друга.

Ник Ершов (корчит рожу).

Армянская сестра. Не нравится? (Троллит.) Романтично же, разве нет?

Ник Ершов. Это худшее, чем можно голову забить.

Армянская сестра. Знаю парня, который с тобой поспорит.

Ник Ершов. Ты серьёзно? (Смотрит печально.) Нет. Пожалуйста!

Армянская сестра (В камеру). Прости, племяш. Твоя старая армянская тётушка слишком стара, чтобы переживать потрясения в одиночестве. Тибо Ламбер опубликовал вот такой (зажав пиццу в зубах, показывает два больших пальца, после чего продолжает говорить) пост о разводе. Все так делайте, ребята. Всегда.

Ник Ершов. Это рубрика «Вредные советы»?

Армянская сестра. Это рубрика (кричит) «НЕТ ТАКИХ ФЕЙСПАЛМОВ»!

Ник Ершов (Доев пиццу). Одного не пойму: у Ламбера годная музыка – и так бы послушали новый альбом, кто хотел.

Армянская сестра. Это не пиар. Он написал в твиттере, что его не так поняли.

Ник Ершов. И в твиттере отметился?

Армянская сестра. Да. Сказал, это история несчастной любви.

Ник Ершов. Ему нигде не жмёт? Свалил в одну кучу новый альбом, слезливый <цензура> – прости, – соулмейтов, христианское смирение…

Армянская сестра. Фотографии Рю Каваками…

Ник Ершов. Голого!

Армянская сестра. Как же иначе?

Ник Ершов. Мне, правда, тяжело поверить, что это всерьёз. Похоже на плохую шутку. А если нет… (В камеру). Такая себе любовь у тебя, мужик. Нехорошо как-то пахнет.

Никита в этом видео был хорош. Интересные вещи говорил – и говорил честно. Наверное, стоило порадоваться, что мысли во многом совпадают, но Рю не мог. Всё вспоминал, как ночью Никита оттолкнул его руку, как злился, когда кричал об ответном интересе. Защищался. Как будто Рю непременно бы всё сломал.

_Но ты всегда так делаешь, Каваками. Ломаешь всё. _

Он сморгнул, шмыгнул носом. Хорошо, что никто этого не видел. Не хватало только испортить кому-то праздничное настроение сейчас.

Всплыли новые сообщения.

Голозадый принц: приём-приём

Голозадый принц: будешь в ЛА на следующей неделе?

Голозадый принц: хотел заглянуть на пару дней

Голозадый принц: встретимся?

МДРНМР22: это лишнее

Голозадый принц: не даёшь вторых шансов? )

МДРНМР22: увы

Голозадый принц: ладно не буду вилять тогда

Голозадый принц: есть дело

МДРНМР22: ?

Голозадый принц: хочу сунуться кое-куда

Голозадый принц: нужен горячий танец в духе твоего инкуба

Голозадый принц: поставишь?

Рю честно попытался придумать что-то, кроме посыла в пизду, но не сумел. Наверное, так и смотрел бы на сообщения от Марти, если бы не написал Никита.

Парень из клуба Калем: во сколько встретимся?

Не осталось никаких сил ему отказать.

МДРНМР22: часов в одиннадцать

МДРНМР22: не поздно?

Парень из клуба Калем: нормально

Парень из клуба Калем: успею поплавать

Парень из клуба Калем: заберёшь возле зала?

МДРНМР22: да

Лил дождь. Рю припарковался на соседней улице – ближе места не нашлось. Плохая погода не мешала Санта-Монике отмечать Валентинов день: тут и там ночные клубы зазывали на тематические вечеринки. Тренировка не задалась. Вместо того чтобы отпустить мысли, Рю гонял их по кругу снова и снова и, ловя отражение в зеркале, падал только глубже. В конце концов, он сдался. Выключил свет. Пролежал в темноте оставшиеся сорок минут, стараясь думать только о настоящем – о той единственной секунде, в которой прямо сейчас существовал. Казалось, это даже помогло, но на выходе Джордж без слов отсыпал ещё пяток конфет.

Хлопнула дверь. Рядом плюхнулся порядком промокший Никита.

– Извини, что так далеко, – сказал Рю.

– Забей, – он кинул сумку назад. – Всё равно из бассейна. Куда поедем?

– Хотел на побережье, но в такую погоду лучше тихое место поискать.

– Идёт. Только возьмём пожрать? Можно заскочить в тот корейский ресторанчик, они сегодня до полуночи. Как раз закажу, пока едем.

Рю повернул в сторону Монтана-авеню. Уткнувшись в смартфон, Никита спросил:

– Что будешь?

– Не слишком острое. Положусь на твой вкус, раз ты там завсегдатай.

– А пить?

– Содовую. Или просто воду без газа. Скажи, сколько буду должен.

– Ты катаешь. Тут скорее я буду должен.

Рю глянул на него, но Никита увлечённо тыкал пальцем в экран.

– Посмотрел ваш мокпан.

– И как тебе?

– Веселее, чем для американских зрителей. Почему здесь не хохмишь?

– Боюсь ляпнуть. Вроде, пять лет уже живу, а всё равно очень… неуверенно себя чувствую, да. Интервьюеры ещё бывают такие: норовят за мягкое цапнуть, – помолчав, Никита сказал. – Первое или второе шоу, в которое тут попал, – «Штукарь» с Тедом Морганом. Хорошо, что вместе с Бобом и Сью пригласили. Но сидели там как оплёванные.

– Сочувствую.

Тед был мастером вытаскивать грязное бельё. Собеседник, конечно, мог сохранить лицо и даже посадить ведущего в лужу, но обычно тот занимался избиением младенцев. Рю тоже довелось свести с ним знакомство.

– Тед одно время хохмил с Джимом Коксом в… как же это дерьмо называлось у них? Вот! «Бомондомойка»! Сто лет назад ещё. Что-то вроде «Штукаря», но смешнее. Как-то раз я к ним туда пришёл.

– Было плохо?

– Чудовищно. Даже то, что не вырезали. Говном-то мы с Тедом бросались от души. Джим в итоге вылил ведро на себя.

– Ведро?

– Их фишка. Если ведущие понимали, что врёшь, то черпали из ведра воду и плескали в тебя.

Никита удивлённо хохотнул.

– Унизительно как-то.

– Да, весьма.

– Я, пожалуй, смотреть не буду.

– Просто вспомнилось к слову о Теде.

Рю остановился недалеко от корейского ресторана. Только тут Никите перезвонили, и он подтвердил заказ.

– Минут двадцать придётся подождать.

– Мы не торопимся.

– Да, – он повернулся к окну. – Конечно. Мне завтра к Шелли только после двенадцати.

Дождь размывал мир за стёклами, и Рю просто смотрел на Никиту. Тот снова изображал статую: застыл в одной позе, не двигалось даже лицо. Как вчера до прихода Тони. Как на кладбище в день похорон.

– Нужно разговор начинать, да?

– Я не настаиваю.

Рю заглушил двигатель. Приоткрыл окно. Прислушался к шуму – шелест шин по мокрому асфальту, удары капель, голоса.

– Забавно, – сказал Никита. – Здесь ты меня высадил в тот раз. А теперь как будто продолжение.

– Неплохо, хотя и пришлось бы знакомиться.

– Я тоже знакомиться не люблю, – он всё высматривал что-то снаружи. – На свиданиях.

– Да?

– К чему это, если встреча на одну ночь. Потрахались – разбежались. Даже если вспыхнул сначала интерес, потом становится всё равно. Ужасное чувство.

Рю оно нравилось. Нравились тихие расставания без горечи, когда любовники отдали друг другу всё, что могли, когда, освободившись от страсти, легко прощались навсегда. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая уже совсем размытые свидания – в мотелях, в клубах, в чужих домах. Рю уходил под утро, чтобы встретить рассвет и после урвать пару часов сна до начала очередного безумного дня.

– Я нормально стал к случайным связям относиться, это ведь просто секс. Ты правильно сказал: плохая идея ставить его так высоко. Никого больше не осуждаю – себя разве что. Но в юности чушь всякую думал, – голос Никиты удивительно подходил дождливой ночи. – Мне-то девчонки никогда не нравились. Строил теории, почему это нормально. Например, что настоящее желание просыпается, только когда встретишь свою истинную вторую половинку, а всё это блядство… – он усмехнулся. – Ох, стыдно признаться, от недостатка духовности.

– А парни?

– Я вытеснял.

– Куда??

Никита бросил один странный короткий взгляд и отвернулся снова. 

– Прости, не в этот раз. У меня были… фантазии, да.

– Ник?

Рю подался к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Коснулся щеки. Кожа горела.

– Красный, красный – не переживай.

Никита отвёл руку и отодвинулся к двери. Дюйма на два или три, дальше просто не смог бы. Рю оценил дистанцию. Сказал себе: смирись, Каваками, ты ничего об этом не знаешь, понятия не имеешь, почему ему нужно сидеть так далеко. 

– И долго ты… вытеснял?

– Теперь не вспомню, но когда в Питер переехал, уже подрачивал на парней. Даже присматриваться начал, с кем бы попробовать, но тут случились мои первые, гм, отношения.

Рю не понравилась формулировка. Не оценил он и злость, вдруг прорезавшуюся в голосе. Та стрёмная история? Спросить не успел – позвонили из ресторана.

– Я быстро, – сказал Никита.

Он нырнул под дождь раньше, чем Рю предложил зонт.

Когда пакет с едой занял место на заднем сидении, Рю взял курс на Темескал Гейтуэй Парк. Выбрал короткий путь. Никита не спешил продолжать рассказ.

– Ты об отношениях начал.

– Что о них говорить? – он махнул рукой. – Ёбаный стыд один. Что тогда, что потом, с девушкой. Но с девушкой вообще плохо вышло. Использовали друг друга, как могли. Я раньше злился на неё, а теперь думаю: что просил, то и получил. Встречался «как все». Кто виноват, что меня от этого тошнило? Девушка…

– Её так и звали?

– Я так её теперь зову.

Никита снова отвернулся к окну и надолго замолчал.

– Мы познакомились в гостях у общих приятелей, – сказал он уже недалеко от парка. – Она представилась Никой. Мне это показалось забавным. Она, к тому же, выглядела как мальчик. Подумал, можно попробовать встречаться. А через полтора года выяснилось: Оксана. Эти же общие друзья проболтались. Думали, знаю давно.

Рю кашлянул в кулак, чтобы не заржать. Пожалуй, это было так же плохо, как ноябрьская новость о ещё действующем браке! Никита посмотрел… прохладно.

– Прости. Я тогда должен сделать страшное признание, пока не поздно: у меня тоже два имени.

– И ты придумал одно из них, чтобы меня охомутать?

– М-м-м, эту часть истории ты пропустил.

– Много мы с ней говна друг другу сделали. Забыл уже всё. А это забыть не могу. Поэтому – просто «девушка». В конце концов, с кем путать? Другой не было.

– Извини.

– Чего там, – он вдруг неловко усмехнулся. – Я иногда, правда, что-то пропускаю. Мысли быстрее бегут. Кажется, уже сказал, а на деле подумал только.

Рю свернул на парковку. Притормозил в том месте, где стоял терминал оплаты, и даже выбежал проверить, но потухший экран не подавал признаков жизни. Вернулся ни с чем. Он встал подальше от других машин. Выключил фары. Подождав минуту, заглушил мотор.

– Какое имя второе?

– Юра.

– Русское?

– В документах его нет, – Рю погладил руль, – но оно много значит для меня. Не знаю, чем думал, когда разрешил Тони оставить в сценарии.

– Боже мой, но почему Юра?

– Рю, Юрий – я в детстве долго был уверен, что это одно имя. Как Боб и Роберт, типа того. Расстроился, когда узнал, что всё не так.

– И каким тебя лучше называть?

– Не нужно путаницы.

Теперь, когда дворники не работали, по лобовому стеклу сплошь текла вода. Может, зря он назвал второе имя. Никиту стесняло и первое. Заблуждение насчёт Рю и Юрия разнёс в пух и прах Казаков. Даже в детстве был тем ещё занудой. Не поленился собрать доказательства. Разложил ксерокопии прямо на полу в старом зале. Изображение трёхпалого японского дракона против истории имени, пришедшего к русским от греков. 

– Случилось что-то?

Опомнившись, Рю посмотрел на Никиту.

– Выглядишь потраченным.

Если он любил шутки про значение имён, то должен был оценить иронию.

– Георгий Победоносец известен тем, что дракона одолел. Забавно, правда?

– Не очень.

– Тот дракон людей ел.

Вспомнился Масаши. Вот кто не уставал разевать смертоносную пасть! Рю потянулся к пачке сигарет, которую сунул в подставку под стаканы, но Никита схватил за руку и дёрнул на себя.

– А этот, – шёпот ударил в ухо, – не ест даже устриц. Пусть, пожалуйста, святые от него отстанут.

В салоне было тихо. Только иногда на заднем сидении двое со свистом втягивали лапшу. Никита ел быстро. Рю больше ковырял. Перекладывал перец, но и без него еда лезла с трудом. То ли сказанные слова, то ли отчаянный поцелуй после них – что-то подкосило Рю, и он больше не владел собой, а как будто плыл вместе со всем этим миром, смываемым дождем.

– Не нравится?

– Аппетита нет. Извини. Лапша очень вкусная.

– Какие-то овощи не ешь?

– Да, перец жареный не люблю.

– Покидай ко мне, – Никита отдал почти пустую коробочку и прямо в пакете приоткрыл небольшой бокс.

– Ого, кимчи? Сильно острая?

– Прилично.

– Утащу кусочек?

– Бери, конечно.

Рю избавился от перца, вернул коробочку и поддел капустный лист. Первую приятную остроту сменил настоящий пожар.

– Никита, тебе точно не станет плохо?

– Не-а.

Уничтожив половину капусты, он всосал остатки лапши, быстро доел подброшенный перец и взялся за пирожки на пару. Глядя на это, Рю отправил в рот ещё немного кимчи.

– Пирожок?

– Спасибо, не хочу.

– Я стараюсь на ночь не есть, но сегодня это первая еда после сраного бульона!

Никита проглотил последний пирожок, выскреб кимчи и блаженно откинулся назад.

– Боже, чувствую себя человеком!

Посидели в молчании. Рю снова провалился в мысли о гигантском потоке, смывающем всё, – и вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу.

– Обниму тебя?

– Конечно.

Убрав пакет за спину, Никита подвинулся. Рю окутало тепло объятий. Он прижался щекой к плечу, закрыл глаза. Сунул руку под футболку. Пальцы коснулись кожи. Настоящее. Настоящее! Как же этого не хватало. После Марти тоска стала только сильнее.

– Не думай только, – Никита выдохнул в макушку, – что я не хочу. Не знаю, что за херня. Нужно, наверное, просто потрахаться.

– Зачем через силу?

– А ждать чего?

– Подходящего настроения?

Он фыркнул. Рю коснулся носом его подбородка.

– Мне тоже не помешают свидания без секса.

– Для роли?

– Больше для себя.

– Тебе-то зачем?

– Я после центра только с друзьями общался. Не было никаких парней. В начале зимы развлёкся немного, но так – больше убедиться, что ещё на что-то гожусь. Последние годы с Ламбером тяжёлые были: много ругались, мало говорили. Даже теперь кажется, – Рю усмехнулся, – что рот лучше только для дела открывать.

Никита обнял крепче.

– Уебал бы я этого Ламбера!

Рю не ответил. Сам уебал бы, да толку? В Монреале много дрались – лучше от этого не стало. Никита отодвинулся, зашуршал рукой в пакете.

– Что ищешь?

– Просил кинуть жевачку.

– А как же поцелуй со вкусом кимчи?

– Уверен?

– Я тоже ел.

– Всего-то кусочек! Спорим, даже не почувствую?

– Могу поспорить, ты и языка своего не чувствуешь.

– Твоя правда.

Никита не спешил целовать. Рю лизнул его губы. Раздвинул языком. Провёл им по сомкнутым зубам. Спустил к нижней десне. Только тогда Никита приоткрыл рот, и если Рю почувствовал какой-то привкус, то тут же об этом забыл. 

Они снова целовались, не считая минут. Когда один уставал, делали короткую передышку и тянулись друг к другу снова. В паху становилось приятно тяжело. Рю любил это напряжение, но Никита, видно, к такому не привык. Пришлось расцепиться.

Приоткрыли окна. Включили фоном музыку.

Рю сунул между спиной и дверцей дорожную подушку, скинул кроссовки, сложил ноги Никите на колени. Тот не возражал. Только сел удобнее, снова откинувшись на спинку.

– Кайфово, – он погладил голени. – Можно?

– Да.

Рю нащупал в кармане куртки конфеты. Есть их, вспоминая об оскорблениях и одиночестве, или бросить к сладостям для гостей – разве этого он на самом деле хотел? Сто лет никто не прикасался к нему так нежно.

– Любишь марципан?

– Кто же его не любит?

– Тогда держи, – Рю протянул все пять. – Наверное, уже с прошедшим?

– Ого! Спасибо, – одну Никита сразу развернул и отправил в рот. – Тогда и я поздравлю.

Он звякнул молнией на спортивной сумке.

– Готовил подарок?

– Это громко сказано. Просто подумал, лишним не будет. Ильясов сказал, ты любишь орехи.

Никита передал плитку шоколада в форме сердца. Рю поднес ближе к глазам. Молочный. С цельным фундуком. Крутая марка.

– Спасибо.

Поцеловавшись, сели как сидели. Никита снова гладил ноги от щиколоток до колен. Шумел дождь. Играла музыка из детства. Волшебные были минуты.

– Хорошо с тобой, – сказал Никита.

– И с тобой.

– Будем чаще видеться теперь?

– Если на меня начнёшь смотреть, – Рю улыбнулся.

Закрыв лицо рукой, Никита затрясся от смеха. 

– Прости, – сказал он. – Я исправлюсь.

Рю погладил по плечу. Никита поймал его руку. Ладонь прижалась к ладони. Переплелись пальцы.

– Так что насчёт встреч? Как у тебя с расписанием?

– Завтра Чемпионат четырёх континентов стартует. У нас с Кореей какая-то безумная разница во времени, трансляции поздно вечером и ночью, так что до конца недели разрешил близнецам устроить дома тусовку. Приезжайте с Русланом тоже.

– А что за близнецы такие?

Рю даже растерялся.

– Близнецы. Чеккарелли. Мария и Лино.

– Боже мой, Лино не говорил! То есть, я думал, Мария просто его сестра.

– То, что Лино говорил с тобой, уже успех.

– Да, – Никита улыбнулся, – он молчун. И такой интроверт. Мы сразу сошлись.

Рю плохо представлял, как человек вроде Лино мог сойтись с кем-то за время съёмок всего одного фильма.

– Получается, они часто бывают у тебя?

– Врываться в мой дом – их стиль.

– Вау. А ещё кто будет?

– Они, Оля Гордеева со своими хореографами, ребята, которых уже на роли утвердили – можно сказать, все свои. Не знаю, у кого из них какие планы точно. Днём, наверное, у всех дела, но я дома, так что в любое время приезжайте. Вместе. Отдельно. Как хотите. Хоть на все четыре дня. Думаю, спальных мест хватит.

Никита замялся.

– Что такое?

– Палево.

– Не переживай, – Рю привалился обратно к подушке, – они нас уже зашипперили. Можешь просто делать вид, что ты с ними на одной волне.

– Такое себе.

– Думаешь, это уже недостаток духовности?

Никита посмотрел очень, очень выразительно и сказал:

– Я тебя укушу.

В Санта-Монике Никита уговорил заглянуть на чашку чая. Так расписывал «настоящий чак-чак», который непременно стоило попробовать! Рю не смог признаться, что прошлой ночью, под болтовню с Русланом, умял чуть ли не треть. Снова отщипывая щедро залитые мёдом кусочки теста, он потягивал крепкий чёрный чай, смотрел на сонного Никиту и старался запомнить каждую секунду. Когда зажурчала вода и запели птицы, Рю даже не сразу понял, что это мелодия звонка.

– О… – Никита провёл пальцем по экрану и приложил смартфон к уху. – Привет. Нет, не сплю. Ещё не освободился. Нет-нет, – он улыбнулся, – приятная встреча. Не помешала. Если не ждёт, сейчас говори. О, в самом деле? Конечно, пусть приезжает, раз я теперь только в декабре. Да, нормально будет. А сами не хотите? Ильясов, вон, приехал и не пожалел!

Ему отвечал женский голос, но слов было не разобрать. Неужели Никита так спокойно и ласково говорил с матерью? Рю уткнулся в смартфон. Глупости, но стало неловко подслушивать.

Голозадый принц: ответь!!

Голозадый принц: ты же прочитал

Голозадый принц: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА

Голозадый принц: ЭТО ВОПРОС ЖИЗНИ И СМЕРТИ

Голозадый принц: игнор не пройдёт -_-

МДРНМР22: почему я должен ставить тебе танец

Голозадый принц: ПОТОМУ ЧТО

Голозадый принц: Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ОХУЕННЫМ

Голозадый принц: ЧТОБЫ ПОПАСТЬ К УЕБАНУ ДЖЕНКИНСУ

МДРНМР22: ого

МДРНМР22: с чего вдруг к нему

Голозадый принц: я снова разосрался с отцом

Голозадый принц: сколько берёшь в час?

МДРНМР22: не мелочись плати за всю ночь

Голозадый принц: …

МДРНМР22: ))

Голозадый принц: займу сколько нужно

МДРНМР22: почему так поздно не спишь

Голозадый принц: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТВОЕГО ОТВЕТА ЖДУ БЛЯДЬ

Голозадый принц: НЕ УХОДИ ОТ ТЕМЫ

Голозадый принц: Я БУДУ ПИСАТЬ КАПСОМ ПОКА НЕ ЗАБАНИШЬ

МДРНМР22: нервничаешь

Голозадый принц: ДА ЧТО С ТОБОЙ НЕ ТАК

Голозадый принц: ЕСЛИ НЕ НУЖЕН СЕКС ЗАЧЕМ ЭТОТ УБОГИЙ ФЛИРТ

Голозадый принц: НЕУЖЕЛИ ТРУДНО СКАЗАТЬ ДА

МДРНМР22: в балете не пропадёшь

Голозадый принц: :scream::scream::scream:

МДРНМР22: ладно

МДРНМР22: приезжай

Голозадый принц: сколько возьмёшь?

МДРНМР22: отдашь когда разбогатеешь

Рю поднял взгляд от экрана. Никита уже закончил разговор и что-то просматривал.

– Извини, отвлёкся. Твои звонили?

– Да, – ответил он. – Мама. Хотят Ленку сюда отправить летом. Говоришь, с завтрашнего вечера тусовка и до субботы?

– До воскресенья. В ночь на воскресенье показательные будут.

– Отлично. Тогда доеду в четверг вечером и потом в субботу, идёт? Ильясову тоже написал, а то ещё-о-о, – Никита зевнул, – забуду.

Улыбнувшись, Рю встал.

– Спишь уже. Ложись.

– Ага, – он тоже поднялся. – Только провожу.

Поцеловались уже внизу. От лица Никита склонился к шее и провёл губами по родинкам.

– Это прощание по-вампирски?

Он отстранился, загадочно улыбаясь. Рю смотрел и не мог выпустить его из объятий. Дурацкая пришла мысль:

– Сделаем селфи?

– Тут свет плохой.

– Сделаем плохое селфи, – не сдался Рю. – Как настоящая парочка.

Свет был не просто плохой. Он был ужасный. А ещё, стоило Никите занести смартфон, как обоих разбирал смех. Или, если один волевым усилием всё же делал нормальное лицо, второй в последний момент корчил рожу – и всё шло прахом.

Они остановились, просто устав ржать.

Рю проследил, чтобы Никита переслал все фотографии. Проворчал:

– Почему «провальный»?

– Потому что.

– Нормальный был флирт!

Хмыкнув, Никита открыл контакт. Вбил вместо прежнего имени новое. «Зловредный инспектор». Рю ткнул пальцем под ребра.

– Ай! Что тебе не нравится?

– Что ты меня так будешь назвать?

– Чёрт. Провал.

Никита всё стёр. Набрал «Рю». Сохранил.

– Теперь ты.

– Почему «Ник», кстати, а не «Никита»? – Рю разблокировал экран. – «Mirror Group» экономят даже на буквах в титрах?

– Я не удивился бы, – он гоготнул. – На самом деле, Гендлерман это предложил. Сказал, нужно мимикрировать. И проще быть. Мол, кто захочет в Америке такое длинное, вычурное имя произносить.

Рю поднял взгляд.

– Вычурное?

– Кончита, Лолита, Никита. Ты же не кошка, Ник, и не шлюха. Как Боженька пошутил.

Переименовав контакт, Рю снова обнял и сказал:

– Однажды все эти шутники просто вымрут.

– Обещаешь?

– Даю слово.

Они поцеловались в последний раз, и Рю нашёл в себе силы уйти.

До вечера четверга было ещё так далеко.


	17. Глава 14. Хорошие плохие шутки (Несоблазнимый)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На случай, если жизнь уберегла вас от клипа на песню из эпиграфа:  
https://youtu.be/D0BbPNqKxRQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На данный момент это последняя отредактированная глава. Я только неделю как выложила её на Фикбуке, и в ней, наверняка, ещё много опечаток, извините ^^'  
Обновляюсь не часто, но бросать макси не собираюсь! Впереди ещё половина истории ;-)  
Буду очень рада получить фидбек! :ЗЗЗ

_In crystal snow my palace guard_

_My cosmonaut from Leningrad_

_Come shoot me with your laserbeam_

_My army of lovers_

_«My Army Of Lovers», Army Of Lovers_

– «Макларен 650С», – сказал Рю. – Недурно. И цвет приятный. Аппетитный.

Никита больше не жалел, что пару лет назад променял неброскую «Ауди ТТ» на _это_, но тогда получилось смешно: вот они с Джонни цинично ржали над новостью, что один небезызвестный крутой чёрный парень отвалил за тачку без малого шесть миллионов, а вот уже заливали слюнями салон новенького спорткара цвета спелой тыквы. «Всего-то» триста тысяч, но… Оранжевый. Оранжевый! Никита Ершов из Твери и Никита Ершов из Петербурга такое даже вообразить не могли.

– Привет!

Руслан выпрыгнул из-под второй двери, держа в одной руке бумажный пакет, а в другой – большое блюдо, накрытое кухонным полотенцем. В желудке заурчало. Никита вздохнул. Если бы позавчера кое-кто не сожрал столько кимчи…

– Это лучше сразу в холодильник.

– А что там?

– Еда для чемпионов: овощная бурда, курица с брокколи на пару, запеканка из обезжиренного творога.

С каждым словом Никите становилось всё хуже.

Сочувствующий взгляд Рю тоже не помог.

– А это – всем. Эчпочмаки. Наша татарская выпечка. Вроде пирожков.

– И сразу можно взять?

Руслан кивнул. Приподняв полотенце с одного края, Рю вытащил эчпочмак, надкусил и тут же сладострастно замычал. Никита нажал кнопку на брелоке – двери опустились. До утра можно было не думать о завтрашнем безумном дне, грозившим переплюнуть даже сегодняшний.

– Обалдеть! – Рю слизнул крошку с верхней губы. – Так вкусно! Сам делал?

– Ага.

– И даже теперь скажешь, что Никита ни разу замуж не звал?

– У нас были планы вместе состариться, – Руслан гоготнул. – Говорят, Калифорния для этого отличное место.

– Отличное место для всего. Идёмте в дом.

Стоило закрыть дверь, как из гостиной донесся знакомый саундтрек. Руслан поднял брови.

– Я пытался их остановить, – сказал Рю, – но до женских выступлений ещё часа четыре, если не больше, а танцы на льду мы решили не смотреть. Там среди участников бывшая жена Макса со своим новым мужем.

Никита усмехнулся. Максим располагал к себе внешностью, но все полчаса встречи не покидало чувство, что он слушает только себя. Музыка стала тише, и голос, в котором чувствовалась мудрость прожитых лет, произнёс:

– Тысячи лет назад, когда мир был совсем иным…

Руслан всучил блюдо Никите.

– Простите, это сильнее меня. Сто лет не пересматривал «Путь девяти». Детство зовёт!

Он метнулся в гостиную. Рю сощурился, но сказал только:

– Тебя детство тоже зовёт?

– Я по дороге в Рим пересмотрел, так что открыт предложениям.

– Отлично! Ужин на террасе!

На кухне, поставив эчпочмаки на стол, Никита прислонился к стене возле входа. Смотрел на Рю, вполуха слушая эпическую историю борьбы Добра и Зла. Снова вспоминал тёмное февральское утро с метелью, длинную очередь в старый кинотеатр, хохот девчонок из ансамбля, затащивших на первый сеанс, и восторг – от размаха истории, от спецэффектов, от героев. Двенадцать. Ему было двенадцать лет. И все вокруг только и делали, что гадали, каким станет это новое наступившее тысячелетие. Никита тоже гадал. Впервые в жизни так ясно слышал мысли в голове, плавал в мире фантазий уже иначе, по-взрослому, и думал о себе как об отдельном человеке, которого впереди ждёт жизнь. Своя собственная жизнь. Почему в памяти осталась неприязнь к «Лилит», а не это прекрасное чувство?..

– Ник?

– А? – он очнулся. – Прости, что?

– Что из твоей еды сейчас погреть?

– Давай брокколи с курицей. Суп лучше на ночь оставлю.

Рю переложил полезный ужин в тарелку и отправил в микроволновку, остальное убрал. На круглом подносе уже стояло разогретое рагу, лежали приборы на двоих.

– Кофе, наверное, нельзя? Может, чай?

– Лучше простой воды.

– Всё так плохо?

Никита пожал плечами. Не худшее, что с ним случалось. Если бы Ильясов не взялся за дело с таким рвением, никто не заметил бы. С другой стороны, как ещё ему было развлекаться, если друг, к которому он приехал в гости, «ничего не планировал» и всё равно оказался завален делами?

– Никита.

Рю обошёл стол. Встал вплотную. Взял за руки.

– Извини. Тяжёлый день.

– Уже позади, да?

Он коснулся носом места под подбородком, и Никита не удержался, обнял – крепко-крепко, как хотел с той секунды, когда они расстались.

– Да.

Отвратительно запищала микроволновка. Рю сделал шаг назад, улыбнулся:

– Сейчас выйдем на воздух, поужинаем, посидим в тишине – станет легче.

– Мне уже легче.

Никита почти не соврал. Тарелка с его ужином тоже заняла место на подносе, рядом Рю поставил два стакана, блюдце, на которое сложил полтора эчпочмака, и кинул салфетки.

– Возьми кувшин.

Где-то недалеко хлопнула дверь. По коридору протопали две пары ног. Через секунду в ухо ударил вопль – Никита дернулся, но Алан повис на шее быстрее. Его спутник, миловидный азиат в салатовых лосинах и тёмно-зелёном пончо, охнул и пропищал, обмахиваясь так, будто переборщил с горчицей:

– Это же настоящий ВИКТОР НИКИФОРОВ!!!

Чёрные стрелки над хитрющими глазами словно выстрелили вверх. Никита замер. Такого удара он не ждал.

– У-Ы-Ы! – отозвался Алан.

Никита, наконец, отцепил его от себя, и увидел, что он одет в широкое красное платье с кружевными рукавами, подпоясанное леопардовым шарфом. На ногах, обтянутых колготками в крупную сетку, красовались ковбойские сапоги.

Повернувшись в сторону гостиной, Алан крикнул:

– Вы что, уже начали? На паузу поставьте!

– Слишком долго собираетесь!

– Эльфам можно!

В гостиной заржали.

– Эльфы? – спросил Никита.

– А что? – Алан топнул ногой, чуть не потеряв сапог. – Не похожи?! Я – принц Тюльпан!

– А я – Травиночка, – азиат в пончо закружился. – У-у-у-у-у!

– Вас ещё долго ждать?!

– Травиночка! – Алан потряс кулаками. – Мы готовы? Где твой лук?

– Вот мой лук! – сексуально выгнувшись, Травиночка поскреб ногтями по стене. – Ар-р-р! Стражница лугов!

– Отлично! Ник, ты с нами?

– Вообще-то...

– Давай! Нам нужен король! – Алан снова повис на шее, обхватив не только руками, но и ногами. – Наш пропавший тысячелетия назад король, ты вернулся!

– Отец! – закричал Травиночка, упав на колени. – Отец! Как я сразу тебя не признал!

– П-погодите-ка! Я вовсе не...

– Папочка!

– Папуля!!!

Никиту разбирал нервный смех. На него давили сразу два наглых, красивых парня с волшебными раскосыми глазами. Смотрели так, будто знали, что больше азиатских лиц он любит только вечеринки с безумным дресс-кодом. В гостиной прибавили звук: сквозь грохот великой битвы голос молил остановиться, но в ответ доносился только инфернальный хохот.

Рю взял поднос, едва сдерживая смех. Обозначил губами слово «кувшин».

Никита словно очнулся.

– Я не ваш отец! – крикнул он. – Вы обознались!

– Да-а? – пропел Рю.

Травиночка метнулся к нему, вцепился в ногу и взвыл:

– Мамочка! Скажи, что это он!

– М-м-м, – Рю подслеповато сощурился, – сложно. Может, он, деточки, а может, нет. Не знаю, было так темно.

Алан сполз на пол и тоже завыл. Никита протиснулся мимо него к столу за кувшином, а оттуда – в коридор. Из любопытства всё же заглянул в гостиную. Диван сдвинули, чтобы все сидящие одинаково хорошо видели большой экран. Над спинкой торчали шесть затылков. Ильясов втиснулся посередине и уже разжился огромной короной. Остальные были не хуже: митра, светящиеся рога, длинный серебристый парик, треуголка и чёрная мантилья. 

Пролог закончился. Женщина в парике поставила фильм на паузу и повернулась:

– У вас десять секунд! Ра-а-аз! Два-а-а! Три-и-и!

Услышав русский акцент, Никита улыбнулся.

– Четы-ы-ыре!

Алан и Травиночка кое-как поднялись.

– Вперёд! – крикнул первый. – Эльфийский отряд особого назначения!

Они бросились в гостиную. Рю вышел из кухни следом за ними.

– Уходим.

Громкое эльфийское «уху-ху-ху-ху» за спиной сменилось нечленораздельными воплями. Открыв одну из дверей в конце коридора, Рю шепнул:

– Видно, кто-то принял смерть от лука.

За дверью оказался гараж. В тусклом свете блеснули круглые фары джипа – как открытые глаза спящего монстра. На долю секунды семь тёмных провалов на решётке радиатора стали жуткой пастью. Никита застыл.

– Идёшь?

– А? Да, да.

На террасе было свежо. Дул прохладный ветер. Сгущались сумерки. Тень от дома добралась до бассейна, но белый павильон за ним ещё подсвечивало заходящее солнце. Никита думал, увидит обычную садовую беседку, однако строение тянуло на маленький античный храм: тяжёлая плоская крыша лежала на шести колоннах. Выглядело просто и вместе с тем величественно. Градус пафоса немного снижали устроенная в центре ниша для барбекю и вещи, напоминавшие о простой жизни: кресла-мешки из гостиной, парочка деревянных складных столиков, плоские подушки для сидения, две плотно набитые тканевые сумки, стопка журналов и пледы. Очень много пледов.

– Сразу в беседку? – спросил Рю.

– Есть варианты?

– Можем за нормальным столом поужинать, если так удобнее.

Он кивнул в другую сторону. Никита повернулся и увидел столик с тремя плетёными креслами. Выбор предстоял непростой.

– М-м-м, а ты где больше любишь?

Томно склонив голову к плечу, Рю ответил, едва сдерживая смех:

– Я много где люблю.

Никита гоготнул. Всё верно. К чему строить из себя нормального.

– В беседку, – сказал он. – С самого утра мечтаю лечь!

Упав на кресло-мешок и вытянув ноги, Никита едва не застонал. Как же он заебался! Всё пошло наперекосяк с самого утра – вместо десяти пришлось подскочить в восемь пятнадцать. Из-за звонка. Гендлерман звонил в дверь. Оказывается, на девять была назначена примерка в ателье Дэна Барнса, хотя Никита мог поклясться, что после «Граната» чётко дал понять: больше никакого сотрудничества со «старыми приятелями» старого чёрта. Ругались всю дорогу – и всё же пришлось влезть в смокинг. Смотрелось даже сносно. Может, не бушуй внутри такая ярость, он согласился бы сразу, но…

– Расскажешь, как день прошёл?

Рю устроился рядом, на подушке, накинул на плечи плед.

– Был на примерке, потом – у парикмахера, потом – на фотосессии, потом приехал домой и узнал, что никаких мне эчпочмаков. Ешь брокколи, Ершов.

– Понимаю. Брокколи кого угодно доведут.

Никита удержал вздох. Умом понял шутку, а всё равно задело. Не в еде было дело, не в еде! В бесцеремонных людях, с которыми приходилось общаться.

Рю передал тарелку с полезным ужином, взял свою, поковырял рагу.

– Покажешь смокинг?

– Я не делал фото.

– Да? Жаль. Снова Коллинз?

– Дэн Барнс.

Рю покивал. Ни осуждения, ни одобрения. Никита вспомнил, как естественно он выглядел в костюме, как легко двигался, и вдруг понял, что почувствовал утром, стоя в примерочной перед зеркалом. Это не было плохо. Это было просто _не то_. Спорткар, даже вызывавший поначалу много противоречивых чувств, был _тем_. А смокинг от Дэна Барнса – не был.

– Я ещё не согласился.

И немало выслушал об этом от Гендлермана. К счастью, уже по телефону.

– Не понравилось?

– Сел нормально.

– Но чего-то другого хочется, да? – Рю придвинулся вплотную к креслу. – Повеселее, вроде того?

Если отлучение от эчпочмаков стало последней каплей, то этот ласковый, участливый тон, наверное, стоило назвать гвоздём в гробу? Никита уставился в тарелку. Что за день, почему сегодня каждый человек считал своим долгом вывести Ника Ершова на эмоции? Сраный Гендлерман! Сраный Тим Джо! Рю тоже не помогал, когда вытягивал изнутри всё, что клокотало там с самого утра.

– Думаю, ещё не поздно что-то придумать.

– За неделю до «Артура»?

– За неделю и два дня.

Никита не ответил. От мысли, что придётся срочно с кем-то договариваться, замутило. Рю погладил по плечу.

– Спасибо, – сказал Никита, подцепив вилкой кусок курицы. – Давай, тоже ешь, пока не остыло.

Ужинали молча. Только поставив тарелку на поднос к миске с остатками рагу, он заметил, что тень укрыла уже весь склон холма. Солнце осталось лишь на верхушках кипарисов. На небе всё ярче проступала убывающая луна. Стало по-настоящему зябко. Никита потянулся за пледом и вздрогнул – точно над головой раздался надрывный скрип и быстро-быстро захлопали крылья.

– Б… блин!

Летучие мыши промелькнули над бассейном, почти у самой воды, метнулись к кипарисам, а там – нырнули за ограду.

– Напугали?

– Это было внезапно!

– Прилетели опять. Саманта говорит, давно их не было.

Никита ещё раз глянул на дом, на беседку, на кипарисы и сказал:

– Как здесь всё-таки странно.

– Это первое, что я подумал, когда только смотрел, – Рю улыбнулся. – Сейчас уже не замечаю, а тогда казалось, что в другой мир заглянул: всё, вроде, такое же и как будто не такое.

– Поэтому взять решил?

– Нет. Кипарисы понравились и то, что без соседей, считай. К мистике-то я равнодушен. Но за дурную славу, кстати, цену скинули прилично.

– Ого, дом с призраком?

– Ходила такая байка.

Никита подобрался. Рю бросил на него один внимательный взгляд и продолжил уже тише, обманчиво спокойным тоном рассказчика жуткой истории:

– Вместе с женой и единомышленниками предыдущий хозяин, Милош Мун, искал здесь доказательства истинной смерти. Они считали, смерть – вовсе не то событие, которое люди называют этим словом. Не гибель тела. Истинная смерть – это полная трансформация души.

Никита что-то такое слышал. Вероятно, от Шарлотты, когда на заре знакомства она вкратце пересказала, чем модно засорять умы в Голливуде.

– Единственный настоящий путь в новое рождение. Принявший истинную смерть обретает вечное счастье, истину и блаженство, какие человек не в силах вообразить. Он больше не зависит от своего тела, проникает всюду и всюду может явить себя, будь это другой человек, зверь или предмет.

Отрешённое лицо Рю идеально подходило к истории.

– Говорят, Милош почти разгадал секрет, подошёл к истинной смерти вплотную, но жена его опередила. Возвысившись, она пожелала, чтобы муж больше её не касался, пока не станет ей равным, однако он нарушил запрет. Тогда Ия ушла от него, а своё тело бросила в воду.

– Ия?

– Ия Фо.

– Обалдеть.

Вспомнился чувственный образ чернокожей певицы и её низкий голос, завораживавший даже в ранних поп-хитах и полностью раскрывшийся в последнем альбоме. Критики сочли его провальным, сложным, путаным, далёким от простого слушателя, безумным и даже «неприятно дьявольским», но Никита обожал «Знаки во тьме» с тех пор, как услышал в тринадцать.

– Ты продолжай, продолжай.

– Вскоре после этого Милош заказал куклу, её точную копию. Пока обедал с ней, разговаривал, гулял здесь по саду – всё хорошо было, а только взял с собой в постель, как она открыла глаза и сказала: «Ничему жизнь тебя не учит».

И хотя Никита тоже, в общем-то, считал мистику следствием богатой фантазии людей, но чёрный немигающий взгляд Рю, когда он произнёс фразу Ии, заставил яйца поджаться.

– Она убила его?

– Нет. Но умом он тронулся после этого, много лет никого сюда не впускал. Одни говорят, пытался достичь истинной смерти, чтобы соединиться с Ией. Другие рассказывают, Ия осталась и каждый день наказывала его.

– Она так и жила в кукле?

– Увидишь – спроси.

Тут Никита не выдержал, затянул Рю на кресло. Тот расхохотался:

– Так вот что тебя возбуждает!

– А ты думал? Кирпичей отложу? Ну-ка, где мой десерт?

– А-а-а! Вампир!

– Р-р-р! Ням!

Никита облизнул его шею. Правое ухо оглушило смехом. Рю сделал вид, что хочет вырваться. В шутку поборолись, но быстро замерли. Прижавшись друг к другу, укрылись одним пледом. Никита слушал два дыхания и наслаждался. Отпускало.

– Можно кое-что личное спросить?

«Блядь».

– Мы тут байки вчера травили после трансляций. Начали тоже со страшных, потом на истории повеселее перешли. Знаешь, была какая-то неловкость между нами и все хотели от неё скорее избавиться… Правда, что ты Джерри Уайта отшил?

Никита открыл рот.

– Да если бы! – воскликнул он раньше, чем подумал. – Боже мой, кто такое выдумал?

– Алан сказал, на рождественской вечеринке Джерри выпил семь коктейлей, чтобы подкатить к тебе, но ты, как истинный паладин, остался верен «Ленивому флирту».

Ударив ладонью по лицу, Никита закричал.

Прошла минута, другая, а Рю всё посмеивался. Никите самому было смешно. Больше в шутку он сказал:

– Да хватит уже.

– Я давно оставил надежду, что Джерри когда-нибудь бросит своего вечного парня.

– Он и не бросил.

– Но пытался! Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он клялся, что никогда такого не сделает.

– Джонни говорил, вы дружили?

– Да.

Рю замолчал – так, что Никита решил не лезть дальше. Джерри тоже не любил, когда кто-то вспоминал историю про тот уикенд. Вроде как, тогда папарацци добыли весьма горячие кадры. Но даже если предположить фантастическую ситуацию, в которой Рю, в самом деле, уговорил Джерри на дружеский секс, что это меняло?

– Как ещё вчера развлекались, кроме баек?

– Устроили танцевальную битву. Ребята как раз искали идеи для этого эпизода, и мы подумали, что может вдохновить лучше, чем настоящее соревнование?

– Кто победил?

– Пхакпхум. Травиночка.

– Ого!

Распахнув плед, Рю сел и сделал несколько резких, рваных движений, напевая мотив, который преследовал Никиту весь промо-тур «Битвы во льдах». В ту же секунду чудовищная корейская песня заиграла в голове с новой силой.

– Блядь, не-е-ет!

– Да, так мы все и закричали, – Рю дотянулся до подноса, выпил воды, – а он всё чётко сделал.

– Я теперь неделю это буду петь.

– Будем петь вместе.

Склонившись к его лицу, Рю зашептал:

– Оу-на-на, ночь чем-то там я запью... Оу-на-на, что-то там где-то стою…

Никита зажмурился и почти сразу ощутил губами тепло дыхания. 

– Оу-на-на?

Шёпот, тихий смех, поцелуи – Никита тонул и всё никак не мог достигнуть дна. Наступила ночь, усилился ветер, от земли, от каменного пола поднимался холод, но всё было очень, очень далеко. Точно не там, где его обнимал Рю. Никита хотел продлить эти минуты. Хотел никогда не размыкать объятий. Позавчера ещё чувствовал неловкость, прикасаясь к Рю на самом деле, а потом узнал другое чувство: как ужасна каждая секунда, когда не мог его обнять.

Звякнула посуда на подносе. Никита отодвинул ногу, и только тогда понял, как она затекла.

– Чёрт…

– Сделаем перерыв?

– Давай.

Рю подвинул вплотную ещё одно кресло и растянулся на нём.

– Мы не пропустим выступления?

– Нет. Пхакпхум позвонит, если что.

– Видел, Софи вторая после короткой программы.

– Да, Кимура её обошла. Переживаем за обеих. Сегодня всё решится.

Никита подвинулся к нему. В ноге, по ощущениям, ещё взрывались иглы.

– Рю, – он сглотнул, – мы можем продолжить тот разговор?

– Разговор? Какой?

Конечно, стоило уточнить сразу или написать, не откладывать, но Никита всё не находил слов. Стирал сообщение раз двадцать, а сколько раз просто собирался начать – даже не считал. Его тянуло к Рю. Теперь, когда страх прошёл, Никита уже плохо представлял, почему в понедельник не набросился на него, едва закрылась входная дверь, но всё отчётливее слышал голос, будто бы без эмоций рассказывающий о трёх годах одиночества.

_Мне тоже не помешают свидания без секса._

Не таким голосом предлагают компанию для провальной авантюры. Но если это была просьба, то о чём он на самом деле просил? О дистанции? О сближении? О чём-то, что по умолчанию знали все, кто хотя бы раз встречался по любви?

– О свиданиях, – Никита помолчал, собираясь с духом. – Дослушай только, идёт?

– Хорошо.

– Я вот что понял, когда задумался: в моём представлении любое свидание – просто прелюдия к сексу. Но когда я вспоминаю наш разговор, то чувствую, что ошибаюсь, что моё представление – слишком примитивно.

Рю молчал. Смотрел в потолок, даже не моргая. Секунду, две, десять… Застывшее лицо в лунном свете. Никите снова стало зябко. Наконец, Рю сел и сказал:

– Говоришь, давно ни с кем не встречался?

– Формально – только с той своей девушкой.

– А неформально?

– Не было такого.

– Никита.

У Никиты имелось не меньше дюжины оправданий на этот счёт, ни одно из которых не было ни правдой, ни ложью. И все они давно сидели в печёнках.

– Я не видел в этом смысла. Зачем с кем-то встречаться, если не можешь встречаться с тем, кто нравится?

Рю подвинул ближайшую тканевую сумку, достал оттуда легкий шар размером с кулак. Хлоп! Шар загорелся изнутри тёплым оранжевым светом. Рю кинул его в Никиту. Достал и зажёг следующий. И снова кинул. Достал ещё. Оранжевый, красный, зелёный, снова зелёный, синий, розовый, фиолетовый – шары падали с кресел, раскатывались по беседке… Становилось всё светлее.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Догадайся.

– Создаёшь романтическую обстановку?

– Ещё идеи?

Никита тоже сел, пытаясь разглядеть на его лице насмешку.

– Озаряешь светом тьму моего невежества?

– Я? – удивился Рю.

Никита осмотрелся. Это было красиво. Цветной свет отражался от белых колонн, и даже казалось, что в беседке от этого теплее. Но там, снаружи, тьма только сгустилась. Все ночные звуки стали чётче. Никита вдруг подумал: ещё несколько секунд назад темнота была здесь, окутывала с головы до ног, а теперь словно отступила. Он видел Рю так ясно, как днём. И всё-таки видел иначе – и его красоту, и его жадный, пытливый взгляд. Как будто он тоже искал ответ, искал даже с большим азартом.

«Этим он отличается от тебя».

Никита снова посмотрел на шары. Не стал слушать голос. Едва ли Рю сделал это из зла или желания блеснуть мудростью. И разве он смеялся? Никита взял в руку розовый шар. Кто в здравом уме сказал бы, что любит розовый цвет? Тот, кому попался такой светильник или, может, художник, пишущий рассветы? Никита смотрел перед собой, но мыслями уходил всё дальше. Не стоило вспоминать. Будь на месте Рю тот художник, не дал бы ни одной попытки, сказал бы: я делаю искусство. Слышали про такое в Твери? Олег всегда говорил только о себе, а если задавал вопросы, то риторические. Никита мотнул головой. Рю был первым за много лет, кто искренне интересовался тем, что скрыто за привлекательным телом, но разве там что-то осталось?..

Розовый шар отскочил от пола, докатился до самого края и выпал из беседки в траву. 

– Не скажешь?

– Похоже на сказочное испытание: зловещая ночь, красивые огни, разгадывать что-то нужно…

Фыркнув, Рю перебрался к Никите. Толкнул плечом – и тут же прижался.

– А мне приходит мысль об островке. Можно там спрятаться, отдохнуть. Не только телом. Утешение найти.

– Похоже на встречи с друзьями.

– Да, только интимнее.

Никита кивнул. Безопасное общение. Мог бы догадаться.

– Хорошо сидим, правда? – Рю обнял снова.

– Да. Спасибо, что растормошил. Пока ехал сюда, думал, вымру.

– Лучше эволюционируй.

Никита хрюкнул от смеха.

– Что такое?

– Мем вспомнил.

– Найдёшь?

Долго искать не пришлось. Мем был из любимых. Одна древняя рыба кричала с берега: «Коля, мать твою, сколько можно, эволюционируй!», – а вторая, высунув из моря только печальную лупоглазую голову, отвечала ей: «Пожалуйста, брось меня здесь». Рю хохотал на всю округу. Потом попросил скинуть и, написав в сообщении перевод, отправил Тони. Никита снова залип на шары. Они отлично смотрелись бы на крыше в Санта-Монике: и создавали бы уютную атмосферу, и решали бы вопрос освещения. От прежней хозяйки остались фонари на солнечных батареях, но визуально они не нравились Никите, и за три года он пользовался ими от силы раз пять.

Убрав смартфон, Рю вернулся в объятия.

– Красиво всё-таки.

– Да, крутые штуки. Где брал?

– Мария их раздобыла. Наверняка, на какой-нибудь распродаже безумного барахла. Я спрошу.

– Безумное барахло, – Никита усмехнулся. – Вспомнил, что нас ждёт в гостиной. Это они для просмотра? Или на весь вечер?

– Всё-таки передумал? Будешь нашим королём?

– Если Ильясов корону отдаст.

– Это слив?

– Вовсе нет.

– Да как же нет?

– Вот так.

Вдалеке что-то стукнуло. Никита прислушался – ветер донёс приглушённые голоса.

– Ребята на террасу вышли, – Рю отодвинулся.

Когда Никита оглянулся, из-за угла дома появились четыре фигуры, подсвеченные луной. На одной из голов светились рога.

– Я же говорила! – фигура в треуголке и камзоле воскликнула женским голосом. – Они здесь!

Следом лихо засвистели.

– Ого! – мантилья, напротив, отозвалась мужским. – Сколько лет знакомы, а первый раз слышу, как ты круто свистишь.

– Да, дед научил, – снова тот русский акцент. – В детстве всегда Соловьём-разбойником была, ни один мальчишка не мог меня пересвистеть!

– Соло… кто?

– Персонаж из фольклора, – ответили рога.

Никита узнал голос Максима.

– Фольклор? Это я люблю!

Мужчина в мантилье первый подошёл к беседке так близко, что его стало хорошо видно. Берти Гарсия. На встрече Макс упомянул имя, и до посадки в самолёт Никита успел посмотреть парочку самых известных программ. На льду юный Берти был серьёзен, сосредоточен и горяч, как положено мексиканцу. Тем приятнее оказалась его непринуждённая улыбка. И стоило признать – ему чертовски шла мантилья. Спадая с высокого гребня, чёрное кружево обрамляло выразительное лицо и струилось по плечам.

– Рю! Ты знаешь, кто это? – в камзоле и треуголке щеголяла Мария Чеккарелли. – Соло… Как ты сказала, Оля?

– Со-ло-вей-раз-бой-ник.

– Злодей, наверное, – ответил Рю. – Судя по имени.

– Вроде того.

Ольга Гордеева стянула серебристый парик. Ярко-рыжие волосы, выбритый висок. С просторной белой рубашкой, бриджами и ботфортами она выглядела настоящей пираткой. Никита улыбнулся, поняв, что Оля и Мария поделили один костюм на двоих. Выбравшись из кресла-мешка, он поздоровался со всеми и познакомился с теми, кого ещё лично не знал.

– Неужели закончили уже? – спросил Рю.

– Сделали перерыв, – ответила Оля. – Ещё час где-то, как раз успеем досмотреть. Присоединяйтесь тоже.

– Это бесполезно, – Мария махнула рукой. – Не припомню ни одного раза, чтобы Рю смотрел с нами «Путь девяти».

– У нас тут свои интересные дела.

Рассмеявшись, ребята загалдели:

– Воу-воу!

– Может, нам остаться?

– Пробуждаешь океан?

– Ник, держись!

– Вы так мило сидите тут в пледиках!

– Аввв!

– Они ещё не начали играть, а я уже горю!

Шутки. Просто безобидная болтовня. Царапнуло, но Никита улыбался. 

– Хватит его смущать! – тоже в шутку воскликнул Рю, взмахнув руками. – Кыш, кыш!

– Ого!

– Это приватный тренинг?

– Устроишь такой же Максу?

– Ему прямо очень нужно!

– Да идите вы к ебене матери! – вспыхнул тот.

– Макс, – Берти нежно коснулся его плеча и проникновенно сказал, – ты не пожалеешь. Вчера Рю уделил мне буквально пять минут…

– Пять? Вы там все сорок проторчали!

– Малыш, не нужно ревновать.

– Отодвинься от меня!

– Тебе сразу станет лучше, – Берти уже едва сдерживал смех, – ты почувствуешь, как пробуждаются все скрытые ресурсы, как божественная энергия из космоса…

Мария и Оля согнулись пополам. Следом за ними захохотали уже все. Один Макс стоял со сложным лицом. Встретившись взглядом с Никитой, он взбодрился и сказал с иронией:

– С тобой-то всё ясно, от природы талант. Пусть Ник продемонстрирует, чему научился на этом тренинге, тогда поговорим.

– Фу-у-у!

– Ма-а-акс!

– Да кто так стрелки переводит?

– Вы давите. Это тоже нехорошо.

Мария и Оля дружно вздохнули. На их лицах читалось: опять он всё испортил. Положение спас Берти.

– Извини, Ник, – сказал он, – наверное, нужно пояснить. У нас есть небольшое творческое разногласие, ничего личного, но мы хотели бы немного понять, как ты будешь выглядеть в роли Виктора, на что нам рассчитывать, ох, Дева Мария, неужели я это вслух говорю, на какой градус, – он сделал несколько беспомощных жестов руками, – гейства.

Никита не сразу поверил ушам. А когда смысл слов, наконец, дошёл, что-то взыграло внутри – быстрее, чем получилось обдумать. Он повернулся к Рю. Тот изобразил лицом бессилие перед человеческой глупостью – и тут же сменил выражение на игривое: взмахнул ресницами, пошевелил губами, чуть отвернулся.

_Покажи. _

Никита мог поклясться, что услышал это. Он приблизился к Рю, всем телом чувствуя напряжение зрителей, и как в Петербурге – в театре – их напряжение стало силой, обладая которой, Никита мог всё: очаровывать, предавать, любить, пугать – мог измениться до неузнаваемости, стать кем угодно в череде бесконечного разнообразия воплощений человеческой мысли… Он даже не коснулся Рю. Провёл носом в миллиметре от подбородка. Следуя движению, склонился ещё и легонько дунул в шею, но Рю выдохнул так, что кожа покрылась мурашками, будто это был настоящий поцелуй.

Мгновение царила та особенная тишина, а потом их оглушило: завопили разом Мария и Оля, захохотал, аплодируя, Берти, закричал Макс, с притворным ужасом выбегая из беседки. Даже заиграла мелодия звонка! Оля ответила.

– Алло? Да, идём, идём! – она убрала смартфон в сапог. – Народ, возвращаемся.

– А-а-а-а, – Мария утёрла слёзы, – тушите меня!

– Это было супер, – Берти обмахивался руками. – Теперь-то я с него не слезу! Спасибо, ребята! Вы круты!

Оля поторопила их, и, смеясь, они ушли тем же путём. Стало тихо. Пусто. Никита удивился: впервые за несколько недель он опечалился от того, что люди ушли.

– А ты силён.

Рю сказал это с удивлением.

– Когда не нужно.

Порой дурь помогала свернуть горы, но гораздо чаще порождала неловкие ситуации.

– Сейчас очень к месту было.

– Надеюсь.

Взгляд упал на забытый серебристый парик. Случайность? Или намёк? Или, может, шанс явить безуминку раньше, чем кто-то ещё решит спросить, так ли скучен Никита Ершов, как это кажется со стороны?

Рю не спешил продолжать разговор. Задумался о чём-то.

– Ещё тут посидим?

– Не хочу в гостиную, извини.

– Настолько не любишь «Путь девяти»?

– Не в любви дело. Фильм хороший. Но смотреть тяжело. Неприятные воспоминания: о съемках, о времени в Японии. Семь месяцев там провёл. Тогда казалось, почти вечность.

– Ого.

– Да, такое вот.

Никита смотрел и не видел ни одного намёка на лукавство. Рю действительно говорил о поездке, которая привела бы в экстаз не только юного, но и любого взрослого актёра, как о чём-то плохом.

– Что-то сильно не понравилось?

– Всё.

– Серьёзно?

– Мне так казалось, – он подобрал оранжевый шар, сжал в ладонях. – Это странно, учитывая, сколько дерьма успело случиться со мной до того, но почему-то только в Японии я почувствовал, как одинок человек, если хоть чем-то отличается от других, – Рю усмехнулся. – Я, знаешь, до того был уверен, что неебаться какой японец, а там чётко понял: американец. И это – очень глубоко. Моя внешность…

Он замолчал, но потерянное лицо сказало достаточно. Никита обнял, и Рю мотнул головой, улыбнулся через силу:

– Да что теперь об этом? Культурный шок сильный был – вот и всё.

– А теперь как? Когда поедем, не повторится?

– К счастью, на этот раз я уже не школьник. 

Когда они вошли в гостиную, на экране заканчивалась, пожалуй, самая грустная и красивая сцена фильма. В Риме, борясь с сентиментальностью, Никита пересмотрел не меньше дюжины известных пародий на неё и запредельное количество мемов по мотивам, но только глянул на оригинал – как снова пропал. Была какая-то сраная магия в безутешном красивом лице Рю, которое навеки застыло, едва дрожащие губы произнесли: «Мой брат…». Падал снег. Акияма-старший, невозмутимый все сто девяносто восемь ёбаных минут, прижимал малолетнего идиота к груди и плакал. Плакали зрители в кинозале в том далёком феврале. Никак не мог проморгаться, уставившись в окно скоростного поезда, подъезжавшего к древней столице, Никита Ершов. Даже теперь в темноте гостиной кто-то отчётливо шмыгнул носом. 

Рю выдохнул, словно усмехнулся. Он стоял на полшага позади. Никита глянул на него, но не нашёл ни злорадства, ни сожаления. Не нашёл даже следа того озлобленного, вздорного подростка, каким Рю Каваками чаще всего представал перед зрителями в те годы. Это было спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо. Строгое ровно настолько, чтобы поплыть в сторону эротических фантазий в условно японском антураже.

Наконец, заиграл саундтрек, до боли знакомый каждому, кто застал начало нулевых. Оля подскочила и крикнула:

– Перерыв!

Оборвалась музыка, застыли титры. Их сменил вид огромного стадиона, в центре которого на льду кружилась пара.

– А-а-а! – крикнула Мария. – Нет-нет-нет, Макс, отвернись!

Она выхватила пульт у Оли, нашла музыкальный канал.

Рю включил свет. В ответ с дивана донеслось ворчание.

– Воу! – воскликнул Пхакпхум, повернувшись к вошедшим. – Нужно это заснять!

Он сидел на столе, ближе к плазменной панели. Всё пространство за его спиной занимала еда. Десятка два распахнутых коробок и контейнеров. Пиццы и бургеры, буррито и куски острой курицы, россыпи картофеля фри и айдахо, роллы и суши, креветки в карамельном кляре и уже оплаканные эчпочмаки. В самом конце стоял таз – язык не поворачивался назвать это обычным ведром – с попкорном, уже почти пустой. Никита сглотнул. Увлечённый финалом фильма, он проигнорировал даже запахи, и тем сильнее оказался удар.

– Улыбочку!

Пхакпхум сделал несколько фото на смартфон.

– Ого! – Алан оказался рядом в один прыжок, поддел длинную серебристую прядь. – Сегодня ты морская дева?

– Морская дева? – Мария засмеялась. – Неплохо! У меня где-то здесь как раз есть подходящая вещичка! Подожди минутку!

Она метнулась из гостиной.

– О нет.

Никита узнал голос и только тогда понял, что парень в митре – Лино Чеккарелли.

– Беги, Морская дева, – сказал он. – Ибо грядут дары из недр ада.

– Что ж.

Вот Никита был нормальным человеком, а вот уже надевал… наверное, всё-таки пальто, целиком обшитое блестящими перламутровыми пластинами размером с ноготь. На кухне не было зеркала, чтобы оценить вид, но по ощущениям село как родное.

– Отпад! – Мария хихикнула. – Присядь-ка, завершим образ.

Никита моргнуть не успел, как она выгребла из карманов горсть украшений под жемчуг и достала из-за пазухи несколько искусственных синих роз. Жизнь не готовила его к цветам в волосах, но Лино как-то обмолвился, что лучше не вставать между его сестрой и теми идеями, что приходят ей в голову. Мария поправила парик, причесала и принялась за работу, время от времени делая полшага назад, чтобы оценить результат. Чем безумнее становился её взгляд, тем спокойнее делалось Никите. Такое он много раз видел у гримёров и костюмеров, когда их полностью увлекал процесс.

– Ты просто сказка, – пробормотала Мария, пришпилив очередную розу.

– Вроде того.

– Нет, правда, обожаю людей с такими лицами. Что ни сотвори, кажется, сам Господь так задумал. Настоящие хамелеоны!

Когда она закончила, Никита включил фронтальную камеру. С экрана смотрело бледное надменное лицо с острым носом и диковатым взглядом. От соседства с огромными синими цветами в радужке ярче вспыхнул голубой цвет. Мерцал искусственный жемчуг в серебристых синтетических волосах. Плечи, руки, грудь – при малейшем движении на всём холодно переливалась чешуя.

– Вот это крипота!

– Аввв! – Мария подпрыгнула, прижав ладони к груди. – Хороший мальчик! Ты мне нравишься!

После криков, проклятий, хохота и бессчётного количества селфи все гости сошлись на мысли, что пришла пора перейти к настоящему искусству. Макс и Лино принесли из подвала экран и лампы. Пока ребята занимались установкой, Мария помогла всем желающим закончить образы. Пхакпхум вынес огромную косметичку в виде жёлтого монстра, и к нему тут же выстроилась очередь за гримом. Как всё это напоминало суету в студии Тима Джо – и как сильно отличалось! Никто не ругался, не кричал, все поддерживали друг друга советами и делом, и даже остроумные замечания ни разу не вышли за пределы приятельских шуток.

Рю отказался от переодевания, но Пхакпхум уговорил его на «лёгкий вечерний макияж эльфийской мамочки», и теперь отрывался. Берти, уже накрашенный, репетировал роковой взгляд. Оля оценивала. Алан рвался к ним, но Мария пока не отпускала. Руслан что-то спросил у Рю, получил кивок в ответ, ненадолго исчез, а вернулся уже с огромной ритуальной чашей, которую заполнил едой со стола. Никита старался лишний раз туда не смотреть. Он хотел всё. Даже чёртову картошку, которую никогда особо не любил!

Наконец, всё было готово. Фотографировались сначала каждый в своём образе, потом – воплощая все безумные идеи, что родились в процессе. Снимал, в основном, Лино. Иногда его подменял Пхакпхум. Рю вышел к экрану один раз. Не хотел, и это было видно, но «детки» разжалобили. Обвили с двух сторон, только тогда он более-менее улыбнулся. Оставив в покое «мамочку», они вытянули к себе «папочку» и тут уже пошли в разнос. Никита не был против. Наоборот. Отрывался тоже. За испорченное утро. За скучный смокинг. За нотации Гендлермана. За тупые подкаты Тима и натуральную истерику, когда дошло до прямого посыла на хуй. Оторвался даже за эчпочмаки, застыв в ослепляющем свете с Чашей Греха. Отдал всё.

– Лино, – крикнул Пхакпхум, – скинешь лучшие фото в общий чат?

– У нас есть общий чат? – удивилась Оля.

– Сейчас будет! 

Ближе к двум вспомнили, зачем собрались. Включили трансляцию. Пхакпхум вернулся на стол. Ребята втиснулись на диван. Рю выдвинул из угла огромное кресло и, развернув к экрану, отвесил Никите шутливый поклон:

– Прошу!

Может, показалось, но для непринуждённого веселья иронии было многовато. 

– Только после вас.

– Лучшее место для волшебного гостя.

Прозвучало уже теплее. Никита склонился к уху Рю, чтобы услышал только он:

– Самое лучшее место – возле тебя.

Снова этот выдох, похожий на усмешку. Что он значил?

– Я на полу посижу, правда.

– Как хочешь, – ответил Рю.

Лино принёс подушки – вроде тех, что лежали в беседке. Тоже перебрался на пол. На диване идею встретили с одобрением. Алан сполз следом. Рю снова лёг поперёк кресла, и Никита сел перед ним.

Произвольную программу заканчивала предпоследняя участница из первой группы. Китаянка, чьё имя тут же вылетело из головы. Ребята поглядывали на экран, но пока происходящее увлекало их не настолько, чтобы оторваться от смартфонов и прервать обсуждение фотографий из чата «Вертеп, милый вертеп».

– Пс-с, – шепнул Лино, – зацени.

На этом фото он пафосно раскинул руки, митра опасно накренилась, а Никита неудачно моргнул, но выглядел так, будто рыдает на его груди, впав в религиозный экстаз.

– Б-блядь, как так вышло-то?

– Сейчас сдохну от смеха.

Никита сам только чудом не заржал на весь дом.

– Можно в сториз?

– Валяй.

Наложив парочку тленных фильтров, Лино добавил отметку @nick_ershov и хештег #guiltypleasure. 

– Сука, – Никита всхлипнул, – нельзя, но я репостну.

– Вангую, Тим увидит и обуглится от жара своей горящей жопы.

– Туда ему и дорога. 

– Он давно на тебя дрочит.

– Я заметил!

Полтора часа из шести Никита рычал на фотографа, норовящего снять с него мокрую рубашку. Ещё два часа Тим орал, что не может работать в таких условиях. Расстались врагами. И завтра предстояла вторая часть съёмки.

– Лино! – вдруг страшным голосом воскликнула Мария. – Ты что, снова продинамил Эшли?!

– М-м-м, нет? Он мне сам больше не писал.

– Балда! Сказал же: заезжай в любое время! Опять хочешь оставить на последний день?

– Твоё обещание горит, не моё, – проворчал Лино. – Мне есть, в чём пойти.

– Р-р-р! – Мария сжала кулаки. – Ты был в этом костюме на премьере «Битвы» и на «Гранате»! Скажешь, и на «Артур» наденешь?!

– Хороший костюм. Я к нему уже привык. К тому же, лично мой. Не нужно переживать, что испорчу.

– Хуже папы!

– Римского?

Она всё-таки треснула по митре. Лино поймал убор в полёте.

– Это вопрос ещё, кто хуже, – проворчал он. – Папа-то не бегает как ужаленный, когда с три короба наобещает.

– Вы просто не помните те времена, – Рю ностальгически вздохнул. – В чём тебе поверил бедолага Эшли, Мария Чеккарелли?

Попыхтев, она призналась:

– Обещала порадовать. Подогнать интересного человека.

– Мне казалось, у Эшли нет с этим проблем, – удивился Рю.

– Раньше не было, теперь есть. Говорит, красным дорожкам нужна свежая кровь.

– В жизни не поверю, что его никто не вдохновляет.

– Кто его вдохновит? Ты же из дома не выходишь!

Рю фыркнул. Несколько долгих секунд висела тишина – только шуршали коньки ещё одной молоденькой китаянки, – а потом он сказал:

– Предложи Никиту.

– Ник? – Мария округлила глаза. – Ты ещё не знаешь, в чём пойдёшь на церемонию?!

– Всё не та… – начал он, и тут же ощутил неслабый тычок в плечо. – То есть, всё под вопро…

Следующий пришёлся между лопаток. Рю ударил ногтем, и даже сквозь пальто, покрытое чешуёй, было больно. До ушей донеслось шипение:

– Эш-ш-шли, мать твою, Эванс-с-с!

Никита повернулся так резко, что жемчужная нить отвалилась от парика и хлопнула по лицу.

– Эшли Эванс? Вы ебанулись? Я лучше умру, чем к нему подойду! Он же… он же, Боже мой, он же создаёт одежду дольше, чем я на свете живу!

Переглянувшись, Рю и Мария одновременно сказали:

– Звони.

– Звоню.

– Нет!

– Кхе-кхем, – громко сказал Лино, будто бы ни к кому не обращаясь, – взгляните на эти прекрасные окна, что мы за ними видим?

– Что там увидишь в такую темень? – удивилась Мария.

– Именно. Сейчас ночь!

– Он был в сети сорок минут назад! Ладно-ладно, запишу голосовое.

– Вы слышали, что я сказал? – Никита был близок к тому, чтобы разозлиться.

– Просто предложу твою кандидатуру.

Смотреть на Каваками он даже не стал – повернулся к другим, но и там не нашёл сочувствия. Первый раз за вечер на него пялились как на чумного. Отлипнув от груди Ольги Гордеевой, Руслан обозначил губами два слова: «Соглашайся, пидор». Никита упал лицом в кресло. Вовсе не этого он хотел, когда проболтался Рю про Барнса!

– Эшли? Привет, – зашептала Мария почти над головой. – Извини, пожалуйста, извини, Лино так погрузился в работу, что всё на свете позабыл, сам знаешь, как бывает… Но обещание в силе! Я посоветовалась кое с кем, и сам человек, которого хочу предложить, тоже не против, и… Р-р-р! Короче, дурачилисьсегодняурю иииииипомнишьтотужасныйплааащ твойбоббиизображалвнёмсексидискошааааар егонаделникершовонохуенныйохуенныйохуенный божебожетыдолженвидетьсейчасскинуфото ыыыыыыы!!!

– Секси-диско-что? – Никита приподнял лицо.

– Не важно, – ласково улыбаясь, Рю приладил жемчужную нить обратно к парику. – Просто шли Барнса на хуй.

Едва началась вторая разминка, расслабленная атмосфера исчезла без следа. Оля первая убрала смартфон. Даже отпихнула Ильясова – без всякого сожаления. От неё серьёзное настроение передалось другим. В гостиной перестали болтать. Смотрели только на экран, где по льду снова скользили шесть девушек. Одна из них должна была сегодня победить. Никита едва узнал Софи Миллер. Она совсем не походила на ту роковую девицу с селфи – с лукавым взглядом, в оранжевом пальто. Хотя голубое платье плотно облегало тело, а лёгкая полупрозрачная юбка едва прикрывала бёдра, от Софи веяло холодом. Казалось, этот образ лишён всего земного.

Рю завозился в кресле. Когда Никита обернулся, он уже сидел по-турецки.

– Не мешаю?

– Нет-нет.

Даже не глянул. Никита снова уставился на экран. Он не был фанатом фигурного катания, до предложения роли никогда прицельно не смотрел и тем более не разбирался в тонкостях, а пока путешествовал с Нельсонами по Италии, больше сосредоточился на мужских выступлениях: совершал набеги на Ютуб, прочёл несколько биографий выдающихся спортсменов, подписался на инстаграмы действующих звёзд. На женщин даже не смотрел.

На льду осталась американка Рокси Браун. И даже когда она – шестая по итогам предыдущего дня – начала свою произвольную программу, Никита понял, что зря поверил на слово знатокам. Женское фигурное катание едва ли уступало мужскому. Страсть, сила, решительность, стремление выйти за пределы возможностей – всё тоже было здесь.

– Ох, сейчас… – пробормотал Берти. – Никак ей не давался этот тройной тулуп после тройного лутца.

– Зря она его оставила, – заметил Макс. – С двойным идеально прыгала.

– Да что вы за паникёры! – Оля цокнула. – Прыгнет как ми… О-о-о! – она сжала кулаки. – Да! Да-а! Умница!

К своему стыду, Никита перевёл взгляд на экран уже в тот момент, когда Рокси закончила каскад. Американский комментатор, не скрывая гордости, сообщил, что она превзошла сама себя. После неё выступали другие фигуристки: Хелен Уорд, Пак Мин А, Нисида Юи – в гостиной их обсуждали как старых знакомых, знали их стиль, особенности, сильные и слабые стороны. Никита слушал и наблюдал. Запоминал чувства зрителей, тон, движения. Всё это было важно. Всё это Виктору ещё предстояло для себя открыть.

Наконец, пришло время Софи. Едва она вышла на лёд, Оля воскликнула:

– Вот это лицо!

– Лучше, чем после разминки, – согласился Макс.

Рю рассмеялся.

– Да, – сказал он. – Идёт убивать.

– Так и нужно, – Оля подалась вперёд. – Столько болтовни, как японки возьмут золото и серебро. А про неё говорят: хорошо, если в тройку войдёт. Унизительно.

Руслан поправил корону, стрельнул взглядом вокруг и задал вопрос с подвохом: 

– Разве? Мне казалось, люди просто прикидывают, у кого какие шансы на победу.

Никита знал и это выражение лица, и этот голос. Ильясов тоже охотился.

Оля фыркнула.

– Прикидывают, – передразнила она. – Делают ставки. Решают за спортсмена, как он откатает. Нервишки свои успокаивают. Никто не может знать, как распределятся места. Что угодно может произойти.

Наступила тишина. И в этой тишине Алан отчётливо произнёс:

– Если бы так очко не сжалось, прямо здесь бы тебе дал.

Сквозь хохот, захлестнувший гостиную, Никита услышал голос Рю:

– Тихо, ну! Потом поржёте!

Где-то в Корее, за много тысяч километров отсюда, стадион заполнила музыка – «Ледяная роза» Йоханны. Не так уж много людей в мире знали эту исландскую композиторшу. Никиту просветила Ануш. Может, года четыре назад или чуть больше. Он точно уже жил в Лос-Анджелесе и точно ещё сох по Джерри. Гонял эту мелодию по кругу, пока целиком не заключил в неё очередное лишнее чувство. С тех пор не включал ни разу, и тем страннее было услышать её сейчас, после расспросов Рю, и увидеть, как шестнадцатилетняя девчонка движется под неё так, словно чувствует эту боль как свою, так же глубоко, и так же сильно желает освободиться, подняться выше, до края небес, где нет места никакой неразделённой любви. Мысли тянулись дальше – к позорному свиданию в «Сказочной паэлье», к дню рождению Джонни, на котором Джерри напился и рыдал у Никиты на груди, к съемкам «Истоков», где встречались едва ли не каждый день…

Он опомнился, только услышав родную речь.

– Охуенно, – сказала Оля.

На экране Софи уже махала зрителям из центра катка, свободной рукой вытирая слёзы.

– Берти, ты реально плачешь? – удивился Алан.

– Я тоже плачу! – шмыгнув носом, Мария высморкалась в бумажный платок. – Иисус! Невероятная девочка!

– Мне нужно выпить, – прошептал Берти.

Никита оглянулся. Лицо Рю выражало глубокую задумчивость. Вздохнув, он начал быстро набирать сообщение на смартфоне.

– Не завидую Кимуре, – сказал Макс.

– Да, – отозвался со стола Пхакпхум, – тяжело выходить, когда ожидания так резко возросли.

Оля покачала головой.

– Опять не нравится, что мы говорим? – поддел Макс.

– Молчу же.

– У тебя на лице написано.

– По-русски, надеюсь? А-то было бы неловко.

Показали уголок слёз и поцелуев. Софи сидела между почтенной женщиной и худым носатым мужчиной. Тискала мягкую игрушку – большого белька. Объявили результаты.

– Да-а-а!!! – закричала Мария.

Отрыв от лидировавшей до того Нисиды Юи составил почти четырнадцать баллов. Софи подпрыгнула, зажав рот руками. Белёк улетел на пол. Она метнулась за ним – одновременно с носатым мужчиной. Они столкнулись лбами. Тут же обнялись, смеясь.

Рю засмеялся тоже.

– Принцесса...

Никита здорово напрягся, прежде чем понял, что вздох за спиной адресован не ему.

– Принцесса? – он оглянулся. 

– Мы её так называем.

– И она вас ещё не убила?

Рю удивился. Повисла пауза. От полного провала Никиту спас только выход Кимуры. Все снова сосредоточились на трансляции. Сколько сопереживания было на лицах! Когда ей не дался прыжок, в гостиной охнули так, словно каждый упал вместе с ней. И лишь после выступления, когда всплывшая таблица отразила её имя на второй строчке, Никиту оглушил рёв.

Кричали со всех сторон:

– Софи!!!

– Да-а-а!!!

– Она смогла!!!

Началось невесть что. Лино едва не затоптал Никиту, когда вместе с Марией кинулся обнимать Рю. Берти тряс Макса. Растянувшись на полу, Алан дул в свистелку. Вторя ему, снова лихо свистела Оля. Ильясов прыгал на диване, развернув канадский флаг. Пхакпхум пританцовывал на столе, снимая вакханалию на смартфон.

«Ладно», – сказал себе Никита.

Воздев руки, он закричал:

– Ур-р-ра-а-а-а-а!!!

После трансляции и речи не было о том, чтобы разойтись спать. Вспомнили о еде. Обступив стол, жевали, не прекращая делиться впечатлениями. Берти фонтанировал творческими идеями в Рю. Рю внимательно слушал, похлопывая по губам огромной креветкой на шпажке. Блестела карамель. Блестели от неподдельного интереса глаза. А вот запал Никиты иссяк окончательно. Не хотелось говорить. Сильнее ощущалась тяжесть пальто. Противнее колол парик. В желудке снова неприятно сосало.

«Поешь, дубина!»

Никита шмыгнул на кухню. Погрел в огромной кружке суп и вышел на террасу. Дошёл до столика, но садиться не стал. Было уже по-утреннему свежо. Светало. Он закрыл глаза. Безумная ночь. Качало как на качелях. Никита глотнул из кружки. Стало легче. Многовато всего случилось за сутки – вот и всё.

Распахнулась дверь.

К счастью, на террасу вышел Рю, а не возжелавшая подышать воздухом толпа.

– О, – удивился он, не донеся сигарету до рта. – Думал, ты наверх ушёл, спать.

– Нет. Тоже решил перекусить. Полезной едой.

Рю кивнул. Встал рядом, подвинув пепельницу к краю столика. Закурил.

– Как креветки, кстати?

– Не очень.

– Да?

– Может, горячие вкуснее были, – он выпустил дым. – Карамель отстойная.

На сигарете не осталось следа от ярко-красной матовой помады. Никита понял, что ему сначала не понравилось в макияже Рю. Несоответствие образа и настроения. Теперь всё было как нужно: лёгкость в голосе, намёк на флирт во взгляде. Пришла запоздалая мысль, а почему, собственно, Рю увильнул от съёмки? Он ведь любил фотографироваться.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Никита.

– Смотря о чём спрашиваешь.

– Показалось, ты немного приуныл на нашей безумной фотосессии.

– Не бери в голову, – он улыбнулся. – Я что-то занервничал. Уже отпустило.

– О…

– Во сколько уезжаешь?

– Часов в девять.

– Вряд ли восстану. Постою сейчас с тобой подольше тогда, ты не против?

– А должен быть?

– Ушёл же сюда зачем-то. Это не преследование, – Рю рассмеялся. – Сам вышел постоять в одиночестве, проветрить голову от лишних мыслей.

– Лишних?

– Лишних. Я, знаешь, только сегодня понял, что Софи выросла. Даже когда виделись в Монреале – всё равно девчонку в ней искал. А она – взрослая уже. Здесь, – он хлопнул рукой напротив сердца. – Цельная личность.

– Хорошо ведь.

– Да, – он крепко затянулся. – Хорошо. Непривычно. Но хорошо. Вечер удивительных открытий.

– Да? Кто-то ещё удивил?

– Ты.

– Я?!

Рю встал вплотную, поправил спутавшиеся пряди парика, коснулся украшений и цветов, погладил блёстки. Наконец, дотронулся до шеи, большой палец замер под подбородком.

– И не раз.

Нос Рю остановился в миллиметре от губ. Хотя Никита был выше ростом и шире в плечах, всем собой он чувствовал неприятное давление чего-то большего, чем размеры тела. Словно бы его накрыла невидимая тень от такой же невидимой скалы.

– Как будто другой человек.

«В кого ты вляпался! Мокрого места от тебя не останется, Ершов!»

Рю шагнул назад. Затянулся последний раз. Потушил сигарету в пепельнице.

– А у тебя?

Никита моргнул.

– Тебя что сюда выгнало?

Он не хотел говорить, но вот Рю вернулся, обнял, привалившись к плечу, и часть правды вырвалась сама собой:

– Поверить не могу, что всерьёз нравился Джерри.

– Ой-ёй! Так это взаимно было?

Никита приготовился к худшему, но Рю расхохотался.

– Извини, извини, – он зажал рот. – Нехорошо, что я так… ха-ха-хах!..

– Всё в порядке, – Никита тоже обнял его. – Это, правда, смешно. Тупо. И смешно. Мы даже на свидании были. Не теперь, тогда ещё, в начале знакомства.

– О-о-о, – Рю зажмурился. – Да ты меня убить решил?

Отсмеявшись, простились до субботы. Рю ушёл спать. Во рту горчило, но Никита не спешил запивать табачный привкус. Постоял ещё.

Тёмно-синий мир становился по-утреннему серым.

Пришло сообщение.

Рю: забыл спросить

Рю: нашёл где спать

Рю: ?

Ник (L.A.): найду )

Рю: в комнате где пхапкхум диван раскладывается

Рю: лино знает как

Ник (L.A.): хорошо ))

Рю: огромный диван

Ник (L.A.): я понял, рю

Рю: понял он

Рю: не вздумай на улице спать

Ник (L.A.): дикая природа беспокоит? )))

Рю: никита

Рю: у берри живёт тигр

Рю: поклянись что не обделаешься

Рю: если он сиганёт через забор

Рю: и тогда да

Рю: можешь лечь в беседке

Подняв взгляд от экрана, Никита оценил заборчик, отделявший участок Рю от соседского. Сложно было представить, для кого он мог стать серьёзной преградой.

Ник (L.A.): разве за тигром никто не следит?

Рю: да он ручной

Рю: и обычно у себя в вольере сидит 

Рю: но иногда бегает

Рю: по утрам особенно по холодку

Рю: старик ему не запрещает

Рю: я привык уже

Рю: забываю предупреждать

Рю: а гости иногда пугаются

Рю: если к ним бежит

Рю: ЁБАНЫЙ ОГРОМНЫЙ ТИГР

Рю: такое вот

Ник (L.A.): лааадно

Ник (L.A.): что ещё я должен знать?

Рю: скамейка под кипарисами

Рю: в солнечную погоду там змеи

Рю: на улице еду и мелкие вещи не оставлять

Рю: еноты, птицы

Рю: окна лучше закрывать

Рю: летучие мыши

Рю: ванная на первом этаже

Рю: туда приходит паук

Ник (L.A.): один и тот же?

Рю: не спрашивал

Рю: в случае сильного землетрясения выбегай из дома

Рю: вроде всё

Рю: приятных снов ))

Покачав головой, Никита пожелал хорошей ночи в ответ и допил суп. Стало ещё светлее. Он окинул взглядом дом. Если все три гостевые комнаты были на втором этаже, что же скрывалось за двумя тёмными арочными окнами, выходящими на эту сторону? Никита припомнил: длинный коридор заканчивался не дверью, значит, не возбранялось заглянуть?

Створка ближайшего окна поддалась легко. За ней оказалась большая комната – в две трети гостиной. На стенах блеснули стёкла. Большие рамки. Никита подошёл ближе. Включил фонарик. Афиши фильмов! «Отрок», «Дар зверю», «Замри!», «Х60 – Х84», «Смертельный квикстеп», «Путь девяти», «Закрытый клуб», «Под маской», «Быстрее, малыш!», «Лилит», «Его фетиш», «Меня возбуждают только девушки», «Шафер», «Плохой парень», «Мотель L&L», «Чума в Вест-Сайде», «Милая, открой!», «Случай на Сансет-стрип», «Ублюдки», «Истерика», «Добро пожаловать в Цитадель Зла», «Учитель танцев»… На каждой – это лицо и это имя. Луч света скользнул по полкам – статуэтки вспыхнули золотом. Никита подошёл ближе. Они стояли на уровне человеческого роста, не защищённые даже стеклом: рыцари с мечами, надорванные гранаты, другие награды... Наконец, он увидел распахнутый футляр, и в нём – золотую ветвь оливы размером с палец, лежащую на прозрачном кристалле. Никита протянул руку, но так и не коснулся. Одни ценители кино считали «Его фетиш» гениальным фильмом, другие – худшим экспериментом Тони Чеккарелли, но и те, и другие соглашались, что Рю Каваками показал «истинное лицо чувства вины». Они все повторяли эту фразу, и ни один не объяснил, что она значит. Никита всё откладывал просмотр. Он ненавидел чувство вины. И боялся оказаться среди тех, кто ничего не понял.

Выключив фонарик, Никита подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к утренней мути и вернулся в гостиную. Там было тихо, темно и пусто. Всю еду убрали со стола. Он мотнул головой – на секунду показалось, что окно привело его в альтернативную реальность. Туда, где никого нет. Или есть кто-то, с кем лучше не встречаться. Может, кукла с душой Ии Фо. А может, неведомая хуйня пострашнее – вроде Фосфоресцирующего Упыря. Ох уж эти дома на холмах!.. Никита глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь лишний раз не моргать. Он любил своё богатое воображение, но порой искренне ненавидел.

Со второго этажа, разбив оцепенение, донёсся смех. Никита поднялся наверх. Длинный коридор, расходящийся в обе стороны, был пуст. Иначе, чем гостиная. Эту пустоту заполняли чёткие звуки: шум воды в ванной, голоса за дверьми. Никита подошёл к первой комнате – там травил байку Алан. Даже если отбросить личное, заснуть под его голосок едва ли представлялось возможным. За второй дверью заняли уже всё, включая надувной матрас. За третьей – жарко трахались. Один голос точно был женский. Никита вернулся к лестнице. На этаже осталось ещё две двери. Наверняка, окна спальни Рю выходили во двор. Никита не стал туда ломиться, заглянул в комнату напротив – и снова чуть не обосрался, когда зеркала отразили длинноволосое нечто, поблескивающее в утренних сумерках. Ближе к входу стояли тренажёры, а за ними начинался танцевальный зал.

Никита вернулся в гостиную. Стащив парик и пальто, растянулся на диване. Проверил сообщения, поставил будильник и уже приготовился проспать эти прекрасные два с половиной часа, как выцепил взглядом оранжевое пятно.

Мак на картине.

«Мой портрет».

Может, стоило рискнуть и войти в последнюю дверь? Придумать, что Никита Ершов до смерти боится тигров, пауков или призраков мёртвых женщин? Или сказать: «Знаешь, дальше по коридору за дверью так задорно ебались, давай тоже перепихнёмся разок»? Оставив пустые сожаления, Никита завернулся в диванную накидку, состоящую, в основном, из дыр. Закрыл глаза. Представил спящего Рю и себя рядом с ним. Тепло тела, мягкость простыни – воображение справилось без проблем. Улыбнувшись, Никита пообещал себе, что в субботу всё сделает правильно.

Сквозь сон он услышал грохот, словно кто-то навернулся с лестницы.

– Боже мой, Берти! – крикнула Мария. – Ты жив?!

– Всё в порядке! Я в порядке! Отлично прокатился!

– Говорил я, не доведёт твоя мантилья до добра, – хохотнул Макс. – Ребёнка хоть не потерял?

– Да вот же он сидит!

– Он?!

– Он, он, – проворчала Оля. – Все знают, что у Гордеевой астральный хер.

– То есть, за стенкой всё-таки была содомия?

– Не знаю, как вы, ребята, – сказал Алан, – а я в его голосе слышу только зависть.

На кухне рассмеялись, почти заглушив ответное: «Да что вы за гиены!..». Никита потянул одеяло на голову, но пальцы проваливались в огромные дырки. Он завертелся в попытке найти положение, в котором шум исчезнет. Ему почти удалось.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Рю. – Слышал, как будто на лестнице кто-то упал.

Ему начали наперебой рассказывать историю «первого полёта человека-мантильи». Еле приоткрыв правый глаз, Никита выглянул из-за дивана. Рю стоял у входа в кухню. Как же хотелось спать! Никита рухнул обратно, накрыл голову декоративной подушкой. Сон ускользал. Часы на смартфоне показали, что до будильника ещё сорок минут.

В гостиную донесло запахи кофе и тостов. 

Никита чуть не завыл.

– Мамочка! – воскликнул Алан. – Сделай мне сэндвич в школу!

– И мне! – подхватил Пхакпхум.

– Мамочка? – возмутилась Мария. – Рю наш дядюшка!

– Горячий дядюшка! – поправила Оля.

На кухне снова громко засмеялись.

– Мамочка! Что за дела?!

– Так бывает, деточки, если неудачно шутишь в телешоу.

Сквозь общий хохот Пхакпхум назвал для заинтересованных нужный эпизод «Бомондомойки».

– И всё же, – заметил Макс, – нельзя быть мамочкой и дядюшкой одновременно.

– Только в бинарной гендерной системе, – возразил Берти.

– Ребята, – простонала Оля, – восьмой час утра! Давайте отложим гендерный вопрос хотя бы до ланча!

– Ну, нет, Берти! Даже если допустить, что «мужское» и «женское» поведение – исключительно социальная фишка, мать – это человек, который тебя родил. При всём уважении, Рю не может быть ничьей мамочкой.

– Говоришь, жена тебя бросила? – спросил Алан.

Повисла тишина. Секунда. Другая.

– Выходит, – уточнил Лино, – приёмную мать тоже нельзя назвать матерью? По твоей логике, Макс.

– Э-э-э...

– Сел в лужу, гетеросексуал.

– Перестань произносить это как ругательство.

– Гетеросексуал! – теперь Алан сказал, как выплюнул. – Почувствуй себя в меньшинстве!

– Что-то ты разбушевался, сыночек, – заметил Рю.

– Он первый начал! Мамочка, не давай ему сэндвич в школу!

– Чтобы он остался не только в меньшинстве, но и без сэндвича? Не бывать такому в моём доме. Подвиньте-ка это всё, я поставлю блюдо.

Зашуршали коробки от пиццы и пластиковые контейнеры. Потом тихо стукнуло.

– О-о-о! – воскликнула Мария. – Обалдеть! Налетаем!

Никита проснулся окончательно. Гостиную заполнял мягкий утренний свет. Из приоткрытого окна тянуло свежестью. На кухне, весело переговариваясь, завтракали гости. Он резко сел, поймав это волшебное чувство – ощущение большого дома. Как в Твери, когда к родителям приезжали друзья из Москвы. Как в Питере, когда наутро после вечеринки Аллочка и Руслан мыли посуду и готовили омлет с тостами на всех, кто выжил. Как давно это было! И как, оказывается, этого не хватало. Когда «Лига Севера» почти в полном составе бросала кости в Санта-Монике, Никита тоже собирал всех за утренним столом, но встретиться удавалось, в лучшем случае, раз в год. А чтобы выйти на кухню на всё готовенькое...

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе утро! – отозвались все.

Только теперь, когда гости сидели за одним столом, Никита до конца понял, какая большая и разношёрстная собралась компания.

– А цыганёнка где забыли?

– Это он про Руслана, – сказал Рю.

– Руслан спит, – ответил Пхакпхум.

– Сразу видно, кто хорошо ночь провёл, – Макс подпёр щёку кулаком.

Снова смех. Никита ещё раз осмотрелся. Все восемь стульев были заняты. Ребята допивали кофе. Алан дремал, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Рядом с ним стоял бумажный пакет с завтраком. От вчерашней еды осталось всего ничего. На большом зеленом блюде – только крошки, следы от соуса и листик салата. 

– Садись, – Рю встал. – Сейчас погрею твою запеканку.

– Была запеканка? – встрепенулся Алан.

– Только для вашего папочки, – фыркнул Никита, пробираясь к освободившемуся месту.

Мешали не только спинки стульев. Рю, выходя навстречу, вильнул задом так, что он натурально застрял.

– Попался.

Кажется, под мягкими домашними штанами не было даже белья. Хохотнув, Никита протиснулся дальше. За столом разве что не засвистели. Он плюхнулся на стул. Оценил горящие взгляды на помятых лицах.

– Завидуйте молча.

Когда Рю поставил на стол тарелку с запеканкой и собрался уйти, Никита его удержал. Стрельнула в голову дурная мысль.

– Что такое?

– Садись, – он подвинулся вместе со стулом.

Рю приподнял брови, но приглашать два раза не пришлось. Никита еле удержал счастливый стон, когда снова почувствовал этот зад. В паху стало во всех смыслах тяжело.

– Такое утро уже тянет на доброе, – Рю поёрзал, усаживаясь.

– И много там добра? – спросила Оля.

– Думаю, дюймов семь.

Алан захохотал громче всех. Тоже смеясь, Никита побился лбом в плечо Рю.

– Что? Не угадал?

– Без комментариев.

Никита взялся за запеканку.

– Ладно тебе, – сказал Макс, – все свои.

– Точно, Ник, не стесняйся, – Оля прищурилась, – ведь мужчины только и мечтают, чтобы утро началось с обсуждения их хера. 

– Если это главный критерий, не очень-то я хочу быть мужчиной в ваших глазах.

– А ты не промах, – Мария подмигнула.

– Я с самого начала говорил, – заметил Лино.

Сестра отвесила ему шуточный подзатыльник. Потом с явным сожалением встала.

– Ладно, ребята. Нам пора. До вечера! Кстати, Ник. Эшли ответил. Заезжай в любое время на неделе. Я скинула тебе телефон и адрес.

– Спасибо.

Близнецы ушли. Зашумели ворота, выехала машина, и снаружи снова всё стихло. Оля поставила чашку на стол – стукнула громко, от чего сама поморщилась.

– И нам бы уже двигать. Готовы?

Макс и Берти вяло закивали.

– А вас сегодня ждать?

– Я смогу после обеда, – сказал Пхакпхум.

– Я пас, – зевнул Алан. – Дела.

Оля кивнула. Встала, задвинув стул, а вместе с ней и парни.

– Пока-пока!

– До вечера!

Они тоже ушли. Так же уехали на машине. На кухне стало как-то пусто. Никита жевал запеканку. Рю сидел, привалившись к его плечу. От нечего делать Пхапхум переложил остатки пицц в одну коробку, убрал посуду со стола.

– Ты, выходит, без своего приятеля сейчас поедешь? – спросил Алан. – Подбросишь, если по пути?

– А тебе куда?

– В «Яйца».

– Ладно, – Никита подавил зевок.

Тим ждал его не раньше полудня, и не было никакого желания приезжать даже на минуту раньше. Рю тоже зевнул.

– Ложись спать, – Никита подвигал ногой.

– Да, надо бы…

– В ванной наверху остались полотенца, не знаешь?

– Посмотрю сейчас.

Никита удержал его раньше, чем подумал, что это выходит за рамки шутки. И подумал ещё: какая разница? Кого здесь было обманывать? Повернувшись боком, Рю обнял и, дунув в чёлку, взъерошил волосы. Никита увернулся. Уткнулся носом в его плечо.

– Не двигайтесь! – предупредил Пхакпхум.

– Надеюсь, это тоже в общий чат? – фыркнул Алан.

– Увы! Это только для нашей мамочки.

Рю рассмеялся.

– Ладно, – он встал, расцепив руки Никиты, – пойду наверх. Хорошего дня, ребята!

Большое белое полотенце лежало на стиральной машине. Упало сообщение.

Рю: закончишь жду в зале

Ник (L.A.): воу

Ник (L.A.): я мигом

Рю: не торопись

Рю: дрочи с удовольствием

Ник (L.A.): XD

Когда Никита заглянул в танцевальный зал, Рю в дальнем конце снова и снова повторял одно движение: поворачивался, обвивая себя руками, и бросал отражению призывный взгляд. Заметив зрителя, он остановился.

– Что это?

– Так, обдумываю, – Рю подошёл.

– Выглядит горячо.

Никита попытался похоже взмахнуть руками, но зеркала отразили скорее попытку продраться сквозь развешанное бельё, и он смутился.

– Приятно слышать, – Рю улыбнулся.

Никита не понял, как это снова произошло – вот ещё смотрел, а вот уже сосался с ним, прижимаясь каждым сантиметром тела. Никакая дрочка не могла утолить это желание. Ничто в целом мире, никакая фантазия не могла быть лучше настоящего Рю. Рю. Никита хотел трахнуть его прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. Он отстранился, чтобы остановиться, но увидел прекрасное лицо с прикрытыми глазами…

_Чтобы он остался не только в меньшинстве, но и без сэндвича? Не бывать такому в моём доме!_

…и обнял снова. Прижался носом к горячей коже на шее. Такая доброта была в голосе Рю, когда он говорил эти слова. В полусне Никита вспомнил родительский дом, а теперь был в шаге от того, чтобы безобразно прослезиться от избытка чувств.

– Всё хорошо?

– Вполне.

– Не стоило про дюймы шутить, да? Грубовато вышло?

– После вчерашнего уже про что угодно можно шутить, – теперь Никита улыбнулся искренне. – Всё в порядке, правда. Отпускать тебя не хочу, вот и всё.

– Только до субботы, – Рю взъерошил волосы.

– Да, – Никита сделал усилие и собрался. – Извини, утренняя… слабость.

– Звучит ужасно. Может, всё-таки нежность?

– Да. Да, конечно.

Кашлянув, Никита сделал полшага назад. Уставился под ноги. Рю не отпустил, взял за руки.

– Посмотри на меня.

– Извини. Чушь говорю.

– Никита, – пальцы сдавили сильнее, Рю прижался носом к щеке, – не чушь. Мне нравится. 

Они стояли, обнявшись, пока в кармане не заиграла ненавистная мелодия. Первый будильник сработал ещё в душе, а второй намекал, что пора выезжать. Кое-как Никита нашёл силы оставить Рю.

Алан уже притоптывал возле спорткара. Едва выехали, он ядовито спросил:

– Решил вылить на себя всю пресную воду Калифорнии или так горячо прощались?

– Что это? Ревность?

Алан фыркнул.

– Рю тебе понравился, разве нет?

– Рю – понравился, – тёмные глаза вспыхнули. – А вот что ты – ушлый хер, это новость интересная!

– Неужели в «Яйцах» не наслушался?

– Наслушался, – проворчал Алан, залезая в пакет. – Но Гленну с Миком верить на слово – себя не уважать. Я пожру? Крошить не буду, честно!

Никита удивился, первый раз услышав в его голосе искреннюю просьбу. В желудке Алана заурчало.

– Ешь, конечно. А ждал чего?

– Зашквар это – школьный завтрак до выхода из дома жрать.

– Мама не разрешала?

Алан усмехнулся, вгрызаясь в сэндвич:

– Я младшим не разрешал. Мать в пять утра вставала на работу. Возвращалась к полуночи. Я сам себе в школу пожрать собирал – и охламонам тоже, куда деваться, – он отвернулся к окну, вздохнул. – Чужая доброта – как пинок под зад. Зря я папочке Сэму не верил, когда тот про Инкуба говорил.

– А что говорил?

– Сам у него спроси, если так интересно.

Высадив Алана недалеко от клуба, он долго смотрел на адрес, указанный в сообщении Марии. Всего лишь пять минут езды отделяло Никиту Ершова от возможности выйти на красную дорожку в наряде от легендарного Эшли Эванса. Пять минут езды – и ужас перед такой удачей. Если Эшли был открыт для встречи в любое время, имело смысл пригласить его на короткий завтрак прямо сейчас, до основных дел, а вечером послать Гендлермана с его старым приятелем. Никита побарабанил пальцами по рулю, пытаясь найти минусы такого плана, но внутри уже предвкушал и свою радость от победы, и раздражение от неизбежной ссоры с агентом.

Пришло сообщение.

Рю: [фото]

Фотография Пхакпхума. Они сидели как настоящая сладкая парочка. В двадцать Никита бесился, если видел такое, потом пришло равнодушие: что взять с влюблённых людей. Теперь он чувствовал… да, пожалуй, ту же нежность, которую считал слабостью. Не так сильно, как в танцевальном зале. В рамках того, с чем мог справиться усилием воли. Улыбнувшись, Никита тронул полупогасший экран, и цвета вспыхнули снова. На фото Рю гладил его волосы, и он почти ощущал это прикосновение сейчас.

Рю: получше наших селфи скажи

Ник (L.A.): всё лучше наших селфи

Ник (L.A.): но на парочку я вздрочнул

Рю: бро

Ник (L.A.): так это броманс

Рю: бля

Рю: аж смазкой подавился

Ник (L.A.): ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЕЁ ЕШЬ

Рю: так получилось

Рю: заказывал обычную

Рю: а с ней положили по акции солёную карамель

Рю: я попробовал

Рю: теперь уже не знаю чего хочу больше ебаться или сраный пончик

Рю: зачем так жестко поступать с людьми (

Ник (L.A.): хотел предложить компромисс

Ник (L.A.): но в голову пришло что-то не то

Рю: лол

Ник (L.A.): я не норм

Рю: ладно тебе

Рю: ещё скажи в пончик никогда хуем не тыкал

Ник (L.A.): …

Рю: спойлер хорошего не вышло

Ник (L.A.): пончик разорвало?

Рю: а мой партнёр так ржал что подавился

Рю: другим пончиком

Рю: застряло вроде неглубоко

Рю: но ничего не помогало

Рю: посинел весь

Рю: хорошо один парень не растерялся

Рю: вставил ему трубку в горло

Рю: потом уже скорая приехала

Рю: спасли

Рю: охуенные уикенды

Рю: или что может пойти не так если собрались задорно потрахаться

Рю: :facepalm:

Ник (L.A.): XD XD XD

Ник (L.A.): прости

Ник (L.A.): ору

Рю: да мы тоже орали потом

Рю: это весёлая история

Рю: никто ведь не умер

Ник (L.A.): XD

Ник (L.A.): и раз не спишь

Ник (L.A.): Эшли лучше позвонить или написать?

Рю: позвонить

Рю: но знай он болтун

Ник (L.A.): спасибо

Рю: было бы за что

Рю: просто помог вам найти друг друга

Ник (L.A.): сама скромность

Рю: уел

Рю: ладно

Рю: у Тёти Ло лучшие пончики

Ник (L.A.): намёк понял ))

Заказав доставку пончиков с солёной карамелью, Никита собрался с духом и набрал номер Эшли Эванса.

В субботу, решая, какую еду заказать на вечер, вспомнили о кацудоне. Мария позвонила Хине и обе сошлись на том, что праздничному вечеру нужен особый ужин. Кохаку приехал без двадцати десять. Позвонил с улицы.

– Господин Каваками, – сказал он смущенным голосом, – не могли бы вы, гм, открыть ворота?

Несколько секунд Рю молчал, прикидывая, вложил Кохаку в эту фразу максимум вежливости или мог ещё? Услышав сопение, он поспешно ответил:

– Да. Да, без проблем. Сейчас.

Машина была другая: старый «Форд», не оставивший сомнений, что его хозяин – школьник.

– Сегодня я не работаю. Отец свою тачку только на развозку даёт.

– Эта даже лучше.

Рю заглянул в салон. Всё заднее сидение было уставлено пакетами.

– Ты же не хочешь сказать...

– Это вы ещё не видели багажник!

Когда на кухню занесли последнее, Рю ещё раз окинул взглядом это безумие. Мария и Пхакпхум начали распаковку.

– Во сколько обошлось?

– Коммерческая тайна, – хихикнула Мария.

– Я должен знать, сколько оставить парню на чай.

– Сколько не жалко, – она махнула рукой.

Рю посмотрел на Кохаку. Щёки у того покрылись румянцем.

– Это… не обязательно! – выпалил он и, поймав удивлённые взгляды, нехотя пояснил. – Отец не разрешает у своих на чай выпрашивать. Невежливо, говорит.

– Пф-ф-ф!

Мария и Пхакпхум фыркнули одновременно и вместе же рассмеялись. Рю вернулся к комоду, взял сотню. Подумав, спрятал в двадцатку. Он искренне понадеялся, что заведение супругов Сато не настолько дорогое, чтобы Мария не уложилась в полтысячи. Задумавшись, Рю едва не подпрыгнул, когда услышал:

– Я поехал тогда?

– Если хочешь, можешь с нами посидеть.

Кохаку вздохнул, глядя в сторону. Рю протянул чаевые. Парень убрал их в карман не глядя. Помялся ещё. Потом, наконец, пробормотал:

– Извините за тот раз.

– Обиды не держу.

– Это вы господина Чеккарелли попросили?

– Попросил о чём?

Кохаку снова вздохнул. Точно он был не в духе. Рю нахмурился:

– Что надумал Тони?

– Пожалуйста, не так громко! – Кохаку вжал голову в плечи. – Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить?

Они сели на ступенях, спускающихся от террасы к бассейну. Кохаку начал с главного:

– Госпожа Сато сказала, он хочет, чтобы я на кастинг пришёл.

– Только и всего? – удивился Рю. – Ты артистичный парень, почему нет?

– Не нужно меня за дурака держать. Ясно же: кто-то его попросил.

– Ты, видно, не знаешь, что за человек Тони Чеккарелли. Проси его, не проси – только по-своему делает. Если заметил тебя, значит, ты его чем-то зацепил.

– Чем-то, – пробормотал Кохаку.

Замолчали. Рю осмотрелся. Ни облачка на небе, ни звука от деревьев – тихая, тёплая начиналась ночь.

– Она, правда, покончила с собой?

– Да.

– Отец всегда говорил, при родах умерла. Я случайно всё узнал. Подслушал один разговор. Что, оказывается, нас двое было. Что сестра не выжила.

Той далёкой осенью, узнав о замужестве, Рю дал себе обещание больше не видеться с Момо и честно держался до марта. Дел хватало: заканчивались съёмки «Закрытого клуба», в прокат выходили три фильма, поездка в Петербург из безумной мечты перешла в разряд достижимой цели, и он взялся за учёбу, чтобы уже точно распрощаться со школой. Сама Момо не писала и не звонила, но Рю подумал, что испытывает – как всегда. Она объявилась весной, в начале апреля. Пришла в танцевальную студию. Не просила прощения, не упрекала. Молча ждала, сунув руки в карманы широкой куртки. Поехали на побережье. По дороге он заготовил прощальную речь и на месте даже успел открыть рот, но…

«Миура из дома одну не выпускал, пока точно не забеременею, – сказала Момо. – Я хочу умереть».

Она никогда не плакала. Говорила, Масаши ей не разрешал. Заплакал Рю. От обиды, от злости, что Момо могла начать новую жизнь, а вместо этого снова стала чьей-то вещью.

– Представляю иногда, как мы росли бы вдвоём.

Рю вздрогнул. Кохаку сидел, обняв колени.

– Почему мама сделала это?

Почему Момо сделала это? Много раз Рю задавал себе такой вопрос и находил тысячи жутких ответов. Не стоило подростку знать. Может, и взрослому человеку знать не стоило.

– Ей было тяжело.

Всю недолгую жизнь. О детстве Момо не вспоминала. Рю только знал, что к Масаши она попала в тринадцать. Мать отдала её, не задумываясь. Сказала: пусть лучше один, чем все подряд. Она об этом знала немало. Работала проституткой. Масаши погиб, когда Момо было шестнадцать. Оставил неплохое приданое, но деньги сыграли против неё. Она стала завидным куском. До девятнадцати, пока училась в школе, не трогали, а потом начался ад. Рю умолял её уехать – куда угодно, в любой штат, в любой город, где можно поступить в колледж или найти спокойную работу и порвать с прошлым, но вместо этого Момо поверила Миуре. Посчитала приличным человеком на фоне прочих. Денег он, в самом деле, не хотел. Хотел красивую, послушную куклу.

– Из-за нас? – голос Кохаку дрогнул.

– Нет, – Рю погладил парня по спине. – Точно нет.

– Откуда знаешь?

– Она отправила открытку.

– Открытку?!

– Да. Что-то вроде предсмертной записки. Хотела, чтобы вы родились у той матери, которую сможете любить.

Кохаку съежился, задрожал. Он молчал, но Рю чувствовал его боль и не представлял, как, какими словами объяснить ему: будь счастлив, что никогда не знал её любви.

– Я любил бы её! Любил бы!

Он прижался, и Рю обнял его, подумав, как много бы отдал за то, чтобы у детей действительно был этот выбор: самому решить, любить или не любить свою ужасную мать. Кохаку шмыгнул носом, дёрнул плечом.

– Извините, – он отодвинулся.

– Всё в порядке.

– Эта открытка уже давно потерялась, наверное?

– Нет. Хочешь забрать?

Прежде чем ответить, Кохаку долго молчал.

– Отец избавился от её вещей. Даже фотографии – только со свадьбы остались. Бабушка не разрешила вынуть из семейного альбома, – он сделал глубокий вдох. – Господин Каваками, если отдадите эту открытку, я буду очень вам благодарен.

Кохаку не стал заходить в дом, подождал около машины. Рю протянул ему белый конверт без надписей.

– Успеешь до дома доехать?

– Ещё целых полчаса до одиннадцати, – он задрал нос. – Два раза успею.

– Отлично.

– Нужно чаще заезжать к вам в Беверли-Хиллз. Чаевые тут просто бешеные.

Рю развёл руками: не он это придумал. Кохаку убрал конверт во внутренний карман куртки, сел в «Форд» и дал по газам. Уже стих рёв мотора, а Рю всё стоял, слушал ночь. Со стороны улицы было тихо. От дома, из гостиной, доносились голоса и смех. Приехал ли Никита? Руслан сказал, сегодня он выбрал сомнительное удовольствие перемещаться по Лос-Анджелесу на такси. Рю попытался улыбнуться – всё лицо напряглось, сопротивляясь этому. Скверно. Чем только думал, когда снова решил вспомнить Момо?

Он вернулся в дом через гараж, никем незамеченный взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж и юркнул в спальню.

Рю пролежал десять минут, двадцать, тридцать… Легче не стало. Мысли снова и снова возвращали его то к разговору на пляже, то к попыткам развеселить Момо поездками по магазинам, то к той июльской прогулке в парке, когда ей вдруг стало плохо. Почему не муж был рядом с ней? Почему Рю вёз её в больницу в тот день, а не Ивао Миура, так мечтавший о наследниках? Юмико, когда узнала, устроила сцену. Поругались тогда знатно. Он терпел, пока она просто ворчала о приличиях. Повторял как автоответчик: ребёнок от Миуры, а это всё – дружеская поддержка. Но когда дошло до _жертв ради детей какой-то шлюхи_, его порвало.

«Если жалеешь, что взяла меня сюда, так и скажи! – вот что он орал на весь дом в Малибу, кидая вещи в сумку. – Уйду сейчас же!»

В январе они договорились, что Рю переедет в своё жильё после возвращения из России. Пришлось нарушить обещание. Даже когда помирились через пару дней, он не вернулся. Юмико оправдывалась, что в глазах окружающих иное поведение неприемлемо, но Рю не мог согласиться. Насилие, жестокость – вот что было плохо, но что ужасного несли в себе дети? Нина родила вне брака всех троих, и если кого-то это задевало, этот кто-то быстро оказывался за бортом её жизни. Варвара любила внуков. Мигель любил сыновей – и Аню тоже любил, как если бы она была ему родной. Они и Рю любили как своего. Он всего лишь хотел отдать Момо и её детям немного этого тепла.

Часы на экране показали одиннадцать двадцать три.

Никита: ты ещё занят?

МДРНМР22: извини

МДРНМР22: спущусь как смогу

Никита: ладно ))

Никита: мы тут уже начали

Рю повернулся на другой бок. Скользнул взглядом по полкам, подумав, что с осени не перебирал вещи на них. Миссис Рамирес бесстрастно сметала пыль со всего, может, даже лишний раз не вглядываясь, но для него всё здесь что-то значило. Так он развлекался после центра – обкладывал себя вещами, раз уж не мог окружить людьми.

Рю проверил сообщения. Никита больше не писал.

Голозадый принц: привет

Голозадый принц: уже лечу к тебе, сенсей :crazysmile:

Голозадый принц: надеюсь, ты не забыл?

Рю хлопнул смартфоном по лбу. Перечитал чат.

МДРНМР22: привет

МДРНМР22: разве не завтра?

Голозадый принц: ну ты зануда

Голозадый принц: ладно

Голозадый принц: лечу к тебе ИЗ НЬЮ-ЙОРКА ЧЕРЕЗ ДВА ЧАСА

Голозадый принц: буду утром

МДРНМР22: давай часов в двенадцать

Голозадый принц: :facepalm:

МДРНМР22: ладно в час

Голозадый принц: неудивительно что муж мечтал тебя убить

Голозадый принц: звякну завтра в полдень

Голозадый принц: скажешь куда ехать

Рю уставился на приоткрытую дверь в ванную. В самом деле, Каваками, с чего ты решил, что можно безнаказанно дарить кому-то любовь и тепло? Разве раз за разом жизнь не убеждала тебя, что лучшее, что можно получить в ответ, это боль и насмешки?

Он спустился без десяти два. Не дойдя до гостиной три шага, услышал, как открыли шампанское.

– О нет… – простонал Берти.

– Это какая по счёту? – спросил Лино.

– Не-важ-но! – профессионально закричал Пхакпхум.

– Ничего не имею против, – сказал Макс, – но, может, на что-то другое перейдём?

– А я давно говорю! Кому ещё водочки в бокал плеснуть?

– Оляля! – закричали несколько голосов.

– Зря вы так, – хохотнул Никита, – отличный новогодний коктейль!

– Е-е-е-е-е!

– Не хочу вас расстраивать, – заметил Руслан, – но уже девятнадцатое февраля.

– У нас китайский Новый год, – не сдалась Оля.

– Был три недели назад, – заржал Алан.

– Да что вы за люди!

– Оставь их, Оля, у нас будет китайский старый Новый год.

– Во-о-от! Слушайте, черти, что Капитан Арктика говорит!

Захохотали.

– Обожаю русских! – воскликнула Мария. – Да-да, мне тоже с лимоном!

Звякнули бокалы. Гости наперебой закричали поздравления – и с утверждённым праздником, и с золотой медалью Софи, и с последней ночью этого марафона. Рю слушал, привалившись к стене. Только почувствовав, что улыбка на губах настоящая, он вошёл. Ему тут же вручили бокал с шампанским. К счастью, без водки. Первый и последний раз Рю пил коктейль «Северное сияние», когда встречал Новый год в Петербурге. Повторять не тянуло даже шестнадцать лет спустя.

Никита сидел в углу, в большом кресле. Рядом на подушках расположились Мария и Оля. Последняя разлила по бокалам отличный брют от шампанского дома Айяла и добавила водку – тоже из личных запасов Рю. Мария выжала каждому по две дольки лимона.

– Что ж, – Никита взял свой коктейль и перемешал содержимое трубочкой. – Чин-чин?

– Чин-чин! – отозвались подруги.

– Я начинаю переживать, – шепнул Берти. – Это у них уже пятый круг.

– Думают, Ник начнёт спойлерить «Лигу Севера», – Лино склонился к другому уху. – Наивные.

Рю сел на край дивана. Не прекращая разговоров, остальные тоже заняли места. Мария и Оля сдвинули подушки так, что оказались точно напротив экрана.

– Упаду рядом? – спросил Макс.

– Да-да, без проблем.

Рю ещё подвинулся, чтобы он смог втиснуться между ним и Русланом – и еле успел убрать руку, когда с другой стороны в диван врезалось кресло.

– Упс! Не задел? 

Услышав над ухом пьяный смешок, Рю дёрнулся так, что из бокала плеснуло – точно Никите на джинсы. Извинения застряли в горле. Он медленно вдохнул, ища хоть немного спокойствия, но находил только бешенство. Зря спустился. Посмотрел бы выступление Софи из спальни, со смартфона.

– Рю?

Никита почти схватил его за руку. Почти. Внутри Рю сжался до точки, и только потом понял – ладонь замерла над запястьем.

– Фига себе. Ладно.

Он плюхнулся в кресло. Оперся на другой подлокотник. Рю не мог заставить себя посмотреть Никите в лицо. Увидеть там неприятное удивление или усмешку.

«Посмотрите-ка! Разонравилось?»

Неоткуда здесь было взяться голосу Тибо, но Рю пробрал холод. Как сквозь вату он услышал:

– Выключить свет?

– Да! Да! – закричали вокруг. – Подсветку только оставь!

Рю не мог сосредоточиться на выступлениях. Чувствовал, что нужно объясниться, но не представлял, как. Не знал, способен ли Никита в таком состоянии что-то воспринимать. С тем же пьяным Тибо говорить было бесполезно. С другой стороны, не схватил ведь за руку – понял, что нельзя. Значит, отдавал себе отчёт? Смутные воспоминания о посиделках в «Фудзи» тоже подсказывали, что Никита не способен напиться до скотского состояния. Рю стал думать об этом – о том, как они сидели за высокой стойкой и тщетно пытались не ржать на весь уже пустой зал. Стало легче.

Набрав спокойствия, он повернулся. Никита, откинувшись на спинку, с бесстрастным видом потягивал чудовищный коктейль, но взгляд заметил сразу – вопросительно склонил голову к плечу. Всё шло хорошо, если не считать, что настала очередь слов, а рот никак не открывался. Как Рю устал извиняться перед Тибо! И как было тошно, что теперь не мог из-за этого извиниться перед тем, кто действительно не сделал ничего плохого. Он опустил руку в кресло, легонько поскреб мизинцем по джинсам. Никита взял коктейль в левую и положил ладонь поверх замершей ладони Рю. Пальцы переплелись крепко, до боли.

Рю зажмурился. Дурак! Дурак ты, Каваками!

– Что-то не так?

– Не смертельно.

– Расскажешь потом?

Рю кивнул. Никита снова откинулся на спинку, но руку не отпустил.

Софи выступала во второй половине показательных выступлений. В последнем аудиосообщении она крайне возбужденным голосом сказала, что придумала «очень крутую штуку, ух!», «ты должен увидеть» и «Кику одобрила». На фотографии, присланной следом, подруга-японка рисовала ей смоки айс.

Объявили её номер, и следом показали саму Софи, замершую посреди катка в чёрном лакированном плаще. Та же поза, тот же макияж, но прическа была другая: вместо туго затянутых волос – небрежный пучок, с выбившимся локоном диких кудрей.

– Вау! – пискнула Мария.

– Да, – согласился Макс. – Удивительно! – он тут же поправился. – В хорошем смысле. Она в юниорах стабильно шла, без чудес. Думал, и во взрослой группе так будет.

– Софи всё правильно поняла, – Оля кивнула сама себе. – Нельзя без чудес. Никто тебя не вспомнит, если не будешь удивлять.

Начался трек, и разговор оборвался. Рю сосредоточился на танце, но если и мог придраться, то по мелочам, к тому, что хореограф должен раз за разом отмечать в зале, на тренировках. Настроение, драйв – это было на уровне. Она двигалась лучше, чем в Чикаго. И Рю узнал не только хореографию из «Лилит».

Мария выдала фонтан. Оля и Алан захохотали.

– Божья Матерь! – воскликнул Берти. – Это же...

– ОБОЖАЮ! – Пхакпхум застучал ладонями по столу. – ОБОЖАЮ «НАВАЖДЕНИЕ»!!!

Хитрющее, азартное личико Софи тоже кричало о полной солидарности с инкубом-охотником. На мгновение Рю стало плохо, но он напомнил себе: если это пропустил Ютуб, то и ему нечего переживать.

После трансляции разговор вернулся к номерам Инкуба.

– Одного никак в толк не возьму, – сказал Рю, – как она поняла, что это один и тот же танец?

– Тут моя вина, – призналась Оля, повиснув на плече и потягивая очередное «Сияние». – Мы болтали на банкете в Чикаго, и когда речь зашла о её показательной, чёрт меня дернул за язык вспомнить этот номер, а дальше они уже сами... Да, Ютуб помнит всё. Ох, видел бы ты их лица!

– И не стыдно тебе? – усмехнулся Макс.

– Стыдно? – изумилась Оля. – Да я – ик! – горда собой! Софи ещё охуенней номер сделала! Хоть одна живая женщина на этом параде духовности!

– Даже завидую ей, – Берти потёр горящие щеки. – Мне смелости не хватило бы повторять за Инкубом. Сделать – и не дотянуть.

– И за-аметьте, – лёгким движением рука Оли переместилась с плеча на задницу, – никакой пошлости. Всё правильно поняла: это охота, обман добычи. А я им этого не говорила!

Хватка у неё была даже крепче, чем характер.

– Оля, – Рю поморщился, – не так сильно.

– Такая нежная попка?

– И ты уже покрыла её синяками.

Отступив, Оля рухнула на колени. Из бокала плеснуло – парни едва успели отскочить. Она обняла Рю за бёдра, облила уже его, и, прижавшись к левой ягодице, воскликнула:

– Прости меня, Прекрасная Жопа Великой Госпожи!

– И меня, меня прости! – сиганув через спинку дивана, Мария припала к Рю с другой стороны.

– А тебя-то за что? – спросила Оля.

– За всё! За всё, что было. И особенно – за всё, чего не было. Чин-чин?

– Чин-чин!

Они выпили на брудершафт и, повалившись на пол, слились в поцелуе.

– Ладно, – потрясённо сказал Макс. – Сдаюсь.

Берти молча похлопал его по плечу.

– Скажи, великий гуру, что сделать, чтобы у меня между ног тоже сосались девчонки?

– Не знаю, – Рю развёл руками. – Может, не мешай им туда забраться?

Он попрощался с гостями, сказав, что вынужден лечь раньше. Почти не соврал: если хотел завтра как следует поработать, стоило хоть немного поспать. В последнюю очередь подошёл к Никите.

– Проветримся?

– Давай.

Залпом допив коктейль, он поставил бокал мимо стола, а по дороге на террасу врезался лбом в створку арочного окна.

Рю уже стоял на улице.

– Никита!

Морщась, тот выбрался следом.

– Теперь-то за что? Я к тебе даже не лез!

– Сильно больно?

– Это окно меня не любит.

Погладив ушибленный лоб, Рю взял Никиту за руку и повёл за собой. Свернув за угол, остановился, задумался, куда пойти: из беседки всё унесли, лестница к бассейну напоминала о разговоре с Кохаку…

– Посидим в креслах?

– Не хочу, – Никита выпустил руку, привалился к стене. – Извини, что накидался.

– Это я слишком трезвый.

Рю не допил даже один бокал шампанского.

– Вижу же: неприятно. Не буду лезть.

Он встал рядом с Никитой:

– Не твоя вина, правда. Сегодня разговор у меня был. Очень старая история.

– Тот парень-курьер?

– Да. Сын моей подруги, она умерла давно. Говорили сегодня про неё, – Рю скрестил руки на груди. – Она странной женщиной была. Не плохой, но... В общем, странной. Боялся лишнего вывалить случайно, своего. Того, что ему точно знать не нужно.

Никита прижался плечом. Рю зажмурился.

– Она очень больно мне сделала, да. Так и не понял, кем был для неё.

Несло. Снова несло. Даже сильнее, чем в начале ночи.

– Пустое это всё, – Рю мотнул головой. – Не нужно заново перебирать. Прошлого не изменишь.

– Любил её?

– Да.

Рю прикусил язык. Ну, зачем сказал? Не хватало только пьяной ссоры!

– А она – нет, выходит?

– Был для неё мальчиком для потрахушек. Жилеткой. Типа, дружба такая. Она когда замуж собралась, ничего мне не сказала. Уже потом узнал.

– Отстой, – Никита вздохнул. – Извини, что вытягиваю. Ужасная история.

Неужели не злился? Рю повернулся, но на бледном лице, подсвеченном луной, не было ничего, кроме грусти.

– Это ты извини, что про бывших начал.

– Забей. Ты про бурятский краш слушал. Можешь хоть тысячу бывших вспомнить.

– Тысяча? Боюсь, никому не под силу тысячу раз такое пережить. Разве что каждого, с кем разок потрахался, считать бывшим, но это… странно как-то, тебе не кажется?

– Наверное. Не представляю, как их называть – людей на одну ночь. Как их тактично называть, – Никита отвернулся. – Не люблю фразу «случайный партнёр». Бездушненько как-то.

– Я говорил «приятель».

– Приятель? Мне казалось, это всё-таки про человека, с которым поближе знаком.

– Куда ближе-то?

Никита рассмеялся – другим, неприятным смехом. Рю слышал его первый раз. И впервые понял, что Тибо, даже пьяный, никогда не дотягивал до настоящего презрения. Может, пропускал через обиды, может, требовал так любви, а тут… Рю примерил на Никиту десяток злодейских образов – и все они подошли.

_Почему, почему ты играешь добряков?!_

– Извини, – досмеявшись, он кашлянул. – Я, наверное, просто мудак. Когда это происходит – секс, близость – я ничего не чувствую. Никакой близости. Скорее даже, наоборот. Как будто между нами тысячи световых лет, – голос упал до шёпота. – Это ебать крипово, когда видишь, что парень-то здесь, сосёт твой хер.

Рю ущипнул себя, но человек рядом с ним никуда не делся. Позавчера он списал странности на талант Марии создавать безумные образы. Сейчас мог обвинить алкоголь, но чутьё подсказывало: нет, такой и есть. Никита опустил взгляд. Как тогда, в танцевальном зале. Только съёжился сильнее. Рю, наконец, понял, что всё это время смотрел на него как сквозь мутное стекло и видел лишь едва различимый силуэт. Путал следствие и причину. Не в неуверенности в себе было дело – иначе бы он так высоко не забрался. Друзья, семья – тут тоже всё сложилось хорошо, его принимали любым. Видно, огрёб в тех злосчастных первых отношениях – сильно, до полного разочарования, а потом никто не отогрел. Да, не всем везло, хлебнув дерьма, утешиться в объятиях папочки Сэма.

Рю обнял Никиту.

– Думаешь, снова будет так?

– Не знаю. Я никогда не… – он запнулся, и сказал, с трудом выдыхая слова. – Когда я делал это с человеком, которого… который мне нравился, было… ещё хуже.

Рю обнял крепче, отчётливо услышав шум ветра в верхушках кипарисов и тишину у самой земли. Стало холодно – до мурашек. Запрокинув голову, Никита смотрел на луну. Белую, как его лицо.

– Хорошая ночь, – он вдруг улыбнулся. – Почти как в Твери. Только у нас там за домом яблони вплотную к веранде. Мог до утра просидеть, если не спалось.

Никита, наконец, обнял в ответ, и Рю улыбнулся тоже, проваливаясь в тепло.

– О чём думал?

– О всяком.

– Дрочил там, что ли?

– Блядь, – Никита засмеялся. – Да, дрочил!

– Расскажи.

– Что рассказывать? Не знаешь, как дрочат?

– Историю хочу услышать.

– Не-е-ет.

– Ты давненько ничего мне не записывал.

– Ладно. Он приходил из темноты.

– Он? Ты же говорил, не думал о парнях? 

– Он не был парнем. Он вообще не был человеком. Был другим.

– Но у него был член?

– И не один, – Никита вздохнул, словно вспомнил приятное мимолётное приключение. – Ещё он умел обволакивать со всех сторон. Люди обычно пугались, думали, их едят. Но он просто облизывал, а потом отпускал.

Рю попытался представить – и оказался не готов. Замер всего на долю секунды, а тепло уже улетучилось без следа. Вокруг снова была холодная ночь.

– Вот такая история.

Никита оттолкнулся от стены. Рю держал его крепко, но он словно вытек из объятий.

– Пойду ещё повеселюсь.

«Подожди!»

– Спокойной ночи.

Никита скользнул за угол. Исчез, словно не было. Несколько мгновений Рю просто смотрел на опустевшую террасу, не в силах поверить, что это действительно произошло. Да, он нравился не всем и не всегда, и не все люди нравились ему, но если уж выбрал и обнял… Одна часть Рю кричала: Инкуб уже не тот, – но другая, здравая, задавалась правильным вопросом: как Никита это сделал?

Уже приняв душ и выкурив сигарету, он лежал в постели и всё думал. Как же Никита боялся снова кому-то довериться – и как сильно этого хотел! Рю почти схватил его настоящего! Да, воспользовался состоянием, да, по глупости спугнул, но зато теперь имел представление, с кем имеет дело.

_С человеком, которого возбуждает ёбаная срань! _

Чей это был голос? Рю – во всяком случае, тот Рю, которым он себя помнил и которого с таким трудом снова отыскал – не мог такого сказать. Ему не пришло бы в голову отстраниться от человека из-за его сексуальных фантазий. Были игры, которых Рю не понимал, но и там мысли не уходили дальше вежливого отказа. Неужели за годы в браке он потерял даже широту взгляда? Сам же усмехнулся. Разве это было удивительно рядом с человеком, который зациклился на трёх фетишах? Длинные волосы, животный секс, бохо – Рю тоже всё это любил, пока не проклял. Может, Ламберу-младшему всё же стоило пойти по стопам отца. А что, женился бы на цыганке! Вот тогда Эмму точно хватил бы удар.

Он очнулся, услышав всплеск. Бассейн! Метнулся к окну. Зарычал – говорил же, не лезть туда, не включив подсветку! Гадай теперь: кому-то стало слишком жарко или человек случайно навернулся! Рю распахнул створку, готовясь страшно ругаться, но тут услышал ещё один всплеск. В бассейне мерзко заржали двое. Когда третий вынырнул, голос Оли ласково спросил:

– Заебись, да?

Мария ответила воплем, полным отчаяния.

– Тише ты! – шикнул Никита.

– Бля-бля-бля, – стуча зубами, Мария пробралась к лестнице. – Как я могла поверить! Вы, русские, все рождаетесь моржами! Иисус! Ёбаный холод!

Выбравшись, она завернулась в полотенце и побежала в дом. Посмеиваясь, Оля и Никита сделали круг по бассейну. Их голые плечи блестели в лунном свете.

– Ух, я даже протрезвела.

– Хорошо тебе!

– Вернёмся?

– Я ещё поплаваю.

– Один? Ну, нет.

– За мной присмотрят.

Никита указал на окно, и Оля, хохотнув, помахала рукой.

– Разбудили? – крикнула она. – Извини! Не стали включать свет. У нас… интимный заплыв.

Никита засмеялся. Оля ухватилась за лестницу. Медленно поднялась и ещё медленнее завернулась в полотенце.

– Насчёт хера, кстати, – она снова задрала голову.

– Бля-я-я… – донеслось из бассейна.

– Хер как с картинки! Хотела сделать с ним селфи, но Ершов не разрешил.

– Гордеева! Уйди с моих глаз!

– Ме-е-е! – ответила она. – Как заберу твоё полотенце. А, нет, уже Мария забрала! Ха-ха-ха!

Оля ушла. Тихо хлопнула дверь. Никита облокотился на бортик.

– Рю-у-у? Скинь, пожалуйста, что-нибудь?..

Рю взял и полотенце, и плед. Никита выскочил из бассейна, едва он вышел на террасу. Зубами не стучал, но обтёрся с таким остервенением, что сомнений не осталось: замёрз.

– Холодно ещё плескаться, – Рю накинул на него плед.

– Нормально.

Никита не спешил заворачиваться, тщательно вытирая ноги. Дело давалось нелегко – его качало во все стороны. Наконец, он выпрямился.

– Идём, уложу спать.

– Лишнего я сказал, да?

– Никита…

– Всё испортил.

– Всё в порядке!

– Тогда почему я слышу «пш-пш-пш»?

– Чайник, блядь, кипит.

Никита согнулся пополам. Не удержавшись, рухнул на колени. Он так смеялся! Рю не мог больше злиться. Осталось только сожаление, что настроение не позволило накидаться шампанским и провести вечер на одной волне.

– Прости, я в говнище.

– И что с тобой таким делать?

– Рю, – перестав смеяться, Никита вскинулся, – я… мне… Ляжем вместе! Никакого пьяного секса. Честное слово!

– Точно не нужно второе одеяло?

– Пледа хватит.

Никита стоял возле зеркала, переводя взгляд с одной части витража на другую. Левая манила его сильнее. Сам того не замечая, он обводил пальцем розы. Рю выключил верхний свет, остались только светильники между стеллажами.

– Ложись.

– Ага.

– Никита.

– Оно странное.

– Есть немного, – Рю отвёл его к кровати. – Ляжешь с краю, ладно? Если будет плохо, до ванной два шага. 

Никита кивнул. Сел. Осмотрелся.

– У тебя тут, правда, как в гнезде.

Пока Рю переваривал эту новость, он продолжил:

– Мэт ведь говорил, что инкубы строят гнёзда, но я подумал, это всё хуй… ху-у-удожественное преувеличение.

– Мэт? Мэттью Робинсон? Он ещё работает в «Яйцах»?

– Ага.

Мэт клялся, что бросит бар к тридцати. Сомнения на этот счёт имелись – и серьёзные, но что он будет десяток лет спустя травить байки про подлунный народ?.. Рю усмехнулся. Скинул футболку. Взялся за штаны.

– Ты раздеваешься?

– Я без одежды сплю.

– Всегда?

– Всегда, – Рю забрался под одеяло.

Никита снова окинул взглядом полки.

– Выключаю свет?

Он кивнул. Стало темно. Никита посидел немного, потом лёг. Подвинулся ближе. Ещё ближе. И ещё. Трясясь от смеха, Рю приподнял одеяло. Тут же Никита оказался рядом. Обнял. Закинул ногу на бёдра. Одно мимолётное касание – и у Рю встало так, словно последнюю тысячу лет он даже не дрочил.

– Никита.

– М-м-м?

– Что за дела?

– Прости, – он потерся щекой о плечо. – Столько членов. Это ведь только для красоты. Эстетика, все дела. Нельзя мне столько пить.

– Тоже любишь члены?

Никита неправдоподобно всхрапнул.

– Скажи на ушко. Будет наш секрет.

– Боже, – простонал он, пряча лицо, – хочу их все!

Рю погладил его по голове, перебирая влажные волосы, и мысленно утешил себя, что от такого встало бы даже у мёртвого.

– Я странный.

– Странный?

– Да. Стоит только дать слабину, как сразу это лезет, – Никита вздохнул. – Прости. Мне обязательно будет стыдно.

– Не нужно стыдиться.

– Кому такой понравится...

– Мне?

– Правда?

– Правда.

– Не уходи.

– Куда я уйду? – Рю поцеловал его. – Давай спать.

Никита сполз с плеча на подушку. Вскоре он задремал, дыхание стало ровным, а тело – тяжелым. Рю осторожно скинул его ногу, но объятие не разомкнул. Решил полежать с ним ещё пару минут, а после – пойти дрочить. Так и уснул.

Во сне он трахал Никиту. Прямо в беседке. Прямо в тесный зад. По соседскому участку бежал белый тигр, за ним – толпа папарацци с фотокамерами, а следом за всеми – Люк Берри с ружьём, но секс был слишком хорош, чтобы остановиться. Вспышки всё сильнее били по глазам, Рю жмурился, но красное сияние под веками только нарастало. Наконец, он понял, что не спит.

Свет не мерещился.

Рю приоткрыл глаз. Ночью он не задёрнул шторы, и теперь утреннее солнце, отражённое от зеркала, заполнило всю спальню. Сопя во сне, Никита прижимался со спины. Его рука сжимала стоящий член Рю. Прекрасное было утро. За исключением грядущего визита Марти. Выбравшись из тёплых объятий, Рю повернулся на другой бок. Долго смотрел на лицо Никиты, а потом глянул под одеяло. Одних смутных воспоминаний из «Фудзи» не хватало. Стягивая штаны в Санта-Монике, тоже толком не рассмотрел. Но теперь мог сказать: Оля поскромничала. Никита носил в штанах не просто член с картинки – этим членом можно было затроллить всех бывших. Рю погладил его от основания до головки, обвёл пальцами каждую жилку, представляя, как…

_Хватит, Каваками, украденным не утешишься. _

Поцеловав Никиту, он прижался носом к мягким волосам, глубоко вдохнул их запах и еле заставил себя уйти в ванную.

Никита проснулся в незнакомой комнате. На двуспальной кровати, застеленной тёмно-красным постельным бельём. Голый. Слева поверх одеяла лежал белый халат, большое полотенце и смартфон. Справа, на табурете для ванной, стоял поднос с кувшином, стаканом и упаковкой шипучего аспирина.

Никита упал обратно на подушку. Как он здесь оказался? Последнее, что хранила память – это очередное «Северное сияние» после бездарной попытки слиться. Кажется, Никита сказал лишнего, обидел Рю. Тогда почему проснулся в его спальне? Неужели у них что-то было? Он схватился за голову. В ней гудело, но не смертельно. Желудок, если и готовил страшную месть, то пока не подавал виду.

Вздохнув, Никита сел. Долго смотрел на зеркало и тёмную ванную за сдвинутой створкой. Не приснилось. Он налил в стакан воды. Выпил сначала так, потом – с аспирином. Взял смартфон.

Шёл первый час.

Рю: доброе утро, надеюсь ты в порядке

Рю: вещи первой необходимости оставил рядом )

Рю: твоя сумка в ванной

Рю: вся ванная к твоим услугам

Рю: если что-то понадобится лучше звони

Рю: я весь день дома но буду в зале

Рю: обещал несколько занятий

Рю: одежду не ищи

Рю: отправил в стирку, уже сушится

Рю: всё Марти приехал мы начали

Последнее сообщение пришло двадцать минут назад. Никита перечитал ещё раз. Какой Марти? Рю не говорил, что даёт уроки. Танцы, наверное? В десять тридцать Руслан написал, что всё-таки отчалил с Лаврентьевыми на экскурсию в заповедник. Судя по общему чату, остальные тоже разъехались. Никита потянулся к халату с полотенцем – и вздрогнул, скользнув взглядом выше. На полупрозрачный бокс, в котором угадывались очертания разноцветных дилдо, был налеплен стикер с надписью: «НИКИТА! ЧЛЕНЫ ТОЖЕ ОТ ТЕБЯ БЕЗ УМА! :D».

– Б-блядь, – он хлопнул ладонью по лицу.

Никита услышал голоса уже на подходе к гостиной.

– ...жно быть что-то сногсшибательно крутое! Что-то, что возьмёт за душу даже такого прожженного пидора, как Дженкинс!

– Зная, что о нём говорят, – ответил Рю, – достаточно повернуться голой жопой.

– Я не хочу с ним ебаться! Он ни во что не ставит тех, кого пялит. Сто процентов – нет.

– Допустим. Но при чём здесь то, что я предложил?

– Потому что «Наваждение» – приглашение к ебле!

– Кто тебе такое сказал?

– За дурака держишь? Чего хочет Инкуб, если не ебаться?!

– Да, но кто тебе сказал, что он приглашает? Инкубы – хищники. Они очаровывают жертву, а после – забирают, что нужно. Разве не так ты хочешь поступить?

– Всё равно не вижу, что на этой записи ты кого-то собрался выебать.

– Сейчас не важно, как я тут выгляжу. Важно, как далеко ты готов зайти.

Никита заглянул в гостиную. Рю стоял, привалившись к краю обеденного стола. Просторная майка, танцевальные трико, потёртые туфли – всё чёрное. На плазменной панели застыло изображение: человек перекатывался по полу. Полупрозрачный костюм облепил его как вторая кожа.

– Да так далеко, чтобы дальше некуда! – закричал рыжий парень, подскочив с дивана. – Это вопрос жизни и смерти, и... Это ещё что?! Ты сказал, все свалили!

Рю гаденько улыбнулся, как злодей из «Мотеля L&L».

– Почему он подслушивает наш разговор?!

– Иди разминаться, там договорим.

Рю оттолкнулся от стола. Все несколько шагов, что он шёл к Никите, Марти смотрел так, будто умел испепелять взглядом.

– Доброе утречко, – обняв, Рю ласково глянул снизу вверх. – Как спалось, милый?

И это «милый», сказанное комедийным тоном, всё перевернуло. Никита не смог устоять. Он обнял Рю в ответ. Под задницу. Сказал голосом крутого парня:

– Волшебно. Что за хер?

– Марти. Дам ему... несколько уроков. 

– Если только уроков.

– Мо-о-о, – Рю потерся о плечо. – Как скажешь, Капитан.

Щека Марти дёрнулась.

– Меня от вас тошнит, – сказал он.

– Ты ещё здесь? – Рю оглянулся. – Зал наверху. Направо от лестницы. Начинай разминку. Я приготовлю Нику завтрак и поднимусь.

Стремительно алея, Марти подхватил с пола спортивную сумку. Никита понимал его чувства. Покерфейс уже трещал – и чуть не лопнул, когда Рю пустил в ход томный голосок.

– Что ты хочешь, милый? Тосты или, может, омле-е-етик?

Марти сиганул мимо на космической скорости.

– Омлетик! – закричал он уже на лестнице. – Сука!

Никита зажал рот свободной рукой. Рю уткнулся ему в плечо – он беззвучно ржал.

– Омлетик, – простонал Никита.

– Прости, – всхлипнул Рю. – Прости, увидел тебя с таким лицом в этом халате и-и-и...

– С каким ещё лицом?

– Подходящим!

Он утёр выступившие слёзы. Пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Потом воровато глянул в коридор, дал отмашку и шмыгнул на кухню. Никита прошёл за ним. Возле стола Рю развернулся так резко, что они едва не столкнулись.

– Ты как после вчерашнего?

Никита боялся недовольства или того, что придётся объясняться за странное поведение, и такая искренняя забота во взгляде его просто размазала.

– Н-нормально.

Рю взял за руки, сжал ладони.

– Спасибо, что подыграл, – взгляд стал хитрющим. – Не представляешь, как это кстати. Не знал уже, чем его выбить из колеи. Без обид, да?

– На что?

– Снова втянул тебя в плохую шутку, не спросив.

– Эта хорошая была, – Никита рассмеялся, больше от накрывшего облегчения. – Хорошая плохая шутка.

– Ты – космос, – Рю понизил голос. – Я даже всерьёз готов сделать завтрак, если в тебя влезет.

– От глазуньи не откажусь.

Рю сделал шаг, но Никита вернул. Коснулся губами губ, и на них расцвела улыбка, от которой подкосились ноги.

– Мы вчера...

– Нет.

– Тогда почему…

– Ты не хотел спать один.

Никита отпустил его, сел за стол.

– Просто глазунью? Или как-то особо?

– Приготовь, как любишь.

– Уверен? Я недожаренную люблю: чтобы желток растекался и белок такой кляк-кляк-кляк, – Рю изобразил желе. – Хлеб люблю макать.

Никита улыбнулся:

– Давай.

Рю смерил испытывающим взглядом. Убедившись, что согласие настоящее, открыл холодильник. Все полки были доверху заставлены контейнерами и боксами из японского ресторанчика, который обеспечил им вчера настоящий пир.

– Ого!

– Да, – проворчал Рю. – И это я ещё каждого заставил взять с собой обед.

Захлопнув дверцу, он положил три яйца возле плиты, достал из шкафчика сковороду.

– Может, лучше тогда что-то доесть?

– Может, и лучше, – Рю не подумал остановиться, – но я хочу приготовить завтрак своему парню, раз начал. Столько лет живу, а не знаю, каково это, какие ощущения, – над конфоркой вспыхнуло голубое пламя. – Чем отличается от завтраков для друзей.

Сковорода тихо стукнула об решётку. Рю вылил немного масла. Повернулся. Наверное, ждал какой-то реплики в ответ, но Никита мог только смотреть на него, запоминая каждое движение.

– Я никому не готовил, даже Ламберу.

– Принцип?

– Пф-ф! – на секунду он закатил глаза. – Никакого принципа. В молодости не до того было. Уезжал раньше, чем время завтрака наступало. А если нет, заваливались куда-нибудь, там ели. С Ламбером – смешно вышло. Я раньше не очень готовил. Ни привычки не было, ни времени учиться, а с детства всё позабыл уже. Сэндвич, глазунья – вот и всё. Он ни того, ни другого не любит. Ёрничал, что без доставки еды я с голоду умру.

Рю снова повернулся к плите. Разбил яйца ножом. На сковороде зашипело.

– Сам, наверное, шеф-повар?

– Есть можно было.

Он добавил соли и специй, накрыл сковороду крышкой. Вымыл руки.

– Кстати! Ещё не спрашивал, но, похоже, Марти бросит кости здесь.

– И?

– Ты нормально отнесёшься?

– Это твой дом.

– Ник, – Рю оперся на стол, и вырез майки опустился так низко, что стало видно соски на гладкой груди, – я могу отправить его искать ночлег.

Кое-как подняв взгляд выше, Никита встретился с неожиданно холодным взглядом.

– Между вами что-то было?

– С чего ты взял?

Никита прикрыл рот пальцами, пряча дурацкую улыбку – что ж, Рю Каваками тоже умел играть плохо.

– М-м-м, у тебя тут полнедели целая толпа жила. Насчёт них ты разрешения не спрашивал. 

Рю открыл рот и закрыл рот.

– Блядь, – сказал он потрясённо. – Вот это провал.

Рю уже поставил завтрак на стол, а всё посмеивался над собой.

– Тебе кофе покрепче?

– Да, – Никита макнул треугольный тост в дрожащую глазунью. – М-м-м, волшебно.

– Ладно тебе.

– Правда, то, что нужно.

Он не врал. Только попробовав, понял – хотел именно такую: едва схватившуюся, горячую, пропитавшую хлеб и тающую во рту. Зажужжала кофемашина. Никита открыл глаза. Рю стоял напротив, привалившись к столешнице.

– Он не из-за каких-то чувств сюда приехал. Ему нужен танец.

– Не знал, что ты танцы ставишь.

– Не ставлю, – глядя в сторону, Рю пожал плечами. – Себе придумывал, иногда – детям в студии, сто лет назад ещё. В душе не ебу, почему он решил, что я какой-то невероятный хореограф. Честно говоря, вообще думал, Марти меня презирает. Как все в балете, – он опомнился. – Так что ему сказать?

Никита не спешил с ответом, ел глазунью. Ситуация не нравилась – Марти чем-то напомнил Алана, а тот знал, как залезть в трусы любому. С другой стороны, Рю тоже был не лыком шит. Издевался ведь, когда устроил сцену в гостиной. Да и Алан рядом с ним вёл себя примерно.

– Что за тема с презрением?

Рю фыркнул, но ответил:

– У меня хорошие данные были для балета. Лучше, чем для актёра. Одно время в моду вошло оплакивать, что я хуй на это положил. Потом, вроде, заткнулись, но после «Лилит» опять всплыли. Ах, – он схватился за сердце, – американский балет потерял звезду из-за всякого голливудского говна! Вот я и сказал в одном интервью, что дело не в кино, а в балете. С тех пор принято меня презирать. Чего улыбаешься?

– Думал, тебе нравится балет.

– Нет, мы с балетом – соперники.

Рю не продолжил. Кофемашина замолчала. Он взял чашку, поставил на блюдце, подвинул через стол и только потом сел рядом. Подпёр щёку кулаком. Рю смотрел с нежностью, от которой сжимался желудок. Никите было сразу и хорошо, и дурно. Как всегда, когда впереди ждало что-то важное – что-то, что так легко спугнуть.

– Я вчера странно себя вёл, да?

– Странно?

– Та записка…

Рю расхохотался. Его смех оглушил Никиту, заполнил всю кухню и вылетел дальше, в открытое окно.

– Всё в порядке, – заверил он. – Ты просто был очень… впечатлён количеством членов вокруг моей кровати.

– Да-а, их там немало.

В коробку Никита лезть не стал, но не упустил случая рассмотреть те, что стояли и лежали на полках. Со спуском в туалет в «Яйцах» им было не сравниться – то море елдаков просто вызывало ужас, но эти тоже будили странные чувства. Умом он понимал: ему невыносимо хотелось обложиться ими с ног до головы, – но тот же ум кричал, чем чреваты такие порывы.

– Думаешь, перебор?

И хотя Рю улыбался и смотрел весело, Никита снова почувствовал эту невидимую тень. Теперь, когда давления почти не было, она показалась даже интересной.

– Это твоя спальня. И я не ухожу от ответа! – он хлебнул кофе, доел глазунью. – Марти надолго приехал?

– До среды. Сейчас главное – определиться, мозгами поработать, а отрепетировать он сам может, не маленький. Видеосвязь есть, в конце концов.

– То есть, будет лучше ему остаться здесь?

– Так больше успеем.

Никита обвел пальцем ободок чашки, ответил:

– Не скажу, что рад, но запретить тоже не могу – даже не уверен, что хочу. Это странно: какие-то условия ставить относительно твоей работы с другим человеком.

– Точно не будет обид?

Рю впился взглядом так, словно собрался вытрясти всю душу. Вот теперь Никиту задело. Будут обиды, не будут – разве он мог заранее знать, что случится, как другие себя поведут?

– Ты ведь не собираешься с ним трахаться?

– Нет, – Рю снова улыбнулся гаденько, как в гостиной. – Выебу иначе. Узнает, как инкубов злить.

– Говоришь, мои вещи в стирке?

– Да, – Рю обернулся уже возле двери в танцевальный зал, – были все залиты шампанским. Недавно достал, тут в общей ванной висят, к вечеру высохнут.

Никита кивнул. Не хотелось весь день расхаживать в халате, но, с другой стороны, он всё равно думал ещё подремать.

– Ничего другого нет? – догадался Рю.

– Я только для сна одежду брал.

– Подожди минутку.

Он заглянул в зал, окликнул Марти и, велев ему не отлынивать, утянул Никиту в спальню.

– Вроде бы не выкинул, – сказал Рю. – Сейчас!

Он прошел вдоль стены почти до окна и открыл неприметную дверь. Никита зажмурился. Сколько ещё раз удивит его это место?! Рю нырнул в открывшийся проход, и он, помедлив, заглянул следом. Гардероб тянулся вдоль всей стены. По обе стороны в два ряда плотно висели вещи. Внизу стояла обувь. Рю корячился в самом конце.

– Есть! – крикнул он, вытащив большую коробку. – Подойди-ка!

Никита пробрался вглубь. Сходу он не понял, по какой логике рассортированы вещи, – глаза просто разбегались. Рю уже рылся в коробке. На откинутой крышке значилась только цифра. Никита гипнотизировал её секунды три, прежде чем понял, что она обозначает размер одежды. Его размер! Рю резко повернулся и сжал обе ладони на заднице Никиты. Сунул руки прямо под халат, к голому телу! Помял бесцеремонно, словно себя пощупал. Больших усилий стоило не засветить ему в табло.

– Верх точно подойдёт, а вот джинсы могут не налезть, – Рю вернулся к вещам, словно ничего не произошло. – Ещё со школы спортом занимаешься, да?

Никита выровнял дыхание, пытаясь понять, на что сработала красная тревога: на неслыханную наглость или на хватку, на силу, которую он не подозревал в этих руках.

– С детства. Если с хоккеем считать, то с семи.

– Чувствуется.

– Можно, пожалуйста, в следующий раз предупреждать?

Сказать без эмоций не получилось. Рю повернулся снова.

– Не любишь, когда хватают за мягкое?

– Представь себе!

– Извини, я просто уточнил.

Он сказал это подчёркнуто спокойно. Никита сам был не рад, что так вспылил. Что даже не понял, чего испугался.

– Можно? – Рю снова протянул руки к заднице.

Никита кивнул.

Это прикосновение было другим: тоже сильным, но куда более интимным, чем первое. Никита чуть напрягся – и тут же соскользнул в него, как в морскую глубину. Там, на дне его ждал Рю. Там их губы соприкоснулись раньше, чем в голову пришла мысль, что целоваться в таком тёмном, укромном месте – плохая идея. В пах ударили все горячие воспоминания о гримёрках.

– Никита, – отлепившись, Рю облизнул губы, – мне нужно работать.

– Откуда эти вещи?

– Их никто не носил.

– А кто должен был? – Никита поцеловал возле уха.

Рю отодвинулся уже с силой, разорвал объятие.

– Никто. Я для себя покупал. Для… личных нужд.

Всего одна заминка, а дохнуло через неё чем-то жутким. Разом вспомнились все странные ощущения от дома и печальная история предыдущего владельца.

– Плохо прозвучало, да?

– Скажи лучше правду.

– Я… я просто дурак. Делаю, не подумав.

Он повернулся с таким несчастным лицом, что стало ясно: так всё и было. Сколько раз Никита сам оказывался в необъяснимых ситуациях, которые выглядели как пиздец и просто не могли случиться с нормальными людьми?

– Забудем. В халате похожу.

Он дошёл до середины гардероба, когда услышал:

– Подожди! Давай так: я расскажу, только ты стой там, не поворачивайся.

– Стою.

– Это, правда, вещи для меня. Тибо никогда носить бы их не стал. Не его стиль. Мы… не так часто виделись, на самом-то деле. Он не любил сюда приезжать. Лос-Анджелес не любил, – от этого голоса всё сжималось внутри, Никита пожалел, что дал обещание, что стоял сейчас столбом, смотрел вперёд, перед собой, а не прижимал Рю к груди; как будто между ними было не три шага, а триста лет. – Может, месяца четыре в год вместе проводили, если всё сложить. У него работа, у меня работа. Что поделаешь? Эти вещи… Тибо любит бардак. Я их разбрасывал по дому – и казалось, что он как будто тоже тут живёт. Со мной. Просто немного… графиками не совпадаем.

Рю шмыгнул носом. Никита дёрнулся и услышал поспешное:

– Нет-нет-нет! Не нужно! Я закончил уже. Тут, в коробке, всё новое. Не раскиданное ни разу. Чуть-чуть осталось. То, что выбросить рука не поднялась. Материал хороший. Или принт удачный. Или коллекция лимитированная. Перебираю иногда, чтобы совсем не завалялось. Такое вот.

Никита медленно повернулся. Рю вытер ладонями щёки, улыбаясь так, что сжалось сердце.

–Ты вчера рассказал про своего инопланетного проглота с тысячей хуищ. Чего только люди не выдумывают, чтобы правды не знать, да?..

Рю давно ушёл, а Никита всё лежал на кровати и представлял, как он тосковал здесь когда-то, совсем один. Как, выходит, любил своего сраного Ламбера. Мысли не радовали. Никита пытался отвлечься, разглядывал вещи на полках. Их было немало, хотя взгляд упорно цеплялся за члены. Особенно раздражал огромный стеклянный хер, огненно-красный внизу, у массивной мошонки, и почти прозрачный возле головки. Наверняка, тяжеленный. Для чего он здесь стоял? На случай осады, чтобы из окна сбрасывать на врагов? И эти игрушки – почему лежали в полупрозрачном боксе? Словно их не прятали. В ближнюю стенку почти всей длиной упирался бирюзовый дилдо. Тот ли, развлекаясь с которым, Рю звонил из Канады?.. Вспомнились стоны из динамика. Никита боялся закрыть глаза, сильнее почувствовать запах миндаля. Пахла простыня – точно посередине кровати – и соседняя подушка.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё. На очках Юри. Или на связке брелоков, свисающих с верхней полки. Был среди них и подаренный ключ. Никита тронул его. Улыбнулся, слушая перестук безделушек. Под ними, с полки пониже, торчал уголок открытки. Никита потянул за него – и едва увернулся от выпавшего следом тюбика.

– Убит смазкой для ебли…

Вздохнув, он уставился на открытку. Молодые азиатские лица, национальные костюмы. Женщина протягивала руки к смятённому мужчине, пытаясь утешить. Никита посмотрел на оборот. «Юрюмеччи», постановка Якутского молодёжного театра. Справа – адрес Рю, а слева – надпись по-русски: «С прошедшими праздниками! Представь себе, получил на юбилей славу скандального режиссёра – и смех, и грех. Ребята в восторге, а я всё вспоминаю, как ты тогда подрался с Кириллом, тот спор о женщинах. Понял твои чувства, наконец. Пожалуйста, отбрось сомнения и возвращайся. В мире по-прежнему острая нехватка замечательных людей. Монгол».

Пожалуй, насчёт чужой доброты Алан был прав. Иначе Никита не чувствовал бы себя побитым, прочитав несколько строк, написанных мелким твёрдым подчерком. Ему довелось пообщаться с Александром Быччаевым – не в театре, как можно было бы предположить, и даже не на юбилее Лаврентьева, а на кухне у Людмилы, но даже там он произвёл впечатление человека серьёзного до скучности. Может, обмануло совершенно непроницаемое лицо или брошенное напоследок: «Люда, это, в конце концов, просто нечестно», – от которого остаток вечера Выпь летала на метле. И вот тот же человек писал такие искренние слова поддержки. Никита не мог об этом думать.

Положив открытку на место, он нашарил упавший тюбик. Лубрикант оказался съедобный, тот самый, со вкусом солёной карамели. Секунды две ушло на торг с совестью. Никита выдавил на палец каплю, слизнул. Рю был прав: сладкого захотелось мгновенно.

«Зачем ему смазка для орального секса?»

Её прислали по акции.

«Или он кому-то сосёт?»

Никита вздохнул. Откуда ему было знать? Может, Рю сосал пальцы, когда дрочил. Может, облизывал на досуге этот стеклянный хер. Может, он её просто ел – по ложечке, на ночь, чтобы слаще спалось.

«А вариант с хером ничего так».

Никита уставился в потолок, но мысли уже свернули на опасную дорожку. Рю ведь развлекался со всем своим богатством прямо здесь, в этой постели. Стонал, приняв в себя вибратор, или ритмично толкал в зад дилдо, или, может, лепил их к полкам и садился сверху…

Фантазии уходили всё дальше от реальности.

«Будешь дрочить в чужой постели?»

Он бросился в ванную. Рухнул на опущенную крышку унитаза.

– Рю, – выдохнул Никита, размазывая лубрикант по члену.

_Да. Да-а... Иди ко мне, сейчас нам будет хорошо... _

Словно в ответ на зов, он уловил приглушенный стенами голос: Рю что-то ритмично повторял, но слов было не разобрать. Двигая рукой в такт, Никита представил ужасное: представил его со всеми этими членами. Даже с тем огромным стеклянным хером. Рыча от страсти, как в любой дурацкой фантазии, Рю просил ещё. Ещё больше. Больше, чем в «Яйцах», не просто море – целый Тихий океан елдаков! Никита ненавидел себя – и обожал его, горячего, ненасытного, не похожего на человека, инкуба, умирал от его свободы ебаться со всеми подряд, с любыми мужчинами, будь они людьми или теми, кто приходит из темноты. Члены всё росли, обвивали, щекотали Рю, и Никита перестал понимать, чего хочет больше: смотреть или лечь с ним рядом, чтобы разделить это бесконечное невыносимо прекрасное блядство. Скользкая головка уперлась в зад, толкнулась дальше, туда, где сто лет не бывал никто, кроме проктолога…

– …и-и-и!

Зажав рот свободной рукой, Никита кончил, но ещё долго не мог убрать её от лица.

Он принял душ в ванной Рю. Может, в другой раз постеснялся бы, ушёл бы в гостевую. Там ничто не намекало бы на странности. Здесь об этом кричала каждая деталь. Стильно и современно при первом взгляде, но если присмотреться, возникали вопросы. Никита снял полотенце с сушилки – кованной, стилизованной под зловещее древо! Или этот огромный металлический таз в душевой зоне, тёмно-тёмно-красный изнутри и расписанный спиралевидными знаками снаружи? А черпак из чернёного серебра? А ониксово-чёрный пол без единого стыка? А стены? Даже стеллаж, который Никита точно видел в одном из каталогов, когда пару лет назад искал что-то подходящее для ванной в Санта-Монике, смотрелся здесь как наследство Иных богов.

В спальне Никита долго разглядывал своё отражение – то в зеркале, которое назвал Днём, то в Ночи. И там, и там он видел только уставшего человека, прожившего на свете почти тридцать лет, но так и не научившегося банальным вещам вроде честности с собой. Рю был прав: сколько раз Никита выдумывал что угодно, лишь бы уйти от неудобной правды. Никогда, ни одного дня в жизни ему не нравились женщины в том смысле, в каком их не прекращали обсуждать другие мальчишки, потом парни, потом мужчины. И даже теперь он с огромным трудом мог признаться себе, что давным-давно не бывал так счастлив, как сегодня, когда Рю болтал с ним за завтраком и когда не побоялся открыться, когда пустил глубже, чем пускают «приятелей».

Воздуха не хватало. Защипало в глазах.

– Дерьмо, – выдохнул Никита, метнувшись в гардероб.

После примерки вещей «для личных нужд» отпустило. Не стоило так драматизировать. Стоило сказать себе: порадуйся, что встретил такого же странного человека. Почти ровесника. Талантливого. Искреннего. С потрясающим вкусом в одежде. Никита стеснялся носить интересные шмотки, но примерить любил, и эти оказались пиздец как хороши. Было даже немного стыдно, что ему понравилась каждая. Наконец, он выбрал самые простые джинсы из тех, в которые влез, и футболку в спортивном стиле. Оставил под вопросом одну рубашку с коротким рукавом. Тёмно-синюю. Тонкие жёлто-зелёные вертикальные полосы складывались из маленьких ананасов. Никита смотрел на неё как завороженный. Не мог перестать. 

Закончив, он отнёс коробку обратно в гардероб. Хотел сразу же уйти, но зацепился взглядом за стеллажи с обувью. Какой только не было! Никита глянул выше – и залип на одежду. Мужская, женская, для светских мероприятий, для вечеринок в «Яйцах» и на каждый день…

– Тук-тук!

Он вздрогнул. В гардероб заглядывал Пхакпхум:

– Вот ты где!

– Домработница уже пришла?

– До неё ещё час. Идём, если всё перещупал. Нам нужен зритель.

– Я с места не двинусь, пока он здесь.

Для верности Марти указал пальцем в сторону коврика для йоги, на котором сидел Никита и наблюдал сцену торга. Слов возмущения пролилось немало. В основном, матерных. Лицо Марти стало уже ярче его рыжих волос.

– Твоё право, – ответил Рю. – Я разве заставляю? Пхакпхум!

– Да!

– Начнём без него.

– Ты обещал!

Никита поморщился от вопля.

– Обещал помочь. Других условий не было. Не нравится, дверь вон там.

Рю отвернулся, но Марти схватил его за локоть.

– Хочешь насмешками оплату взять?!

– Что я хотел с тебя взять, я давно взял!

Играл он или злился на самом деле, по спине бежали неприятные мурашки.

– Да чем ты лучше остальных?!

– А чем ты лучше остальных? – высвободив руку, Рю пошёл в наступление. – Что взял своим трудом? Думаешь, так много времени у тебя, чтобы добиться чего-то без папаши? Тебе пятнадцать? Семнадцать? Тебе, мать твою, почти двадцать три! Скоро начнёшь разваливаться даже без балета!

На каждые полшага он бил пальцем в грудь Марти, яростно глядя на него снизу вверх, и тот отступал, каждые полшага становясь всё несчастнее. За всё время это было первое живое выражение на его неизменно кислом лице. Никита не понял, в какой момент от злорадства метнулся к сочувствию. К мысли, что никогда – _никогда больше_ – не стал бы такое терпеть. Наелся. Спасибо.

– Почему ты ждёшь, что кто-то будет уговаривать? Заставлять? Да на твоё место найдётся сотня таких же! Или работай, или проваливай! Я! Всё! Сказал!

Когда ор стих, Пхакпхум демонстративно выткнул пальцы из ушей.

– Начинаем, – Рю кивнул.

Выйдя на середину зала, он застыл боком к единственному зрителю, обняв себя за плечи. Пхакпхум подскочил, нажал кнопку на пульте, бросил его на стул и замер в той же позе на три шага позади. Заиграл смутно знакомый трек. Два прекрасных азиата начали один танец. Никита мало понимал в технике исполнения – на его вкус, отлично двигались оба. История представлялась легко. В холодную ночь припозднившийся путник увидел в двух шагах от дороги очаровательное продрогшее создание. Сердце переполнилось жалостью, он сделал шаг, ещё один, но не смог приблизиться. Заподозрил было неладное, но тут инкуб явил свой истинный соблазнительный облик, и холод сменился палящим зноем. Всё потеряло смысл, осталось только сильное, извивающееся тело, жаждущее секса. Несчастный путник бросился в желанные объятия – и оказался в лапах хищной твари!

Музыка оборвалась резко. Никита отчётливо услышал, как в метре перед ним Рю громко клацнул зубами. 

– Что скажешь? – из жуткого его лицо снова стало человеческим.

– Парень из Таиланда.

– Да-а-а! – подпрыгнув, Пхакпхум захлопал в ладоши.

– Вот, значит, как?

– Прости. Ты пиздец криповый сейчас был.

– Тебя не проведёшь, – Рю покивал сам себе, потом указал за левое плечо. – А этот?

Только теперь Никита понял, что танцевали трое.

– Рыжий разве тоже инкуб?

Развернувшись, Марти со всей страстью показал средний палец. Рю закатил глаза.

– Это наш младшенький, – хихикнул Пхакпхум. – Только-только оперился.

Они повторили танец ещё раз. И ещё. На четвёртый раз Рю вручил Никите камеру со словами: «Тоже поработай». Попытке к седьмой Марти бросил кривляться и стал похож на что-то интересное. Никита удивился. То есть, этот рыжий, в самом деле, оказался ничего. Скажем, если бы они встретились на танцполе и потом уединились в тесной кабинке… Но лидировал, по-прежнему, Пхакпхум. Никита пытался смотреть только на Рю, но взгляд упорно соскальзывал дальше, на жизнерадостное лицо и тёмные глаза, полные невероятного света.

Наконец, Рю объявил:

– Перерыв. Сейчас уже Рамиресы приедут. Домработница и садовник. Перекинусь с ними парой слов, там продолжим.

Он ушёл, на ходу вытирая пот маленьким полотенцем. Стоило закрыться двери, как Пхакпхум и Марти, не сговариваясь, рухнули на пол и застонали.

– Не-е-ет!

– Я еба-а-ал, он вообще знает, что людям нужны передышки-и-и?

– Заче-е-ем?.. Зачем ты его беси-и-ил?

– Господи-и-и, он не только в посте-е-ели ёбнутый!

– Ладно, – оборвав нытьё, Пхакпхум перекатился на бок, – давайте придумаем, как смягчить его чёрное сердце.

Оба посмотрели на Никиту.

– Что? – удивился он.

– Уебан ты всё-таки, – Марти сел. – Неужели сложно было разок поддаться?

– Да, Ник, – Пхакпхум дотянулся до бутылки с водой, – честность честностью, но ты бы сделал скидочку. О-о-ох…

– Дай мне тоже.

– Держи, – он отдал свою и дотянулся до следующей.

Потягивая воду, Пхакпхум и Марти завели разговор о танцах – кто с чего начинал, кому что больше нравилось. Никита почти не слушал, всё думал над словами Пхакпхума и чувствовал, что если бы поддался, обидел бы ещё сильнее.

Рю вернулся через пятнадцать минут. Сел рядом с Никитой.

– Давайте без меня теперь.

– Как так?

– Да неужели?

– Давайте-давайте, – он махнул рукой, – не всю жизнь вам с мамочкой танцевать.

Вроде, танец остался прежним, а они как будто двигались иначе. Улетучилась та дикая, тяжёлая атмосфера, обострявшая все чувства. Может, правда, выдохлись, а может, Никита первый раз увидел их настоящих, без тени Рю. Пхакпхум теперь казался слишком беспечным. Марти, напротив, чересчур серьёзным. Ничто их не связывало.

Трек оборвался на середине.

– Кошмар.

Пхакпхум развёл руками.

– Мы не созданы для кордебалета, – хмыкнул Марти.

– Вас туда и не возьмут. Давайте по одному.

В танцевальном зале проторчали ещё полтора часа. Работали уже не в том бешеном ритме: больше пересматривали записи – общие и соло, обсуждали недочёты, отмечали удачные моменты. Марти почти не ерепенился, смотрел в оба глаза, ловил каждое слово. И Рю говорил с ним уже совсем по-другому. С теплотой, которую невозможно было вообразить, когда они орали друг на друга.

Никита не хотел себе признаваться, но к концу занервничал.

Снова проснулся голосок.

«У них столько общих тем».

Всего одна.

«Рю так на него смотрит».

Конечно, ведь он решает, как лучше изменить танец!

«Рыжий не боится».

Просто хам.

«Да, но кого здесь это задевает, кроме тебя?».

Это было невыносимо. Наконец, в дверь постучалась миссис Рамирес. Из всего второго этажа ей осталось навести порядок только здесь.

– На сегодня всё, – объявил Рю. – Давайте отдохнём, а через часик встретимся на террасе, перекусим.

Возражений не было. Пхакпхум утащил Марти в гостевые комнаты.

Уже в коридоре Никита сказал:

– Поеду, наверное, через полчаса.

– Куда-то торопишься? – удивился Рю.

– Я разве не говорил вчера? Нужно смотаться в Нью-Йорк. В среду вернусь.

– Вот как… Посидим в спальне тогда? Я только душ приму.

Рю управился за пять минут. Вышел в домашней одежде. Растянулся на свежей постели. Никита сел рядом и только сейчас заметил, какое у него уставшее, грустное лицо. Пожалуй, оно даже тянуло на тридцать пять.

– Извини. Неловко вышло с поездкой. Сам про неё чуть не забыл.

– Ох, да перестань, – прикрыв рот, Рю зевнул. – Два дня всего, я всё равно буду занят с Марти.

«Неизвестно чем».

Как Никита мечтал придушить этот голос! Игнорируя его, он погладил Рю по бедру.

– Всё в порядке?

– Да. Тяжело уже работать больше часов, чем поспал.

Рю потянул за руку. Никита лёг рядом. Обнялись.

– Ты сегодня жару дал.

– Не дал. Сам знаешь. Вроде, рядом витало, а поймать не смог. Да и к чему? – он усмехнулся. – Для Марти даже лучше. Увидит, как добавить жути, раз так хочет. Обольщение, чувственность его с неожиданной стороны показали бы, но такого барана убеждать… Спасибо, найду, куда силы потратить, – перевёл дыхание. – Извини. О своём всё. Ты не сильно скучал?

Скучал? Такое было возможно?

– Вы круто танцевали.

– Приятно слышать.

Помолчали. Никита зарылся носом в волосы Рю, но краем глаза то и дело ловил сдвинутую створку Дня, за которой темнела ванная.

– Можно спросить кое-что?

– Давай.

– Это зеркало что-то отражает?

Рю расхохотался. Никита понял, что ляпнул странное.

– Бля, в смысле, я не про отражение человека, а… а…

– …а про отражение человека! – Рю только сильнее затрясся от смеха. – Ха-ха-ха! Никита! Это прекрасно! – успокоившись, он сказал. – Я понял, о чём ты. Зеркало от прежних хозяев. Оставил его. Столько лет прошло – может, уже и отражает.

– Ванная тоже от них?

– Нет. Тут моя вина. Когда Мария предложила помощь с ремонтом, я, видно, сказал слишком двусмысленную фразу. Что-то вроде: «Сделай ванную только для меня, чтобы другие не могли войти».

Никита зажал рот рукой, хохот уже рвался наружу.

– Но я имел в виду, чтобы вход был здесь, из спальни, а не чтобы людей охватывал ужас, нет!

Отсмеявшись, снова замолчали. Накатила сонливость. Никита поддался, прикрыл глаза. Подумал: лежать бы так весь вечер, всю неделю, не выходить никуда.

– Здорово, что вещи подошли, – Рю легко вздохнул. – Нужно проверить, высохли ли твои.

– Да чёрт с ними, – Никита нашёл губами любимые родинки. – Так поеду, если ты не против.

– Нисколько.

– Тогда можно обнаглеть? Понравилась одна рубашка, с ананасами...

Рю рассмеялся снова, на этот раз тихо, до приятных мурашек.

– Да, помню её. Забирай, конечно. Интересная вещица, – помолчав, он признался. – Не думал, что смогу кому-то ещё об этом рассказать. Три человека только знают.

Никита уже напрягся, вспомнив сначала кислую рожу Ламбера, и сразу – почти такую же у Марти, но Рю закончил иначе:

– Ты, я и мой психотерапевт.

Такси уже ждало за воротами. Спустились вниз. Возле комода около входной двери Рю поцеловал последний раз и, пока Никита плыл в розовых облаках, всучил большой бумажный пакет. Внутри были две порции кацудона, дюжина разных моти, целый контейнер жареного тофу…

– А это что? И креветки подсунул, злодей!

– Очень вкусные, – он улыбнулся как самый бесхитростный и заботливый на свете человек. – Когда теперь увидимся? В среду? Или ты поздно прилетаешь?

– Поздновато.

– Четверг?

Никита вздохнул:

– С утра последняя примерка, а потом – подготовка полным ходом. Цыганёнка тоже взял в оборот. Пусть не расслабляется.

– Понимаю, – Рю погладил по плечу. – Уже после «Артура» тогда? На следующей неделе?

Так себе была перспектива.

– Может, воскресенье?

Никита ничего не планировал на день после церемонии.

– Меня в городе не будет. Поедем с Робби на автовыставку.

Никита кивнул. Похоже, пришла пора вносить в расписание отдельным пунктом время для свиданий. Сильно заранее. Вот до чего дожил.

– Давай в среду.

– Точно останутся силы после перелёта?

– Не знаю.

«Но я точно свихнусь, если не увижу тебя неделю»

– Никита...

– Приезжай в Санта-Монику, часов в девять.

– Договорились.

Они простились, и Никита вышел за дверь – в огромный внешний мир.

Руслан сел на скамейку в крошечном скверике напротив «Золотых драконов». Вокруг шумел залитый полуденным солнцем японский квартал, но здесь притаилось немного тишины и тени. Было хорошо, за исключением одного: на второй скамейке коротала время стрёмная парочка. Два загоревших до желтизны азиата. Невзрачные майки, спортивные штаны, кроссовки, одинаковые солнцезащитные очки. Цветные татуировки. Парни пришли через полминуты и стали обсуждать свои дела. Говорили по-японски. Суть разговора Руслан уловил, но оба страшно шепелявили, а один, вдобавок, говорил так быстро, что терял половину слов. Ему не нравилось, что некий Джимми совсем потерял страх. Второй соглашался, но приводил аргументы, почему обоим придёт пизда, если они без разрешения тронут негодяя.

Руслан прикинул, куда можно нырнуть, ожидая Рю, но все лавочки и магазинчики вокруг были уже изучены, и он надеялся, что парни просто шли мимо, присели отдохнуть и сейчас свалят, определившись с планами. Вытаскивать из кармана новый дорогой смартфон Руслан не рискнул. Да и что было смотреть? Рю написал, где ждать. В голове всё сильнее шевелилась мысль, что кое-кто мог сразу согласиться на предложение.

Рю был свободен весь день и накануне сказал, что без проблем может покатать по знаковым местам. Хоть от рассвета до заката. Руслан в ответ наплел ерунды, что лучше встретиться в «Драконах», пообедать, а там уже решить, как провести время до возвращения Ершова. Подбрасывало от одной мысли снова оказаться наедине с Каваками. Видно, тогда, в подвале, Руслан ещё недостаточно оправился от шока, чтобы испугаться. Ночной разговор над чак-чаком тянул скорее на сюрреалистический бред, а бред не удивлял – рядом с Ершовым это было естественное состояние реальности. Настоящим испытанием стала тусовка в Беверли-Хиллз. Руслан провёл в доме Рю гораздо больше времени, чем Никита, и благодарил Всевышнего, что рядом всегда крутились другие люди. Каваками притягивал, очаровывал – и вовсе не в сексуальном плане. Сиял как путеводная звезда. Как напоминание, каким может и, пожалуй, каким должен остаться человек, пройдя сквозь земные искушения. Слава. Богатство. Признание коллег. Обожание миллионов. Место в истории. Рю владел этим всем, а это всё как будто не имело над ним никакой власти. Рядом с ним Руслан боялся не его. Боялся света, в котором не скрыть собственного лица.

Это была где-то треть беды. Природу оставшихся двух третей однажды метко озвучил губами Ершова один древний внутренний сфинкс: ползи, человечек, превозмоги всё, чтобы сломаться от тупейшей хуйни. В этом случае их оказалось сразу две. Первая тупейшая хуйня заключалась в фактической ошибке: дроча на Лилит, он никогда не учитывал разницу в росте. Всю жизнь в своих фантазиях Руслан обнимал миниатюрную хрупкую японку – и теперь оплакивал её каждый раз, когда Каваками по-приятельски добро смотрел на него сверху вниз. Вторая тупейшая хуйня явилась следствием неверной интерпретации яркого, эпатажного образа и выбранного стиля поведения в светской жизни. Ни разу, никогда, ни в одном из своих самых смелых предположений об истинном положении вещей Руслан не мог вообразить, что его кумир – ёбаный интроверт. Такого просто не могло быть! Он отрицал бы это до последнего вздоха, если бы восьмой год не дружил с Ершовым и не знал о ёбаных интровертах почти всё. Почти, потому что до сих пор оставалось загадкой, как узнать расписание, согласно которому они уходят в себя. Руслан ничего не имел против, но его реально пугало, когда здоровый, полный эмоций человек в одно мгновение вдруг становился частью неживой природы – закрывался так, что даже дверей не найти.

Со второй скамейки донеслось:

– Подкатим к мальцу?

– Уймись.

– Ссышься?

– Забыл, что господин Хаяси сказал? Здесь – мирная территория. Нельзя быковать.

– Да кто быкует? Я быкую? Поговорим, бля, как светские львы!

Руслан прикинул расстояние до ресторана. Обувь удобная. Машин на дороге не много. Бежать недалеко. Японцы поднялись со скамейки, и он тоже приготовился стартануть, как вдруг увидел Рю. Тот быстрым шагом вошёл в сквер с другой стороны. Парни переглянулись и замерли. Каваками прошёл мимо них.

– Привет, – он обнял Руслана, по-приятельски хлопнул по спине и кивнул на парочку. – Всё в порядке? Не докучали?

– Не успели.

Повернувшись, Рю приподнял солнцезащитные очки на макушку. Оба японца скривились.

– Хорошо, – сказал он громче, чем нужно.

Один дёрнулся было, но второй предусмотрительно развернул его к выходу из скверика, снова начав что-то втолковывать. Рю схватил Руслана под руку и быстро потащил к ресторану.

– Пиздец, – шепнул он, открывая тяжелую дверь. – Вконец ребята охуели.

Руслан как завороженный смотрел на позолоченную ручку, которую столько раз видел в любимом фильме, а в фойе залип на знакомый до каждой детали интерьер.

– Добрый день, – к ним тут же метнулся высокий приятный японец. – Рады вас видеть!

– Привет, Хаяси.

Они обменялись крепким рукопожатием. Понизив голос, Рю шепнул ему на ухо по-японски:

– Старик совсем за шпаной не следит?

Лицо Хаяси застыло. Так же тихо он ответил:

– Снова в сквере ошиваются? Ничего, я им сейчас объясню.

Рю похлопал его по плечу, потом прошёл к стойке администратора и поздоровался там с симпатичной девушкой. Пока они болтали, подошёл официант. Следуя за ним, Руслан и Рю прошли за столик. Тот самый столик, где герой Каваками в «Ублюдках» чудовищно флиртовал с героиней Мэри Стоун. Руслан снова завис.

– Дай ему пару минут, Рик, – улыбнулся Рю.

Понимающе кивнув, тот раскрыл меню и ушёл.

– Я просто обязан запилить сториз, – шепнул Руслан.

Минуту спустя в инстаграм уже грузилось видео, где он лихо хлопал ладонями по подлокотникам, произнося знаменитую фразу.

Заказали две порции лучших гёдза на Западном побережье, набор суши и зелёный чай. Руслан окинул взглядом соседние столики. Посетителей было много. Одни чинно ели, другие весело болтали. Иногда посматривали в их сторону. Рю сидел спиной к залу. Не спешил начинать разговор, о чём-то задумавшись. Наверное, даже не замечал, что молчит.

– Как успехи? – спросил Руслан. – Поставили танец?

Рю моргнул, возвращаясь в реальный мир. Улыбнулся с долей извинения.

– Танец? Поставили, да. Рано утром Марти улетел. Уже, наверное, в Нью-Йорке.

Ершов час назад написал, что садится в самолет до Лос-Анджелеса. Было в этом что-то забавное. Учитывая, какую рожу он скорчил, рассказывая о Марти в воскресенье.

– А у тебя как? Согласовал со своим театром поездку в Японию?

– Проблем не будет. И осенью тоже.

А что высказала Мамыховская после утвердительного ответа Камышова – всего лишь её мнение, никому не интересное.

– Выходит, Никита зря переживал?

– У него немного другое отношение к театру. Я… – Руслан посмотрел в большое окно, кивнул. – Да, не сильно я расстроюсь, если из-за этого что-то не заладится. Кино для меня важнее. Кино, которое снимает Тони Чеккарелли, тем более.

– Ты молодец. Не разбрасываешься. Не тратишь силы на сомнения. Это очень круто. Луиза сказала, уже завтра уладите формальности?

– Да, пока Ершов будет на примерке.

– Супер.

Улыбка Рю осталась искренней, но во взгляде мелькнуло что-то диковатое – вроде азарта хищника, нагнавшего добычу. Похожее выражение Руслан пытался повторить в роли Дениса-Таксидермиста.

– Не верится, конечно. Не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.

– Меня? – а здесь Рю удивился как обычно.

– Твоя была идея.

– С тем же успехом можешь благодарить Никиту – без него не познакомились бы.

Или Лаврентьева – без него не поехал бы в Лос-Анджелес. Или маму с папой – без них не родился бы. Или Всевышнего. Или случайность, соединившую именно те две половые клетки, которые дали начало человеку, сидящему сейчас здесь. Руслан благодарил мироздание каждый день – за каждый день и не совсем понимал, почему Рю, открытый для всего, сейчас сторонился обычных добрых слов, но настаивать не стал.

– Да, – он сменил тему, – Ершов говнюк.

– Твоя правда. Отказался сделать фото на завтрашней примерке.

– В субботу вечером его фото по всей Сети разнесут.

– До субботы я умру от любопытства, – откинувшись на спинку кресла, Рю прищурился. – Вы давно дружите, да?

– Давненько.

– И он всегда такой… несоблазнимый?

Руслан расхохотался – то ли от неожиданного поворота беседы, то ли от того, насколько точно Рю подобрал слово. Несоблазнимый! Осталось только отлить статую Ершова в бронзе.

– Серьёзно? Всегда-всегда?

– Ты ещё далеко продвинулся.

– Прикалываешься?

Тело, голос, мимика, взгляд – всё пришло в движение, во всём проявилось самое земное, что досталось Рю Каваками от природы: очарование. Каждой клеткой тела Руслан чувствовал приглашение к близости. Без разницы какой. И сдался. Ершов морозился от любых обсуждений своей личной жизни – и на то имелись веские причины, – но как же хотелось просто покричать о порванном шаблоне в живого человека!

Припав к столу, Руслан шепнул:

– Вы держались за руки два часа! Два! Часа!

– И этим можно гордиться?

– Да я вообще представить не мог, что он способен вытерпеть кого-то в своей зоне отчуждения столько времени!

Принесли чай и суши, а Рю всё смеялся над термином. Руслан не знал, как объяснить, что это не шутка. Зона отчуждения вокруг Ершова существовала. Спереди и с боков она простиралась на расстояние слегка вытянутой руки, со спины – раза в два дальше. Приближения сзади, по возможности, стоило избегать. Нарушение не каралось, Никита это даже не декларировал, но если близкие соблюдали дистанцию, то и болтал охотнее, и смеялся чаще.

Все эти годы Руслан считал зону отчуждения просто личной особенностью, вроде длины члена, но теперь подумал: вдруг это что-то приобретённое, последствие некой травмы? Например, попытки создать гетеросексуальную пару? Тяжело было назвать это словом «отношения». Судя по рассказам, он просто себя насиловал ради благой мысли. Или, может, та ёбнутая история с художником, отголоски которой и теперь летали по Петербургу? Никита ни разу толком не рассказал, а Руслан после одного случая запретил себе любопытствовать. Они шли по Невскому в час пик. Столкнулись там с женой Олега Шинько. Она плюнула Никите в лицо и орала проклятия до тех пор, пока Руслан не утащил его достаточно далеко, чтобы надрывный голос растворился в вечернем шуме. Пару лет назад Алла по большому секрету рассказала, что, застав супруга в «распутных объятиях коварного блядуна и педераста», эта дама не ограничилась спектаклями в Петербурге: поехала с гастролями в Тверь, надеясь сорвать овации и там, но была изгнана метлой, после чего убедилась в «глубокой порочности всей семейки».

Рю подхватил суши пальцами и сразу отправил в рот, пожевал со сложным выражением лица, после чего вынес вердикт:

– Нет, всё равно дрянь. Лучше в соус макай.

– Ты критичен.

– Суши – моё самое светлое воспоминание о съемках в Японии.

– Понимаю, – Руслан взял палочки. – Сам в Петербурге только в пару мест зайти могу.

Он попробовал суши и с соусом, и без. Оказалось лучше, чем представилось после замечания. Рю больше не ел, задумался – спросил через минуту или даже две:

– Не знаешь, почему так? Я всё про Никиту.

– Есть догадки, но озвучивать не буду, извини.

– Его первые отношения, да? Точно-точно, охо-хо.

– Он рассказывал?

– Нет. Не знаю, как подобраться. Может, и не лез бы, но нам уже в Японии обнажёнку снимать.

Руслан не поверил ушам.

– Будет обнажёнка?

– Очень много обнажёнки. По правде говоря, Тони хочет оставить Виктора голым везде, где он только может быть раздет.

Никита согласился на это? Серьёзно? Человек, когда-то с пеной у рта доказывавший, что актёр играет лицом, а не голой жопой? Руслану не раз хотелось стукнуть его по голове, но вместо этого он так же отчаянно спорил, что актёр может – и должен – играть чем угодно. Лицом, жопой, руками, глазами, членом, любой частью себя, какая способна достучаться до зрителя. Границы этических норм проводят люди, а само искусство лишено любых границ.

– Вижу ужас в твоих глазах, – Рю вздохнул. – И в его глазах тоже ужас. Тони сказал: вытащи это. Как? Как вытащить, если глубоко сидит? Я вытаскивал из себя, много раз, и где оказался? Не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё так му…

Оборвав фразу, он уставился на стол. Только тогда Руслан заметил, что в пиалах дрожит чай. Медленно, как во сне, Рю опустил раскрытые ладони к скатерти, но не успел даже коснуться – тряхнуло. Пиалы опрокинулись, подпрыгнул тяжёлый чайник, заплясал поднос с суши. Руслан вцепился в кресло. Рю с каменным лицом посмотрел наверх. На потолке качались люстры. Всё здание словно заплясало. Посетители сорвались с мест: одни полезли под столы, другие бросились к выходу. Мало кто остался сидеть.

Наконец, всё замерло. Остались только взбудораженные голоса людей.

– Б-блядь, – не моргая, Рю достал бумажник и сунул под чайник сотню баксов. – Валим отсюда. Быстро.

– Даже не будем ждать гёдза?

Руслан глупо рассмеялся. Рю дёрнул из кресла и потащил к выходу.

– Гёдза здесь пиздатые, – сказал он, – но наших жизней всё-таки не стоят. 

Не все побросали дела. На соседней улице, недалеко от припаркованного «Рэнглера», старый японец как ни в чём не бывало делал тайяки. Рю свернул к нему так резко, что подрезал Руслана.

– Всё трудитесь, господин Хасимото!

– Тружусь, – ответил тот.

Пришлось снова поднапрячься, чтобы разобрать японскую речь.

– Не боитесь? Так трясло.

– Давно землетрясение обещали. Пока ждал – боялся, а теперь даже спокойно как-то, – старик вытер руки полотенцем, на одной не хватало полмизинца. – Перекусите?

– А давайте. Разных сделайте. Друга угощу, – повернувшись, Рю сказал по-английски. – Подождём немного. Это точно попробовать стоит. Не хуже, чем в Японии.

– Перехваливаете, господин Каваками.

– Правду говорю.

– Слышал, поедете скоро на Кюсю? Правильно это, хорошо. Кто здесь родился, тому нужно на своей земле побывать. Не в столице, не в туристических местах – там, откуда корни растут.

Чем дольше старик рассуждал об этом, тем сильнее каменело лицо Рю. Руслан не собирался расследовать страшные тайны, но тут заиграло любопытство. Речь шла о его матери, которая родилась в Нагасаки, или же об отце, о котором, вроде как, ничего не было известно? Наконец, в бумажный пакет нырнула шестая рыбка, и Каваками с явным облегчением сунул господину Хасимото двадцатку.

– Спасибо. Сдачи не нужно.

Старик поманил Рю и громко шепнул на ухо:

– Имя он себе придумал, точно говорю. Много он выдумывал всего, но вы, господин Каваками, знайте, что правда: мать его женщиной моря была, сама мужа выбрала, а тот её утопил, как состарилась, женился на молодой.

Перекусили прямо в «Рэнглере». Параллельно Рю набирал бесконечные сообщения, ответил на два десятка звонков и столько же сделал сам. Тема была одна: все ли живы, всё ли в порядке. В общем чате спрашивали о том же. Пхакпхум сказал, дом Рю не пострадал, хотя кое-где попадали вещи. Руслан тоже не терял времени: скроллил твиттер, поглядывал на людей на улице, ловил отдельные реплики – охотился за новым опытом. Было ли это на сто процентов этично? Едва ли. Но точно это было лучше, чем думать о последних словах продавца тайяки и о том, что ближе всех к правде оказались авторы плохих фанфиков. Отец-якудза! Всевышний, над этим уже смеялись, когда Руслан учился в средней школе!

Минут через двадцать тряхнуло снова, не так сильно.

– Дерьмо, – вздохнул Рю, доев тайяки. – Говорят, почти шесть баллов. Повезло, что эпицентр далеко.

– И часто у вас так?

– Так – не очень, – он завел мотор.

Машин на дорогах стало даже больше. Поток двигался медленно. Выехав из Маленького Токио, они сразу встряли в огромную пробку.

– Что ж.

Руслан вздрогнул: по-русски Каваками сказал это точь-в-точь как Ершов.

– Надеюсь, будем в Санта-Монике раньше, чем Никита.

– Сразу в Санта-Монику?

– Можем повилять немного, но до вечера лучше убедиться, что квартира в порядке. У тебя ведь есть ключи?

Руслан кивнул.

Проехали двести метров. И ещё триста. Люди нервничали. Телефонные звонки и разговоры в соседних автомобилях – все, так или иначе, касались землетрясений. Где-то рядом громко бранился мужчина. Из его слов следовало, что люди – паникёры, спасательные службы – размякли, и все они виноваты в том, что он не успевает на важную встречу. Руслан всё никак не мог найти источник звука.

– «Феррари» перед нами, – шепнул Рю.

– Перед нами едет «Феррари»?!

– Прикинь.

Руслан приподнялся и убедился: между джипом и жёлтым кемпером вклинился спорткар.

– Да-а, не завидую ему.

– Может, ему там нравится. Что мы, в конце концов, знаем об этом человеке? Вдруг он любит двойные проникновения?

Руслан заржал.

– Извини, – Рю покачал головой. – Когда нервничаю, всегда тупо шучу.

– Вроде бы, никто не пострадал?

– Да, это хорошо. Но всегда боюсь, что снова ночью тряхнёт. Как тогда. Года три мне было. Считается, самое сильное землетрясение у нас в двадцатом веке. Шесть и восемь баллов. Прямо под городом. Много разрушений, много жертв. Первый толчок в час с чем-то случился. Люди уже спали.

Этого он ни в одном интервью не рассказывал.

– Ого.

– Одно из первых воспоминаний, – Рю усмехнулся.

– Расскажешь?

– Я плохо помню. Размыто как-то всё. Мама в ту ночь работала, а я, наверное, ждал. Она, когда возвращалась, всегда заходила в детскую, целовала меня. Часто её так ждал, да, а она не знала. Я слушал: если возле дома остановится такси – значит, скоро придёт. Так и услышал, как наши кружки с водой стучат: тихо, потом всё громче... Подумал, призрак! – он хохотнул. – Чуть не умер! Бросился к Ане, а она только открыла глаза – как давай визжать! И я – вместе с ней. Побежали скорее к взрослым. Уже сильно трясло. Варвара ещё успела халат накинуть, вещи взяла: деньги, документы, лекарства, – всё всегда под боком хранила. А Нина голая выскочила! Аню схватила – и вниз. Варвара меня – и за ней. Помню, как бежали со второго этажа, и всё ходило ходуном! Ужас! Потом ещё трясло. Рядом дом рухнул, а в нашем – от фундамента трещины с кулак пошли. Пол в одной комнате провалился.

Рю перевел дух, сказал уже с улыбкой:

– Стыдно признаться, но в памяти это приятный эпизод. За исключением кружек – кружки пиздец как напугали. А остальное… Детям разве есть дело до убытков, до трагедии, которая семью обошла? Я совсем другое запомнил: как люди сплотились, как помогали друг другу, как… Конечно, мама не смогла в ту ночь такси взять. Бежала от Сансет стрип, а там мили две до дома. Первый раз её такой увидел: ночной макияж, причёска, платье это красное. Ещё куртка на ней была, большая, мужская. Дал кто-то, наверное. Не узнал сначала, испугался, а потом смотрю: из карманов туфли торчат. Её туфли. Она в них танцевала, любого убила бы за них. Потом качала меня на руках, а я всё не засыпал. Не хотел, чтобы кончалось.

Руслан забыл, что нужно моргать, смотрел во все глаза, запоминая малейшие изменения мимики, каждую эмоцию, каждый жест. Его всегда восхищало умение Рю рассказывать историю не только словами – всем телом, и в жизни впечатления оказались даже сильнее, чем от кино. Может, часть харизмы скрадывал монтаж, а может, дело было в самой истории, финал которой знал каждый фанат: через несколько лет Акико Каваками покончила с собой.

– Обычно Нина это рассказывает. Её байка. В её версии я капризничал, потому что всегда с игрушкой засыпал, а тут всё в доме осталось. В конце концов, дали мне одну мамину туфлю.

– И уснул?

– Говорит, тут же. Может, правда. Я любил их трогать, врать не буду. Много раз за это получал.

Рю рассказывал ещё. Миновав затор, поехали быстро. Один за другим оставались позади съезды с фривея. Руслан уточнил больше из любопытства:

– Мне кажется, или мы сильно взяли на север?

– Не кажется. Есть одно место, где точно нужно сделать селфи.

Руслан угадал лишь отчасти: они действительно съехали недалеко от бульвара Голливуд, но двинулись ещё дальше, к горам, по улице, с которой хорошо просматривалась знаменитая надпись. Буквы всё приближались.

– Сейчас, я сброшу скорость, а ты встань на сиденье и… 

– Не-е-ет!

– Давай-давай! – Рю хлопнул по плечу. – Пока сзади никого.

Покорившись судьбе, Руслан успел сделать десяток селфи и снять пятисекундное видео, в котором улыбался без какой-либо печати интеллекта на лице.

– Это достойно сториз, – сказал он, проржавшись на обратном пути.

– Вот теперь можно в Санта-Монику.

– Рю.

– Что?

– Мы должны пасть на самое дно.

– Ты серьёзно?

– Не лишай меня детской мечты.

– Вот не пизди, – пригрозил он. – Десять лет назад ты уже точно был подростком.

На экране смартфона отобразились два ржущих лица по обе стороны от имени внутри звезды. Прохожие вскользь бросали взгляды на лежащих на тротуаре – и только. Таким их было не удивить.

– Это самое дурацкое, что ты делал?

– Нет, – Рю снял солнцезащитные очки. – Думаю, в середине списка будет. Фотографируй быстрее.

Посмеиваясь над собой, прошли полквартала до знаменитого кинотеатра, в стенах которого много лет проходил «Артур». Рабочие уже монтировали защиту от дождя над местом, где предстояло лечь красной дорожке. Из разговоров зевак узнали, что они десять минут как вернулись к делу, а до того прошёл слух, будто из-за землетрясения церемонию отменят.

– Пустое болтают, – сказал Рю. – Не переживай. Всё пройдёт, как запланировано.

– Можно спросить?

– Попробуй.

– Мария сказала, ты собирался пойти в этом году. Почему передумал?

– Не хочу делать вид, что с Никитой не знаком.

– И только?! – воскликнул Руслан.

– Я не умею врать. Обязательно в неловкую ситуацию попаду.

– Что мешает вам быть знакомыми?

– Видишь это лицо? – Рю снял солнцезащитные очки. – Много лишнего на нём написано.

В квартире Никиты почти ничего не пострадало. В кладовке и в ванной попадали вещи со стеллажей, разбилось несколько флаконов. В кухне соскочила с петель и рухнула в раковину сушилка, но посуды на ней было немного, а разбилось даже меньше: тарелка и кружка. Порядок навели быстро. Пришло время браться за ужин.

– Ого! – обрадовался Рю. – Будем сами готовить? Это интересно! Украду секрет… что там в планах?

– Ещё не решил, – признался Руслан. – Ершов выпрашивал голубцы, а я так заворачивать их не люблю. Обычно он это делал. Думаю на завтра оставить. Сегодня что-то другое можно.

– Никита говорил, ты хорошо готовишь борщ.

– Борщ? В такую жару?

– Разве жарко?

– Для меня – да.

Это Ершов постоянно жаловался на недостаток тёплых дней в Петербурге. Руслана всё устраивало: и серость, и дожди – вовсе не вечные, в отличие от шуток об этом, – и пронизывающие ветра.

– Или ты тоже любишь борщ?

– Так, средне. Щи больше люблю.

А ведь отличная была идея! Руслан вспомнил, что давненько не готовил щей, и вдруг нестерпимо, нечеловечески их захотел.

– Тогда решено!

– Это вовсе не… – Рю вздохнул. – Понимаю, поздно сдавать назад.

За готовкой время пролетело незаметно. Теперь больше говорил Руслан. Рю как-то так спрашивал, что не возникало даже мысли остановиться, замолчать. Побулькивал на плите почти готовый мясной бульон. Легко соскальзывали с языка и байки из театральной жизни, и вещи серьёзные – вроде запутанных отношений с женщинами и с Всевышним.

– Я больше атеист, – признался Руслан, строгая капусту. – Религия как часть культуры – да, безусловно. Даже не скажу, знаешь, что не верю, ведь как идея Аллах действительно существует, меняет умы людей, в разные стороны меняет, но я и хочу относиться к нему как к идее, а не… в общем, не так, как должно.

– А твои родители? – Рю резал медленнее, но ровнее, сантиметр к сантиметру.

– Мы откровенно об этом не говорили, но их позиция такая: человек – человек в искусстве особенно – должен найти компромисс между новым и старым. На свой лад они его нашли, конечно, только я… мне…

Руслану не нравилось то, что он хотел сказать. Ссыпав нарезанную капусту в большую миску, он взял последнюю четвертинку кочана.

– Кажется, что это не компромисс? – озвучил Рю.

– Да. Не кажется даже. Я уверен: когда старое не желает меняться, а новое вынуждено из уважения принять какое-то положение вещей – это что угодно, но не компромисс.

– Невозможно измениться, оставаясь прежним. Согласен.

– И вот как быть?

– Уверен, ты найдёшь ответ. Тот ответ, который тебя полностью устроит.

Рю прищурился – хитро, но не как злодей, скорее, как мудрец, и Руслана вдруг озарило: впереди у Каваками много, очень много незабываемых ролей, в которых его просто не могли представить, пока он был юн и молод.

Добавив чеснок, Руслан сказал:

– Считай, готовы. Ершов там не объявлялся?

– Будешь смеяться, – Рю провёл пальцем по экрану и приложил смартфон к уху. – Привет. Как раз тебя вспоминали. Всё в порядке, да. Что? Да, я уже здесь. Да, заехали проверить – так и остались, – он улыбнулся. – Хе-хе, не скажу. Нет, не голубцы. Приедешь – узнаешь. Давай-давай, прыгай скорее в такси. М-м-м, ещё как. Никита. Ты серьёзно? Подожди, уйду из кухни. 

Так Рю и сделал. Последним, что услышал Руслан, стала фраза:

– _Ты хорошо вёл себя в самолёте?_

Рю словно облизал ею собеседника с головы до ног. Руслан встряхнулся. Он ничего не имел против, но как-то привык, что флирт с Ершовым – разновидность провального стендапа. Было странно слышать, как живой человек на полном серьёзе говорит ему фразу с эротическим подтекстом. Это ведь значило, что придётся что-то подобное сказать в ответ. Руслан старался изо всех сил, но не мог этого представить. Ершов и чувственность находились на разных концах Вселенной.

Рю вернулся минут через пять.

– Сел в такси. Скоро будет.

Какое влюблённое у него было лицо! Руслан смутился, словно подсмотрел чужую тайну.

– Отлично, – пробормотал он. – Все вместе поужинаем.

– Да, здорово.

Рю не стал садиться, привалился к стене. Повернув голову, он подарил ласковый взгляд кастрюле на плите, потом глянул на Руслана.

– Всё забываю спросить, какой лучший фильм с Никитой?

– «Не дай мне уйти», конечно. И «Клуб Калем» тоже ничего.

– «Калем» я видел. А первое? Знакомое что-то. Это не тот фильм, где герой болен раком?

– Он самый.

Идею оценили высоко, а вот актёрскую игру почему-то нет, хотя, по мнению Руслана, Ершов там прыгнул выше головы, и только его невероятное упорство в уходе от мелодрамы позволило зрителям заострить внимание на главной мысли.

– А Никита?..

– В главной роли.

– Финал, говорят, открытый?

– Я бы не сказал. Смерть решили не показывать в кадре, да.

Не по этическим причинам, как считали некоторые. Просто не о смерти был этот фильм, а о чудовищном отрезке жизни.

– Нет, – Рю покачал головой. – Не смогу. Там ведь ужасы всякие, наверняка. Отчаяние, одиночество, боль. Я не готов столько рыдать. А ещё что-нибудь?

– Едва ли. Посмотреть можно, но так.

На роли в кино Никите фатально не везло. Не его вина, конечно, что все велись на героический типаж, продавали только это, даже не пытаясь копнуть глубже. А ведь Ершов был настоящий оборотень! Льстивый. Странный. Отталкивающий. Скользкий, как тысяча скользких типов. Мелькнуло одно воспоминание, и Руслан воскликнул:

– О! Есть же в общем доступе «Насекомые»! Это наша постановка, петербургская. Она сама по себе крутая, но без Ершова, знаешь, много потеряла. Я скину ссылку.

– Он там злодей? – обрадовался Рю.

– Ещё какой. Самец богомола. Одержим идеей, что голова должна быть на плечах.

Хлопнула дверь с чёрной лестницы. Никита крикнул:

– Я дома!

Руслан удивился несчастным ноткам в его голосе, а в коридоре понял, что не показалось – только глянул на это осунувшееся, зеленоватое лицо.

– Никита! – Рю подскочил к нему. – Мы могли встретить внизу!

– Ох, – он поставил чемодан и прислонился к двери. – Я пережил три – три! – захода на посадку, а ёбаный таксист ушатал меня за пятнадцать минут!

– Дай обниму!

– Только не крепко, а то мало ли...

Рю гоготнул. Не меняя позы, Никита распахнул руки. Они неожиданно нежно обнялись.

– А ты чего?

– Я? – удивился Руслан.

– Выполнил уже тактильную норму? Так и знал, ничего для папки не оставил!

Ладонь сама нашла лоб. Рю захохотал на весь коридор. Тем не менее, Руслан не рискнул мешать настоящее с дурацким: подождал, пока они закончат обниматься, и только тогда пихнул Ершова в бок.

– Чем это пахнет? Щами? Чёрт... Ладно, немного съем!

Ужинать решили на крыше. Солнце уже садилось, и всё побережье заливал невероятный оранжевый свет. Тяжело было представить, что всего несколько часов назад этот город с картинок пережил землетрясение. Рю помог вынести посуду и еду. Никита стряхнул с матраса пыль и накрыл его чистым пледом, подвинул шезлонг.

– Ты, вроде, говорил, есть нормальный стол?

– Это не наш вариант.

Руслан не стал спорить. Рю, похоже, всё устроило, а сам он за полторы недели привык подниматься сюда с подносом, есть на матрасе и пялиться в небо. Было в этом что-то по-простому необычное – то, чего теперь очень не хватало в Петербурге.

Никита плюхнулся посередине.

– А далеко лежат пледы? – спросил Рю, оглядываясь.

– Далековато. Возьми мою шубу, если не брезгуешь.

Никита указал на вешалку рядом с выходом на крышу. Там висела белая заношенная толстовка из искусственного меха. Короткий ворс кое-где совсем свалялся. Приехала сюда из Петербурга. Руслан до сих пор не знал, где Ершов её раздобыл. Снял с шайтана, не иначе. Такая она была ужасная – и так её любили все, кто хоть раз надел.

Подтверждая худшие опасения, Рю воскликнул, едва завернувшись в неё:

– Мягкая какая! И тёплая! Отпад!

– Другой такой во всём свете не найти.

– Вот уж точно, – проворчал Руслан.

Даже Каваками пал жертвой шубьего колдовства!

– Цыганёнок её не любит, – пожаловался Никита, обняв Рю. – На помойку выбросить хотел.

– Да? Почему?

– Она чудовищна.

– Вспомни бомбер, который сюда притащил!

Руслан показал язык.

Так и сидели: в шутку переругивались, смеялись, ели щи. Опомнились, только когда Никита громко зевнул, не успев закрыть рот. Солнце уже совсем ушло за океан, стало темно. Рю засобирался домой.

Обувшись в коридоре, он неожиданно строго сказал:

– Если снова будет сильно трясти, вы знаете, что делать?

Вместе с шубой смотрелось убойно.

– Выбегать из дома, – Никита обнял его. – Так и поедешь?

– Всё-таки заметил.

– Другое что-нибудь возьми. Будет обмен. Ананасы в Нью-Йорке всем понравились.

– У меня твои вещи. И кеды.

– Ананасы были после. Твоя очередь.

– Пусть пока останется должок.

– Хитрый какой.

– Так у нас положено.

– Горизонтально, надеюсь?

Руслан вздохнул. Нет, даже с человеком, который ему нравился, Ершов флиртовал как стендапер, а без привычного сарказма реплики звучали просто странно. Смотреть, как Рю ему искренне подыгрывает, было невозможно. Оба улыбались всё глупее.

– Целуйтесь уже.

– Вот это запросы! Видал?

– А мне нравится его ворчание. Обязательно для Юры возьми.

Рю повернулся к Никите, слегка запрокинул голову и… пожалуй, Руслан начал понимать, отчего его герой мог приходить в ярость при виде Виктора и Юри. Раздражение, выходящее из собственного одиночества. Он не мог сказать, что когда-то по-настоящему знал это чувство, но представлял подростка, оторванного от семьи, вынужденного днями и ночами думать только о победе, отдавать всего себя спорту – и оно становилось чётче. Невыносимое, неосознанное желание любви. Той любви, которая дарит человеческое тепло.

Рю ушёл, закрылась дверь, а они с Никитой всё стояли в коридоре.

– Может, кофе сварить?

– А нужно-то что?

– Ничем вас, цыганят, не проведёшь! Он что-нибудь говорил? И про землетрясение расскажи. Я всё пропустил!

Никита никогда не спрашивал, что другие чувствуют на красной дорожке, а если заходила об этом речь, любым способом сливался из разговора. Страх. Трепет. Восторг. Он был бы рад ощутить даже синдром самозванца, лишь бы не это бесконечное одиночество. Редко где Никита так остро чувствовал себя чужим. Первые пару раз любопытство и удивление ещё уравновешивали впечатления, но чем дальше, тем сильнее уходила вниз чаша весов с надписью «отчаяние». Теперь он очень хорошо понимал, почему многие приходят на церемонию «Артура» с родителями, супругами, братьями, сёстрами и детьми, даже если те не имеют никого отношения к индустрии кино, а сегодня пробил новое дно: увидел Аришу Кларк с очередным бойфрендом – и не смог сыронизировать. С ней хотя бы кто-то был. Кто-то, кого она, вероятно, сочла достаточно близким человеком, чтобы вместе с ним противостоять царящему вокруг великолепию и блеску.

Обычно Никита приезжал с Нельсонами, но сегодня они впервые собирались выйти в свет с дочерями и планировали приехать незадолго до начала, чтобы не сильно их утомить. Немного выручили свои: прибыли вместе. Думали вместе и держаться, но очень быстро Лаврентьева увлекли в бесконечные беседы о «Таксидермисте». Аллочка неотступно следовала за ним. Поколебавшись, Руслан тоже остался с ними – рассказывать о своём герое. Теперь Никита издали смотрел, как все трое общаются с Молли Уорд, одной из пяти ведущих прямой трансляции. Ещё он слушал. За спиной шептались два мужских голоса. Обсуждали смокинг от Эшли Эванса. Один строил догадки, «кто же та прекрасная особа, которая, наконец, взялась за русского супергероя». Второй возражал, что, возможно, дело в старых знакомствах Лаврентьева, «ведь посмотри, весь русский десант выглядит потрясно».

С последним нельзя было не согласиться. Егор Владимирович – сколько бы ни говорил, что всё это пустая пыль в глаза и отвлечение умов – подсуетился. Руслан щеголял в костюме от Миши Волкова. Аллочка произвела сильное впечатление, появившись в синем платье от модного дома Колло, украшенном каким-то немыслимым количеством кристаллов, – в свете фотовспышек она сияла так, что не уступала голливудским красоткам. Сам Лаврентьев прошёл полуторанедельный курс оздоровительных тренировок и омолаживающих процедур. Выглядел отлично. Чувствовал себя тоже, нужно полагать. В лимузине Никита выслушал от него порцию уже хорошо позабытых укоров в скромности: и часы можно было выбрать дороже, и лицо до конца привести в порядок, и телохранителей нанять, как минимум, двух. Дэн, услугами которого Никита пользовался в исключительных случаях, на этом месте хрюкнул в кулак.

«К чему эти ужимки! – бушевал Лаврентьев. – Скромность только девушке нужна, если она замуж собралась, да и то – в первый раз!»

– Ник! Ты ли это?!

Джасти Грин и Марта Джонсон стояли в двух шагах от Никиты.

«Даже эти нашли друг друга».

Он мотнул головой, пожимая руки обоим. Нет, за эту пару радость была самая искренняя. Встречаться ребята начали ещё на съемках «Отступника», но, по возможности, не афишировали роман. Когда в «Mirror Group» всё же приняли решение одну Северную Колдунью заменить на другую, Марта выдохнула с облегчением.

– Привет-привет, ребята!

– Смокинг просто отпад! – Джасти от души хлопнул по плечу.

Медведь себе не изменял.

– Спасибо, вы тоже не отстаёте! А Боба где потеряли?

– В начале где-то. С бабулей.

– Ого! Привёз свою бабушку-шаманку?

– Нет, – Марта засмеялась. – Другую бабулю. Ту, которая всё ждёт от нашего балбеса правнуков.

– Он крупно влип, – сделав страшные глаза, Медведь расхохотался.

– Да что же такое! – донеслось сбоку. – Куда не плюнь, везде вы!

Кричал Уилл Хейз, улыбчивый чёрный парень, исполнитель роли Джеймса Томпсона, неунывающего главы «Лиги Севера».

– Такая у тебя судьба! – со стороны пресс-волла, распахнув руки, уже летел Рики Фостер.

– Братец! – Уилл приготовился его ловить.

– Братуха!

– Братан!

Каждый раз это случалось. Каждый божий раз.

– Брательник!

– Братюня!

– Бро-о-о!!!

Они сплелись в объятиях. Фотокамеры это зафиксировали. Первое время Никиту вводила в диссонанс мысль, что братьев – по комиксам родных – играли актёры разных рас, но очень быстро он увидел другую сторону этого забавного контраста. Их герои, Джеймс и Майкл, были даже большими противоположностями, чем чёрное и белое. И при этом Уиллу и Рики удалось оставить их на одной волне.

– Рассказывай, збрандыга, как жизнь?

– Жизнь – полный улёт! Фотографировался с Кейт. Она сегодня настоящая Снежная Королева!

Никита повернулся в сторону пресс-волла. Кейт Дэвис уже уходила, давая возможность другим похвастаться своими нарядами. Рики не соврал: платье из тонкой серебристой ткани, украшения, диадема – всё сияло и переливалось при малейшем движении. Только лицо стало застывшей маской, стоило ей отвернуться от фотографов.

– Что это с ней? – вполголоса спросил Уилл.

Парни уже бросили шутковать и теперь просто стояли рядом.

– Слышала, – Марта тоже понизила голос, – Джона Смита на днях освободили досрочно.

Медведь, Уилл и Рики сделали одинаково скорбные лица. Видно, были в курсе. Никита об этом ничего не знал, хотя во время съёмок «Битвы во льдах» провёл с Кейт немало времени и думал, что мог бы сдать экзамен по истории её жизни на «отлично». Она не замолкала ни на секунду! Красивая, знаменитая, раскованная – наверное, многим мужчинам польстило бы её внимание, но Никита испытывал только одно желание: слиться с местностью.

– Ублюдок легко отделался, – Уилл покачал головой. – И пяти лет не отсидел.

– Да, – согласился Рики.

– Обеих жаль: и Кейт, и Кэрол, – Медведь вздохнул. – Наша Салли до сих пор от неё без ума. Каждые каникулы «Добро пожаловать в Цитадель Зла» пересматривает.

Никита вспомнил, что до сих пор не добрался до фильма. Сколько уже ходил вокруг! Следом память подкинула печальный факт, и паззл, наконец, сложился. Кэрол Дэвис была старшей сестрой Кейт. В девятнадцать, поддавшись на уговоры бойфренда, попробовала экстази – и вместо счастья получила сердечный приступ.

– Не знаете, кстати, Том здесь? – спросила Марта.

– Райли? Был, да, – Рики осмотрелся, – но сейчас что-то не вижу. Он болтал с Ларой.

– Тогда, боюсь, мы его потеряли…

– Да что мы всё языками чешем? – спохватился Уилл. – Давайте делать селфи, пока Боба нет. В этом году точно успеем.

Он только занёс смартфон, как над красной дорожкой грянуло:

– ТА-А-АК?!!

Боб Нагуя бежал к ним по узкому ограждённому проходу в центре.

– Быстрее, быстрее! – поторопила Марта.

Все сгрудились вокруг Уилла. Он даже успел сделать пару снимков, прежде чем Боб врезался в Медведя, яростно сопя, потеснил его и пробрался в середину.

– Общее селфи, бандерлоги! Ниже, ниже опусти! Вот так! Теперь меня видно.

Все засмеялись. Небольшой рост Боб легко компенсировал взрывным характером. Даже не был хамом, как казалось на первый взгляд. Просто беззастенчиво транслировал себя во внешний мир.

– А Сью где?

Сюзанна Бейл уже пробиралась к ним, огибая других гостей. Рыжие кудри пружинили при каждом плавном шаге. Глаза смеялись.

– Ты в курсе, Боб, что эта дорожка – для экстренных случаев?

– Мой случай экстренный!

– Бросил бабулю на произвол судьбы!

– Вот не надо, она там отлично общается с твоим мужем!

Наконец, все нашли место в кадре и замерли.

– Ребята, – сказал Уилл, глядя в смартфон, – жизнь их ничему не учит. Они снова не заметили, что я снимаю сториз!

Хохот «Лиги Севера», кажется, заглушил даже крики фанатов. Утирая глаза от слёз, Никита снова выцепил взглядом Кейт. Она смотрела точно на них, потом отвернулась и быстро двинулась в сторону лестницы. Ассистентка побежала следом. Несколько крепких мужчин в одинаковых костюмах тоже переместились в ту сторону.

– Говорят, с ней девять телохранителей, – громко шепнул Боб.

«Лига Севера» снова сгрудилась над ним.

– Ещё бы! – сказал Рики. – На ней целое состояние.

– Кейт всех затмила, – согласился Никита, – но если бы за мной по пятам шли девять парней с такими лицами, я точно обосрался бы.

– И зачем только представил тебя в её платье, – Медведь вздохнул.

– МЕДВЕДЬ!!! – закричали со всех сторон.

– А что? Цвет точно подойдёт. Почти как у смокинга.

– Ник, колись, в этих нарядах и будете на с…

– С-спойлер, Нагуя! – Марта зажала ему рот.

– Ладно, вы нас раскусили, – Никита поднял руки, будто бы сдавшись. – На самом деле, платье шили для меня, но когда Лара это увидела, то сказала, – он выпучил глаза, – О ГОСПОДИ, ЭТО ЖЕ ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШИЙ СПОЙЛЕР, ЧЕМ… СПОЙЛЕР!!!

Боб закричал. Медведь завыл.

– Ненавижу вас! – Марта повисла у него на плече.

– Я умираю, – простонал Уилл, сгибаясь пополам.

– Пятюня, брат!

Уилл протянул раскрытую ладонь, и Рики, тоже ухохатываясь, по ней ударил.

– Боже! – Сью обмахивалась ладонями. – Мне нельзя плакать!

– Так что пришлось Кейт надеть моё платье, – закончил Никита.

Его трижды дружески ткнули в бок. Марта отчаянно хрюкнула.

– О нет, – пробормотал Медведь, с высоты своего роста глядя поверх голов, – кажется, Лара услышала слово «спойлер» и мчится к нам! Расходимся!

Апатия отступила, и Никита вспомнил, что нельзя упускать момент. Тщательно избегая встречи с Гендлерманом, который, по словам Дэна, не уставал плеваться, ругая «жалких третьесортных франтов», он прогулялся по красной дорожке туда-сюда. Пожал множество рук и завёл десяток-другой маленьких разговоров с нужными людьми. Поулыбался фотографам возле пресс-вола. Ответил журналистам. Уделил время фанатам.

Когда до начала церемонии осталось полчаса, Никита не спеша поднялся по лестнице, разглядывая названия фильмов, выгравированные на колоннах. В пяти из них играл Рю Каваками, и в четырёх из этих пяти – главные роли. Ещё год назад это была бы понятная любому жгучая зависть, но теперь она уступила место странной тоске, природу которой Никита не понимал.

В четверг и пятницу Рю почти не писал, не желая отвлекать от подготовки к «Артуру». Сегодня – отправил только селфи. Найдись хотя бы пять лишних минут, Никита позвонил бы, но время в эти дни появлялось лишь глубокой ночью – за счёт беспокойного сна. Две ночи подряд он просыпался в четвёртом часу и моргал до четверти пятого. Позавчера просто лежал, тщетно пытаясь уснуть, а сегодня зачем-то полез на Ютуб. Опомнился только на середине ролика «Звёздные конфузы на церемонии «Артур»: восемь знаменитостей, которые отмочили в прямом эфире». Рядом с неизменно улыбчивой Молли стоял Рю Каваками. Бледное лицо, очертания глубоких мешков под глазами, стильно-небрежный пучок на голове, худые руки, иссиня-чёрный бархат – даже его страдание было искусством.

Эшли не упустил случая похвастаться своей коллекцией костюмов, в которых самые известные актеры и актрисы появлялись на красной дорожке «Артура». Никита залип на этот смокинг ещё до того, как прочитал табличку. Наглухо закрытый спереди. Расшитый цветным бисером по спине. Узор, навевавший мысли о сказочном оперении, спускался к удлинённым полам. Распахни их – увидишь сказочный шёлковый хвост. Хранилась у Эшли и та кандзаси. Никита всё представлял, как она тихо звенела, когда Рю поворачивал голову.

Молли Уорд. Что скажешь, Рю, как тебе открытие церемонии в этом году?

Рю Каваками. Просто супер! Все очень красивые! (Смеётся.) Даже я.

Молли Уорд (смеётся).

Рю Каваками. Грандиозно, на самом деле. Всегда думаешь: да чего там не видел, – и каждый раз потом: вау!

Молли Уорд. Как настроение? Волнуешься?

Рю Каваками. Волнуюсь, конечно. Я всегда волнуюсь. Непростая была роль, и после... Рад, что номинировали и наш фильм, и меня. Рад, что люди не отвернулись от тяжелой темы.

Молли Уорд. Говорят, ты не сразу согласился. Как Ариша Кларк тебя уговорила?

Рю Каваками. С трудом (улыбается). Я сначала отказался, да. Знаешь, некоторые вещи тяжело к себе подпускать с неприятных сторон. Признание, что насилие было, сочувствие детям, которые пострадали – это одна сторона, более… сознательная, что ли? А есть другая сторона, сумрачная, где душа героя. Я не хотел там копаться, но потом подумал, посовещался с Ниной – с Ниной Риверой, – и она поддержала идею, сказала нужные слова. Теперь почти не жалею. Но до сих пор в противоречивых чувствах (неловко смеётся) – это заметно.

Молли Уорд. Если победишь, станешь обладателем трёх «Артуров».

Рю Каваками. Да, это будет приятно, если так. Как тут Тед Морган только что шутканул, буду птицей, которая высоко-о-о летает.

Молли Уорд. Боже мой! (Смеётся.)

Рю Каваками. Ну а пока я всего лишь птица, которая говорит (встав спиной, расправляет правой рукой «хвост» и томно бросает через плечо): «Чирик-чирик, Тедди!».

Молли Уорд (смеётся, наполовину согнувшись).

Рю Каваками. Извини, Мо. (Кашлянув, встаёт, как было.) Давай, нормально отвечу.

Молли Уорд (сквозь смех). Мы в прямом эфире, Рю.

Рю Каваками. (Округлив глаза, зажимает рот.) А-а-а-а-а!!! (Крик переходит в хохот.)

Молли Уорд. (Снова профессионально улыбается.) И у нас есть ещё пара минут. Готов продолжить?

Рю Каваками. (Сквозь смех.) Извини, я, правда, не… (Кашлянув, принимает серьёзный вид.) Давай.

Молли Уорд. Кто пришёл поддержать тебя сегодня?

Рю Каваками. О, много кто. Все мои близкие: Юмико Кояма, семья Риверы, Тони Чеккарелли с детьми…

Молли Уорд. Ого! И твой муж тоже здесь?

Рю Каваками. Н-нет (кусает губу). Тибо не смог приехать. Работает над новым альбомом. Очень занят. Но он... смотрит трансляцию, да. (Неловко машет рукой.) Привет, милый!

Молли Уорд. Спасибо, Рю. А теперь передаём слово...

Никита пересмотрел отрывок несколько раз, ловя каждое движение лица Рю. Каким же всё-таки мудилой был этот Тибо Ламбер! Не любил приезжать в Лос-Анджелес, посмотрите-ка! Да если бы Никита узнал, что его любимый человек скучает так, как скучал Рю, то примчался бы к нему через весь земной шар! И уж точно был бы рядом в такой важный вечер! Стоял бы с этой птичкой, которая говорит: «Чирик-чирик, Тедди!».

Ночью, после всех этих мыслей, он так толком и не уснул. Постоянно вздрагивал от злости и просыпался. А теперь, поднимаясь по лестнице, с удивлением подумал, как легко вообразил себя на месте молчаливых звёздных спутников, над которыми смеялся столько лет. Всего-то и нужно было... Никита мотнул головой. Велел себе оставить разбор чувств к Рю для более подходящего момента.

– Ник!

По ступенькам резво взбежал Тони. Крепко пожали руки.

– Твои русские уже в зале?

– Да, поднялись.

Тони досадливо цокнул.

– Хотел поболтать с ними. Слышал, вы на афтерпати в «Blue Velvet»?

Никита кивнул. И он, и русский десант, и вся «Лига Севера» с причастными.

– Отлично! – Тони просиял. – Лино как раз не хотел идти! Стрельну пригласительный. Увидимся!

Едва ли не вприпрыжку он помчался вниз. Никита покачал головой. Уловил, наконец-то, что общего было у Тони и Рю: непосредственность и сумасбродство.

В зале Никита прошёл на своё место, миновав кресла, отведённые для Нельсонов, и обнаружил, что его соседка слева в этом году – Кейт. Обычно там сажали Рики или Медведя.

– Привет.

– Отлично выглядишь, – она ядовито улыбнулась. – В моём смокинге.

Приятный намечался вечерок. Не дождавшись ответа, Кейт бросила:

– Думала, серебристый бархат только моли к лицу.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я не моль?

Кейт прыснула. Улыбка тут же ушла, но лицо стало живым.

– Знаю. Видела, как ты молоко мешаешь с лавандовым сиропом. И пьёшь.

– То есть, шпионишь давно, не только сегодня?

– Такое увидишь – век не забудешь, – она отмахнулась от подозрений. – С лавандовым сиропом! Всё равно, что мыльную воду пить.

Придумывая достойный ответ, Никита остановил взгляд на коленях и залип. Это ведь, в самом деле, был сраный серебристый бархат! Когда Эшли только показал смокинг, Никита опешил. Всё внутри кричало: нет, ни за что, никогда, – но стоило надеть и увидеть на себе, как он понял, что пропал.

– Почему вы смеялись надо мной?

Бледные брови сошлись над переносицей, сделав кукольное лицо Кейт полностью несчастным. В голубых глазах задрожали слёзы. Больше сцен на публику Никита ненавидел только это: утешать людей, с которыми не был близок. Но не мог же он отсюда сбежать.

– Никто над тобой не смеялся.

– Да все слышали, как вы ржали! Обсуждали платье. Мне всё рассказали.

– Кейт, твоё платье очень красивое. Наш смех никак с этим не связан.

– С чем тогда он связан? – она шмыгнула носом.

– Мы ржали над Бобом, который чуть не спойлернул финал, когда заметил, что у нас с тобой костюмы в одном цвете, и это выглядит как…

– Знаю, – из несчастного лицо стало кислым. – Ещё и посадили рядом, – она быстро поморгала, дуя себе на глаза. – Ужасный вечер.

– Да уж…

– Только и слышу: ты сегодня королева. А всё не так. Не-а. Я – Золушка за пять минут до полуночи. Даже хуже. У неё-то, пожалуй, было нижнее бельё.

Никита выдохнул – это уже напоминало привычную Кейт.

– Извини, что наехала.

– Забей.

– Ты сегодня сам на себя не похож.

– Разве?

– Уже похож.

Никита посмотрел на неё осуждающе, но, кажется, только больше раззадорил. Кейт провела ладонью по его предплечью, едва касаясь ткани.

– Эшли любит бархат, – сказала она. – Бархат на мужиках. Помню, когда мы с Кэрол первый раз сюда пришли, Рю Каваками в его бархатном смокинге был. Я сказала ей: «Господи, какой он красивый». А она мне: «Идём, познакомишься!». Они ведь вместе снимались у Тома Райли, знали друг друга. Поболтали мы минутку. То есть, конечно, Кэрол с ним болтала. Я стояла рядом. Ни слова сказать не смогла, – Кейт замолчала, а потом вдруг выдала в лоб. – Никогда не знаешь, с кем и где потрахаешься.

Никита подпрыгнул. Не было никаких сомнений, что сплетни о похождениях Рю захлестнут его с головой, едва поползут слухи о знакомстве и чём-то большем, но вот так, на ровном месте?! Больше от неожиданности он воскликнул:

– Прямо на церемонии?!

– Что-о-о?!

Кейт открыла рот и почти сразу захохотала.

– Господи, Ник, что в твоей голове? На той церемонии мне было семнадцать! – она перешла на шёпот. – Даже если бы набралась смелости... Он, говорят, в этом плане твёрже камня. Мы уже потом встретились, в «Сайлент лейк». Приятное местечко для творческого человека с расшатанными нервами. Знаешь, я не всерьёз к нему подкатила. Так, посмеяться над своими подростковыми фантазиями. Думала, ну, в самом деле, чем он меня удивит...

Рассказ Кейт подействовал странным образом: вместо куннилингуса под раскидистым кустом Никита представил Рю в смокинге от Эшли, представил, как прижался бы голым телом к иссиня-чёрному бархату и поддевал бы языком тонкие металлические пластинки на кандзаси.

Кейт стиснула его руку.

– ...два раза, я кончила два раза, Ник, а ведь он даже штаны ещё не снял! Ох, до сих пор везде мурашки! Уверена, только ангелы на небесах способны это повто... Кхем, – она отодвинулась, насколько позволяло кресло, – что-то я разошлась.

Никита поднял затуманенный взгляд. Фотограф сделал снимок, повертел головой и двинулся дальше направо, к следующим жертвам.

– Теперь выдумают, что мы встречаемся.

– Может, не так уж плохо.

– Ого, – Кейт подняла бровь, – у тебя появился парень?

Никита закрыл лицо рукой.

Церемония прошла быстро. Никаких заминок. Ни одного происшествия. Кажется, никто даже не запнулся на лестнице, спеша к заветной статуэтке. Многие гости ещё переживали из-за землетрясения, и после каждой номинации уходили целыми компаниями – на их места едва успевали подсаживать наёмных зрителей. Никита уже мысленно потягивал коктейли в «Blue Velvet», когда Камал Мукерджи открыл конверт, чтобы назвать лучший иностранный фильм, и воскликнул:

– Бесподобно! «Таксидермист»!

Его оглушило. Как сквозь воду он услышал короткую речь победителя.

– Спасибо, господа! – сказал Лаврентьев, сжимая «Артур». – Думал тем и закончить, но теперь, стоя здесь, хочу сказать кое-что ещё. Выразить благодарность женщине, которой, к сожалению, больше с нами нет. Она всегда говорила: единственный верный способ узнать наш мир – жить с открытыми глазами. Она знала это в те времена, когда мы были студентами, а мне – он усмехнулся, – да, мне понадобилось ещё полсотни лет, чтобы понять, как сильно она была права. Эта награда – ещё одно подтверждение её правоты. Спасибо, Варвара! И спасибо всей нашей команде, всем, кто отважился довести это дело до конца. Спасибо!

Едва сели в лимузин, Лаврентьев отдал статуэтку Руслану, и если до этого тот как-то держал лицо, то после – даже не пытался. Раскрасневшийся, сверкающий зелёными глазищами, он вещал на весь салон, что нисколько не сомневался в победе, что всё к тому и шло, что кино – российское кино – наконец-то нащупало свой путь к балансу между интеллектуальностью и зрелищностью. Егор Владимирович солировать не мешал – напротив, очень точно вставлял фразы, чтобы раззадорить его ещё больше. Аллочка с лёгкостью волшебницы подливала шампанское в бокал. Никита пронзил их хитрый замысел: для пущего эффекта после громкой победы стоило произвести впечатление в неформальной обстановке афтерпати.

Что ж, придраться было не к чему.

Всю дорогу он смотрел на «Артур» в руках друга и повторял как мантру: «Ершов, не будь мудаком, улыбайся».

Аллочка протянула бокал.

– Извини, сегодня не буду.

– Ну-ка, – она приблизилась, – соври на ушко.

– Не нужно, правда.

Еле слышно вздохнув, она вернулась на место.

На афтерпати вся «Лига Севера» тут же возжелала познакомиться с «тем самым цыганским мальчиком», а Руслан был уже в той редкой стадии опьянения, когда никакие этические нормы не сдерживали в нём неукротимую жажду общения. Он мгновенно нашёл общий язык с Бобом. Пять минут спустя – уже сыпал шуточками с Уиллом и Джонни. Через полчаса – катался на Медведе. Потом были танцы, а в конце первого часа ночи Руслан успешно организовал чемпионат по синхронному питью водки.

Затмил всех.

Потягивая безалкогольный мохито, Никита думал, как всё-таки везёт некоторым людям. В трезвом виде им не изменяет здравомыслие, а в пьяном – веселье. Когда они открываются, из них не лезут монстры. Время близилось к двум. На танцполе ещё отжигали, но американцы, не привычные к тусовкам до самого утра, уже сдавали позиции. Больше никто не тянул Никиту из бара. В половине третьего можно было отчалить без каких-либо подозрений.

Он почти сделал это! Но возле самого выхода перед ним выскочил Руслан – взбудораженный, наполовину протрезвевший, шея и ворот рубашки – в следах помады. Неудивительно, что Голливуд принял его с распростёртыми объятиями. 

– Удрать собрался? – Ильясов скрестил руки на груди.

– Я, правда, устал.

– От говна в голове?

Никита тяжело вздохнул.

– Давай, сам с этим разберусь?

– Давай, не будешь делать вид, что научился.

Никита попытался пройти, но Руслан упёрся:

– Нет! Не пущу! Поговорим по душам!

Они вернулись в бар, где почти никого не осталось. За стойкой Аллочка и Сью неутомимо пили текилу на брудершафт. В тёмном углу, в двух низких креслах, добивали бутылку коньяка Лаврентьев и Тони Чеккарелли.

– Сядем здесь, – Руслан толкнул Никиту на диван и крикнул бармену. – Эй, парень, два «Лонг-айленда»!

– Я не буду пить!

– А я тебе предлагаю? Это мне. В качестве моральной компенсации.

Ильясов вытянул почти всё. Почти. Всё же силы пьяного и трезвого были не равны. Аллочка тоже помогла. По-своему, будто бы не вмешиваясь. Проводив Сью, она подсела к ним за стол, и разговор волшебным образом свернул на безопасные темы: Петербург, гнусные проделки кошек, мебель Мамыховской.

Уже светало, когда Никита смог уйти. Отвлекшись от разговора с Тони, Лаврентьев подманил Руслана. Аллочка сфокусировала взгляд и абсолютно трезвым голосом сказала:

– А вот теперь, Петька, беги.

– Скажет потом, что бросил его.

– Не скажет. Не переживай об этом. Вызову ему такси, как разойдутся.

– Спасибо.

– Было бы за что, – тепло улыбнувшись, она положила руку поверх его руки. – Не ешь себя, Никита.

– Стараюсь, – он встал.

– Удался, кстати, вечер?

– Какой вечер?

– Тот, после ужина в «Сите», – глаза Аллочки сверкнули не хуже кристаллов на платье. – Вы так друг на друга посматривали.

Никита вздохнул.

– Ладно тебе.

– Удался.

Она самодовольно хмыкнула. Одно было слово – подруга.

Подбросив зевающего Дэна до дома, Никита ещё раз извинился за непредвиденную задержку. Телохранитель взял с него обещание добраться до кровати целым и невредимым. На этом простились. Дэн уже скрылся за дверью, а Никита всё думал, ехать ли сразу в Санта-Монику или сначала встретиться с Эшли. Он великодушно разрешил вернуть смокинг утром понедельника, но… Были, были на свете вещи только на одну ночь. Погладив серебристый бархат, Никита первый раз в жизни искренне сказал себе: разве стоит об этом переживать? Эшли поставит его смокинг в один ряд с другими костюмами, недалеко от смокинга Рю.

Первый раз с пяти вечера Никита разблокировал экран смартфона и прочитал сообщения.

Рю: ВАУ

Рю: охуенно!!!

Рю: просто космос :inlove:

Рю: так и быть, прощаю, что раньше не показал )

Ник (L.A.): )))

Ник (L.A.): спасибо

Ник (L.A.): надеюсь, фотки будут норм

Рю: расслабься

Рю: фотки тоже охуенные

Рю: [49 фото]

Ник (L.A.): ебать реально выгляжу как плейбой XDD

Ник (L.A.): даже как-то неловко

Рю: НИКИТА

Ник (L.A.): ты почему не спишь?

Рю: я спал

Рю: пока бухой тони не позвонил девять раз

Рю: теперь уже не усну (

Ник (L.A.): ((

Рю: забей я сам дурак

Рю: не отключил звук

Ник (L.A.): хочешь приеду?

Рю: давай лучше в кроватку

Ник (L.A.): могу и в кроватку

Рю: лол

Ник (L.A.): НА ЭТОТ РАЗ Я ТРЕЗВЫЙ

Рю: да ладно? )

Рю: хотя

Рю: отсутствие опечаток действительно смущает

Рю: Никита

Рю: ты не шутишь

Рю: всё-таки выписали антибиотики

Ник (L.A.): с желудком всё в порядке

Ник (L.A.): не стал пить чтобы не развезло

Рю: что случилось??

Ник (L.A.): долгая история

Ник (L.A.): в смысле реально долго рассказывать

Ник (L.A.): ничего смертельного

Рю: приезжай

Рю был в бассейне – и отлично плавал! Оказавшись у дальнего края, он нырнул, легко перевернулся в глубине и поплыл обратно по дну. Никита даже не сразу понял, что на нём ничего нет.

– Быстро ты, – вынырнув, Рю облокотился на ближний бортик, вытер воду с лица.

– Не стал домой заезжать.

– Вижу. Вживую ещё круче выглядит.

Он вышел из воды. Прекрасное тело, влажные волосы в паху. Не стал вытираться полотенцем, промокнул только голову и сразу накинул тёплый халат – пепельно-розовый, как это калифорнийское утро. Как непривычно было видеть его в таком цвете! Не убийственно сексуальным инкубом. Сладеньким кусочком. Долькой маршмеллоу, что вот-вот растает во рту.

Рю приблизился, откинув мокрые волосы со лба. Никита протянул руки.

На ощупь халат оказался ещё нежнее, чем на вид.

– Не прижимайся. Эшли тебя убьёт, если испортишь.

– Но посмотреть-то можно? – улыбаясь, Никита провёл пальцами по его щеке.

– Разве не всё разглядел?

– Ты так быстро оделся.

Сделав два шага назад, Рю развязал пояс и медленно раздвинул халат. Спустил с плеч. Повернулся боком, застыв, как для снимка. Цвета, приглушенные ранним утром, словно вспыхнули изнутри. Звуки проникли в уши все разом: ветерок в листьях, птичьи трели, далекий шум одинокой машины. Рю смотрел тем своим томным таинственным взглядом, глубоким, карим, уносящим далеко-далеко от земли. Он медленно повернулся вокруг себя – шагнул на носок, красиво вытягивая пальцы. Халат скользнул по полу как длинный пышный хвост. Никита сглотнул. Чирик-чирик, говорите? Уж эту птичку он поймал бы! Рю повернулся снова, шагнул в другую сторону – дразнил, пританцовывая перед ним. Никита не знал, куда смотреть: на хитрющее лицо, на красивые ступни, на плечи, на спину, на волочащийся халат? Намек на сладкую близость был в каждой линии тела, в каждом движении. Протяни руку – и окажешься в раю.

– Рю...

– Да-а?

Встав спиной, он спустил халат ниже, обнажая ягодицы. Никита умер, а когда воскрес – уже прижимался к Рю, уткнувшись носом между родинок на шее. Он солгал бы, сказав, что не хочет секса, но гораздо сильнее хотел стоять так целую вечность, тысячу лет, чтобы замер весь мир, чтобы утро навсегда застыло в этой точке, и в воздухе ещё висела ночная прохлада, а солнце лишь едва золотило верхушки кипарисов. Рю не двигался. Казалось даже, не дышал. Никита нашёл ладонями его ладони, пальцы переплелись, и только тогда он очнулся, из миража стал таким же человеком – из плоти, крови и чувств. Громко втянул воздух носом. Задрожал.

Освободив руки, Никита подхватил халат, надел обратно на Рю и запахнул спереди.

– Не хочешь?

– Холодно, – Никита поцеловал в шею. – Простудишься ещё.

Рю повернулся – и сломал тоскующим взглядом. Не увильнуть, не солгать.

– Настроение – дерьмо.

– Станет легче.

Никита глянул ему в глаза:

– Не станет, Рю. Сколько раз проверено.

Они сидели на шезлонге и молчали. Солнце поднималось всё выше. Больше ничего не происходило.

– А что помогает?

– А?

– Если не секс улучшает настроение, то что?

Никита задумался.

– Что-то вроде этого, – сказал он, наконец. – Когда тихо и ничто не отвлекает. Можно сосредоточиться, понять, правда ли всё так херово или просто много надумано лишнего.

– О. Да. Понимаю.

– Во сколько мне выметаться?

– Когда захочешь. Я часа через полтора поеду. Ещё к проктологу нужно заскочить. Анализы сдам заодно.

– Беспокоит что-то?

– Нет, плановый визит.

– Могу подвезти.

– Ты на своей?

– Да, даже шампанское пить не стал.

– Никита, – придвинувшись, Рю взял за руку, – что за долгая история?

Было стыдно признаваться в такой мелочной зависти. Руслан столько вложил в свою роль и не абы у кого, а у Лаврентьева, у своего учителя, знавшего и показавшего все его сильные стороны. Их победа была заслуженной. Не победе, в общем-то, завидовал Никита. Вовсе не победе.

– Гендлерман мне палки в колёса ставит, – он сцепил ладони. – Я не сразу поверил. Думал, зачем это ему, странно как-то, он же мой агент, но нет, всё так. Чует, старый чёрт, что хочу свалить – вот и болтает всякое, чтобы другие не хотели дел со мной иметь.

– Ого. Плохо это. У него большие связи. Крупно может поднасрать.

– Знаю. Ничего, дождусь декабря…

– Так долго? Почему не раньше?

– Потому что кое-кто тупой!

– Никита! – Рю цокнул.

– Когда подписывали контракт с Гендлерманом, я сильно сглупил. Не подумал, что нужно торговаться. Потом-то дошло: кастинг всё решил, предыдущие работы, внешность... В общем, вписывался в формат. Но тогда я сильно был не в себе. Очень уехать хотел. На что угодно согласился бы. И Гендлерман такого наплёл! Что чуть ли не уговаривал продюсеров, а они всё мялись, и ситуация была сложная, и…

Никита прикусил язык – чуть не ляпнул, что скандал вокруг двух контрактов Рю Каваками тоже сыграл большую роль. До сих пор Гендлерман не уставал стращать ушлыми кинокорпорациями, которые мечтают нажиться на идиотах, хотя это было уже просто смешно. 

– И?

– И я всё подписал: контракты с «Mirror Group» на пять фильмов и с Гендлерманом на шесть лет, – он вздохнул. – Если раньше срока свалить, неустойка будет космическая. Я показывал уже знающим людям, у старика всё схвачено, на адвокатов больше денег уйдёт, чем ему платить, а говна, наверное, и того больше выльется.

Рю погладил по плечу. Никита смутился. Зря он всё это высказал вслух.

– Дотерплю как-нибудь. Работы много в этом году, быстро время пролетит. Моя одежда ведь никуда не делась? Переоделся бы.

– Всё в сохранности. Выделил ей уголок.

– И в душ бы сходил…

– Никита, – Рю рассмеялся, – сколько раз сказать? Будь как дома. Идём, найду чехол для смокинга.

Двадцать пять минут спустя Никита уже завтракал на кухне, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз ел рисовую кашу на молоке. Наверное, в Твери. Почти два года назад. Рю сидел рядом, изучал раздел «Новинки» в приложении доставки продуктов. Веселая повязка для волос, розовые патчи и тканевая маска идеально подходили к его халату. Наконец, он глянул на Никиту.

– Прожигаешь дыру?

– Исправляюсь, как обещал, – Никита подпер щеку кулаком. – Вид потрясный. Каждый день так начинаешь?

– Стараюсь.

– А я никак себя не приучу. Вспоминаю обычно, когда рожа вот-вот отвалится.

Тут же зачесался лоб. Следом неприятно стянуло щёки. Точно не стоило остервенело тереть их мыльными руками в душе. Рю повернулся на стуле.

– Никита.

– Знаю. Доеду до дома – обязательно приму меры.

– Для чего, ты думаешь, в обеих ваннах наверху стоят огромные коробки с одноразовыми средствами? От такой воды у кого угодно рожа отвалится, а твоя – тем более.

– Там все марки незнакомые, – Никита сделал вид, что вернулся к каше. – На моём лице и так еле предотвратили ядерную войну.

Рю поднялся и строго сказал:

– Что-нибудь найдем.

Ещё десять минут спустя Никита лежал на кровати в спальне Рю и наслаждался прохладой от тканевой маски. Из ванной доносился шум воды. Иногда по полу шаркал тапочек. Рю что-то напевал. Славное наступило утро. Гораздо лучше того, которое Никита представлял пару часов назад. Он снова скользил взглядом по полкам, лениво размышляя об инкубах. Раз у них не было крыльев, наверное, обживали пещеры? Или всё-таки гнездились на деревьях? Если охотились ночью, то спали днём? С другой стороны, если питались сексуальной энергией людей, логичнее было бы караулить добычу при свете солнца, скажем, на закате, когда сил на сопротивление уже мало, или в ранний час, когда так и тянет…

– Ник?

– Я не сплю, – он моргнул.

Рю поддел маску с его лица, унес в ванную, вернулся. Лёг рядом.

– Ещё есть время. Поваляемся? Поставлю будильник.

Никита повернулся на бок.

– Я не кажусь тебе придурком?

– Нисколько.

Положив смартфон возле подушки, Рю подвинулся ближе. Обнял. Никита спрятал нос в мягком вороте халата.

– Тогда ладно.

Он задремал. Проснулся от будильника. Рю лежал уже одетый. Джинсы, белая футболка с изображением повозки на пустынной трассе и надписью «Уважь колымагу», волосы уложены так, что челка не скрывает лоб... Никита ещё толком не проснулся, а уже на него залез. Бёдра прижались к бёдрам. Оба члена встали. Рю заёрзал снизу. Никита прижался губами к его шее. Кожа едва уловимо пахла миндалём и сильнее – туалетной водой от «DF». Джерри обливался ею на съемках «Истоков». До сих пор этот запах напоминал о недостижимом.

– Никита, – шепнул Рю, нежно оттащив за волосы, – или мы очень быстро трахаемся, или...

– Подрочим друг другу?

– Нет уж, – он выскользнул из объятий. – Я себя знаю: где возьму твой хер, там меня и похоронят.

Рю сидел на пассажирском. Кожаная куртка нараспашку, солнцезащитные очки. Казалось, даже огромный бежевый чехол на коленях добавлял ему сексуальности. Никита уже не жалел, что постеснялся дрочить в его постели, пока сам он наяривал в ванной. Знал, чем займется дома.

– Выглядишь потрясно, – сказал Никита, когда выехали.

– Спасибо.

– Забыл спросить, где автовыставка?

– В Сан-Франциско. Сегодня последний день.

– В Сан-Франциско? В таком виде? Мне уже начинать ревновать?

Приятный короткий сон и возбуждение сделали дело: Никиту неудержимо несло в страну провального флирта. Рю дёрнулся.

– Да ладно? Всё-таки на свидание?

– Ник! – он подпрыгнул. – К чему этот сарказм?

За тёмными стёклами было не разглядеть глаз, но напряжённая поза и плотно сомкнувшиеся губы мгновенно вернули с небес на землю.

– Извини, – пробормотал Никита.

– Если ревнуешь, просто скажи!

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Рю кое-как выдавил из себя:

– Я не собираюсь ни с кем встречаться в Сан-Франциско.

– Боже мой, я пошутил! Извини, если не нужно было.

– Сложно, – он поднял очки на макушку, сжал переносицу.

– Обещаю, больше никаких шуток про ревность.

Впереди загорелся красный сигнал светофора. Никита остановил спорткар. Посмотрел вокруг: сонные пешеходы со стаканчиками кофе, другие автомобили, залитые солнцем дома. Почему даже в такое прекрасное утро он сумел ляпнуть что-то не то?

– А ты, правда, умеешь смеяться над ревностью?

– Не плакать же над ней, – Никита пожал плечами. – Не скажу, что чувство незнакомое, но это ведь всегда проблема одного человека, его сомнений в собственной ценности, всегда внутри. Даже когда один партнёр сознательно разжигает в другом ревность, он ведь просто бьёт по больному.

– Да, – Рю задумался. – Пожалуй, так, – он вздохнул. – Извини. У нас с Ламбером много дерьма в итоге вышло из-за того, что не решили сразу, что можно, чего нельзя.

– Сейчас поговорим?

– Нет-нет, зачем, не хочу мучить тебя после бессонной ночи.

– Ты не мучаешь.

– Мне тоже нужно подумать. Как у тебя со временем на следующей неделе?

Загорелся зелёный. Поток машин двинулся дальше.

– Я проверю ещё раз и напишу, идет? Свободнее должно быть. Много не планировал, хотел вплотную заняться подготовкой.

– Да-а, кое-кому тоже не помешало бы. Кажется, я всё ещё в стадии отрицания.

– Как-то помочь или не мешать?

– Понятия не имею. В любом случае, было бы здорово вместе порепе… – он гоготнул. – Извини! Не как в тот раз, нормально! Тони скинул список эпизодов, которые хочет в Японии отснять.

А вот Никите резко стало не до смеха.

– Тоже видел. Честно говоря…

Он замолчал. Какие уж тут слова, если гнал от себя даже мысли. Планы Тони повергли его в состояние, близкое к панике. Почему-то Никита был уверен, что в Японии упор будет на эпизодах притирки Виктора и Юри, на первых романтических сценах, а обнажёнка останется на осень, для закрытых съемочных павильонов.

Рю смотрел с вопросом, ждал продолжения.

– Очень хорошо понимаю тебя. Про стадию отрицания.

– О, – он удивился. – Мне казалось, ты увлечён Виктором.

– Его характером. А Тони нужна голая жопа.

– Можем голыми порепетировать.

Рю не шутил. Говорил на полном серьёзе. И смотрел так участливо, что становилось только хуже. Отвернувшись, Никита сосредоточился на дороге. Впереди уже виднелась вывеска медицинского центра. Через минуту спорткар остановился в двух домах от него.

– Перед камерой раздеваться всегда тяжело, – сказал Рю. 

– Всё равно звучит как план полного провала.

– Даже если провалимся, кто узнает?

Все слова вылетели из головы. Никита снова тонул в его взгляде.

– Напиши, как сверишься с планами.

– Целоваться не будем, да?

– Шокирующая сенсация, – голосом прожжённого папарацци выдал Рю. – Афтерпати «Артура» закончилась визитом к проктологу!

Никита хохотал так, что выступили слёзы. Наконец, пассажирская дверь плавно ушла вверх. Выскользнув на тротуар, Рю зацепил чехол с костюмом за сидение и аккуратно расправил.

– Скажу спасибо, если вернёшь.

– Верну обязательно. 

– Отлично водишь, кстати.

– Стараюсь.

– Пришлю тебе результаты, – Рю очень плохо подмигнул.

– Иди уже!

– Думаешь, шучу?

Опершись коленом на сидение, он снова подался в салон. Никита дёрнул за ворот куртки. Быстро прижался губами к губам.

– И что скажешь в своё оправдание?

– Селфи не забудь.

– С проктологом?

– Только если он симпатичный.

– Тебя это заводит, да? – согрев ухо, шёпот Рю словно скатился по позвоночнику и там, внизу, стал кровью, ударившей в пах. – Представляешь меня с другими?

Сердце ухнуло вниз. Воздух в лёгких застыл.

Лицо обдало жаром.

Ложью было «нет» и равносильно смерти «да».

Мэт говорил, кто из дурного любопытства дразнит инкубов, заканчивает даже хуже, чем ставшие их добычей.

– О, – Рю моргнул.

Удивление на красивом лице припечатало к земле окончательно.

– Это… это в теории! Не обязательно ты. Ничего личного. Фантазии такие: как будто я с-смотрю на чужой улётный…

На губы лёг указательный палец, и Никита замолчал, теперь сожалея уже о неуместных оправданиях.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал Рю. – Не грузись.

– П-прости.

– Обсудим наедине, да?

Никита кивнул.

– Мне пора, – Рю выбрался на тротуар.

Дверь встала на место.

– Оттянись в Сан-Франциско, колымага.

Он зажмурился, но губы разошлись в широкой дурацкой улыбке. От сердца отлегло.

– Пока, – сказал Никита.

– Пока, фантазёр!


	18. Глава 15. Суперцветение (Юри и Рю)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не люблю писать предупреждения, так как зачастую это спойлеры, но и пренебречь этим как фикрайтер не могу, поэтому будьте осторожны: в главе упоминается underage (без описаний), секс с беременными, попытка изнасилования, жестокость, расчленёнка, секс с зомби и некрофилия. А в остальном это милая, добрая глава про творчество и любовь =^_____________^=

_I'm falling_

_In all the good times I find myself longing for change_

_And in the bad times I fear myself_

_I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

_«Shallow», Lady Gaga feat. Bradley Cooper_

«Так всё-таки, Рю Каваками – мужчина или женщина?»

Сколько лет назад Тед задал этот вопрос и сколько лет после Рю злился, вспоминая, как неожиданно шутка задела за живое. Биологически он был мужчиной и никогда из-за этого не страдал, но, примерив образ Лилит, чётко понял, как сильно ограничивал свой мир первые двадцать лет. Мнил себя свободным человеком, а на самом деле – цеплялся за существующие рамки.

После премьеры все как один спрашивали, в чём секрет такого невероятного перевоплощения. Рю не знал, что ответить. Не было никакого секрета. Ни яркий макияж, ни туфли на шпильках, ни кружевное бельё, ни платья, ни юбки, ни минеты в машине не смогли сделать его женщиной. Он оставался чудаковатым придурком. Пробовал испытывать _женские чувства_, но провалился и тут. Смена настроений, любовные переживания, слезливость, обидчивость и прочее, что окружающие считали прерогативой «слабого пола», – всё это Рю так или иначе знал и не видел в этом ничего исключительно женского. Не помогла даже Сью, в те годы сама женственность! «Я постоянно чувствую себя тупой», – сказала она. К тому моменту Рю постоянно чувствовал себя тупым уже месяц, но к цели не приблизился ни на шаг. Да, научился двигаться «как женщина», одеваться, краситься, ходить на каблуках, кокетничать, однако внутри не чувствовал никаких перемен.

Однажды Рю возвращался на съёмную квартиру недалеко от студии, где брал уроки танцев на пилоне, и вдруг вспомнил, как полжизни назад ходил по такой же неприятной улице вместе с матерью. Где она работала под конец? Кто знает! Но иногда в такие вечера она закрывалась в ванной, включала воду и долго, надрывно плакала. Рю думал, зарыдать будет тяжело, но только прикинул размеры нависшего отчаяния, как слёзы полились сами собой. Он был бессилен! Не мог стать женщиной, как ни старался! Не мог даже толком приблизиться к пониманию, найти, в чём же её принципиальное отличие от мужчины. Считал тогда, что провалился как исследователь. Только из-за этого пошёл на сделку с совестью: показал «вариант себя». Под этим именем вначале жила Джи-Лилит – замкнутый, ранимый, немногословный человек, способный выразить свою радость от жизни только через танец. Рю оставил поиски. Позволил наброску завладеть телом. Окрепший образ едва ли был женщиной. Но не был и мужчиной. Был чёрной волной – стихией, выраженной в танце. Да, это был танец, обретший плоть. Танец мстил обидчикам, когда в Джи-Лилит не осталось ничего от Джи.

Увидев на экране человека, неотличимого от женщины, Рю Каваками, может, удивился больше всех. Может, тогда только понял то, что уже внутренне знал: нет никаких мужчин и женщин – есть люди, характеры, истории. За переживаниями и сомнениями полутора лет лежала не пустота, а твёрдая земля. Земля, на которой Рю Каваками мог стать абсолютно любым. Мог больше не оглядываться на знатоков всех мастей. Мог делать только то, что считал нужным.

Прекрасное это было чувство.

Рю улыбнулся, снова посмотрев в открытую шкатулку. В воскресенье вечером он заехал на ужин в Пасифик Пэлисейдс. Там-то и узнал, что Варвара завещала ему кое-что из личных вещей и драгоценностей. Хотел отказаться, чтобы всё осталось в семье, но увидел лицо Нины и понял без слов: в семье всё и останется. Спросил только, можно ли открыть шкатулку позже, у себя. Она кивнула. И вот, четыре дня спустя, Рю набрался решимости. Внутри лежали три винтажных бронзовых гребня, золотое колье с рубинами, серьги в комплект к нему и щётка для волос – та самая, с Афродитой. Варвара любила красивые вещи. Гребни были хороши. Какие узоры! На секунду Рю пожалел, что никогда больше не отрастит длинных волос, но, поддавшись соблазну, приложил один гребень к голове.

Вздохнул.

После расставания с Тибо он избегал любых украшений. Даже не мог сказать, что воротило. Просто отрезало. Ламбер обожал браслеты и подвески, кайфовал, когда они звенели во время ебли. Рю нравилось другое – что-то вроде наследства от Варвары. Всегда. Но окончательно он принял это во время съёмок «Лилит» – потому и вспомнил её, едва открыл шкатулку.

Рю убрал гребень. Приложил к уху серьгу. Огромный рубин в центре стилизованного солнца. Мать брала их, когда ходила смотреть балет. На ней выглядело сногсшибательно. Да и ему, пожалуй, было к лицу. Рю снова вздохнул. В двадцать шесть он думал, что давно нашёл ответ на дурацкий вопрос Теда Моргана. Мужчина, женщина, культовая личность, самый счастливый на свете супруг – всё, что только можно вообразить. В одном человеке. Или в ослеплённом успехом дураке? Если бы тогда он хоть немного задумался, то увидел бы – это уже совсем не то, что открыла ему Лилит.

В спальню постучали.

– Заходи.

Рю убрал серьгу от уха, но, распахнув дверь, Пхакпхум закричал:

– Стой-стой-стой! Верни, как было! О-о-о! – повиснув на плече, он лукаво подмигнул. – Готовишься к свиданию?

– У нас рабочая встреча будет, – Рю положил серьгу в шкатулку. – Репетиция.

– Даже не поцелуетесь?

– Ещё не обговорили правила. Может, и не поцелуемся.

Пхакпхум притворно охнул от ужаса. Сегодня стрелки были красные. Вместо привычной неброской одежды для походов на тренировки – яркая туника до середины бедра и полупрозрачные оранжевые леггинсы.

– Похоже на Сомйинг, – Рю улыбнулся.

– Да. Подумал, знаешь, что зря её похоронил. Она столько лет меня спасала.

– Тоже верно.

– Ма-а-амочка, – пропел он, – одну ма-а-аленькую безделу-у-ушечку.

– Перестань. Пошутили, и хватит.

Сдвинув левый витраж, Рю поставил шкатулку на полку к коробкам с украшениями. Пхакпхум обнял крепко-крепко, сказал тихо, но серьёзно:

– Не перестану. Мамочка хорошая. Нужно её любить.

Рю выбрался из объятий. Он не хотел обсуждать это всерьёз. Даже с Линдой был всего один разговор, не самый удачный. Ещё в «Сайлент Лейк». Рю как будто пытался вытащить на свет то, что яро этому сопротивлялось. И чем сильнее тащил, тем дурнее себя чувствовал. Тогда отложили обсуждение до лучших времён – и больше к нему не вернулись. Теперь, вспомнив, Рю подумал: как странно. Он ведь любил свою Лилит. И она его всегда привечала…

– Как он открывается?

Рю моргнул. Пхакпхум шарил по стене недалеко от входа в гардероб.

– Левее возьми. И выше. И нажми сильнее.

Потайная дверь съехала в сторону. Пхакпхум скрылся внутри. Рю нахмурился. Это было уже чересчур!

– Иди сюда!

– Что ты задумал?

– Иди, кому говорю!

Рю заглянул в гардероб. Пхакпхум держал в руках вешалку с длинным кардиганом от сестёр Хьюз. Умопомрачительный алый кашемир.

– Это.

– Хочешь взять? Боюсь, с таким луком – уже перебор.

– Надень его сегодня.

– Пхакпхум, мы будем раздеваться.

– Надень, – он сунул вешалку Рю в руки, – и я забуду, как ты без разрешения мял мои сиськи!

До назначенного времени оставалось минут двадцать. Рю всё смотрел на кардиган. С домашней одеждой сочеталось плохо, а ту, что могла бы подойти, он искать не хотел. Зачем? Они даже никуда не выйдут! Дурацкое решение напрашивалось само. Рю фыркнул, но потом подумал, что никогда не примерял кардиган на голое тело – не знал наверняка, как это будет выглядеть.

…А выглядело-то неплохо!

Запахнув полы, он застегнул два крючка-невидимки и повертелся перед зеркалом. Прикинул небрежную укладку. Вспомнил, где стоит подходящая обувь.

– Спокойно, Каваками, сначала… – Рю встретился взглядом с отражением и все слова о благоразумии застряли в горле.

Решительный. Яркий. Готовый смести всё на своём пути.

Как давно Рю не видел себя таким!

И как, оказывается, скучал.

Коснувшись зеркала, он тихо сказал:

– Спасибо, Пхакпхум.

МДРНМР22: привет

МДРНМР22: если я надену вещь под настроение

МДРНМР22: это не помешает работе

МДРНМР22: ?

Никита: лол

Никита: откуда я знаю

Никита: но теперь точно умру от любопытства если не увижу

Никита: те кружевные трусы?

МДРНМР22: какие

Никита: ты слал фото из Канады

МДРНМР22: нет

МДРНМР22: те я выкинул

Никита: как так ((

МДРНМР22: не грусти

МДРНМР22: можешь купить мне новые

Никита: любого цвета?

МДРНМР22: только не жёлтые

Никита: боже мой

Никита: и в мыслях не было

Никита: я подумал, может нежно-коралловый или цвет морской раковины

Никита: круто смотрелось бы

Никита: на такой светлой коже

Никита: блядь

Никита: ты же пошутил

Никита: зачем я думаю об этом всерьёз х))

МДРНМР22: вот и я прихуел чутка

Никита: разве парни не дарили тебе кружевное бельё?

МДРНМР22: посмотрел бы я на того смельчака

Никита: так выгляни в окно XD

МДРНМР22: уже приехал??

Никита: ага

Никита: щас с таксистом рассчитаюсь

Никита: только проржусь

Метнувшись в гардероб, Рю схватил карминово-красные замшевые бабуши и побежал вниз. Обулся уже на первом этаже – за секунду до того, как Никита вошёл в дом. Он замер на пороге, кое-как захлопнув дверь.

– Вау.

Никита подошёл, и руки сами распахнулись для объятий.

– Нравится?

– Просто отпад!

Рю зажмурился. Колени ослабли. Не держи его Никита, сел бы посреди коридора – такая гора упала с плеч. 

– А под ним – ничего?

– Так ты ничего пока не купил.

Никита хохотнул.

– Поцелуй?

– Если не помешает, – Рю улыбнулся.

Губы едва коснулись губ.

– Будем в танцевальном зале репетировать? – спросил Никита.

– Да, там хорошо. Сразу наверх?

– Быстрее начнём, больше успеем.

Никита не выпустил его руки. Рю, вроде, поднимался по лестнице, а как будто проваливался всё глубже. Приятно скользил по коже кашемир. Горела шея, ожидая поцелуев. _Репетиция, Каваками! Репетиция!_

Никита остановился. Сказал, сглотнув:

– Красивые туфли.

– Бабуши.

– Можно?

Рю кивнул. Никита наклонился, погладил замшу. Пальцы двинулись выше, едва касаясь левой ноги. Как в замедленной съемке. Смяв кашемир, нырнули между бёдер… _Репетиция!!! _Рю уже открыл рот, но Никита остановился раньше, неожиданно легко вздохнув.

– Будешь смеяться, – он убрал руку, – только теперь понял, зачем мужики под юбки лезут.

В танцевальном зале Рю всё ещё хохотал.

– Между прочим, это был комплимент! – Никита не пытался скрыть улыбку.

– Я так и понял!

Они перетащили два кресла-мешка в дальний угол, куда не добиралось солнце. Бросив ношу, Никита поймал Рю, и тот обмяк в объятиях, снова ощутив его нежность. Где, зачем он её прятал?

– Очень круто в этом выглядишь.

– Но не стоило надевать, да?

– Эй! – Никита рассмеялся. – Не было в моей фразе никакого «но»!

Рю прижался лбом к его плечу. Как он скучал! С воскресенья не виделись. Хотели пересечься на ланче в «Blue Velvet», куда Рю заехал попрощаться с Лаврентьевыми и Русланом, но Никита долго проторчал в пробке и отправился сразу в аэропорт.

– Правда, очень красиво. И смотрится так естественно! Я думал, вещица женская... Пхакпхум меня сдал?

Рю удивился. Никита признался:

– Видел, как я её щупал.

Так вот оно что!

– Извини, не смог пройти мимо такого кашемира.

– Понимаю как никто, – Рю улыбнулся. – Это вещь от сестер Хьюз. Они не делят одежду на женскую и мужскую. Все могут носить.

– Я не рискнул бы расхаживать в одном кардигане, – Никита засмеялся.

– Даже дома?

– Может, только в спальне.

Спальня была недалеко, но стоило всё же сосредоточиться на работе.

– Если останешься после репетиции...

– Даже не надейся, что сможешь выгнать меня раньше десяти.

Невесомый поцелуй – и оба с сожалением отпустили друг от друга. Устроились в креслах. С минуту молчали. Наконец, Никита спросил:

– С чего начнём?

– Обсудим, наверное? Ты так и не ответил, какая сцена кажется самой сложной.

– Любая, – он сделал кислое лицо. – Я по-всякому уже думал. Всё равно тяжело, стоит только представить, что в кадре будет моя жопа. Или вообще хер.

– Они отлично выгл...

– Да знаю я! Не настолько близорукий, спасибо! Не в этом проблема. Не хочу, чтобы снова кто-то сказал, что...

Никита отвернулся, еле сдерживаясь. Рю подобрался. Велел себе следить за словами. Что угодно могло здесь ударить по больному. Он сказал уже осторожнее:

– Снова? Ты снимался обнаженным?

Никита тяжело вздохнул.

– Я позировал для художника. Давно, ещё студентом.

– И кто-то плохо отзывался?

Он замолчал, глядя в сторону. Потом резко встал.

– Никита?

– Переоденусь в халат. Сколько можно на это говно оглядываться? Сил никаких нет!

Его не было долго. Минут пятнадцать или больше. Рю уже исходил танцевальный зал вдоль и поперек. Всё пытался подобрать слова, чтобы убедить Никиту обойтись без глупостей: не делать себе больнее ради одной только пустой храбрости или пренебрежения к прошлому.

Дверь открылась.

Никита вошёл с лицом, полным решимости, но когда повернулся, чтобы закрыть, моментально стал бледно-зелёным.

– Здесь нет замка?

– Зачем внутри дома замки? Я и в общей-то ванной поставил только потому, что близнецы очень просили.

– Но вдруг кто-то войдет сюда?!

– Никого нет.

– В прошлый раз тоже не было!

Сквозь зелень на его щеках пробивался румянец. В глазах стоял тот же ужас, который Рю тогда принял за логичный в такой ситуации испуг.

– Никита...

– Да как так-то?..

Не имей Рю ненависти к запертым дверям, пообещал бы здесь же, что завтра врежет замок. Он осторожно взял Никиту за руку и сказал со всей уверенностью, на какую был способен:

– Здесь безопасно. Пожалуйста, дыши глубже. Давай присядем.

– Но если...

– Мы услышим, если кто-то подъедет.

– А если нет? Если, – его голос дрогнул, – зарепетируемся? Будем голыми, а кто-то войдёт сюда?

– Мы не будем голыми, – сказал Рю, – пока ты боишься.

Никита не верил, что сможет об этом рассказать. Никто не знал всей истории с его слов. Ни мама, ни Аллочка. Зато версию Анджелы передавал из уст в уста весь Петербург! И вот он говорил: о случайном знакомстве в Летнем саду, о лекции по античному искусству, которой внезапно разразился Олег, о его удивительно хорошо поставленной речи...

– Знал бы, к чему это знакомство приведёт!

– Никто заранее не знает.

Рю сильнее сжал руку Никиты. Сидел рядом, слушал с большим участием.

– Он показался мне интересным. Когда предложил как-нибудь заглянуть в мастерскую и дал номер, я даже сомневаться не стал. Позвонил, пришёл. Сначала всё было чинно: он делал наброски, нахваливал моё тело. Думал, спортсмен. Я не сразу признался, посмеивался, что он мне всё разжёвывает про искусство как тупому, – Никита покачал головой. – Сразу ведь показал, как к людям относится. Это я дурак. Думал, ко мне особое отношение будет. Нравилось даже с ним, прикинь? Понял, куда ветер дует. Всё ждал, когда предложит раздеться. Ради искусства.

Рю фыркнул.

– Да, пиздец как есть, но тогда казалось забавной игрой. И вот этот день настал: я сидел перед ним в чём мать родила, а он всё вздыхал, – закатив глаза в притворном экстазе, Никита прошептал. – Ах, Боже мой, настоящий Патрокл!

Рю захохотал, но тут же спохватился:

– Прости-прости, продолжай.

– Это, правда, было смешно. Он постоянно то руку поправлял, то ногу, то волосы, – Никита усмехнулся. – Очень быстро мы забыли про искусство. Я приходил по вторникам и четвергам, после пар, в остальные дни у него были занятия. Он работал вместе с женой, тоже художницей. Она, вроде как, знала, что мы… сдружились.

– Погоди, так знала или нет?

– Я думал, да. Они столько шутили на тему эрастов и эроменов! Мне казалось странным, что Анджела не ревнует, но она такая женщина… Решил, её всё устраивает. Уже потом, после всего, узнал, что у них был уговор: только прикосновения, никакой ебли в жопу, ничего такого. Даже не сосаться! Они всё это грязью считали. Бездуховным. Их дело, конечно, но… Там, в мастерской, стоял старый диван. Мы с Олегом терлись друг об друга прямо на нём. Вроде, любовники гореть должны, а холод был просто адский – зима, большое помещение. Сквозило отовсюду.

Никита закрыл глаза. Он хотел, чтобы Олег его по-настоящему трахнул, как нужно, а тот только дразнил. Но к весне сдался.

– В марте всё накрылось. Анджела вломилась в мастерскую, когда мы кувыркались, – Никита отвернулся; зеркало отражало его и Рю, сидящих в одном кресле, но перед глазами стояла совсем другая картина. – Орала как ненормальная, не представлял даже, что она так может. Вытолкала голого за дверь, еле успел драпировку схватить. Потом вещи выкинула.

Никита не помнил, как оделся. Пришел в себя только на улице, на скамейке в Летнем саду, когда окончательно задубел.

– Встречам нашим пришёл конец. Я понял бы, если этим всё и ограничилось бы, но то, что дальше началось… Видно, сильно Анджелу переехало. Она не успокоилась, дошла до Моховой, кричала в приемной у ректора, чтобы меня отчислили как извращенца. Преследовала Лаврентьева. Ездила к моим родителям в Тверь. Такие слухи распустила по всей петербургской тусовке… И Олег тоже, мудила...

Никита сбился. Какая уже была разница, что они тогда говорили? Он боялся, расстанутся, а те только сильнее спелись. Выдумали свой бред о коварном соблазнителе высокодуховных мужей! Рю снова сжал ладонь, и Никита опомнился.

– Очень плохо мне было тогда. Бросил ходить на пары, почти перестал вставать с кровати и есть. Честно говоря, надеялся, что просто однажды закрою глаза и не проснусь. Потом приехали родители, увезли в Тверь. Там я до мая хандрил, пока Лаврентьев не ввалил мне пиздюлей. Забрал обратно в Питер, поселил у себя, к сессии готовиться велел. Так я и выплыл.

Он закончил рассказ уже в объятиях Рю.

– Ужасная история, Никита.

– Ужасно тупая.

– Не говори так, – Рю прижал его лоб к своему лбу. – Все мы ошибаемся. И если другие люди этим пользуются, никакого оправдания им нет.

Никита хотел бы отвернуться, но не мог.

– Ты не виноват, что им захотелось на твоей ошибке выехать. Твоё прекрасное тело не виновато.

Сказал бы кто ему эти слова десять лет назад! И кто сказал бы ему, что десять лет спустя его утешит человек, которого он презирал! Горло сдавило. В глазах защипало. Никита зажмурился. Уже привычным движением уткнулся носом в шею Рю, в местечко между родинками.

– Всё хорошо теперь, – шепнул голос. – Ты очень красивый. Каждый, кто плохо скажет об этом, просто дурак, не знающий, как тяжело день за днём, год за годом оставаться в форме. Твоё тело – ещё одно подтверждение твоих амбиций.

Никита стиснул зубы. Как у Рю получилось озвучить то, что он не мог сформулировать столько лет?

– Когда ты разденешься перед камерой, я буду с тобой.

– Мне бы для начала здесь раздеться…

– Если хочешь, клюшку для гольфа принесу.

– Что-о-о?

Никита отодвинулся.

– Если кто-то ворвётся сюда, я схвачу её и – гарантирую – любой обосрётся. Такая уж великая вещь кино!

Рю рассмеялся – и Никита захохотал вместе с ним. Кажется, сквозь слёзы.

– Смотри, вот здесь будет.

Рю положил клюшку для гольфа недалеко от кресел.

– У тебя в подвале точно нет портала в другой мир?

– Насчёт другого мира врать не стану, – проворчал он, – но портал на барахолку точно есть.

Рю взялся за кардиган, собираясь распахнуть.

– Подожди!

– Рано?

– Нет. Это, наверное, странно прозвучит, но ты можешь сначала разуться?

– Да-а – не обычно.

Никита в который раз опустил взгляд к замшевым бабушам.

– Они просто смерть. На твоих ногах – точно. Если ещё и разденешься, боюсь, получится неловко.

Наклонившись, Рю освободил от обуви сначала правую, потом левую ногу. Не стряхнул, как сделал бы любой. Снял медленно, давая насладиться видом красивых ступней с длинными пальцами. Никита поплыл.

На пол рядом с бабушами упал алый кардиган. Обдало жаром.

Провальная была идея.

Определённо.

Сглотнув, Никита поднял взгляд.

– Ладно тебе, – Рю стоял, уперев руку в бок, – не в первый раз.

– Моя очередь, да?

– Только если готов. Если нет, оставайся в халате.

Рю подошёл к своему креслу, взял сценарий, открыл на случайном месте в первой трети, пролистнул вперёд. На лице появилось выражение, которое Никита чётко распознал как «работаем», – и в ту же секунду пришло спокойствие. Он моргнул. Ждал чего угодно, только не этого. Прислушался к себе, но не нашёл и следа тревоги или настроения для флирта. В памяти всплыл список эпизодов.

– Может, ту сцену с растяжкой?

– Да, тоже о ней подумал.

Рю перевернул ещё десяток страниц. Встав рядом, Никита досчитал до трёх и обнял его. Ладонь замерла чуть выше задницы.

– Всё правильно, – Рю улыбнулся, подняв взгляд от сценария. – Виктор ни одного прикосновения не упустит.

Ничего не вышло. Рю, едва начав изображать смущение девственника, сам же скривился от получившейся пародии и попросил «дать время на понимание образа». Никита, как ни старался, не мог настроиться на Виктора. Наедине с собой получалось неплохо, но рядом с Каваками оказалось тяжело. Они оба были не готовы – и решили не мучить друг друга.

Следом Рю предложил идею.

Теперь Никита обнимал его со спины, гладя, где дотягивался, и говорил, что в голову придёт. Но, в основном, мычал. Рю млел. В зеркале отражалось довольное лицо. Никита даже завидовал – с такой легкостью принимать ласку, стоя в чём мать родила!

– Мысли тебе мешают.

Он вздрогнул. Поймал взгляд Рю в зеркале.

– О чём думаешь на самом деле?

– Глупо это как-то.

– То, что мы делаем?

– Нет. Что я даже сейчас оглядываюсь на мнение незнакомых людей, – Никита вздохнул. – Что они подумали бы, если бы узнали, увидели. Как будто это важно.

Рю потерся спиной, и Никита коснулся его сильнее. Это будоражило – не столько заводя, сколько пробуждая нечто странное внутри. Незнакомые чувства. Такие же тёплые, как весь Рю.

– Для меня тоже тема непростая.

Никита сосредоточился на голосе, не прекращая водить ладонями по бокам, опускаясь до бёдер.

– До Чёрного Валентина думал, зачем на дураков обижаться, а после... Да, после стало тяжело. Много их вылезло, громко кричали. Как будто я им без спроса в трусы залез, а не они – ко мне.

Никита прижался носом к его плечу.

– Я с тех пор не даю интервью. Сейчас-то понятное дело, – Рю усмехнулся, – а тогда, до всего... Да, никто из журналистов не уговорил меня, даже Джим. Может, к лучшему: о личном не болтал. Но что о фильмах, о работе впечатлений не осталось – это жаль. Я теперь и половины не… – он опомнился. – Не нужно откровений? Отвлекает, да?

– Нет-нет! Продолжай.

– Нечего продолжать.

Никита вдохнул запах его волос. Зажмурился. Разрывало на части. Распахнув халат, он прижал Рю к груди. Укрыл. На секунду стало зябко, но сразу после этого – теплее. В разы.

– Давай на весёлую тему поговорим.

– Например? – Никита прижался губами к уху.

– Расскажи об Италии.

– Разве мало рассказывал?

– Что там было, кроме выходок тройняшек?

– Иногда мелькали какие-то города, но это не точно.

Рю рассмеялся.

– Утомили, да?

– Немного. Всё-таки три ребёнка одного возраста – это перебор. Зато понял, знаешь, что Ленка ещё хорошо себя вела!

– Ого, присматривал за сестрой? – Рю повернул голову. – Часто?

– Нет, я ведь уехал из Твери. Только на каникулах или в отпуске потом... Да и то... Родители те ещё домоседы: иногда выбираются на выходные в Москву к друзьям, но чаще, наоборот, к себе зовут. На море только ездят в августе. Традиция такая. Получается – едут без Ленки, а через недельку-полторы я её туда им привожу, – Никита запнулся. – Привозил, конечно. Последние годы не получается так.

– Полторы недели наедине с ребёнком – серьёзное испытание.

– Да брось. Сестра же. Не чужая. Да и с чужим можно договориться.

Рю повернулся. Погладив бока, прохладные ладони замерли на пояснице.

– Приятно слышать, что дети не вызывают неприязни.

– Дети, женщины, старики, представители меньшинств, других национальностей и рас. Даже к белым гетеросексуальным мужчинам хорошо отношусь.

Рю засмеялся.

– Мудаков только не люблю. Конкретных людей за конкретные дела.

– Хороший ты человек.

Они стояли, улыбаясь друг другу, пока Рю не выскользнул из рук. Он отошёл к зеркалам. Лицо выдавало – что-то задумал.

– Ты, помню, просил показать. Только на месте стой. Не вздумай хватать.

Никита открыл рот для вопроса, но Рю сделал это быстрее: прижал колено к животу, схватил себя за ступню и…

– Б-блядь, стой!!!

…вытянул ногу вверх.

Никита не был к такому готов. Никакое кино, ни одна видеозапись из тех, что присылала Шелли, не могли передать, насколько дико вертикальный шпагат выглядит в реальной жизни. Рю ещё подтолкнул ногу за пятку, и ступня, развёрнутая подошвой к потолку, замерла высоко над его головой.

– Во как могу!

Он просто лучился.

– Пожалуйста, – попросил Никита, – сделай, как было.

Задрожав от смеха, Рю пошатнулся, но, попрыгав на одной ноге, опустил на пол вторую и выпрямился.

– Показать с левой?

– Не нужно. Верю, что ты ведьма.

– Не понравилось? – Рю вернулся в объятия.

– Если честно, сердце в пятки ушло.

– Я не стал бы делать, если бы не был уверен.

– Права Шелли: я – бревно.

– Эй! Не для того показывал!

– Ещё скажи, любой так может.

– За всех не поручусь, – Рю погладил Никиту по волосам. – Разные тела у людей, разные возможности, разный уровень веры в свои силы. Считается, мужчинам гибкость не дана, но это неправда. Гибкость даётся тем, кто её развивает, – он посмотрел в сторону. – Я, пока был в депрессии, сильно себя запустил. Когда начал тренироваться снова, думал, уже не смогу так. Одиннадцать месяцев ушло.

Никита разжал объятия, но только затем, чтобы скинуть халат.

Обнявшись, они стояли голые посреди танцевального зала. Больше ничего не происходило. Из головы выветрились все мысли.

– Никита, – шёпотом сказал Рю, – можно сейчас спросить?

– Попробуй.

– Ты был у какого-нибудь парня первым?

– Первым в заднице, ты имеешь в виду?

Рю щекотно фыркнул в плечо. Других пояснений Никита не дождался.

– Никто такого не говорил, но не думаю, что девственник полез бы на мой хер.

– Классный хер!

Никита удержал вздох. Классный хер мог бы быть немного поменьше, чтобы его охотнее пускали в приятные места. Подняв голову с плеча, Рю нахмурился.

– Никита?

Он не мог сказать вслух. Просто не мог. Где это видано? Переживать из-за большого члена! Никита мотнул головой. Не хотел вспоминать сейчас ни язвительных замечаний Олега о неутешительной зависимости длины пениса от величины ума, ни ворчания девушки, что богатство досталось скупердяю, ни «о нет, парень, давай только минет» от случайных партнёров. Обижал не отказ дать в задницу – в конце концов, он сам никому не давал, – а удивление с оттенком испуга. Как будто с ним было что-то не так!

– Никита!

Голос едва пробился сквозь помехи из чужих упреков и неловких ситуаций.

– Хватит на сегодня.

Рю сделал шаг назад.

– Я... Извини!

– Всё в порядке, – он поднял с пола кардиган, накинул на плечи, ловко застегнул. – Обдумаем лучше то, что уже получилось, да?

Умопомрачительные замшевые бабуши снова оказались на прекрасных ногах.

– Рю!

Никита не знал, что собрался сказать. Не кричать же: разденься, обними меня снова!

– Сделаем перерыв, – он вернулся, взял за руки. – Поужинаем, пока не слишком поздно.

– И продолжим?

Приблизившись, Рю улыбнулся:

– Продолжим, если нужно. Или просто поваляемся. Весь вечер наш.

По дороге на кухню сошлись на том, что вечер располагает к безумствам вроде совместного приготовления ужина. Рю достал из холодильника бумажный пакет с логотипом доставки еды. Внутри был необходимый для запеканки набор овощей и кусок охлаждённой телятины. Никита открыл рецепт, но отвлекся на звук.

У ворот остановилась большая машина.

– Странно, – удивился Рю, – я ничего на вечер не заказывал.

Он поспешил к двери. Вернулся быстро – Никита только дочитал рецепт.

– Бля, совсем забыл, во что одет!

Рю держал в руках конверт из картона, едва сдерживая дурацкий смех.

– Шокировал курьера?

– Не я. Ветерок, оголивший мои бёдра.

Никита гоготнул. Рю вскрыл конверт, заглянул внутрь и, зажмурившись, выдал:

– Да-а-а!!!

– Что это, если не секрет?

– Ты оценишь.

Он достал документ целиком. Свидетельство о разводе.

– Вау. Можно поздравлять?

– Да. Теперь с этим покончено, – Рю усмехнулся. – Давно стоило сделать. Очень давно.

Никита шагнул к нему, но он ускользнул от объятия. 

– Отнесу наверх. Я быстро.

Никита помыл овощи. Вскрыл упаковку с мясом. Рю всё не было. Стоило взять в руки смартфон, как упало сообщение.

Рю: могу переодеться во что попроще

Ник (L.A.): только если сам хочешь

Ник (L.A.): подняться?

Рю: не

Рю: уже иду

На лестнице, в самом деле, послышались шаги. Рю вернулся всё в том же кардигане. Снял с крючка фартук и повязал.

– Займешься овощами?

Никита кивнул. Рю достал металлическую форму для выпечки, потом взялся за мясо. Он ничего больше не говорил, только время от времени поглядывал на вторую доску.

– Справляюсь? – весело уточнил Никита.

– Я не… – Рю смутился. – Извини. Просто удивительно, что без ругани. Извини, – повторил он и, зажмурившись, почесал нос костяшками пальцев. – Откатывает.

– Хочешь, поговорим?

– Не нужно, Ник, – Рю покачал головой. – Дерьмо это. Весь этот брак.

Продолжили молча. На одной доске резали на кусочки телятину. На другой – тонкими кольцами картошку и лук-шалот. Следуя указаниям в рецепте, Никита выложил половину картошки на дно формы и взялся за морковку. Рю передал тёрку.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Ненавижу тереть. Всегда бешусь. Кожу сдираю от этого. Замкнутый круг.

– Бывает.

– Мало что на свете так раздражает, правда.

– Относительно этого, – спросил Никита, – шутки про ревность лучше или хуже?

Рю усмехнулся. 

– Лучше. Там дело было не столько в теме. Скорее, в шутках, которые уже не шутки. Тонкая грань. От уровня доверия сильно зависит.

– Понимаю, – Никита кивнул. – То, что мы с Цыганёнком устраиваем, случайным людям лучше не повторять.

– Это очень заметно.

– Так ты узнал, что у меня есть чувство юмора?

– Ауч! – Рю засмеялся. – Я узнал это гораздо раньше!

– Но сомнения были?

Он легонько пихнул Никиту локтем, и засмеялись уже оба.

Тёртая морковка укрыла лук. Настал черёд телятины. Застучал кухонный молоток. Рю выложил кусочки мяса и тщательно вымыл руки.

– Тут предлагают яйцами с молоком залить, но белый соус вкуснее будет.

– Я только «за».

Никита накрыл мясо слоем картошки и высыпал сверху остатки морковки. Рю тем временем поджарил в небольшой кастрюле муку, влил молоко и теперь помешивал. Убрав доску и нож в раковину, Никита вытер столешницу, встал рядом и обнял.

– Вспомнил тут, что хуже тёрки.

– Слушаю.

– Раздражает, когда пытаются причислить меня к мужчинам или к женщинам.

– Хотя бы не к лику святых.

– Это мне точно не грозит.

– Всякие странные вещи случаются.

Рю вздохнул, помешивая соус.

– Тебе же нравилось, когда ребята тут дурачились, разве нет?

– Тогда к месту пришлось. Ты просто начало пропустил. Мы до того обсуждали поиски Юри, когда ему проще было представить себя женщиной и котлетой, чем альфа-самцом.

– Могу его понять!

– И кто же ты?

– Котлета.

– Еда?

– Все мы... эм-м…

– Еда для червей, если нас не кремируют? А я-то всё гадал, в чём вы сошлись с Тони!

Посмеиваясь, Никита зарылся носом в чёрные волосы.

– Что ты там начал про эльфийскую мамку? Тема дискуссии располагала?

– Пхакпхума и Алана увлекла эта идея, а не оскорбила, – соус уже порядком загустел, и теперь Рю помешивал его непрерывно. – Они тоже считают, что «мужчина» и «женщина» – просто ярлыки, одобряемые модели поведения, и что странно впихивать личность человека в эти рамки.

Ануш, сколько Никита её знал, говорила то же самое. Но она рассуждала об этом как феминистка, а здесь он не совсем улавливал суть.

– Тебя задевает чужая косность в принципе или…

Вот Рю в объятиях был сама расслабленность, а вот стал словно каменным – за долю секунды. Никита приласкал его, погладил, как в танцевальном зале, но ответа так и не получил. Рю выключил газ. Дотянувшись, подвинул форму для запекания и залил соусом.

– Рю?

Повернувшись, он прижался лбом к плечу. Никита обнял снова. Кто бы мог подумать! Вспомнились все туманные метафоры, к которым прибегнул Рю, когда обмолвился, что дело не сводилось к показухе.

– Мне нравилось быть кем-то средним, – тихо прозвучало в тишине. – Не физически – тело я любил, скорее – идейно, визуально. Ненавижу, когда это называют эпатажем. Это – честнее многого из того, что я делал, – он сглотнул. – Тебя бесило, говоришь?

– Рю!..

– Я могу ничего такого не надевать. 

Каким чудовищно спокойным становился его голос, когда он прятался, закрывался и словно утекал, как утекает сквозь пальцы вода.

– Нет! – Никита прижался губами к покрасневшему уху. – Надевай, что хочешь! Пожалуйста! Боже мой, я… я просто был дурак! Тупой школьник!

Рю стиснул так, что стало трудно дышать, и теперь от мысли, какой он на самом деле сильный, бросило в дрожь. Мужчина, женщина, инкуб – да кто угодно – Никита сходил от него с ума.

– Прости, – Рю шмыгнул носом. – Я не…

– Всё в порядке. Честное слово, _всё в порядке_.

Отправив запеканку в разогретую духовку, Рю поставил будильник и предложил поваляться в спальне. Заискивающие нотки напрягли – не хотелось думать, что это своего рода извинение. Было бы в таком положении вещей что-то гадкое. Но Никита не уточнил. И не отказался.

Растянувшись на кровати, он застонал.

– Матрас всё-таки сказка!

– Да, хороший.

– Где брал?

– Сейчас кину ссылку.

Присев с краю, Рю уткнулся в смартфон. Никита окинул взглядом стеллаж. Вещей поубавилось, но почти все члены остались на месте.

– Отправил.

– А ссылку на сайт кружевного белья?

Фыркнув, Рю несколько раз коснулся экрана и, положив смартфон на нижнюю полку, в шутку пригрозил:

– Только попробуй теперь не купить.

Следующие полчаса ушли на обсуждение кружевных трусов. Сквозь хохот. И если Рю смеялся от души, то свой смех Никита определял как истерический. До последнего не мог поверить, что сделает это.

– Обещают доставку в течение дня.

Рю только громче захохотал. Никита нажал кнопку «оплатить». Пробил очередное личное дно. Убрав смартфон в карман, он обнял Рю.

– Всё-таки да?

Никита кивнул.

– Ты отбитый.

Прозвучало ласково. Рю поцеловал, легко коснувшись губ губами.

– Погладь ещё, – сказав это, он тут же фыркнул. – Вспомнил шутку про тактильную норму.

– Тактильная норма тебе не шутка! От её игнорирования, знаешь ли, много бед.

– Да-а? И как же эту норму вычислить?

– Опытным путем. Наша младшая кошка, например. Не любит, когда тискают. Но две минуты в день ей нужно. И горе тому, кто решит, что она обойдётся!

Широко улыбаясь, Рю спросил уже совсем не шутливым тоном:

– А тебе сколько нужно?

– От человека зависит.

– И если этот человек я?..

– М-м-м, тут нужно бо-о-ольшое исследование!

Гладкая, тёплая кожа. Никита водил бы по ней ладонями до конца времён. Он остановился, только поняв, что забрался дальше, чем предполагали невинные ласки.

– Там тоже можно.

От этого ласкового шёпота пересохло в горле.

– Подрочить?

– Не нужно дрочить, – Рю улыбнулся. – Погладь. Узнай меня целиком.

Никита сглотнул.

– Продолжаем репетицию?

– Почему нет? Забавно будет, если Виктор вроде как случайно заденет член Юри.

– Не слишком хорошо с его стороны.

– Всего лишь намёк, что Виктор блефует!

Рю дело говорил. Виктор Никифоров был примерно таким же плейбоем, как сам Никита – фигуристом.

– Всё равно не завидую бедному Юри.

– Думаешь, ему не нравилось? – Рю поднял бровь.

Как он это делал! Улыбаясь, Никита убрал руку с бедра и провел большим пальцем по идеальной чёрной линии, сразу и гладкой, и жёсткой. Волосок к волоску! 

– Раскосматилась?

– Нет. Красивая очень.

Рю фыркнул. Неужели сомневался, что прекрасен?

– Юри, – напомнил он.

– Если нравилось, то не завидую ему вдвойне. Ужасно стрёмная ситуация.

– Да почему же?! – Рю подпрыгнул. – Это же… возможность!

– Возможность опозориться перед человеком, которого боготворил?

– О... То есть, ты о том, что Юри в упор не видел флирта? – задумавшись, он приложил палец к губам. – Чудно. Чудно, да. Но похоже на правду.

Настала очередь Никиты удивляться.

– Флирт? Мне показалось, он воспринял это как странный юмор.

– Хуёвый гетеросексуальный юмор? С голыми братскими объятиями?

– Может, Юри решил, что Виктор… тактильный. Очень.

Правая бровь Рю снова дёрнулась вверх.

– Плохие у меня тогда новости для этого парня.

– Эй! – Никита в шутку ткнул его в бок. – Зачем столько яда? Если Юри вырос в рёкане, то воспринимал совместное мытье как… посиделки, а не как повод для флирта. Боже мой, да это же смешно! Кто будет всерьез флиртовать, скажем, в общем душе?

– М-м-м... я?

Заржали оба. Отсмеявшись, Рю встал с кровати, подошёл к зеркалу, сдвинул Ночь и вернулся с копией сценария. Своей. Никита понял это, едва он пролистнул страницы – все густо исписанные от руки. Вокруг печатного текста не нашлось бы живого места!

– Ого.

– Да, никому такую стыдобу не показываю, – не глядя, Рю взял с полки ручку. – И ты не видел тоже.

Рядом с ремаркой об издаваемых Юри горестно-постыдных стонах Рю размашисто дописал: «Ужас перед разоблачающей эрекцией!!!».

– Ты злодей.

– Да, – легко согласился он и, отбросив сценарий, вернулся под бок. – На чём мы там остановились?..

…Распахнув кардиган, Никита гладил Рю: жёсткие чёрные завитки дорожки волос, аккуратный член, гладкую мошонку и всю промежность. Только когда пальцы коснулись места между ягодиц, карие глаза вспыхнули – и тут же, напугав обоих, сработал будильник.

Ужинали на террасе. Для разнообразия, за столом. Проглотив запеканку, Никита откинулся в плетёном кресле и только тогда ощутил, как сильно устал. Рю, напротив, взбодрился. Много говорил. Громко смеялся. Глаза горели. Казалось, ещё немного – и он польётся через край. Теперь Никита поверил: такой человек мог свернуть горы. Мог опрокинуть небо. Мог быть тем Рю Каваками из сплетен, перешедших в разряд легенд.

– Что за взгляд?

– Так, просто.

– Расскажи!

– Гадаю, связано ли твоё настроение с выполнением тактильной нормы.

Рю улыбнулся – ярко, широко, искренне, соблазнительно – казалось, его улыбка могла вместить всю палитру чувств, из которых складывалось торжество жизни, и сказал одно слово:

– Да.

Может, в самом деле, он не был человеком. Был волшебным существом. Или самим волшебством. Никита не верил, что люди это умеют – доходить в искренности до высшей точки интимности. Его размазало. Словно Рю стянул с него штаны и прямо здесь сел сверху, приняв член в свой восхитительный зад.

– Иди ко мне!

Выпалив это, Никита замер. Давненько никто не вырывал из него таких сильных фраз. Давно он не хотел чего-то так же страстно, как обнять Рю сейчас – и тот не заставил ждать: подскочил с кресла, пересел на колени. Никита стиснул его, прижавшись носом к горячей коже на шее.

– Рю!..

Тень от дома неумолимо двигалась вверх по холму. Вечер подходил к концу, и не было сил думать, что через час, максимум, через два придётся расстаться на несколько дней. Делать всё в одиночестве: сидеть над сценарием, обедать, ездить по делам, лежать в постели…

– Порепетируем ещё? – спросил Рю.

– Слышится здесь некое «или».

– Помнишь, хотели о правилах поговорить: что можно, чего нельзя – всё такое, – он неловко улыбнулся. – Но не обязательно прямо сейчас.

– Я не против.

Рю соскользнул ногами на пол. Никита схватил его – и чуть не оставил голым.

– Упс!..

– Никита! – хохотнув, Рю застегнул кардиган.

– Вернись обратно.

– Так я буду морально давить.

– А из соседнего кресла не будешь?

Рю фыркнул, но всё-таки сел как сидел.

– Начнёшь? – спросил он.

– Давай ты.

– У меня плохой опыт.

– У меня тоже.

– Можешь, пожалуйста, ты сказать первым? – отвернувшись, Рю сцепил руки. – Мне, правда, тяжело. Да у меня и требований-то особых нет.

Это было интересно. Никита снова откинулся на спинку кресла, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но думал совершенно не о том. Судя по всему, не сильно-то Рю верил в эффективность обсуждений. Или в исполнение обещаний? Тем не менее, предложил. Точно не из любопытства. Возможно, происходящее нравилось ему ещё меньше, чем Никите.

– Ладно. Попробую. Мне нравится, как всё идёт. Нравится, как мы общаемся. Ты невероятно тактичный человек, всегда готовый выслушать, рядом с тобой не страшно о чём-то личном говорить – очень личном. Я только хотел бы, чтобы ты тоже чаще чем-то таким делился. Чтобы меньше случалось недоразумений, как с той шуткой про ревность.

Никита замолчал, удивлённый лёгкостью, с которой сказал это вслух.

– Да, понимаю, – Рю кивнул. – Это полный отстой был. Извини, что я так вспылил. Шутка нормальная была, смешная.

– Я ведь не о том.

– Нет, правда, – он мотнул головой. – Я раньше любил такое, а потом Ламбер всерьёз это начал: где ты, с кем ты, почему в клуб поехал, ебёшься там со всеми, – Рю посмотрел на кипарисы. – У Инкуба богатый опыт был, да, но я думал, какая тут проблема, если всё в прошлом? Думал, не может человек ревновать, когда сам хорош. А потом другое думать стал: что, может, правда, моя вина есть в том, как меня воспринимают.

Никита накрыл его сцепленные руки своей рукой. Рю посмотрел вниз, на бабуши. Вздохнул.

– Мне трудно бывает говорить. Откровенничать.

– Тоже из-за Ламбера?

– Нет. Из-за себя, скорее. Я, знаешь, слезливый очень. Всегда такой был.

– Слёзы не проблема.

Рю усмехнулся.

– Не веришь?

– Извини, но пока поверить тяжело. Я… поработаю над этим, – он натянуто улыбнулся. – Постараюсь быть откровеннее.

– Круто.

– Моя очередь, да?

– Вроде того.

Рю надолго замолчал. Снова хмурился – не зло, а как-то мученически. Никита узнал выражение. Сколько таких лиц было в инстаграме Ламбера!

«Горел бы он в аду».

– Ладно, – выдохнул Рю, – к чему это всё… Я просто в ужасе, если снова придётся это испытать – снова чувствовать себя виноватым: за то, чего не изменить, за каждый шаг, за каждое прикосновение к другому, за то, что даже флиртом-то не назвать…

Половину слов Никита пропустил, потрясённый видом его слёз. Они наполнили глаза, сорвались с ресниц огромными каплями и теперь так и текли по щекам, а Рю их как будто не замечал – говорил и говорил. Ровным голосом. С застывшим лицом. Шумел ветер в верхушках кипарисов, но Никита слышал другое, слышал одинокий, надрывный плач сякухати среди укрытых сумерками холмов.

– Что для тебя измена?

Он очнулся. Смахнув слёзы, Рю посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Измена?

– Да.

Никита поёжился – с заходом солнца похолодало.

– Измена… – пробормотал он. – Секс на стороне, наверное. Отношения с другим человеком, да.

– А секс без отношений? Отношения без секса? Флирт за чашечкой кофе? Танцы после парочки коктейлей? Дружеский поце…

– Стой-стой-стой!

Рю замолчал.

– Давай без этого. В смысле, – Никита сжал переносицу, собираясь с мыслями, – давай без воображаемых ситуаций.

– Давай, – сказал Рю.

В подступившей ночи его глаза стали чёрными – из-за огромных зрачков. Алый цвет кашемира потемнел. Никита погладил Рю по бедру, и там, где коснулся кожи, поразился, какая она холодная.

– Замёрз?

Рю моргнул. Помедлив, ответил:

– Немного, – и тут же опомнился. – Ты не ответил. 

– Я не люблю такие вопросы. Не люблю выдумывать, что почувствую, – скинув с него бабуши, Никита обнял так, чтобы он подтянул ноги в кресло, потом взял из-за спины подушку и как смог обернул ею ледяные ступни. – Тебе недостаточно одного постоянного партнёра?

– Эм-м… Вполне достаточно.

– Но нужна возможность случайного секса?

– Не особо.

– Тогда чего ты хочешь?

Тяжело вздохнув, Рю сказал:

– Залезть под корягу и пролежать там ещё пять лет.

– Да-а, – Никита усмехнулся, – я тоже не отказался бы.

Рю коснулся уха губами, и шёпот обжёг сильнее холода:

– Я не изменял Ламберу. После свадьбы – не изменял. Тверк, объятия, поцелуи – это было. Сначала просто никого другого не хотел, а после Чёрного Валентина… может, из принципа так решил. Игрушки, разговоры – мне хватало.

Никита обнял крепче. Какой жутью веяло от его признания! _Мне хватало_. Кое-кому тоже хватало случайных парней в «Яйцах» – хватало, чтобы не сдохнуть.

«И ты не взбесишься, если он зависнет с другим?»

– Когда разнесли ту историю с хоккеистами, – Никита сглотнул, – я много о ней думал – о том, что она не первая и не последняя. Неприятно такое слышать, но людям болтать не запретишь. Что касается измен... Хотелось бы без других людей. Если ты танцевать с ними будешь или обниматься, пожалуйста. Что-то ещё... Не уверен, что готов узнать, как ты целовался с кем-то без меня.

– А если с тобой?

– Так. Я серьезно!

– И я не шучу.

– Даже думать об этом не буду!

– Извини, – шепнул Рю. – Пойдём в дом, – и ещё тише добавил: – Спасибо, что ноги согрел. 

По дороге в гостиную Никита глянул на экран смартфона. Шёл уже десятый час. Как быстро пролетело время! Пора было вызывать такси. Вместо этого он сел на диван и уставился на «Мой портрет». Припомнил Роберто Риверу. Крепкий, мрачный парень с выразительным лицом, вызывавшим в памяти все фильмы о морских приключениях и благородных разбойниках. На похоронах, в отличие от отца и брата, он никому не улыбался и ни с кем не говорил. Стоял рядом с матерью – такой же потерянный. Судя по рассказам, именно его Рю считал родственной душой. Было одновременно и легко, и тяжело это представить.

Никита вздрогнул, краем глаза заметив в арке алый цвет. Рю ушёл, чтобы переодеться, но спустился в том же, только вместо бабуш на ногах красовались тёмно-красные вязаные следки с двумя помпонами на каждом. Он уже сел рядом, а Никита всё смотрел на них.

– Нравятся?

– Последнее, в чём ожидал тебя увидеть.

Рю захохотал.

– Но симпатичные, тут не поспоришь.

– Мне нравятся вязаные носки, – он улыбнулся. – Мы в детстве такие носили вместо тапочек.

– У меня тоже есть. Только без помпонов.

Оба посмеялись.

– Так не хочется уезжать.

– Оставайся.

– Ты не помогаешь.

– Рано вставать, да? – Рю придвинулся.

– Да, – ответил Никита, обнимая, – рановато. В семь нужно выехать.

– Тогда, в самом деле, пора.

Но они так и сидели, глядя друг на друга.

– Даже немного завидую Виктору. Здорово, наверное, жить в соседних комнатах.

– Ничего, – сказал Рю, – в Японии насоседствуемся. Луиза тут обрадовала, что в этом рёкане всего девять номеров. Вместе нас поселят.

– Жестоко!

– Да, надеюсь, не сразу подеремся.

Поймав сочувствующий взгляд, Никита засмеялся и услышал в ответ смех Рю.

– Уже забыл, когда последний раз жил с кем-то в одной комнате.

– Да, я тоже.

Вспомнилась дискуссия о служебных романах. Испытание не заставило себя ждать. От совместной работы мысль соскользнула к сотворчеству, к тому, как люди вообще могут что-то организовать в дуэте. Лаврентьев, когда ставили «Первый снег» строго следил, чтобы Никита и Аллочка всегда репетировали вместе, обсуждали вслух все идеи. Пьеса была старая, ещё времен студенчества самого Егора Владимировича. Он написал её в соавторстве с первой любовью, Варварой Емельяновой. В памяти всплыли два имени – тоже мужское и женское – под другим названием.

– Всё забываю спросить, эту «Юрий танцует» можно где-то найти?

Десять минут спустя Никита уже держал пьесу в руках. Полсотни пожелтевших листов бумаги, сшитых шерстяной нитью цвета бирюзы.

– Только с возвратом, – предупредил Рю. – Единственный экземпляр.

– Ого.

Никита перевернул страницу с действующими лицами и прочитал эпиграф: «Наши жизни всего лишь истории в бесконечной череде историй. Рано или поздно становится неважно, было ли это на самом деле или произошло в мире воображения. Какой-то там трактат какого-то древнего философа».

Рю фыркнул:

– Аня хотела дать ему имя, но забыла.

– Выходит, тоже ваше творчество?

– Да. Мы много таких разговоров тогда вели. Их там навалом в самых неожиданных местах. Это не то чтобы настоящая пьеса, скорее... фантазия о счастливой первой любви. Как это видится подросткам. Но Виктор интересный, да, – Рю посмотрел в сторону, губы тронула улыбка. – Тоже не совсем то, но мне он больше нравится, чем версия Тони.

– Намек понял.

– Это не намек!

– Только между нами, – Никита понизил голос.

Рю вздохнул.

– Что такое?

– Когда мы с Тони спорили о Викторе, такое было дежа вю. С Аней тоже до конца не сошлись. Только один говорил, что Виктор – циник, а другая – что он всегда в центре всего, как Солнце. А я ни тогда, ни теперь переубедить не смог. Виктор – зеркало. Каждый только своё отражение видит. Что там внутри, никто не знает. Может даже, он сам не знает – и боится, что ничего нет.

Никита вздрогнул.

– Это пустые страхи. Он хороший. Может, без загадки, но очень хороший человек.

Такси увозило Никиту вниз по улице, когда в сторону дома Рю пронесся минивэн службы доставки. Через пять минут пришло сообщение.

Рю: эх разминулись вы с трусами

Ник (L.A.): XD

Ник (L.A.): пришлешь фото? )

Рю: даже видео если хочешь

Ник (L.A.): ....

Ник (L.A.): блядь

Рю: это значит да

Рю: ?

Ник (L.A.): ну и кто из нас отбитый

Рю: падение тоже путь

Ник (L.A.): какой-то там древний философ?

Рю: не заставляй шутить про старика сюй хуи

Ник (L.A.): ааааааааааа х)))

Рю: прости

Рю: если утешит

Рю: за это Аня загнала меня в овощной отдел и отхлестала пореем

Он действительно скинул видео. В кадре был вид от пояса до середины бедра. Рю гладил себя. Теперь Никита знал, как выглядит смерть – как кружевные трусы цвета морской раковины. Рю то поворачивался задом, убийственно виляя бёдрами, то снова передом, и с каждым разом член всё сильнее оттягивал невесомую ткань. Наконец, Рю освободил его и полил смазкой. Начал медленно дрочить. Рю стонал всё громче, и Никита повторял эти стоны, наяривая в своей спальне. Как он хотел взять в руку его член!

– Боже.

Накрыв головку, Рю вскрикнул и размазал сперму по животу. Она влажно блестела на светлой коже, на точках-родинках, на чёрных завитках волос…

Никита сгорел дотла.

Рю: понравилось?)

Ник (L.A.): теперь не усну

Рю: ты знаешь что делать

Ник (L.A.): я уже

Рю: дрочи ещё

Рю: пока не обессилишь

Ник (L.A.): порея на тебя нет

Рю: :lol:

Рю заглушил мотор и откинул спинку кресла. Надвинул бейсболку до самых бровей. Вроде, не торопился, а всё равно оказался в Санта-Монике почти на час раньше. Двенадцать минут назад Геката прислала сообщение, но он не собирался открывать его раньше вечера. Догадывался, о чём там речь. Сложно было не догадаться, увидев превью: «Какой же он всё-таки муда…». Рю знал, что сделал бывший муж. Разведка в лице Пхакпхума донесла ещё вчера: на концерте группы «Эребус и Террор», исполняя «Откуда вернусь не я», Тибо Ламбер демонстративно сжёг шёлковую ленту для волос, которую обычно повязывал на пояс или на стойку микрофона. Очередной пример пошлой романтики, когда-то милой сердцу обоих, а ныне брошенной толпе. Даже думать не хотелось, что выкинет Ламбер, когда, напившись, вновь возжелает общения, а Рю отправит в чёрный список ещё один номер. Концерт в Монреале был первым в прощальном туре. Впереди ждали Оттава, Торонто, Нью-Йорк, Филадельфия, Питтсбург, Детройт, Чикаго, Сент-Луис, Канзас-Сити, Миннеаполис и Виннипег.

Никита не отвечал. Видно, ещё тренировался. Не будь такой жары, Рю прокатился бы вдоль побережья, но теперь решил, что лучше подождать, припарковавшись в тени дома. После трёх репетиций, пусть две из них и длились не больше часа, уверенности у обоих прибавилось. Позавчера Никита неплохо вошёл в образ Виктора, а вот Рю всё топтался на месте, не мог найти точку опоры. Знал, кто такой Юри Кацуки, чем живёт, чего боится, но собрать цельный образ не получалось. Зря он согласился на роль. Невинность, мягкость, нежные чувства – всё это в исполнении Каваками, конечно, удивило бы зрителя, только Рю понятия не имел, где теперь такое отыскать. В каком далёком закутке души? Давным-давно ничего не осталось. Он даже толком не помнил, какой представлял первую – с настоящим гейским сексом – любовь до того, как та самая любовь макнула лицом в говно. И потом, после, его раз за разом влекло к людям, способным думать только о себе.

Никита совсем не походил на краши былых времён. Рю даже не был уверен, что в те годы вообще заметил бы такого замкнутого и пресного на первый взгляд парня, пусть даже симпатичного. Из всех более-менее значимых прошлых связей нынешняя больше всего напоминала бурный период отношений с Сэмом. Как ни странно. Страсть тогда быстро прошла, но доля благоговения и благодарность остались навсегда. Может, будь Рю старше и умнее, с комфортом устроился бы под тёплым крылом, но тогда зад жаждал приключений, а не «скучной» стабильности. Теперь, оглядываясь, он удивлялся, сколько всего успел повидать и опробовать до того, как появилась возможность хвастаться открыто. Едва ли современные подростки открывали для себя секс сильно позже, но…

«Если они, конечно, не люди вроде Никиты».

Восемнадцать. Ему реально _уже было_ восемнадцать! Почти неделю Рю решал моральную дилемму: с одной стороны, играло любопытство, как это вообще ему удалось, с другой, не хотелось поднимать скользкую тему собственного опыта. О большинстве случаев он не жалел, но вот люди, привечавшие тогда его энтузиазм, ходили по краю.

Рядом с джипом громко кашлянули. Вздрогнув, Рю повернул голову и увидел двух женщин в полицейской форме.

– Добрый день, сэр, – хорошо поставленным голосом сказала высокая загорелая блондинка. – Сержант Бейли.

Вторая, милая мулатка, даже не подняла взгляд от смартфона.

– Добрый, добрый, – ответил Рю. – Чем-то могу помочь?

– Поступила жалоба, что незнакомый автомобиль стоит здесь, – сержант Бейли сверилась с часами, – уже тридцать семь минут, а водитель в нём сидит бездвижно.

Мулатка фыркнула, но, когда напарница оглянулась, сделала вид, что закашлялась, быстро убирая смартфон в карман. Рю залип на длинную сильную шею сержанта Бейли и высокие скулы. Представил строгий взгляд, который скрывали солнцезащитные очки. Стало жаль, что сейчас он ответит – и эта прекрасная спартанка уйдёт, чтобы дальше охранять покой улиц Санта-Моники.

– Извините, – Рю сделал вид, что зевнул. – Жду приятеля, наверное, задремал.

– Приятель назначил вам встречу именно здесь?

– Вроде того. Он живёт в этом доме. Так уж получилось, я раньше времени приехал, а у него ещё дела.

– В этом доме, – голос сержанта Бейли стал холоднее, – магазин и художественная студия, сэр.

– Да. И квартира Никиты Ершова. Вон он, кстати, бежит.

Сержант Бейли не дрогнула, а вот мулатка тут же повернулась, куда он показал.

– Ой! И правда!

Над ухом раздался тяжёлый вздох.

Никита неумолимо приближался. Рю кинул бейсболку на заднее сидение, прижал взъерошенные волосы солнцезащитными очками и, поправив брови, снова повернулся к сержанту Бейли:

– Я нормально выгляжу?

– Несколько взволнованно для ланча в будний день.

Она, наконец, улыбнулась – и будто солнце коснулось Рю. Он тоже ответил улыбкой.

– Боже мой! – закричал Никита ещё от соседнего дома. – Что на этот раз?!

– Всё в порядке, – сержант Бейли повернулась к нему.

– Отрадно слышать!

Последние футы он прошёл быстрым шагом.

– Сэр! – воскликнула мулатка. – Пожалуйста, можно селфи на память?

– Офицер Лопес, – сказала сержант Бейли.

– М-м-м, – Никита растерялся, – если тебя не смутит, что я в этой футболке тренировался последние два часа…

Судя по верещанию в ответ, офицер Лопес ничуть не смутилась, а очень даже пришла в возбуждение. Они быстро сфотографировались.

– Йеп! – она подпрыгнула. – Спасибо! Будет, что ответить бесконечным цветущим полям!

– Ого, – Рю вышел из машины, – уже так сильно цветут?

– Да сами посмотрите! Плюнуть некуда, а что на выходных будет, даже представлять не хочу!

Офицер Лопес беззастенчиво продемонстрировала всем троим ленту инстаграма, где, в самом деле, оказалось немало пейзажей со склонами, сплошь укрытыми полевыми цветами: маки, вербены, колокольчики, пустынные лилии. Да, прав был мистер Рамирес, когда обещал много цветов в этом году! Рю запомнил геотег: Национальный парк Анза-Боррего-Дезерт.

– Очень красиво, – сказала сержант Бейли. – Стоит поездки на природу всей семьёй.

– В пустыню? Там же гремучие змеи! Дикие животные всякие… – офицер Лопес встряхнулась. – Бр-р!

– А в чём состояла жалоба? – Никита метнул недобрый взгляд на соседний дом и сразу же сделал вежливое лицо. – Чтобы, так сказать, не повторяться.

– Не переживай, Ник, – ответил Рю, – просто забеспокоились, что незнакомая машина здесь стоит.

– Незнакомая? – он удивился сильнее обычного, но выглядело натурально, по-американски. – Но ты здесь паркуешься не первый раз, а пару недель назад она вообще тут весь вечер простояла… Странно, очень странно.

– Лучше сто раз приехать по ложному вызову, – офицер Лопес подняла палец вверх, но сказала без энтузиазма, – чем пропустить один настоящий.

– Всё так, – сержант Бейли снова улыбнулась. – Хорошего дня, парни. Не шалите.

Полицейские перешли через дорогу, сели в свою машину и уехали в сторону Монтана-авеню.

– Не шалите?!

– А сержант Бейли знает толк.

Никита ответил выразительным взглядом. Порозовевший, взъерошенный, потный – Рю повалил бы его прямо здесь.

– Открыть гараж? Загонишь своего Красавчика.

Там, где солнечные лучи падали на дорогу и тротуар, горячий дневной воздух дрожал. Мысли текли словно мёд. Не стоило так долго сидеть в машине в такую жару, пусть даже в тени.

– Не знаю, о каком гараже речь, – Рю облизнул губы, – но, в любом случае, да.

Гараж был на первом этаже – широкий роллет со стороны проулка. Рю думал, там доставляют грузы в магазин или что-то в этом духе, но внутри оказался не склад, а два парковочных места, одно из которых занимал спорткар.

Никита ржал всё время, что они поднимались по чёрной лестнице. Только когда закрылась дверь, Рю притянул его за футболку и засосал. Возмущенное мычание быстро сменилось довольным. Сплетение языков во рту, липкая кожа под руками – Рю почти слышал, как ударяются друг о друга застигнутые страстью тела: напряженные бедра по расслабленным ягодицам. Как же он хотел ебаться! Вогнать Никите по самые яйца. Слушать его стоны и мольбы. Как давно Рю не был сверху. Как давно никого не трахал!

– Воу, – Никита с силой отстранился, – полегче.

Рю прижался лбом к его плечу. Накрыло так накрыло.

– Я быстро в душ, ладно? – Никита бросил спортивную сумку на пол. – Даже переодеваться не стал, сразу домой.

– Не стоило так торопиться.

– Хотел скорее увидеться.

Никита подмигнул. Стянув кроссовки, он скрылся в ванной.

Рю разулся, прошел сначала на кухню, где умылся холодной водой, и только потом вернулся в гостиную, упал там на диван. Снова, как в первое утро, разглядывал потолок: белые извивы на светло-голубом фоне. Так же шумел душ. Как Рю было плохо тогда! Мучимый ужасным похмельем, он проклинал себя за то, что всё испортил. Не ждал никакого сочувствия и никакого продолжения. Думал, Никита из тех людей, кому не нужны лишние проблемы.

Прошлое витало так близко.

_Остановись, Каваками._

Рю сел. На журнальном столике лежали безободковые очки: узкие линзы, тонкие прозрачные дужки. Он осторожно взял их – весили всё же тяжелее, чем казалось, – но поборол искушение примерить прямо сейчас. Под очками Рю нашёл страницы сценария, не сшитые между собой. Подвинул к себе верхнюю.

Ворон. Андрей, я знаю, ты слышишь.

Капитан Арктика (Древний). Его уже не спасти.

Минуту Рю гадал, изменились ли нравы в «Mirror Group» и там стали выдавать актёрам на руки хотя бы отдельные части сценария, или Никита Ершов стал исключением, или, может, он вообще вынес эти страницы тайком. В любом случае, читать их не следовало. Не следовало их читать. _Нет, Каваками! _

– Я быстро, – склонившись над страницами, он пролистал назад в поисках начала сцены. – Никто не узнает.

– Бля-я-я...

Рю подпрыгнул. Он не только потерял счет времени, но и вообще связь с внешним миром. И осталось-то всего полстраницы!

Никита стоял в двух шагах, придерживая на бедрах зеленое полотенце.

– Я что, оставил их здесь?!

– Я... – выпалил Рю. – Я дочитаю?!

Он сам до конца не понял, спросил или потребовал – так его захватили сцены с Древним. 

– Много?

Рю показал. Никита тяжело вздохнул. Ничего не ответив, ушёл в спальню.

Закончив, Рю сложил страницы, как было. В голове звенело. Он не возлагал больших надежд на финал «Лиги Севера», но то, что прочитал сейчас, действительно было круто. И ещё круче было то, что Никита мог блеснуть в этих сценах своим злодейским талантом. Может, даже ярче, чем в «Насекомых». Рю радовался, что сел смотреть их один. Никто не мешал ему каждую минуту бить по пробелу, кататься по кровати, кричать и хохотать на весь дом.

Никита вернулся из спальни в домашней одежде и упал рядом.

– Пиздец.

– Да брось!

– Сегодня на столе забыл, а завтра что? Оставлю в кафе? По ошибке выброшу в мусор?

Рю обнял его.

– Это полный отстой, – Никита уткнулся носом в шею.

– Ничего страшного не случилось. Считай, не видел никто.

– Я про содержание.

– М-м-м?..

– Если не хочешь об этом, я пойму, – он вздохнул. – Просто не знаю, с кем посоветоваться. Никому эти сцены показывать нельзя, даже ребятам.

– И тому, кто играет Ворона? – удивился Рю.

– Понятия не имею, кто в этот раз будет Вороном.

– Ты говорил, съемки уже в мае.

– О, мы не только текст узнаем за пять минут до сцены...

Отодвинувшись, Рю посмотрел на его лицо – да, не хуже, чем в записи трёхлетней давности.

– Тебе идёт сарказм.

– Прикинь! – вспыхнул Никита и тут же буркнул: – Извини. Я просто в бешенстве. Каждый раз.

– У тебя хотя бы есть возможность ознакомиться, – Рю взъерошил его волосы.

– Вечером уже нужно вернуть Ларе. Я записал кое-какие мысли, конечно, но... Не знаю, всё равно не по душе, что всё так перевернули. В комиксах...

– Знаю. Читал.

В комиксах Древний искушал Ворона, и тот чудом устоял. Во многом, стараниями обретенных друзей, которые верили в его лучшие стороны.

– Могу представить, что Ворон смог вернуться к прежнему себе, – Никита покачал головой, – но Капитан Арктика?..

– Не веришь в него?

– Разве это вопрос веры? Он сильный человек, но снова очнуться и понять, что злое колдовство оказалось сильнее? Что он снова причинил боль, стал причиной смерти?

– Кто-то умрёт?

– Нет, но он до последнего считает, что вместе с Умкэнэ убил Людмилу.

– Но друзья ведь на его стороне? Не держат зла?

– Да, они понимают, что Древний любого из них сломал бы.

Судя по кислому лицу, Никита не считал, что этого достаточно.

– Я думаю, ты переоцениваешь моральные качества Ворона, – сказал Рю. – Он могущественен, да. Но так ли ему близки идеи того, что считается добром? Если помнишь, в комиксах на том всё и строилось. Древний говорил, что Ворон ближе к нему, чем к людям, и всякое такое, а Ворон всерьёз сожалел, что былые времена, когда боги были гораздо сильнее, прошли. Типа, вот бы снова все нам молились, а не залипали, скажем, в инстаграм. Мне кажется, Андрею, как христианину и честному человеку, гораздо легче проникнуться идеей возвращения к привычной жизни. Он ведь это по-настоящему любил. И не по своей воле оставил. А Ворону-то что? Сколько он всего повидал. Рухнет мир – да и хер с ним. Боги новый сделают, лучше прежнего.

– О, – Никита удивился, – я даже не думал с этой стороны.

– Честно говоря, – Рю усмехнулся, – в таком перевертыше гораздо интереснее не как Ворон отговорил Капитана, а чем Древний его соблазнил. Это будет?

– Увы, эта прекрасная линия останется за кадром.

– Жаль, жаль.

– Мы с ребятами сошлись на версии, – он понизил голос, – что Древний пообещал ему вечное расположение всех мухоморных девиц.

Рю захохотал.

Никита убрал страницы сценария «Лиги Севера» в черную папку, принёс из спальни свой экземпляр «Юри на льду» и вместе с ним пьесу.

– Прочитал. Возвращаю.

– Сильно смеялся?

– Местами было. Но всё равно интересная вещица. Совсем другой Виктор, да. И Юрий всего один. Романтическая линия грешновата, конечно.

Рю фыркнул.

– Правда. Подкатывать к парню, которому пятнадцать – такое себе. Я всё же надеюсь, Виктор объяснил ему, почему конфетно-букетный период нужно растянуть на пару лет.

– Позиция, достойная уважения.

И хотя Рю сам её придерживался, сказать без иронии не получилось. Как будто на секунду его языком завладел тот подросток, которым он когда-то был – одинокий и вздорный, готовый ради капли любви свести с ума кого угодно.

– Я так считаю не из-за страха перед наказанием, – предупредил Никита. – Понимаю ещё, когда двум малолеткам не терпится, но когда один взрослый да при том на порядок старше... Тут много возникает вопросов.

Рю кое-как выдавил улыбку.

– Легко запудрить мозги тому, кто младше и наивнее, кто ещё не понимает толком, что можно партнёру позволить, чего нельзя, и...

– Пожалуйста! Сменим тему.

– О. Извини.

Рю отвернулся, пытаясь дышать глубже и ровнее. Слёз не было. Было кое-что похуже. Чувство вины. За былую настойчивость, за попытки брать людей измором, за многое другое, чего Рю благополучно не помнил большую часть жизни. _Что он подумает о тебе, когда узнает, чем ты занимался в пятнадцать?_ Почему это говорил голос Тибо? Ламбер ничего не знал. Сверху падали ещё обвинения, уже не связанные с юностью: все парни, все безумные вечеринки в «Яйцах» и уикенды в Малибу, всё утекшее в Сеть и всё навеки оставшееся среди своих.

– Рю?

– Извини, – он опомнился. – Не хочу рассуждать на эту тему сейчас. Мой первый... Он гораздо раньше был, чем можно – и чем нужно, пожалуй.

Никита обнял со спины, поцеловал плечо.

– Прости, пожалуйста. Я не знал.

– Никто не знает. Это не для публики история. Не для ближнего круга даже.

– Договорились. Не лезу.

– Спасибо.

Никита снова поцеловал – теперь возле уха.

– Чем тебе настроение поднять?

Рю повернулся к нему, краем глаза заметив блеск очков на столике. Тут же пришла идея.

– Примеришь?

– Ты серьёзно? Не-е-ет.

– Понаблюдать хочу. Никита. Пожалуйста!

Никита ушёл в ванную, чтобы снять линзы. Вернулся, подслеповато щурясь, как в день знакомства. Взял очки со столика, с недовольным видом повертел в руках, вздохнул и только тогда надел. Они почти терялись на лице и придавали Никите вид очаровательного студента или, может, молодого перспективного специалиста в какой-нибудь научной области.

– Эти, вроде, ничего, – сказал он смущённо, – но всё равно лишний раз не надеваю.

– Почему?

– Чёрт знает. Вроде, не дразнили даже. Неудобно – из-за этого, наверное. Бегать, прыгать, наклоняться. Осенью – все дожди на них, зимой – весь снег. Летом потеешь – и они сползают с носа. Я ещё таким растяпой был: раз в год точно приходилось новые очки покупать, иногда по два раза. А гопники? – Никита разошёлся, взмахнул руками. – Как будто очкарик обязательно лёгкая жертва! В Питере вечная была история: привяжется какой-нибудь Вася, и стой потом с ним, чеши языком полчаса, чтобы отбрехаться. Однажды вообще такое вышло... Подошли до меня доебаться, а день и так не задался. Веришь, даже дослушать не смог! Так интонация взбесила. Дал одному в морду со всей дури – и убежал, пока второй стоял охуевши.

Рю захохотал. Никита сам смеялся.

– Не знаю, что нашло. Ни до, ни после первый в драку не лез. Дипломатию разводил всегда. Надеюсь, хотя бы нос тому парню не сломал. Удар-то хорошо поставлен.

Рю согнулся пополам.

– После этого случая первые линзы купил.

– О-ох, Никита! Опасный ты человек!

– Да уж, – он поправил очки. – Самому страшно бывает.

– Ладно, – Рю справился со смехом. – С чего начнём?

– Я спросить кое-что хотел насчёт пьесы, но теперь не уверен, стоит ли.

– Насколько это плод воображения?

– Если тяжело отвечать, не нужно.

Рю нашёл взглядом название на пожелтевшем листе. Казалось, ответ на поверхности, но… Был ли он когда-нибудь тем Юрием, которого вообразила себе Аня? Был ли Виктор хоть немного Веней или Дионисом-из-фантазий? Была любовь главных героев реальностью или выдумкой? Рю тогда верил, что всё могло сложиться именно так, а теперь понимал, что Аня верила тоже, только в другое – что всё ещё может сложиться именно так. Был ли, в таком случае, Виктор Аней? И если был, то настоящей, обращённой к миру, или же той, которую знала только она сама?

– Сложно, – наконец, ответил он. – Я, правда, втрескался в преподавателя балета, но всё остальное – радужная фантазия. Виктор… – Рю замолчал, не зная, какие ещё найти слова, а когда продолжил, уже не знал, зачем вообще говорил, ведь всё это больше не имело никакого значения, это всегда была история двоих для двоих, которую не объяснить другим и не понять никому, кроме тех, кто её создал. – Знаешь, до сих пор есть мнение, что все девушки мечтают встретить принца, а тогда эта идея ещё трепыхалась. Но Аня была из тех девушек, которые, наслушавшись сказок, сами хотят принцами стать.

– О… так это…

Что-то такое мелькнуло в голубых глазах, и на секунду Рю поверил в невозможное, в то, что Никита действительно понял всё. Может даже, больше, чем всё. Мир сделал оборот, смешав любовь и горечь, – как Рю вновь позволил этому произойти?.. Его сносило волной невыносимой обиды на несправедливость жизни, отнявшей самое дорогое, и такого же невыносимого отчаяния, что колея уже слишком глубока, и с неё не свернуть. Сколько счастливых финалов ни выдумывай – люди так и будут терять друг друга по глупости, не успев толком обрести.

Из-за безобразных рыданий посреди спокойного разговора, например.

_Сказал же он, Каваками, не нужно, если тяжело. Зачем полез?!_

– Рю, – Никита погладил по спине, – мне очень жаль.

– Изв… Извини, – слова дались кое-как. – Сейчас… продолжим…

– Продолжим что?

Рю зажмурился. В темноте перед глазами вспыхнула шёлковая лента.

– Реп… репетицию.

Никита развернул его к себе. Встряхнул.

– Нет уж. Никакой сегодня репетиции.

Едва ли кто-то в мире мог ударить больнее, чем Тибо Ламбер, но Рю нашёл такого человека. Глубоко вдохнув, он собрался, чтобы сказать, как мало осталось времени и как важна каждая встреча, но вместо этого всхлипнул снова – громче прежнего.

Обняв, Никита шепнул на ухо:

– Прости. Пожалуйста, прости, что пришлось это вспомнить.

Рю тонул в объятиях, растворялся, как лёд в стакане газировки, и вместе с ним самим растворялось всё, что приносило боль.

– Это не только из-за Ани. Ламбер вчера…

Горло снова свело.

– Тш-ш. Не нужно. Знаю я, что он сделал.

– Везде уже, да?

– Не везде, – Никита поцеловал в висок. – Ануш ретвитнула видео с его концерта, наставила фейспалмов, сколько уместилось. Не смог устоять. Комментарии немного почитал. Про ленту эту. Мудила он.

– У-ы-ы-ы!..

– Всё-всё, молчу. Может, пиццу закажем? Посмотрим сериал какой-нибудь?

– Пожалуйста, давай хотя бы почитаем по ролям!

– Рю…

«Не хочу! Не хочу из-за этого ублюдка снова остаться без работы!»

Эта мысль вспыхнула так ярко, что он даже не расслышал, что сказал Никита. Откуда она взялась? Была ли правдой? Воспоминания о том, что предшествовало отстранению от съёмок, поблекли и перепутались, а следующие полгода просто исчезли. Вот второго декабря он бежал из Лос-Анджелеса, а вот уже срался с Тони и Юмико в монреальской квартире. В середине мая. Рю глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Он не хотел об этом думать – и не хотел вспоминать, что успел услышать вчера утром в те несколько секунд, пока, прижимая смартфон к уху, пытался проснуться и понять, что происходит и как это прекратить. Суть оскорблений сводилась к тому, что «личность крокодила раскрыта», и нелестным комментариям относительно внешности и умственных способностей Никиты. В замкнутом мире кино никакой роман было не утаить, и от Марии Рю знал, что слухи о русском супергерое, зачастившем в небезызвестный дом с кипарисами, уже будоражат Голливуд, но в страшном сне не мог вообразить, что Тибо Ламбер до сих пор мониторит сообщества местных инсайдеров.

В кармане Никиты настойчиво вибрировал смартфон.

– Тебе звонят.

– Потом отвечу.

Отодвинувшись, Рю поднялся.

– Умоюсь пока.

Когда он вернулся, Никита ещё держал смартфон возле уха. Слушал в глубокой задумчивости, что говорил мужской голос. Рю остановился в дверях гостиной, не решаясь сесть, где сидел. Судя по всему, разговор был непростой.

– Да, невесело, – сказал Никита по-русски. – Спасибо, что сразу позвонил, и маме передай, когда проснётся, что она всё правильно сделала. Сами-то как?

Дослушав длинный ответ, он, наконец, улыбнулся:

– Круто-круто. Я тоже хорошо. Да, дел много. В среду уже в Нью-Йорк, а там вернусь – и сразу в Японию. Ух, не верится. Что-о-о? Боже мой, а у них откуда такая информация? – Никита расхохотался. – Передай дяде Серёже, что вредно смотреть столько гей-порно!

Собеседник тоже громко смеялся.

– Ладно, давай. Пап! Ты нормальный? Не буду я ему свистеть! Он же лаять начнёт, всех перебудит там. Вот утром и…

Поморщившись, он отодвинул смартфон от уха – из динамика прогремел собачий лай. Потом, чуть тише, раздался голос отца:

– Бублик! Тихо! Ну, что такое? Да, Калифорния на связи, а волноваться так зачем?

Пёс виновато заскулил.

– Бу-у-ублик, – ласково позвал Никита, – не грусти, Бублик! В декабре приеду.

– Ау-а-а-ав!

И здесь, и там посмеялись, а после распрощались окончательно.

– А ты чего там застыл?

– Мешать не хотел.

– Боже мой, – Никита закатил глаза, очки снова сползли вниз по носу, – если бы разговор секретный был, я ушёл бы туда, где не слышно.

Рю вернулся на диван.

– Всё хорошо дома?

– Уже хорошо, – он кивнул. – У Бублика опухоль нашли. В Твери побоялся врач оперировать, сказал, старый пёс уже, зачем это. Ленка – в слёзы. Родители – обзванивать друзей. В Москву в итоге повезли. Там операцию сделали, вон, сам слышал, пациент уже признаки жизни подаёт. Мама весь вечер гневный отзыв тому тверскому врачу строчила.

– Хорошая у тебя семья, – Рю улыбнулся. – Не знал, что собака у вас тоже есть. Думал, только кошки.

– Кошки в Петербурге. А в Твери – Бублик. Так что насчёт пиццы?

– Только если будем читать по ролям.

Долго выбирать не пришлось. В пиццерии, где Никита не так давно заказывал «Маргариту», всем желающим предлагали в подарок к основному заказу новинку сезона под названием «Чумовое ассорти». Из угла уведомления с акцией помигивал красный перчик, сообщая: «Адски остро!».

– Здесь-то я и умру, – сказал Никита.

– Тогда возьмём «Тихоокеанскую» и это говно в подарок?

– Не называй мою новую любовь говном!

– А что будет?

– Покусаю.

Демонстрируя серьёзность намерений, Никита нежно зажал зубами мочку уха, щекотно дунув в шею. Рю чуть не заказал доставку в Беверли-Хиллз. Шутливо отпихнув Никиту, вбил его адрес, оплатил заказ и чаевые курьеру, после чего вернулся в объятия.

– Как ты? Пришёл в себя?

– Извини, что так вышло.

– Всё в порядке.

– Тяжёлая это история, – Рю положил голову Никите на плечо. – Обретение, принятие любви. Не на что опереться. Куда ни глянь, всюду дерьмище.

– Та же херня. Близкие, друзья – пожалуйста. Но двое, по-настоящему? Не могу представить. То есть, логика подсказывает, что есть зона здоровых отношений на шкале между розовыми соплями и чёрным цинизмом, люди ведь как-то её находят, – он беспомощно взмахнул руками, помолчал. – А у Юри есть предыстория?

– Вроде, Тони придумал его, когда ел кацудон. Под впечатлением от моих подростковых фантазий.

– Боже мой!

– Да, есть такое. Но он сам виноват. Не нужно меня с дурацкими вопросами преследовать. Я всегда честно отвечаю, если сильно злюсь.

Никита гоготнул. Потом, понизив голос, спросил:

– А что там было?

– Один юноша любил плескаться с древнегреческим богом в озере.

– И?

– И соблазнил его там.

– А бог что?

– Да что бог? Посмотрел на это и сказал: «Ебать, это я удачно зашёл!»

– Круто, – Никита посмеялся, но это был добрый смех. – Знаешь, я подумал вдруг: если Виктор и Юри оба вышли из таких естественных, сильных желаний, из незамутнённых – в лучшем смысле – фантазий о первой любви, может, над ними и не имеют власти никакие… – запнувшись, он продолжил дрогнувшим голосом, – никакие ошибки, совершённые нами на земле?

Рю втянул воздух носом, но с тем же успехом мог останавливать лавину силой мысли. Что с ним делал этот человек! Тибо доводил до слёз, сжимая в тисках вины, а Никита – распахивая двери там, где он сам давно видел одни тупики. Так же Рю рыдал весь первый месяц в «Сайлент Лейк», стоило кому-то из персонала мягко назвать его по имени или предложить услугу, в которой он действительно нуждался. Тогда Рю стыдился боли и слёз, обзывал себя никчёмным человеком, пока не услышал от доктора Симмонса простую и очевидную истину: кому больно, тот ещё жив. Кто плачет, тот освобождается для новых чувств.

_Ошибки, совершённые нами на земле. _

Никита смотрел на мир из той же точки, не считая себя лучше или хуже. Признавая право каждого человека выбирать не одни только верные пути. Возвращая то, что растащили многие и многие до него. Не только Тибо Ламбер. Никита ничего больше не говорил, словно знал, что слёзы облегчения требуют тишины. Даже не двигался, только гладил руку Рю своей рукой.

Наконец, отпустило.

– Спасибо.

– За что?

– Ты всё правильно сказал, – Рю повернулся и увидел растерянное, смущенное лицо. – Не обязательно зацикливаться на своем опыте. Личное – это лишь часть возможного. Я давно не работал. Важные вещи подзабыл.

– То есть, слёзы не от...

– Нет-нет, больше катарсис, – он вытер щёки. – Спасибо. Я должен был это услышать.

– Вау. И часто бывает, что ты плачешь от чего-то приятного?

– Частенько, если ты об эмоциях. В постели – редко.

Лицо Никиты вытянулось.

– Очень редко, – поспешил сказать Рю. – Только если что-то невероятное было, а в сексе всё-таки обычно без чудес. К счастью, честно говоря.

– Блин. Даже как-то завидно.

– Рассказывай. Такой набор эмоций у тебя. Я всё видел. И «Насекомых» посмотрел, и «Мотыльков».

– Сраные «Мотыльки»!

Руслан рассказал, роль досталась Никите в наследство от Саши Веретина, и Рю сильно удивился, обнаружив, что ему удалось не только в точности повторить лёгкий Сашин стиль игры, но и сделать это достаточно деликатно, чтобы во всём читалось уважение к чужой работе, а не только подражание. Сейчас Никита кривился, но, верно, лишь потому, что сам не знал, каким богатством владел.

– Ты – потрясающий, – сказал Рю, коснувшись его лица. – В театре, наверное, страшно расстроились, когда ты уехал?

– Или обрадовались, – проворчал Никита.

– Зрители уж точно плакали. Я видел комментарии!

Он чуть улыбнулся.

– В кино ты так же хорошо играть можешь. Даже лучше. Обе эти роли – отличная возможность.

Рю не просто верил – знал это наверняка. Никита стал нежно-розовым. Наконец-то проняло.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он.

Рю обнял его снова. Было так хорошо, так тихо, так спокойно, что ушло даже желание целовать. Они сидели, глядя друг на друга, пока не раздался звонок.

– Встречу курьера, – Никита нехотя встал с дивана. – А ты пока выбери, откуда читаем.

«Тихоокеанская» оказалась неплоха. Похуже «Маргариты», но отлично для пиццы за тридцать баксов. А вот «Чумовое ассорти» стоила того, чтобы жить. Рю взял второй огромный кусок и, притворно вздохнув, процитировал:

– Тут-то я и умру.

В итоге не доел, вернул в коробку. Никита тоже не продвинулся дальше трёх кусков. Сценарий был один, но читали, обнявшись, не только по этой причине. Рождалась между ними какая-то новая общая тема, нечто большее, чем физическая близость и личная приязнь. Два часа пролетели как миг. Никите пора было на встречу с Ларой, а Рю – в студию, куда он, наконец, снова стал ходить по два-три раза в неделю. В этом полугодии – по средам, пятницам и воскресеньям.

– Если по пути, могу подбросить, – сказал Рю.

– Здесь недалеко. Две улицы всего.

– Тем не менее, предложение в силе.

– Тогда не откажусь.

Они поцеловались, и Никита ушёл в спальню. Вернулся быстро.

– Не слишком?

Светлые штаны, броская рубашка. Взгляд упорно возвращался к ширинке. Тонкий хлопок мало что скрывал. Да, в «Яйцах» Рю оседлал бы такого парня, не раздумывая.

– Идеальная реклама твоего хера.

Вздохнув, Никита развернулся к двери спальни.

– Эй! Я разве сказал, что плохо?

– Не уверен, что готов услышать похожий комплимент от другого человека.

Оставив сценарий на диване, Рю подошел к Никите. Обнял, сильнее прижимаясь к бёдрам. Опустил руки на задницу.

– Ты потрясно выглядишь в этих штанах.

– Ладно, – Никита улыбнулся, – уговорил.

– Уже выходим?

– Да, пора.

Он собрал пиццу из двух коробок в одну.

– Оставлю ребятам в магазине, они всегда рады еде.

Обулись. Никита взял коробку и чёрную папку, сунул ключи в карман, задумался, вернулся к трюмо и, достав из ящика ещё один комплект, протянул Рю.

– Пусть будут у тебя.

– Уверен?

– Я раньше художникам оставлял, но сейчас в магазине каждый месяц новый продавец. В студии тоже много новеньких. И разве весело целый час под окнами торчать?

Рю взял, повертел в руках увесистую связку с брелоком в виде маленькой матрёшки. Расставшись с сарафаном и платком, она оказалась знойной русой красоткой в бикини. Солнцезащитные очки на макушке, свисток на шее, красный спасательный поплавок в руках. Рю усмехнулся, узнав стиль, и подумал: снова ключи.

– Серьёзный шаг.

– Ага, – Никита поиграл бровями, – и мне не придется больше спускаться, чтобы дверь открыть.

– С этого бы и начал!

На лестнице Рю спросил:

– Успеем ещё увидеться до среды?

– Конечно! Я вторник от дел освободил.

Новость была отличная. Во вторник Рю хотел доехать до своего мануальщика, но тот легко относился к переносу встреч.

– У меня тоже особых планов нет. Порепетируем?

Миновав площадку с Фосфоресцирующим Упырем, они увидели впереди дракона.

– Может, – Никита приобнял за плечо, – просто свидание?

– Хорошо. Во сколько?

– Хоть весь день.

Пальцы сильнее сдавили плечо, и по телу разлился жар. За долю секунды Рю представил, сколько всего может вместить свидание, длиной в целый день.

– Да. Круто. Отличный план!

– Есть идеи?

– Пока нет. Но до вторника придумаем, да?

Остановившись, Никита поцеловал Рю и ответил:

– Да.

Рю выехал в проулок и сам закрыл гараж. Когда вернулся за руль, Никита всё ещё залипал в инстаграм.

– Обалдеть, – сказал он, когда хлопнула дверь. – Никогда бы не подумал, что пустыня так цветёт!

Никита повернул экран, и Рю увидел бескрайнее море цветов – ещё больше, чем на тех фотографиях, что показала офицер Лопес. И снова – Анза-Боррего-Дезерт.

– Хочешь, сгоняем во вторник?

– А успеем за день? – удивился Никита.

– Вроде, это не так далеко, – Рю припомнил, что говорил Робби. – Миль двести.

– Выходит, четыреста, если туда-сюда, и там, наверное, придётся поколесить.

– Если выедем до утренних пробок и жары, часов, скажем в пять-шесть, а потом вернемся по темноте, то вполне успеем. Дома будем поздно, конечно. Во сколько в среду самолет?

– После обеда.

– Тогда даже выспаться успеешь.

– Это точно не шутка?

– Никита. Я серьёзно. Поехали, если хочешь.

– Класс! – он натурально подпрыгнул. – Покатаемся по Калифорнии! Спасибо!

«Класс! – давным-давно кричала Аня, сев за руль уже своего старенького «Форда». – Теперь-то заживём! Покатаемся по Калифорнии! Ух, какие настают времена! Ты со мной?». Рю смеялся в ответ. Конечно, он был с ней. Всегда. Во всём. Четырнадцатый – «золотой» – август словно ожил под кожей, но впервые после смерти Ани сердце сжалось не от тоски. Рю больше не сожалел, что это было. Ведь это _было_. Никто не мог этого отнять. Он смотрел в голубые глаза за стёклами очков, всё пытаясь поверить: настоящее тоже есть и каждую секунду превращается в такие же сокровенные воспоминания.

Потери не отменяли жизнь.

Ещё горячие после жары улицы, вечерний воздух, оранжевый закат, разговоры о будущих путешествиях – если бы Рю уже не предложил Никите встречаться, то сделал бы это прямо здесь.

– Ты так молчишь. Это хорошо или плохо?

– Это… волшебно.

Они почти поцеловались. Почти. В последний момент Никита отпрянул. Ощупав лицо, он воскликнул:

– Я что, в очках?!

Рю замер, открыв рот. Не мог же он ответить: «Да, Никита, ты в очках». Они же были не в ситкоме! Хотя…

– Да, Никита, ты в очках, – сказал Рю тем самым тоном и, не удержавшись, добавил, акцентируя последнее слово: – Разве не видишь?

Тут бы второй актёр закричал. И второй актёр, конечно, закричал, скорчив такую рожу, что Рю повис на руле, подвывая от смеха.

Когда оба проржались, Никита сказал, потирая абсолютно красное лицо:

– Боже, почему в твоей фильмографии так непростительно мало комедий?

Рю усмехнулся. К чему было врать?

– Танака, мой агент, больше не разрешил. Говорил, нельзя портить имидж.

– Жалеешь об этом?

– Есть немного.

Подвинувшись ближе, Никита сказал:

– Ничего, теперь-то наверстаешь! 

В четыре двадцать Никита открыл глаза, так и не поняв, сумел ли поспать хотя бы три часа, или так и провалялся в странном состоянии, усталом и взбудораженном одновременно. Национальный парк Анза-Боррего-Дезерт! Не верилось до сих пор. Всю неделю Никита старался не думать о поездке, зная, как изменчивы спонтанные планы, но обошлось. Всё-таки ехали. Сегодня. На репетициях с переменным успехом старались уйти от личного, а тут пообещали друг другу не вспоминать о работе. Целый день.

Никита прочитал новые сообщения.

Рю: доброе утро :*

Рю: позвони как проснешься

Рю ответил не сразу.

– Ого, – наконец, донеслось из динамика, – уже?

– Ты в пять подъедешь, разве нет?

– Извини, почему-то больше рассчитывал на вариант с пробуждением поцелуем.

– Вот, значит, как?

– Прости-прости, – Рю засмеялся.

Сев на кровати, Никита зевнул и включил светильник. Полдела было сделано. Теперь оставалось пятнадцать минут на душ и примерно двадцать – на быстрый завтрак и варку кофе.

Ко-о-офе.

– Будешь кофе?

– Если ты к пяти соберёшься, времени лучше не терять. Сегодня жару обещали.

– М-м-м, – ещё усилие, и Никита поднялся, – нет же, я про кофе... с собой!

Рю засмеялся снова.

– Иду в душ, так что есть время, чтобы подумать и...

– ...согласиться?

– Не так уж плохо я это делаю.

– Ох, Никита! – он сказал как-то смущенно. – Знал бы, не стал бы сейчас кофе пить. Если только глоточек – попробовать.

– Договорились.

– Я сделал сэндвичи. Шесть штук.

– Есть смысл не завтракать?

– Ага. Дуй в душ. Скоро буду.

Рю приехал в четыре пятьдесят шесть, и, сказать по правде, Никита тоже изрядно удивился, что они выедут из Санта-Моники, как запланировали. Ровно в пять он плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение и захлопнул дверь.

– Это всё? – удивился Рю.

В руках у Никиты была только термокружка.

– Мы всего на день! Что может понадобиться, кроме кредитки и смартфона?

– Наличка.

– Наличку взял.

– Может, хотя бы сбегаешь за бейсболкой? Днём там до сотни обещают.

Никита продемонстрировал бандану, завязанную на запястье.

– Без лица останешься. Без носа – точно.

А вот об этом он не подумал, но решение пришло быстро:

– По дороге куплю. Мы же где-нибудь остановимся? Не хочу возвращаться.

– Как знаешь, – сказал Рю. – Едем?

– Подожди.

Никита поцеловал его, надеясь, что никто не увидит их в такой ранний, глухой час.

Красавчик тронулся с места.

Миновав центр Санта-Моники, свернули на фривей. Накануне Никита изучил возможные маршруты – в любом случае выходило, что первые два часа ничем не удивят, поэтому он не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии и смотрел на Рю. Снова этот профиль в темноте. Как в самый первый раз.

– Что такое?

– Ничего.

– Никита!

– Просто ем взглядом. Нельзя?

– Сэндвичи там.

Рю указал за спину. На заднем сидении стояла сумка-холодильник, а слева от неё – упаковка полулитровых бутылок с питьевой водой. Рядом лежали светлая рубашка с длинным рукавом, бейсболка и солнцезащитный крем. Внизу на коврике стояли трекинговые ботинки.

– Если любишь рыбу, лучше начать с тех, которые с тунцом. Ржаной хлеб. Остальные с индейкой – добавил туда горчицу и карри, совсем чуть-чуть, не острые.

Никита снова посмотрел на Рю: лёгкая улыбка, небрежная укладка, длинная футболка, плотные леггинсы… Взгляд остановился на мокасинах. Свет от фонарей на фривее почти не проникал в пространство под рулём, но, кажется, мокасины были из замши.

– Они не для пустыни!

– Я даже не сказал ничего, – Никита улыбнулся.

– Зато посмотрел.

– Люблю замшу. Много у тебя такой обуви?

– Дюжина пар наберётся.

Никита представил, как трахает Рю в каждой. Двенадцать восхитительных раз. В паху потяжелело.

– К-круто.

С того раза в феврале они больше не поднимали тему секса. Может, зря. Рю не заводил дело дальше поцелуев и ласк – соблюдал уговор, а Никита всё не решался сказать, что хочет большего. Не из-за скромности или смущения. Совсем из-за других вещей. Открывшись, до конца отпустив злость на Олега с Анджелой, Никита вспомнил и другие истории. Те, в которых уже не был наивным искателем высоких чувств. В которых был скорее заносчивым мудаком. Все эти годы, начиная со съемок «Емельяна» в Новосибирске, он ничего не возвращал любовникам – только брал. То, что считал удовольствием. Брезгуя даже простым теплом. Сначала воображал, что в случайных связях тепла не найти, потом решил, что, в любом случае, оно не настоящее, фальшивое, как все слова о любви.

Никита Ершов думал, что если встретит своего человека, то сразу преобразится, сбросит одежду нищего и предстанет принцем. Неизвестно откуда возьмёт доброту, искренность и нежность. Неведомым образом овладеет тысячей сексуальных умений. Но беспощадная правда была в том, что каждый встречал новый день и новых людей лишь с тем опытом, который успел обрести. И если кое-кто последние семь лет только и делал, что искал сговорчивую дырку и податливый рот, то едва ли он мог порадовать партнёра хоть чем-то, напоминающим нормальный секс.

Это вертелось в голове уже неделю. И с каждым днём Никита только сильнее понимал, каким был редкостным дураком, когда отказывался от возможностей научиться в постели чему-то новому. Научиться хоть чему-то. Боже, у него не было даже сраного дилдо! Он лучше умер бы от стыда, чем признался в глубине собственного убожества.

– Как всё прошло вчера?

Рю ушёл в оффлайн рано, сразу после восьми вечера. Никита только ехал в Малибу, чтобы поболтать с Джимом Коксом за парочкой коктейлей.

– Лучше, чем я представлял. Он, в самом деле, приятный парень. И спасибо за советы. Все пригодились.

– Здорово.

Никита честно старался – и держаться проще, и говорить искренне, и улыбаться, и шутить. Поначалу шло со скрипом, но на пятнадцатой минуте, после самого страшного вопроса, вдруг попустило.

– Про тебя, блин, спрашивал!

– Джим, вроде, не любитель таких сплетен.

– Да. С другой стороны зашёл. Говорили о Тони, а потом он ввернул, мол, сценарий-то два человека писали, со вторым тоже уже знаком?

Рю усмехнулся.

– Пришлось немного рассказать. Но о Юри ни слова!

– Спасибо. Тони пригрозил, в Японии сдаст с потрохами – в первый же день. Конечно, глупо тянуть. В этом году работа есть, а чтобы в следующем не пролететь, пора шевелиться, – тяжело вздохнув, он закончил. – Не хочу никаких интервью давать. Никому.

– Может, и не нужно?

– Как ещё людей убедить, что я готов вернуться? Что с прошлым покончено.

– Просто сказать им?

Рю посмотрел так, словно, в самом деле, не понимал.

– Социальные сети, – ответил Никита. – Место, где все говорят от своего лица.

– Нет. Я их терпеть не могу.

– Даже если кто-то переврёт твои слова, у людей всегда будет первоисточник.

– До Японии – без комментариев.

– Я не настаиваю. Просто предложил вариант без интервью.

– Извини, – Рю мотнул головой. – Не могу об этом без эмоций. Когда Джим твоё выложит?

– В конце недели.

– Обязательно гляну.

Бесконечный фривей тянулся через весь город. Даунтаун остался позади, и теперь в темноте по обе стороны от освещенной дороги просыпались восточные районы. Никита проглотил вкуснейший сэндвич с тунцом, отхлебнул кофе и принялся за сэндвич с индейкой.

– М-м-м, просто отпад! Говоришь, карри и горчица?

– Да, поперчил ещё. А так – ничего фантастического. Хлеб немного поджарить, салат айсберг, филе индейки.

– Значит, дело в волшебных руках.

– Скажешь тоже.

– Лучшие сэндвичи в моей жизни!

– Руслан не готовил тебе сэндвичи?

– Нет. Он раньше не завтракал. Спал до последней минуты всегда.

– А ты?

– Ненавижу по утрам готовить, – Никита вытер руки салфеткой. – Хлопья обычно ем, овсянку – заливаю кефиром. Или тосты с сыром делаю. Яичницу – иногда.

– Неплохой набор для человека, ненавидящего приготовление завтрака.

– Есть-то хочется.

– Дай-ка мне тоже сэндвич с тунцом.

Пока Рю жевал, молчали и дальше тоже поехали молча. Никита смотрел прямо перед собой, на фривей с пока ещё редкими машинами. Представлял, что начнётся здесь через пару часов. Темнота отступала. Высокое серо-синее небо сулило ясный, жаркий день. Никита широко зевнул. Первая волна бодрости прошла, клонило в сон. Ровная, спокойная дорога убаюкивала. Прикрыв рот, Рю тоже зевнул. Каково же было ему сидеть за рулём в такую рань!

– Может, музыку включим?

Застыв лицом, Рю пробормотал:

– Бля-я-я, вот о чём я не подумал – почистить плейлист...

– Боже мой, – Никита засмеялся, – да мне всё равно, что будет играть!

– В прошлый раз неловко вышло.

– Ты про «Чуму в шкатулке»? Блевал я не от этого.

Смеялись долго.

– Поверить не могу, – наконец, сказал Рю, – она звучала три секунды!

– Мне нравился «Некрополис».

– В прошедшем времени?

– Сложно, – ответил Никита. – Я раньше считал: жизнь отдельно, творчество отдельно. А теперь не знаю, как их разделить, где разделять – так всё смешалось. «Некрополис» – крутая вещь, в музыкальном плане особенно, но...

Рю ждал. Не выказывал ни раздражения, ни облегчения.

– С тех пор, как Джонни сказал, что Лилит – это, вроде как, ты, я как будто утратил понимание всего там происходящего. Раньше думал, смысл в том, что каждый везде и всегда остаётся собой. Думал, это годная сатира такая на общество: с одной стороны жалкий герой, который не в состоянии принять свои чувства, а с другой – окружение, которое глумится над ним. Никакого сочувствия. Никакой помощи, – Никита сделал паузу, собрался с мыслями. – Но если принять, что за всем этим – реальные люди и ситуации, и примерно каждый фанат Ламбера, послушав «Некрополис», скажет: ага, то есть, это такой ответ на события Чёрного Валентина, вот – Рю Каваками, а вот – собирательный образ уебанов, которые на него набросились, а вот – куда им стоит пойти. И я смотрю теперь на это и не понимаю: а почему так недалеко пойти-то? Даже не на хуй. Даже не за городские стены!

Правая бровь Рю дёрнулась вверх.

– Я, правда, не въезжаю! В твоих руках вся мощь Ада – и что ты делаешь? Слушаешь вонь от умника в белом плаще?! Ладно, допустим, ты всем слово даёшь, но потом-то? Что в Некроманте такого удивительного, чтобы навечно в городе оставлять? Чем он уникален? Каждый день слушать, как он исходит говном – вот уж потеха! В пыль его, – Никита щелкнул пальцами, – и дело с концом!

Правая бровь Рю так и замерла в приподнятом положении.

– Что-о-о? Я не прав? Милосердие и снисхождение к людям – работа Люцифера?

– Прав, конечно. Извини, залип.

Некоторое время Рю смотрел только на дорогу, но потом сказал:

– За истину не поручусь, но Тибо стал фантазировать о городе мёртвых, когда я снимался у Тома. «Добро пожаловать в Цитадель Зла». В сценарии Некромант был, знаешь, пресноват – просто такой задрот с тёмной стороны. Всё. Я Тому предложил кое-что, идею, почему он таким стал. Даже несколько сцен добавили после этого. Душевно вышло. Хорошо.

Насчёт «хорошо» Никита бы поспорил! В конце великой битвы Принцесса, конечно, всех оживила силой своей любви, а до того он успел всерьёз расстроиться из-за нелепой смерти Некроманта – да, полностью обусловленной его характером и невезучестью, но-о-о!..

– Я увлёкся Некромантом. Много о нём говорил. Просто не мог молчать. Это как раз после съёмок «Учителя танцев» было. Такая отдушина, ты бы знал! Из дерьмища – в добрую сказку. Я сдох бы, наверное, если бы не это. Хотя выглядело… – Рю хохотнул. – Я серьёзно готовился – весь отпуск. Вся квартира в Монреале была как, да, как логово чернокнижника. Даже фотография есть: сижу под ёлкой, а вокруг – пентаграммы, манускрипты, свечи, артефакты какие-то, – он осёкся, мотнул головой. – М-м-м, не суть. Я не об этом начал. Я о... Меня удивило: ты так говорил, будто Люцифер – это Тибо.

– А что, есть варианты?

Встретившись взглядами, оба потрясенно замолчали. Рю опомнился первым – снова уставился на дорогу. Никита всё пытался найти слова – и не мог.

– Я не угадал, что ли? – спросил он, наконец.

– Увы. Но отрадно, что у тебя нет проблем с самооценкой.

– Бля-я-я, – озарение случилось, но этого Никита предпочёл бы никогда не знать. – Серьёзно? Считал себя Некромантом?

Рю развел руками. «Некрополис» обрёл новый смысл. И тут повеяло жутью.

– Он совсем ёбнутый?

– Вроде того.

Замолчали, но один вопрос не давал Никите покоя.

– Зачем тогда ты слушаешь?

– Зачем, – Рю пожевал губу. – Чтобы помнить, как бывает больно.

В Короне сделали остановку. Рю припарковался возле круглосуточной кофейни. Взяли два фруктовых чая, заглянули в туалет и сразу вышли.

– Пройдёмся немного?

Никита кивнул. Они дошагали до соседнего здания, тоже одноэтажного, с двумя кафе внутри. В такой час ни одно не работало. Парковки перед ними пустовали. Даже шум машин с автомагистрали долетал с промежутками в несколько секунд. Утро только-только начиналось. Сонно покачивались ветви пальм. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, над городом за дымкой тумана угадывались горы.

Рю осторожно глотнул из стаканчика и, убедившись, что пить можно, хлебнул уже от души. Улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Никита тоже попробовал чай. Черники и смородины он почти не почувствовал – всё перебила малина, напомнив разом и о простудах, и о Твери. Рю тронул за руку. Никита остановился, обнял его, зарылся носом в чёрные, жесткие волосы. Они пахли шампунем и средством для укладки. И под этим, у самой кожи, кое-чем ещё. Приятным до дрожи. Самим Рю.

– А-ай! Это ещё что? – он засмеялся. – Ты там волосы жуешь? Никита?!

– Сильно дёрнул? Извини.

– Нет. Но зачем?!

– Нравится.

– Не ешь меня, – весело шепнул Рю, – я тебе пригожусь.

Никита, вроде, хохотнул, а получился стон, и раньше, чем звук затих, губы уже коснулись губ. Язык встретился с языком и, потеснив его, упёрся в нёбо. Рю замычал, а стоило кончику скользнуть дальше, дёрнулся и замер, шире открывая рот. Никита дотянулся, докуда смог, и лишь когда отлип, чтобы вдохнуть, вспомнил, что они всё ещё стоят на парковке.

С авеню, проходящей под автомагистралью, к кофейне свернул белый пикап.

– Может, поедем?

– Нет, – Рю нежно моргнул. – Ещё постоим. Я, ты и мой член.

Парочка из пикапа устроилась за столиком возле дальнего окна. Мужчина и женщина. Он – рыжий, тощий. Она – черноволосая, полная, с широкой улыбкой. Рю тоже глянул на них перед тем, как сесть в салон.

– Как на витрине, – сказал он, заводя мотор.

– Не любишь сидеть в кафе?

– Места рядом с окнами не люблю. Когда с улицы видно.

– Да, такое себе, – согласился Никита. – Я позавчера два часа проторчал в «Лейле», пока ждал Джонни. Под конец только озарило, что мог тебя на бранч пригласить.

До дома Рю оттуда было рукой подать.

– Воскресный бранч тет-а-тет в «Лейле»? – он хохотнул. – То есть, тех слухов, что уже гуляют, тебе мало?

– Это скучные слухи.

Они засмеялись.

Красавчик двинулся дальше.

Корона давно осталась позади, а мысли всё не отпускали. Слухи уже гуляли, это правда. Никита и не надеялся, что внутри голливудской тусовки их не будет. Много всего передавалось там из уст в уста, оставаясь неизвестным для широкой публики. Все, кого это действительно интересовало, знали, что Ершов – гей. Если в первый год ещё витала неопределенность, то потом хищницы вроде Кейт даже не вздыхали. Охотники, подобные Тиму, тоже оставались ни с чем. Теперь они ждали только одного – поглумиться между собой, когда появится такая возможность. Или нет. Вариант с Каваками их изрядно удивил. Такой наглости никто не ждал. Джонни просто сиял, выкладывая подробности. Развод с Ламбером взбудоражил не только папарацци и блюстителей морали, ведь это значило, что Рю теперь _свободен_. «Четыреста миллионов, – шепнул подлец, – это тебе не шутки, Капитан».

– Думаю, в конспирации нет особого смысла, – сказал Никита. 

– М-м-м, прости? – Рю повернулся. – Ты о чём?

– Нас так и так будут обсуждать. Когда узнают, что мы пару сыграем – тем более.

– А. Да, да, тут согласен, – помолчав, он спросил. – Тебя это сильно беспокоит, да?

– Знаешь, почти нет. Пока представлял, как будут обсасывать, боялся, но вот разговоры пошли и... блин, не могу это близко к сердцу принять! Может, очерствел, а может, повзрослел, наконец. Не сильно-то отличается о того, что обычно обо мне болтают. Иногда задевает, но в общем массе… – Никита покачал головой. – Жертвовать из-за этого возможностью увидеться с тобой лишний раз – слишком высокая цена.

Стоило дождаться ответа, но он не мог молчать, раз уж начал.

– Всё, о чём я думаю с воскресенья: если поднимается волна – покупай доску для сёрфинга. Встану... встанем на неё, и пусть все обосрутся!

Рю молчал, нахмурив красивые брови.

– Это не обязательно, если не хочешь. К тому же, если ты пока не будешь никаких интервью давать.

– Тогда в чём вопрос?

– В том, как ты отнесёшься к моим двусмысленным публичным заявлениям.

– Хочешь использовать наши отношения?

– Не отношения! – Никита цокнул. – Шум вокруг.

Рю поджал губы. Он смотрел только на дорогу. 

– Если нельзя это остановить, значит, нужно придумать, как использовать.

Не дождавшись никакого ответа, Никита воскликнул:

– Все заигрывают с фанатами! И сами фанаты такое приветствуют – до определённой степени, конечно.

– Мне не нравится этот разговор, – сказал Рю.

Никита удержал вздох. Подмывало выяснить, что именно не устроило Каваками в таком прекрасном плане, но он не стал. Напомнил себе о способности цивилизованного человека одинаково принимать «да» и «нет».

– Ладно. Тогда проехали?

После кивка в ответ повисло молчание. Не сказать, что тягостное, но почти сразу Рю включил музыку. Остаток пути по I-15 пролетел под песни детства. Колонки выдавали рок-хиты прошлого тысячелетия один за другим.

В восьмом часу, в Темекуле, свернули на семьдесят девятую. За городом трасса сузилась до двух полос. Светало. По обе стороны от дороги тянулись холмы, переходящие в горы. Чем дальше на юг, тем больше в пейзажах зелёные оттенки уступали место коричневым и жёлтым. Даже воздух как будто становился другим.

Рю надел солнцезащитные очки.

– Тут дальше пойдут безлюдные места, – сказал он. – Если нужно остановиться, говори, а то я могу забыть. Дорога… затягивает.

– Часто ездишь вот так?

– Не очень. Иногда выбираемся с Робби.

– Круто, что есть, с кем поехать.

– А у тебя нет?

– Откуда? Иногда гоняем с Джонни по треку – вот и всё.

– Ого, – Рю повернулся. – Настоящий гоночный трек?

– Должен же быть какой-то прок от спорткара, кроме пафоса.

– И как успехи?

– Пока лучший результат две с половиной мили за минуту сорок две.

– Ого, – снова сказал он.

Приятное удивление польстило. Далеко не сразу дался этот результат. И гордился Никита не только и не столько результатом. В погоне за новыми личными рекордами он, наконец, научился концентрироваться на цели, игнорируя все лишние мысли. Большие скорости требовали огромного самообладания.

– Пригласишь как-нибудь?

– Не вопрос.

Рю открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут закончилась «Экзальтация» легендарных «Mistress», и колонки выплюнули голос Тибо Ламбера.

Люцифер:

Что ты говоришь? В самом деле?

А я только хотел вас познакомить, ха-ха-ха!

Много лет назад Никита иррационально невзлюбил «Милость Беспощадного» именно за это чрезмерное ёрничанье, которое в его представлении никак не вязалось с образом древнего и могущественного существа.

Рю собрался переключить, но он сказал:

– Оставь.

– Точно?

– Забавно, что именно она выпала после разговоров о Люцифере.

Суккубы:

Кх-х-х! Шс-с-с!

Руку и сердце, девочки!

Руку и сер-р-рдце!

Раз так хочет, кх-х-х,

Принесём их нашей Госпоже!

Некромант:

Прочь! Прочь, исчадия!

Уймите же их кто-нибудь!

Люцифер:

Кыш! Кыш! Ха-ха-ха! Вот потеха!

Суккубы:

Кх-х-х! (Шипение удаляется). Шс-с-с!

Некромант:

Какой высокий лоб! Какая сила!

Таинственный профессор?

Люцифер:

Это я.

За диалогом следовал музыкальный проигрыш, а за ним – ответ Некроманту на его обличительную речь в адрес Лилит. Постукивая пальцем в такт, Никита слушал песню, которую обычно проматывал.

Люцифер:

Негоже, Некромант, испытывать судьбу,

Не райский сад у нас, но есть одно табу.

Я презираю всех, кто гадок и уныл.

Грешивший с огоньком – тот Люциферу мил,

Ему открою дверь и руку протяну:

Отбрось, приятель, стыд! Забудь свою вину!

Жители Некрополиса:

Некрополис!

Невидимый с небес,

Прожжённых душ приют.

Некрополис!

Люцифер:

Есть люди – по утрам винят во всём чертей.

Неужто, Некромант, и ты такой «злодей»?

Пришли мы с Госпожой взглянуть на Суперсмерть,

И что же? За тебя приходится краснеть.

«О верность! О любовь! О девственность моя!»

Кому они нужны за гранью бытия?

Жители Некрополиса:

Некрополис!

Невидимый с небес,

Прожжённых душ приют.

Некрополис!

Люцифер:

Кто громче всех кричит: «Смотрите, там разврат!»? –

Да, верно, это тот, кого не пригласят!

Ха-ха-ха!

Жители Некрополиса:

Некрополис!

Святоши никогда

В наш город не войдут!

Некрополис!

Люцифер:

Даю тебе последнее слово, Некромант.

Узри мою милость!

Жители Некрополиса:

Некрополис!

Невидимый с небес,

Прожжённых душ приют.

Некрополис!

Святоши никогда

В наш город не войдут!

Некрополис!

Однако! Никита никогда не обращал внимания, а тут вдруг осенило: слова звучали на удивление правильные, но выбранная интонация переворачивала их смысл с ног на голову. Фальшиво иронизируя, Люцифер как будто оправдывался перед Некромантом, хотя по смыслу текста – жёстко щелкал по носу и, можно сказать, зачитывал приговор.

Потрясенный этим открытием, он произнёс, чтобы убедиться:

– Святоши никогда в наш город не войдут.

Никита включил песню сначала, на этот раз внимательно вслушиваясь в слова. Шевелил губами, повторяя их следом. Дойдя до конца, он нажал на паузу и воскликнул:

– Да совсем же не то!

Рю снова смотрел, приподняв бровь.

– Я про... Он же поёт совсем не то! Слова другие! Боже, как объяснить-то?!

– Не нужно объяснять. Знаю, о чём ты. Мы с Бетховеном сто тысяч раз ему об этом сказали. Каждый в своё время, – он фыркнул. – Может, стоило объединиться.

Никита снова перестал что-либо понимать. Рю имел отношение к записи «Некрополиса»? И если да, то как допустил появление в альбоме некоторых шедевров?

– У Тибо было, наверное, версий сорок этой «Милости». И все отстойные, – он посмотрел в сторону и, словно прочитав мысли Никиты, сказал. – Знаешь, та же «Шлюха» вообще-то крутая, она раскрывает характер Некроманта, всю его душу, всю его трагедию. С Люцифером так не вышло. Не мог его уловить. А я не мог настолько покривить душой, когда Тибо спрашивал. В конце концов, он обиделся, унёс Бетховену – там ещё больше огреб. Чуть до драки не дошло. Три недели не разговаривали. В итоге Бетховен текст до ума и доводил. Косил под Тибо, уж не знаю зачем. Сам он не хуже пишет. В другом стиле, да, но не хуже, – Рю кивнул сам себе. – Уверен, если бы Тибо не упёрся, если бы поработал, постарался и как нужно спел, было бы заметно, что совсем другой текст, другой образ, другой посыл – всё другое. «Некрополис» – мощная вещь, живая. Из тех вещей, ради осуществления которых люди над собой растут.

Никита смотрел на него, но по лицу, на треть скрытому солнцезащитными очками, ничего было не понять об истинных чувствах к бывшему мужу. А вот кое-кто другой, судя по всему, оставался открытой книгой.

– Ты не думай, что я скучаю по тем временам, – сказал Рю. – Просто к слову пришлось.

_Предала Адама блудная жена._

Никита усмехнулся – не его словам, а этой вдруг всплывшей в памяти строчке.

«Всем бы таких предателей, Тибо Ламбер».

Путь к национальному парку пролегал через горы. Вот трасса вилась между одинаковыми жёлто-серыми скалами, а вот – вывернула из лабиринта и впереди, внизу раскинулась… пустыня?

– Ничего себе! – воскликнул Никита. – Это всё цветы?

– Похоже на то.

Огромные пятна оранжевого, жёлтого, белого и сиреневого тянулись до самого горизонта. На снимках, которые поисковик подкинул накануне, даже близко не было ничего подобного. Рю сбросил скорость и припарковался на обочине. Хлопнули две двери. Шёл только десятый час, но здесь, на солнцепеке, Никита пожалел, что не вернулся за бейсболкой. Остановившись возле ограждения, он вдохнул сухой горячий воздух. Глаза точно видели это бескрайнее цветущее море, а всё-таки верилось с трудом.

– Верно всё мистер Рамирес сказал, – Рю встал рядом.

– А что он сказал?

– Предыдущие годы сухие были, а тут такая дождливая зима. Сказал, будет много цветов, – он вдруг улыбнулся – нежно, ласково, так, что у Никиты перехватило дыхание от его одухотворенного лица и от голоса, полного теплоты. – Сказал, они ведь только и ждут, чтобы зацвести: все семена, лежащие в земле.

Никиту выбросило в небо. Лишило всех опор. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая наваждение, но чувство не ушло до конца. Осталось где-то глубоко внутри.

– О чём подумал?

– Да так.

– Скажи, – Рю подпихнул локтем в бок.

– Если даже пустыня так цветёт, то у человека, наверное, тоже есть шанс.

Помолчали, глядя вдаль.

– И давно ты пустыня?

– Последние лет десять.

Рука нашла руку, и Рю сказал:

– Уверен, твоё суперцветение будет таким же прекрасным.

К десяти доехали до информационного центра в Боррего Спрингс. Рю взял брошюру с популярными маршрутами. Сотрудница парка – женщина с ярко-зелёными глазами на сухом загорелом лице, покрытом морщинами и россыпями мелких пигментных пятен, – от руки отметила места наибольшего цветения и теперь объясняла, где ещё и на что можно посмотреть.

– За один день всего не увидишь. Многие переживают, но ведь это просто повод приехать к нам ещё!

Никита всё хотел посмотреть ниже, на бейдж, но не мог. Лицо женщины заворожило. Он делал вид, что разглядывает сувениры с символикой парка за её спиной.

– Верно, – ответил Рю. – Слышал, у вас тут открыли заповедник тёмного неба?

– Да, используем минимум ночного освещения. Оставайтесь посмотреть на звёзды.

Они рассмеялись.

– А есть бейсболки?

– В выходные всё раскупили, – женщина развела руками. – Столько было людей, вы бы видели! Ждём поставку со дня на день.

Никита, наконец, прочитал её имя – Рокси – и морально приготовился получить пиздюлей в Нью-Йорке за то, что остался без лица, как вдруг она, широко улыбнувшись, произнесла:

– Но если любите путешествия во времени, могу со склада принести из нашей юбилейной партии.

Рокси вернулась с дюжиной бейсболок разных цветов. На всех – эмблема и надпись «Восемьдесят лет Национальному парку Анза-Боррего-Дезерт!» с датами.

– Отлично! – воскликнул Никита. – Беру! Буду всем рассказывать, что побывал здесь ещё четыре года назад.

Рокси засмеялась. Он купил белую бейсболку и путеводитель. Пока рассчитывался, Рю всё разглядывал бежевую, под цвет своих замшевых мокасин, поглаживая вышитые цифры. 

– Возьмешь тоже?

Рю словно очнулся. Неловко кашлянул.

– Да, – сказал он. – Да, пожалуй, тоже возьму. И набор открыток.

Рокси попросила памятное фото и автографы для галереи парка. Разве можно было ей отказать? Они встали рядом на фоне большой карты. Оба сняли солнцезащитные очки. И только когда Рю кое-как выдавил улыбку, Никита понял – он нервничает. Как во время той спонтанной фотосессии.

– Что-то не так?

– Забей.

И всё-таки Никита повторил вопрос – уже на парковке, когда Рю переобувался.

– Не знаю. Завидую, наверное. Я-то даже в шутку никому сказать не смогу, что побывал здесь тогда, – он затянул шнурки на правом ботинке и взялся за левый. – Я тогда в Монреале был. Все это знают.

Закончив, Рю выпрямился и накинул поверх футболки рубашку с длинным рукавом. Приготовился к поездке по раскаленной пустыне. Никита думал, он взял её на вечер, но теперь, стоя под палящим солнцем, понял, что сам не отказался бы закутаться с головы до ног.

– Не бери в голову, – Рю нацепил новую бейсболку. – Глупости это всё.

Врал. Никита взял его за руку.

– Можешь мне говорить. Будет наш секрет.

– Я тогда плохим попутчиком был.

– Плохим, хорошим – как теперь проверишь?

Он тяжело вздохнул.

– Ладно. Допустим. Что тебе понравилось в прошлый раз, какие цветы?

– Пустынные лилии. В этом году, наверное, ещё красивее выросли. Начнём с них? 

Рю открыл рот – и ничего не сказал. Упал лбом на плечо. Никита поморщился: кость стукнула о кость. Он не видел лица, но прекрасно помнил инстаграм Тибо Ламбера. Мог представить, что никаких хороших воспоминаний о том периоде у Рю просто не было. Иные искатели жемчужин в дерьме не верили в беспросветные времена, а Никита знал – так случается. И если уж случилось, то нужно найти любой способ, чтобы их пережить. 

Стоило отъехать от Боррего Спрингс, как пустыня выбила из голов все лишние мысли. Одинаково забрала и сожаления, и сомнения, и надежды. Не оставила ничего, кроме песка и цветов. Никита читал названия растений в путеводителе и тут же забывал. Под высоким голубым небом все эти лилии, вербены и примрозы сливались в одно огромное, фантастическое, яркое полотно. Они почти не пахли – брали красками, от чего ещё сильнее казались миражами. Но вот Рю делал очередное фото в режиме макросъёмки или ловко орудовал селфи-палкой, обняв Никиту, и цветы оставались там, где росли.

К двум часам воздух раскалился до обещанных ста градусов. Или так казалось, когда, обливаясь потом, Никита высосал очередную бутылочку воды. Кроме той упаковки, что стояла в салоне, в багажнике были ещё две, и половину этого немалого запаса они уже прикончили.

– Может, вернёмся в деревеньку? – спросил Рю. – Отдохнём, перекусим, а там – в предгорья? Хочу кактусы посмотреть.

– Давай возьмём с собой, – сказал он, едва вошёл в барбекю-бар.

– Да, пожалуй, – согласился Никита.

Внутри было не просто людно – очередь начиналась от двери! За каждым столом сидели по трое-четверо. Обедающие и только ожидающие этого шумно болтали: обсуждали свои дела, обменивались новостями и решали, кто на чьё место упадёт. Кондиционер работал так, что через полминуты кожа покрылась мурашками.

– Может, сбегаешь за толстовкой?

– Очередь, вроде, быстро двигается. Или ты для себя?

– Эй, – Рю легонько пихнул локтем в бок. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты всю неделю в Нью-Йорке в соплях провёл.

– Я её и так в соплях проведу.

То ли фыркнув, то ли хрюкнув в ответ, он уставился на меню: чёрную меловую доску справа от стойки с нехитрым набором блюд. Основные были записаны белым цветом, закуски – зелёным.

«Доволен, шутник?»

Никита отмахнулся от голоса, не собираясь тратить на рефлексию ни секунды из этого прекрасного дня. За столом, рядом с которым они стояли, сидела интересная компания: меланхоличный старик с огромными пшеничными усами, поджарый загорелый индеец в ковбойских сапогах и собака – обычная дворняга с удивительно умным и ласковым взглядом. Собака тоже сидела на стуле и перед ней на столе даже стояла бумажная тарелка. Пока Никита гадал, кто из двоих её хозяин, старик будто бы случайно взмахнул рукой и, поймав Рю за локоть, склонил к себе.

– Бери свиные рёбрышки, парень, – усы коснулись порозовевшего уха. – Клянусь Богом, это лучшее, что можно взять в рот!

Индеец ударил ладонью по лицу, а собака вздохнула так, словно сказала: «Посмотри, посмотри, с кем я живу!».

– Вот же наглый дед! – воскликнул Никита уже в салоне.

Рю заржал. Они всё-таки взяли большую порцию свиных рёбрышек с фирменным соусом, а к ним – картофельный салат, овощи на гриле, лепёшки и четыре бутылки лимонада. Обедать решили на заднем сидении, перед тем подняв все стёкла и включив кондиционер на двадцать шесть градусов по Цельсию.

– Нет, правда!

– А мне понравился, – Рю сложил в свою лепёшку обе закуски. – У тебя когда-нибудь был такой усач?

– Нет. А у тебя?

– Пару раз. Заглядывал одно время в «Яйца» похожий тип. Забавные ощущения.

Рю вгрызся в лепёшку. Никита начал с рёбрышек. Мясо, соус, закуски – всё было просто улёт! Они смели огромный обед меньше, чем за полчаса. Вместе с насыщением пришла усталость.

– Предложил бы снять комнату на час-другой, – Рю зевнул, – но, боюсь, если лягу сейчас, то до вечера усну.

– Молчи, искуситель, – прогнав видение прохладного душа, Никита заставил себя думать о цветущих кактусах. – Разве мы слабаки? Нужно ехать!

На этот раз они выбрали дорогу на юг, туда, где равнина постепенно переходила в горы. Мелкий песок, от которого в нижней пустыне не было никакого спасения, остался позади. Теперь взгляд всё чаще выхватывал камни. Вместе с почвой изменились растения. Тут и там торчали самые разные кактусы, креозотовые кусты и кусты индиго. Розовое, ярко-жёлтое, тёмно-синее, и над всем этим – всполохи красного.

Никита снова открыл путеводитель. Высокое растение, издали похожее на пучок протянутых к небу зелёных тентаклей, украшенных сигнальными флажками, носило загадочное имя «фукьерия», а местные называли его «окотилло».

– Остановимся, если поближе к дороге будет?

Бросив взгляд на страницу, Рю кивнул и тут же зажмурился.

– Что ещё такое?

– Извини, – простонал он. – Смешное вспомнил. Я, вроде, говорил, что Робби пишет? Это почти всегда цветы. Один год страшно угорел по окотилло как раз. Набросал их штук двести разных, никогда такого не было. Потом признался. Сказал: у всех растений цветы как цветы, а это – срань Господня!

– Ну, спасибо!

Рю захохотал.

Все окотилло, достойные внимания, не иначе как считали своим долгом расти вдали от человеческих дорог, но незадолго до пересечения с семьдесят восьмой Рю и Никита, наконец, увидели его. Настоящий царь-куст! Он рос на одном из холмов, возвышавшихся над шоссе. Маячил секунды три, не больше. Красавчик остановился через четверть мили – в ближайшем месте, где нашлась достаточно широкая обочина. Там же вверх уходила хорошо протоптанная тропа. Они взяли воду и пошли.

Жара, камни, кактусы, креозотовые кусты – и ни души вокруг, ни одного дуновения ветра. Горячий воздух дрожал. Казался густым. Все звуки тонули в нём. Даже щебень под ногами как будто и не скрипел. Шагов через сорок зазвенело в ушах, а ещё через пятнадцать Никита уловил ритм. Словно поблизости задорно играли на маленьких маракасах. 

«Пустынные феи», – подумал он. 

– Блядь! – выдохнул Рю, вцепившись в руку мертвой хваткой.

Никита сфокусировал взгляд. Выше по тропе замерла змея, приподняв над землёй хвост. Он-то и гремел. Рядом с ней были ещё две. Приподнявшись над камнями, они яростно свивались, пытаясь друг друга завалить. Рю медленно шагнул назад, не отпуская Никиту. Ещё. И ещё. Оказавшись от змей достаточно далеко, оба припустили вниз, подняв целое облако песка.

– Может, поближе к тому холму поднимемся? – предложил Никита, привалившись к раскалённой алой двери.

– Ты серьёзно?

– Просто будем под ноги хорошо смотреть.

Рю вздохнул. Оглянулся на тропу. Пожевал губу.

– Попробовать-то можно, – сказал он и добавил с долей удивления. – Рановато что-то. Обычно к маю начинают.

– Ого, это они так спаривались? Красиво.

– Нет, те две змеи выясняли, кто круче. Это самцы. А самка, может, как раз гремела. Испугалась нас, наверное, – Рю снова пожевал губу. – Ты знаешь, что делать, если укусит?

– М-м-м...

– Нужно как можно скорее обратиться за медицинской помощью.

– Не сосать хотя бы.

Он похлопал по плечу.

– Это можно и без укуса гремучей змеи.

Они дошли по шоссе до холма, на котором рос царь-куст, и поднялись там. Склон оказался на порядок круче, но в остальном обошлось без приключений – и без новых гремучих змей. Никита всё думал об этих сплетавшихся тварях. Двух самцах. Рю не помогал. Он лез первым. Его обтянутый леггинсами крепкий зад постоянно маячил перед глазами.

«Даже змеи трахаются».

Голос издевался. Остаток пути Никита доказывал, что змей на это толкает инстинкт размножения – и только.

Рю сделал несколько удачных фотографий ещё на подходе, но вблизи куст впечатлял не меньше. Из земли торчали несколько десятков длиннющих веток – тонких, крепких, плотно покрытых зелёными листьями и огромными шипами. Каждая заканчивалась мясистой гроздью красных цветов с длинными тычинками. Когда делали селфи, Рю случайно задел одну из них плечом и вскрикнул от омерзения. На рубашке осталась пыльца.

– Отдохнём немного? – спросил Никита.

– Давай.

Они сели на камни в тени окотилло. С холма открывался потрясающий вид. Дорогу от Боррего Спрингс скрывал склон, и казалось, что впереди, до самых гор на горизонте, нет ничего, кроме цветущей пустыни. Рю снял рубашку и вытер лицо. Футболка вся промокла на спине и в подмышках. Его запах окутал Никиту прозрачным коконом. Внешний мир исчез. Осталось только марево – густое, дрожащее у самой земли. Никита дрожал вместе с воздухом. Вместе с Рю – горячим, сильным, потным. Сплетался с ним не хуже тех гремучих змей.

– Давненько я в гору не лез!

– Да, – Никита сглотнул, – я тоже.

Влажные завитки волос на висках тянули как магнит. Он облизал бы их. Облизал бы всего его целиком. Член упёрся в ширинку.

– Всё в порядке? – повернулся Рю.

– Д-да…

– Точно? Что-то ты совсем красный.

Рю коснулся его лица, провел по щеке и ниже – по шее. Схватив руку, Никита прижался к ней губами. Над ухом раздался смех: довольный, бархатный – такой, от которого внутри стало жарче, чем снаружи. Отняв руку, Рю поцеловал Никиту.

…Они сосались так, будто от этого зависела их жизнь. Жались друг к другу, словно желали прирасти. Рю накрыл ладонью ширинку.

– Ого...

– Чёрт… ты такой... Боже...

Звякнула молния. Никита застонал. Он сидел на вершине холма! С торчащим хером! Посреди всей этой, мать её, красоты! Рю погладил член от основания до головки.

– Боже...

– Тащусь от него.

Начав дрочить, Рю снова поцеловал. Из последних сил Никита оторвался от его губ и приподнял тяжёлые веки.

– Подожди.

– Да, так себе всухую. Сейчас.

Рю повернул бейсболку козырьком назад. Никита не успел его остановить. Да, они обменялись результатами анализов, но это был не повод сосать в пустыне без гондона! Дунув на головку, Рю обхватил её губами и выдал стон, от которого заныло в копчике.

– Боже, – в который раз сказал Никита.

Язык медленно очертил границу крайней плоти. Рю сплюнул на член и взял его глубже в рот, так, что головка скользнула по нёбу. Никита крепче уперся в камни ногами и ладонями. Не хватало им обоим покатиться вниз! Приоткрыв рот, он стонал, ёрзая в такт. Рю брал глубоко, сжимая член губами, и надавливал языком, рукой подрачивая у основания. Чуть грубее – было бы больно, но он оставался на грани удовольствия. Никто и никогда не сосал Никите _так_. Даже Инкуб. Во всех фантазиях о нём.

Перед самым концом Рю поднял затуманенный взгляд – и Никита ухнул на дно пропасти. Падая, он кричал. И сперма брызгала в чёрную пустоту.

Из мира мёртвых его вернул звук. Низкое, хриплое рычание, от которого по спине потёк холодок. Открыв глаза, Никита застал себя под тем же кустом. Рю сидел между ног, спустив леггинсы. Яростно надрачивая свой член, он сосал пальцы, липкие от спермы.

И рычал.

Никита зажмурился снова.

«Я в раю».

Спускались в молчании. Никита шёл первым и понятия не имел, как не полетел вниз. Его размазал этот минет. В голове было пусто. Несколько раз Рю шумно сплёвывал за спиной, но ничего не говорил. Только возле Красавчика, когда оба умылись остатками воды из второй упаковки, он сплюнул ещё раз и воскликнул:

– Да твою ж мать! Я не ел столько песка!

– На зубах скрипит?

– Ага.

– У меня тоже.

Скорчив рожу, Рю снова прополоскал рот. В сторону Боррего Спрингс промчался синий седан. Глядя ему вслед, Никита заметил, как сильно солнце ушло на запад.

– Успеем ещё фигуры посмотреть?

– Какие-то точно успеем, – ответил Рю.

Проездили до сумерек. К барбекю-бару вернулись уже в темноте – поужинать перед обратной дорогой. На этот раз место нашлось. Никита остался сторожить стол на веранде, а Рю отправился к стойке. Вернулся быстро.

– Ребрышки закончились, – он поставил поднос на стол. – Вообще всё закончилось. Взял, что осталось: стейк из говядины, половина цыплёнка, печёный картофель, стручковая фасоль в маринаде, лепёшки.

Никита уставился на тарелки и смог сказать только:

– А вторая половина цыплёнка куда делась?

– Кто её знает, – Рю сел напротив. – Ушла, наверное.

– Так и вижу, как она уходит в поля лилий и вербен…

Он хохотнул.

– …на закате…

– Под «Экзальтацию», надеюсь?

Настал черёд Никиты хохотать.

– Весь день крутится в голове, – Рю набрал в лепёшку картофель и фасоль.

Соединившись с одним из главных хитов «Mistress», сюрреалистическая картина в воображении Никиты обрела новую глубину: теперь половина цыплёнка уходила из Боррего Спрингс на поиски чего-то большего, чем та половина, что осталась на тарелке. Вовсе не нужны были ей вторые нога или крыло. Смогла же она без них. Никита закрыл глаза. Ветер качал цветы. Пытал закат. Всё отчётливей звучал голос Адама Батлера:

Я иду, я иду, я иду по холмам,

Счастье, будь впереди,

Будь всегда впереди,

Я найду тебя сам.

– Никита-а-а.

– А? – он очнулся.

– Некогда спать. Они закрываются через двадцать минут.

– Понял.

– Я возьму цыплёнка?

– Ага.

Никита быстро разделался со стейком. Доел картофель и фасоль. Пока жевал, взбодрился, но стоило залипнуть на то, как Рю медленно ест, уставившись в одну точку, навалилась усталость – от всего этого бесконечного дня.

«А ведь даже за рулём не сидел».

Никита задумался. Они немало навернули по пустыне – и на Красавчике, и на своих двух. По силам ли будет Рю проехать ещё двести миль? Подтверждая опасения, тот зевнул в кулак.

– Ох, давай двигать, пока не разморило.

– Уверен?

– Выбора-то нет. Но если подменишь на часок, не откажусь.

– На чужой машине, по незнакомой дороге, ночью, через горы – извини, не рискну. Я не настолько опытный водитель.

– Зато честный.

Рю бросил бумажную тарелку с объедками на поднос, который тут же подхватила со стола девчонка лет двенадцати и, подпрыгивая, унесла в дом. Вздрогнули оба.

– Бля, откуда она выскочила?

– Ждала, наверное, если закрываются уже.

– Бр-р! – Рю встряхнулся. – Жуть.

За соседними столами никого не осталось. Девчонка вернулась, начала гасить фонари на веранде. У других домов тоже выключали освещение. Никита вспомнил утренний разговор в информационном центре. Заповедник тёмного неба. Никаких лишних огней. Он представил семьдесят миль до Темекулы в кромешной тьме и понял: ехать нельзя.

– Снимем номер, – сказал Никита.

– У тебя же самолёт.

– После обеда. Если выедем рано, как сегодня, то в десять будем в Санта-Монике. Успею.

– А сборы?

– Вчера ещё чемодан собрал.

Рю нахмурился. Девчонка остановилась возле последнего фонаря и теперь притоптывала, задевая скрипучую доску. Никита достал из кармана десятку, положил на край стола. Наступила блаженная тишина.

– Поехать сейчас не проблема, правда. Уже к часу доберёмся. И мне, и тебе спокойнее будет.

– Рю, – Никита взял его за руку, – мне будет спокойнее, если ты поспишь.

Ближайший мотель нашёлся через дом. Вывески нигде не было. Только под низким тусклым фонарём, направленным вниз, висела табличка:

ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ

В МОТЕЛЬ «МЛЕЧНЫЙ ПУТЬ»

общие номера люксы

ДВЕ ЗВЕЗДЫ НА ЗЕМЛЕ

ПРОТИВ МИЛЛИАРДОВ НА НЕБЕ

!!!БЕРЕГИТЕ ТЬМУ!!!

– Вау, – сказал Рю и сфотографировал.

За стойкой дремала дама средних лет. Приоткрыв левый глаз, она глянула сначала на одного, потом на другого и сказала:

– Люксы от семидесяти. Двуспальная кровать «кинг-сайз» – восемьдесят шесть.

Никита пожалел, что не надел солнцезащитные очки. Кровь прилила к лицу, словно он первый раз в жизни зашёл в аптеку за гондонами. Подвинув его, Рю облокотился на стойку.

– А с приличным матрасом?

– В пятый недавно завезли, – дама открыла оба глаза. – Говорят, недурно. Но должна предупредить, молодые люди, интерьер специфический.

– Надеюсь, звёздное небо?

– Увы. Фуксия, голуби, сердца. Номер для молодожёнов.

Рю оглянулся. Никита пожал плечами. Какая разница, сколько там было голубей, если спать осталось шесть часов?

– Цена вопроса?

– Сотня.

– Давайте.

Пока Никита искал по карманам остатки наличных, Рю отсчитал шесть двадцаток, быстро заполнил бланк и взял ключи. Убрав чаевые в карман, дама сказала:

– Если не включать верхний свет, видно только кровать. Звёздное небо – сразу за дверью на террасу.

Они последовали совету. Никита наощупь нашёл ночник. Рю поставил на тумбочку последнюю упаковку воды, а несессер бросил на кровать.

– Посмотрим? – он указал на дверь напротив входной.

Терраса была общей. В дальнем конце тихо переговаривались три или четыре голоса, но свет нигде не горел. Никита задрал голову – и тут же забыл обо всём. Давным-давно он не видел такого чистого, яркого звёздного неба. Как цветущая пустыня, оно вышибало все мысли. Сдувало их как шелуху, оставляя человека обнажённым перед Вселенной.

– Обалдеть, да? – Рю прижался плечом.

– Ага.

Обнялись. Никита не ответил бы, сколько они простояли, глядя на звёзды. Опомнился, только когда Рю зевнул.

– Идём спать.

– Когда ещё такое увидим?

– Двести миль всего, – Никита коснулся губами его уха, – когда захотим, тогда и увидим.

– И в прошлый раз так было?

– Конечно.

Рю усмехнулся, снова посмотрев вверх. Спокойное лицо в темноте. Звёздное небо, отражённое в глазах. Никита не мог вымолвить ни слова. Не знал таких слов, чтобы сказать: всё, что они видели сегодня, было невероятным, потрясающим воображение, но гораздо сильнее его тронуло то, что обычным зрением не разглядеть. Человек, отдающий себя дороге, песку, цветам, звёздам, другим людям – всему этому миру.

Рю.

Он снова зевнул.

– Спа-а-ать, – шепнул Никита.

– Уговорил. Я сполоснусь первым?

– Давай.

Рю ушёл. Никита постоял на террасе ещё, но быстро озяб от ночной прохлады. Заныла шея. Он вернулся в номер. Расправил кровать, но ложиться не стал, чтобы не натрясти песка. Сел возле неё на коврик в виде шкуры, покрытой розовым мехом. Соблазн запилить сториз из номера для молодожёнов был велик, но Никита устоял. Наспамил вместо этого короткими видео из пустыни, десятком фотографий с цветами и парочкой селфи, на которых был один. Закончив с инстаграмом, он пролистал ленту основного твиттера, а следом за ним – тайного. Дверь ванной открылась ровно в тот момент, когда Никита разглядывал очередную инопланетную еблю. Быстро лайкнув арт, он свернул приложение и заблокировал экран.

Полотенце висело у Рю на плече. Одежда была в руках.

– Я там оставил всё, – сказал он. – Бери, что нужно.

Увидев расстёгнутый несессер на крючке в ванной, Никита признал: Рю Каваками – человек, который берет с собой всё. Всё, что только может понадобиться вдали от дома, и при этом – ничего лишнего. Вещи были строго рассортированы. В одном отделении аптечка, в другом – личная гигиена, в третьем – уход, в четвёртом – всё для секса. Никита взял одноразовый набор: зубная щётка, бритвенный станок, мини-тюбик зубной пасты, флакончик ополаскивателя для рта, – и ещё вытащил упаковку с забавным крокодилом и надписями по-корейски. Из текста, переведённого на английский, и картинок на обороте следовало, что перед ним интенсивный ночной уход четыре-в-одном.

Быстро сполоснувшись и почистив зубы, он снова повертел в руках упаковку с крокодилом. Выглядело соблазнительно. Красная рожа в зеркале намекала, что в ином случае расплата будет страшна – и всё же сначала Никита выглянул из ванной. Полежать в маске он мог и после вечерней разминки на кровати «кинг-сайз».

...Рю спал, прижавшись щекой к погасшему экрану смартфона. Лежал по диагонали, сверкая голым задом. Усмехнувшись, Никита подвинул его на левую сторону. Он что-то проворчал, устраивая голову на подушке, но не проснулся. Никита укрыл Рю одеялом, посидел рядом, перебирая влажные волосы, потом поставил будильник на пять утра и вернулся в ванную – к средству четыре-в-одном.

– Никита.

Он открыл глаза и вздрогнул, увидев над собой тёмную фигуру.

– Напугал? – Рю прижался носом к плечу. – Извини. Уже четыре. Пора вставать.

Никита что-то промычал, потирая лицо. Язык еле ворочался. Пять часов прошли? Так быстро? Он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы проспать ещё столько же. Да что там – за ещё хотя бы десять минут сна! Рю мог его спасти?..

– Пойдёшь в ванную?

– Уже, – теперь плеча коснулись губы. – Твоя очередь.

Никита повалил его на себя. Никогда, ни разу в жизни он не слышал в постели такого ласкового голоса, не чувствовал столько нежности и тепла. Что Рю творил!

– Давай-давай, – со смехом прозвучало возле уха, – нужно ехать.

Полпятого уже двинулись в обратный путь. Было ещё темно – и Никита позорно задремал. Очнулся на подъезде к Лос-Анджелесу. Остервенело потёр лицо.

– Бля. Извини.

– За что? – удивился Рю.

Он вёл расслабленно, как накануне, но под глазами залегли тени и лицо было каким-то уставшим. 

– Вырубился на всю дорогу.

– Но выспался хотя бы?

– Чёрт знает, – Никита зевнул. – Останови, где можно поссать.

В Санта-Монике были через час. Остаток дороги слушали музыку. Никита хотел что-нибудь сказать, но всё не находил слов, а потом его затянули мысли о предстоящей поездке. Целая неделя в Нью-Йорке. Целая неделя без Рю! Если бы можно было возвращать время, он вернулся бы на три часа назад – и сделал всё, чтобы не уснуть. Чтобы все двести миль смотреть на него и умирать от любви.

_Умирать от любви._

За две улицы до дома Никита, наконец, узнал это забытое чувство. Оно вмещало в себя всё: и разговоры, и смех, и молчание, и нежность, и тот умопомрачительный минет на холме. Красавчик остановился там же, откуда они вчера отправились в путь. Двадцать девять часов пролетели как один миг.

_Нет. Нет!_

Они не могли расстаться сейчас – на ебаных семь дней!

– Может, зайдешь выпить кофе?

– Тогда ты меня не выгонишь.

Никита поманил Рю, и он потянулся. Лоб прижался ко лбу. Нос коснулся носа.

– На это и расчёт.

Ответом был тихий смех.

– Так что?

– Всё-таки я в свою кроватку.

– Не хочу тебя отпускать.

– А уж как я не хочу...

Уже светало, город просыпался: одни выходили на утреннюю пробежку, другие выгуливали собак, третьи тащились на работу, – и на всех этих людей Никите было теперь плевать. Он целовал любимые губы. Только это имело смысл.

– Никита, – Рю сглотнул.

– Спасибо тебе, – отодвинуться от него было пыткой, но он сделал это. – Эта поездка...

– Извини, если я дальше зашёл, чем нужно.

– Боже мой! – воскликнул Никита. – Да это лучший минет в моей жизни!

– Скажешь тоже.

– И скажу!

Рю опустил взгляд. Вот карие глаза смеялись, а вот мелькнуло в них что-то, отчего в груди всё сжалось, не оставляя возможности вдохнуть.

– Давай прощаться, – сказал он. – Пока не распидарасило меня совсем.

– Боже, – Никита обнял Рю, прижался носом к шее, – скорее бы следующий вторник!

– Не заметишь, как наступит. Столько работы будет у тебя.

– Будем созваниваться?

– Каждый день.

Поцеловались ещё раз. Рю мягко оттолкнул.

– Всё, до вторника.

– До вторника.

Взяв бейсболку, путеводитель и термокружку, Никита отстегнул ремень безопасности, открыл дверь и спрыгнул на тротуар. Рю послал воздушный поцелуй. Красавчик тронулся с места. Когда джип скрылся за поворотом, Никита поплёлся к чёрному ходу. Только одно билось в голове.

_Рюрюрюрюрю._

Как вообще могло такое в голову прийти: что секс с ним что-то испортит?!

Рю надеялся, через пару дней отпустит, и он перестанет скучать по Никите до ломоты во всём теле. Прошли же как-то январь и половина февраля! Не отпустило. Вечерние разговоры по видеосвязи делали только хуже: после них Рю полночи не мог сомкнуть глаз. Всё думал, думал, думал. Что-то изменила эта поездка. Открыла портал в забытую бездну. К выходным Рю вспомнил – точно так же он когда-то тосковал по Тибо, возвращаясь из Чикаго и Монреаля. Днём, вроде, жил обычной жизнью, работал, двигался, а стоило лечь, остановиться – и его словно раскатывало на тысячи квадратных миль. Он больше не был человеком. Был пустыней, полной боли. Как только вытерпел столько лет.

«Эребус и Террор» дали концерты в Оттаве и Торонто. Собирались в Нью-Йорк. Рю иногда заглядывал в твиттер Бетховена, а тут зачем-то полез читать Тибо и сам не заметил, как оказался в инстаграме среди его старых публикаций. Ни теперь, ни тогда он не стоил того, чтобы так переживать! Потом Рю нашёл Никиту. Посмотрел инстаграм здорового человека: виды залитого солнцем Манхеттена, селфи с друзьями, простенькие шутки, сториз с пробежками в Центральном парке и вечным хаосом на съёмках.

Съемки.

Рю каменел при мысли, что это снова с ним случится. Не во сне. Не в самонадеянных мечтах. На самом деле. Он будет работать. Будет играть.

И все увидят, что от Рю Каваками ничего не осталось.

Что он не в состоянии даже просто прочувствовать своего героя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы понять.

Кацуки Юри вызывал много вопросов – и давал ничтожно мало ответов. Оставался молчаливым отражением в зеркале. Всем своим видом говорил: «Вот же привязался! Как бы так незаметно уйти?». Если сон Рю потерял из-за тоски по Никите, то в понедельник обнаружил, что из-за мыслей о Юри не может есть. Вместо аппетита сочная куриная котлета с овощами вызвала чувство, близкое к ненависти. Словно ужин стал его врагом. Это была херовая новость. Очень. Из упрямства Рю запихнул в себя половину, промучился остаток вечера и в полночь торжественно удалился блевать.

Такого дерьма с ним не случалось давно. После «Сайлент Лейк» – точно. Но хуже было другое: на недомогание не осталось времени. Завтрашний день Рю обещал провести с Никитой. Сказал, приедет в Санта-Монику после обеда, уже с вещами, чтобы к ночи сразу отправиться в аэропорт. Он не мог отменить свидание, которого так ждал!

Рю вернулся в тёмную комнату. Лёг в кровать. Уставился в потолок. Наверное, стоило позвонить Пхакпхуму, но будить его в такой час только из-за неважного самочувствия? Может, Рю просто отравился. Котлетой. Так ведь бывает. Он накрыл голову подушкой. Даже сраный сальмонеллез был бы лучше того, что случалось с ним безо всяких внешних причин.

Кое-как он задремал и во сне блуждал по продолжениям своих мыслей – то звал Никиту, но оказывался вновь и вновь в объятиях Тибо, то стоял перед камерой и покрывался потом от ужаса, то бежал ото всех и никак не мог скрыться. А ещё искал – искал Юри. В конце концов, Рю нашел его в своей спальне. Юри стоял возле окна и вертел в руках бокал шампанского, к которому не притронулся. Вздыхал, поправляя очки. Рю видел его силуэт на фоне рождественских огней: растрепанные волосы, опущенные плечи. Вот где он был всё это время! Прятался здесь! У Рю под боком. Наверняка, спал в его постели и торчал в его ванной по полчаса!

Рю подкрался к Юри, обхватил со спины, и тот вскрикнул, выронив бокал. Рю провёл рукой по его груди, по шее, коснулся губ. Юри замер. Сглотнул.

– Зачем прятался?

Он молчал.

– Убежать хотел?

Ничего.

Рю рывком развернул его и встретился с ним взглядом. Ужас с непониманием и чем-то таким, отчего Рю подбросило. Презрение. Это было, мать его, презрение! Так смотрели ёбаные блюстители нравственности – все те ублюдки, ставившие целомудренность выше человека. Так смотрел, мать его, Тибо! Рю хотел плюнуть Юри в лицо, закричать, что он ничем не лучше, что он в сто раз хуже. Рю хотел его сломать, хотел стереть это лицо. Что в нём нашёл Виктор? Одна сплошная ложь! Притворство! Ужимки сраного девственника!

Юри отшатнулся, но Рю только крепче схватил его, подтолкнув к стене.

«Отстань! – читалось в карих глазах. – Оставь меня в покое! Что тебе нужно?!»

– Мне нужен ты, – Рю прижался носом к родинкам на шее. – Весь ты. Целиком.

Он лизнул их, рукой нашарив пряжку ремня.

Юри дернулся.

– Никакой ты не скромник.

– Не нужно этого...

Он ускользал из объятий, тёк водой – Рю не мог его удержать. Юри почти сбежал, но Рю схватил снова, и вместе с ним упал на кровать. Они боролись, и – как же это бесило! – силы были равны. Наконец, Рю опрокинул Юри навзничь. Сел сверху, сдавив его ногами и навалившись на плечи. Оба тяжело дышали. Как сверкали глаза Юри уже без очков! Он злился – и всё равно хотел сбежать.

– Р-р-р! Тр-р-рахну тебя!

Затрещала рубашка. Пуговицы разлетелись по кровати. Рю припал к светлой коже, сходя с ума. Его. Его. Этот парень был только его. Пусть Виктор Никифоров утрется! Пусть сначала разберется с драконом, если хочет принцессу! Длинный язык, раздвоенный и черный, оставил влажный след от кадыка к пупку. Юри закричал от омерзения, втянув живот. Рю отвесил ему пощёчину, и он замолчал. Лежал испуганным оленёнком под настигшим его хищником. Дрожал. Чистый. Беззащитный. Покрытая чёрной чешуёй рука с пепельно-алыми перепонками и длинными когтями легла на нежную грудь. Как легко Рю мог добраться до сути – всего-то нужно было надавить сильнее, вспороть белую кожу от шеи до паха!

Он рылся в бесконечных кишках, обмазываясь дерьмом, а на десерт сломал его ребра. Прижался губами к горячему сердцу. _Говоришь, твоё сердце принадлежит только Виктору?_ _Вот же оно, здесь, в моих руках, ещё бьется, и ты, Юри, ты тоже мой. Молчишь? Почему? Ты должен кричать!_

– Юри? – Рю обхватил его подбородок.

Бледное, искаженное болью красивое лицо, мокрые ресницы, слёзы на щеках, окровавленные губы – и глаза, потрясающие глаза, полные силы и ненависти!

– Долго же я тебя искал.

Юри плюнул ему в лицо, выдохнув одно слово:

– Сдохни.

Рю отбросило на пол, лишило всех сил, а когда он кое-как поднялся на четвереньки, Юри уже исчез. Бежевое постельное белье пропиталось кровью – кровь была везде: на стенах, на потолке, на руках… Рю охнул, зажимая рот. Дерьмо. Дерьмо! Он кого-то убил. Был под кайфом, убил человека и теперь ничего не вспомнит.

Нет. Нет. Нет!

Пожалуйста!!!

Рю пополз назад, судорожно перебирая, с кем виделся накануне. Перед глазами всё плыло. В голове перемешивались мысли, тягучие и скользкие, как кисель. Тибо? Кто-то из друзей? Только бы не женщину! _Какая разница, Каваками?!_ Рю похолодел, задев нечто мягкое и ещё тёплое. Окровавленная рука. Рваные раны глубиной с фалангу пальца тянулись до самого плеча. Взгляд упёрся в застывшее бледное лицо. На лоб падала серебристая чёлка.

Рю подскочил на кровати, бешено озираясь. Юри? Кровища? Никита? Вокруг было темно. Часы показывали без трёх минут пять.

Сон.

Сраный стрёмный кошмар!

– Блядь, – прохрипел он, упав обратно на подушку. – Блядь.

Рю не смог уснуть. Всё думал о своих демонах. Зря он радовался, представляя, будто стал лучше. Внутри по-прежнему жило чудовище. Может, то, которое носил в себе Масаши, а может, другое, погубившее мать. Или вместе они породили новую тварь, умную и хитрую, умевшую почти незаметно жить среди людей.

Достигнув дна, он приказал себе встать с кровати и пойти в душ.

Никита написал около полудня. Рю собирал чемодан. Поддавшись дурному настроению, он вычеркнул из списка треть вещей. В основном, одежду.

Никита: привет

Никита: приезжай раньше, если хочешь

МДРНМР22: ты разве не спишь

Никита: пытался

Никита: но как-то так

Никита: больше точно не усну

Рю бросил смартфон рядом с раскрытым чемоданом. Он никого не хотел видеть, никуда не хотел лететь. Теперь, когда воспоминания о сне сгладились, всё уже не казалось таким ужасным. Подсознание любого – ящик с сюрпризами, и не нашлось бы такого человека, в котором не жило бы ни одного чудовища.

И всё-таки осадок остался.

После пары действительно жёстких драк в Монреале Рю стал бояться, что однажды всё закончится убийством. И ведь даже тогда не смог бросить – ни наркоту, ни Тибо.

Никита: о

Никита: кстати

Никита: [ссылка]

Никита: Джим ещё в субботу выложил, извини, я совсем забыл х))

МДРНМР22: не страшно

МДРНМР22: спасибо

МДРНМР22: приеду как договорились

МДРНМР22: ещё копаюсь

Никита: :**

Ссылка вела на Ютуб. Рю установил смартфон на нижней полке стеллажа и, включив часовой видеоролик, вернулся к сборам. Джим Кокс весело сообщил, что зрители попали не абы куда, а на его канал и теперь вместе с ним насладятся прекрасным вечером. Рю узнал место – в самом деле, терраса дома Джима в Малибу. Гостем очередного выпуска «После заката» был Ник Ершов. Он выбрал удачную рубашку с коротким рукавом и отлично выглядел с этого ракурса, но как же морозился! Джим не торопился. Начал интервью с безобидных вопросов, однако интересное не заставило долго ждать.

Джим Кокс. Тони на «Артуре» всем пообещал _невероятно гейскую вещь_.

Ник Ершов. Боже мой! (Смеётся, прикрыв рот). Так и сказал?

Джим Кокс. Точно так.

Ник Ершов. Ему виднее.

Джим Кокс (оживляется). Вижу, у тебя немало эмоций!

Ник Ершов. Эмоций… (трёт румянец на левой щеке) да, эмоций много. Я, знаешь, не большой умелец такие темы обсуждать. История главных героев очень интимная, это правда. Их сближение, их отношения – всё это без отрыва от спорта, от дела всей жизни. Подробнее пока не могу, извини.

Джим Кокс. Понимаю, понимаю! Что ж, с Тони разобрались. А что скажешь о _соавторе _сценария?

Ник Ершов. Мгым.

Джим Кокс. (Смеется).

Ник Ершов. (Отпивает от коктейля).

Джим Кокс (в камеру). Для тех, кто не знает: Тони Чеккарелли на этот раз писал сценарий не один. Ему помогал Рю Каваками. Только представьте!

Ник Ершов. Да, Рю со всех сторон одарённый человек.

Рю впился взглядом в его лицо, но не нашёл ни одного намёка на сарказм или нарочитую лесть. Никита сказал честно – честно это и прозвучало.

Джим Кокс. Уже знакомы лично?

Ник Ершов. Да. В начале года познакомились. Невероятно, конечно. (Качает головой). Знаешь, вроде, пять лет в Голливуде, но есть такие знакомства, когда жмёшь руку человеку, а сам думаешь: «Чёрт, это точно со мной происходит?!».

Джим Кокс. О да. (Хитро щурит левый глаз). Был его фанатом?

Ник Ершов. Нет!

Джим Кокс. Ник! Признайся!

Ник Ершов. Никогда! Честно! (Смеётся). Но теперь точно стану.

Джим Кокс. Ловлю на слове!

Ник Ершов. (Смеется).

Джим Кокс (подкалывает). Все фильмы уже посмотрел?

Ник Ершов. Почти. (Улыбается).

Джим Кокс. И какой любимый?

Ник Ершов. Один нужно выбрать?

Джим Кокс. Давай один.

Ник Ершов. Хм-м-м, тогда «Мотель L&L».

Рю удивился. Потом сложил всё, что успел узнать о Никите, и понял – удивляться нечему. Фильм был в его вкусе. От начала до конца. Смесь мистики и реализма. Испытания. Путь развития, взросления. Никита справился бы не хуже главного героя.

_А ты, Каваками?_

Стараясь не думать, Рю продолжил сборы, слушая болтовню Джима и Никиты.

Рю открыл дверь своим ключом, оставил чемодан в коридоре и, сняв обувь, прошёл в гостиную. На полу, на столике, на диване без всякой логики валялись вещи. Никиты нигде не было. Рю глянул на плазменную панель – и вздрогнул. Там застыл кадр из «Нового Авалона». Где-то далеко хлопнула дверь. Крыша. Рю вернулся в коридор. Никита как раз спустился с лестницы, придерживая левой рукой пустой пластмассовый таз.

– Привет.

– Привет! А я, представь себе, только вспомнил, что утром не достал джинсы из стиральной машины! Отрубился.

– Ты стирал с утра? – удивился Рю.

– Да, пролил газировку на себя. Я в этих джинсах обычно летаю. Удобные. Решил постирать. Высохнут до... О! – он уставился на чемодан. – Это твой?

– Чей же ещё?

– У меня такой же.

Оставив таз возле ванной, Никита стиснул Рю в объятиях. В слишком крепких объятиях.

– Ай! Никита!

– Извини, – он отступил. – Больно сделал? Где?

Рю едва не ответил в рифму, но встретился с его участливым взглядом и провалился на дно – даже глубже того, с которого кое-как вытащил себя утром.

– Рю?

– Это ты извини. Я что-то не в духе.

– Что случилось?

– Спал плохо.

Никита погладил по плечу. Прошли в гостиную. Он освободил треть дивана от вещей. Рю сел, снова окинув взглядом бардак.

– Это всё с собой?

– Нет. Это я начал разбирать и ещё не закончил. Не хочу много вещей везти.

Никита включил фильм дальше. Осталось немного – минут сорок, но Рю не хотел видеть ни одной.

– Мы можем это не смотреть?

– Не любишь «Новый Авалон»?

– Не люблю дерьмо.

– Зря ты так, – Никита пожал плечами. – Костюм здесь клёвый у тебя. Образ тоже. А остальное…

Они встретились взглядами, и он замолчал. Рю рад бы был улыбнуться, но лицевые мышцы сложили рожу против его воли. Да, в «Новом Авалоне» никто не ждал от него выдающейся актёрской игры. Да, он продал имя, чтобы привлечь внимание к экранизациям комиксов. И всё-таки много лет его не покидало чувство, что при монтаже отобрали худшие дубли. Он уже толком не помнил сам фильм – зато отчётливо слышал голос Тибо, разносивший историю о космических рыцарях в пух и прах. Разве Ланселот мог быть чёрным? Разве мог быть японцем Галахад? Почему Рю вообще это терпел? Почему не спрашивал в ответ, мог ли любящий муж назвать своего супруга шлюхой?

– Давай, ляжешь? – Никита сел рядом.

– Не хочу снова увидеть то дерьмо.

– Кошмары?

Рю кивнул.

– Иди ко мне.

Он позволил себя обнять – и позволил себе утонуть в нежном объятии, которого не заслуживал. Если бы Никита только знал!..

– Я тоже на нервах последние дни. Сегодня даже четыре часа не проспал. Хочешь, заварю ромашку с мятой? Если аллергии нет.

– Хочу.

– Чай добавить?

Рю покачал головой. Никита нащупал пульт, выключил «Новый Авалон» и ушёл на кухню. Сколько его не было? Рю всё смотрел на разбросанные вещи, вспоминая, в какую катастрофу обычно превращались сборы Тибо.

Никита вернулся с френч-прессом и кружкой.

– Идём в спальню. Даже если не уснёшь, полежишь, отдохнёшь.

– Не обидишься?

Он всё-таки закатил глаза:

– Посмотри вокруг! Мне есть, чем заняться!

Поставив всё на тумбочку, Никита вернулся к окну и задёрнул плотные шторы. В комнате стало темно. Рю остановился перед расправленной кроватью.

– Ложись.

– Разбудишь вечером?

– Даже не надейся, что оставлю здесь.

Рю разделся, залез под холодное одеяло. Никита сел рядом и налил из френч-пресса в кружку. Запахло травами.

– Ничего себе! Даже я почувствовал!

Нависнув над кружкой, Рю жадно втянул воздух носом. Мята. Ромашка. Он не просто узнал их. Различил. Два запаха. Целых два!

– Обалдеть…

– У тебя проблемы с обонянием? – удивился Никита.

– От кокаина слизистой пизда.

– Я не знал.

– Да, я тоже не знал, а потом уже поздно было.

Рю приподнял кружку и, осторожно глотнув, скривился. Он ненавидел сраную ромашку, но теперь она напомнила о детстве и о той заботе, которой всегда окружала Варвара, когда что-то болело или просто шло не так.

– Это… навсегда?

– По-разному бывает. Сейчас лучше стало. Чувствую хотя бы что-то. Бросить бы ещё сигареты, но пока, боюсь, без них не потяну.

– Бросишь, – Никита погладил по плечу. – Обязательно однажды бросишь.

Глядя в кружку, Рю сильнее сжал ручку. К горлу подступил ком. Почему самые обычные слова, сказанные Никитой, каждый раз вызывали целый ёбаный водопад?! В словах ли было дело? Или, может, на ком-то просто не осталось живого места? Где ни тронь, везде болело. Он глубоко вдохнул. Хотел сказать: «Однажды эти слёзы закончатся», – но звук в голосе закончился раньше. Всхлипнув, Рю со стуком поставил кружку и нырнул под подушку. Как же он устал рыдать! Разве хоть один парень в мире мог вынести столько слёз? Мэт цокал, совал платок и удалялся на безопасное расстояние. С Тибо раз на раз не приходился: мог расчувствоваться, а мог устроить такой концерт…

Хлопнул ящик тумбочки.

– Извини, если глупость сказал, – Никита погладил по спине. – Сам уже сколько лет бросаю. Дерьмо эти сигареты.

Рю сжал зубами простынь. Бесконечную секунду изнутри рвался вой. Потом отпустило. Резко. Не целиком, но боль ушла. Он смог сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё: на приятной тишине в полутёмной спальне, на ладони, нежно скользившей по спине. Рю выбрался из-под подушки. Рядом лежала коробка с салфетками. Он взял одну, утёр слёзы, высморкался и тогда повернулся.

Никита смотрел всё с тем же участием. Только лицо было грустнее обычного.

– Что всё-таки случилось?

– Я чмошник, – сказал Рю.

– Приехали! Надеюсь, это потрясающее вхождение в образ?

Стоило помянуть Юри, как глаза вновь наполнились слезами. _Никчёмный, конченый человек – вот ты кто, Каваками, а вовсе не…_

– Не-е-ет, – провыл он, дёрнув из коробки вторую салфетку. – Это фа-а-акт!..

– Давай-ка, фактолог, допивай чаёк, ложись на бочок и закрывай глаза. А я включу тебе звуки моря.

– Никита! – Рю последний раз воззвал к его разуму.

– Плейлист на сорок минут. В конце проверю.

Он положил смартфон на тумбочку и вышел, прикрыв дверь.

В спальне тихо запел прибой.

Рю открыл глаза в тёмной комнате и подскочил, похолодев от мысли, что проспал вылет. Он пошарил по стеллажу – то есть, он собрался пошарить по стеллажу, но нащупал пустую стену.

«Монреаль?!»

Сердце ухнуло вниз.

– Спокойно, Каваками, – он глубоко вдохнул. – Спокойно.

Рука задела коробку с салфетками. Никита. Спальня в Санта-Монике.

– Твою мать… – Рю уткнулся в подушку.

На этот раз ему ничего не снилось, он даже как будто выспался, но ощущения в теле были такие, словно накануне его долго били. Рю включил бра. Вместо френч-пресса и кружки на тумбочке стоял стакан с водой. Рядом лежала записка: «Смартфон на кухне. Унёс, чтобы не будил тебя звонками. Надеюсь, ты хорошо поспал :*». Рю прижал её к щеке и пролежал так несколько минут. Следовало извиниться перед Никитой и поблагодарить за заботу. Может, спросить, какой магией он владел, как сумел провернуть этот фокус с ромашкой, мятой и звуками моря.

Солнце ещё не село. В гостиной больше ничего не напоминало о дневном бардаке. На кухне горел свет. Никита сидел на стуле, спиной к входу, и смотрел в ноутбук. Тихо играла музыка. Рю её узнал. Он сделал ещё шаг, чтобы увидеть экран. Самое начало. Вступительные титры уже прошли, но сцена в спальне пока не началась. После смены на ночной работе Хироки медленно поднимался по лестнице в свою квартиру, дочитывая статью из бесплатной газеты. Через всю полосу тянулось: «ВЛАСТИ СКРЫВАЮТ НЕОБЪЯСНИМЫЕ ВСПЫШКИ БЕШЕНСТВА».

– Ты точно хочешь это смотреть?

Никита подпрыгнул, ударив пальцем по пробелу. Бросив недоверчивый взгляд сначала на Рю, а после – на его босые ноги, он сказал:

– Ебать ты тихо ходишь!

– Извини, если напугал.

– Да я почти кирпичный завод открыл!

– Обнимашки?..

Никита хмыкнул, но встал. Рю стиснул его со всей силы. Как он скучал! Как всю эту неделю мечтал к нему прижаться!

– Другое дело, – шепнул Никита, зарываясь носом в волосы. – Поспал?

– Да. Извини, что я так…

– Всё в порядке. Сварить кофе? Или сразу предложить винишко?

Рю посмотрел на стол. За ноутбуком на тарелке лежал нарезанный сыр разных видов. Рядом стояла открытая бутылка.

– Белое?

– Да, давненько им не блевал, – Никита сделал полшага назад. – Составишь компанию?

– Блевать вместе – такая романтика.

– Блевать вместе со мной не обязательно.

– Не люблю вино.

– И фильмы с Каваками? – Никита усмехнулся.

Рю смерил взглядом свою застывшую копию – прическа такая же дурацкая, как теперь. Вспомнился Юри из сна. Нет, был он вовсе не лопушок! Хироки сломался словно щепка, а этот скромник даже на грани смерти оказался сильнее монстра. Он был той веточкой, что гнулась до самой земли.

– Фильмы с Каваками разные есть, но у фильмов Тони высочайший уровень всегда.

– Погоди-ка, – Никита прищурился, – ты, что ли, боишься, что не потянешь?

Рю кивнул. Он мог бы разозлиться. Мог бы закричать. Мог бы выбежать отсюда прочь. Мог бы вообще выйти в окно – ещё тогда, в Монреале. Но правда была в том, что он действительно боялся. И чего? Работы, которую обожал, без которой не мыслил жизни.

– Боже мой! – Никита обнял снова. – Да ты самый пиздатый актёр, которого я знаю!

«Давай никуда не поедем. Вернёмся в Боррего Спрингс. Будем каждую ночь смотреть на звёзды», – вертелось на языке, но вместо этого Рю сказал:

– Не думал, что когда-нибудь пересмотрю «Его фетиш» со своим парнем. 

Рю умылся, почистил зубы. За это время Никита перебрался в гостиную. Он поставил на столик ноутбук, вино и сыр, а сам устроился на полу, привалившись к дивану. Когда Рю вышел из ванной, Никита как раз хлебнул из горла.

– Изящные тверские манеры, – пошутил он.

– Не хочешь хотя бы на диван?

– Привык так смотреть. Ты садись, как удобно.

– Я лежать люблю.

– Тогда ложись.

– Без тебя будет не то.

Рю сел рядом. Поцеловал – долго, не желая отпускать.

– Э-эй! – Никита в шутку отодвинулся. – Давай после фильма.

– А ты оптимист.

– Всё так плохо?

– Увидишь.

Хмыкнув, Никита спросил:

– Включить сначала?

Рю покачал головой. Взял бутылку. Вино он недолюбливал, это правда. Улетал от него только так. Но сейчас, пожалуй, стоило улететь. Рю сделал три больших глотка. Он не пересматривал «Его фетиш» очень давно. Может, с тех пор, как вышел замуж. Роль Хироки принесла ему награду, о которой мечтал каждый киноактёр, но до того заставила нырнуть глубоко во тьму. Рю не любил об этом вспоминать. Считал, в творческом угаре они с Тони зашли дальше, чем следовало. Да что там, он даже отрицал, что работа вообще принесла ему хотя бы одну приятную минуту, но теперь, привалившись к плечу Никиты, вдруг подумал, что будет даже забавно сравнить впечатления тогда и сейчас.

Удар по пробелу – Хироки продолжил подъём по лестнице, не отрывая взгляда от статьи, возмутившей и взбаламутившей его маленький ум. Рю всматривался в своё лицо – и не мог придраться. Оно говорило без слов. Тони оценил молчаливость Джи-Лилит, у которой набралось, может, реплик двадцать за весь фильм, и решил пойти дальше: дать их ещё меньше. Главный герой не был немым, просто никто не объяснил ему, что один из главных смыслов человеческой речи – убивать чудовищ, рождённых разумом, и он молчал, растил их в себе, пока они не вытянулись до небес.

Хироки открыл дверь, бросил газету в угол на гору таких же бесплатных газет и прошёл в спальню по грязному, заваленному вещами коридору. Скинув одежду, он нырнул в кровать – под бок к своей Марии.

– Ого! Не думал, что у него подружка есть.

Рю открыл рот и удивился, с каким трудом шевельнулся язык.

– Же-на.

Пришлось сказать по слогам. Он глянул на этикетку – нет, отличное сухое белое вино! – и только тут понял, что последний раз ел вчера днём.

– Жена? – удивился Никита. – Как-то он… нелюдим для… – она повернулась во сне, и её круглый живот натянул тонкое одеяло. – О, это брак по залёту?

– Для неё.

Прижавшись к Марии, Хироки достал член из трусов. Формально обнажения не было и вместе с тем одеяло как будто ничего не скрывало. Красивая была сцена. Зря некоторые уходили, не досмотрев её до конца. 

– И не стрёмно ему?.. – пробормотал Никита.

– Ты так говоришь, будто она чумой болеет.

– В ней, блин, ребёнок внутри!

– Вот именно, – Рю снова глотнул вина. – Внутри. Сидит себе там, делает буль-буль. Не знает бед. Эх, славные времена. Жаль, не вернуть.

Остановив фильм, Никита захохотал.

– Боже мой, – он отнял бутылку, – я обязан тебя догнать!

Глядя, как он пьёт, Рю сказал:

– Если женщине приятно, то вообще не вижу никаких проблем.

Никита зажмурился, но не выплюнул, сглотнул. Утерев выступившие слёзы, ответил:

– Не знаю, не знаю. Я не смог бы.

– Даже если бы она очень просила?

– Не, – он мотнул головой. – Пизда – жуткая штука. Зарёкся туда соваться.

– Зачем сразу соваться? Вот, скажем, куни. Самое страшное, что может случиться – получишь пяткой в лоб.

– От кого?!

Увидев лицо Никиты, Рю захохотал. Бутылка снова перешла к нему.

– От мамочки, прямо скажем, тяжелее получить.

– Рю.

– Что? – вино легко прокатилось по языку. – Ребёнок был не от меня.

– Не то чтобы история стала лучше.

– Это ты ещё финала не знаешь, – подперев щёку кулаком, Рю вернул бутылку. – Смотрим дальше?

Увлёкшись дрочкой, Хироки не устоял. Присунул. Мария тут же проснулась. Закричала. Дав по морде, выгнала из спальни. В следующей сцене они, мрачные и злые, уже сидели на кухне – такой же запущенной, как остальная квартира. Всюду высились горы грязной посуды и валялись вещи. Хироки жевал яичницу из сковороды. Мария орала не него, припоминая всё: и ночную работу за жалкие гроши, и бардак, захвативший дом, и привычку совать хер, куда не нужно.

«Тебе всё равно?! Почему ты всё время молчишь?!»

«Люди крышей едут. Рвут друг друга. Джо без половины уха пришёл. Всю смену кровью харкал».

Мария схватила ещё горячую сковороду. Хироки бросился отнимать. Обжёгся. Толкнул жену – и та упала навзничь, запнувшись о стул. Раздался грохот. Хироки зажмурился, ожидая крика, но наступила тишина. Он бросился к Марии. Она лежала на ящиках с барахлом, неестественно вывернув шею.

«Мария!»

Недоверие, ужас, шок. Хироки тряс её, гладил по волосам, а потом жутко рассмеялся. Он потащил жену в спальню и там, завалив на кровать, снова снял штаны. Хироки пялил Марию, выкрикивая: «Просыпайся! Просыпайся!». В кадре безвольно дергалась голова с мёртвым лицом. Картинка расплылась. Надрывный голос утонул в темноте – и тут же зашептал снова, уже охрипший: «Просыпайся! Просыпайся! Просыпайся…»

– Нет, – сказал Никита. – Блядь, ну, пожалуйста!

– Лучше закрой глаза.

– Что?

Он повернулся к Рю, а когда вновь глянул на экран, то дёрнулся, увидев лицо Марии со следами разложения. Затем показали Хироки на ней. Сцена была бесконечной: секунд, наверное, пятнадцать. Её прервал выстрел. Метнувшись с кровати, Хироки увидел в дверях спальни двух полицейских. Один дрожащей рукой держал пистолет, направленный в стену. Второй зажимал рот платком. Оба смотрели на подгнившее тело с кровавым месивом между широко расставленных ног.

– Так, – Никита поставил фильм на паузу, – я не был готов к этому дерьму! Почему ты не сказал?!

– Словами всей красоты не описать.

– Пиздец.

Глотнув вина, он включил фильм дальше.

Из вагины хлынуло.

– А-а-а-а-а!!!

Снова ударив по пробелу, Никита застучал руками и ногами. Он задел бутылку. Давясь смехом, Рю поймал её возле пола.

– Много там ещё такого?

– Семьдесят минут. Можем выключить.

– Нет.

Никита вернулся к просмотру. Чуть вскинутый подбородок, решительный взгляд, трепещущие от негодования крылья носа – Рю залип, потягивая вино.

«Просыпайся…»

На круглом животе ниже выпуклого пупка, натянув серую кожу, проступило лицо младенца. Хироки прижался к нему щекой.

– Блядь, – прошептал Никита, – что за ёбаный сюр.

Скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел на экран с таким серьезным лицом, словно действительно пытался найти в происходящем смысл, понять метафору, которая завладела мыслями Тони вскоре после выхода «Лилит» и внезапной смерти Нобуко. Приёмная мать много значила для него. Он не находил сил порвать связь с мертвецом, был одержим чувством вины. Рю понял это только теперь, но не смог бы сказать, как, в чём это выражалось – просто заполняло всю картину, каждый кадр. Не сходило с жуткого лица главного героя. Его пребывание в психиатрической клинике закончилось после сбоя в работе генератора. Замок открылся, и Хироки выбрался в коридор – пустой, заброшенный, со следами страшной борьбы. Точь-в-точь как в фильмах о зомби.

– Это на самом деле происходит? – спросил Никита.

– Для него.

Тони говорил, нет никакой разницы, что причиняет человеку боль: реальность или фантазии о ней. Где, в конце концов, заканчивалось одно и начиналось другое? Рю выпил ещё. Чувства приятно притупились, позволив первый раз погрузиться в «Его фетиш» без содрогания. Хироки всё брёл и брёл по одинаковым коридорам, шарахаясь от каждой тени.

«Просыпайся… Просыпайся!»

Надрывный шёпот. Щелчки мигающих ламп в тишине покинутой клиники. Бесконечные развилки и коридоры. Паника нарастала. Вспотевший, обессиливший от ужаса, Хироки привалился к стене – и тогда увидел её. Она ковыляла, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону: спутанные волосы на лице, руки как плети, заляпанный белый халат, огромный живот.

«Мария?..»

Зомби зарычала. И ей отозвались. Секунду назад в коридорах было тихо, но теперь отовсюду доносились звуки: мычание, хрипы, стоны. Хироки оказался в тупике. Он схватил медицинскую тележку и ринулся на зомби – толкнул так сильно, что женщина улетела к стене. Живот лопнул. Кишки, забитые останками, вывалились на матрац. Хироки заорал и снова толкнул тележку. И снова. И снова. Кишки лопались от тряски. Зубы, волосы, гниль – всё смешалось в бурой пене.

Никита взял тарелку. Дор блю, пармезан, бри – кусочки сыра исчезали один за другим. Как он мог есть?! Сделав большой глоток вина, Рю зажал рот.

Зомби всё тянула руки. Не прекращая орать, Хироки подскочил к ней и, схватив за волосы, стал бить о стену. Треснул череп. Брызнули мозги. Она ещё рычала. Хироки кинул её на тележку, навалился сверху и…

Рю отвёл взгляд. Не это ли он видел ночью? И какой же ужас, выходит, испытывал перед Юри, если напал первым, если потерял последние тормоза?

За спиной Хироки возникли другие зомби, но напасть не рискнули. Стихло даже рычание. В полной тишине они смотрели, как насилуют то, что осталось от женщины, – и пятились. Когда он кончил, коридоры были пусты.

Выбравшись в город, главный герой не стал искать живых. Мрачный и печальный, он ходил по пустым широким улицам, бездумно заворачивал в магазины и кинотеатры, спускался на парковки и поднимался на крыши – всё высматривал зомби, но те чуяли его издалека. Всегда были рядом и всегда ускользали в последний момент. Так продолжалось, пока однажды он не увидел в переулке женщину. Она брела, подволакивая ногу. Двигалась точно в тупик. Хироки кинулся на неё. Трахнул, не обращая внимания на крики, и только потом увидел, что под ним – живая. Он бросился прочь, но женщина догнала. Сказала, люди знают о нём. О его способности внушать ужас чудовищным тварям.

«Многих это пугает, но мы хотим, чтобы ты жил с нами, помогал выжившим».

Нормальная еда, тёплая постель, все блага былой цивилизации, секс – Хироки сдался. Они пришли в укреплённый торговый центр, где люди пытались жить прежней жизнью. Спаслось не так уж много. Женщина познакомила Хироки с главой выживших.

«Останется, если буду его женой».

«Отлично, сестрёнка! Хоть какая-то польза от твоей пизды!»

Мужчины заржали. Женщины состроили гримасы отвращения. Но и только. Началась новая жизнь. По ночам Хироки ходил вокруг торгового центра, отпугивая зомби, утром трахался, ел завтрак и до вечера спал. Вскоре жена положила его руку на свой живот и сказала: «Будет ребёнок».

– Какой же Тони всё-таки тролль, – нащупав бутылку, Никита допил вино.

– Да, – ответил Рю.

Время шло, наступила зима и угроза зомби отошла на второй план. Некоторые стали думать, что холода вовсе прикончили мертвецов. Людей всё больше пугал молчаливый Хироки. Растапливая костёр бесплатными газетами, одна из женщин нашла статью о нём. Собрав совет, выжившие изгнали его. Хироки не сопротивлялся – только потянул с собой жену, но та закричала, что никуда не пойдёт с убийцей и бросилась на него с кулаками. Толкнув её обратно к людям, он ушёл.

Спрятавшись от холода в доме с видом на торговый центр, Хироки горько плакал, а потом сидел и смотрел в пустоту до самого заката. В чувство привёл шум. Хироки выбежал на улицу, битком забитую зомби, и, расталкивая их, прорвался в лагерь выживших. Всюду были следы страшной борьбы и ещё более жуткой смерти, но кто-то ещё кричал. Хироки метнулся на голос. Возле секции, что служила ему домом, стояли зомби. Внутри, в луже крови, последний раз согнулась от боли его жена. Хироки бросился к ней, но она уже испустила дух.

«Просыпайся! Просыпайся!»

Хироки кричал. Рвал зомби на части. Бил витрины. Ломал, что ещё не сломано. Наконец, обессилев, он замер возле стены и посмотрел в секцию. Дёрнувшись, жена открыла глаза. Пошатываясь, встала. Из-под окровавленного подола выпал ребёнок. Она сделала шаг, и он потянулся за ней на пуповине, шурша по стеклу.

Хироки закрыл глаза.

«Мария», – прозвучало в темноте.

Подняв пустую бутылку, Никита вздохнул и спросил: 

– Покуришь со мной?

– Ты ведь бросил.

– Отличный повод сорваться.

– Никита!

– Шучу. Ещё в Нью-Йорке пачку открыл.

Они поднялись на крышу. Уже стемнело. Никита поставил пепельницу на парапет. Прикурил сигарету от зажигалки Рю. Затянулся. Выпустил дым. Он курил просто, без удовольствия.

– Что случилось? – спросил Рю.

– А?

– Из-за чего снова начал.

– А, – Никита отмахнулся. – Да так. Не бери в голову. Навалилось всё. Это с «Лигой Севера» связано. На две части фильм разобьют. Ожидаемо, в общем-то.

– Устал от неё?

– Пиздецки.

Рю погладил по плечу. Никита накрыл его руку, пальцами поглаживая пальцы, и вдруг рассмеялся, качая головой.

– Блядь, – сказал он, – не спрашиваю, как Тони всё это в голову пришло, но ты-то как согласился?

– Устал его на хуй слать – вот и согласился.

Никита замолчал. Курил, не выпуская его пальцы. Внизу шумели вечерние улицы, а здесь, между ними текла такая лёгкая тишина, что Рю открыл рот и зачем-то сказал:

– У Тони трудный период был. Он… немного по пизде пошёл, если честно. Есть и моя вина, что сюжет такой. Мы сильно поссорились после выхода «Лилит». Год не разговаривали. Но когда я получил «Артур», Тони с извинениями пришёл. Рассказал о депрессии своей, о… О многом мы говорили, в общем. До утра сидели. Он спросил, есть ли что-то, не дающее мне покоя. История из прошлого, у которой всё нет и нет конца в моей голове.

Рю помолчал. Никита докурил и теперь просто слушал.

– Думал, наверное, о матери расскажу. Она с крыши прыгнула. Одиннадцать мне было, да. Но я даже не вспомнил, – вино ещё гуляло в крови, Рю закрыл глаза. – Была у меня подруга. Помнишь, я рассказывал?

– Смутно. Та, что выскочила за другого?

– Да. Это не равный был брак, не по любви. Муж только наследников от неё хотел. Сразу забеременела. Мы не так уж часто виделись, сказать по правде. Но это время много значило для нас обоих. И так получилось: я уехал в Петербург, когда ей осталось месяца полтора до родов, – Рю тяжело вздохнул. – Она покончила с собой. Я не знал, что Кохаку спасли. Думал, оба ребёнка умерли вместе с ней. Когда вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, даже не пытался узнать, что там произошло, как. Просто… смелости не хватило.

Никита обнял без слов. Смог бы Рю сыграть Хироки, зная правду? Пожалуй. Думал бы о его сестре. О девочке, которую, может, только он один и ждал. Которая, как ему тогда казалось, могла бы утешить Момо.

– Тони хотел беспросветный кошмар. Человека, застрявшего в пузыре безумия.

– Боже, да! – разжав объятия, Никита взмахнул руками. – Как точно сказано! Когда он идёт по улицам – ещё до встречи с выжившими, – я прямо чувствовал, что это депривация какая-то, что на самом деле город жив, там есть люди, просто его от них отрезало!

Повеяло Монреалем, но Рю мотнул головой, ответил:

– Да. Страшно замкнуться в таком отчаянии. Оторванность от мира, от людей никому на пользу не идёт. Человек многое может потерять и всё равно выстоять, но когда теряет саму возможность обретать взамен утраченного – тут рождается драма.

Он закончил, а Никита всё молчал. Смотрел, чуть улыбаясь. Во рту пересохло. Память подкинула ухмылку Тибо.

– Что не так?

– Ничего. Наслаждаюсь обществом гения.

Рю подбросило. Стало жарко – до слёз.

– К чему такие шутки?

– Шутки? – удивился Никита. – Я, пока смотрел этот фильм, был как тот хуй, который сунули в труп жены, и всё равно испытал катарсис. Кто ты, если не гений?

Рю уставился на пепельницу. Пожал плечами. Обняв снова, Никита шепнул:

– Я нырнул в беспросветную тьму и остался человеком. Благодаря тебе.

Рю закрыл глаза. Заслуга Никиты в этом была не меньше. Но он не хотел продолжать спор. Хотел стоять так до самого утра, наплевав на вылет и все обещания, данные другим людям.

– Я такси на одиннадцать заказал.

– И?

– Хватит времени, чтобы посмотреть «Лилит». 

Никита открыл вторую бутылку вина. Предложил заказать пиццу, но Рю покачал головой. Он не рискнул съесть даже кусочек сыра. Опьянение перешло в ту стадию, когда хотелось уже только лечь и лежать. Они снова сели на полу, включили фильм, и Рю не заметил, как уснул. Ему снилась Момо. Просила не уезжать. Говорила, Масаши убьёт её, едва он ступит за порог. Сначала изрежет скальпелем, потом выстрелит в живот, потом – в башку.

«Масаши мёртв!!!» – заорал Рю.

В ярости он хлопнул дверью, и только сделал шаг, как услышал другой хлопок. Едва слышный. Волосы встали дыбом. Рю ломанулся обратно и одновременно подпрыгнул, задев журнальный столик. Загремела, падая, тарелка. Никита отшатнулся. Из бутылки плеснуло на ковёр. Рю ухнул лицом в колени. Далеко не сразу он понял, что повторяет, как заведённый: «Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать…».

– Рю? – позвал Никита.

Вскрикнула женщина. Раздался ещё один выстрел из пистолета с глушителем.

«Счастливо, _подруга_», – сказала Лилит.

Стукнул пробел.

– Рю? – повторил Никита. – Ты как?

– Прости. Задремал.

– Снова кошмар?

– Да, – сев ровно, Рю обвёл взглядом гостиную, тёмно-оранжевую от подсветки. – Приснилось, что выстрел настоящий. Блядь.

Он прижал дрожащие руки к лицу.

– Воды, может быть?

– Да. Да, пожалуйста.

Никита ушёл на кухню. Вернулся со стаканом. Пока Рю пил, он собрал сыр с ковра обратно в тарелку и унёс. На кухне хлопнула дверь шкафчика. Выкинул. Потом тарелка тихо стукнула о раковину. Вернувшись, Никита сел рядом. Рю протянул пустой стакан.

– Плесни, если осталось.

– Осталось.

Вина в бутылке было больше половины.

– Ого. Почти не пил?

– Забыл, как дышать. Крутой фильм. Глубокий. Но тех, кто надрачивает, тоже можно понять. Я досмотрю?

– Конечно.

Рю сделал два больших глотка. От фильма осталось всего ничего. Разделавшись с Пенелопой, Лилит покинула дом Мэттью и в следующей сцене, уже на трассе, растворилась в рассветных лучах.

– Охуенно, – сказал Никита.

– Да, – согласился Рю.

Его снова подхватила тёплая волна. Он знал, что в самолёте пожалеет о выпитом, но пока… На столике завибрировал смартфон Никиты.

– Алло? – сказал он. – Да, да, в одиннадцать. Нет, боюсь, раньше не получится. Спасибо. Спасибо, – закончив звонок, вздохнул. – Такси уже здесь.

Рю коснулся своего смартфона. Десять тридцать семь.

– Ещё двадцать три минуты.

– Успеем допить вино.

– Или потрахаться, – Рю потянулся за поцелуем.

Блефовал. Во всяком случае, думал, что блефует, пока не увидел удивлённое лицо Никиты.

– Сейчас?

– Почему нет?

– Ты, вроде, не любишь пьяный секс.

– А ты, вроде, особо и не пил.

Никита рассмеялся. Было видно, этот разговор для него – пустой флирт. Но ведь и Рю шутил, разве нет? Он сжал стакан. Куда его опять несло?

– Давай в Японии. Доберёмся до Хасецу, отдохнём…

В Хасецу! Даже не в самолёте! Не во время пересадки!

– Рю?

Никита обнял – и стоило больших усилий его не оттолкнуть. Рю не знал, откуда это вылезло, и был не в состоянии думать о причинах. Поставив стакан на столик, он вытек из объятий.

– Умоюсь, раз уже едем.

Рю пошёл в ванную и не оглянулся, услышав тяжёлый вздох.


	19. Глава 16. Неправильный единорог (Случай в банкетном зале)

_Вот он близок миг блаженный,_

_Тень любимого лица._

_И на миг лишь станет тихо_

_В их тоскующих сердцах._

_Кто они, и что им надо?_

_Пить да пить бы сладкий яд._

_До утра, обнявшись крепко,_

_Так они и простоят._

_«Лишь влюблённому вампиру», Пикник_

Чемоданы, в самом деле, были неотличимы ни на первый, ни на второй взгляд: одна марка, один дизайн, один цвет, – и даже такая мелочь бесила Рю. Вниз спустились без десяти. Сели в такси. Тронулись в путь по ночным улицам. Всё это – в полной тишине, если не считать вежливой болтовни Никиты с водителем. Рю сидел, отвернувшись к окну. Не стоило пить. В висок уже противно стреляло, и мысли приходили под стать паршивому самочувствию. Почему Никита брезговал? Из-за лишних глотков вина? Или боялся новых слёз? Зря Рю сболтнул, что плакал в постели. Было-то тех раз. Давно, ещё до Тибо. Когда секс приносил откровения. Точнее, когда люди, с которыми общался Рю, приносили откровения в секс. Или Никита тоже не мог простить ему этого прошлого? Да и кто бы смог? Кем он был, в конце концов, чтобы чего-то такого требовать? Прощения, обожания или вовсе… любви.

Музыка из колонок, свет фонарей над дорогой, холодный воздух в лицо – всё, что обычно расслабляло, теперь не имело никакого веса и никакой силы. Ничто в мире не могло утешить Рю. Во всём он видел только бесполезную отсрочку перед неизбежным. Не имело значения, будет ли это провал на съёмках, разочарование со стороны Никиты или что-нибудь ещё. Боль придёт в любом случае – ударит так, что он уже не встанет. Сможет только снова лежать, смотреть в стену и мечтать о смерти, на которую так и не решится из-за ужаса перед жёлтыми заголовками.

Заказывая такси, Никита выбрал время с запасом. Рю и сам сделал бы так же. Но теперь они приехали в аэропорт одними из первых! В пабе, который Луиза назначила точкой общего сбора, за стойкой потягивали тёмное пиво только двое: Юмико и Хина. Последняя тут же соскользнула с барного стула для вежливого приветствия.

– Госпожа Сато, – проворчала Юмико по-японски, – бросьте вы это!

– Извините, госпожа Кояма, – та виновато развела руками, – и вы, господин Каваками, извините. Сколько лет сама в зал не выхожу, а всё никак не привыкну, что можно сидеть, когда гости заходят.

Рю поцеловал Юмико в щёку, кивнул Хине. Никита тоже поприветствовал женщин.

– Вон тот диван. Располагайтесь, мальчики. А мы ещё посплетничаем.

Чемоданы-близнецы встали рядом с вещами, которые уже загромождали половину прохода к огромному угловому дивану. Хорошее было место: весь паб как на ладони. Рю сел с краю, спиной к стене. Противно скрипнула зелёная обивка. Никита навис сверху.

– Рю.

– Что?

– Двигайся, давай.

– Сядь с другой стороны.

– Я хочу с этой.

Начиналось! Тяжело вздохнув, Рю встал, пропуская его. Никита пролез в угол и подцепил со стола прямоугольник меню. Внимательно изучил.

– Похоже, кроме тёмного, пить тут нечего.

– Попробуйте наш грушевый сидр! – возле столика возник официант.

Никита снова посмотрел в меню, пожевал губами, потом стрельнул взглядом в сторону стойки, где Юмико как раз попросила повторить полную пинту, и ответил:

– Нет. Давайте всё-таки пиво.

К нему он заказал рыбный бургер и орешки в паприке. Рю взял воду без газа.

– Может, поужинаешь? – спросил Никита, когда официант ушёл.

– Нет.

– Ты весь день не…

– Что непонятного в слове «нет»?

– Всё понятно, – пробормотал Никита.

Разблокировав смартфон, он уставился в ленту твиттера. Когда она кончилась, ответил на сообщения в мессенджере. Открыл инстаграм. Рю откинулся на спинку дивана. Обивка снова заскрипела. Он закрыл глаза. Уши тут же уловили ближайший разговор.

– …страшный был человек!

– Ваша правда, госпожа Сато.

– А всё-таки не совсем пропащий, что ни говори, – Хина вздохнула. – Как о матери своей плакал, вы бы слышали! Я ему: господин Игараси, ночь уже, хватит вам, так болеете всегда. А он всё одно: мама-мамочка, не ныряй сегодня. Всё говорит: хотя бы вы, хозяйка, ей скажите, нельзя сегодня, плохой сегодня де…

Рю стиснул зубы. О матери плакал! Посмотрите-ка! А о судьбе Момо он плакал, когда ебал её так, что в школе она не могла сидеть без слёз?! Плакал о загубленной жизни Акико Каваками? Может, плакал о тех людях, которые боялись блеска скальпеля в его руке сильнее, чем американского правосудия и гнева всех богов вместе взятых? Или о других – о тех, чьи разговоры с Драконом заканчивались одним тихим хлопком? Рю затыкал уши, но всё равно слышал этот звук сквозь стены – и сквозь все прошедшие с той весны годы. Он посчитал: вышло двадцать четыре. Сколько же зла Масаши принёс в мир, если его имя жило в устах людей почти четверть века спустя! 

Рядом стукнуло. Рю открыл глаза. Официант поставил на стол кружку с пивом, а следом за ней – орешки, закрытую бутылку воды без газа и стакан.

– Бургер будет через пару минут.

– Спасибо, – Никита улыбнулся.

Официант вернул улыбку. Только теперь Рю его рассмотрел: высокий, широкоплечий парень с золотыми искрами в модной бороде. Нравились ли такие Никите?

– Что-нибудь ещё? – официант поймал взгляд. – У нас крылышки просто чумовые.

Он старался, но калифорнийский говор давался ему с трудом.

– Нет, – ответил Рю голосом сёрфера. – Я так. Гадаю вот, откуда ты будешь. Мэн? Массачусетс?

– Вермонт, – улыбка осталась на месте, но взгляд потяжелел.

– Вермо-онт? Обалде-еть!

– Стю! – крикнули из бара.

Извинившись, он метнулся прочь так резво, что чуть не опрокинул кадку с пальмой. Рю взял бутылку с водой, свернул крышку. Осушил две трети из горла.

– Однако, – Никита подвинул к себе пиво.

– Однако? – Рю повернулся к нему. – В каком смысле «однако»?

Он не донес кружку до рта. Поставил обратно на стол.

– Рю.

– Что?

– Это у тебя нужно спросить...

– Нужно – так спроси, – Рю впился в Никиту взглядом. – В чём проблема?

«В том, что ты ведёшь себя как мудак», – ответило его кислое лицо, но сам он воздержался от поспешных слов. Кинул в рот парочку орешков. Пожевал.

– Проблема вот в чём: мне не нравится такой стиль разговора.

– А я заставляю разговаривать?

– Заставляешь эмоционально реагировать. Пытаешься заставить. И я не понимаю, почему.

Рю допил воду. Пожал плечами.

– Я, может, этого хочу.

– Чтобы люди выходили из себя? Ругались с тобой? Зачем?

Рю промолчал. Он знал ответ. И как будто не знал его. Тыкал больно, чтобы задеть, да. Но зачем, какую радость получил бы от этого, сказать не мог.

– Ты злишься, что ли, что мы не потрахались? Разве это не шутка была?

– Никита, не начинай.

– Я просто не понимаю, что происходит.

– Мне плохо, мать твою! Голова раскалывается! Это понятно?!

– Боже, – он сжал виски пальцами одной руки, – зачем же так громко…

– Затем что!!!

Рю почти подскочил. Почти. Внимательный взгляд Юмико, привставшей на барном стуле, пригвоздил его обратно к дивану. Отняв руку от лица, Никита помахал ей. Она села, снова повернувшись к Хине. Рю уставился в стол. В висок иглой билась мысль: «Бежать! Бежать!» – но бежать не было сил. Не было сил даже поднять глаза. _Какое же ты всё-таки дерьмо, Каваками. Стоит только глубже копнуть – и вот. Любуйтесь все! Даже до официанта доебался, до парня, который, может, с самого утра на ногах._

– Аспирин рано пить, – сказал Никита, приблизившись.

От его тихого голоса без следа раздражения скрутило живот.

– Не трави душу, – кое-как ответил Рю. 

– Возьми ещё воды. Может, лимон попросить? Мне помогает иногда.

Вода с лимоном подействовала. Противная боль в виске не исчезла, но Рю смог подумать о происходящем с другой стороны. Не самые приятные оказались мысли. Может даже, похуже тех, что одолевали в такси. Ему ведь, в самом деле, было плохо. Не час и даже не два – всю последнюю неделю. И что он снова выбрал? Сказал хотя бы раз Никите полную правду? Попросил поддержки у друзей? Обратился за советом к Линде? Нет, старую начал историю. Известную.

Никита жевал бургер. Пиво пил медленно, как будто даже смакуя вкус.

– Хорошее?

– Как ни странно, – отозвался он. – Попробуй, если хочешь.

– Куда мне ещё пиво, – Рю смотрел на его руку, замершую на бокале. – Интересно просто.

– Если нужно поговорить о чём-то, – Никита повернулся, – давай поговорим.

– Не уве...

Он не закончил фразу. В паб ворвалась Мико, везя за собой три огромных чемодана, сложенных друг на друга. Верхний медленно поехал назад. Она оглянулась – и на полном ходу врезалась в Стю. Бокал на его подносе опрокинулся. Пиво щедрым потоком пролилось на её белый свитшот.

– И-и-и-и-и!!! – завопила Мико.

Стю схватил с ближайшего столика салфетки, но так и замер с ними, не решившись приложить их к огромному жёлтому пятну на выдающейся груди. Прошла секунда, другая – Мико оглушительно захохотала, чем окончательно ввела парня в ступор. Отняв салфетки, она сама промокнула одежду, как смогла, и, водрузив чемодан на место, двинулась сначала к барной стойке, а после – в угол, где сидели Рю и Никита. Кадке с пальмой досталось снова, но Мико успела вернуть её в вертикальное положение, прикрикнув:

– Полегче, милочка! Мне всего лишь нужно пройти!

– Это и есть наш костюмер? – шёпотом спросил Никита.

– Да, – ответил Рю. – Это и есть.

Он познакомился с Мико на съёмках «Ублюдков», задолго до того, как та получила признание в любимом деле и собрала собственную команду. У Чеккарелли она тогда подрабатывала дублёром. Её грудь появлялась в откровенных сценах вместо груди Мэри Стоун.

Остановившись возле стола, Мико пристроила чемоданы и выдала:

– Вы, ребята, смотрите на меня как на деву, вышедшую из золотого дождя!..

Никита ржал так, что стал весь красный. Мико успела настигнуть несчастного Стю, сделать заказ, вернуться, а он ещё смеялся.

– Чтобы вы понимали всю иронию, – она рухнула напротив них, – пять минут назад я сняла футболку, в которой летела из Майами, и вот – под моими сиськами пивные топи!

Никита упал лицом в стол.

– Простите, – простонал он. – О-о-о, не могу-у-у!

– Нервишки? – спросила Мико.

– Ы-ы-ы! – донеслось в ответ.

– Понимаю. Будем знакомы?

Не отлипая от стола, Никита протянул руку. Мико, хихикая, пожала её. Стю принёс пинту тёмного.

– За счёт заведения, – пробормотал он.

– Ой, да брось! – Мико махнула рукой.

Стю ещё раз извинился. Стоило ему уйти, она снова повернулась к Никите:

– Жаль, не увиделись в ателье, но ребята мне всё передали! Ух! Жду не дождусь, когда приодену вас!

– Так это – реквизит? – спросил Рю, кивнув в сторону её багажа.

– Размечтался, – Мико задрала нос. – Это – _часть_ реквизита. То, что приглянулось мне в Нью-Йорке и Майами. Остальное привезёт Ма…

– Та-да-да-дам!!! – прогремело от входа. – Вот мы и прибыли в точку сбора!

В паб влетел японец. Крепкий, коренастый тип с крупным носом и квадратным лицом. Этот всего с двумя чемоданами, но в вытянутой руке он держал селфи-палку с зафиксированным смартфоном и, сдвинув солнцезащитные очки на нос, смотрел только в камеру. Стю едва успел отпрыгнуть.

– Что за место! Посмотрите-ка! – Йошито Исикава повернулся вокруг себя, ловко перехватив чемоданы, и двинулся дальше. – Здесь я проведу часа, наверное, полтора до начала регистрации.

Он замер посреди зала. Выключил камеру, снял смартфон, сложил селфи-палку, сунул их в разные карманы светло-серой ветровки и проследовал тем же маршрутом, что и Мико. В двух шагах от стола Йошито крикнул:

– Привет! – и кинулся жать всем руки. – Рю! Дружище! Ник! Приятно познакомиться! Ми-ми-мико! – они чмокнули друг друга в щёки. – Сто лет не виделись, подружка!

– Сраная работа!

– Сраная работа!

– Ты наконец-то решил снять дорожный влог? Правда-правда?

– Да, давно подписчикам обещал! А это что? Тебя облили пивом? Вечеринка уже началась? Без меня?

Мико захохотала. Потом рассказала свою историю. Потом рассказала её ещё раз – уже для зрителей Ютуб-канала. Потом Йошито сверился с часами, убедился, что до регистрации ещё час десять, распахнул ветровку и выгреб из внутренних карманов всю новую коллекцию косметики от корейского бренда Pretty Princess, над которой Софи рыдала в восьми сториз из десяти, когда Рю последний раз заглянул в её инстаграм.

– Ого, – сказал Никита.

– Да, – ответил Йошито, – вспомнил, что у них тут фирменный магазин и не устоял!

Разложив добычу на столе, он взял смартфон в правую руку и начал съемку. Рю смотрел, как легко перескакивают пальцы левой от одного средства к другому: две тональные основы, BB-крем, пудра, три хайлайтера, бронзер в стике, палетка теней, тушь – черная и бирюзовая, карандаши для глаз и бровей, россыпь помад и блесков для губ. Так же легко Йошито говорил обо всём, чего касался. Потом смартфон перешёл к Мико. Теперь снимала она, а он тестировал одно средство за другим, рассказывая о впечатлениях в своей излюбленной манере.

Как происходящее было естественно для них обоих! И как, верно, естественно для зрителей – тех, кому Йошито обещал рассказ прямиком из путешествия. Даже Никита, хотя не был ни видеоблоггером, ни поклонником декоративной косметики, следил за этим как за чем-то, что само собой разумеется. Одни люди производили контент, а другие – охотно потребляли. Ждали его каждую секунду. Каждый миг готовы были поставить лайк или разразиться гневным комментарием. Всё происходило быстро. Гораздо быстрее и совсем на другом уровне, чем в то время, когда Рю ещё крутился в центре событий. В самом ли деле прошло всего пять лет? Порой казалось, все пятьдесят.

Извинившись, он встал из-за стола и вышел из паба. Сделал вид, что свернул к туалетам, а потом просто бродил по терминалу. В магазины не заходил. Даже на людей не смотрел. Только раз остановился в каком-то книжном – напротив огромного стеллажа с журналами. На обложке «FLAME», запечатанного в плёнку и помеченного «для взрослых», застыла Кейт Дэвис. Ей совершенно не шло лицо неприступной девы, но во льду она лежала красиво, этого было не отнять. Жаль, убрали все веснушки. Рю вспомнил её громкий, отчаянный смех и тени от деревьев на загорелых плечах. Многие – да почти все – сравнивали её с Кэрол, но Рю, как ни старался, не находил сходства. Кэрол была заводилой: открытой, яркой, лёгкой на подъем, окружённой людьми и напрочь лишённой стеснительности. Рядом с ней Кейт казалась бледной тенью. Не проигрывала, нет, – вещь в себе никому не способна проиграть, – но неизменно уходила на второй план. Находились даже умники, острившие, что кое-кому смерть сестры открыла дорогу в Голливуд. А Рю на тихих тропинках в «Сайлент Лейк» услышал другое. «Сколько бы я отдала, – сказала Кейт, – чтобы вернуться назад и умереть вместо неё». Многим ли она смогла об этом рассказать? И если только одному, то почему из всех на свете людей выбрала его? Он ничем не мог ей помочь. Мог только обнять и не отпускать, пока у обоих не кончатся слёзы.

Сквозь пелену воспоминаний пробился голос, объявивший о начале регистрации на рейс Лос-Анджелес – Токио. Рю сделал два шага от журналов и снова залип – теперь на вращающийся стеллаж. «Золотая коллекция мировых шедевров литературы в твоём кармане!» – гласила надпись справа. Мягкие обложки. Все книги – не шире ладони. Закрыв глаза, он взял одну наугад.

В руках оказался сраный Шекспир.

Вспыхнув, Рю сунул книгу обратно и выскочил вон.

В пабе никто не шевелился. Никого из Чеккарелли ещё не было. Никита, Мико и Йошито теперь сидели вместе и пытались сделать так, чтобы три правых руки одинаково двигались в кадре, показывая, как переливаются разные хайлайтеры.

Рю замер перед столом.

«Кому нужно такое бесполезное ископаемое говнище, как ты, Каваками?»

Никита поднял взгляд. Сверкнул улыбкой так, что из головы вылетели все мысли.

– Мечты единорога! – воскликнул он, повернув ладонь тыльной стороной.

Светлая кожа блеснула сразу розовым и жемчужным.

– Красиво, – сказал Рю.

Никита хлопнул рукой по щеке, лицом изобразив... видимо, мечты единорога, как их себе представлял. Мико захохотала.

– Что? – он ужасно поиграл бровями. – Не села бы на такого?

– Будь я девственницей? Ни за что!!!

Теперь они согнулись втроём.

– Ты всё пропусти-и-ил, – простонал Йошито.

– Все шутки про девственниц?

– Ага, – он всхрюкнул.

«Может, к лучшему», – подумал Рю.

– Ты уверена, Ми-ми-мико? А то садись, прокачу-у-у!

– Ы-ы-ы!!! – она завалилась на диван. – Уйди! Уйди! Ты неправильный единорог!

– И этим горжусь! И-и-иго-го!

– Ками-сама, – Йошито сполз следом, – да как с вами такими работать?!..

Услышав новое прозвище Никиты, близнецы пришли в восторг. Предположения о способах определения правильности единорогов не иссякали до самой посадки в самолет. Рю старался вовремя улыбаться. Только один раз Тони схватил под локоть и отвел в сторону.

– Смотрю, сегодня первенство по пошлым шуткам не у тебя?

– Ребята развивают стиль. Разве плохо?

Тони прищурился.

– Что?

– Паршиво ты врёшь, вот я и волнуюсь.

Рю дёрнул руку, но Чеккарелли держал крепко.

– Рассказывай.

– Давай не сейчас.

– Потом – только в Токио. Луиза неважно себя чувствует. Я вместо неё с ребятами в экономе полечу.

– Случилось что-то?

– Что с ней вечно случается? – проворчал Тони. – Опять забыла, что люди не могут жить на кофе и сигаретах, – его взгляд потяжелел. – Так что предупреждаю, Каваками, одного трудоголика-камикадзе нам в этой поездке более чем достаточно!

Рю занял своё место возле окна. Никита – рядом. Через проход сидели Юмико и Луиза. Остальные прошли в эконом-класс. Пробираясь мимо, Лино соединил указательные пальцы на лбу в виде рога, получил от Никиты под зад и, разразившись ржанием, ускакал дальше – догонять Марию и Хину. Мико, шедшая следом, снова захохотала. Йошито хлопнул Никиту по руке как старого приятеля. Тони, замыкавший шествие, поднял вверх большой палец.

И только тут Рю понял, как сильно боялся повторения «Ублюдков».

Тибо плохо ладил со съемочной группой. Ругаться не ругался, но ребята при нём даже не шутили лишний раз. Рю вначале тоже чувствовал это отчуждение, а потом всё перевернулось с ног на голову – в одно мгновение Тибо Ламбер стал ближе и важнее любого человека на земле. _Или впился так крепко, что ты, Каваками, перестал различать своё и чужое?_

Рю нахмурился. Не понравилась ему эта мысль. Не понравился злорадный тон. Теперь хорошее осталось в прошлом, да. Но разве тогда они хотели друг другу зла? Нет. Точно нет. Просто... не смогли, не справились, не учли чего-то – как все бывшие супруги.

– Ещё болит?

Он вздрогнул. Посмотрел на Никиту. Прислушался к себе. Боль стала тише, но теперь давила не в один висок, а как будто сжимала вокруг головы кольцо.

– Болит, – ответил Рю.

– Чем тебя утешить?

– Да брось. Я сам виноват. Зря ещё накатил, когда проснулся. Знаю же, как бывает.

Рю не смотрел на Никиту, но всё равно чувствовал его взгляд – и плыл. _Что, не расскажешь, Каваками? Одно у тебя утешение. _

– Можно?

Рука Никиты замерла над его рукой. Рю моргнул.

– «Можно» что?

– Погладить.

– Почему должно быть нельзя?

– Мы ведь не обсудили это, – сказал он. – Мне показалось, ты не очень хочешь, чтобы появлялись какие-то... подтверждения.

– О, – Рю понял, о чём он спрашивает. – Я вовсе не...

– Если важно, чтобы ничего такого не перебивало новости о твоём возвращении, можем дружескую дистанцию соблюдать, – Никита посмотрел в сторону. – Извини, что я тогда так грубо про фансервис вбросил. Много думал об этом в Нью-Йорке. Наверное, правда, лишнее. Только отвлечёт людей от главного.

Рю открыл рот, но слов так и не нашёл. Никита, в самом деле, это говорил? Беспокоился о том, что люди скажут не о нём, а о другом? Думал об этом?..

– Рю?

– Обними меня.

– Точно?

– Точно, – он сглотнул. – Пожалуйста.

Никита отрубился почти сразу после взлёта. Провалился в сон. Открыл глаза уже утром – бортпроводница как раз передала Юмико бокал белого вина. Луиза спала, отвернувшись к окну. Было уже светло, но пока на удивление тихо. Видно, до Токио оставалось ещё прилично, чтобы пускаться в обычные перед посадкой разговоры.

Улыбнувшись, Юмико молча приподняла бокал. Никита кивнул в ответ. Повернулся к Рю. Тот смотрел в окно. Кажется, в той же позе, что ночью: те же скрещенные на груди руки, то же застывшее лицо. Разве что осунулся ещё сильнее. Оказывается, на обратном пути из Боррего Спрингс он выглядел ещё неплохо! Под глазами были уже не тени – настоящие глубокие круги с синяками. Проступили обычно незаметные морщинки. Заострился нос. Неужели Рю совсем не спал?

– Доброе утро, – тихо сказал он, не поворачиваясь.

– Доброе, – Никита зевнул. – Далеко ещё до Токио?

– Часа четыре.

– Как себя чувствуешь?

– После аспирина лучше.

Рю, наконец, повернулся. Никита так и не понял, что отшибло мозги: то ли ласковая вымученная улыбка, то ли полный печали карий взгляд, то ли солнечный луч, золотом подсветивший чёрные волосы и бледное лицо. В горле пересохло. Как он был... прекрасен – на фоне голубого неба и далёких белых облаков. В движение пришли такие пласты европейской культуры, о существовании которых внутри себя Никита вспоминал разве что в музеях и храмах. Тяжёлый ход глубин, незримая подземная река – от них веяло чем-то тёмным, неотвратимым, и вместе с тем именно они вдруг наполняли происходящее высшим смыслом, не всегда ясным до конца, но неизменно рождавшим трепет перед мощью чего-то большего, чем разум человека. Становились светом, оживляющим витраж.

Разбивая мысли о высоком, в движение пришло и кое-что другое.

– Мгым, – пробормотал Никита, – пойду умоюсь.

За секунду он преодолел расстояние до туалета, закрылся изнутри и спустил джинсы вместе с трусами. Ему хватило нескольких движений – стоило только припомнить лицо Рю в ореоле солнца. Боже! Они могли бы ебаться! Прямо среди этого райского света! На белых облаках!

«Только и думаешь, как нагнуть человека, которому и без того плохо».

Прямо сейчас ему было насрать.

Рю. Рю! Рю...

Никита стиснул зубы – и обессиленно откинулся на дверь. Скоро, пообещал он себе. В Хасецу. Скажет всё как есть. Только Рю отоспится, придет в себя. Пусть даже не поверит, пусть посмеется. В Нью-Йорке Никита понял одну простую вещь: уже всё равно. Хороший, плохой, достойный, убогий – в любом из этих состояний он думал только об одном. Хотел только одного.

В дверь постучали.

Никита быстро привел себя в порядок, спустил воду в туалете, плеснул водой в лицо.

«Да, – решил он, глядя в зеркало, – так и сделаю».

Рю ломанулся внутрь. Никита едва успел выскочить наружу. Посередине их взгляды встретились, и карий загорелся чем-то, похожим на жажду убийства.

– Извини, – пробормотал Никита. – Сказал бы, если тебе срочно.

Дверь захлопнулась, но долю секунды он ещё видел лицо Рю – то ли потрясённое, то ли перекошенное от боли, – и окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Медленно, как во сне, Никита вернулся на своё место. Слева отчётливо хрюкнули. Он повернулся. Упав лицом на вельветовые брюки соседки, Луиза хрюкнула снова. Юмико сдерживалась из последних сил, прижав бокал ко лбу.

– Во-о-о... – Луиза хрюкнула в третий раз. – Вот это прова-а-ал!

Из глаз Юмико брызнули слёзы.

– Тони, – кое-как прошептала она, прежде чем обе взвыли от смеха, – всё пропустил!

Рю вышел не скоро – Никита успел не только умереть от стыда и воскреснуть к жизни, но и забеспокоиться, что, может, леди-гиены всё не так поняли, но вот щёлкнул замок, открылась дверь и стало предельно ясно: даже если Рю действительно стало плохо, то только от чьей-то беспросветной тупости. Он метнул взгляд на красных от смеха женщин, помрачнел ещё сильнее, протиснулся на своё место и снова застыл, отвернувшись к окну. Не сказал ни слова. Никита тронул было за плечо, но услышал:

– Отвали!

До этого момента он думал, что хорошо узнал Рю. Думал, видел всю его злость в январе, в Маленьком Токио. И ещё думал, что за последние годы вырос над собой достаточно, чтобы не опускаться до ненависти из-за одного сраного слова. Как много Никита о себе возомнил! Рю успел рыкнуть два слога из трёх, а он уже вскинулся для достойного ответа. Хочешь _эмоциональной реакции_? Давай! Ещё посмотрим, кто кого!

Чёрная волна накрывала с головой. Захлёстывала. Сулила восстановление справедливости и сладкий отыгрыш за всё. Никита почти сдался. Почти.

Но тут над ухом раздалось:

– Доброе утро. Не желаете ли завтрак?

Остаток полёта прошёл ровно. Рю ничего не говорил, но больше и не рычал. Поцеживал воду, с побитым видом глядя в окно. Как будто кто-то его укусил! Да Никита даже не сказал ему ни одного гадкого слова – хотя мог бы! Имел на это полное право!

…Ведь имел же?

Или только думал, что имеет, а по факту вёл себя как самое обычное говно?

Никита подпёр щёку кулаком. Он не знал правильного ответа. В душе не ёб, как себя в таких ситуациях вести. Зачем вообще в них оказываться. Что люди в этом находят. Наверное, правда, родился каким-то не таким. Отмороженным. Чего-то важного не чувствовал. Неспроста ведь ни разу не смог никакие отношения завести.

И с Каваками в это всё тоже ввязался зря.

К тому моменту, как сели в Токио, Никита устал не только злиться, но и рассуждать о собственном убожестве. Видимо, над собой он всё-таки вырос, потому что по сравнению с былыми временами, когда такое настроение могло затянуться на недели, это был невероятный прогресс. Молчание так и тянулось. Никита успел нафантазировать, как в аэропорту, пользуясь случаем и свободным пространством, Каваками свалит подальше, но он шёл рядом. Как на верёвочке привязанный. Осунувшееся лицо застыло в одном – мученическом – выражении. Ещё и позеленело.

Это уже пугало.

– Я вижу пиццу! – воскликнула Мария. – Падаем там?

Внятных возражений не последовало, и она, схватив Мико под руку, устремилась к пиццерии. Остальные потянулись за ними, а Никита, наоборот, вдруг застыл на месте, придавленный чудовищным дежа вю: большая вывеска с жёлтым треугольником в углу, люди с азиатскими лицами, освещение, запахи – он точно помнил это, точно был здесь! Но когда?!

Рю тоже остановился. Посмотрел – наверное, первый раз за все четыре часа.

– Я здесь был, – сказал Никита шёпотом.

– И?

– Но это же… бред какой-то.

– В смысле?

– Когда такое могло случиться?

– Осенью, – ответил Рю. – В ноябре, вроде.

Дёрнулся глаз. На секунду – довольно жуткую – Никита подумал, что ебанулся. Или попал в фильм Чеккарелли в качестве героя и теперь обречён познать все круги безумия, а Рю Каваками, как тёмная муза, поведёт его через этот ад.

– Но я _не помню_.

– Случается, – Рю пожал плечами. – У тебя в инстаграме есть фото из Токио. 

Уже принесли напитки и еду, а Никита всё пытался смириться с мыслью, что финал промо-тура «Битвы во льдах» просто выпал из памяти. Дилон покончил с собой в Сеуле. А после Сеула были ещё Токио и Сидней. В голове не укладывалось, как человек мог увидеть Японию и Австралию – и напрочь забыть об этом.

«Во что превратилась твоя жизнь, Ершов».

Рю снова заказал только воду, но Юмико без слов подвинула к нему тарелку с жидкой овсянкой, и теперь он мрачно хлебал кашу, даже не подозревая, насколько вписывается в то, что Никита про себя называл «сюрреалистическим потоком». Обычно реальность вела себя прилично, но иногда открывалась с той своей жуткой стороны, где всё вокруг становилось странным и никак между собой не связанным, одновременно возможным и невозможным. Он не то чтобы совсем не любил это чувство – скорее, нервничал, когда оно затягивалось.

Как сейчас.

Никита незаметно ущипнул себя, но Рю, мать его, Каваками всё равно не просто ел овсянку – он _хлебал кашу_. Никита даже не был уверен, что сам так сумеет. Играть русских мужиков ему не доводилось, не подходил по типажу, а дома, в семье, всегда ели культурно.

– Может, сделаем селфи все вместе? – предложила Мария, отодвинув опустевшую тарелку.

– О нет, – сказала Юмико. – Я не готова делать селфи после двенадцати часов полёта.

Мнения разделились, но желающих фотографироваться прямо сейчас набралось не много. Мария утешилась обществом Мико, Йошито и Тони.

– Может, тоже сделаем?

– То есть, – Никита повернулся к Рю, – всё-таки мир?

Он поморщился, но ответил:

– Проехали.

Селфи получилось со второго раза. Никита сделал лицо человека. Рю улыбнулся – как будто даже искренне. Оба выглядели потрепанными, но идеально вписывались в атмосферу долгой дороги.

– Ого, – удивился Рю. – Неплохо. Скинешь?

Никита отправил ему фото. Открыл ещё раз. А всё-таки, как здорово вышло! И такой свет заполнял зал аэропорта за их спинами...

– Я выложу?

– В инстаграм? – Рю сдвинул брови. – Ты же сам сказал, что можно без этого.

– Просто кину в сториз.

– Просто?

– Как путевую заметку.

– Ты всерьёз считаешь, что вбросишь селфи со мной – и ничего не будет?

– А что должно быть? Разве тайна, что начались съемки? Мы не можем просто сидеть в аэропорту? Или, – Никита хмыкнул, – все мужчины рядом с тобой в опасности?

– Не нужно с этим шутить!

– Не нужно делать из мухи слона. Это просто селфи.

– Если ты ещё раз скажешь слово «просто», не знаю, что я сделаю.

Он говорил не громко, но сильный голос словно звенел изнутри, пронзая и без того припухшую голову.

– Рю, – Никита поморщился.

– Что? Я сказал: нет. Почему этого недостаточно?

– Потому что если мы снимаемся вместе и это не секрет, то не выложить селфи просто стр...

– Р-р-р! – он подскочил, стукнув стаканом с водой о стол. – Я не хочу больше появляться ни в чьём инстаграме! Никогда!

– Так заведи свой!

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, и Никита почти поверил, что сейчас Рю в него плеснёт – такое бешенство застыло на бледном лице, – но вот он моргнул, окинул взглядом остальных и тихо отчётливо произнес:

– Иди-ка ты в жопу.

И тут же нырнул в непрерывный поток спешащих к разным выходам людей. Тёмно-коричневая ветровка затерялась среди других невзрачных курток, а черноволосая макушка – среди таких же черноволосых макушек. «Твою мать», – подумал Никита, потрясенный внезапным пониманием, что если ему придётся искать Рю, то в _толпе других японцев_. Он повернулся к остальным. Они ещё молчали.

– Извините, – сказал Никита первое, что пришло в голову.

– А, – отмахнулся Тони, – забей. С ним бывает.

– Ты всё правильно сказал, – повернулась Юмико. – Ему давно пора выйти к людям.

Никита тяжело вздохнул. Он мог сказать это другими словами – в другой обстановке, а не давить на больное место. Полминуты назад сжимал кулаки от злости, а теперь осталась только досада. Не было даже обиды. Да и на что? Поругались из-за селфи! Как тупая парочка! Никита собрался встать со стула, но Луиза положила руку на плечо.

Неожиданно тяжелую руку.

– Сам вернётся, когда пробесится, – сказала она.

– До посадки всего полчаса.

– Вот и повод быстрее пробеситься.

Рю так и не возвращался. Почти все прошли в самолёт. Возле стойки остались только трое.

– Не дергайся, – шепнул Тони.

– А вдруг он... решит не лететь?! – выпалил Никита.

– И позволит, чтобы из-за него сорвались съемки? Я-то думал, ты хорошо его узнал.

Ох уж этот Тони Чеккарелли! Опрокинул одним ударом.

– Меня другое волнует, – сказала Юмико. – Он выглядит так, будто давно не спал.

– Главное, чтобы ел.

– Он в самолёте одну воду пил, и тут – поковырял только.

– Не нагнетай, – вот теперь Тони нахмурился.

Никита припомнил: вечером в аэропорту Рю тоже не ел, дома не тронул даже сыр, а до того – спал. Обедал ли у себя?

– У него с этим проблемы? – на всякий случай спросил он.

Юмико и Тони переглянулись.

– Скажите, если это важно.

– Пустое, Ник, пусть сам тебе расска...

– Да, – ответила Юмико, глядя точно в глаза. – Иногда он не может есть. Назад всё идёт. Нервы.

– И что делать? Что помогает?

– Отдых, – она пожала плечами. – Настоящий отдых. Гармония с собой.

– Вот что, – сказал Тони. – Нас слишком много. Идите в салон. Я один его подожду.

Глядя на пустое место возле окна, Никита не мог отделаться от гадкого чувства, что испортил, может, и не всё, но в самый неподходящий момент. Что ему стоило промолчать? Что стоило подождать до Хасецу? А если Рю, несмотря на всю уверенность Тони, не придёт? Что делать тогда? Рваться из самолёта? Так никто не выпустит. Не выдержав, Никита уже позвонил, но Рю сбросил звонок. В сети он не появлялся с тех пор, как получил и просмотрел злосчастное селфи.

– Расслабься, – шепнула Мария. – Идут.

В узком проходе между двумя рядами кресел появился Тони, а следом за ним – Рю. До Фукуоки все летели эконом-классом, сидели рядом. Только Лино досталось место на отшибе. Рю остановился возле него и после короткого диалога отправил младшего Чеккарелли дальше, а сам приземлился там.

– Ого! – встрепенулась Мария. – Это я могу сесть возле окна?

– Так!!! – Лино ломанулся к ней.

Он схватил её за бока – как раз, когда она перелезала через Никиту. Бесконечное мгновение близнецы дрались у него на коленях, заставив вжаться в кресло. Наконец, Мария плюхнулась обратно на своё место, а Лино пролез к окну.

– Так-то, Ник, – сказал он, – теперь ты наш.

– Этим дядюшка Рю тебя соблазнил?

– Тебе ли рассказывать, чем соблазняет дядюшка Рю?

– Этот тип, – Мария перешла на страшный шепот, – однажды с Ламбером на всю ночь зачем-то завис.

– Интересно стало – вот и завис.

– Рассказывай!

– Полученные данные не стоили такого труда. Но хер у него немаленький, это правда.

– Фу-у-у!

– Я его не трогал.

– Отмазывайся теперь.

– Никаких отмазок. Было приятно полежать в постели, где они трахались – вот и всё.

Мария изобразила приступ тошноты.

– Ребята, – прервал их Никита, – мне, правда, не интересны дела давно минувших дней.

– Давно минувших? – удивился Лино. – Это ты зря. Всего лишь ноябрь.

– Но до того, – вставила Мария, – Рю не виделся с Ламбером три года.

– Поэтому Ламберу и обломилось.

– Думаешь?

– Знаю, – Лино скрестил руки на груди. – Он сказал, по старой памяти у них это было. Что-то вроде секса на прощание.

– Срань Господня! – Марию перекосило, и тут же она вздохнула. – Но, должна признать, это действительно могло сработать. Наш дядюшка Рю такой романтик.

Вздохнув, Никита уткнулся лбом в спинку сиденья перед собой и побился головой. Там было место Мико. Возмущённо воскликнув, она тут же захохотала. Близнецы молча – и одновременно – похлопали по спине.

Два часа до Фукуоки тянулись бесконечно. Может, винить следовало усталость, а может – наконец-то вылезшую обиду. Почему Рю поменялся с Лино? Хотел что-то доказать? Или ещё злился – настолько, что не желал даже приближаться? От обоих вариантов тошнило. Никита сидел, зажатый между близнецами, и всё думал – то об этом, то о том, что они рассказали. Выходит, не так просто закончилась история с Ламбером? Остались какие-то чувства? Поэтому Рю избегал разговоров о прошлом?

Несколько раз попали в турбулентность. Трясло сильно, но в груди не было даже привычного холодка. Бояться Никита никогда не боялся, но чтобы совсем без чувств? Казалось даже, эта тряска не возвращала его к реальности, а наоборот, только сильнее отделяла от неё. Он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме ссоры с Рю. Нелепой ссоры. А что, если...

Никита не хотел произносить этого даже мысленно.

Не хотел думать, что Рю потеряет к нему интерес – как терял интерес он сам, когда приятные на первый взгляд парни делали глупость или несли несусветную чушь.

На посадку заходили дважды. В ушах шумело. Всё внутри тянуло, тянуло куда-то вниз – кажется, даже быстрее самолёта. Под конец из головы исчезли все мысли, кроме одной: «Скорее бы сесть».

На земле рядом с ней вспыхнула почти паническая: «Скорее на воздух!»

– Ник? – Мария тронула за плечо.

Он мотнул головой, сам не зная, что хочет этим сказать.

– Я подстрахую, – ответил ей Лино.

В себя Никита пришёл только возле ленты выдачи багажа. Чёрные мошки перестали плясать перед глазами, и получилось, наконец, вдохнуть полной грудью. Он обнаружил, что ещё висит у Лино на плече.

– Блядь, вот это унесло.

– Давление?

– Старость не радость.

Лино хохотнул. Никита опустил взгляд на ленту, надеясь быстро забрать чемодан и свалить, но от размеренно плывущих мимо вещей снова стало дурно.

– Ник, – Мико дёрнула за рукав, – иди, присядь где-нибудь. Мы поймаем твой багаж.

– Да у вас своего…

– Именно! – перебила Мария. – Подумаешь, чемоданом больше! Кыш отсюда, кыш!

Он отошёл на два шага. Взгляд выцепил указатель: выход, охрана, туалет.

Туалет.

– Это мысль хорошая, – сказал Никита вслух. 

В туалете было пусто. Только в одной из кабинок кого-то рвало. Судя по звукам, несчастный давно простился со всем, с чем мог, и теперь блевал желчью. Стараясь не думать об отравлениях и прочих приятных вещах, Никита сосредоточился над писсуаром.

Он уже мыл руки, когда дверь кабинки распахнулась.

– Рю?!

Шатаясь, тот дошёл до раковины, возле которой стоял Никита, и сунул руки под струю воды. Согнулся, плеснул себе в лицо. Постоял так, глубоко дыша.

– Дерьмо, – наконец, сказал Рю.

– Вижу, что не сахар.

Он скривился, но промолчал. Дернулся, когда Никита коснулся плеча.

– Давай поговорим.

– О чём тут говорить? – Рю смотрел в раковину. – Я – дерьмо. Истеричка.

– Даже слушать это сейчас не буду.

Он шмыгнул носом.

– Когда ты ел последний раз?

– Сдали уже. Так и думал.

– Рю, когда ты ел последний раз?

– И не блевал? В понедельник, вроде. Днём.

Сутки, двое, уже третьи пошли. Никита обнял его. Прижался носом к торчащим на макушке волосам. Дурак! Господи, какой же дурак! И ведь молчал, делал вид, что всё в порядке!

– Извини, что наехал с этим селфи.

– Но ведь не выложил?

– Боже мой! Да я что, мудила? Конечно, не выкладывал ничего.

Рю стиснул в ответ, и тут Никиту накрыло – каким-то новым, невыносимым чувством. Он не знал, что это. Его как будто разрывало на части и тут же склеивало обратно. Дверь в туалет открылась. Вошли два японца. Оба замерли на долю секунды и, тут же сделав бесстрастные лица, прошли к писсуарам.

– Идём, – громко сказал Никита. – В зале прилёта наверняка можно сесть.

Десяток чемоданов уже погрузили на две огромные тележки, но Мико сказала, что это далеко не всё и, понизив голос до шёпота, добавила, что Тони и Луиза начали осаду отдела негабаритного багажа и не закончат, пока не убедятся в сохранности всех особо ценных вещей.

– Так что можно засесть в кафе и пообедать, пока есть возможность, – закончила она. – Юмико с Хиной уже ушли. Мы вас догоним, как всё поймаем.

За её спиной Йошито и Лино пронесли два одинаковых лиловых чемодана, уложили на тележку и вернулись за другими, которые как раз стащила с ленты Мария.

– Точно не нужно помочь?

На секунду Мико зажмурилась, потом схватила за плечи, развернула на сто восемьдесят градусов и крикнула:

– НА ВЫХОД!!!

– Спасибо, под зад хотя бы не дала, – пробормотал Никита.

– Эта могла бы, – отозвался Рю.

Они шли по длинному коридору с прозрачной стеной, сквозь которую просматривался зал прилёта. С той стороны встречавшие то и дело бросали на неё взгляды. Одна девушка подпрыгнула, едва не выронив смартфон, – и бросилась к раздвижным дверям. Мимо, огибая других прибывших, проскользнула другая. Край вязаного розового шарфа легонько задел рукав Никитиного пальто. Забавно было смотреть, как застыла первая, как изумлённо распахнула глаза, когда вторая кинулась к ней и стиснула в объятиях.

– Вау.

– Да, необычно, – согласился Рю. – Сильно, наверное, ждали этой встречи.

На его лице появилось что-то вроде улыбки.

– У тебя бывало так? – спросил Никита.

– А у тебя разве нет?

– Нет. Никогда.

Рю усмехнулся, не отрывая взгляда от девушек.

– Счастливый ты человек, – сказал он.

В зале Рю развернулся и сфотографировал коридор. Краем глаза Никита заметил, как он скинул снимок в чат с неким Безбожником, приписав: «сцена в аэропорту на выходе зацени». Потом сунул смартфон в карман и буднично осмотрелся. Будто ничего особенного не произошло. Будто актёры при любом удобном случае рассказывали режиссёрам, что и где снимать! Со дна не просто постучали – это самое дно выбили ногой, и теперь Никите ничего не оставалось, кроме как печально смотреть в открывшуюся бездну.

– Идём? – спросил Рю.

– А?

– Поищем Юмико и Хину.

Далеко идти не пришлось. Обе решили воздержаться от обеда – сидели на креслах в четырёх рядах от места, где Рю сделал фото.

– Вроде бы, дальше есть кафе, – сказала Юмико. – Или можно взять что-то в одном из тех автоматов.

У стены их стояло пять или шесть.

– Надеюсь, они интуитивно понятны, – усмехнулся Никита.

– У тебя есть целый Рю. Читать он ещё не разучился. Я надеюсь.

«Целый Рю» нехорошо сузил глаза, но улыбка Юмико стала только шире. Не лучшее было время для таких шуток, но она ведь не знала, насколько ему плохо, а Никита не считал, что разумно ей на это намекать. Он легонько потянул Рю за рукав, и вместе они прошли дальше. Не сговариваясь, остановились возле целиком свободного ряда кресел.

– Сядешь здесь? – спросил Никита.

– А я тебе предложить хотел.

– Садись. Я что-нибудь принесу.

Рю съёжился… как побитый щенок. Никита не мог подобрать другого сравнения. И – он такого не ожидал. Сомнения, ирония, раздражение на слова Юмико – всё было бы понятно. Но этот несчастный вид?

– Рю?

– Спасибо, – сказал он, глядя в сторону.

– Если найду кафе, может, взять тебе суп? Простой какой-нибудь, вроде мисо.

– В нём сраный тофу.

– Попрошу без тофу.

– Я буду знать, что он там плавал!

– Рыбный бульон?

– Никита, – простонал Рю, бледнея.

– Тебе нужно что-то съесть.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Никита взял его за руку, погладил тонкие пальцы, ощутил их дрожь – и задрожал сам, только по-другому, сладко, уже мечтая о маленьком номере на двоих в старой японской гостинице.

– Я тут сижу, да?

– Конечно, – Никита улыбнулся. – Что-то ещё взять?

– Воды без газа. Больше ничего не нужно.

Никита давно привык к быстрым заинтересованным взглядам, но здесь открыл для себя нечто новое: люди смотрели на него не потому, что узнавали, а потому что... видели. Его светлые волосы и невзрачное лицо больше не терялись в толпе. Напротив, выделялись из неё! Он словно оказался выхваченным в круг света – после бесконечной тьмы. Девушка на кассе небольшого кафе, название которого осталось приятной тайной, тоже смотрела во все глаза. Потом, когда Никита второй раз спросил, поймут ли его по-английски, она ужасно смутилась и, тысячу раз извинившись, приняла заказ, но... да, окруженный множеством японцев, он вдруг понял, что тоже имеет лицо, способное зацепить чужой взгляд.

Взяв фирменный удон с креветками, бульон из морских гадов и две бутылки воды без газа, Никита вернулся к Рю. Протянул ему большой пластиковый стаканчик, закрытый крышкой.

– Горячий ещё.

– Дай пока воду.

Поставив стаканчик на пол, Рю открыл бутылку и жадно глотнул. Желудок вернул смачный звук. Зажав рот, он в ужасе осмотрелся по сторонам, но людям на соседних рядах не было никакого дела до его отрыжки.

Никита не знал, сколько они так просидели. Проглотив удон, просто выпал. Потом даже мыслей вспомнить не смог. Иногда боковым зрением он ловил движение рядом – Рю подносил ко рту стакан с бульоном, делал глоток и снова замирал.

– Что ещё тебе рассказали?

Моргнув, Никита повернулся.

– Кроме того, что я иногда не могу есть.

– Только это.

Рю снова сузил глаза. Поджал губы. Сильнее проступили скулы, делая лицо жёстким и каким-то злым. Не верил. Может, была на то причина. Разве Никита знал наверняка?

– Юмико сказала, у тебя такая реакция на стресс.

– Да. Бывало раньше так. Херово, что снова началось.

– Из-за съемок? Или что-то ещё?

Рю медлил с ответом. Смотрел в одну точку. Даже не моргал.

– Всё сразу, – наконец, ответил он.

– А не сказал почему?

– Зачем? Мои нервы – мои проблемы.

Никиту подбросило не хуже, чем в самолёте. И тон, и сама фраза, и то, что за ней скрывалось – всё это как будто принадлежало другому человеку. Вовсе не тому, о разлуке с которым он скучал в Нью-Йорке.

«Ты, Ершов, наверное, был бы милашкой, если бы от всего блевал три дня подряд».

– Рю, – Никита сказал как можно мягче, – ответь, пожалуйста, на мой вопрос.

Из бледного тот снова стал зелёным, а во взгляде мелькнуло что-то такое, отчего подумалось: новой ссоры не избежать. Но вот мгновение прошло и стало ясно – никакая это не злость. Рю не хотел ругаться. Он просто _был на взводе_.

– Что у тебя случилось, из-за чего это снова началось?

– Я... плохо спал. Мысли покоя не давали. О поездке, о работе. Нервничал – вот и… – Рю помолчал. – Скучал ещё. Свидание наше портить не хотел.

– Портить?

– Своими... закидонами.

Никита едва удержался от того, чтобы хорошенько его встряхнуть. Закидонами!

– Может, проблемами со здоровьем?

– Или закидонами, – сказав это, Рю громко всосал остатки бульона.

Никита вздохнул.

– Не подарок я, да?

– Никто не подарок. Людей кому-то дарить – такое себе.

Теперь вздохнул Рю. Помолчал-помолчал, а потом поставил стаканчик на пол и закрыл лицо руками.

– Извини, – Никита погладил его по спине. – Я тоже не очень-то в себе.

Подошла Луиза.

– Эй, голубки, – сказала она, – автобус уже здесь. Погнали.

Рю сел ближе к проходу, чтобы не светить лицом в окно. Никита ещё фотографировался с фанатами и раздавал автографы. Остальные не спешили в автобус, наслаждаясь прохладным солнечным днём. Погрузка вещей шла полным ходом – время от времени в багажном отделении что-то ухало и проходило вглубь прямо под ногами. Желудок заливался соловьём. Рю прислушивался к ощущениям снова и снова, но пока не мог понять, принято подношение в виде бульона или же впереди ждёт ещё одна незабываемая дорога до очередного японского города. Снова ты, Каваками, собрал ёбаное комбо. Спасибо, в обморок не упал!

Вздохнув, Рю включил фронталку. С экрана глянул потасканный, всклоченный тип со злым лицом. На что он вообще надеялся? Зачем мнил себя тем, кого давно похоронил? Не было больше никакого Инкуба, перед которым никто не мог устоять. Была капризная, вышедшая в тираж горе-звезда с расшатанными нервами. Никита не так посмотрел, не то сказал, не захотел выебать на высоте тридцать пять тысяч футов, какое горе, какой повод для истерики, посмотрите-ка! Рю пялился на экран, всё сильнее чувствуя тошноту. Как долго, с каким трудом он собирал себя – и ради чего, чтобы снова скатиться в мысли, что лучше было бы сдохнуть? Пять, десять, двадцать, тридцать лет назад – да когда угодно, лишь бы не сидеть здесь сейчас и не чувствовать себя бесполезным куском мяса.

Снова сдавило виски.

В салон поднялась Хина. Глянула с беспокойством, но ничего не сказала, села впереди. Следом вошла Юмико. Пробралась вглубь, остановилась рядом.

– Что ты опять творишь с собой, Рю-чан.

Он вздохнул. Она взъерошила его волосы и тут же пригладила их, сказав ещё тише:

– Ты беречь себя должен. Не будет без этого никакого будущего. Ничего не будет.

Рю молчал. Что он мог сказать? Наклонившись, Юмико выдохнула со смешком:

– Хороший человек Никита. А хороших людей одним соблазном не возьмёшь. О, этот взгляд! – её улыбка стала шире. – Слушай лисью мудрость, пока я добрая.

– Это-то и пугает.

– Просто день такой. Не успеваем жарить попкорн, – она похлопала по плечу. – Соберись, Рю-чан. Постарайся. Покажи, на что способен.

Юмико вернулась в начало салона, разминувшись с Никитой, который, наконец, улизнул от фанатов. Рю пропустил его к окну.

– Уф, – он откинулся на спинку кресла, – и откуда только набежали!

– Ждали, наверное.

– Не похоже. Ни цветов, ни игрушек. Даже писем не было.

– Да, действительно, – Рю кивнул.

Никита больше ничего не сказал, но так и смотрел. Текли секунды. Молчание давило всё сильнее, заставляя в деталях припоминать худшие моменты последних суток. _Что, Каваками, счастлив? Показал, что прячешь под добренькой маской?_ У внутреннего голоса снова прорезались интонации Тибо Ламбера. Пора было завязывать – со всем этим непониманием, с уязвлённым самолюбием и раздражением напоказ, с умирающим непонятым гением. Уж как тяжело далась неделя без Никиты, но отдаляться от него, когда он рядом, оказалось хуже пытки. И разве Рю это любил? Да он терпеть этого не мог! Ненавидел, когда Тибо так делал, а сам, выходит, научился тянуть жилы не хуже. Язык не желал шевелиться, всё внутри противилось, кричало от ярости, но Рю открыл рот и сказал:

– Извини за… всякое. Может, иначе выглядело, но я ругаться не хотел.

– А чего хотел?

– Не знаю. В окно себя выкинуть, наверное. Чтобы всем легче стало.

Никита фыркнул.

– Я бываю такой. Самому тошно. Если сильно задевает, давай молчать.

– Рю.

– Что?

– Посмотри на меня.

Рю повернулся. Красивое, усталое лицо Никиты приблизилось.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы пока не говорили?

– Всё равно хорошего не выходит.

– А звучит так, будто ты большое одолжение делаешь.

– Разве?

– Да.

Рю уставился в спинку сиденья перед собой. Это было... сложно. В таком состоянии он утрачивал понимание, что как звучит. Не чувствовал собственных интонаций. Не понимал шуток. Терял контакт. Вокруг словно бы вырастало стекло, искажавшее реальность.

– Не хочу тебя злить, – сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. – Ещё больше.

– Я не злюсь.

Говорил Никита правду или врал? Рю не мог различить.

– Я не злюсь, – пальцы коснулись плеча. – Может, огорчен, что не до конца понимаю, что с тобой происходит, но точно не злюсь. И ругаться с тобой я тоже не хотел, – Никита обнял, и нежный шёпот потёк прямо в ухо. – Если переживаешь из-за съемок, то всё хорошо будет, ты ведь столько готовился, мы репетировали – да ты лучше нас всех эту историю знаешь, глубже.

Рю стиснул зубы, вдыхая. Слёз не было, но внутри всё рвалось на части. Зачем? Зачем Никита так? Если не хотел довести, зачем это делал?..

– ...дем, отоспимся, попробуем клёвой домашней еды, погуляем по берегу, ну?

Рю прижался ухом к его губам. Поймал приятный смешок. Закрыл глаза.

– Рю, – Никита обнял уже иначе, так, что отозвалось всё тело, – я...

Автобус вздрогнул – это там, далеко впереди, водитель повернул ключ, и огромный мотор ожил. От двери донеслись голоса – остальные спешно проходили в салон, создав на ступеньках затор. Громче всех возмущалась Мария. Никита замолчал, но не отодвинулся. Рю повернулся к нему. Нос почти коснулся щеки с прорезавшейся щетиной. Ближе к подбородку – бледно-желтой, а у висков – грязно-белой, с серебристым отливом. Рю тронул её – неужели, правда, уже седая?

– Хотел побриться перед выходом из дома и забыл.

– Я только свою не люблю.

– А чужая чем лучше?

– Приятно покалывает. В нежных местах.

Никита уткнулся в плечо и затрясся от смеха. Рю прижался носом к его волосам. Замер, ловя каждое мгновение. Отсмеявшись, Никита потёрся щекой о шею.

– Так?

– Вроде того.

– Только по голой попке?

– Тебе нравится слово «попка»? – удивился Рю.

– Нет. Но твою я бы так называл. Если ты не против.

Против ли был Рю? Последний раз его зад называли попкой ещё до встречи с Тибо. Тот считал словечко чересчур вульгарным, а вот Мэт – да, на горячих вечеринках в Малибу говорил его частенько. И многое тянулось следом: залитая оранжевым солнцем терраса дома Джима, бассейн с голубой подсветкой, безбашенный секс и хохот всей безумной компании.

– Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но попробовать можно.

Автобус тронулся с места.

– Плохие ассоциации?

– Скорее, наоборот.

Меньше, чем втроём, тогда не трахались. Могли начать по двое – чтобы раззадорить остальных. Рю закрыл глаза, вспоминая ласкающие руки – множество рук – и тепло от соприкосновения тел. Неужели это действительно было с ним?..

– Ламбер? Или до него?

– До.

Никита провел носом по шее, пощекотал дыханием. Сказал совсем тихо:

– Тебе нравилось?

– Да, – Рю сглотнул. – Очень.

– Ну, тогда договорились.

Рю пригрелся в объятиях, провалился в мягкую темноту и всю дорогу проспал. Проснулся уже на месте, когда Никита осторожно тронул за плечо. Автобус стоял на небольшой парковке перед рёканом. Под окном суетились Тони и Луиза, руководя разгрузкой. Чуть дальше Юмико и Хина общались со старушкой, одетой, кажется, в настоящее кимоно. Йошито снова снимал. Мико и близнецов не было видно.

– На выход? – сказал Никита.

– Ага, – ответил Рю и вместо того, чтобы встать, только сильнее прижался.

Глаза слипались, тело не слушалось, во рту было так сухо, словно в аэропорту вместо бульона он хлебнул виски.

– Давай, – губы коснулись виска. – Последний рывок.

Кое-как отлипнув, Рю с силой потёр лицо и встал. Тело двигалось с трудом.

– Долго мы ехали?

– Чёрт знает, – Никита выбрался в проход следом, – я тоже задремал. О-ох, – он сладко зевнул, – надеюсь, мы сможем сразу упасть и умереть?..

В номер на втором этаже их проводила бойкая женщина – Макото, старшая дочь брата Хины, который заведовал делами гостиницы последние четырнадцать лет.

– Пожалуйте, – бросила она на неплохом английском, распахнув дверь. – Наш люкс, вроде того: просторная комната, плазменная панель, балкон, панорамные окна, все удобства…

Заглянув внутрь, Рю увидел крошечную прихожую и комнату в традиционном японском стиле, размером с половину его гардероба. На полу, занимая большую часть пространства, лежали два футона, уже с заправленной постелью. На каждом – комплект белых полотенец, брошюрка с видом рёкана и зелёная юката. Слева висела плазменная панель. Справа от входа, за раздвинутыми сёдзи, был узенький балкон. Напротив двери за такими же – ванная. Тоже с панорамным окном.

– И туалет там? – спросил Никита.

Лицо Макото осталось радушно-вежливым, но взгляд стал точь-в-точь, как у Юмико, когда та лучилась сарказмом.

– В углу. Там перегородка. Да из сада деревья закрывают, ничего почти не видно.

– Почти, – пробормотал он.

– Внизу есть общие туалеты. Рядом с раздевалкой. Расписание онсена там же. Сегодня мужские часы с семи до десяти. Если хотите, осталось время на девять и полдесятого. Массаж тоже можно организовать.

С каждой новой фразой её речь теряла ту особую японскую вежливость и обретала приятную расслабленность. Под конец Макото окинула Никиту немигающим чёрным взглядом. Примерилась.

– Мы подумаем, – буркнул Рю.

– Надумаете – свистите.

Она ушла. Когда её шаги затихли на лестнице, Никита снова глянул в номер и отстранённо произнёс:

– Просторная комната…

– Заходи уже, – Рю пихнул его в бок.

– Давай ты первый.

– Никита.

– Боюсь разрушить тут всё неосторожным взмахом ресниц.

Хохотнув, Рю пролез мимо него в номер. Ногой поддел ближайший футон и откинул, сложив как сэндвич. На освободившееся место втащил оба чемодана. Сдвинул створку прилегавшего к прихожей шкафа. Как он и думал, места внутри едва хватало на то, чтобы убрать постель. Рю выглянул на балкон. Вид оттуда открывался что нужно: за полосой сосен, в море, заходящее солнце подсвечивало поросший лесом остров.

– Чемоданы можно сюда убрать.

– Угу, – отозвался Никита.

Он ещё топтался в прихожей, с подозрением озираясь. Рю скользнул в ванную. Душевая кабина ютилась слева, посередине стояла узкая, неожиданно длинная ванна, справа, за раковиной, в самом углу за перегородкой притаился туалет. Макото не соврала: с этой стороны сакуры вплотную подступали к дому. Вот только Рю смущало вовсе не панорамное окно, а тонкие сёдзи.

– Ого, – Никита встал за спиной. – Не номер, а мечта эксгибициониста! Интересно, общая стена с соседями тоже из бумаги?

– Нельзя исключать.

– Пойдёшь в душ?

– Иди сначала ты.

– Так-так, – Никита вернулся к чемоданам. – Вот и настал этот час!

– Думаю, твой справа.

– Да?

– Даже если нет, какая разница? – Рю сел на сложенный футон и подвинул к себе левый. – Всё равно оба открывать.

С минуту они возились с защитной плёнкой, а потом, хохотнув, обменялись чемоданами. Никита вытащил из своего чёрный несессер, подхватил большое полотенце и сказал:

– Если нужно будет, заходи.

– Ладно.

Сдвигая сёдзи, он оставил щель толщиной с два пальца и скорчил в неё страшную рожу. Хрюкнув от смеха, Рю кинул в него шаром из скомканной плёнки. Щель исчезла. Силуэт Никиты прошлёпал влево. Поставил на пол несессер. Счастливо вздохнул, стягивая свитер. Чиркнул молнией на ширинке. Было даже слышно, как шуршат джинсы! Стукнула дверца душевой кабинки. Зашумел душ. 

Никита давно начал мыться, а Рю всё сидел над раскрытым чемоданом и думал одну-единственную ужасную мысль: в ближайшие три недели им не утаить здесь друг от друга ни вздоха, ни любого другого звука. Не уединиться даже на толчке! Общий туалет отпадал. Быстро поссать ещё куда ни шло, но засесть там надолго и каждую секунду ждать, что вот-вот кто-нибудь начнёт ломиться в дверь?!

Чтобы отвлечься, Рю начал перебирать вещи: достал домашнюю одежду, поставил смартфон на зарядку, вытащил несессер, занимавший треть чемодана, вынул два свитера, которые точно не хотел надевать мятыми, а остальное разложил внутри так, чтобы можно было легко достать в любой момент.

Душ замолк. Никита вышел из кабинки и, обернув бёдра полотенцем, прошёл к раковине. Включил свет над ней. Открыл воду. Почистил зубы. Начал бриться. Вздохнув, Рю взял смартфон и снова нажал на ненавистную цветную иконку с изображением камеры. Он скачал приложение ещё после поездки в пустыню, но пока не продвинулся дальше заставки с предложением создать аккаунт, а теперь, после ссоры из-за селфи, и вовсе усомнился в идее всё-таки завести инстаграм.

Скрипнули сёдзи. Рю быстро заблокировал экран, но когда глянул на Никиту, понял: тот всё видел. Подхватив с пола свой несессер, он увернулся от прикосновения и шмыгнул в ванную.

Вода смыла всё – и пот, и ломоту после сна в автобусе, и злость на собственную глупость. Там же, сидя на полу душевой кабинки, Рю почистил зубы, отрешённо размышляя о том, почему так взъелся на Никиту из-за недоразумения в самолёте. Может, он там и не дрочил. А даже если и да, это было его личное дело. Обидно, конечно, что не позвал. Но ведь Рю ему так толком и не ответил, чего хочет: опровергать слухи или подогревать их или класть на них хер, делая что в голову взбредёт и там, где приспичит.

Стало светлее – сдвинулись сёдзи, пропуская из комнаты электрический свет.

– Ты полотенце не взял, – сказал Никита. – Положить на ванну?

– Спасибо.

Секунда – и Рю снова окутали сумерки. Он выключил воду, открыл одну створку, но ещё долго сидел, глядя в окно и слушая тишину. Ветки сакур почти касались стекла. Голые, тонкие, с набухшими бутонами, готовыми вот-вот выпустить нежно-розовые лепестки.

Рю смотрел на них, пока не замерз.

Никита лежал, закрыв глаза, но не спал. Отбивал ногой такт. Уродливая зелёная юката смотрелась на нём неожиданно хорошо. Оба чемодана уже стояли на балконе. Рю надел домашнюю одежду, расправил второй футон и сел.

– С лёгким паром? – Никита приоткрыл правый глаз.

– А? А. Спасибо.

– Лино заходил, звал полдесятого в онсен. Тони на всех забронировал, вроде. На всю мужскую половину.

– А сейчас сколько?

– Седьмой час. Можно поужинать. Как раз провалится.

– Давай так. Выдохну только немного – и спустимся.

Никита повернулся на бок.

– Рю, – сказал он, открыв оба глаза, – тебе не обязательно заводить инстаграм. Если не любишь социальные сети – и чёрт с ними. Каждый так живёт, как ему удобно.

– Не хочу отшельником быть, – взяв смартфон, Рю пересел к Никите. – Расскажешь, какие там негласные правила?..

Самым сложным оказалось придумать созвучный с именем логин. Рю перепробовал вариантов двадцать и пыхтел каждый раз, когда система сообщала, что такой набор букв уже занят. Никита веселился.

– Год рождения добавь, – шепнул он.

Рю пихнул его локтем, но только сильнее раззадорил.

Наконец, инстаграм принял отдающее отчаянием «ryuuukwkmi». Рю поставил на аватарку любимое фото – портрет работы Сэма, один из самых известных. Вбил адрес официального сайта. Когда дошло до информации о себе, набрал слова «актёр» и «танцор» и замер, не решаясь добавить третье.

– Как думаешь, «инкуб» будет слишком самонадеянно?

– Почему?

– Кого я теперь соблазню.

– О скромность, не знающая границ!

– Я серьёзно.

– Рю, – Никита выразительно глянул в глаза, – ты себя вообще видел? Даже если напишешь капсом и поставишь вокруг десять восклицательных знаков, это будет правда.

В семь они спустились вниз. Господин Огава вышел из-за стойки и сам проводил в банкетный зал на первом этаже. Рю ожидал увидеть комнату размером хотя бы с их номер, но эта оказалась не больше приватных кабинетов в «Драконах». Внутри уже собрались все. Сидели тесно. Тони, Луиза, Юмико и Йошито с большим вниманием слушали ту самую старушку в кимоно, госпожу Огаву, мать нынешнего хозяина рёкана. Близнецы пялились в смартфоны. Мико прохлаждалась, потягивая саке. Никита упал рядом с ней, Рю втиснулся тоже.

– А где Хина? – спросил он тихо.

– А, – Мико махнула рукой, – вызвалась побыть сегодня на побегушках. Могу её понять. Я тоже не смогла бы столько слушать, как матушка вещает.

Не успела она договорить, как вошла Хина с подносом. Поставила перед ними два огромных рамена, собрала пустую посуду. Хотела уже уйти, но Рю поймал за рукав. Сказал по-японски:

– Вы бы присели с нами.

– Ещё успеется, – она улыбнулась.

– Устали ведь не меньше всех нас.

– Вы об этом не переживайте, господин Каваками. Попробуйте лучше наш рамен, семейный рецепт. И вкусно, и для желудка хорошо.

Хина ушла. Закрылась дверь. Только тогда Рю повернулся, чтобы ответить на тяжёлый, жгущий затылок взгляд госпожи Огавы. Отвесив небрежный поклон, он громко пожелал приятного аппетита и подхватил вилку, которую Хина принесла для Никиты.

В девять засобирались в онсен.

– Не понравился ты старушке, – сказал Никита в раздевалке, уже закрывая шкафчик.

Тони, Лино и Йошито давно ушли вперёд. Рю замешкался, убеждая Робби пустить его в оба своих закрытых инстаграма. Братец сопротивлялся, утверждая, что второй существует исключительно для подружек.

– Может, к лучшему.

– Ты идёшь?

– Секундочку.

Рю отправил сообщение с последним убийственным аргументом, кинул смартфон на футболку, одиноко лежавшую в шкафчике, стянул штаны и отправил следом. Никита странно вздохнул.

– Ты чего?

– Ужас перед разоблачающей эрекцией.

Проржавшись, они прошли в душевые. Людей было немного. Всего двое. В глубокой ванне грел кости старик, сухой и жёлтый, с обветренным лицом. Плешь обрамляли жидкие седые волосы, но брови ещё не потеряли весь цвет. Правый глаз почти полностью скрывало жемчужного цвета бельмо, зато левый смотрел цепко, сильно – так, что Рю поспешил отвернуться. Под душем, насвистывая под нос, мылил голову полный молодой мужчина. Он скользнул взглядом по Никите и замер, когда тот глянул в ответ. Тут же отвернулся, выдав неловкое «гм». Никита посмотрел на его белую задницу, стал на два тона краснее и быстро прошлёпал в крайний душ. Хмыкнув, Рю занял кабинку между ними. Включил воду.

– Любишь полных? – спросил он по-русски.

– Без комментариев, – проворчал Никита.

– Да ладно, – Рю заглянул к нему. – Скажи.

Румянец на щеках, на шее – покраснели даже плечи. Отчётливо проступил широкий длинный шрам слева на рёбрах. На репетициях Рю не рискнул спросить, откуда такой подарочек, побоялся, что неприятная история собьёт настрой. Закусив губу, он посмотрел ниже. Как Рю скучал по его члену! С каким удовольствием тёрся об него в тяжёлых, тревожных снах в первую ночь после поездки…

– Люблю азиатов. Разных. Доволен?

– Ого. Я должен быть начеку?

Никита закатил глаза.

– Хочешь, тоже повернусь _попкой_?

– Нет.

Рю выпятил губу. Никита повернул холодную до упора и плеснул.

За стеклянной дверью царила тёмная мартовская ночь. Вдоль всего онсена тянулся высокий забор. Над водой поднимался пар. В центре, изо рта запрокинувшей голову каменной жабы, бил фонтан. Ещё один, гораздо больше этого, извергал воду у дальнего края. Там, прислонившись к камням, лежал Лино. Йошито и Тони сидели ближе к входу. Оба громко смеялись. Между ними покачивался поднос с саке. Опередили на несколько минут, а уже как будто провели здесь целый час.

– О, – Тони обернулся, – вот и наши герои! Я говорил, они оба выглядят на миллион. На миллиард! Это будет лучший секс без секса! И с сексом тоже! Ник, ну-ка, повернись!

– Прямо сейчас?

– Все свои!

Кашлянув, Никита повернулся вокруг себя, и Рю не упустил случая глянуть на его зад.

– Видели? – Тони хлопнул по камням. – Да он создан для обнажёнки!

– Прятать такое тело нельзя, – согласился Йошито.

– Скажете тоже…

– И скажем! – воскликнули оба.

Рю тронул воду ногой. Горячо. Собравшись с духом, он шагнул в онсен, нащупал дно и сразу сел, ухнув по грудь. Секунду было больно до слёз, а потом сразу стало легко. Из тела словно выпустили воздух. Оно стало мягким, способным принять любую форму. Рю открыл рот – и наружу вырвался стон.

– Как он это делает! – громко шепнул Йошито.

– Да, дружище, такой Эрос нам и нужен.

– Идите оба в жопу, – Рю сполз ещё ниже.

Горячая вода скрыла плечи. Затылок коснулся камней.

– В твою? – донеслось издалека.

– В мою-то какой дурак откажется.

Ответом был дружный хохот. Никита тоже сел в онсен, отделив Рю от поддатых друзей, и они напали с разговорами на него. Как только у них ещё оставались силы трепаться? Рю слушал шум воды, уплывая куда-то далеко – в волшебную страну, где голову покидали все мысли, и на их месте оставалась прекрасная пустота.

– Рю-у-у.

– А? – он кое-как открыл глаза.

– Пора на выход, – сказал Никита.

– Я уснул, что ли?

– Ага.

– А остальные где? – Рю окинул взглядом пустой онсен.

– Вышли только что. Вон, рожи в дверь корчат.

Не поворачиваясь, он высунул из воды руку, оттопырил средний палец и услышал приглушённый стеклянной дверью хохот.

Обратный путь был… странным. Ноги как будто не касались пола. По телу струилась лёгкость. Но стоило переступить порог комнаты – и колени подкосились. Рю упал лицом в подушку.

– Боже-е-е, – донеслось с соседнего футона, – хорошо-то как!

Рю повернул голову. Распаренный, весь какой-то томный, Никита приподнялся, и юката распахнулась на груди, обнажив розовый сосок. Рю сглотнул. Закрыв глаза, он медленно досчитал до пяти, а когда глянул снова – смог только улыбнуться.

Никита уснул, протянув к нему руку.

Подогнав свой футон вплотную, Рю сдвинул все сёдзи, выключил свет, забрался под тяжёлое одеяло, подполз ближе, крепко сжал расслабленную ладонь и провалился в сон так, как мечтал все последние дни – мгновенно, без мыслей, словно рухнул в тёмный омут.

Рю проснулся от звука воды, спущенной в унитаз. Хлопнула крышка – стало немного тише. Зашумел кран над раковиной. Плеск, фырканье, шорох зубной щетки. Рю нашарил под подушкой смартфон. Было почти семь утра. Немного тянуло мышцы, в желудке как будто лежал кирпич, но в остальном он чувствовал себя хорошо. Может, потому что выспался – впервые за много дней.

Сдвинулись сёдзи, пропуская утренний свет.

– Привет, – сказал Рю.

– Привет, – Никита улыбнулся. – Разбудил тебя?

– Всё в порядке. Ты закончил?

– Ага.

– Я быстро.

Рю чистил зубы, а сам всё смотрел на отражение, пытаясь понять, что и где упустил, если теперь одна мысль о том, что Никита _на самом деле его не хочет_, доводила до трясучки. Как будто секс был единственным, что их связывало. Как будто отсасывая ему на холме, Рю крал чужое. Как будто утро в мотеле, когда он вдруг открыл глаза и семь минут до своего будильника просто лежал, прижавшись к горячей спине и слушая ровное дыхание Никиты, тоже предназначалось кому-то другому. Кому-то, кто лучше.

Ответов на ум не приходило. Знай он ответы, не довёл бы себя до такого безобразного состояния. Рю сплюнул белую пену в раковину, прополоскал рот, промыл зубную щётку и выключил воду. В комнате сладко зевнул Никита. Рю посмотрел в сад. Солнце уже подсветило верхушки сакур. Розовые бутоны застыли в золотом свете. Они были так близко – и всё-таки никто не мог их достать. К горлу подступил ком. Рю закрыл глаза, но всё равно видел их – цветы не для него. И эти утренние лучи – только высвечивали каждый дюйм ванной, но не дарили ни капли тепла. От кафеля шёл холод, поднимался по ногам, по спине, по животу, проникал всё глубже и глубже в грудь…

– Рю?

Он моргнул. Наваждение отступило. Осталась только дрожь. Рю стоял голый посреди выстывшей за весеннюю ночь ванной.

– Иду.

Никита приподнял своё одеяло, и Рю нырнул туда без лишних слов.

– Бр-р-р!

Только окунувшись в тепло, он понял, как сильно замёрз.

– Вид того стоил? – хмыкнул Никита.

Юкаты на нём уже не было. Рю обвил его руками и ногами, желая только одного – согреться, и этим только сильнее развеселил. Но стоило прижать ледяные ступни к горячим икрам, как он строго сказал:

– Надеюсь, ты взял те следки с помпонами?

– Они для избранной публики, – фыркнул Рю.

Никита отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, но ничего не сказал, обнял снова, зарывшись носом в волосы. Рю теперь слышал только его дыхание – ровное, тёплое.

– Ты как сегодня? Лучше? Или не лезть пока?

– Смотря куда лезть собрался.

Хохотнув, Никита прижался губами к уху:

– Глубоко не буду, не переживай.

И снова шутка, которую Рю начал сам, кольнула так, что он вздрогнул. Всё тепло выбило из груди. Никита отодвинулся.

– Что не так?

Рю сжался. Да что с ним творилось? Почему это было так важно?!

– Грубовато слишком вышло?

Давно он не испытывал такого желания исчезнуть. Рю уткнулся в подушку – и похолодел, вспомнив _другой футон_. Тот, что после бесславной кончины матраса на супружеском траходроме, служил ему постелью в Монреале. Рю отволок его в _скверный угол_. Тибо дал углу такое имя. Намекал, что брезгует туда подходить, и Рю в это верил, а теперь подумал вдруг: может, дело было не в неряшливом виде и не в запахах – ебались же они в гостиной, когда Ламбер того хотел, – может, дело было в чём-то другом. Например, в ужасе перед тем, во что Рю превратил матрас, и перед тем, во что, наказанный хером в задницу, Рю превратился сам… Монреальское дерьмо тянуло вниз, во тьму – туда, откуда не возвращаются. Только чудом он нашёл силы захлопнуть эту дверь, отлепить лицо от подушки и посмотреть на Никиту. _Сколько пройдёт времени, Каваками, прежде чем он назовёт тебя мешком с костями или чёрным пятном? Ему нет нужды обманывать себя фантазиями о родственных душах, как это делал Тибо. И нет нужды любить тебя через силу, как это делала мать. Он взрослый, разумный человек._

– Знать бы, что ты там себе думаешь, когда так смотришь.

«Не знать, Никита, никогда и никому на свете лучше этого не знать», – мысленно ответил Рю, а вслух сказал:

– Почему ты меня не хочешь?

Может, стоило сделать наоборот, но у него не осталось сил держать это внутри.

– Я всегда тебя хочу.

– Незаметно что-то!

Голос снова не слушался, летел куда-то вверх. Но Никита не огрызнулся в ответ. Сказал тихо, даже смущенно:

– А должно быть?

Рю открыл рот, но слов так и не нашёл.

– О… Нужно показывать? Тебе это нравится?

– Да почему это может не нравиться?!

– Люди так говорят. Неприлично демонстрировать сексуальный интерес. Это... варваров удел, – было не понять, иронизирует он или говорит всерьёз. – Так-то речь, в основном, о женском комфорте. Но мой парень чем хуже?

Рю снова упал лицом вниз и, наверное, взвыл. Из горла вырвался звук тише крика, но громче стона. Никита погладил по спине. Шепнул на ухо:

– Прости. Я, правда, не знаю, где тут граница, если без шуток. Не хочу обидеть тебя случайно. И стрёмно ещё. Ты столько всего умеешь, а я... чурбан какой-то, который никогда хер за щеку не брал.

– Что? – Рю повернулся.

– Ни разу в жизни.

– Но почему?!

Они были так близко. Рю видел каждую красную крапинку на его лице.

– У меня есть ответ, – сказал Никита, – но он тебе не понравится.

Рю приготовился к худшему. К тому, что в самом начале слышал от Тибо, а до него – от других парней, убеждённых, что секс существует вовсе не для удовольствия.

– Всё потому что я... жук-дрочильщик.

– Так!!!

– Сижу себе на веточке высоко-высоко и...

Рю зажал ему рот и тут же вскрикнул, отдернув руку, – так щекотно язык лизнул ладонь. Тогда он сел на Никиту. Сдавил бока бёдрами и сказал, склонившись к красному от смеха лицу:

– Ты меня не проведешь, жук-дрочильщик. Серьезный будет разговор.

– Угу, – донеслось в ответ.

– Ну-ка, рассказывай, как меня хочешь. И шутить не вздумай!

– А если вздумаю?

– Ты об этом пожалеешь.

До конца отбросив одеяло, Никита сдвинул Рю ниже. Бёдра к бёдрам. Встающий член задел мошонку. Рю приподнялся и проехался яйцами по всей его длине.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Никита.

– Подожди…

Рю дотянулся до своего несессера в изголовье, нащупал тюбик смазки. Дело пошло веселее. Придерживая за задницу, Никита направлял его снова и снова. Оба члена встали – Рю обхватил их рукой, и они скользили, тёрлись друг о друга. Он стонал, толкаясь в свою ладонь, соприкасаясь с членом Никиты, таким большим, уже представляя, как примет его в себя, как... Вниз по спине побежали мурашки, Рю вскрикнул и почти сразу услышал стон – как тогда, в пустыне.

– Боже...

Никита лежал под ним расслабленный, порозовевший. На животе белела сперма. В прошлый раз Рю так завелся, что не смог устоять, даже не сразу понял, что делает, но никто, вроде, не возражал?..

Поддев несколько капель, он облизал пальцы.

– Кайфуешь от этого?

– Вроде того. Дашь руку?

Брови Никиты выгнулись дугой.

– Если не хочешь трогать, не нужно.

– Хочу, – сказал он.

Вот его рука скользнула по животу, собирая сперму, а вот Рю уже сосал длинные пальцы, толкая их глубже в рот и не отпуская изумлённый, почти испуганный взгляд. Не сейчас. Потом – что угодно, только не сейчас!..

Рю застонал.

Никита сел, отнял руку, но лишь затем, чтобы крепче обнять. Губы прижались к губам. Язык толкнулся к языку. Оба ласкали друг друга, где могли.

– Никита, – выдыхал Рю между поцелуями, и в ответ слышал своё имя.

Завелись так, что кончили ещё по разу.

– Ох, – сказал Рю, откатившись на свой футон, – вот это было зря!

– Зря-я-я?

– Теперь я сыт и не хочу поворачиваться попкой.

– Велика потеря! – хохотнул Никита. – День долгий, успеешь нагулять аппетит.

– Чем, кстати, займемся?

– Может, м-м-м, ничем? Просто... побудем вместе. Для себя. Как в прошлый раз.

– Здорово всё-таки съездили, да?

– Каждый день вспоминал.

– Я тоже.

Никита переполз к Рю. Снова обнялись. Прижались носом к носу.

– Эскимосский поцелуй?

– Давай, – улыбнулся Рю.

Они потёрлись носами.

– Там, в самолёте, – сказал Никита, – я не сообразил, что это ты пришёл.

– Забей.

– Нехорошо вышло. Может, придумать стук какой-то условный?..

Рю фыркнул ему в шею.

– Да что смешного?

Глаза Никиты были так близко. Смотрели так нежно.

– Всё-таки дрочил там?

– Ну... да.

– Хотел бы я посмотреть.

Никита хохотнул. Лицо порозовело. Подмывало продолжить, но он опередил:

– Может, спустимся позавтракать? Сколько там? Восемь? Наверняка, уже можно.

Господин Огава любезно сообщил, что его жена может приготовить европейский завтрак, но Никита выбрал маринованные овощи и омурайсу, а Рю ограничился мисо-супом, взяв с хозяина обещание, что тофу не будет не только плавать там, но и даже просто лежать рядом. Сели в общем зале. Никого, кроме них, пока не было. Работал телевизор – показывал утренние новости.

– Ого, – сказал Никита, – где-то уже так цветёт?

– Южнее. И здесь завтра-послезавтра будет так же.

– Не верится. А сегодня пятница, вроде?

– Вроде, да.

Никита вертел головой. Рассматривал всё вокруг.

– Нравится? – спросил Рю.

– Необычно, – ответил Никита. – Не верится немного, что не музей и не декорация.

– Декорацией точно станет.

– Когда ещё это будет, – он беспечно махнул рукой.

Рю не ответил бы, почему оглянулся. Мимо зала в сторону номеров прокралась женщина – молодая, в лёгком красном пальто. Пучок чёрных волос на голове растрепался, капрон на левой ноге дал стрелку, лицо с ярким макияжем застыло в выражении вечной тоски. В руках она держала стильные чёрные туфли с красной подошвой. Рю зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, женщины уже не было – только в том месте, где она прошла, как будто бы дрожал воздух.

– Что там? – Никита тоже оглянулся.

– Да так. Показалось, прошёл кто-то.

– Я ничего не слышал.

Несколько минут спустя жена господина Огавы – невзрачная худая женщина, на вид не молодая и не старая, – принесла оба завтрака. Едва она ушла, Рю потянулся к вилке, но Никита схватил её быстрее.

– Эй!

– Да у тебя же всё равно суп!

– Там, вон, плавает что-то.

– Ничего не знаю, – Никита подвинул к себе омурайсу.

– Утащу тогда твои овощи. В качестве компенсации.

– Компенсации? Вилки только для гайдзинов!

Рю показал язык – высунул самый кончик. Так мать дразнила Нину за завтраком, думая, что никто не видит. Кто знает, где она это подцепила! И зачем её странноватую манеру флирта он пронёс через всю жизнь?.. Даже себе Рю не мог до конца объяснить, что этот язычок всё-таки значил, – мог только повторить, когда ловил похожее настроение. Тем не менее, жест возымел результат. Хрюкнув от смеха, Никита подвинул маринованные овощи, чтобы они оказались посередине.

– И-та-да-ки-мас?

Его брови выдали нечто чудовищное, и только чудом Рю не заржал на весь зал. Давясь смехом, пожелал приятного аппетита в ответ.

Огурчик оказался хорош. Дайкон, перец, какой-то корешок… Как ни странно, есть хотелось. Более того, попробовав овощи, Рю вдруг понял, как сильно оголодал, и разделался с мисо-супом в два счёта. Это было волшебно: снова получать удовольствие от еды. Но посмаковать приятное чувство не пришлось.

– Доброе утро! – Макото словно выросла из-под земли. – Не созрели ещё для массажа, парни? А то я готова!

Она смотрела исключительно на Никиту.

– Э-э-э, – ответил он.

– Настоятельно советую, – она лихо подмигнула. – Хм-м, нет? Что ж, подумайте ещё. До девяти я свободна.

Макото ушла, насвистывая. На ходу прикурила сигарету. Господин Огава с грустью посмотрел ей вслед, но ничего не сказал и вернулся к просмотру спортивных новостей.

– Не такими я представлял японских девушек, – пробормотал Никита.

– Девушек? – удивился Рю.

– Выглядит молодо.

– Пф-ф, да она моя ровесница, если не старше.

– О, – он просиял, – тогда, может, стоит согласиться. Массаж-то мне как раз не помешал бы! Или, – хмыкнул, – не разрешишь?

От поясницы вниз побежали мурашки. Рю сто лет не пускал в ход сексуально-ревнивый тон, отточенный на вечеринках в Малибу, но тут вырвалось само:

– Смотря что она тебе будет мять.

– Самое мягкое, – пообещал Никита, – оставлю для тебя.

Они допивали кофе, когда в зал вышла сонная Мария. Взяв бутылку негазированной воды, она упала рядом с Рю и повисла у него на плече.

– Отсто-о-ой. Как будто всю ночь бухала, о-о-о! Еле глаза продрала в такую рань!

– Дела? – спросил Никита.

– Госпожа Огава, мать её, экскурсию обещала, но она только утром может.

– Экскурсию? – удивился Рю.

– Да, расскажет-покажет что тут как.

– Ого. И можно с вами?

– Легко! Как раз нужен кто-то, кто примет главный удар на себя, пока я буду всё фиксировать. Мико не смогла вста-а-а... – Мария широко зевнула. – Мням. Не смогла. Встать. Да. А я не настолько сильный некромант.

– Никита, пойдешь? – спросил Рю.

– Я лучше на массаж.

– Массаж? – Мария встрепенулась. – Мико ходила вчера. Говорит, Макото просто космос! Я на одиннадцать записалась. Еле успела!

Спустилась госпожа Огава. Никита остался в зале, а Рю с Марией ушли с ней. История основания, семейные легенды, назначение помещений – она легко переходила от одного к другому, и так же легко это воспринималось, связывалось, складывалось в общую картину жизни, неотделимой от места. Постояльцы менялись каждый день, любители онсена тоже приходили и уходили, но члены семьи видели эти стены и всё происходящее в них изо дня в день. Иногда Мария просила остановиться. Пока она делала фото или снимала короткие видео, госпожа Огава замолкала и смотрела на Рю. Долго, почти не мигая. Но, в отличие от вчерашнего вечера, теперь по её лицу ничего было не понять.

Вскоре Рю надоело играть в гляделки, и он отдался своим мыслям. Даже почти не вслушивался в слова. Представлял. Какой была жизнь Юри до того, как он уехал в Детройт? Как он рос в месте, похожем на это? Как просыпался каждое утро? Что видел, кроме школы, балетной студии и катка? Как увиденное день за днём проникало в него, становилось тем, что ни один человек в себе не замечает, пока не окажется в месте, где всё не так? Легко ли ему было мыться вместе с другими людьми ребёнком, а потом подростком? Знал ли он чувство вины, когда вместо участия в ежедневных заботах бежал на тренировки?..

Много новых вопросов рождалось в голове Рю, и как-то незаметно рядом с ними появлялись ответы. Похожие и не похожие на те, что приходили в Беверли-Хиллз. Здесь он не был хозяином – был гостем, который просто шёл, куда его вели, и с каждым шагом это чувство погружения становилось всё сильнее. Они, вроде, поднимались по лестнице, а мысли Рю опускались вниз – туда, где солнечный свет становился лишь призрачным бликом, и набирало силу то, что зрело среди одиночества и тишины. Туда, где всё было другим. Он зацепился взглядом за свою тень на стене и подумал вдруг:

«Моя ли это тень? Или это я – лишь чьё-то отражение?»

Он чувствовал себя таким лёгким, таким… прозрачным.

– Это наш старый банкетный зал, – донеслось как сквозь толщу воды. – Сейчас мы используем его как кладовку, так что вы уж извините, там немного не прибрано.

Госпожа Огава сдвинула сёдзи и за то мгновение, что ей понадобилось, чтобы включить свет, Рю утонул в скорбной тишине места, утратившего своё назначение. Там, где веселились люди, где они ели и пили, теперь копились вещи – из тех, что нужны только время от времени, а может, и вовсе не нужны уже никому и потому никто не может решить, что пришла пора с ними расстаться. Он отвернулся.

Коридор заканчивался дверью.

– А там что?

Госпожа Огава тяжело вздохнула и впервые за утро посмотрела с укоризной.

– Ничего, господин Каваками, – сказала она. – Мы туда не пойдём.

Пока Мария снимала банкетный зал, Рю стоял в коридоре и всё смотрел на эту дверь. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел её открыть, но что-то тянуло его туда. Рю закрыл глаза, снова отдаваясь ощущению невесомости и собственной призрачности. Представил, как открывает эту дверь _изнутри_. Как видит этот длинный пустой коридор и чувствует… да, чувствует себя и свой маленький мирок отделённым от большого мира. Как убеждает себя: «Не очень-то и хотелось». 

– Не очень-то и хотелось, – повторил Рю и с удивлением тронул губы, словно те заговорили без его ведома. – Хм-м-м…

«Так вот ты какой?»

Юри не удостоил ответом. Исчез, словно его тут и не было.

– Э-э-эй! Приё-о-ом!

Рю вздрогнул. Мария помахала ладонью перед лицом, и он, поморщившись, отпихнул её руку.

– Слава Богу! А то я уже испугалась!

– А старушка где?

– Ушла. Разве не слышал, как прощалась?

– Она? Со мной?

С лицом, полным плохо скрываемого сарказма, Мария произнесла:

– Страшно представить, кто ей вместо тебя ответил!

Никита растянулся прямо поверх одеяла. Спал. Осторожно закрыв дверь, Рю прокрался в ванную. Там он долго сидел на порожке душевой кабины, глядя на сакуры. Распутывал чувства, которые уловил. Может, дело не сводилось к тому, что Юри осуждал или ненавидел Рю. Может, Юри вообще никого не осуждал и не ненавидел – кем, в конце концов, были все эти люди снаружи, чтобы он так много думал о них, испытывал к ним такие сильные чувства? Может, он просто хотел, чтобы к нему не лезли, чтобы не тянули наружу личное – то, что к делу отношения не имеет. _Тебе ли не знать, Каваками, как с этим бывает тяжело?_ Рю сглотнул. Всё это время он думал о борьбе, о том, кто кого нагнул, и ни разу не вспомнил об этике. Хотел ли Юри говорить с ним? Смог бы он сам с легкостью открыть незнакомцу душу? Тони – и тому пришлось попотеть, а ведь Рю доверял ему на все сто. Почти как Нине.

Как нехорошо вышло. Как некрасиво! _Зачем ты так?.._

Движение губ вернуло его из мыслей. Похоже, он снова говорил вслух.

«Надеюсь, не слишком громко?!»

Признак был хороший – работа над ролью двинулась с мёртвой точки, но представлять, что подумает Никита, услышав его разговоры с самим собой, он не хотел. Тибо любил поддеть на эту тему, словно, придумывая очередную песню, сам никогда не слонялся по дому с безумным видом! Рю повернулся и вздрогнул, заметив Никиту. Он выглядывал из-за сёдзи. Смотрел не как случайно заглянувший человек. Как тот, кто наблюдает давно. Сколько он просидел так? Что успел увидеть?!

– Привет, – весело шепнул Никита.

Рю открыл рот, но не смог ничего сказать, изумлённый тем, что вспыхнуло внутри рядом с возмущением. Страх, неловкость, даже... стыд? Откуда это взялось?! Он ничего плохого здесь не делал! Просто сидел, думал о своём!

– Можно на минутку занять?

Никита кивнул в сторону туалета.

– А? Да, да, конечно. Извини!

Рю шмыгнул в комнату. Сел на свой футон, запустив пальцы в волосы. Дерьмо. Дерьмо! Он ведь действительно испугался, что ему что-то скажут! Рю гнал эту картину, но перед глазами вставал перекошенный от злости Тибо и дикий, стеклянный взгляд его серых глаз.

Никита вернулся, сел напротив.

– Извини, если отвлек.

– Всё в порядке, – ответил Рю.

Он заставил себя посмотреть – и увидел спокойное лицо с расслабленной улыбкой.

– О чём думал?

– Ну, так. Вид оттуда красивый. Вчера ещё заметил. Как массаж?

Никита улыбнулся шире:

– Лучшее, что со мной делала женщина!

Они рассмеялись. Рю пересел к нему, и Никита тут же обнял. Губы почти невесомо коснулись уха, шеи, щеки, виска… Рю таял, жался к поцелуям. Хотел ещё. Хотел, чтобы так нежно его коснулись везде. Только это – ничего больше.

– Поваляемся? – предложил он.

– Я бы лучше прошёлся. Посмотрел, что есть вокруг, раз мы тут надолго. Или не хочешь?

– Ну…

Рю повис у Никиты на плече. Он не хотел ничего решать. Хотел только плавать в нежности, укрыться ею с головы до ног. Как ему не хватало этого последние пять лет. Может, даже больше. Может, с самого Чёрного Валентина. Рю зажмурился. Стиснул зубы. Не сейчас. Он не хотел ворошить это сейчас. Хотел наслаждаться моментом. Хотел жить здесь три недели так, будто никогда не знал никакого дерьма. Что с ним делал этот Кацуки Юри! Какие ставил условия, чтобы просто начать разговор! 

«Во что ты снова втянул меня, Чеккарелли?!»

Не стоило поминать Тони даже мысленно – в ту же секунду дверь содрогнулась от могучего стука.

– Открыто! – крикнул Никита.

Просочившись внутрь, Тони окинул номер цепким взглядом: 

– А неплохо вы устроились, _голубки_.

– Всегда мечтал месяц прожить в номере, размером с кровать! – вспыхнул Рю.

– Не нравится? Махнемся! Будешь лежать среди гор аппаратуры, а я, так уж и быть, посплю с Ником.

В довершении он очень плохо подмигнул.

– Боже, – Никита прижал ладони к щекам, – никогда ещё не спал с режиссёром!

Тони заржал, кажется, на всю гостиницу.

– Ладно, Чеккарелли, говори, зачем пришёл?

– Хотел, чтобы вы прогулялись: посмотрели места, которые я на карте отметил.

– Мы? – удивился Никита.

– Вы, вы. Не уверен насчет некоторых сцен. Может, вас озарит.

– Работу на нас перекладываешь, – Рю сощурился.

– Вовлекаю в творческий процесс! И пальцем, между прочим, не показываю на того, кто первый начал.

– Вот говнюк! – сказал Рю уже на улице, открыв карту. – Тут же точек двадцать, не меньше!

– Ладно тебе, – Никита поправил шарф. – Всё равно мы нигде не были. Походим. Я заодно маршрут для пробежек присмотрю.

Рю вздохнул. Ему тоже не помешало бы найти поблизости танцевальный зал.

– Или не любишь по улицам гулять?

– Когда как. Не бери в голову. Просто ворчу.

Никита улыбнулся – так, что у Рю заныло в груди. Он вспомнил, как давным-давно бродил с Тибо по вечерней Тулузе и знать не знал, чем закончится их роман.

«А чем закончится наш роман?»

Рю уставился в карту, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, но ответ всё равно стучал в висках. _Тем, Каваками, что ему очень быстро надоест воевать с чужим прошлым. Останешься один. _

«Не останусь».

_Не думаешь же ты, что будет иначе? _

– Рю?

– Пойдём через этот мост? – ответил он громче, чем следовало. – Посмотрим всё на той стороне, а потом… да, потом можно к замку подняться и обратно мимо катка по второму мосту.

Никита молчал. Ждал продолжения, наверное?..

– Что думаешь?

Он вздохнул, но сказал без злости:

– Давай так. Хороший план.

«Не поверил», – понял Рю. Но нельзя же было, в самом деле, начать этот разговор прямо сейчас? Хватило и утреннего бестактного вопроса о сексе, на который Никита ответил честно, хотя мог бы напомнить кое-кому слова «я этим не одержим» и «можем вообще тему не поднимать». _Чья проблема, Каваками, что тебе претит идти на безопасном расстоянии, что обязательно нужно вляпаться? Кто не утерпел в пустыне – и потерял голову? Не можешь теперь спать без Никиты. Не можешь без него дышать. Можешь только психовать, что это не взаимно. Вот и всё._

Рю сунул смартфон в карман и застегнул ветровку до конца.

По безлюдным улочкам они добрались до моста. Слева по обе стороны широкой реки поднимались высокие холмы, густо покрытые деревьями. Прямо и справа – на другом берегу – стояли здания. Тянуло холодом, но Рю улыбнулся. Вид свинцово-синей текущей воды принёс нежданное облегчение.

– Красиво, – сказал Никита.

– Да, очень.

По мосту ехали машины, но пешеходная часть лежала пустой. Пока шли от рёкана, им повстречалось всего несколько прохожих.

– Идём?

Рю кивнул. Протянув руку к его руке, Никита глянул с вопросом и получил ещё один кивок в ответ. Пальцы переплелись. Перчатка не давала почувствовать тепло – только силу прикосновения, но и от одного этого стало так хорошо. К середине моста Рю забыл, о чём переживал. Никита был рядом. Улыбался. Вертел головой, разглядывая оба берега и соседние мосты. Рю подумал вдруг: идти бы так всегда, держать его за руку и ничего не знать о конце пути.

Они прошли немыслимое количество улочек и улиц, заглянули в разные магазины, в злачные места, в развлекательный центр, в здание вокзала, в синтоистский храм и храм буддийский, и к пяти вечера добрели до пляжа. Полоса коренастых, изогнувшихся под натиском постоянных ветров сосен отделяла его от города. Далеко впереди над песком и деревьями возвышался замок. Ещё полчаса назад в самонадеянных планах был поздний обед под сенью сакур на смотровой площадке, но...

– В пизду, – общую мысль озвучил Никита. – Падаем здесь.

Сели прямо на песок и каждый взялся за свой бенто. Рю расправился первым – даже немного пожалел, что не прихватил чего-нибудь сверху. Пока Никита доедал, он смотрел на залив. Солнце уже сильно клонилось к горизонту. От острова на воду ложились чёрные тени. С севера надвигались тучи – низкие, тяжёлые. Дул холодный ветер. Таяло дневное тепло.

– Погода, похоже, меняется, – сказал Рю.

– Ага, – отозвался Никита. – С полудня затылок ломит.

– И молчал?

– Терпимо, – он махнул рукой. – Не переживай. У меня последний год всегда что-то отваливается. Видно, время пришло.

– Время?..

– Да, – Никита развернул онигири. – Время. Типа, старость машет издалека, все дела.

Он откусил половину. Раздался тихий хруст нори. Рю искал, но не находил на спокойном лице ни следа грусти или сожаления. Никита просто ел.

– Тебя не пугает, да?

– Не знаю. Я об этом не думал с позиции «страшно – не страшно». Это точно неприятно. Как-то так.

– Понятно, – Рю кивнул.

Повисла тишина. Доев, Никита спросил:

– А тебя пугает?

– Да.

– Почему?

– Стану сморщенным плешивым стариком, – Рю уставился в беспросветно-серый горизонт. – Как тот дед из онсена.

– О! Дед из онсена! Тоже заметил? Макото сказала, ему девяносто восемь лет и он ещё о-го-го!

– Вы обсуждали столетнего деда? Серьёзно?

– Ну… да. Так что не переживай. И вообще, – Никита убрал контейнер от бенто обратно в пакет, – тебе до этого ещё далеко.

– Или нет.

– Лет сорок, не меньше!

– Ты не помогаешь.

– Ладно, – Никита подвинулся. – Сейчас помогу. Иди-ка сюда!

Он распахнул пальто и сгрёб Рю в объятия, почти уронив себе на колени. Перед глазами качнулось вечернее небо – ещё чистое, весеннее, – и хитрое лицо Никиты.

– Так лучше?

Звучало как шутка – шуткой и было, но на душе стало светлее.

– Да, – Рю моргнул. – Спасибо.

Никита улыбнулся. Провёл пальцами по его лицу. Сказал тихо, ласково:

– Ты – красивый. Всегда таким будешь. Даже в сто лет.

– Не выдумывай.

– Кто мне запретит? – его пальцы оказались у Рю в волосах и перебирали пряди так нежно, что закрывались глаза. – Семидесятилетние юнцы будут бегать за тобой, слёзно молить о любви, а ты им строго так скажешь: нет, парни, раньше восьмидесяти пяти даже не взду…

– Никита! Что за бред?!

– Бред? Да вижу как наяву!

Закрыв лицо руками, Рю представил себя в роли мадам Санчес – и захохотал. 

Стемнело резко. Сидели бы и дальше, но с заходом солнца сильно похолодало. Ветер задул сильнее. Другие вернулись бы в город, под защиту деревьев и домов, но Рю с Никитой предпочли вечерним улицам безлюдную набережную, залитую светом оранжевых фонарей. Сгибаясь при каждом ледяном порыве, они брели в сторону замка, отплевываясь от летящего в лицо песка. Ветер свистел так, что приходилось кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга.

– Идеальная погода!

– А?

– Для романтической прогулки!

– Да я ебал!

– Рю-у-у!

– Что?

– Можно задать чудовищно тупой варварский вопрос?

– Попробуй!

– Мне супернеловко!

– Да спрашивай уже!

– Форма глаз! Она, правда, помогает в погоду вроде этой?

– Ты серьёзно?! С чем мне, мать твою, сравнивать?!

– Не знаю! Но вдруг – тьфу! – ты сейчас что-нибудь видишь?!

Сощурившись, Рю осмотрелся. За границей оранжевого света всё сливалось в одну тёмную муть. Исчезла даже подсветка замка – видно, подошли совсем близко к холму, на котором он стоял. Слева шумело море, справа скрипели сосны.

– Ну! Мы в жопе какой-то! Точнее сказать не могу!

Никита гоготнул, а через десяток шагов заржали уже оба – дорога закончилась. Просто резко свернула в сторону моря и ушла в песок. Наверное, где-то рядом был поворот на городскую улицу и днём нашёлся бы без особого труда, но…

Поблуждав и по берегу, и среди прибрежных сосен, они вернулись к набережной – пошли в обратную сторону, а там нырнули в первый же достаточно широкий зазор между деревьями. Попали на маленькую, но плотно заставленную парковку. Глупо смеясь, пробрались мимо машин и побрели по узенькой асфальтированной дорожке между частными домами и высокой стеной. Сложенная из больших замшелых камней, поросшая травой, она казалась частью какого-то иного мира. Вовсе не того, в котором они купили два бенто и свернули на пляж.

– Ух! Вот оно! Снова!

Ветер уже не заглушал слова, но Никита, видно, кричал от возбуждения.

– Снова? Ты о чём?

– Это чувство! Как будто я в сказке!

– В сказке? В какой ещё сказке?!

– Тебе виднее, – он фыркнул. – Ты же нас завёл. 

– Я… Никита! Мы не заблудились. Вон – замок видно. Море справа. Город слева. Любая улица, пересекающая эту, нас выведет, куда нужно.

Из окон очередного дома на дорожку падал слабый свет. Никита поймал за руку, развернул к себе. Рю ждал увидеть что-то вроде сарказма – и нежная улыбка сбила с ног. Он натурально запнулся! Никита схватил за плечи, поставил ровно.

– Боже мой, да «завёл» не в этом смысле!

– В каком тогда?

– Как тут объяснить? Есть люди, которые странными дорогами ходят. Не такими, как все. Это, наверное, у тебя в крови.

Никита усмехнулся. То ли, правда, с оттенком грусти, то ли это тени так легли на его лицо, но на секунду Рю похолодел – перед ним распахнулась бездна ночных прогулок по Мон-Руаялю, полных таких же странных разговоров о судьбе и о родстве душ, и о многом другом, чего он не хотел вспоминать.

– Мы не в сказке, – отрезал Рю.

– Откуда знаешь?

Никита улыбнулся как тысячелетний тролль, и в который раз стало ясно – он потрясающий актёр. Рю не верил в мистику, но за полминуты пробрало уже дважды. Может, не будь таких тяжёлых воспоминаний, даже повёлся бы и подыграл.

– Знаю. Верни мне Никиту.

– Слова заветные нужны.

– «Люблю его». Подойдут?

Его брови взметнулись вверх, а улыбка – выгнулась в другую сторону. Широко распахнувшиеся глаза глянули испуганно и грустно, словно Рю, как тот дурной Иван из сказок, сделал худшую вещь из возможных. Невыносимым было каждое мгновение этого молчания. Наконец, Никита моргнул и неловко рассмеялся, почёсывая голову.

– Извини. Я понял. Понял шутку.

Сжав переносицу, он выдавил из себя ещё один ужасный натянутый смешок, от которого Рю только сильнее захотел провалиться сквозь землю.

– Со мной так бывает, правда, я иногда как будто где-то в альтернативной реальности, выпадаю туда и слышу совсем не то, что здесь гово...

Его слова наслаивались друг на друга. Дернулась щека.

– Никита! Хватит!

Он замолчал, не отнимая дрожащих пальцев от лица. Снова повисла тяжёлая, неправильная тишина. Рю несколько раз открыл рот – но так и не нашёл слов. Не знал, как начать. Как сказать, что с Никитой всё в порядке, а вот некоему шутнику следует оторвать язык или уж засунуть туда, где от него точно не будет бед.

– Извини, – Никита, наконец, опустил руку и глянул прекрасными честными глазами со следами сдержанных слёз. – Просто без шуток тебя люблю, правда. Очень. Наверное, сильнее, чем сейчас нужно.

Рю прижался к нему, спрятав лицо на плече. Зажмурился так крепко, как только мог. _Нет!!!_ _Нетнетнетнетнет, пожалуйста_, молил он непонятно кого, _пожалуйста, можно хотя бы раз в жизни безобразно не реветь?!_

– Рю…

– Нет, – выдохнул он. – Нет, Никита, в самый раз.

До площадки всё-таки дошли. Увидели указатель недалеко от моста, и началось: только посмотрим дорогу, только поднимемся по лестнице, только немного постоим под сакурами... Наверху никого не было. Никто не мешал им целоваться, между делом глупо улыбаясь друг другу. С залива дул ветер, срывал с веток розовые лепестки, забирался под одежду, но Рю не чувствовал холода – как будто снова в первый раз втянул ноздрей тонкую белую дорожку. И даже это обычно тяжелое воспоминание сейчас не причиняло ему боли. Он был абсолютно счастлив. Был больше, чем абсолютно счастлив. Просто смотрел в глаза Никиты и с несвойственным спокойствием думал: вот мой конец, дальше нет ничего, буду наслаждаться хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы эти минуты, только бы ничего не кололо изнутри.

Они целовались и целовались – Никита снова мял языком десны, нежно и щекотно водил им по нёбу. Рю таял. Терялся во времени. Иногда Никита останавливался, делал попытку ускользнуть, но Рю не пускал. Не мог отпустить. Не хотел отпускать. Так продолжалось, пока их не прервал звонок.

Звонил Тони.

– Где вас носит? – крикнул он в трубку.

– По отмеченным тобой местам, разве нет? – ответил Рю, не отлипая от Никиты.

– Рассказывай! Наверняка, сосе... кхем, репетируете где-нибудь под сакурой!

На фоне заржали. Никита засмеялся тоже.

– Нужно-то что? – проворчал Рю.

– Хотел напомнить, что рёкан в десять тридцать закрывается до утра.

– А сейчас сколько?

– Девять почти.

– Уже?!

Тони хрюкнул. Рю глянул на Никиту – тот развел руками. Оба надеялись согреться в онсене, но теперь, чтобы успеть туда, действительно стоило поторопиться.

– Займешь для нас последние полчаса?

Тони хрюкнул снова.

– Если свободно, конечно.

– Я вообще-то для себя это время занимал.

Рю закатил глаза. Глупо было думать, что это окажется легко.

– Мы не против, – вбросил Никита.

На том конце снова заржали.

– Не против чего?!

– Не против… всего.

Он выдохнул так, что Рю чуть не кончил. Стояло-то уже давно. К ржанию добавились улюлюканья. Похоже, там давно перешли на напитки покрепче зеленого чая.

– Гм, – ответил Тони. – Так и быть, голубки.

– Сам ты… голубок!

Но подлец уже бросил трубку. Никита засмеялся снова. Убрав смартфон, Рю сказал:

– Нужно идти.

Они спустились по лестнице, держась за руки. Внизу безлюдная дорожка вывела их к зданию катка. Оба долго смотрели на него – минут, наверное, пять, а потом, так и не произнеся вслух ни слова, пошли к мосту. На середине Никита остановился. Сжал сильнее руку – и вдруг обнял Рю. Ветер срывал капюшон, колол холодом лицо, но всё это как будто происходило с кем-то другим, очень-очень далеко.

– Весь день хочу сказать и как-то с духом не соберусь.

– Говори, – Рю улыбнулся.

– Я в Нью-Йорке ходил по улицам и думал, как было бы здорово нам вместе погулять. Как другие люди. Просто за руки подержаться, вот это всё.

– Правда?

– Ага.

Рю прижался щекой к его плечу. Глянул – и получил в ответ влюблённый взгляд.

– Спасибо тебе, – сказал Никита.

Рю думал, что давно разучился испытывать это чувство – и вот оно наполнило его до краев, до желания втянуть голову в плечи и закрыть горящие щеки руками.

– Ты... смутился что ли?

– Меня сто лет никто за прогулку не благодарил.

– А за свидание?

– Ты. В прошлую среду.

– А до меня?

– Разве я вспомню? Да это не важно. Не за этим люди на свидания ходят.

Рю потянул Никиту дальше. Тот шёл неохотно, думал о чём-то, хмурясь всё сильнее.

– Ужасно, – сказал он, стоило сойти с моста, – что люди друг друга не благодарят за время, проведенное вместе.

Никита крепче сжал руку Рю, и всё внутри снова наполнилось пронзительной грустью. Легкость и счастье остались на том берегу. А может, уже в недостижимом прошлом. В моменте, который никогда не вернуть.

– Ужасно, да. Но благодарности за это ждать – только расстраиваться.

– Насколько ты всё-таки другой человек, – Никита покачал головой.

– О чём ты? – удивился Рю.

– Я имею в виду… Да нет, извини. Глупости.

– Говори, раз уж начал.

– Смотрю и как будто, правда, вижу того парня, который в озере плескался и богов соблазнял.

– Только одного!

– Не в количестве богов дело, – Никита улыбнулся. – В нём самом. В том, что он... прекрасен. В лучшем смысле.

До гостиницы оставался десяток шагов, но Рю застыл, не в силах сделать даже один. Почему столько раз за последние месяцы он возвращался к истории с Дионисом и не мог понять, что это и есть ответ? Тони не хотел здесь никакого двойного дна. Видел одинокого нежного подростка, который в один прекрасный день стал мужчиной – таким же одиноким и нежным. Не убежал в лесную чащу на поиски приключений, а остался на берегу – просто жить и ждать свою судьбу. Да, Рю такого не понимал, не принимал, потому что никогда не умел ждать и хотел всего сразу, но, если подумать...

...разве Юри что-то потерял от того, что никто не разбил ему сердце?

...и что потерял сам Рю, отдав на растерзание свои нежные мечты?

...кого он так боялся, кого так сильно хотел убить во сне, кого украл у Виктора – Юри или самого себя?..

– Твою мать, – он закрыл лицо руками.

– Рю? – Никита коснулся плеча. – Я что-то не то...

– Нет, – он замотал головой, – нет, прости, я... Я понял сон.

– Вспомнил?

– Понял.

Рю сделал над собой усилие, глубоко вдохнул, проморгался и посмотрел на Никиту.

– Я понял, что мне приснилось. Тот кошмар. Думал, дерусь с Юри – за Виктора. А тот, второй, тоже был я. И мы вообще за другое дрались. Я хотел заставить себя делать ужасные вещи. И я – тоже я – ненавидел себя за это, хотел, чтобы я умер. Никто не мог победить, – он говорил, и перед глазами всё увиденное складывалось в целую картину. – Из-за той битвы случилось... плохое. Погиб другой человек. Очень мне дорогой. Может, не сам человек. Наверное, тоже метафора, – Рю сглотнул. – Что-то вроде... Самые страшные наказания себе мы назначаем сами – за преступления против самих себя.

Сдвинув стеклянную дверь, Никита вышел к онсену. Холодный воздух покалывал кожу. От воды поднимался горячий пар. Тони уже плескался.

– А Каваками где?

– Скоро придёт.

Никита улыбнулся, вспомнив загадочное выражение лица, с которым Рю вытолкнул его из номера. А всего-то стеснялся тонких стен в ванной! Бедняга.

«Надеюсь, у него там всё хорошо», – подумал Никита, садясь в воду. Сказать по правде, он даже не предполагал, что существует что-то, способное всерьёз смутить Рю. И уж тем более, что этим чем-то окажутся слова благодарности или невозможность полностью уединиться в туалете. Как мало Никита знал о человеке, в которого влюбился! И как мастерски Рю делал вид, что всё в порядке!

Тони сидел расслабленно. Обычно цепкий и пытливый взгляд блуждал. На воде покачивался поднос с саке. Всё располагало к откровениям.

– Слушай, как его старый друг… Он всегда такой скрытный?

– Хм-м, – усмехнулся Тони, прикрыв глаза. – А ты, и правда, парень не промах.

– Просто для лучшего понимания!

– Да-да-да.

Никита опустился в воду по шею. Вытянул ноги, и только тогда понял, как сильно те гудят. Сколько же сегодня навернули по Хасецу? И как после такой прогулки себя чувствовал Рю? Что, если выгнал не только из-за смущения? Что если ему снова стало плохо?..

– Ладно, – Тони прервал поток его мыслей. – Я не против почесать языком. Но сложный ты вопрос задал, Ник. Скрытен ли он? Хех! Наверное, соответствовать действительности будет «да», но это… не в его натуре, что ли?

– То есть, в какой-то момент он таким стал?

– Скажем так, – Тони налил себе саке, – это один из тех процессов, которые происходят с каждым из нас на протяжении всей жизни. В какой момент мы становимся скрытными или, к примеру, добрыми? Не думаю, что по щелчку пальцев.

– Тут не поспоришь, – согласился Никита.

– Будешь?

– Спасибо, не хочу сейчас. Боюсь, совсем раскатает.

– Неужели весь день гуляли?

– Почти.

– Всё, наверное, обошли?

– Ох, по моим ощущениям, не раз! Миленький городок – гуляй да гуляй. Жаль, стемнело рано. И погода испортилась. А так бы не вспомнили, что возвращаться пора.

Тони покачал головой. Усмехнулся своим мыслям.

– Мы много болтаем, – сказал Никита, – но иногда такое чувство, будто он по какой-то своей орбите движется. Где-то очень далеко.

– Стоит ли об этом переживать, глядя в ночное небо?

– Может, и не стоит.

– Ладно, Ник! – Тони хлопнул по плечу. – Вот тебе на все случаи совет. От старика, хе-хе, Чеккарелли. Все мы от рождения до смерти в плену метафор. Это наш способ понять мир. Но метафоры живут только здесь, – он постучал по голове. – Там, – длинный жилистый палец обвёл полукруг, указывая на всё, лежащее вовне, – ни одной из них нет. И там, – его голос упал до насмешливого шёпота мудреца, – Рю Каваками – просто человек. Как любой из нас. Хотя, – он рассмеялся, – есть большой соблазн в том, чтобы _увлечься_ _кометой_, ха-ха-ха!

Уколол. Снова уколол. И сделал это больно! Не хуже Лаврентьева – разве что не совсем в лоб. Никита почувствовал себя дураком, но не из-за сказанных слов, а из-за своей самонадеянной попытки обвести вокруг пальца того, кто видел людей насквозь.

– Прости, – Тони всё смеялся. – Я перебрал, но ты – ха-ха-ха! – ты бы видел это своё лицо! Жду не дождусь увидеть вас вместе – клянусь, мы все пожалеем, что родились!

– Никита! – крикнул Рю от двери. – Что он несёт?!

Смех стал только громче.

– Поверни-и-ись! – простонал Тони. – Скоре-е-ей!

Никита глянул через плечо – и не пожалел. Рю метнулся к ним как коршун! Чёрные глаза горели, а на лице было такое желание накостылять старому другу, что хохот разобрал бы любого.

– Так, – он навис над головами, – вы тут сплетничаете, что ли?

– А как же!

Рю плюхнулся в онсен, подняв волну горячих брызг. Втиснулся между Никитой и Тони. Последнего ещё и локтем отпихнул.

– И на чем остановились?

– Удивительными слухами полнится Голливуд.

– Только не это…

– Ладно, – хмыкнул Тони. – Будешь саке?

– Ненавижу саке!

– Ничем тебе не угодишь.

Рю показал язык. На этот раз целиком.

– До дня начала съемок осталось чуть больше двух часов, ты в курсе?

– А ты прямо в полночь собрался кричать?

– Почему нет?

Рю тяжело вздохнул.

– Так и быть, – Тони милостиво махнул рукой, – время тебе до вечера.

– Вот спасибо!

– Иначе – окажешься в моём инстаграме!

Рю плеснул в него водой. Тони отвесил ему подзатыльник.

– Ладно, голубки, – он поднялся. – Развлекли на все деньги! Оставляю наедине.

– Уже? – удивился Никита.

– Наконец-то! – Рю закатил глаза.

– Я до вас с ребятами тут посидел.

Тони ушёл. Над онсеном повисла тишина, которую нарушало только размеренное журчание воды в двух фонтанах. Даже в душевых, кажется, не осталось никого.

– Садись вперёд, – сказал Никита, – обниму.

Предлагать два раза не пришлось. Рю передвинулся, прижался спиной к его груди. Откинув голову на плечо, выдохнул:

– Ка-а-айф…

Капли воды дрожали на его висках. Влажные волосы слегка вились. Никита сглотнул. Нужно было срочно найти максимально не возбуждающую тему для разговора.

– Успешно?

– А?

– Уединился-то.

– Никита! – Рю расхохотался. – Можно это останется только моим делом?

– Не любишь интимные детали?

– Не про говно же!

Никита нежно куснул его за ухо. Рю пихнул локтем, больше для виду.

– Но чувствуешь себя как? Нормально?

– Да, хорошо сейчас, – он улыбнулся и вдруг мурлыкнул: – Оторвемся сегодня?

Обняв под водой, Никита ответил:

– На все сто.

В общем зале ждал сюрприз. За одним столом с Йошито и близнецами сидел…

– Ильясов?! – Никита не поверил глазам. – Ты же завтра должен был…

Мария захохотала.

– Угу, – буркнул Руслан вместо приветствия. – Значит, рассказываю эту историю в седьмой и последний раз… Или нет… – английские слова давались ему с трудом, он извинился и воскликнул по-русски. – Никита, я долбоеб! Перепутал дату! Не знаю, чем смотрел – был уверен, что вылетаю сегодня! Хорошо, оповещение на почту за сутки пришло, но, блядь, со сцены – в аэропорт! Чуть не поседел!

Никита заржал даже громче Марии. Рю посмеялся тоже. Сели за стол.

– О-ох, – Руслан широко зевнул, – скорее бы упасть и умереть.

– Так, может, пойдёшь в номер? – предложил Рю.

– Я ещё не спрашивал, где поселят. Ужинал.

– Луиза! – он повернулся к соседнему столу, где та потягивала пиво в компании Юмико и Тони. – Куда проводить Руслана?

– В третий.

– Э-э-э, – лицо Йошито отразило крайнее изумление, – но третий номер – мой.

– Да, – Луиза кивнула. – Твой. И его.

– В нём нет места.

– В каком смысле? – она нахмурилась. – Я точно помню: номер рассчитан на двоих.

– Может быть. Но там уже живу я. И двадцать чемоданов этих крошек.

– Четырнадцать! – возмутилась Мария.

– Почему они в твоём номере? – удивилась Луиза.

– Потому что в нашем будет гримёрка! Мы уже собрали стол с зеркалом.

– Тони?

– Не смотри на меня так. Мы у себя спим в обнимку. 

– Это правда, – Лино подпёр щёку кулаком. – И отец страшно храпит.

Тяжело вздохнув, Луиза хлопнула Рю по плечу и посмотрела на Никиту:

– Парни, у меня для вас отличные новости! 

Рю пошёл к стойке – заказывать ужин, а Никита проводил Руслана наверх. Макото догнала на втором этаже, с футоном в руках. В номере она приткнула его слева, вплотную к стене с плазменной панелью, и быстро заправила постель. Руслан вместе с чемоданом пролез на балкон, достал там все необходимые вещи, перебрался в ванную, а Никита стоял на крошечном островке прихожей и просто смотрел. Три футона реально занимали весь номер. В голове с трудом укладывалось, что это крошечное пространство придётся делить не просто с двумя людьми. С Рю и с Русланом. Никита без колебаний согласился бы соседствовать с каждым из них по-отдельности, но вот так…

Макото ушла. 

– Это, конечно, лол, – сказал Ильясов, вернувшись из ванной. 

Он растянулся на футоне у стены.

– Не то слово.

– Так и будешь стоять?

– Извини. Завис. Сейчас свалю.

Никита уже приоткрыл дверь, как вдруг Руслан подобрался и шёпотом спросил:

– Ты, надеюсь, спишь посередине?

– Э-э-э…

– Это твой футон? – он хлопнул по соседнему одеялу. – Или _его_?

– Я не спрашивал.

– Ершов, – Руслан сделал страшные глаза.

– Что?

– Вы же приехали вчера. Где ты спал? С какой стороны?

Никита посмотрел на футоны, словно первый раз увидел.

– М-м-м…

Руслан изменился в лице.

– Ясно, – сказал он. – Понятно.

– А разница-то какая? – Никита тоже перешёл на шёпот.

Он всё ещё не въезжал.

– Никакой, – Руслан поправил подушку. – Всё в порядке. Ничего не имею против, но просто хочу напомнить, что у меня очень чуткий сон.

До Никиты, наконец, дошло.

– Мы не…

– Очень! Чуткий! Сон!

– Я понял!

– Раз понял, – Руслан залез под одеяло. – Спокойной ночи. И выключи свет.

Никита хлопнул по выключателю.

– Спасибо, – донеслось из темноты.

На столе ждали маринованные овощи, две порции кацудона и чай. Рю сидел один, просматривал ленту инстаграма. Луиза и Юмико уже ушли, а близнецы с Йошито пересели за стол к Тони и теперь что-то живо обсуждали, склонившись над его планшетом.

– Устроились?

– Устроились.

– Никита? – Рю убрал смартфон в сторону. – В чём дело?

В чём было дело? В том, что кое-кому не следовало радоваться раньше времени и в красках представлять двадцать ночей наедине с любимым человеком! Вот и всё.

– Ни-и-ик?..

– Думал, потрахаемся сегодня задорно, – ответил он, уставившись на ароматную котлету в миске.

Погладив по бедру, Рю сказал:

– Не помню, чтобы мы меняли планы.

В комнату вернулись ближе к одиннадцати. Легли подальше от Руслана, честно стараясь не шуметь. Всё шло отлично, но стоило засосаться всерьёз, как в темноте отчётливо раздалось:

– Брысь.

Замерли оба. Рю опомнился первым. Тихо фыркнув, притянул Никиту обратно, но не прошло и полминуты, как Руслан снова сказал:

– Брысь!

На этот раз злее. Он точно спал. И точно всё слышал. Однако Рю потёрся о бок вставшим членом, и Никита не устоял – снова нырнул языком в горячий, жадный рот.

– Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! – по спине ударила подушка. – Аля! Лу! Хорош вылизываться! Сучки!

Руслан завернулся в одеяло с головой.

– Блин, – вздохнул Никита.

– С кем он говорит? – хихикнул Рю.

– Это наши кошки.

Хихикнув снова, он погладил член Никиты через тонкие хлопковые штаны.

– Рю. Я не могу. Вдруг проснётся?

– Пойдём в банкетный зал.

– В банкетный зал?! Внизу, наверняка, ещё не спят.

– Да не в тот. Есть другой. Наверху. Там что-то вроде кладовки.

– Уверен?

– Да, – Рю прижался губами к уху. – Скатай одеяло. Я всё остальное возьму.

Рю ощупывал сёдзи, пытаясь найти вход. Из темноты выделялись ряды мертвенно-бледных одинаковых квадратов. Еле сдерживая дурацкий смех, Никита щурился, но не мог разглядеть больше ничего. Одна линза выскользнула, пока умывался. Вторую он отправил следом, решив, что до утра зрение ему точно не понадобится.

И вот.

– Ёбаные сёдзи! – буркнул Рю, сдвинувшись ещё на шаг.

Никита хрюкнул, прижав одеяло к лицу.

– Так. Не ржать!

– Ты не помогаешь.

– Ты то… Ага! Есть!

По коридору гулял неприятный сквозняк, но холод, хлынувший из открывшейся черноты, был просто ледяным.

– Это точно не портал в ад?

– Заходи уже.

– Давай, ты первый, – Никита крепче обнял одеяло. – Я без линз. Не вижу нихуя.

Он вошёл в банкетный зал следом за Рю и вздрогнул – так громко за спиной стукнули сёдзи. Со всех сторон обступила кромешная тьма. Она пахла пылью и старыми вещами. Рю взял за руку, повёл куда-то вглубь. Шаг, второй, третий. Четвёртый. Пятый…

– Куда мы идём? – Никита сглотнул.

– Есть тут один закуток, – Рю остановился. – Ага. Похоже, тут, – что-то громко звякнуло в коробке. – Блядь. Нет. Дальше.

Ещё шаг. Свернули влево. Никита задел плечом вещи в чехлах. Они висели на длинной напольной вешалке.

– Здесь, – сказал Рю. – Расстилай.

– У меня уже всё упало.

– Не ворчи. Как упало, так и встанет.

Никита встряхнул одеяло, бросил на пол. Глаза немного привыкли. Теперь он смутно различал вешалку и горы пластиковых боксов и картонных коробок вокруг. Вывернув карманы, Рю бросил на светлое пятно одеяла тюбик смазки, пачку бумажных платочков, несколько влажных салфеток в отдельных упаковках… Последней упала длинная лента – гондоны. Он разделся в один миг, а Никита всё чего-то ждал.

– Ну?

– Зябко здесь.

Юката почти не грела, но расстаться с ней? При одной мысли об этом становилось ещё холоднее. Рю сунул руку в штаны.

– Сейчас, – пообещал он, обхватывая член, – согреемся.

– Подожди.

– М-м-м?

Никита сам снял одежду. Утянул Рю вниз, на одеяло. Сколько раз он думал о том, как наконец-то обнимет его вот так – вовсе не для репетиции. Никита коснулся губами его губ, прижался носом к носу, провёл руками по плечам и услышал в ответ нежный вздох. Холод и темнота отошли на задний план. Остался только Рю. Никита целовал и получал поцелуи в ответ, гладил всего его ладонями и сам таял под прикосновениями. Бёдра тёрлись о бёдра. Волосы в паху щекотали кожу. Задевали друг друга потяжелевшие члены…

…И всё-таки, какой холод шёл от пола!

– Гондоны под тобой, – шепнул Рю.

Никита нашарил ленту, оторвал один и тут же выронил.

– О-ох!

– Понравилось?

Рю снова надавил на член большим пальцем у самого основания и провёл вверх. По позвоночнику прошла новая волна. Поджались пальцы на ногах.

– Боже… – выдохнул Никита.

– Ещё?

– Нет, – он мотнул головой. – Иначе я рискую выстрелить в небеса.

Весело хмыкнув, Рю вскрыл упаковку, склонился над Никитой и начал надевать гондон. Ртом.

– Убить меня решил?!

Рю всхрюкнул, хлопнул по ноге, но продолжил. Никита вжался затылком в пол. Стиснул зубы. Секунда. Вторая. Наконец, Рю сжалился над ним. Закончил рукой.

Щелкнула крышка тюбика.

– Ты там уснул?

Никита первый раз услышал этот тон – одновременно капризный и зовущий.

– Уснёшь с тобой, – он приподнялся на локте.

Рю фыркнул, выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы.

– Погладь, что ли.

– Ты бы ещё дальше сел.

Фыркнув ещё раз, Рю подвинулся. Прижался к боку бедром. Никита снова лёг. Пока он медленно вёл рукой от шеи до ягодиц, Рю размазывал по члену ещё прохладный гель.

И не было в этом абсолютно никакой романтики.

Ничего из того, что день за днём рисовало воображение с начала января.

– Не хватай, ладно? – Рю сел сверху. – Пока обнажёнку не сняли. Следы останутся.

– Не буду.

Вроде, он опустился на член, а как будто растворился в непроглядной ледяной тьме. Никита сжал его бёдра, но услышал в ответ шипение и опустил руки обратно на одеяло. Рю точно был здесь. Шумно вдыхал носом. Постанывал. Принимал в себя, в конце концов. Но Никита не мог его найти. Как будто снова оказался слишком далеко. В другой вселенной. И снова за тонким коконом удовольствия лежала невыносимая пустота.

«Почему, Ершов, ты вообще решил, что от неё можно уйти?»

– Ники-и-ита, ау-у-у!

– Я здесь.

– Рассказывай! – склонившись, Рю прижал его руки к своему лицу. – Здесь ты. Ага.

Левую ладонь лизнул язык. Оба больших пальца вдруг оказались внутри горячего, влажного рта. Скользнули по зубам. Никита охнул – и тут же кончил, успев воскликнуть только:

– Бля!..

Рю затрясся. Вынув изо рта пальцы, он соскользнул с члена, упал лбом в одеяло и захохотал. Чертыхнувшись, Никита сел. Зашарил в поисках салфеток.

– Прости-и-и, – простонал Рю.

– Ты брал смартфон?

– Нет. Зачем?

– Фонарик бы. Боюсь заляпать.

– Давай, помогу.

Тщательно завёрнутый гондон отправился подальше. Рю утянул Никиту обратно на одеяло. Лёг рядом, придавив ногой. И не то чтобы так хотелось сбежать, но на душе было… да, пожалуй, как-то гадко.

– Извини, что заржал.

– Проехали.

– Точно?

– Точно.

– Тогда что не так?

Никита вздохнул.

– Скажи, – Рю поцеловал в плечо.

– Нелепый я какой-то.

– Почему?

Он не знал, как ответить. Чёртово чувство заполнило целиком, затмило всё. Вспомнился убогий секс с девушкой, тягостный для обеих сторон. На что надеялась Оксана? И чем думал сам Никита, продолжая с ней встречаться? Кого хотел обмануть?

Пальцы Рю коснулись виска. Зарылись в волосы.

– Что было не так? – он повторил вопрос.

– Я не видел тебя совсем.

– А руки для чего?

– Тебе же не понравилось.

– Ты сильно схватил потому что. Хватать нельзя. Но остальное-то можно.

Никита коснулся лица Рю, и тот снова лизнул ладонь.

– Извини, – сказал он, прижавшись к ней щекой. – Слишком я тебя хотел. Давай тоже. Трахни меня, как хочешь.

Никита взял его сзади. На этот раз ласкал всего. Рю громко стонал, извивался под руками, мычал, еле сдерживая крики, и насаживался с такой силой, что ухало где-то в груди. Ягодицы с липким стуком ударялись о бёдра. Один раз Никита замер – показалось, кто-то прошёл по коридору, – но Рю не дал отвлечься больше, чем на секунду. Наконец, движения стали короче и резче. Оба уже обливались потом. Низко рыкнув, Рю сел последний раз, со стоном выдрочил из своего члена сперму и размазал по груди.

– Сейчас, – шепнул Никита, – сейчас…

Он вставил Рю снова.

– А-а-ах!

И ещё раз.

– Боже…

– Совсем не жалеешь…

И ещё.

– Да-а!

– …мою попку!

Сжав пальцами твёрдые, скользкие соски, Никита бесконечное мгновение наслаждался очередным громким стоном, а после – крепко обнял Рю и спустил сам.

Они растянулись на одеяле. 

– А в этом ты хорош…

Никите польстила доля приятного потрясения в голосе Рю.

– Годы тренировок.

– Всегда в одной позе? Серьёзно?

– Плюс-минус. Если минеты не считать.

Рю замолчал.

– Сражён моим убожеством?

– Нет, – отстранённо ответил он. – Предвкушаю много приятной работы.

Уткнувшись в его волосы, Никита поймал зубами прядку и легонько потянул.

– Э-эй!

В коридоре снова что-то шаркнуло. Никита приподнялся:

– Ты тоже слышал?

– Мало ли, кому не спится, – Рю потянул его обратно.

– Вдруг хозяйка?

– Уже зашла бы.

– Или такие же, как мы?

– Пф-ф! Опоздали. Место занято.

– Или это… призрак! – Никита лизнул родинки на шее. – Пришел посмотреть.

– Думаешь, призраков интересует ебля?

– Кто их знает. Может, они как кошки.

– Никита! – Рю заржал, прикрыв рот ладонью.

– Да точно тебе говорю: просыпаются ночью, воют, ломятся везде, скрежещут когтями, производят тьму других леденящих звуков – изводят людей только так!

– Всё-таки ты, правда, странный!

– Да, – согласился Никита, снова обнимая.

Он всегда знал, что отличается от других. Не в мелочах. В самом главном. Иногда это приносило боль, и тогда ему хотелось стать «как все», а иногда – такие вот признания, от которых становилось спокойно и тепло.

Они лежали и целовались – в темноте странного места, голые, посреди гор каких-то старых вещей. И даже сатанинский холод не мог заставить их оторваться друг от друга. Может, это и была та самая любовь. А может, как советовал «старик Чеккарелли», стоило трезво оценивать метафоры. Особенно такие – одновременно горькие и сладкие, от которых сердце замирало в груди.

– Вернёмся в номер?

– Д-давай, – шепнул Рю, – я что-т-то н-немного з-замёрз-з.

– Бр-р! – поёжился Никита, скатывая одеяло. – Как будто ещё холоднее стало.

– Может быть, – отозвался Рю. – Твою мать! Да где же она?

– Что потерял?

– Смазку.

Никита тоже пошарил по полу, но не нащупал ничего похожего на тюбик.

– Укатилась, наверное.

– Вот дерьмо, – Рю вздохнул.

– Забей, – Никита взял его за руку. – Утром заберём.

Первый раз Руслан проснулся от грохота в ванной. Что-то уронили в душевой кабинке.

– Блядь, – отчётливо сказал Ершов.

Каваками хохотнул. Руслан почти провалился обратно в сон, но тут оба вернулись в комнату. В темноте он различал каждый шорох, а от шёпота только сильнее обострился слух.

– Не сильно тут теплее.

– Зато целых два одеяла и футо-о-о… – Каваками сладко зевнул. – О-ох, м-м-м.

– Может, свитер достать…

– И колоть меня всю ночь? Ну, нет. Ложись так. Вместе не замёрзнем. Даже жарко будет.

– Звучит двусмысленно.

– Хочешь ещё? – мурлыкнул Каваками.

– Хочу всегда. Я ведь говорил.

Они поцеловались и сразу же легли – на удивление тихо, но отвратительный причмокивающий звук ещё долго стоял в ушах.

Второй раз Руслан открыл глаза ближе к утру. Номер выстыл так, что было больно дышать. Чемодан остался на балконе, и даже куртка висела на крючке невыносимо далеко. Руслан повернул голову. Соседний футон пустовал. Сладкая парочка сопела на третьем, укрывшись двумя одеялами. И что-то древнее, звериное пробудилось в Руслане раньше разума, едва он представил, как им сейчас _тепло_. Он одолел расстояние в полтора метра раньше, чем моргнул. Втиснулся со своим одеялом под их два. И отрубился снова.

Третье пробуждение оказалось самым приятным. Было уже светло. Руслан тонул в тепле. Где-то рядом нехороший человек чатился, не выключив виброотклик. Иногда он тихо и очень знакомо хрюкал, сдерживая смех.

– Ершов, – пробормотал Руслан, не находя сил пошевелиться, – ты злодей.

– Злодеи здесь вы, – отозвался Никита, – а я – хороший мальчик.

Теперь хрюкнул Рю. Точно в ухо. И, сладко зевнув, обнял ещё крепче.

– Не слушай его, он просто завидует.

– Ага, ещё скажи, ревную.

– Разве нет?

– Ни капельки.

– А если так?

Рю закинул ногу на Руслана, и тот проснулся окончательно. Голый Рю Каваками прижимался к нему со спины и щекотал дыханием затылок.

– Ильясов, тревога! Твоя честь в опасности!

– Почему моя? – проворчал Руслан. – Может, это другим нужно бояться.

Сделав над собой усилие, он выпутался из тёплых объятий и повернулся. Рю лежал рядом. Ухмылялся, не открывая глаз. Никита сидел возле шкафа. Джинсы, свитер, на плечах – одеяло.

– Серьезное заявление! – хохотнул он, не отрываясь от смартфона. – Рю, ты слышал?

– Слышал. Уже весь дрожу.

Сладко потянувшись, Каваками открыл глаза и глянул одновременно хитро и лениво, как порой смотрела Лу. «Ну-ка, что ты мне сделаешь, человек?» – как бы говорил этот взгляд. Руслан залип.

– Хуя у вас печёт! – воскликнул Никита.

– М-м-м, – ответил ему Рю, продолжая смотреть, – время ужасных шуток?

Руслан, наконец, моргнул. Рассмеялся – слишком нервно, на свой вкус, – и сказал:

– У Ершова это время круглые сутки.

– Хе-хе.

Раздался звук щелчка камеры.

– Никита! – воскликнул Рю.

– Отличный кадр, – он опустил смартфон. – Скинуть вам? Или сразу в общий чат?

– Ты дошутишься, выложу в свой инстаграм!

– Если Ильясов не против, то я только за.

Рю захохотал. Руслан удивлённо переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Наконец, он смог сложить вопрос:

– Погоди-ка, у тебя _есть инстаграм_?..

– Пока только аккаунт, – Рю утёр выступившие слёзы. – Но сегодня нужно что-то опубликовать.

– Охренеть!

– Сам в шоке.

Руслан сел и тогда понял, почему Ершов свил возле шкафа гнездо. В номере было холодно. Почти как ночью. До сих пор! Он посмотрел на панорамное окно, выходившее в сад. К стеклу прижималась цветущие ветки. Придавленные снегом. Руслан зажмурился и глянул снова. Ничего не изменилось. Откинув одеяло, он метнулся в ванную и…

– Ничего себе!

Сакуры, сосны, дома, земля – белым было всё. Седеющий японец – кажется, сам господин Огава – расчищал дорожку через сад. Чуть дальше Тони и Лино работали с камерой. Мария им помогала.

– Признавайся, специально привез? – поддел Никита.

– Конечно! Над всей Россией собирал!

За спиной засмеялись. Вернувшись за смартфоном, Руслан сделал несколько фотографий и нырнул обратно под одеяло.

– Теперь не удивительно, что такой дубак!

– Сходи, погрейся в источнике, – предложил Рю. – Сегодня до двух мужские часы.

– Да, было бы неплохо, – согласился Руслан.

И не пошевелился. Теперь вылезать из тепла не хотелось вдвойне.

– Я с удовольствием утром окунулся, – сказал Никита.

– Один!

– Ты так сладко спал.

Притворно шмыгнув носом, Каваками натянул одеяло до ушей. Ершов написал последнее сообщение, сунул смартфон в карман и подобрался ближе.

– Рю-у-у, – пропел он.

– Не-а.

Они изображали пародию на размолвку, а их взгляды говорили о близости, какой между ними не было в феврале. Вспомнился ночной поцелуй, и Руслан вдруг понял: все три недели они хотели провести здесь наедине, и было бы просто свинством с его стороны торчать в номере круглые сутки.

Руслан только вышел за дверь, а Никита уже нырнул под одеяло. Рю едва успел увернуться от поцелуя. Время близилось к полудню, но он не мог заставить себя даже почистить зубы. Одеяло придавило к футону. Рю рассчитывал встать в девять, в десять, в половину одиннадцатого... Но увы. Просто принять вертикальное положение уже представлялось подвигом. Тяжелая голова продавливала подушку. Спина задеревенела и не желала гнуться. Ныли кости. Пока Никита плескался в онсене, Рю успел испугаться, что схватил простуду, но вскоре пришёл к мысли, что это «всего лишь» расплата за день на ногах и ночные приключения.

Учитывая всё предыдущее, могло быть и хуже.

– Э-эй, что такое? – Никита куснул за ухо.

– Подожди, умоюсь хотя бы.

– Му-у-у.

– Никита! – Рю рассмеялся.

Всё-таки он выполз в ванную, а когда вернулся и залез под одеяло, то едва не застонал от облегчения.

– Сильно тебя раскатало.

– Дерьмо!

– Из-за погоды? Или, – Никита порозовел, – это я ночью… переусердствовал?

– В каком смысле?

– Ну…

Он смутился окончательно. На щеках проступили красные пятна. Рю мог бы наслаждаться этим вечно, но вопрос, судя по глазам, полным ужаса, возник не шуточный.

– Ник?

– Ты сказал, я не жалею твою, м-м-м, попку. Было неприятно?

Рю не смог вспомнить, когда такое говорил. Память подкинула другое – первую репетицию: вот они обнимались, полностью расслабленные, а вот Никита стал холоднее льда и словно исчез из рук. Рю спрашивал о доверии, которое нужно паре для первого секса, если один из них девственник, но разговор свернул к страху перед размерами! Видно, имелась на то причина, иначе бы Никита не лежал сейчас рядом с лицом лица. Абсолютно красным.

– Было приятно. Почему ты сомневаешься?

– Ну… Он у меня большой… И ты так на нём скакал…

– Я скакал бы на нём ещё три дня и три ночи!

Никита фыркнул. Рю крепко его обнял.

– Не знаю, кто мог плохо сказать про твой член, но я от него без ума.

– Точно было хорошо?

– Никита! Было охуенно! Ну-ка, снимай-ка всё лишнее!..

Они снова обнимали друг друга. Целовались как ночью. Рю забыл о слабости – в нём загорался огонь, сжигавший всё. Любую печаль. Любую усталость. Никита хотел его. Шептал ласковые слова. Разве мог Рю чувствовать себя плохо? Нет, точно нет. Никогда.

Никита потянулся к гондонам и вдруг пробормотал:

– Блядь. Вот что я забыл: зайти в банкетный зал!

– А у тебя разве нет своей?

– Она в Нью-Йорке закончилась, думал, здесь возьму.

Рю вздохнул. Он тоже взял только один тюбик.

– Давай, сбегаю.

– С торчащим хером? Справимся уж так как-нибудь, – Рю откинул одеяло. – Соснём друг другу, как джентльмены. Типа того.

Никита хохотал так, что зазвенело в ушах, но когда дело зашло дальше шутки, снова смутился и начал розоветь.

– Ну, – пробормотал он, – так-то я не против.

– Но не хочешь? – догадался Рю.

Изнутри кольнуло.

– Как сказать...

– Скажи уж как-нибудь.

– Погоди. Нужно сформулировать.

Он долго молчал. Рю успел обдумать своё раздражение, вылезшее, когда не нужно. Разве было что-то плохое в том, что Никита не соглашался без раздумий? И разве это промедление значило, что Рю ему чем-то не угодил? _Может, стоит поучиться у него, а, Каваками?_

– Я... очень скучно трахался всю жизнь, – наконец, сказал Никита. – Не потому что чего-то другого не хотел. Просто партнёрам не доверял. Парни в клубах разные бывают, откуда знать, что у них на уме? – теперь он смотрел на Рю. – Но с тобой я попробовал бы. Не всё, может быть. Но многое. Не думаю, что ты станешь… как-то это использовать. Или, там, смеяться.

– Никита!

– Знаю, – он взял за руки. – Но и ты знай: бревно – моё второе имя.

– Ничего, – ответил Рю. – Я люблю деревья.

Это было вовсе не так, как Рю представлял себе, когда откинулся обратно на подушку. Никакой неприязни, страха или смущения – просто Никита сосал… медленно. Настолько, что не раз и не два Рю задушил порыв придать ему ускорения словом или делом. В конце концов, он закрыл глаза и велел себе расслабиться. В самом деле, когда ему последний раз так ласково гладили яйца и нежно целовали член, кто ещё так деликатно брал за щеку, так долго водил языком по головке?..

…Ну что, что этому злодею стоило ускориться хотя бы вполовину?!

Словно услышав мысли, Никита остановился. Рю приоткрыл глаз.

– Всё-таки не спишь!

– Я был на грани.

Никита фыркнул. Челка, которую он то и дело убирал за ухо, снова упала вперед. Рю вздрогнул – волосы мазнули по головке.

– Ты продолжай, продолжай.

Никита снова прижался губами к члену и, мягко обхватив, вобрал сразу на треть.

– О-ох, хорошее начало!..

Теперь он работал ртом, как нужно. Пусть не фантастически, но Рю остановил поток мыслей и отдался прекрасному, лёгкому наслаждению, за которое всегда любил оральный секс. Оказавшись на пределе, он остановил Никиту, и тот закончил рукой. Сперма брызнула на живот. Рю вжался затылком в подушку. Смотрел в потолок, а видел что-то другое: может, ночное небо над Боррего Спрингс, а может, иные звезды. Он плыл и плыл среди них – и хотя ничего такого не случилось и минет тянул, максимум, на середнячок – его вдруг словно накрыло лёгкой вуалью, поцеловало тёплым бризом.

«Я ещё жив», – подумал Рю.

Может, в третий или четвёртый раз так отчётливо за все последние годы.

– Ух! – над ним нависло лицо с сияющими глазами. – Что скажете, учитель, зачёт?

– Фу, Никита!!!

– Уав!

Рю стукнул его по плечу и получил в ответ ещё два счастливых «уав».

– Я обижусь!

– Ладно, – Никита привалился сбоку. – Извини.

– Почему ты загавкал?

– Ты же сказал «фу».

Рю зажмурился от смеха.

– Это было другое «фу», – кое-как выговорил он.

– Я понял, – Никита лизнул щеку. – Но прозвучало один-в-один как то самое!

Рю захохотал. Легкость после оргазма и это незнакомое настроение Никиты несли его куда-то вверх. Звонкий, музыкальный рык. Поцелуй в шею. Крепкие объятия – такие, в которых не страшно стать пушинкой...

– Да что с тобой?! – удивился Рю.

Никита улыбнулся. Глянул и ласково, и вместе с тем... не грустно, нет, но как человек, знающий про себя почти всё.

– Это дурь выходит.

– Дурь?

– Ага.

– Да ты даже не кончил!

– О, – улыбка стала шире, – мне для этого не нужно кончать.

– Вау.

– Скоро отпустит.

– Мне нравится, – Рю погладил его по волосам. – Здорово, когда умеешь так расслабиться... сам.

Прижавшись носом к шее, Никита выдохнул:

– Как я тебя люблю.

_Как я тебя люблю_. Рю затрясло. Как в лихорадке. Он зажмурился. Обнял Никиту ещё крепче. Так крепко, как только смог. _И я, и я, и я тебя люблю_, билось в голове. И Рю не знал, были ли это только мысли, или же уже слова, сказанные вслух.

– Никита, – он обхватил его лицо, нашёл губами губы. – Никита...

Земля и небо менялись местами. Может, и не было никакой земли и никакого неба, а был только этот номер, этот футон, этот голос, шепчущий его имя в ответ.

– Рю, – повторял он, – Рю, Рю, Рю...

Член Никиты упёрся в бедро. Рю приласкал его, снова наслаждаясь каждым дюймом, каждой выпуклой веной. Задница сжалась в предвкушении, и он застонал, вспомнив, что прямо сейчас останется ни с чем.

– Рю...

– Хочу его...

– Боже...

– Никита! – всхлипнул он. – Я умираю!

– От этого не умирают.

– А я – умру-у-у!..

– Ну-ну, не надо.

Никита прижался ртом к его рту – и целовал, целовал, целовал. Так, что срывало крышу. Рю стонал, надрачивая оба члена. Он, в самом деле, был при смерти. И простился с этим миром, когда сперма Никиты ударила ему в пах. Точно в волосы на лобке.

– А-а-ах!

– О-о-о...

Рю откинулся на спину, и минуту они лежали, как обломки корабля на берегу.

– Охуенно, – наконец, сказал Никита.

– Да, – ответил Рю.

В дверь постучали. Они переглянулись.

– Э-э-э... кто там? – спросил Никита.

– Исикава! – раздался бодрый голос. – Сегодня в четыре встреча с журналистами, не здесь, на катке, а до этого есть предложение пообедать внизу всем вместе.

– А обед когда? – спросил Рю.

– Минут через сорок.

– Мы спустимся!

– Извини, что говорим с тобой через дверь!

– У нас тут немного наёб...

Никита зажал ему рот, но Йошито уже хохотал.

– Не опаздывайте! – сказал он, отсмеявшись, и ушёл.

Они переглянулись.

– Нужно собираться, если через сорок минут.

– Ага.

– Иди в душ.

– Давай сначала ты.

– Рю, давай, ты первый.

– Я слишком хорошо лежу.

– Прояви милосердие к тому, кто встал в восемь утра!

– Ладно. Пойду первый – если ты меня отнесё... Эй-эй-эй, я пошути-и-и!.. НИКИТА, НЕТ, СТОЙ, БРОСЬ МЕНЯ, ТЫ НАДОРВЁШЬ СПИНУ! ААААААААААА!!!

Уже оделись, а Никита всё никак не мог отойти.

– У меня до сих пор в ухе звенит, – он снова зажмурился от смеха. – Боже, вот это голосище!

Рю засопел – больше для виду. Орать он, в самом деле, был мастер. Да даже когда не орал, всё равно его голос как будто летел поверх остальных голосов, первым прыгал людям в уши. Во взрослой жизни талант пригодился, но сколько Рю огреб за него в детстве, страшно было вспомнить.

– Идём? – спросил Никита, открывая дверь.

– Идём. Только заглянем в банкетный зал.

– Ага.

При свете дня всё оказалось в разы проще: и открыть сёдзи, и пройти в свободный от вещей закуток у дальней стены. Тюбик лежал под вешалкой. Никита потянулся к нему, но Рю сказал:

– Это не наша.

– Ого. Выходит, место популярное?

– А ты думал?

Никита всё же поднял смазку. Повертел в руках. Вздохнул.

– Тут всё по-японски.

– Тоже анальная, – ответил Рю, присмотревшись к этикетке. – Производитель гарантирует... э-э-э... вау-эффект. Не спрашивай! Я не знаю, что это!

– Может, – Никита прыснул, – опробуем?

– Ты серьёзно?

– Нашей всё равно нет.

– Мы ещё не искали.

Они осмотрели всё вокруг, однако другого тюбика не нашли.

– Наверное, унес тот, кто после нас пришёл, – предположил Никита. – Лол. Даже интересно стало, кто бы это мог быть? – задумавшись на пару секунд, сам же ответил. – Да что гадать? Анальная смазка любому пригодится, у кого есть жопа.

– Никаких зацепок, значит? – поддел Рю.

– Увы, детектив я тоже так себе. Но, – он поднял палец вверх, светлея лицом, – есть мастер, который всему меня научит!

– Чеккарелли тебя скорее затроллит.

– Зачем мне этот старик, – Никита навис, изображая мачо почти так же плохо, как Марти, – когда рядом целый ты?

– Не беру учеников.

– А я всё равно пролезу.

Никита пустил в ход сексуальный шёпот и в довершении чуть приподнял подбородок Рю. Тюбиком смазки. Но самым ужасным было другое: внизу потяжелело, словно кое-кто снова стал школьником, готовым вестись на всё подряд. Рю сглотнул. Ответить следовало достойно. Он глянул – так, как давным-давно смотрел на спящего Диониса. На его член. Ещё толком не разделяя простое любопытство и другой интерес.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Никита.

Одна бровь всё-таки подвела. Дёрнулась вверх. Но Рю вытянул. Зачем, в конце концов, полки в Зале Славы ломились от золотых наград?

– Да, – ответил он. – И со стажем.

– Что с ним? – спросила Луиза.

Никита снова согнулся от смеха, спрятав красное лицо в руках.

– Смешинку проглотил, – сказал Рю.

– Со вкусом травки?

– Со вкусом спер…

– Пожалуйста! – простонал Никита, зажав ему рот. – Хватит! Горшочек! Не ва… Ай!

Он отдёрнул руку.

– Что-что там варит горшочек? – повернулся Тони.

За столом в общем зале сидели все, кроме Юмико.

– Радугу, – Рю подмигнул и послал воздушный поцелуй, как это делал со сцены Адам Батлер. – По рецепту гей-легенды.

– Не-е-ет!

Никита упал на колени. Не поднимаясь, подполз к столу. Мико и Мария захохотали во весь голос. Парни сделали это немного тише. Одни звуки взмыли к потолку, а другие – раскатились по полу. Смех заполнил весь зал. От других столов стали посматривать то на шумную компанию, то на Рю. Он остался доволен.

– Вы точно хотите взять его на встречу со спонсорами? – всхлипнула Мария.

– Нет! – воскликнула Луиза. – Мы уже передумали!

– Встреча со спонсорами? – переспросил Рю.

– С местными поклонниками фигурного катания, – поправил Тони. – Нужен кто-то, кто поедет с нами на ужин вместо Юмико.

– У неё снова мигрень?

– Да, – ответила Луиза. – После завтрака приняла лекарство. Вроде, помогло. Спит сейчас. Не стала будить.

Рю сел рядом с ней, потеснив близнецов. Внутри встрепенулось чувство, раз за разом заставлявшее соглашаться на неприятные дела и давать тяжёлые обещания, и теперь он снова убеждал себя, почему сейчас должен сказать «нет».

– Конечно, беспроигрышным вариантом был бы Ник, но, боюсь, если мы будем говорить по-английски, это не создаст нужной атмосферы.

– Возьмите Руслана, – предложил Никита. – Он хорошо говорит по-японски.

– В самом деле? – спросил Тони.

– Никита всё приукрасил, – возразил Руслан, тем не менее переходя на японский, – говорю я средне. Но на слух воспринимаю хорошо, это правда.

– Идеально! – Луиза хлопнула ладонью по столу. – Вопрос закрыт.

– А нас не зовут, – Мария подпёрла щёку кулаком. – Ребята, идёмте в бар!

– В четыре на катке должны быть все, – пригрозил Тони.

– _Массовка_, – она закатила глаза, – идёмте в бар _после катка_!

– Думаешь, здесь есть что-то приличное? – спросила Мико.

– Не будь пессимисткой! – Йошито ей подмигнул. – Спросим у хозяина, наверняка, он знает, где лучше всего пропустить стаканчик. Парни, вы с нами?

– Я не против, – ответил Никита.

– Я подумаю, – сказал Рю.

– Лино?

– Если все идём, то я тоже в деле.

– Рю-у-у? – пропели Йошито и Мария.

Их вопрос подразумевал только один ответ.

Путь до катка занял добрых полчаса: кто-нибудь то и дело останавливался, чтобы сделать фото или селфи на фоне очередного домика в традиционном стиле или сугроба, который по какой-то причине ещё не успели убрать. Над городом так и висели тяжёлые тучи. От свинцово-серой воды в заливе поднимался густой туман. На середине моста, глянув на едва различимую громаду острова, Рю, мысленно ворчавший всю дорогу, вдруг замер, не сделав шаг, а в следующую секунду понял, что тянет из кармана смартфон. Было в простом и унылом холодном пейзаже что-то такое, отчего сжалось сердце.

Что-то… как будто даже родное.

В детстве, думая о Нагасаки, Рю представлял местечко вроде Санта-Моники, а потом вовсе перестал это делать – запретил себе грезить о городе, который навсегда покинула мать. На съемках «Пути девяти» Хикару как-то раз предложил слетать туда в выходной, но для этого нужно было получить разрешение от господина Такаги, а тот терпеть не мог Рю и, конечно, поставил бы какое-нибудь трудновыполнимое условие или выдумал очередное дурацкое правило. Может, если бы в Нагасаки действительно ждали, он провернул бы дельце. Не говоря уже о том, что провёл бы отличный выходной наедине с Хикару. Рю улыбнулся, вспоминая его добрый взгляд и тёплую улыбку, и ту очаровательную застенчивость, которая вдруг пробивалась, стоило ему на секунду выйти из роли грозного старшего брата. Тогда они так и не поняли друг друга до конца. Может, не смогли бы понять и теперь, хотя Рю – вот ведь чего никогда не представлял – уже сравнялся в возрасте с тем Хикару из воспоминаний.

– Что это? Фантомная ностальгия?

Он вздрогнул. Рядом стоял только Никита. Остальные ушли дальше по мосту.

– Что, прости?

– Чувство на твоём лице. На что-то тоскливое похоже.

– Ностальгию по своей родине испытываешь, разве нет?

– Потому и фантомная. Цыганенок сказал, корнями ты откуда-то отсюда.

– Да, – Рю кивнул. – Мать в Нагасаки родилась, и Масаши… да, тоже из этих мест.

– Они здесь познакомились, в Японии?

– Нет. В Америке уже.

– Бывает же, – Никита покачал головой.

Рю подумал только теперь: может, её привлекло, что Масаши – земляк. Или хотя бы успокоило в достаточной мере, чтобы подпустить его ближе. Никто не знал, как они познакомились. Даже Нина. Да и какое, в общем-то, это имело значение теперь?

– Сфотографировать тебя? – предложил Никита.

– Давай лучше сделаем селфи.

– Давай. Только, чур, не как в прошлый раз!

Рю фыркнул, включая фронталку. Никита встал рядом. Сделали несколько кадров и поспешили за остальными.

– Вот эта ничего, – сказал Рю, просматривая фотографии на ходу.

– О да!

– Не нравится?

– Нравится. Просто у тебя тут такое лицо, – Никита гоготнул, – будто ты всех на хую вертел.

Рю пихнул его в бок. Лицо было как лицо! Может, прищурился немного. Почему же сразу вертел?.. С другой стороны, его часто считали заносчивым, если знали только визуально. Он начал перебирать в уме все недавние селфи. Вспомнилась ссора и всё, что было сказано. Следом всплыли слова Никиты о фансервисе, социальных сетях и отсутствии необходимости давать интервью.

– Ник.

– Чего? – он снова кому-то писал.

– Ты меня убьешь.

– Серьезное заявление.

– Я подумал, эта идея... насчёт заигрывания... она не так уж плоха.

– Боже мой, да неужели?

Рю вздохнул. Сарказм был последним, что он хотел сейчас услышать.

– Ладно, давай серьёзно, – убрав смартфон, Никита повернулся. – Почему ты передумал?

– Ну, подумал… И передумал!

– Рю, – он остановился.

– Что? Я не могу мнение изменить?

– Конечно, можешь. Просто хочу быть уверен, что ты соглашаешься, потому что тебе это тоже зачем-то нужно.

– Нужно, – ответил Рю. – Не сомневайся.

– Хочешь вбросить селфи?

– Только подпись ужасную сочиню.

Никита засмеялся.

Уже возле катка Рю показал ему плоды своих трудов.

ryuuukwkmi мой прелестный партнёр на ближайший год @nick_ershov :lovely: #горите #юринальду #главныероли #съемки #явернулся :evil:

– Прелестный? – Никита хохотнул.

– Убрать?

– Ну, нет! Буду теперь прелестным!

Собравшись с духом, Рю нажал кнопку «Опубликовать» и не успел моргнуть, как появился комментарий.

nick_ershov :fire: добро пожаловать в инстаграм :3

Встреча не заняла много времени. Тони и Луиза взяли большую часть разговоров на себя. Руслан добросовестно помогал и, кажется, очаровал всех – и представителя от администрации города, и тех самых поклонников фигурного катания, и персонал катка, и, конечно, журналистов. Остальные поизображали массовку от силы несколько минут, а после разбрелись по холлу, рассматривая интерьер. Иногда они вдруг сталкивались и начинали что-то бурно обсуждать, склонившись над чьим-нибудь смартфоном. Куда делся Рю, Никита не понял. Вроде, зашли все вместе, а потом его и след простыл! Только один раз, уже заканчивая короткое интервью для местного телеканала, пока журналистка что-то уточняла у переводчицы, Никита зачем-то глянул в сторону и увидел знакомую куртку рядом с выдачей коньков. Рю болтал там с милой молоденькой девушкой. Нижнюю половину его лица скрывала нежно-бирюзовая маска-повязка, а верхнюю – непривычно растрёпанная чёлка. На виду были только глаза.

– Господин Ершов?

Моргнув, Никита повернулся к переводчице. Она сильно волновалась и отчаянно пыталась держать лицо.

– Извините. Повторите, пожалуйста, вопрос.

– Было много предположений, кто станет вашим партнёром по фильму. Вы уже можете раскрыть тайну?

– Тайну? – Никита хохотнул. – Простите. Ох, до сих пор немного не верится, хотя с самого начала имя знал. Да, пожалуй, я могу _раскрыть вам тайну_. Это – Рю Каваками. Мы вместе будем играть. Вместе искать ответ, что же такое любовь. 

– Свобода!!! – закричала Мария, едва за спинами «массовки» сомкнулись раздвижные двери.

На улице снова мело.

– Ну что, – спросила Мико, – пропустим по стаканчику? Йошито, ты узнал координаты?

– Да, тут недалеко. Раменная, но наливают там тоже хорошо.

Все одобрительно загалдели. Кроме одного.

Опустив маску под подбородок, Рю сказал:

– Может, пропустим по стаканчику в гостинице?

На секунду стало тихо – только свистел ветер.

– Рю! – воскликнула Мария. – Ты согласился!

– Я не знал, что начинаем уже сегодня.

– Малыш, – Мико крепко обняла его за плечи, – незнание не освобождает от ответственности.

Он фыркнул.

– И потом, – понизив голос, она усилила хватку, почти уронив Рю себе на грудь, – без Тони всё равно не начнём, а он не свалит с ужина раньше, чем часа через три. Мы успеем не только пропустить по стаканчику, но и безбожно протрезветь!

– Зачем куда-то идти в такую погоду, если можно сразу устроиться в тепле?

– Хорошая попытка, – Мария скрестила руки на груди, – но нет. Мы идём в раменную!

Чёрные глаза сверкнули так, что Никита поостерегся бы настаивать на своём, но близнецы, видно, слишком хорошо знали своего «дядюшку». Лино первым шагнул вниз по лестнице. Мария потянула Мико. Та отпустила Каваками, напоследок что-то шепнув на ухо. За ними двинулся Йошито.

– Идём? – спросил Никита.

– Идём, – буркнул Рю.

Он сдёрнул маску, натянул капюшон до самых бровей и потащился следом за всеми. Никита шёл рядом, гадая, что нашло на него на этот раз, но, поскользнувшись и едва не улетев, решил, что лучше сосредоточиться на том, что под ногами. Ночной снег убрали ещё до обеда, но за последний час намело даже больше, чем было! Может, не такую уж плохую идею предлагал Рю. Возвращаться из бара в темноте, по сугробам, а после – готовиться к ночной съёмке?..

Никита поднял взгляд – и забыл, о чём думал. Ветер кружил белое вперемешку с розовым! В подступавших сумерках оба цвета казались неожиданно яркими. Он не стал доставать смартфон. Просто остановился, запоминая картину. Рю ушёл немного вперед, и когда оглянулся, ветер сорвал капюшон. Растрепались волосы. Открылся высокий лоб с чёткими линиями бровей. Рю невольно сощурился - в лицо ему летели хлопья снега и лепестки. И Никита подумал вдруг: как тяжело отличить одно от другого среди бури.

– Ник?

Стряхнув наваждение, он догнал Рю и взял за руку. Тонкая кожаная перчатка обожгла холодом, но Никита только сильнее стиснул ладонь.

– Что случилось?

– Задумался.

Свободной рукой Рю натянул капюшон обратно, и они нагнали остальных. Отстали всего на десяток шагов, а уже чуть не потеряли из виду!

– Да, погодка, и правда, редкостная!

– Я... соврал насчёт неё, – голос Рю едва пробился сквозь ветер. – Думал, их проймет. Сто лет мечтал снова попасть в такую метель!

– Вот облом! – воскликнула Мария.

Они вшестером застыли перед узкой дверью в неприметный домик. Никита смотрел на вывеску, которая, видимо, означала, что раменная закрыта.

– Какие есть идеи? – спросила Мико.

– Может, что-то другое рядом найдётся...

– Если было предупреждение из-за погоды, – сказал Лино, – то все сейчас закроются.

– Вернемся в гостиницу, – сказал Рю.

Мария и Мико глянули на него недобро.

– Что? Снежная буря не моих рук дело.

Звякнул колокольчик. На улицу выглянул человек – молодой, высокий и приятно округлый. Никита его узнал. Тот парень, с которым они столкнулись по дороге в онсен! Макото обмолвилась, что столетнему деду он приходится родным внуком и водит того мыться два раза в неделю, а жена при всех зовёт его _Кэнго-тяном_, на что этот увалень не обижается – только веселее хохочет. Густые вьющиеся волосы, брови вразлёт, выразительное лицо, пухлые розовые губы и в противовес им – холодные ярко-голубые глаза. Словом, не гори Никита Ершов на более глубоком дне, второй бурятский краш был бы неизбежен. Только, конечно, японский. Сделав усилие, он моргнул, и только тогда услышал голос.

– ...сюда? – сказали по-английски с забавным местным акцентом. – У Мацумото открыто, проходите, пожалуйста!

Никита зашёл последним и увидел, как Кэнго-тян перевернул табличку, после чего выразительно глянул в самый конец узкого маленького зала, где за столиком сидела женщина. Тоже молодая. Хихикнув, она натянула воротник свитера до ушей.

– Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, – Кэнго-тян вежливо кивнул. – Хозяин сейчас вернётся.

Он прошёл к стойке, хлопнул по ней, задорно свистнул и крикнул:

– Эй, Мацумото!

Звук сильного голоса усладил слух. Никита расстегнул пальто и стянул шарф, провожая взглядом мощную фигуру, скрытую мешковатой тёплой одеждой.

Рю пихнул в бок.

– Э-эй! – воскликнул Никита по-русски. – Просто смотрю!

– Рот хотя бы прикрой.

– Мне уже начинать просить прощения?

– От этого я круглее не стану.

Сняв куртку, он пролез к стене, в самое труднодоступное место за длинным столом. Никита пробрался следом. Остальные тоже расселись. За стойкой появился хозяин. Йошито тут же порхнул к нему и завёл бурный разговор. Никита всё поглядывал на столик в углу. Парочка только делала вид, что сидит безучастно: и Кэнго-тян, и его спутница с интересом слушали беседу за стойкой. Закончилось всё тем, что Мария подскочила к ним с приглашением. Они вежливо отказались, но тут на подмогу пришла Мико, и им ничего не осталось, кроме как согласиться.

– Ямада Кэнго, – представился Кэнго-тян, – а это моя жена, Мисато. Рады приветствовать вас в Хасецу!

– Вот как? – хмыкнула Мария. – Уже всё про нас знаете?

– Не каждый день тут снимают кино.

– Да, – у его жены был тот же забавный акцент, – здесь обычно ничего не происходит. Вы – настоящее событие!

Новые знакомые оказались весёлыми собеседниками. Мисато хохмила не меньше, а то и больше своего мужа. Кэнго-тян широко улыбался. Ему это точно нравилось. Им обоим было под тридцать. Они рассказали, что познакомились ещё студентами, на вечеринке у общих друзей, и сразу нашли общий язык.

– Кэнго-тян показался мне таким милым увальнем, – Мисато подперла щёку кулаком. – Я решила: отошью его сразу. Чтобы не думал, что я из тех девиц, которым только бы выскочить замуж.

– И что же ты сделала? – спросила Мария.

– Пошутила. Очень плохую шутку. Самую ужасную, какую вспомнила.

Откинувшись на стуле, Кэнго-тян захохотал на всю раменную.

– Да-да, и тогда было так же. Он сказал…

– Я сказал, что всегда мечтал познакомиться с девушкой с таким же ужасным чувством юмора. Так что мы с _Мисато-сан_, ха-ха-ха, немного странная семья.

– Типа того. Его матушка терпеть меня не может.

– Она и меня-то не очень любит! – Кэнго-тян зажмурился от смеха. – Хотя я её единственный сын.

– Ох, родственники, – Йошито покачал головой, – тема всегда сложная.

– А как у вас в Америке? – Мисато повернулась к нему. – Проще с этим в японских семьях?

– Очень по-разному бывает. От самой семьи многое зависит, от достатка, от уровня образования – да даже от района, где живёте.

– Да, понимаю, о чём ты, – Кэнго-тян покивал. – Я в маленьком городе вырос – даже меньше этого. Там… сложно, если чем-то отличаешься. Честно говоря, Мисато-сан очень меня удивила, когда согласилась переехать в Хасецу. Жить в одном доме с нашим стариком, присматривать за ним.

– Ой, сейчас расскажет: наш старик такой, наш старик сякой, на всём Кюсю несноснее старика не найти. Просто играешь с ним в «Монополию» – и никаких проблем!

– Да он жульничает!

– Кэнго-тян так говорит, – сообщила Мисато благодарным слушателям, – потому что ни разу у него не выиграл.

Благодарные слушатели тут же подняли бокалы с пивом за настольные игры, объединяющие поколения. Выпил даже Рю. Как будто даже с удовольствием, хотя до того за весь вечер сделал не больше трёх глотков – да и тех из вежливости.

А вот Лино под шумок залип в твиттер. Когда Никита в очередной раз случайно зацепился взглядом за экран его смартфона, он смотрел ролик – без звука, но с субтитрами. «Прощай, прекрасный мир, где #рокзвездадевушки больше не несёт никакой хуйни, – гласило сообщение, сопровождавшее ретвит. – Это были прекрасные годы. R.I.P.». Лицо интервьюера в кадре сменилось на рожу Тибо Ламбера. Ещё по записи с выступления Никита понял – шарма мудиле не занимать, но эта видеозапись, сделанная явно в студии, показала ещё один нюанс: с какой жадностью он пользовался тем, что получил от природы. Каждое его движение, взгляды, мимика – всё кричало: смотри на меня.

Никита перевёл взгляд на субтитры.

«Брось, смысл любви давно утрачен. Любовь больше не определяет нашу жизнь. Люди стали эгоистами, зациклены на себе, на своей внешности, на своей карьере или каком-то там личном развитии. Не осталось внутри места никому, понимаешь? Никто не хочет больше быть частью, отдавать себя другому. Не модно быть рыцарем. Если, не дай Бог, вступишься, скажем, за честь дамы, феминистки тут же заклюют: ага, ублюдок, только и думаешь, что там у женщины между ног, только это тебя волнует. Благородство? Нет, только сексуальный подтекст».

Никита зажмурился, но когда открыл глаза, последние слова ещё не исчезли. Он посмотрел на Лино. Тот кивал, словно, в самом деле, оценил этот высер как достойное мнение. Ещё секунда, и мозг взорвался бы, но тут младший Чеккарелли бросил смартфон на стол и откинулся на спинку стула, в точности копируя вальяжную позу Ламбера.

– Ладно, сестрица! – прикрикнул он. – Скажи отцу, что мы согласны сняться в его бездуховном мыле.

Видно, между ними действительно была связь, непостижимая для обычных людей. Мария, минуя стадию изумления, подпрыгнула на стуле и закричала:

– Да! Да! Ура порокам! Ты будешь моим любимым ханжой, а я… – прижав одну руку к сердцу, вторую она протянула к нему и, томно закатив глаза, выдохнула, – твоей грешной страстью!

Четыре японских лица вытянулись от изумления, а пятое – застыло со сложным выражением. Потом Рю строго сказал:

– Так.

Близнецы посмотрели на него как самые честные и невинные люди на земле.

– Только попробуйте.

– И что ты нам сделаешь? – Лино скрестил руки на груди.

– Аур-р-р, – выгнувшись, Мария поскребла ногтями стол, – напишеш-ш-шь жалобу в полицию нра-а-авов?

Никита, наконец, понял, кого она изображает, и заржал. Рю хлопнул ладонью по лицу. Мико и Йошито засмеялись. Мария заплясала на стуле, довольная собой. Лино встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя образ, и сказал, обращаясь к новым знакомым:

– Простите, у нас тоже, э-э-э, немного странная семья.

Они тут же захохотали – громче всех остальных. Кэнго-тян всё никак не мог успокоиться, его громкий музыкальный смех стал надрывным.

– Да что с тобой? – изумилась Мисато.

– Если расскажу, вы просто умрёте, – ответил он, потирая красное лицо.

– А этот парень мастер интриги! – воскликнул Йошито.

– Говори же! – потребовала Мико.

– Мы готовы умереть, – подтвердила Мария.

Кэнго-тян повернулся к Рю:

– Простите, господин Каваками, я ведь только сейчас понял, _рядом с кем сижу._ Всё время, что тут болтаем, гадал, кто вы, где вас видел, а спрашивать уже неловко. Но история не об этом, ха-ха-ха. Когда я был юн…

– О, мой старик, – Мисато снова подпёрла щёку кулаком.

– …одно лето нам с сестрой довелось провести у тётки в Аките. У родителей что-то не ладилось, и они отправили нас, детей, подальше.

– Акита? Ты никогда не говорил!

– Запамятовал как-то. Бывает. А вспомнил вот почему: там меня преследовала девушка, фанатка Рю Каваками. Считала, я на него похож. Сейчас смешно такое говорить, но тогда во мне было гораздо меньше килограммов и какое-то сходство, в самом деле, прослеживалось. Думаю, это потому, – скрестив руки на груди, Кэнго-тян одухотворённо посмотрел в потолок, – что все красивые люди, так или иначе, родом с Кюсю…

Мисато хлопнула его по плечу, и он продолжил уже без лишнего притворства:

– Так вот, эта девушка, Норико, жила по соседству. Она была даже и меня постарше, но никто из взрослых не придал значения, когда она подружилась с моей сестрой и стала часто приходить. Я-то себе друзей не нашёл, таскался поначалу с ними везде. Через неделю или полторы после приезда мы втроём засиделись допоздна – включили «Путь девяти», и тётка разрешила нам до конца досмотреть, не расходиться. И вот, – Кэнго-тян понизил голос, – в густых летних сумерках посреди последнего сражения _я почувствовал её руку у себя в штанах_.

Засмеялись все.

– Ками-сама! – Мисато стукнула бокалом по столу, и пиво плеснуло через край. – Серьёзно? А ты что?

– Растерялся, конечно, – он развёл руками. – Сидел как пень. С торчащим сучком.

Женщины закричали, перекрыв даже мужской хохот.

– Сказать по правде, – Кэнго-тян странно усмехнулся, вдруг выпав из образа весельчака, – это было ужасно. Когда я опомнился, то убежал. И потом, как мог, сторонился Норико. Уходил гулять на весь день, если успевал выйти из дома до её прихода, а если нет – в комнате сидел. Сестра зачем-то дала мой номер, и она писала сообщения каждый час. Странные всякие вещи. И даже когда мы уехали, я ещё долго от неё что-то такое получал. А ведь даже ни разу не ответил! Потом, к счастью, узнал, что неприятный номер можно просто забанить. 

На этот раз смеялись тише.

– Такая вот история, – закончил Кэнго-тян и, почесав затылок, смущённо крякнул. – Да, думал, хохму расскажу, а вышло как-то…

– Чудовищно, – подсказал Рю.

В отличие от остальных, на его лице не было и тени улыбки.

– Точно! Чудовищем я себя и представлял! Мне до сих пор, бывает, снится… это чувство.

– Мой бедный! – Мисато обняла Кэнго-тяна, склонив его голову на своё плечо. – Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Никита улыбнулся. Чем-то они неуловимо напоминали Джонни и Шарлотту. Он поймал взгляд Мисато и собрался, наконец, что-нибудь сказать, как Мария закричала:

– Господь! Уже без двадцати восемь! Отец нам головы открутит, если мы к половине одиннадцатого не приготовим наших голубков!

Тут же подскочив, все начали бурно прощаться.

– Ещё увидимся, надеюсь? – спросил Йошито.

– Мы почти каждый вечер к Мацумото заходим, – сказал Кэнго-тян. – В хорошую погоду здесь людно, но для друзей место есть всегда.

– Обменяемся контактами! – Мико разблокировала смартфон. – Мы тут до середины апреля. Будем только рады потусить.

– Отлично! – воскликнула Мисато.

Они быстро нашли друг друга в нескольких социальных сетях.

– Вперед! – Мария бросилась к двери. – Сквозь снег! Кто-нибудь помнит дорогу?..

Близнецы побежали. Мико и Йошито едва поспевали за ними. Рю ограничился быстрой ходьбой. Никита шёл рядом. Метель утихла, но снег ещё падал. Намело много. Глядя на это зимнее царство, тяжело было поверить, что ещё вчера всюду расцветала сакура.

Рю молчал до самого моста, а потом вдруг повернулся и сказал:

– Удивительная всё-таки пара.

– Те двое? Да, весьма.

– А история, правда, жуткая. Но, знаешь, в чём-то даже завидую _Кэнго-тяну_. Увалень увальнем, а себя в обиду не дал, – он усмехнулся. – Я не смог бы так: ничего не отвечать.

– Даже такой чокнутой?

– Даже такой.

– Почему?

– Почему? – Рю глянул в темноту за перилами моста. – Мне кажется, здесь неуместны всякие «почему». Когда не можешь отстоять себя перед кем-то, никакие вопросы уже не стоят. Есть только готовые ответы. Не в твою пользу.

Никита взял его за руку.

– Тогда какой бы это был ответ?

– Не знаю, как это словами объяснить. То есть, если словами, будет фраза «потому что она женщина». Но смысл в ней не тот, – он перевёл взгляд на Никиту. – Понимаешь? Смысл не в том, что я – мужчина и должен делать для женщин широкие жесты, а в том, что… _её несчастья на моей совести_, – Рю дёрнулся, вздрогнул всем телом и сам же поёжился от этого. – Я, в общем-то, потому и бросил с девчонками мутить. Невыносимое это чувство.

Никита напрягся. Умом понимал: есть люди, которым действительно всё равно, с кем трахаться, – но от одной только мысли, что можно с удовольствием сунуть хер в пизду, по телу разлился неприятный холод.

– И ты мог бы с женщиной жить, если бы не это?

– Ох, Никита, – Рю вдруг рассмеялся, глянул иронично, но без зла и покачал головой. – Видно, правда, тому, кто не знает, не объяснить. Нет никакого «если бы не это». Это – всегда со мной.

– Ты идёшь?

Никита понял, что до сих пор сидит на футоне и мнёт стянутый свитер.

– Эм-м-м…

– Всё в порядке? – Рю стоял у двери.

– Д-да. Да, всё в порядке. Иди. Я… немного настроюсь и тоже спущусь.

– Нужно одному побыть? Понимаю, – обеспокоенное выражение на лице сменилось нежной улыбкой. – Скажу ребятам, чтобы не дёргали тебя раньше, чем нужно.

– Спасибо.

Рю кивнул. Его длинные пальцы легко коснулись двери. Хлоп. Никита остался один, удивлённый запоздалым осознанием, что ни разу не сказал ему, что быстрее всего влюбился в его руки.

«Соберись, Ершов».

Но он всё никак не мог собраться. Может, потому что пришла пора раздеться. Никита хрюкнул, позабавившись игрой смыслов, но этой радости хватило на долю секунды, после которой неприятное чувство, кравшееся к нему весь вечер, стало только сильнее. Он вспоминал себя другим – тем парнем, без стыда скинувшим одежду перед художником и наслаждавшимся его жадным взглядом, но, как ни старался, не мог отделить это от всей грязи, что вылилась после. Репетиции дали пищу для переосмысления, успокоили разум, но там, в глубине души, лежала тьма, равнодушная ко всему, что происходило снаружи. Раздеваясь перед Рю, Никита не пытался выставить себя плейбоем. Да, знал, что выглядит хорошо, но не имел мысли впечатлить именно телом. Не в Калифорнии. Не этого человека. Олег только и ждал, когда жизнь даст повод для «греха» и невыносимых страданий. Рю… Чутьё подсказывало, что, несмотря на всю свою страсть, а может, и благодаря ей, Каваками из тех людей, которых не соблазнить против их воли. Взять чем-то другим – возможно. Но не тем, что шло от земли. Точно нет.

Мысли увлекли дальше: в такие дебри, что Никита уже забыл, с чего начал, и зачем копнул до дна там, где всё было до смешного просто – просто Виктор Никифоров встал перед Юри в чём мать родила, потому что мог.

Экран смартфона вспыхнул. Упало сообщение от Йошито.

Время близилось к десяти.

Номер, отведённый под гримёрную, был ещё меньше, чем их «люкс». Возле закутка, отгороженного ширмой, Мария, страшно ругаясь, попеременно рылась в четырёх огромных чемоданах сразу. Мико стояла над ней и заливисто хохотала, пересказывая Руслану историю Кэнго-тяна. Ильясов сидел на высоком стуле в единственном более-менее свободном углу. Посреди всего этого Йошито колдовал над лицом Рю. Кажется, лепил накладную щёку.

Никита замер на пороге.

– Ник! Проходи-проходи!

Мико взмахнула рукой – и ширма с грохотом опрокинулась на стену.

– И-и-и-и!!!

– А-а-а-а!!! – подскочила Мария.

Ильясов и Йошито захохотали.

– Вы там живы? – Рю оглянулся.

– О-о-о, – Мико схватилась за сердце, – я отвыкла работать в полевых условиях!

– А представьте, что будет, когда собаку привезут!

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что она будет жить у нас в номере?!

– Я ничему не удивлюсь, – проворчала Мария и, возведя руки к потолку, вдруг закричала. – Господи, да здесь же где-то лежало, ну-у-у?!!

Все засмеялись. Присев на корточки, она вернулась к поискам.

– Не знал, что собака тоже будет, – сказал Никита.

– Будет, – ответил Йошито. – Пятого числа. На два дня привезут, дольше сейчас не могут. И осенью – на полторы недели только. У этого пса график съёмок плотнее, чем у вас, ребята.

– Р-р-р! – Мария подкинула несколько футболок. – Папа! Иногда его проще убить! Отдать бешеные деньги _за собаку_ и зажать на аренду одного лишнего номера! Мы могли бы всё пове… о-о-о!!! Наконец-то! – она подскочила, прижимая к груди тёмно-синие джинсы. – Вот они, вот! Я не могла их забыть!

– Отлично! – Мико повернулась к зеркалу. – Рю, снимай штаны!

– Опять? Детка, я уже не молод, чтобы снимать штаны так часто!

– Посмотрим, что скажет твой писюн, – она не осталась в долгу.

Мария взвыла. Руслан снова заржал.

– Писюн? – обернулся Йошито. – Кто вообще использует такое дурацкое слово, кроме детей?

– Сразу видно, у кого член, а у кого писюн.

Он закатил глаза. Со всех сторон снова засмеялись.

– Я считаю, этот вопрос можно добавить в блиц-интервью, – Мария утёрла слёзы. – У вас член или писюн?

Мико согнулась пополам.

– Что за интервью? – удивился Никита.

– Мы решили собирать компромат! – Мария сверкнула глазами, а через секунду побледнела и повернулась к Мико. – Так. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что для Ника тоже нужно искать…

– Не-е-ет, – простонала та. – Он сегодня го-о-олый!

– Волшебно! Тогда я побежала. Не то меня убьют.

Пробравшись к выходу, Мария напоследок зловещим голосом провыла:

– Писю-у-у-ун!

И под хохот юркнула за дверь.

– О-о-о! Ник, да не стой же там, проходи!

Мико кое-как выпрямилась, ногой отпихнула два чемодана, расчищая дорогу к покосившейся ширме, поправила её, потом кинула джинсы в руки Руслану и, склонившись на секунду, встала уже с халатом, который вручила Никите.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, не двинувшись с места.

– Тебе помочь? – ласково спросила Мико.

– Возможно.

Руслан гоготнул.

– Ильясов, а ты что вообще тут делаешь?

– Наслаждаюсь, – без тени стыда сообщил подлец.

Рю хрюкнул. Мико схватила Никиту под локоть и направила за ширму.

– А какая собака? – спросил он, стягивая футболку.

– Королевский пудель, – отозвался Йошито.

– Ого.

– Да, огромная зверюга! Луиза показывала фото.

– Но, говорят, он милаха, – заметила Мико. – Ты боишься собак?

– Нет, – Никита расстался с джинсами. – Наоборот.

– Я завела бы собаку, если бы не моталась столько туда-сюда.

Следом отправились носки и трусы. Он остался голым за этими тонкими панелями, обтянутыми жёлтой тканью с причудливыми птицами и жуками. Рискуя опрокинуть ширму, Никита всё же коснулся ближайшего скарабея. Настоящий шёлк! Мелькнула мысль: прижаться бы к этому шёлку всем телом, слиться с ним, стать его частью, таким же неотделимым узором.

«Я справлюсь».

Никита накинул халат, затянул пояс – и вышел.

– Прошу! – Мико поставила к зеркалу второй раскладной стул.

– Подожди пару минут, – бросил Йошито. – Сейчас закончим.

Никита сел – и вздрогнул, едва узнав отражение Рю. С этими щёчками он, в самом деле, больше напоминал Кэнго-тяна, чем себя! Роскошные брови скрыла растрёпанная чёлка. Его остались только глаза: тёмные, пытливые, как будто даже слишком чужие на таком нежном лице. Никита вздрогнул снова – это Мико обняла за плечи. Она тоже смотрела в зеркало. На Рю.

– Я вижу сладкую булочку, а ты?

Сладкая булочка одарила таким взглядом, что в паху потяжелело.

– Всё! – Йошито сделал шаг назад. – Готово!

Рю взял очки. Надел. Ещё разлохматил волосы. На лице, наконец, стали заметны губы – красиво припухлые, чувственные. Взгляд скользнул ниже, по родинкам на шее, по плечам и округлым бокам под тёмно-коричневым свитшотом. У Дымбрыла были такие же – только свои, настоящие. Сколько раз Никита представлял, каково обнять такого парня!

– Это… противозаконно, – выдохнул он.

Мико захохотала.

– Противозаконно? – Рю повернулся.

– Ты слишком горяч.

– Разве? – он повернулся к Йошито.

– По мне, так тюфяк тюфяком, – тот пожал плечами.

– О-о-отсто-о-ой! – проблеяли из угла.

Рю снова посмотрел на Никиту. Теперь со скептическим выражением лица. Никита улыбнулся, подумав вдруг, каким счастливым человеком был Виктор Никифоров, если мог видеть своего Юри каждый день.

– Ладно, Каваками, – Йошито хлопнул того по плечу, – уступи место единорогу!

Под общий смех Никита пересел на другой стул. Рю забрал у Руслана джинсы и надел вместо тех, в которых был. Мико подвернула штанины, потом поправила свитшот, дала мешковатую коричневую куртку и пригрозила:

– Чур, нигде не валяться!

– Но присесть-то можно?

– Можно. Исикава, у тебя там открыто?

– Ага.

– Давай, иди туда, побудь в тишине, – она вдруг обняла Рю. – Я позову, когда Тони скажет.

Едва он ушёл, Руслан спрыгнул со стула:

– Ладно, Макото, наверное, уже закончила. Пора мне на массаж! Не теряйте.

Снова хлопнула дверь. Йошито заколол Никите чёлку и принялся за работу.

– Волнуешься? – Мико села к зеркалу.

– Да, – он не стал врать. – Очень. Первый раз в такой сцене.

– Я тоже в первый раз переживала. А потом поняла: да кому от этого горячо или холодно, кто умрёт? Просто ещё одни сиськи в кадре.

– Пожалуй, так.

Кисть приятно щекотала лицо. Никита закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущении. Представил, как прижимается щеками к мягким бокам.

– Надо же! – хихикнула Мико. – И правда, Исикава, а я тебе не верила!

Никита приоткрыл глаз.

– Мы поспорили, – пояснил Йошито, – на что похожа твоя влюблённая улыбка.

– И на что же?

– Я топила за обаятельного хмыря, но, должна признать, на встречу во сне это похоже гораздо больше!

– Встреча во сне? Ну вы даёте, ребята!

– Правда-правда. Есть в тебе что-то такое, – Йошито щёлкнул пальцами, – волшебное. Не от людей.

– Да, – Мико хитро прищурилась. – Иначе как объяснить, что Рю завёл инстаграм?

– Просто решил, что пришла пора это сделать.

– Да-да, никакого волшебства!

Никита фыркнул – больше от смеха, чем задетый всерьёз. Да и что могло его задеть? Они с Рю не скрывались, а остальные как не изумлялись, что происходит нечто невероятное, так и не делали вид, будто этого нет. Просто… принимали. Как что-то нормальное. Привыкнуть к этому здесь предстояло только одному человеку – ему самому.

– Здорово, что вы в хорошем смысле на одной волне, – сказал Йошито.

– Да, – вздохнула Мико. – Не то что с Ламбером.

– Согласен. На съёмках «Ублюдков» мы видели некоторое дерьмо.

– Может, в другой раз посплетничаем? – Никита понизил голос.

– В другой ра-а-аз? – тоже шёпотом переспросила Мико.

– Тут же всё слышно, – он сказал ещё тише. – Зачем портить ему такой вечер?

– Хм-м, – Йошито оглянулся, словно мог видеть сквозь стену. – Пожалуй, ты прав.

Зеркало отразило человека с обаятельной улыбкой и горящими голубыми глазами. На лоб падала серебристая чёлка. Он повернул голову в одну сторону, потом в другую.

– И правда, прелестный.

Йошито и Мико засмеялись.

Никита никогда не видел себя таким. Представлял что-то бесцветное. Что-то, заполненное в лучшем случае воздухом, а в худшем – пустотой. Но в зеркале было иное. Как будто этот парень состоял из прозрачного света. В самом деле, волшебного.

Заглянула Луиза.

– Ник готов?

– Ты готов? – спросил Йошито.

– Да, – ответил Никита, не отрывая взгляда от лица Виктора. – Ник готов.

Время близилось к полуночи. По дороге Луиза ворчала, что госпожа Огава даже слушать не хотела о том, чтобы сократить время работы онсена хотя бы на час. Последние посетители уходили в десять. Потом ещё сорок минут Макото убиралась вокруг источника и в душевых, и только после этого можно было прийти с аппаратурой.

Её ворчание успокаивало.

Они прошли пустую раздевалку. Дальше тоже было непривычно тихо. От одной двери до другой кафельный пол застелили циновками. Вокруг онсена горел яркий свет и кипела жизнь пусть скромной, но всё же съёмочной площадки. Тони как раз спорил с близнецами, получится ли пролезть с камерой вдоль забора.

– Папа! – закричала Мария, взмахнув руками. – Что за блажь?! Зачем год гоняться за дождём?! Ты что, Накаяма? Снимем с этого ракурса дома! Будет точно такой же онсен! Никто не отличит!

– Что за дети! Мы всё равно здесь на три недели! Почему бы не попробовать?

Мария запыхтела. Тони нехорошо сверкнул глазами.

Возникла заминка, которой воспользовался Лино.

– Так я иду разбирать забор? – спросил он абсолютно спокойным голосом.

Тони глянул на Марию, потом – на Лино, потом – снова на Марию, и воскликнул:

– Кто вас только таких зануд сделал!

Закончив последние приготовления, Луиза и Мария ушли. Их сменил Йошито. На площадке остался необходимый минимум людей. И хотя в январе Никита постеснялся озвучить такое варварское условие, все они были мужчинами.

– Как там Рю? – спросил Тони.

– В нетерпении.

– Это хорошо.

– Звать?

– Пусть пока маринуется. Начнём с Ника. Это самое сложное сегодня, так?

Все трое смотрели на Никиту. Щёки мгновенно начали гореть.

– Сложное? – нарочито изумился Йошито, скрестив руки на груди. – Да это легче лёгкого! Ведь он неотразим!

Пара запоротых дублей – и взыграло банальное упрямство. «Сделать как нужно» перешло из области личных переживаний в плоскость профессиональных, а там всё было на порядок проще. Не то чтобы Никита получил удовольствие, вставая из воды под прицелом камеры, но больше и не чувствовал ужаса. Немного дёргался, но Тони полностью устроила идея, которую он предложил: Виктор тоже волновался, желая произвести сногсшибательное впечатление на человека, о котором почти ничего не знал и который уже столько раз его запутал.

– Отлично! – наконец, сказал Чеккарелли. – Вот теперь зовите Каваками. Будем мучить его как следует!

К выбегавшему из двери Рю он был беспощаден. Сделали дублей двадцать, после каждого из которых Тони кричал:

– Заметно! Всё равно заметно! Ну! Да что с тобой? Давай ещё раз!

И Рю не психовал, чего в глубине души боялся Никита. Выслушивал молча, серьёзно глядя из-под челки, кивал и делал снова. И снова. И снова. И происходило странное – то, что тяжело было объяснить. С каждым разом из него уходил цвет. Он становился всё прозрачнее, пока не начала выбегать, кажется, одна его одежда!

Закончили в третьем часу. Пока сняли грим и переоделись, пошёл четвёртый. Никита уже мысленно считал шаги до номера, но Рю уговорил принять душ внизу, пока там убирают аппаратуру. Сказал, зачем тревожить Руслана лишним шумом. Никита согласился, и теперь жалел. Пустые, словно мёртвые ванны. Неприятный сквозняк. Да и снова сверкать голым задом перед ребятами было неловко. Одно дело – на площадке, а другое – вот так, демонстративно завалившись под горячий душ, когда они ещё работали.

Никита занял любимую дальнюю кабинку. Рю встал в ту, что посередине, но так и не включил воду. Завис, глядя в одну точку на стене.

– Всё в порядке?

– А? – Рю вскинул брови. – Ну, – смутился, – наверное?.. – помолчал. – Как, по-твоему, я более-менее справился?

– Есть сомнения?

– Из-за меня всё так затянулось. Тони сегодня больше отснять хотел.

– Вроде, он остался доволен.

– Последние три дубля – то, что нужно!

Они повернулись на голос. Чеккарелли стоял на циновках, посреди дороги из онсена в раздевалку. Мимо, потеснив его, прошли со штативами Лино и Йошито, но он этого как будто даже не заметил.

– Так и играй Юри в первом акте. Пусть будет никаким! Пусть покажет характер только под давлением обстоятельств!

– Тони, – Рю нахмурился, – ничего, что мы моемся?

– И отлично смотритесь, между прочим.

– Тони!

Потерев подбородок, он склонил голову к плечу и пробормотал:

– В самом деле, как два голубка. Моются ли голуби? Не припомню. Но воробышки в лужах очень даже хороши – так… непосредственны. Мимо них ходят люди, а они плещутся в своё удовольствие, хм-м, помнится, я видел фотографии любопытного пляжного душа на местном…

– Тони!!!

– Как думаешь, Каваками, он работает в марте?

– Пошел вон!!!

Чеккарелли ухмыльнулся. Рю отнял у Никиты мочалку – и только тогда Тони шмыгнул в раздевалку. Чуть не столкнулся с Йошито. Тот вернулся к стеклянной двери в онсен, снял фиксатор, плотно закрыл.

– Мы там закончили, парни.

– Да неужели? – проворчал Рю. – Я думал, никогда не уйдете!

Он включил воду, но снова залип. На этот раз на прозрачную сумочку с набором для душа. Гипнотизировал мочалку в ней, а в руках сжимал ещё одну. Никита не мог смотреть на это без смеха.

– Давай, потру тебя.

– Давай, – Рю кивнул.

Едва Никита начал, он глубоко вдохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

– Извини, – донеслось сквозь шум воды. – Всё в порядке. Я просто постою так.

– Стой, как тебе нравится.

– Ага.

Никита улыбнулся, продолжая тереть. С плеч перешёл на спину, а от неё – на бока и живот. После долгих часов без объятий было приятно просто прикасаться к Рю. И намыливать его тоже было приятно. Никита понял это ещё ночью, когда они залезли под душ вместе, хотя то неловкое копошение в тесной кабинке едва ли тянуло на любовные нежности.

– Твою мать, – убрав ладони от лица, Рю запрокинул голову, – какой же кайф!

В онсен нырнули на минутку. Снова сели, обнявшись.

– Не так уж страшно оказалось, да? – спросил Рю.

– Да. Как-то даже втянулся. А ты?

– Что я?

– Как тебе снова сниматься?

Он долго смотрел на луну, плывущую в облаках, а потом улыбнулся:

– Волшебно.

…Видно, добраться до тёплой постельки Никите и Рю было сегодня не суждено. Дверь одного из номеров на первом этаже внезапно распахнулась прямо перед ними, и Йошито могучими руками загреб обоих внутрь.

– Прикиньте! – крикнул он. – Они тут шампанское пили! Без нас!

– Ладно тебе, – отозвался Лино, – оставили же две бутылки.

Бдыщ!

Это Тони открыл первую.

Руслан не спал. Ещё залипал в смартфон, когда эти двое ввалились в номер.

– Пойдём же! – сладострастно шептал Рю, повиснув на Никите.

– Не пойдём.

– Пойдё-о-ом!

– Не-е-ет.

– Ну-у-у! – кажется, Рю лез сразу со всех сторон. – Пойдём-пойдём-пойдём!

– Р-р-р! – Никита схватил его и встряхнул.

На секунду Каваками замолчал, хлопая глазами, а потом просиял:

– Так всё-таки идём?

Увидев лицо Никиты, Руслан заржал. Оба повернулись к нему.

– Куда вы собрались среди ночи?

– Никуда.

– Ебаться.

Они сказали одновременно. Потом Рю ещё сказал:

– Упс. Это лишняя была информация, да?

Никита потащил его на футон.

– Не-е-ет! Я не хочу спа-а-ать!

– Просто полежим.

– И лежа-а-ать не хочу-у-у!

Никита его отпустил, и он рухнул вниз, успев схватиться за зелёную штанину. Ткань затрещала. Заржали оба.

– Ник! – воскликнул Рю, обняв за ногу. – Раз не хочешь никуда идти, сделаем плохое селфи! Сейчас! Я выложу его в инстаграм и напишу, что люблю тебя! Можно?

– Можно, – хохотнул Никита. – Когда протрезвеешь.

– Му-у-у!

– Рю.

– Я поставлю десять тысяч двусмысленных тегов, да?

– Видел такое? – Никита повернулся к Руслану.

– Ершов, что ты с ним сделал?!

Рю уже открыл рот.

– А, нет-нет, ничего не хочу об этом знать!

Руслан замахал руками, но поздно – Рю метнулся как тигр. Обнял, несмотря на протест. Прижался щекой к щеке.

– Мы не трахались, – шепнул он. – У нас было нечто иное: я двадцать пять раз выбегал из-за двери, а он всё стоял и вот так протягивал руку, – Рю легко взмахнул левой, повторяя, видимо, жест Никиты, – и говорил: я буду твоим тренером, Юри, и вот это всё, и над онсеном сияла луна, но Виктор Никифоров сиял ярче! Глупый, глупый Юри! Нужно было сразу раздеваться и прыгать в воду! Я бы, – он прижал ладонь к груди, – так бы и сделал.

– Да мы же оставили всего две бутылки! – Руслан тщетно пытался спастись.

– Но одна целиком ушла на-а-ам, – Рю снова сдавил до хруста и, тут же отпустив, рухнул на футон. – Как я счастлив, кто бы знал! Пять самых дерьмовых лет моей жизни, – рассмеявшись, он показал потолку неприличный жест, – ЗАКОНЧИЛИСЬ!

– Рю, – Никита приложил палец к губам.

– Я не могу молчать, – ответил тот громким шёпотом, – моё сердце ПОЁТ!

– Сердце моё, давай ты будешь петь чу-уточку тише?

– Нет, – Рю покачал головой, улыбаясь так открыто, что стало неловко смотреть, – нет, – он уронил Никиту на футон, – я не буду петь тише. Ни-ког-да. Дай мне смартфон и селфи-стик. Мы делаем селфи!

Ершов куснул волосы на его макушке – и получил по морде. Рю сам же охнул, начал извиняться, пытаясь поцеловать ушибленное место, но тот только ржал, не даваясь снова и снова. Наконец, он вырвался и откатился на балкон, к чемоданам, опрокинув два из трёх. Теперь хохот разобрал и Рю.

Чтобы как-то напомнить о своём присутствии, Руслан озвучил очевидный факт:

– Ребята, вы в говно.

– Прости нас, – Рю снова прижал руку к груди, – это было слишком хорошо.

Порыскав вокруг футонов и под подушками, Ершов нашёл, что просили.

– Пожалуйста, Ваше Величество.

Съязвил он мастерски, но и в ответном взгляде получил королевское достоинство, не меньше. Настала очередь Руслана умирать от хохота.

– Все сюда! – велел Каваками, отточенным движением вытягивая перед собой селфи-стик со смартфоном. – Нам нужно… _безумное гейство_. Руслан, с тебя безумие. Ник, с нас…

– С Вас?..

– Прижимайся! – Рю выгнулся. – Ко мне!

Он сложил губы бантиком. Никита обнял его сзади и глянул в камеру – в самом деле, томно, так, словно сейчас они оба начнут…

– А-а-а!!! – Руслан закрыл лицо руками.

– Безумие! Быстро! Ну?!

Подкатившись к ним, он скорчил невероятно кривую рожу, и Рю успел нажать кнопку до того, как все трое взвыли от смеха.

Обновив ленту, Руслан убедился: без инстаграма Каваками мир терял гораздо больше, чем можно было вообразить.

ryuuukwkmi прекрасный город #хасецу где #меняпохитилирусскиепарни уже известный вам @nick_ershov и #милаха @ilyasov.arrr #счастьеесть #жизньналаживается #закадром #юринальду #шуткирю

– Боюсь спросить, какой шайтан учил тебя ставить теги.

– Племянница, – с гордостью ответил Рю.

Уткнувшись в подушку, Никита всхлипнул от смеха.

– Что? Не нравится?

– Давайте спать, – простонал он.

Руслан встал, чтобы погасить свет, и за спиной раздалось сладострастное чавканье. Он ударил по выключателю, но в темноте оно стало только громче.

– Вам обязательно так гнусно сосаться?!

Они заржали. Потом улеглись – снова под одним одеялом.

– Давай к нам, – шепнул Рю. – Как это по-русски?.. Третьим будешь, вот!

– Идите-ка на хер!

– Цыганёнок! Хорош ломаться. У нас тут тепло-о-о.

Ершов бил ниже пояса. Чего Руслан действительно не выносил, так это сна в холодном месте. Бывало, включал обогреватель даже летом, если в Питер надолго приходили дожди. Медленно досчитав до десяти, он только двинулся влево – и длинные загребущие руки Рю тут же увлекли его в общую кучу.


End file.
